Draco Sinister
by DT-Team
Summary: UA ¤Suite de Draco Dormiens¤ Serpentard est de retour et compte bien utiliser Draco, son descendant! La relation d'Harry et Hermione sera mise à rude épreuve. Et qu'ont à voir les démons avec l'épée de Serpentard? La plus célèbre des fics anglaises.
1. Mauvais Rêves

Draco Sinister

**Titre** : Draco Sinister   
**Auteur **: Cassandra Claire  
**Traducteurs** : Alana Chantelune et Angharrad Larowane  
**Béta : ** Frederic  
**Catégorie** : Drame, Action, Aventure  
**Mots-clés** : Harry Draco Magid  
**Rang** : PG-13  
**Résumé** : Quand Hermione est Kidnappée, Harry et Draco doivent faire équipe pour la sauver d'une terreur millénaire menaçant le monde entier. Une épée démoniaque maudite, une potion d'amour, des voyages dans le temps, des Détraqueurs, des Vols de Dragons et tout le monde meurt au moins UNE fois... sauf si ils ne meurent pas. 

**_Note de la DT-Team_**  
Bonjour tout le monde. Et oui, alors que Angharrad pensait arrêter la traduction, elle trouve le moyen de former une équipe pour continuer cet énorme projet. Voici donc le premier chapitre du second épisode de la " trilogie de Draco " par Cassandra Claire. Cette trilogie est disponible sur Fictionalley.org - Draco Dormiens est en cours de relecture et sera bientôt re-posté sur ce compte. Je crois avoir tout dit. Ah si juste que cette partie de la Trilogie est la préférée d'Angharrad. Voilà. @pluche  
DT-Team - Octobre 2003 

Chapitre un - Mauvais rêves

Encore une fois, le même rêve : mort, sang et terreur. Il était allongé dans la boue d'un champ de bataille, et tout autour de lui ce n'était que scènes de cauchemar : des gobelins avec des épées tranchantes passaient en courant près de lui, brandissant les têtes décapitées de sorciers dans leurs poings; des géants hurlaient, déchirant des hommes membre par membre par la seule force de leurs bras, et jetant à la volée les différents morceaux dans toutes les directions comme d'horribles confettis. Tout n'était que mort et hurlements des mourants. Et du sang, tellement de sang, il en était recouvert.

Un cheval noir se dressa au-dessus de lui, piaffant, ses sabots levés vers le ciel. Il était sans cavalier, mais portait une bannière : un dragon d'argent sur fond noir. Il couvrit son visage avec ses bras alors que les sabots pointus retombaient sur lui…

Drago se réveilla en sursaut, couvert d'une sueur froide et avec une sensation d'écœurement. Il roula dans son lit et enfouit son visage dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas le premier cauchemar qu'il faisait ; ils étaient devenus de plus en plus fréquents depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard pour l'école de Magid. Il s'assit sur son lit, laissant la froide lumière de la lune caresser son visage. Si seulement il y avait quelqu'un à qui il pouvait parler, à qui il pouvait le dire...

Harry ? Non. Pas Harry. Sa mère ? Elle était partie en vacances avec Sirius, ce n'était pas le moment de l'inquiéter. Sirius ? Il joua avec cette idée pendant un moment. Sirius était d'habitude de bons conseils et était difficile à énerver. Mais il le dirait à Narcissa.

Et puis, il y avait Hermione.

Drago s'assit et attrapa sa baguette, qui était sur sa table de nuit. "_Lumos_" murmura-t-il, et une petite lueur apparut à l'extrémité de celle-ci. Il pouvait bien sûr avoir de la lumière sans utiliser de baguette, mais les Magids non-entraînés n'étaient pas supposés lancer des sorts "sans baguette", ou bien ils devaient le dire.

Il prit un stylo et un morceau de papier qu'il étala sur ses genoux, pensif. Il écrivit son nom, _Hermione_, et puis s'arrêta. Et si elle en parlait à Harry ? Non. Elle ne ferait pas ça. Mais comment le lui dire ? Hermione, j'ai des cauchemars, le même rêve chaque nuit, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Elle penserait qu'il devenait fou, et peut-être l'était-il. Comme son père le lui avait dit, il y avait de la folie dans sa famille. Et en considérant le fait que son père était maintenant un des patients du Centre de Traitement de Sainte-Mangouste pour les Criminels Instables, il n'était pas très loin de la folie.

Drago resta assis un long moment, devant la feuille blanche, incapable de penser à aucun mot. Finalement, il froissa le papier en boule et le lança par la fenêtre. Puis il s'allongea, les yeux ouverts, fixant le plafond jusqu'à l'aube.

***

"Chère Hermione,

Merci pour m'avoir écrit aussi vite - c'était super d'avoir ta lettre qui m'attendait ici quand je suis arrivé, et dit à Mme Weasley que j'ai apprécié le pull qu'elle m'a fait, même s'il est trop chaud pour ici, et pour les caramels aussi, bien que Drago les ait mangés sans demander. Est-ce que j'ai mentionné que lui et moi sommes camarades de chambre ? Nous sommes les seuls garçons d'Angleterre ici pour les cours, alors ils nous ont mis ensemble. Je leur avais dit que j'aimerais mieux être avec le type de Transylvanie qui ne parle pas un mot d'Anglais et ne veut pas sortir à la lumière du soleil, mais ça ne s'est pas fait.

Cette école est un peu comme Poudlard, d'une certaine façon : ce n'est pas un château, plutôt une forteresse qui aurait appartenu à Godric Gryffondor. Je suppose que Godric avait beaucoup d'ennemis et se fichait de ceux qui le savaient, il y a des emplacements pour canons un peu partout, ainsi que des fossés et quelques énormes chaudrons qui étaient probablement utilisés pour verser l'huile bouillante sur les forces ennemies.

Depuis le début nous n'avons eu qu'un seul cours et personne ne nous a dit quoi que ce soit sur la façon de nous enseigner comment utiliser nos pouvoirs, c'est seulement sur le contrôle de nos émotions pour ne pas nous retrouver à lâcher nos pouvoirs et détruire une ville entière... ou à faire de la neige bleue... mais de toute façon, Drago sait déjà contrôler ses émotions, donc je ne pense pas qu'il compte apprendre quelque chose ici. Je suppose qu'il ne voulait simplement pas traîner au Manoir tout l'été, c'est rempli d'Aurors en ce moment de toute façon. Sirius et Narcissa ont dit qu'il pouvait venir en vacances avec eux en Grèce, mais je ne pense pas qu'il veuille faire ça non plus. Je ne peux pas l'en blâmer, franchement, je ne voudrais pas les voir se peloter à travers les îles grecques moi-même. Je suppose que j'ai juste à accepter le fait qu'une vie sans Drago est probablement impossible, spécialement depuis que nous savons que nous serons bientôt liés et que nous aurons à nous voir à tous les mariages et les enterrements pour le reste de nos vie. En parlant de ça, Narcissa et Sirius ont choisi la date du 15 août, donc pense à être là. Ce sera la première fois que je te verrai depuis presque deux mois. Je ne peux pas attendre ; tu me manques tout le temps.

Devine qui enseigne ici ? Le professeur Lupin ! Je suppose que ça n'a rien d'étonnant, vu que Dumbledore dirige cette école et qu'il est l'un des rares directeurs qui puisse donner un travail à Lupin. C'est génial de l'avoir ici, je trouve ; en fait, j'attends avec impatience que ses cours commencent. La seule autre personne ici que tu pourrais connaître est Fleur Delacour. Apparemment ses pouvoirs se sont manifestés tardivement - elle avait alors déjà dix-huit ans, elle en a dix-neuf maintenant, alors c'est sa première année ici. Je suppose que le truc Magid est beaucoup plus commun chez les gens ayant des ancêtres vélanes, comme l'a expliqué Drago.   
J'espère que ça te plaît de rester au Terrier pendant que tes parents sont en vacances. Donne mes meilleures salutations aux Weasley, et demande à Ron si le nouveau balai que je lui ait donné marche bien, c'était censé en être un bon. Est-ce que Ginny est revenue de France à présent ? Dis-lui bonjour de ma part.

Ecris-moi vite.

Avec tout mon amour,

Harry"

Hermione se sourit à elle-même, plia la lettre d'Harry, et la rangea dans sa poche pour la relire plus tard.

Ginny lui lança un regard curieux à travers la table. "Alors ? Des nouvelles intéressantes ?"

Coquecigrue, qui voletait comme un fou à travers la pièce depuis qu'il avait délivré avec succès les lettres d'Harry, sauta dans la soucoupe de Ginny, éclaboussant de café toute la table de cuisine parfaitement nettoyée des Weasley. "Coq, non ! COOQQ !"

Ron étendit le bras et attrapa Coquecigrue dans son poing. "Ne saute pas dans le café, Coq." dit-il, souriant au petit hibou qui gazouillait en tous sens. "Ginny n'aime pas ça."

"Alors que toi tu aimes le café plein de plumes de hibou ?" persifla Ginny, faisant la grimace à Ron. Puis elle se tourna vers Hermione, qui avait le menton posé dans ses mains et qui regardait rêveusement devant elle. "Que dit Harry, Hermione ? Tout va bien ?"

"Bien sûr, tout va bien." répondit Hermione. "Et il m'a dit de te dire bonjour."

Ginny rosit très légèrement. Elle conservait toujours des vestiges de son terrible coup de foudre pour Harry, bien qu'elle soit très sincèrement heureuse pour Hermione. Il y avait quelque chose chez Ginny, pensa Hermione, elle était tellement gentille qu'il était impossible de la détester, bien que les deux filles n'aient jamais été proches. Ginny avait toujours semblé être à Hermione une fille très féminine - plus intéressée par les vêtements et les garçons qu'Hermione ne l'était elle-même, bien que son année à Beauxbâtons lui ait donné une nouvelle gravité plutôt attrayante.

"Bon, dis-lui bonjour de ma part quand tu lui écriras." dit Ginny, et elle devint très intéressée par le nettoyage du café que Coquecigrue avait renversé.

Ron était en train de lire attentivement sa propre lettre de Harry. "Il dit que Fleur est étudiante là-bas. Je pense que Bill a dû me dire quelque chose à propos de ça, en fait. J'avais oublié."

"Est-ce que Bill et elle sont toujours ensembles ?" demanda Hermione.

Ron haussa les épaules. "J'sais pas. Ils sont ensemble, ils ne le sont pas, c'est difficile à dire. En fait, je pense qu'ils sont séparés pour le moment."

Hermione se renfrogna. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée d'une Fleur disponible n'importe où à moins de dix miles de Harry. Ou de Drago. Toutefois, Drago avait une part de sang vélane et pouvait probablement la combattre mieux que Harry. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas ses affaires ce que faisait Drago, pensa-t-elle pour elle-même, mais vraiment... il pouvait trouver mieux que Fleur, elle pensait qu'il le méritait.

Avec un haussement d'épaule mental, elle prit la seconde lettre que Coquecigrue lui avait amené. Elle était attachée avec un ruban de velours noir et son nom était écrit d'une écriture penchée, quelque peu familière. Alors qu'elle lisait, sa bouche s'ouvrit de surprise. "Hé bien, ça alors !" s'exclama-t-elle.

"Quoi, ça alors ?" demanda Ginny.

"C'est de Viktor Krum." répondit Hermione.

Maintenant Ron avait l'air très réveillé.

"Il est à Londres." dit Hermione. "Il veut me voir pour un café au Chaudron Baveur. Il est là pour quelques jours. Il dit qu'il a quelque chose d'important à me dire."

"Oh, Harry va adorer ça." dit Ron, souriant.

"Ne sois pas stupide, Ron," répliqua Hermione, repliant la lettre avec un froncement de sourcils. "Je n'ai pas vu Victor depuis deux ans. Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, il a une petite amie."

"Tu es sûre qu'il ne veut pas te rencontrer pour qu'il puisse te dire qu'il t'aime encore ?" questionna Ron, taquin.

"Tout à fait sûre !" dit Hermione, fronçant les sourcils. "Bon, ça ne me déplairait pas de voir Viktor... et Ginny, tu ne disais pas que tu voulais aller faire des courses à Londres ? On pourrait y aller ensemble."

"Bien sûr." dit Ginny, et Ron ajouta rapidement : "Je devais aller sur le Chemin de Traverse pour prendre un kit pour mon nouveau balai. On peut y aller tous ensemble."

"OK !" approuva Hermione. "Laisse-moi juste écrire cette lettre vite fait d'abord."

Elle courut en haut des escaliers jusqu'à la chambre spacieuse où elle était installée. Bien que les Weasley n'aient pas quitté le Terrier quand la boutique de farces et attrapes de Fred et Georges avait eu du succès, ils avaient ajouté plusieurs nouvelles chambres. De l'extérieur, la maison ressemblait maintenant plus que jamais à un gâteau d'anniversaire de travers. La chambre d'Hermione était l'une des nouvelles, et elle l'aimait beaucoup : elle était ronde, avec un oriel[1] à vitrail qui représentait une belette qui dormait sur une pierre au soleil.

Elle s'assit au bureau, sortit un morceau de papier et commença à écrire "Cher Harry..." et s'arrêta. Elle n'était pas très douée pour écrire des lettres d'amour, mais elle voulait être un peu plus affectueuse qu'avec un "cher". Spécialement s'il traînait avec Fleur. Cela ne lui ferait pas de mal de lui rappeler à qui exactement était Harry. Elle essaya _Harry chéri,_ mais cela semblait stupide. Puis elle essaya Harry, mon amour, mais c'était horrible, et elle froissa la lettre en une boule qu'elle jeta par terre. Elle essaya encore, avec une nouvelle feuille de papier "_Très cher Harry..._"

Bon, ça sonnait bien. Elle gribouilla le reste de la lettre rapidement, écrivit une note rapide à Drago, et bondit hors de la pièce, entrant presque en collision avec Ron dans les escaliers. "Hermione ! Descend doucement !"

"Ron, je peux t'emprunter Coq ?" fit-elle rapidement. "Je suis désolée de t'avoir marché sur les pieds." ajouta-t-elle, après coup.

"Je viens juste d'envoyer Coq à Fred et George avec une lettre. Mais tu peux utiliser le hibou de ma mère. Hé, Hermione, c'est quoi ?"

"C'est quoi quoi ?"

"Ca." fit Ron, et il posa sa main sur son cou, où se terminait le col de son chemisier. Ca lui prit un moment pour réaliser qu'il désignait la fine chaîne d'or sur sa poitrine. "Tu n'as pas l'habitude de porter des bijoux."

"Oh, ça." et elle sortit le bijou qui pendait au bout de la chaîne. "C'est le Charme Epicyclique de Drago." expliqua-t-elle. "Il me l'a donné."

Ron la regarda. "C'est pas un peu bizarre ? Je veux dire, et si tu le laissais tomber, ou si tu l'oubliais quelque part, ou..."

"Ron !" Hermione le foudroya du regard. "Comme si je ferais jamais ça. Bien sûr, Dumbledore a posé quelques sortilèges dessus, alors il ne peut plus être perdu, déplacé ou endommagé. Je ne peux même pas le retirer, et nul ne peut me l'enlever, excepté Dumbledore ou Drago lui-même. Il est enchanté de cette façon."

"Je pense que tu devrais le donner à Dumbledore." insista Ron, fixant le Charme avec méfiance. "Ou Drago devrait le garder. Il ne peut pas trimballer son sale petit objet fatal sur lui ?"

"J'ai essayé de le donner à Dumbledore. Mais il a dit que c'était à Drago d'en faire ce qu'il voulait. Et je ne pense pas que Drago veuille le garder, ça lui rappelle probablement trop d'horribles choses comme son père." murmura-t-elle.

Ron ôta sa main de son cou et commença à descendre les escaliers. "Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit combien j'étais content que tu ne sortes pas avec Malefoy ?"

"Seulement environ six millions de fois." répliqua Hermione, en le suivant. "Franchement, je pense que tu en es plus heureux que Harry."

"J'ai mes raisons." esquiva Ron, et avant qu'Hermione puisse lui demander de s'étendre là-dessus, il avait hurlé à Ginny de se dépêcher et de prendre de la Poudre de Cheminette parce qu'il était temps pour eux d'y aller.

***

Le hibou brun vola en piqué à travers la fenêtre ouverte et se posa, hululant, sur la table près de Harry, qui était assis dans le Hall des étudiants, en train de prendre son déjeuner. Il y avait deux lettres attachées à sa patte gauche, toutes deux roulées dans de petits tubes élégants et attachés avec des rubans de couleurs différentes.

Harry jeta un regard à travers la table à Drago, qui était en grande conversation avec Fleur Delacour. "Courrier, Malefoy." annonça-t-il.

Drago le regarda et sourit. "Passe-moi la mienne."

Harry détacha une des lettres et la tendit à Drago. Tous deux savaient de qui venaient les lettres ; ils n'y avait pas besoin de le dire. Hermione était une fille parfaitement honnête. Quand elle écrivait, elle leur écrivait toujours à tous les deux, une lettre pour Harry, une pour Drago. La lettre de Harry était attachée avec un ruban rouge, celle de Drago avec un ruban argenté. Harry souhaitait parfois qu'elle lui envoie peut-être deux lettres pour chacune de celles qu'elle envoyait à Drago, juste pour marquer des points, mais ce n'était pas dans la nature d'Hermione de faire ça. C'était une personne scrupuleuse.

Harry regarda Drago ouvrir sa lettre, la lire, et la mettre dans sa poche, tout cela sans changer d'expression. Harry aurait donné un sac de Gallions pour voir ce qu'il y avait dans cette lettre, mais il serait mort plutôt que de l'avouer. Après tout, il avait confiance en Hermione. Elle était sa petite amie. Elle l'aimait. Pas vrai ?

Fleur regarda Harry puis Drago avec ses grands yeux bleus. Harry savait qu'elle était probablement presque aussi intéressée que lui de savoir ce que Hermione avait écrit à Drago. Elle s'était attachée à Drago le premier jour où ils étaient arrivés à l'école. L'apercevant près de Harry, elle fondit sur eux, criant, "Salut, 'arry ! Tu ne me présentes pas ton ami ?"

Harry avait fait les présentations, et Drago avait serré la main de Fleur tandis qu'elle lui souriait et agitait ses cheveux brillants et argentés. "Malefoy…" avait dit Fleur. "je connais ce nom, c'est un nom français. Ta famille est française ?"

Drago avait admis que, pendant une époque, ils avaient probablement dû l'être.

"Tu es en partie vélane, non ?" continua Fleur. "Je le suis aussi. Je suis sûre qu'on est reliés, j'ai des frères qui sont exactement comme toi. Je l'avais remarqué quand tu traversais le hall, et je me suis dit : 'C'est un beau garçon, on est sûrement reliés !'"

Fleur dit cela sans une once d'humilité. Elle était aussi vaniteuse que Drago, ce qui de l'avis de Harry conférait un certain crédit quand à son affirmation qu'ils faisaient partie de la même famille.

"Je pense qu'elle s'intéresse à toi." avait-il dit à Drago une fois Fleur partie, mais Drago avait secoué la tête.

"Nous avons tous les deux du sang de vélane, donc nous sommes immunisé contre le charme de l'autre." avait-il affirmé. "Elle m'apprécie juste parce que je suis comme elle."

Qu'ils s'intéressent l'un à l'autre ou non, pensait Harry, les regardant, ils formaient un couple s'admirant mutuellement. Drago allait rarement quelque part sans Fleur sur ses talons, ces jours-ci. C'était plutôt drôle, pensait Harry, après tout, il avait le même âge que Drago et il n'y avait pas si longtemps, Fleur le considérait trop "peûhti" pour un garçon pour le prendre au sérieux...

Le hibou hulula encore, rappelant Harry à son attention. Il donna une Noise au hibou, prit sa lettre au ruban rouge, et déchira impatiemment l'enveloppe.

"Très cher Harry,

Je ne peux pas écrire grand-chose, je suis sur le point de partir à Londres, mais je t'enverrai une autre lettre plus tard, par Coq. Ron et les Weasley vont bien. Mr et Mme Weasley sont au bord de la mer pour des vacances romantiques, et Fred et George sont à Pré-au-Lard pour leur boutique, donc il y a juste moi et Ron et bien sûr Ginny, qui est revenue de France et qui t'embrasse.

Devine qui m'a écrit une lettre, sorti de nulle part ? Viktor Krum, de toutes les personnes que je connais. J'avais pensé qu'il serait trop occupé pour écrire à quiconque, il est en tournée avec l'équipe de Bulgarie, mais il est à Londres maintenant, alors je vais m'arrêter au Chaudron Baveur pour le voir. Je lui dirai bonjour de ta part. Et s'il te plaît, salue le Professeur Lupin pour moi.

Je ne peux pas attendre de te voir pour le mariage de Sirius et Narcissa. Je suis contente que Sirius ait trouvé le bonheur, personne ne le mérite plus que lui.

Avec tout mon amour, Hermione"

Harry replia la lettre avec un sentiment d'inquiétude. Quand il leva les yeux, il vit Drago et Fleur en train de le regarder. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, 'Arry ?" dit Fleur avec sollicitude. "Ta petite amie t'a quitté pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Elle est enceinte ?"

La lettre tomba des mains d'Harry. "Quoi ?" sursauta-t-il. "C'est ridicule. Comment pourrait-elle être enceinte ?"

Fleur et Drago lui sourirent avec ensemble.

"Peut-être qu'il est temps maintenant d'avoir cette conversation à propos de certaines choses de la vie, Potter." lança Drago, souriant toujours.

_Connard,_ pensa Harry, _j'ai foncé droit dans le panneau_. "La ferme, Malefoy !" dit-il. "Je sais déjà tout sur le sexe, merci."

Fleur pouffa comme une folle derrière sa main.

"C'estrassurant à entendre." fit une voix derrière l'épaule de Harry.

Harry se retourna pour voir le Professeur Lupin debout derrière lui, un léger sourire sur le visage.   
"Salut, Harry !" dit-il.

Harry sourit à Lupin, qui, songeait-il, avait meilleure allure que trois ans auparavant. Il semblait avoir moins de rides sur le visage, bien que cela puisse être juste le fait qu'il était très bronzé par le soleil. Ils avaient tous commencé à bronzer, même Drago, ce qui semblait, de l'avis d'Harry, aller à l'encontre de la nature. Il n'était certainement pas possible d'être tellement blond, d'avoir les yeux si clairs et de ne pas être brûlé par le soleil ? Mais en plus, Fleur avait subi le même changement. Elle et Drago n'étaient pas très bronzés tous les deux, avec les cheveux décolorés comme du sucre blanc. Harry lui-même était devenu plus sombre de peau, et avait développé des tâches de rousseur sur son nez, alors qu'il n'en n'avait jamais eu. Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas l'air trop bizarre. Hermione avait des tâches de rousseur sur le nez et il trouvait ça adorable, mais cela devait être différent pour les garçons.

"Professeur Lupin," dit Harry, chassant de son esprit le sujet d'Hermione et de son nez "c'est bon de vous voir. Voulez-vous vous asseoir ? Avez-vous déjà mangé ?"

"En fait, oui." répondit Lupin. "J'étais juste venu te voir, Harry. Et ton compagnon de chambre."   
Il inclina la tête vers Drago, qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise. "Me voir moi ? Pourquoi ?"

"A propos de quelque chose que m'a dit Dumbledore." répondit Lupin, restant un peu évasif. "Ce serait possible d'aller dans votre chambre pendant un moment ? Il y a quelque chose que je veux vous demander à tous les deux."

Harry et Drago se regardèrent, haussèrent les épaules, et se levèrent. "Bien sûr." dit Harry. "Pourquoi pas ?"

"A plus tard." dit Drago à Fleur, qui avait l'air à moitié indignée d'être abandonnée ainsi.

Lupin marcha devant eux tandis qu'ils traversaient le hall et gagnaient les escaliers de pierre qui menaient vers les dortoirs des garçons.

"Est-ce que Hermione t'a dit qu'elle allait voir Victor Krum à Londres ?" demanda Harry à Drago, et il fut récompensé en le voyant s'arrêter légèrement.

"Ce grand connard de Bulgare ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve ?"

"Il n'est pas trop mal." estima Harry, se sentant soudainement plus magnanime envers Krum. C'était probablement le fait qu'il avait appris quelque chose sur Hermione que Drago ne savait pas. "Professeur Lupin !" appela-t-il, accélérant le pas. "Notre chambre est juste là."

Drago ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent. C'était une grande chambre, assez grande pour six ou sept garçons, bien que Harry et Drago en soient les seuls occupants. Il y avait deux cheminées, une à chaque extrémité de la pièce, une large baie vitrée avec un banc de pierre, et deux lits à baldaquin avec des couvre-lits de velours. Le caleçon de Harry était resté au pied de son lit ; celui de Drago était au pied du sien.

Lupin s'assit dans un fauteuil, tandis que Harry et Drago s'asseyaient chacun au bout de son lit. Lupin, pensait Harry, avait l'air étrangement mal à l'aise, bien qu'il sourit à Harry quand il surprit son regard posé sur lui.

"C'est bon de te revoir, Harry." dit-il avec un sourire. "Je ne sais pas si je te l'avais dit."

"J'aimerais bien suivre vos cours toute la semaine." répondit Harry, souriant en retour à Lupin. "Nous avons seulement eu cours avec le Professeur Emble, pour le moment et il nous juste dit la même chose encore et encore."

"'Il y a trois mots que chaque Magid doit avoir à cœur : " énonça Drago, imitant le Professeur Emble "'Contrôle, contrôle, contrôle.'" Il sourit à Lupin. "Je lui ai dit que c'était le même mot trois fois de suite, mais il n'y a pas pris garde."

"Le contrôle _est _important." dit gentiment Lupin.

"Ouais, je sais," répliqua Drago, l'air pas très concerné. "Mais je suis déjà bon pour ça, alors..."

"Ce qui me rappelle…" fit Lupin. "Drago, le Professeur Dumbledore m'a écrit pour me dire que tu étais en possession de l'épée de Salazar Serpentard. Il m'a demandé si je ne pouvais pas la regarder."

Drago haussa les épaules. "Si vous voulez." Il fronça les sourcils. "Mais vos mains…"

"L'épée brûle les non-Magid humains." rappela Lupin calmement. "Etant un loup-garou, je devrais être capable de la toucher."

"Oh, ouais, un truc de loup-garou," dit Drago, avec un intérêt sincère "ça doit vraiment être nul."

"DRAGO !" s'exclama Harry d'un ton dangereux.

Mais Lupin, à sa surprise, souriait tandis qu'il regardait Drago. "Tu me rappelles tellement Sirius quand il était jeune." dit-il. "C'est vraiment troublant."

"Et est-ce qu'il était aussi beau et séduisant ?" taquina Drago.

"Sirius m'a dit que quand il était à l'école, il était infect." fit Harry.

"Il était toujours en retenue." fit Lupin, souriant toujours. Harry devait admettre que c'était bon de voir Lupin l'air si content. Cela illuminait tout son visage et faisait briller son étrange regard vert et or. "Maintenant, Drago..."

"Bon." répondit Drago. Il bondit de son siège, et traversa la pièce jusqu'à sa malle, qu'il ouvrit d'un coup. Il sortit l'épée, et resta un instant à la regarder. De ce point de vue, c'était un très bel objet ; la lumière du soleil venant de la fenêtre glissait sur la lame comme de l'eau, et les pierres vertes brillaient sur la poignée de fer. "La voilà." dit-il, retraversant la pièce et la tendant à Lupin.

Lupin la prit et la tourna sur le côté, caressant doucement la lame de sa main. "C'est un objet magique très puissant." déclara-t-il.

Drago parut ravi.

"Que penserais-tu si je faisais une petite expérience dessus ?" demanda Lupin, retournant l'épée et la regardant de près.

Drago haussa les épaules. "Tant que vous le la brisez pas."

Lupin tourna la lame, faisant courir ses doigts minces et agiles le long de celle-ci. Puis il clama, "_Indicio_ !"

Harry et Drago se penchèrent en avant, attentifs, tandis que des lettres apparaissaient sur la lame, incrustées dans le métal. Elles étaient noircies par l'âge et avaient l'air d'avoir toujours été là : _Descensus averno facilis est._

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?" demanda Drago avec stupéfaction.

Lupin le regarda comme s'il ne comprenait pas bien non plus. "C'est du latin." expliqua-t-il. "'Il est facile de descendre en enfer."

"C'est gai." ironisa Harry.

"Vous êtes sûr que ça ne veut pas dire 'bonne journée' ?" proposa Drago avec espoir. "Ou 'cette épée vaut un paquet de pognon' ?"

"Ou 'J'appartiens à un grand connard' ?" suggéra Harry.

"Non." affirma Lupin. "Ca signifie ce que j'ai dit."

Harry et Drago eurent l'air inquiets. "Je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie." fit Drago. "Mais ça sonne mauvais."

"Salazar Serpentard n'était pas le plus gentil des hommes." soupira Lupin. Il se leva. "Avec ta permission, Drago, j'aimerais emmener cette épée dans mon bureau et l'examiner d'un peu plus près."

"Partez devant." répondit Drago, qui regardait maintenant l'épée avec suspicion. "Mais ne courez pas avec !" ajouta-t-il comme Lupin se tournait pour partir. "Ce truc est tranchant."

***

Quand ils approchèrent du Chaudron Baveur, Ginny regarda sa montre. Elle et Hermione avaient promis à Ron qu'ils le retrouveraient chez Fleury et Bott à trois heures, et il était presque deux heures, ce qui ne laissait pas beaucoup de temps à Hermione pour un café avec Krum.   
Ginny lança un regard de coté à Hermione, qui avait l'air très maligne et jolie dans son manteau court rouge. Elle avait l'air légèrement nerveuse, comme Ginny supposait qu'elle le serait si elle devait rencontrer quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis deux ans, qui avait été fou amoureux d'elle et d'après ce que l'on pouvait penser l'était encore. Bien sûr, aussi loin que Ginny pouvait se souvenir, personne n'avait été fou amoureux d'elle. Pas même Harry, qu'elle aimait toujours... pas une seule personne.

"Nous y sommes." dit Hermione, s'arrêtant sous l'enseigne du Chaudron Baveur. "Tu viens avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?" ajouta-t-elle, dévisageant Ginny avec espoir.

"Bien sûr." dit Ginny, commençant à monter les marches avec elle. Elles pénétrèrent dans la sombre salle principale du Chaudron Baveur, qui était quasiment vide. Ginny observa les alentours, ses yeux s'ajustant lentement au manque de lumière, quand une large forme sortit tout à coup de la pénombre.

"Her-mi-one-ninny." dit une voix grave.

Hermione attrapa la main de Ginny qu'elle serra nerveusement. "Viktor !" s'écria-t-elle. "C'est bon de te revoir."

Le passage de deux années n'avait pas beaucoup changé l'apparence sombre et lugubre de Viktor Krum. S'il fallait remarquer quelque chose, il était peut-être un peu plus anguleux; il s'élevait au dessus d'Hermione et Ginny, les dévisageant de haut, sous ses sourcils noirs. "Herm-mi-one-ninny," répéta-t-il "je veux parler à toi." Ils fixa Ginny de manière significative Ginny. "Seule."   
Ginny regarda Hermione, qui lui rendit son regard de surprise. "Je ne vais pas m'en aller et laisser Hermione ici !" déclara Ginny avec indignation. "Elle n'est pas capable de rentrer seule !"   
Mais Viktor continuait de dévisager Hermione. "S'il te plaît," dit-il. "seulement cinq minutes. Là dedans." Il secoua la tête dans une direction indiquant un petite pièce séparée de la principale.   
Hermione regarda Ginny, puis haussa les épaules. "D'accord. Cinq minutes." dit-elle. "Ginny, si ça ne te fait rien de m'attendre ici..."

Ginny secoua la tête. "Bien sûr."

Elle regarda alors la grande asperge Krum guider la petite forme d'Hermione par une sortie éloignée, et fermer la porte derrière eux. Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne savait pas ce que Krum voulait dire à Hermione, mais à sa tête, ça ne pouvait pas être de bonnes nouvelles. A son avis, Hermione n'aurait jamais dû accepter de le rencontrer, il n'avait pas l'air digne de confiance et puis il fallait penser à Harry. Si Harry était _SON _petit ami, Ginny pensait qu'elle n'aurait jamais... non, se dit elle à elle-même, déchire cette pensée ! Cela n'arrivera jamais.

La porte du fond s'ouvrit et Hermione sortit, l'air troublée. Elle se dirigea vers Ginny et prit ses mains. Ginny faillit crier; les mains d'Hermione étaient glaciales. "Ginny," dit elle "je dois rester et parler à Viktor. Pars en avant et rejoint Ron. Viktor pourra me déposer au Terrier plus tard."

Incrédule, Ginny secoua la tête. "Es-tu sûre ?"

"Oui." dit Hermione, très ferme.

"Mais Hermione," dit Ginny, laissant tomber sa voix, "je ne crois pas que ce soit bien que je te laisse ici. Ne peut-il pas... Ne peut-il pas venir au Terrier avec nous et te parler là-bas ?"

Hermione secoua la tête. "Tu comprendras plus tard, Ginny." dit elle, et alors que Ginny semblait toujours douter, elle ajouta irritée : "Je sais ce que je fais, d'accord ?"

Ginny regarda Hermione tourner sur ses talons, s'éloigner, et disparaître dans la pièce où l'attendait Viktor, fermant la porte derrière elle. Légèrement sidérée, Ginny se retourna et sortit du Chaudron Baveur, dans la vive lumière du Chemin de Traverse.

***

Sorti d'un rêve de sang et de feu, Drago s'éveilla, secoué péniblement par l'épaule. Il cligna des yeux, essayant de voir à travers les ténèbres. "Potter ?" croassa-t-il. "Ow ! Qu'est-ce que tu _fiches _?"

Il s'arrêta. Les yeux le fixant à travers les ténèbres n'étaient pas vert, mais rouge sombre, veinés de jaune.

Drago hurla. Et se jeta sur le coté du lit, roulant sur le sol. Il se ramassa contre son coffre et se remit à genoux, fixant l'espace. Il faisait presque nuit noire dans la pièce, mais il pouvait apercevoir la forme de quelque chose, quelque chose de la taille d'un chien, roulé au pied de son lit, le fusillant de ses yeux rouges vicieux.

Dans l'autre lit, Harry se redressa et attrapa ses lunettes. "Malefoy, qu'est-ce…"

Il s'arrêta. Drago n'était pas sûr que Harry avait vu la forme sombre, et s'en fichait. Toujours sur les genoux, il chercha le verrou de son coffre et l'ouvrit violemment. Il plongea les mains dedans et puis se souvint avec un pincement au cœur qu'il avait donné l'épée à Lupin cet après-midi. Sa baguette, où était sa baguette ?

"_Lumos_" incanta Harry.

La lumière grandit au bout de la baguette que Harry tenait, et éclaira la pièce d'une lueur bleutée. Elle illuminait Harry, assis sur son lit, Drago à genoux sur le sol, et la créature, quelle qu'elle soit, poussa un cri perçant et se cacha de la lumière.

"Ne me faites pas mal !" cria-t-elle, dans un anglais parfaitement intelligible, bien que cette voix sembla bien moins humaine que celle d'un feu de joie. "S'il vous plaît, ne me faites pas de mal !"

Harry regarda Drago. Drago lui rendit son regard. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parla, mais ils pensaient manifestement la même chose : cela ne devait pas être un monstre si horrible, s'il avait peur de deux garçons en pyjamas.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" dit Drago, regardant Harry avec étonnement.

"Aucune idée." répliqua Harry, sortant de son lit. Drago se mit sur pieds et se plaça près de Harry alors que tout deux dévisageaient le monstre, Harry tenant sa baguette prête.

Ce quoi-que-fut-cette-chose avait la taille d'un chien, avec une peau écailleuse grise, et une tête parfaitement ronde sans oreilles. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas plus de nez, et sa bouche n'était qu'une longue entaille. Il tenait levée deux mains grises aux longs doigts en protection.

"OK," dit Harry, le dévisageant, "nous ne te ferons pas de mal. Seulement... Calme toi."

"De la merde qu'on lui fera pas mal." dit Drago, qui tremblait toujours autant. "Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire à me sauter dessus en pleine nuit ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

La créature dit, de la même voix craquante : "Faites-moi mal si vous le voulez. Je suis seulement revenu pour ce qui est à moi."

Harry et Drago se regardèrent, totalement ahuris.

"Revenu ?" dit Harry poliment.

"Je suis venu pour ce qui est mien." répéta la créature. "Mon autre _moitié _!" Il laissa échapper un sanglot sec et regarda Drago et Harry piteusement. "Depuis de longues années, elle me fut cachée. Et puis, j'ai commencé à sentir son retour dans ce monde. Je l'ai vu, à travers les terres et océans. Et je l'ai senti ici. C'est à moi !" hurla la créature. "Et elle a été perdue pendant un millier d'années !"

"Qu'est-ce exactement, cette autre moitié de toi ?" demanda Drago. "Je veux dire, tu me sembles bien entier, il ne manque pas un seul morceau, à moins que ce soit le manque d'oreilles, je suppose. Est-ce une oreille que tu cherches ?"

La créature le dévisagea, ahuri. "Tu es vraiment stupide pour un enfant mortel." dit elle "Et si j'avais mon autre moitié et mes pleins pouvoirs, je t'aurai dévoré."

Drago avait l'air furieux. Harry posa une main sur son épaule pour le retenir. "Personne ne dévorera qui que ce soit." dit-il. "Peux-tu nous en dire un peu plus sur, hum, cette autre moitié que tu as égarée ?"

La créature devint livide. "Je ne l'ai pas égarée ! Elle m'a été prise par un sorcier démoniaque, et cachée de moi; je l'ai cherchée partout et elle est ICI !"

Harry regardait la créature songeur, sa tête penchée d'un coté. "Tu es un démon, n'est-ce pas ?"

La créature avait l'air louche. "Je ne suis pas un démon." dit-elle.

"Oh, oui tu es un démon." dit Harry, gagnant en conviction. "Nous avons étudié les démons en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal l'année dernière. Je sais même comment les bannir." Il pointa la créature de sa main. "_Dispelle…_"

"Nooooonnnn !" cria le démon, frappant l'oreiller de Drago de ses poings, comme un enfant de deux ans furieux, et Harry s'arrêta. "Je vous dit, c'est à moi ! Vous n'avez aucun droit de me la cacher ! Je l'ai cherché des milliers d'années…"

"Et bien, as-tu essayé de regarder sous le canapé en ENFER ?" cria Drago, qui avait l'air furieux.

Le démon fit un bruit long, grognement et lamentation en même temps. "Je ne cherche pas comme vous les mortels le feriez." dit il. "Je sens ce qui est mien ; elle m'appelle et je lui répond. Pendant un millier d'années, elle a été silencieuse. Et puis, à nouveau, j'ai entendu l'appel et je fus invoqué. Et maintenant…" il s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui d'un air grincheux. "A présent, elle est à nouveau silencieuse. Mais elle était là, j'en suis sûr !"

Harry lança un regard de coté à Drago. "Tu sais ce qu'il cherche, n'est-ce pas ?" murmura-t-il. "Cette épée…"

"Chut !" dit Drago menaçant, se tournant vers le démon. "Il n'y a dans cette chambre aucun objet d'un autre monde ou démoniaque." lui dit-il, ce qui était une assez bonne vérité. "A moins que tu ne compte Potter. J'ai toujours eu un doute à son sujet, mais tu es le bienvenu pour le récupérer."

Le démon lança un vague regard à Harry. "Le garçon Potter n'a aucun intérêt pour moi." dit-il.

"Hey !" cria Harry, qui était habitué à être le point focal de tous les événements du monde de la sorcellerie, et se sentait mis à part. "Ecoute," dit il au démon, "continue et fais le tour si tu ne crois pas Drago au sujet d'objets démoniaques que nous ne possédons pas. Tu n'en as pas, n'est-ce pas ?" siffla-t-il à l'oreille de Drago.

Drago roula des yeux.

Mais le démon, n'attendant pas d'autre permission avait commencé à mettre la chambre à sac, retournant les chaises, cherchant dans les cendres de la cheminée et déchirant les sacs de cours des garçons avant de se diriger vers le coffre de Harry. Celui-ci regarda choqué ses possessions personnelles voler à travers la chambre. Drago esquiva les vêtements de Harry qui allèrent s'écraser contre le mur.

Ne trouvant rien dans le coffre de Harry, le démon se tourna vers le coffre de Drago et répéta l'exercice. Le deux garçons le regardaient, résignés, alors qu'il jetait à terre les vêtements et livres de Drago. "Tu sais," dit Drago à Harry d'une vois basse, "j'avais toujours imaginé les démons bien plus agressifs, effrayant et du genre machine à tuer. Ce truc... fouillant dans nos affaires... c'est un peu... minable."

"Je suis tout à fait d'accord." dit Harry.

"Tu pourrais probablement le bannir." dit Drago avec espoir.

"Je crois qu'il est très probablement plus malin d'essayer de le convaincre que nous ne l'avons pas, ou alors il reviendra." dit Harry. "Il n'a pas l'air capable de sentir son 'autre moitié' à présent. J'espère." ajouta-t-il, pensant à Lupin.

"Très bien." dit Drago. "Mais si jamais il déchire le moindre de mes vêtements, je le fiche dehors."

***

"Tout est de ta faute !" dit Ron, fusillant Ginny du regard à travers la table. Ses yeux bleus étincelaient et ses cheveux rouges étaient éparpillés en mèches folles tout comme ceux d'Harry. "Comment as-tu pu la laisser seule au Chaudron Baveur avec ce… ce…"

"C'est pas juste !" lui cria Ginny en réponse, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. "Tu ne m'as pas écoutée, Ron ! Tu n'étais même pas là ! Elle ne m'aurait pas laissée rester, elle m'a presque dit de ficher le camp et de la laisser tranquille !"

"Il est minuit !" dit Ron, qui avait l'air tout aussi furieux qu'inquiet. "Où est elle ?"

"Je sais." dit Ginny, assise pas franchement joyeuse à la table de la cuisine, "je sais, mais Ron, essaie de prendre un peu de distance. Peut-être qu'ils avaient beaucoup à se dire et ont perdu la notion du temps ?"

"Elle aurait envoyé un hibou, ou quelque chose. Hermione n'est pas comme ça, elle…"

"Pas comme quoi ?" dit Hermione, entrant pas la porte-fenêtre et les regardant tous les deux étrangement.

Ron et Ginny en restèrent bouche bée. "_Hermione _!" souffla Ron de soulagement. "Tu vas bien !"

"Je t'ai dit qu'elle allait bien." dit Ginny, qui avait l'air tout de même bien soulagée de la voir. Elle se tourna vers Hermione. "Tu vas bien n'est-ce pas ?"

"Bien sûr que je vais bien." dit Hermione calmement. "Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excusez, j'ai besoin de monter un moment. Je reviens tout de suite."

Elle se tourna, toujours aussi calme et monta les escaliers. Ron et Ginny la regardèrent faire, la bouche grande ouverte.

"Crois-tu qu'elle soit fâchée ou quoi que ce soit ?" demanda Ginny, quand elle retrouva ses mots.   
"Je ne crois pas." dit Ron lentement, "Elle avait plutôt l'air à l'opposé de furieuse. Etrangement calme. Peut-être devrais-tu monter lui parler." ajouta-t-il malheureux. "Une conversation de fille."

Ginny secoua la tête. "J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'elle devrait te parler à toi."

Ron soupira. "Je suppose que tu as raison." dit-il en se levant, et il se tourna vers l'escalier quand il fut stoppé par la vue d'Hermione qui venait vers lui, portant un sac de couchage. Elle le dépassa et descendit les escaliers vers la cuisine. Ron se dépêcha de la suivre.

"Hermione," dit-il, combattant un sentiment de danger croissant, "es-tu sûre que tout va bien ?"

"Je vais bien." dit Hermione, qui traversait à présent la cuisine. "J'ai juste décide de passer quelques jours avec Viktor, c'est tout."

"_Quoi _?" s'exclamèrent Ron et Ginny ensembles.

"Hermione, tu n'es pas sérieuse ?" dit Ginny.

Hermione se tourna et les regarda. Elle avait l'air petite, pâle et déterminée. Des mèches de cheveux avaient échappé à son chignon et bouclaient autour de son visage. "Je suis sérieuse." dit-elle. "Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas y aller ? Pourquoi ne pourrais-je faire ce dont j'ai envie?"

"As-tu perdu la tête ?" dit Ron.

"Que fais-tu de Harry ?" protesta Ginny.

Hermione haussa les épaules. "Il comprendra."

"Il ne comprendra certainement PAS." dit Ron. "Hermione, assieds-toi, s'il te plaît. Es-tu fâchée avec Harry ? A-t-il fait quelque chose ? Essaies-tu de te venger ? Auquel cas, je te conseillerais de le faire d'une autre manière. Ginny, aide-moi."

"Tu pourrais avoir une liaison avec Ron," suggéra Ginny. "Ca, ça rendrait furieux Harry."

"Merci, Gin !" dit Ron, lui lançant un regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue.

Hermione secoua la tête, regardant Ron avec ses grand yeux bruns ouverts et légèrement vitreux. "Ca n'a rien à voir avec lui." dit-elle. "C'est juste quelque chose que je dois faire. Allez vous vous calmer tous les deux ? Je serai de retour dans quelques jours."

"Quelques... jours ?" dit Ron faiblement.

"Et bien, si vous voulez vraiment réagir de cette manière, peut-être que je ne reviendrais pas du tout !" rétorqua Hermione, tournant sur ses talons, et claquant la porte fenêtre en sortant. Ron et Ginny se regardèrent avec horreur, puis Ron sauta sur ses pieds et suivit Hermione dans le jardin.   
"Hermione !" appela-t-il. Elle traversait la pelouse vers une silhouette sombre l'attendant sur un balai. Un mauvais pressentiment intense poussa Ron à courir. "Hermione !" appela-t-il à nouveau, mais sans un regard en arrière, elle grimpa sur le balai et attacha ses bras autour de la taille de Krum. Celui-ci donna un coup de pied, et ils partirent, s'élevant dans les airs loin au dessus du Terrier. Ron redressa sa tête et les regarda rétrécir dans le ciel, puis disparaître.   
"Mais Hermione _déteste _voler." dit-il ahuri, les fixant toujours du regard. "Elle ne vole même pas avec Harry."

"Je crois qu'elle a revu sa position." dit Ginny sèchement derrière lui.

"Quelque chose ne va vraiment, vraiment pas." dit Ron, se tournant pour regarder sa sœur. "Va chercher Coquecigrue." ajouta-t-il. "Nous avons une lettre à envoyer immédiatement, il faut contacter papa et maman… et les parents d'Hermione…"

"Je ne peux pas aller chercher Coquecigrue." dit Ginny.

Ron la fixa. "Pourquoi pas ?"

Son visage était vraiment pâle dans la lumière de la lune alors qu'elle lui retournait les mêmes yeux malheureux et grand ouverts. "Il est parti." dit-elle. "Je crois qu'Hermione lui a déjà confié une lettre."

"Oh, mon dieu." dit Ron, avec fatalisme. "Harry."

***

"Je ne crois pas que nous devrions lui dire." dit Drago d'un murmure sifflant. Il était huit heures du matin, et ils se tenaient devant la porte du bureau de Lupin. N'ayant rien trouvé, le démon avait finalement quitté leur dortoir vers trois heures du matin, jurant de revenir dans un futur prochain pour reprendre son "autre moitié". Ni Harry, ni Drago ne furent capables de dormir tranquillement après cela ; de ce fait, ils étaient tous les deux fatigués et fébriles.

"Mais c'est un loup-garou, Malefoy." protesta Harry, se passant la main dans les cheveux, qui étaient toujours aussi sauvages. "Il est habitué à ce genre de truc de magie noire."

"Peut-être." dit Drago, "Mais c'est toujours un Loup-garou adulte. Un _professeur_ loup-garou. Si nous lui disons que nous avons des démons dans notre chambre, il va se sentir moralement contraint de faire quelque chose."

"Nous ne pouvons pas lui dire qu'il y avait des démons dans notre chambre de toute façon." dit Harry. "Nous pouvons lui dire qu'il y avait un démon dans notre chambre. Juste un."

"Je pense que les professeurs doivent considérer même un démon dans une chambre comme un problème administratif." dit Drago. "Dix contre un qu'il va direct voir Dumbledore."

"Et même s'il le fait, Malefoy ?" rétorqua Harry. "Tu es juste effrayé qu'il confisque ton joujou d'épée."

"Nous ne savons pas s'il cherchait ça !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il cherchait ? Tes chaussettes ? Ta collection de produits de soin pour les cheveux ? Oh, attend, il n'avait pas un seul cheveu ! Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce que c'est un DEMON !"

"Ne crie pas dans mes oreilles." dit Drago, semblant irrité. "Tu veux lui dire ? Très bien. Vas-y et dis-lui."

"D'accord." dit Harry, se sentant bizarrement dégonflé. "Je vais le faire."

Et il cogna à la porte du bureau de Lupin, qui s'ouvrit immédiatement. Les deux garçons entrèrent, Drago suivant Harry.

Le professeur Lupin était assis à son bureau, lisant la Gazette du Sorcier. La lumière froide du matin qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre donnait à ses cheveux une teinte or foncée. Il leva les yeux quant ils arrivèrent et sourit, referma le journal et le rangea dans un tiroir. "Je me demandais si vous alliez entrer ou si vous alliez vous contenter de rester devant ma porte à vous battre toute la matinée." dit il.

Drago et Harry se lancèrent des regards horrifiés et coupables.

"Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas," dit Lupin. "je n'ai rien entendu de ce que vous disiez." Il regarda Drago. "Je suis assez content que tu sois là, en fait…"

"Avez-vous eu le temps de regarder l'épée ?" demanda Drago rapidement.

"Oui." dit Lupin. Il se leva et travers la pièce vers une vitrine qui était accrochée au mur. Harry vit que Lupin avait placé l'épée de Serpentard à l'intérieur. Il décrocha la lame et la porta à son bureau où il la posa et l'observa calmement. "Drago," dit-il. "quand cette épée était en possession de ta famille, où était-elle gardée ?"

"Dans une vitrine dans la salle d'escrime." dit Drago aussitôt.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un l'a jamais utilisée ?"

"Non." dit Drago après un moment, "Elle était toujours dans cette vitrine, personne ne l'a jamais ouverte devant moi."

"Dumbledore m'a dit que la vitrine avait explosé à cause du sortilège tourbillon produit par un objet démoniaque de quelque sorte." dit Lupin, et Harry et Drago acquiescèrent. "Une étrange combinaison de circonstances. Je suis convaincu, bien que je n'ai pas de preuve, que la vitrine dans laquelle ton père la conservait n'était pas ordinaire. Car il ne s'agit pas d'une épée ordinaire."   
"En fait, bien sûr que non." dit Harry. "Dumbledore nous a dit qu'il s'agissait d'une épée Magid."   
"C'est plus que ça." dit Lupin, "Cette épée est ce que l'on appelle une lame de démon. Vous pouvez tuer absolument n'importe quoi avec elle : démons, vampires, monstres immortels, même les morts-vivants."

"Génial !" dit Drago. "C'est vraiment génial pour les soirées. 'Salut, mon nom est Drago Malefoy et je peux tuer absolument n'importe quoi, qu'est-ce que TU peux faire ?'"

"Tu n'emmèneras pas cette épée en soirée." dit Lupin sévèrement. "En fait, tu ne vas pas la toucher pendant un petit moment."

Drago regarda Harry comme s'il lui disait _je te l'avais bien dit. _"Mais elle est à moi !" objecta-t-il, se tournant à nouveau vers Lupin. "Elle a toujours été dans ma famille !"

"Quand je dis qu'il s'agit d'une lame de démon," dit Lupin, "je ne veux pas dire que cette épée a été faite par un démon, ou pour un démon. Je veux dire qu'il s'agit d'un démon. Cette épée est vivante. C'est aussi un objet vraiment démoniaque."

Drago avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et fusillait Lupin du regard. "Comment savez-vous qu'elle est démoniaque ?"

"Je ne le sais pas." admit Lupin, "J'ai besoin d'en apprendre plus, de faire plus de tests…" Il s'arrêta. "Je suis désolé, Drago. J'ai besoin de la garder au moins jusqu'à ce que j'ai terminé de faire ces tests."

"Et est-ce que c'est moins mauvais si vous la gardez dans votre bureau ?" demanda Drago, se mordant la lèvre.

"Ce n'est pas le fait qu'elle soit dans mon bureau." dit Lupin. "C'est le fait qu'elle se trouve dans cette vitrine. Je peux me tromper, mais j'imagine que ton père la gardait dans une vitrine du même genre." Drago et Harry baissèrent tous les deux les yeux vers la dite vitrine, qui pour eux avait l'air d'être faite de verre tout à fait normal. "Ce n'est pas du verre." dit Lupin, interprétant correctement leurs regards. "C'est de l'adamantine. Un matériau qui résiste à la plupart des interférences magiques et," ajouta-t-il, regardant Drago, "est quasiment indestructible. Peut-être qu'un autre sortilège très puissant de tourbillon pourrait le détruire, mais je ne recommande pas d'essayer."   
"En d'autres termes, pas la peine d'essayer de la voler pour la reprendre." dit Drago, avec un sourire en coin tordu. "Même si j'utilise un sortilège d'attraction ?"

"Aucun moyen en effet." fit Lupin joyeusement. "L'épée ne peut être localisée par magie tant qu'elle est dans cette vitrine."

Drago et Harry se regardèrent l'un l'autre. Pas surprenant que le démon n'ait pas été capable de la trouver.

"Tu la récupéreras quand je serai sûr qu'elle n'est pas dangereuse." dit Lupin à Drago, et il se tourna vers Harry. "A présent, y avait-il quelque chose que tu voulais me dire, Harry ?"

Harry regarda Lupin, qui avait l'air gentiment questionneur, du point de vue de Drago, qui regardait furieux par la fenêtre. Harry savait que s'il mentionnait quelque chose comme un démon hystérique qui se serait montré dans leur chambre la nuit précédente, clamant chercher son "autre moitié" - ce qu'était l'épée de Serpentard, Harry n'en avait plus aucun doute - que Drago ne reverrait jamais son épée.

Harry secoua la tête. "Non, Professeur Lupin. Rien."

***

"Oooh..." dit Drago, alors qu'ils quittaient le bureau de Lupin et se dirigeaient vers le Hall, "tu as menti à un professeur, Potter. Et avec un visage tout à fait insondable d'ailleurs. Bientôt, tu vas te transformer en moi."

"J'ai été toi," dit Harry "et je l'ai fait."

Drago lui fit son sourire en coin. "Allez, tu aimes ça, admets-le…" et il s'arrêta, alors qu'un petit hibou plongeait juste au dessus de sa tête, pépiant follement.

"Hey !" dit Harry, se cassant le cou pour regarder en l'air. "Coquecigrue !" Il tendit la main et Coq y atterrit, ayant l'air épuisé. "Pauvre Coq," dit Harry, "deux aller-retour en Irlande en deux jours. As-tu une lettre pour moi ?"

Coquecigrue tendit la patte, sur laquelle était enroulé un parchemin blanc attaché d'un ruban rouge. Harry prit la lettre et libéra Coq qui s'envola et s'installa sur son épaule.

Drago le regardait étrangement. Harry songeait qu'il était ennuyé qu'elle ne lui ai pas écrit à lui aussi. Il était clair que ce n'était pas dans son habitude. Elle devait avoir quelque chose derrière la tête.

Harry déchira la lettre, commença à la lire, et devint soudain terriblement blanc.

Drago le regarda étrangement. "Tout va bien, Potter ?"

"C'est… C'est Hermione." dit Harry.

"Je sais." dit Drago, ses yeux trahissant une lueur d'angoisse. "Quelque chose lui est-il arrivé ?"

"Elle va bien," dit Harry d'une étrange voix étranglée. "Elle... va bien."

"Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Elle est partie pour passer l'été avec Viktor Krum." dit Harry la voix blanche, fixant toujours la lettre. "En Bulgarie. Elle dit qu'elle était vraiment amoureuse de lui toutes ces années." Il leva les yeux vers Drago avec le visage de quelqu'un prisonnier d'un horrible cauchemar. "Elle... Elle rompt avec moi."

**Références:   
1)** "Et bien, as-tu essayer de regarder sous le canapé en ENFER?" -- **Buffy.**

2) Référence trouvée par Lna Rosenberg

Buffy Contre Les Vampires

Wesley : Les trois mots d' ordre de la Tueuse sont Préparation, Préparation, Préparation  
Buffy : C' est le même mot répété 3 fois.

**Note d'alana** : vous trouvez pas que la description et le comportement du démon fait penser à Gollum dans "Le Seigneur des Anneaux ?" ^^

Et la phrase d'Harry à Lupin, c'est la même que celle à Dumbledore dans "La Chambre des Secrets" ! Et l'adamantine, ça ne peut que s'inspirer de l'adamantium de Wolverine, un des héros de X-Men !!! Elle est trop forte cette auteure !!

**Note** : il existe donc plusieurs dessins sur cette fic : 

- une page de couverture, représentant Drago et l'épée 

- un portait d'Hermione

- un portrait de Ginny

- Lupin examinant l'épée avec Harry et Draco

Malheureusement, il faut aller sur la page anglaise de la fic pour les trouver : il suffit de cliquer sur les mots qui apparaissent en bleu dans le texte pour y être envoyé. Il y a aussi des liens comme cela à la fin du texte, dans les notes de l'auteur.

* * *

[1] Actuellement, un oriel est un ensemble de fenêtres faisant saillie sur une façade selon un plan rectangulaire ou trapézoïdal, généralement au rez-de-chaussée et sur la hauteur d'un seul étage. Au Québec, il semble que le terme **_fenêtre en baie_** soit préféré au terme **_oriel_**. Une certaine confusion existe quant au terme **_oriel_**. De façon générale, ce terme désigne une fenêtre ou un groupe de fenêtres généralement situées aux étages supérieurs, faisant saillie sur un mur de façade et s'appuyant sur des accolades, des encorbellements ou des porte-à-faux. Toutefois, il arrive que le terme oriel soit employé pour désigner une **_fenêtre en baie_** ou une **_fenêtre arquée_** (d'après le Grand Dictionnaire terminologique)


	2. Encre, sang et fraternité

Draco Sinister

**Titre** : Draco Sinister   
**Auteur **: Cassandra Claire  
**Traducteurs** : Alana Chantelune, Ginny Mc Gregor, Malviana et Angharrad Larowane  
**Béta : ** Frédéric  
**Catégorie** : Drame, Action, Aventure  
**Mots-clés** : Harry Draco Magid  
**Rang** : PG-13 

Chapitre deux - Encre, sang et fraternité 

**********

"Elle rompt avec moi." dit Harry.

"Elle quoi ?"

"Elle rompt avec moi." répéta Harry, toujours avec le même regard** d'ahurissement total, absolu.**

"Elle ne peut pas faire ça." assura Drago, avec conviction. "Tu as mal lu la lettre. Donne-la moi."

Harry était tellement choqué qu'il restait inerte, la bouche ouverte et la lettre à la main. Drago la lui arracha des mains, et la lut rapidement.__

_Cher Harry,_

_J'ai vu Viktor cet après-midi, et j'ai réalisé que j'avais été amoureuse de lui durant toutes ces années, et je le suis toujours. Je vais chez lui en Bulgarie où nous pourrons être ensemble. Tu seras toujours mon ami, mais j'ai réalisé que mon cœur appartenait uniquement à Viktor. S'il te plait, n'essaie pas de me contacter._

_Hermione_

"Y'a pas beaucoup de façon d'interpréter ça." fit Harry d'une voix altérée par sa sensation d'échec. "Très simple."

"Elle ne peut pas être amoureuse de Viktor Krum, elle ne peut pas !" protesta Drago, relisant la lettre dans une vaine tentative de trouver un autre sens à la courte missive d'Hermione. "Je veux dire, j'ai toujours pensé que si elle te quittait, ce serait pour moi. Désolé." ajouta-t-il en jetant un œil à Harry. "Mais vraiment... Viktor Krum ?"

Harry le regarda simplement sans expression. "Pourquoi pas Viktor Krum ?"

"Parce que c'est un grand Néandertalien stupide qui ne sait même pas prononcer son nom !"

"C'est pas un problème." dit Harry d'une voix caverneuse. "Elle ne m'aime pas. C'est pas un problème." Il reprit la lettre à Drago, la contemplant comme si c'était un objet bizarre, et la fourra dans sa poche. "Je suppose que nous ferions mieux d'aller en cours."

"Quoi ?"

"En cours. Nous avons cours avec Lupin à neuf heures."

"Tu veux dire que tu vas simplement aller en classe, comme si... comme si rien..."

Mais Harry avait déjà tourné les talons et traversait de façon erratique le couloir. Drago le fixa avec incrédulité. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Harry agissait comme s'il venait juste de recevoir le Baiser des Détraqueurs. Si ça avait été lui, il aurait hurlé et jeté des objets lourds. Peut-être Harry était-il sous le choc ? Drago avait lu des choses sur les gens choqués. Vous étiez supposé les allonger et les couvrir avec une grosse couverture. Toutefois, assommer Harry dans le couloir et lui balancer une couverture sur la tête semblait infaisable.

"Salut, Drago !" lança une voix derrière son épaule.

Fleur. Juste la personne qu'il ne voulait pas voir.

"Fleur, je dois aller en cours, là..."

"Tu as cours avec Lupin, j'ai raison, non ? Je suis dans le même cours. On peut y aller ensemble." annonça-t-elle gaiement, et elle prit son bras alors qu'il avait arrêté de marcher. Drago allongea le pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent à marcher à côté de Harry, qui paraissait toujours sans expression.

"Salut, 'Arry !" pépia Fleur.

Harry ne dit rien.

" 'Arry va bien ?" demanda-t-elle tout bas à Drago.

Il était sur le point de répliquer quand elle repéra le professeur Lupin qui surgissait d'un coude dans le couloir. Il hocha la tête en guise de salutation tandis qu'il posait les yeux sur eux, puis s'engagea vivement  dans la classe.

"Celui-là au moins, il est agréable à regarder." dit Fleur en le contemplant. "Pas comme les autres professeurs. Celui-là, il a..."

"Un magnétisme animal ?" suggéra Drago.

"Oui." approuva Fleur, et elle sourit.

Drago allait répliquer quand elle lâcha son bras et se précipita dans la classe derrière Lupin. Il se tourna rapidement vers Harry. "Potter, tu es sûr..."

"Je vais _bien_, Malefoy."

Drago voulut dire à Harry qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'air bien. On aurait dit qu'il allait être malade, en fait. Mais il n'en  eut pas l'occasion. Les élèves avaient commencé à entrer dans la salle de classe, et Harry entra avec eux. Drago suivit Harry, et s'assit là où il pourrait garder un œil sur lui. Il n'était pas sûr que le calme étrange de Harry était un signe, mais il était sûr qu'il n'allait pas bien.

Drago lui-même se sentait franchement stupéfait. Hermione, sortir avec Viktor Krum ? Amoureuse de Viktor Krum ? C'était autant dans son personnage que d'oublier d'étudier pour les examens finaux. Personne ne connaissait Hermione comme lui, ne la regardait comme lui, ne voyait la façon qu'elle avait de regarder Harry comme lui. Après tellement de temps à l'avoir regardée en train de regarder Harry... elle pouvait peut-être ne pas être amoureuse de Harry après tout. Son monde était construit sur quelques étranges fondations, pensa sombrement Drago, mais bon sang, c'était des fondations, et si Hermione se jetait dans les bras de Viktor Krum alors tout se cassait la gueule. Au nom du ciel, à quoi pensait-elle ?

"...très heureux d'enseigner dans cette classe." La voix du Professeur Lupin brisa le fil des pensées de Drago, et il leva les yeux. Lupin se tenait derrière son bureau, sur lequel reposait un globe de verre et une pile de livres. Il avait juste fini d'écrire le titre du cours au tableau : BASES DE LA TRANSFORMATION MAGIQUE POUR MAGIDS.

Fleur était assise au premier rang, à présent, regardant fixement Lupin. Drago commença à se demander ce qui arriverait si Lupin le remarquait. Le regard direct de Fleur avait tendance à pousser les mâles de quasiment tout âge à agir de manière excentrique.

"Bien," continua Lupin "vous savez tous ce que sont les Magids, vous avez accès à des capacités que les autres sorciers n'ont pas. Choisir d'apprendre à utiliser ces pouvoirs est entièrement à votre portée, car vous avez le potentiel. Premièrement, toutefois, vous devez apprendre quelles sont ces capacités."

Il se tourna de nouveau, et écrivit d'autres mots au tableau : MAGIE TELEPATHIQUE.

UN faible murmure de surprise courut dans la classe. Sans réfléchir, Drago se tourna et regarda Harry, qui regardait fixement sa plume comme si elle contenait tous les secrets de l'univers, et ne paraissait pas avoir entendu un mot de ce qu'avait dit Lupin.

"On a coutume d'appeler cela l'Art de Parler Sans Voix," poursuivit Lupin "mais pendant des années, cela fut considéré comme un mythe. Pour un Magid, au contraire..."

Drago cessa d'écouter Lupin ; il regarda de nouveau Harry. Harry fixait toujours sa plume, le visage vide d'expression. Drago se pencha vers lui et dit, du coin de la bouche : "J'était justement en train de réfléchir à propos d'Hermione, Potter, et je…"

_Bang !_

La bouteille d'encre sur le bureau de Harry explosa comme une bombe miniature. Le verre et l'encre volèrent dans toutes les directions, éclaboussant les vêtements et le bureau d'un Harry stupéfait. Drago passa sa main sur son visage et elle revint noire et rouge : encre et sang. Un tesson de verre avait entaillé sa joue.

Quelques personnes assises près de Harry et Drago commencèrent à murmurer de surprise. Les ignorant, Drago regarda Harry avec une angoisse soudaine. Harry n'était pas très doué pour contrôler ses émotions, en fait il était terriblement nul pour ça, et si le choc avait commencé à s'effacer, alors...

_BANG !_

Le globe de verre sur le bureau de Lupin explosa d'un coup. Lupin bondit en arrière, et plusieurs élèves se baissèrent prestement alors que d'assez gros tessons de verres volaient au-dessus de leurs têtes et se recroquevillèrent contre le mur opposé. Drago bondit sur ses pieds et agrippa le bas de la robe de Harry. "Viens, Potter." dit-il.

"Mais je ne…"

"Viens !"

Traînant à moitié Harry, Drago sortit de la pièce tandis que Lupin et le reste de la classe les regardaient avec stupéfaction. Une fois dans le couloir, il referma la porte de la salle de classe d'un coup de pied et lâcha Harry, qui s'assit rudement sur le sol et leva les yeux vers lui avec une expression abasourdie.

"Bon sang qu'est-ce que tu fais, Potter ?" hurla Drago, fulminant. Il était couvert d'encre et de morceaux de verre, et était quasiment sûr que sa chemise était définitivement ruinée. "Essaie un peu de te contrôler !"

"Je ne fais rien du tout !" hurla furieusement Harry.

_CRASH !_

Un des vitraux situé haut sur le mur au-dessus de leurs têtes se brisa, faisant pleuvoir une pluie de morceaux de verre étincelants.

"Arrête ça !" cria Drago, protégeant sa tête. "Tu veux détruire l'école tout autour de nous, espèce d'imbécile ?"

Maintenant Harry le regardait d'un air ennuyé. "Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je…" Il s'interrompit alors que de larges, d'énormes craquelures apparaissaient sur d'autres fenêtres.

Drago était maintenant sérieusement inquiet. Harry ayant déjà prouvé sa capacité à conjurer des pluies de hiboux et de neige bleue, il avait peur qu'à tout moment il se mette à pleuvoir des crapauds. Ou des briques. Ou des objets pointus et aiguisés.

"Potter," dit-il "je veux que tu saches quelque chose. Finalement, c'est pour ton propre bien."

"Quoi ?" fit Harry, le regardant d'un air dérouté.

"Ca !" répondit Drago, et il frappa Harry, durement, dans le ventre.

"_Uck !" gargouilla Harry, ou quelque chose d'approchant, se pliant en deux le souffle coupé. Quand il eut repris son souffle, il regarda Drago avec fureur. "Tu es un connard, Malefoy !" hurla-t-il, se remettant sur ses pieds et cognant Drago dans l'œil._

Ce n'était pas dans la nature de Drago de se prendre une volée de coups sans répondre. Il lança son poing contre Harry et le frappa à la mâchoire. Mais c'était en fait une bataille perdue d'avance ; Drago était plus grand et avait une portée plus longue, mais Harry avait la puissance née non pas de sa fureur muette contre Drago, mais contre la vie en général. Au moment où Lupin et le reste de la classe se déversaient de la pièce pour voir ce qui se passait, Harry était assis sur la poitrine de Drago et le cognait avec ses deux poings.

"'Arry !" glapit Fleur, qui n'aimait pas voir les garçons se battre à moins que ce soit pour elle. "Tu ne dois pas frapper Drago ! Tu vas abîmer son visage !"

"HARRY !" mugit Lupin, sa voix charriant des glaçons. "DRAGO ! VOUS ALLEZ VOUS EXPLIQUEZ !"

Harry cessa de frapper Drago et son regard alla de lui à Lupin, l'air ahuri.

"DANS MON BUREAU IMMEDIATEMENT !" tonna Lupin.

Harry se redressa, ainsi que Drago. Tout deux étaient ensanglantés, bien que Drago ait plus mauvaise mine que Harry. Ils suivirent Lupin à contrecœur du hall à son bureau, s'attirant les regards curieux des autres élèves à leur passage. Lupin ouvrit la porte de son bureau d'un coup sec, les poussa à l'intérieur et siffla "Asseyez-vous et ne bougez pas jusqu'à ce que je revienne." avant de partir en claquant la porte.

Tout était soudain très calme, excepté le doux tic-tac de l'horloge sur le mur du bureau. Drago regarda Harry du coin de l'œil. Harry jeta en regard en coin à Drago. Et vit qu'il souriait.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle, Malefoy ?" demanda-t-il avec un mélange de curiosité et d'indignation.

"Je t'ai empêché de nous enterrer vivants sous une montagne de shrapnels, non ?" dit Drago, qui pouvait seulement sourire d'un côté de la bouche, ce qui lui donnait un air de travers et vaguement psychotique. "Te distraire au moment crucial. Tu te sens mieux maintenant ?"

Harry, qui en effet se sentait mieux, regarda ses phalanges qui saignaient, puis revint à Drago, et se sentit soudain coupable. "Malefoy," dit-il vivement "je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé de…"

"Oublie ça !" le coupa joyeusement Drago. "Le regard sur ta tronche quand je t'ai frappé, ça en valait la peine !"

La sensation de culpabilité de Harry disparut. "Ce n'est pas une excuse de ta part, n'est-ce pas ?"

Drago agita vaguement la main. "Je ne m'excuse jamais, pourquoi le devrais-je ?"

"Tu ne t'excuses pas ? Comme tu ne t'évanouis jamais ?"

"Exact !"

"Et qu'est-ce que tu ne fais pas d'autre ?"

"Je ne pleure pas." affirma Drago. "Et je ne danse pas. Je hais la danse." Il frissonna. "Et je ne pense pas qu'Hermione soit amoureuse de Viktor Krum, non plus."

Harry tressaillit. "Est-ce qu'on peut ne pas parler de ça ?"

"Allez, Potter !" s'exclama Drago, qui avait fait le tour du bureau de Lupin et était en train d'examiner avec sans-gêne les objets installés dessus. "Réfléchis. Ca n'a pas de sens…" Il s'interrompit. "Hey, Potter, regarde-ça."

Harry s'approcha pour voir ce que Drago regardait, et jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule. Un grand livre ayant l'air plutôt moisi était ouvert sur le bureau de Lupin. Harry le toucha avec précaution ; il avait une épaisse couverture de cuir et les pages étaient vieilles, jaunâtres et couvertes de poussière. Le livre était ouvert à une page qui montrait une gravure illustrant divers objets : quelque chose qui ressemblait à un gantelet, puis un crâne à l'air peu engageant, et sous ces deux choses, le dessin d'une épée. Ce n'était pas détaillé, mais les joyaux sur la poignée étaient définitivement verts.

Le titre en haut de la page disait : Artefacts Démoniaques : Guide de l'Utilisateur. Les Epées Vivantes. L'écriture en dessous était très difficile à lire, tâchée par des morceaux de cire et d'occasionnelles tâches brunes à l'air suspect.

_...Pour ce que fut cette lame ou de ce qu'elle est toujours, quelque partie ou morceau du corps ou de l'esprit d'un démon... quiconque possède une telle lame doit connaître sa nature. Une telle lame put être mise au monde ; mais à grand prix pour le porteur, que ce soit son corps, ou son âme selon la nature de l'Echange. Qui que ce soit venant en possession d'un tel objet doit savoir qu'il s'agit d'un talisman du mal le plus pur et devrait seulement se soucier de découvrir un moyen de le détruire._(1)

"Mal le plus pur." murmura Harry pensivement. "Ca a l'air mauvais."

"Ca a l'air mauvais si ça doit détruire mon épée." répliqua Drago, l'air furieux. "Je n'aurais jamais du la lui laisser... A quoi je pensais ?"

"Tu ne sais pas s'il est en train de détruire ton épée." affirma raisonnablement Harry. "Ca pourrait ne pas être une de ces... sortes d'Epée Vivantes."****

Drago regarda Harry qui avait l'air sceptique. "Ok, ok. C'en est probablement une. Mais si c'est un talisman du mal le plus pur, tu veux vraiment le garder ?"

"Bon sang, oui !"

Harry secoua la tête. "Je ne te comprend pas, Malefoy."

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit, et il sursautèrent de plusieurs pas en arrière. C'était Lupin bien sûr, l'air très grave. Il entra dans la pièce, ferma la porte derrière lui, et s'assit derrière son bureau. Son regard alla de Harry qui était adossé contre un mur à Drago qui était adossé au mur opposé, et il dit : « Je suis désolé d'avoir crié sur vous. Vous m'avez... alarmé. Je ne suis pas un partisan de la violence physique, et Harry, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu en étais un."

"Oh, il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude." fit joyeusement Drago. "Mais Hermione lui a brisé le cœur avec des botes cloutées,** donc il est un peu énervé."**

"_Hermione..?" répéta Lupin, l'air stupéfait. Harry, qui était devenu rouge, se renfrogna et ne dit rien. "Très bien," dit Lupin "n'y pensons plus. J'ai toujours trouvé que c'était dommage" ajouta t-il "que le pouvoir Magid, qui se base étroitement sur deux choses, le savoir-faire magique d'une part et le contrôle de ses émotions d'une autre, ait tendance à surgir à l'adolescence, quand on n'a que très peu de chaque. Harry, cesse de bouder. Je suis sur qu'Hermione ne ferait jamais rien, heu, qui..." Sa voix s'estompa. "Bon, ce n'est pas mes oignons. Mais si tu te sens vraiment mal, Harry, peut-être que tu devrais parler à Sirius ?"_

"Oh…" fit Harry. "Non. Je ne pense pas."

"Franchement, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée." intervint Drago. "Il pourrait mordre Viktor Krum pour toi, Potter."

"Viktor Krum ?" répéta Lupin, haussant les sourcils.

"Hermione est partie en Bulgarie avec Viktor Krum hier soir." expliqua Drago, qui semblait déterminé à agir comme un chœur grec. "Et elle a écrit une lettre à Harry, mais je lui ai dit que je ne croyais pas qu'elle le pensait, parce que je veux dire que si vous avez jamais vu des photos de Krum et il ne sait que froncer les sourcils, et Potter, là, ne pourrait gagner aucun concours de beauté, mais…"

"C'est impossible !" s'exclama Lupin, qui avait l'air à la fois exaspéré et amusé.

"Non, je vous jure !" assura Drago. "Il ne sait que froncer des sourcils."

"Je veux dire" corrigea Lupin "qu'Hermione, heu, aille avec Viktor Krum en Bulgarie est impossible."

Harry le regarda fixement. "Pourquoi vous dites ça ?"

"Parce que" expliqua Lupin "Viktor Krum est à Londres. Il a conduit l'équipe de Quidditch de Bulgarie à une victoire éclatante en Suisse juste ce matin. J'ai écouté le commentaire à la radio. Il n'est définitivement et certainement PAS en Bulgarie."

***

"Percy, allez…" ragea Ron, exaspéré. "Tu ne peux pas être sympa, juste pour cette fois ?"

"Percy, s'il te plait !" insista Ginny, regardant de façon suppliante vers son frère aîné, ou au moins la partie de lui qui était visible (qui consistait en sa tête, flottant dans le feu). Ron et Ginny étaient agenouillés devant la cheminée, essayant très difficilement de ne pas être salis par la suie.

"Non." dit fermement Percy, l'air buté. "Je ne vais PAS vous donner l'adresse de la maison de Viktor Krum en Bulgarie. Tu n'imagines pas le genre de problèmes que je ferais au Département des Sports et des Jeux Magiques ?"

"Nous n'allons pas le traquer et l'abattre, Perce." dit Ron avec irritation. "On veut juste envoyer une lettre à Hermione, pour savoir si elle va bien."

Percy fit un bruit irrité. "Ecoute, Ron, je suis désolé que ta petite amie se soit tirée avec Viktor Krum, mais il est très célèbre, et riche, et je ne peux pas la blâmer. Essaie simplement d'être bon joueur avec ça, tu ne penses pas ?"

"Hermione _n'est pas ma petite amie_ !" affirma Ron, à travers ses dents serrées. "C'est _la petite amie de Harry."_

"Bon," déclara Percy, d'un ton paternel "c'est la petite amie de Viktor Krum, maintenant, non ?"

"C'est justement ça !" insista Ron, bondissant sur sa déclaration comme Coquecigrue sur une souris appétissante. "Je ne pense pas qu'elle le soit, et encore moins volontairement. Je pense" expliqua t-il, baissant la voix "qu'elle était sous une sorte de sortilège... ou un philtre d'amour !"

"Ron !" s'exclama Percy, horrifié. "User de philtres d'amour est complètement illégal, tu le sais ! Viktor Krum n'aurait jamais fait ça, il est... c'est une célèbre personnalité internationale !"

"Tout comme Voldemort." jeta Ginny, acerbe.

Percy et Ron se tournèrent vers elle. "Ne dis pas ce nom !"

"Pourquoi pas ? Harry le fait."

"Tu n'es pas Harry !" s'indigna Ron, sans obligeance, et il se tourna de nouveau vers Percy. "Percy, qu'il soit un fameux joueur de Quidditch, ça ne veut rien dire. Il était carrément obsédé par Hermione il y a deux ans, c'était vraiment écœurant, il est plus âgé qu'elle…"

"Ron !" le coupa Percy. "Tu n'as pas idée de tous les problèmes que j'ai en ce moment ? Le Ministère est dans un sacré tumulte ! C'est le chaos à tous les étages ! Ce matin, le Ministre Fudge a reçu cinq cents hiboux ! Cinq cents ! Et devine qui doit y répondre ? Moi !"

Ron et Ginny se regardèrent l'un l'autre, puis revirent à Percy. "Cinq cents hiboux ?" s'exclama Ron avec surprise. "Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Percy vira au violet presque sous le coup de l'apoplexie. "Vous n'avez même pas lu les journaux ?" s'écria-t-il.

"On était trop inquiets à propos d'Hermione." se défendit Ginny, l'air alarmé.

"Et bien, lisez-les !" grogna Percy. "Et ne m'ennuyez plus jusque là !"

Et il disparut.

Ginny et Ron se regardèrent, puis se redressèrent. Sans un mot, Ginny alla à la porte d'entrée, ramassa _la Gazette du Sorcier_, et la ramena à l'intérieur, où elle l'ouvrit sur la table de la cuisine. "Oh," souffla t-elle faiblement, à la vue des gros titres "Ron..."

Ron traversa la pièce pour venir près d'elle et regarda la première page, qui annonçait, en lettres énormes :

_LES DETRAQUEURS ABANDONNENT AZKABAN._

_Le Ministère de la Magie a confirmé que les Détraqueurs, longtemps gardiens de la prison des sorciers d'Azkaban, avaient abandonné leurs postes de protecteurs des quelques deux cents prisonniers que contient Azkaban actuellement. Il n'y a aucune information d'où ils ont pu aller, accorde Cornelius Fudge, Ministre de la Magie. "Il semblerait qu'ils aient simplement disparus. Nous n'avons aucune idée d'où ils sont allés ; toutefois, aucun prisonnier ne s'est échappé et les Détraqueurs ont été remplacés par des sorciers tout à fait entraînés et qualifiés de l'Agence de l'Application de la Loi Magique." Fudge presse la communauté magique de garder son calme_ _; tous les prisonniers sont en sûreté à Azkaban et il n'y a pas eu d'évasion rapportée. "Nous avions débattu du moyen de remplacer les Détraqueurs par des sorciers qualifiés depuis un long moment maintenant au Ministère." ajoute Percy Weasley, Assistant du Ministre de la Magie. "Vraiment, tout est pour le mieux, ce qui nous donne une opportunité pour mettre en pratique notre nouveau programme."_

"Percy, pauvre con." gronda Ron entre ses dents. "Comment ça peut être une bonne chose ? Les Détraqueurs courant dans la nature..."

"Mais ils n'y sont pas." le contredit Ginny. "Ca dit qu'ils ont juste disparus."

Ron se mordillait pensivement les doigts. "Comme Hermione." fit-il.

"Tu ne penses quand même pas que ces deux faits sont liés, hein ? Ou tu penses qu'ils sortent tous avec Viktor Krum ?"

"Hé bien, pas vraiment, mais il y a une chose que j'ai apprise en étant ami avec Harry toutes ses années, c'est que quand des choses bizarres arrivent toutes en même temps, elles sont généralement connectées. Ca, et qu'une grosse araignée ne seras jamais ton amie."

Ginny secoua la tête, regardant anxieusement dans le ciel sans trace de Coquecigrue. "J'espère simplement que nous aurons des nouvelles de Harry." dit-elle avec agitation. "Je veux savoir ce qu'elle lui a dit."

Ron la regarda du coin de l'œil. "Si elle avait vraiment rompu avec Harry," dit-il lentement "est-ce que tu serais aussi énervée ?"

Ginny ne répondit pas.

***

"Si tu continues à faire les cent pas comme ça, Potter," dit Drago sans ouvrir les yeux "je vais clouer tes pieds dans le sol. Crois-moi, je le ferai." 

Harry se retourna vivement et lança un regard mauvais à Drago, qui était couché sur son lit dans sa position habituelle pour dormir - sur le dos, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. "Comment peux-tu dormir comme ça ?" demanda Harry d'un ton blessé. "Tu dors comme une chauve-souris vampire. C'est... ce n'est pas naturel." 

"Ma mère disait que je dormais comme un petit ange." dit Drago sans surprise dans sa voix.

Harry recommença à marcher en long et en large. C'est tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le bureau de Lupin et il était à présent cinq heures de l'après-midi. Drago soupira, s'assit et décroisa les bras. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de dormir de toute façon, il avait franchement peur d'avoir un autre cauchemar. "Potter..."

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'ai pas encore des nouvelles de Ron. Je veux dire, elle était chez eux au Terrier, si elle est partie quelque part, il doit le savoir." 

"Et bien, c'est son hibou qui est arrivé ce matin, peut-être n'en a-t-il pas d'autre ?" 

Harry soupira et repoussa ses cheveux qui lui cachaient la vue. "C'est possible, j'imagine." Il leva la tête vers Drago. "Tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison. Faire les cent pas, c'est stupide. Je vais arrêter." 

"Bien." dit Drago, soulagé. 

"A la place, je vais voler jusqu'au Terrier." 

"Quoi ? C'est le truc le plus ridicule…" Drago s'interrompit. "Tout compte fait," dit-il à contrecœur "ça tient debout. On est à quoi, pas plus de quatre heures de balai de là-bas ? Si on part tout de suite, on peut y être à neuf heures et revenir ici pour le petit déjeuner. C'est beaucoup mieux que d'attendre un hibou stupide." 

Harry le regardait avec un demi-sourire. "Nous ?"

"Je viens avec toi." dit Drago en se levant et en sortant son manteau noir de voyage de sa malle. 

Harry se saisit de son propre manteau. "Est-ce que c'est là où tu me dis qu'on forme une équipe maintenant ?" 

"Non." dit Drago en se redressant. "C'est là où je te dis que si tu ne m'emmènes pas avec toi, je vais voir Lupin et je lui dirai que tu t'es envolé pour l'Angleterre et quand tu reviendras, ils te renverront."  

Harry s'empara de son balai. "Tu ne rapporterais pas sur mon compte, Malefoy ?"

"J'ai une longue et brillante carrière dans ce secteur, Potter. Ne va pas croire que je vais m'arrêter maintenant." 

***

Quand elle entendit les coups sur la porte, Ginny courut y répondre, espérant à demi qu'il s'agirait d'Hermione qui aurait remis les pieds sur terre et serait revenue au Terrier.

Mais ce n'était pas Hermione.

Elle reconnut tout de suite la personne qui se tenait à la porte. Détester quelqu'un autant qu'elle le détestait avait imprimé son image dans son esprit. Il avait l'air différent qu'un an auparavant - plus grand, plus hâlé et, si c'était possible, plus blond - mais c'était sans aucun doute Drago Malefoy, vêtu d'un manteau de voyage noir et portant un balai à la main. 

"S'lut !" dit-il en la regardant comme s'il ne se souvenait pas d'elle. "C'est Ginny, c'est ça ? Ton frère est là ?" 

Elle lui ferma la porte au nez et il la regarda fixement.

Il y eut un moment de silence assommant de l'autre côté de la porte. Puis une autre voix s'éleva, une voix très familière qui fit sursauter Ginny.

"Gin," dit prudemment la voix d'Harry "c'est moi. Je suis, hum, dehors avec Malefoy. Pourrais-tu nous laisser entrer ?"

Si Harry avait demandé à Ginny de mettre le feu à la maison, elle l'aurait probablement fait. Elle ouvrit la porte et jeta un regard méfiant aux deux garçons qui se tenaient sur le seuil - Drago, l'air étonné, et Harry - fatigué et pâle mais tellement Harry, avec les mêmes yeux verts, les mêmes cheveux en bataille et la même cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il était plus grand, lui aussi, et il tenait son Eclair de Feu à la main.

"C'est bon de te voir, Ginny." dit-il, bien qu'il semblât un peu prudent. "Tout va bien ?"

Ginny sentit ses lèvres trembler. "Harry." dit-elle. "Oh, Harry. Nous sommes si inquiets. Hermione…"

Ron apparut derrière Ginny, aperçut Harry puis Drago. Il ne sourit pas, mais dit : "Vous feriez mieux d'entrer, tout les deux."

Drago jeta un regard à Harry qui avait l'air effrayé par cet accueil glacial inhabituel. Harry haussa les épaules et ils traversèrent tous deux le seuil pour suivre Ron et Ginny dans la cuisine.

***

"Je pense que vous avez dû croiser le hibou que nous vous avons envoyé." dit Ron. Tous quatre étaient assis à boire du thé autour de la table de la cuisine des Weasley. Drago était aussi en train de se frayer méthodiquement un chemin dans un bocal de cacahuètes. Harry, qui n'avait pas faim, venait de terminer les échanges d'informations avec Ron et Ginny à propos des deux derniers jours, des nouvelles de la Gazette du Sorcier au contenu de la lettre d'Hermione. "Coq était trop fatigué pour retourner en Irlande alors on a dû emprunter un hibou municipal à la poste de la ville."

Harry parut à peine entendre cette remarque ; il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. "Alors, quand elle est partie... avait-elle l'air bizarre ?"

"Je te l'ai déjà dit." dit Ron avec une pointe d'impatience. "Je veux dire, à part l'étrangeté évidente qui est entrée en elle pour vouloir partir avec Krum, oui, elle avait l'air bizarre."

"Je pense qu'il utilise un philtre d'amour sur elle." dit fermement Ginny. "Je sais que c'est illégal, mais il a beaucoup d'argent et il connaît du monde, je parie qu'il a pu mettre la main sur l'un d'entre eux."

"Mais si tout ce qu'il essayait de faire était de la faire tomber amoureuse de lui, alors pourquoi toutes ces indications erronées comme quoi ils allaient en Bulgarie alors qu'il est à Londres ? Et s'il est à Londres, où est Hermione ?" demanda Drago.

"Peut-être qu'elle ne veut pas qu'on sache où elle est." dit Harry. "Peut-être qu'elle veut qu'on la laisse tranquille."

"Ne sois pas ridicule." coupa Drago d'un ton cassant. "Ecoute, si elle avait réellement été amoureuse de Krum depuis tout ce temps, alors…" Il s'interrompit. Il avait été sur le point de dire "alors c'est Krum qu'elle aurait vu dans le Miroir du Rised et pas toi." mais il ne savait pas si Ron et Ginny étaient au courant pour le miroir, et c'était un événement plutôt personnel de la vie d'Harry. Etrange, il savait quelque chose de sa vie qu'eux ignoraient. "Et bien, alors, pourquoi n'est-elle pas restée chez lui en Bulgarie quand elle en a eu l'occasion il y a deux ans ? Au lieu de demander à Ron de venir la retrouver ? Elle ne devait pas s'amuser tant que ça." 

"Elle n'avait que quatorze ans alors." dit doucement Harry.

"Comment se fait-il" dit Drago d'une voix qui s'élevait impatiemment "que TU sois le seul d'entre nous qui semble prêt à croire qu'elle est partie de son plein gré ?"

"Non." dit Harry d'un ton irrité. "C'est juste que je ne crois pas que courir après Viktor Krum dans un accès de folle jalousie ne va pas…"

"Courir après Viktor Krum dans un accès de folle jalousie est exactement ce que tu devrais faire !" répliqua Drago. "La question reste la même : s'est-elle ou pas enfuie avec Krum ? Et qui en connaîtra mieux la réponse que l'Homme en personne ? Je suggère qu'on le trouve en toute hâte et qu'on le lui demande poliment. Et si ça marche pas, on le plaquera au sol et on le menacera de lui raser les sourcils."

Ron s'éclaircit la gorge. "Je suis d'accord avec Malefoy." dit-il avec un air légèrement nauséeux, comme si ces mots lui faisaient le même effet qu'une double ration de Cockroach Clusters. "Quand nous avons lu dans le journal que Viktor Krum était à Londres en fin de compte, nous sommes entrés en contact avec Percy et il nous a appris que tous les joueurs internationaux de Quidditch résident au Club Mondial de Quidditch au Chemin de Traverse. Je crois qu'on pourrait y aller et lui parler." 

"J'y suis déjà allé." dit Drago. "Avec mon père. La sécurité est renforcée, ces stars de Quidditch, ce sont des vraies vedettes vous voyez. On ne peut pas débarquer comme ça." 

"Bon et bien je peux me faire passer pour Percy." dit Ron, plein d'espoir. "On se ressemble pas mal, alors je peux dire que je suis Percy Weasley et que j'ai besoin de voir Viktor Krum…"

"Pourquoi ?" le coupa Drago. Il fixait  Ron avec des yeux gris rapprochés. "Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de voir Viktor Krum ?"

"Et bien," dit Ron "je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à ça mais…" 

"Voilà pourquoi" dit Drago "vous devriez _me laisser tout organiser." _

"Toi ?" dit Ron en se levant avec un regard mauvais. 

"_C'est moi _le Serpentard." dit Drago d'un ton glacial. "_Je suis le perspicace de la bande. Je met en place les plans rusés, pas toi. Tu ne reconnaîtrais pas un plan rusé s'il se peignait en bleu et dansait nu avec un clavecin jouant 'les plans rusés sont de retour' !" (2)_

"Ce n'est pas vrai !" cria Ron, perdant quelque peu la tête. "J'ai trouvé des plans très malins !" 

"Tu es un _Gryffondor _!" toisa Drago. "Ton idée de plan rusé c'est 'tout le monde à trois' !" 

Ron se jeta sur Drago - et Harry s'interposa entre eux. Ron le heurta, le renversant dans le fourneau et s'éraflant le coude. Un certain nombre de bocaux et de poêles s'étalèrent sur le sol, et le miroir qui pendait au dessus du four cria _"Faites gaffe à ce que vous faites, maladroits !"_

Ron frotta son coude endolori. "Va te faire voir Harry." dit-il d'un ton courroucé. "Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?"

Harry se leva, l'air furieux. "Très bien, Ron. On doit parler. Dehors. Tout de suite."

Toujours à frotter son coude, Ron suivit Harry dans le jardin sombre, laissant Ginny et Drago seuls et désemparés dans la cuisine. Harry et Ron avaient fait quelques mètres hors de la maison quand Harry se retourna vivement et dit d'un ton fâché : "C'est quoi ton problème, Ron, pour laisser Malefoy te mettre hors de toi ? Tu sais qu'il fait tout ça pour t'agacer ! Il n'a même pas de plan si ça se trouve !"

"C'est quoi mon problème ?" demanda Ron. D'ordinaire, quand il était en colère il rougissait autant que la couleur de ses cheveux, mais là il semblait avoir passé au-delà de la simple colère pour arriver dans un état de furie furieuse où chaque tache de rousseur ressortait sur son visage pâle comme autant de taches d'encres. "C'est quoi ton problème à toi Harry ? T'ai-je donné la permission d'amener Malefoy chez moi ? Tu sais ce que son père a fait au mien ! Tu sais ce que ma famille ressent vis-à-vis des Malefoy ! Tu sais ce que diraient mes parents s'ils savaient qu'il était là ?" 

Le visage d'Harry perdit quelque peu de sa couleur. "Ron, je n'ai pas pensé…"

"Ouais, c'est exactement ça, tu n'as pas pensé ! Tu n'en es plus capable ! Que t'est-il arrivé, Harry ?"

"A part le fait que ma petite amie s'est enfuie avec un joueur de Quidditch bulgare de deux mètres ?"

Ron leva les mains. "N'essaie même pas de te justifier avec la fuite d'Hermione." dit Ron sur un ton cassant. Il bouillonnait de colère. "Tu débarques ici, copain-copain avec Malefoy, 'Oh, Malefoy est mon pote de chambrée, Malefoy est mon meilleur ami, Malefoy est comme mon frère, Malefoy, Malefoy, Malefoy.' Et tu sais comment il est !" 

"Il a sauvé ma vie."

"Il ne l'a fait que pour mettre Hermione dans son lit." dit Ron d'une voix froide.

"Ça n'a pas marché." répondit Harry en tentant de sourire.

"Tu n'en sais rien." dit Ron d'un ton monocorde.

Le sourire d'Harry disparut. "Ce n'est pas drôle."

"Je n'essaie pas d'être drôle !" cria Ron. "J'essaie de t'ouvrir les yeux ! Ce n'est pas ton ami !"

"Je sais."

Ron marqua une pause et le regarda avec surprise. 

"Ce n'est pas mon ami. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est. Ce que je sais c'est que je peux lui faire confiance, du moins quand cela concerne Hermione. Et quand ça me concerne. Il a risqué sa vie pour moi. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de courant." Harry soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux, qui étaient déjà arrangés d'une manière gothique alarmante. "Tu es mon meilleur ami. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je l'ai choisi. Je n'ai pas choisi d'avoir Malefoy dans ma vie, mais il est là et je ne peux pas y faire grand-chose." 

Une partie de la colère de Ron s'évapora de son visage. Il avait l'air fatigué maintenant, appuyé contre le mur de la maison avec sa main gauche autour de son coude contusionné. "Je ne vois pas pourquoi Malefoy est digne de confiance."

"Deux raisons. Un : Hermione l'aime et comme nous le savons tous, elle n'est pas stupide."

"Je suis perdu là. Pourquoi c'est bien qu'Hermione l'aime ?"

"J'ai dit qu'elle l'aimait, je n'ai pas dit qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Elle t'aime aussi, tu vois, et je ne t'en veux pas pour autant, non ?"

Ron soupira. "Soit tu as énormément de confiance en toi, soit tu te berces d'illusions. et je ne sais pas quelle hypothèse choisir."

"La deuxième raison" dit Harry en levant un doigt "est la plus importante..." Il ouvrit sa veste, puis une poche intérieure et en sortit un objet en très mauvais état qu'il tendit à Ron.

Ron le fixa des yeux. "Le Scrutoscope... celui que je t'ai acheté au Caire ! Je ne savais même pas que tu l'avais encore."

Harry avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres. "Il ne fait rien quand Malefoy est dans les parages." dit-il. "Donc... il est digne de confiance."

"Donc... il est cassé." dit Ron mais il lui rendit son sourire à contrecœur.

"Nan, nan." dit Harry. "Il s'est signalé quelques autres fois. Quand on parlait à Lupin, Malefoy et moi ; et je suis presque sûr qu'il ne nous disait pas tout."

"Vraiment ?" dit Ron, intéressé. "Comme quoi ?"

"Bah, quelques trucs. Et quand on est entré, il a glissé son exemplaire de la Gazette dans son bureau. Je crois qu'il ne voulait pas que j'apprenne que les Détraqueurs avaient disparu."

"Il sait que tu es en quelque sorte... allergique aux Détraqueurs."

"Ouais, mais je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il me pense aussi fragile. Après tout ce que j'ai traversé…" Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ron. "Tout ce que _nous _avons traversé, devrais-je dire. Je ne serais même pas là sans toi." Harry semblait un peu gêné maintenant, mais il continua bravement. "Quand Sirius et Narcissa seront mariés, Malefoy sera mon frère, théoriquement... mais c'est toi mon frère en fait. Je veux dire, si je pouvais choisir un frère, ça serait toi."

Ron avait rosi un peu au niveau des oreilles mais avait l'air content. "Bah, pareil pour moi."

Harry le regarda et sourit. "Et maintenant ? On échange une étreinte virile ?"

"Nan. On est trop inhibés pour ça." Il fit une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule d'Harry. "On va faire ça plutôt."

"D'accord," dit Harry, et il le tapa à son tour. "Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de retourner à l'intérieur, avant que ta sœur n'étripe Malefoy avec une fourchette."

***

Harry n'était pas très loin de la vérité concernant les échanges entre Drago et Ginny. Dès le départ d'Harry et de son frère, Ginny s'approcha de la table, prit une chaise pour s'asseoir, croisa les bras et regarda Drago d'un air mauvais.

Il lui rendit son regard, sans être déstabilisé par le sien. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de regards. "Tu as l'air différente." dit-il.

"En bien ou en mal ?" demanda Ginny avec une curiosité involontaire.

"En bien. Tu reviens d'un programme d'échanges à l'étranger, non ?"

"Oui." dit Ginny en jouant machinalement avec la soucoupe de sa tasse. "As-tu voyagé souvent ?"

"Non, à moins que tu ne comptes la fois où mon père a essayé de me vendre à des trolls itinérants."

Ginny fronça les sourcils à Drago qui la regardait avec de l'amusement narquois dans ses yeux. "C'est sensé être drôle ?"

"Si _moi_ j'essayais d'être drôle," lui assura Drago "_toi tu te roulerais par terre en riant."_

"Tu as toujours une haute opinion de toi-même, je vois. Toujours le bon vieux Malefoy."

Les yeux de Drago brillèrent. "Toujours amoureuse d'Harry, je vois." dit-il avec malice. "Toujours la bonne vieille Ginny."

Rouge comme une tomate, Ginny renversa sa soucoupe sur la table et se leva. "Pas étonnant qu'Hermione ait choisi Harry plutôt que toi." dit-elle aussi méchamment qu'elle le pouvait. "Tu es _détestable."_

Et elle partit en courant.

Drago la regarda faire. "J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?" cria-t-il, mais elle était hors de portée alors ce n'était pas très satisfaisant.

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Ron et Harry. Ron regarda l'espace vide où sa sœur avait été assise. "Où est Ginny ?"

Drago avait laissé s'envoler la colère de son visage et avait l'air innocent. "Elle s'est enfuie." répondit-il.

"Qu'as-tu fait pour lui faire peur, Malefoy ?"

"Rien." dit Drago d'un ton mielleux "elle a peur de son amour pour moi."

Ron le regarda comme s'il allait dire quelque chose, mais Harry l'interrompit. "On peut revenir à notre problème ? Comme Hermione, et où est-elle ?"

"Ok !" dirent Ron et Drago en même temps.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. "Ok. On va devoir fouiller dans les affaires d'Hermione. Voir s'il y aurait un indice de l'endroit où elle peut être. Mais je, euh, je ne veux pas le faire. Drago... ça te dirait de fouiller dans ses affaires sans permission ?"

"Pas de problème."

"C'est bizarre, ça ne me surprend pas plus que ça." dit Harry.

"Bon," dit Drago en se levant "j'y vais." et il se mit à courir dans les escaliers. Ils l'entendirent ouvrir la porte de la chambre d'Hermione, puis la fermer derrière lui. Puis du silence.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard. "Es-tu en train de penser la même chose que moi ?" demanda Ron.

"Ouais." dit Harry, et il se leva. Ils se précipitèrent en haut des escaliers puis marquèrent une pause devant la porte de la chambre d'Hermione. "Malefoy !" cria Harry "Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?"

"Non !" répondit Drago. "Mais j'ai lu son journal intime et j'ai essayé tous ses vêtements." 

Roulant les yeux, Ron ouvrit la porte. Drago se tenait au milieu de la chambre, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et une drôle d'expression sur son visage. La chambre était très bien rangée, comme d'habitude. Sa malle reposait, intacte, sur son lit.

Harry sourit, il ne put pas s'en empêcher. "Tu n'as pas pu le faire !" railla-t-il.

Drago avait l'air très contrarié. "J'ai essayé. J'ai essayé de fouiller ses affaires mais j'ai ces drôles de sensations dans l'estomac."

"Sur notre planète, on appelle ça des scrupules." dit Ron.

"Oh, pour l'amour du ciel !" dit une voix impatiente. C'était Ginny. Elle se glissa entre Harry et Ron et entra dans la pièce. "Laissez-moi faire. Je suis une fille, elle aussi, c'est pour son bien. Dégage maintenant, Malefoy." lança-t-elle, et Drago, à son propre étonnement, le fit, donnant à Ginny de la place pour déverrouiller la malle d'Hermione et fouiner dedans. Elle ne trouva rien et retourna son attention vers le bureau, dont la plupart des tiroirs se révélèrent vides. Sous le bureau néanmoins, elle trouva un morceau de papier chiffonné, qu'elle déplia, lut et tendit sans un mot à Harry.

Il le regarda et se mordit la lèvre. C'était la lettre qu'Hermione avait commencé à écrire la veille et n'avait jamais terminé, incapable de trouver comment appeler Harry. Tout ce qu'elle disait était : "_mon très cher Harry... __Harry chéri... Harry, mon amour…".___

Il leva la tête et rencontra les yeux de Ginny. "Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'il y ait la moindre chance qu'elle soit partie avec Viktor de son plein gré ?" dit Ginny d'un ton las. "Harry ? Tu ne le crois pas ?"

Il reposa son regard sur le papier, puis le plia et le mit dans sa poche. "Allons parler à Viktor Krum." dit-il.

"Hourra !" dit Drago. "Allons botter le cul de Viktor Krum." 

"Nous n'allons pas lui botter le cul." dit Ron. "Nous allons lui extirper des informations." 

"Ok." acquiesça Drago d'un ton joyeux. "Et si ça ne marche pas, alors le bottage de cul fait un bon plan de secours." (3)

"En parlant de plans," dit Harry qui se tourna vers Drago "c'était quoi ce plan brillant pour nous faire entrer dans le Club Mondial de Quidditch ?" 

***

"Euh salut" dit Harry au sorcier chargé de la sécurité devant les bureaux du club de Quidditch, lequel se révéla être large et d'une extrême beauté comme tous les hôtels du Chemin de Traverse. Il était en retrait de la rue, mais ils l'avaient immédiatement reconnu alors qu'ils le survolaient, par le drapeau flottant sur le toit : deux balais croisés sur un fond rouge, entourés par un cercle d'étoiles dorées. « Je suis Harry Potter et je veux voir Viktor Krum »

Le sorcier chargé de la sécurité grogna. « Faites comme il vous plaira » dit-il sans lever le regard. Harry se tourna et regarda Ron et Drago qui attendaient derrière lui, l'air encourageant. (Ginny était restée au terrier au cas ou Hermione essaie de les contacter là-bas)

Harry se retourna vers le sorcier « Je suis Harry Potter » répéta-t-il « et je veux voir Viktor Krum, il m'attend ». 

« Vous n'êtes pas…. » dit le garde levant les yeux. Il s'arrêta et son regard passa des lunettes de Harry à sa mince cicatrice.  « Vous… vous êtes Harry Potter n'est ce pas ? »

« Depuis 16 ans maintenant. » répondit-il calmement.

« Est-ce vrai que vous puissiez jouez dans l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre l'année prochaine ? » demanda le sorcier regardant Harry la bouche ouverte. 

« C'est possible. » lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil. « Viktor m'a présenté à quelques joueurs anglais, vous savez… essayer d'exercer une légère influence… » 

Le sorcier paraissait fou de joie « Harry Potter jouer au Quidditch pour l'Angleterre ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Bien, n'en parlez à personne. » dit Harry se penchant et appuyant son coude sur le bureau « Cela signifie que c'est un secret. »

« Oh bien sûr, bien sûr ! » répondit le garde précipitamment « Et je vais appeler Mr Krum. » ajouta-t-il avec enthousiasme « Il a laissé un mot disant qu'il ne fallait pas le déranger, mais étant donné que c'est vous Harry… puis je vous appeler Harry ? »

« Bien sûr vous pouvez ! » dit Harry avec un sourire bienveillant. Habituellement, il détestait tout ce qui avait un rapport avec sa célébrité dans le monde sorcier, mais à ce moment-là il trouva cela quelque peu amusant.

Le sorcier se tourna vers le mur derrière lui, sur lequel s'étendait un panneau avec un grand nombre de boutons. Il tapa sur l'un d'eux avec sa baguette et dit : « Mr Krum, vous êtes là ? »

Une très petite image de Viktor Krum apparut sur la surface lisse du bouton « kes que vous voulez ? »

« Harry Potter et… »Il regarda interrogateur Drago et Ron. 

« Ce sont des amis. » dit Harry. 

« Et ses amis sont là pour vous voir. » 

Il y eu un court silence. Puis Krum dit : « Très bien, je vais les voir. » et disparut. 

Harry relâcha sa respiration tandis que le sorcier se tournait vers lui en souriant « L'équipe Bulgare est au 2ème étage » dit-il « Krum est la 1ère porte sur votre droite. Et…. Puis-je avoir votre autographe ? » 

***

« Vous voyez, » dit Drago, alors qu'ils commençaient à monter les escaliers « les meilleurs plans sont les plus simples, tout comme les meilleurs mensonges sont construits  à partir d'une graine de vérité. » 

« Ce sont les maximes de la famille Malefoy ? » demanda Ron aigrement « J'aimerais bien entendre le reste. »

« Ma favorite a toujours été "vous pouvez obtenir beaucoup plus avec un mot gentil et un très gros bâton que vous pouvez avec juste un mot gentil". (4) » répondit Drago joyeusement.« Mon père utilisait souvent celle-là. Oh regardez, nous y sommes. »

Harry frappa à la porte, laquelle s'ouvrit un moment plus tard sur un Viktor Krum apparemment irrité et habillé de sa robe de Quidditch Bulgare. 

« Harry, » dit-il jetant un coup d'œil de reconnaissance à Ron et inexpressif à Drago « c'est bon de te voir, mais c'est un peu tard n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'ai besoin de te demander quelque chose Viktor. » dit Harry. « C'est à propos d'Hermione. » 

Paraissant sursauter, Viktor prit du recul et leur permit à tous les trois de rentrer dans la pièce, laquelle, étant donnée la nature luxueuse du reste du club, paraissait plutôt spartiate. Il n'y avait qu'un simple lit, une table, quelques chaises et un peu partout des équipements de Quidditch.

Viktor ne leur suggéra pas de s'asseoir, d'ailleurs, il ne parut accueillant en aucune manière. Au lieu de cela il se tourna, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et marmonna « Bien, c'est à propos de quoi ? »

Regardant Krum faire face à Harry et Drago, Ron commençait à voir toutes les imprudences inhérentes à leur plan. Tout ce dont avait parlé Drago était de botter les fesses à Viktor, mais il était évident qu'ils étaient en mauvaise position. Harry et Drago étaient tous deux bâtis selon le même type : peu musclés et sveltes. Viktor  Krum était au contraire à la fois extrêmement grand et extrêmement large… pas gros mais bien bati. Il aurait pu mettre Harry sur le tapis et avoir assez d'énergie pour envoyer Drago sur une distance égale à la longueur d'une piscine olympique. 

Difficilement Harry tendit le bras vers sa poche, en sortit la lettre d'Hermione et la tendit à Viktor qui la prit et la lut. Lorsqu'il leva le visage, l'étonnement fut clairement visible  sur son visage.

« Cette lettre, elle est réellement d'Hermione ? »

Harry approuva « Je reconnaîtrais son écriture n'importe où. »

« C'est une blague, alors. » dit Viktor rendant la lettre à Harry. « Je n'ai pas vu Hermione depuis deux ans et je n'ai certainement pas, je veux dire je n'ai jamais… » il haussa les épaules « Enfin, comme vous le voyez, je ne suis pas en Bulgarie, je ne comprends pas le sens de cette lettre. »

« Lui as-tu écris et demandé de la rencontrer au Chaudron Baveur ? » demanda Drago.

Krum secoua la tête « Non jamais. »

« J'ai vu Hermione » dit Ron « la nuit dernière. Elle disait qu'elle allait partir pour la Bulgarie avec toi… Enfin, il faisait noir mais cela ressemblait fortement à toi. »

Viktor était clairement mal à l'aise à présent. « Je ne sais pas où elle est. » dit-il « Je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai pas vu Hermione, je n'ai pas souvenir de l'avoir vu… »

« Bien, si tu ne comprends pas ma question, » dit Harry « où étais tu la nuit dernière ? »

Viktor ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il regarda Harry, puis Ron puis Drago qui tous le regardaient fixement.

« Je ne me souviens pas. »

« Tu ne te souviens pas ? » fit écho Ron.

« Non » répondit Krum paraissant vraiment malheureux. « Hier j'avais entraînement de Quidditch dans la matinée, puis je suis revenu ici, je suppose que je suis allé me coucher parce que quand je me suis levé ce matin, je ne me souvenais plus rien de ce que j'avais fait hier. Je suppose que j'avais la grippe ou que j'étais trop fatigué.» 

« Donc, tu es en train de nous dire que tu ne te souviens de rien à propos d'hier ou de la nuit dernière. » dit Harry incrédule.

« C'est exact » dit Krum. 

« Et le jour où furent réinventé les mots "excuse peu convaincante", » dit Drago « nous nous tenions tous avec respect, regardant… »

« Je vous l'ai dit, c'est la vérité !» cria Krum paraissant agité. « Je ne me souviens de rien à propos d'hier ! Et quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, j'étais très inquiet parce que… » il s'arrêta. 

« Parce que quoi ? » dit Harry plissant ses yeux.

L'expression malheureuse de Krum devint plus profonde. Il était évident qu'il menait une sorte de bataille intérieure.

Finalement, il soupira et dit à moitié pour lui-même « Je suppose que je devrais… Je suppose qu'il serait mieux…» 

« Quoi ?! » demanda Harry maintenant presque aussi désespéré qu'anxieux.

« Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, j'ai vu ça. » dit Krum et il releva sa manche. Il tendit son bras afin qu'ils l'inspectent.

De profondes égratignures couraient sur les avant-bras de Krum et son poignet gauche était marqué par cinq empreintes rouge foncées en forme de demi-lune. Harry sut exactement ce que c'était. Des marques d'ongles laissées sur le poignet de Krum… laissées par quelqu'un essayant de repousser ses mains ? Il eut la soudaine image d'Hermione, luttant contre Krum mettant ses mains sur sa bouche. Il se sentit soudainement, violemment, malade. 

Mais ce fut Drago qui réagit le premier. Il avait sorti sa baguette et l'avait pointé sur Krum avant que Harry ou Ron n'aient bougés.

« Je vous dit que.. » dit Krum paraissant désespérément malheureux et tendant ses poignets mutilés devant lui « je ne me souviens de rien ! »

« C'est justement ce que nous allons voir. » dit Drago plaçant la pointe de baguette sur le sternum de Krum.

"Veritas !"

***

Se réveiller fut comme émerger, une lente ascension à travers le noir, de l'eau trouble… Hermione resta allongée un moment, perdue dans l'espace gris, incohérent entre le sommeil et l'éveil. De vagues images passèrent sous ses paupières closes : une volute de  fumée noire, une clairière entourée de noir, des arbres mouillés, un train. Des visages qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Puis le visage d'Harry paraissant fatigué et inquiet. Mais pourquoi ?

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et il lui fallut un moment pour s'adapter à l'environnement qui l'entourait. Puis elle s'assit et regarda autour d'elle avec surprise. 

Elle était étendue sur le sol d'une petite pièce circulaire, pas plus grande que celle qu'elle avait au terrier. Quant au plafond, il était au moins à six mètres de hauteur. Mais cette pièce était construite d'un bloc de pierre, lequel paraissait très, très ancien. Il y avait une porte sur un mur, faite de chêne et entrecroisée de bandes de fer. Cela paraissait aussi ancien que les murs. Une fenêtre en hauteur au dessus de sa tête et fermée par des barreaux de fer, laissait passer un peu de lumière grise.

 La pièce était complètement vide à l'exception d'un tas de paille entassée. C'était sur cette paille que Hermione était étendue.

Une impression de désorientation plus intense qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvé l'envahit.

Cet environnement ne lui était pas juste inconnu mais étrange, et il ne correspondait en aucune mesure à celui où elle s'était attendue à se réveiller : en sécurité, bordée dans son lit au terrier. Hermione essaya désespérément de revenir en arrière, de se rappeler. Où pouvait elle bien être ? La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était de marcher dans le Chaudron Bâveur avec Ginny, d'y avoir vu Viktor, elle l'avait suivi dans la pièce arrière puis…

Il y eu un fort bruis de cliquetis. Hermione jeta un regard paniquée et vit la poignée de l'énorme porte commencer à tourner. Elle essaya de se lever mais n'y arriva pas, ses jambes restant trop chancelante. Alors elle rampa sur ses coudes afin de s'éloigner de la porte. 

Elle s'ouvrit lentement et une grande silhouette encapuchonnée entra dans la pièce. Il, si c'était bien "il", portait une robe de sorcier descendant jusqu'au sol, d'un épais velours vert avec une bande argentée autour  de la gorge, et des gants de satin noirs.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour demander où elle était et comment était elle arrivée là, mais sa voix s'était éteinte et pas un son ne sortit.

Le sorcier leva ses mains très lentement, releva la capuche de sa cape et la tira en arrière. Hermione hurla ! 

***

**Références** :

1)_ Qui que ce soit venant en possession d'un tel objet doit savoir qu'il s'agit d'un talisman du mal le plus pur et devrait seulement se soucier de découvrir un moyen de le détruire._

The Evil Overlord List. Linked to from the end of Chapter Three.

2) « Tu ne reconnaîtrais pas un plan rusé s'il se peignait en bleu et dansait nu avec un clavecin jouant 'les plans rusés sont de retour' ! » Blackadder.

3) "Ok," acquiesça Drago d'un ton joyeux. "Et si ça ne marche pas, alors le bottage de cul fait un bon plan de secours." –Buffy

4) « vous pouvez obtenir plus avec un genre de mots et un très gros bâton, que vous pouvez avec juste un genre de mots »Al Capone a dit une fois « vous pouvez obtenir plus avec un genre  de mots et un pistolet que vous ne le pouvez avec juste un genre de mots »

**Note de la DT-Team :**

Désolés pour le retard. Quelques problèmes d'organisation dans le groupe et des Béta qui ont oublié les fichiers envoyés. J'espère que ça ira mieux maintenant. Mais si vous voulez que ça aille plus vite, vous pouvez toujours rejoindre l'équipe !

**Réponses aux reviews** :

**Csame : **Coucou Reviewer fidèle. Contents de te revoir parmi nous !

**Paprika Star :**euh… C'est qui Ange ? sérieux j'ai cru que tu t'étais trompé de fic en reviewant, mais le coup de l'épée était bien dans DS. La réponse, tu as du l'avoir dans ce chapitre.

**Tabasco : **toutes tes questions auront leurs réponses. Une seule solution, continuer à lire !

**Kyzara :** bah, tu veras qu'Hermione en a pas fini avec Harry… ni Draco d'ailleurs.

**Lna Rosemberg :**merci pour la référence, j'enverrais bien à Cassie, mais elle n'a pas répondue une seule fois à mes mails… En tout cas ce sera rajouté quand l'équipe correcteurs aurait terminé de travailler. Encore merci.

**Naya :** tu voies, on les a tes reviews ! moi (Angh) aussi j'adore Draco !

**DT-Team **– 21 Novembre 2003


	3. Ténèbres Visibles

**Draco Sinister**

Chapitre trois - Ténèbres visibles 

**Titre** : Draco Sinister   
**Auteur** : Cassandra Claire  
**Traducteurs** : Alana Chantelune, Ginny Mc Gregor, Angharrad Larowane  
**Relecture **: Frédéric  
**Catégorie** : Drame, Action, Aventure  
**Mots-clés** : Harry Draco Magid  
**Rang** : PG-13

"Patmol," dit doucement Remus Lupin, fixant les braises du feu mourant de la cheminée de son bureau "es-tu là ? Peux-tu m'entendre ?" 

Il était assis sur sa chaise, dans le noir, un verre de vin vide dans la main. Il ne l'avait pas bu - il ne buvait pas beaucoup, et rarement seul - mais il aimait la sensation du verre dans sa main, la lumière de la lune venant de la fenêtre se réfractant sur ses bords en nombreux points de feu. Il le reposa, allongea le bras, et attrapa un presse-papier sur son bureau. Sirius le lui avait donné l'année précédente. C'était un globe de verre neigeux dans laquelle était allongée la figurine d'une jolie petite nymphe aux cheveux rouges, étendue sur un rocher miniature, jouant du hautbois (comme que c'était un globe magique, la neige tombait tout le temps, sans qu'il y ait besoin de le secouer). Lupin avait toujours pensé qu'elle ressemblait un peu à Lily, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais dit à Sirius. 

La nymphe posa son hautbois et le regarda. "Va dormir, Remus." dit-elle. "Il est tard." 

"J'attends Patmol." répondit-il doucement. "Nous devons parler." Il reposa le globe, se leva du bureau, et marcha vers le feu mourant. Il s'assit, appuya son dos contre les briques de la cheminée et ferma les yeux. "Sirius Black," murmura t-il "où es-tu en ce moment ?" 

"Je suis là." dit une voix sous son coude. 

Lupin ouvrit les yeux, regarda, vit la tête et les épaules de Sirius dans le feu, et sourit. 

"Désolé," fit Sirius "ça m'a prit un moment pour trouver une maison de sorcier normale avec un feu de cheminée. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de cheminée comme ça en Grèce. Trop chaud." 

"La Grèce a l'air de te réussir." dit Lupin. C'était la vérité ; Sirius était en meilleure santé, bronzé et souriant, et le regard mort et hanté d'Azkaban était presque parti de ses yeux. Presque parti - Lupin doutait qu'il quitte jamais Sirius entièrement. 

"Ca va." répondit Sirius. Il pointa ses yeux noirs sur Lupin. "Tu disais que tu voulais me parler d'Harry. Il va bien ?" 

"Harry va bien. Enfin, aussi bien qu'il peut aller. Il a seize ans; il a un tas de nouveaux pouvoirs qui sortent de lui et pas moyen de traiter avec. Il est séparé de ses amis, et bien sûr, comme chaque année depuis qu'il a onze ans, quelqu'un essaie de le tuer. Je pense qu'il se sent un peu angoissé et plein de ressentiment." 

"Il n'est pas séparé de ses amis. Il a Drago." 

"Le fils Malefoy ?" dit Lupin avec surprise. "J'avais l'impression qu'ils se haïssaient l'un l'autre. Rien que cet après-midi j'ai arraché Harry de sur lui, il l'a presque réduit en bouillie dans le hall d'entrée. Très différent du Harry que nous connaissons. Le fils Malefoy a écarté la question, disant que Harry était malade d'avoir rompu avec sa petite amie." 

"Quoi, avec Hermione ?" 

"Oh, tu es au courant de ça ?" dit Lupin avec intérêt. 

"Harry ne me l'a jamais dit." répliqua Sirius dans un sourire. "J'ai l'impression qu'il préférerait subir le Sortilège Doloris plutôt que de me parler de sa vie amoureuse. Mais..." Sirius eut un haussement d'épaules "j'ai deviné." 

"Comment ?" 

"Intuition canine. Et puis le fait qu'à chaque fois qu'il voyait Hermione, il avait l'air d'avoir été frappé par un Cognard. James regardait Lily comme ça. C'est un signe indubitable." 

Lupin sourit de nouveau. "Je me souviens quand nous avions seize ans et que tu..." 

"Oh non !" l'interrompit fermement Sirius. "Nous n'allons pas parler de moi. Nous parlons de HARRY." 

"En fait, c'était du fils Malefoy dont je voulais te parler. Drago. Terrible nom, d'ailleurs. Pauvre garçon." 

"Alors que 'Remus' est vraiment plus populaire." 

Lupin sourit. "Maintenant tu parais plus toi-même. Tu dois beaucoup aimer le fils Malefoy. Pardon ! Drago." 

"Oui." avoua Sirius. "Il n'est pas comme son père. Il me rappelle moi à son âge." 

"En d'autres termes, il est une bombe à retardement ambulante avec une tête de cochon de la taille de Bristol ?" 

"Pas exactement." dit Sirius, l'air amusé. "Allez, Lunard, qu'y a t-il ? Il a des ennuis ?" 

"Je ne pense pas." répondit pensivement Lupin. "Soit il n'a pas d'ennuis du tout, soit il a les pires ennuis que nous pouvons imaginer." 

"Lunard..." Sirius semblait exaspéré. 

"Très bien." Lupin se dressa et prit un livre en haut de son bureau, se balançant sur ses genoux. C'était le même livre que Harry et Drago avaient vu sur son bureau la veille, mais il n'y avait pas moyen pour lui de le savoir. "Je me demande vraiment si c'était une bonne idée, Sirius, de lui laisser cette épée de Magid." 

"Je ne lui ai pas laissé. C'était la décision de Dumbledore." 

"Je suppose qu'il a ses raisons," fit Lupin d'un ton dubitatif. "Mais cette épée... si c'est celle que je pense... c'est un objet magique très puissant et maléfique." 

"C'était l'épée de Salazar Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ?" 

"Hé bien, il y a la possibilité que ce soit une fausse ou une imitation. Je peux comprendre pourquoi les Malefoy, ou toute autre famille sorcière, voudraient clamer qu'ils possèdent quelque chose comme ça. L'histoire dit que Salazar Serpentard a vendu son âme à un puissant démon en échange d'une épée qui le rendrait absolument invincible." 

"Et il l'était ?" 

"Certainement. Serpentard gagna toutes les batailles auxquelles il prit part. Et puis, un jour... il a disparu. Simplement disparu. On ne l'a jamais revu. Et l'épée était censée avoir disparu elle aussi. En fait, l'histoire dit qu'il rompit son contrat avec les démons ; il n'était pas censé garder l'épée pour toujours, mais il refusa de la leur rendre au moment voulu, alors..." Lupin haussa les épaules. "Nul ne sait ce qui lui est arrivé, mais en général, on pense que ce n'était pas du bien." 

"Il ne devait pas avoir lu son Manuel des Seigneurs Démons." sourit Sirius. "Article 54 : 'Je ne romprai pas un contrat passé avec un être démoniaque, puis essaierai de le doubler parce que je serais un brin contrarié.'" [1] 

Lupin roula des yeux. "Sirius..." 

"Pardon. C'est juste que franchement je ne vois pas le rapport de tout ça avec Drago." 

"C'est une épée démoniaque, Sirius." répondit Lupin avec irritation. "Elle est très puissante et a sa propre intelligence. Que cette intelligence soit bienveillante ou malveillante, je ne sais pas. Il faut de la volonté, de l'habileté et de la force pour manier quelque chose comme ça, et c'est encore un enfant." 

"Quand nous avions seize ans, nous ne pensions pas être des enfants." 

"Oh, mais nous l'étions. Pense comment les choses auraient tourné si nous avions été un peu plus intelligents, un peu plus patients, un peu moins confiants. Peter n'aurait peut-être pas tourné comme ça, et James... James aurait pu..." 

"Non." l'interrompit Sirius. "Ne dis pas ça." 

Lupin soupira. "Il y a juste autre chose." 

"Oh, non..." fit Sirius, avec fatalité. 

"Quoi ?" 

"Je te connais. A chaque fois que tu dis 'il y a juste autre chose', ça signifie que tu as gardé la pire nouvelle possible pour la fin. 'Tout va parfaitement bien, il y a juste autre chose, Harry a juste été dévoré par un basilic.' Ce genre de truc." Sirius soupira. "Bon, allez. Dis-le moi." 

"Il y a une prophétie à propos de cette épée." 

"Très mauvais." fit Sirius d'un ton morne. "Bon, ça dit quoi ?" 

Lisant le livre, Lupin déclara : "Quand l'épée sera une nouvelle fois manié au combat par un descendant de Serpentard, Serpentard lui-même reviendra, et lui et son descendant s'uniront pour répandre ravages et terreur sur le monde des sorciers." 

"Je me demande parfois comment tu peux dire ce genre de choses avec le visage sérieux, Remus. Désolé !" ajouta Sirius d'un ton débonnaire devant la sombre expression de Lupin. "Bon, je ne pense pas que nous ayons à nous inquiéter à ce propos. Drago n'a pas manié l'épée dans un combat que je sache. Harry fut le seul à s'en servir contre Lucius." 

Lupin expira de soulagement. "C'est juste. C'est ce que je voulais savoir." 

"Garde juste un œil sur lui à propos de ça." dit Sirius. 

"Oh, oui." répliqua Lupin. "Tu te souviens quand nous avions seize ans, et que les gens nous disaient de faire quelque chose, comme nous étions obéissant ?" 

Les yeux de Sirius s'éclairèrent avec un sourire. Lupin n'avait jamais vu Sirius sourire comme cela qu'à très peu de personnes. A James. A Lily. A lui-même. Et à Harry. Peut-être souriait-il à Narcissa ainsi ; Lupin ne savait pas. Il l'espérait. "Nous étions terribles, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Sirius. 

"Non." répondit Lupin, souriant en retour. "Nous n'étions pas terrible. Nous étions grandioses." 

***

Hermione hurla. 

Et rampa en arrière, sur ses coudes, aussi loin de l'horreur qui bloquait la porte qu'elle pouvait. Elle se cogna au mur et se pressa contre lui, gardant les yeux fermés. 

_"Calme-toi,_ se dit-elle à elle-même. _Sois courageuse. Sois comme Harry. Harry a vécu pire que ça. Sois comme Harry."_

Elle ouvrit les yeux. 

Et vit ce qu'elle avait vu avant. Le sorcier qui était entré dans la pièce se tenait toujours au même endroit, immobile, sa capuche noire rejetée en arrière pour dévoiler son visage. C'était le visage d'un homme de l'âge de Sirius environ - un visage aussi blanc que le sel, avec d'énormes et proéminentes pommettes osseuses, et des cheveux blancs qui étaient clairsemés et en broussaille. Cet homme avait un large front, un nez fin et les sourcils fins comme une lame de rasoir, et sa bouche s'étirait une ligne qui formait un sourire dur. Il était incroyablement mince, plus mince même que Sirius n'était quand il s'était échappé d'Azkaban. Tatoué sur chacune de ses joues osseuses, il y avait l'image claire d'une tête de mort avec un serpent qui lui sortait de la bouche. La Marque des Ténèbres. C'était horrible de voir ça, mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'Hermione avait crié. 

C'est parce qu'elle savait qui il était. Comment aurait-elle pu l'ignorer ? Il y avait des statues de lui, des portraits de lui, dans tout Poudlard. Et pourtant c'était impossible. 

Magie noire, pensa t-elle. C'était forcément de la magie noire. Il était mort. Mort depuis un millier d'années. Et la seule façon de revenir de la mort était la nécromancie, la pire chose que pouvait accomplir la Magie Noire. 

Il fit quelques pas vers elle, et elle se dressa sur ses pieds, fixant ses épaisses bottes noires, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas regarder d'elle même, encore une fois, cette horrible face marquée et balafrée. Alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle, elle réalisa qu'une puissante odeur émanait de sa robe - une odeur semblable à celle de l'alcool à brûler. 

Il y a eu un bruit sourd_ (thuck-thuck)_ quant il s'agenouilla près d'elle. "Regarde-moi." dit-il. Sa voix sifflait comme si sa poitrine squelettique avait été remplie de mouches et de sauterelles. "Regarde-moi." 

Hermione le regarda, bien qu'elle ne veuille pas le faire. Elle essaya de gonfler sa poitrine, n'y arriva pas, et demanda d'une petite voix qui résonnait comme si elle passait à travers une paille : "Qui êtes vous ?" 

"Tu ne me reconnais pas, Rowena ?" dit la voix bourdonnante. "Je sais que je n'ai plus l'apparence que j'avais. Mais tu devrais connaître ton Salazar." 

***

_"Veritas !"_

Krum gargouilla lorsque le sortilège de Vérité le frappa. Drago savait ce qu'il ressentait ; il connaissait cette douleur agonisante, la sensation d'être déchiré, ouvert et exposé, mais il n'avait ni le temps ni l'envie de se sentir désolé pour Viktor Krum. 

"Où est Hermione ?" demanda-t-il. 

"Je - ne - sais - pas." marmonna Viktor entre ses dents serrées. 

"Malefoy..." dit Ron, dans un murmure sifflant "il est interdit d'utiliser le Veritas. Tu pourrais aller à Azkaban pour ça." 

"Je m'en moque !" répondit Drago, sans regarder Ron, mais Harry, qui le regardait avec la même expression qu'il était sûr d'avoir lui-même - une sombre résolution. C'était la même expression qu'avait Harry quand il jouait au Quidditch, qu'il était totalement concentré et déterminé à attraper le Vif d'Or. Quand ils jouaient l'un contre l'autre, ce regard sur le visage de Harry rendait Drago nerveux. Maintenant, il le trouvait étrangement rassurant. 

"Vas-y, Malefoy !" dit Harry. 

"S'il vous plaît !" les interrompit Viktor inopinément. "Je... je veux savoir la vérité aussi. S'il vous plait, demandez-moi tout ce qu'il faut." 

Drago regarda Krum, incertain. Il était pâle et mordait ses lèvres sous la douleur, mais semblait sincère. "Très bien." dit Drago, tenant toujours fermement la baguette. "Viktor, dis-nous ce que tu te rappelles d'hier." 

Krum parla, lentement et avec effort. "Le matin, nous avons joué contre la Roumanie." grogna-t-il. " Nous avons perdu, et j'étais très en colère à cause de ça. J'étais aussi en colère parce qu'ils n'avaient pas sécurisé les tentes pour les joueurs. Quand je suis retourné dans ma tente, il y avait un type et j'ai dû le chasser." 

"Quel sorte de type ?" demanda Harry, d'une voix tendue. 

"Un type très ordinaire." répondit Viktor. "Vous devez comprendre, nous avons tout le temps des gens dans nos tentes - des fans, et d'autres, ils entrent par effraction. Celui-là, il voulait me donner une bouteille de vin bulgare. Alors, j'en ai bu un peu, et il est parti. Je suis rentré jusqu'à ma chambre et..." Viktor regarda par terre. "Je suis tombé endormi, je crois. Je ne me souviens de rien de plus." 

"Viktor," dit Drago avec fermeté, "que s'est-il passé quand tu es retourné à ta chambre ? Tu ne t'es pas endormi. Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?" 

Krum était pâle et transpirant. "Je ne me souviens pas." 

Drago agrippait sa baguette si fort que ses phalanges en devenaient blanches. " Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?" 

Krum secoua la tête, agrippant sa poitrine comme si cela lui faisait mal. " Je ne me souviens pas !" 

"Il ment." dit Harry platement. 

"Tu ne peux pas mentir sous le sort de Vérité." dit Drago d'une voix lente, tournant la tête vers Harry. "Je le sais." 

"C'est un sort d'Amnésie, alors." murmura Ron. "Il dit ce qu'il pense être la vérité." 

"Tu ne peux pas briser un sort d'Amnésie." dit Harry, de la même voix plate et déterminée. "Malefoy, donne-moi ta main." 

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Drago, avec prudence. La dernière fois qu'Harry avait demandé à Drago de lui donner sa main, il lui avait coupé la paume avec un couteau. 

"Parce que," répliqua Harry entre ses dents "si nous tenons ensemble la baguette et lançons le sort, ce sera peut-être assez puissant pour rompre le sortilège d'Amnésie." 

"C'est possible." concéda Drago. "Il est aussi possible que ça réduise le meilleur joueur de Quidditch de Bulgarie à baragouiner avec le cerveau d'un enfant de quatre ans." 

"Je ne pense pas." contra Harry. "Pas si on est concentré." 

"C'est ce que je voulais dire à propos des plans de Gryffondors." grogna Drago. Lui et Harry étaient debout face-à-face, il pouvait voir son reflet dans les lunettes de Harry. Il avait l'air anxieux et de mauvaise humeur. "Quel sorte de plan est ta 'concentration' ?" 

"Harry !" les interrompit Ron avec inquiétude. Il ne pouvait parfaitement entendre ce qu'ils disaient de l'endroit où il était, mais l'expression d'Harry le rendait nerveux. "Harry, je ne pense pas..." 

L'ignorant, Harry saisit la main gauche de Drago (vous êtes-vous jamais douté que Drago était gaucher ?), entrelaçant leurs doigts autour de la baguette. Alors qu'il le faisait, la cicatrice sur sa paume entra en contact avec la cicatrice sur celle de Drago, et ce dernier sentit une secousse d'énergie glacée s'élancer à travers sa peau. Il vit les yeux de Harry, bondir sur lui nerveusement. Il l'avait senti, lui aussi. 

"C'est une mauvaise idée." dit Drago, envahi d'un sombre pressentiment. 

Avec un autre sinistre regard, Harry tourna la baguette, maintenant dans leurs mains entrelacées, vers Viktor. _"Véritas"_ murmura-t-il. 

Drago sentit sa main partir brutalement en arrière comme si quelqu'un avait tiré dessus. La baguette trembla dans leurs mains jointes et il resserra son étreinte alors qu'une vague de lumière noire jaillissait de l'extrémité et frappait Krum au sternum, le projetant presque sur le coté. Krum poussa un hurlement d'agonie, et tomba à genoux, agrippant sa poitrine. 

Ron les regarda, horrifié. "Harry, qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?" 

Harry avait relevé la baguette, et il s'agenouilla près de Krum, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Krum. "Viktor," dit-il précipitamment "je veux te libérer aussi vite que possible, mais tu dois nous dire, que t'est-il arrivé hier ? Où étais-tu la nuit dernière ?" 

"Après le match, je vais dans ma chambre." dit Krum, comme écoutant le son de sa propre voix. Drago savait ce qu'il ressentait; le sortilège de Veritas ne vous forçait pas seulement à dire la vérité, il imposait de parler - et parler - et parler. "Je m'allonge sur mon lit. Je me sens très bizarre et je pense que c'est le vin. Puis quelqu'un frappe à ma porte. Je me lève pour ouvrir. C'est l'homme que j'ai vu sous ma tente. Il pointe sa baguette sur moi et dit _Impero_." 

Une expression stupéfaite se peignit sur le visage de Viktor. Il n'avait de toute évidence pas eut conscience de cela. "Ensuite il me donne un... un... _kak shte kazhesh tova na Angliyski..._" 

Ron, Drago et Harry se regardèrent les uns les autres, incertains, aucun d'eux ne sachant un mot de Bulgare. Mais Viktor revenait déjà à la traduction. 

"Un verre, une bouteille, d'un liquide, il me donne, puis il me donne des instructions. Je mets ma cape et je vais sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je vais au Chaudron Bâveur. J'attends jusqu'à ce que je la vois, Her-mignonne, passer la porte." Viktor semblait maintenant nostalgique. "Elle a l'air très heureuse et jolie. Je lui demande de venir et on parle un moment. Nous allons dans la salle de derrière. Elle se retourne pour me poser une question, et je l'attrape fermement. Je couvre sa bouche pour qu'elle ne puisse pas crier et je la force à boire la potion." 

Les yeux de Krum étaient écarquillés d'horreur. Drago, Harry et Ron le contemplaient, choqués, avec une peur grandissante. 

"Maintenant, elle est tranquille, elle est docile. Elle fait ce que je lui dit. Elle va se débarrasser de la fille aux cheveux rouges. Elle revient dans la pièce. Nous attendons ensemble et l'homme vient. Il tend la main sur elle et dit : _'Impero'_..." Krum s'arrêta un moment. "Elle pleure. Il lance le sort une deuxième fois. Finalement, nous partons, Her-mignonne, et moi. Nous volons jusqu'au Terrier et j'attends pendant qu'elle va prendre ses affaires et écrire une lettre à Harry. Puis nous remontons sur mon balai et nous volons jusqu'à la gare de King's Cross." La voix de Viktor était de plus en plus enrouée maintenant, que ce soit à cause de la douleur physique ou du choc, Harry ne pouvait le dire. "L'homme attend, habillé en Moldu. Il emmène Her-mignonne. Puis, je m'en vais et je reviens ici. Quand je me réveille..." Il secoua la tête. "Je ne me souviens de rien." 

"Harry." gémit Ron avec urgence. Il était debout près de la porte, l'air encore plus anxieux. "Harry, quelqu'un pourrait venir - quelqu'un qui aurait entendu Krum crier..." 

Mais Harry était toujours auprès de Viktor. "Où l'a t-il emmené ?" 

"Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais pas ! Vous devez me croire. Harry, tu sais que je n'aurais jamais voulu faire de mal à Her-mignonne !" 

Harry se releva et s'écarta de Viktor, qui était à moitié assis, à moitié allongé contre le pied du lit, l'air complètement vidé. Harry lui-même avait l'air plutôt mal - il avait l'air sur le point de vomir. Il fit un pas vers Drago. "Je pense qu'on devrait lui lancer le sort encore une fois." dit-il entre ses dents. "Peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose - peut-être sait-il..." 

"Non." dit la voix de Ron, inopinément. 

Ils se tournèrent tous deux vers lui, adossé contre la porte, les regardant l'air paniqué et en colère. "Pourquoi auraient-ils emmené Hermione et laissé Krum savoir où ils allaient ? Manifestement, ils l'ont seulement utilisé. Si il n'était pas si célèbre, ils l'auraient probablement tué. Si il dit qu'il ne sait rien, je le crois. Et Harry," ajouta t-il, sa voix se tendant, "tu l'as blessé. Ca ne te ressemble pas. Je suis désolé, mais vous êtes tous les deux trop préoccupés par ce qui concerne Hermione, alors je pense devoir prendre cette décision." Il brandit sa baguette, la pointa sur Krum. "_Finite_..." 

"Attends !" s'écria Harry. "Encore une question. Juste une." Il se tourna vers Krum. "Tu dis que l'homme a pointé sa main sur Hermione quand il a utilisé l'Imperium. Sa main, pas sa baguette. Il n'a pas utilisé de baguette ?" 

Krum secoua la tête. "Non." dit-il rageusement. "Il a utilisé sa main." 

"Un Magid, donc." déduisit Drago. 

"Ce n'était pas une main ordinaire." dit Krum. "C'était un petit homme très banal. Petit, et gras. Mais sa main était faite d'argent." 

Harry regarda Ron et Drago, qui se tournèrent vers lui avec la même expression d'horreur. Ce fut Harry qui parla le premier. 

"Queudver !" murmura t-il. 

***

"_Rowena _?" hoqueta Hermione, incrédule. 

"Ma belle Rowena..." murmura le sorcier qui s'était présenté comme Salazar. Il tendit une main gantée et toucha les cheveux d'Hermione. Elle ne bougea pas, même si l'odeur d'alcool brûlé lui piquait la gorge. 

"Ce n'est pas mon nom." dit Hermione. "Je suis... vous avez pris la mauvaise personne. La mauvaise fille." 

"Je ne me mettrais pas en désaccord avec lui si j'étais toi." dit une voix caustique et pleine de malice. Hermione tourna la tête, et aperçut sans grande surprise la petite silhouette grasse familière de Queudver qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il portait une robe grise, et sa main d'argent sortait de sa manche droite. Il avait un sourire mauvais sur le visage. "Tu réalises à qui tu parles ?" 

Hermione garda les yeux fixés sur Queudver en répondant. Il n'était pas lauréat d'un concours de beauté mais au moins il avait un visage entier. "Comment suis-je arrivée ici ?" demanda-t-elle, essayant de garder une voix ferme. 

"Queudver t'a mené à moi." dit la voix bourdonnante à sa gauche. "C'est un serviteur très loyal." 

"Pas tant que ça," remarqua Hermione d'une voix tremblante. "si on considère qu'il servait le Mage Noir il y a deux semaines !" 

"A présent, je sers le Maître de mon Maître." répondit Queudver. "Le plus grand des quatre piliers de Poudlard, le sorcier le plus craint qui ait jamais tenu une baguette." Il lui adressa un sourire vide. "Tu sais de qui je parle ? Poudlard a vraiment touché le fond s'ils n'enseignent même plus aux élèves une version appropriée de l'histoire." 

Hermione ferma les yeux. "Salazar Serpentard est mort. Et les morts ne peuvent pas revenir." 

"Ça me fait mal de t'entendre dire ça, mon amour." susurra la voix bourdonnante à son oreille. La voix de Salazar Serpentard - son esprit ne voulait pas l'accepter, ne pouvait l'accepter. Quelque chose de si horrible ne pouvait pas être en train de lui arriver. Sa main gantée de noir se referma sur son bras, et le choc de sa prise fut la sensation la plus désagréable qu'Hermione eût jamais expérimentée. Il la hissa debout sur ses jambes vacillantes, et la retourna pour qu'elle lui fasse face. "Après tant d'années passées à errer dans les espaces gris, tu m'as ramené dans ce monde." 

"J'ai fait quoi ?" hoqueta Hermione. 

"C'est toi qui a créé le sort qui a brisé l'enchantement qui me retenait captif." déclara Serpentard. "Tu l'as fait exprès n'est-ce pas ?" 

Elle jeta un regard désespéré loin de lui, et vit Queudver l'observer. "Ton sort de Tourbillon. Très malin. Mais peut-être pas tout à fait judicieux. Il a pu avoir des conséquences inattendues." ajouta-t-il d'un air méchant. 

"Je ne comprends pas." haleta-t-elle, les regardant l'un après l'autre. 

"Tu ne te souviens pas ?" dit Serpentard, l'observant à travers ses yeux vides. "Quand je t'ai dit que je ne mourrai jamais vraiment ?" 

"Non !" dit Hermione vivement. "Je ne m'en souviens pas, parce que je ne suis pas qui vous croyez." Elle jeta un regard désespéré au visage squelettique devant elle. "Rowena Serdaigle est morte. Elle est morte depuis mille ans." 

En réponse, une de ses mains gantées jaillit et lui saisit le cou. L'espace d'un instant, elle crut qu'il allait l'étrangler. Puis elle réalisa à son horreur qu'il s'était emparé du Charme Epicyclique et le tenait dans son poing. "Tu portes la vie de mon descendant autour du cou. Comme Rowena porta autrefois la mienne. Quand je me suis éveillé, la première chose que j'ai vue fut ton visage à travers ses yeux. Et j'ai vu qu'il t'aimait, tout comme je l'aimais, elle. L'histoire se répète. J'ai vu Godric aussi, à travers ses yeux." ajouta Serpentard avec un grognement. "Quand elle m'a quitté pour Godric, tout ce que j'avais fait a été détruit, tout ce que j'avais presque achevé. Je ne laisserai pas ça se reproduire, mon amour." 

"Je ne suis pas votre amour." dit Hermione animée d'une rage désespérée. 

"Peut-être pas encore." rétorqua Salazar Serpentard. "Mais tu le deviendras." 

***

Ginny était assise dans la cuisine à écouter la pendule faire tic-tac quand la porte s'ouvrit et Harry, Ron et Drago entrèrent, leurs balais à la main et l'air complètement épuisés. Du moins, Drago et Ron avaient l'air épuisés. Harry avait l'air encore pire qu'épuisé, comme s'il avait été essoré par une terrible épreuve. 

Ron et Drago jetèrent leurs balais dans un coin; Harry posa délicatement le sien contre le mur près de la porte. Ginny le regarda de la cuisine, son coeur luttant contre le désir étouffé de courir là-bas pour le prendre dans ses bras; il avait l'air si malheureux. 

Ron s'approcha d'elle et mit la main sur son épaule. "Des nouvelles ?" demanda-t-il tout bas. 

Ginny secoua la tête. "Aucune nouvelle d'elle." 

Aucun d'entre eux ne parut particulièrement surpris. "Merci pour avoir attendu, Ginny." dit Harry d'une voix lasse. 

"Avez-vous... appris quelque chose ?" demanda Ginny, anxieuse. 

Harry haussa les épaules. "Oui et non." 

"Elle va bien ?" 

La réponse à cette question fut un silence de mort. Harry dit : "Je vais aller me rafraîchir. Je reviens." puis il monta les escaliers. 

Ginny jeta un regard malheureux à Ron. "Que s'est-il passé ?" 

Ron soupira. Il se tourna vers Drago, qui était appuyé contre le mur de la cuisine. "On a parlé à Krum." dit-il, et il expliqua à Ginny tout ce qui s'était passé. "Je pense qu'on a eu de la chance." ajouta-t-il, après avoir raconté toute l'histoire. "Personne ne nous a vus, et quand j'ai arrêté le sort sur Viktor, il avait l'air bien. Il ne se rappelait pas de ce qu'il nous avait dit sous le sort Veritas. Il ne se souvenait même pas pourquoi on était là." 

"J'ai dû lui demander son autographe." dit Drago, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. "C'était très gênant." 

"Harry va bien ?" demanda Ginny, levant la tête vers son frère. Elle essaya de lire dans ses yeux, comme elle en était capable plus jeune. Là, ils disaient qu'Harry n'allait pas bien et souhaitaient que ça ne la préoccupe pas. 

"Il a besoin de sommeil." affirma Ginny. "Vous en avez tous besoin." 

"Bonne chance pour convaincre Harry" grogna Ron. 

"Il est bouleversé à cause d'Hermione, non ?" demanda Ginny. 

"Il est bouleversé à cause de Viktor." répondit Drago. "Il est bouleversé par la pensée de ce qu'il est capable de faire quand il y est poussé." 

Ron lança un regard amer à Drago. "Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?" demanda-t-il. 

"Plus que tu ne le crois." dit Drago avec une pointe de son vieil accent méprisant. Il haussa les épaules et sortit par la porte-fenêtre, la faisant claquer derrière lui. 

"Je vais voir si Harry va bien." annonça Ginny en ignorant l'expression de Ron, et elle se dirigea vers l'étage. 

***

Drago se tenait dans le jardin des Weasley, laissant le clair de lune argenté couler sur lui comme une pluie de lait. C'était une nuit fraîche et humide et le jardin avait des odeurs de menthe, de boue et de romarin. Rien à voir avec les jardins du Manoir Malefoy, qui sentaient toujours le métal, le terreau et le sang. 

Il se retourna, fit face au sud, la direction de sa maison, et mit la main à sa poche, se rendant compte avec une irritation soudaine qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette. Puis il pensa : "_Ca ne fait rien_". Les Magids de son âge n'étaient pas censés faire de la magie sans baguette; c'était vrai. Mais ils n'étaient pas non plus censés se glisser hors de l'école en pleine nuit dans le but de jeter des sortilèges puissants et illégaux sur des athlètes internationaux célèbres. La magie sans baguette semblait peu importante à côté de ça. "_Cette règle stupide peut aller se faire foutre_" pensa-t-il, et il leva sa main gauche, la tendant droit devant lui. La lune faisait luire la cicatrice d'un éclair argenté brillant sur sa paume comme si elle avait été dessinée là en mercure liquide. 

"_C'est étrange qu'Harry ait choisi de couper la main avec laquelle je fais de la magie. Et de même pour lui. Etait-ce conscient ?_" 

Il haussa les épaules et se concentra fort, en pensant à l'objet qu'il voulait, le projetant dans son esprit à l'endroit où il reposait la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Pour qu'un sortilège d'attraction fonctionne, peu importe la distance, mais il faut savoir exactement où il est situé, et il le savait : sur le bureau de son père. Il imagina le bureau de son père comme il l'avait vu, construisant ses contours dans sa tête, et même son odeur : des livres, du brandy et de la magie noire. Il ferma les yeux et leva sa main gauche. 

"_Accio_ !" 

***

Ginny trouva Harry dans l'ancienne chambre de Percy, assis sur le bord du lit resté impeccable depuis la dernière visite de Percy avec ses draps bleus et ses coins d'hôpital. Il avait ôté ses lunettes et était assis avec les jambes relevées, la tête sur les genoux. 

Ginny s'assit à côté de lui, sentant le lit s'enfoncer sous son poids. "Harry, tu as besoin de dormir." 

Il leva lentement la tête. "Je ne suis pas fatigué." 

Elle était toujours étonnée de la différence qui s'opérait sur son visage quand il enlevait ses lunettes. Il avait l'air plus jeune, évidemment, mais moins doux d'une certaine façon; plus froid, et capable de plus de dureté. Il y avait une ride gravée entre ses sourcils qui disparut quand il la regarda en essayant de sourire. Elle se demanda combien d'années il faudrait à ce pli pour devenir un creux permanent entre ses yeux, qu'il soit ou non en train de sourire. Elle se demanda si elle serait là pour le voir. 

"Bien sûr que si, tu es debout depuis des heures et tu as volé pendant des kilomètres. Tu as besoin de sommeil. Tu ne seras d'aucune aide pour Hermione si tu tombes de ton balai et que tu te noies dans la Tamise." 

"Je ne lui suis d'aucune aide de toute façon." dit amèrement Harry. "Tout est de ma faute." 

"Ce n'est pas ta faute !" s'exclama Ginny, outrée. "Comment ça pourrait être ta faute ? C'est plus ma faute que la tienne - je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser seule avec Viktor au Chaudron Baveur -" 

"Non." dit Harry, secouant la tête. "Queudver n'a aucune raison de la kidnapper si ce n'est pour m'atteindre. Elle n'est en danger qu'à cause de ce qu'elle représente pour moi. Tout comme Sirius, et Ron, et tous les autres auxquels je tiens." 

"Et bien," dit Ginny avec un faux ton désinvolte "au moins Malefoy ne craint rien." Harry se força à rire. "Je suppose." dit-il, et il repoussa ses cheveux de devant ses yeux. "Ginny..." 

"S'il te plaît Harry, promets-moi que tu vas dormir. On peut mettre Malefoy dans l'ancienne chambre de Charlie et tu peux rester ici. Puis nous pouvons décider de la première chose à faire demain matin." 

Harry hésita un moment, puis hocha la tête. "Tu as raison. Je sais que tu as raison." Il lui sourit, et son estomac se retourna. "Il y a juste un truc, Ginny, si ça ne te dérange pas : je n'ai pas envie d'être seul maintenant, alors..." 

Ginny l'observa. "Oui ?" dit-elle d'une toute petite voix. 

"Pourrais-tu demander à Ron de monter ? Je n'ai pas envie d'aller en bas, mais j'aimerais bien lui parler." 

"Oh..." dit-elle. Elle se leva. "Oh. Bien sûr. Je... je vais le chercher tout de suite." 

Au premier étage, elle rencontra Drago qui portait un grand livre vert dans les mains. Elle eut une envie subite et sauvage de lui donner un coup de pied dans la cheville mais elle savait que ce serait injustifié et elle se retint. "Tu es dans cette chambre." dit-elle, montrant du doigt le couloir menant à la chambre de Charlie, à côté de la sienne. "Il y a des couvertures dans le placard. Et ne me demande pas de faire ton lit, parce que ça sera non." 

Il la regarda d'un air curieux. "Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?" demanda-t-il. "Encore une Potterite aiguë ?" Il ne changea pas d'expression mais elle pouvait deviner en le regardant qu'il y avait un petit sourire narquois qui se baladait dans sa petite tête blonde et qui essayait de trouver la sortie. 

"Je te méprise extrêmement." dit-elle. "Je voulais juste que tu le saches." 

"Et je n'en ai vraiment rien à faire." répondit Drago, passant à côté d'elle pour se diriger vers la chambre de Charlie. Ginny resta immobile un moment à l'observer. Pour quelque raison qu'elle ne pouvait déchiffrer, elle se sentait encore plus mal qu'avant. 

***

_Il se tenait dans une chambre quelque part sous terre - il ne savait pas comment il le savait, mais c'était le cas. Il portait une robe noire, verte et argent, et des bottes noires en peau de dragon. Il pouvait dire sans baisser les yeux que quelques centimètres avaient été ajoutés à ses chaussures pour le rendre plus grand. Mais il sentait quand même la chaleur qui irradiait du sol brûlant à travers ses semelles. _

Il n'était pas seul. Ils se tenaient dans un demi-cercle autour de lui. Ils étaient sept. Et Drago les reconnut immédiatement; il reconnut leurs longues mains à deux doigts, leurs têtes lisses et sans oreilles. Des Démons. Seulement, ils portaient de longues robes noires et rouges, et le plus grand d'entre eux, au centre du demi-cercle, portait quelque chose dans ses mains tendues. 

Une longue épée d'argent dont la garde était parée d'une multitude de joyaux verts. 

"Tu es venu ici pour faire un échange avec nous." dit le plus grand démon. 

Et Drago s'entendit parler. La voix n'était pas la sienne, mais celle d'un homme beaucoup plus âgé. "Oui, en effet. 

- Et sais-tu ce que cet échange implique ?" 

- Je vous donne ce que vous voulez. Et vous me donnez l'épée. 

- Avec cette épée, un homme pourrait accomplir des miracles. 

- Je ne m'intéresse pas aux miracles. Je m'intéresse au pouvoir. On m'a dit qu'une telle épée me donnerait du pouvoir. Est-ce la vérité ? 

- On peut avoir trop de pouvoir." 

Le faux Drago rit. "Je n'y crois pas. 

- Tu dois au moins croire qu'il y a un équilibre naturel dans toute chose. Pour chaque profit tiré d'une chose, on paie dans un autre domaine. Tu tireras grand profit de cette épée mais d'abord, tu dois en payer le prix." 

Et Drago sentit ses mains - qui semblaient solides et réelles, à peine virtuelles - venir à sa gorge, détacher l'épingle, et il ôta son manteau et la chemise qu'il avait en dessous pour se retrouver torse nu. [2] 

"Servez-vous !" 

Le démon tendit sa main spatulée et fit jouer ses longs doigts. Puis, comme un boxeur trouant de ses poings un mur friable en carton-pâte, le démon plongea sa main dans la poitrine de Drago. La douleur fut immédiate et terrible, mais ne dura qu'un moment. Drago poussa un cri, et le démon rétracta sa main. Il serrait quelque chose dans ses doigts striés de sang - quelque chose qui luisait et battait faiblement comme une bougie derrière un écran. 

Le démon sourit. Ses incisives étaient longues, pointues et tranchantes. 

"L'épée est à toi !" dit-il. "L'enfer est satisfait." 

"Malefoy ! _Malefoy _! Debout !" 

Quelqu'un le tenait par l'épaule et le secouait. Il se retourna, couvrant son visage avec ses mains. Il entendait vaguement quelqu'un crier. Il y avait des mains qui s'agrippaient à ses bras, tentant de les ôter de son visage. "Réveille-toi !" dit encore la voix avec désespoir, et puis, "Malefoy, _s'il te plaît_ !" 

Il ouvrit les yeux. Les cris stoppèrent, et tout fut soudainement d'un calme bienheureux. "C'était moi qui criais !" se rendit compte Drago. "C'était moi." 

Il faisait noir dans la chambre. La seule lumière était celle de la lune qui entrait par la fenêtre : elle illumina la fille penchée sur lui, ses yeux sombres inquiets et ses longs cheveux bouclés. Dans la pénombre, elle ressemblait... 

"Hermione ?" murmura-t-il, à demi éveillé. 

"Non, c'est Ginny." 

Il enleva lentement les mains de son visage. "Bien sûr. Tu ne peux pas être elle. Elle m'appelle par mon prénom." Il cligna des yeux et l'observa. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" 

"Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?" répéta Ginny avec irritation. "Tu étais en train de crier comme une harpie, voilà pourquoi je suis là. J'ai cru qu'on était en train de te tuer. Tu as vu où tu es, Malefoy ?" 

Drago s'assit et regarda autour de lui avec surprise. Il n'était plus sur le lit mais à demi couché sur le sol, dans un fouillis de draps emmêlés. Il ne se souvenait pas être tombé du lit, mais bon, il ne se souvenait pas non plus avoir crié. Ce dont il se rappelait, c'était le rêve. Il inspira à travers ses dents, au souvenir de la douleur, de la main du démon plongeant dans sa poitrine. La chaleur. L'épée. 

Quand Ginny reprit la parole, sa voix était peu assurée. "Malefoy..." 

"Quoi ?" 

"Tu saignes." 

Etonné, il baissa les yeux et vit, sur le devant de sa chemise, juste sur son coeur, une tâche rouge de la taille d'une assiette. Drago mit la main sur la tâche et ses doigts devinrent aussitôt rouges. Pas du sang séché, du sang frais. 

Il leva les yeux vers Ginny. "Va chercher Harry." ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque. 

Ginny se mit rapidement debout et se dirigea vers la porte. 

A mi-chemin, Drago l'appela. "Attend !" 

Elle se retourna. Il était à genoux au milieu des couvertures. Il avait ôté sa chemise et regardait sa poitrine, qui était un peu plus pâle que le reste de son corps dans la lumière argentée. Elle était aussi complètement indemne; il n'y avait pas de blessure du tout. "Ça ne fait rien." ajouta-t-il. "On dirait que je vais bien après tout." 

"Est-ce que... ce n'est pas ton sang ?" demanda-t-elle, abasourdie. 

Il leva les yeux vers elle, et le clair de lune fit jaillir des étincelles froides de ses yeux argentés. "Je ne sais pas. Mais j'ai une petite idée là-dessus. Et je ne l'aime pas beaucoup." 

"C'est lié à ton cauchemar ?" 

"Oui." dit-il, puis il secoua la tête. "Je veux dire, non. Tu vois, je ne suis pas sûr que c'était un cauchemar. Je pense que c'était un flash-back. Ou peut-être une illusion. Ou peut-être que j'ai eu un flash-back au milieu d'une illusion. C'est possible ?" Ginny pouvait sentir ses yeux s'écarquiller. "Je devrais aller chercher Harry." dit-elle, mais Drago secoua la tête. 

"Ne dérange pas Potter. Reste avec moi quelques minutes." 

Ginny hésita. Il était très difficile de déchiffrer l'expression de Drago. Dans l'obscurité, ses yeux se réfléchissaient comme ceux d'un chat. Lentement, elle s'avança et s'assit à côté de lui sur les couvertures. Mais elle ne voulait pas le regarder, parce qu'il avait retiré sa chemise et que ça lui faisait tout drôle, alors elle se contenta de fixer la table de nuit à la place, et dit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. "Ça fait mal ?" 

"Quand j'étais endormi, oui. Mais plus maintenant." Il regardait sa chemise à présent; tout le devant était tâché de rouge cramoisi. Il avait aussi du sang sur les mains. Ginny les regarda avec curiosité, et remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Il avait presque les mêmes mains qu'Harry - la même forme, les mêmes ongles rongés, les mêmes longs doigts et la même articulation anguleuse des os. Elle avait observé les mains d'Harry assez souvent et avec assez d'attention pour les avoir mémorisées; elle les aurait reconnues partout. Les cicatrices identiques ne faisaient qu'amplifier l'étrangeté de la situation. 

Ginny tendit la main et toucha la cicatrice sur sa paume gauche. "Comment vous vous êtes fait ça, toi et Harry ?" 

Drago la regarda. "Ron ne t'a pas dit ?" 

Elle secoua la tête. 

Drago reposa son regard sur sa chemise. "Un incident avec un jeu de cartes coupant. On n'aime pas trop en parler. C'est trop douloureux." 

Ginny fit une grimace. "Tu sais c'est quoi le truc que je déteste chez toi, Malefoy ?" 

Il leva la tête et sourit. "Je suis choqué. Choqué qu'il y ait seulement un truc que tu détestes chez moi. Je pensais que tu aurais une liste de mille griefs, probablement numérotés." 

Ginny sentit son visage se tordre en un sourire et en fut horrifiée. Pourquoi souriait-elle à Drago Malefoy ? C'était mal. Elle fut soudainement frappé de l'allure que la situation prendrait aux yeux de Ron s'il entrait tout à-coup - elle était à genoux sur le sol avec un Drago Malefoy torse nu au milieu de draps et de couvertures, et ils se souriaient comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis. 

"Je vais chercher Harry." dit-elle en toute hâte, et elle se leva, lissant sa chemise de nuit. 

"Non. Ce n'est pas si grave." 

"Tu saignes du sang de fantôme. Je pense que ça vaut le coup de réveiller Harry pour ça." 

"Oublie ça !" dit Drago, et son ton n'autorisait pas de réponse. "Va juste me chercher une autre chemise, tu veux bien ?" 

"Une chemise ?" répéta Ginny, incrédule. 

"Une chemise. Tu as un tas de frères, il doit y avoir des tas de vêtements dans cette maison." 

Ginny serra les lèvres en une fine ligne, sortit de la pièce et revint avec un objet qu'elle lança sur les genoux de Drago. C'était l'un des célèbres pull-overs de Mrs Weasley. 

"Rose." dit-il d'un ton morose, en le regardant. "Je déteste le rose." 

"Bonne nuit, Malefoy." dit Ginny, et elle ferma la porte derrière elle. 

***

Ginny et Ron étaient déjà réveillé quand Harry descendit pour le petit déjeuner le matin suivant. Il portait l'un des gros pulls que Madame Weasley lui avait tricoté des années auparavant ; il était à présent trop petit et le bout des manches roulait bien au dessus de ses poignets. Il se laissa tomber dans la chaise à coté de Ginny, prit une cuillère, et se servit sans énergie dans le bol de flocons d'avoine qu'elle glissa devant lui. Ron le regarda brièvement et hocha la tête ; il était occupé à lire la gazette des sorciers. 

"Des nouvelles ?" demanda Harry. 

"Les Détraqueurs sont toujours portés disparus." dit Ron, la bouche pleine de tartine grillée. "Il y a eu quelques témoignage, les localisant près d'une ville sorcière du sud, mais ils ont été démentis." Il grogna. "Par Percy. C'est toujours par Percy, n'est-ce pas ?" 

Ginny haussa les épaules. "Imagine voir les Détraqueurs dans ta propre ville. Dans ton propre jardin..." 

Tous regardèrent anxieux vers la fenêtre. 

"Ginny, ne dit pas ça." dit Ron, irrité. 

Mais Ginny avait pensé à autre chose dont elle voulait parler. "Harry. Quelque chose ne va pas avec Malefoy." 

Ron et Harry la dévisagèrent avec curiosité. Elle tartinait une tranche de pain et avait l'air déterminée. 

"Quelque chose de plus que tout ce qui ne va normalement pas avec lui ?" demanda Harry. 

"Oui." dit Ginny fermement. "La nuit dernière, il criait tellement fort dans son sommeil que je me suis réveillée. Je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un crier comme ça avant. Et après, quand je suis allée dans sa chambre, il était étendu sur le sol et avait du sang sur sa chemise." 

"Il saignait ?" dit Harry. 

"Tu es allée dans sa chambre ?" fit Ron, ayant tout à coup l'air alarmé. 

"Oui, et oui." dit Ginny. "Mais la chambre n'est pas le point important de cette histoire. Les cris et le sang, ça c'est l'important." Elle haussa les épaules. "Je sais ce que l'on ressent en présence de Magie noire." ajouta-t-elle, plus bas. "Et il en est imprégné." 

"As-tu dit dans la chambre avec lui ?" demanda Ron. 

"Ron, m'écoutes-tu seulement ?" le cassa Ginny. 

"Tu y étais, n'est-ce pas ?" dit Ron, horrifié. "Ginny ! _Malefoy_ ?" 

"Je crois que j'aime bien ce son : " dit sa sœur, un sourire sadique sur ses lèvres. "Ginny Malefoy." 

"Ginny !" s'étrangla Ron. "Je veux que tu me dises maintenant - promets-moi - tu n'as pas - tu ne ferais pas - pas avec Malefoy !" 

Ginny mordit sa tartine et haussa les épaules. "Hélas, notre amour doit rester secret." 

"Ginny, arrête de faire tourner Ron en bourrique." dit Harry, malgré le fait qu'il cachait un sourire. "Ron, arrête de faire l'andouille. Je suis sûr que Ginny n'est pas restée dans la chambre avec Malefoy plus longtemps que nécessaire. Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par : il est complètement imprégné de magie noire ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?" 

Ginny fronça les sourcils. "C'est seulement une impression. Depuis que nous sommes allés dans la Chambre des secrets, j'ai cette impression de froid quand je suis à proximité de la Magie Noire. J'ai eu la même impression à propos d'Hermione sur le chemin de traverse juste après qu'elle ait vu Viktor. Et je l'ai aussi envers Malefoy." 

"Et bien, ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant." dit Ron. "Je veux dire, il a été toute sa vie au contact de la Magie Noire. C'est un habitué de l'Allée des Embrumes." 

"Peut-être." dit Harry, qui se mordait les phalanges, quelque chose qu'il faisait quand il réfléchissait. 

"Tu crois qu'il est dangereux ?" demanda Ron avec espoir. 

D'une certaine manière, Harry songea involontairement à l'épée, le Talisman du Mal le plus Pur. Et cette sensation de froid qu'il avait ressenti au contact de la main de Drago quand ils avaient lancé le Veritas sur Krum. 

"Je ne crois pas." répondit il. 

"Même si" dit Ron, tendant la main vers le plat de nourriture, "il existe définitivement une possibilité qu'il soit un vicieux, avec le sang froid..." Ginny sursauta. Ron leva les yeux et vit Drago qui se tenait à la porte, portant le pull angora rose de Madame Weasley et un large livre vert. "Oh. Um...un morceau de pain ?" dit Ron pitoyablement, tendant le plat à Drago. 

"J'ai été appelé beaucoup de choses dans ma vie," dit Drago, regardant le plat. "mais jamais un morceau de pain vicieux et au sang froid." [3] 

Ron eut la décence de paraître embarrassé. "Désolé, Malefoy." marmonna-t-il. "Mais Ginny..." 

"Vous a dit à propos de la nuit dernière." dit Drago, regardant Ginny avec une certaine froideur. Ginny lui renvoya son regard. Il avait raison au sujet du rose, pensa Ginny. Ce n'était pas sa couleur. Elle jurait avec ses cheveux clairs argentés, le faisant ressemblait à un gâteau glacé d'anniversaire rose. "J'ai fait un cauchemar." dit il. "Et alors ?" 

"Je fais des cauchemars tout le temps." dit Harry. "Mais je ne me réveille généralement pas couvert de sang." 

"Couvert est un peu exagéré." dit Drago, s'asseyant à table. "Plutôt... éclaboussé." 

"Oh, d'accord." dit Ron d'un ton lourd de sarcasme, "N'y pensons plus alors, ce n'est pas du tout bizarre." 

"Exactement !" dit Drago, ignorant le regard irrité de Ron et se tournant vers Harry. "Potter, j'ai eu une idée." Il agita sa main devant Ron, qui avait l'air prêt à dire quelque chose. "Et pas de commentaires sarcastique s'il vous plait." 

"Okay." dit Harry. "C'est quoi ?" 

"Le Charme Epicyclique." dit Drago. "Mon charme Epicyclique. Ça n'a jamais été testé, mais en théorie, où que je sois dans le monde, Hermione peut me trouver en l'utilisant. Je sais qu'elle peut me trouver où que je sois à Poudlard, elle s'en est servie un certain nombre de fois." 

"Mais ça ne marche que si elle essaye de te trouver." dit Harry. "Et pas le contraire." 

"S'il n'y a qu'un charme Epicyclique, c'est vrai." dit Drago. Il leva le livre vert qu'il tenait, l'objet qu'il avait appelé à lui la nuit précédente. Il s'agissait de la copie du livre de son père _ Elaboration Epicyclique de Sorcellerie. _"Mais si nous créons un autre charme, les deux talismans seront capables de se trouver l'un l'autre." 

Harry, Ron et Ginny le dévisagèrent. "Un autre Talisman Epicyclique ?" dit Harry faiblement. "Mais n'est-ce pas très compliqué et dangereux à réaliser ?" 

"Pas vraiment." répondit Drago. "Je suis un peu trop vieux pour qu'il soit vraiment efficace, mais il devrait l'être assez pour notre propos. Et je donnerai cette partie de moi volontairement, ça devrait aider." 

"Est-ce que ça signifie que nous devons arracher l'une de tes dents ?" demanda Ron avec intérêt. 

"Je pensais à une mèche de cheveux." dit Drago, "Et j'aimerais bien te voir essayer, Weasley." 

"Ahem..." fit Harry. "Est-ce que nous avons ce qu'il nous faut pour la formule ?" 

"Pas tout." expliqua Drago. "Pas encore. Nous avons besoin d'armoise commune, d'herbe tue-loup, et d'une Orbe de Thessala [4]." 

"Une quoi de quoi ?" dit Ginny. 

"Une Orbe de Thessala." dit Drago. "C'est utilisé pour les sortilèges de transformation et les métamorphoses. Ça a à voir avec le transfert de l'âme. Ce n'est pas difficile à utiliser, juste difficile à trouver. Je suppose que mon père devait en avoir une, mais je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où il a bien pu la conserver." 

"Du coup, où allons nous en trouver une ?" demanda Harry. "Est-ce le genre de chose que l'on peut trouver sur le chemin de Traverse ?" 

"En fait, non." dit Drago. "Mais c'est tout à fait le genre d'objet que notre professeur de métamorphose aura dans son bureau." 

"Lupin." dit Harry. "Il ne nous laissera jamais lui emprunter un objet pareil." 

"Vrai." acquiesça Drago. "C'est pourquoi nous allons devoir forcer la porte et nous servir. De toute façon, il faut que nous retournions à l'école, et pendant que nous y serons..." 

Harry cligna des yeux. "Nous devons retourner à l'école ?" 

"Bien sûr !" dit Drago, comme si c'était évident. "Nous devons récupérer mon épée." 

Harry repoussa sa chaise de la table avec un grincement. "Pas question !" dit il sèchement. "Nous n'allons pas emmener cette chose avec nous." 

Les yeux gris de Drago lançaient des étincelles de colère. "Pourquoi pas ?" 

"Parce que," dit Harry, comme si c'était évident "elle est démoniaque. C'est un objet démoniaque que je ne veux pas avoir près de moi." 

"C'est une arme puissante." affirma Drago. "Elle possède des pouvoirs que nous ne pouvons imaginer." 

"Ouais." accorda Harry. "Parce qu'ils sont vraiment, vraiment horribles." 

"Tu ne le sais pas." dit Drago fermement. "Même Lupin ne le sait pas. Il a dit qu'il devait finir de la tester. C'est une lame Magid," ajouta Drago, "et je suis un Magid et elle appartient à mes ancêtres, elle est dans ma famille depuis des générations, et je la veux." 

Harry entendit soudain la voix d'Hermione dans sa tête, se rappelant quelque chose qu'elle lui avait dit deux semaine plus tôt - était-ce seulement il y a deux semaines ? Dumbledore ne t'a-t-il pas dit que les gens veulent ce qui est le pire pour eux ? 

Oui, avait répondu Harry. Mais pas tout le monde. 

"Malefoy..." commença-t-il. Mais Drago s'était levé de table et les fusillait tous du regard, le visage rouge de rage. "Ecoute, je ne sais pas contre quoi nous nous battons, et toi non plus. Mais tout ce que je sais pour le moment, c'est que nous nous attaquons à de la magie noire vraiment sérieuse. L'épée est un don, Potter. Elle peut tuer n'importe quoi. Le Seigneur des ténèbres lui même pourrait être détruit grâce à elle. Lupin l'a dit." 

Maintenant, Harry avait l'air furieux. "Tu ne te souviens pas du livre ?" rétorqua-t-il. "Tu peux porter l'épée, mais elle a _un prix._" 

"Je suis un Malefoy. Nous ne demandons pas le prix." Il sourit sans plaisir. "Je peux me le permettre." 

"Je ne crois pas que tu puisses." dit Harry. 

Ginny regardait de l'un à l'autre. Drago et Harry se dévisageaient, Drago avec des points rouge de rage sur ses joues et Harry très pâle. 

"Et si tu n'étais pas celui à en payer le prix, Malefoy ?" dit Harry d'une voix sinistre. "Et si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui devait en payer le prix ? Et si c'était..." il faillit dire "_Hermione_" mais ne voulut pas faire comme Drago, il ne voulait pas utiliser le nom de Hermione comme un fouet lui permettant de battre ses opposants. "...moi ?" finit-il. 

Les yeux de Drago brillaient. "Je saisis cette opportunité." 

Ron dit sèchement : "Tu es un salaud, Malefoy." 

Drago ne le regarda pas, il continuait à ne regarder que Harry. " Et si elle est en danger et que seule l'épée nous permette de l'atteindre ? Veux-tu prendre le risque que quelque chose lui arrive alors que nous aurions pu l'empêcher si tu n'étais pas une telle chochotte ?" 

Les mains de Harry agrippèrent la table, et quand il parla, ce fut avec difficulté. "_Chochotte._" répéta-t-il affligé. "J'espère que tu te souviendras m'avoir dit ça quand l'un d'entre nous se fera tuer." 

Pendant un instant, personne ne parla. Puis Drago dit, sans regarder Harry : "Si tu ne me fais pas confiance, peut-être préfères-tu y aller sans moi." et il y avait dans sa manière de le dire une impression de rage et de mélancolie en même temps. Ginny doutait qu'il se rende compte qu'il avait l'air mélancolique ; s'il l'avait su, il n'aurait sans doute rien dit. 

"Je ne te fais pas confiance, Malefoy." dit Harry calmement. "Mais je n'irai pas sans toi non plus." 

Les épaules de Drago s'affaissèrent légèrement, soulagées. 

Harry baissa les yeux sur la cicatrice de sa main, puis les releva vers Drago. "Si ce que nous avons fait à Krum est une indication, les pouvoirs que nous avons ensembles sont bien plus grands que ceux que nous avons seuls. Peut-être as-tu raison au sujet d'utiliser tous les moyens à notre disposition." 

"J'ai raison." dit Drago, mais il semblait soulagé. L'atmosphère de tension disparaissait aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. "Tu verras," dit-il à Harry "nous rentrons à l'école et récupérons l'épée, puis nous allons à la recherche de Hermione." 

Il se remit d'aplomb et parla avec une froide détermination. "Je me fiche de ce que j'ai à faire; Je me fiche de savoir si c'est le seigneur des ténèbres lui même qui l'a - s'il l'a touchée, même à un seul de ses cheveux, je le réduirai en poudre si fine qu'on pourra l'utiliser en soupe instantanée." 

Drago s'arrêta. Harry, Ginny et Ron le regardaient tous avec des visages comiques. 

"Okay." dit il. "C'était un peu exagéré, n'est-ce pas ?" 

Harry hocha la tête. "La soupe n'est pas assez effrayante, Malefoy." 

"Mais en dehors de ça, c'était un beau discours." ajouta Ginny, l'encourageant. 

"Je pense toujours que j'ai raison à ce sujet." dit Drago, bien qu'une grande partie de son assurance ait disparu de son expression. 

"Et je pense toujours que tu es fou." dit Harry. "Et peut-être mauvais. Mais tu es manifestement toujours déterminé, et d'une certaine manière je l'admire." Il sourit. Pour la première fois de toute la journée. "Ca te va bien, Malefoy." 

"Bien sûr." accorda Ginny, de manière inattendue. "Mais définitivement pas ce pull." 

***

"Regarde, Ron." dit Ginny, avec un sourire malicieux. "De l'Essence de Malefoy. C'est magenta." 

Elle toucha de sa baguette la potion frémissante dans le chaudron et se tourna pour voir Ron. Il était assis au bout du lit de Harry, écrasant de manière-pas-très-industrielle les carapaces de cafard pour la potion entre le pilon et le mortier, tout en essayant de ne pas bailler. Ils étaient partis immédiatement après le petit déjeuner sur leurs balais, et étaient arrivés à l'école de Harry et Drago tôt dans la matinée. Les quatre balais étaient à présent posés contre le mur près du lit de Harry. 

De leur coté, Drago et Harry, prenant en cas de besoin la cape d'invisibilité de James Potter, s'étaient déjà glissé en bas, prêts à envahir le bureau de Lupin. Ginny voulut demander ce qu'ils allaient faire si jamais Lupin était _dans _son bureau, mais préféra se taire. C'était leur problème. Préparer la potion était par contre son problème. Elle avait toujours été douée dans cette matière, et celle là était étonnamment simple à réaliser. 

La difficulté viendrait plus tard, car le talisman Epicyclique était un mélange subtil de potion, d'enchantement et de métamorphose. Pour le moment, la potion qui était la première étape, manquait de quelques ingrédients-clé, bien qu'ils aient un peu de sang de Drago dedans, et le talisman serait finalement fabriqué à partir de ses cheveux. (Il lui avait donné une mèche de ses cheveux dans ce but, si fine et argentée qu'elle avait l'air à peine humaine.) 

"Ce n'est pas magenta." dit Ron, levant les yeux avec un autre bâillement. "C'est fuchsia. Et assez moche d'ici." 

"Ron, tu dois écraser les cafards, pas seulement les frapper." le réprimanda Ginny. 

"Ca me fait chier !" répondit Ron maussade. "Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que c'est pour Malefoy. Et je déteste toujours son courage, quoi qu'en dise Harry." 

Ginny soupira. "C'est pour Hermione, Ron. Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas m'occuper des cafards et toi tu agites la potion ? Tu sembles avoir fini de toute façon." 

Ron accepta assez gentiment, et ils échangèrent leurs places juste au moment où la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait sur Harry et Drago qui entrèrent, visiblement vexés. 

"Il est là !" dit Harry, levant ses mains de dégoût. "Pourquoi est-il là ? Ne devrait-il pas être en cours ?" 

"Quel salaud," dit Ron ironiquement "que fait-il à traîner dans son propre bureau ?" 

Harry mordait ses phalanges, pensif. "Nous devons l'attirer au dehors. Mais comment ? Si l'un d'entre nous le fait, il va penser que nous cherchons à entrer pour récupérer l'épée. Et il aura raison." 

Drago cessa de tourner en rond. "J'ai une idée. Oh, et maintenant, j'en ai une autre." 

Ron, se tourna vers lui curieux, bousculant le chaudron et renversant un peu de liquide sur le sol. 

"Et maintenant, je suis seulement ennuyé." dit Drago. "Weasley, garde tes deux mains gauches loin de cette potion. C'est avec mon âme que tu joues, le sais-tu !!! C'est l'essence de ma vie, c'est mon être, c'est..." 

"Un nouveau produit de nettoyage fabuleux !" annonça Ron, regardant par terre. Là où la potion avait coulé, elle avait rongé le plancher, creusant un trou et érodant un peu de la pierre en dessous. "Je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil. C'est vraiment corrosif." 

Curieux, ils regardaient tous fixement. 

"Je refuse de considérer ceci comme une réflexion de ma personnalité." dit Drago, les yeux fixés sur la carpette carbonisée. 

"Ca, c'est ton droit." dit Harry. "A présent, quelle était ton idée ?" 

Drago lui lança un sourire amusé. "Tu vas voir, Potter." dit-il, se dirigeant vers la porte. "Attend ici, je reviens tout de suite." 

***

Fleur avait une chambre pour elle à l'école; à l'instant, elle était emplie de papillons incroyablement petits, incroyablement délicats, lumineusement colorés qu'elle avait fait apparaître pour s'amuser. Aussitôt que Drago entra, quinze papillons bleus s'installèrent dans ses cheveux, et quelques roses sur ses épaules. 

"Oh !" dit Fleur le regardant, envoûtée "Comme c'est adorable." 

Avec difficulté, Drago s'empêcha de crier _Chasse ces emmerdeurs de papillons de moi ! _"J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service." dit-il à la place, regardant directement Fleur, qui était assise les jambes allongées devant elle sur son lit, tapant les ongles de ses pieds avec la pointe de sa baguette argentée, les teintant de diverses nuances de rose. "J'ai besoin que tu attires le professeur Lupin hors de son bureau. Seulement quelques minutes." ajouta-t-il voyant son air incertain. "Allez, je croyais qu'il te plaisait." 

"Il me plaisait." dit Fleur, changeant la couleur de son ongle gauche en mauve. "Mais depuis, j'ai réalisé qu'il est très mignon, mais juste un petit peu trop barbant." 

Drago mordit ses lèvres de frustration. "Fleur, cet homme est un Loup-garou. Comment peut-il être barbant ?" 

''Il est ennuyeux." dit Fleur, fermement. "Il est ennuyeux, vieux-jeu et anglais. Pas comme toi." ajouta-t-elle rapidement. "Tu es un garçon anglais avec des instincts français." Elle sourit malicieusement. "Et de sang Vélane. Tu n'es pas ennuyeux. Mais Lupin est rempli _d'ennui*._" 

"C'est juste son caractère de professeur." dit Drago, espérant qu'il avait l'air de savoir de quoi il parlait. "Ennuyeux le jour, peut-être, mais la nuit c'est boisson, prostituées et fourrures volantes." 

Fleur plissa son petit nez. "Je ne te crois pas." 

"Allez, Fleur. Fais-le pour moi." dit-il, se crispant intérieurement. Dieu seul savait ce qu'elle voudrait en échange. "S'il te plait ?" 

Elle lui lança un regard scrutateur, puis se leva, rejetant ses longs cheveux argentés en arrière. "C'est d'accord." dit-elle, légèrement boudeuse. "Je le ferai pour toi. Mais toi..." elle tapota légèrement son épaule de la main, la laissant en contact peut-être un peu plus longtemps qu'elle l'aurait dû "tu me seras redevable, Drago Malefoy." 

***

"Es-tu sûr que c'est un bonne idée ?" demanda Harry, d'un ton montrant ses doutes. 

Drago passa d'un pied à l'autre, gêné, sous la cape d'invisibilité. Grands comme ils étaient, ils avaient beaucoup de difficultés à tous tenir dessous tandis qu'ils attendaient dans le couloir. "Et pourquoi ne le serait-ce pas ?" rétorqua-t-il. 

"Et bien," déclara Harry "soit ça ne marche pas, auquel cas, nous auront des ennuis, ou alors ça marche, et dans ce cas..." 

"Et dans ce cas, Lupin aura un peu d'action." s'exclama Drago. "Nous lui faisons une faveur, vraiment. Ça va." 

"Ça NE va pas." dit Ron, sa voix désincarnée sonnant grincheuse. 

"Pourquoi pas ?" 

"Parce qu'il est vraiment, vraiment vieux et c'est ignoble." dit Ron, fermement. 

"Il n'est pas si vieux." déclara Ginny. 

La cape se froissa alors que Harry, Ron et Drago essayaient de se tourner vers Ginny, avant de se rendre compte que c'était impossible. Harry était quasiment sûr, pourtant, au ton de sa voix, qu'elle souriait. 

"Il ne l'est pas." insista-t-elle. 

"Ginny..." grogna Ron d'un ton menaçant. 

"Il serait même attirant, finalement." ajouta-t-elle. 

"Est-ce qu'on peut retourner à notre conversation sur les Détraqueurs ?" dit Ron. "Parce que là, je vais piquer une crise." 

A ce moment, Fleur tourna au coin. Elle avait passé une robe près du corps argentée, et fit un petit sourire coquin alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte du bureau de Lupin et cognait. Ils la virent ouvrir la porte et passer la tête. Ce qu'elle dit fut inaudible, mais quelques instant plus tard, Lupin vint à la porte, ayant l'air à la fois distrait et faiblement étonné. "Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas parler de votre devoir dans mon bureau ?" demanda-t-il, sortant et fermant la porte derrière lui. 

"C'est tellement plus plaisant de parler tout en marchant." répondit Fleur, posant sa main sur son bras. 

"Si vous le dites..." dit Lupin, ayant l'air de douter. 

"Personne ne vous a dit que vous êtes un excellent professeur ?" demanda Fleur, se servant de sa prise sur son bras pour le tirer derrière elle à travers le couloir. 

"Oh, si, on me le dit tout le temps." répondit il, tout en passant sans en avoir conscience à coté de Ron, Drago, Harry et Ginny dans le Hall. 

"Quelqu'un vous a-t-il déjà dit que vous étiez également très attirant ?" 

"Et bien, Dumbledore me l'a dit une fois, mais c'était après la fête de nouvel an de l'équipe enseignante et il avait un peu forcé sur la Bieurraubeurre... " 

La voix de Lupin diminuait, et ils furent partis. 

Bien qu'il ne puisse pas voir leurs têtes, Harry pouvait sentir les trois autres se tordre de rire. Même Ron riait. Il avait l'impression d'être pris dans un mini-tremblement de terre. "Shh !" siffla-t-il, essayant de ne pas rire lui-même. "Shh, attendez que nous soyons dans son bureau..." 

Une fois dans le bureau, Harry arracha la cape d'invisibilité, permettant à Drago qui pleurait presque de rire, de s'effondrer sur le bureau. "J'aimerais presque Fleur." dit-il finalement, regagnant son sang-froid. "´Ne vous a-t-on jamais dit que vous étiez également attirant ?´" 

Ginny secouait la tête. "Le pauvre homme, Il ne mérite pas ce genre de traitement." 

"C'est pour la bonne cause, Ginny." dit Ron, souriant malicieusement. Quelle que soit la légère pointe de jalousie qu'il avait ressenti devant Fleur, elle avait disparu. "Hey, Malefoy," ajouta-t-il "qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?" 

"Je récupère nos ingrédients." dit Drago, qui rampait à présent sur le sol près des étagères de Lupin. "C'est par ici...je l'ai." Il sortit un petit flacon bleu, détacha le capuchon, renifla le contenu et fit la grimace. "Aconit." dit il, le tendant à Harry, qui loucha dessus, puis le passa à Ginny. " Armoise commune, c'est là haut... et ici se trouve... l'Orbe de Thessala." 

"C'est une boule à flocon de neige, Malefoy." dit Harry. "Essaie encore." 

La nymphe dans le globe fit un clin d'œil à Drago alors qu'il la reposait. 

"Désolé." dit il, continuant à fouiller. "Bien." ajouta-t-il, après quelques secondes. "Je l'ai." 

Et il tendit quelque chose à Harry - quelque chose qui ressemblait à une balle de tennis en verre noir. 

"Es-tu sûr ?" dit Harry, regardant Drago durement. 

"Si ce n'est pas une Orbe de Thessala, je suis celui qui va exploser. Alors oui, je suis sûr." 

"Exploser ?" répéta Ginny, palissant alors que Harry lui passait l'objet. 

Drago secoua sa main avec désinvolture. "Cela pourrait arriver. Contente-toi de terminer correctement la formule et tout ira bien." 

Ginny leva les yeux vers Ron, qui avait l'air tout aussi nerveux. "Je ne sais pas..." 

"Contente-toi de le faire." dit Drago, qui était à présent en train de regarder sous le bureau de Lupin. "Et rapidement. Nous devons sortir d'ici aussi vite que possible. Pourquoi ne retourneriez-vous pas tous les deux au dortoir, nous vous rejoindrons dans quelques minutes. Prenez la cape d'invisibilité." Sa tête jaillit de sous le bureau, il vit les trois autres se préparer à partir et ajouta rapidement : "Potter, tu restes avec moi." 

Harry s'arrêta. "Très bien." dit il, rentrant à nouveau dans le bureau. Ron et Ginny se tournèrent pour le regarder ; il haussa les épaules, et ils tirèrent la cape au dessus de leurs têtes, disparaissant de leurs vues. 

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit, puis se ferma derrière eux, et Harry se tourna à nouveau vers Drago, qui émergea de sous le bureau de Lupin, portant la boite d'Adamantine qui retenait l'épée de Serpentard. Une grande lumière brillait dans ses yeux, et Harry ressentit une vague pointe d'appréhension. 

"Allez, Potter," dit Drago. "Aide-moi à ouvrir ce truc." 

***

"Je pensais que la Marque des ténèbres était le symbole de Voldemort." dit Hermione, regardant Queudver. Elle avait remarqué qu'elle n'avait plus de problème à dire le nom de Voldemort, considérant qu'elle était arrivée à se faire kidnapper par le seul sorcier de l'histoire considéré comme plus terrible encore. 

Serpentard, qui ne semblait pas avoir besoin d'une baguette (_Bien sur, qu'il n'en avait pas besoin._ pensa-t-elle, _C'est un Magid, comme Harry_) avait lié le bras de la jeune fille à celui de Queudver et leur avait ordonné de le suivre hors de la chambre. Ils marchaient à présent dans un long corridor de pierre, vers quelle destination, Hermione ne pouvait pas l'imaginer. Serpentard marchait devant, bien sûr, elle et Queudver le suivaient en retrait. 

"Il ne l'a pas inventé." dit Queudver, qui arborait un air franchement suffisant. "Elle appartenait avant à Serpentard. Quasiment tout ce que le seigneur des ténèbres fit a été emprunté à Serpentard." 

"Vous avez l'air vraiment sûr de vous." remarqua Hermione. "N'êtes-vous pas inquiet que Voldemort soit furieux de votre trahison ?" 

"Non." dit Queudver, son sourire mauvais s'étirant en un sourire lubrique peu attractif. "Serpentard est deux fois plus puissant que Voldemort le fut, même dans sa prime jeunesse. Le vieil ordre viendra à nouveau, le nouvel ordre disparaîtra." ajouta-t-il tout en ricanant. "Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué," continua-t-il, "l'histoire se répète. Ce n'est pas la peine de la combattre. Tout ceci avait été prédit. Dumbledore le sait. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il..." 

Il s'interrompit, alors que Salazar Serpentard s'arrêtait et se tournait vers eux. Son visage squelettique était vide de toute expression. Ils étaient arrivés à la fin du couloir, qui s'ouvrait sur une vaste salle ronde, décorée de tapisseries. "Queudver," dit Serpentard, sa voix vombrissante se répercutant contre les murs de pierre. "S'il te plait, attend-nous un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Je souhaite montrer quelque chose à notre invitée." Il agita la main vers Hermione, et la corde la retenant attachée à Queudver disparue. "Approche." dit-il, et elle le fit, à peine consciente que Queudver s'éloignait. 

"Je voulais que tu voies ceci." dit Serpentard, pointant le doigt vers la plus large tapisserie sur le mur le plus éloigné. "Peut-être que cela va t'aider à comprendre." 

La tapisserie représentait quatre personnes se tenant cote à cote sous une voûte d'entrée. Ils étaient jeunes. Dans la vingtaine tout au plus. Ils se tournèrent vers Hermione, souriant, comme s'ils posaient pour une photographie. Elle sut immédiatement qui était l'homme à gauche, son portrait étant accroché dans la salle commune Gryffondor. Grand et gracieux, les cheveux et la barbe noire, vêtu de rouge et d'or, Godric Gryffondor, ressemblait énormément à Harry. 

Puis il y avait une femme rondelette, la tête rousse, qui avait l'air amicale et généreuse, et portait des vêtements jaunes. Elle rappela fortement à Hermione Madame Weasley. Bien sûr, il s'agissait d'Helga Poufsouffle. 

Puis venait un autre homme. Il n'était pas aussi grand que Godric, et semblait bien conscient de ce fait. Il avait également des cheveux noirs, un air franchement renfrogné déformait ses traits. S'il n'avait pas fait cette tête, il aurait pu être tout aussi séduisant. Il portait du noir et de l'argent, des serpents de métal entourant chacun des ses bras. Ses yeux étaient également argentés. Il était celui que Queudver avait appelé le plus grand des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air d'avoir conscience de sa grandeur. Il avait l'air désespérément malheureux. 

Mais ce fut la quatrième personne, une femme, qui attira l'attention d'Hermione. Elle se tenait entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, et portait une robe bleu foncée. Dans ses bras, elle portait de nombreux livres, et ses cheveux extrêmement bouclés étaient tressés autour de sa tête. Il y avait une trace d'encre sur sa joue, et ça ne semblait pas être un défaut de la tapisserie. Elle était belle, bien que pas extraordinairement, et elle avait l'air d'une certaine manière plus... vivante. _Est-ce qu'elle me ressemble ? _songea Hermione. _Un peu,_ concéda-t-elle. Elles n'étaient certainement pas le sosie l'une de l'autre. Les yeux de Rowena Serdaigle étaient bleus. Mais il y avait quelque chose. Il y avait définitivement _quelque chose._

Bien sûr, cela ne calma pas pour autant Salazar Serpentard - ou ce qui en restait. 

Il baissa les yeux vers elle, et elle vit les tatouages de la marque des ténèbres ressortant horriblement sur ses joues sans chair. Elle voulut frissonner, mais ce n'était pas le même genre de frisson qui lui avait inspiré Voldemort. Salazar Serpentard était vraiment horrible, et d'après les archives, au delà de tout mal imaginable, et il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il la terrifiait. Et pourtant, Hermione ressentit de la pitié pour lui. 

Pas beaucoup. Mais un peu. 

"A présent," dit-il "je vais te raconter une histoire." 

***

Drago repoussa ses cheveux trempés de sueur hors de ses yeux et jura dans sa barbe. Jusqu'à présent, la boite d'Adamantine avait résisté à toutes leurs attaques. Drago avait essayé les sortilèges d'ouverture, les malédictions de défoncement, ils avaient même essayer un sortilège d'écrabouillement, Harry et lui-même tenant ensembles la baguette. Rien ne s'était passé. Drago avait voulu essayer le sortilège de Tourbillon, mais Harry avait fait remarquer qu'ils ne le contrôlaient pas bien et qu'ils pouvaient aussi bien se projeter tous les deux à travers la fenêtre. 

Alors, Drago avait abandonné l'idée d'ouvrir la boite par magie et avait essayé de l'ouvrir en la jetant contre le mur de pierre. Cela n'avait rien fait d'autre que de provoquer une terrible douleur dans ses poignets. Furieux, il avait balancé la boite sur le sol, et avait sauté dessus à pieds joints, jurant et maudissant à tout va. 

Quand finalement il releva les yeux, respirant par à-coup, Harry souriait malicieusement. 

"Quoi ?" demanda Drago irrité. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" 

"Tu as l'air ridicule." dit Harry, secouant la tête. 

Drago s'arrêta, songeur. "J'en ai l'air ?" 

"C'est pas grave. Rien d'autre ne semble pouvoir me faire rire ces derniers jours." 

Drago cessa de sauter et regarda Harry avec un visage curieux. "Est-ce que je t'ai fait rire ?" 

Harry haussa les épaules. "Rien de bien excitant, Malefoy." 

"C'est juste que..." soupira Drago. "Je me sens coupable." 

"Coupable ?" demanda Harry mal à l'aise. "A quel sujet ?" 

Drago descendit de la boite, se baissa pour la ramasser et s'approcha de Harry, semblant extrêmement anxieux. "Potter, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire." 

Harry le regarda, surpris. Drago tenait la boite bien serrée contre sa poitrine, comme s'il s'agissait d'un bébé, et ses yeux étaient immenses et souffrant. Harry n'avait jamais vu ce type d'expression sur le visage de Drago. Il avait l'air d'avoir avalé du vinaigre. "Que... Qu'est ce que tu as à me dire, Malefoy ? Tu vas bien ? Est-ce que tu es en train de mourir ? Quoi ?" 

"C'est au sujet d'Hermione. Je suis... Tu as été tellement, eh bien, confiant au sujet d'Hermione et moi étant simplement amis et je commence à me sentir coupable. Je veux dire, ce n'est vraiment rien, c'est juste qu'une fois..." 

Harry avait les yeux qui lui sortaient de la tête. "Juste qu'une fois QUOI ?" 

Drago semblait vivement embarrassé. "Allez, Potter, je vais pas te l'épeler." 

"Non." dit Harry, terriblement froid. "Epelle. Epelle-le, Malefoy. Parce que je ne comprend pas." 

"Ecoute, c'était juste une fois, je pense qu'elle se sentait vraiment mal après. Tu sais, ça ne veux pas dire qu'elle ne t'aime pas." 

"Si tu es en train de me dire ce que je pense que tu es en train de dire," dit Harry d'une voix saccadée, "je ne te crois pas." Il haussa les épaules. "Je ne te crois pas." 

"Vraiment ?" dit Drago, souriant, comme un chat jouant avec sa proie. "Alors pourquoi est-ce que ton détecteur de mensonge ne réagit pas. Ton... Scrutoscope ?" 

Harry baissa vivement les yeux. C'était vrai. Son Scrutoscope était totalement silencieux. 

"Désolé, Potter, ces choses arrivent." 

"Désolé ?" dit Harry d'une voix étranglée. "_Désolé ?_ C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? Pourquoi aucun... Pourquoi aucun de vous deux ne me l'a dit ?" 

Drago haussa les épaules. "Nous ne parvenions simplement pas à te l'annoncer. Finalement, Hermione décida qu'il serait mieux que tu ne saches pas. Peut-être avait-elle raison." ajouta-t-il, regardant Harry d'un air incertain. "Tu n'as pas l'air de le prendre très bien..." 

Des points noirs dansaient dans le champ de vision de Harry. Il ne pouvait se rappeler avoir été aussi furieux qu'en de rares occasions, généralement face à Voldemort. Il ment, se disait-il _- Mais alors pourquoi le Scrutoscope ne réagissait il pas ?_ - Hermione ne ferait jamais ça -_ Mais alors pourquoi le Scrutoscope ne réagissait il pas ? _- j'ai toujours cru que je serais le premier - le seul - cela explique pourquoi elle lui écrivait tout le temps, une lettre chaque jour, je savais que ce n'était pas _normal -_

"Hey," dit Drago, et sa voix semblait venir de très, très loin "Souviens-toi, Potter : contrôle, contrôle, contrôle..." 

_BANG !_

Le globe de neige sur le bureau explosa comme une bombe, éclaboussant de liquide et de morceaux de neige argentée synthétique les papiers de Lupin. La nymphe à l'intérieur du globe hurla. Drago souriait alors que les fenêtres se fissuraient, que la plaque de verre du bureau s'éparpillait en poussière de verre. Faites qu'il soit suffisamment furieux, priait-il. Faites qu'il soit suffisamment furieux... 

_CRACK !_

Et Drago plongea sa tête vers la boite d'adamantine dans ses bras, qui se fissura et tomba en deux morceaux, avec un bruis d'os se brisant. _Ça a marché !_ Il laissa tomber la boite, et l'épée avec elle, répandant des éclats d'adamantine sur le sol, et attrapa Harry par sa chemise. 

"Je mens !" cria-t-il par dessus le bruit de verre brisé et le bruissement du vent. "_Je mens !_" 

Harry le dévisagea intensivement. "Tu quoi ?" 

"Je mens ! Bien sûr que je mens ! Maintenant, arrête ça !" 

"Tu es simplement effrayé." dit Harry, ses yeux s'étrécissant alors qu'un presse-papier traversait la pièce et allait se fracasser sur le mur derrière la tête de Drago. Celui-ci avait clairement l'impression que Harry appréciait d'une certaine manière le chaos qu'il provoquait. 

"Ne soit pas idiot !" rugit Drago. "Tu ne crois pas que si j'avais couché avec Hermione, tu en aurais entendu parlé depuis bien longtemps ? Et quand aurions-nous eu le temps ? Vous deux êtes tout le temps ensembles. Soit logique, Potter !" 

"Et le Scrutoscope ?" cria Harry obstinément. "Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas réagi ?" 

"Parce qu'il est dans la poche de ta veste dans le dortoir !" rétorqua Drago. "_Abruti !_" 

Il y eut un silence soudain, seulement rompu par les derniers éclats de verre touchant le sol, et la voix faible mais rageuse de la nymphe du globe, les maudissant tous les deux. Harry ne l'entendait pas ; il regardait Drago, en état de choc. "Mais pourquoi ?" Il suivit le regard de Drago vers le sol du bureau de Lupin, à présent recouvert d'eau, de morceaux de papiers, et des éclats de la boite brisée. L'épée reposait aux pieds de Drago ; brillante et argentée comme elle l'avait été la nuit où ils l'avaient trouvée. Drago se baissa et la ramassa de sa main gauche, enroulant ses doigts autour de la garde. Il la leva et la tendit, la montrant à Harry, qui la fixait du regard. "Oh." dit Harry, alors qu'il comprenait. "_Oh._" Il regarda Drago avec lassitude. "Toi, espèce de misérable salaud." dit-il, sans vraiment y mettre beaucoup d'énergie. "Tu ne pouvais pas penser à un autre moyen ?" 

"Désolé." dit Drago sans le moindre regret. "Tu as dit plus tôt, que nous devions utiliser tout ce qui était à notre portée." 

Harry secoua la tête. "Je déteste rendre les chose plus facile pour toi." dit-il. "Je déteste vraiment." 

"C'est comme arracher une sucette à un bébé." dit Drago, son sourire en coin bien en place, puis baissant le regard vers ses mains, qui saignaient, percés par des morceaux de la boite d'adamantine brisée. "Et bien," reconnut-il, "d'un bébé très grand et très énervé." 

"Je suis vraiment trop crevé pour commencer à me battre avec toi, Malefoy." dit Harry calmement. "Mais soit assuré que tu me le paieras." 

Drago ne pouvait pas dire s'il était sérieux ou s'il rigolait. "Je t'attendrais. Maintenant, allons-y, sortons d'ici avant que Lupin n'échappe à Fleur et ne revienne." Il haussa les épaules. "Ou pire, qu'ils reviennent ici ensembles." 

***

Quand ils rejoignirent enfin le dortoir, ils trouvèrent Ron et Ginny agenouillés par terre, près du chaudron. Ginny retirait avec précaution quelque chose de celui-ci. Elle se tourna, les entendant entrer, et leur fit signe de les rejoindre. 

Le charme qu'elle avait fait était bien loin d'être aussi beau ou d'avoir l'air aussi mortel que celui qu'avait crée Lucius. Celui-ci était un peu tordu, pas un cercle parfait, mais plus une ellipse. Drago le regarda étrangement. 

"Ce n'est pas encore terminé." dit Ginny. "Là." Elle le donna à Drago. "Tiens-le. Je dois réaliser la dernière partie de l'enchantement." 

Il tint le talisman dans sa main alors qu'elle pointait sa baguette. Une longue mèche de cheveux rouges tomba devant ses yeux alors qu'elle commençait à parler, et fut nerveusement écartée. "_Ullus res muta. Anima irreti. Sanguinum ad vitrum transmuta !_" 

Il y eu un flash de lumière, et le talisman sauta dans la main de Drago. 

"C'est fait." dit Ginny. 

Drago se leva, observant le talisman, qui comme le précédent, était transparent, bien que celui-ci contienne une mèche de cheveux plutôt qu'une dent. _Maintenant, il y a deux objets dans ce monde qui peuvent me tuer instantanément,_ pensa-t-il sinistrement. _Hermione a le premier. En qui, dans cette vie, ai-je assez confiance pour confier celui-ci ?_

Il pouvait sentir le regard des autres sur lui, alors qu'il marchait vers la fenêtre, tenant le talisman devant lui, et s'arrêtait pour regarder dehors. Puis il ferma les yeux, laissant tout ce qui l'entourait se dissoudre, comme il avait appris à le faire enfant, enfermé dans la garde-robe de sa chambre. Il pouvait sentir le talisman battre dans sa main comme un petit cœur, et il sut qu'il sentait plus que ses propres battements, il se concentra dessus, tenant le talisman serré, serré... 

_Une tour ronde, entourée d'arbres. Les murs étaient de pierres anciennes, et noires en certains endroits, comme si la tour avait été brûlée autrefois. Il n'y avait pas d'oiseau. Les images se succédèrent en une rapide succession : un chambre nue avec de la paille sur le sol, un homme dont la main était faite d'argent, un couloir, le long duquel s'alignaient les tapisseries, et Hermione, ses yeux sombres frénétiques d'inquiétude, le regardant. _

Où es-tu ? Où es-tu ?

Il ouvrit ses yeux, se tourna et croisa le regard figé d'Harry à travers la chambre. 

"Sud. Nous allons au Sud." 

***

références

*ennui : en français dans le texte

[1] "Il ne devait pas avoir lu son Manuel des Seigneurs Démons," sourit Sirius. "Article 54: 'Je ne romprai pas un contrat passé avec un être démoniaque, puis essayerai de le doubler parce que je serai un brin contrarié.'" Evil Overlord List! 

[2]_ "Tu dois au moins croire qu'il y a un équilibre naturel dans toute chose," dit le démon. "Pour chaque profit tiré d'une chose, on paie dans un autre domaine. Tu tiras grand profit de cette épée mais d'abord tu dois en payer le prix."_  
-- Version altérée du discours de Pluton à Orphée dans la pièce du même nom de Ted Hughes. 

[3]"J'ai été appelé beaucoup de choses dans ma vie," dit Drago, regardant le plat. "Mais jamais un morceau de pain vicieux et au sang froid." **Extrait de Buffy, saison 3: " je suis peut-être un donuts à confiture et au sang froid, j'ai un timing impeccable."**

[4] L'Orbe de Thessala : Il s'agit réellement d'un objet mystique. Il est notamment utilisé dans Buffy dans le rituel pour rendre son âme à Angel. 

Les Dessins accompagnant ce chapitre

1-Drago enlève sa chemise devant Ginny  
2-Fleur en vamp  
3-Tapisserie des fondateurs

Pour y accéder, rendez-vous sur le site de la version anglaise, cliquez sur le chapitre 3 de DS, les mots en bleu sont les liens vers ces illustrations ! 

**Réponses aux reviews par alana : **

Csame : Nous sommes très heureuse de pouvoir mener à bien ce vaste projet !! De tels remerciements nous donnent du cœur à l'ouvrage !  
**Anya** : oui, le charme Epicyclique est celui dont se servait Lucius, mais désormais, Drago l'a confié à Hermione. Je crois que tu n'as pas lu le dernier chapitre de Draco Dormiens, car je t'assure que tout est bien relié ! Pour Krum, tu as eut la réponse dans ce chapitre. En effet, c'est de la grande fic qu'on traduit, on peut le dire...  
**océ** : faut dire qu'on poste avec tant d'irrégularité que les lecteurs doivent nous perdre... On espère que la traduction est à la hauteur...  
**Tabasco** : les schrapnels, c'est un oubli de traduction, en fait ce sont de petits éclats d'obus... Merci de nous l'avoir fait remarquer, on va corriger. Voici donc la suite, désolée pour le retard... Voilà un nouveau méchant, et pas des moindre, puisque c'est Serpentard lui-même... Je vous promets que la suite est gratinée.   
**crystal_yuy **: Lucius est interné au service des malades dangereux de Ste Mangouste... Tu sais à présent qui est le nouveau méchant de l'histoire !   
**Salem** : heu... J'espère que tu n'as pas trop désespéré, parce qu'on a pas été très rapide sur ce coup-là... Mais le chapitre quatre arrive très vite !   
**Kyzara** : merci de ta review ! Continue à nous lire !   
**Siria Potter **: nous sommes plusieurs ! Le mariage n'est pas prévu pour un bon bout de temps, cette fic est super longue !   
**Nat** : oui, il faut nous comprendre.... Notre retard est quasi obligé, nous faisons aussi nos propres projets à côté de la DT-Team.   
**lolo** : tu as deviné pour ce qui est arrivée à Hermione, mais pas pour l'identité du commanditaire... Oui, je te comprends, moi aussi y'a plein de fic que j'ai arrêter de lire, j'ai plus le temps, et je le regrette... C'est peut-être parce que celle-ci est si longue que personne ne lit....

**DT-Team ** - 31 janvier 2004 


	4. Dragon et Verre

Draco Sinister 

  
**Auteur** : Cassandra Claire  
**Traducteurs** : Alana Chantelune, Angharrad Larowane  
**Relecture **: Frédéric  
**Catégorie** : Drame, Action, Aventure   
**Rang** : PG-13

**Note d'Angharrad** : je vais faire quelque chose que je m'étais toujours refusée à faire. Je vais faire du chantage à la review. Pourquoi ? Parce que rassembler une équipe et la faire tourner pour traduire une série aussi importante que celle de Cassie, c'est pas facile. Et quand on voit le peu de review, ça nous fait mal au cœur. Ce n'est pas par plaisir que nous mettons 1 à 3 mois à poster les nouveaux chapitres. Regardez donc sur Word. Ce chapitre fait 41 pages en verdana 10. Alors voilà. Il n'y aura pas de prochain chapitre si nous ne dépassons pas les 10 reviews pour ce chapitre. Merci de votre compréhension…

Chapitre Quatre : _Dragon et verre_

*************

Tandis qu'ils volaient, Drago découvrit que le charme épicyclique fonctionnait un peu comme un compas. Tous les vingt-cinq kilomètres, à peu de choses près, il devait s'arrêter et le réaccorder, et les autres s'arrêtaient et le regardaient, suspendus dans les airs.

Comme il était le navigateur, il volait en tête, les autres le suivant : Harry en second, Ginny et Ron à l'arrière. Ils appréciaient d'ailleurs beaucoup ce vol. Ils étaient en train de voler à basse altitude au dessus d'une aire très boisée depuis quelques temps, slalomant entre les sommets, les pulsations du charme épicyclique devenant de plus en plus fortes. Quand, après une nouvelle heure, il s'arrêta et toucha le charme à nouveau, des images le submergèrent comme le reflux de la marée : la forêt, le château incendié, la tour ronde. Et Hermione. Il était quasiment sûr que la foret de ses visions était celle au dessus de laquelle ils volaient maintenant.

Il regarda vers Harry, Ron et Ginny, qui planaient un peu plus loin, et se sentit satisfait. _Ils ne pourraient pas faire ça sans moi. Même pas le grand Harry Potter. _

Il allait les appeler pour les prévenir qu'il était sûr qu'ils étaient tout prêt quand un mouvement rapide en dessous de lui attira son attention. Et son expression exprima sa surprise. Il était difficile d'apercevoir à travers la couverture épaisse des branches, mais Drago était persuadé d'avoir vu une ligne de sombres personnages, comme une colonne de fourmis, se frayant un chemin à travers les arbres. Etaient-ce des gens ? Ils semblaient trop organisés pour être des animaux – mais c'était difficile à dire. 

Drago se pencha, essayant d'avoir un meilleur point de vue. Et il se figea, saisit par une vague glaciale déferlant sur lui. Il sursauta, mais le froid ne disparut pas. C'était un froid qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté auparavant, un froid qui brûlait et déchirait à l'intérieur comme des lames de couteaux. Tout à coup terrifié, il essaya de crier vers Harry, mais il ne put entendre sa propre voix au dessus des voix qui se mirent tout à coup à crier dans sa tête. 

_ Tu n'est pas mon fils. _C'était son père qui parlait, bien sûr que c'était son père.  __

_ Je suis toujours jeune, je peux avoir d'autres enfants. _

Drago s'agrippa à son balai. Je m'en fiche, disait-il de manière têtue à son père, je m'en fiche, mais la voix de Lucius Malefoy fut tout à coup complètement évincée par les mugissements grandissant des autres voix, des voix qu'il ne connaissait pas. Des voix criant de douleur,  étranglées par le sang, voix qu'ils se rappelait de ses rêves, pleurant d'agonie… Et la voix d'un homme, s'élevant au dessus de toutes les autres, rauque et furieuse : _Tu m'as menti ! Tu m'as menti !_

_Je ne t'ai jamais menti ! _cria une voix de femme en réponse. _Tu croies juste cela parce que c'est ce que tu veux bien croire !_

_Tu seras désolée d'avoir un jour dit cela. Ne crois pas que je ne te ferai pas souffrir. Personne ne peut te faire souffrir comme je le peux . _

_Non ! NON ! _La femme inconnue hurlait à présent.  _Que lui as-tu fait ? Où est-il ? Salazar, qu'as-tu fait ?_

Drago couvrit ses oreilles, mais les cris continuèrent à l'intérieur de sa tête, mais pire que les cris était la terreur, une terreur pure qui le submergeait comme une vague d'épais brouillard. Ses doigts glacés s'accrochaient à lui, écartant ses mains du contrôle de son manche à balai, le poussant vers le bas. Il vit le monde se retourner, le ciel à ses pieds, et il tomba, tout autour de lui devenant noir.

***

"Harry ? Harry ! Est-ce que tout va bien ?"

Harry leva les yeux vers Ron qui semblait inquiet.

"Je le pense." dit Harry, conscient qu'il devait avoir l'air pâle et malheureux. "Si je n'étais pas certain du contraire, je jurerais qu'il y a des Détraqueurs dans le coin." Il ralentit son balai, posa ses mains sur son visage, retira ses lunettes et frotta ses yeux. 

Ron s'arrêta près de lui, et Ginny fit de même un instant plus tard. Harry haussa les épaules. "J'ai… froid."

Ron secoua la tête. "Je ne sens rien."

"Pas plus que moi." intervint Ginny. Harry remit ses lunettes. "C'est probablement…" Elle s'interrompit, ayant l'air surpris. "Malefoy !" appela-t-elle. "Est-ce que tu vas bien ?"

Ron et Ginny se tournèrent pour suivre le regard de Harry, juste à temps pour voir Drago se plier en deux sur son éclair de feu comme s'il allait être malade, lâcher son balai et tomber sur le coté. Alors qu'ils le regardaient avec horreur, il fonça vers le sol, disparaissant à travers les arbres. Ginny sursauta, ses mains couvrant sa bouche, et se tourna vers Harry – mais Harry avait déjà disparu. Dirigeant son balai vers le sol comme s'il exécutait la feinte de Wronsky, il fonça à travers les arbres, disparaissant de leur vue.

Sans une autre pensée, Ginny se prépara à plonger derrière lui mais Ron attrapa son poignet. « Ginny, non ! »

"Ron, Nous devons les suivre…"

"Oui," dit-il patiemment, "mais aucun de nous n'est Harry, nous ne pouvons pas voler comme lui. Tu vas te faire tuer."

Avec sa main toujours agrippée à son bras, il inclina son balai vers le bas et elle le suivit. Elle comprit rapidement ce qu'il voulait dire. Les arbres étaient très étroitement enchevêtrés, nécessitant un vol acrobatique pour éviter de s'écraser dans les branches et s'y retrouver prisonnier. Elle se souvint de la vitesse à laquelle Harry avait plongé. _S'il vous plait, qu'il aille bien ! _priait-elle. __

_Et Drago. Faites qu'il aille bien lui aussi._

***

"Laisse moi te raconter une histoire." dit Salazar Serpentard.

Hermione regarda son visage et vit que ses yeux étaient fixés sur la tapisserie des Quatre Fondateurs de Poudlard pendue au mur. Elle ne pouvait dire s'il regardait Rowena, ou Godric, ou bien sa propre représentation. Sa mâchoire était immobile. 

"Rowena." dit-il.

Ne sachant pas s'il était en train de lui parler, Hermione ne bougea pas.

"Nous avons été enfants ensembles." commença-t-il à raconter. "Je l'ai connue dès l'instant où elle naquit. Je l'ai vue dans son berceau. J'avais alors cinq ans. Je l'ai connue et je l'ai aimé chaque instant de sa vie. Je l'ai regardée grandir en pouvoir et en sagesse. J'avais moi même peu de talent pour tout dire. Jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne quinze ans, j'étais la honte de la famille. C'est alors que j'ai dit à Rowena que je l'aimais. Et elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait aussi." 

Serpentard commença à marcher.

"Cela a débloqué quelque chose en moi. J'ai découvert que non seulement, je pouvais faire de la magie, mais que j'étais en réalité un Magid, d'un talent et d'une puissance inégalés. Je pouvais parler le langage des bêtes et des animaux, je pouvais contrôler la météo, je pouvais exécuter des sortilèges sans ma baguette. Mais seulement tant que j'étais avec Rowena." 

Il regarda Hermione, ses yeux ardents et tristes, et elle ressentit la même sensation de pitié qu'elle avait eu plus tôt. _ Ils étaient enfants ensembles et ils s'aimaient enfants. Comme Harry et moi. _

_Mais il n'a rien de comparable à Harry._

"Elle était ma source. Tu ne sais peut-être pas ce dont il s'agit. C'est l'un des plus grands mystères de la magie. Sans Rowena, j'étais plus impuissant qu'un nourrisson. Avec Rowena à mes cotés, j'aurais pu conquérir le monde. »

"Mais elle ne voulait pas que vous conquériez le monde." déclara lentement Hermione. "Le voulait-elle ?"

"J'ai fait tout ce qu'elle m'a demandé." dit Serpentard d'une voix rauque. "J'ai accepté de lancer l'école qu'elle voulait créer avec moi. Je l'ai laissé rassembler Gryffondor et Poufsouffle en tant que Fondateurs, bien que tous les deux soient des imbéciles. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour me rendre plus fort…" Il émit un bruit qui ressemblait à un sifflement. "J'ai recruté de jeunes sorciers ayant de la force et de l'ambition, et parmi eux, j'ai cherché quelqu'un qui pourrait devenir ma source, comme Rowena l'était. Mais il n'y eut jamais personne, jamais personne d'autre qu'elle. Et plus j'avais besoin d'elle, plus elle s'éloignait de moi. J'ai commencé à voir la manière dont elle regardait Godric." Il s'arrêta de marcher en long et en large et la regarda furieusement. "Elle le regardait, comme elle me regardait quand nous étions enfants. Infect imbécile d'enfant de moldu qu'il était, je savais pourquoi elle s'était tournée vers lui. C'était parce que j'étais faible, parce que sans elle, je ne pouvais pas réaliser le plus petit sortilège d'attraction."

Hermione doutait vraiment que ce fut la raison pour laquelle Rowena avait cessé d'aimer Serpentard, si vraiment elle avait cessé de l'aimer, mais elle garda sa bouche fermée.

"Quand elle me retira son amour, mon pouvoir déclina, et avec lui, mon désespoir grandit. Je ne pouvait pas suporter d'être faible qu'elle me voit si faible m'était intolérable. J'ai tout fait – tout ce que j'ai pu – pour me rendre plus fort…"

"Vous avez fait de la magie noire." déclara lentement Hermione.

"J'en ai appelé au pouvoir de l'Enfer." dit Serpentard. "J'étais résolu à ne plus dépendre d'elle. Je renforcerai mon pouvoir de manière à affronter Godric sans elle à mes cotés, qu'elle sache que j'étais puissant par moi-même. J'en ai appelé aux pouvoirs infernaux et ils me donnèrent ce qu'elle m'avait retiré quand elle me quitta pour Godric."

"Elle a cessé de vous aimer parce que vous faisiez de la magie noire, pas à cause de Godric !" rétorqua Hermione.

_"Elle aurait dû m'aimer de toute manière !"_  cria-t-il de sa voix rauque et grinçante. _"Comme je l'aurais aimée quoiqu'elle ait pu faire !"_

Son visage et sa voix tremblaient de fureur et Hermione recula.

"Avec le pouvoir que j'avais gagné, j'étais devenu invincible." continua lentement Serpentard. "J'étais déterminé à lui montrer que j'étais devenu le plus grand sorcier du monde. J'ai créé des armées de monstres et les armées humaines reculaient devant elles. J'ai maîtrisé la foudre et le tonnerre je pouvais même déchirer la terre en deux si je le choisissais. Mais je n'aurais pas détruit un monde où elle se trouvait. Je l'aimais toujours, même après tout ce qu'elle m'avait fait. Finalement, je suis allé la trouver pour lui montrer ce que j'avais fait de moi et voir sa fierté en moi. Mais elle était avec Godric. Elle ne m'aimait plus. Elle avait choisi Godric plutôt que moi. Elle me dit de partir et de les laisser seuls."

Hermione regarda son visage et suivit son regard vers la tapisserie, et soudain su, sans l'ombre d'un doute, ce qui avait dû se passer.

"Vous l'avez tué." dit-elle d'une voix couinante.

"Bien sûr que je l'ai tué."

Hermione grimaça, sûrement parce que dans son esprit, Godric Gryffondor ressemblait plus qu'un petit peu à Harry.

"Elle a dû vous haïr !" lança-t-elle violemment, et puis dans une inspiration, elle ajouta : "Ou bien l'avez-vous tuée elle aussi ?"

"Je ne l'ai pas tuée." dit Serpentard, se détournant de la tapisserie. "A la fin, je n'ai pas pu prendre sa vie, même après tout ce qu'elle m'avait pris. Je ne pouvais pas la tuer, et pourtant ma propre vie ne signifiait rien pour moi. Je me suis retiré, j'ai utilisé des magies difficiles et dangereuses. Magies qui me permettraient de me lever à nouveau quand une autre Rowena vivrait dans ce monde, une autre source pour nourrir mon pouvoir…"

"Je ne suis pas Rowena." dit Hermione d'une voix tremblante. "Elle est morte il y a mille ans de même que Godric, et comme vous auriez dû le faire ! Vous ne devriez jamais être revenu !"

Les yeux sombres et vides de Serpentard reposèrent sur elle un moment. C'était comme s'il était en train de sourire. « Mais je suis revenu pour toi ! »

"Votre pouvoir a disparu quand Rowena a cessé de vous aimer." dit Hermione désespérément. "Car la source doit être consentante."

"C'est vrai."

"Et bien, je ne suis pas consentante, et rien de ce que vous ferez ne changera ma décision. Même si vous me torturez…"

"Trivial et pas nécessaire." dit Serpentard. "Et inefficace. Cela pourrait te briser, mais cela ne te ferait pas consentante. Non. Quand tu deviendras ma source, ce sera par amour."

"Par amour ?" répéta Hermione, avec un haut le coeur. "C'est… écoeurant !"

A présent il souriait. "Tu es tellement comme elle. Et quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, tu seras elle. Une Rowena meilleure que celle que j'ai jamais eu, plus constante et véritable." Il leva la tête et appela soudainement, regardant plus loin qu'elle : "Queudver !"

Dans la seconde, Queudver fut à ses cotés, souriant malicieusement à Hermione, ses petits yeux brillants.

"Est-ce le moment, maître ?"

"Presque." répondit Serpentard. "Ramène-là à sa chambre et enferme-là. Très bientôt." ajouta-t-il. "Ce sera très bientôt le moment."

***

Volant totalement à l'instinct, Harry plongea en avant, parvenant miraculeusement à éviter de s'empaler lui-même violemment sur une branche ou de s'écraser la tête la première dans un arbre. Il traversa les dernières branches, vit le sol qui venait à sa rencontre, et tira si violemment sur son éclair de feu que celui-ci se redressa à à peine 20 centimètres du sol, le balai s'accrochant à la terre. 

Il fut sur pieds en une seconde et regarda autour de lui. Il se tenait dans une petite clairière au milieu des grands arbres. Il faisait presque nuit là-dessous, la pénombre percée de quelques rais de lumière poussiéreuse passant à travers les vides entre les feuilles, mais les yeux d'attrapeur aiguisé de Harry trouvèrent immédiatement le balai brisé de Drago, cassé en deux au milieu de la clairière. Et quelques pas plus loin, une forme sombre confuse sur le sol.

Harry ressentit quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à de la panique. Peut-être était-ce de la panique. Il força ses pieds à bouger, sprintant à moitié vers la forme chiffonnée de Drago.  Alors qu'il approchait, il vit que l'autre garçon était étendu sur le dos, et pendant un instant, alors qu'il tombait à ses coté et voyait ses yeux ouverts, il crut que Drago était mort.  

Puis les yeux gris se tournèrent vers lui, et avec une drôle respiration noueuse, Drago dit : "Salut, Potter."

Coulant comme l'eau, le soulagement submergea Harry. "Malefoy… Tu vas bien ?"

"Le vent m'a désarçonné." dit Drago. Il commença à se lever sur son coude et se crispa. "Oh. Et ma jambe est cassée."

"Cassée ? Es-tu sûr ? Est-ce que ça fait mal ?" dit Harry, sentant qu'il avait l'air inquiet comme une grand-mère, mais incapable de s'en empêcher.

Drago le foudroya du regard. "Non, ça fait du bien." dit il d'une voix traînante. "J'espérais que tu pourrais me casser l'autre fémur. Pour doubler le plaisir."

_Il fait tout pour que ça soit difficile d'être désolé pour lui  _pensa Harry irrité. Mais encore une fois, ce n'était pas l'important. 

"Je l'ai entendu casser." ajouta Drago, avec un frisson. "C'était le bruit d'un balai se cassant en deux."

"En parlant de ça, ton balai est cassé en deux."

Drago le regarda avec une expression d'horreur complète et absolue.

"Ce n'est pas si mal." ajouta Harry rapidement. "Tu peux en partager un avec l'un d'entre nous jusqu'à ce que…"

"Potter…" dit Drago d'une voix étranglée. Il était à présent aussi gris que de la cendre froide. "Regarde derrière toi."

Harry se tourna. Et se figea.

Ils étaient encore à une certaine distance, de l'autre coté de la clairière. Mais il n'y avait aucun doute sur leur nature, vingt à trente créatures vêtues de capes sombres, hautes de trois mètres, coulant lentement comme du venin à travers les espaces entre les arbres vers la clairière. Se rapprochant. 

Harry sentit son coeur se retourner.

_Détraqueurs._

Drago émit une espèce de bruit choqué. Harry se tourna paniqué vers lui et vit qu'il avait saisi son visage à deux mains, qu'il se débattait et se tortillait comme l'aurait fait un poisson au bout d'une ligne. 

"Malefoy ?" demanda Harry, étonné et horrifié, alors que la première vague de froid le frappait, le rendant presque inconscient et le faisant tomber près de Drago. Il aspira de l'air, essayant d'éclairer le brouillard gris qui s'élevait dans son esprit, et, luttant pour se mettre sur ses pieds, il se tourna, faisant face aux Détraqueurs, essayant de ne pas tituber face au mur de froid qui déferlait sur eux comme un iceberg. 

Harry était à peine conscient que Drago continuait à émettre des bruits étranglés derrière lui, tandis qu'il cherchait sa baguette du bout de ses doigts qui lui semblaient plutôt être des boudins insensibles attachés à son poignet. Les Détraqueurs avaient parcouru la moitié de la clairière, avançant vers lui comme une marée régulière d'eau empoisonnée. Ils étaient tellement silencieux dans leur avancée, ne faisant qu'ajouter au cauchemar dans lequel Harry se sentait emprisonné. 

Il essaya de stabiliser sa baguette dans sa main, qui tremblait violemment. Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi incapable d'invoquer un souvenir heureux qu'il l'était en cet instant. Il n'avait pas invoqué de Patronus depuis sa troisième année, et les souvenirs heureux qui lui avaient servi à l'époque – matchs de Quidditch et les victoires de la coupe des quatre maisons – lui semblaient tout à coup bien petits et stupides. Il se concentra désespérément – et pensa bien sûr à Hermione, Hermione lui disant qu'elle l'aimait, sauf qu'à présent ça lui faisait plus de mal qu'autre chose. Il força son esprit à s'éloigner des souvenirs de la pluie et des miroirs et d'Hermione l'embrassant, et pensa soudain au moment où il se tenait près du lac, la lettre de Sirius dans la main, regardant Hermione et Drago rire. Et il se souvint que leurs rires étaient si contagieux, qu'il avait ri lui aussi, surtout d'Hermione, qui riait souvent, mais jamais comme ça - rarement assez fort pour qu'elle soit obligée de s'asseoir, rarement d'une joie aussi bruyante et incontrôlée. Il sentit sa bouche se tordre en un sourire alors qu'il se souvenait qu'elle l'avait tiré à elle et avait caché son visage contre son épaule, riant toujours.

Il leva sa baguette, et entendit sa voix comme si elle venait de très loin crier : "_Expecto Patronum_ !"

Sa baguette vibra dans sa main et la lumière argentée familière quitta sa pointe. Tremblant de soulagement, Harry tomba sur ses genoux, la lumière prenant la forme d'un cerf, avec des bois ressemblant à des éclairs, qui s'élança vers les Détraqueurs. Dans la lumière blafarde, le cerf argenté brillait comme une nouvelle lune, et les Détraqueurs reculèrent devant cette lumière, semblant presque s'évaporer alors qu'il se retiraient dans les ombres parmi les arbres. Le cerf les poursuivit, ne s'arrêtant qu'à l'orée de la clairière pour regarder Harry – qui leva sa main en un salut faible – et disparut dans la forêt, lancé à leur poursuite. 

Toujours à genoux, Harry se tourna et regarda Drago, qui avait cessé de se tordre, mais avait toujours les mains agrippées à son visage.

"Ils sont partis." dit-il.

"Potter," dit Drago, n'otant toujours pas ses mains de son visage, "L'épée…"

"Hein ?"

"Enlève-là moi – s'il te plait, enlève-la moi !"

Harry tendit la main et attrapa la poignée de l'épée, que Drago avait passée à sa ceinture (et sur laquelle il avait miraculeusement évité de s'empaler en tombant), et cria presque. Elle était complètement gelée au touché, comme de la glace. Il grinça des dents et referma sa main sur l'épée, l'écartant de Drago. Il sentit le froid en rayonner, ses griffes glacées s'infiltrant dans ses veines, et pourtant, en la soulevant dans sa main, il se sentit soudain… puissant. 

Une petite voix froide parla alors dans sa tête.

_Harry Potter?_

L'épée n'était tout à coup plus froide. Il pensa qu'elle s'était ajustée à la température de sa peau. Elle semblait faite de sa propre chair, simplement plus dûre et plus lisse. 

_Harry_, dit à nouveau la voix dans sa tête.

Harry laissa tomber l'épée et sauta en arrière, loin d'elle.

"Harry !" C'était la voix de Ron. Harry leva les yeux et vit Ron et Ginny qui couraient vers eux. Ils avaient l'air pâles et inquiets. Ils étaient tous les deux couverts de feuilles et des brindilles étaient coincées dans les cheveux de Ginny – Ils avaient dû être pris dans les branches. Tous les deux portaient leurs balais. "Harry… était-ce ..?"

"Le Patronus." dit Harry brièvement. "Détraqueurs."

Ron pâlit encore. "Nous devons partir d'ici."

"La jambe de Malefoy est brisée." dit Harry sur le même ton.

Ron laissa tomber son balai et regarda de Harry à Drago. Puis il se tourna vers Ginny. "Peux-tu t'en occuper ?"

Elle secoua la tête. "J'ai étudié les bleus et les coupures l'année dernière, mais pas les os. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque. Si je fais une erreur, je pourrais faire apparaître deux os dans sa jambe au lieu d'un ou les rendre élastiques ou…" 

"Les faire disparaître complètement." dit Harry, pensant à Lockheart.

"Tout à fait." acquiesça Ginny.

"Donc c'est non." conclut Ron. "Okay. Harry, viens par ici, il faut que je te parle une minute."

Harry suivit Ron et le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Ron avait son visage résolu, ce qui était parfois une bonne chose, et d'autre fois non. Harry admirait la détermination de Ron, mais il pouvait être difficile de lui faire accepter les choses quand il était fixé sur son idée. 

"Tu vas bien ?" dit Ron, scrutant Harry. "Les Détraqueurs et tout...Tu vas bien ?"

"Ca va." dit Harry. Et à sa grande surprise, c'était vrai. "Ils ont eu beaucoup plus d'effet sur Malefoy que sur moi."

"Ce qui est étrange." remarqua Ron.

"Je suis d'accord." dit Harry. "Mais je ne suis pas sûr que cela veuille dire quelque chose. Oublie ce que je viens de dire. Ça veut dire quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi."

"Et bien, tu vas avoir du temps pour trouver"

"Tu veux dire ?"

"Je veux dire que Ginny et moi devrions aller chercher de l'aide, et que tu devrais rester avec Malefoy. Nous ne le laissons pas seul dans les bois avec une jambe cassé, même si je ne l'aime pas, et je ne le laisserais certainement pas seul ici avec Ginny pendant que toi et moi sommes partis…"

"Même avec une jambe cassée ?" répéta Harry avec un sourire malicieux. "Il ne l'attrapera pas si elle s'enfuit."

"Et si elle ne court pas ?"

"Tu es paranoïaque."

Pour toute réponse, les yeux de Ron passèrent au dessus de lui. Harry se retourna et vit Drago s'installer contre le tronc d'un arbre, Ginny penchée au dessus de lui, ayant l'air soucieuse.

"Ca ne veut rien dire." dit Harry.

"Je ne la laisserai pas traîner ici pour jouer à l'infirmière avec Malefoy. Parce que… et bien parce que…"

"Parce que jouer à l'infirmière mène à hôtesse délurée ?"

"_Harry_ !" s'écria Ron indigné.

Harry leva les mains. "Tu n'es pas objectif sur le sujet."

Ron haussa les épaules. "J'ai été élevé pour haïr le nom de Malefoy et pour veiller sur ma petite sœur. Dis-moi, que crois-tu que je doive faire ? "

***

"Est-ce que ça fait mal maintenant ?" demanda Ginny anxieuse, écartant une mèche de cheveux rebelles de ses yeux. Elle avait aidé Drago à s'asseoir contre un arbre. Sa jambe cassée était étendue devant lui, et il tenait l'épée de Serpentard sur ses genoux. 

"Oui ça fait mal." dit Drago irrité. "Ma jambe est cassée. Bien sûr que ça fait mal. Personne ne connaît donc de sortilège pour tuer la douleur ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ?"

"Est-ce que tu en connais ne serait-ce qu'un seul ?" répondit Ginny brusquement.

"Non." répondit Drago sans la moindre trace d'embarras.

"Mon dieu, ce que tu peux être ennuyant, même avec une jambe cassée." dit-elle, mais elle avait dit cela sans rancoeur. "Ecoute, reste simplement assis, d'accord ?" Elle posa une main sur son épaule et le poussa gentiment pour qu'il s'appuie au tronc de l'arbre. 

"Merci." dit-il en fermant les yeux.

"Pas de problème." dit Ginny doucement tout en le regardant. D'une certaine manière, elle était heureuse qu'il ait fermé les yeux, car ainsi elle pouvait le regarder sans avoir à détourner le regard. Il était pâle, probablement à cause de la douleur, faisant apparaître les rides sur sa peau blanche. Comme ses cils qui étaient assez longs et sombres pour rendre Lavande Brown désespérément jalouse.

"Ne fais pas ça !" dit-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

"Pas quoi ?" demanda Ginny se sentant rapetisser de culpabilité.

"Ne me regarde pas. Ça me rend nerveux." Il ouvrit les yeux et étudia son attitude un moment, puis les ferma à nouveau comme si la vue de celle-ci l'attristait et dit platement : "Laisse tomber, ça ne marchera pas."

Ginny était terrassée. "Qu'est-ce qui ne marchera pas ?"

Il soupira. "Je sais ce que tu penses. La même chose que ce que tu pensais la nuit dernière. 'Hey, regardez Malefoy, tout mignon et sans défense et presque gentil. Il n'est pas mauvais juste blessé et amer. Tout ce dont il a besoin, c'est d'amour et tout rentrera vite dans l'ordre.' Et bien tu sais quoi ?" demanda-t-il sans fléchir face à son expression horrifiée. "Je ne suis pas gentil. Et je n'ai pas besoin d'amour et je ne veux pas que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Particulièrement pas par toi."

"Je n'ai jamais…" bégaya Ginny, perdant ses mots. "Je n'ai certainement jamais…"

"Très bien. Mets-le toi bien dans la tête. Parce que si tu veux un petit ami gentil, tu es bien mieux avec celui que tu as maintenant. L'imaginaire Harry Potter."

Ginny était tellement furieuse qu'elle voulait le frapper. Mais il avait une jambe cassée. Elle voulait lui dire quelque chose de méchant, incisif, quelque chose de vraiment vicieux. Elle voulait lui dire :  _Pas étonnant que ton père ne te souhaitait pas, _ou _ Mieux vaut l'imaginaire Harry Potter que le véritable Drago Malefoy ne serait-ce qu'une journée, demande à Hermione._

Mais elle ne pouvait pas.

A la place, elle dit simplement aussi calmement qu'elle le put : "Malefoy, as-tu jamais entendu parler de _tact _?"

Il ouvrit les yeux et la dévisagea. Elle était effrayé de voir à quel point ses pupilles étaient dilatée, du choc ou de douleur, elle n'en était pas sûre. Ses iris semblaient noirs, simplement cerclés d'un fin anneau d'argent. "Le tact, c'est simplement mentir pour les adultes." dit-il d'un ton bas.

"Est-ce une des fameuses paroles de ton père ?"

"Non. J'ai fait celle-là moi-même."

***

"Cornemuses." dit fermement Sirius.

Narcissa secoua la tête, sans lever les yeux du magazine de mariage qu'elle lisait. "Pas de cornemuses." dit-elle, étirant le bras pour attraper un oreiller, et le posant derrière sa tête. Elle était assise sur le lit de leur chambre d'hôtel, entourée de magazines découpés, de livres, et de morceaux de papiers sur lesquels elle avait griffonné des dessins possibles d'invitations de mariage.

"Je suis écossais." continua Sirius. "Je veux un mariage écossais."

Les lèvres de Narcissa s'étirèrent brièvement en un sourire, mais elle ne leva toujours pas les yeux. "Je t'ai dit que tu pourrais porter une jupe si tu voulais."

"Un kilt !" l'interrompit Sirius, mais elle l'ignora.

"Et franchement, je me moque que tu aies des porte-jarretelles et des talons hauts pour aller avec. Et je t'ai dit qu'on pourrait servir du haggis, et si tu veux passer tout l'après-midi à lancer des troncs d'arbres derrière la maison, c'est aussi d'accord. Mais je ne peux imposer à mes amis et à ceux que j'aime la musique des cornemuses. Pense à ce que dirait Drago."

"Pense à ce qu'il dira quand tu lui annonceras qu'il a à porter cet ensemble que tu as choisi."

"Cet ensemble est charmant." rétorqua Narcissa, mais elle souriait complètement, maintenant. Elle leva les yeux et lui sourit, et il lui sourit en retour. Comme ceux de son fils, les cheveux de Narcissa blanchissaient facilement au soleil, et tombaient désormais en longues anglaises aussi blanches que du sel sur son dos. Elle paraissait exactement comme lorsqu'ils étaient à l'école ensembles, pensa-t-il. Et elle ressemblait énormément à Drago, seulement les traits de son visage était plus ronds que les siens, son menton n'était pas aussi pointu, mais les yeux gris qui s'inclinait sur les côtés étaient les mêmes.

"Il va le détester." fit Sirius, catégorique.

"Tu n'en sais rien."

"Je le sais."

Narcissa roula des yeux. "Tu dois te défaire de l'illusion que Drago est une copie exacte de toi quand tu avais son âge, Sirius. Je suis d'accord que tu puisses détester cet ensemble, mais Drago aime les vêtements, il a toujours aimé ça, et…"

"Et je te parie cinquante Gallions qu'il le jettera au feu avant d'avoir à le porter."

Narcissa fut soudain très intéressée par son magazine.

"Tu ne veux pas parier avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?" sourit Sirius. "Allons, si je gagne le pari, je pourrais avoir les cornemuses ?"

"Pas de cornemuses." répondit Narcissa d'une voix assourdie.

"Il y aura des cornemuses, ou il y aura des effusions de sang." tenta Sirius. 

"Alors, ce sera un peu comme mon dernier mariage." grogna Narcissa avec un sourire diabolique. 

Quand elle souriait comme ça, pensait Sirius, elle ressemblait vraiment à son fils. 

"Hem…" fit une voix - qui n'était ni celle de Narcissa ni celle de Sirius – venant du coin de la pièce, et Sirius et Narcissa sursautèrent d'un même mouvement. "Désolé de vous interrompre, mais…"

Sirius bondit sur ses pieds, et s'approcha de la cheminée. "Remus ?" 

"Je suis désolé." répéta Lupin, dont la tête et les épaules étaient visibles dans la cheminée ornementale du coin de la pièce. Il avait l'air extrêmement malheureux. "Je ne vous ennuierais pas si ce n'était pas important." Ses yeux eurent un mouvement rapide vers le lit. "Désolé, Narcissa." 

Elle posa ses magasines et son regard alla avec anxiété de Lupin à Sirius. "Est-ce que tout va bien ?" 

"Harry ?" pressa Sirius, s'agenouillant près de la cheminée. "Il est arrivé quelque chose à Harry ?" 

"Il est parti." annonça Lupin d'une voix accablée, et il se sentit encore plus coupable qu'il ne l'était déjà lorsque les couleurs quittèrent le visage de Sirius. 

"Parti ?" 

"Il est parti, son balai n'est plus là. Mon bureau est détruit, et l'épée dont je t'avais parlée… Elle a disparue, aussi." 

"Drago." demanda rapidement Narcissa. "Lui as-tu demandé où était Harry ?" 

"Je ne peux pas." répondit Lupin. "Il est parti, lui aussi." 

Narcissa devint aussi blanche que Sirius. 

"Donc ils sont ensembles." dit Sirius. "Es-tu sûr qu'ils ont détruit ton bureau ?" 

"Bien sûr !" dit Lupin. "Souviens-toi de ce globe de neige que tu m'as donné, avec la nymphe rousse dedans ? Hé bien, elle les a vu. Ils ont pris quelques instruments à moi - un Orbe de Thessala, quelques autres trucs. Et ils ont pris l'épée." Il grimaça. "Ils ont brisé la vitrine où je l'avais rangé. C'était de l'adamantine. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment ils ont fait ça. Je n'aurais pas pu le faire." 

"Ce sont des Magids." dit Sirius d'une voix enrouée. 

"Ce sont des enfants." rétorqua Narcissa, en se levant. "Ils ont pris l'épée - qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Elle va les blesser ?" 

"Je n'en sais vraiment rien." répondit Lupin. "J'ai cherché toute la journée dans mes livres quelque mention, quelque idée de ce qui pourrait arriver. Je n'ai rien pu trouver que de vagues prophéties." Il se frotta les yeux avec le dos de sa main, et Sirius vit que ses doigts étaient tachés d'encre. "Mais si vous me demandez si elle pourrait les blesser, la réponse est oui. Oui, ils pourraient bien être en danger." 

"Nous rentrons." déclara Sirius. "Tout de suite." 

Les épaules de Lupin s'affaissèrent avec soulagement. "Merci, Patmol." 

"Tu n'as pas à me remercier pour ça." dit Sirius, regardant Lupin avec angoisse. "C'est de Harry dont nous parlons. Ma responsabilité. Et de Drago. Ma responsabilité, aussi. J'aurais dû faire plus attention à ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois que nous avons discuté, que ça pourrait leur attirer plus d'ennui que nous pourrions l'imaginer." 

"Je ne pensais vraiment pas que ça arriverait." répondit Lupin, l'air défait. "Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais dire à Dumbledore, je ne sais pas si il sait même quelles possibilités…"

Sirius eut l'air de penser à quelque chose de particulier. "Remus." l'interrompit-il. "Depuis combien de temps tu n'es pas retourné dans la Forêt Interdite ?" 

"La… la Forêt ?" s'étonna Lupin sans comprendre. "Mon Dieu, des années." 

"Si je te disais où aller, pourrais-tu… pourrais-tu y aller pour moi et rencontrer quelqu'un, qui, je pense, pourrait nous aider ?" 

"Aller dans la Forêt Interdite pour rencontrer quelqu'un pour toi ?" répéta Lupin, l'air ahuri. 

"Est-ce que je te le demanderais si ce n'était pas important ?" 

"Oui." rétorqua Lupin, fermement. 

"Lunard..." 

"Très bien, très bien." céda Lupin. "Que veux-tu que je fasse ?"

***

"Arrête ça !" s'exclama Harry, irrité. "C'est extrêmement agaçant." 

Il jeta un regard noir à Drago, qui tourna la tête vers lui. Depuis deux heures que Ron et Ginny étaient partis, Drago avait découvert que s'il tendait la main, paume ouverte, vers l'épée de Serpentard, elle sautait du sol jusque dans sa paume. Cela l'avait tellement surpris comme tour qu'il ne cessait de jeter l'épée à plusieurs mètres de lui, la faisant rebondir vers lui, et répétant le processus sans cesse. Ca donnait la migraine à Harry. 

D'un autre côté, pensait Harry, avec une pincée de culpabilité, la douleur d'avoir une jambe cassée devait être affreuse, et Drago ne se plaignait pas. 

"Malefoy."

Drago le regarda. "Quoi ?" 

"Quand les Détraqueurs sont près de toi, qu'est-ce que tu entends ?" 

Drago le regarda en plissant des yeux. "Une chanson _a capella_" dit-il finalement. "Je déteste les chansons _a capella_." 

"Très drôle. Qu'est-ce que tu entends vraiment ?" 

Drago fut incapable de réprimer un très petit frisson. "D'horribles choses."

"Et bien, si tu arrêtes de faire voler cette épée, je t'apprendrais à les repousser." 

Drago hésita un moment, puis posa par sécurité l'épée près de lui. Il jeta un œil à Harry, qui se leva d'où il était assis, s'approcha, et s'assit près de Drago, essayant de se souvenir exactement comment c'était lorsque Lupin lui avait expliqué le sortilège du Patronus trois ans auparavant. 

"Okay." commença Harry. "D'abord, tu dois penser à un souvenir heureux." 

Drago cligna des yeux. "Un quoi ?" 

"Un souvenir heureux. C'est important. Le souvenir le plus heureux auquel tu puisses penser, et tu dois vraiment te concentrer dessus." 

Drago ferma les yeux et pensa. Et pensa. Un souvenir heureux. Quand avait-il été heureux ? Pas avec ses parents, certainement. Pas à l'école. Il pensa à la garde-robe au Manoir Malefoy, à son attente avec Hermione, mangeant des Chocogrenouilles et s'embrassant. Il pensa à la nuit où il avait empêché son père de tuer Harry, comment plus tard il s'était retrouvé allongé sur le sol, avec Harry, Sirius et Hermione agenouillés près de lui, avec Hermione qui lui avait dit combien il avait été courageux et stupéfiant. Mais ces souvenirs était assombris maintenant par le fait, qu'en fin de compte, elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, et bien qu'il le sache et l'accepte, cela transformait encore plus les souvenirs en de petites agonies à l'intérieur de lui, comme les élancements douloureux de dents brisés. 

Il ouvrit ses yeux gris et regarda Harry. "J'en ai pas."

Harry le regarda avec surprise. "Que veux-tu dire ?" 

"Juste ce que j'ai dit. Je n'ai pas de souvenir heureux." Il haussa les épaules. "N'en fais pas toute une histoire, Potter." 

Harry était pétrifié. "Il doit sûrement y avoir quelque chose." 

"Bon, il y a cette fois où Serpentard a gagné la Coupe durant ma première année. Oh attends, tu es arrivé et tu as flanqué ça par terre, n'est-ce-pas ? Et nous n'avons jamais gagné un match contre toi, donc ça n'est pas bon non plus. Que puis-je dire ? Tu as bousillé tous les souvenirs heureux que j'aurais pu avoir." 

Drago avait de nouveau fermé les yeux. La présence invisible d'Hermione était assise entre eux, implicite. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry se sentit un peu coupable d'avoir réussi quelque part où Drago avait échoué. "Allez, Malefoy," dit-il avec hésitation, "tu dois avoir gagné quelque chose. Un combat. N'importe quoi." 

"Bon, il y a la fois où ma maman m'a inscrit au concours du garçon le plus beau de Chipping Sodburry quand j'avais sept ans, et je portais cet équipement qu'elle avait fait, et je réalise soudain qu'aucun pouvoir sur cette terre ne me fera te raconter la suite de cette histoire, n'y pense même pas. Non, Potter, je n'ai gagné aucun combat." Drago remua son dos contre l'écorce rugueuse de l'arbre. "A moins que tu ne penses à un autre sortilège." 

"Il n'y a pas d'autre sort." affirma Harry, cherchant dans sa tête une autre solution. "Malefoy..." fit-il lentement. "Comment est ton imagination ?" 

"Ma quoi ?" 

"Ton imagination. Peux-tu imaginer un souvenir heureux ? Inventer quelque chose ? Un fantasme." 

"Un de ces trucs où je suis assis au sommet d'une pyramide, vêtus de robes éclatantes comme le soleil et dorloté par une ribambelle de vierges à demi-nues ?" 

"Si ça peux te rendre heureux…" fit Harry, l'air dubitatif. "Puis-je te rappeler que c'est censé te rendre  heureux ici, Malefoy, pas, heu..." 

"Bien." dit Drago, ouvrant les yeux et souriant. "Heureux. Ok !" Il ferma de nouveau les yeux, et se concentra. Harry regarda la lumière de la lune jouer sur le visage de Drago, dessinant de sombres demi-cercles sur ses paupières, imprimant l'ombre des feuilles sur sa peau pâle, et pensa : _il va devenir mon frère. Mon frère._ Il voulait que cela lui semble réel, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

"Ok !" dit Drago, ouvrant les yeux. "J'en ai un." 

"Ouais ?" demanda Harry avec curiosité. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" 

"Si je te disais que ça mêle Hermione à strip-tease sur la musique de 'Brigadoon', et une paire de caleçons lumineux, tu te mettrais en colère ?" 

"Oui !"

"Alors ne me demande pas." rétorqua Drago. Il lutta pour se redresser et sans y penser, Harry lui tendit la main pour l'aider. Et sans y penser aussi, Drago la prit, et laissa Harry l'aider à se remettre en position assise. "Ok ! Je suis prêt. Essayons le sort."

***

Ils pratiquèrent le sortilège du Patronus pendant une heure, jusqu'à ce que Drago puisse conjurer son 'souvenir heureux' si clairement que cela lui paraissait presque réel, et Harry avait commencé à étouffer des bâillements si souvent que Drago commençait finalement à se sentir plutôt coupable. 

"Ecoute, Potter, si tu veux dormir un peu, vas t'allonger et dors." 

"Mais le sort…"

"Tu es inutile comme ça, de toute façon. Tu ne dis que 'Spero Patroooooooooonum.'" dit-il en mimant un énorme bâillement. 

"Je n'ai pas besoin de dormir." dit Harry têtu. "Je vais juste m'allonger une minute." 

"Alors allonge-toi." soupira Drago, et un sourire pointa à ses lèvres quand Harry s'allongea, enfouit son visage dans ses bras, et s'endormit instantanément. Drago l'étudia pendant un moment, curieux, et se souvint du petit garçon maigre et dégingandé qu'il avait rencontré pour la première fois six ans avant dans un magasin de robes du Chemin de Traverse. Il avait contemplé Harry, ses cheveux en broussailles et ses lunettes raccommodées, et pensé : un élève de la charité. Il l'avait presque envoyé balader mais quelque chose lui avait quand même fait démarrer une conversation. 

Il y avait quelque chose chez Harry qui attirait l'attention sur lui ; Drago n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce que c'était, mais il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose, cette qualité particulière et indéfinissable, qu'il avait toujours envié. Harry l'avait même quand il était épuisé, même quand il était endormi, et Drago pensa avec un sursaut soudain qu'il ne se sentait plus particulièrement envieux de Harry de ce côté-là. C'était passé et maintenant, à la place de le haïr de posséder une qualité qui faisait que les gens voulaient être auprès de lui, il voulait être auprès de lui, lui aussi. Il était plus heureux quand Harry était aux alentours. Il se sentait plus fort, meilleur, plus sain et plus content de lui-même ; quand Harry n'était pas là, il se sentait grognon et irritable, comme s'il perdait quelque chose d'important. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça voulait dire. Peut-être que ça signifiait que lui et Harry allaient devenir amis ? 

Quelle étrange pensée. 

Il regarda encore le dormeur. Harry avait légèrement remué, ce qui fait qu'il était couché sur le côté et, sans vraiment penser à ce qu'il faisait, Drago tendit la main, remonta la cape de Harry et couvrit ses épaules, le protégeant ainsi contre le froid de la nuit. Harry bougea mais ne se réveilla pas et avec un soupir Drago ramena sa main, abaissa son regard vers l'épée sur ses genoux, et la brandit rapidement. Un mouvement léger à l'extrémité de son champ de vision attira son attention. Il jeta encore un regard à Harry, qui était toujours allongé et immobile, et puis, avec une sensation très gênante, il se tourna et regarda derrière lui. 

Deux yeux rouges, veinés de jaune, étaient fixés sur lui dans les ténèbres. 

Drago sursauta violemment, et une douleur aiguë pulsa à travers sa jambe. 

"Salut !" dit le démon. _Oh, mon Dieu_ _!_ pensa Drago avec désespoir alors que le démon s'approchait plus près. Il regarda fébrilement autour de lui, et vit Harry toujours endormi, son bras couvrant son visage. 

_Cette épée est démoniaque et je ne la veux pas près de moi, Malefoy. Tu va finir par tuer l'un de nous. _

Drago regarda le démon, qui le fixait de ses yeux rouges tourbillonnants. Je vais simplement… rester très calme, pensa-t-il. Peut-être qu'il pensera juste que je ne veux même pas prendre la peine de me lever. **__**

Il gonfla la poitrine, espérant que sa voix ne sonnerait pas trop enrouée. "Encore toi ! Tu ne devrais pas fouiner chez les gens comme ça." 

"Je suis venu pour mon autre moitié." répliqua le démon, regardant l'épée dans les bras de Drago avec quelque chose qui ressemblait désagréablement à un appétit frustré. 

"Voilà, j'étais sûr que tu allais dire ça." grogna Drago. 

"Pendant des milliers d'années je l'ai cherché, au-delà des mers, sous la terre…"

"Oui, oui." fit Drago, la douleur dan son bras le rendant impatient. "J'ai entendu ça avant. Je l'ai perdu depuis des milliers d'années, c'est mon autre moitié, je suis un démon balafré, donne-moi l'épée, garçon.'"

Les yeux du démon miroitèrent. "Tu saisis l'essence de ma mission." 

"Maintenant, corrige-moi si je me trompe." dit Drago. Il leva sa main gauche devant lui, paume ouverte. L'épée de Serpentard bondit dans sa poigne et s'y posa avec une étonnante précision. "Mais je peux tuer n'importe qui avec cette épée, non ? Humain...monstre..." Il pointa l'épée vers le démon, qui sautilla en arrière. "Démon..." 

"Est-ce que tu me menaces ?" cracha le démon d'une voix sifflante. 

"Donc, je peux te blesser." jugea Drago, l'air très content. 

"Tu ne peux pas en être certain." rétorqua le démon, l'air sournois. 

"Non, c'est juste un coup de poignard dans les ténèbres. Ce qui va t'arriver dans environ une minute si tu ne commences pas à être un peu plus conciliant." [1]

Le démon grinça des dents, mais recula. "Il y a un millier d'années," dit-il fièrement, "j'ai négocié mes pouvoirs, sous la forme de cette épée, à un sorcier qui a passé un marché avec mon peuple. Il l'a utilisé pour devenir le plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps. Cela faisait partie du contrat. Mais il était écrit dans le contrat qu'il avait passé qu'à la fin d'un certain délai, il aurait à rendre l'épée." Le démon secoua la tête. "Il ne l'a jamais fait, et il a disparu de la surface du monde. Disparu, me la devant toujours ! Me la devant toujours, mon autre moitié !" 

"Je suppose que personne impliqué dans cette affaire n'a eu l'idée de se procurer un reçu ?" 

Le démon le regarda sans expression. Drago soupira. "Je ne pense pas." 

"Cette épée ne te rendra aucun service." grogna le démon, vrillant ses yeux partiellement colorés dans ceux de Drago. "Tu ne peux espérer la dominer, la contrôler, faire en sorte qu'elle te serve. En fait, c'est toi qui la sert. Tu as sûrement vu dans tes rêves ce qui arrive à ceux qui utilisent cette épée imprudemment ?" 

Drago sentit l'épée devenir plus froide dans ses mains. "Non," mentit-il. "pas de rêves." 

Le démon se leva. Drago affirma sa prise sur l'épée, sans savoir ce qu'il ferait si le démon se traînait vers lui ; il n'imaginait pas le combattre alors qu'il était toujours assis par terre. 

"Tu n'as aucun droit sur l'épée." gronda le démon. "De quel droit la réclames-tu ?" 

Drago réfléchit un moment. Puis il dit, très calmement : "Je la réclame par droit d'héritage. Cette épée appartenait à mon père, et au père de mon père, et à son père avant lui. Votre contrat n'était pas avec ma famille, pas avec moi. De cette façon, je ne te dois rien." 

Pendant un instant, le démon ne répliqua pas. Drago était désappointé. Il avait pensé que c'était plutôt un bon speech. Très Malefoy. 

"Tu es déterminé à conserver l'épée." dit finalement le démon. "Ton esprit est-il suffisamment bien constitué ?" 

"Oui, il l'est !" 

Le démon haussa les épaules. "Très bien." dit-il, semblant un peu plus aimable. "Garde-la. Qu'elle t'apporte la joie." Et il disparut. 

Drago fixa, atterré, le point où il s'était tenu, se sentant soudainement vaguement mal à l'aise. Il pensa, un peu par hasard, à quelque chose que son père lui avait dit – un des nombreux et habituels conseils de Lucius Malefoy. Si une tâche difficile te semble soudain trop facile, quelqu'un est en train de te rouler. Etre suspicieux. 

"Zut," dit-il, doucement "je me suis fait avoir." 

Ses yeux scrutèrent la clairière, cherchant un signe du démon - allait-il revenir ? Allait-il revenir et en ramener d'autres avec lui ? 

La clairière semblait complètement vide, sombre et silencieuse et puis, au delà du champ de vision de son œil gauche, il vit un mouvement entre deux arbres. Il sentit ses mains commencer à trembler - c'était trop, c'était trop. 

Avec une sensation de totale irréalité, il vit deux robes noires, sombres figures encapuchonnées, avancer dans la clairière, se mouvant vers eux, absolument sans bruit. Il essaya de prononcer le nom d'Harry, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa poitrine. Il laissa l'épée glisser de sa main et se pressa plus fort contre le tronc de l'arbre. 

La seule chose qu'il avait à l'esprit était que de toute façon, il devait se mettre sur ses pieds. Saisissant la poignée de l'épée, il la retourna contre le sol, et en plongea l'extrémité dans la terre. Puis lentement, à l'agonie, il l'utilisa pour se redresser, essayant de se reposer aussi peu que possible sur sa jambe blessée. Il pensa entendre les os grincer l'un contre l'autre, et sentit sa main tellement enduite de sueur qu'il avait presque perdu sa prise sur la poignée. Mais il était sur ses pieds maintenant. S'agrippant plus fort à l'épée, le dos contre le tronc d'arbre le gardant debout, mais sur ses pieds. 

Il regarda plus attentivement et distingua une dizaine de tâches colorées danser devant ses yeux. Il vit aussi les deux formes sombres s'approcher. S'approcher de lui, et de Harry, qui était toujours endormi. 

Il inspira de l'air entre ses dents, et essaya de concentrer pleinement son esprit, loin de la clairière, de la douleur dans sa jambe, de ses mains tremblantes, sur un souvenir heureux. Heureux, se dit-il sauvagement à lui-même, heureux. Il ferma les yeux, et sentit sa main qui était restée sur la poignée de l'épée. Elle était froide dans sa paume, froide et pleine de puissance. Les battements de son cœur se ralentirent alors qu'il resserrait sa prise sur la poignée, et quand il leva sa main gauche, elle avait cessé de trembler. **__**

Se concentrer était difficile et, pensant tant qu'il pouvait à son souvenir heureux, plissant des yeux, il hurla de toute sa voix : _"Spero Patronum !"_

Quelque chose d'énorme, quelque chose de vaste et d'un blanc argenté sortit de ses doigts comme un éclair de lumière solaire. La force propulsa Drago en arrière, et pendant un instant tout ce qu'il vit alors qu'il frappait le sol fut un morceau de lumière blanche écrasée par les tâches noires de l'agonie. _Ma jambe… ça fait mal, bon dieu, ça fait mal._ "Harry…" essaya-t-il d'appeler, mais sa voix faiblit alors que le monde entier semblait se pencher et devenir fade. Pendant un moment, tout tournoya dans les ténèbres derrière ses yeux. 

_Je n'échouerai pas. Je n'échouerai pas._

Il se força à ouvrir les yeux. Et il vit trois pâles visages penchés sur lui. Harry, Ron et Ginny, tous étaient blancs à cause du choc et de la surprise. Il tenta de se relever sur ses coudes. **__**

**__**

"Les Détraqueurs…"

"Malefoy." dit Harry, étendant le bras et posant une main sur sa poitrine, le repoussant au sol. "Il n'y a aucun Détraqueur." 

"Mais j'ai vu…"

"Ce sont Ron et Ginny que tu as vu." expliqua Harry, et il y avait de l'amusement dans sa voix. "Désolé." 

Drago laissa ses yeux aller de Ron à Ginny. Ils hochèrent tous deux la tête. 

"Mince." murmura t-il avec émotion. 

"Tu sais, ton sortilège avait l'air vraiment bien." dit Ginny. "Et tu avais l'air très effrayé et tout, au moins avant que tu te mettes à hurler, que tu tombes et t'évanouisses." 

"Je pense que tu confonds 'crier' avec 'hurler d'une rage meurtrière'." dit Drago la regardant de travers. "Vous allez bien tous les deux ?" 

"Le sortilège du Patronus est supposée te protéger contre les menaces." expliqua Harry. "Ron et Ginny ne sont pas une menace, donc ton Patronus s'est en quelque sorte... volatilisé." 

"Et j'ai même pas eu le temps de le voir." soupira Drago d'un ton morne. "Il était bien ?" 

"Ouais." Le visage maculé et fatigué de Harry s'étira dans un sourire. "Tu l'as fait, Malefoy. Quel que soit ton souvenir heureux, tu l'as fait." 

Drago était trop fatigué pour lui sourire en retour, mais il dit : "Tu sais, Potter, ça concernait vraiment Hermione, une paire de caleçon lumineux, et…"

"Je sais." le coupa Harry. Ron et Ginny avaient maintenant l'air extrêmement curieux. "Je sais quand tu essaies de m'entortiller, Malefoy. Ok !" ajouta t-il rapidement, comme s'il se souvenait de la destruction du bureau de Lupin. "La plupart du temps." 

Ginny regardait Drago avec anxiété. "Tu trembles." remarqua-t-elle. 

"Les tremblements sont un effet secondaire de la terreur." dit Drago. "T'inquiète pas pour ça." 

Harry regarda Ron. "Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?" demanda t-il tranquillement. 

Ron secoua la tête. "Rien. Personne autour sur des miles. Ni ville, ni maison. Nous sommes revenus parce qu'il faisait noir." Lui et Harry échangèrent un regard anxieux. "J'étais en train de penser…" la voix de Ron baissa "Peut-être pourrait-on lui faire un genre de civière ou quelque chose comme ça. L'emmener entre deux balais. On ne peut pas rester là, et nous devons faire quelque chose." 

"Ca me rend nerveux quand vous parlez de moi comme si je n'étais pas là." jeta Drago avec hargne. 

"Un problème facile à résoudre." dit Ron. Il agrippa Harry par le bas de sa chemise et l'entraîna à quelques mètres, où ils commencèrent à discuter avec des murmures étouffés. 

Drago se redressa sur ses coudes et regarda Ginny. Elle le regarda avec une expression indifférente. "Weasley…" commença t-il, mais elle le coupa : "C'était un dragon." 

"C'était un quoi ?" fit Drago, très surpris. 

"Ton Patronus." expliqua-t-elle, avec calme. "C'était un dragon. Il était argenté. Je pensais que tu voudrais le savoir." 

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il fut coupé par un cri enroué de Ron, et un autre cri de surprise de Harry. Ignorant la vague de douleur qui pulsait à travers sa jambe, il se tordit vers eux pour voir ce qui se passait. Il vit Ron et Harry debout, leurs baguettes dressées, et derrière eux la forme sombre d'un homme de haute taille. Un étranger avait transplané dans la clairière.

***

Lupin se tourna avec difficultés dans la clairière éclairée par la lune, ses oreilles dressées, attentives aux bruits. Il n'était pas venu dans la Forêt Interdite depuis des années, mais il constatait sans surprise qu'elle avait peu changé, et il n'avait pas eu de problème à suivre les indications de Sirius. Bien sûr, lui et Sirius avaient parcouru ces sentiers, à quatre pattes, assez souvent étant enfants pour qu'ils soient resté gravés dans son cerveau.****

La Forêt, étant un endroit sauvage, ne parlait pas seulement à ses sens humains, mais surtout à ses sens de loup-garou. A travers les étroits corridors des arbres, il entrevit les mouvements de petits animaux – le bruit de leurs pattes, la pâle lumière verte rappelant des joyaux de leurs yeux. Il respira l'air froid de la nuit et les odeurs qui accompagnaient la forêt, odeurs de poils, de mousses et d'animaux, de choses qui grandissaient et de choses qui mouraient. Il savait que cette forêt n'était pas seulement la demeure de cerfs et de leurs femelles, mais aussi d'araignées géantes, de vampires, d'hippogriffes, de centaures et de licornes, toutes sortes de créatures magiques, dont aucune ne lui aurait causé de peur sous sa forme lycanthrope.

En tant qu'homme, pourtant… mais bien sûr, il n'avait jamais entièrement été un homme, jamais été uniquement un être humain. Il n'est donc pas surprenant qu'il entendit le centaure approcher longtemps avant qu'il devienne visible, surgissant du couvert des arbres et galopant vers lui. C'était un centaure mâle, à l'air jeune (bien que ça ne signifie rien), avec des cheveux blonds pâles et une robe palomino. Une sacoche était en bandoulière sur son dos et ses yeux tandis qu'il approchait Lupin étaient de pierre et suspicieux.

"Vous m'avez convoqué," dit-il "mais vous n'êtes pas Sirius Black."

"Sirius Black m'envoie." rétorqua rapidement Lupin. "Il dit que vous lui devez un service. Je suis son ami. Il m'envoie réclamer cette faveur en son nom."

Les narines du centaure s'évasèrent. "Ton espèce et la mienne sont de vieux ennemis, loup-garou. Tu devrais considérer que c'est une faveur que je ne te piétine pas à mort. S'il y avait plus d'entre nous ici…"

"Oui." le coupa Lupin, "Où est le reste d'entre vous ? Sirius m'a dit de demander Ronan, et Bane…"

"Partis." répliqua le centaure avec un rire rauque. "Fuyant de terreur, tous."

"Terreur de quoi ?"

"Terreur de Celui Qui Monte en Puissance." répondit simplement le centaure. Il regarda attentivement l'expression interdite de Lupin. "Tu sais sûrement qui il est. Tu sais sûrement qu'il a créé ton espèce, comme il a assurément fait les vampires et les vélanes, il y a un millier d'années."

Lupin sentit son estomac se décrocher. "Salazar Serpentard !" souffla t-il. "Alors il _est_ de retour."

"Il est réveillé à présent. Il vient juste de se relever. Il ne possède pas encore tous ses anciens pouvoirs. Mais ça viendra. Nous l'avons vu dans le mouvement des planètes, nous l'avons lu dans les anciens livres."

"Quels anciens livres ?"

Le centaure l'ignora. "Maintenant, il conserve seulement assez de pouvoir pour appeler ses enfants à lui. Il s ont déjà commence leur voyage."

"Les Détraqueurs. C'est donc là où ils sont partis."

Le centaure arqua un sourcil. "Bientôt, peut-être, tu sentiras l'appel, loup-garou. Et les autres de ta race ?"

"Je ne suis pas souvent avec les autres de ma race. Mais je n'ai senti aucun appel."

"Pas encore." le corrigea le centaure.

"Mais s'il est réveillé… s'il lui manque ses anciens pouvoirs…"

"Il lui manque une Source. Il ne peut rien sans une Source. Mais il en trouvera une nouvelle. C'est prédit. Et quand il l'aura…"

"Une Source ?" l'interrompit Lupin, stupéfait.

Le centaure soupira. "Je n'ai pas le temps d'instruire des loup-garou ignorants." grogna-t-il. "J'ai la forêt entière à garder en ordre, et je suis seul." Il étendit le bras et fouilla dans sa sacoche en bandoulière sur son épaule, en retirant un livre à l'aspect délabré. Il le lança à Lupin, qui l'attrapa, et le regarda. "Lis-ça." conseilla le centaure. "Puis tu en sauras autant que moi."

"Ce livre," questionna Lupin, le contemplant, "il nous aidera ?"

Le centaure eut un rire sans joie. "Rien ne vous aidera." répondit-il, puis il se détourna et partit au petit galop. Lupin le regarda partir, puis posa les yeux sur le livre. Il savait qu'il devait quitter la forêt aussi vite que possible, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher - il ouvrit le livre avec des doigts frénétiques, et examina les pages.

Elles étaient couvertes de signes incompréhensibles. Si c'était un langage, ce n'était pas un de ceux qu'il ait vu auparavant.

"Fait chier !" marmonna Lupin, avec ressentiment.

***

"_Ron _?" s'exclama l'étranger, l'air sidéré. "Par l'enfer, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

Ron abaissa sa baguette. "_Charlie _?"

Il y eut un long silence choqué. Finalement, Harry eut la présence d'esprit de baisser sa baguette. "_Lumos !_" dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Une lumière blanche naquit au bout de sa baguette, illuminant l'air choqué du visage de Charlie Weasley. Pour Harry, il avait la même allure qu'il avait toujours eu : vêtu d'un lourd manteau de cuir et ayant l'air juste un peu brûlé, comme s'il avait manqué de justesse d'être grillé par le feu d'un dragon, bien que l'expression de stupéfaction sur son visage tandis qu'il fixait son jeune frère était une nouveauté.

"Ron ?" dit-il encore.

Ron émit une sorte de bruit gargouillant, s'arrêta, et essaya encore. "Je… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Charlie ?"

"J'étais… Je suis venu parce que… Il y avait un dragon ici, non ?" fit Charlie, cherchant dans tous les sens. "J'ai entendu qu'il y avait un dragon en liberté ici – donc j'ai transplané – je l'ai vu une seconde mais il a disparu… Ron, par l'enfer à quoi vous jouez ici, dans les bois, à des kilomètres de la maison, chassant les dragons ? Vous êtes malades ?"

Ron eut l'air furieux. Harry avança vivement. "Il n'y avait aucun dragon, Charlie." expliqua-t-il. "En fait, il y en avait, mais ce n'était pas un vrai dragon. C'était un Patronus."

"Un quoi ?" s'exclama Charlie, le fixant. "Oublie ça !" ajouta t-il précipitamment. "Je sais ce qu'est un Patronus, mais pourquoi avez-vous eu besoin d'en conjurer un ?" Il regarda Harry. "Harry, est-ce que tu…"

"Non." dit Harry avec fermeté. "Ce n'était pas mon Patronus." Il pointa le rayon de la lumière de sa baguette vers l'arbre où Drago était allongé, Ginny auprès de lui. "C'était le sien."

La machoire de Charlie tomba, bien qu'il ne soit pas en train de regarder Drago. "_Ginny _?"

"Salut, Charlie." lança Ginny d'une petite voix.

Charlie se rua vers l'arbre, s'agenouilla près de sa petite sœur, et la saisit par les épaules. "Ginny ! Tu vas bien ?"

"Je vais bien, Charlie, je vais bien, c'est juste une égratignure, vraiment, je…"

"Ouille !" fit Drago, d'une petite voix douloureuse. "S'il vous plait, ne vous asseyez pas sur ma jambe cassée."

Charlie bondit en arrière, puis regarda Drago comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. "Qui es-tu ?"

"Drago Malefoy." répondit Drago.

Charlie eut l'air choqué. "Le fils de Lucius Malefoy ?"

Drago prit un air rebelle. "Oui."

"Et c'était ton Patronus ?"

"Oui." dit encore Drago.

Le visage de Charlie s'étira en un sourire. "C'était un sacré dragon."

"Je ne l'ai pas vu." dit Drago, l'air toujours rebelle, bien qu'un peu moins.

Ginny les interrompit. "Sa jambe est cassée, Charlie." expliqua-t-elle.

Charlie cessa de sourire. "Comment c'est arrivé ?"

"C'est en quelque sorte une longue histoire." répondit Ron, un peu nerveux.

"Tombé de mon balai." lâcha brièvement Drago.

"Apparemment pas si longue." fit Charlie, et il se mit à genoux près de  Drago. "Quelle jambe ?" (2)

Drago la désigna. Tandis que Ron, Harry et Ginny regardaient -- Ron avec surprise, Harry et Ginny avec concentration -- Charlie sortit sa baguette et de l'extrémité en toucha doucement la jambe de Drago, juste sous le genou. "Fracture compliquée." diagnostiqua-t-il brièvement. "On dirait que tu as fait beaucoup de choses pour bousiller cette jambe, jeune Malefoy. Cassée _et_ tordue. Vous feriez mieux de venir avec moi au campement - ce n'est pas loin d'ici. Chacun d'entre vous." ajouta-t-il, regardant particulièrement vers Ron.

"Comment ?" demanda Harry. "Malefoy ne peut pas voler avec sa jambe dans cet état."

Charlie fouilla dans la poche de sa poitrine et en sortit une petite boite en argent, d'environ la taille d'un paquet de cigarettes, qu'il ouvrit pour révéler un creux carré dans lequel reposait une petite sphère de métal, à peu près de la taille d'une bille. "Portoloin." expliqua-t-il. "Il peut tous nous emmener."

"Et quand nous serons à ton campement, tu pourras t'occuper de la jambe de Malefoy ?" demanda Ginny avec angoisse.

"Quand on travaille avec les dragons, il faut savoir soigner d'horribles blessures." répondit joyeusement Charlie. "Un de nos Medicomage peut le soigner rapidement. Et en même temps," continua-t-il, lançant un regard dur à Ron, "vous pourrez me dire exactement ce que vous faites ici."

***

Hermione, qui était assise dos contre le mur de pierre de la tour, tourna les yeux quand la porte s'ouvrit. A sa surprise, c'était Queudver, pas Serpentard. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et se tourna face à elle, et elle vit que dans sa main, il tenait un gobelet d'argent ciselé, dont s'élevait de la fumée ou de la vapeur.****

Une boule de peur froide serra son ventre.

"Salut, Hermione." dit-il calmement.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?" répondit-elle froidement.

"Je ne comprends simplement pas pourquoi" dit-il d'une voix désagréable, "une fille intelligente comme toi n'a jamais appris les bonnes manières."

"Vous savez ce que je ne comprend pas ?" rétorqua Hermione. "Comment Sirius et le père de Harry ont jamais pu être amis avec vous au début. Vous êtes dégoûtant."

Elle pensa, mais ne put en être sûre, le voir fléchir. Un moment après, pourtant, son sourire s'élargit, et il fit quelques pas vers elle. Elle vit, avec une sensation d'affaissement, que sa main ne tenait plus le gobelet. A la place, Queudver avait agrippé sa baguette. "Mon Maître m'a donné la permission de te blesser. Donne-moi juste ma chance, et je le ferai."

Hermione fit silence.

"Tranquille maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Gorge sèche ? Là." Il tendit le gobelet vers elle. "Prend un verre."

Elle jeta un œil dans l'intrigant gobelet ciselé, qui contenait un liquide bleu-rouge qui tourbillonnait et bouillonnait avec des bulles. Il avait une forte odeur – pas une mauvaise odeur, en fait, plutôt agréable, comme du citron, des roses et du pain frais.

"Je n'ai pas soif." dit-elle faiblement.

Queudver sourit. "C'est à toi de voir." Il haussa les épaules. "Tu peux le boire, ou je peux te jeter le Doloris et te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisse plus avoir l'utilisation de tes membres. Puis je te forcerai à le boire de toute manière. Mais si tu veux être stupide et courageuse, je suis là pour ça. Parce que j'ai vraiment envie de te torturer."

Hermione put sentir son cœur battre à coups durs et forts dans sa cage thoracique. Elle se souvenait comment Lucius avait utilisé le Sortilège Doloris sur elle au Manoir Malefoy, essayant de lui faire dire où était Harry... se souvenant désirer mourir. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle pourrait oublier.

Lentement, elle tendit la main et laissa Queudver y déposer le gobelet. Elle songea à renverser son contenu sur le sol, mais Queudver la regardait avec une expression qui semblait horriblement affamée. Cela le démangeait de  la faire souffrir. Elle pouvait l'affirmer.

Elle vida le contenu dans sa bouche, et but.

Ca avait un goût amer, sucré, doux et piquant. Elle toussa, levant les yeux pour voir Queudver la regarder avec cupidité tandis qu'elle avalait.

Le monde sembla s'incliner autour d'elle. Quelque part, Queudver ricana nerveusement, mais Hermione l'entendit à peine. Un vrombissement vertigineux avait commencé dans ses oreilles ; on aurait dit mille papillons emprisonnés essayant de sortir de sa tête. Elle put sentir la potion brûler son chemin jusqu'à son estomac, comme si elle avait avalé un feu de lumière pure ; elle s'attendit presque à ce que sa peau commence à rougeoyer comme une torche. Elle était terrifiée, et en même temps, ressentait une étrange sorte de plaisir étourdissant et écœurant, ce qui était presque pire. "Qu'est-ce que..." hoqueta t-elle, "C'est du poison ?"

Queudver rit durement. "Pas du tout." répondit-il, se penchant en avant et saisissant habilement la coupe de ses doigts desserrés. "Ceci, ma chère, est ce qu'on appelle communément un philtre d'amour."

Ses paupières étaient si lourdes, elles semblaient peser des tonnes, mais elle les garda ouvertes et regarda Queudver avec une horreur faiblement réalisée. "Les philtres d'amour... ils ne sont pas vrais... ils ne marchent pas..."

"Oh, mais si, ils le sont, et ils fonctionnent." affirma Queudver. "C'est un des plus anciens. L'utilisation en est illégale, bien sûr. La sentence est la perpétuité à Azkaban. Mais," il haussa les épaules, "cela ne compte pas."

"Je ne peux pas…" souffla Hermione, tandis que le monde tournoyait autour d'elle, "Je ne peux pas rester éveillée..."

"C'est juste." répondit Queudver d'une voix chantante. "Le philtre met quelques heures à agir. Quand tu te réveilleras, la première personne devant tes yeux sera celle que tu aimeras dès cet instant, désespérément, inconditionnellement et pour toujours. Magie noire." sourit-il, montrant ses petites dents de rat. "Ce n'est rien de plus que cela. Dors bien, chère enfant." ajouta t-il, comme Hermione retombait sur la paille. "Et quand tu te réveilleras, le visage de Salazar Serpentard sera la première chose que tu verras."

***

"Donc, maman et papa n'ont pas la moindre idée d'où vous êtes ?" dit Charlie, fixant Ron avec un regard si terrifiant que Harry fut presque heureux de ne pas avoir de grand frère.

Quand ils étaient arrives au campement (et c'était vraiment un campement, une collection de tentes de tailles variées, la plupart étant occupées par les collègues étudiant de dragons de Charlie), la première chose que Charlie avait fait avait été d'appeler quelques Médicomages, qui avaient transportés Drago à la tente qui servait apparemment d'infirmerie.

Ca laissait Harry, Ron et Ginny face à un Charlie Weasley extrêmement irritable, qui ne voulait rien d'autre que d'envoyer immédiatement un hibou à ses parents et leur dire que Ron et Ginny n'étaient en fait, pas à la maison, mais erraient dans quelque forêt éloignée avec le fils de Lucius Malefoy et Harry, qui étaient tous deux supposés être à l'école.

"Charlie, ne fais pas ça." supplia Ron, l'air plutôt désespéré. "Ils sont en vacances dans la région des Lacs... Je ne veux pas les ennuyer."

Charlie secoua la tête. " Tu te prépares à faire un mauvais coup Ron. Souviens-toi, je suis en relation avec Fred et George tout autant que toi. Je connais cette expression : préparer un mauvais coup."

"Comme si tu n'avais jamais rien préparé." répliqua Ron âprement. "Toutes ces fois quand j'étais petit et que tu me faisais jurer le secret, je n'ai jamais mouchardé, pas une fois."

"Tu es toujours un enfant, Ron. Ta sécurité me concerne. Ta sécurité et celle de Ginny."

"Ne parle pas de moi comme si je n'étais pas là !" grogna Ginny. "Et tu es totalement injuste avec Ron !"

Charlie eut l'air pris par surprise.

"Ce n'est pas Fred ou George." tempêta-t-elle. "Quand Ron fait quelque chose, c'est parce qu'il a de bonnes raisons. Il ne prend pas de risques stupides. Et encore moins Harry !"

"Maman et papa ne seraient pas contents si…"

Ginny coupa les protestations de Charlie d'un geste de la main. "Je me souviens quand tu as décidé de travailler avec les dragons, et maman a pleuré pendant une semaine." rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. "Elle était sure que tu te ferais tuer. Ils n'aiment pas ton métier, ou la coupe de cheveux de Bill ou que Percy soit un drogué du travail non plus, mais ils ont confiance en nous, chacun d'entre nous, et spécialement en Ron. Pourquoi pas toi ?"

Charlie ouvrit la bouche, avec l'expression stupéfaite de quelqu'un qui sait qu'il y a une faille dans le raisonnement qu'il vient d'entendre, mais qui ne peut mettre le doigt dessus.

"Ginny..."

"Aie seulement confiance en nous, Charlie !" supplia-t-elle.

D'un air fatigué, Charlie leva une main et frotta ses yeux voilés. Puis il soupira. "Personne ne veut venir et voir les dragons ?" offrit-il, plutôt abruptement.

"Moi, oui." dirent immédiatement Harry et Ginny - Ginny, parce qu'elle aimait vraiment les dragons et Harry parce qu'il avait le sentiment que c'était le moyen de faire passer Charlie de leur côté. Ron, l'air toujourscoléreux, approuva avec plus de répugnance.

Ils suivirent Charlie à travers le camp, se lançant les uns aux autres des regards désagréables. Malgré l'offre soudaine de Charlie, ils avaient le sentiment qu'il était toujours d'une humeur plutôt soupçonneuse.

Plusieurs mètres après la dernière tente se trouvait une large aire dégagée, environ de la taille de deux terrains de Quidditch, entourés par des barrières magiques. A l'intérieur, il y avait plusieurs dragons, aucun aussi impressionnant que le Magyar à Pointes  auquel Harry avait été confronté durant sa quatrième année. Harry reconnut l'un d'entre eux comme un Suédois à Museau Court. Charlie le désigna. "C'est le dragon qui m'a parlé du Patronus de Drago."

"Les dragons parlent ?" fit Ron, l'air très surpris.

"Hé bien, il faut apprendre le Draconien pour communiquer avec eux, et même avec ceux-ci, ce n'est pas très fructueux." répondit Charlie. "Le plus souvent, c'est un grand nombre de souvenirs du bon vieux temps quand les villageois laissaient des filles attachées aux pieux pour qu'ils les mangent. Ils se plaignent aussi parce qu'ils n'arrivent pas à obtenir le droit de voler davantage et veulent entendre dire combien leurs ailes sont jolies. Mais," ajouta t-il, "parfois certains ont des informations utiles. Comme ce soir."

"On te l'a dit." dit Ron. "Ce n'était pas un vrai dragon. C'était un Patronus."

"Il m'a aidé à vous trouver, non ?"

Ron sembla ne pas être sûr que ce soit ou non une bonne chose.

"Regardez-moi ça !" fit une voix derrière eux. C'était Drago, qui venait d'émerger de la tente de l'infirmerie. Ses vêtements étaient aussi sales et  déchirés qu'auparavant, mais les coupures et les éraflures sur ses bras et son visage étaient presque parties, et sa jambe, évidemment, était revenue à la normale, bien que les Médicomage aient découpé la jambe gauche de son pantalon en dessous du genou, probablement pour accéder à la jambe cassée. Drago ne semblait pas y faire attention, pourtant. Il avait une expression ravie sur le visage tandis qu'il contemplait les dragons derrière. "Ils sont fantastiques !" affirma-t-il.

Charlie rayonna soudain. "N'est-ce pas ?"

"Je ne comprend pas pourquoi on n'a jamais eu de dragons en Soins aux Créatures Magiques." fit Drago, les yeux toujours fixés sur eux.

"Probablement pour la même raison qu'on n'a jamais vu le Sortilège de la Mort dans le cours de Flitwick." lança Ron aigrement. "Le taux de mortalité."

"Malefoy," dit Harry, l'air intrigué, "ce dragon regarde vers toi."

Il avait raison. Le Suédois à Museau Court bleu fixait Drago de ses énormes yeux de la taille d'une assiette et le regardait d'un air qu'on aurait presque pu décrire comme affectueux. Charlie eut l'air surpris. "Je pense qu'il t'aime bien." dit-il à Drago. "Ca arrive très rarement."

"Peut-être qu'il sent à manger." marmonna Ron.

Drago s'approcha de la barrière, aussi près qu'il le put, et regarda le dragon, qui lui rendit son regard, émettant des nuages de fumée apparemment affectueux.

"Hé, bien," dit Charlie, l'air toujours surpris. Il se tourna vers Drago. "Est-ce que… est-ce que tu veux m'aider à les nourrir, après ?" demanda-t-il. "Je ne devrais pas demander, mais c'est tellement rare qu'ils se prennent d'amitié pour les gens... Je pensais simplement..."

Drago hocha la tête. "Bien sûr."

Charlie eut l'air saisi. Tandis que Ron le regardait de manière rancunière, il donna une claque dans le dos de Drago de façon fraternelle et dit : "C'est génial, c'est juste… génial !" Puis, semblant remarquer l'apparence plutôt ravagée de Drago pour la première fois, il continua hâtivement : "On dirait que tu as besoin d'emprunter quelques vêtements."

"Un pantalon." dit Drago immédiatement. "Je ne suis pas vraiment fan de la mode avant-gardiste de pantalon à une jambe, même si j'étais au milieu de nulle part."

"Tu peux prendre quelques unes de mes vieilles affaires." proposa aimablement Charlie. "Venez avec moi, tous, vous pourrez vous laver dans les tentes."

"Juste une seconde." fit Drago. "Je veux parler à Harry."

"On vous rejoint." dit Harry à Ron, qui haussa les épaules et s'en alla avec Charlie et Ginny.

Harry regarda Drago avec curiosité. "Qu'y a-t-il, Malefoy ?"

"Nous sommes vraiment tout près." annonça Drago d'une voix basse et excitée. "Le Charme… dès qu'on est arrivé ici, il a commencé, je ne sais pas, _à vibrer_. On ne doit plus être qu'à une heure de l'endroit où se trouve Hermione."

Harry regarda durement Drago. "Tu en es sur ?"

Drago sourit. "Est-ce que je t'ai jamais laissé tombé ?"

"Est-ce que tu veux _sérieusement _que je réponde à ça ?"

"Quoi qu'il en soit, Potter, j'ai toujours raison. Je pense que nous devrions partir immédiatement… enfin, dès que j'aurai de nouveaux vêtements, mais relativement immédiatement. Et je pense que nous devrions prendre aussi peu de Weasley que possible avec nous."

Harry eut l'air stupéfait. "Partir sans Ron et Ginny ?"

Drago hocha la tête.

"C'est ridicule, Malefoy. Qu'advient-il de : 'la puissance est dans le nombre' ?"

"Deux est un nombre."

"Je ne laisse pas Ron !"

"Pourquoi pas ? Tu vas seulement t'inquiéter à le protéger…"

"Tu ne sais pas la plus petite chose sur lui !" hurla Harry.

"Et tu penses que tu le connais ?"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé signifier ?"

Drago lui lança un regard plissé. "Rien, si tu ne veux pas l'entendre."

"Je ne l'écoute pas quand il parle de toi. Pourquoi devrais-je t'écouter quand tu parles de lui ?"

Drago parut surpris.Il n'avait même pas imaginé que Harry prendrait sa défense. 

"Je suis fatigué de vos coups de becs." continua Harry. "Je suis fatigué de votre stupide inimitié familiale. Dénigre-le si tu veux, mais je prévois de vous ignorer."

"Bien sûr ! Quand rien d'autre ne marche, une vrai tête de cochon réticente à voir les choses en face verra toujours de travers." (3)

"Tu ne réussiras pas à me mettre en colère." rétorqua Harry, commençant à s'éloigner. "Pas cette fois."

Drago le suivit, toujours argumentant. "C'est bon, Potter, fous le camp..."

"Je ne ficherai pas le camp. Je fulmine et vais prendre l'air. Et ça ne marche pas si tu viens avec moi, alors laisse-moi, Malefoy, et va embêter Charlie. Au moins, _lui,_ il t'apprécie." (4)

***

La tente de Charlie était dressée derrière les autres et, comme beaucoup de tentes magiques, était plus spacieuse à l'intérieur qu'il n'en paraissait de l'extérieur. A l'intérieur, c'était un petit appartement bien ordonné d'étudiant. La porte s'ouvrait sur une petite cuisine, dans laquelle Drago attendit pendant que Charlie allait lui chercher des vêtements de rechange. Drago put jeter un œil aux autres pièces qui s'étiraient dans un étroit couloir, chacune décorée avec des meubles en bois soignés dont on aurait dit que Charlie les avait fait de ses mains. Au-dessus de la cheminée de la cuisine était posée une photographie de la famille Weasley, agitant la main et souriante, et à côté, il y avait un miroir d'argent carré.

Drago y jeta un oeil, cillant en voyant combien il avait l'air sanglant, boueux, et meurtri.****

"Trèèès intéressant !" dit de façon traînante le miroir d'une voix complètement féminine, le faisant bondir. "Beaucoup de promesses ici. Je ne peux attendre de voir de quoi tu auras l'air."

Charlie, qui revenait dans la pièce avec une pile de vêtements, grogna avec amusement. "Laisse-le tranquille, Audrey." dit-il fermement au miroir. "Il a seulement seize ans."

"Dix-sept dans un mois." revendiqua automatiquement Drago, s'écartant du miroir. Il avait l'habitude des miroirs qui parlaient, mais pas forcément des miroirs qui parlaient si franchement.

"Là !" dit Charlie, posant les affaires qu'il avait apporté sur la table. "Quelques-unes de mes affaires. Je ne sais pas si ça t'ira, mais... Je t'ai amené une de mes vieilles vestes, aussi, au cas où tu voudrais toujours venir avec moi nourrir les dragons. Ils semblent vraiment t'apprécier. Tu n'as jamais songé à étudier les dragons, peut-être, après tes diplômes ? Tu pourrais obtenir un internat."

"Je n'y ai jamais pensé." répondit sincèrement Drago, retirant sa veste et fouillant dans les habits sur la table. Charlie siffla. "Ca, c'est une sacrée épée !"

Drago jeta un œil à l'épée de Serpentard, qui était coincée dans sa ceinture. "Merci." répondit-il. "Elle est dans ma famille depuis longtemps."

"Je peux la voir ?" demanda Charlie, tendant la main.

Drago secoua la tête. "Elle est enchantée." expliqua-t-il avec regret. "Elle te brûlerait les doigts."

"Tiens, qui enchanterait une épée de la sorte ?" dit Charlie, avec un autre regard ébloui. "Toutefois," ajouta-t-il, "tu la tiens mal." Il sourit de l'expression de Drago. "Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de la passer dans ta ceinture où elle va cogner contre ta jambe à chaque fois que tu bougeras. Tu devrais la porter sur ton épaule, comme ça tu pourras l'attraper de derrière et la saisir si tu en as besoin, mais elle ne te gênera pas."****

"Tu semble en savoir pas mal là-dessus." remarqua Drago.

"J'aime les épées. C'est comme apprécier les dragons. J'ai pas mal de trucs que je pourrais te prêter."

"Merci."

"En fait," fit Charlie pensivement, "si tu viens nourrir les dragons, tu auras besoin de tout l'équipement. Attend une minute, je reviens."

***

"Ton frère semble aimer Malefoy," dit Harry, alors que lui et Ron nettoyaient la crasse de leurs visages et de leurs mains dans la tente que Charlie leur avait assigné. "Les dragons aiment bien Malefoy, donc Charlie l'aime bien." répondit Ron, haussant les épaules. "Il aimerait le Seigneur des ténèbres s'il était ami-ami avec les Hongrois à queue pointue. Au moins, il ne pense plus à nous."

Harry se regarda dans le miroir au dessus du bassin. Il avait enlevé quasiment toute la crasse et le sang avec une serviette, révélant un visage très pale et malheureux où ses yeux verts étaient voilés par l'épuisement. Il remit ses lunettes et passa une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés. "Souris, amour !" dit gentiment le miroir. "Ce n'est pas si mal."

Il retrouvèrent Ginny devant la tente, qui, pas aussi sale que les garçons, s'était lavée beaucoup plus rapidement. Ses cheveux rouges étaient encore humides d'avoir été lavés, et pendaient en anglaises flamboyantes autour de son visage. Elle sourit à Ron et regarda anxieusement Harry. "Tu te sens mieux ?"

Harry haussa les épaule. "Juste fatigué."

Ron sourit à sa sœur, puis ses yeux glissèrent sur le coté et se figèrent de surprise. "Et bien, regarde Malefoy !" s'exclama-t-il.

Ginny et Harry se tournèrent et regardèrent l'endroit que Ron leur montrait du doigt. Drago marchait vers eux à travers la clairière. Charlie l'avait vêtu d'un uniforme qui était certainement le sien. Cela semblait être la tenue standard des dresseurs de dragons, si tant est qu'on puisse considérer quoi que ce soit au sujet des dresseurs de dragons comme normal. L'uniforme consistait en une veste et un pantalon en cuir de dragon noir. Charlie avait aussi donné à Drago une paire de bottes noires, qui semblaient un peu trop grandes pour lui, ainsi qu'un pull-over noir qui avait des trous rapiécé aux poignets. Au milieu de tout ce noir, les cheveux argentés de Drago et sa peau pale contrastaient étonnamment. Il avait l'air plus âgé, pensa Ginny, et différent, et juste un petit peu… Dangereux.

"Que le ciel nous tombe sur la tête !" dit Ginny, tout à fait inconsciente qu'elle parlait à voix haute. "Malefoy est une vrai bombe." Ses mains se plaquèrent devant sa bouche. "M'avez-vous entendu dire ça ?"

Ron acquiesça.

"Oh, mon dieu," dit Ginny, avec émotion. "que quelqu'un me tue. Je ne veux plus vivre tellement j'ai honte."

Harry s'étouffa de rire.

"Ginny, ferme là !" dit Ron exaspéré. "Il a l'air d'un idiot."

"Non, il n'a pas l'air d'un idiot." objecta Ginny, semblant émerveillée, "il a l'air... comme une peinture que j'ai vu une fois..."

Harry renifla à nouveau, cette fois de dégoût. "Je peux facilement en imaginer le titre : La Vie Eternelle Avec un Connard en Pantalon Ridicule.'"

Ginny l'ignora, se tenant debout sa main couvrant sa bouche, tandis que Drago approchait en leur faisant signe. Quand il les rejoignit, il la regarda surpris. "Quelque chose ne va pas ?" demanda-t-il.

Ginny sursauta, se tourna, et courut dans la direction opposée.

Drago regarda curieusement Ron. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez elle ?"

"Le cuir." dit Harry, suivant Ginny du regard avec une expression d'amusement et de surprise mêlés. "Elle déteste le cuir. Elle est végétarienne."

Drago roula des yeux. "C'est du cuir de Dragon. Pris sur des dragons déjà morts, puis-je ajouter. Les dragons sont bien trop précieux pour qu'on les tue pour leurs peaux."

Ron fit un bruit étouffé.

"Veux-tu que j'aille la voir et que je lui explique ?" proposa Drago, ayant l'air exaspéré.

"Oh, non." dit Ron. "Elle veut être seule, avec, euh..."

"Végétarisme !" affirma Harry.

Drago les regarda désappointé. "Vous êtes les deux pires menteurs du monde. Et j'inclue Neville Longdubas dans cette remarque."

"Alors tu sauras que je ne mens pas en disant que tu a l'air tout à fait ridicule." dit Ron. "Pantalon de cuir, Malefoy ?"

"C'est du cuir de dragon anti-brûlure et extrêmement utile." dit Drago, pointant son nez vers le ciel. "De plus, je suis trop beau là-dedans."

"Je sens la nausée... grandir...en moi." dit Ron, faiblement "Je vais être malade... passe-moi le seau."

"_Tu _n'as aucun goût." lui dit Drago froidement, puis il se tourna vers Harry. "Tu trouves que je suis beau là-dedans, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Il n'y a pas moyen que je réponde à ça car au moins une personne sera furieuse contre moi." dit Harry diplomate.

Drago sourit d'un air suffisant. "Tu as peur de ton amour pour moi. Je comprends."

Harry roula des yeux. "Je crois que je vais avoir besoin du seau quand tu auras fini avec, Ron."

"Arrêtez, vous tous." dit Charlie qui était arrivé derrière eux, avec un sourire malicieux. "Drago va m'aider à nourrir les dragons."

"Non, Drago ne va pas t'aider." dit Ron fermement. "Nous devons y aller. Maintenant. Si tu veux faire l'idiot en nourrissant les dragons, Malefoy, c'est très bien. Donne-nous juste le talisman et nous continuerons sans toi."

Charlie regarda de Drago à Ron et à Harry. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais quoi que ce soit, il vit au visage d'Harry qu'il valait mieux qu'il ferme sa bouche. "D'accord." dit-il. "D'accord. Je ne sais pas dans quoi vous vous êtes fourrés, les garçons. Ron, je vais poser un sortilège de localisation sur toi. Si tu n'es pas de retour d'ici trois heures, je transplanerai où tu te trouveras. C'est clair ?"

Ron hocha la tête. "Clair !"

"Et Ginny reste là." ajouta Charlie.

"Elle n'aimera pas." remarqua Harry.

"je m'en fiche." dit Charlie, avec un sourire faible. "Je vais déjà avoir assez d'ennuis si maman sait que j'ai laissé Ron aller faire Dieu sait quoi avec vous deux. Ajouter Ginny, et je pourrais aussi bien ne jamais revenir à la maison."

***

_Je ne vais pas m'endormir. Non, je ne vais pas m'endormir._

Hermione s'allongea sur la paille dans la chambre de la tour où Queudver l'avait laissé, ses mains fermement pressées sur ses yeux. Dès le moment où il avait quitté la chambre, elle avait commencé à murmurer dans un souffle, tissant un enchantement d'insomnie qu'elle utilisait souvent quand elle étudiait tard. Doucement, tout doucement, le brouillard de son esprit commença à se dissiper, les lumières dansantes devant ses yeux disparurent, et bientôt elle ne se sentit plus en danger de perdre connaissance. Elle aimait à penser qu'en maîtrisant la formule du sommeil, le filtre d'amour ne marcherait plus, mais elle avait peu d'espoir que cela soit vrai. 

Pour s'empêcher de paniquer, elle essayait de penser à des choses plaisantes, des choses qui un jour l'avait rendu heureuse. Elle ferma les yeux très fort, pensant à ses parents, à l'école, aux sorties à Pré-au-lard avec Ron et Harry. Et puis simplement à Harry. Les moments les plus heureux de sa vie avaient été ces deux dernières semaines à l'école avec Harry. Plus que toute autre chose au monde, elle voulait entendre à nouveau sa voix. Elle l'imagina dans son esprit, la dernière semaine d'école, s'appuyant sur cette mémoire, la serrant très fort, comme si ainsi elle allait la rendre réelle.

Harry lui souriait, tenant sa main, la tirant dans les couloirs près de la salle commune Gryffondor. _Harry, j'ai du travail_, protesta-t-elle tout en riant. _Harry, tu ne peux pas utiliser la carte des Maraudeurs seulement pour trouver des placards inoccupés pour se peloter._

Harry riait, _Pourquoi pas ?_ Il consulta la carte. _Que dis-tu de ce placard ? C'est un super placard._

_Harry, tous les placards sont quasiment pareils._

_Oh, non. Celui-là est exceptionnel._ Il la souleva et la porta dans le placard, la déposant précautionneusement et fermant la porte derrière lui d'un coup de pied. _Okay. Nous y sommes. Pas mal ce placard, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Harry...sommes-nous ici pour une raison ?_

_Nous avons eu des examens toute la semaine et j'ai l'impression que tout ce que je fais, c'est étudier et faire mes valises et d'autres choses que je ne veux pas faire. Je ne t'ai quasiment pas vue. Je suppose que j'avais juste envie d'être seul avec toi. Je me fiche si nous faisons autre chose. Vraiment, je veux juste te regarder._

_Et bien, je ne viens pas dans les placards simplement pour le jeu._

_Ce qui veut dire ?_

_Ce qui veut dire que tu as intérêt à m'embrasser, Harry Potter, ou alors je te lance le sortilège jambe de coton et te laisse là jusqu'à ce que Rusard te trouve._

Harry jeta la carte des maraudeurs de plaisir. _Enfin, quelque chose que j'ai envie de faire !_

Ses doigts se posèrent fermement sur ses yeux, ne pouvant empêcher les larmes de couler. Harry semblait être à des milliers de kilomètres, tout semblait à des millions de kilomètres, comme si tout était arrivé il y a un millénaire et non seulement deux semaines plus tôt.

***

Drago avait raison; ils étaient tout près. Ils avaient à peine volé quarante-cinq minutes (Drago sur son éclair de feu qu'un des amis sorciers de Charlie avait réparé avec quelques sortilèges et du scotch) quand Drago leur fit signe de descendre.

Ils atterrirent dans ce qui avait dû un jour être une immense clairière, bien qu'elle soit à présent couverte d'arbres trop grands. Les murs à moitié en ruine que Drago avait aperçu quand il tenait le talisman projetaient leurs ombres menaçantes vers eux à l'intérieur des murs, à moitié voilés par les ombres, il reconnut une tour et des jardins sauvages qui l'entouraient comme si elle flottait dans les airs. 

L'atmosphère sous les arbres était humide, lugubre et triste. Harry, Drago et Ron se regardèrent les uns les autres mal à l'aise. "Je suppose que nous devrions escalader les murs." dit Harry, finalement.

"Nous pourrions voler au dessus." suggéra Ron.

"Trop visible." objecta Drago. "On pourrait aussi bien aller sonner à la porte."

"Et si nous…" commença Ron.

Il fut interrompu par un bruit soudain émanant de l'autre coté du mur – comme de la musique. Harry avec un sursaut de son cœur, pensa qu'il s'agissait du chant du phénix. Il était d'une douceur éthérée, mais en l'écoutant, il réalisa qu'il était plus aigu et plus doux, tout en étant plus perçant, et que, d'une certaine manière, il le poussait en avant… Vers les murs…

"Hé !" dit Drago, fixant Harry et Ron, qui s'étaient tous les deux lancé vers le mur et semblaient prêts à l'escalader. Tendant la main, il les attrapa par le dos de leurs robes et les tira à terre. "Arrêtez ça !" cria-t-il les traînant loin du mur. Heureusement, le chant avait commencer à s'effacer. "Tous les deux !"

Ron arracha sa robe des mains de Drago et gronda : "Arrêter quoi ?"

"Vous alliez sauter le mur." dit Drago.

"Non, nous n'allions pas sauter le mur." protesta Ron.

"Si, nous allions sauter le mur." dit Harry, dont la robe était toujours tenue par Drago. "Qu'est-ce que c'était, Malefoy ?"

"Le bruit de chanson ? C'était le Chant des Vélanes." expliqua Drago. "Joli, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Vélanes ?" répéta Ron, ayant l'air complètement surpris.

"On dirait bien que les lieux sont gardés par des Vélanes." dit Drago. "Ca, c'est une sacrée idée !"

Ron renifla. "Et qu'est-ce qu'elle vont faire, nous embrasser à mort ?"

Drago lui lança un regard dégoûté.

"Quoi ?" grogna Ron, irrité.

"Tu ne sais rien du tout sur les Vélanes, pas vrai Weasley ?" dit Drago. "Les véritables Vélanes n'ont que deux usages pour les hommes humains. Reproduction… et nourriture."

"Nourriture ?" fit écho Ron, ayant l'air près de s'évanouir.

"Nourriture." répéta Drago. Il sourit malicieusement. "Une fois, j'ai lu le journal de mon arrière-arrière-grand-mère. Il y avait ce passage où cet homme humain l'avait invité à dîner, sauf que bien sûr, il n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle pensait _qu'il serait_ le dîner, et elle fut prise de court car elle n'avait pas de couteau de boucher sur elle. Par chance, il avait une sacrée collection de canif, et je peux dire que vous allez être une audience dégoûtée par _cette_ histoire, donc je vais juste me la fermer. Juste pour dire que les Vélanes sont dangereuses. Ce sont des créatures de magie noire.."

Harry le regarda horrifié. "Lupin !"

"Oh, Fleur n'est qu'un quart Vélane." dit Drago, avec équanimité. "Le plus qu'elle fera, c'est de mordiller son oreille."

"Vous auriez pu vous passer de l'image." remarqua Ron.

Mais Harry regardait Drago. "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?" demanda-t il.

"Et bien," dit Drago, "soit vous pouvez aller vous promener là-bas et servir de casse-croûte aux Vélanes dans approximativement dix minutes, soit vous m'attendez ici le temps que j'aille leur parler."

"Ne vas-tu pas te faire manger ?" dit Ron, ayant l'air d'espérer le contraire.

"Je suis en partie Vélane." rappela Drago. "Elles ne vont pas m'ennuyer."

Harry le dévisagea. "En es-tu sûr ?"

Drago prit une longue inspiration. "J'en suis sûr." affirma-t-il. "Pouvez-vous me faire passer au dessus du mur ?"

Harry sortit sa baguette. "Ouais, je peux." dit-il. Il recula d'un pas, et pointa sa baguette vers Drago. "_Wingardium leviosa_ !" Drago s'éleva lentement dans les airs, et atterrit au sommet du mur sur ses mains et ses genoux. Il regarda Harry en bas, qui se tenait sous lui sa baguette sortie, ses yeux verts tendus mais calmes. 

"Malefoy." dit Harry.

"Quoi ?"

"Tu reviendras, okay ?"

"Je reviendrai." dit Drago, et il sauta de l'autre coté du mur dans le jardin.

Aussitôt que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, une vague d'air glaciale le submergea, accompagnée d'une odeur de poussière et de pétales de fleurs brûlés. La lumière sembla diminuer, bien que le soleil se trouva toujours haut au dessus de lui. Il était pâle et tremblant, les cheveux tombant devant ses yeux – il vit les lignes poussiéreuses des tapis de fleurs, traversés de haies indistinctes aux fleurs blanches sauvages et pâles. Au loin, il pouvait voir le ponton gris et le mur menant à la tour.

Il pouvait toujours entendre le chant des Vélanes, bien qu'il soit atténué, comme si ses oreilles avaient été remplies de boules de coton. Quand il commença à avancer, même le son de ses bottes sur les graviers sembla faible à ses oreilles. Tout semblait incroyablement immobile, il semblait ne pas y avoir de mouvement du tout – jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive un faible éclat de lumière blanche du coin de son œil, comme les ailes d'un papillon blanc. Il tourna et les vit.

Elles évoluaient hors des ombres entre les massifs d'arbustes blanches sur les ténèbres, une demi-douzaine ou plus, grandes, pâles, merveilleuses femmes aux longs cheveux qui brillaient comme l'argent dans la pâle lumière. Malgré son discours, Drago n'avait jamais vu une Vélane de sang pur d'aussi près. Il se sentait comme si un poing glacial étreignait son cœur, ressentait de la terreur et de l'admiration à égale mesure. Il s'immobilisa voyant qu'elles venaient dans sa direction – cela ne valait plus la peine de fuir.

Elles approchèrent lentement, sans se presser – il était dur de dire combien elles étaient au bout du compte, car elles n'arrêtaient pas de se repasser les unes devant les autres comme des papillons dansant. Il y en avait une plus grande au milieu du groupe qui semblait marcher un peu en avant. Drago décida qu'elle était la chef des Vélanes, présomption qui s'avéra justifiée quand elles s'arrêtèrent à à peine trente centimètres de lui, et que la grande Vélane fit signe aux autres de se taire.

"Tu n'as pas été sage de venir ici, homme humain." dit-elle à Drago, ses lèvres rouges s'ouvrant légèrement sur ses dents aiguisées alors qu'elle le fixait.

"Regardez moi !" dit Drago, essayant de garder sa voix ferme. "Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un humain pour vous ?"

Les Vélanes clignèrent des yeux.

L'une d'entre elles dit, d'une petite voix tendue : "Il n'est pas aussi laid que la plupart des humains, non ?"

"Ses cheveux sont comme les nôtres." remarqua une autre.

"J'ai terriblement faim." gémit une troisième, une déclaration qui fit sauter Drago d'un pas en arrière.

"Il y a une manière de vérifier." dit la chef des Vélanes et, s'avançant vers un Drago stupéfié, elle l'attrapa et l'embrassa fermement sur les lèvres. 

C'était plus comme l'impression d'être pris dans un typhon ou un genre de dépression météorologique que n'importe lequel des baisers qu'il avait expérimenté avant. Il avait l'impression d'entendre le vent déchirant sa tête, se sentait tourner, était aveuglé par des stries argentées virevoltantes. Du fond de son esprit, il pouvait entendre Ron dire : _Que vont-elles faire, nous embrasser à mort ?_ Je le marquerai sur le compte de Weasley, pensa-t-il se demandant s'il allait perdre connaissance.

La Vélane le lâcha, et la tempête criante et tournoyante qui le rendait malade cessa brusquement. 

Elle sourit. "Il _est_ l'un des nôtres." annonça-t-elle, et les autres Vélanes poussant des cris de délice tombèrent sur lui comme un consortium de vieilles tantes – tirant ses cheveux, caressant sa veste de cuir, pinçant toute peau exposée qu'elles pouvaient atteindre, et… "Aïe ! Qui m'a mordu ?" cria Drago indigné, essayant sans succès de se tirer des mains qui le tenaient. Il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup d'homme en partie Vélane, pensa-t-il, frappant les mains qui se glissaient vers sa boucle de ceinture. Je souhaiterais que quelqu'un me _l'ait dit_ avant. "Hé ! Arrêtez !" Sa voix, qui était de tonalité fixe depuis deux ans, choisit ce moment pour faire un saut de quelques octaves. "Bas les pattes !" couina-t-il en avertissement. "Aïe -okay, ça n'est vraiment pas nécessaire... Laissez mes cheveux tranquilles ! Bon dieu, calmez-vous, il y a des tonnes de Drago Malefoy qui circulent dans la nature vous savez !"

Il s'interrompit, les Vélanes le relâchant et s'écartant, soudainement silencieuses. La chef des Vélanes le regarda surprise. "Tu es Drago Malefoy ?" demanda-t-elle.

Drago fut terrassé. Bien sûr, il avait toujours rêvé que viendrait le jour où il serait tellement célèbre que la simple mention de son nom rendrait silencieuse une salle remplie de personnes. Il n'avait simplement pas réalisé que c'était déjà fait. 

"Tu aurais dû le dire !" jeta la chef Vélane, indignée. 

"J' – aurais dû – quoi ?" s'étrangla Drago de manière peu élégante, mais la Vélane, d'un air hautain, avait déjà commencé à s'en aller.

Drago les dévisagea, la bouche grande ouverte sous le choc. _Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce qui vient de se passer, _pensa-t-il pour lui même_. Aucune idée quoi que ce soit. Un jour je saurai de quoi il s'agissait._

_Mais pas maintenant._

Il commença par se faufiler vers le mur de la tour, s'attendant à moitié à ce qu'une des Vélanes se précipite vers lui pour l'arrêter. Mais aucune ne bougea. Elles semblaient avoir oublié qu'il était là.

Il continua à se faufiler jusqu'à ce qu'il ne les vit plus. Puis il fit une pause, se redressa et regarda autour de lui.

Et il sentit son cœur cogner de surprise.

Il reconnut où il était. La tour grise fatiguée avec ses brûlures, les murs noirs, les arbres morts, c'était ce qu'il avait vu quand il avait utilisé le charme épicyclique. Il devait être très près d'Hermione. Il commença à marcher plus vite, longeant le mur, tournant à l'angle, et quand la tour à moitié brûlée familière réapparut, il entendit soudainement la voix de Harry dans sa tête : _ Malefoy, vas-tu revenir ?_

Drago commença à marcher plus lentement. Est-ce que Harry avait voulu dire en un morceau ? Ou revenir quand il se serait débarrassé des Vélanes de manière à ce qu'ils puissent y aller ensemble ? Il savait, bien sûr. Il savait très bien ce que Harry avait voulu dire. Harry ne voulait pas être laissé de coté quels que soient les événements, prenait mal le fait d'être abandonné à attendre derrière ce mur tandis que Drago était parti chercher Hermione. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le droit de faire et qui n'était pas ses affaires. 

Je devrais repartir en arrière, songea-t-il. Je devrais retourner chercher Ron et Harry. Le visage de Harry se balada soudainement devant ses yeux, blême et anxieux comme il l'était depuis ces derniers jours.

_Ouille !_

Il s'était cogné contre un mur du château. Il recula, se frottant le coude à l'endroit où il avait cogné contre la pierre, et leva les yeux. Il se tenait directement sous un mur tombant en ruines, dont la face nord était noircie comme si elle avait été brûlée par le feu. Il sentit un tressaillement de reconnaissance.  

_Je suis là._

A mi hauteur, il pouvait voir la fenêtre carrée et nue. Il pouvait sentir le talisman autour de son cou pulser entre le chaud et le froid contre sa peau. Elle était l elle était proche. S'il fermait ses yeux, il pouvait voir son visage. Il pouvait se voir en train de la sauver, la voir lever les yeux vers lui, lui dire qu'il était incroyable, courageux.

_Oublie ça, _se dit il durement._ Elle a choisi Harry. Elle ne va pas être heureuse de s'être fait secourir non plus, surtout pas par moi – Elle est trop indépendante, elle ne va pas jeter ses bras autour de moi et me dire que j'ai été courageux. Elle va sûrement se contenter de me frapper dans les tibias. _

_Tu vas revenir, n'est-ce pas ?_ dit la voix de Harry dans sa tête.

_Qui s'intéresse à ce qu'il a voulu dire ?_ continua une autre voix, une voix plus dure. _Harry sera toujours le héros. Gagnera chaque partie. Aura la fille. Ça a toujours été comme ça; ça ne changera jamais. Il gagnera la dernière mise cela ne fera pas de véritable différence pour lui. Mais c'est ta chance de montrer que tu es meilleur. Meilleur ou tout au moins aussi bon. _

Il leva sa main sans y penser et pointa la fenêtre nue.

_"Accio !"_

Il y eut un bruit de déchirement et les barreaux se tordirent, se libérant de la pierre qui les retenaient et volèrent vers lui avec une telle puissance qu'il fut obligé de sauter sur le coté, les laissant tomber sur l'herbe avec fracas. Il regarda autour de lui éperdu, mais les jardins étaient tout aussi vides qu'avant. 

_Maintenant monte_, s'ordonna-t-il.

Malgré tout, il lui fallut encore un long moment avant qu'il ne puisse faire avancer ses pieds.

***

Queudver se souriait à lui-même avec satisfaction quand il poussa la porte de pierre et entra dans la chambre ronde. Elle était comme il l'avait quittée : les ténèbres, la paille éparpillée sur le sol, et Hermione, allongée inconsciente sur le lit de paille, ses mains servant d'oreiller à sa joue. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle, s'assurant que ses yeux étaient fermés, puis tira une bande de tissu de sa poche et l'attacha autour de ses yeux, la serrant bien. Cela ne serait pas bien si elle voyait quelqu'un avant la personne qu'elle devait voir. Si, pensa-t-il, on pouvait appeler Salazar Serpentard une personne. 

Il venait juste de se pencher pour s'assurer que le nœud derrière sa tête était solide quand il aperçut du coin de l'œil l'ombre d'un mouvement. Il tourna la tête, et à son grand étonnement, vit la main d'Hermione sortir de sa propre poche – mais elle était inconsciente – resserrant sa prise sur sa baguette.

Il sursauta involontairement, et vit qu'elle agitait la baguette pour la pointer vers lui.

"_Stupefix _!" siffla-t-elle.

***

Pendant un instant, Hermione pensa que le sortilège n'avait pas marché. Puis elle entendit le bruit sourd alors que Queudver tombait à terre, atterrissant lourdement sur sa jambe gauche. Révoltée, elle se tourna violemment sur le coté, tenant toujours fermement la baguette et sauta sur ses pieds. Elle fit un pas en avant, et son pied toucha quelque chose de solide et lourd – le corps de Queudver.

Se sentant nauséeuse, elle avança, ses mains tendues devant elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche le mur. Elle commença à le suivre; ses yeux fermés sous le bandeau, ses doigts glissant sur la pierre rugueuse. Ses oreilles guettaient tout son venant de Queudver, mais la pièce était totalement silencieuse.

Ses doigts trouvèrent la porte de bois doux, glissèrent et trouvèrent la poignée. Elle la pressa, mais elle était inébranlable. Désespérée, elle griffa le verrou, mais c'était impossible sans être capable de voir, pour ses doigts tremblants de comprendre la configuration complexe du métal. Finalement, elle leva la main et baissa le bandeau - _Je ne regarderai pas derrière moi, Je ne regarderai pas _- vit le verrou, le tourna fermement, et d'un mouvement de torsion violent, ouvrit la porte.

Et vit Drago, se tenant stupéfié de l'autre coté.

***

**Références:**

1) "Non, c'est juste un coup de poignard dans les ténèbres. Ce qui va t'arriver dans environ une minute si tu ne commences pas à être un peu plus conciliant." -- **Blackadder.**

2) "C'est en quelque sorte un longue histoire." dit Ron, ayant l'air nerveux.

"Tombé de mon balai." dit Drago rapidement.

"Apparemment pas si longue." – **Je ne peux plus compter le nombre de film et séries TV qui utilisent ce dialogue ou une variante. J'accorderai le crédit à Buffy Oz l'utilise dans l'épisode « phases »**

3) "Bien sûr !" fit Drago. "Quand rien d'autre ne marche, Une vrai tête de cochon réticente à voir les choses en face verra toujours de travers." **Blackadder.**

4) "Je fulmine et vais prendre l'air. Et ça ne marche pas si tu viens avec moi, alors laisse moi." NDT: Je viens juste de le voir, alors je pense que c'est une référence à Buffy, saison 3, épisode "Double visage" où Willow rencontre son double maléfique.

**Les illustrations du Chapitre 4:**

Drago entouré de vélanes : 

Pour y accéder, rendez-vous sur le site de la version anglaise, cliquez sur le chapitre 3 de DS, les mots en bleu sont les liens vers ces illustrations !

**Réponses aux reviews par Ginny Mc Gregor:**

**Ranae**  : Et oui il a la classe le Drago de cette fic, il a évolué mais garde toujours son côté "Serpentard" !

**Kyzara** : Nous nous rendons bien compte que la traduction ne va pas très vite mais les chapitres sont extrêmement longs et complexes. Je pense aussi que chacun des traducteurs a son "travail d'auteur" chacun de son côté. Pour poser ta "candidature", contacte-nous par mail. 

** Siria potter** : merci pour tes compliments. Pour savoir ce que raconte Salazar, il va falloir lire la suite comme tu le fais depuis le début ! Et oui la pauvre Hermione n'a pas vraiment de chance... et elle n'est pas au bout de ses peines ! 

**Dibbye** : Toujours l'attente... cf réponses aux reviews précédentes ! lol n'hésite pas à faire de la "pub" pour la fic autour de toi ! ;-)

**Csame** : une review très bien écrite ;-) J'espère que ce chapitre-ci a eu autant de valeur à tes yeux ! Nous te saluons toi aussi. 

** Shinia Marina** : justement nous sommes là pour ça ! pour que ceux qui ne veulent pas lire la VO puissent quand même profiter de cette excellente fic ! les événements vont encore s'enchaîner... 

**lolo**  : Mais non il est pas timbré le Serpentard, il vient de se réincarner faut le comprendre ! lol Du talent ? *rougit au nom de toute l'équipe* Très flatteur, merci. Pour Hermione, tu vas bien voir... suspense !  est devenu un peu...un peu...timbré...non? En tout cas tu as de très bons goûts pour choisir tes fics ! (cf les auteurs que tu cites)


	5. Le Pays Vierge

**Draco Sinister**

**

* * *

Auteur** : Cassandra Claire  
**Traducteurs** : Alana Chantelune, Angharrad Larowane, Calingus  
**Relecture **: Frédéric, Alana Chantelune  
**Catégorie** : Drame, Action, Aventure   
**Rang** : PG-13

**

* * *

Note d'Angharrad** : Je ne réédite pas le chantage à la review, j'espère juste que vous penserez à nous laisser un petit mots   
Pour ceux qui demandent la création d'une mailing-list, je vous conseille plutôt de vous créer un compte ffnet, et de nous inscrire dans vos « authors alert »

Sinon, pour expliquer ce retard. Par deux fois, Alana et moi avons essayé de refondre l'équipe de traduction, mais nous baissons les bras. Ça ne marche pas, nous n'arrivons pas à forcer les membres de l'équipe à tenir les délais. A l'heure où je vous parle, nous devrions déjà être en train de corriger les chapitres 6 et 7, mais nous n'avons pas de nouvelles de plusieurs traducteurs.  
Il arrive souvent qu'en dernier recours, Alana et moi traduisions en catastrophe (quelques heures) les parties manquantes, et je peux vous dire que c'est épuisant pour le moral. Alors voilà, désolées pour les retards que nous accumulons, ils sont indépendants de notre volonté. Nous espérons seulement que vous aurez la patience de nous attendre.

_Réponses aux reviews_ en fin de chapitre

****

* * *

Chapitre Cinq – Le pays vierge The Undiscovered Country (3)

* * *

Aussi étonné que fut Drago de voir Hermione, il le fut encore plus par l'expression de son visage. Elle avait l'air horrifiée de qui a vu un fantôme – et pas n'importe quel fantôme. Le fantôme de quelqu'un qu'elle avait aimé.

"Hermione ? Est-ce que… Est-ce que tout va bien ?"

Elle le dévisagea, toujours avec cette expression horrible et vide. "Oh, non ! Pas_ toi_ !" gémit-elle.

Il la fixa du regard.

"Je suppose que tu es là pour me sauver." ajouta-t-elle platement, ayant l'air d'être au bord des larmes.

"Je… Et bien, oui." répliqua-t-il, atterré. "Dois-je revenir à un moment plus approprié ?"

"Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas être Harry ?" demanda-t elle, le dévisageant toujours distraitement. "Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas là ?"

Drago la dévisagea. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une grande fête de bienvenue, mais là c'était ridicule. "Il y avait ces vélanes..." commença-t-il péniblement. "Et Harry va bien, il attend dehors. Oh mon Dieu, Hermione, qu'as-tu fait à Pettigrow ?" ajouta-t-il regardant par dessus son épaule.

Hermione se tourna, suivit son regard et vit Queudver sur le dos, bras et jambes écartés, étendu sur la paille. Apparemment, elle l'avait frappé au visage. La paille autour de sa tête était rouge de sang.

"Je l'ai frappé." dit-elle rapidement.

"Je peux voir que tu l'as fait." accorda Drago, plutôt impressionné. Puis il secoua la tête, comme s'il la vidait de ses toiles d'araignées. "Est-ce lui qui te gardait enfermée ici ?"

Hermione secoua la tête sans énergie. "Non."

"Alors, il y a quelqu'un d'autre ici, quelqu'un de plus démoniaque et plus puissant ?"

Hermione secoua la tête affirmativement.

"Et bien," dit Drago en lui attrapant le bras "nous y allons." Hermione ne semblant pas vouloir bouger, Drago la traîna derrière lui à travers les corridors. Elle le suivait à reculons, regardant derrière elle régulièrement, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'ils soient suivis.

"Est-ce que tu connais le chemin pour sortir ?" lui demanda-t-il, soufflant un peu alors qu'il tirait sur son bras. "Et vas-tu te dépêcher ?"

"Non, je ne connais pas le chemin de la sortie." répliqua-t-elle d'une voix lourde. "Je ne crois pas qu'il y en ait un… et il est quelque part ici, il ne va pas nous laisser partir comme ça…"

"Qui 'il' ? Voldemort ?"

Elle répondit sombrement. "Voldemort ? Non."

Ils atteignirent le sommet d'un large escalier, taillé dans de la pierre de taille, qui plongeait vers le bas comme si un jour, il avait trôné dans le Hall d'entrée. Drago pouvait voir les contours flous de piliers brisés et du sol de marbre cassé. Il se tourna et regarda Hermione, qui avait toujours l'air pâle, pétrifiée et misérable. "Est-ce que tu peux arriver en bas des escaliers ?"

"Je vais parfaitement bien." dit-elle d'une voix pincée.

"Okay..." Il la regarda, ahuri, secoua la tête et commença à descendre les marches. Elle le suivit, marchant doucement. Il dut résister à l'envie de la pousser en avant tellement il était exaspéré. "Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a endur" se rappela-t-il. "Tout a pu lui arriver… tout et n'importe quoi." Il lui lança un regard de coté. Elle avait l'air d'aller bien… épuisée, bien sûr, et les glandes lacrymales gonflées, signifiant qu'elle avait pleuré. Il y avait une coupure sur ses lèvres, comme si elle avait été mordue, mais à part ça, elle avait l'air saine et sauve. "Hermione !" dit-il soudainement, se tournant vers elle. "Ecoute, tu n'as pas besoin de me parler, mais dis-moi seulement si tu vas bien. Acquiesce seulement si tu veux."

"Tant d'intérêt ! Comme c'est touchant." dit alors une voix derrière eux.

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux, Drago rapidement, Hermione plus lentement, comme si elle craignait ce qu'elle allait voir.

Salazar Serpentard se tenait aux pieds de l'escalier.

* * *

Lupin leva les yeux au coup frappé à sa porte. "Juste une seconde !" cria-t-il, regardant frénétiquement autour de lui. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de ranger son bureau après le foutoir de la veille. Il avait poussé la plupart des éclats d'adamantine dans un coin, et passé pas mal de temps à trier sa paperasse entre le tas "ruin" et le tas "pas ruin". Quelques enchantements lui avaient permis d'arranger les fenêtres, et de rendre à la nymphe-qui-ressemblait-à-Lily son habitat qui ressemblait à peu près à son globe de neige original (bien que la neige ait à présent une fâcheuse tendance à être bleue)

Lupin tendit la main et attrapa une copie de la gazette des sorciers, couvrant de ses pages le livre qu'il lisait, ou essayait de lire. C'était le livre que le centaure lui avait donné dans la forêt interdite, et jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas trouvé quel langage il était censé déchiffrer. Il avait essayé le Troll, la langue des géants, des sirènes et même l'elfique, sans résultat.

"Entrez !" cria-t-il.

Il s'agissait de Fleur. Elle entra, souriante, la lumière prisonnière de ses cheveux argentés, la rendant clinquante. "'Hello, Professeur! Vous vouliez me voir ?"

"Fleur, oui, je voulais vous demander quelque chose." répondit-il, avec précaution.

Elle lui sourit. "Oui ?"

"Savez-vous où Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy pourraient être ?"

Son sourire disparut, remplacé par une moue boudeuse. "Non, je ne sais pas. Pourquoi le devrais-je ?"

"C'est vrai." Lupin se frotta les yeux, épuisé. Il était quasiment sûr qu'il sentait la migraine arriver. "Dois-je mentionner le fait que je sais parfaitement qu'ils vous ont envoyé ici pour me piéger et me forcer à quitter mon bureau l'autre jour ? Il me semblait possible qu'ils vous aient donné quelques informations sur la suite de leurs plans."

"Peut-être était-ce seulement parce que je vous aime bien." suggéra Fleur, battant des cils

Lupin soupira. "Fleur, je vous l'ai dit. Je suis un loup-garou. Le charme Vélane ne marche pas sur moi. De plus, j'ai le double de votre âge et je suis votre professeur."

"Je pourrais choisir un autre cours."

"Je serais toujours professeur de cette école." Maintenant, Lupin était sûr pour le mal de tête.

"Et bien, finalement, en ce qui concerne ce point…" dit une voix venant du coin de la pièce.

Aussi bien Lupin que Fleur se retournèrent. C'était Sirius, bien sûr, sa tête et ses épaules visibles dans la cheminée. "Je dois te parler, Remus !"

Soulagé, Lupin se tourna vers Fleur. "Si vous voulez bien nous excuser ?"

Fleur lança à Lupin un regard appréciateur. Puis elle lança le même regard à Sirius. Quoi qu'elle soit en train de penser, cela provoqua un large sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle se tourna, haussa les épaules, et sortit, fermant la porte derrière elle.

"Joli fille." déclara Sirius.

"Du calme !" dit Lupin, d'un ton qui suggérait que cette conversation-là était close. "Es-tu rentré chez toi, Sirius ?"

"Je suis au manoir, avec Narcissa." répondit Sirius, qui avait l'air fatigué. "Nous sommes rentrés hier. J'ai envoyé des Aurors pour le moment, et je suis resté debout toute la nuit. J'ai envoyé un hibou à Dumbledore…"

"Moi également."

"Et j'ai envoyé des hiboux aux amis de Harry ; un message à Ron Weasley, puisqu'il est le meilleur ami de Harry, j'ai pensé qu'il aurait une idée de l'endroit où il pouvait être. "

"Qu'a dit Dumbledore ?"

"Il a l'air de penser que Harry va bien. Il n'est pas inquiet."

"Bien." dit Lupin, essayant de paraître plus optimiste qu'il ne l'était vraiment.

"Es-tu allé dans la forêt interdite ?"

"J'y suis allé." Lupin attrapa le livre et le porta jusqu'au feu, où il le montra à Sirius et lui expliqua ce que le centaure lui avait dit. Sirius regarda le livre et secoua la tête. "Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose comme ça. Même pendant mon entraînement d'Auror. Es-tu seulement sûr qu'il s'agisse d'une langue ? Ça ressemble juste à des gribouillis."

"Oh, c'est une langue. Il y a des formes reconnaissables. C'est juste que je sois maudit si j'ai jamais vu quelque chose de pareil avant. Et sachant que je n'ai plus que la moitié de mes livres ici, l'autre ayant été complètement ruinée… "

"En parlant de livres," l'interrompit Sirius, "je viens juste de parler de toi au ministère…"

"De moi ?" glapit Lupin, comme frappé par un éclair.

"J'aimerais vraiment que tu viennes et restes avec nous au manoir."

Lupin le dévisagea. "Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec le Ministère ?"

Sirius soupira. "Les Aurors on passé le manoir au peigne fin. Ils ont pris tous les papiers de Lucius, et tous les artefacts de magie noire qu'il avait collectionné. Mais ils n'ont pas touché à la bibliothèque. Il y a des milliers de livres ici, parmi lesquels pas mal dont la seule édition restante se trouve sur ces étagères. Il leur faudrait des mois pour les ranger et les classer, et plusieurs Aurors ont admis qu'ils n'avaient pas vu la moitié des langues que nous avons trouvées. Alors j'ai pensé à toi. Le ministère est prêt à te payer pour superviser l'inventaire de la bibliothèque de Lucius."

"Je ne suis pas un Auror." protesta Lupin.

"Nous n'avons pas besoin d'Auror. Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un spécialisé dans l'étude des Forces du Mal. Un universitaire. Quelqu'un comme toi."

"J'ai un travail ici, Sirius. Je ne peux pas juste partir."

"Ce boulot paie mieux. Et Dumbledore est heureux de te laisser partir. Il dit qu'il a déjà trouvé quelqu'un ravi de prendre ta place."

"Qui ?" demanda Lupin, intrigué.

"Rogue" dit Sirius, souriant encore plus.

Cette fois, Lupin lui rendit son sourire mauvais. "Je peux imaginer Fleur essayant de l'attirer hors de son bureau..."

"Quoi ?"

"Rien."

"Alors tu vas venir ?"

"Bien sur que je vais venir !"

* * *

"C'est un retournement de situation intéressant." déclara Serpentard de sa voix rauque et inhumaine. Il s'avança très calmement, aux pieds de l'escalier, ayant l'air pâle, grand et fatal. Il portait des vêtements différents des précédents ceux-ci étaient d'un vert plus riche, et tombaient en plis épais jusqu'à ses pieds, l'ourlet étant bordé d'or. "Je me demande s'il s'est habillé ainsi pour m'impressionner ?" songea Hermione, nauséeuse.

Elle lança un bref regard à Drago, s'attendant à le voir horrifié, choqué ou simplement surpris. Mais il ne paraissait aucune de ces choses. Son visage exprimait étrangement… de la reconnaissance. Comme s'il avait heurté quelqu'un qu'il connaissait mais ne s'attendait pas à revoir un jour.

"Vous !" dit-il, dévisageant Serpentard. "Je vous connais. Mais… vous êtes mort. Et vous êtes petit."

Serpentard lui fit un sourire glacial.

"Ah ouais !" ajouta Drago, du ton de quelqu'un qui se souvient de quelque chose. "Bottes à semelles compensée, non ?"

"Drago," siffla Hermione en avertissement, "ne le fais pas."

"Donc," commença Drago, qui semblait s'échauffer sur son plan, "comment se fait-il que vendre votre âme à un démon n'ait pas fonctionné pour vous finalement ? Parce que je peux vous le dire, de là où je me tiens, ça n'a pas l'air d'avoir été votre meilleure décision."

"Ainsi, tu sais qui je suis ?" demanda Serpentard, sans bouger

"Tu es mon ancêtre." Drago passa la main dans son dos et tira l'épée de son fourreau, la tenant devant lui. "Et je crois que ceci est à toi."

"Elle est à nous." lui confia Serpentard. "Tu as mon sang en toi, enfant. Et maintenant, tu as mes rêves et mes souvenirs. Bientôt, tu deviendras moi. "

Drago secoua la tête. "Je ne vois pas ceci arriver." révéla-t-il, tenant toujours l'épée devant lui. Malgré l'horreur de la situation, Hermione était impressionnée. Il la tenait comme s'il savait s'en servir. Puis elle se souvint de la salle d'escrime du manoir Malefoy. Peut-être savait-il réellement s'en servir.

Serpentard sourit à nouveau, un peu plus glacial. "Tu es un enfant, tu ne peux pas voir les rouage du destin en marche. Tu crois que c'est la chance qui a amené cette épée à toi ? Ou t'a mené ici ? Ou l'a menée elle ici ?" ajouta-t-il, lançant un regard à Hermione. "J'ai pensé qu'elle m'aimerait. Mais qu'elle t'aime, c'est encore mieux . L'histoire se répète d'elle même, de la manière dont elle devait être."

"Okay, y'a une chose que je n'avais pas prise en compte." dit Drago, dévisageant Serpentard. "Que tu sois terriblement lunatique !"

Serpentard continua à sourire.

"Hermione ne m'aime pas." affirma Drago. "N'est-ce pas ?" interrogea-t-il, se tournant vivement pour la regarder.

Hermione resta silencieuse.

"Considère cela comme un présent." dit Serpentard, regardant Drago. "De ma part. Un tout petit exemple de ce que je peux t'offrir."

"Hermione ?" demanda à nouveau Drago, cette fois choqué. Il s'approcha d'elle, juste au moment où elle se tourna, et le pommeau de l'épée toucha son bras.

Elle cria et sauta en arrière, se tenant le poignet où une plaque rouge était apparue.

"Rowena !" s'écria Serpentard, d'un ton qui semblait presque alarmé. Il commença à monter les escalier, son agitation évidente.

"Recule, toi !" siffla Hermione, le fusillant du regard, révulsée. Elle fit un pas en arrière, attrapant le poignet de Drago de sa main indemne, le poussant presque derrière elle. Comme si elle essayait de se mettre entre Drago et Serpentard. "Recule !"

Serpentard s'arrêta, les regardant tout deux de ses yeux noirs et vides. Puis il tira de ses manches volumineuses un objet qui brillait dans la pénombre. Il le serra fort un long moment, regardant Drago. Puis il cria : "Ici, gamin ! Attrape !" Et il le lança, méchamment, à la tête de Drago.

Par réflexe, Drago leva la main qui ne tenait pas l'épée et attrapa l'objet en plein air. Puis il exhala, ressentant le tiraillement au niveau de son nombril le monde soudainement se pela comme une orange, et sa vision fut emplie d'un brouillard coloré. "Un portoloin !" pensa-t-il étourdi. Il était conscient de la présence de Hermione à ses cotés, tenant toujours sa veste, et puis le sol frappa ses pieds et il s'effondra à genoux, parvenant juste à ne pas s'empaler lui-même sur la lame de l'épée en tombant en avant.

Il regarda autour de lui, vit de l'herbe verte et folle ayant poussé dans les fissures de la pierre craquelée, vit un mur effondré familier, la ligne des arbres marquant le début de la forêt. Et de l'autre coté du mur, la tour dont ils venaient. Serpentard les avait rejeté hors de ses murs.

* * *

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, étourdie. Elle pouvait dire qu'ils étaient maintenant à l'extérieur des murs de la tour, mais pourquoi ? Elle regarda vers Drago, qui avait laissé tomber l'épée dans l'herbe et scrutait les environs. Il avait l'air furieux.

****

"Bon Dieu !" cria-t-il soudainement. "Je ne peux pas croire que je me sois fait avoir ! 'Tiens attrape !' c'est un piège plus ancien que les livres, juste après le 'Regarde derrière toi !'"

"La chose qu'il t'a jeté, c'était un Portoloin ?"

"Ce devait en être un, oui." répondit-il, regardant l'objet qu'il serrait toujours dans sa main. Il ouvrit lentement les doigts et le fixa. C'était un morceau d'argent, qui ressemblait à un X aux extrémités incurvées. Il y avait un anneau au sommet dans lequel pouvait passer une chaîne. "Ca a l'air d'être de la camelote."

"Je ne peux pas croire qu'il nous ait laissé partir." s'exclama-t-elle soudainement.

Drago leva les yeux et fronça les sourcils. "Hermione, il est plus fou que ... et bien, je ne peux pas trouver un exemple juste là, mais il est plus fou que quelque chose de vraiment très très fou. Il est complètement à coté de ses pompes. Sûrement parce qu'il est mort depuis si longtemps."

"Il est fou." déclara-t-elle tranquillement. "Mais il est également très déterminé."

Drago se leva, époussetant ses vêtements et lui tendit la main. Elle la prit.

Ce fut comme une décharge. Elle sentit un éclair courir entre leurs mains, sentit la potion dans son sang répandre une vague de chaleur et soudain, elle eut envie de lui.

Elle se mit lentement sur pieds, le dévisageant. Elle pouvait sentir qu'il était confus, inquiet et irrité. En fait, elle avait l'impression que chaque centimètre carré de son corps était sensible à ce qu'il ressentait. Le choc qui l'avait emportée quand elle l'avait vu la première fois commençait à se dissiper, pour être remplacé par un terrible et pénible poids. Et une petite voix froide dans sa tête lui disait que ce poids serait levé si elle allait vers lui et…

_Non._

Elle lui arracha sa main. "Ne me touche pas."

Il la regarda, surpris, la rage croissant dans son regard. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi, Hermione ?"

"Ce qui ne va pas ?" répéta-t-elle avec une rire sans joie. "Je t'aime, c'est ça qui ne va pas chez moi."

Drago la dévisagea, semblant ne pas avoir entendu correctement. "Tu quoi ?"

"Je t'aime."

Il secoua la tête. "Je ne…"

"Je suis amoureuse de toi."

Il devint blanc, vraiment blanc. Il avait plus l'air de quelqu'un de battu que de quelqu'un à qui on venait d'annoncer qu'on l'aimait. Elle se sentait aussi coupable que si elle l'avait frappé.

"Non. Tu es amoureuse de Harry."

"C'est vrai." dit-elle, resserrant ses mains en poings tellement elle était anxieuse. "C'est vrai, mais… n'as-tu pas entendu ce qu'a dit Serpentard, là-bas dans les escaliers ?"

"Je pensais que nous avions établi qu'il lui manquait une case. Et je commence honnêtement à me demander si ce n'est pas aussi le cas pour toi."

"Serpentard m'a fait boire un filtre d'amour." révéla Hermione, sans émotion. "Il voulait que je tombe amoureuse de lui. La première personne vue après l'absorption devient l'objet de l'affection. Seulement, la personne que j'ai vu…" elle inspira un grand coup. "Ce fut toi !"

Il la dévisagea, figé. "Un filtre d'amour." répéta-t-il incertain.

"Oui."

"Et maintenant, tu m'aimes? A cause d'une potion ?"

"Oui."

"Mais tu ne m'aimais pas avant. Tu ne m'aimais pas avant... avant la potion ?"

Hermione secoua la tête très lentement. "Pas de cette manière."

"Oh." dit-il d'un ton neutre, puis il enchaîna : "Combien de temps doit-elle durer, Hermione ?"

"Je crois qu'elle est supposée être permanente."

"Oh." répéta-t-il. Il était toujours figé par le choc.

Elle tendit une main incertaine vers lui et attrapa d'une prise légère son bras. La matière de sa veste lui sembla aussi rugueuse que du sable sous ses doigts. Elle leva les yeux vers son visage et son cœur fit un saut. C'était comme si son envie était si grande qu'elle avait une existence propre. "Je vais trouver ce qu'il faut pour la contrecarrer." déclara-t-elle, désespérée. "Je sais qu'il y a un moyen. Mais nous ne pouvons pas le dire à Harry…"

Drago sembla surpris. "Hermione, tu dois lui dire !" s'exclama-t-il et elle s'écarta.

"Quoi ?"

"Espères-tu vraiment qu'il ne verra rien ?" demanda Drago d'une voix ferme. "Il t'aime. Il remarque tout ce que tu fais. Tu crois vraiment qu'il ne le verra pas ?"

"Verra quoi ?" dit Hermione, têtue. "Il n'y a rien à voir. Rien ne va arriver, à part le fait que je vais devoir souffrir de cette horrible erreur jusqu'à ce que nous rentrions à la maison et que je trouve comment contrecarrer cette malédiction."

"Horrible erreur ?" releva Drago, avec un sourire léger et sans émotions. "Ouille !"

"D'accord, peut-être n'aurais-je pas du dire 'Horrible', peut-être simplement 'erreur'."

"Oui, ça aurait certainement mieux fait passer la pilule. Ecoute, Hermione, je sais que tu ne veux pas le blesser, mais il comprendra que c'est temporaire et que ce n'est pas de ta faute."

"Il sera furieux contre moi. Mais je m'en fiche. Je pensais à toi."

"A moi ?"

"Je ne veux pas que Harry te haïsse, parce qu'il a besoin de toi."

"Harry n'a pas besoin de moi."

"Bien sûr qu'il a besoin de toi !"

"Hermione…" Drago passa la main sur ses yeux, et soupira. "Mon dieu, ce que tu peux être têtue."

"Il a besoin de toi." répéta-t-elle, sa voix montant dans les aigus à la limite de l'hystérisme. "Tu sais que ça lui fera mal, et que tu rendras les choses pires. Tout est déjà si fragile, et avec ça…"

"Harry n'est pas fragile !"

"Et bien, je ne le suis pas non plus. Et je peux combattre cette malédiction. Et je vais le faire."

"Tu crois que tu peux la combattre ?" demanda Drago, semblant à présent en colère. "Tu crois que tu peux combattre ce que tu ressens, chaque seconde de chaque jour, et prétendre que tout va bien, et que ce sera facile ? "

"Ce n'est pas pour toujours. C'est juste jusqu'au jour où j'annule la formule."

"Et si elle ne peut pas être annulée ?"

"Tous les sortilèges peuvent être annulés."

"Pas l'Avada Kadavra." souffla Drago, et elle frissonna.

"Il s'agit de la mort. Il ne s'agit dans notre cas que d'un sortilège d'amour."

Il tendit la main et souleva son menton, la forçant à le regarder. Il faisait presque la taille de Harry. Elle leva les yeux, juste assez pour voir ses yeux argentés.

"Qu'est-ce que ça fait ?"

"Qu'est-ce que quoi fait ?" répéta-t-elle, bien qu'elle sache de quoi il voulait parler.

"Le filtre."

Elle entendit sa voix lointaine. "Quand je te regarde, j'ai envie de mourir."

Il tenait toujours son visage entre ses mains, et alors qu'il la dévisageait, elle vit ses yeux s'adoucir, l'argent devenant gris. "Ne me regarde pas." dit-il. Sa voix était douce elle aussi, une voix qu'il n'utilisait avec personne d'autre qu'elle. "Ne me regarde pas, ne me parle pas, ne t'approche plus jamais de moi. Et je ne viendrai pas près de toi, c'est la seule solution."

"Très bien." accepta Hermione, se sentant misérable. Il avait raison ; Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'ils pourraient faire d'autre.

Il la laissa partir, et elle fit un pas pour s'écarter de lui.

"Allons-y !" dit-il.

* * *

Comme ils contournaient le côté de la tour, Hermione vit Harry et Ron, debout contre le mur, regardant anxieusement en l'air parce qu'ils s'attendaient à les voir, elle ou Drago, apparaître au sommet à n'importe quel moment. Ron était en train de dire quelque chose à Harry, et Harry secouait la tête, pas de façon véhémente, mais elle pouvait dire, même à cette distance qu'il désapprouvait fermement ; et elle fit une pause un instant, voulant juste les regarder ; ses deux meilleurs amis au monde, qu'elle avait terriblement craint de ne plus jamais revoir. Même les soupirs de leur discussion lui semblaient follement attachants.

Elle jeta un oeil à Drago, qui la regardait avec une expression insondable. Il saisit son regard, puis tendit le menton vers Ron et Harry, indiquant de toute évidence qu'elle devrait leur faire remarquer sa présence. Elle fronça les sourcils vers lui, puis se tourna vers les deux garçons.

"Ron !" appela-t-elle, et puis, plus fort : "Harry !"

Ron se retourna le premier, et la vit, et ses yeux bleus s'élargirent. Et puis Harry se retourna aussi, et quand elle vit sur son visage qu'un bonheur sauvage le traversait en la voyant, ses genoux faillirent et elle s'assit brusquement au sol.

Elle vit Harry s'élancer et courir vers elle, et puis il se jeta à ses côtés et s'agenouilla à terre près d'elle. Elle le vit à travers ses yeux brouillés, la forme sombre d'Harry, avec une masse de cheveux en désordre, et ses bras furent autour d'elle, et il la serra si étroitement qu'elle pouvait à peine respirer. Elle posa ses propres bras autour de ses épaules, le sentant trembler, et elle réalisa avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'horreur qu'il pleurait. Harry, qui ne pleurait jamais, pas même quand il avait onze ans, pas même dans des situations qui auraient fait brailler la plupart des enfants comme des bébés.

"Harry !" souffla-t-elle.

"Je pensais que tu étais morte." murmura-t-il à travers ses cheveux. "J'en étais sûr."

"Non, Harry, je vais bien. Je vais parfaitement bien."

Il s'écarta d'elle, juste assez pour toucher son visage avec sa main, passant ses doigts sur sa pommette, jusqu'à sa bouche. "Tu ne sais pas ce que c'était…"

"Shh…" fit-elle en attirant sa tête vers elle, et en l'embrassant férocement. "Je vais bien."

En réponse, il la serra juste un peu plus étroitement. Elle l'empoigna en retour, sentant un peu de la peur empoisonnante qui semblait avoir filtré dans son organisme avec la disparition de la potion. La familiarité du baiser d'Harry était étrangement réconfortant, parce que, pensa-t-elle, comment un philtre d'amour pouvait-il être puissant quand vous étiez déjà amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ? Et son amour pour Harry n'était en rien diminué ; elle le savait sans même y penser. Il était toujours une part d'elle comme il l'avait été. Elle leva le visage pour être embrassée, le serrant étroitement en le faisant, et pensa : "_Je peux le battre. Ca va être facile._"

* * *

"Oh, c'est simplement révoltant." dit Ron, qui se tenait près du mur avec Drago. Ils tournèrent le dos de façon à ne plus voir Harry et Hermione, mais ils pouvaient toujours les entendre, et aucun d'entre eux n'en était très content.

"L'amour est une belle chose, Weasley." énonça Drago, regardant le ciel.

"Pas quand ce sont tes deux meilleurs amis." rétorqua Ron. "Berk, je peux entendre les bruits de succion."

"Essaie juste de penser à autre chose."

"Oh, j'ai beaucoup de chose à penser." marmonna Ron, et maintenant, il y avait de l'énervement dans sa voix. "Comme toi, et pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu pour nous comme Harry t'avait demandé de la faire."

"Pas le temps." répondit brièvement Drago.

"Je ne crois pas ça."

"Je m'en fiche complètement."

Ron eut l'air irrité mais, avant qu'il eut l'opportunité de dire quoi que ce soit, il y eut un léger pop et Charlie Weasley transplana dans la clairière.

"'lut, Charlie." dit Ron avec morosité.

Drago était très étonné. "Ca ne fait pas aussi longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non." répondit Charlie, qui tenait quelque chose dans sa main ; une lettre, vit Drago. On aurait dit que Charlie l'avait déjà ouverte et lue. "Mais c'est arrivé pour toi, Ron."

"Un hibou ?" s'étonna Ron, tendant la main avec curiosité.

"C'est de Sirius Black." expliqua Charlie, l'air légitimement exaspéré. "Il cherchait Harry. Il n'avait pas idée d'où tu étais parti, bien sûr. J'ai finalement tiré quelques informations de Ginny. Je lui ai écrit une longue lettre en retour, mais je m'étais attendu que Harry lui ait aussi écrit. Où est Harry, de toute façon ? Seigneur !" s'exclama Charlie, surprenant un soupir d'Harry et Hermione derrière l'épaule de Ron. "C'est…"

"Hermione." fit Ron platement.

Charlie les regardait avec stupéfaction. "Je savais que vous étiez venus ici pour la chercher, mais je ne savais pas que Harry et Hermione étaient..." Il cilla. "Harry et Hermione ?"

"Je suppose que tu as laissé tomber ton abonnement à Sorcière Hebdo." supposa Drago. "Ou tu serais déjà au courant."

"Depuis combien de temps ils sont comme ça ?"

"Des années." fit Ron, roulant des yeux.

"Environ quinze minutes." ajouta Drago.

"Pas le euh… baiser, je veux dire la liaison. Vous savez quoi, n'y pensez plus. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de savoir."

"Nous devrions retourner au camp." suggéra Drago.

"Juste !" approuva Charlie.

Personne ne bougea.

"Tu vas les chercher." dit Ron, souriant à Charlie. "Tu es la figure adulte ici."****

"Ca ne peux pas être plus effrayant qu'un troupeau de dragons enragés." souligna Drago.

"Je ne sais pas." dit Charlie. "J'aimerais plutôt avoir affaire à un troupeau de dragons enragés que d'avoir à me mêler de deux adolescents follement avides l'un de l'autre." Il regarda Ron. "Ce sont tes deux meilleurs amis, va les décoller."

"Ouais, Weasley." lança Drago. "De quoi t'as peur ?"

"Des araignées. Des hauteurs. Le chiffre treize. Le beurre de cacahuète..."

"C'était une question rhétorique, Weasley." l'interrompit Drago.

"Oh…"

" Le beurre de cacahuète ?"

"Oh, la ferme, Malefoy !"

* * *

Harry, Hermione, Charlie, Ron et Drago s'assirent autour de la petite table de la cuisine dans la tente de Charlie. Charlie lui-même était étrangement silencieux tandis que quatre d'entre eux lui racontaient tout ce qui s'était passé. Harry et Hermione étaient assis ensemble à un bout de la table, leurs mains entrelacées sur le bras du fauteuil d'Hermione. Ron était assis en face d'eux, et Drago avait repoussé sa chaise en arrière, loin de la table, à l'envers, et avait croisé ses bras sur le dossier. Il semblait peu concerné, mais Hermione avait remarqué que jusque là, il ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois. Il s'était montré à la hauteur à la fin de l'affaire, de toute façon, pensa t-elle. Même s'il ne l'était pas. Pas tout à fait.

"Salazar Serpentard." dit Charlie, secouant la tête avec perplexité. Il regarda Drago. "Hé bien, je suppose que maintenant, tu peux dire avoir vaincu le sorcier le plus diabolique de l'histoire."

"Je suppose que je le peux." répondit Drago, l'air assez joyeux. "Si par vaincre, tu veux dire 'rencontrer'."

"Il nous a laissé partir." remarqua Hermione, d'une voix lugubre. "Nous ne l'avons pas vaincu."

"Bien que j'ai fait pas mal de remarques très coupantes et je suis plutôt sûr que j'ai blessé ses sentiments sévèrement." souligna Drago.

"Laissé partir ?" répéta Ron, l'ai perplexe. "Pourquoi vous aurait-il laissé partir ?"

"Pas idée !" répondit Drago.

Hermione le regarda, puis détourna rapidement les yeux. Ils n'avaient pas mentionné le philtre d'amour, elle l'avait complètement laissé en dehors de sa version des évènements, bien qu'elle eut dû leur dire autre chose. Ca lui pesait ; en fait, elle se sentait comme si elle avait construit un énorme mur avec les mots MENTIR A HARRY gravés dessus. Mais elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle aurait pu faire d'autre. "Peut-être a-t-il réalisé que je ne pouvais faire une bonne Source après tout." tenta-t-elle faiblement.

"Peut-être qu'il n'aimait pas l'allure de cette épée." suggéra Harry, désignant Drago d'un signe de tête. "Rappelle-toi ce qu'a dit Lupin, cette épée peut tuer n'importe quoi, même ceux revenus de la mort."

Hermione frissonna.

"Peut-être," dit doucement Ron, "que Malefoy l'a convaincu de les laisser partir."

Ils se retournèrent tous et le regardèrent avec stupéfaction.

"Tu as eu tout le temps que tu voulais là-dedans, n'est-ce pas, Malefoy ?" ajouta Ron, de la même voix douce. "Est-ce que tu as fait un marché avec lui ?"

Même Drago eut l'air choqué. "Un marché ?" répéta-t-il, sans comprendre.

"Hé bien, tu n'es pas revenu nous chercher." continua Ron, fixant toujours Drago. "Tu as bien dû faire quelque chose durant tout ce temps."

"Ron," dit Harry "si Malefoy n'est pas revenu nous chercher, je suis sûr qu'il avait une bonne raison." Harry regarda Drago en face. "N'est-ce pas ?"

Hermione voyait du coin de l'œil que toutes les couleurs du visage de Drago quittaient son visage. "Je ne pouvais pas." dit-il hâtivement. "Les vélanes…"

"Bien." dit Harry, sans rancœur. "Ca n'a pas vraiment d'importance, pas vrai ?" ajouta-t-il, regardant Ron. "Si Hermione va bien ?"

En réponse, Ron poussa sa chaise loin de la table et sortit de la pièce.

Harry le regarda partir, se mordant la lèvre. "Il agit si bizarrement…" laissa-t-il échapper, vexé. "Quelque chose l'ennuie."

"Laisse-moi deviner." dit Charlie. "Il est de mauvaise humeur, irrité, il grogne avec tout le monde, et passe son temps à regarder avec colère dans le vide."

"Ouais." fit Harry. "C'est quoi ?"

Charlie haussa les épaules. "Il a seize ans."

"Moi aussi, j'ai seize ans." rétorqua Harry. "Comme Malefoy."

"Oui, bon, aucun de vous n'est parfaitement normal, n'est-ce pas ?" souligna Charlie.

"Hourra, Charlie !" fit Drago, avec un demi-sourire.

"Oh, tu sais. Le célèbre Harry Potter, et Malefoy, tu es assez célèbre toi aussi ces jours-ci, avec les récents évènements. J'ai peut-être laissé tomber mon abonnement à Sorcière Hebdo, mais je lis _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Votre envoi dans une école de Magid a fait la une des journaux."

Hermione jeta un regard à Harry, et vit qu'il souriait. "Quoi ?" demanda t-elle, curieuse. "Est-ce que c'est drôle ?"

"Non," répondit Harry, "c'est juste…" Il s'arrêta, et regarda par-dessus la table. Elle eut le sentiment qu'il répugnait à dire ce qu'il voulait dire avec Drago ici, mais il semblait déterminé à aller de l'avant de toute façon. "Quand nous avons réalisé que quelqu'un t'avait enlevé," dit-il à Hermione, sans vraiment la regarder, "j'avais simplement présumé que c'était pour m'avoir."

"Je n'ai rien fait pour ça, Harry." dit-elle vivement.

"Je sais. C'est pourquoi je souriais. Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange, mais c'est un soulagement pour moi de savoir que même si tu étais en danger, ce n'était pas à cause de moi, ou de qui je suis."

"Ahem…" fit Charlie, l'air un peu embarrassé. "Peut-être que je devrais vous laisser vous parler tous les deux seuls ?"

Hermione lui jeta un regard rapidement, et vit, avec un pincement au cœur choqué, que Drago était parti, avait quitté la pièce si discrètement qu'aucun d'eux n'avait même noté son départ.

"C'est bon, Charlie." dit-elle. "C'est ta cuisine, non ? D'un autre côté, je suis vraiment fatiguée, et je ne veux qu'une chose, c'est aller dormir."

Charlie repoussa sa chaise. "Je vais monter vos tentes, alors."

* * *

Quand Ron traversa le salon de Charlie, il trouva Ginny pelotonnée sur le divan lisant un exemplaire de Sorcière Hebdo qu'elle avait tiré de sous le sofa de Charlie. Elle avait refusé de s'asseoir dans la cuisine avec le reste d'entre eux car elle était toujours furieuse d'avoir été laissée en arrière de leur expédition.

"'lut, Gin !" dit Ron, avec précaution.

Ginny regardait son magazine avec des yeux sombres plissés. "Tu es un énorme salaud, Ron." répliqua-t-elle, sans lever les yeux. "Et je te déteste."

"Ginny... Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé. Charlie a dit qu'on devait y aller sans toi."

"Hé bien, ce n'était pas si mal." Le visage de Ginny, qui avait été renfrogné, s'étira en un sourire sans enthousiasme. "Je suis allé nourrir les dragons."

"Toi-même ?"

"Non, avec deux des amis de Charlie. De mignons jeunes sorciers en pantalons de cuir. Ce n'était pas la pire des journées que j'ai passé."

Ron roula des yeux. "Je suis heureux que tu n'aies pas eu de problème."

L'expression joyeuse de Ginny s'adoucit en un léger froncement de sourcils et elle regarda vers la cuisine derrière Ron. Charlie avait l'air extrêmement grave, Harry seulement un peu moins. Hermione semblait simplement épuisée. "Est-ce que c'est vrai, à propos du retour de Salazar Serpentard ?" demanda Ginny à Ron, dans un demi-chuchotement. "J'avais écouté, mais je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu."

"C'est que dit Hermione. Et elle n'est pas du genre à exagérer. Et Malefoy en rajoute derrière elle." Il haussa les épaules. "Ce qui ne veut rien dire, vraiment, puisqu'il ment comme il respire. Mais je ne vois aucune raison pour lui de mentir sur ça."

Ginny frissonna. "Je me souviens de la statue de Serpentard dans la Chambre des Secrets... il avait un visage si cruel, si horrible."

Ron regarda derrière elle, vers le miroir d'argent sur le mur qui lui renvoyait son propre reflet : fatigué, pale et soucieux.

"Bon sang, tu es grand." ronronna le miroir. "Tu sais ce qu'ils disent à propos des hommes de grande taille ?"

Ron sursauta précipitamment en arrière et hors du champ de vision du miroir. A ce moment, Drago sortit de la cuisine, jeta à Ron un regard désagréable, et se tint de façon plutôt ostentatoire au-dessus du dossier du sofa pour voir ce que Ginny lisait. "Ce Beau Garçon En Potions - Sept Simples Sorts Pour Qu'Il Vous Remarque." lut-il, et il arqua un sourcil à son intention.

Ginny rougit. "Les sortilèges d'Amour sont un mythe, de toute façon." dit-elle.

"Vraiment ?" fit Drago, et il lui arracha presque le magazine des mains. "Ils ne disent rien à propos de renverser les sortilèges d'Amour, n'est-ce pas ?"

Ginny renifla. "Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait-il faire ça ?"

"Bonne remarque." soupira Drago. "Merci pour le magazine." ajouta-t-il, lui faisant un signe de la main et sortant de la tente.

Ginny regarda Ron. "Il a pris mon magazine." dit-elle, stupéfaite.

"Juste. Je vais le tabasser jusqu'à ce qu'il le rende, alors." et il se baissa vivement pour sortir de la tente à la suite de Drago, le cri de Ginny : "_Ron _!_ Je plaisantais _!" retentissant derrière lui.

C'était presque le crépuscule, et le ciel au-dessus du camp commençait à s'assombrir de faibles bandes comme celles marquant les coquillages. Drago avait marché si rapidement en sortant de la tente que cela prit à Ron – dont les longues jambes lui permettaient d'habitude d'avancer plus vite que quiconque – un bon moment pour le rattraper.

"Malefoy, arrête-toi."

Drago continua à marcher.

"Malefoy !" répéta Ron, plus sèchement; il étendit le bras, et posa une main sur le bras de Drago.

Drago se tourna vers lui. Son visage était sans expression, quoique si Ron l'avait connu aussi bien que Hermione ou Harry, il aurait compris en voyant ses yeux qu'il était prêt pour une bagarre.

"Pourquoi fais-tu comme si je n'étais pas là ?" grogna Ron.

"Envie de réfléchir ?"

Ron l'ignora. "Je veux parler avec toi, Malefoy."

"Ca dépend. Vas-tu me dire quelque chose d'utile ou vas-tu seulement me lancer des regards furieux et être énigmatique ?"

"Dans la forêt, je t'ai vu."

"Je n'avais jamais su que tu aimais me regarder, Weasley, mais loin de moi l'idée d'interférer avec tes plaisirs inoffensifs. Viens dans ma tente ce soir, je te laisserai me regarder prendre une douche."

"Je t'ai vu quand tu étais dans le jardin. Je t'ai vu parler aux velanes. Ensuite, tu t'es tiré. Tu t'es tiré." répéta-t-il, sa voix s'élevant. " Tu devais revenir pour Harry et moi. Au moins pour Harry."

Drago sourit. Dans son humeur, l'idée d'une bagarre avec Ron lui procurait des frissons. "Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ce que je fais, Weasley. N'est-ce pas ?"

"Ce sont mes affaires." le contredit Ron. "Ce sont mes amis dont on parle. Et tu peux peut-être duper Hermione - elle est sacrément aveugle quand il s'agit de toi - et tu peux duper Harry, parce qu'ils ont confiance en n'importe qui, et tu peux même duper Charlie avec tes stupides dragons, mais tu ne peux pas me duper moi, Malefoy. Je sais ce que tu es."

"Et je sais ce que tu es. Un crétin consanguin avec un complexe d'infériorité de la taille de la ville de Brighton. Dis-moi, quand vas-tu admettre que tout ça c'est parce que tu es jaloux ?"

Ron devint blanc. "Je suis jaloux ? Tu es le seul qui soit amoureux d'Hermione. Je parie que ça t'a tué qu'elle ait choisi Harry, pas vrai ? Et tu ne peux simplement pas attendre de saisir la première opportunité qui viendra pour lui prendre la place…"

Drago roula des yeux. "Allez, Weasley, tu n'es pas meilleur psychologue que warfare (Voldemort ?). Je te suggère de rester en dehors de tout ça avant de te faire mal."

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?" ricana Ron. "Me frapper avec ton exemplaire de Sorcière-Hebdo ?"

"Oh, je ne vais pas te frapper." dit Drago, la vois emplie de menace. Il regardait Ron avec une expression que Ron n'avait plus vu sur la face de Drago depuis un moment maintenant. "Ca m'ennuierait de te frapper. Aucun de nous ne veut avoir d'ennui avec toi, tu as remarqué ? Tu penses que ça me tue de voir Harry et Hermione ensemble ? Je pense que ça te tue, toi. Tu n'as jamais été important, toute ta vie n'a jamais été importante ; la seule chose qui ait jamais été importante chez toi, c'est Harry. Si quelqu'un à l'école connaît ton nom, c'est à cause de Harry. Si tu as jamais gagné un point pour ta maison, c'est à cause de Harry. Si tu as jamais passé une clase, c'est parce qu'Hermione t'a aidé. La seule chose qu'il y ait de spécial avec toi, Weasley, ce sont tes amis. Et maintenant, ils sont ensemble et ils n'ont plus besoin de toi, et ne veulent plus de toi autour…"

_"La ferme _!" hurla Ron, serrant les poings. "Ferme-la, Malefoy, ou je jure, je t'arrache les boyaux !"

Avant que Drago ne puisse répondre, il y eut un bruissement derrière eux et Ginny surgit dans la clairière. "Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda t-elle. "Qu'est-ce que vous avez à vous hurler dessus tous les deux ?"

Ron l'ignora. "Un de ces jours," dit-il à Drago, "ils réaliseront tous ce que tu es vraiment - Harry, Hermione, même Sirius. Et je serai là pour voir ça."

"Ron," s'exclama Ginny, l'air choqué. "Ne…"

Mais Drago la coupa. "C'est bon, Ginny." dit-il, fixant toujours Ron.

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna, disparaissant rapidement de leur vue tandis que ses vêtements sombres se fondaient dans la pénombre de la clairière.

Ron regarda Ginny. "Ne va pas après lui, Ginny."

Mais elle était déjà partie.

Ron soupira et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, la regardant s'éloigner.

* * *

"Narcissa !"

Sirius dérapa à l'angle du couloir pour trouver Narcissa, ses cheveux nattés avec sérieux, vêtue d'une robe rapiécée et avec une expression déterminée, pointant sa baguette sur l'un des énormes portraits de famille aux cadres dorés alignés dans le corridor. Quand elle l'entendit haleter, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

"Sirius ! Quoi ?"

Sirius patina pour s'arrêter devant elle ; il posa ses mains sur ses genoux, reprenant son souffle. "Cette maison est beaucoup trop grande." se plaignit-il. "Je pense qu'elle traverse une zone de fuseaux horaires. Quand il est trois heures dans le salon, il est six heures dans la bibliothèque."

"Harry et Drago vont bien." dit immédiatement Narcissa.

Il se redressa. "Comment le supposes-tu ?"

"Parce que tu ne fais pas ces blagues hilarantes, autrement. D'où l'as-tu appris ?"

"De Charlie Weasley." répondit-il, lui tendant la lettre. "Ils sont avec lui au camp de dragons qu'il dirige. Pas loin d'ici, à vrai dire. Il dit qu'ils vont tous bien. Et entre un peu plus dans les détails, en fait..." lut-il.

Il vit quelques lignes de tension s'effacer de son visage tandis qu'elle lisait la lettre. Quand elle eut fini, elle lui rendit la lettre et lui sourit. "Hé bien, au revoir."

Sirius cligna des yeux en la regardant. "Au revoir ?" répéta-t-il. "Que veux-tu dire ?"

"Hé bien, tu vas aller te précipiter sur Harry, n'est-ce pas ? Pour être sûr qu'il va bien. C'est bon. Tu devrais y aller."

"Non, je n'y vais pas."

Narcissa cilla. "Tu n'y vas pas ?"

"Non ! Ok, j'ai vraiment, vraiment envie d'y aller. Mais je n'irai pas."

"Pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est pas mal d'être protecteur."

Sirius soupira et s'adossa au mur. "Je sais. Et une grande partie de moi veut me ruer là-bas, le ramener ici, et l'enfermer dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trente ans. Mais le seul effet que ça aurait, serait pas mal d'entraînement en utilisant ses capacités de Magid pour s'enfuir. Je dois lui montrer que j'ai confiance en lui, Narcissa."

"N'a-t-il pas juste à l'instant trahi cette confiance ?" demanda-t-elle, l'air curieux.

"Pas vraiment." Sirius eut l'air pensif. "Il est resté fidèle à sa nature. L'impression que j'ai, c'est qu'il pensait que son amie avait des ennuis. Pas seulement son amie, mais sa petite amie. Il n'a jamais appris à se tourner vers les adultes pour demander de l'aide, et je pense qu'à ce niveau, il est trop vieux pour apprendre. Ce n'est pas n'importe quel garçon, c'est Harry Potter. Il devrait être un enfant, mais il avait des problèmes de la carrure de ceux des adultes. Il l'a toujours été, et il s'est toujours débrouillé avec de son propre chef. Et il s'en sort bien. Et je peux vraiment lui apporter mon soutien, et peut-être une parcelle de discipline. Il n'aura jamais une vie ordinaire ; ce n'est pas mon intention de l'élever comme si c'était un adolescent ordinaire."

"Ce n'est pas facile d'être le parrain d'un héros, pas vrai ?" remarqua Narcissa, avec sympathie.

"Non. J'aurai plutôt préféré qu'il soit une petite plante qui ne quitterait jamais la bibliothèque."

Narcissa éclata de rire. "Sirius ! Tu détesterais ça !"

Sirius sourit. "Oui, je devrais." Il la regarda avec curiosité. "Je voulais te le demander plus tôt : que fais-tu là ?"

"J'étiquette les objets que je veux vendre." expliqua-t-elle calmement, et elle toucha du bout de sa baguette une peinture d'un homme pâle à l'air sévère dans une cape noire. Immédiatement, le cadre commença à briller d'une faible couleur bleue. "Prend ça, Oncle Vlad." (4)

"Tu vends les peintures ? Pourquoi ?" demanda Sirius. C'était une occasion qui lui rappelait avec force qu'il ne connaissait pas Narcissa aussi bien que ça. Bien qu'elle ait l'air ravissante avec ses cheveux nattés.

"Je te l'ai dit auparavant." répondit Narcissa, s'avançant dans le couloir et passant à un autre portrait. "Le domaine des Malefoy a une grande valeur, mais la plus grande partie de cette fortune est liée à ses possessions. Peintures, meubles, or… Je veux avoir un peu de capital en liquide pour l'usage de Drago."

"Quand doit-il entrer en possession de tout ça ?" demanda Sirius, l'air plutôt curieux.

"La moitié quand il aura dix-huit ans, les reste quand il en aura vingt-et-un."

"Dix-huit ans ?" siffla Sirius. "C'est jeune pour avoir…"

"Soixante-quinze million de Gallions." annonça Narcissa calmement.

Sirius fut choqué. "_Soixante-quinze millions _?"

"Cela comprend la valeur des possessions en Roumanie et au Turkménistan aussi, bien sûr."

"Seigneur !" fit Sirius, et il s'adossa au mur. "Est-ce que tu songes qu'il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire pour l'empêcher de devenir un gamin pourri gâté ?"

Narcissa posa les mains sur ses hanches. "Mon fils n'est pas pourri gâté !"

"Pas encore." concéda Sirius. "Mais avec tout cet argent et ce pouvoir…"

"Ne commence même pas à te faire pardonner pour toutes les choses qu'il n'a pas eu !" dit Narcissa, l'air orageux.

"Tu te sens coupable."

Narcissa le regarda un moment, puis soupira et se passa le dos de la main sur le front. "Je sais que je le suis."

"Ca va. Je me sens également coupable de toutes les choses qu'Harry n'a pas eu."

"Mais tu étais en prison…"

"Tout comme toi !"

Narcissa soupira. "Je suppose que c'est vrai."

"Ce sont tous les deux des garçons réellement exceptionnels." dit lentement Sirius. "Et si nous pouvons les empêcher de se tuer…"

"Ou de se tuer l'un l'autre." le coupa Narcissa.

"Alors, ils y ont pratiquement déjà réussi."

Ils se regardèrent. Sirius fut le premier à sourire, et Narcissa lui sourit en retour. "Nous avons de sacrés problèmes, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui. Quand rentrent-ils ?"

"Demain matin. Et ils seront avec leurs amis. Le fils Weasley, sa sœur, et Hermione, bien sûr. Ca ne posera pas de problème, non ?"

"Cette maison a trente-sept chambres. Ce n'est pas du tout un problème."

* * *

Ginny trouva finalement Drago, allongé sur le ventre, les bras écartés au sommet d'un large rocher plat, un peu à l'écart des tentes. Il était manifestement en train d'éplucher consciencieusement l'hebdomadaire des jeunes sorcières. Elle savait qu'il l'avait vue, bien qu'elle ne sache pas d'où lui venait cette impression.

Elle grimpa sur le rocher et s'assit près de lui, regardant le sommet de sa tête d'un bond argenté, qui reposait sur ses mains jointes.

"Alors, apprends-tu quelque chose d'intéressant de ce magazine ?"

"De ne pas porter des lignes horizontales. Elles me donnent l'air enrobé."

"Mon dieu, tu ne pourras jamais avoir l'air enrobé. Tu es… oh, n'y pense plus. Tu n'étais pas sérieux, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non, mais je suis très sérieux en ce qui concerne de passer ce test de personnalité. Le sujet de la semaine : 'êtes vous trop entreprenante quand il s'agit de rencontrer des garçons ?' "

Ginny sourit malicieusement. "Alors ? L'es-tu ?"

"Apparemment. Ce qui est plutôt étonnant, mais personne ne dira que je n'ai pas répondu à ces questions à choix multiples honnêtement."

"Laisse-moi regarder."dit Ginny, lui prenant le magazine des mains. Elle éclata de rire. "Selon le questionnaire, tu devrais apprendre à arrêter de te fixer sur les garçons jolis et apprécier les personnes moins visibles, mais potentiellement les compagnons les plus stables autour de toi. 'Parce que, après tout, ce gentil garçon assis derrière toi en potion pourrait bien être ton âme sœur. ' "

"Harry est assis derrière moi en potion." déclara Drago sombrement.

"Oh, comme c'est mignon ! Tu le détestes, il te déteste, toutes ces années… Et tout à coup, l'amour surgit."

"En effet." dit Drago, s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras. "Donc, tu penses qu'il préfère les sucreries ou les fleurs ? Ou juste un dîner romantique ? Bien que ses manières à table soient atroces. Tu l'as vu manger sa soupe ?"

Ginny pouffa malgré elle.

"Tu vois. Je t'avais dit que si j'essayais d'être drôle en ta présence, tu te roulerais par terre de rire."

"Je ne roule pas !" s'exclama Ginny, essayant de retrouver son calme.

"Et je ne suis pas encore en train d'essayer." répliqua Drago. Il s'assit, étirant ses jambes devant lui. Il regarda vers elle et, bien qu'il n'ait pas changé d'expression, elle se sentit soudainement plus sobre.

"Ron a été un parfait imbécile. Je suis désolée."

Drago ne répondit pas. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et vit qu'il fixait avec des yeux vide la ligne sombre des arbres au loin.

"A quoi penses-tu ?" demanda-t-elle.

"J'étais en train de réfléchir aux paroles pour la postérité de Jules César quand il a dit 'Brutus ! Tu m'as poignardé dans le dos, enfoiré.' "

"Je ne me souviens pas de cette version dans mon édition de Shakespeare." dit Ginny, se permettant un sourire.

"Je fais de la paraphrase."

"Harry ne pense pas que tu ais fait quelque chose de mal. Ne laisse pas Ron te convaincre de te sentir coupable."

"Je ne me sens pas coupable." marmonna Drago.

"J'ai cinq grand frères." dit Ginny, avec sévérité. "Je sais comment les garçons sont quand ils se sentent coupables. Ils se referment sur eux même en de misérables fœtus et insistent pour qu'on les laisse seuls… ce que tu es en train de faire."

"Je ne t'ai pas dit de me laisser seul."

Ginny le regarda à la dérobée. D'une certaine manière, il était plus beau que Harry, pensa-t-elle, bien que son visage manque de la transparence à vous faire fondre le cœur de Harry. Il était impossible de dire ce que Drago pensait, impossible de dire s'il était amusé, ennuyé ou blessé. Ou peut-être était-ce juste que son visage était nouveau pour elle, alors qu'elle avait mémorisé celui de Harry. "Les comparaisons sont idiotes." se gronda-t-elle. "Arrête ça!"

"Tu as l'air fatigué." remarqua-t elle.

"Ouais, je suis fatigué."

"Tu fais toujours ces cauchemars ?" demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Quand il parla à nouveau, ce fut d'une manière atone, et elle sut immédiatement qu'il mentait. "Les mauvais rêves courants. Echec scolaire. Tomber de mon balai. Me rendre compte que je pote du tweed alors que ce n'est plus la saison."

Ginny rit. Drago la regarda de coté, un sourire jouant sur le coin de ses lèvres. "Tu as un joli rire. Au fait, désolé de me plaindre autant auprès de toi."

"Ça va." dit Ginny, sentant tout à coup la sensation de voler au creux de son estomac. Elle lui sourit. "Tu n'as pas une parole acerbe ou une citation bien sentie de ton père qui pourrait nous éclairer maintenant ? "

"Pour une raison qui m'échappe, la seule parole de mon père qui me vienne à l'esprit pour le moment est quand il m'a dit : 'Il y a toujours de la lumière au bout du tunnel. Bien sûr, il s'agit généralement d'un train venant dans ta direction.' "

"Ce n'est pas vraiment encourageant." dit Ginny songeuse.

"Non." accorda Drago. "Non, ça ne l'est vraiment pas."

* * *

Hermione entra dans la tente qu'elle partageait avec Ginny, et l'inspecta consciencieusement. A l'intérieur, se trouvait une petite chambre avec deux petits lits, ainsi qu'un bureau dans un coin, au dessus duquel pendait un miroir rond légèrement fendu. Avançant lentement, chaque os de son corps lui faisant mal d'épuisement, elle marcha jusqu'au bureau et s'assit. Elle pouvait voir son reflet dans le miroir, bien que pas très clair. La longue fissure en son milieu séparait son visage en deux parties inégales. "C'est moi." pensa-t-elle sombrement. "Séparée en deux."

Elle tira l'un des tiroirs du bureau, et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait : parchemin, bouteille d'encre et plumes. Elle les étala sur le bureau et les dévisagea. D'une certaine manière, leur vue était rassurante elles l'aidaient toujours à occuper ses mains et son esprit avec quelque chose de concret. Elle leva la plume, la trempa dans la bouteille, et commença à écrire.

Elle en était à sa troisième feuille de parchemin quand la porte de la tente s'ouvrit. Elle se tourna lentement, s'attendant à trouver Ginny.

Il s'agissait de Harry.

Elle le fixa, le voyant réellement, pensa-t-elle, pour la première fois ce jour là. Quand elle l'avait vu la première fois, elle avait été trop emportée par le choc de le revoir pour vraiment le regarder et, dans la tente de Charlie, elle s'était bien trop concentrée pour ne pas regarder Drago. Mais Drago n'était pas là cette fois il n'y avait personne maintenant, et pour la première fois en trois semaines, elle était seule avec Harry.

Elle aurait dû être heureuse, pensa-t-elle. Mais à la place, elle était… terrifiée. Il traversa la pièce et vint s'appuyer sur le dos de sa chaise, regardant par dessus son épaule, leur réflexion dans le miroir. Elle pouvait voir son visage réfléchi, et pensa qu'il avait l'air un peu plus vieux. Un peu moins comme lui même, plus comme une photographie de lui, ou une photographie de son père.

Il la vit le dévisager dans le miroir et sourit. "Quoi ?"

"Tu es plus grand." dit-elle sans réfléchir. "Comment peux-tu avoir grandi en seulement deux semaines ?"

"Effort concentré."

"Et tu es tellement bronzé. Et tu as des taches de rousseur sur le nez."

"Je sais." dit-il en baissant les yeux. "Elles sont horribles ?"

"Non. Je les aime, mais tu as l'air tellement fatigué."

"Trois jours de tristesse et d'agitation à te tordre les boyaux font cela." dit-il, fronçant les sourcils et plissant les yeux. "Je crois que j'ai un cheveu blanc en fait. J'allais le nommer comme toi."

"Oh, très drôle." Hermione pivota dans la chaise et regarda en haut vers lui. "Je suis désolée que tu ais été inquiet." dit-elle plus sérieusement. "J'ai passé les six dernières années à m'inquiéter pour toi, donc je sais ce qu'on ressent."

Harry ne sembla pas l'avoir entendue. "J'ai échappé à Charlie pour quelques minutes parce que je voulais te dire quelque chose. En fait, je voulais te montrer quelque chose."

Elle lui sourit. Elle espérait que cela ne ressemblait pas à un sourire nerveux. "Et je parie que tu dis ça à toutes les filles."

Harry ne sourit pas. Apparemment, il n'était pas d'humeur à être taquiné. Il avait l'expression qu'il avait toujours lorsqu'il essayait de trouver le courage de dire quelque chose de sérieux. "Non." pria-elle. "Pas maintenant. Rien de sérieux. Pas maintenant."

Il plongea la main dans la poche de son blouson et en sortit un morceau de papier plié qu'il lui tendit. Il était froissé et brillant d'avoir été lu et relu. Hermione le prit avec curiosité, le déplia, et cligna des yeux.

C'était la lettre qu'elle lui avait écrit sous l'Imperium, disant à Harry qu'elle le quittait pour Viktor. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir écrit ces mots, et vit sa propre écriture tremblante avec étonnement : "_J'ai vu Viktor cet après-midi, et j'ai réalisé que je l'avais vraiment aimé toutes ces années... Tu seras toujours un ami cher à moi... S'il te plait, n'essaie pas de me contacter._"

"Harry !" s'exclama-t-elle, le regardant avec horreur. "Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as cru un mot de cela, ne serait-ce qu'une minute ?"

"Et bien justement, si."

Hermione était déconcertée. "Vraiment ?"

"Au début j'étais juste choqué. Je ne voulais pas y croire, mais à chaque fois que je me disais que c'était impossible, je commençais à m'inquiéter de rationaliser. Etre arrogant. Faire des suppositions sur toi, comme j'avais l'habitude... supposant que tu ressentais certaines choses pour moi, alors que…"

"Mais le _Miroir_, Harry…"

"Oui, mais on ne se parlait pas à l'époque, pas vrai ?" dit-il simplement. "Et je me suis dit que peut-être, me voir dans le miroir voulait juste dire que tu voulais retrouver notre amitié telle qu'elle était, et pas... autre chose."

"Et alors quoi ?" dit Hermione, exaspérée. "J'étais trop embarrassée pour corriger ta fausse impression que je t'aimais, alors j'ai fait comme si ?"

"Ben, oui." murmura Harry, ayant l'air de se trouver plutôt petit.

"Harry, si tu as pensé ça, tu est un vrai nul !" dit Hermione fermement. "Laisse-moi deviner : Ron t'a convaincu que tu réagissais comme un idiot."

"En fait, c'était Malefoy."

"Drago ?" dit Hermione faiblement. Oh, pourquoi Harry l'a-t-il mentionné ? De toutes les choses dont elle ne voulait pas parler…

"Oui. Il était... pour une raison ou une autre... absolument convaincu que tu n'agissais pas selon ta propre volonté. Il m'a traité de beaucoup de noms... m'a donné quelques coups de pied... enfin, tu sais comment il est. Mais je crois que c'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. J'étais..."

"Totalement ridicule ?" proposa Hermione, avec un sourire triste.

"Apeuré." corrigea Harry. Il inspira profondément, et dit hâtivement : "J'ai suffisamment appris sur moi-même, Hermione, pour savoir ce qui me fait vraiment peur. Et c'est justement une de ces choses. L'idée de perdre ma famille… de nouveau. Et c'est Ron, et Sirius... et toi. Tu es ma famille Hermione. Tu es tout pour moi."

Hermione éclata en sanglots

Harry semblait complètement choqué. "_Hermione…_"

Hermione secoua la tête violemment. Elle était temporairement incapable de parler, ce qui après réflexion n'était sans doute pas une mauvaise chose. Maladroitement, Harry tendit la main et caressa ses cheveux et le coté de son visage, et elle se demanda un court instant pourquoi Harry était maladroit avec elle, même maintenant, alors que Drago ne l'était jamais, ne faisait jamais le moindre mouvement qui ne semblait pas prédéterminé et voulu, ou un seul geste hésitant, et pourquoi devait-elle penser à lui maintenant alors qu'elle ne devrait penser à rien à part Harry ?

"Je suis désolé." dit-il gentiment. "Après tout ce que tu as enduré, je t'ennuie à propos de lettres et de Malefoy et rien de bien important..."

"Je ne veux pas parler de Malefoy." l'interrompit Hermione les larmes aux yeux. Elle se leva et l'embrassa. Elle sentit ses mains remonter le long de ses bras, la pression familière lorsqu'il prenait l'arrière de sa tête dans le creux de sa main, tendant le bras pour attraper les barrettes dans ses cheveux et les jeter à côté, laissant tomber ses cheveux autour d'eux. Il était toujours Harry, si familier d'une manière qui lui déchirait le cœur, la sensation qu'il provoquait toujours la même, les os fins et élancés de ses mains et poignets et visage, les cheveux en bataille qui caressaient ses mains. Elle glissa ses doigts légèrement dans son dos, sachant qu'elle se devait de le toucher, mais se sentant comme si elle n'avait aucun droit...

"_C'est pire que le sortilège Doloris_" pensa Hermione misérablement. "_C'est affreux._"

"Hermione." dit Harry doucement, se dégageant d'elle.

"Quoi ?"

"Tu pleures."

"Je suis désolée..."

"Non, ne le sois pas." Il l'attira plus près de lui, enlaçant ses mains dans ses cheveux, et embrassa ses yeux et le bout de son nez. "Tout va bien. Je ne vais plus jamais ne pas te croire."

"_Mais tout ne va pas bien, Harry_." pensa-t-elle misérablement. "_Tout ne va vraiment pas bien._"

Ils entendirent tous les deux la porte s'ouvrir au même moment, et tournèrent la tête pour voir Charlie entrer, transportant ce qui ressemblait à un tas de vêtements. Il leur jeta un regard, et dit avec résignation : "De nouveau au travail, je vois ?"

"On ne 'travaille' à rien du tout." dit Harry avec dignité, bien qu'il s'écarta d'un pas d'Hermione. "Nous ne faisions que parler."

"C'est ça." sourit Charlie. "Vous veniez de commencer à parler, vous avez trébuché subitement, et vous êtes tombés sur les lèvres l'un de l'autre. Ca arrive tout le temps." Il jeta la pile de vêtements sur le lit, et dit : "Hermione, je vous ai apporté à toi et à Ginny des vieux t-shirts pour dormir. Je suis désolé s'ils sont un peu miteux, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai. Harry, suis moi. A la tente des garçons."

"Bonne nuit, Harry." dit Hermione, un peu trop rapidement. Elle sentit, plutôt que vit, Harry la regarder avec une expression interrogative, mais elle ne lui retourna pas son regard.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement sur la tempe. "Dors bien." dit-il.

* * *

Remus Lupin n'avait jamais vu le manoir Malefoy avant, mais s'il l'avait vu, il aurait été abasourdi en arrivant là-bas, sa valise en cuir défoncée à la main, de voir à quel point ça avait changé.

Les araignées géantes étaient parties, de même que les attaques vicieuses des topiarys, les portcullis pointues, les mines anti-personnelles magiques et les sorts de scie tournante. Le trou sans fin était toujours là, bien que des Aurors du Ministère de la Magie l'ait entouré de pancartes clignotantes disant : "Danger : risque de chute à travers le vide pour l'éternité toute entière" Les Vénus tue-mouches et les haies noires constellées de fleurs à l'air malveillant avaient été remplacées par des bordures herbacées où fleuriraient un jour des pâquerettes, si Narcissa s'en sortait bien.

Lorsque Lupin transplana dans le salon, il trouva Sirius l'attendant, portant une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir, et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. "Harry va bien !" annonça-t-il pour accueillir Lupin. "Ainsi que Drago."

"Ils vont bien ?" répéta Lupin, étonné et soulagé. "Comment le sais-tu ?"

"J'ai envoyé un hibou à Ron Weasley hier." expliqua Sirius en lui prenant sa valise et en lui faisant signe de le suivre en haut des escaliers. "Je me suis dit que si quelqu'un devait savoir où se trouvait Harry, c'était bien son meilleur ami. Bref, j'ai eu une lettre de réponse ce matin de Charlie Weasley. Ils étaient avec lui dans ce camp de dragons qu'il dirige. Je lui ai répondu, et il les renvoie à la maison demain matin. Il dit qu'ils vont tous très bien."

"Ils étaient partis chercher Hermione, non ?" demanda Lupin, se sentant à la fois soulagé et inquiet.

"Oui, et elle est avec eux en ce moment." répondit Sirius, tournant dans un autre couloir. Alors qu'ils passaient les couloirs du manoir, Lupin nota les carrés plus clairs sur les murs d'où plusieurs portraits avaient été retirés, et les traces sur le sol d'où des meubles lourds avaient été enlevés. "Et d'après Charlie, il sont tous en parfaite santé. Bien sûr, quand Harry va arriver ici demain, je vais le tuer, donc le point est discutable."

Malgré son sentiment d'anxiété, Lupin éclata de rire.

"Quoi ?" demanda Sirius.

"Toi ! Faisant de la discipline."

"Je sais." soupira Sirius avec mélancolie, s'arrêtant devant une large porte en chêne et sortant un trousseau de clés de sa poche. "Qu'est-ce que je peux lui dire ? 'Quand j'avais ton âge, je n'aurais jamais rêvé de m'échapper de l'école au milieu de la nuit sans dire à personne où j'allais, et oh, au fait, il y a un endroit sur la Tour Nord qui offre un excellent point de vue direct sur les douches des filles de Serdaigle.' "

"Je crois que c'était les filles de Poufsouffle. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je sais de quoi tu parles, parce que ce n'est pas le cas."

"Et puis, il y a Drago." ajouta Sirius avec encore plus de mélancolie. Il trouva la bonne clé et l'inséra dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit. "Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quoi lui dire, et Narcissa ne sera pas d'un grand secours. Elle se sent tellement coupable à propos de Lucius et tout ce qui est arrivé qu'elle ne le punirait pas même s'il brûlait la maison."

Lupin siffla alors qu'ils rentraient dans la pièce derrière la porte. C'était la bibliothèque de Lucius ; une pièce énorme et hexagonale avec un toit qui disparaissait dans l'obscurité et les grains de poussière loin au dessus. Des étagères gigantesques longeaient les murs, allant si haut au dessus de leurs têtes que les plus hautes ne pouvaient être atteintes qu'en grimpant sur les échelles d'acajou gravées, tenues debout par magie, qui se trouvaient autour de la pièce à intervalles réguliers. Lupin pouvait dire rien qu'en regardant la tranche des livres que beaucoup parmi eux étaient extrêmement rares et anciens.

"Les Aurors ont passé cet endroit au peigne fin." fit remarquer Sirius en suivant le regard de Lupin. "Ils ont emmené la plupart des papiers de Lucius, ses jouets de magie noire, et plein de vilains instruments de torture. Mais Dumbledore les a convaincu de laisser les livres ici."

Lupin le regarda. "Pourquoi ?"

"Je crois qu'il espérait que tu trouves quelque chose ici pour aider à expliquer ce qui s'est passé dernièrement. Tu sais comment il est, il ne veut rien dire directement. Mais je sais qu'il pense que tous ces événement récents sont reliés : la disparition des détraqueurs, les troubles dans la Forêt Interdite, et maintenant tous ça à propos du retour de Salazar Serpentard…

"Tu as ce livre avec toi ?" s'interrompit Sirius, semblant tout à coup curieux.

Lupin sortit le livre de sa valise et le tendit à Sirius qui le prit et marcha avec à travers la pièce vers une des longues fenêtres teintées (vertes et bleues, elles présentaient un dessin complexe de lettres "M"). Il l'ouvrit, et fronça les sourcils en regardant les pages. "Tu as raison. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel." Il leva les yeux. "Firenze a dit que ça aiderait à expliquer les choses ?"

"Oui." dit Lupin hésitant, se rappelant les mots exacts du centaure avec un frisson de pressentiment. _Rien de pourra vous aider maintenant._ "Bien qu'il n'ait pas semblé très optimiste..."

"Non, ils le sont rarement." acquiesça Sirius, fermant le livre et le posant sur le bureau. "Ils sont déprimants, bien que très sincères pour rendre des faveurs. Ce qui me rappelle…" ajouta-t-il, s'asseyant au bureau et mettant son menton sur sa main. Il regardait pensivement vers Lupin. "Je pensais à organiser une fête d'anniversaire pour Harry."

"Quoi ?" dit Lupin surpris par ce soudain changement de sujet.

"Autant que je puisse dire, il n'a jamais eu de fête d'anniversaire, il n'a même jamais eu un anniversaire reconnu auparavant. Et il va avoir dix-sept ans, c'est un âge important..."

"Et bien, fait donc. Qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec moi ?"

"Ben, tu as enseigné à Poudlard, je me suis dit que si tu te rappellerais peut-être qui sont ses amis."

Lupin pouffa de rire. "N'essaie pas de m'impliquer dans des préparatifs de fête, Sirius. La dernière fête à laquelle je suis allé était l'enterrement de vie de garçon de James, et c'était il y a vingt ans."

"Et pourtant, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier." affirma Sirius avec un large sourire.

Lupin leva un sourcil. "Je serais surpris si tu te souvenais de quoi que ce soit. Dans mes souvenirs, tu as fini complètement bourré, tu t'es tenu sur la tête dans le jardin, et tu as chanté dix-huit couplets d'une chanson intitulée 'Je suis peut-être un tout petit Ramoneur mais j'ai un Balai énorme' (2) Après, on a du te porter chez toi."

"Cette chanson n'a que quinze couplets." dit Sirius dignement.

"Alors, tu as inventé les trois derniers."

"Est-ce qu'ils rimaient ?"

"Sirius..."

"C'est toi qui en as parlé." Sirius fit une grimace. "Tu vois, c'est ça que je dis. Comment est-ce que je suis supposé être une sorte d'exemple moral pour Harry ? Je n'ai jamais eu d'exemple moral quand j'avais son âge, excepté peut-être James, et qu'est-ce que je peut dire là-dessus ? 'Sois comme ton père' ?"

"Il pourrait faire bien pire."

"Je sais. Mais il n'a jamais connu son père, donc est-ce que ça va vraiment vouloir dire quelque chose pour lui ?" Il soupira. "Je veux qu'il soit heureux ici, Remus, mais je ne sais pas. J'ai même envisagé de mettre un terrain de Quidditch dans le jardin derrière. Il y a plein de place."

"Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais un grand amateur de Quidditch."

"Non, mais j'ai pensé que ça serait quelque chose que Drago et Harry aimeraient avoir."

"Mon dieu, ils vont habiter ici ensemble, non ?" dit Lupin comme si ce concept nouveau venait de lui apparaître. "Ca va demander beaucoup plus qu'un terrain de Quidditch pour maintenir la paix entre ces deux là. Je suppose que la longueur de huit terrains de Quidditch pourrait suffire, à condition que Harry soit d'un côté et Drago de l'autre."

Sirius lui sourit. "Tu ne veux donc pas croire qu'ils sont amis alors ?"

Lupin haussa les épaules. "Ce n'est pas moi que tu dois convaincre. C'est eux."

* * *

**_Drago dormant_**

_Il marchait à travers les jardins de la tour dans la forêt, seulement maintenant, elle était entière et pas en ruines et les jardins étaient remplis de fleurs. Rien de cela ne lui semblait étrange, juste complètement familier, comme s'il revisitait un endroit où il était allé de nombreuses fois._

_Il avait hâte de rentrer, mais pourquoi, il n'en était pas sûr. Il marcha promptement à travers les jardins, monta les marches qu'il avait vues fissurées et cassées la dernière fois, et passa la double porte ouverte de la tour vers une antichambre décorée de tapisseries et éclairée à la chandelle._

_Hermione l'attendait là-bas. Il savait que c'était Hermione, même si elle semblait très différente. Ses cheveux étaient tressés avec d'épais rubans ornés d'émeraudes étincelantes, et elle portait une longue robe de soie verte ornée de glands d'or. Elle semblait presque entièrement, bien que pas complètement, différente d'elle-même. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, comme si elle l'embrassait tous les jours._

_"Bonjour, mon amour." s'entendit-il dire. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu de dire. Il avait voulu lui demander pourquoi elle était si bien habillée, allaient-ils quelque part ? Mais ce n'était pas ce qui était sorti quand il avait ouvert la bouche. " Je t'ai manqué ?"_

_"Tu me manques toujours quand tu es parti." répondit-elle. Elle recula un peu et fit une grimace. "Mais regarde, tu es couvert de sang."_

_"Oui, ça ne veut pas partir."_

_Elle leva la main et toucha son visage, et en faisant cela, il vit qu'il y avait une cicatrice sur l'intérieur de son poignet. Il voulut se pencher plus près pour la voir, mais son corps dans le rêve ne coopérait pas. "Les choses vont mieux maintenant." s'entendit-il ajouter. "Non ?"_

_"Tu veux dire depuis que tu l'as tué ?" demanda Hermione, semblant joyeuse. "Oh oui, les choses vont beaucoup mieux maintenant."_

_Il s'écarta d'elle._ "Quoi ? Qui est-ce que j'ai tué ?" demanda-t-il, et ce n'était pas dans son rêve qu'il parlait, il était lui-même maintenant. Il vit les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquiller de surprise, et elle se retourna pour s'éloigner de lui, s'effaçant en même temps que l'escalier richement décoré, les murs et le reste du rêve.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il fixait le ciel nocturne tapissé d'étoiles. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit qu'il était étendu au pied du rocher sur lequel il s'était assis plus tôt avec Ginny. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de s'être endormi là, en fait aucun souvenir de s'être endormi tout court. Un de ses bras était sous sa tête, l'autre, étiré à côté de lui, agrippait la poignée de l'épée de Serpentard.

Il s'assit doucement, conscient qu'il était trempé de sueur. Il regarda vers l'épée. "Je pensais qu'on en avait fini avec ces histoires de cauchemars. Est-ce que je vais un jour avoir une autre nuit de sommeil paisible tant que je t'aurai ?" Les bijoux verts de la poignée étincelèrent comme un clin d'œil.

"Qui ai-je tué ? Qui ai-je tué ?"

Mais il savait.

* * *

Peu après le départ de Harry et Charlie, Ginny regagna sa tente, sifflotant doucement et ayant l'air montée sur ressorts. Hermione, qui avait déjà enfilé l'un des pulls de Charlie et était étendue sur le lit, se tourna pour la regarder, surprise. "Tu as l'air affreusement joyeuse." remarqua-t-elle.

Ginny sauta sur le lit opposé et fit sauter ses chaussures. "Je le suis, un peu." confessa-t-elle. "En fait, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te dire." Elle s'arrêta, prenant un air coupable. "Bien que tu sois celle qui devrait parler." ajouta-t-elle rapidement. "Je veux dire, avec tout ce qui t'est arriv"

"Non." dit Hermione, machinalement. "Non, je ne veux vraiment pas en parler."

Ginny se glissa sous les couvertures avec ses vêtements, douteuse. "Tu en es sûre ?"

"Je suis tout à fait sûre. En fait, si tu as quelque chose de sympathique à me raconter, je serais heureuse de t'écouter. J'ai bien besoin qu'on me remonte le moral."

"Okay !" dit Ginny, et elle ajouta très vite : "Je crois que je commence à trouver mignon Malefoy."

"Quoi ?" Hermione tomba presque du lit. "Comment ? Pourquoi ? Es-tu sûre ?"

Ginny rougit aussi fort que ses cheveux. "Je sais, c'est un peu bizarre…"

"Bizarre ?" glapit Hermione, consciente que sa voix était légèrement plus aiguë que ce qu'elle voulait laisser paraître."Ginny, il… je veux dire… il n'est pas… et bien, il n'est pas très gentil, non ?"

"Je sais, je sais. Il est peu sympathique, cruel, sarcastique, amer et d'une certaine manière étrange. Mais je crois vraiment que je l'aime bien."

"Oh…" dit Hermione faiblement. "Es-tu sûre que ce n'est pas simplement l'uniforme de cuir ?" ajouta-t-elle avec espoir.

"Non, je l'aimais bien, avant ça." dit Ginny, et elle expliqua à Hermione qu'elle était entrée dans sa chambre au Terrier pendant qu'il faisait un cauchemar et la manière dont il lui avait demandé de rester avec lui. "Je ne sais pas, il y a juste quelque chose quand il m'a demandé de rester. C'était la première fois que je ressentais… de la sympathie pour lui."

"Oh…" répéta Hermione. Elle était consciente qu'elle réprimait un énorme besoin de crier. "Et bien, crois-tu… crois-tu qu'il te trouve mignonne ?"

Ginny se mordit la lèvre. "Je ne sais vraiment pas. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il le pourrait. Il a vraiment envie de me parler, ce qui pour lui signifie beaucoup. Mais depuis hier…" Et elle répéta à Hermione ce que Drago lui avait dit, sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'amour et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on répare ce défaut, et certainement pas elle. "C'était donc un peu décourageant."

Hermione pouvait sentir son estomac se nouer d'anxiété. Arrête ça ! se dit-elle, furieuse. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. "Finalement, ce n'est pas décourageant." dit-elle à haute voix, sursautant légèrement. "Cela veut dire qu'il t'aime assez pour ne pas vouloir te donner de faux espoirs. Tu dois comprendre… Il ne mentira pas. Pas sur ce qu'il ressent. Il est toujours…" elle hésita un peu sur les mots, "douloureusement honnête."

"Avec emphase sur la partie « douloureuse »." ajouta Ginny, en riant.

"Ginny... Es-tu sûre ? Je veux dire, il est terriblement... difficile." dit Hermione, en hésitant.

"Je suis sûre." répondit une Ginny endormie. "Je veux dire, je peux le dire maintenant, puisque je ne le ressens plus à présent… Mais toutes ces années, être amoureuse de Harry… Je suis désolée Hermione, mais je veux dire, tu le savais déjà. C'est un tel soulagement d'avoir ces sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre pour changer. Quelqu'un qui n'a pas déj" et à présent Ginny baillait, "une petite amie..."

"C'est vrai." Hermione fixait ses yeux grand ouverts sur les piliers de la tente. Elle s'assit soudainement, sentant son cœur cogner fort dans sa poitrine, et balança ses jambes hors du lit.

Ginny cligna des yeux qu'elle tourna vers elle. "Tu te lèves ?"

"J'ai oubli" dit Hermione hâtivement. "Je voulais envoyer un hibou. Je reviens tout de suite."

"Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?"

"Non, non, ça ira."

Ginny ne répondit pas. "Elle s'est endormie." pensa Hermione, avec soulagement. Bien. Elle se leva et marcha sur la pointe des pieds à travers la pièce vers la chaise où ses vêtements étaient pliés proprement. Elle retira le t-shirt de Charlie et passa la robe rouge qu'elle avait porté ces derniers jours. Elle ne s'embêta pas à chercher ses chaussures, et sortit les pieds nus, fermant avec précaution le rideau de la tente derrière elle.

Il faisait frais dehors, mais pas froid. L'air était si clair qu'il semblait transparent. Le camp était baigné d'une lumière lunaire laiteuse. Elle pouvait deviner les contours de la tente de Charlie et un peu plus loin la limite des arbres.

Charlie lui avait indiqué où se trouvaient les chouettes quand il l'avait accompagnée à sa tente un peu plus tôt. Elle trouva la petite tente ronde sans problèmes, trouva un petit hibou brun, et lui donna la lettre qu'elle avait écrite à l'intention de Sirius Black, au manoir Malefoy. Elle sortit et regarda le hibou voler en direction de la forêt, une tache claire, disparaissant dans les ténèbres.

Et quand, malheureuse, elle laissa son regard errer sur la forêt sombre, un éclair argenté accrocha son regard.

Elle marcha dans sa direction, ne pensant pas vraiment à ce qu'elle faisait ou pourquoi elle le faisait, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune bonne raison d'être là dehors. Elle parcourut son chemin dans le silence, entre les ombres des tentes, passa celle de Charlie où Harry dormait, passa l'enclos où attendaient les dragons, éveillés, leurs yeux dorés brillant comme des soleils miniatures sur le ciel sombre. Dans d'autre circonstances, ils l'auraient effrayée, mais elle les vit à peine. Elle allait quelque part, elle avait une raison, elle cherchait…

Drago. Il se tenait dans la même clairière où Ginny l'avait vu plus tôt, bien qu'Hermione ne puisse le savoir. Il avait retiré sa veste et était debout, le dos appuyé au rocher. Il semblait engagé dans un combat où il frappa violemment le tronc d'un arbre de l'épée de Serpentard, la regardant se planter, la retira et répéta son geste. Il ne leva pas les yeux quand Hermione entra dans la clairière, mais elle vit ses épaules se tendre, preuve qu'il l'avait entendue approcher.

"Qui est là ?" appela-t-il sans se retourner. "Encore toi, Weasley ? Tu viens pour le second round d'insultes ? Mon dieu, je suis venu ici pour être seul et je me croirais à un concert de rock."

"Tu t'es battu avec Ron ? Pourquoi ?"

Drago se retourna, une expression de surprise se lisant sur son visage au moment où il la vit. "Oh ! Toi." Il regarda l'épée, plantée à angle droit dans le tronc et soupira. "Oui, je me suis battu avec Ron. Qu'y a-t-il de nouveau ? Les Weasley et les Malefoy sont ennemis mortels depuis 1325 quand un Malefoy surprit un Weasley braconnant sur ses terres et le décapita à la hache. Depuis, c'est une tradition de s'insulter et de se haïr."

"Charlie ne te déteste pas. Et Ginny n'a certainement pas l'air de te détester."

Drago lui jeta un regard tendu. "T'a-t-elle dit ça ?"

Hermione regarda le sol. "Elle pourrait avoir dit quelque chose."

Drago lui lança un regard encore plus tendue. "Tu es jalouse."

Hermione leva vivement la tête et le dévisagea. "Je ne suis pas jalouse !"

"Oh, si tu es jalouse. Ce qui est plutôt hilarant, tu ne trouves pas ? Pourquoi es-tu en train de te battre, Hermione ? Le grand prix de l'ironie amère du sweepstake[5]?"

"Je ne suis pas jalouse." répéta Hermione furieuse.

Il recula de quelques pas et s'appuya contre la pierre, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. "Alors pourquoi es-tu là ?"

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, et la referma. Puis elle dit, d'une voix très faible : " J'étais inquiète pour toi. Ginny m'a dit que tu faisais des cauchemars."

"Alors tu t'es levée pour vérifier si j'allais bien ?"

"Elle m'a parlé de sang." continua Hermione. "Tu sais, saignement sans blessure. Ce qui peut s'interpréter de différentes manières : magie noire, possession…"

Il la dévisagea, et elle sentit ses genoux faiblir, de la même manière que lorsque Harry la regardait. Seulement cette fois, c'était différent, purement physique et quelque part hors d'elle-même. "Ce n'est pas réel." se morigéna-t-elle, furieuse.

"Donc, tu t'es levée pour vérifier si j'étais oui ou non possédée ? Ce qui me paraît étrangement inutile."

"Pourquoi es-tu si furieux ?"

Il avait l'air exaspéré. "Pourquoi suis-je furieux ? Parce que toute la journée, j'ai du prétendre que tout allait bien. Ce à quoi, honnêtement, je suis habitué. Mais là, ça commence à faire beaucoup. Je me suis tellement concentré à ne pas te regarder, que si je dois m'y forcer encore plus, je vais finir par saigner des oreilles. "

"Et bien, je te suis reconnaissante." dit-elle avec raideur.

"Ah… La gratitude. L'émotion dont les rêves d'adolescent sont fait."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?" demanda-t-elle fâchée.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu dirais… et je commence à me demander si tu n'as pas glissé de la drogue dans ma nourriture, mais n'y pense pas… pourquoi ne pas être honnête avec Harry ?"

"Je t'ai dit pourquoi je ne peux pas…"

"Vrai !" l'interrompit-il. "Va te coucher, Hermione. Tu ne devrais pas être là."

"Non." dit-elle obstinée.

Il cligna des yeux. "Et bien, soit tu t'en vas, soit approche-toi. Je ne vais pas hurler à travers la clairière rien que pour toi."

Plutôt raide, elle traversa l'espace de la clairière qui les séparait et s'appuya à la pierre près de lui. "C'est une mauvaise idée." lui dit une petite voix dans sa tête.

Elle l'ignora.

"Je voulais te poser une question." dit-elle.

"Et moi, bien sûr, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire que de te répondre."

"Pourquoi m'aimes-tu ?"

Il roula de gros yeux vers elle. "Quoi ?"

"Pourquoi m'aimes-tu ? Je veux savoir."

Pendant un instant, il perdit l'usage de la parole, ce qui était rare pour Drago. "Je ne sais pas, Hermione." répondit-il finalement. "C'est comme me demander pourquoi je suis gaucher. Certaines choses n'ont pas de raison."

Elle se mordit la lèvre. "Tu as raison. Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû demander."

Elle le regarda de coté. L'argent de la lune tombait sur son visage retourné, ses cheveux et ses yeux devenant eux aussi argentés, et les ombres autour d'eux noires. Il fronçait les sourcils. "Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé ça ?"

Elle secoua la tête. "Je ne sais pas."

"Je le sais." Il se tourna vers elle, laissant reposer sa main contre la pierre, et posa son autre main sous son menton à elle, comme il l'avait fait plus tôt, le lui soulevant pour la forcer à le regarder. "Tu voulais m'entendre dire que je t'aime."

"Je voulais savoir pourquoi…"

"Et bien, je t'aime. Maintenant, retourne te coucher."

Elle ne bougea pas.

"Pas aussi facile, n'est-ce pas ?" remarqua-t-il, un triomphe amer dans la voix. "Je t'avais dit que ça ne serait pas facile."

C'était un peu comme être dans un rêve, songea Hermione. Encore et encore, elle s'imaginait s'écarter, marcher loin de lui et de la clairière illuminée par la lumière de la lune, retourner à la tente, et la réalité se rappelait à elle, et elle restait là, appuyée contre la pierre, ses mains dans le dos, parce que si elles n'étaient pas derrière son dos…

"Je dois y aller." dit-elle.

"Alors vas-y."

Elle écouta sa propre voix, d'une très grande distance, dire : "Comment peux-tu me laisser partir comme ça ?"

Il la dévisagea. Et pensa : _ce n'est pas réel_, mais cela lui sembla une pensée distante et peu importante, pas aussi immédiate que la sensation de sa peau, pas aussi réelle que le son de sa voix. Il avait un contrôle sur lui-même très grand, surtout pour quelqu'un de seize ans, plus que la plupart des gens deux fois plus âgés que lui. Mais tout le monde a une limite de rupture.

Tout le monde.

"Je ne peux pas." dit-il, puis il l'embrassa.

Il l'attrapa par les épaules et la tourna vers lui, amenant ses lèvres aux siennes, doucement au départ, mais comme elle ne reculait pas, la tension de son corps oscillant se fit plus forte et il l'attira à lui. Une paix intérieure profonde s'abattit sur elle, comme si d'un coup, elle était entrée dans une église ou un grand espace à l'air libre, empli de lumière. Il n'y avait rien de mal. Il ne pouvait rien y avoir de mal à quelque chose qui semblait tellement parfait, comme une bouffée d'air après une longue plongée.

Ils tombèrent en arrière, attachés ensembles Hermione sentit la pierre dans son dos contre laquelle elle aurait dû s'appuyer mais la manqua, et ils roulèrent à terre, tombant à moitié, atterrissant avec assez de force pour vider les poumons d'Hermione d'air.

Mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle sentait son poids sur tout son corps, la pressant contre le sol. Elle se sentit écrasée et elle avait mal, et les pierres lui entrant dans le dos lui faisaient mal, et sa prise sur ses épaules était si serrée qu'elle avait mal, mais elle sentait à peine la douleur. Elle ne ressentait que les chocs électriques courant le long de ses nerfs quand il la touchait, alimentés par le filtre magique et le soulagement de ne plus combattre ce qu'elle ne pouvait vaincre. C'était presque la même sensation de tournis qu'elle avait senti sous l'effet de l'_Imperium_, simplement, cela avait été une impression de joie glaciale… et là, elle brûlait. La douleur et l'intensité criaient comme une tempête dans sa tête elle entendait le rugissement dans ses oreilles, l'accélération du sang dans son corps, et se sentait bouillir, écrasée, annihilée et oublia le reste du monde, tout sauf Drago.

Elle entendit sa voix dans son oreille, ou peut-être dans sa tête. Haletante, un peu paniquée, mais tremblante d'une sorte de joie sauvage. "Est-ce que je te fais mal ? Hermione, est-ce que..?"

"Oui." murmura-t-elle. "Ne t'arrête pas."

* * *

Ni Drago ni Hermione n'entendirent le bruit de feuilles quand Ginny fit demi-tour, et quitta la clairière aussi vite qu'elle le put. Elle s'était inquiétée pour Hermione… elle était partie depuis si longtemps, il ne fallait pas autant de temps pour écrire une lettre. Peut-être s'était-elle perdue. Toutes les tentes avaient l'air semblables, particulièrement dans le noir. Ginny s'était donc levée, avait attrapé sa cape et était partie la chercher.

Elle s'arrêta à présent pour reprendre sa respiration, s'appuyant au tronc d'un arbre, à moitié aveuglée par les larmes. Maudite soit Hermione, pourquoi avait elle toujours tout, devait-elle donc prendre tout ce que Ginny désirait ? Ce n'était pas juste. Ce n'était pas…

Elle leva la tête lentement, clignant des yeux pour chasser ses larmes, et réalisa où elle se trouvait. Elle se tenait devant la tente de Harry. Quelque part à l'intérieur, il était en train de dormir. Elle l'avait regardé dormir avant, quand ils était au terrier il dormait comme un enfant, innocent, enroulé autour de son oreiller, les joues rosies par le sommeil. Il serait tellement facile d'entrer, de le réveiller et de lui dire, et ensemble, ils pourraient entrer dans la clairière et s'indigner. Il rendraient Drago et Hermione honteux. Ils les humilieraient.

Ce serait si facile…

* * *

Drago avait déjà été embrassé avant, mais pas comme ça il avait aussi déjà embrassé avant, mais jamais ainsi. Avant, les sentiments d'Hermione n'avaient jamais été identiques aux siens, et c'était lui qui l'embrassait. Même pendant leur dernier baiser à Poudlard près du lac, il l'avait sentit crispée à cause de son désir de retourner au château près de Harry. Mais maintenant, ses émotions étaient les mêmes, tout ses désirs, ses espoirs, son ardeur et sa confusion répondait aux siennes c'était son bras à elle qui était attachée à son cou, l'attirant plus profond dans leurs baisers, ses pieds nus enroulés autour de ses genoux. Elle glissa sa main dans sa chemise et il sentit ses doigts froids contre sa peau. Son cœur essayait de trouver son chemin hors de sa poitrine et il ne pouvait pas respirer, mais il n'en avait que faire. Elle était tout ce qui comptait, ses murmures contre sa bouche, sa main prisonnière de ses cheveux bruns elle disait son nom, encore et encore, murmure fiévreux et désespéré et elle le voulait _lui_, et elle l'aimait. Il pouvait le sentir dans la manière dont elle le regardait, et plus encore dans les tremblements de ses mains sur ses bras. Elle l'aimait.

Et d'un coup, une voix acérée et malvenue au fin fond de sa tête parla : "_Tu ne devrais pas faire ça. Ce n'est pas juste._"

Drago fut outré. "_Pas juste ?_"

"_Tu devrais t'arrêter._"

"_Je ne vais pas m'arrêter. C'est un miracle, s'il faut le nommer, une chance sur mille, et tu veux que je l'abandonne ?_"

La petite voix froide sonnait à présent mielleuse. "_C'est ce que Harry ferait._"

"_Je ne suis pas Harry ! Je ne veux pas être Harry !_"

Pendant un instant, la voix glacée se tue, et il resserra la pression de ses bras autour de Hermione. Il embrassa sa bouche, ses yeux, sa gorge et les battements de son cœur. Il pouvait entendre son cœur battre, il n'avait jamais été assez proche avant mais il pouvait à présent l'entendre. Jamais assez près pour entendre quiconque de cette manière.

La voix parla à nouveau, et maintenant elle était plus glaciale encore. "_Quand ils briseront le sortilège, elle te détestera pour cela. Elle te détestera à jamais._"

Il se figea. Hermione leva les yeux vers lui, écartant les cheveux de ses yeux brillants. "Drago, est-ce que tout va bien ?"

"Non" répondit-il, et il roula à coté d'elle, étendu sur le dos dans l'herbe. "Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça."

Il écouta son aspiration rapide. "Pourquoi ? Comment ?"

"Tu sais pourquoi." Il fixait le ciel et avait le sentiment que s'il se tournait pour la regarder, même une seule fois, ses convictions se volatiliseraient comme la fumée. "Ce n'est pas réel." dit-il gravement. "Ce n'est pas toi."

Elle tendit la main. Il sentit sa main glaciale sur son visage. "Je t'aime."

Il ferma les yeux. "Non. Non, tu ne m'aimes pas."

"Ca fait mal." murmura-t-elle.

"Je sais." dit-il, avec une pointe de rage, "Tu crois que je ne le sens pas ? La différence entre ce que tu ressens et ce que je ressens…"

"Qui est ?"

"Est que je peux te dire que ce que tu ressens n'est pas réel, et tu ne peux pas t'en débarrasser avec une formule. Et je ne peux pas non plus. Maintenant, va-t-en Hermione. Je le pense. Fiche le camp !"

Il entendit à nouveau sa brève aspiration d'air, puis qu'elle se mettait sur pieds. "Tu as raison." dit-elle, d'une voix étouffée. "Je suis désolée…"

"Ne t'excuse pas. Contente toi de partir."

Elle ne dit rien de plus. Il se retourna et cacha sa tête dans ses bras, écoutant l'écho de ses pas alors qu'elle s'écartait, de plus en plus faible, avant de finalement disparaître dans le silence.

* * *

Lupin retira ses lunettes et frotta ses yeux du dos de sa main. Il avait l'impression d'être à moitié aveugle de fatigue, mais en même temps tout à fait incapable de dormir. La lumière de la lune brillante perçait à travers les fenêtres, projetant des amas de couleurs en mouvement sur ses mains alors qu'il tournait les pages, livre après livre.****

Il était assis au bureau qui avait été un jour celui de la bibliothèque de Lucius Malefoy, engagé dans ce qui ressemblait de plus en plus à une recherche inutile pour traduire le livre des centaures. Les guides de langues mortes étaient étalés sur le sol et le bureau, mais aucun ne s'était révélé la pierre de Rosette qui aurait pu lui permettre de comprendre les gribouillis vides de sens.

La crampe dans son épaule eut raison de lui. Il se leva, étirant le bras et, ce faisant, fit tomber le livre des centaures à terre. Soupirant, il se baissa pour le ramasser. Et le soulevant, il remarqua qu'il était ouvert à la dernière page. Ce n'était pas juste un texte. Il y avait également une illustration.

Lupin s'assit plutôt surpris, et dévisagea le livre, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Il n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il passa assis ainsi. L'ensorcellement de sa découverte fut finalement interrompu par le bruit de la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrant en grand.

Sirius en pyjama de soie noire entra, clignant des yeux. "Lunard, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?" demanda-t-il sans préambule. "En plein milieu de la nuit."

Lupin ne répondit pas. Il fixait toujours la gravure sur le livre devant lui, étonné.

"Je sais que tu es une créature de la nuit." ajouta Sirius, avec un sourire fatigué. "Mais tu devrais vraiment te reposer."

Lupin s'éclaircit la gorge, forçant sa voix à sortir. "Tu es réveillé." lui fit-il remarquer.

"Parce que j'ai reçu un hibou. Il a atterri sur ma tête. Il m'a réveillé."

"De Harry ?"

"Non. Hermione Granger. Une sacrée lettre." Il la tendit à Lupin pour qu'il la lise. "Cinq feuilles de parchemin."

"Qu'avait elle à dire ?" demanda Lupin, qui avait l'étrange impression qu'il savait ce qu'il allait dire.

"Que n'avait elle pas à dire ? Elle voulait me raconter ce qui s'était passé. Elle dit qu'elle a été kidnappée par un sorcier clamant être Salazar Serpentard. Queudver travaille pour lui. Il l'a traînée dans des ruines dans la forêt et Harry et Drago l'on trouvée là-bas."

"Un sorcier clamant être Serpentard ?" répéta Lupin, les sourcils levés.

"Et bien, n'importe qui peut se trimballer et proclamer être Serpentard," dit Sirius sur la défensive. "Tu serais surpris. Je peux te raconter, quand j'étais Auror, combien de pauvres et pitoyables vampires j'ai attrapé, se faisant appeler Dracula ou Lestat."

"Allons à l'essentiel. Que voulait ce sorcier à Hermione ?"

"C'est là que ça devient intéressant. Apparemment, il a débité toute une mythologie à propos de Serpentard, Rowena Serdaigle, Godric Gryffondor et quelques démons…"

"Elle dit la vérité, Sirius." affirma Lupin, rapidement.

"Et bien, bien sûr qu'elle dit la vérité. Hermione ne mentirait pas. Je veux juste dire que des adultes qui enlèvent des adolescentes pour les emmener en forêt ont généralement une seule chose derrière la tête. Peut-être a-t-il pensé que lui dire qu'il était Salazar Serpentard l'impressionnerait."

"Et peut-être était-il réellement Salazar Serpentard. La prophétie dit qu'il reviendra. Les centaures disent qu'il est revenu. Une par une, les créatures auxquelles il a donné vie – les détraqueurs, les vélanes, les vampires – disparaissent. Et nous savons que Peter… que Queudver se cache toujours dans l'ombre du sorcier le plus puissant. Et quel sorcier pourrait être plus puissant que Voldemort ?"

Sirius avait l'air de douter.

"Mais pourquoi te raconte-t-elle tout ça, Sirius ?" ajouta Lupin.

Sirius eu l'air encore plus douteux. "Je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûr. Elle a l'air persuadé que Serpentard partage un lien avec…"

"Avec Drago ?" suggéra Lupin.

"Oui. Elle est convaincue qu'il est d'une certaine manière en danger, mais elle ne veut pas lui dire ce qu'elle en pense. Elle dit que quand ils ont été confronté à Serpentard, Drago l'a salué comme… Comme s'il le connaissait."

"Peut-être le connaissait-il. Il est un descendant de Serpentard, non ? Je t'ai parlé de cette prophétie où Serpentard se lèvera à nouveau, et avec l'aide de son descendant, ils provoqueront chaos et désolation sur le monde des sorciers ?"

"Tu ne peux pas me faire gober que Drago va provoquer chaos et désolation sur le monde des sorciers." déclara Sirius qui doutait de plus en plus. "Il n'a que seize ans."

"Je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais les choses commencent à se mettre en place."

Sirius le regarda, songeur et peu convaincu. "S'il te plait, dis-moi que l'explication est quelque part près d'ici. Parce que je ne te suis pas du tout."

Lupin retourna au livre qu'il tenait dans sa main et dit : "Sirius, as-tu jamais vu une image des quatre Fondateurs ?"

"Et bien, j'ai vu des portrait, des statues et autres trucs du genre."

"Mais jamais un portrait d'eux jeunes."

Sirius le dévisagea. "Où veux-tu en venir ?"

"Approche." dit Lupin, lui faisant signe de venir. Sirius se leva et fit le tour pour se placer dans le dos de Lupin. Il suivit le regard de son ami vers le bureau, sur le livre que les centaures lui avaient donné et qui était grand ouvert à la dernière page. La moitié de la page était couverte de signes incompréhensibles. La moitié inférieure était une illustration. Jauni par le temps, le parchemin semblait tellement ancien qu'il serait tombé en miettes s'il n'avait pas été conservé par la magie. Heureusement, il l'était. Et l'illustration, réalisée à l'encre se détachait claire et entière du papier. Un groupe de quatre personnes. "Il s'agit de Helga Poufsouffle, Godric Gryffondor, Rowena Serdaigle, et Salazar Serpentard." expliqua Lupin.

Sirius avait le regard fixe. Qui qu'ait été cet artiste inconnu, il avait parfaitement capturé non seulement l'apparence mais aussi l'essence des quatre. Salazar se tenait le menton levé, l'air arrogant Rowena paraissait songeuse, Helga bouillante d'énergie, et Godric faisait face au spectateurs avec un regard direct et provocateur. Il comprit pourquoi Lupin le lui avait montré. Il y avait, dans tous ces visages, une ressemblance certaine avec quatre enfants qu'il connaissait. Ce n'était cependant pas physique, mais bien dans leurs regards, la manière dont ils se tenaient debout, et se comportaient entre eux.

"Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?" demanda Sirius.

"Tu sais quoi ? Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée."

* * *

Quand Hermione retrouva la tente, et s'assit sur son lit, elle tremblait, par contrecoup, comme si elle avait eu la peur de sa vie. Elle pouvait toujours sentir la potion courir dans ses veines comme un poison, nouant son estomac de confusion et d'anxiété. Elle se pencha et posa le visage dans ses mains.

"Hermione ?" appela la voix de Ginny.

Hermione s'essuya le visage et se releva. "Je suis désolée. Est-ce que je t'ai réveillée ?"

"Non, j'étais réveillée. En fait, j'étais inquiète pour toi, alors je suis allée te chercher."

Il y eu un instant de silence assez court, puis Hermione dit : "Et bien, ça va."

"Oui. Je crois que tu vas plutôt bien."

Ce fut comme si un poing se refermait sur son cœur. Elle savait. "Ginny…"

"Si tu me dis que ce n'était pas ce qu'il parait, je te tuerai." dit Ginny d'une voix glaciale.

Hermione ravala les mots qui lui brûlaient la langue, et murmura à la place : "Je souhaiterais pouvoir l'expliquer."

"Je ne veux pas d'explications. Je veux oublier que j'ai vu quelque chose."

"Je suis désolée." dit Hermione, dans un souffle.

"Ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais t'excuser. C'est à Harry. Je lui ai presque dit, tu sais. Je me suis tenue devant sa tente, me demandant si je devais lui dire."

Hermione ferma les yeux. "Oh, Seigneur !"

"Mais je ne l'ai pas fait." ajouta finalement Ginny. Son ton était tendu et distant.

Le soulagement apparut sur le visage de Hermione, mais il fut de courte durée.

"J'ai décidé que tu serais celle à lui dire, Hermione. Et tu as intérêt. Je m'en assurerai."

"Je ne peux pas. Tu ne comprend pas."

"Tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas te parler. Maintenant, et jamais."

* * *

Au matin, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny se retrouvèrent devant la tente de Charlie avec leurs balais. Ils composaient un groupe sombre et silencieux, Ron ayant l'air boudeur, et Ginny et Hermione évitant le regard l'une de l'autre. Harry regarda autour de lui avec inquiétude.

"Où est Malefoy ? Il a dû se lever avant nous, parce qu'il n'était pas dans la tente ce matin. Il sait qu'on étaient supposés partir maintenant."

Ginny jeta un oeil à Hermione, qui paraissait blanche et malade, et regardait fixement dans une autre direction.

"Je ne sais pas." répondit Ron, avec aigreur. "Je propose qu'on le laisse ici et qu'il nous rattrape plus tard."

"Nous ne pouvons pas trouver le manoir sans lui." rétorqua Harry avec humeur. "Il est incartable."

Ginny soupira. "Je pense que je sais où il est." dit-elle, laissant tomber son balai par terre. Il la regardèrent tous, Ron avec une question dans les yeux, Harry avec curiosité, et Hermione avec une sorte de regard angoissé et implorant, que Ginny ignora. "Je vais le chercher. Je reviens."

Elle avait conscience que les yeux de Ron la suivaient tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, et se sentit amèrement en colère. "Il n'a aucune raison de douter de moi." pensa-t-elle. "S'il savait seulement…"

Elle émergea dans la clairière dans laquelle elle avait vu Drago et Hermione la nuit précédente. Elle vit d'abord l'épée, ses joyaux verts étincelant dans la lumière du matin, la lame enfoncée dans un chêne. Puis elle baissa les yeux et vit Drago, pelotonné sur le sol, la tête dans les bras, apparemment assoupi. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui. Il avait retiré sa veste et s'en était servi comme oreiller ; ses cheveux avaient l'air très blancs sur la matière noire. Ses yeux étaient fermés ; elle pouvait voir des cernes bleus en dessous, comme s'il était épuisé. Il avait l'air pathétique, et plutôt entièrement engageant.

"Bien." dit Ginny ; elle leva le pied, et le frappa durement dans les tibias.

Il hurla et roula sur le côté, serrant fortement ses mollets. "Ouille !" grogna-t-il, levant les yeux vers elle. "Ginny ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de faire...?"

"Debout !" dit-elle sauvagement. "On est tous en train de t'attendre."

Il cligna des yeux en la regardant, et s'assit, s'appuyant sur ses mains.

"Oh, bon sang." dit-elle en le regardant.

"Quoi ?" fit-il, clignant toujours des yeux avec fatigue.

"Tu as des marques de morsures tout autour du cou." révéla-t-elle, d'un ton glacial. "Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait tous les deux hier soir, vous mâchonner l'un l'autre? N'y pense plus, ne répond pas à ça."

Drago posa la main à son cou, rapidement. "Est-ce que tu me croirais si je te disais que j'ai été attaqué par un écureuil en colère ?"

"Est-ce que ça serait le même écureuil qui a mangé les boutons de ta chemise ?" répliqua Ginny avec acidité.

Drago se contempla. "Bon sang !" s'exclama-t-il. Il leva les yeux vers Ginny. "Est-ce que tout le monde sait a propos de la nuit dernière ?"

"Personne ne sait à part moi." révéla Ginny, avec dégoût. "Et je souhaiterais ne pas le savoir. Je ne vais pas le dire à Harry." ajouta-t-elle, devançant sa question. "Pas dans ton intérêt, mais parce qu'il mérite de meilleurs amis que toi."

Drago ne dit rien, se releva simplement et frotta la saleté de ses vêtements. Puis, comme Ginny le regardait, il fit courir sa main gauche le long de sa chemise. Quand il la retira, une nouvelle rangée de boutons se tenaient de nouveau les uns au dessus des autres. Il la regarda.

"Tu connais un peu de magie médicale, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui." confirma Ginny, sachant ce qui allait suivre.

"Tu peux donc soigner mon cou. Tu veux bien le faire ?"

Ginny sentit ses dents grincer de rage. "Malefoy…"

"Je ne peux pas le faire moi-même." expliqua-t-il, la regardant toujours fermement.

Ginny referma sa main autour de sa baguette dans sa poche, prit une profonde inspiration, puis soupira. "Très bien. Reste debout." Il lui obéit tandis qu'elle s'approchait et tendait la main pour tirer de côté le col de sa chemise. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, prit sa baguette et la fit courir sur son cou, et les marques sur sa peau disparurent. Elle fit un pas en arrière et estima son travail.

"Tu as l'air bien." déclara-t-elle.

"Merci." Il se baissa pour retirer son épée du sol. Quand il se redressa, elle était en train de le regarder, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

"Juste pour que tu saches, je ne fais pas ça pour toi. Je le fais parce que je ne veux pas voir Harry souffrir."

"Vraiment ?" Drago la regarda avec une expression qu'elle ne put déchiffrer. Colère ? Amusement ? Culpabilité ? Rien de tout ça ? "Tu ferais mieux de garder les yeux fermés, alors." Il s'éloigna d'elle, vers l'endroit où les autres attendaient avec leurs balais.

* * *

La tentative de Sirius d'être ferme et autoritaire fut sommairement ruiné par le fait que quand Drago, Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny entrèrent dans le hall du Manoir Malefoy, balais en main et l'air prudent, Sirius éclata de rire. "Drago !" s'exclama-t-il. "Comment es-tu _habillé _?"

Drago baissa les yeux sans expression, puis les releva. "Ce sont les vêtements de Charlie."

"Ha !" dit Sirius, ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait, et il continua à s'étouffer de rire.

"Je trouve qu'il a l'air mignon." déclara Narcissa, qui se tenait aux côtés de Sirius dans les escaliers avec les bras croisés. Incapable de cacher son sourire, elle les décroisa, descendit les escaliers, entoura ses bras autour de Drago, et l'embrassa sur le front.

"Maman !" s'exclama-t-il, l'air seulement très légèrement moins horrifié que lorsqu'il avait été confronté à Salazar Serpentard.

"Ces pantalons doivent être confortables." estima-t-elle. '"Il sont très..."

"Il sont bien." l'interrompit-il, à travers ses dents serrées.

Pendant ce temps, Harry regardait Sirius avec stupéfaction. Il avait rarement vu Sirius rire si fort. Sirius surprit son regard, et y vit la surprise et l'anxiété aussi. Il cessa de rire, descendit les escaliers, et contempla Harry un instant, remarquant avec un pincement au cœur que Harry était à présent presque aussi grand que lui.

"Salut, Sirius !" dit Harry, l'air nerveux.

Sirius se tenait toujours devant lui, regardant son filleul, voyant les yeux verts de Harry agrandis d'inquiétude derrière ses lunettes. Puis il se pencha en avant, et comme Narcissa l'avait fait avec son fils, embrassa Harry sur le front. "Bienvenue à la maison, Harry !"

* * *

Cela prit plusieurs heures à Sirius et Lupin, tout le monde parlant en même temps avec des voix trop fortes et excitées, pour même commencer à mettre de l'ordre dans le récit de ce qui était arrivé.****

Ils étaient tous dans la bibliothèque (exceptée Narcissa, qui était redescendue pour parler aux Aurors qui étaient venus enlever la dernière collection de magie noire de Lucius). C'était le début d'après-midi maintenant, et le verre teinté des fenêtres lançait des taches vertigineuses de lumières colorées sur tout le monde quand Hermione, la dernière et la plus réticente à parler, leur relata ce dont elle pouvait se souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivé. Lupin était debout avec ses mains serrant les bords du fauteuil dans lequel Sirius était assis avec les yeux plissés et les doigts qui soutenaient son menton.

Quand Hermione eut fini, Sirius leva ses mains du bureau et secoua la tête. "Bien. Tu as traversé beaucoup de choses. Tous d'ailleurs, avez été très courageux, quoique un peu trop impétueux. Mais je pense que vous savez également que cette… situation… va au-delà de votre portée. C'est très, très sérieux."

Hermione ferma les yeux. Un terrible mal de tête martelant avait juste commencé dans son crâne. Vaguement, elle entendit Sirius dire : "La vraie question, bien sûr, est si c'était réellement Salazar Serpentard, et donc si…"

"Bien sûr que c'était Serpentard !" dit Drago, d'une voix faible. "Qui est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ?"

"C'est la question." dit Sirius. "Nous ne pouvons pas ne pas tenir compte du fait que cela pourrait être quelque machination de Voldemort. Il pourrait penser que le nom de Serpentard apporterait davantage de terreur parmi…"

"Ce n'était pas Voldemort." l'interrompit de nouveau Drago. "Voldemort nous aurait tué s'il nous avait eu juste comme ça. Il ne nous aurait pas laissé partir."

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne voudrait pas de toi." avança Ron, plutôt subitement. "Il aurait voulu Harry. Peut-être est-ce pour ça qu'il vous a laissé partir. S'il avait kidnappé Hermione, il se serait attendu à ce que Harry se pointe. Pas toi." ajouta-t-il avec dégoût.

"Juste !" dit Hermione avec irritation. "Parce que Voldemort lit Sorcière Hebdo et connaît tout de ma vie amoureuse."

"D'un autre côté, j'ai rencontré Voldemort." ajouta Drago, d'une voix plutôt tendue. "Et ce n'était pas lui."

"Quelquefois," dit Ron, se penchant en avant et fixant Drago avec un faux sérieux, "tu sais, les méchants, ils se déguisent. En fait, ils sont connus pour ça."

"C'était Salazar Serpentard !" hurla Drago avec une violence soudaine et inexplicable. "Doutez comme vous voulez, il vous le fera regretter…"

Il s'interrompit.

Tout le monde le regardait.

Harry fut le premier à briser le silence : "Malefoy, est-ce que tu te sens bien ?"

"Je vais bien." dit Drago, bien qu'il ait l'air étonné.

"Tu es sûr ?" demanda Sirius, le regardant avec intérêt.

"Tu devrais leur dire, Sirius." dit soudain Lupin. Il avait été très discret jusqu'à ce moment et avait l'air mal à l'aise.

Sirius lança un regard à Lupin, puis revint à Harry et aux autres. "Demain, le Professeur Dumbledore et Cornelius Fudge vont venir ici vous parler." annonça-t-il s'adressant à tous. "Comme je l'ai dit auparavant, c'est une situation sérieuse. Peut-être pouvons-nous cesser de spéculer davantage jusque l"

"Je suis désolée." s'exclama brusquement Hermione, et elle se leva. "Je ne me sens pas bien." Elle était consciente que Harry la regardait, et de la pièce qui tournait autour d'elle dans une masse confuse de couleurs scintillantes, mais elle était surtout consciente de la douleur dans sa tête. On aurait dit que deux tisonniers chauffés à blanc étaient pressés à l'arrière de ses globes oculaires. "C'est ma tête."

Elle était vaguement consciente d'un murmure de voix, et de celle de Harry en particulier. Elle s'entendit elle-même lui dire qu'elle allait bien, juste fatiguée. Elle entendit Lupin dire quelque chose d'un ton inquiet à propos de choc et de stress, et elle entendit Sirius suggérer qu'elle devrait aller s'allonger. Alors elle prit conscience d'une main sur son bras, et que la main semblait attachée à Drago. "Je vais lui montrer où est la chambre." proposa-t-il. Elle songea à protester, mais sa tête lui faisait trop mal. Elle entendit Harry reculer sa chaise, et puis elle entendit Sirius dire : "Harry, attends juste une minute." et fut, avec culpabilité, brièvement reconnaissante que Harry ne puisse la suivre.

Drago se tourna vers la porte. Sa vision s'éclaira un peu tandis qu'ils traversaient la pièce. Alors qu'ils passaient près de Lupin, elle le vit s'écarter brusquement de Drago. Elle cligna des yeux de surprise, regardant derrière son épaule. _Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?_ s'interrogea-t-elle, tandis que la porte de la bibliothèque se fermait derrière eux.

* * *

"Harry, tu pourrais arrêter de t'agiter une seconde ?" demanda Sirius, exaspéré.

Harry fit un effort pour rester tranquille. Il s'inquiétait pour Hermione, qui avait l'air extrêmement pale et malade juste à l'instant. Et bien sûr, l'envoyer avec Malefoy pour regarder les chambres ne le mettait pas à l'aise non plus.

Sirius regarda Ron et Ginny. "J'ai envoyé un hibou à vos parents ce matin." annonça-t-il.

Ron et Ginny laissèrent échapper deux gémissements d'horreur identiques. "Sirius !" s'indigna Ron, l'air trahi. "Comment as-tu pu ?"

Malgré lui, Harry sentit un petit sourire se dessiner sur sa bouche. Ron n'était pas habitué au nouveau Sirius, plus paternel ; il avait l'habitude d'un Sirius traqué par les autorités, un Sirius qui vivait dans une grotte, mangeait des rats, et jamais, jamais, n'envoyait de hibou aux parents de qui que ce soit.

"Hé bien, je n'ai pas encore eu de réponse." tempéra Sirius.

"Peut-être que le hibou s'est perdu." avança Ron, avec espoir. "Peut-être qu'il ne pourra pas les trouver durant les vacances."

"Ron, les hiboux postaux ne se perdent jamais." le coupa Ginny avec irritation.

"Mais pendant ce temps, vous pouvez rêver." souligna Sirius.

"Et nous devons te dire, Harry," annonça Lupin, marchant derrière le bureau et regardant Harry les bras croisés, "que tu as été expulsé de l'école de Magids."

Harry fit une sorte de bruit choqué. "Expulsé ?"

"Hé bien." souligna gentiment Lupin, "tu as enfreint environ trente règles de l'école, tu t'es enfui durant les classes, et tu as détruit des biens de l'école."

"Expuls" répéta Harry, l'air horrifié. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à Lupin, et demanda : "Malefoy est expulsé, lui aussi ?"

"Heu, oui." répondit Lupin, clignant des yeux de surprise.

"Bien." déclara Harry, avec une immense satisfaction.

"Vraiment, Harry, c'est tout ce dont tu te soucies ?" s'enquit Sirius, qui paraissait amusé.

"Hé bien, effectivement. Ouais." avoua Harry.

Sirius le regarda et déclara : "Harry. Si tu le hais vraiment, tu n'as pas à vivre ici avec lui, tu sais."

Il y eut un silence court et intense. Ron et Ginny regardèrent ailleurs, comme Lupin. Et Harry parut seulement stupéfait. Finalement il déclara, d'une voix effarouchée : "Je ne le hais pas." Il regarda autour de lui, un peu sur la défensive, et haussa les épaules. "Pas du tout."

Sirius jeta un oeil à Lupin, incapable de dissimuler un léger sourire triomphant. Ron eut l'air dubitatif. Et Ginny bondit soudain sur ses pieds, annonçant d'une drôle de voix qu'elle voulait vérifier qu'Hermione allait bien, et quitta la pièce.

* * *

Dès que la porte de la bibliothèque fut fermée, Hermione arracha son bras de la poigne de Drago et le regarda.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" siffla-t-elle.

"Je te montre ta chambre." répondit-il et il cessa de marcher dans le corridor.

Elle le suivit, renfrognée. "Tu sais qu'on ne devrait pas être seuls tous les deux."

"Correction. Tu ne devrais pas être seule avec moi. Je peux parfaitement me contrôler quand tu es dans les parages."

"Oh, alors c'était juste moi la nuit dernière." commença-t-elle avec hargne. Réalisant ce qu'elle disait, elle s'arrêta. "N'y pense plus. Ce n'est pas ta faute, je sais que tu ne l'a pas choisi."

"Comme Freud aurait dit, tu serais plus fréquentable sans cette attitude je-sais-tout."

Hermione était soulagée de remarquer que le philtre d'amour ne l'empêchait pas de devenir très, très en colère. "C'est quoi ton problème ?" cria-t-elle. "Comme si nous n'avions pas assez d'ennuis."

"Nous ?" répéta-t-il, et il s'arrêta pétrifié et la regarda. "Ce n'est pas mon problème. C'est ton problème. Ce sont tes amis. Ce sont tes mensonges." Maintenant sa voix grognait de colère. "Tu dois réaliser, Hermione, qu'il y a des répercussions. Il y a des conséquences à tes actions. Il y a…"

"Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?"

Il leva les mains en signe d'exaspération. "Oublie ça. Je m'en vais, de toute façon."

"Tu t'en vas ?"

"Je m'en vais." confirma-t-il, et il porta son regard dans le corridor, loin d'elle. "J'ai une course à faire."

Elle le fixa. "Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça." protesta-t-elle. "Sirius…"

Drago haussa les épaules. "Alors, couvre-moi."

"Quoi ?"

"Couvre-moi. Je te couvre bien depuis hier. Maintenant tu me couvres. Je reviendrai plus tard, peut-être ce soir. Juste... tiens-les à distance s'ils demandent après moi."

"Où suis-je supposée leur dire que tu es allé ?"

"Tu es intelligente. Tu trouveras quelque chose."

Il se tourna et commença à s'éloigner dans le corridor.

"Je ne mentirai pas pour toi !" lança-t-elle derrière lui, sa voix se cassant un peu.

Il la regarda par-dessus son épaule, et haussa les épaules. "Vraiment ?" persifla-t-il avec un immense dédain. "Et dire que je pensais que tu m'aimais."

Serrant ses poings de rage, elle le regarda partir sans un mot. Puis elle se retourna et réalisa, à sa grande horreur, qu'elle était complètement perdue. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans un couloir rempli de portraits, qui ressemblait à des dizaines de couloirs dans le manoir. Et elle avait été si concentré sur sa dispute avec Drago qu'elle n'avait pas souvenir d'être venue par la gauche ou par la droite. Avec un haussement d'épaule de désespoir, elle tourna à droite et marcha dans un étroit corridor, essayant de se rappeler si un des portraits lui semblait familier. C'était difficile à dire, des portraits et des portraits de Malefoy pales, blonds, à l'air arrogant la regardaient. Et tous, pensa-t-elle désemparée, avaient la même tête.

Elle tourna à un angle, et puis un autre, et arriva dans un couloir qu'elle n'avait clairement encore jamais vu avant. Et là, debout au milieu du chemin, il y avait Ginny.

Ginny lui jeta un regard et la vit, et ses yeux s'assombrirent. Elle commença à se détourner, mais Hermione, qui commençait à avoir l'impression que tout le monde se mettait à la détester, l'attrapa par la main. "Ginny, non."

"Laisse-moi, Hermione. Je ne veux pas parler avec toi."

"Tu ne comprends pas. Ce n'est vraiment pas ce dont ça à l'air."

Maintenant Ginny avait l'air anxieuse. "Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour…"

"Alors, quand est-ce que ce sera le moment ?" s'exclama Hermione, sa voix s'élevant. La douleur dans sa tête faisait que sa propre voix sonnait stridente à ses oreilles. "Je dois t'expliquer, autrement je vais tout le temps craindre que tu ne le dises à Harry. Et tu ne peux pas le dire à Harry, tu dois me le promettre…"

"Hermione, non." l'interrompit Ginny, secouant la tête vers Hermione, mais Hermione l'ignora.

"Ginny, je te promet, je te jure que c'est important. Je ne lui ai jamais menti avant, est-ce que tu penses que je lui mentirais pour n'importe quoi ?"

"Hermione ! _Ferme-la _!" explosa Ginny, mais il était trop tard. La porte devant laquelle elle se tenait s'ouvrit, et avec un choc qui fit que son estomac faillit se retourner à l'envers, Hermione vit Ron qui se tenait là, les regardant avec stupéfaction. Derrière lui, elle pouvait voir la pièce familière, le bureau, les rangées de livres, les fenêtres. Elle avait tourné en rond et était revenue à la bibliothèque. Et il était évident d'après l'expression sur le visage de Ron que la bibliothèque de Lucius n'avait pas été insonorisée. "Pourquoi étiez-vous en train de hurler ?" demanda Ron, le regard allant de Hermione à sa sœur.

"Je ne hurlais pas." fit Ginny faiblement.

Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge. Elle commençait à se sentir comme elle ne s'était encore jamais sentie dans sa vie.

Stupide.

"Ce n'est rien." dit-elle.

"Mon Cul que ce n'est rien !" rétorqua Ron, et il s'interrompit alors qu'une autre main attrapait la porte qu'il tenait et l'écartait d'un coup.

Harry.

Elle pouvait vaguement voir les formes de Lupin et Sirius derrière lui, ne distinguait pas leur expression, et ne s'en souciait guère. Elle regardait Harry, mais ne voyait pas que lui ce faisant, mais aussi l'effondrement de la fragile structure qu'elle avait si difficilement essayé de préserver.

_Ca ne peut pas arriver._

"Tu m'as menti ?" dit Harry, la regardant avec surprise et avec une sorte de consternation croissante. "Menti à propos de quoi ?"

* * *

"Vous en êtes sûr ?" demanda le sorcier de garde, regardant avec inquiétude le garçon en face de lui. Son visage lui était familier par les photos dans La Gazette du Sorcier, et bien sûr la ressemblance était là, aussi. Mais les photos ne montraient pas cette expression froide et figée. Ni ne montraient la peur dans les yeux du garçon. "Si vous voulez mon avis, vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller si bien que ça..."

"Je vais parfaitement bien." affirma le garçon, avec le ton supérieur de quelqu'un qui avait l'habitude d'agir à sa manière. Bien qu'il fut enveloppé dans une cape noire tombant jusqu'au sol, et que ce ne fut pas une journée froide, ses dents claquaient. "Je suis autorisé, c'est juste ?"

"Hé bien, vous l'êtes, mais…"

"Et vous regarderez ?"

"Oui."

"Alors laissez-moi entrer."

"Très bien," dit le garde, et il sortit sa baguette. La serrure sur la porte de fer était moins une serrure qu'une série de barrières magiques qui requéraient une séquence de sortilèges pour être ôtées. Le processus prit quelques instants, durant lesquels le garçon resta debout à le fixer, pâle et l'air impatient.

"Avez-vous fini ?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui." répondit le garde, et il ouvrit la porte. Le garçon la franchit sans le regarder, et la porte se referma derrière lui. Quand il le fit, elle devint transparente, ainsi le garde pouvait voir ce qui se passait dans la pièce, bien que ses occupants ne puissent le voir.

Il fallut quelques instants aux yeux de Drago pour s'habituer à la demi-pénombre de la cellule. Il n'y avait ni fenêtre, ni même de lampes. La seule lueur venait du plafond et, grâce à elle, il distingua la forme de la petite pièce carrée, un matelas au sol, et une petite table contre un mur. Un homme était assis à la table, tenant un livre dans ses mains. Il avait levé la tête quand la porte s'était ouverte, et ses yeux se posèrent sur Drago avec un regard froid, calculateur et manquant complètement de surprise.

"Je savais que tu viendrais en fin de compte."

Drago sentit ses mains se nouer légèrement sous sa cape.

"Salut, Père !"

* * *

**Références **

1) "Je suppose que je l'ai fait," dit Drago, l'air plutôt joyeux. "Si, bien sûr, tu veux dire vaincre dans le sens de 'avoir rencontr'.'" - **Buffy**.

2) 'Je suis peut-être un tout petit Ramoneur mais j'ai un Balai énorme'. -- **Blackadder**.

3) Undiscovered Country/ pays vierge -- "**Hamlet**."

4) Pour ceux qui l'ignoreraient, rappelons que Vlad est le prénom de Dracula.****

5) si quelqu'un connaît la signification du mot _Sweepstake_, dans le dico anglais, c'est le même mot en français, mais je ne l'ai pas dans mon larousse

* * *

**Réponse aux Reviews ( par Angharrad)**

****

**Kyzara** – Merci d'avoir penser à nous rejoindre. C'est vrai que tout n'est pas subtile dans cette fic, mais ça ne lui retire en rien ses qualités. 

**Ranae** – Lol – tu sais quoi ? Moi je ne supportais pas Drago dans les livres, mais dans le fandom, je l'adore !!!!

**Phisoe** ou Sophie – oui, je sais c'est sadique, surtout quand on publie la suite 5 mois après TT mais c'est pas notre faute…

**Csame** – nan ça compte pas de reviewer plusieurs fois lol – comment ça vénales ? ouais c'est clair, mais ça aurait été trop facile qu'elle voit Harry en premier, non ?

**Une Ombre** – Talent ? Je pense pas, volont ? sûrement, et c'est ce qui nous manque en ce moment '' promis on fait attention à nos chevilles, et on mettra la suite, lentement mais sûrement !

**Alba** – juste une question en voyant ton adresse mail, tu ne fréquenterais pas le forum TWWO ? enfin hors sujet totale. Un ENORME MERCI pour avoir pris le temps de reviewer tous les chapitres de DD et DS !!! ça nous a fait un plaisir immense. C'est bien parce que nous savons que les gens lisent mais ne reviewent pas, notre ultimatum du dernier chapitre. Tu aimes les longues fics ? 50 pages ce chapitre

**MarieBlack** – Merci, on doute juste de temps en temps, faut nous pardonner

**Shinia Marina** – Merci de ta proposition. Nous ne manquons pas de relecteurs, mais malheureusement de traducteurs qui tiennent leurs engagements. J'espère que cette seconde refonte fera tourner l'équipe, mais je crois que je me fais des illusions. Et puis il faut penser que plusieurs d'entre nous travaillent, du coup c'est difficile de tout faire TT

**Anamaya** – mais pourquoi t'avais pas reviewer avant !!! c'est presque vexant, lol

**Soffie** – oh tu vas voir si ce n'étais qu'un triangle amoureux … Pauvre Drago, c'est pas pour rien que cette fic est classée dans les drames…

**Kirsten Kun** – Merci pour l'effort. Tu nous as attendu ? ou bien tu as continué à lire en anglais ? On y arrivera, lentement mais sûrement !

**Popov** – le filtre d'amour comparé à des clopes ? yerk ! Bah pour les couples finaux, c'est pas encore décidé même en anglais -- faut patienter, lol

**Cholera** – et voilà, faut pas oublier de nous encourager, sinon, comment tu veux qu'on sache si on fait des erreurs, ou si c'est bien.

**Shany** – oups, j'ai pas publié la suite sur TWWO par manque de temps et flemme de me taper 40 pages à coder à la mains -- Méa culpa

**Laika la Louve** – Dray un traitre ? peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Rappelez vous que c'est la « trilogie de Draco » c'est lui le héros de cette histoire

**Léna** – pour la mailing list, c'est non, par contre les authors alerts, c'est pareil, facile d'utilisation, et surtout chacun gère séparément, c'est pas à nous de bosser.

**Le Duo Infernal** – Cassie doit être une perverse de première vu ce qu'elle fait subir à ses perso ! mais elle répond jamais à nos mails alors on peut pas lui transmettre vos remarques TT

**Hinkyponks** – Merci. Oui, la résolution, et surtout régler ce problème de force d'inertie èé Et non, effectivement, c'est très complexe tu verras, tu ne seras pas déçu du voyage !

**Aralor** – Tient toi je te connais… C'est expliqué dans notre bio comment trouver la VO…

**DT Team** – 7 juillet 2004


	6. Heureux les Fils

**Mot d'alana** : TAM, TADAM ! (Roulement de tambours)

Vous n'y croyiez plus, et bien si, voici un nouveau chapitre de Draco Sinister ! Et le 7 est en relecture !

Miracle ?

Non ! Tout simplement merci à **Alena Malfoy** et **Aphraël**, qui ont chacune traduit et corrigé à la vitesse de la lumière les parties sur lesquelles je traînais…

Et oui, Alena Malfoy avait commencé à traduire _Draco Dormiens_, ignorant que nous l'avions déjà fait. Maintenant, que devons-nous faire ? Je songeais à reposter cette fic avec sa retraduction, parce qu'elle est archi-douée.

Et Aphraêl... Elle me finit deux parties en une soirée ! Je suis loin derrière…

Donc, la DT-Team est bien repartie, en tout cas, jusqu'au chapitre 8, c'est sûr.

Angharrad a trop de boulot, elle ne peut plus suivre ce projet, c'est donc alana qui l'a repris… Ha, surtout :

**N'ENVOYEZ PAS DE MAIL A LA DT-TEAM !**

Le compte est fichu… Pour toute demande, question, proposition d'aide (**on en a besoin**, je vous assure, plus on est, plus on va vite), écrire à **alana chantelune**.

J'ai mis à jour le profil, vous pouvez aller sur le site des fanart qui mène aux VO des fics et au site de Cassandra Claire.

O

OO

O

**Réponses aux reviews** :

**Syl2Sy** : oui, nous avons vraiment besoin d'encouragement… Nos updates sont trop longues !

**Alba** : moi aussi j'ai imprimé DD, avec quelques fanart… C'est vrai que c'est un pavé, alors quand on aura fini DS, oulala !

**Draymione** : voilà ! voilà ! voilà ! (super à la bourre, ok…)

**Laïka la Louve** : peux-tu me dire par mail si tu es toujours partante ?

**Hinkyponk** : tu te propose, génial ! J'ai deux nouvelles aides qui font un super travail, alors pour l'instant ça va. Mais si on a des doutes, je te contacte ! Et si tu te sens d'attaque de traduire une dizaine de page (découpe standard des chapitres), dis-le moi !

**Nevarchess** : oui, tout indique que Ginny est la réincarnation d'Helga… Pour le couple, je sais pas, j'ai pas lu trop loin encore…

**Lna Rosemberg** et **Quisuisje** : merci pour cette info ! Je la replacerai dès que je pourrai !

**Kyzara** : cette traduction est longue et difficile, ça vient par à-coup…

**Anamaya** : ça fait plaisir d'envoyer les gens vers le site anglais ! Allez, tous sur les fanarts !

**Girlinlove** : n'hésite pas à nous dire comment tu trouves la traduction !

**Sln** : Ca va s'arranger entre Harry et Hermione… POUR L'INSTANT ! Car après, il y aura nombre de rebondissements, encore…

**Latitefraisedesbois** : merci ton amie ! Et merci de ta review !

**Fritedouze** : J'ai pas lu la trilogie, honte à moi… j'ai pas lu plus loin que le chapitre 8 ! Mais je vais rattraper ça et j'ai téléchargé les chapitres 9 et 10 pour les découper…. Oui, il y a un slash, je crois, mais seulement dans la troisième histoire, et je ne pense pas qu'on y arrivera… Il y a beaucoup de dessins sur cette fic, mais les anciens ont été perdus, hélas.

**Mimim** : you can read it on Schnoggle. Look in your page !

**Luna-la-lunatique** : malda ? Ca veut dire quoi ?

**Chari2** : heureuse de poster à nouveau. On espère que ça te plait toujours autant !

**Ahalya** : et voilà… enfin on update ! merci d'avoir posté !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mot de l'auteur : _Nous devons les jolies chaussettes de Drago à Penumbri, alors que ses sous-vêtements reviennent à Alicia Spinnet. Sourire malveillant pour Alicia Si, si, Alicia, tu peux en être fière. _

_Ce chapitre est dédié à aux relecteurs, Rosalind et Pandora._

OO

**Chapitre Six – Heureux les Fils**

"Bonjour, Père !" dit Drago.

Lucius Malefoy reposa lentement son livre, mais ne se leva pas pour accueillir son fils. _Il n'a pas changé._ pensa Drago. Même en prison, Lucius gardait son sens aigu de la dignité – il semblait net et soigné, avec des robes raides d'un gris profond.

"Drago…" répondit son père, inclinant la tête.

"Je n'aurais pas cru qu'ils me laisseraient entrer." lacha Drago, d'une voix plutôt oppressée.

"J'ai laissé des instructions pour qu'ils t'autorisent à entrer dès que tu viendrais." expliqua son père. "Le nom des Malefoy représente encore quelque chose, malgré tout ce que ta mère et toi avez fait pour le détruire."

"Donc, tu les as corrompus. Evidemment…"

"Je me demande parfois : ai-je éduqué un fils ingrat, ou seulement stupide ?" Il pencha la tête, sans quitter son fils des yeux. Drago vit que ses mains fines aux longs doigts étaient serrées l'une contre l'autre autour de ses genoux. "A quoi penses-tu, Drago ?"

"Quels étaient les choix, déjà ?"

Lucius fronça les sourcils. "J'avais oublié, à quel point tu te trouves amusant. C'est pour ça que tu es venu ici ? Pour m'impressionner avec tes traits d'esprit ?"

"Non." répondit Drago avec la même voix atone. "J'espérais juste que nous pourrions continuer cette sympathique tradition familiale qui consiste à s'entre-étriper verbalement. Dis-moi, cela te tuerait, juste pour une fois, de dire : 'Bonjour, fils, de quoi souhaites-tu me parler ?'"

Lucius se pencha en arrière et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il lança son pied gauche en avant, attrapa la chaise qui lui faisait face avec un orteil botté et la projeta à travers la pièce. Drago sauta en arrière pour ne pas être touché ; la chaise tomba à ses pieds.

"Assis !" ordonna Lucius.

Lentement, Drago se baissa et redressa la chaise. Il s'assit, sans quitter son père de l'œil, par prudence.

Quiconque les regardant aurait été stupéfait, d'abord par la ressemblance entre eux – les mêmes traits fins, coupés à la serpe, le même teint pâle, bien que Lucius ait les yeux noirs – ensuite par l'hostilité qui crépitait entre eux comme un arc électrique.

"Alors, fils, de quoi veux-tu me parler ? Es-tu venu me demander si je me plais ici ? Discuter de la charmante compagnie, de l'excellente nourriture, de cet agréable traitement ?"

"Non. Je veux te demander quelque chose sur notre famille."

Lucius souleva un sourcil.

"Tu as dit à Harry qu'il y avait de la folie dans notre famille. Je voulais savoir : quelle sorte de folie ? A quand remonte-t-elle ?"

Les yeux de Lucius trahirent une brève lueur de surprise avant de revenir à l'indifférence. "Tu penses que tu es en train de devenir fou ?"

"Je ne suis pas sûr."

Lucius regarda son fils et, durant un instant, il vit le visage pâle et familier dépourvu de ses défenses. Il vit la peine et la panique derrière les yeux. Il pensa à sa femme, qui avait donné à leur fils ses yeux penchés, couleur argent, et sa propension à tout ressentir fortement. Et plus encore. Depuis que leur fils avait eu quatre ans, il n'avait jamais pleuré. Du moins, Lucius ne pouvait s'en souvenir. "Un enfant qui ne pleure pas, ce n'est pas naturel." avait dit sa femme.

Drago se leva brusquement, et posa les mains sur le dos de la chaise. Il semblait très jeune. Il déclara : "J'ai fait… des rêves. Pas mes propres rêves. Ceux de quelqu'un d'autre. Des batailles, beaucoup de sang et des morts. Une femme. Parfois c'est Hermione, parfois non. Une bannière avec un dragon dessus…"

"Tourné vers la gauche." l'interrompit Lucius. "Un dragon d'argent sur un fond noir."

Drago le regarda fixement. "Tu sais de qui viennent ces rêves, n'est-ce pas ?"

Lucius examina ses ongles. "C'est ton destin, fils." dit-il d'un ton ennuyé.

"Mon destin ?" répéta Drago brusquement. "Je n'ai pas de destin. C'est pour Harry, ça. C'est lui qui a un destin."

"Au contraire, tu as sans aucun doute un destin, Drago. En fait, je pourrais même dire que c'est lui qui te possède."

"De quoi parles-tu ?"

Lucius sourit. "Laisse-moi te dire un petit quelque chose, fils. Quand un homme rejoint les Mangemorts, il se donne au Seigneur Noir. Et le Seigneur Noir lui prend quelque chose en retour. Pour être accepté dans son cercle, il faut donner quelque chose qui t'appartient en propre. Ca peut être un souvenir particulier, ou une facilité pour les langues, ou un don en sport. C'est lui qui choisit. Quand je l'ai rejoint, il a demandé à t'avoir."

Le visage de Drago devint blanc de stupéfaction. "Mais je n'étais même pas né ! Tu avais seize ans !"

"Non, tu n'étais pas né. Mais il savait qui tu serais. Nous sommes parmi les dernières familles qui conservent du sang de Serpentard, et toi… le timing était parfait. Le Seigneur Noir me montra comment réaliser certains sorts dangereux et difficiles pour m'assurer que tu naîtrais à l'image qu'il avait choisi. Avec certaines qualités. Des pouvoirs de Magid. Du vice et du charme. Pas d'empathie. Le sens de la compétition. La cruauté… Tu aurais dû marcher sur ses traces, et moi…"

Drago l'interrompit. "Que s'est-il passé ? Les sorts n'ont pas fonctionné ?"

"Oh, ils ont fonctionné. Mais alors, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été vaincu. Tu n'avais pas plus d'un an. Et il ne restait personne pour diriger ton éducation, pour poursuivre les sorts, les potions et l'entraînement. Il n'y avait que moi. Et j'ai fait de mon mieux, mais à un moment, tu t'es éloigné de moi. Tu étais destiné à quelque chose de bien particulier, mais je ne sais pas quoi. Je crains de ne jamais l'apprendre. Quand le Seigneur Noir a retrouvé le pouvoir, il a refusé de me le dire. Il a dit que je l'apprendrai en temps utile." Lucius haussa les épaules. "Je suppose que ceci est un temps aussi utile qu'un autre."

Drago, devenu très blanc, le regardait.

"Penses-y comme à une alarme de réveil." dit son père, se repoussant dans sa chaise. "Quoi que tu portes en toi, c'est resté endormi jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Jusqu'à ce que tes pouvoirs de Magid commencent à se manifester, que tu sois presque adulte, que tu aies trouvé l'épée."

"L'épée ?" fit Drago en écho.

"L'épée est la clé." expliqua Lucius, narquois. "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres me l'a donnée quand tu es né. Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas la toucher." ajouta-t-il, d'une voix un peu acide. "Donc je n'ai jamais été… tenté." Il regarda son fils. "Est-ce qu'elle te donne des visions ?"

"Des cauchemars." dit Drago en serrant les dents.

"Des visions." répéta son père. "Tu vois ce que tu veux, ce dont tu as besoin, ce qui a été et ce qui sera."

"Ca ne me montre pas ce que je veux !" s'exclama Drago, révolté. "Ca me montre… des choses horribles."

Lucius sourit. "La première fois que tu l'as vue, tu l'as voulu, n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'as prise à Harry, tu l'as gardée avec toi et tu as résisté à toutes les tentatives pour t'en priver. Tu l'as emmené partout où tu es allé. Tu l'as avec toi à présent. Tu ne peux pas en être séparé." Il regarda son fils. "C'est ton avenir, garçon. Et tu ne peux pas lui échapper."

"Je le peux !" affirma Drago. Ses mains tremblaient.

"Tu ne _peux_ pas !" rugit Lucius, soudainement dressé sur sa chaise. "Tu as été _fabriqué_, tu ne le comprends pas ? Tu as été créé pour répondre à un besoin. Même ton nom…" Il s'interrompit et retomba sur sa chaise. "Même ton nom a été choisi pour toi par le Seigneur Noir. Le dragon…"

Drago restait assis, sans bouger. Sans regarder son père, il demanda : "Et tu étais d'accord avec tout ça ?"

Lucius ne répondit pas.

Drago releva la tête. "Quoi que je sois d'autre, je reste ton fils. Je suis de ton sang. Je te ressemble. Je porte ton nom. Et tu m'as échangé au Seigneur des Ténèbres contre un peu de pouvoir ?"

"J'aurais reçu énormément de pouvoir." corrigea Lucius. Puis il regarda au loin. "Je n'ai jamais voulu avoir d'enfant. Ca faisait juste partie du Plan."

Drago baissa les yeux sur ses mains, serrées l'une contre l'autre entre ses genoux. "Dans mes rêves," raconta-t-il d'une voix rauque, "il me dit de tuer Harry."

"Alors, tue Harry. C'est ce pour quoi tu as été conçu."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Un _philtre d'amour _?"

Hermione entendit la remarque de Ron comme si elle venait de très loin. Elle semblait fatiguée. Tous la fixaient – sauf Harry. Sirius appuyé contre la bibliothèque avec un air de doute sur le visage, Lupin avec un faux embarras, Ron qui semblait choqué, et Ginny qui semblait inquiète. A un moment, durant l'explication d'Hermione (qui lui avait semblé interminable) sur le philtre d'amour et ses conséquences, Ginny avait posé le bras sur le côté de la chaise d'Hermione, et lui avait serré la main. Hermione continuait à se tenir fermement à la main de Ginny en parlant, et lui était reconnaissante de ce contact.

Harry était assis au bureau, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il regardait par l'une des fenêtres aux verres colorés, le regard fixe, au-dessus des têtes des présents. Jusque là, il était resté parfaitement silencieux.

"J'ai toujours pensé que les philtres d'amour étaient une espèce de plaisanterie." poursuivit Ron, rouge de surprise. "Pas la réalité."

"Ils existent." le contredit Lupin, qui semblait plutôt secoué. "Ils sont illégaux, évidemment."

Sirius secouait la tête. "Cela n'a aucun sens. J'y avais déjà pensé, et maintenant…"

A présent, Harry lui jetait un coup d'œil.

"Que Serpentard veuille Hermione comme Source. Seul un Magid peut être la Source d'un autre Magid. La drainer l'aurait tuée."

"Rowena était une Magid." dit Hermione. "Peut-être qu'il a pensé que puisqu'elle en était une, moi aussi."

"Une présomption qui aurait pu signifier ta fin." dit Sirius, qui semblait tendu.

"J'aurais préféré être morte." s'écria Hermione, virulente. "Que de tomber amoureuse de ce… ce démon."

"Oh, mais être amoureuse de Malefoy ne pose pas de problème ?" l'interrompit Ron, secouant la tête.

Là, Harry prit la parole, et au son de sa voix tous sursautèrent, comme si une bombe avait explosé. "Laisse-là, Ron !"

Tous le fixèrent, ébahis, Hermione plus que les autres. Elle essaya d'attraper son regard pour lui adresser un sourire de remerciement, mais il ne la regardait pas. Il regardait Sirius, et ses mains étaient fermement agrippées à ses genoux. "Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de l'annuler ? Existe-t-il un contre sort ?"

Ce fut Lupin qui répondit. "Je suis sûr qu'il doit en exister un, Harry." dit-il, bien que sa voix ne sembla absolument pas assurée.

"Tout sort a un anti-sort." affirma Hermione, d'une voix plus aigüe.

"Non." dit Lupin, calmement. "Pas tous les sorts."

Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

"Mais la plupart, oui." ajouta-t-il rapidement. "Hermione…" il ouvrit le tiroir du bureau, en sortit une plume et un parchemin, puis les lui tendit. "Je vais avoir besoin que tu écrives tout ce dont tu te souviens au sujet de cette potion : à quoi elle ressemble, son goût, son odeur, tout ce qui peut nous aider à l'identifier. De cette façon, nous pourrons efficacement découvrir si elle est ou non, en fait, réversible."

Hermione tira lentement le parchemin vers elle, prit la plume, et répéta doucement, "Son… odeur ?"

"Heu, oui." dit Lupin, avec un geste vague vers la plume qu'elle tenait. "Ecris-le, tu n'as pas besoin de nous le dire."

Presque par inadvertance, tous regardèrent Harry, qui rougit et regarda au loin. Hermione baissa la tête et commença à gratter le parchemin avec la plume.

Lupin jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius, qui le lui renvoya. Il était évident que cette nouvelle information sur les projets de Serpentard au sujet d'Hermione leur avait donné beaucoup à penser. Il était tout aussi évident qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas en parler devant Harry et Hermione. Spécialement devant Harry, qui commençait à avoir l'air de ne plus se retenir que d'un cheveu. Ginny et Ron avaient transféré sur lui leurs regards inquiets.

La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit, et Narcissa entra, rougissante et quelque peu inquiète. "Sirius…" commença-t-elle, lorsque Harry sauta de sa chaise comme si on lui avait tiré dessus, la regarda fixement, et annonça : "Je dois partir." Il se précipita hors de la pièce, effleurant Narcissa et claquant la porte derrière lui.

Hermione commença à se lever, regardant fixement la porte par où était sorti Harry. "Je devrais…"

Il y eut un son comme une explosion étouffée dans le couloir derrière la porte. Ron attrapa le bras d'Hermione et la tira en arrière.

"Des boules." dit Sirius, sûr de lui. "Pouvoirs Magid. J'avais presque oublié."

Narcissa le regarda les yeux grands ouverts. "Mais que se passe-t-il donc ?"

Ron continua à serrer le bras d'Hermione, pendant que Sirius, avec une concision admirable, lui expliquai la situation. Son discours fut ponctué de quelques sons d'explosions venant de l'extérieur de la bibliothèque, chacune faisant grimacer Hermione.

"Un philtre d'amour ?" répéta Narcissa, d'un air de doute, lorsqu'il eut fini.

Tout le monde hocha la tête.

"Bien." dit Narcissa, en levant le menton. A cet instant, pensa Hermione, elle ressemble vraiment à son fils : déterminée, défiante, même un peu arrogante. "Voici ce que nous allons faire. Ron," dit-elle, se tournant vers lui. (Ron rougit. C'était la première fois que Narcissa s'adressait à lui directement.) "suis Harry. Assure-toi qu'il va bien. Si les choses commencent à voler autour de lui, plaque-le au sol."

Ron cligna des yeux, puis hocha la tête.

"Sirius," dit-elle, se tournant vers le bureau. "je veux que tu écrives à Severus Rogue."

La mâchoire de Sirius tomba. "Rogue ?"

"Personne au monde ne connaît les potions mieux que lui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même avait l'habitude de lui demander de l'aide, lorsqu'il était Mangemort. Si la potion est réversible, Severus le saura."

Puis Narcissa se tourna vers Hermione, qui supportait très mal la poigne de Ron sur son bras. Elle était en train de le regarder sombrement. Ce qui était bien, puisque si quelqu'un pouvait rendre à Hermione regard pour regard, c'était Ron ; ils s'y entraînaient depuis cinq ans. "Hermione," dit-elle, plus gentiment, "je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi."

Hermione leva la tête et dit rapidement, "Je dois parler à Harry !"

"Non," objecta Narcissa. "tu ne peux pas."

"Mais…"

"La dernière chose dont il a besoin," expliqua Narcissa, tranchante, "c'est d'être encore plus en colère. Il ne pourrait jamais te blesser, si sa colère échappe à son contrôle, mais il pourrait devenir un danger pour lui-même ainsi que pour tous les objets fragiles qui l'entourent."

Hermione pâlit, mais acquiesçât.

Narcissa jeta un coup d'œil à Lupin. "Assure-toi que Sirius écrive cette lettre. Et pendant qu'il s'en occupe, tu peux travailler à la traduction de ce livre. D'accord ?"

Lupin leva un sourcil. "Oui, en effet."

Narcissa tendit la main vers Hermione, qui jeta un coup d'œil à Ron. Ron la lâcha à contrecoeur. Narcissa la tenant par la main, elles sortirent.

Dès que la porte se ferma derrière elles, Ginny laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré. "Et moi alors ?" demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Lupin et Sirius. "Je n'ai pas d'ordre, moi ? Ou alors je ne sers à rien ?"

Sirius se prit la tête entre les mains. "Ginny…" dit-il d'un ton las, "Pas maintenant…"

"Oh, très bien." Grincheuse, elle se leva et sortit en trombe de la pièce, claquant la porte derrière elle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dès que Ginny eut quitté la pièce, Sirius se tourna vers Lupin. "Et maintenant, dis-moi la vérité." lui dit-il, avec un regard sombre. "Penses-tu que les effets de cette potion soient réversibles ?"

"Je ne sais pas." répondit Lupin, en attrapant une pile de livres sur une étagère pour les empiler sur le bureau.

"J'ai vu ta tête. Tu sais quelque chose."

Lupin piocha un livre dont la couverture était estampillée en lettres d'or : _Les Potions de Grand Pouvoir_. "Je ne suis sûr de rien." dit-il, irrité. "Mais ce que je sais, c'est que les philtres d'amour n'ont rien à voir avec une magie bénigne. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles ils sont illégaux."

"Parce qu'elles sont vraiment, vraiment, gênantes ?" demanda Sirius, tirant vers lui le parchemin utilisé par Hemione et déchiffrant les lignes serrées qu'elle y avait écrites.

"Toute magie qui va à l'encontre de la nature profonde de quelqu'un est par définition de la magie noire. Les philtres d'amour ne sont qu'une variante des éléments du sort Imperium. Un enchantement qui soumet la volonté du sujet…"

Sirius secoua la tête. "Hermione est une fille à la volonté bien trempée."

"C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète." dit Lupin, feuilletant avec morosité les _Potions de Grand Pouvoir_. "Tu as vu ce qui peut arriver aux personnes qui combattent l'Imperium. La folie… s'ils ont de la chance…"

"Arrête !" l'interrompit Sirius, passant la main sur les yeux. Il sortit un morceau de parchemin, leva sa plume, et la fixa, le regard vide.

"Quoi ?" s'enquit Lupin, regardant le dessus de son crâne.

"Rogue." répondit Sirius sobrement.

"Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?"

"Oh, allez, Lunard ! Si je lui écris pour lui demander une faveur, tu crois vraiment qu'il va se précipiter ? Il me HAIT !"

"Probablement à cause de toutes ces fois où tu l'as tourmenté sans merci pendant nos sept années d'école." Le coin des lèvres de Lupin eut un petit mouvement convulsif.

"Oui, il est assez irritable à ce sujet." reconnut Sirius. Puis ses yeux s'éclairèrent soudain et il sourit.

Lupin lui envoya un coup d'œil soupçonneux. "Quelque chose t'a traversé l'esprit, hein ?"

"Et bien," dit Sirius, un petit sourire flottant encore sur ses lèvres, "Rogue ne se précipiterait pas pour me faire une faveur… ni à toi, reconnaîs-le, il te déteste aussi – et il préfèrerait se faire manger la jambe par un Crabe de Feu que de rendre service à Harry, mais il y a quelqu'un qu'il apprécie…"

"Drago." dit Lupin, puis il fit une pause. "Mais il n'est pas ici. Hermione a dit qu'il est parti, il voulait être seul."

"Peux pas lui reprocher. De même que je suis sûr qu'il ne me reprocherait pas ceci…" et il prit la plume et commença à écrire sauvagement.

"Tu imites l'écriture de Drago ?" demanda Lupin, avec un intérêt détaché.

"Ouaip. Passe-moi ce sceau de famille des Malefoy, tu veux, il est dans le troisième tiroir."

"C'est plutôt malhonnête." remarqua Lupin en lui passant le sceau.

Sirius fit claquer la plume sur la table et fixa son ami. "Tu as une meilleure idée ?"

Lupin y réfléchit un moment. "Pas vraiment."

"Tu as vu la tête d'Harry, non ? Et Hermione… Ce n'est pas juste, ce ne sont que des enfants, ils ne devraient pas avoir à…"

"Sirius," le coupa Lupin, prenant la plume dans la main de son ami. "Tu…"

"Lunard !" cria Sirius, exaspéré. "Je vais envoyer cette lettre, quoi que tu dises, et…"

"Ta main tremble, c'est tout ce que j'allais dire. Donne-moi ce parchemin, j'ai eu Drago en classe, je connais son écriture. Laisse-moi faire."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Je ne _peux pas._" gémit Drago.

Lucius plissa les lèvres. "Tu es faible. C'est en partie de ma faute."

Drago ne répondit pas. Sans en sembler conscient, il s'était reculé, s'éloignant de son père jusqu'à buter contre le mur. "Et que se passera-t-il si je ne fais rien ?" demanda-t-il finalement, la bouche sèche. "Je vais devenir fou ?"

"Qu'en penses-tu ?" répondit Lucius. Il commença à marcher vers son fils, lentement, l'air pensif. "De même que tu le connais, Serpentard connais ton existence à présent. Soit tu le rejoins, soit il te tue."

Il était très proche de Drago à présent. Le garçon baissa le regard, mais il était trop tard – la main de Lucius jaillit, l'attrapant par le menton pour le forcer à lever la tête.

"Il y a un mécanisme complexe en toi, mon garçon. Le Seigneur Noir t'a remonté comme une horloge et t'a envoyé sur ses traces. Ce pourrait être la voie de la grandeur. Ca pourrait être une seconde chance pour toi. Pour nous. C'est ce pour quoi tu as été conçu. Combien d'hommes peuvent-ils dire qu'ils sont nés pour servir une cause ? Mais toi…"

"Et si je le combats ?" demanda Drago, sa voix devenant peu à peu plus sauvage. "Alors, quoi ?"

"Qu'arrive-t-il à une montre quand tu la remontes à l'envers ? Elle _casse_."

Drago eut le souffle coupé, comme s'il avait été frappé à l'estomac.

Lucius ne remarqua rien.

"Pourquoi voudrais-tu combattre, de toute façon ?" demanda-t-il, fixant toujours son fils. "As-tu l'intention d'essayer de devenir _bon_ ?"

Lucius avait une façon spéciale, bien à lui, de prononcer le mot bon – pas comme un adjectif, décrivant un bon garçon, ou un bon chien, mais bel et bien comme un nom : Bon. Et pas un nom plaisant, en plus. Drago, évidemment, savait exactement ce qu'il voulait dire.

"Non !" répondit Drago, très vite, puis "Je ne sais pas…" Il jeta un coup d'œil à son père. "Je veux juste pouvoir _choisir_."

"Parce que tu penses que tu as un choix, là ? Tu n'as aucun choix. Tu es un esclave de ce que tu crois vouloir, comme tout le monde. Tu penses que je n'ai pas vu ton visage, au Manoir, quand tu les as regardés, quand tu l'as regardée, elle, et son visage quand elle vous a regardés tous les deux ? Est-ce que tu veux troquer ton destin contre l'amitié d'un garçon qui ne t'appréciera jamais, et les faveurs d'une fille qui ne te rendra jamais ton amour ? T'allier à des gens qui ne te regarderont jamais qu'avec suspicion et méfiance ? Ce ne sont pas des gens comme nous, et ils ne le seront jamais. Tu ne seras jamais des leurs."

En parlant, Lucius regardait le visage de son fils changer de couleur – blanc d'abord, puis très rouge, et finalement à nouveau blanc. Il sentait que Drago luttait pour cacher ses sentiments, et cela lui suffisait pour savoir qu'il le blessait. Ce qui était ce qui devait être. C'était son fils, qu'il pouvait aider ou blesser, comme il lui conviendrait.

"Tu ne peux pas changer ce que tu es, Drago." remarqua-t-il, d'un ton doux mais inflexible. "Et ils le savent. Dumbledore, Sirius Black, même ton nouvel ami Harry Potter – ils savent qu'ils ont quelque chose que tu n'as pas, un élément essentiel de ton âme qui manque, et qui te rend différent. Appelle ça le sens moral, ou comme tu voudras. Mais tu ne peux rien y changer. Tu ne seras jamais comme eux. Tu peux porter le déguisement de la morale, mais en dessous, tu es c_e que j'ai fait de toi_."

Durant un moment, Drago retourna son regard à son père sans bouger. Puis ses yeux s'assombrirent, et il libéra sa tête de la prise de Lucius sur son menton.

"Laisse-moi partir."

_Je l'ai perdu_, pensa Lucius, stupéfait, alors que son fils, sans croiser son regard, s'éloignait de lui le long du mur. _Je le tenais presque – Il y a quelque chose que j'aurais pu dire, quelque chose qui aurait marché, qui l'aurait brisé. Mais je l'ai perdu_.

La déception et la colère rendaient sa voix cassante. "J'aurais dû te tuer quand je le pouvais."

Drago cessa de s'éloigner de son père et attendit. Il était toujours contre le mur, et la façon dont il se tenait amena Lucius à se demander si le mur n'était pas la seule chose qui le retenait debout.

Il leva la tête, et regarda son père. La peur, la peine, la colère rendaient ses yeux presque noirs, et à cet instant, père et fils semblaient presque identiques. "Tu veux me voir mort ? Bien." Il se redressa, prit le Charme Epicyclique suspendu autour de son cou, et sans une hésitation, le passa par-dessus sa tête pour le tendre à son père. Pensif, Lucius Malefoy tendit la main et attrapa le petit objet rond. Puis il le regarda.

"Pour toi, Père. Vas-y. Brise-le. Ecrase-le. Je serai mort avant que les gardes n'entrent dans la pièce." Lucius ne bougea pas. Il fixait simplement son fils, qui lui renvoyait son regard, les yeux flamboyants. Drago siffla. "De quoi as-tu peur ? Tu es déjà enfermé à vie. Ils ne te laisseront jamais sortir. Vas-y ! F_ais-le_ !"

"Non." dit Lucius, fermant doucement la main sur le charme.

Drago continuait à le fixer.

"Je ne veux pas ta mort, fils." dit Lucius, avec un petit sourire. "J'ai changé d'avis. Je préfère savoir que tu es vivant et que tu souffres. Que tu souffres toujours plus, sachant ce que tu as fait pour détruire notre famille et comment tu m'as condamné à pourrir dans cet Enfer. J'espère que cela te dévorera vivant." Il regarda son fils. "Maintenant, sors d'ici. Ta vue me rend malade."

Drago recula. Puis il se tourna et cogna durement contre la porte de la cellule. Il attendit là un instant, tournant le dos à son père. Puis, alors qu'il entendait les verrous s'ouvrir de l'autre côté de la porte, il se tourna, très lentement, et regarda Lucius.

"Ce n'est pas l'Enfer, Père. Quand vous vous retrouverez en Enfer, je pense que vous y trouverez bien plus de _'gens comme nous'_ "

La porte s'ouvrit, et Drago sortit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Si Ron s'était inquiété de trouver Harry, ses inquiétudes disparurent rapidement quand il quitta la bibliothèque. Cela devint un simple problème de suivre les bruits de fracas et d'explosions. Ron marcha nerveusement dans les couloirs sinueux, pour s'arrêter devant une large porte de chêne cerclée de métal, alors qu'il pouvait à présent entendre comme un son de verre brisé ; il prit une profonde inspiration, et l'ouvrit.

Un étrange spectacle lui sauta aux yeux. Etonné au premier abord, il pensa qu'en quelque sorte, bien que ce soit impossible, il neigeait dans la pièce. L'atmosphère était emplie de formes blanches voletantes ; il pouvait voir Harry debout au milieu de la pièce, mince silhouette sombre au milieu d'une tornade de plumes blanches. Et des plumes, il y en avait, réalisa t-il, pénétrant avec précaution dans la pièce, il y avait des plumes - des plumes d'au moins une douzaine de coussins, qu'Harry s'était arrangé pour mettre en pièce. Des restes de coussins s'étalaient dans la pièce et plein de minuscules plumes blanches parsemaient les cheveux noirs d'Harry.

"_Harry_," dit Ron, partagé entre sympathie et stupéfaction. "qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"De quoi ça a l'air ?" répliqua Harry, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine comme un gamin de cinq ans plein de rébellion.

Ron regarda autour de lui avec une suspicion croissante. Il était de toute évidence dans une chambre – il y avait un lit à baldaquin et une énorme penderie dressée contre un des murs. "Dans quelle chambre sommes-nous ?" demanda-t-il.

"La chambre de Malefoy." répondit Harry, avec une sombre satisfaction.

"Je me disais aussi…" soupira Ron.

"Je l'ai redécorée." annonça Harry, et Ron vit avec stupéfaction une paire de bougeoirs en verres voler à travers la pièce et aller joyeusement s'écraser sur le mur opposé.

"Sirius va te _tuer_ !" dit-il, respectueux.

"Bien ! Une mort rapide, sans douleur, ça l'air d'être exactement ce que le docteur m'a prescrit pour l'instant."

"Harry," dit Ron, profitant d'une pause momentanée dans la tornade pour se glisser un peu plus près de son ami, juste au cas où il aurait besoin de le plaquer au sol. Bien que cette option paraisse extrêmement pathétique, considérant l'énorme amoncellement de verre brisé au sol. "c'est juste un charme ! Elle n'a aucun véritable sentiment pour Malefoy !"

Harry le regarda.

"Ok !" concéda Ron de mauvaise grâce. "Peut-être qu'elle a quelques très légers, en fait extrêmement enfantins, sortes de sentiments pour lui. Mais rien de très significatif."

"Tu as vu la tête de Lupin." rétorqua Harry, enlevant des plumes de ses cheveux. "Il ne pensait pas qu'il y ait de contre sort. J'en jurerais."

Ron fut choqué. "Bien sûr qu'il y a un contre sort !"

"Non, il n'y en a pas." déclara Harry, l'air résigné. "Elle va passer le reste de sa vie amoureuse de Malefoy... et je ne peux même pas essayer de la garder avec moi et la regarder souhaiter être avec lui, ou juste la laisser aller avec lui et ils se marieront et auront des enfants aux cheveux blond frisés et je serai "Oncle Harry" et peut-être qu'il donneront même mon nom à l'un de leurs horribles rejetons et…"

"HARRY !" l'interrompit désespérément Ron. "Tu es ivre."

Bang ! Un des coussins duveteux sur le lit bondit dans les airs et explosa, couvrant tout avec des plumes.

"C'est juste un sort." expliqua de nouveau Ron, brossant tristement des plumes de son épaule. "Ca ne veut rien dire."

"Alors pourquoi elle ne me l'a pas dit ?" insista Harry, fixant Ron, puis les plumes, puis tout le reste dans la pièce. "Elle aurait simplement pu me le dire mais elle a choisi de ne pas le faire. Soit elle ne me l'a pas dit parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que je sache de façon à ce qu'elle puisse apprécier l'expérience d'être amoureuse de Malefoy, ou elle ne me faisait pas assez confiance pour penser que je pouvait m'y faire, ce qui est ridicule."

"Juste" persifla Ron, incapable de s'en empêcher, "parce que tu t'y fais TELLEMENT BIEN juste en ce moment."

Les yeux d'Harry se rétrécirent.

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

C'était Ginny. Elle paraissait irritée, et ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur Ron, et elle fronça les sourcils. "Je ne suis pas _inutile_…" commença-t-elle

"Ginny !" la coupa Ron, avec horreur. "Je suis un peu occupé en ce moment !"

"Mais…" Le regard de Ginny passa de Ron à Harry, et à la multitude de plumes qui dérivaient et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. "Je pensais…" commença-t-elle, avec incertitude.

"Ginny, va-t'en !" ajouta nerveusement Ron.

Mais Harry la regardait à présent avec des yeux plissés. "Non, reste, pourquoi pas ? Tu m'aimes bien, n'est-ce pas, Ginny ?"

"Hum…" fit Ginny, l'air alarmée. "Bien sûr que je t'aime, Harry..."

"Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?"

La bouche de Ginny forma un petit "ô" de surprise. "Quoi ?"

_"Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?"_ hurla Harry, qui était maintenant tellement couvert de plumes qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait été attaqué par une armée de pigeons.

"Très bien, ça suffit !" annonça Ron et, dans un mouvement classique utilisé par tous les frères aînés à travers l'histoire, il s'avança et ferma la porte de la chambre au nez de sa soeur. Puis il se tourna vers Harry, et le regarda fermement.

"Tu es ivre !" décréta-t-il.

Harry le regarda. "Je ne suis pas ivre."

"Si, tu l'es." affirma Ron sombrement. "Ivre de pouvoir." Il pointa le lit du doigt. "_Assieds-toi_, Harry."

Plutôt à la surprise de Ron, Harry s'assit. "C'était pas très gentil de ma part, hein ?" dit-il, lugubre, en fixant le plancher.

"Non." l'approuva Ron, s'avançant vers le lit, et s'asseyant près d'Harry. "Tu dois des excuses à Ginny. Mais ce sera pour plus tard. Pour l'instant, je pense que tu te sentirais mieux si tu ne pensais pas à Malefoy…"

"Je ne suis pas du tout en colère contre Malefoy !"

Ron, réalisant que sa bouche était grande ouverte, la ferma précipitamment. "Bon, si tu n'es pas en colère contre Malefoy, contre qui es-tu si énervé ?"

"Hermione." répondit Harry, à travers ses dents.

Ron esquiva quand une cruche en verre avec une anse en forme de serpent partit à toute allure par-dessus sa tête et s'écrasa contre le mur opposé.

"Bon sang, Harry," fit-il, admiratif malgré lui, "c'était cool !"

"Ouais, si seulement je pouvais faire ce genre de truc quand je ne suis pas _totalement_ _hors de moi _!" hurla Harry, tandis que les portes de l'armoire s'ouvraient d'un coup et que les vêtements à l'intérieur étaient expulsés comme un feu d'artifice.

Ils tournoyèrent dans les airs comme des oiseaux maniaques et Ron baisa les yeux quand quelque chose frappa son épaule. C'était une pile des chaussettes et de sous-vêtements de Drago. "Bien, je suppose que ça répond à l'éternelle question 'slips ou caleçons', pas vrai ?" Il sourit à Harry. "Lavande et Parvati seront ravies de savoir que Malefoy porte..." il jeta un oeil à la marque sur l'étiquette, "des caleçons Calvin Klein Wizardwear. Qui sait ?"

Il lança un regard à Harry, qui avait l'air à la fois en colère et comme s'il essayait de ne pas rire. "Allez, Harry, un sourire ; ça ne te tuera pas." Il jeta le caleçon de côté, et regarda son ami. "Je sais que tu as dit que tu n'étais pas énervé contre Malefoy, mais tu as choisi sa chambre pour passer tes nerfs, pas vrai ?"

Maintenant Harry souriait – un peu avec répugnance, comme si ça faisait mal. "Ouais, bon, je n'ai pas dit que j'avais exactement des sentiments très tendres pour ce type, non ?"

Ron ne répondit pas.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui d'un air narquois, et se figea. Ron regardait, d'un air alarmé, vers un vague point à travers la pièce.

"Quoi..?" commença à dire Harry, mais Ron, avec des réflexes étonnamment rapides, posa une main sur sa bouche.

"Shh !" murmura t-il, inutilement. "Regarde vers l'armoire."

Harry regarda. Et se figea. La penderie, un grand meuble pesant le poids d'au moins trois Hagrid, se balançait d'avant en arrière sur ses quatre pieds sculptés. Harry jeta un regard rapide à Ron.

"Il y a quelque chose dedans." marmonna Ron.

Harry hocha la tête. "Ou quelqu'un." Essaya-t-il de dire, à travers les doigts de Ron.

Ron retira sa main de la bouche d'Harry. "Est-ce que tu crois...?"

L'armoire eut une autre forte oscillation, presque comme si elle allait se renverser.

"Baguettes prêtes !" siffla Ron, se mettant sur ses pieds et farfouillant dans sa robe. Harry le suivit, sortant sa propre baguette et la tenant devant lui.

Avançant aussi silencieusement qu'ils pouvaient, ils avancèrent tout doucement dans la pièce, Ron juste légèrement devant Harry, et s'arrêtèrent devant l'armoire. Ron, debout devant, tendit la main vers l'une des portes. Il lança un regard en coin à Harry, qui hocha la tête.

Ron poussa la porte.

Pendant un moment, rien ne se passa.

Puis quelque chose fut éjecté de l'armoire avec la force d'un boulet de canon, et fonça dans Ron, le plaquant au sol. Sa baguette fut arrachée de sa main et il hurla de douleur, levant les bras pour protéger son visage de l'intrus - lequel, vit Harry, avait une peau grisâtre, parcheminée, des yeux rouges brillants, et de longs doigts spatulés qui serraient autour de la gorge de Ron.

C'était un démon.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Les sourcils froncés, Ginny traversa le couloir, trouva les escaliers, et les descenditfaisant autant de bruit qu'elle pouvait en traînant ses chaussures sur les pierres. Non qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour l'entendre. _Inutile_, pensa-t-elle. _Ils pensent tous que je suis inutile. Même Ron, me claquant la porte au nez ; Sirius et Lupin, me disant d'aller me perdre_...

Et puis, il y avait le fait qu'Harry lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui. Bon, très bien, devait-elle admettre, ce n'était pas une offre sincère. Davantage un tragique appel à l'aide. Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle était surprise de découvrir qu'en fait, elle ne s'en souciait pas du tout, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Elle traversa la grande salle à manger vide, marchant (sans le savoir) sur la trappe qui menait aux cachots. Elle n'avait pas de but particulier en tête, elle le savait ; du moins, pas de but matériel. Elle espérait simplement voir Drago, espérait que si elle tournait un autre angle, il pourrait se tenir là, l'air grand, pâle, irritable, mais peut-être prêt à écouter des excuses ? Parce qu'elle voulait vraiment s'excuser de l'avoir frappé dans les côtes. _Et si ça avait été moi, il y a un an, _songeait-elle_, et si ça avait été Harry qui avait pris le philtre d'amour et s'était soudain montré à ma porte. Est-ce que j'aurais été capable de le repousser par amitié pour Hermione?_

Elle en doutait sérieusement.

Alors qu'elle quittait la salle à manger, le son de plusieurs voix attira son attention. Elle était dans le couloir du salon et, tournant la tête, elle put voir Hermione et Narcissa assises à l'énorme table, sous la tapisserie de la famille Malefoy. Hermione jouait anxieusement avec une tasse de thé, et Narcissa la regardait avec une sympathie détachée.

"Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée !" disait Hermione, d'une voix assourdie. "J'aurais dû dire la vérité à Harry sur-le-champ. Je pensais juste que je pouvais m'en occuper moi-même. Je me sens horriblement mal de ce qu'il doit penser maintenant. Et Drago..." Elle leva les yeux avec inquiétude sur Narcissa. "Ca ne doit pas être facile pour lui non plus."

_Oh, bien vu_, pensa Ginny, avec irritation

"Tu dois être très importante pour lui, pour qu'il te l'ait donné." déclara Narcissa.

Et elle désigna du doigt le Charme Epicyclique autour du cou d'Hermione.

Hermione parut misérable. Et Ginny, se sentant également misérable à présent, se détourna et s'éloigna dans le couloir.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Drago volait comme il n'avait jamais volé auparavant, poussant son balai à travers les amas de nuages, dans un ciel tendant lentement vers la couleur de l'encre. Si Harry avait pu le voir, il aurait été stupéfait, impressionné, même – ce n'était pas seulement qu'il volait vite, mais aussi avec insouciance et précision, frôlant le haut des arbres, effleurant la surface des mares, son balai de travers, tournant sur lui même parce qu'il le pouvait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ralentisse finalement, et plonge vers le sol en dérapant pour une halte.

Il était de nouveau sur les terres du Manoir Malefoy, au bord de la Falaise Sans Fin. Le ciel était couleur de fer, barré de légers traits coalescent comme la nacre d'un coquillage, et le Gouffre s'étendait devant lui, profond, noir et sans fin. Il s'avança près du bord, s'agenouilla, et fut violemment et plutôt inopinément malade près du bord. Quand son estomac arrêta de se convulser, il s'assit, et tendit la main sans y penser vers l'épée derrière son épaule.

Il avait posé un sort dessus, pour la rendre invisible – ça lui semblait peu probable que même un Malefoy puisse se balader sans invitation dans une institution psychiatrique en portant une grande épée– et maintenant, sans y penser, il faisait courir sa main dessus, retirant le charme. L'épée prit vie sous sa main, argent brillant dans la pénombre grise, les gemmes sur la poignée étincelant comme des yeux.

_Tu l'as voulu au moment où tu l'as vue, où tu l'as touchée, tu sais ce que c'est : c'est ton futur, et tu ne peux y échapper_.

Drago se redressa et la regarda un instant sans bouger. Il fit glisser sa prise de la poignée sur la lame, et serra fort, sentant les bords aiguisés de l'épée couper sa peau, et le sang commença à couler. Cela faisait mal seulement un peu, mais suffisamment pour le remettre sur ses pieds.

Il marcha au bord du gouffre, baissant les yeux, ne voyant que les ténèbres. Il éleva l'épée dans sa main gauche et la tint devant lui –

_Des visions de ce qui avait été, de ce qui était, de ce qui sera si tu le veux –_

Et la jeta.

Il n'y eut, bien sûr, aucun bruit comme elle disparaissait dans les ténèbres, tournoyant sans fin, et disparaissant, avalée par le Gouffre.

Se sentant extrêmement las, il tourna le dos au Gouffre et revint vers son balai. Comme il se penchait pour le saisir, il vit quelque chose briller dans l'herbe.

_Non._

C'était l'épée, rayonnante et parfaite. Drago avait tendu la main pour son Éclair de Feu – et maintenant l'épée bourdonnante, vibrante, avait bondi dans sa main, restant là. Comme si c'était sa place.

_Tu ne peux y échapper_.

_C'est ce que tu es_.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Ron !" hurla Harry, et il essaya de se ruer vers son ami, mais il glissa sur du verre brisé et des plumes et tomba sur ses mains. Une douleur aiguë traversa ses mains quand elles entrèrent en contact avec les éclats de verre sur le sol. Sa baguette lui échappa, cliquetant sur les dalles de pierres. _Je n'en ai pas besoin de toute façon_, songea t-il, se remettant prestement sur pied.

Ron était embarqué dans une bonne bagarre – il avait roulé sur le dos avec le démon au-dessus de lui, et le frappait avec ses pieds. Ses mains étaient à sa gorge, tentant de desserrer la prise sur sa trachée. Harry vit qu'il avait lâché sa baguette.

Sans réfléchir, il leva la main droite et la pointa sur le démon. "_Impedimenta _!" hurla-t-il.

Une lumière blanche jaillit de ses doigts et frappa le démon à la poitrine, le propulsant en arrière. Ron roula immédiatement sur le côté et bondit sur ses pieds, reculant vers Harry. Une de ses mains était portée à sa gorge, qui était ornée par de très nettes marques rouges.

Harry hocha la tête.

Ron hocha la tête à son tour, aspirant de grandes goulées d'air.

Harry se retourna et regarda le démon, qui était agenouillé au sol, les fixant de ses yeux rouges tournoyants. Il sut immédiatement que ce n'était pas le même démon qui avait surgi dans leur chambre à l'école - comment Harry le savait, il n'aurait pu le dire. Mais certainement un de la même espèce. Il avait les longs doigts familiers en spatule, chacun terminé par un ongle pointu, aiguisé avec un soin pervers, et les mêmes yeux rouges.

"Harry Potter" dit-il, et sa voix était comme celle de l'autre démon, un son de feu crépitant.

Les yeux d'Harry se plissèrent. "Tu sais qui je suis ?"

Le démon fit un bruit sifflant. "Bientôt tu mourras !" annonça-t-il.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent.

Ron eut l'air indigné. "Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé dire ?" demanda t-il d'une voix rauque, se massant la gorge.

Les yeux du démon restèrent sur Harry. "Tu _sais_ !" siffla-t-il.

"Pourquoi" demanda Harry, d'une voix désagréablement calme, "est-ce que les démons n'ont jamais rien de _bon_ à dire ? C'est toujours 'Bientôt tu mourras' et 'l'Enfer arrive' et 'attention à votre malédiction', 'Jamais de justice', 'Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année de la part des Enfers !'"

Le démon les fixa.

"Aucun sens de l'humour." soupira Ron, secouant la tête.

A ce moment, le démon fit un brusque mouvement vers Ron, mains tendues. Ron plongea sur le côté, et le démon rampa à quatre pattes, se tourna et leur fit face. "_Harry Potter_…"

"La ferme !" hurla Harry, s'avançant entre la créature et Ron. Il sentait un afflux de rage – chaque once de rage qu'il avait ressenti dans les dernières heures se cristallisa dans une lame de glace aiguisée qui se tordit violemment dans sa poitrine. Il sentit quelque chose se libérer – quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui qui se détachait, quelque chose d'important. Il jeta sa baguette de côté, sa main se tendant d'elle-même vers la créature qui l'avait menacé – et puis quoi que ce soit qui était en lui et qui avait grandi pour se libérer – il le sentit foncer à travers son sang, ses veines et sa main et tira de ses doigts comme un jet de lumière blanche.

Le jet de lumière frappa le démon à la poitrine. Il lança une brève plainte quand il vola en arrière et s'écrasa durement contre le mur avec un désagréable son spongieux. Flasque, il se tassa au sol et resta étendu là comme un tas de chiffons.

Mais Harry n'avait pas fini. Il pouvait toujours sentir la lumière blanche brûlant dans ses veines et il voulait faire quelque chose – quelque chose de destructeur, quelque chose de violent, quelque chose…

Ses yeux tombèrent sur l'armoire. L'armoire, en fait, dans laquelle il avait un jour trouvé Hermione embrassant Drago. Enorme, lourde, en chêne, d'au moins huit pieds de haut.

Il se tourna, dirigea sa main dessus, et l'éleva à quelques pouces du sol. Il sentit la résistance de son poids quelque part à l'intérieur de lui, comme s'il tirait d'un cou sec sur une poulie.

_Va_, pensa-t-il vers elle. _Va_.

Avec un grincement gémissant, l'armoire s'envola dans l'air, et à présent hors de contrôle (comme s'il l'avait lancé avec une catapulte), elle fut balancé à travers la pièce, s'écrasant contre le mur opposé, glissant, et tombant sur le corps immobile du démon avec un crash retentissant.

"Harry !" entendit-il Ron hurler, comme s'il était très loin. "Assez !"

Il sentit la main de Ron sur ses épaules, le secouant, et baissa les mains. Il ne semblait soudain pas avoir assez d'air, et il chancela en arrière, s'écroulant presque sur le lit.

"Harry…" Ron regarda son ami, qui avait l'air blanc et épuisé, ses cheveux et ses vêtements trempés de sueur, comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. Il respirait avec de grands hoquets, penché en avant, les mains sur les genoux. Vaguement conscient que quelqu'un cognait à la porte de la chambre, il se baissa pour regarder le visage d'Harry. "Harry, ça va ?"

Harry hocha la tête sans lever les yeux.

"Respire." le guida Ron, et puis il se demanda si c'était un bon conseil. Harry ne semblait avoir de problème à respirer, en fait il semblait trop respirer - il hyperventilait. "Allez, calme-toi, Harry." le pressa-t-il. Les coups à la porte devenaient plus forts. "Est-ce que tu vas t'évanouir ?"

A ce moment, la porte, qui tremblait sur ses gonds, s'ouvrit brusquement avec un son semblable à un coup de feu.

Sirius, Narcissa et Lupin surgirent, Hermione derrière eux. Elle s'arrêta à la porte, une main sur la bouche, tandis que les adultes couraient vers Harry et Ron.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, bon sang ?" demanda Sirius, posant une main sur l'épaule de Harry.

"Il y avait quelque chose dans ce placard… une sorte de truc…" expliqua Ron. "Ca m'a attaqué."

"Je l'ai frappé." dit brièvement Harry, essayant toujours de reprendre son souffle.

"Avec quoi ?" demanda Sirius, fixant les débris avec des yeux ronds.

"Avec le mur." répondit Harry.

"Et puis avec le placard." dit Ron, avec obligeance. "C'était vraiment cool !" ajouta-t-il, puis, surprenant le regard fâché de Sirius, corrigea hâtivement : "D'une façon mauvaise, destructrice, et probablement illégale."

"C'était un démon." expliqua Harry, l'air toujours choqué et hors d'haleine.

Ils jetèrent tous un regard vers le corps du démon. Seul un bras gris parcheminé était visible, dépassant de sous les décombres de l'armoire à moitié détruite.

"Ben, je crois que tu l'as tué." conclut Ron. "Bien joué, Harry !"

"Non, il n'est pas mort." le contredit Sirius. "Ses doigts bougent."

Plusieurs choses arrivèrent en même temps.

Narcissa se détourna. Lupin, l'air soudain inquiet, chercha sa baguette. Ron se tourna pour fixer le placard avec stupéfaction. Et Harry se redressa soudain, fixant les restes de l'armoire et le bras tordu du démon, sentant une vague de vertiges l'envelopper, et annonça : "Je vais m'évanouir, je crois."

Sirius se précipita, pour l'attraper juste au moment où il tombait.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Drago se posa dans le jardin, juste devant les portes aux blasons avec leurs dessins de serpents et de M. Il descendit son balai, l'appuya contre le mur, et regarda aux alentours.

Il commençait à pleuvoir pour de bon : pas fort, mais un fin crachin. Le terrain de la Demeure Malefoy était d'ombres argentées à la lueur de la lune voilée. Même dans la pénombre, Drago pouvait voir les traces noirâtres sur le terrain où les plantes magiques vénéneuses avaient été arrachées, et où de lourds objets avaient été retirés. C'était bizarre d'être sur les terres et de ne pas avoir à se rappeler comment contourner les douzaines de maléfices, mauvais sorts et autres surprises mortelles qui avaient autrefois entourées l'endroit comme une invisible barrière magique. Sans eux, l'endroit semblait étranger. Etrange.

_Je n'appartiens pas à ce lieu, non plus._

Abandonnant son balai contre le mur, il marcha vers la maison, plongeant sous les branches humides des arbres (au moins ils ne les avaient pas arrachées). Il dépassa la clairière qui avait jadis abrité une famille d'araignées géantes, traversa le pont en forme de dragon qui avait autrefois résonné de Sorts Explosifs, tourna le coin de la maison, et poussa presque un hurlement quand une main sortit des ténèbres et attrapa sa manche.

Des années de pratique d'escrime et de Quidditch lui avaient donné de rapides réflexes. Il se tourna vivement, saisit le bras, et l'utilisa pour mettre l'intrus – qui, il devait le reconnaître, montra très peu de résistance - à terre.

L'intrus tomba dans la boue avec un cri indigné, étouffé. La capuche tomba en arrière, révélant un visage pâle surmonté par un clinquant nuage de cheveux argentés, des yeux bleus foncés, une moue familière et un froncement de sourcils.

"Fleur ?" s'exclama Drago, avec incrédulité. Tandis que l'adrénaline quittait son corps, ses jambes commençaient à trembler, et il s'adossa contre le mur de pierre mouillé. "Tu ne devrais pas sauter sur les gens comme ça." ajouta t-il fermement. "Tu devrais taper du pied, ou faire des tyroliennes, ou quelque chose."

Fleur continua à se plaindre. "Tu m'as fait tomber." Piailla-t-elle. "Ce n'était pas très gentil."

"Je ne savais pas que c'était toi." souligna-t-il. "Si tu commence à traîner dans les jardins des autres, portant une robe encapuchonnée et l'air mystérieuse, tes motifs seront mal interprétés. Ce n'est qu'une chose parmi tant d'autres."

Maintenant, elle lui souriait. Les gouttes de pluie parsemaient ses fins cheveux argentés et perlaient le bord de ses cils. C'était un effet plutôt charmant. Elle tendit la main pour qu'il la prenne. Même assise par terre dans une marre boueuse, elle s'arrangeait pour avoir l'air impérieuse. "Aide-moi à me relever." commanda-t-elle.

Il attrapa sa main et la remit sur ses pieds. Elle baissa les yeux sur sa robe argentée pleine de boue, fronça les sourcils, et fit passer sa main droite dessus. "_Abstergo _!" l'entendit-il murmurer, et en un instant, sa robe brilla de propreté.

"Bien joué." fit-il, avec une véritable admiration. "Mais pourquoi es-tu là ?"

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et sourit. "Je pense que tu le sais." assura-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête. "Non, vraiment pas."

"Je pense que si. Tu te souviens ?" ajouta-t-elle d'un air suggestif. "Toi et moi...dans ma chambre... il y avait des papillons de toutes les couleurs..."

Il fronça les sourcils. "C'est un de ces jeux d'associations de mots ? Tu dis 'chiot', je dis 'chaton', tu dis 'fille', je dis 'garçon', tu dis 'fête', je dis, 'allons nous saouler et retirer nos fringues' ?"

Fleur tapa du pied. "Maintenant tu es délibérément stupide"

"Pas vraiment, mais je suis flatté que tu le pense ainsi."

Elle fit la moue. "C'est très ennuyeux à l'école sans toi."

"Je suis sûr que c'est vrai, mais…"

"Et tu me dois une faveur."

Cela le frappa. "Je quoi ?" Puis il se rappela. Les papillons multicolores, Fleur le frappant durement sur l'épaule et disant, _Tu me le dois, Drago Malefoy_.

_Oh, non_.

"Comment penses-tu que je t'ai trouvé ?" ajouta-t-elle. "C'est de la vieille magie. Tu me dois une faveur, cela crée une connexion entre nous. Je peux te trouver n'importe où."

Drago passa le dos de sa main sur ses yeux. "Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, Fleur. J'ai eu une très, très mauvaise journée."

Elle secoua la tête. "Non, non, tu ne peux pas choisir quand retourner une faveur, Drago. Ce n'est pas dans la nature des faveurs. Tu m'as donné ta parole."

Il regarda de côté. Il était plutôt facile d'oublier qu'il y avait une intelligence plutôt alerte derrière ces grand yeux et cette moue décorative, mais il savait que c'était vrai.

"Tu n'aurais jamais trouvé ta nana si ça n'avait pas été grâce à moi." souligna Fleur.

"Ce n'est pas ma nana." rétorqua-t-il, par automatisme. Puis il prit conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire, et la regarda. "Comment tu sais ça ?"

"Tu te souviens des Vélanes dans le jardin de la tour ?"

"Oui, très nettement."

"C'étaient mes cousines."

"Ces Vélanes ? C'étaient tes cousines ? Comment tu le sais ?"

Fleur haussa ses élégantes épaules. "Elles m'ont dit qu'elles t'avait rencontré." Elle sourit. "Elles t'ont beaucoup aimé."

"Ca me fait quelque chose de l'entendre. Comment savaient-elles qui j'étais ?"

"Je leur ai parlé de toi, bien sûr !" répondit Fleur, ouvrant très grand ses yeux bleus foncés. "J'avais demandé à ma cousine Flora de vérifier la lignée Malefoy. Je voulais être sûr que toi et moi n'étions pas trop... reliés."

"Trop relié pour quoi ? Le mariage ?" demanda-t-il avec sarcasme. Puis, voyant son expression, il s'arrêta. "Mariage ? Tu es folle ? J'ai seize ans !"

"Tu ne les aura pas pour toujours."

"En fait, je ne vivrai probablement pas pour voir mes dix-sept ans à cette allure, donc d'une certaine façon, j'en aurai toujours seize, mais c'est plutôt déprimant, alors laissons ça. Tu veux dire que ces Vélanes m'ont laissé partir parce qu'elles savaient que tu voulais m'épouser ?"

"Oui." déclara Fleur, avec une exquise simplicité.

Drago la regarda avec des yeux ronds. "C'est ridicule !"

"Il n'y a rien de ridicule à propos du mariage." rétorqua Fleur, l'air sévère.

"Tu veux toujours te marier avec moi ?"

Elle secoua la tête. "A ce qui semble, nous sommes des cousins très éloignés. Donc ça ne marcherait pas."

"C'est _dommage._" souffla t-il, avec un immense soulagement.

"Toutefois," continua-t-elle, s'arrêtant brusquement et se tournant pour poser une main sur son épaule, "on peut toujours faire l'amour. Tant que personne n'est au courant."

Il trébucha presque sur la racine d'un arbre. "Quoi ?"

"Il y a le petit problème de la faveur que tu me dois."

Drago cligna des yeux sur elle. "Tu veux que je couche avec toi ? Comme une faveur ?"

Fleur lui sourit, haussa les épaules, et hocha la tête. "Oui."

"Tu… tu es sûre ?" demanda-t-il, avec incrédulité. "Je veux dire, tu pourrais me demander n'importe quoi. N'importe quoi. Du fric ? J'ai plein de fric."

En réponse, Fleur croisa les bras et le regarda avec une ironie désabusée. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr, mais on aurait dit qu'elle tapait impatiemment du pied par terre. "Je ne veux pas de fric." Décréta-t-elle. "C'est toi que je veux."

Drago la fixa avec une totale incrédulité. "Maintenant ? Juste là ?"

"Oui. Pourquoi pas ?"

"Oh." Il cligna des yeux sur elle. Elle était très belle dans la semi-clarté, et c'était plutôt flatteur, et bon, il avait seize ans.

Il haussa les épaules. "Ouais, très bien, alors."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sortant soudainement de l'inconscience, Harry retrouva la sensation de suffoquer. Il hoqueta pour avoir de l'air, et immédiatement, il y eut des mains sur ses épaules et une voix féminine qui lui disait de se rallonger et de respirer. Une main fraîche toucha son front, repoussant ses cheveux. Il cligna des yeux, incapable de voir sans ses lunettes. "Hermione ?" fit-il faiblement, bien qu'il sût immédiatement que ce n'était pas elle, connaissant par coeur la sensation de sa main ; c'était quelqu'un d'autre.

"C'est Narcissa." l'informa gentiment la voix. "Reste allongé."

"Non." dit Harry, l'air rebelle. Il se débattit et s'adossa contre le dosseret, clignant des yeux.

Narcissa le regarda avec inquiétude. Il semblait aller bien, quoiqu'il fut très pâle. Elle pouvait sentir qu'elle se retenait de faire ce qu'elle voulait, poser ses bras autour de ce garçon – qui lui rappelait son fils bien qu'il ne lui ressemblât pas du tout – de poser ses bras autour de lui, de le réconforter et de lui caresser les cheveux. Mais ce serait le traiter comme un enfant, et elle pouvait voir juste en le regardant qu'il n'en était presque plus un. Il le ressentirait ainsi, elle en était sûre. Elle se retint donc de toucher Harry, lui tendant seulement ses lunettes. Elle les lui remit gentiment en main en lui demandant : "Peux-tu t'asseoir ?"

"Ouais." dit-il, posant ses lunettes sur son nez et clignant des yeux. "Je vais bien." En démonstration, il s'assit, pâlissant seulement très légèrement en le faisant. "Je me sens bien." répéta t-il. "Où est Hermione ?"

"Dans la bibliothèque avec Ron, à faire des recherches." répondit-elle prosaïquement. "Et Sirius et Remus examinent cette chose qui t'a attaqué. Ils viennent juste de poser des barrières magiques sur une des cellules."

"Il n'est pas mort ?"

Narcissa secoua la tête. "Pas mort, mais inconscient. Sirius espère que lorsque Dumbledore sera là, il pourra les aider à découvrir ce que c'est."

"Je peux aider à découvrir ce que c'est." dit Harry, faisant un geste pour le lever. "J'en ai déjà vu."

A ce moment Narcissa le toucha – elle posa sa main sur son épaule et le repoussa dans les coussins. "Repose-toi juste une minute, Harry. Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces. Après quoi tu…"

Elle s'interrompit alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient, et elle le vit jeter des regard dans la pièce, voyant l'incroyable carnage de la chambre : l'armoire détruite, les bouteilles et les bougeoirs fracassés, les coussins brûlés. "Je…" commença-t-il, l'air étonné. "Je paierai pour tout, j'ai l'argent, je peux…"

"Non, tu ne paieras pas." dit fermement Narcissa. "C'est ta maison, Harry. Je ne dis pas que tu peux aller détruire tous les meubles, et Sirius te fera sans doute dégnommer le jardin jusqu'à la St Glinglin, mais personne ne paiera. Tu comprends ?"

Harry hocha la tête, l'air légèrement éméché.

"De toute façon," ajouta-t-elle, "je pense que tu t'es suffisamment puni toi-même. Tu réalises pourquoi tu t'es évanoui, n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry secoua la tête.

"Faire ce que tu as fait - expulser autant de magie en un éclair – hé bien, cette énergie ne vient pas de nulle part. C'est en partie à quoi sert une baguette ; la plupart des sorciers n'ont pas assez de magie en eux pour accomplir des sorts sans un peu d'aide. La baguette t'aide aussi à concentrer ton énergie. Ce que tu as fait était juste faire sortie la magie de toi, et sans même une baguette pour la canaliser, elle a seulement jaillie de toi – drainant ton énergie. Si tu avais continué, tu te serais assommé, ou tu te serais tué. Tu dois faire attention, Harry !"

Harry baissa les yeux, serrant nerveusement ses mains.

"Et tu dois apprendre à mon fils à faire attention, aussi." ajouta t-elle d'un ton un peu moins léger.

Harry leva rapidement les yeux, l'air stupéfait. "Malefoy ?" fit-il, et il se rattrapa. "Je veux dire… il fait déjà très attention. C'est l'une des personnes les plus... précautionneuses que j'ai jamais rencontré."

"Tu ne l'aimes pas !"

"Bien sûr que si." répondit faiblement Harry. "Je pense juste qu'il est..."

"Un crétin arrogant." dit Narcissa de façon égale. "Ca va. Il l'est parfois."

Elle sourit à Harry, qui la contempla, bouche ouverte.

"Il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui attendait que tu te réveilles." Continua-t-elle, élevant la voix.

Harry la regarda comme s'il savait immédiatement de qui elle parlait : Hermione, évidement. Il serra mes lèvres au point qu'elles ne soient plus qu'une fine ligne. "Je ne veux pas la voir."

Narcissa regarda Harry, qui leva le menton avec défiance. Et à cet instant, pensa-t-elle, il ressemblait vraiment, en quelque sorte, à Drago. Dans son entêtement, au moins. "Pas même une minute ?"

"Non."

"Tu devras la voir de toute façon…"

"Pas seul !"

"Elle t'aime."

Harry avait maintenant terriblement mal à l'aise. "Je ne pense pas…"

"Bien sûr que non, comment pourrais-tu ?"

Harry cligna des yeux, se sentant misérablement confus et quelque part cerné. "Comment pourrais-je _quoi _?"

"Penser. Comment pourrais-tu penser à quelque chose, excepté combien cette situation est horrible, comment cela est absolument terrible pour tous les deux ?"

"Heu…" fit Harry. "C'est un conseil ? Parce que je ne pense pas vraiment..."

"Tu ne penses pas que je sache de quoi je parle." rétorqua fermement Narcissa. "Parce que je ne te connais pas. Et d'une certaine façon, tu as raison. Je ne te connais pas très bien, Harry. Et la grande personne en moi voudrait te dire que tu as seize ans et que tu oublieras Hermione, d'avancer et de ne pas t'inquiéter. Mais en tant que personne qui vous a vu tous les deux, tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que dans ma vie, je n'ai jamais vu personne regarder quelqu'un comme elle te regarde. Sauf quand tu la regardes. Je ne laisserais pas tomber ça si j'étais toi."

Harry, qui était devenu alternativement rouge et blanc durant ce discours, fixa Narcissa quand elle se leva, posa une main douce sur son épaule, et serra légèrement. "Penses-y !" souffla-t-elle, et elle quitta la pièce, fermant la pièce derrière elle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Pourquoi moi ?" demanda Drago, tandis que Fleur commençait à enlever son manteau.

Elle fit une pause et le regarda. "Pourquoi pas toi ?"

"Hé bien, tu es très belle, tu sais, et tu pourrais facilement avoir n'importe qui. Et je suis plus jeune que toi. Je veux dire, je sais que je suis fabuleusement attirant et aussi très riche, tout comme je suis charmant, chic, intelligent et complètement magnifique et, attends, tout ça commence à sonner très convaincant. Pas besoin de se _demander_ pourquoi je te plais."

"C'est parce que tu es un Magid." dit Fleur, accrochant ses pieds derrière ses talons, et tirant d'un coup sec. Il se sentit poussé en arrière et tomba allongé sur le sol, levant les yeux vers elle. "Et je t'aime bien." Elle fronça les sourcils. "Mais tu commences à m'irriter." Elle s'agenouilla devant lui, rassemblant gracieusement sa robe autour d'elle. "Tu sais ce qui arrive à ceux qui rompent un vœu sacré qu'ils ont fait à une Vélane ?"

Il se dressa sur ses coudes, qui s'enfoncèrent dans la terre humide, et secoua la tête "Si tu penses qu'en me menaçant comme ça, tu peux me faire faire ce que tu veux…" fit-il, puis il s'arrêta, et reprit après après une très courte pause : "bon, tu as raison. Mais – et je ne dis pas ça parce que je ne t'aime pas – il y a plein d'autres Magids à l'école ; je dois difficilement être le seul."

Fleur posa les mains sur ses hanches. "Comme qui ?"

"Ben, et Harry ?"

Fleur eut l'air surprise. "Harry ?"

"Pourquoi pas Harry ?" demanda Drago, qui ne pouvait croire qu'il disait ça. "Je veux dire, il n'y a rien qui cloche avec lui. Je ne vais pas courir de toute urgence acheter le Calendrier Harry Potter En Maillot de Bain, mais tu sais, il est grand, et il a les cheveux noirs et les yeux verts, et les filles aiment ça – tu es en train de délacer mes chaussures ?"

"Hé bien, tu ne peux les garder, n'est-ce pas ?" expliqua-t-elle raisonnablement, enlevant une chaussure. "Oh, regarde, tu as des canards sur tes chaussettes ! C'est trop mignon. Et oui, Harry est en effet très attirant. Mais il est aussi très amoureux de sa petite amie."

"Tout comme moi." souligna Drago.

Elle secoua la tête. "Ce n'est pas pareil."

"Pourquoi pas ?" grogna Drago avec irritation, alors qu'elle le débarrassait de sa robe.

"Parce qu'elle ne t'aime pas en retour." répondit Fleur, et elle retira l'autre chaussure.

"Merci pour cette observation !" dit-il sèchement. "Voudrais-tu prendre un couteau, le planter dans ma poitrine et le tordre un peu ? Parce que je ne pense pas que tu ais atteint ton quota de sadisme pour la soirée."

En réponse, Fleur posa la main sur sa poitrine, et le poussa fortement. Rejetant le capuchon de sa cape, elle rampa au-dessus de lui, laissant ses longs cheveux blonds se répandre autour d'eux comme une cage de mèches chatoyantes. "Tu ne devrais pas être déprimé." dit-elle, lui chatouillant les côtes avec un doigt. "Tu es un Malefoy. Tu es riche et célèbre et quand tu grandiras un peu, tu seras très beau. Tu as des pouvoirs dont rêvent la plupart des gens, et tu es en partie Vélan, ce qui est une très bonne chose. Tu n'as pas de quoi être déprimé."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire quand je grandirai un peu ? Je suis très beau en ce moment !" protesta-t-il, se redressant sur ses coudes.

Fleur pouffa. A cause de la façon dont elle était assise, avec ses mains sur sa poitrine, il sentit le rire vibrer dans sa cage thoracique.

"Et tu n'as pas idée de pourquoi je suis déprimé." ajouta t-il. "Pas idée."

"Alors, dis-moi."

Et, plutôt à sa stupéfaction, il le fit, commençant avec le vol pour retrouver Hermione, continuant avec le philtre d'amour et terminant par sa visite à son père cet après-midi. Quand il eut fini, il se sentit légèrement, sinon totalement, mieux. "Et nous y voilà." termina-t-il. "Mon père est un maniaque et je suis une sorte d'engeance du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et maintenant, je devrais probablement te tuer avant que tu puisses aller au Ministère, mais franchement, je suis trop fatigué."

"Tu ne me feras pas mal." dit Fleur, retroussant ses lèvres en un sourire mystérieux. "A moins que j'en aie envie."

"C'est optimiste de ta part. Est-ce que tu as manqué la partie de l'histoire où je suis le diable ?"

"Oh, le diable," dit Fleur, faisant un geste dédaigneux de la main. "Ce n'est pas grand-chose." Elle se pencha et commença à faire courir ses doigts de façon méditative de haut en bas sur son sternum. "Les choses ne sont pas si noires et blanches qu'elles peuvent le sembler."

"Oh super, une leçon de relativisme moral, juste ce dont j'avais besoin. Mon père a dit que je suis le diable et il est expert en la matière, donc je pense que j'ai parfaitement le droit de m'angoisser et… En général, les gens demandent avant de faire ça, qu'est-ce que tu _fais ?_ Stop !" Il saisit sa main. "N'as-tu rien entendu de ce que je viens juste de te dire ?"

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le fixa, se mordant la lèvre dans ce qui semblait soit un air pensif, soir un air vexé, il n'était pas sûr. Elle était extrêmement jolie ; probablement, en fait, la plus belle fille qu'il ait jamais vue. Belle d'une manière entièrement différente d'Hermione, qui était belle dans la lumière brillante de sa personnalité et de son intelligence qui se montraient dans tout ce qu'elle faisait.

"Es-tu en train de me dire _non _?" demanda-t-elle.

Il plissa les yeux. "Je suis en train de te dire…" commença-t-il, et il s'interrompit. Il eut l'étrange besoin de rire, mais il le réprima. "Oublie ça. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup de vertu à protéger. Si tu veux m'embrasser, embrasse-moi"

"Très bien." fit-elle, et elle se pencha.

Au début, le baiser se posa plutôt bizarrement sur le coté de la bouche, alors il tendit le bras pour l'attraper par les épaules afin de la pousser dans une meilleure position. Il se rassit un peu, approfondissant le baiser, glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux ébouriffés – sa bouche était fraîche, et avait un goût de citron – et il commençait juste à l'apprécier quand un foudroyant bruit d'explosion déchira la clairière.

Il s'écarta vivement de Fleur, qui, déséquilibrée, tomba sur le coté, à genoux "Ooof…" dit-elle avec irritation. "Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec toi ?"

Mais Drago regardait derrière elle, la forme de dragon qui s'arquait au-dessus de l'étang à présent sec. Un gros morceau de la rampe de fer s'était, sans raison apparente, libéré et écroulé sur le côté, dans un bruit sourd de métal tordu sur le sol boueux. C'était le bruit qu'il avait entendu. "Que…?" commença-t-il

"Oh…" fit Fleur, suivant son regard. "Oui, c'est parce que nous sommes tous deux Magids, tu sais ? Quand des émotions sont générées entre nous comme ça…" Elle fit un geste très expressif, très français avec les mains. "Boum !"

"Boum ?" répéta Drago, la regardant avec incrédulité. "Mon baiser te fait envoyer une sorte de rayon de la mort et tout ce que tu peux dire, c'est Boum ?"

Elle éclata de rire. "C'est parce que nous sommes tous deux en partie Vélan. C'est une combinaison très inhabituelle. Je pense juste que nous pourrions en faire plus." Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. "Ca pourrait être vraiment, vraiment chouette."

"Fleur," dit-il, se sentant soudain ennuyé, "quand je pense à moi en train de faire quelque chose de vraiment, vraiment chouette, d'habitude, ça ne finit pas par me faire vraiment, vraiment tuer. Ce qui je pense, va arriver ici, donc je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir continuer à te devoir une faveur."

Elle eut un sourire oblique. "Pas nécessairement." répliqua-t-elle.

Il la regarda. "Que veux-tu dire ?"

"Il y a autre chose que tu pourrais me donner..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Quand Lupin entra dans la bibliothèque, il trouva Ron et Hermione assis au bureau, plongés dans leurs livres. Hermione avait délégué à Ron le soin de faire des recherches sur l'histoire de Salazar Serpentard. Sa tête rousse dépassait d'un tas de livres avec des titres comme _Serpentard à travers les Ages, Les Mages Noirs Démoniaques et les Mauvaises Choses qu'Ils Ont Accomplies, Le Guide des Seigneurs Démoniaques, _et_ Plans Vraiment Astucieux : Une Vue d'Ensemble_, par Salazar Serpentard lui-même.

Hermione, elle, était entourée de livres avec des titres tels que _Contre sorts : une Etude Commentée_ ; _Philtres d'Amour: Légende ou Réalité_, et _Sorts Rapidement Réversibles : Quand Vous Etes Vraiment Ennuyés et Avez Besoin d'Un Arrangement Rapide_.

Hermione jeta un œil inquiet à Ron. "Trouvé quelque chose ?"

"Beaucoup de rien du tout." répondit Ron de derrière les livres, "A moins que tu sois vraiment intéressé par les Rituels de Sang au Onzième Siècle, ce qui n'est pas mon cas. Et toi ?"

"Rien d'utile." Elle tourna le regard vers Lupin comme la porte se fermait derrière lui, et demanda : "Où est Sirius ?"

"Salut à vous, aussi." fit Lupin, s'approchant pour jeter un œil au tas de livres sur le bureau. "Il est allé chercher Harry."

"Pardon, Professeur." dit Hermione, avec un faible sourire. "Et désolée pour avoir chamboulé la bibliothèque…" Elle fit un geste vague de la main, indiquant le désordre qu'elle et Ron avaient créé, et renversa presque un livre du bureau dans ce geste.

Lupin le rattrapa. "Attention !" l'avertit-il. "C'est le livre que j'essaie de traduire."

Hermione y jeta un oeil, et un drôle d'air passa sur son visage. "Laissez-moi voir ça." Demanda-t-elle.

Sans un mot, Lupin le lui tendit. Elle l'ouvrit, regarda une page, et le lui rendit. "Quand Harry sera là, montrez-lui."

Lupin fut surpris. "Le montrer à Harry ?"

Ron renifla. "Faites-le." conseilla-t-il. "Hermione a ce regard qu'elle a quand elle sait quelque chose. Mieux vaut s'en accorder."

"Je n'ai pas eu de regard." dit Hermione, boudeuse.

"Bien sûr que si." répliqua Ron, et cet échange éclairant aurait pu continuer indéfiniment si la porte de la Bibliothèque ne s'était pas ouverte à ce moment, laissant paraître Sirius et Harry.

Hermione lança subrepticement un œil à Harry du haut de son livre. _Je ne peux pas croire que j'en suis réduite à ça_, pensa-t-elle tristement_, des regards en cachette à mon propre petit ami et espérant qu'il ne remarque pas_. Il paraissait, comme Ron avait dit qu'il était, parfaitement bien, sinon fatigué : il était un peu pâle et avait l'air ébouriffé, comme s'il sortait du lit. Il lança un hochement de tête général en direction d'Hermione, Ron, et Lupin, et alla regarder par la fenêtre.

"Sirius," demanda Ron, reposant le livre qu'il lisait, "qu'est-il arrivé avec le démon ?"

"Il est dans les cachots, en stase dans une des cellules." expliqua Sirius. "Il est entouré de barrières." Il tourna les yeux vers Lupin. "Ca devrait le retenir jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore soit là."

"Qu'est-ce que tu pense qu'il voulait ?" demanda Ron.

Ce fut Harry qui répondit. "Cette satanée épée de Malefoy." affirma-t-il. "Je suis quasi-sûr que c'est ce qu'il voulait."

Sirius le regarda. "Comment le sais-tu ?"

Harry soupira, et se lança dans le récit de la visite initiale du démon. Quand il eut fini, Lupin et Sirius échangèrent de sombres regards. "J'ai dit à Drago que c'était démoniaque." soupira Lupin, sans joie. "Je lui ai dit que c'était un objet possédé. Pourquoi a-t-il le sentiment qu'il doit l'avoir ?"

Ron renifla. "Dire à Malefoy que quelque chose est démoniaque, c'est comme dire à Dudley que quelque chose est fait de caramel. Ca fait ressortir tout son côté le plus primaire 'je dois avoir ça'." Il saisit le regard Hermione, et le lui rendit. "Vous ne l'avez pas vu quand Harry lui a dit qu'il ne devrait pas la prendre." ajouta-t-il. "C'était effrayant."

Lupin jeta un œil à Harry. "Tu lui a dit de ne pas la prendre et il est devenu... effrayant ?" insista-t-il.

Harry eut l'air de ne pas savoir où se mettre. "Il y avait un certain aspect effrayant." admit-il. "Mais il a juste semblé penser que c'était très puissant, et nécessaire." Il se tourna vers Lupin. "Vous pensez qu'il voulait l'épée ?"

"Difficile à dire." dit Lupin. "Les démons sont d'étranges créatures, vouées à semer la discorde. Mais ils attaquent ou tuent rarement les humains. Il y'a beaucoup plus à gagner en faisant des pactes truqués. Ils sont avides, plus que dangereux."

Ron leva un sourcil. "Faire un pacte, eh ?"

Hermione le regarda. "Quoi ?"

Ron tapotait des doigts sur le bureau. "Bon, si quelqu'un semble être du genre à aller conclure un pacte avec les forces du mal..."

"Conclure un pacte en échange de quoi ?" claqua Hermione, avec exaspération.

Ron la regarda. Tout comme Sirius, Lupin, et même Harry, bien qu'il détournât rapidement les yeux.

"Ben," dit Ron, verbalisant ce qu'ils pensaient peut-être tous, "Toi. Il t'a amoureuse de lui, maintenant. N'est-ce pas ce qu'il a toujours voulu ?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Après avoir quitté Harry, Narcissa songea à aller chercher Sirius – elle voulait le voir – mais il lui sembla qu'il avait assez à faire en ce moment. _La maison est pleine d'enfants_, pensa-t-elle, se dirigeant vers les escaliers. C'était assez ironique, d'une certaine façon, puisqu'elle avait toujours voulu d'autres enfants en plus de Drago, mais Lucius avait rendu cela, comme tant d'autres choses, impossible. _La maison est pleine d'enfants_, pensa-t-elle encore_, sauf du mien_.

Elle était inquiète à propos de Drago. Pas paniquée, puisqu'elle savait très bien qu'il pouvait prendre soin de lui. Il l'avait toujours fait. Mais inquiète. Bien sûr, il avait l'habitude de se retirer de lui-même quand quelque chose l'ennuyait. C'était _ce qui_ l'ennuyait, lui, qui l'inquiétait elle.

Atteignant le bas des escaliers, elle tourna à droite et traversa le salon pour une petite pièce à côté. Cette pièce avait toujours été une de ses préférées – elle était plus petite que la plupart des pièces du Manoir, et avait une énorme cheminée. Les murs étaient couverts de livres – des livres ordinaires, pas ceux enchantés qui constituaient la majeure partie de la bibliothèque de Lucius. Il y avait plusieurs fauteuils rembourrés éparpillés dans la pièce, l'air usé, mais très confortables. Narcissa traversa la pièce en direction d'une bibliothèque, prit un album bleu fané, et s'assit dans un siège à côté de la cheminée. Elle ouvrit l'album, mais il faisait trop sombre pour voir, donc elle tira sa baguette et la pointa vers le foyer vide.

"_Incendio _!" murmura-t-elle.

De joyeuses flammes rouges-orangées brûlèrent immédiatement, réchauffant et illuminant la pièce. Il y avait désormais assez de lumière pour que Narcissa voie qu'elle n'était pas, en fait, seule dans la pièce. Ginny Weasley était pelotonnée sur le canapé, la tête dans les bras. Narcissa tendit de nouveau sa baguette pour calmer le feu, mais il était trop tard, Ginny s'était déjà redressée, clignant des yeux d'un air endormi. Quand elle vit Narcissa, elle rougit.

"Désolée !" s'excusa-t-elle, se rasseyant et dégageant ses cheveux. "Je ne voulais pas m'écrouler dans votre salon. J'étais juste tellement claquée…"

"Ca va." dit Narcissa, avec un sourire. "Vous devez tous être épuisés."

Ginny baissa la tête de façon à ce que ses cheveux tombent sur son visage. "Je me demandais…" commença-t-elle, et puis elle fit une pause. "Il est… heu… Drago est revenu ?"

"Non, pas encore." répondit Narcissa, retournant son attention vers l'album, qui était plein de photographies sorcières. Elle jeta un œil à Ginny. "J'étais justement en train de regarder de vieilles photos... Aimerais-tu les voir ?"

Ginny repoussa ses cheveux de son visage et sourit. "Ce sont des photos de Drago quand il était bébé ?"

"Des quantités." confirma Narcissa.

"Oh, _ouais_ !" approuva Ginny avec ferveur, et elle sauta pour s'asseoir à côté de Narcissa sur le canapé.

Narcissa commença par les photos qui montraient ses études à Poudlard. "C'est Sirius ?" demanda Ginny, pointant une figure en arrière-plan.

"Oui, en effet." approuva Narcissa. "Quand il avait seize ans."

"Pas mal." déclara Ginny, du ton d'une experte en la matière.

Il n'y avait pas de photos de Lucius ou de leur mariage, mais, comme Narcissa l'avait promis, il y avait plein de photos de Drago. Il avait été, comme Ginny l'avait suspecté, un bébé très mignon. Elle avait vu des photos de Harry quand il était bébé. Il avait été extrêmement gros et avait l'air colérique. Ce qui était adorable également, mais Drago avait vraiment été un parfait bébé de photo, avec de grands yeux gris-bleu et des cheveux argentés qui se dressaient en mèches sauvages tout autour de sa tête.

"Oooh..." dit Ginny, fondant comme un chocolat.

"Pourrais-je demander," lança une voix depuis la porte, "ce que vous faites toutes les deux ?"

C'était Drago, version adulte, les regardant les sourcils froncés. Il était trempé, et il y avait de la boue sur ses bottes et le dos de son manteau, comme s'il s'était allongé dedans. Mouillés, ses cheveux d'argents étaient presque blancs, une sorte de coloration sans couleur. Ses yeux se plissèrent quand il regarda sa mère, puis Ginny, puis sa mère à nouveau.

"Bonsoir, mon chéri." dit Narcissa, l'air légèrement coupable. "Nous étions juste en train de regarder tes photos de bébé."

"Mes photos de bébé." fit Drago platement, et il secoua la tête. "Bon. Si ce n'est pas la cerise de la cruauté par-dessus le dimanche de désespoir qu'a été ma journée jusqu'ici, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Maintenant, si vous voulez m'excusez, je vais aller chercher des vêtements secs."

"Oh, chéri." souffla Narcissa, alors qu'il se détournait et s'éloignait. Puis elle jeta un regard en biais à Ginny. "Oh, vas-y." soupira-t-elle gentiment. "Vas après lui." Elle sourit. "Mieux vaut toi que moi."

Ginny n'avait pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois. Elle bondit vivement sur ses pieds, pour sortir de la pièce, rejoignant Drago près des escaliers.

"Malefoy !" Appela-t-elle. "Attends une minute."

Il s'arrêta en bas des escaliers, se retourna et la regarda. "Quoi ?" demanda-t-il, plutôt désagréablement. "Tu veux que je m'allonge, tu veux encore me frapper dans les côtes ?"

Ginny secoua la tête. "Tu retardes un peu." remarqua-t-elle gentiment, et elle s'avança dans les escaliers avec lui. C'était étonnant qu'il soit tellement trempé, songea Ginny – il ne pleuvait pas si fort dehors. Il devait s'être tenu sous la pluie un long moment. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose à propos de son manque de sens commun pour sortir sous la pluie, mais la referma de nouveau hâtivement en voyant l'expression sur le visage de Drago. "Attends une minute." dit-elle, détachant le gilet qu'elle portait autour de la taille. Elle tendit la main, et d'une façon rude, fraternelle, commença a essuyer son visage et ses cheveux avec. Il la regarda brièvement de biais, mais supporta ses soins d'assez bonne grâce. "Où étais-tu, de toute façon ?" interrogea-t-elle.

"Ailleurs…"

"Tu n'as pas l'air très heureux."

"Je ne le suis pas. Je suis trempé, j'ai froid, j'ai de la boue dans le dos de ma chemise, et je suis presque sûr que quelqu'un de très méchant me veut mort."

Les yeux de Ginny s'écarquillèrent. "Q'est-ce que tu vas faire ?"

"Mourir, probablement." répondit-il, l'air pensif. "Après ça, je n'y ai pas pensé. Probablement essayer une place tranquille dans la terre. Ca semble être une bonne chose."

"C'est pas drôle !"

"Je trouvais plutôt que ça l'était."

"Ben, ça ne l'était pas. Contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser, je ne veux pas ta mort."

Il leva un sourcil.

"Hermione nous a dit. A propos du philtre d'amour."

"Pourquoi ?"

Elle fut surprise par sa véhémence. "Harry nous a entendu parler. Je suppose qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix."

"Harry…" répéta-t-il, pressant la paume de sa main contre son front comme s'il avait mal au crâne. "Et tous les autres ? Sirius ?" ajouta-t-il, l'air un peu nostalgique.

"Hé bien, nous tous. Mais nous savons que ce n'est pas ta faute…"

"Qu'est-ce que ton frère a dit ?"

Le visage de Ginny se décomposa.

"Je pensais aussi." fit Drago. "Et Harry ?"

Ginny se mordit la lèvre. "Il n'est pas…"

"Pas envie de passer du bon temps avec les votres ?" Drago essaya de sourire, mais cela ne marcha pas vraiment. "Sauf si passer du bon temps en famille signifie se faire frapper avec la cuillère à café."

"En fait il n'est pas…" commença-t-elle, et elle s'interrompit, secouant la tête. "Parle-lui toi-même." transigea-t-elle. "Je pense qu'il est dans la bibliothèque."

"Très bien." dit Drago, sans bouger. "Je le ferai."

"Je suis désolée de t'avoir frappé." intervint-elle rapidement. "Je ne savais pas à propos du philtre, et je pensais…"

Il cligna des yeux de surprise. Elle pouvait sentir, avec ses mains sur ses épaules, qu'il frissonnait très légèrement de froid. "Tu es désolée ? Ou es-tu désolée _pour_ moi ?"

Comme Ginny ne répondait pas, il baissa vivement la tête pour la regarder. Elle commença à reculer, ayant une impression étrange, mais il saisit sa main gauche – celle qui ne retenait pas le gilet – et la leva, passant sa bouche sur le dos de ses doigts si rapidement et légèrement que si elle avait cligné des yeux, elle l'aurait manqué.

"Merci." dit-il, relâchant sa main et se tournant pour partir.

"Pourquoi ?" Elle le fixa de dos, étonnée, tandis qu'il s'engageait dans les escaliers. "Pour _quoi _?"

Mais il était déjà hors de portée.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Drago ne ferait pas ça !" décréta Hermione, avec aplomb.

Ron se tourna brusquement vers elle. "Tu plaisantes ?" demanda-t-il agressivement. "C'est d'un Malefoy dont nous parlons. Ca devait être le rêve de toute sa vie de faire quelque chose comme ça. Il est probablement assis quelque part, riant de nous, le boule de morvesournois."

Sirius l'interrompit. "Je suis d'accord avec Hermione. Il ne ferait pas ça. Il est beaucoup trop fier. Forcer l'amour n'est simplement pas quelque chose qui lui ressemble."

"Pas normalement, peut-être." dit Lupin, l'air grave. "Mais comme je lui ai dit, cette épée est une chose vivante, qui a sa propre intelligence maligne. Un contact prolongé avec pourrait corrompre l'esprit et la personnalité du porteur, lui faire faire des choses qu'il ne ferait pas en temps ordinaire. En faire un danger... pour lui-même et pour les autres."

Hermione secoua la tête. "Ce n'est pas de quelque basse méchanceté dont nous parlons." dit-elle doucement. " Il ne mettrait pas nos vies en danger, je le pense vraiment."

"Désolé, Herm." dit Ron, sans aucune gentillesse. "Mais depuis que tu es amoureuse de ce type, tu n'es pas le témoin le plus objectif. Ce n'est pas ta faute, mais c'est un fait."

Hermione hésita et devint silencieuse, l'air furieuse.

"En fait," ajouta Ron, les yeux sombres, "et s'il avait fait une sorte de… de pacte avec Serpentard ? Il le rejoint, lui offre quelque chose, et en retour, il a Hermione. Elle ne le saurait même pas. Ce serait censé qu'il offre à Malefoy quelque chose comme ça. Malefoy ne serait pas intéressé par l'argent, ou par le pouvoir magique, mais c'est quelque chose qu'il ne peut avoir par lui-même. Serpentard a probablement sa propre petite armée de démons, donc il en envoie un pour répondre à l'appel de sa maisonMalefoy mais il tombe sur moi et Harry à la place..."

Hermione leva désespérément les yeux vers les visages graves de Lupin et de Sirius, puis vers Harry, qui avait l'air profondément choqué. "Harry…" dit-elle, et au son de sa voix disant son nom, il sursauta légèrement, et se tourna vers elle. "Tu ne crois pas ça, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je ne sais pas." répondit lentement Harry. "Je ne sais que croire…"

"Peut-être que tu devrais me demander." dit une voix lente et froide depuis la porte. "Ou bien tu ne veux pas savoir ce que la boule de morve sournoise a à dire pour sa défense ?"

C'était Drago.

Il se tenait à la porte, appuyé sur une jambe de façon décontractée - mais Hermione pouvait dire, par la tension lovée dans ses épaules, qu'il était loin d'être relaxé.

Harry baissa ses mains et regarda Drago. Il demanda, "Depuis combien de temps tu es là, Malefoy ?"

"Assez longtemps." répliqua Drago avec désinvolture. "Je suis peut-être un morceau de pain à sang-froid, mais j'ai un timing impeccable." (3)

"Drago…" commença Hermione, faisant un pas un avant.

Ron lui saisit le bras. "Ecoutons ce qu'il a à dire, Hermione."

Tous les yeux dans la pièce se tournèrent vers Drago. Il ne bougea pas, ne changea pas d'expression, mais ses yeux d'argent brillaient avec colère. "Je n'ai rien à dire." grogna-t-il. "Excepté que si vous pensez que j'ai vendu mon âme pour ça, vous avez encore moins d'imagination que je vous en accordais."

"Ce serait de l'imagination de croire que tu aies une âme en premier lieu, Malefoy." répondit Ron.

Pendant un bref instant, Drago eut presque l'air sur le point d'éclater de rire. "Tu serais surpris." Affirma-t-il.

"Drago." dit Sirius, se levant du bureau, sa voix basse et tendue, "tu dois nous dire ce qui s'est passé. Harry nous a dit des choses qui sont très déstabilisantes, et nous devons savoir ce que…"

"Tu n'es pas mon père." déclara froidement Drago, fixant Sirius. "Je n'ai rien à te dire. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez avoir besoin de savoir ? Que je ne suis pas dangereux ? Hé bien, je ne peux pas vous promettre ça. Surtout si…"

"Personne ne pense que tu as vendu ton âme." intervint Lupin, s'écartant du bureau et s'approchant de Drago avec précaution, comme s'il était une bombe qui pourrait exploser. "Tu devient mélodramatique. Nous avons peur pour toi, pas…"

"La ferme, loup-garou." claqua Drago, sur le même ton. "Et ne vous approchez pas de moi."

Hermione vit avec un cœur battant combien il était en colère. Elle n'était pas exactement sûre pourquoi, mais ce n'était certainement pas la première fois où il ravalait son orgueil dans une situation où il se sentait sommé de se défendre. Elle essaya de saisir son regard à travers la pièce, mais il ne la regardait pas ; il regardait Harry. Et Harry le regardait, avec un drôle de regard, qu'elle ne pouvait vraiment lire.

"Malefoy." dit-il finalement. "S'il n'y a vraiment rien de mal avec toi… alors donne l'épée." Il tendit la main. "Donne… à moi."

Drago fit un pas en arrière. "Va te faire foutre, Potter." Cracha-t-il et il se tourna comme s'il voulait sortir de la pièce. Mais Lupin - qui pouvait se mouvoir très, très vite quand c'était nécessaire - bloquait son passage.

"Tu ne vas nulle part." affirma-t-il et il tendit le bras pour saisir celui de Drago.

Drago, essayant de dégager son bras de la poigne de Lupin, se détourna, entrant presque en collision avec Lupin en le faisant.

Lupin poussa un cri soudain, comme sous une extrême douleur - il tomba en arrière, trébucha, et s'écroula au sol.

Drago s'écarta de lui, le visage blanc, tenant son bras et restant les yeux écarquillés, avec une expression qui pouvait être de la stupéfaction, ou de l'horreur, ou de la culpabilité.

"Malefoy !" s'écria Harry.

Et Drago tourna les talons et s'enfuit de la pièce, sans même prendre la peine de claquer la porte derrière lui.

Sirius, qui était tombé à genoux près de Lupin, leva furieusement les yeux vers Ron, Harry, et Hermione. "Suivez-le !" hurla-t-il.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois. Fiévreusement, tout trois coururent hors de la bibliothèque et dans le couloir.

Qui était vide.

Harry fouilla brièvement le couloir des yeux, et dit : "Séparons-nous. Allez, tous les deux." Il se rua vers la droite. Hermione et Ron s'élancèrent vers la gauche, mais prirent des chemins séparés au bout du couloir, Ron prenant les escaliers tandis qu'Hermione tournait à droite… avant de soudainement s'arrêter et de penser : _Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je suis trop stupide !_

Et elle tendit la main vers le Charme Epicyclique autour de son cou.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Va-t'en, Sirius. Je vais bien." grogna Lupin avec irritation, repoussant les mains de son ami tandis qu'il se démenait pour s'asseoir. Il s'adossa à la bibliothèque, tenant son bras droit contre sa poitrine. " Je vais bien !" répéta-t-il avec emphase.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda Sirius. "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?"

Les yeux de Lupin s'écarquillèrent. "Drago ? Il ne m'a rien fait."

"Hé bien, ça avait l'air tout comme. Tu l'as attrapé, et tu as hurlé et tu t'es écroulé. Il t'a frappé ? Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir fait un mouvement."

"Non, il ne m'a pas frappé, il ne m'a même pas touché. C'était ça."

Et il désigna un objet sur le sol à quelques pas qui émettait un faible éclat argenté.

"Il devait l'avoir dans sa poche." avança pensivement Lupin.

Sirius eut un regard soupçonneux. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est dangereux ?"

"Pas pour toi. Vas-y. Prend-le."

L'air dubitatif, Sirius récupéra l'objet étincelant pour le tenir à la lumière. C'était le pendentif d'argent que Serpentard avait lancé à Drago, qui agissait comme Portoloin, bien qu'il n'y ait pas moyen pour que Sirius le sache. Il examina l'étrange forme en X, presque, mais pas vraiment, comme une croix.

Il revint vers Lupin, qui était toujours assis par terre, tenant son bras. Sirius s'accroupit près de lui, brandissant le X d'argent, mais Lupin secoua la tête. "Je ne peux pas le toucher."

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"C'est un Lycanthe. De l'ancienne magie. Protection contre les loups-garous."

"Je pensais que c'était un crucifix." dit Sirius, d'un air soupçonneux. "Les crucifix ne te gênent pas, pas vrai ?"

Lupin parut vexé. "Je suis un loup-garou, pas un vampire. C'est un Lycanthe, comme j'ai dit. Pas un crucifix. Complètement différent. Très, très ancienne magie."

"Etrange forme…" murmura Sirius, la tournant dans ses mains.

"Pas vraiment." répliqua Lupin, et il eut un sourire à moitié amusé. "Disons que tu marches à travers la forêt en pleine nuit. Seul. Pas d'aide en vue, et tu n'as pas de baguette. Puis un loup bondit des ténèbres, droit sur ta gorge. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Sans y penser, Sirius dressa les bras - un sur sa poitrine, l'autre par-dessus, protégeant son visage. Faisant une sorte de X.

"Juste. Lycanthe. De la vieille magie. Comme je disais."

Sirius cilla et baissa les bras.

"La question est : pourquoi Drago aurait-il quelque chose comme ça ? Il y a des centaines d'années - quand les loups-garous étaient un problème – ok, mais à présent…"

Il s'interrompit comme la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrait. Sirius bondit sur ses pied et se retourna, espérant de toute évidence que c'était Harry, Hermione et Ron qui avait pu ramener Drago - mais c'était juste Narcissa.

Elle était très pâle. "Sirius…" dit-elle, incertaine. Elle tenait deux lettre en main - une, fermée avec un ruban vert et argent, et Sirius sut immédiatement que c'était la réponse de Rogue. Elle avait ouvert l'autre, et la tenait froissée dans sa main droite tremblante. Sirius pouvait voir, même à travers la pièce, que ça avait l'air d'être un papier officiel, et qu'il était enrubanné de noir. "Sirius…" dit-elle encore. "C'est Dumbledore. Lui et Fudge étaient sur le chemin pour venir ici et ils ont été attaqués. Oh Sirius, je suis tellement _désolée_..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Drago, qui s'était précipité dans un escalier peu utilisé qu'il était presque sûr que les autres ne connaissaient pas, émergea dans les jardins, et commença à se diriger vers les portes où il avait caché son balai. Il était mi-chemin - sans courir, mais en marchant rapidement - quand il entendit des pas derrière lui.

_Harry_, pensa-t-il. Il ne pouvait dire pourquoi, mais pour quelque raison, il était sûr que c'était Harry. C'était sensé, n'est-ce-pas, qu'Harry vienne après lui. Après tout, Harry savait…

Il ralentit sa marche. "C'est comme tu disais, Potter." dit-il sans se retourner. « Je fiche le camp. Ca ne marche pas si tu viens avec moi."

Il y eut un court silence, et les pas derrière lui ralentirent. Puis il entendit une voix dire : "Drago. C'est moi."

Il se retourna, et vit Hermione, et ressentit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé ressentir en la voyant. Mais c'était ça.

Du désappointement.

Il avait pensé qu'Harry chercherait après lui.

Et Harry ne l'avait pas fait.

Une angoisse froide et misérable lança à travers lui comme une pointe d'acier tranchante, et rendit sa voix dure quand il parla. "Tu ne devrais pas me suivre."

"Où vas-tu ? Où est-ce que tu penses te sauver ?"

"Je me concentrais plutôt sur quelque chose comme 'loin de toi', et je me figurais que je trouverais le reste plus tard."

"Tout ça vient d'un type qui pense que les Gryffondors ne savent pas monter de plan ?" Hermione posa les mains sur ses hanches et le regarda. "Tu ne peux pas partir. C'est ta maison, celle où tu vis. Où irais-tu d'autre pour trouver des gens qui peuvent t'aider ?"

"Peut-être que je n'ai pas envie d'aide…" répliqua-t-il, sachant qu'il avait l'air d'un gamin de sept ans, mais ne pouvant s'en empêcher.

"Peut-être que ça prouve justement que tu en as besoin."

"Et tu es complètement objective quand tu veux que je reste, je suppose ?"

"Seigneur, on dirait Ron !" lâcha-t-elle, plus surprise que critique. "Bien sûr que je ne suis pas objective. Mais je le dirais même si… même si je n'étais pas amoureuse de toi."

"Tu n'es pas amoureuse de moi !" grogna t-il. "C'est juste un sort qui fait que tu penses que tu te soucies de moi. Mais ce n'est pas le cas."

Hermione eut l'air d'avoir reçu une gifle. "Ne dis pas ça. Je suis toujours ton amie."

"C'est pourquoi tu me cours après ? Par amitié ?"

"Je ne suis pas la seule qui te court après ! Tout le monde s'inquiète…"

_"Alors où sont-ils ?"_

"Ils te cherchent !" hurla-t-elle. "Mais ils ne savent pas où tu es parti, idiot. Je suis la seule qui puisse te trouver, grâce à ça." Elle désigna le Charme Epicyclique, sur sa chaîne d'or, le brandissant entre eux. "Je sais toujours où tu es. Je n'ai pas le choix à ce propos, et toi non plus."

"Pourquoi aurais-tu un _choix _?" cria-t-il presque. "Je ne l'ai pas eu, moi ! Je n'ai pas choisi ma famille, ou ma vie, ou mon destin, si j'en ai vraiment un. Et je n'ai pas choisi de t'aimer, même si je pense personnellement que tu es ici sur terre pour me faire souffrir. Je veux dire, je sais que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait dans ma putain de vie passée pour le mériter ? J'ai dû renverser un charrette de nonnes pendant que je menais un attelage volé pour aller vendre de la drogue à des écoliers."

Hermione prit une inspiration tremblante. "Quand je découvrirai un moyen de renverser ce sort – s'il y a un moyen d'inverser l'amour, ou de changer ça – est-ce que tu veux que je l'utilise sur toi aussi ? Alors tu…"

"Alors je ne t'aimerai plus ?" Il la regardait avec une totale incrédulité. "Seigneur, c'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendue. Ce… ce n'est même pas toi. Ce n'est pas ce que tu es. Cette potion t'as changé en quelqu'un d'autre." Il rit, sans joie. "Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? Ce toi que j'aime, aime Harry. Ce toi… c'est quelqu'un que je ne connais même pas." Il la regarda, et quelque chose dans l'expression de son visage fit légèrement adoucir sa voix. "N'y pense plus. Ce n'est pas ta faute."

"Je pensais juste…"

"Oublie ça." répéta-t-il. Il s'avança vers elle, et posa sa main sur une de ses épaules. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle savait parfaitement bien que s'il l'embrassait, elle l'embrasserait en retour. Elle avait toujours été fière de son contrôle sur elle-même, et maintenant, ne plus en avoir, était plus terrifiant pour elle que de devenir soudainement aveugle ou sourd. Elle haïssait cela, et quelque part sous le philtre d'amour, elle pouvait dire qu'elle commençait à le haïr, lui aussi, pour ce qu'il pouvait lui faire.

Il l'attira vers lui, et posa ses bras autour d'elle, mais il ne fit pas de mouvement pour l'embrasser. Il la tint juste comme ça, son visage dans ses cheveux, ses mains serrant des poings contre son dos. C'était une étreinte très maladroite - la première chose vraiment maladroite qu'elle lui ait jamais vraiment vu faire - comme s'il n'avait jamais étreint personne auparavant. Peut-être ne l'avait-il d'ailleurs pas fait.

Au moment où elle leva ses propres mains - pour l'embrasser ou le repousser, elle n'était pas sûre - ses bras devinrent rigides et il la repoussa. Elle sentit une soudaine douleur aiguë au dos de son cou, entrevit un éclair doré comme il s'écartait d'elle, et vit le Charme Epicyclique scintiller dans sa main. Il l'avait arraché de son cou.

"Maintenant tu ne peux plus me trouver."

"Espèce d'_idiot _!" s'exclama-t-elle, et elle se jeta sur lui, agrippant ses manches et les serrant fortement. Elle leva la voix et hurla : "Harry ! Ron ! Nous sommes là ! Harry ! _N'importe qui _!"

"Hermione, la ferme !" s'exclama t-il, essayant de dégager son bras de son étreinte, mais elle le tenait avec détermination. "Laisse-moi partir."

"_Non_ !"

Il la regarda. "Désolé, alors…" dit-il, et il leva sa main, le Charme et sa chaîne enroulé sur ses doigts, et la pointa sur elle. "Je suis désolé, Hermione." répéta-t-il. "_Stupefix _!"

Elle n'eut même pas la chance de paraître surprise, tomba juste en arrière, inconsciente sur l'herbe. Il voulut se laisser tomber près d'elle, s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, mais il y eut un bruits soudain de pas sur le gravier, et il leva les yeux pour voir Ginny, se tenant sur le chemin, ses yeux allant de l'un à l'autre. "Tu l'as assommée ?" questionna-t-elle, l'air complètement sidérée. "Drago, qu'est-ce que…"

"Je devais le faire." dit-il brièvement, et il commença à reculer vers le mur, cherchant derrière lui son balai. Le son d'autres pas de course étaient audibles à présent. _Harry et Ron_, pensa t-il sombrement, alors que sa main se refermait sur son Eclair de Feu. Il l'enfourcha, et posa les yeux sur Ginny, se tenant près d'Hermione sur le sol humide.

"Quand elle se réveillera, dit-lui…" commença Drago, et il sentit sa gorge se nouer soudainement. Ginny le regardait, l'expression insondable dans la demi-lumière. "Oh, oublie ça." termina-t-il avec lassitude. "Pour une fois dans ma vie, je n'ai absolument rien à lui dire."

Et sur ces paroles, il donna un coup de pied, se pencha en avant pour tenir son Eclair de Feu avec légèreté, monta en flèche et disparu dans le ciel nocturne.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Il y avait juste assez de lumière dans la cellule pour que Lucius Malefoy puisse distinguer le cercle qu'il avait tracé sur le sol avec son sang. Ils ne le laissaient pas, évidemment, avoir une baguette ; il avait du mordre une de ses veines pour ouvrir son poignet avec ses propres dents pour obtenir ce dont il avait besoin. Mais c'était presque la pire chose qu'il eut jamais été forcé de faire.

Se mouvant avec précaution, il s'assit au centre du cercle, arrangeant avec soin sa robe autour de lui. Puis il tint sa main gauche devant lui, tendant le Charme Epicyclique que son fils avait assez lâchement tenu. Celui-ci lançait de légers éclats d'or dans la faible lumière. "_Vocatio_ !" chuchota-t-il, et il s'arrêta. Est-ce qu'il se rappelait toujours comment faire ? Oui, bien sûr. "_Vocatio_ !" répéta-t-il, les mots du Sortilège d'Appel lui venant plus facilement à présent : "_Maître, j'ai quelque chose pour vous..._"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Références :**

1) "Peut-être en réfléchissant à cette seule fois où tu l'as battu ces sept années où nous étions à l'école." **Je ne sais pas. J'ai cherché, sans succès. Quelqu'un?**

2) "Si tu penses qu'en me menaçant tu peux me faire faire tout ce que tu veux," dit-il, et il s'arrêta… "Ouais, tu as raison." - **Buffy.**

3)"Je suis peut-être un morceau de pain à sang-froid, mais j'ai un timing impeccable." **Buffy**.

4) Lycanthe: **le concept vient de _Lycanthia_ de Tanith Leedans lequel les Lycanthes sont des symboles tracés dans la neige pour garder les loups-garous à distance. L'auteur a gardé la forme de X croisé.**

OOOOOOOOOO

_Chapitre 7 prévu dans un mois…(ben oui, faut vous faire patienter !)_


	7. Facile Est La Descente

Voici ENFIN le chapitre sept, à peu près un mois après le 6, comme promis. Le 8e est en cours. Nous sommes toujours à la recherche de traducteurs volontaires et enthousiastes pour traduire chacun une partie d'un chapitre, entre 7 à 12 page selon la taille des chapitres).

NB'oubliez pas de jeter un œil sur les bô fanart dont la page est donné sur notre profil !

Pour ce 7e chapitre, ce sont alana, Elyssia et Malviana qui en sont venues à bout, même s'il avait été en partie commencé par l'ancienne équipe de la DT-Team. La relecture a été accomplie par Fred.

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Angharrad** : salut à toi, mère fondatrice de la DT-Team ! Pour la relecture, Fred n'en a fait qu'une avec celui-là, si tu vois des horreurs qui lui ont échappé, n'hésite pas. Sinon, je peux t'envoyer les parties de chapitre au fur et à mesure pour une correction préliminaire ? Ca serait géant !

**Le saut de l'ange **: j'espère que tu as attendu ce chapitre… pour les prochain, le 8 avance bien, mais après, on ne sait pas si on y arrivera ! mais alana ne lâche aps le morceau !

**Girlinlove** : la comparaison chocolotique est plutôt bien trouvée !

**Love Draco Malefoy** et **popov**: contentes ?

**Laika la Louve** : un super merci pour ta contribution au chapitre 8 !

**Yza** : tu te sentirais de traduire une dizaine de pages ?

OoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre sept – Facile Est La Descente**

"_Enervate,_" murmura Ginny, et les yeux d'Hermione papillonnèrent avant de s'ouvrir. Pendant un moment, elle eut l'air ébahie, ses yeux reflétant les étoiles et la lumière de la lune, et puis elle s'assit et attrapa Ginny. Surprise, Ginny tomba presque en arrière, mais la serra elle aussi dans ses bras. "Ça va aller, tu vas bien," dit-elle.

Hermione continua à lui serrer le bras, et Ginny vit que la lueur dans ses yeux n'était pas le reflet du ciel nocturne, après tout, mais des larmes. "Il est parti ?"

Ginny répliqua platement. "Il est parti."

Hermione relâcha sa poigne sur le bras de Ginny. Une foule d'émotions passèrent sur son visage - espoir, soulagement, nostalgie, confusion. Gratitude. "Je suis _contente_ qu'il soit parti !" dit Hermione farouchement.

"Bien," déclara Ginny, se relevant et tendant une main pour relever Hermione également. "Allez, on se lève."

"Ok !" répondit Hermione, et elle ravala un reniflement. Elle leva la main pour prendre celle de Ginny, et demanda : "A-t-il dit quelque chose ? L'as-tu vu avant qu'il ne parte ?"

Ginny soupira. "Il n'a pas exactement…"

"N'y pense plus !" l'interrompit rapidement Hermione. "Il vaut mieux que je ne sache pas."

Ginny retint le besoin de répliquer sèchement à Hermione, qui avait commencé à avoir l'air prête à fondre en larmes à nouveau. _C'est bizarre_, pensa-t-elle, Hermione avait toujours été non seulement plus âgée, mais aussi en même temps si compétente, et si contrôlée que Ginny avait toujours été un peu jalouse. Maintenant qu'elle semblait avoir été réduite à une épave de son ancien soi, Ginny se trouva être moins jalouse que désespérée de revoir l'ancienne Hermione. L'ancienne Hermione aurait su quoi faire. Celle-ci voulait juste s'asseoir par terre et pleurnicher à propos de Drago. Ginny pensa que si Hermione disait encore une chose à propos de Drago, elle la secouerait jusqu'à ce que ses cheveux se frisent de nouveau.

Elle aida Hermione à se remettre sur ses pieds juste au moment où Harry et Ron surgirent de derrière un massif d'arbustes dans la clairière. Les deux garçons étaient essoufflés et couverts de feuilles et de brindilles. Ron parla en premier. "Hermione, ça va ? On t'a entendu crier-"

"Je vais bien," répondit Hermione, se tournant pour les regarder. "Je vais bien."

Ginny vit le regard de panique sur le visage de Harry être rapidement remplacé par le soulagement, qui fut remplacé par quelque chose d'autre – une sorte de regard neutre et calme. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione, qui ne regardait pas Harry et avait manqué le jeu d'émotions sur son visage. Puis elle regarda Harry de nouveau. _Pourquoi est-ce que Drago ne me regarde jamais de la façon dont Harry la regarde ?_ pensa t-elle soudainement. _Ce n'est pas juste._

"Où est Malefoy ?" demanda Ron.

"Il est parti," répondit Hermione, d'une toute petite voix. "Il s'est envolé."

Ron jura, et donna un coup de pied au tronc d'un arbre.

Harry secoua la tête. "Je ne peux pas croire que tu l'aies simplement laissé partir," dit-il, sans regarder Hermione, mais il était évident que c'était à elle qu'il s'adressait.

L'expression d'Hermione s'assombrit. "Je ne l'ai pas _laissé_ partir. Il m'a assommé."

"Il est toujours parti," rétorqua Harry, la fusillant du regard. "N'est-ce pas ?"

Hermione lui rendit son regard noir.

Ron promena son regard de Harry à Hermione, puis leva les yeux au ciel. "Oh, oui, commençons à nous quereller pour savoir à qui la faute du fait que Malefoy ait finalement foutu le camp comme il a essayé de le faire toute la journée de toute façon. _Ça _sera productif."

"Attendez !" s'exclama Ginny avec enthousiasme, et elle se tourna vers Hermione. "Le Charme – nous pouvons l'utiliser pour le retrouver !"

Hermione secoua la tête. "Il l'a pris avec lui."

"Il l'a _pris _?" répéta Ron avec incrédulité. "Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ferait-il une chose aussi stupide ?"

"Je pense que c'est plutôt évident,"expliqua Harry, d'un ton fatigué. "Il ne _veut pas_ qu'on puisse le retrouver."

Ginny sentit son cœur se serrer. "Mais nous _devons_ le retrouver," dit-elle, d'une voix tremblante. "Il a des problèmes."

"Je pense que tu mélanges _avoir_ des problèmes et simplement _être_ un problème," rétorqua Ron.

Harry avait l'air désespéré. "On ferait mieux d'aller parler à Sirius."

Mais le temps qu'ils arrivent à la bibliothèque, Sirius et Lupin étaient partis. Narcissa, qui était assise derrière le bureau et paraissait terriblement tendue et anxieuse, leur expliqua ce qui était arrivé à Dumbledore et à Fudge sur le chemin du Manoir. La note officielle du Ministère disait juste que des Détraqueurs étaient soupçonnés dans l'attaque. Fudge était mort ; Dumbledore était dans un état critique. Le Ministère avait indiqué qu'avant de perdre conscience, Dumbledore avait requis la présence de Sirius. "Ils ont transplané à Ste Mangouste," rapporta Narcissa, semblant essayer de cacher à quel point elle était malheureuse. Ses yeux traversèrent le visage d'Harry à celui d'Hermione. Très doucement, elle demanda : "Où est Drago ?"

Il y eut un bref silence. Puis Harry déclara : "Il est parti. Je suis vraiment désolé. Nous avons essayé de…" Il s'interrompit et baissa les yeux, dissimulant son expression, mais Ginny sentit à quel point il se sentait misérable. "Je suis vraiment désolé," répéta t-il.

Narcissa se mordit la lèvre. Elle était très pâle. "Je ferais mieux de m'assurer que Sirius soit mis au courant." dit-elle, se mettant sur pied et se dirigeant vers la cheminée. Elle prit une poignée de poudre dans sa poche et la jeta dans les flammes, qui brillèrent brièvement d'une lueur mauve. Ginny l'entendit dire : "Hôpital Ste Mangouste, s'il vous plaît !" avant de se tourner vers Ron et Harry. Harry avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et paraissait à la fois furieux et malheureux. Ron lui tapotait le dos d'un air absent.

"Sirius va vraiment être dévasté," dit sombrement Harry.

"Vous pensez que Drago ira bien ?" demanda Ginny, tendant aussi la main pour tapoter Harry sur le bras.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, et elle le vit essayer de sourire. "Je ne sais pas, Ginny," Il donna l'impression de s'apprêter à dire autre chose quand ses yeux se fixèrent sur le côté. Ginny se tourna pour voir un léger chatoiement dans l'air alors que Anton, un des fantômes de la famille Malefoy, entrait calmement par le mur nord. Il flotta doucement dans la pièce, devenant plus solide et moins transparent en le faisant, et s'arrêta près de Narcissa. "Madame," annonça t-il, "il y a des visiteurs en bas."

Narcissa se détourna du feu et le regarda avec des yeux étonnés. "Qui est-ce ?"

Anton éclaircit sa gorge transparente et déclara : "Molly et Arthur Weasley."

Ron et Ginny se regardèrent avec horreur. "Maman et Papa ?" gémit Ron. "J'avais oublié qu'ils venaient !"

oOoOoOoO

Sorti d'un rêve à propos de dragons, Charlie Weasley se réveilla brusquement, se redressant rapidement dans son lit avec une sensation d'étrange malaise. D'où provenait ce malaise, il n'aurait pu le dire. Ce n'était pas une inquiétude causée par quelque chose de rationnel, mais quelque chose le troublait, persistant dans le fond de son esprit, quelque chose, il le savait, qui ne le laisserait pas tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en soit occupé.

"Bon sang !" jura t-il doucement. Il balança ses jambes sur le côté du lit, saisissant les vêtements qu'il avait préparés d'avance pour les mettre le lendemain (une habitude enracinée en lui par sa très organisée mère) et les enfila hâtivement. Puis il récupéra sa baguette sur la table près de son lit et, murmurant "_Lumos !_", sortit vivement de sa tente.

Charlie suivit la lueur de sa baguette à travers le camp, sombre et silencieux à cette heure, dépassa la dernière tente et se dirigea vers l'enclos des dragons. C'était tranquille, mais un léger flottement de malaise remua dans l'estomac de Charlie. Les dragons dormaient debout, les yeux clos, têtes appuyées les unes contre les autres. Et ils devraient être endormis à cette heure, l'enclos dans lequel ils se tenaient aurait dû être sombre et silencieux, mais à la place, l'endroit était inondé d'une faible lumière bronze - la lumière reflétée par les yeux ouverts des huit et quelques dragons qui se tenaient éveillés au centre de l'enclos.

Charlie s'approcha aussi près que possible de la barrière magique qui entourait l'enclos, et regarda. A travers son faible miroitement, comme de la vapeur de chaleur, il pouvait voir dans l'enclos.

Son cœur se serra.

_Il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur de l'enclos des dragons._

La bouche sèche, Charlie tâtonna à la recherche de sa baguette et commença frénétiquement à marmonner les incantations qui créeraient dans la barrière une ouverture assez large pour qu'il s'y glisse.

"_Alohomora_..._ pariei transe_..."

L'ouverture s'élargit devant lui et il se jeta à travers, roula, et se remit sur pied, regardant autour de lui. Il avait l'impression que sa bouche avait été remplie de coton. C'était totalement contre toutes les règles ainsi que contre tout bon sens pour quelqu'un de rentrer dans l'enclos des dragons seul et sans protection. Les dragons étaient incontrôlables, vicieux, et, si on leur en donnait l'opportunité, ils attaqueraient joyeusement même les sorciers qui les nourrissaient.

Chuchotant un sortilège de protection, Charlie commença à s'approcher lentement du centre de l'enclos, bougeant aussi calmement que l'angoisse et la terreur le lui permettaient. Il pouvait voir l'intrus plus distinctement à présent, il pouvait voir la silhouette plus claire au niveau des bras et des jambes et les pâles cheveux blond-argent -

Drago !

Charlie abattit une main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier le nom de Drago.

_Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, il essaie de se faire tuer ?_

En dépit de sa stupéfaction, les pieds de Charlie continuèrent à bouger, l'amenant plus près du centre de l'enclos et plus près de Drago. Charlie pouvait clairement le voir à présent dans la claire lumière argentée de la lune. Il semblait simplement se tenir très calmement au milieu du cercle de dragons, qui se tenaient devant lui comme des statues vivantes, leurs épidermes reflétant la lumière des étoiles. Il avait les mains dans les poches de son pantalon et se balançait sur ses talons, la tête penchée en arrière, fixant les énormes créatures qui se tenaient au-dessus de lui comme s'elles n'étaient rien de plus que d'extrêmement grandes et extrêmement intéressantes formations rocheuses.

Charlie retint sa respiration tandis qu'il pénétrait dans le cercle de dragons et s'approchait de Drago. Il tendit la main et la posa sur l'épaule de Drago, priant pour que le garçon ne crie pas de surprise.

Drago ne le fit pas. Il ne sursauta pas et n'eut pas l'air alarmé non plus. Il se tourna seulement et contempla Charlie avec d'immenses yeux sombres dénués de curiosité. "Salut, Charlie !" dit-il d'un ton parfaitement normal.

"Salut toi-même !" croassa Charlie, tendant le bras et saisissant celui de Drago. Utilisant les muscles acquis en déplaçant du matériel lourd quotidiennement, il tira le garçon vers lui, l'attrapa autour de la taille, et commença à l'entraîner en arrière.

A sa surprise, Drago n'opposa que très peu de résistance tandis que Charlie l'emportait à l'écart des dragons, qui observaient la situation avec ce qui semblait être un intérêt détaché. Il atteignirent le trou dans la barrière et Charlie s'y engouffra, tirant Drago derrière lui par le bras. Une fois ressortis, il relâcha sa poigne sur le bras du garçon et le poussa aussi fort qu'il put contre le tronc de l'arbre le plus proche.

L'arrière de la tête de Drago frappa le tronc d'arbre avec une force qui devait lui avoir fait mal, mais il ne changea pas d'expression, il leva simplement sa main gauche et massa sa gorge. "Hey, Charlie !" dit-il calmement.

"'Hey, Charlie ?' Bon sang, que fais-tu là, Drago ? Ou plutôt, bon sang qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?"

"Je voulais voir les dragons," dit Drago, imperturbable. "Je voulais les voir encore une fois."

"Tu voulais voir les dragons ? Bon dieu, tu ne peux pas trouver mieux que ça ? Si tu voulais voir les dragons, pourquoi ne pas être resté à l'extérieur de ces satanées barrières et les regarder ?"

"Ils ne m'auraient pas fait de mal," répondit Drago, toujours étrangement calme. Puis il sourit. "Je ne sais pas pour toi, toutefois."

"Ils ne t'auraient pas _fait de mal _? Tu n'es qu'un déjeuner ambulant pour eux, stupide gamin. Tu es comme un sandwich sur pattes. Seigneur, si je ne venais pas juste de me réveiller, je t'aurais réduit moi-même en bouillie pour avoir essayer une pareille chose. T'as de la chance que je sois trop fatigué."

Drago lui offrit un sourire angélique. "Avaient-ils _l'air _d'être sur le point de me faire du mal ?"

Charlie regarda Drago, ne voulant pas vraiment répondre à ça. _Il a l'air différent_, pensa-t-il soudainement. Physiquement, c'était le même bien sûr, mais il y avait quelque chose – comme si un feu à l'intérieur de lui avait été allumé, quelque chose qui brûlait à travers sa peau telle la lumière d'une lampe à travers une ombre. L'air autour de lui semblait crépiter d'une électricité réprimée. "Heu…" fit Charlie, se sentant soudain encore plus inquiet, "Drago, est-ce que tu te sens bien ?"

Le sourire de Drago ne s'effaça pas. "Je me sens _bien_," répondit-il, sortant ses mains de ses poches et les examinant comme s'ils étaient d'étranges objets extraterrestres. "J'ai l'impression de pouvoir faire n'importe quoi. Vraiment n'importe quoi. Ai-je l'air différent ?"

"Non," dit Charlie, d'un ton définitif. "Tu as l'air fatigué, voilà de quoi _tu_ as l'air. Tu as l'air vidé. Quand as-tu dormi pour la dernière fois ?"

"Dormi ?" rétorqua Drago, et maintenant il y avait une légère note d'alarme dans sa voix. "Une descente nuit de sommeil, oh je n'en ai pas eu depuis des siècles. Peut-être deux semaines."

Charlie soupira. "Ce dont tu as besoin, mon gars, c'est d'un peu de sommeil. Tu peux prendre le divan dans ma tente, je te donnerai des couvertures, et puis nous enverrons un hibou à Sirius le matin…"

"Non," L'interrompit Drago brusquement, son sourire disparu à présent.

"Non quoi ?"

"Non, je n'ai pas besoin de dormir sur ton divan. Dormir est la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin. Je ne veux pas rêver- Je _ne peux pas_ rêver. Un de plus me tuerait."

Charlie cligna des yeux de confusion. "Un de plus de quoi ?"

"Un rêve de plus." Drago avait commence à s'éloigner de l'enclos, en direction des arbres. "Tu ne comprendrais pas."

"Ecoute un peu," dit Charlie, tendant la main et attrapant la manche de Drago, le tournant pour qu'ils soient face-à-face. "Quel genre de pilules as-tu prises ? Bleues, rouges ou vertes ? Oh, ou bien as-tu pris les noires qui sifflent et qui ont l'air de réglisses en tout genre ? George en a pris une fois, et a passé une semaine à croire qu'il était une motocyclette."

"Je ne crois pas être une motocyclette,"dit Drago d'un ton irrité. "Ecoute, pourrais-tu juste lâcher ma veste ? Je vais parfaitement bien."

"Tu ne vas _pas_ bien," décréta Charlie d'un ton définitif, bien qu'il relâchât le bras de Drago. "Tu as juste failli te faire tuer. Et c'est _ma_ veste."

"Oh, quoi, tu veux la récupérer maintenant ?"

"Non, je ne veux pas la _récupérer. _Je veux que tu arrêtes de te comporter comme un crétin accompli, que tu viennes dans ma tente et que tu prennes un peu de repos. Et que tu manges quelque chose. Et peut-être te gaver l'estomac. Tu n'as pas l'air bien."

"Mais je me sens bien," dit Drago, ouvrant très grands ses yeux d'argent sombre. "Je me sens super. J'ai l'impression que je pourrais faire n'importe quoi. Je pourrais voler, je pourrais chevaucher un dragon, je pourrais…" Il s'interrompit et regarda intensément Charlie. "Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si quelqu'un t'offrait des pouvoirs qui te permettraient de diriger tout le monde magique ?"

"Je dirais que diriger le monde n'est pas aussi sensationnel qu'on le dit," répondit gentiment Charlie. "De longues heures, saluer des gens tout le temps, ne jamais être ton propre maître..."

"Et maintenant la moquerie."

"Je ne me moque pas de toi," assura gentiment Charlie. "Je m'inquiète pour toi. Essayer de servir de nourriture aux dragons, me poser des questions délirantes, je sais que tu es passé par beaucoup de choses dernièrement, mais…"

"Tu ne _sais pas_. Même moi, je ne sais pas. Je ne peux même pas croire que je sois indécis à ce propos. Pourquoi donc être indécis ? D'un côté, la mort certaine. De l'autre, le pouvoir, et la vie éternelle, et tous mes vœux réalisés. Je pourrais être jeune et beau pour toujours. Tout le monde ne peut pas dire ça." Il leva les yeux vers Charlie et secoua la tête. "Je hais Harry. Tout ça, c'est de sa faute."

"Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tout ça a à voir avec Harry ?" s'exclama Charlie avec exaspération. "Ok, ça suffit." Il tendit la main et attrapa le poignet de Drago, avec l'intention de traîner le garçon loin de son balai – et il retint son souffle de surprise. Sans y penser, il s'exclama : "Qu'est-ce qui t'est _arrivé _?"

La tête de Drago se redressa, ses yeux plissés.

Charlie pouvait sentir le sang battre dans le poignet qu'il tenait, du sang froid sous une peau encore plus froide – _quelqu'un avec un corps à une température si basse devrait être mourant_, pensa t-il.

Drago le regarda, et ses yeux montraient l'anxiété mais pas la surprise. "Je t'ai fait mal ?"

"Tu es si froid," expliqua Charlie. "Comme de la glace... Es-tu malade ?"

"Ca arrive vite, n'est ce pas ?"

Charlie se contenta de le regarder.

"Je devrais y aller," continua Drago, récupérant son poignet. Charlie le laissa. "Ne dis à personne que j'étais là."

"Drago," dit Charlie, essayant de paraître patient, "je ne peux pas faire ça. Tu as presque failli te faire tuer ce soir, est-ce que tu réalises ça ?"

Drago regarda Charlie, la lumière de la lune se reflétant en lueurs blanches et froides dans ses yeux. Il déclara : "Ne me force pas à te faire oublier de m'avoir jamais vu."

Charlie cligna des yeux. "Je préférerais plutôt," dit-il lentement, pas très sûr sur que c'était ce qu'il voulait, mais désirant que ce soit ce qu'il voulait, "que tu ne partes pas."

"Tu sais que je peux le faire," dit Drago, comme si Charlie n'avait pas parlé. "Promets-moi."

"Je…" Charlie s'éclaircit la gorge, se sentant soudainement à la fois stupéfait et mal à l'aise. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je tiendrais une promesse pareille ?"

"Tu es un Weasley," expliqua Drago, se hissant sur son Eclair de Feu. "Tu ne mentirais pas."

"Très bien," céda Charlie. "Je promettrai. A une condition."

"Quoi ?"

"Laisse-moi au moins te donner à manger et des vêtements de rechange."

Drago le regarda sans expression pendant un moment avant de hocher la tête. Charlie piqua un sprint vers sa tente, son esprit allant plus vite que ses pieds. Quelque chose de très bizarre se passait, pensait-il, tandis qu'il rassemblait un rapide paquet de nourriture et quelques vêtements - quelques jeans et une pile de pulls, le garçon était de toute évidence frigorifié. _Mais on est en juin_, fit une voix au fond de sa tête. _Pourquoi est t-il si froid ?_

Il était à moitié convaincu que Drago serait reparti au moment où il reviendrait, mais il était toujours là, calme et étrangement désespéré entassé dans des vêtements noirs et les cheveux pâles en désordre, assis au pied de l'arbre, tenant son Éclair de Feu sur ses genoux comme si c'était une arme.

Charlie se pétrifia et le regarda. "Drago," souffla-t-il. "où est l'épée ? Est-ce que Sirius l'a prise ?"

"Je l'ai donnée," répondit Drago, se redressant et lançant à Charlie un sourire qui lui donnerait des cauchemars pendant plusieurs années. "Elle reviendra. Elle est avec moi maintenant, même quand elle n'est pas avec moi." Avec cette déclaration sans aucun sens, il tendit la main et prit le paquet de vêtements et de nourriture des mains sans résistance de Charlie.

"Soit prudent !" dit Charlie, réalisant à quel point cela semblait inadéquat. "Reviens, si tu as besoin…"

"Merci, Charlie !" le coupa Drago, enfourcha son Éclair de Feu, et il s'envola.

Charlie était à la fois désolé et pas désolé de le voir partir.

OoOoOoOoOo

Lupin suivit Sirius dans les couloirs bondés de l'Hôpital Ste Mangouste pour les Maladies et Blessures Magiques. Tandis qu'ils approchaient de la pièce où on leur avait dit que se trouvait Dumbledore, ils virent une foule de gens rassemblés. Des journalistes - Lupin reconnu la robe jaune banane et les lunettes brillantes de Rita Skeeter – des docteurs, et des bureaucrates du Ministère à demi-hystériques qui grouillaient comme des fourmis.

Sirius et Lupin se frayèrent un chemin à travers la foule de gens, seulement pour être stoppés à la porte par un Médicomage à lunettes, portant des robes blanches et une expression harassée. Il tendit le bras pour bloquer leur progression. "Cette zone est hors limites."

Sirius croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le fusilla du regard. "Et qui êtes-vous ?"

Le Médicomage eut l'air insulté. "Je suis le Dr Simon Branford. Je suis en charge de ce niveau, et cette chambre est hors limites pour tout le monde excepté…"

"Je suis Sirius Black," l'interrompit Sirius. "On a demandé à me voir. Par le _Ministère_."

"_Vous êtes_ Sirius Black ?" Le Médicomage baissa le bras, jetant un regard en coin à Sirius. Il y avait eut une époque où le visage de Sirius avait été familier à toute la communauté magique, mais bien sûr il avait l'air très différent à présent. "Vous feriez mieux d'entrer." ajouta-t-il. "Nous vous attendions."

Sirius était sur le point de dire quelque chose de rude quand Lupin intervint hâtivement. "Merci," dit-il au docteur, qui hocha la tête en approbation et ouvrit rapidement la porte, faisant signe à Sirius de le précéder. Le docteur Branford passa après lui, et Lupin suivit.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un étroit couloir avec une seule porte comme issue. "Il y a deux choses que je dois vous dire," déclara le docteur, faisant face à Lupin et Sirius. "D'abord, que votre femme a envoyé un message à notre Administrateur afin que je vous le transmette." Il regarda Sirius d'un air dubitatif, qui ne se soucia pas de le corriger à propos de Narcissa, levant simplement un sourcil. "Elle dit que Drago est parti et qu'ils ne savent pas où le trouver. Je suppose que ça veut dire quelque chose pour vous ?"

"Oui," fit Sirius, un peu brusquement, et il échangea un regard rapide avec Lupin. "Ca veut dire quelque chose pour moi."

"La deuxième chose," continua le Médicomage, "c'est que le professeur Dumbledore est dans un état que nous qualifions de stase magique. Seules des quantités très limitées de magie approuvées d'avance peuvent être accomplies en sa présence. Je vous prie de garder vos baguettes dans vos poches. Compris ?"

Lupin et Sirius hochèrent la tête en acquiescement, et suivirent le Dr Branford à travers l'unique porte et dans une chambre d'hôpital à la taille moyenne et aux murs de pierres blanches. Au centre de la pièce se tenait un large lit où Albus Dumbledore était allongé, une couverture blanche remontée sur sa poitrine, ses yeux fermés. Le cœur de Lupin se serra à la vue de combien il paraissait vieux et désarmé. Sirius se mit à côté du lit, ses mains jointes, son visage sans expression. Le docteur, serrant son bloc-note et l'air très malheureux, se tint aux côtés de Sirius.

Lupin s'approcha du centre de la pièce, les nerfs le long de sa colonne vertébrale se hérissant. L'aura de Magie Noire, faible mais palpable, entourait le lit et l'homme à l'air frêle qui y était étendu. Lupin jeta un regard au docteur. "Est-ce qu'il va mourir ?"

"On ne sait pas. Il n'est pas mourant pour l'instant. Pas exactement. Il est en stase. Ses signes vitaux sont stables, mais il ne se réveille pas, ni ne répond aux stimula…"

"Que lui est-il arrivé ?" le coupa Sirius, sans quitter Dumbledore des yeux. "La lettre parlait de Détraqueurs. Mais Dumbledore aurait pu repousser des Détraqueurs. Y avait-t-il autre chose ?"

"Une observation très astucieuse, Black," fit une voix sarcastique venant de la porte.

Lupin et Sirius se tournèrent, et regardèrent, Lupin avec stupéfaction et Sirius avec horreur.

C'était Severus Rogue.

Il n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois où Lupin l'avait vu, trois ans auparavant, dans la Cabane Hurlante de Pré-Au-Lard. Le même visage jaunâtre, dominé par des yeux encapuchonnés et une expression acide. Il portait une robe noire raide, le bras gauche entouré par la bande verte qui indiquait qu'il était le Directeur de la maison Serpentard, son bras droit bandé en jaune qui signifiait qu'il était là en affaires pour le Ministère. Lupin vit les yeux de Sirius se poser brièvement sur le bras de Rogue et sut qu'il l'avait également remarqué.

"Professeur Rogue," dit le Médicomage, l'air soulagé.

Rogue passa devant eux sans leur jeter le moindre regard, s'assit dans l'une des chaises près du lit de Dumbledore, et commença à sortir des objets des poches de sa robe - Lupin aperçut un mortier et un pilon, un sac de ce qui semblait être des coquilles de coléoptère, et une sorte de fiole.

Sirius s'assit immédiatement dans un autre fauteuil, et foudroya du regard le Maître des Potions. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Rogue ?"

"Affaires du Ministère, évidement." Rogue regarda Sirius avec une doucereuse malice. "Je pense que la question est : qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais ici ?"

"Le ministère m'a appelé, moi aussi," répliqua Sirius sèchement. "Dumbledore venait me voir quand il a été attaqué. Je crois qu'ils pensent que je pourrais apporter un peu de lumière sur la situation."

Rogue jeta un œil au docteur, qui hocha la tête.

"Peut-être que personne ne te l'a dit," expliqua Rogue, qui avait commencé à faire quelque chose avec son mortier et son pilon que Lupin n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre ; les gestes de Rogue étaient cachés par les volumineuses manches de sa robe. "Dumbledore a établi avec le Ministère l'an dernier que si quelque chose de fâcheux venait à lui arriver, je serais en charge des investigations en de telles circonstances. Il m'a donné des instructions détaillées, que je suis en train de suivre." Il leur adressa un faible sourire. "J'ose espérer que vous ne prévoyez pas de défier son autorité en cette matière ?"

"Qu'est-il arrivé à Fudge et Dumbledore ?" demanda Lupin, essayant de garder sa voix dénuée de suspicion et d'hostilité. "On a entendu que des Détraqueurs…"

"Fudge est mort ; vous le savez, bien sûr. Ils sont en train de choisir un nouveau Ministre tandis que nous parlons. Et ce n'était pas des Détraqueurs," ajouta Rogue, sa bouche se tordant violemment vers le bas. "Ou, du moins, ce n'était pas _seulement_ des Détraqueurs. Ils ont été attaqués par ce qui avait l'air d'être des Détraqueurs, mais le Ministère croit que c'était une simple illusion magique, un glamour. Cela semble être l'œuvre d'un mage noir très puissant - encore plus puissant que Voldemort."

"Alors c'était quoi ?" grinça Sirius. Lupin pouvait voir par le léger tic nerveux au coin de l'œil de Sirius, qui apparaissait toujours quand il était très agacé, qu'il se forçait à ne pas se jeter à travers le lit et avoir recours à la violence physique pour récolter les réponses qu'il voulait de Rogue.

"On ne sait pas," répondit Rogue. "C'est ce que je suis venu apprendre."

"Apprendre de qui ?"

"De Dumbledore," déclara Rogue, tranquillement.

"Mais il est…" Sirius fit un geste de la main vers la forme flasque de Dumbledore, déglutit difficilement, et finit : "il est en stase. Il ne réagit pas."

Rogue fusilla Sirius d'un regard insondable. "Peut-être que si tu n'avais pas toujours été en train de sécher les cours de Potions," dit-il froidement, "tu aurais une meilleure idée de pourquoi je suis là."

L'œil gauche de Sirius tiqua encore, plus violemment cette fois. "Espèce de prétentieux connard inutile !" explosa t-il, foudroyant Rogue du regard.

"Je préférerais que tu m'épargnes les surnoms," répliqua Rogue, lui rendant son regard noir. "C'est totalement inutile."

"Et je préférerais qu'un tuyau d'arrosage t'étouffe à mort, mais on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut, pas vrai ?" siffla Sirius, ignorant les regards de mise en garde de Lupin.

"Sirius, ce n'est pas le moment," remarqua-t-il doucement.

"Oh, la ferme, Lunard !" claqua Sirius, plissant ses yeux d'exaspération.

"Lunard ?" Les sourcils de Rogue se haussèrent brusquement. "Vous vous appelez toujours par vos enfantins surnoms d'animaux ? Comme c'est adorable, d'un point de vue de triste retardement mental."

Lupin se mit rapidement aux côtés de Sirius et posa une main ferme sur l'épaule de son ami. C'était en partie pour montrer son soutien et en partie pour rappeler à Sirius que, si nécessaire, Lupin était capable le retenir et l'empêcher de force de sauter sur Rogue. En cinquième année à l'école, Lupin avait une fois balancé Sirius à travers la salle commune de Gryffondor. C'était facile, même pour ses amis, d'oublier combien il était fort en vérité. "Professeur Rogue," dit calmement Lupin. "Nous sommes tous ici pour la même raison. Essayons de laisser les affaires personnelles de côté."

Rogue l'ignora, s'occupant de finir ce qu'il était en train de faire avec son mortier et son pilon. Il se détourna, tenant dans une main une fiole à demi-pleine, et dans l'autre un petit sac transparent de poudre noirâtre. Il versa la poudre dans le liquide, secoua la fiole plusieurs fois, et leva les yeux. "Très bien, Lupin," commença t-il-

Et il fut soudain interrompu par une vague de bruits provenant du couloir à l'extérieur de la chambre. Lupin, dont l'ouïe était très sensible, put distinguer un mélange de voix parlant toutes à la fois.

"Les journalistes…" dit Sirius laconiquement.

"Je vais voir ce qui se passe," déclara le docteur, qui avait l'air heureux de trouver une excuse pour s'éloigner de Rogue et de Sirius pour un moment. Il partit rapidement, serrant toujours son bloc-note.

Rogue ne sembla pas remarquer son départ. Il avait retroussé ses volumineuses manches, et était penché par-dessus Dumbledore, tenant la fiole. Il se pencha en avant et posa une main sur l'épaule de Dumbledore - un geste curieusement gentil, songea Lupin – puis entreprit de verser le contenu de la fiole dans la bouche passive de Dumbledore.

L'épaule de Sirius essaya de se dégager de la poigne de Lupin. "Qu'est-ce que tu _fais _?"

Rogue se rassit, fermant la fiole à présent vide et fixant la forme flasque de Dumbledore avec de grands yeux brillants. "Contente-toi d'attendre."

Lupin regarda. Pendant un instant, il n'y eut rien – puis il vit la tension dans les épaules de Rogue devenir soudainement plus marquée, entendit Sirius à ses côtés laisser échapper un petit hoquet de stupéfaction. Car le corps de Dumbledore bougeait, ses mains se resserraient en des poings, son dos s'arquait. Un panache de fumée grise s'échappa soudain de sa poitrine et s'éleva, formant des fils de poussière argentée. Au lieu de se dissiper, la fumée commença à se condenser et à durcir. Elle commença à prendre forme. Lupin vit des yeux se former, un nez, une bouche, une barbe argentée, une paire de lunettes à demi-transparentes. La forme fantomatique de la tête de Dumbledore, ses épaules. Elle se tourna légèrement pour leur faire face et Lupin, rendu sans voix de stupéfaction, vit la bouche à moitié transparente sourire.

"Severus," dit Dumbledore, baissant les yeux vers lui. "Sirius. Et Remus. Vous êtes tous là."

Rogue jeta un regard en coin aux expressions ahuries de Sirius et Lupin, et un faible sourire dansa aux coins de sa bouche. "Nous sommes là, monsieur le Directeur. Mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps."

Dumbledore inclina la tête. "Alors commençons."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Narcissa couvrit sa bouche de sa main. "Vos parents !" dit-elle, se tournant vers Ron et Ginny, qui avaient tous deux l'air d'avoir été frappé par la foudre. Hermione pouvait jurer que les cheveux de Ron s'étaient dressés d'agitation. "Maman et Papa ?" soupira Ginny, semblant aussi horrifiée qu'étonnée. "Oh, je parie qu'ils vont juste nous trucider."

Anton le fantôme eut l'air inquiet.

"Il n'y aura aucun meurtre ici," affirma Narcissa vivement, tout en faisant un geste de main vers Anton. "Anton, allez-y et dites-leur que nous sommes en chemin. Ron et Ginny, venez avec moi. Harry et Hermione, vous attendez ici."

"Non," dit Harry, rapidement, "je viens avec…"

"Vous attendez ici !" dit Narcissa d'une voix aussi dure que des bandes d'acier. D'un air extrêmement impérieux, elle fit ensuite tourner sa robe et commença à quitter la pièce, poussant Ron et Ginny devant elle comme des poussins. Alors qu'elle passait devant Hermione, elle sortit la main d'une manche volumineuse et déposa quelque chose dans la main de celle-ci. Hermione releva les yeux, surprise, vit Narcissa lui offrir un demi-sourire, puis elle et les Weasley furent partis, et Hermione se retrouva seule dans la pièce avec Harry.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et vit qu'il s'appuyait d'une main sur le bureau. Il semblait examiner soigneusement un des livres qu'elle et Ron avaient lus plus tôt, bien qu'elle nota qu'il le tenait à l'envers. Ne sachant pas si elle devait lui parler ou pas, elle baissa le regard vers l'objet que Narcissa avait mis dans sa main.

C'était la lettre de Rogue.

Hermione s'assit hâtivement dans un fauteuil à proximité et la regarda fixement. C'était un rouleau de parchemin d'une couleur crème prononcée, attaché avec un ruban vert et argent. "Harry !" dit-elle d'une voix rauque, en levant le rouleau pour qu'il puisse le voir. "C'est la lettre de Rogue – à propos de la potion."

Harry reposa le livre avec un bruit sourd mais ne bougea pas."Et bien, ouvre-la !" dit-il, d'un air blasé.

Lentement, elle défit le ruban et déroula la lettre, balayant des yeux la page remplie de l'écriture exiguë familière de Rogue. Elle la lit une fois, puis recommença, les yeux grands ouverts.

Elle la tendit alors pour que Harry puisse la prendre.

Il contourna lentement le bureau et la récupéra de sa main, puis s'éloigna de plusieurs pieds avant de l'ouvrir et de la lire. Elle l'observa pendant que ses yeux balayaient la page, sachant ce qu'il y lisait:

_M. Malefoy,_

_Considérez-moi comme impressionné que vous ayez choisi de passer vos vacances d'été à rechercher les potions maléfiques et leurs antidotes. Cela étant dit, je suggère que vous trouviez une autre_ _potion sur quoi faire votre projet. J'ai identifié la potion en question grâce à votre description, bien que je sois perplexe quant à où vous ayez pu rencontrer une telle référence. C'est une recette très vieille et tout à fait illégale ; j'ai trouvé une référence se relatant à elle dans mes propres documentations comme s'appelant_ « _La potion de l'Imperio », ou bien le Omnia Vincit Charme – venant du latin de l'expression que l'amour peut tout vaincre._

_Quant aux antidotes ou contre-charmes, il n'y en a aucun en dehors de la mort soit du sujet ou de l'objet de l'affection infligée. Par conséquent suivez mon conseil et trouvez une autre potion pour votre projet. Contactez-moi si vous voulez une liste pour vous aider._

_Cordialement,_

_Professeur Severus Rogue_

Harry finit de lire en silence, leva la tête et cligna des yeux. "Alors, c'est ainsi…" dit-il d'une voix fade.

D'un violent geste inaccoutumé, il chiffonna le papier dans son poing et le jeta dans la cheminée vide. Puis il fit volte-face. Elle pouvait voir la tension dans ses épaules tandis qu'il traversait la salle et s'arrêtait devant la bibliothèque – non pas parce qu'il voulait se tenir là-bas mais plutôt parce qu'il n'avait simplement plus envie de continuer son avancée à travers la salle.

Il se tenait sous la fenêtre de verre souillé, qui reflétait un riche échantillon de carrés bleus et verts sur son visage et sa chemise blanche. Il leva les yeux et la regarda. Et elle put voir la tristesse sur son visage - Harry, qui avait toujours été une personne heureuse de nature.

_C'est ma faute_, pensa t-elle sinistrement.

Hermione se mit sur pied, bien qu'elle n'avançât pas vers Harry. "Ce n'est pas fini," affirma-t-elle, sa voix ayant l'air faible à ses propres oreilles. "Harry, juste parce que Rogue dit qu'il n'y a aucune façon de l'enlever, ne signifie pas que c'est vrai. Il dit seulement ce qu'il sait, et il ne sait pas tout. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une façon. Il doit y avoir une."

"Tous les problèmes n'ont pas obligatoirement de solution, Hermione," dit-il, le ton bas de sa voix dénonçant sa colère. "Je sais que ça pourrait être dur pour toi d'y croire."

"Je ne voix pas pourquoi je devrais y croire. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de juste abandonner."

Mais Harry ne semblait pas l'écouter. Il fixait un point vague au-dessus de sa tête.

"Tu me manques," dit-il, à propos de rien. "Tu me manque déjà et ça n'a été que quelques heures. Je n'arrête pas de penser à quel point tu vas me manquer demain, et la journée d'après et la journée d'après… Parce que je ne pense pas que cela va aller mieux. Je pense qu'il y a des choses qui ne s'améliorent simplement pas et celle-ci est l'une d'entre elles."

"Harry…" commença t-elle, se dirigeant lentement vers lui.

Il leva sa main pour l'en empêcher. "Ne rend pas la situation pire qu'elle ne l'est."

"Laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer," s'écria-t-elle, tellement vite que les mots s'entremêlèrent presque entre eux. "Laisse-moi m'expliquer et m'excuser et c'est la dernière chose que je te demanderai, je le jure !"

"Je ne veux pas d'excuses. Je veux _savoir_."

"Quel que soit ce que tu veux savoir, je te le dirai," dit-elle, et elle le pensait vraiment.

"Pourquoi as-tu pris la peine de faire semblant ?" hurla t-il presque. "Quand je t'ai vue - en dehors de la tour- la première fois pourquoi as-tu fais semblant d'être heureuse de me voir ? Pourquoi prendre la peine ? A quoi ça servait ? Je peux comprendre que tu ne m'ais pas dit la vérité au sujet de la potion. Mais pourquoi le spectacle ? Je t'ai embrassée, et ce n'était pas seulement moi qui t'embrassais. Tu m'as embrassé en retour. Je ne pouvais même pas voir…" Il s'interrompit, et détourna de nouveau son visage. "Je ne pouvais même pas voir de différence."

Hermione le fixa du regard avec étonnement_. Bien sûr_, pensa-t-elle, _il ne sait pas…_

"Tu crois que la potion signifie que je ne t'aime plus ?"

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant seulement de continuer à regarder ailleurs.

"Harry, c'est la dernière chose qu'elle signifie. Mes sentiments pour toi n'ont pas changé du tout, et si je ne t'aimais pas autant je ne t'aurais pas menti. Je sais que cela semble stupide mais c'est vrai. Je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée de te blesser…"

Elle s'interrompit, sachant de quoi elle avait l'air - les bons mots semblaient lui échapper, comme tant de choses lui avaient échappé récemment. Elle savait que c'était l'effet de la potion, que ça ne lui avait pas juste donné des sentiments qu'elle ne voulait pas, mais la vidait des qualités même qui lui permettraient de combattre ces sentiments – la volonté, la clarté, la force d'esprit. C'était progressif, mais ça se produisait ; elle pouvait le sentir.

"Je ne mens pas," murmura-t-elle, mais l'expression d'Harry ne changea pas, et elle pensa, désespérément _: Il ne croira jamais tout ce que je lui pourrais lui dire, pas maintenant, pas après ceci, et pourquoi le ferait-il ?_

"Harry, viens ici !"

Finalement, il leva la tête, et quand elle vit l'expression sur son visage, elle souhaita presque qu'il ne l'ait pas fait.

"Viens ici !" répéta-t-elle. "S'il te plaît !"

Se déplaçant à contrecoeur, il traversa la salle et se tint devant elle, ayant l'air rebelle. Son menton était buté, ses yeux verts insondables. Elle tendit la main, saisit son poignet droit et guida sa main vers elle, la plaçant sur sa poitrine, juste au niveau du cœur. "J'ai besoin que tu me crois. Fais ce que tu as à faire."

Pendant un moment, il eut l'air perplexe. Puis la compréhension apparut sur son visage et ses yeux s'élargirent tandis qu'il reculait, essayant de reprendre sa main.

Mais Hermione s'agrippa à lui. "Je t'en prie ! Ou je le ferai moi-même."

Il leva les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent les siens, et elle vit quelque chose s'effondrer derrière ses yeux, la résolution provisoire laissant place à la curiosité et le besoin de connaître la vérité.

"_Veritas_ !" incanta-t-il.

Elle sentit une implosion douce à l'intérieur de sa poitrine et inspira profondément. Ça faisait mal, mais pas autant qu'elle l'avait pensé, se rappelant l'agonie dans les yeux de Drago quand elle lui avait lancé le sort. Mais alors, il l'avait combattu, et elle ne le combattait pas. Elle ferma les yeux, s'adossant en arrière contre le bureau, laissant la douleur la traverser comme des fils argentés.

"Demande-moi, Harry,"

Elle entendit l'hésitation dans sa voix. "Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?"

Elle ouvrit les yeux. "Oui."

Elle vit la tension quitter légèrement ses épaules, bien que les questions brillent toujours dans ses yeux.

"Demande-moi si je suis amoureuse de toi,"

"Es-tu amoureuse de moi ?"

"Oui. Complètement."

Harry baissa la tête rapidement, cachant son expression. "Ok, alors…" dit-il, d'une voix légèrement comprimée, avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. "Es-tu amoureuse de Malefoy ?"

Hermione serra le bord du bureau dans ses mains."Oui."

Il ne grimaça ni ne changea d'expression, mais ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qu'il ignorait. "Mais ce n'est pas la même chose ?"

"Non. C'est différent. Ce n'est pas réel. Je peux le dire. Ça ne signifie pas que je ne le ressens pas."

"Penses-tu réellement qu'il y a un antidote ?"

"Oui," répondit-elle, entendant sa propre voix avec un certain étonnement. "Oui, je le pense réellement."

Harry se rapprocha d'un pas, ne reprenant pas sa main toujours posée juste au-dessus du coeur. Elle pouvait voir son reflet dans les pupilles de ses yeux, pouvait voir les ombres qui s'y attardaient. "Demande-moi autre chose," supplia-t-elle, désespérée de trouver ce qui pourrait le rassurer complètement."Demande-moi ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche."

Harry baissa la tête. Elle aurait presque pu jurer l'avoir vu sourire, brièvement.

"N'importe quoi ?" demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

"Est-ce que les nouvelles robes que Sirius m'a offert me font ressembler à une fille ?"

"_Quoi _?" C'était la dernière question à laquelle s'attendait Hermione, mais le sort ne faisait pas de distinction entre des vérités signifiantes et insignifiantes. "Non. Tu avais l'air vraiment mignon," Elle sourit presque en entendant les mots sortir de sa bouche. "Tu vois! Je te l'avais dit."

"Très bien, alors. As-tu réellement aimé le cadeau que je t'ai offert pour le Noël dernier ?"

"Non," Hermione devint rouge écarlate. "Je voulais dire…" Mais c'était inutile. "Tu m'as offert des chaussettes, Harry. Les filles ne veulent pas de chaussettes ! Les elfes de maison veulent des chaussettes ! Je sais que nous ne sortions pas ensemble alors, mais _vraiment_…"

Harry émit une sorte de bruit étouffé. "Je prendrai ça en compte. Maintenant, trouves-tu réellement que me regarder jouer au Quidditch est intéressant ou viens-tu seulement aux matchs pour t'assurer que je ne sois pas tué ?"

"Je viens seulement aux matchs pour être sûre que tu ne sois pas tué," Hermione gémit. "Je pense que le Quidditch est la chose la plus ennuyeuse au monde, pire que de regarder de la peinture sécher. Harry, _arrête_ !"

"Tu as dit que je pouvais te demander n'importe quoi. Alors, es-tu amoureuse de Ron ?"

Hermione le dévisagea. "Harry ! Quoi ? Non !"

"Es-tu amoureuse de Viktor Krum ?"

"Pas du tout. Où ça te mène toutes ces questions ?"

"Du professeur Rogue ?"

"Oh, ça devient répugnant. Non."

"Du professeur Lupin ?"

"Tu es cinglé. Non !"

"De Sirius ?"

Hermione prit un air solennel. "Et bien, il est terriblement sexy..."

Harry eut l'air horrifié. "_Hermione !_"

Elle gloussa soudainement, incapable de s'en empêcher. "Ne demande pas si tu ne tiens pas à connaître la réponse !"

Harry sourit largement. Un vrai sourire, dont elle n'avait pas vu de semblable sur son visage depuis elle ne savait combien de temps. À ce moment, elle lui aurait dit n'importe quoi, même si elle n'avait pas été sous le sortilège de Vérité. "Bon," dit-il, "puisque nous sommes sur le sujet de la romance, je pense que tu devrais me dire exactement pourquoi me trouves-tu d'une attraction dévastatrice. Prends aussi longtemps que tu veux et n'aie pas peur d'employer de grands mots."

"Oh, _non_, ce n'est pas juste !" protesta-t-elle, sentant la chaleur monter à son visage.

"Allez, répond à la question. Pourquoi tu m'aimes ?"

Hermione sentit les mots sortir de sa bouche sans pouvoir se contrôler. "Je t'aime parce que…"

Et alors la main de Harry était sur sa bouche. Elle l'entendit dire : "_Finite incantatum_ !" et sentit la douleur à l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique disparaître. Elle leva les yeux et vit Harry baisser les yeux vers elle. Il ne souriait plus, mais n'était pas non plus en colère. "Je suis désolé," dit-il, ôtant sa main de sa bouche. "C'était injuste."

"Je l'ai mérit. Et bien plus encore."

"Est-ce que ça faisait mal ?"

Elle serra la mâchoire. "Peu importe. Rien n'est important sauf que tu me croies. Tu me crois ?"

Il hocha la tête. "Ouais, je te crois, je te crois vraiment." Il tendit la main et l'attira vers lui, enroulant ses bras autour d'elle et reposant son menton sur sa tête. Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur familière du savon, et de l'air froid de la nuit incrusté dans ses vêtements. "Tant que tu penses qu'il y a un antidote."

Elle leva le menton et le regarda avec détermination. "Je le dois."

"Je sais."

"Harry, je..."

Mais elle ne pouvait pas trouver les mots pour exprimer ce qu'elle voulait dire, l'importance et le sérieux de l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Alors elle se redressa et mit ses mains sur ses épaules, le tira vers elle et l'embrassa – avec hésitation au début, puisqu'elle l'avait rarement embrassé auparavant, d'habitude elle attendait _d'être_ embrassée - et puis avec une plus grande urgence, se tenant sur la pointe des pieds pour être le plus près possible de lui. Elle sentit ses mains glisser vers sa taille, et puis il l'avait soulevé et elle était assise sur le bureau et il l'embrassait en retour, il l'embrassait tellement fort que ça faisait presque mal. Elle fut un peu alarmée – elle était habituée aux doux baisers d'Harry, habituée à sa gentillesse presque timide ; elle avait pensé que cette sorte d'énergie et de passion presque douloureuse était réservée pour - mais non, apparemment pas. Elle le sentit la pousser en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve presque allongée sur le bureau, sentit ses mains glisser pour défaire les boutons de son gilet - elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, tendant ses mains pour l'attirer encore plus près d'elle et…

_Crash !_

Hermione sursauta soudain au bruit d'explosion, tombant presque du bureau dans son étonnement. "Qu'est-ce que c'était ?" damanda-t-elle dans un souffle contre l'épaule d'Harry. "Etait-ce une sorte de... chose Magid ?"

Elle sentit Harry rire doucement. "Pas exactement," Il s'appuya sur ses coudes et la regarda. "Tu as fait tomber un presse-papiers du bureau."

"Oh…" dit Hermione, devenant rose. "Je suppose que j'étais un peu trop enthousiaste. Désolée."

"J'ai cet effet sur les femmes," confia Harry, modestement.

"Tu as certainement cet effet sur moi."

Harry rougit. _C'est la différence entre lui et Drago_, pensa Hermione, non avec critique, mais avec intérêt. _Drago n'aurait pas rougi._

"Ce n'était même pas mon meilleur effort." dit Harry.

"Vraiment ?" répondit Hermione. Elle leva la main et retira doucement ses lunettes, les plaçant soigneusement sur le côté du bureau. Ensuite, elle enroula son bras autour de sa nuque et l'attira vers elle. "Voyons voir ton meilleur effort, dans ce cas."

oOoOoOoOo

Narcissa referma la porte de la bibliothèque rapidement et se tourna pour faire face aux parents Weasley, Ron, et Ginny qui étaient tous en train de la regarder d'un air de curiosité polie.

"Euh… Je pense que c'est mieux si nous revenions dans un peu de temps."

"Harry n'est pas ici ?" demanda Mme. Weasley, le teint rosé par l'angoisse maternelle. "Je voulais le voir…"

"Ils parlent," déclara Narcissa, s'écartant de la porte et commençant à traverser le hall. "Il vaut mieux qu'on les laisse seuls." Elle jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et vit les parents Weasley la suivre, semblant curieux. "Ils ont eu une petite dispute, Vous savez comment sont les jeunes couples. Ils se battent, ils se réconcilient… Mieux vaut les laisser finir de parler et nous pourront revenir plus tard pour voir s'ils se sont réconciliés."

Elle entendit un rire derrière elle qui devait probablement être Ron, et elle sentit ses joues tourner au rose. _Oh, Seigneur, _pensa-elle._ Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire._

OoOoOoOoOo

"Combien de temps avons-nous ?" demanda à Rogue la forme fumante de Dumbledore, avec une politesse pleine de curiosité.

"La potion devrait vous permettre de nous parler pendant environ dix minutes." répondit laconiquement Rogue. "Peut-être un peu plus. Et elle ne peut être utilisée qu'une fois."

Sirius aurait pu jurer avoir vu les yeux de Dumbledore pétiller. "Alors nous ferions mieux de commencer."

"Monsieur le Directeur," demanda Sirius avec précipitation, "savez-vous qui vous a attaqué ?"

"Un très puissant sorcier," déclara Dumbledore. "Pas Voldemort, je crois."

"Pensez-vous que c'était Serpentard ?" questionna Sirius, conscient du regard incrédule que Rogue dardait sur lui, et de son air encore plus incrédule quand Dumbledore répondit :

"C'est possible. On en sait en fait trop peu sur Serpentard, c'est difficile à dire. Notre assaillant était masqué, déguisé en Détraqueur. Il était certainement très puissant, bien que je crois que j'aurai pu l'arrêter si il n'y avait pas eu Cornelius pour essayer de jouer les héros." La voix de Dumbledore était emplie de regrets. "Pauvre Cornelius !"

"C'était un idiot !" siffla Rogue. "Et il vous a presque fait tué, monsieur le Directeur."

"Il suffit, Severus !" le tança Dumbledore, et Rogue se tut. "Je n'ai pas vu le visage du sorcier," continua Dumbledore. "Non que cela importe beaucoup, puisqu'il est sûrement capable de se déguiser, et d'un autre côté, nul hormis Drago ou Hermione ne pourrait le reconnaître, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui, c'est juste."

Rogue regardait de Dumbledore à Sirius avec une lueur amère dans les yeux. "Je suppose que si je demande ce que cela signifie, nous ne ferions que perdre du temps."

"Salazar Serpentard est de retour," déclara simplement Dumbledore. "C'est tout ce dont nous sommes vraiment sûrs. Il y a aussi le problème de l'épée enchantée. L'une des quatre seules Lames Vivantes jamais forgées. Deux ont été détruites. Une est dans mon bureau, dans un casier d'adamantine. L'autre est en possession du jeune Maître Malefoy. Je ne saurai vous dire à quel point c'est significatif."

Rogue cligna des yeux avec stupéfaction. "Drago Malefoy ?" répéta-t-il.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et le Dr. Branford passa la tête. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit la forme flottante de Dumbledore près du lit, mais il se contrôla. "Professeur Rogue," dit-il avec nervosité, "quelque chose est arrivé. Pouvez vous venir un moment ?"

Rogue eut l'air outragé. "Ca ne peut pas _attendre _?"

"Et bien…" fit le docteur. "En fait, non."

"Ca va très bien," dit Dumbledore. "Laissez-nous, Severus. Vous avez fait ce pour quoi vous êtes venu."

L'air assez en colère pour le labourer de ses ongles, Rogue sortit de la pièce à la suite du docteur. Lupin ne regretta pas de le voir partir. Dès qu'il fut parti, Sirius se tourna vers Dumbledore. "Drago a disparu," révéla t-il.

Dumbledore avait l'air grave. "Je pensais bien que cela pouvait arriver," confessa t-il.

"Vous pensez qu'il va bien ?"

"Je ne sais vraiment pas." Dumbledore avait soudain l'air grave. "C'est un garçon solide, aussi solide que Harry, et puissant à sa façon. Mais cette épée est l'un des objets magiques les plus puissants jamais créé. Et nous ne connaissons pas ses vrais desseins."

"Bien." dit Lupin. "C'est un instrument de Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ? Elle est à ses ordres ?"

"Ce sont des questions auxquelles je n'ai pas de réponse. J'espérais plutôt que le jeune Monsieur Malefoy pourrait me les donner. L'épée est-elle l'instrument de Serpentard, ou son ennemie ? Travaillent-ils ensemble, ou sont-ils opposés, s'affrontant l'un l'autre ?"

"Mais l'épée a ramené Serpentard à la vie," souligna Lupin.

"Oui. Mais peut-être pas comme une revanche. Peut-être comme une punition. Il a une grande dette aux puissances qui ont fait de cette épée ce qu'elle est. S'il a été ramené à la vie, il pourrait devoir payer cette dette."

"Et il ne veut pas la payer ?" demanda Sirius.

"Sauf", dit Dumbledore, "si nous ne voulons pas que Drago paie à sa place. Tout ce qu'il a à faire est de s'asseoir et de laisser l'épée faire son travail."

Lupin plissa des yeux. "Quel _est_ son travail ?"

"L'épée a été faite pour accomplir les souhaits. C'est ce pourquoi elle est faite, c'est le pouvoir qui l'a rendue si convoitée par Serpentard en premier lieu. Elle a essayé de montrer à Drago qu'elle peut lui donner tout ce qu'il a jamais voulu. De réussir là où Harry échoue. De forcer l'amour, via le philtre…"

"Mais tout ça était un accident," le coupa Lupin. "Il s'est juste trouvé là ; elle l'a juste vu…"

"Il y a des forces en œuvre ici que je n'appréhende pas pleinement, après tout," déclara Dumbledore. "Je dirais que l'épée, avec sa connexion à Serpentard, savait à propos du philtre d'amour et a contribué à faire en sorte que Drago soit là à ce moment précis. Il y a certainement plusieurs facteurs à prendre en compte et la situation aurait pu prendre une autre voie. Et j'ai peut-être tort à propos de l'épée essayant d'accomplir ses souhaits avec le philtre d'amour et ses résultats. Peut-être essaie-t-elle seulement de le tourmenter. Peut-être trouve-t-elle seulement la situation amusante. L'épée est un démon, après tout. Elle a le sens de l'humour, bien que pas celui que nous partageons."

"Elle l'aime maintenant." dit lentement Sirius. "Mais je ne dirais pas que ça le rend heureux, pour être exact."

"Ce que nous pensons vouloir n'est pas toujours ce que nous voulons réellement," philosopha Dumbledore. "Et souvenez-vous, l'intelligence qui essaie d'exaucer ces voeux est une intelligence maligne. Elle voit qu'il veut qu'Hermione l'aime : presto, elle l'aime. Elle ne comprendra jamais qu'il y a plus dans ce souhait qu'une dévotion de façade, qu'un amour forcé n'est pas et ne peut pas être satisfaisant"

"Que veut l'épée ?"

"Une vie," répondit simplement Dumbledore. "C'est ce sur quoi on l'a roulé quand Serpentard a utilisé la magie qui l'a rendu immortel. Spécifiquement la vie d'un Magid. Et même encore plus spécifiquement, la vie d'un Magid avec le sang de Serpentard. C'était le contrat originel. Si l'épée ne peut avoir la vie de Serpentard lui-même, elle prendra la vie d'un de ses descendants."

"La vie de Drago…" souffla Sirius, devenu pâle.

"Pas nécessairement Drago," le contredit Dumbledore, l'air très grave. "Ca pourrait tout aussi bien être Harry."

Sirius le regarda avec des yeux ronds. "Harry ? Mais _Harry_ est l'héritier de _Griffondor_."

"Godric Griffondor et Salazar Serpentard étaient cousins," déclara Dumbledore, paraissant très calme. _Facile pour lui d'être calme_, pensa irrationnellement Sirius. _Il n'est même pas vraiment là_. "Le sang d'Harry serait tout aussi bon que celui de Drago pour remplir le contrat."

Lupin se dressa soudain sur ses pieds et commença à faire les cent pas. "Ca explique beaucoup de choses," dit-il avec excitation.

"Vraiment ?" fit Sirius, espérant qu'il n'avait pas l'air aussi ébahi qu'il se sentait. Toute cette discussion sur le sang et la vie d'Harry commençait à le paniquer, et il était rarement au mieux de ses capacités quand il paniquait. Il combattit ce sentiment et leva les yeux vers Lupin. "Qu'est-ce que ça explique ?"

"J'étais perplexe sur ce qui a ranimé l'épée en premier lieu, ce qui l'avait ramené à la vie, pour tout dire. La prophétie dit que l'épée doit être maniée par un descendant de Serpentard pour que son pouvoir revienne, mais vous m'avez dit que Drago ne l'avait jamais utilisée, juste portée. Mais _Harry _a utilisé l'épée ; Harry a attaqué Lucius Malefoy avec. Fait couler son sang."

"Exact !" dit Dumbledore.

"Alors pourquoi l'épée ne s'est-elle pas juste collée à Harry ?" demanda Sirius, espérant que la question ait un sens. "Pourquoi semble t-elle devoir s'attacher à Drago ?"

"Elle s'est attachée à celui d'entre eux qui semblait le plus facile à manipuler," dit Dumbledore. "Le but de l'épée est d'exaucer les souhaits. Qu'est-ce qu'Harry a à souhaiter ? Il pourrait certainement vouloir ramener ses parents à la vie, mais l'épée ne peut ramener les morts. Les souhaits de Drago, cependant sont beaucoup plus simples. Le rendent plus facile à contrôler."

"Donc, Harry est en danger aussi bien que Drago ?"

Dumbledore eut l'air grave. "Il est en danger _à cause de _Drago. Si Drago s'est, comme vous l'avez dit, enfui, j'imagine qu'il l'a fait dans une certaine mesure pour protéger Harry. Il doit savoir ce qui lui est demandé."

La mâchoire de Sirius se décrocha. "Vous ne voulez pas dire qu'il a peur qu'il puisse _tuer_ Harry ?"

Dumbledore se contenta de le regarder. Aussi translucide qu'il était, son regard était toujours perçant.

Sirius jura.

"Il a dit qu'il ne pouvait nous promettre qu'il n'était pas dangereux." souffla doucement Lupin.

"Nous devons le trouver," décréta Sirius.

"Je suis d'accord," dit doucement Dumbledore. "C'est impératif."

Lupin s'éclaircit la gorge. "Je crois que l'épée lui permet de dissimuler sa localisation à quelque degré. J'essaierais bien un Sortilège de Localisation, mais je suis presque sûr que cela échouerait."

"Non," dit Dumbledore. Sa voix parut faible. Levant les yeux, Sirius vit que la forme avait commence à se brouiller sur les contours. "Non, cela ne servirait à rien. Et il a pris le Charme Epicyclique avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? Un jeune homme très malin…" La voix de Dumbledore fluctua soudainement et devint presque inaudible, comme si elle était étouffée dans le brouillard. Il sembla devenir encore plus transparent - Sirius pensa voir les pierres du mur opposé à travers la forme vacillante du Directeur. _Nous le perdons_.

Sirius se pencha en avant, agrippant les bras de son fauteuil. "_Professeur_…"

Pendant un moment, les bords mouvants du Directeur devinrent plus clairs. "Harry peut le trouver. Ils ont peut-être choisi de fermer la connexion qui existe entre eux, mais elle est toujours là. Harry peut la rouvrir, s'il choisit de le faire."

Sirius entendit sa propre voix se briser. "Comment peut-il faire ça ?"

Mais quand Dumbledore parla de nouveau, sa voix ondulait, comme une voix entendue sous l'eau, inintelligible. Sirius refoula le besoin de bondir sur ses pieds et de tendre la main vers la forme tremblante du Directeur – il lui sembla voir Dumbledore le regarder et cligner de l'œil, avant que les contours de la brume qui avait retenu sa forme ne se brisent, se dissolvant dans l'air.

Les yeux de Sirius tombèrent sur la forme immobile de l'homme sur le lit, dont la poitrine se soulevait et retombait toujours sous sa respiration paisible. Il sentit à nouveau la main de Lupin sur son épaule, avec de la sympathie plutôt que de la retenue cette fois. "Je n'ai pas la plus petite idée de quoi faire, Lunard," dit doucement Sirius. "Dis-moi quoi faire."

"Je suppose que la première chose que nous devons faire est de parler à Harry. Il a besoin de savoir ce qui se passe. S'il veut nous aider à trouver quelqu'un qui peut ou pas être forcé à le tuer – et je sais que tu vas dire que ce n'est pas la faute de Drago, je réalise que c'est vrai, mais c'est ainsi – je pense juste que ce devrait être la décision de Harry. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?"

Sirius ne répondit pas. "Crois-tu que le Ministère doit être alerté de la disparition de Drago ?"

Lupin hésita. Sirius savait qu'il entretenait une saine méfiance pour le Ministère et ses bureaucrates, qui jusqu'à 1950 avait eut une politique de "tuer d'abord, poser les questions ensuite" concernant les loups-garous. "Je préfèrerais voir si Harry peut d'abord le localiser."

Ils se tournèrent tous deux quand la porte s'ouvrit, révélant Rogue. Sirius sentit le spasme familier de dégoût dans son estomac qu'il ressentait toujours en le voyant. Rogue ne sembla pas surpris que Dumbledore ait disparu. Il s'approcha de la table et commença à ranger les ustensiles qu'il avait laissés là - mortier, pilon, fiole – dans ses poches.

Sirius lui jeta un œil, un air narquois sur le visage. "C'est terriblement calme tout à coup," dit-il.

Lupin s'éclaircit la gorge, regardant Rogue. "On dirait que les reporters sont partis," fit-il. "Les as-tu… heu… chassés ?"

Le Maître des Potions secoua sa tête graisseuse. "Non. Ils ont trouvé une histoire beaucoup plus intéressante dans le couloir."

Lupin cilla. "Une histoire plus intéressante...?"

Rogue se redressa et leur adressa un sourire jaune. "Au fond du couloir se trouve la section des fous dangereux. Et ce matin, la section a perdu l'un d'entre eux."

Sirius le regarda.

"Lucius Malefoy est mort," annonça Rogue. "Assassiné dans sa cellule."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Fous le camp et arrête de me suivre, Black."

Sirius marchait dans un couloir vers l'aile de Ste Mangouste qui abritait les fous dangereux. Rogue était à ses côtés, le feu couvant dans ses yeux d'insectetrahissant sa fureur. Il se tourna brusquement, revenant en arrière et fixant Sirius avec une haine non dissimulée :

"Rentre chez toi. Ce sont les affaires du Ministère."

Sirius secoua la tête, marchant toujours: "Je ne rentre pas. Je vais voir ce qui est arrivé à Lucius Malefoy. J'ai le droit."

"Tu n'as _pas_ le droit. Les gardes ne te laisseront jamais entrer. La mort de Lucius Malefoy ne te concerne pas."

"_Ca_ me concerne !" Sirius sentit la fureur bouillir dans sa poitrine. "C'est le père de mon fils. Je veux dire, le père de mon _beau-fils_. Ecoute, ce ne sont vraiment pas tes affaires, espèce de face-de-crapaud, petit fouineur surexcité. Pourquoi ne fous-tu pas le camp tout simplement pour retourner dans l'enfer d'où tu es sorti ?"

Ils étaient près du bout du couloir, à présent ; Sirius pouvait voir un nœud serré de Sorciers du Ministère debout devant une porte de cellule numérotée. Rogue leur jeta un œil , puis revint froidement sur Sirius. "Je représente ici le Ministère. Constater la mort de Lucius Malefoy fait partie de mon boulot ici. Toi, d'un autre côté,tu es juste une tâche inutile dans le paysage."

Sirius n'était pas sûr de savoir à quel moment il avait perdu le contrôle de ses nerfs, mais c'était définitivement le cas. "En tant qu'Auror, j'ai bien plus ma place ici que toi. Pourquoi ne rentres-tu pas dans tes cachots à Potions et ne retournes-tu pas punir injustement les petits garçons parce que ça t'amuse, ce pour quoi tu sembles être fait."

"Ca ne m'amuse pas. Je suis professeur. Je fais mon boulot."

"Quelle chance pour toi que ton boulot soit aussi ton hobby."

Rogue ricana vicieusement. "Je voulais justement de dire que les douze ans que tu as passé à Azkaban étaient les meilleures de ma vie. Chaque matin, je me réveillais avec le sourire et une chanson dans le cœur juste en sachant où tu étais."

"Quelle chanson était-ce ? Je Suis Peut-Etre Un Tout Petit Ramoneur, Mais J'Ai Un Balai Enorme ..?"

"Va te faire foutre, Black !"

"Ecoute, Rogue. Je t'ai déjà rossé à l'école et je serais plus qu'heureux de le refaire. Si tu penses seulement à essayer de m'empêcher d'entrer dans cette cellule, si tu dis à ces gardes de me retenir, je t'arrache ta trachée artère et je te garrotte avec jusqu'à la mort. Et je me moque s'ils me renvoient à Azkaban, parce que ça en vaudra la peine. Pigé ?"

Rogue le regarda, et Sirius fut déconcerté de voir les prémices d'un froid sourire sur son visage. "Bien, j'espère que tu vas aimer ce que tu vas voir."

Quand il transplana dans la bibliothèque du Manoir Malefoy, une vision plutôt inattendue sauta aux yeux de Lupin.

"Bon Dieu !" jura t-il, involontairement.

OoOoOoOoO

Avec une exclamation étonnée et un bruit sourd plutôt bruyant, Harry et Hermione tombèrent du bureau de Lucius et disparurent à sa vue, au soulagement de Lupin.

Un moment après, Harry se redressa de derrière le bureau, lissant sa chemise, et le visage plutôt rosi. Il chercha ses lunettes autour du bureau, les ramassa, et regarda d'un air coupable Lupin. "Heu… bonjour, Professeur. Nous ne nous attendions pas…"

"Oui, bon, c'est plutôt évident," laissa échapper Lupin.

Hermione se redressa près de Harry, boutonnant son cardigan, les joues écarlates.

"Professeur, bonjour, comment allez-vous ?"

"Bien, excepté que je me suis presque écrasé," dit gravement Lupin, essayant de ne pas sourire à leur expression coupable. "Merci à vous."

"On était juste en train de s'embrasser," déclara Harry, légèrement sur la défensive.

Lupin se laissa fléchir. "Oui, et je suis très heureux de voir que vous êtes de nouveau en bons termes. Bien que ce bureau soit assez dur. Essayez de ne pas vous blesser. Dans le même temps, j'ai besoin de parler avec Narcissa, donc si vous voulez m'excuser…"

"Professeur, _attendez_ !" le coupa Hermione, repoussant nerveusement ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. "Pouvez-vous rester une minute ?"

"Juste !" dit Harry, puis il cligna des yeux et eut l'air confus. "Je veux dire, non. Ne restez pas ! Attendez, je ne voulais pas dire ça non plus, je veux dire..."

"Arrêtez de baragouiner, Harry," dit Lupin, sans méchanceté, et il se tourna vers Hermione, qui, toujours très rose aux oreilles, fouillait les livres empilés sur le bureau. "Ca va, Hermione, je ne veux pas jouer les intrus."

"Oh, ça va," répondit Hermione, faisant le tour du bureau. Lupin vit qu'elle tenait le livre du centaure dans ses mains. Elle s'approcha d'Harry et le lui tendit. "Regarde ça, Harry."

Harry le regarda. "C'est un livre."

"Oui," concéda Hermione, avec un soupçon d'impatience dans la voix.

"Et ?"

"Et, en quelle langue est-il ?"

"Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous vouliez que je lise." Harry ouvrit le livre, passa quelques pages au hasard et haussa les épaules. "C'est en anglais."

Lupin sursauta. "C'est quoi ?"

Harry lui lança un regard bizarre. "C'est en anglais."

Lupin ne savait pas s'il fallait exulter ou hurler. Il se rua presque sur Harry, vint derrière lui, et regarda les pages derrière son épaule, voyant les même arabesques et gribouillis incompréhensibles qu'il se rappelait. Il tapota un doigt sur la page. "Lis-moi ce passage, Harry." ordonna-t-il.

Harry lui jeta un regard qui signifiait clairement : "Bon, tu es devenu totalement cinglé, hein, mais je vais être indulgent parce que d'un autre côté, tu n'as pas l'air tellement dangereux." Lupin l'endura, gardant fermement le doigt sur la page pendant qu'Harry lisait.

_Samedi quatorze octobre. Trop bu hier soir. Me suis réveillé avec un horrible mal de crâne seulement pour trouver_ _encore une fois Godric le bruyant en train d'arpenter les couloirs en hurlant. Seigneur, il ne s'arrête jamais de hurler. C'est super pour terrifier la paysannerie mais pas si vous essayez juste d'apprécier votre petit-déjeuner. Puis à la réunion aujourd'hui il a ignoré ma requête de garder l'école fermée à tous les élèves qui ne sont pas de Sang-Pur. N'a pas écouté un seul de mes arguments. A chaque fois que je prends mes propres décisions, Godric abandonne son air indécis. Détestable crétin. Et il s'est encore assis trop près de Rowena au dîner. Si il continue…_

Harry s'interrompit et leva les yeux vers Lupin. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ? A quoi ça rime ?"

Lupin indiqua d'un geste du menton qu'Harry devrait continuer à lire. Harry tourna quelques pages et lut :

_Dit à Godric ce matin en confidence que je pensais vendre mon âme pour gagner le pouvoir sur tout le monde magique. Il a dit : "Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée, Sly." Je lui ai dit que je pensais que c'était un très bon plan, absolument parfait en fait, sur quoi il a perdu l'esprit et m'a traité de misérable petit bâtard. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que Rowena lui trouve._

_Je suis très impatient de pouvoir le tuer._

Harry s'interrompit de nouveau, et fixa Lupin avec des yeux ronds. "C'est le _journal_ de Salazar Serpentard ?"

"Et bien," dit Lupin, "en tant qu'historien professionnel et qu'universitaire, je devrais dire que j'ai besoin de faire des tests pour déterminer cela, peut-être un sort de Verificarum, mais, bon..." Il s'interrompit, puis sourit à Harry et Hermione, sûr que le soulagement dans ses yeux était évident. "On le dirait très certainement."

"Ben, il a certainement l'air d'une triste sorte de babillard risible, pas vrai ?" remarqua Harry, fixant le livre avec incrédulité.

Lupin haussa les épaules. "Il est très difficile de dire ce qui motive les gens à faire ce qu'ils font," dit-il diplomatiquement.

"Quand vous regardez ce livre," demanda Harry, plantant un doigt sur la page, "ça n'a pas l'air d'anglais pour vous ?"

"Ce n'est pas de l'anglais, Harry," dit Hermione, l'air un peu guindé. "C'est du Fourchelangue."

Lupin lui sourit. "Il ne m'est même pas apparu que ce puisse être un langage écrit. Ce n'en est probablement pas, en fait, mais le livre peut facilement avoir été enchanté pour que seul un Fourchelangue puisse le lire. Bien vu Hermione, bien vu en effet."

Hermione rayonna comme si elle venait juste de faire un carton plein à un examen, tandis qu'Harry, saisit par une pensée soudaine, fronçait violement les sourcils.

"Ca veut dire que je vais devoir vous lire tout ce bouquin _à voix haute _?" s'exclama-t-il, fixant Lupin d'un air consterné. "Fait chier !"

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Si quelqu'un m'avait dit ce matin, _pensa sombrement Sirius pour lui-même_, qu'à minuit je me tiendrais dans un asile de fous avec Severus Rogue, essayant de rassembler des morceaux déchiquetés de Lucius Malefoy, je l'aurai frappé sur la tête et traité de punaise cinglée._

_Montrons-leur voir ce que je sais faire !_

Les gardes du ministère avaient été étonnamment conciliants – en fait, plus que conciliants – pour laisser Sirius et Rogue dans la cellule pour voir ce qui restait de Lucius Malefoy. Cela avait été en partie dû à l'air reconnaissable et la réputation de Sirius d'Auror de haut vol ; et en partie au statut au Ministère de Rogue, et en partie aussi au fait que personne n'avait envie d'entrer là-dedans.

Il était facile de voir pourquoi. En entrant dans la pièce, Sirius, qui avait vu pas mal de choses désagréable dans sa carrière en tant qu'Auror, sentit presque ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Il n'y avait pas de corps – ou du moins, rien de ce qui restait de Lucius Malefoy qui pouvait être précisément être dénommé commeun corps. Du sang trempait les meubles, éclaboussait les murs, faisait des flaques visqueuses sur le sol. Le mince cercle que Lucius avait dessiné sur le sol en utilisant du sang de son poignet était presque éclipsé par les traînéesde sang et de chairs, et il y avait aussi d'autres… choses… éparpillées dans la pièce, mêlées au sang et aux fragments blancs d'os : des choses que Sirius ne voulait pas regarder de trop près. Des choses qui ressemblaient beaucoup à une mélange de membres et d'organes.

"Bon," fit Sirius, se sentant tourner de l'œil, "je pense que nous pouvons écarter le suicide."

"Pas nécessairement," dit Rogue, qui n'avait pas beaucoup changé d'expression depuis qu'il était entré dans la cellule.

"Quoi, tu penses qu'il était tellement déprimé qu'il s'est lui-même mis en pièces ?"

"Pas exactement," répondit froidement Rogue. Il désigna un des murs avec sa baguette. "Tu as regardé ça ?"

"Des traces de sang," répondit Sirius. "Et alors ?"

"Je suppose que c'était optimiste de ma part d'attendre à ce que tu remarques quelque chose, Black. Regarde les traces de sang. On dirait…"

"_De l'écriture_," termina Sirius, lui barrant le passage. Il loucha vers le mur. "Regarde, ça continue jusque sur le sol."

"On dirait une sorte de langage runique," émit Rogue, qui avait sorti un carnet de notes et une Plume à Papote et semblait recopier l'écriture. "On dirait des lettres de feu," murmura-t-il pour lui-même. "Le contrecoup d'un Sort de Convocation, peut-être… Je me demande ce qu'il essayait de faire ? C'est vraiment dommage qu'il soit si difficile de lire…"

"Oui, si seulement il avait été un peu plus précautionneux pendant qu'il griffonnait son message d'adieu dans son propre sang."

"N'essaie pas d'être drôle, Black. Tu n'es pas drôle."

"J'essayais de m'empêcher d'être malade. Tu es probablement habitué à ce genre de carnage dû à tes jours de joyeux Mangemort, mais je…" il s'arrêta, soudainement, et regarda Rogue. "Tu l'es, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il.

"Je suis quoi ?"

"Habitué à ça. Tu sais ce que c'est."

Rogue le fixa avec des yeux insondables. "Je dois rappeler que le Seigneur des Ténèbres prévoit une punition plutôt exemplaire sur ceux qui lui désobéissaient." énonça t-il. "Le Sort Irruptus. Ca…"

"Fait exploser les gens en morceaux," compléta sombrement Sirius.

"Exact !"

"Et c'est difficile à effectuer ?"

"Très."

"Autre chose à dire sur ce sujet ?"

"Pas vraiment, non."

"Ca ne te rend pas malade ?"

Rogue lui jeta un œil. "Excuse-moi ?"

"De te rappeler ce que tu étais," dit Sirius avec dureté, et il fut récompensé en voyant l'expression de Rogue se raidir. "Je sais que Dumbledore m'a dit que tu t'étais détourné du Seigneur des Ténèbres, en prenant de grands risques pour toi-même. Il semble t'accorder beaucoup de crédit. Mais je vais te dire, pas le reste d'entre nous. Sans lui pour parler pour toi, qui dans la communauté magique va être capable de faire confiance à un Mangemort déchu qui n'a même pas su honorer la confiance du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?"

"Mieux vaut échouer comme Mangemort," jeta Rogue, "qu'avoir échoué comme Gardien du Secret."

Sirius sentit son estomac se retourner et ressentit un besoin soudain de frapper Rogue. Il le réprima. "Tu es tout autant un meurtrier que moi," dit-il, la voix rauque.

Rogue claqua son carnet. Lui et la plume disparurent dans les manches de sa robe tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, effleurant Sirius, qui ne bougea pas. A la porte, Rogue se retourna et le regarda, ses yeux d'insecte emplis de haine et de quelque chose d'autre aussi.

"Nous sommes tous coupables," dit-il. "Nous sommes _tous_ complices."

Il sortit, et la porte claqua derrière lui.

Sirius, se sentant malade et très près du vertige, passa le dos de ses mains sur ses yeux et jura doucement. _Ai-je perdu cette dispute ? _se demanda t-il. _Etait-ce même une dispute ?_ Il entendit de nouveau la voix de Rogue dans sa tête, _échoué comme Gardien du Secret_, disait-il. Il repoussa les pensées de James et Lily, parce que ce n'était que ténèbres, que c'était un gouffre sans fin et des maux de crâne pour des heures et des heures. L'odeur écœurante du sang le rendait déjà nauséeux. Il fit un pas en arrière, et sentit son pied se poser sur quelque chose qui couinait de façon déplaisante. _Seigneur Dieu_, pensa t-il pour lui-même, baissant les yeux, _c'est un doigt ?_

Sirius se sauva.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Ginny fixait sombrement le feu qui dansait et étincelait dans le foyer. Même si on était en juin, il faisait si froid au Manoir Malefoy que la chaleur du feu était tout sauf malvenue. Ron, était assis près d'elle, les bras croisés sur son torse ; il avait l'air pensif et légèrement irrité.

"A ton avis, de quoi parlent-ils ?"

Ginny sut immédiatement de quoi il parlait : leur parents, qui s'étaient retirés avec Narcissa dans une autre pièce pour une discussion entre adultes. Ron était plus irrité par le fait d'être mis à l'écart que Ginny. Elle avait l'estomac complètement glacé par l'inquiétude, à tel point que même la chaleur du feu ne semblait pouvoir l'aider. Elle ne cessait de voir Drago dans sa tête, debout dans le jardin, cette terrible expression d'anxiété sur son visage. _Il ne voulait pas y aller. Pourquoi l'a-t-il fait ?_

"J'ai _dit_,"répétaRon irrité, "de quoi crois-tu qu'ils parlent ?"

Ginny dévisagea son frère, le visage vide de toute expression, voyant toujours le visage de Drago dans son esprit. "Quoi ?"

Ron secoua la tête. "J'ai dit, je passe vraiment un bon moment ici sur la Terre. Tu sais, l'endroit où tu te trouves !"

Ginny sentit ses lèvres trembler. "Je suis tellement inquiète, Ron. Je crois qu'il est vraiment en danger."

Ron fut pris par surprise. "Quoi, Harry ?" demanda-t-il, semblant légèrement irrité. "Le seul danger que Harry court, c'est d'étouffer à force d'avoir Hermione collée à son visage."

"_Pas _Harry. Drago. Je pense qu'il est en danger."

Ron semblait combattre la tentation de rétorquer "Et alors ?"

"_Ne dis pas_ 'Et alors ?'" ajouta Ginny, sombrement.

"Je n'allais pas le dire," mentit Ron. "Ecoute, Malefoy est surveillé par Sirius et Narcissa. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont mettre tout l'argent, le nom des Malefoy et leurs relations au ministère en œuvre pour le retrouver."

"Ils ne le trouveront pas. Pas s'il ne veut pas être trouvé."

"Cesse d'être aussi énigmatique. C'est énervant. De toute façon, qu'est que ça peut te faire ce qui arrive à Malefoy ?"

"Parce que…" commença Ginny, avant de s'arrêter.

Ron la dévisagea, ses yeux bleus soudainement grand ouverts. "Ginny, tu n'es _pas_ avec Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai _dis_…"

Ginny lui lança un regard têtu. "Cela ne te regarde pas, n'est-ce pas ?"

Ron sembla exaspéré. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et les gars émotionnellement inaccessibles ? D'abord Harry, et c'était déjà assez mal. Maintenant Malefoy, qui lui n'est pas amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'être une ordure sur pattes. Je suppose que la meilleure chose qui puisse être dite à son sujet sur un point de vue romantique, c'est que au moins, il n'est pas homosexuel." Les sourcils de Ron s'étaient joint dans la réflexion. "Pour ce que nous en savons…" ajouta-t-il. "Il a l'air de vraiment bien s'entendre avec Harry."

Ginny fit un bruit ressemblant à un grognement. "Toi," dit-elle froidement, "tu es le seul d'entre nous qui le déteste encore."

"De nous ? Qui est le nous ?"

"Et bien, Hermione…"

"Hermione est ensorcelée," dit Ron, fermement.

"Harry l'aime bien."

"Harry m'a dit qu'il ne considérait pas Malefoy comme un ami," dit Ron, ce qui était vrai d'une certaine manière.

Ginny fut surprise, mais se remit rapidement du choc. "Sirius !" s'écria-t-elle triomphante. "Sirius l'aime bien."

Ron eut l'air solennel. "Sirius a pris beaucoup de drogue quand il avait notre âge."

"_Ron _!"

Ron eut un sourire en coin. "Okay, peut-être pas. Mais il a définitivement un côté sauvage, qui peut peut-être le faire s'identifier à Malefoy. Papa m'a dit que Sirius est allé à sa remise des diplômes en ne portant rien d'autre qu'une paire de lunettes de plongée orange et des gants de motards en cuir."

Ginny fut momentanément écartée du sujet Drago. "Est-ce _vrai_ ?

"J'sais pas, Harry et moi avons essayé de vérifier sur les vieilles photos des remises des diplômes de la bibliothèque, mais cette année-là manque. Je suppose qu'une fille l'a volée."

"Et bien, ça ne l'empêche pas de bien aimer Drago," déclara fermement Ginny. "Donc, tu as le nous."

"Ginny," dit Ron d'un ton tout aussi ferme, "tu peux trouver mieux que Malefoy. Okay ?"

A ce point, Ginny fit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis des années : de manière inattendue, elle écrasa du pied les orteils de Ron.

"Aïe !" cria-t-il, sautant loin d'elle tout en lui lançant un regard blessé. "Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?"

"Ne peux-tu pas le laisser tranquille une seconde ?" dit Ginny presque en larmes. "Ne peux-tu pas penser à une seule chose gentille à son sujet ?"

"Bien sur ! Un jour, il sera mort." Voyant le regard furieux de Ginny, il soupira, tendit la main et attrapa la sienne. "Ecoute, Ginny. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'admets que Malefoy semble vraiment tenir à Hermione, ce qui, d'une certaine manière, le rend presque humain. Mais je ne suis pas assez à l'aise pour lui faire confiance, et plus que toute chose, je ne veux pas que tu souffres. Tu comprends ? "

"Je comprend, mais je ne suis pas celle en danger de souffrir pour le moment," dit Ginny d'une petite voix. "C'est lui." Elle regarda son frère. "Il _est _en danger, Ron. Je peux ressentir la Magie Noire, tu le sais, et j'ai ressenti qu'elle émanait de lui la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Comme des vagues de froid. Ne venant pas de lui, mais qui l'entouraient. Il y a quelque chose qui travaille sur lui ou à travers lui – comme pour moi et ce journal…"

Elle s'interrompit alors que la porte s'ouvrait et que leurs parents entraient. Molly et Arthur Weasley avaient l'air plus qu'un petit peu choqués, et quand Molly se précipita pour serrer Ginny dans ses bras, ce fut avec une intensité inattendue.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maman ?" demanda Ginny en s'écartant.

"Sirius vient juste de rentrer de l'hôpital," dit Mr. Weasley.

Les pupilles de Ron se dilatèrent. "Est-ce que Dumbledore va bien ?"

"Il est stable." répondit Mr. Weasley. "Mais Lucius Malefoy est mort."

Les yeux de Ginny s'ouvrirent en grand sous le choc. "Le père de Drago ?" murmura-t-elle. "Il est mort ?"

"Assassiné dans sa cellule," lui apprit Mr. Weasley. "Extrêmement peu plaisamment."

"Je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer à la maison," dit Mme. Weasley. "C'est un moment pour la famille et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sentir que nous nous imposons."

"Sans oublier le fait que je dois retourner au Ministère." ajouta Mr. Weasley. "J'ai déjà reçu quelques hiboux de Percy..."

"Nous partons ?" demanda Ron, les pupilles toujours dilatées. "Mais, et Harry ? Et Hermione ?"

"C'est la maison de Harry, chéri," dit fermement Mme. Weasley. "Sa place est ici, et il devrait y rester. Et j'ai déjà demandé à Hermione si elle voulait rentrer avec nous, mais elle a dit qu'elle préférait rester avec Harry."

"Alors, ils se sont réconciliés, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Ron.

"On dirait bien."

Ron se tourna vers Ginny. Ginny lui rendit son regard, plein de regrets. "Pouvons-nous leur dire au revoir ? " demanda-t-elle.

"Vous les verrez bien assez tôt, j'en suis sûre," soupira Mme. Weasley. "Mais allez-y et faites vos adieux. A ce rythme, nous ne serons pas à la maison avant l'aube."

OoOoOoOoOoO

L'atmosphère de la bibliothèque était sombre. Le départ des Weasley avait laissé Harry et Hermione se regardant pétrifiés, comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas croire que leurs amis soient partis. Madame Weasley avait eu une bonne dose d'étreintes pour Harry et avait étendu son invitation à venir au Terrier aux deux adolescents, mais Harry avait été ferme sur son intention de rester avec Sirius, et Hermione ferme sur le fait qu'elle voulait rester avec Harry, ce qui fit qu'ils étaient à présents tous les deux assis, leurs mains jointes derrière le bureau, ayant l'air selon Lupin, de deux orphelins avec leurs grands yeux tristes. Sirius avait entraîné Narcissa dans le bureau pour lui parler de la mort de Lucius, aussi bien que de ce que Dumbledore leur avait appris au sujet de Drago, et ils n'étaient pas encore revenus.

Lupin, pendant ce temps, feuilletait un livre qu'il commençait à suspecter d'être le journal de Salazar Serpentard, bien qu'il n'en ait encore aucune preuve. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il s'agissait de Fourchelangue, il était pratiquement sûr qu'il serait capable de le traduire. C'était une lumière dans cette atmosphère trop sombre.

"Avez vous besoin d'aide avec ce livre, Professeur ?"

Harry venait de lui demander. Il avait l'air fatigué, un peu perdu et anxieux.

"Merci, Harry. J'en aurai besoin dans quelques instants. Je songe à plusieurs sortilèges de traduction. J'ai déjà réussi à rendre lisibles quelques paragraphe."

Hermione leva les yeux. "Rien d'intéressant ?"

"Non, pratiquement que des plaintes au sujet de Godric et, hum, ses observations au sujet de Rowena. Il aimait râler."

"Oh, je ne sais pas," dit Harry, de manière plutôt inattendue. "Je veux dire, je n'ai pas l'impression que Godric était si sympa que ça. On dirait qu'il le provoquait tout le temps et le tourmentait, un peu comme… comme Rogue."

Lupin et Hermione dévisagèrent Harry étonnés. "Ça me fait penser…" dit Lupin, se rappelant soudainement. "Avez-vous eu la réponse de Rogue au sujet du philtre d'amour ?"

Hermione et Harry rougirent tous les deux. "Oui nous l'avons eu," dit Hermione, récalcitrante. "Il a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de contre-charme, qu'il connaîtrait," ajouta-t-elle rapidement.

"Ah." dit Lupin, bien que son cœur se serrât. "Et bien, il ne sait pas tout."

"Il a déclaré que seule la mort pouvait rompe le charme," ajouta Harry.

"Et bien, la plupart des malédictions le sont," rappela Lupin. "Même être un loup-garou peut-être guéri par la mort. J'appellerais ça difficilement une solution."

Hermione s'appuya sur ses coudes. "Je crois qu'il essayait juste de nous décourager."

"Il aime contredire," déclara Lupin d'un ton neutre, bien que personnellement il ne le pensait pas. S'il y avait bien un sujet sur lequel Rogue ne mentait pas, c'était bien ses chères potions. "Pour le moment," dit il, essayant de changer le sujet, "il serait plus avisé de nous concentrer pour retrouver Drago, et une fois Drago retrouvé, je me ferai un plaisir d'écrire aux professeurs de Potions de Beauxbâtons et Drumstrang, peut-être pourront-ils nous aider."

"Je me demandais, Professeur," dit Harry, soudainement, "si Narcissa a gardé quelque chose de Drago enfant, comme des cheveux ou une de ses dents de bébé, ou n'importe quoi, pourrions nous faire un autre Charme Epicyclique et essayer de l'utiliser pour le retrouver ?"

"C'est une bonne idée, Harry. Je le suggérerai à Sirius. Mais étant donné les activités de Mage Noir de Lucius, je ne pense pas qu'il ait imaginé que Narcissa ait gardé quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Trop facile à retourner contre Drago. Non, je pense qu'il va nous falloir explorer de nouveaux chemins pour le trouver."

"D'autres chemins ?" lui fit écho Hermione. "Comme le Ministère ?"

"Non," dit Lupin, souhaitant que Sirius revienne pour l'aider à se tirer de cette conversation. "Finalement, nous espérions que tu pourrais nous aider dans ce cas, Harry."

Harry cligna des yeux. "Que puis-je faire ?"

"Et bien, C'est à toi de voir, Harry, mais…"

La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit et Sirius entra sans Narcissa. Il regarda Lupin, ses yeux disant : _Lui as-tu déjà dit ?_

Lupin lui rendit son regard._ Au milieu de l'explication. Ça t'intéresse de m'aider ?_

Sirius traversa la pièce et s'assit au bureau, faisant face à son filleul. Sans préambule, il demanda : "Tu te souviens, quand tu as pris le Polynectar avec Drago, que dans une certaine limite, tu savais ce qu'il pensait ?"

"Ouais," dit Harry, levant les sourcils.

"Mais que ceci s'était arrêté une fois les effets de la potion dissipés, n'est-ce pas ?" dit Hermione, qui comme d'habitude était déjà arrivé au point où Sirius essayait d'emmener Harry. "N'est-ce pas ?"

A présent, Harry semblait ennuyé. "Et bien," marmonna-t-il, "pas tout à fait."

Ils le dévisagèrent tous.

Harry retira ses lunettes et frotta le bout de son nez, épuisé. "Ecoutez, je ne sais pas ce que Malefoy pense, si c'est ce que vous me demandez. Et je ne sais certainement pas où il est. Mais parfois, je peux dire ce qu'il ressent et, hum, je peux dire ce dont il rêve. Ce qui dernièrement a été vraiment, vraiment moche, je peux bien vous le raconter."

Hermione était choquée. "Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?"

"Parce que je trouvais ça bizarre et dérangeant. Et parce que ça s'atténue. C'est de moins en moins le cas."

"Mais ça peut être inversé." dit Sirius. Il leva les yeux vers Lupin. "Non ?"

Lupin avait l'air songeur. "Ce lien que vous partagez est dû au Polynectar. Ce n'est pas un lien tout à fait inconnu, du moins historiquement. C'est tout à fait similaire au lien que peuvent partager un Magid et sa source. Quel que soit la chose qui vous lie, elle n'a pas été dissoute, simplement mise en sourdine. Tu peux rouvrir le canal, je pense. Si tu le veux. Il serait tout à fait compréhensible que tu ne veuille pas parce que…"

"Parce qu'il est dangereux ?" dit Harry. "Ouais, Je sais que c'est ce qu'il pense."

"C'est plus que ça, Harry," affirma Sirius. "Il n'est pas simplement dangereux, il est dangereux pour toi. Tu peux le localiser pour nous, mais tu ne pourras pas venir avec nous à sa poursuite. Nous devrions procéder ainsi."

Harry avait une expression vide. "Pourquoi ?"

Sirius soupira, et s'expliqua. Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent en grand, mais il n'avait pas l'air aussi surpris que Lupin l'avait supposé. "Le Sang de Serpentard." dit-il finalement, l'air sombre. "Donc c'est pour ça que le Choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard."

"Tu n'es pas un Serpentard, Harry," déclara Hermione fermement. "Quelque soit ton... héritage génétique."

"Ouais, je sais," dit Harry calmement.

Lupin lui lança un regard de coté, remarquant que Harry semblait incroyablement sûr de lui pour quelqu'un de son age ; il se demanda s'il s'agissait d'une évolution récente, et à quel point cela pouvait être lié à sa relation avec Hermione – qui ironiquement, semblait la seule avec qui il semblait perdre tous ses moyens.

"Je suppose que c'est la contrepartie d'être un Magid." dit Harry. "Je veux dire, l'épée n'aurait eu aucun intérêt pour moi si je n'en avais pas été un, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Il y'a toujours une contrepartie au pouvoir," déclara Lupin. "C'est une bonne chose à savoir."

"Ne l'écoute pas quand il parle de ta puissance," dit Hermione, titillant du bout du doigt le ventre de Harry. "Tu as déjà une bien assez grosse tête."

Harry prit un air solennel. "Puissance ? Ambition ? Les Jedis n'y portent que peu d'intérêt."

Hermione pouffa de rire. Sirius et Lupin le regardèrent comme s'il était cinglé.

Harry se força à reprendre une expression sérieuse. "Pas grave. Allons-y."

oOoOoOoOo

L'aube approchait quand Severus Rogue arriva chez lui. Il avait été retenu tard à Ste Mangouste, à parler avec les Médicomages du traitement de Dumbledore, et un temps encore plus long au débriefing avec le ministère. Il monta les marches de sa maison lentement, apercevant clairement la lumière rouge du soleil levant chassant les ténèbres, au dessus des arbres un peu plus loin. Le matin était là et, comme souvent quand il était épuisé, la marque des ténèbres sur son bras le démangeait comme une blessure mettant du temps à guérir.

Il sentit que quelque chose n'était pas à sa place quand il passa le porche. La maison était toujours plongée dans l'obscurité, noire et sans lumière comme il l'avait laissé – mais il y avait quelque chose de subtilement _différent_. Il tira sa baguette de sa manche et se dirigea silencieusement à travers le Hall, ses oreilles en quête du moindre bruit.

A mi-chemin du couloir, il entendit un bruit. Mais ce n'était pas le genre de bruit qu'il attendait.

C'était de la _musique._

Et elle venait de sa propre salle de séjour.

Curiosité et indignation vainquirent son instinct naturel de préservation, et Rogue courut le reste du hall, sans plus prendre la peine de masquer ses pas. A l'extrémité du couloir, il tourna à gauche et ouvrit la porte avec fracas.

Une scène étrange apparut sous ses yeux. La pièce était presque dans l'état où il l'avait laissé – emplie de lourds fauteuils de bois, durs et peu confortables, les murs recouverts de livres, le sol très poussiéreux, toute lumière qui aurait pu trouver son chemin à travers les fenêtres bloquée par les lourds rideaux drapés. La seule différence se trouvait au milieu de la pièce : au centre d'un petit cercle de tapis persan qu'il avait toujours bien aimé, était assis Drago Malefoy.

Il fallut un moment à Rogue pour reconnaître son élève préféré hors de son uniforme de Poudlard, habillé de jean et d'un T-shirt, tout deux trop larges pour lui. Il semblait calme et pas le moins du monde étonné par l'arrivée de Rogue. Il avait une main tendue, et dans le peu de lumière de la pièce, il fallut un moment à Rogue pour comprendre ce qu'il faisait – puis un autre moment pour l'enregistrer. Il tenait sa main tendue, la paume vers le haut, et au dessus de ses doigts flottait un disque noir circulaire – un enregistrement. Il tournait rapidement, comme sur une platine, et la musique venait de _lui_. Rogue ne put s'empêcher de le fixer.

"Bach." déclara Drago, levant calmement les yeux vers Rogue. "Les variations de Goldberg. C'est une collection de musique moldue impressionnante que vous avez là. Je n'aurais pas pensé que vous soyez un tel fan de Bay City Rollers."

Rogue dévisagea son étudiant fétiche et secoua la tête. "Mr. Malefoy," dit-il froidement. "auriez-vous l'amabilité de me dire ce que vous faîtes ici ? Désespéré de faire vos recherche sur les philtres d'amour, non ? Ou bien seriez vous simplement curieux des secrets de ma collection de disques ?"

Drago le dévisagea sans expression un moment, puis sourit. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans ce sourire. _Ce n'est pas le sourire d'un adolescent_, songea Rogue. Ce n'était pas le sourire désagréable habituel de Drago. C'était quelque chose d'autre encore. "Je pensais que peut-être vous pourriez m'aider," dit-il simplement.

Rogue secoua à nouveau la tête. "Vous aider ? Pourquoi voudrais-je vous aider ? Comment êtes vous arrivé ici de toute manière ?"

Drago sourit. "Je peux faire beaucoup de choses," dit-il, regardant à nouveau le disque qui tournait toujours au dessus de sa main. "Beaucoup de choses que je ne pensais pas pouvoir faire. Comme avec ce disque, par exemple." Il regarda Rogue de côté. "J'ai découpé votre serrure. Puis je l'ai réparée. Elle est aussi bonne qu'avant, je n'ai rien abîmé. "

"Ce n'est pas le problème. Le problème est que vous ne devriez pas être ici. Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que vous faites ici et je m'en fiche carrément. Vous êtes peut-être un des étudiants de ma maison, mais c'est un peu trop, et je suis persuadé que vous en conviendrez. Je vous suggère de rentrer chez vous."

"Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi," dit Drago, que semblait avoir acquis une attitude sans honte due à un réel désespoir. "Vous devez m'aider."

"Pourquoi voulez vous que _je_ vous aide ?"

"Parce que," dit Drago simplement, "vous ne direz pas à Sirius Black où je suis."

"Black était inquiet à votre sujet aujourd'hui," dit Rogue, d'un ton pas particulièrement gentil. "Je suis frappé du fait que lui et votre famille seraient heureux de vous aider. Pourquoi ne pas aller les voir ? "

"Parce qu'ils ne comprendront pas," dit Drago, se tournant et se positionnant à genoux. "Ils sont tous pareils - Sirius, Harry, et toute la bande – Ils sont tous bons, ils ont toujours été gentils. Ils ne connaissent pas d'autre manière d'être. Pour eux, le mal est quelque chose qu'ils haïssent et tiennent à bout de bras, pas quelque chose aux cotés de quoi ils marchent chaque jour et nuit de leur vie. Ils ne savent pas comment le combattre parce qu'ils n'ont jamais eu à le combattre. Mais _vous_ savez !" et quand il leva les yeux, que Rogue vit son visage rajeunit par le choc et l'épuisement, il se souvint soudain du bébé que Drago avait été, quinze ans plus tôt quand son père l'avait amené entouré d'une couverture aux réunions de Mangemorts, et que même Voldemort ait commenté la couleur particulière des cheveux du garçon, l'argent de ses yeux._ Cet enfant est marqué par quelque chose de spécial_.Pas que _spécial_, pensait Rogue, dans le sens où l'avait employé le Seigneur des Ténèbres, signifiait nécessairement quelque chose de bien. "Vous étiez mauvais, mais vous en êtes revenu." dit Drago. "Je pensais que vous pourriez comprendre. Je pensais que vous pourriez me dire, comment vous avez fait."

Rogue le regarda. Son élève préféré, un garçon qu'il avait toujours bien aimé, pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas vu qu'il détestait le père du Drago. Mais il était là. Peut-être était-ce parce que Drago lui rappelait le jeune homme qu'il avait été, comme Harry lui rappelait James. Mais peut-être n'était-ce que son imagination ; Drago n'était en rien comme lui au même age._ Je n'étais pas un guerrier,_ pensa-t-il._ Il m'a fallu des années pour apprendre qu'il y avait dans ce monde quelque chose qui valait la peine qu'on se batte._

Drago était silencieux, regardant le disque sombre tourner faiblement au dessus de sa main, une lueur sombre et légèrement dérangeante brillant dans ses yeux. Il avait un demi sourire rêveur sur les lèvres, comme s'il pensait à présent à quelque chose d'autre, quelque part où il aimerait être. Ce même sourire qui donnait des cauchemars, mais ne donnait pas à Rogue le temps de penser.

"Peut-être puis-je vous aider. Mais avant il y a une chose que vous devez savoir."

"Quoi ?"

D'un calme brutal, Rogue déclara, "Votre père est mort. Il est mort ce soir."

Drago ne bougea pas, mais devint tout à coup dangereusement pâle et blanc. La lumière sombre de ses yeux qui dérangeait Rogue sembla s'éteindre momentanément, rendant ses yeux étonnamment transparents, miroir du choc et de sa perte. Le disque craqua en deux morceaux avec le bruit d'un os brisé, les morceaux tombèrent sur le tapis. Drago leva les yeux vers Rogue, son visage à nouveau enfantin à cause de l'étonnement et de la désolation. "En êtes vous _sûr _?"

"J'en suis sûr," dit Rogue, se détournant pour quitter la pièce. "Restez où vous êtes, Mr. Malefoy. Je vais vous chercher du café."

_A suivre dans le chapitre 8 : Démons et Anges_


	8. Démons et Anges

**Note d'alana** : Bonjour à tous ! Enfin, voici le chapitre 8 ! Sachez que le chapitre 9 et le 10 sont en cours de traduction (dépéchons, les gens !) Grâce à l'arrivée de nombreux nouveaux traducteurs, nous avons reprit un rythme de croisière (lent, dirons certains, mais bon, on a reprit).

Ce chapitre a été traduit par **Elyssia**, **Laïka**, **alana** et **kya-the-viper**, qui est véritablement la fusée de la nouvelle DT-Team. La correction est le travail de Fred.

Le mot « boomslang » a été traduit ! Il veut dire « serpent d'arbre »!

En raison des vacances, vous songez bien que la traduction se fera plus irrégulière. Je ne désespère pas de poster le 9 durant les grande vacances, mais bje ne peut rien affirmer.

Sachez en outre que le chapitre 16 de Draco Veritas (la suite de cette fic, 3e volet de la trilogie), est paru sur Schnoogle. Vu la longueur de DV (pire que DS), je n'imagine pas la traduire un jour, mais bon… Mettez-vous à l'anglais ! (vous avez le temps, faut d'abord qu'on finisse la traduction de celle-là !)

Je vous souhaite donc une très bonne lecture !

**8 - Démons & Anges**

_There is a crack in everything;_

_That's how the light gets in._

_-Leonard Cohen_

_("Il y a une fissure dans chaque chose ; c'est pourquoi la lumière peut entrer." Leonard Cohen)_

Drago jouait avec la nourriture dans son assiette d'une manière quelque peu désespérée. Ce n'était pas que la nourriture ne soit pas bonne ; à l'immense stupéfaction de Drago, Rogue, entre autres qualités, semblait être capable de produire des beignets aux myrtilles tout à fait acceptables. Mais son estomac était noué au point que chaque bouchée avalée lui faisait l'effet d'un gros morceau de métal aux arrêtes aiguisées.

Bien sûr, il n'était aidé en rien par le fait que Rogue soit assis en face de lui à la table dans la petite cuisine peinte en bleue, le fixant d'un regard perçant que Drago trouvait très déconcertant. Il avait toujours pensé qu'être transpercé par les yeux de quelqu'un n'était qu'une expression rebattue ; mais à ce moment, les petits yeux noirs de Rogue lui donnaient l'impression que celui-ci pouvait voir l'arrière de son crâne au travers de son front. "Donc," dit Rogue, émiettant un bout de beignet entre ses doigts d'un air absent, "même à présent que nous avons fait le tour de la question plusieurs fois, je reste confus. Vous êtes venu parce que vous pensiez que je pourrais vous aider, ou parce que vous savez que je ne dirai pas à Sirius Black que vous êtes là ?"

"Et bien," répondit Drago la bouche pleine de beignet, "vous ne le ferez pas, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Etant donné que je ne lui pisserai même pas dessus s'il était en feu, c'est une supposition correcte, oui. Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire qu'il sache que vous êtes là ?"

"Il essaiera de me ramener à la maison," expliqua Drago, comme si c'était évident. "Il pense qu'il peut m'aider, mais il ne peut pas. Aucun d'eux ne peut m'aider. Je pense toujours que vous pouvez, cependant."

Rogue regarda d'un air absent vers la petite fenêtre du mur est. La pale lueur du matin filtrait à travers les rideaux. Drago détourna le regard ; il avait découvert dernièrement que la lumière lui blessait les yeux. "Je ne pense pas dire à Sirius Black où vous êtes. Mais il semble toutefois amoral de cacher votre localisation à votre mère. Peut-être devriez-vous lui envoyer un hibou et lui dire pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas rentrer à la maison ?"

Drago roula des yeux. "Et pour dire quoi ? 'Salut, Maman, je ne peux pas rentrer à la maison parce que je pense que je deviens fou. Pas juste un peu fou, mais fou à me taper la tête contre le mur, la bouche écumante, avec des pulsions homicides. Et au fait, envoie-moi de l'argent de poche. Baisers, Drago.'"

"Vous ne devenez pas fou. Devenir fou serait une issue beaucoup plus simple à considérer. C'est beaucoup plus compliqué. Vous n'êtes pas un garçon ordinaire…"

"Je sais, merci, mon père me l'a dit," le coupa Drago, détournant les yeux. Son esprit ne semblait pas capable de s'accoutumer à l'idée que son père était mort, même si Rogue lui avait donné les détails et lui avait montré un exemplaire de La Gazette du Sorcier avec la une sur la mort de Lucius. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il ressentait – pas exactement du chagrin, mais certainement quelque chose comme de l'étourdissement. Il se rappela la pâleur d'Harry lorsque celui ci avait reçu la lettre d'Hermione, une fois de retour à l'école, se rappela avoir pensé que Harry était sous le choc. Il espérait simplement que son choc serait moins long que celui d'Harry, étant donné qu'il ne savait absolument pas ce qui allait arriver quand il aurait disparu.

Rogue avait l'air pensif. "J'admets que je suis surpris que votre père vous ait révélé les plans originels du Seigneur des Ténèbres à votre sujet."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que votre père était un menteur. Il mentait à tout le monde, même si ce n'était pas un atout pour lui. Il mentait parce qu'il aimait ça. Je suis surpris qu'il vous ait dit la vérité."

Drago ne savait pas quoi répondre. Quoiqu'il puisse ressentir envers son père, l'orgueil familial l'empêchait de l'insulter en présence d'étrangers, ou de simples connaissances. Il se rappelait avoir dit une fois à Harry qu'il haïssait Lucius, mais c'était différent parce qu'il était quasiment sûr de mourir à ce moment-là, et de toute façon, c'était Harry. Rogue traitant son père de menteur, c'était autre chose. Selon le Code de Conduite de la Famille Malefoy (longueur: trois cent pages, contenant 1376 règles allant de : "_Les couleurs des robes de la famille Malefoy sont noir, vert et argent, excepté en quelques occasions quand il est permis de porter du rouge, argent et noir_" à "_Les Malefoy ont l'interdiction stricte de pratiquer des charmes de Luxure inappropriés sur les membres du royaume animal, et tout spécialement dans le jardin Topiary ; ça vaut pour toi, Oncle Hector_") ; il devait, pour sauver l'honneur de sa famille, bondir sur ses pieds et frapper Rogue dans l'œil. Mais il ne se sentait l'envie pas de le faire, aussi se contenta-t-il de fixer d'un air furieux sa tasse de thé à demi vide et de marmonner : "Du lait."

"Pardon ?"

"Du lait. Pour mon thé. J'en prendrai un peu."

"Allez le chercher vous-même.," dit Rogue d'un ton sec.

Drago bondit sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur. Il avait l'air ordinaire vu de l'extérieur, mais il y trouva à l'intérieur une douzaine de bocaux de verre, chacun d'entre eux nettement étiquetée de l'écriture sauvage et claire de Rogue : "Sang de chauve-souris", "yeux de salamandre", "mue de serpent séchée", "oreilles de lézard" et "pudding tapioca." Le pudding tapioca ressemblait beaucoup aux oreilles de lézard séchées. Drago ferma hâtivement la porte. "Je n'ai pas _vraiment _envie de lait," dit-il, à moitié pour lui-même, et il revint à table.

Rogue le regarda. "Je pensais que vous alliez chercher du lait."

"J'ai décidé que je n'en voulais pas."

"Hé bien, j'en voudrais un peu."

Drago, qui avait le vertige et ne tenait pas vraiment à se lever de nouveau, le regarda, et leva son bras gauche. La porte du frigo s'ouvrit en grand, la bouteille de lait s'en élevant pour voler vers eux. Elle se dirigea sur Drago et vint claquer dans sa main. Il la posa brutalement sur la table et leva les yeux vers Rogue qui le fixait avec plus d'acuité que jamais.

"Ne frimez _pas _!" ordonna froidement le Maître des Potions.

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux. "Pourquoi pas ?"

_Bang _!

Rogue claqua sa main sur la table avec une force telle que l'argenterie vibra. "Vous pensez que vous avez eu tout ce pouvoir _gratuitement_ ?"s'exclama-t-il. "Rien n'est _gratuit_. A chaque fois que vous l'utilisez, vous perdez une petite partie de votre âme."

Drago se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il avait l'impression qu'on le… grondait, qu'on le grondait d'une manière telle qu'il n'avait jamais été grondé auparavant, pas même par Sirius. Cela entama un peu la brume qui entourait son cerveau, et il cligna des yeux en direction de Rogue avec étonnement. "Mais je…"

"La ferme !" répondit Rogue avec vivacité, avant de se dressant sur ses pieds et de pousser son fauteuil vers lui. "Asseyez-vous là ! Ne bougez pas ! Si vous utilisez quelque sorte de magie que ce soit pendant que je suis parti, ne serait-ce que pour soulever la passoire à thé, je vous forcerai à prendre une potion qui vous transformera en gerbille."

"D'abord une fouine, maintenant une gerbille," fit Drago avec irritation. "Pourquoi chaque personne qui me voit pense immédiatement 'rongeur' ?'"

"Vous voulez vraiment une réponse à la question ?"

"Non. Où allez-vous ?" Drago réalisa qu'il avait l'air plaintif, et qu'il s'en moquait ; il ne voulait pas être seul. Il avait été seul toute la journée et ça suffisait... Ca lui donnait l'impression qu'il allait tomber en pièces comme une vieille voiture qu'on aurait conduit trop rapidement.

"Dans mon bureau," répondit Rogue. "J'ai besoin de quelque chose."

"Laissez-moi venir avec vous."

"Vous n'avez pas mangé. Je ne veux pas que vous vous évanouissez dans je ne sais quel coin. J'ai beaucoup d'équipement fragile de valeur dans cette pièce."

Drago ramassa les restes de son beignet et les fourra dans sa bouche, sans se soucier de mâcher. "Mmpph…" dit-il, faisant un grand geste ample avec ses bras pour indiquer qu'il avait mangé.

Rogue le fixa, et Drago aurait pu jurer avoir vu frémir au coin de sa bouche dure une brève lueur. "Très bien. Venez."

Le bureau de Rogue ressemblait bien plus à un laboratoire qu'à un bureau. Drago le suspecta de l'appeler bureau uniquement parce qu'il ne voulait pas donner l'impression d'être un savant fou. Pourtant, la pièce aurait rendue fier un savant fou : avec de hauts plafonds et peu de lumière, des chaudrons bouillonnants dans tous les coins à feu doux, de grands béchers de verres remplis de liquides fluorescents, grésillants et fumants, des sacs et des paquets étiquetés pleins d'herbes écrasées, de carapaces de scarabées, de peaux de serpent d'arbre en lambeaux et d'autres substances que Drago n'aurait su nommer. Il marcha d'une table à l'autre pendant que Rogue lui-même s'activait à une table dans un coin de la pièce, scrutant les vases, fioles et autres alambics pleins de liquides multicolores.

"A quoi sert celui-là ?" demanda Drago, regardant fixement un bécher plein d'un liquide bouillonnant vert citron.

"A se débarrasser des poils sur la poitrine."

"Et celui-là ?"

"A faire pousser des poils sur tout le corps."

"Ugh."

"Certaines personnes veulent des choses étranges."

"Vous _vendez_ ces trucs ?"

"Parfois. Vous pensez qu'on peut vivre avec le salaire qu'on nous verse à Poudlard ? La plupart d'entre nous font du travail de consultants à l'extérieur. Maintenant, asseyez-vous sur ce tabouret juste là et taisez-vous une minute."

Drago, obéissant, s'assit sur le tabouret qui se trouvait juste à côté d'une longue table basse où étaient empilés des choses diverses et variées au rebut. Des rouleaux de ficelle, de petites jarres pleines d'yeux de coccinelles dont la date de péremption était dépassée, des plumes usées, un morceau de miroir brisé. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il n'avait pas vu son propre reflet, pensa Drago en se penchant pour prendre le petit bout de miroir. Ce qui constituait déjà en lui-même une cause d'alarme quand à son état mental...

Il leva le morceau de miroir et regarda son reflet avec un sentiment proche du désespoir._ J'ai l'air horrible_. Son bronzage d'été semblait avoir disparu, et sa peau avait l'air aussi pâle et semi-translucide que du papier. Il devait avoir perdu du poids, aussi, il pouvait voir les angles aigus de ses clavicules ressortir au-dessus du col de la chemise de Charlie trop large. Dans son visage livide, ses yeux, toujours d'un pâle gris argenté, semblaient presque noirs, les iris réduits à de simples minces bandes argentées autours de ses pupilles dilatées. Il n'y avait pas à se demander pourquoi la lumière de la cuisine lui avait blessé les yeux. Les cernes sous ses yeux étaient bleues, et ses cheveux…

Drago hurla soudainement et laissa tomber le miroir.

Rogue, qui était en train d'examiner le tiroir d'une table, se redressa et fixa Drago, veillant à ne pas renverser le contenu de la flasque qu'il tenait. Il avait l'air alarmé, ou du moins plus alarmé qu'il n'avait jamais eut l'air. "Qu'y a-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"J'ai un cheveu blanc !" s'exclama Drago, saisissant une poignée de mèches argentées et les scrutant. "J'ai seulement seize ans et j'ai un cheveu blanc !"

L'air de panique de Rogue se transforma rapidement en regard d'amusement dégoûté. "Avec vos cheveux, je ne vois pas comment vous pouvez le dire."

"Bien sûr que je peux le dire. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je suis mourant ? Vous devez m'aider. Donnez-moi quelque chose, n'importe quoi…"

"Un paquet de quelque chose pour les faire tomber ?" suggéra Rogue avec un sourire froid. "Votre vanité est impressionnante, Mr. Malefoy, mais je pense que votre chevelure est le dernier de vos problème. Là. Buvez ceci !" et il mit la flasque qu'il tenait dans la main droite de Drago.

Drago baissa les yeux. La flasque était pleine d'un liquide noir et épais qui faisait des bulles et qui fumait et qui avait vaguement l'odeur de l'asphalte liquide. "Heu…" fit-il. "Et qu'est ce que ça me fera une fois arrivé à destination ?"

Le Maître des Potions se contenta de le regarder. Dans la lueur vacillante des nombreux feux de la salle d'étude, le visage de Rogue ressemblait à un masque de lui-même, surligné d'ombres rouges. _C'est bizarre_, pensa Drago en le regardant : Rogue avait le même âge que Sirius, mais le visage de Sirius portait encore pleinement les traces du garçon qu'il avait été ; Rogue avait l'air de quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais eu d'enfance. "Buvez ceci," répéta Rogue. "Ca vous aidera."

Drago se mordit la lèvre. "Boiriez-vous ceci si vous étiez moi ?" demanda-t-il en regardant Rogue en biais

"Je _devrais_ le boire. C'est une préparation que j'ai fait spécialement pour mon usage personnel, il y a des années."

Drago baissa les yeux vers la fiole et la fixa. "Pourquoi ?"

Rogue soupira et s'adossa au mur, ses épaules anguleuses voûtées sous ses robes noires, l'expression insondable. Puis il remonta lentement sa manche gauche. Il tendit son bras vers Drago, de sorte que Drago puisse clairement voir la Marque des Ténèbres imprimée sur sa peau.

Drago la fixa, puis leva les yeux vers Rogue. "Oui," dit-il lentement. "Je sais. Mon père en a une. _En avait_ une," se corrigea-t-il hâtivement.

"Ce n'est pas le seul souvenir que je porte de mon association avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres," raconta Rogue, contemplant son bras. "Quand nous étions siens, nous étions lié à lui, corps, sang et esprit. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles personne n'a jamais quitté son service. S'il ne vous trouvait pas et ne vous tuait pas lui-même, la folie était l'habituel et inévitable résultat alternatif."

"Mais vous êtes parti."

"Je suis parti. Et j'ai été bien près de devenir fou. J'ai trouvé refuge auprès de Dumbledore, et il m'a protégé d'être blessé physiquement par les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais il ne pouvait sauver mon esprit. Partout où j'allais, chaque jour, chaque heure, j'entendais la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans ma tête, me promettant que si je revenais à son service, tout serait pardonné. Dumbledore m'avait fait part de ses plans. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres me promettait que si je lui donnais des nouvelles de ces plans, il serait clément. Sa voix chuchotait à mes oreilles tous les jours, et toutes les nuits dans mes rêves."

Drago le regarda, la bouche à moitié ouverte. "Avez-vous voulu retourner auprès de lui ? L'avez-vous cru ?"

"Oh, oui, je l'ai voulu. Mais non, je n'ai pas cru ses promesses de pardon. Car pour une cruauté essentielle telle que la sienne, trahissez-le, et aucune merci ne vous sera accordée."

"Alors qu'avez-vous fait ?"

"J'ai fait _ça_ !" déclara brièvement Rogue, pointant le doigt vers la flasque que tenait Drago. "Je ne savais absolument pas au début si cela allait m'aider ou me tuer. Mais j'ai travaillé dur dessus, et ça a été un succès. Ca a bloqué ces voix dans ma tête, et a permis à ma propre volonté de revenir. Je peux seulement espérer que ce sera le cas pour vous aussi."

Les yeux de Drago revinrent sur la potion, qui continuait à tourbillonner et à bouillonner.

"J'ai ajouté une Potion de Réveil à la mixture," entendit-il dire Rogue, paraissant très éloigné. "Ca vous empêchera de dormir, et de rêver. Au moins pour quelques jours."

Drago hocha la tête. "A la vôtre !" marmonna-t-il, et il porta la flasque à sa bouche. Il pencha la tête en arrière et avala avec difficulté ; en dépit de son odeur d'asphalte, la potion avait vraiment très peu de goût. Il la sentit glisser jusqu'au fond de sa gorge, dévaler dans son estomac à moitié vide, où elle tourbillonna. Une vague de chaleur le submergea, manquant de le faire lâcher la fiole, puis une énergie brûlante l'envahit comme une fièvre. C'était douloureux, un peu, mais aussi curieusement réchauffant, et il avait eu si froid depuis quelques jours…

"Oh…" dit-il calmement en se penchant en avant jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit posée sur ses bras croisés sur la table. Il sentit Rogue tendre la main pour prendre la flasque entre ses doigts mous. Brusquement, Sirius lui manqua, il aurait posé sa main sur son épaule, ou ébouriffé ses cheveux, ou quelque chose comme ça. La voix de Rogue semblait venir de très loin

"Vous allez bien, Mr. Malefoy ?"

"Ouais." Il se rassit et se frotta les yeux. "Je vais bien."

"Cela vous brûle peut-être un peu la gorge, mais ça ne vous fera pas de mal. Cela devrait pendre environ une heure avant qu'elle fasse pleinement son effet. Voulez-vous aller vous étendre un peu?"

"Je ne suis pas fatigué."

"Non. Certainement pas. La potion de Réveil marche immédiatement."

Drago ne dit rien, il était simplement assis avec la paume de ses mains pressée contre ses yeux. Il pouvait sentir la potion répandre sa chaleur depuis son estomac, courir le long de ses veines, faisant battre son cœur sauvagement. Il prit une grande inspiration en frissonnant et entendit Rogue dire : "Oui, je sais que ça fait mal. Respirez comme ça, la douleur ne durera pas."

"Mais je respire !" fit sèchement Drago, avec irritation. "Comme si j'allais m'arrêter de respirer."

"Et bien, vous ne saurez pas quels seront les effets secondaires." dit Rogue, et Draco écarquilla les yeux en se demandant si le Maître des Potions était en train de lui faire une blague. Il n'aurait pas su le dire. "Regardez !" ajouta Rogue d'un ton sifflant, "Tout ira bien. Vous avez une volonté très forte, ou vous n'auriez jamais pu aller aussi loin. Et vous n'avez jamais abandonné, en dépit des blessures et de la fatigue. Vous devriez être fier."

"Des blessures ?" murmura Drago en enlevant ses mains de ses yeux. "Je n'ai aucune blessure. Je n'ai même pas une égratignure sur moi."

Rogue étendit la main et pressa ses doigts sur les tempes de Drago. A la surprise de ce dernier, son premier réflexe ne fut pas de le repousser, même s'il n'aimait pas qu'on le touche d'habitude - le geste était bizarrement paternel. "Je parlais de là," expliqua Rogue en tapant sur la tempe gauche de Drago d'un doigt léger. "Il y a certaines blessures de guerre que portent les ensorcelés. J'en ai certaines moi-même. Vous êtes en train de vous _battre_, jeune Mr. Malefoy. Même si vous ne le savez pas encore."

"Je ne comprends pas." se lamenta Mme Weasley, en rejoignant Ron et Ginny à la table du petit déjeuner, apportant un plat de toasts. Il était presque onze heures et ils déjeunaient tard, mais Mme Weasley avait pensé que laisser sa fille épuisée et son plus jeune fils prendre un petit extra de sommeil après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé la semaine précédente serait une bonne idée. Par conséquent, ils n'étaient que trois à la table du petit déjeuner, Mr Weasley étant déjà parti pour une réunion au Ministère. "Quelle est exactement la situation avec le fils Malefoy ? Sirius dit qu'il a disparu...?"

"Il a disparu," approuva Ron d'une voix atone en prenant un toast. "Voilà la situation."

"Je me souviens de l'avoir vu chez Fleury et Bott il y a des années, avec son terrible père," musa Mme Weasley, à moitié pour elle-même. "Il avait l'air d'une pâle petite chose sous-alimentée..."

"Il a un peu grandi depuis lors," remarqua Ginny sur ce qu'elle espérait être un ton neutre en se servant de la confiture.

"Est-il vraiment comme Lucius ?" demanda Mme Weasley. "Il ne faut pas dire de mal des morts, mais..."

"Oui, il est tout à fait comme lui," répondit Ron, au moment où Ginny disait : "Non ! Pas du tout."

Mme Weasley parut étonnée.

Ron roula des yeux. "Tu devrais excuser Ginny," expliqua-t-il à sa mère d'un ton las. "Il lui plait."

La cuillère de confiture tomba de la main de Ginny. "Tais-toi, Ron !" s'exclama-t-elle en fixant son frère.

"Et bien, c'est la vérité. Tu es totalement folle de lui. Admet-le !"

Ginny était consciente que sa mère regardait l'échange avec un vif intérêt, et devint très rouge.

"Je croyais que Harry te plaisait," dit gaiement Mme Weasley. "Je le crois encore d'ailleurs."

"Harry, c'est du passé," dit Ron avec un sourire à moitié malicieux, à moitié méchant. "Abandonné, laissé sur le chemin, le Garçon-Qui-A-Eté-Envoyé-A-La-Décharge. Non pas que tu sois jamais sortie avec lui," ajouta t-il pour Ginny, "mais je me comprends."

"Ron," le réprimanda Mme Weasley, bien que ses yeux brillaient, "laisse ta sœur."

Ron se tourna vers elle, l'air blessé. "Mais Maman, c'est un _Malefoy !"_

"Et alors ?" demanda Mme Weasley. "Ne soit pas si médiévalRon."Ron roula de gros yeux en direction de sa mère comme un poisson rouge hors de l'eau tandis qu'elle se servait sereinement de thé. "Tu vas devoir apprendre à faire avec lui, n'est ce pas, s'il devient le demi-frère d'Harry."

Ron grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait à "pas s'il tourne de nouveau sa veste."

Ginny lui lança un regard brillant et se tourna vers sa mère, "C'est un bon point, Maman. Si Harry l'aime bien…"

Ron eut un bruit impatient. "Harry _ne l'aime pas_."

Mme Weasley eut l'air curieuse. "Tu ne décrirais pas Drago comme un ami d'Harry ?"

"Non !" affirma Ron. "Je le décrirais comme un idiot portant des pantalons hors de prix…"

"Ca," dit Mme Weasley, sur un ton qui indiquait qu'elle n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec lui, "ce n'est _pas_ l'impression que j'ai eue."

"Quoi, toi aussi tu es une fan des pantalons en cuir, Maman ?" demanda Ron, se méprenant sur son sourire.

Mme Weasley parut surprise, puis sourit. "Des pantalons en cuir ? Tu sais, Sirius avait l'habitude de porter des pantalons en cuir quand il a eu sa moto. Avant... enfin, vous savez. Quand il était à son entraînement d'Auror au Ministère. Parfois," ajouta-t-elle, l'air légèrement dans les nuages, "il en portrait même pour travailler."

"MAMAN !" s'exclama Ron, l'air scandalisé.

Mme Weasley s'éclaircit la gorge. "N'y pensons plus. Maintenant, de quoi parlons nous ? Oh, oui, j'ai une question pour vous deux. Que pensez-vous du Professeur Lupin ?"

Ce brusque changement de sujet fit cligner des yeux de surprise tant Ginny que Ron. Ron se reprit le premier : "Lupin ? Il est super ! Le meilleur prof qu'on ait jamais eu."

Ginny hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. "Il a toujours du chocolat. Comment pourrait-on ne pas l'aimer ?"

"Il m'a posé une question très étrange," déclara Mme Weasley. "Il voulait savoir si nous avions des ancêtres Poufsouffle."

Ron et Ginny échangèrent un regard; Ron parla le premier. "Qu'est-ce que as tu répondu, maman?"

Mme Weasley devint un peu rose au niveau des oreilles. "Je n'ai rien dit. Heureusement que votre père parlait à Sirius, ou il aurait commencé à raconter comment la belette de la famille Weasley ressemble beaucoup à l'emblème de Poufsouffle et comment le terrier devrait être un château…"

"Et la cave à vin serait un cachot," ajouta Ron d'un ton ennuyé. "Et la carrière ayant servi à extraire les roches aurait servi de douves. Tout ça n'a en fait aucun sens."

"Et bien, il y a tout de même les menottes qui pendent du mur de la cave à vin," fit remarquer Ginny.

"Ouais," dit Ron d'une voix où pointait le sarcasme, "parce que Fred et George les ont mises là pour pouvoir enchaîner Percy quand il était supposé faire du baby-sitting."

Mme Weasley fut horrifiée. "Fred et George ont enchaîné Percy ?"

Ron parut prendre conscience d'avoir dit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire. "Et bien, c'était juste pour s'amuser et ils n'ont jamais utilisé les boulets…"

Ron fut sauvé de devoir donner de plus amples explications lorsque, avec un doux "pop", Mr Weasley transplana dans la cuisine.

"Arthur !" Mme Weasley sursauta, mise en alerte par la vue de son mari. Ginny aussi le regarda avec curiosité ; elle n'avait jamais vu son père l'air si échevelé. Sa robe était froissée et désordonnée, ses cheveux roux se dressaient sur sa tête dans tous les sens, son visage était plissé par des rides de tension et de désespoir. "Arthur." répéta Mme Weasley, se pressant vers lui. "Quel est le problème ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait rentrer de Londres si tôt ?"

"La réunion est finie," dit Mr Weasley d'une voix sans timbre. "Ils ont choisi un nouveau Ministre de la Magie."

Ron pivota sur son siège pour regarder son père. "Qui est-ce ?"

Mr. Weasley déglutit visiblement. "Hé bien…" dit-il lentement, "Moi !"

Hermione, Sirius et Lupin étaient en train de prendre le petit-déjeuner dans la bibliothèque quand Harry y entra, les cheveux en pétard, baillant. Hermione leva les yeux et sourit quand elle le vit, bien que son sourire diminuât quand elle se rendit compte à quel point il semblait fatigué. Le sweat-shirt indigo qu'il portait allait malheureusement bien avec le bleu des poches sous ses yeux. "Hé !" dit-il, son regard se baladant, surpris, "Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous levés ? Pourquoi personne n'est-il venu me réveiller ? "

Sirius leva les yeux du journal qu'il parcourait. "Nous pensions qu'il valait mieux te laisser dormir."

"Il doit être trois heures de l'après-midi," remarqua Harry irrité. Il s'approcha d'Hermione, l'embrassa de manière plutôt perforatrice sur l'oreille, et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. "Où est Narcissa ?"

"Elle devait se rendre au Ministère ; il y a une enquête sur la mort de Lucius," répliqua Sirius.

"Ne veulent-ils pas te parler aussi, Sirius ? Je veux dire, tu étais en fait dans la cellule où il..."

"A explosé ?" finit Hermione pour lui, tendrement. Elle se sentit un peu coupable de ne pas être plus désolée au sujet de la mort de Lucius, mais elle ne pouvait se débarrasser du sentiment que dans le cas où l'on retrouverait Drago sauf et en un seul morceau, c'était la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver.

"Ne me le rappelle pas. Oui, j'irai demain au Ministère." Il relut en diagonale la page, soupira, irrité, et foudroya Lupin du regard. "Es-tu sûr que la clé de traduction que tu m'as donné est correcte ? Je ne comprend rien à cette formule..."

"Vous avez trouvé une clé de traduction du Fourchelangue ?" demanda Harry, curieux.

"Je suis arrivé à poser le sortilège de Fourchelangue sur le livre," expliqua Lupin, poussant le journal vers Harry et Hermione. "Le problème est que la partie la plus intéressante, qui est celle où Serpentard énumère les sortilèges qu'il a utilisé, a été doublement codée… Il avait manifestement peur que quelqu'un essaye de lui voler ses formules. Il a écrit en langage de sirènes, en troll, français… "

"Dommage que Fleur ne soit pas là pour nous aider," dit Sirius. Il fit à Lupin un large sourire chargé de sous-entendus.

"Géant, Grec – ta gueule, Sirius – et quelque chose qui ressemble beaucoup à de l'écriture-miroir. Pas sa meilleure solution..."

Pendant ce temps, Sirius louchait sur un morceau de parchemin où était inscrite une formule de sirènes. "'Anime l'effrayant sexe charançon' ? Ça ne _peut pas_ être vrai."

"Sirius..." Hermione lui fit la grimace, tendit la main et prit le parchemin de ses mains. "Il dit _fallax proefini_..._ imago moli_... c'est du latin, pas une formule que je connaisse, cela parle de quelque chose qui projette des images..." Elle leva les yeux vers Lupin. "Est-ce une formule Magid ?"

"Quoi, un truc Magid ?" s'enquit Harry.

Lupin soupira. "Il y a un sortilège dont Serpentard prétendait qu'il lui avait permis de trouver sa Source… Qu'elle devait être Rowena… où qu'elle soit, et il l'envoyait là-bas."

"Mais Drago n'est pas ma Source," déclara platement Harry.

"Non, mais le lien mental que vous partagez est très proche de ce qui pourrait exister. Ca vaut toujours la peine d'essayer." répliqua Sirius, levant la tête. "Je vais poser un Sortilège de Traçage sur vous, et une fois que nous t'aurons envoyé là où se trouve Drago, je vous suivrais immédiatement."

Hermione leur lança un regard rapide. "Est-ce qu'il y'a quelque chose de dangereux qui pourrait arriver à Harry ?"

"Non," répondit Lupin, un peu distrait, et il posa le livre qu'il tenait. "Il ira bien, spécialement parce que…"

"Mais nous ne savons même pas si le lien mental _fonctionne_ !" le coupa Harry, écartant une mèche de cheveux sombre hors de sa vue. "Ce n'est pas comme si je savais où il était..."

Lupin chercha quelque chose dans sa poche et en tira sa baguette. "Donne-moi ta main, Harry – ta main _droite_." Harry tendit sa main et Lupin la retourna, la paume sur le dessus, et déposa la pointe de sa baguette sur la cicatrice qui traversait en diagonale sa main. Harry frissonna, comme si ça lui faisait mal, et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Hermione. "Cette cicatrice vous connecte tous les deux," exposa Lupin, "comme la cicatrice de ton front te connecte à Voldemort."

Harry acquiesça. "Je sais."

"Tiens-toi bien !" ordonna Lupin.

Drago souhaitait pouvoir dormir, mais la potion d'Eveil l'en empêchait. Il avait été heureux au départ de l'énergie et de l'attention qu'elle lui donnait, mais maintenant il restait conscient. Pas qu'il veuille dormir ou rêver – il n'en avait certainement pas envie. Mais il s'ennuyait. Rogue s'était retiré dans son laboratoire, et Drago marchait sans but dans la maison. Il avait découvert peu de choses, si ce n'est que Rogue avait vraiment des goûts musicaux particuliers et que, d'après ce qui se trouvait au dessus de la machine à laver, il dormait en pyjama de flanelle bleu avec des petits cœurs rouges. _Berk !_ pensa Drago.

Il repensa à _La Gazette du Sorcier_ et à l'article sur la mort de son père, et décida de demander à Rogue s'il pouvait à nouveau le lire. Il descendit le couloir menant au laboratoire du Maître des Potions, et ouvrit la porte toute grande.

Le chaudron continuait à bouillonner gentiment, mais Rogue, assis à son bureau, semblait s'être endormi, sa tête sur ses bras, une plume échappant à ses doigts. Voyant le journal déposé sur le bureau, il tendit la main puis s'arrêta. Un bloc-notes traînait à vingt centimètres de la main de Rogue, et sur celui-ci était écrit son nom.

Drago poussa le bloc-notes loin de lui, se détournant du bureau, une sensation de malaise lui tenaillant le ventre. Il sortit de la pièce et se rendit dans le hall, tourna à l'aveuglette vers la droite, ouvrit la porte et se retrouva sur le porche sous le soleil éclatant. La lumière l'aveugla, tel des poignards dans ses yeux et il recula aussitôt contre le mur de la maison, accroupi, les jambes repliées contre son torse.

Ainsi la potion était-elle juste provisoire. Rogue avait eu l'air de ne pas être certain de combien de temps cela continuerait à faire effet. Cela devait certainement fonctionner, maintenant. Drago devait l'avoir senti, devait avoir été frappé par cela peu de temps auparavant. Le changement était immédiat. Il serait comme quelqu'un qui aurait laissé tomber une lourde herse de fer entre lui et le déferlement des acclamations et des demandes de ses constants compagnons. Des rêves éveillés, une vision brumeuse, la sensation d'avoir les oreilles bourdonnantes... Il ne réaliserait pas comme le monde autour était silencieux et paisible.

Mais partie, aussi, l'était la joie intense, la connaissance avec l'épée.. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire des choses dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable même s'il était un Magid. À l'intérieur de l'enclos des dragons, il avait su qu'il avait le pouvoir de retenir tous ces dragons et il l'avait fait, levant sa baguette pour les tenir éloignés comme s'ils n'étaient rien de plus que des ombres, et il s'était senti puissant. Il avait tiré le pouvoir de lui-même comme la flamme de l'oxygène, laissant seulement des cendres derrière. Et il avait pris un obscur et exquis plaisir à l'utiliser. Tellement exquis que cela en faisait mal, et tellement obscur que cela en était effrayant.

Quand il fermait les yeux, il voyait l'ombre de ses rêves imprimés contre ses paupières. _Ce que tu veux, _avait dit son père_, ce que tu veux avoir et pourrait être_.L'explication de son père et de ses propres buts lui avait semblée logique. S'il n'y avait rien d'autre, ça expliquerait l'envie qu'il ressentait quand il tenait l'épée, l'innommable tension intérieure qui le plaçait hors de portée. _C'est ton destin. Il te possède._

On lui avait offert plus que le pouvoir, plus que ce que son esprit aurait pu désirer : Hermione et son amour, la gloire, une place dans le monde. On lui avait offert quelque chose qu'Harry avait et qu'il lui avait toujours envié : un but, une raison de vivre, un _destin_. Et le plus attirant de tout ça était la force ; le plus attirant de tout ça était... enivrant. Pas étonnant que Charlie ait pensé qu'il était drogué.

"Pour résister à tout cela vous devez avoir une forte volonté," avait dit Rogue."Vous deviez céder. Et vous n'avez pas cédé."

_Mais je connais la vérité_, pensa-t-il amèrement. Je ne suis pas fort. S'il y avait quelque chose en moi, dans mon esprit ou dans mon âme qui combattrait l'épée, ses promesses et les sombres rêves qu'elle me donne, ce ne serait pas ma propre force. C'est Harry. Peu importe le peu de Harry qu'il avait essayé de garder, peu importe comment la Potion Polynectar l'avait laissé, la petite voix dans le fond de sa tête disait que ce n'était pas bien. Harry, qui pouvait combattre l'Imperium – _je ne pourrais jamais faire ça_.. Harry, qui était bon sans essayer.

Harry, qu'il était supposé tuer.

Et qu'il tuerait, s'il en avait la chance

Drago tendit la main et prit l'épée, ses doigts fins entourant la lisse et familière poignée. Il la mena jusqu'à lui et sur ses genoux, les joyaux verts de la poignée brillèrent comme s'ils lui faisaient un clin d'oeil. Le motif de la poignée était fait de serpents, leurs yeux étant fait d'émeraudes ; un des joyaux, vit Drago en retournant l'épée, manquait... il se demanda pourquoi il ne l'avait jamais remarqué auparavant. L'épée était lourde dans sa main._ Je vais mourir_, avait-il dit à Ginny. _Au moins c'est plus prévenant que ce que la plupart des gens disent._

Il leva les yeux. C'était la fin de l'après-midi, le ciel étant d'un bleu métallique. Il se leva rapidement et fermement, empoignant l'épée, et rentra dans la maison, se dirigeant vers le placard où il avait laissé les vêtements de Charlie et son Éclair de Feu.

Ginny regarda son reflet dans le miroir du vestibule d'un air désolé. _Mes cheveux auraient besoin d'être coupé_, pensa-t-elle ; ils tombaient par-dessus ses oreilles et dans son dos en boucles flamboyantes, et au milieu de toute cette couleur, elle trouva son visage trop pâle et trop petit. Presque distraitement, elle les saisit et commença à les nouer en une tresse. Elle était inquiète, pas seulement pour Drago, mais aussi pour ses parents. Loin d'être ravie de la brusque promotion de Mr Weasley, Mme Weasley avait été terrifiée et furieuse."Regarde ce qui est arrivé à Fudge !" avait-elle rugi à son mari. "Ils cherchent juste quelqu'un qu'ils pourraient remplacer, quelqu'un que l'on peut sacrifier ! N'accepte pas, Arthur !"

Mr Weasley n'avait pas approuvé, et la querelle avait duré des heures. Finalement, ses parents avaient décidé de Transplaner à Londres pour parler avec Percy, dont les rapports avec le Ministère avaient fait leurs preuves par le passé. Et ils étaient parti, et Ginny et Ron étaient restés seuls à la maison.

Ginny finit de tresser ses cheveux, soupira, et se décida à monter pour parler à Ron. Elle était toujours furieuse qu'il se soit montré si odieux au petit déjeuner, mais elle s'ennuyait et il accepterait peut être de jouer à la Bataille Explosive avec elle.

Elle était en train de traverser le salon pour rejoindre les escaliers quand elle entendit un bruit.

_Whap _!

Ginny se tendit au bruit : un bruit sourd contre une vitre, comme si un oiseau avait percuté la fenêtre. Elle s'arrêta et attendit, et l'entendit encore, plus fort cette fois : _whap _!

Plus curieuse qu'effrayée, Ginny traversa la pièce jusqu'à la fenêtre, souleva le rideau - et hurla de surprise.

Drago Malefoy se tenait juste derrière la fenêtre à demi-ouverte, la regardant. Quand elle avait crié, il avait sursauté et lui avait frénétiquement fait signe de se taire."Ginny ! _Shhhh _!"

Ginny plaça ses mains sur sa bouche. C'était Drago, d'une manière plus qu'évidente, ressemblant tout à fait à ce qu'il était la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, bien qu'il semblait vexé.

"Etais-tu _obligé _de crier ?" siffla-t--il.

"Etais-tu obligé de me faire mourir de peur ?"

Drago eut l'air offensé. "J'ai frappé !"

"Ouais, à la _fenêtre !" _siffla-t-elle. "Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas venir à la porte comme une personne normale ?"

"Je ne voulais pas voir le reste de ta famille. Je voulais te voir _toi_.. J'attendais que tu sois seule. Maintenant tu vas me laisser entrer ou pas ?"

Ginny le regarda avec incertitude, mais ses mots résonnèrent à ses oreilles : "Je voulais te voir _toi_". Elle ouvrit la fenêtre en grand, lui permettant de se glisser à l'intérieur. Il escalada le rebord et atterrit sur ses pieds, se redressant lentement. Ginny le fixa avec surprise. Pour quelqu'un qui semblait si soigné, il était étonnement ébouriffé, les cheveux emmêlés, sale et boueux au niveau des genoux de son jean. Il y avait même une longue déchirure sur le devant de sa veste en cuir de dragon. Et pour couronner le tout, il avait une lèvre fendue et un oeil au beurre noir qui avait déjà commencé à prendre les cinq couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Ginny écarquilla les yeux. "Qu'est-ce qui est arrive à ton _visage ? _Tu t'es battu ?"

Drago leva une main et toucha le coin de son oeil avec précaution. "Tu ne me croirais pas si je te le disais."

"Essaie !"

Drago sourit et sembla sur le point de faire une remarque sarcastique quand ils entendirent des bruits de pas dans le vestibule, et la voix de Ron appelant : "Ginny ?"

_Il m'a entendu crier_, pensa-t-elle, se tournant vers Drago – qui tendit le bras et la saisit par les épaules, puis il y eut un brusque tournoiement et la seule chose dont elle se rendit compte fut qu'ils roulaient sous l'énorme sofa, et qu'elle était allongé sur le dos avec Drago sur elle, leurs jambes s'entrelaçant, sa main recouvrant sa bouche. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter ; elle était trop surprise d'avoir été projeté sur le sol pour pouvoir produire le moindre son. Elle pouvait entendre le cœur de Drago battre contre le sien. Son regard s'arrêta rapidement sur lui : elle vit autant d'amusement que d'appréhension dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne regarde ailleurs.

La porte du salon s'ouvrit et Ron entra. Tout ce qu'elle put voir de son frère furent ses chaussures, qui traversèrent rapidement la pièce jusqu'à la fenêtre ouverte. Elle pouvait s'imaginer Ron la regardant, se creusant l'esprit, se questionnant... "Hé !" appela-t-il encore. "Ginny ! Où es-tu ?"

Le corps de Drago se tendit contre le sien tandis que Ron se détournait de la fenêtre et venait se planter au milieu de la pièce. Il se tenait si prêt du sofa sous lequel ils étaient allongés que Ginny pouvait voir qu'un de ses lacets s'était cassé et qu'il l'avait noué.. Se sentant soudain coupable, elle ferma les yeux et cacha son visage contre l'épaule de Drago. Elle pouvait sentir le tissu de sa veste – ça sentait Charlie d'une manière déconcertante – mais en dessous de cela, il sentait le savon, le sang et l'air froid de la nuit. C'était vraiment un parfum de _garçon_, et ça lui donna le vertige.

"Ginny !" appela encore Ron, l'air exaspéré. "Ecoute, je sais que tu es là, je t'ai entendu. Tu es encore en colère à cause de ce que j'ai dit au petit déjeuner ?"

Une mèche argentée de Drago tomba sur son visage, lui chatouillant le nez et la bouche, lui donnant envie d'éternuer. Elle se tendit et Drago se souleva légèrement de sur elle ; elle pouvait voir le coin d'un de ses yeux désormais, la surface lisse de sa joue, et le scintillement de la chaîne dorée retenant le Charme Epicyclique contre sa gorge.

"_Ginny _!" répéta Ron, puis il soupira. "Très bien, comme tu veux !" claqua-t-il, et elle vit ses chaussures bouger pour traverser la chambre et se diriger vers la cuisine. Elle commença à sortir de sous le sofa, mais la prise de Drago se resserra sur son bras et elle l'entendit murmurer : "_Attends_ !"

Un instant plus tard le son familier de la porte de la cuisine retentit. Ron était sorti dans le jardin.

Ginny plaça sa tête sur le côté de manière à voir Drago correctement. Il la regardait d'un air sérieux mais ses yeux gris étincelaient. "Maintenant tu peux bouger," dit-il, sans murmurer mais en parlant doucement. "Si tu veux."

Tous les petits cheveux sur sa nuque semblèrent se dresser, et elle frissonna, peut être à cause de son apparence, ou simplement nerveusement, elle n'était pas sûre. "Bien sûr que je veux bouger," chuchota-t-elle, "tu m'écrases et ta stupide boucle de ceinture est enfoncée dans ma jambe."

Drago la regarda d'un air innocent. "Comment sais-tu que c'est ma boucle de ceinture ?"

"Très amusant." Se sentant rougir, elle brisa le contact visuel et sortit de sous lui, puis de sous le sofa. Elle se mit debout, brossant son jean et regarda Drago ramper après elle – d'une manière irritante, il se débrouillait même pour sortir de sous le sofa avec grâce. Quoique quand il se mit debout, elle fut heureuse de voir que pas mal de moutons s'était accroché à sa veste.

Le regardant de côté, elle dit : "Tu veux monter dans ma chambre ? On pourra parler là-haut."

"Non," dit Drago d'un ton sec. "Je veux rester dans le salon et attendre que tes six frères rentrent, me trouvent avec toi, me tuent, et fassent de mes intestins des tringles à rideaux dernier cri."

Ginny roula des yeux. "Aucun de mes frères n'est là hormis Ron, de toute façon. Et mes parents sont à Londres."

"Et bien, j'aurais voulu que tu me le dise plus tôt. Si j'avais su qu'il y avait juste Ron, je me serais glissé derrière lui, l'aurait assommé avec mon balai, et on aurait pu parler librement."

"Tu n'aurais pas…" commença automatiquement Ginny, puis elle secoua la tête. "Ok, tu es toi, alors peut-être que tu l'aurais fait. Mais je ne veux pas y penser. Maintenant silence et suis-moi !"

A sa surprise, Drago fut obéissant, la suivant silencieusement jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle ferma la porte rapidement et tapota le verrou. "_Luminesce_ !" murmura-t-elle, et la sombre pièce s'illumina d'une douce lumière.

Elle se retourna et regarda Drago, qui balayait les lieux du regard, semblant un peu abasourdis. "Donc," lui dit-elle rapidement avant qu'un silence maladroit ne s'installe, "vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui est arrivé à ton visage ou pas ? Ca a l'air horrible."

"Tu vas me donner la grosse tête à parler comme ça."

"Je suis sérieuse. Que s'est-il _passé ?_"

"Neville Londubat," déclara Drago, en articulant clairement, "m'a frappé dans l'œil avec son Rapeltout." Il frotta son œil d'un air triste, et désigna le lit. "Je peux m'asseoir ?" demanda-t-il, puis il s'assit sur le couvre-lit fleuri sans même attendre la réponse. Elle avait, elle devait l'admettre, beaucoup de fantasmes qui incluaient Drago dans sa chambre, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment imaginé comment serait Drago en pantalon de cuir contre le papier peint fleuri, la couverture blanche rugueuse, et les vieux animaux en peluche.

Drago haussa un sourcil. "Je suis heureux de voir que tu trouve mon oeil au beurre noir amusant."

Ginny arrêta de sourire."Je ne trouve pas. En fait, peut être un peu. Neville Londubat ? Comment a-t-il… ?"

"J'étais parti avec l'idée," expliqua Drago en agitant paresseusement une main, "que je devais… m'excuser auprès des gens à qui j'avais fait du tort. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi. J'avais déjà eu cette idée et elle m'avait toujours semblé rétrospectivement stupide, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, j'ai gardé à l'esprit que je voulais me corriger. Alors j'ai fait une liste des gens à qui j'ai fait du tort, et elle était vraiment, vraiment longue, alors je l'ai jeté et j'ai fait une plus courte liste des gens à qui j'avais _vraiment _fait du tort. Et Neville était le premier."

"Alors pourquoi t'a-t-il frappé avec son Rapeltout ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?"

Drago sembla offensé. "Rien ! J'ai été chez lui, j'ai sonné, Neville m'a regardé et m'a lancé le Rapeltout à la figure. M'a frappé dans l'œil. Je suppose que je devrais être heureux qu'il n'y avait pas de paire de ciseaux ou il m'aurait coupé les oreilles et les aurait gardé comme trophée.

"As-tu au moins essayé de t'excuser ?"

"Nan, je suis juste parti, mais tu sais, j'ai l'impression que Neville se sent mieux maintenant qu'il n'a pas entièrement gaspillé son après-midi..." Drago sembla peiné. "Maintenant, Hagrid est le prochain sur ma liste. Il est beaucoup plus grand que Londubat," ajouta-t-il pensivement, "mais je suis plus rapide que lui. Je pense que j'aurais juste le temps d'y aller, de m'excuser, et de m'enfuir proprement avant qu'il ne me réduise à la consistance d'un porridge mixé."

Ginny réalisa qu'elle luttait pour ne pas rire. _Ce n'est pas marrant_, pensa-t-elle, irritée. Il y a un an, si quelqu'un lui avait demandé de décrire Drago Malefoy en trois mots, elle aurait choisi "complet", "compliqué" et "salaud". Désormais des mots comme "engageant", "drôle" et même "charmant" retentissaient dans sa tête.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? On dirait que tu es en train d'avoir mal à la tête." demanda Drago.

"Je viens juste de réaliser pourquoi tu es là," annonça-t-elle en posant les mains sur les hanches et le fixant avec un regard qu'elle ne pensait pas vraiment. "Tu veux que je m'occupe de ton œil, hein? Comme si j'étais une sorte de salle d'urgences municipale pour Malefoy. J'ai déjà soigné ta jambe et ta trace de morsure et maintenant…"

"Ce n'est pas _pour ça_ que je suis venu," la coupa-t-il, de l'amusement dans la voix. "Je te l'ai dit. J'essaie de faire des excuses."

Ça la laissa sans voix. "Tu es venu ici pour _me_ faire des excuses ?"

Maintenant il avait l'air légèrement honteux. "Hé bien, non," admit-il. "En fait, je pensais que tu pourrais dire quelque chose à Harry pour moi."

Ginny secoua la tête, sa tresse battant d'avant en arrière. "Pas moyen. Dis-lui toi-même."

"Je ne peux pas," dit Drago, sa voix légèrement plus aiguë.

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"Je ne peux pas. Tu devras juste me faire confiance sur ce point..."

"Non."

"_Quoi _?"

"Non," répéta-t-elle, et elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le lit. Il la regardait toujours sans comprendre."Je ne te fais pas confiance. Pourquoi le ferai-je ? Tu ne m'as jamais donné aucune raison de le faire. Je t'aime bien, mais je n'ai pas confiance en toi. Surtout après ce que tu as fait hier, Mr Je-M'Enfuis-Et-Ne-Dis-Même-Pas-A-Quelqu'un-Où-Je-Vais !"

"Ouais," la coupa-t-il avec un faible sourire. "Tu sais, je me fais juste passer pour 'Drago' maintenant." _(1)_

Ginny pressa les lèvres en une mince ligne. "Bien sûr. Ecoute, je ne vais rien dire à Harry pour toi. Tu devrais lui dire toi-même. Il se fait du souci pour toi, de toute façon. Je suis sûre qu'il sera content de te voir."

"On aura beaucoup plus à s'inquiéter si _il_ me voit," dit Drago, mais il ne sembla pas enclin à détailler. Il s'adossa contre le mur. "Je suppose que tu n'es pas partante pour dire quelque chose à Hermione pour moi non plus…"

"Certainement pas !"

"Ou Sirius ?"

"J'ai dit non."

"C'était garanti d'avance que ce serait une visite complètement inutile."

Ginny plissa des yeux. "Tu es vraiment un salaud parfois, hein ?"

Il eut l'air penaud, en fait. "Oh, Seigneur. Ecoute, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça." Il la regarda sérieusement, ou du moins aussi sérieusement qu'il ait jamais paru. "Les derniers jours ont été très étranges," dit-il lentement. "Je ne pense pas très droit en ce moment. Mon père…" Il écarta d'un geste son expression de sympathie. "Non, ne prends pas cet air-là, je ne suis pas désolé, pourquoi devrais-tu l'être ? Tout ce truc du philtre d'amour, et ne pas être capable de le dire à Harry, la dispute avec Sirius, plein de cauchemars, deux séances confuses de pelotage, tu sais tout ça est juste très…" Il s'interrompit, semblant réaliser que Ginny le regardait avec une expression très bizarre. "Quoi ?"

"_Deux_ cessions de pelotage ? Tu as _encore_ peloté Hermione ? Harry va te tuer, tu sais."

Drago rosit véritablement, le bout de ses pommettes tourna au rouge brique. "Non. Je n'ai pas encore peloté Hermione."

Ginny le fixa. "Alors c'était quelqu'un d'autre ? Drago, quand as-tu trouvé le _temps _?"

Drago soupira et s'effondra contre le mur, la regardant avec culpabilité. "C'était Fleur Delacour."

"_Fleur ? _La petite amie_ de _Bill ?"

"J'avais oublié ça... c'était des circonstances particulières. J'étais _obligé_."

"_Obligé _?" Ginny le fixa avec incrédulité. "Tu es vraiment juste une ordure morale, hein ?"

Drago parut blessé. "Tu le dis comme si c'était une mauvaise chose."

Ginny lui balança un coussin, qu'il ne tenta pas d'éviter. Au lieu de cela, il sourit, ce qui était franchement embêtant, parce que Ginny avait toujours intimement pensé qu'il avait un joli sourire. Il ressemblait bizarrement à Harry quand il souriait, il souriait avec tout son visage – pas juste sa bouche, mais ses yeux aussi. Bien sûr, il souriait beaucoup moins fréquemment que Harry, mais la ressemblance était là. "Te soucies-tu de ce que je fais, d'une façon ou d'une autre ?"

"Non," dit Ginny, et puis : "Bon. Peut-être." Elle soupira. "Tu es juste tellement… volage."

"Volage ? Je ne suis pas volage."

"Si, tu l'es. Tu prétends être lié à Hermione, mais tu flirtes avec moi - oui, tu l'as fait, ne nie pas – et dans le même temps, tu pelotes Fleur. Tu es volage."

"Je ne suis pas volage, je suis juste un Malefoy. Dans le bon vieux temps, le chef de la maison Malefoy avait neuf, dix femmes peut-être et je t'assure qu'il était entièrement dévoué à chacune d'entre elles."

"Il n'y a _rien _dont tu ne moques pas ?"

Drago eut l'air amusé. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je me moque ?" Il tendit alors le bras, et toucha gentiment une de ses tresses. "Ton ruban est en train de se défaire." remarqua-t-il, avant de le renouer prestement et de se rasseoir.

Ginny le regarda. Ca avait été un geste bizarrement… bon, fraternel n'était pas vraiment le mot, car aucun de ses frères n'aurait remarqué quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec ses cheveux –affectionné. Elle soupira. "Je voudrais seulement que tu sois honnête".

Les yeux de Drago s'assombrirent. "Je ne mens pas."

Ginny fit une pause momentanée._ Il_ _ne ment pas_, pensa t-elle, n'est-ce pas... il n'avait même pas menti à propos du philtre d'amour... il ne l'avait juste pas mentionné, et elle était presque sûre qu'Hermione le lui avait fait promettre. Elle se mordit la lèvre et allait répondre quand il y eut un coup brusque à sa porte. "Ginny !" fit la voix tranchante de Ron. "Je sais que tu es là. Je t'entends."

"Casse-toi, Ron !" hurla Ginny en réponse.

"Non," contra Ron avec entêtement. "Je ne vais nulle part. Je te donne une minute et puis j'enfonce la porte."

Ginny fixa Drago avec de grands yeux, puis saisit son bras et le traîna vers son placard. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec et le poussa dedans. Debout sur une pile de ses chaussures, il la regarda avec des yeux mornes. "C'est vraiment inconfortable," geignit-il.

"Tu vas pas te plaindre alors que tu m'as poussée sous le canapé."

"C'était différent. Je t'avais pour compagnie." Il lui lança un sourire rayonnant. "C'est pas la même chose que d'être enfermé seul dans un placard."

"Il est temps pour toi d'apprendre à t'entraîner," dit Ginny, sur le point de fermer la porte.

Son sourire rayonnant devint démoniaque. "Ma mère dit toujours que ça me rendra aveugle," la taquina t-il.

"Argh !" répliqua Ginny, et elle claqua la porte du placard.

Elle se tourna rapidement, pointa sa baguette sur la porte de sa chambre et lança "_Alohomora _!"

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Ron tomba à moitié dans la pièce. Il se rattrapa rapidement, se redressa, et la regarda. "C'est quoi ton problème, Gin ? Tu ne m'entends pas t'appeler dans toute la maison depuis une demi-heure ?"

"Non," mentit Ginny. "Je dormais."

"Je t'ai entendu crier."

"Je faisais un mauvais rêve."

Ce bout d'information eut l'effet contraire de celui auquel s'attendait Ginny, car Ron s'avança immédiatement dans la pièce, l'air soucieux. "Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu veux que je m'assoie avec toi ?"

"Je vais bien," siffla Ginny avec irritation. "Je n'ai plus douze ans, Ron."

"Je le sais. Mais tu es très sensible à la Magie Noire et on en a vu un paquet ces derniers temps. Ne me dis pas que ça ne t'a pas énervé."

Ginny soupira, partagée entre le besoin de virer Ron de la pièce et le besoin de renifler et de lui tapoter la tête. De tous ses frères, Ron était son préféré. Fred et George la faisaient rire davantage, mais Ron avait une vraie douceur qu'il était très reposant d'avoir à ses côtés.

"Hé, écoute !" ajouta Ron, grattant le sol des orteils. "Je suis désolé à propos de tout ce que j'ai dit sur Malefoy au petit-déjeuner."

Ginny hoqueta avec horreur. "Ron, ça va, je…"

"Non," affirma-t-il, levant la main. "Laisse-moi finir. Je n'aime pas Malefoy, je ne l'apprécierai jamais, je pense toujours que c'est un sale type de mauvaise vie avec toute la séduction d'une laitue vieille d'une semaine. Mais si tu l'apprécies tant que ça, je, hum... je ferai un effort pour trouver quelque chose qui en vaille la peine à son sujet. Et je ne le dénigrerai plus devant Maman. Ok ?"

"Ron, je… je veux dire, écoute, vas-y et dénigre-le, vraiment, ça va, je n'y pense plus."

Ron secoua la tête. "Ouais, c'est ça, Gin. Tu sais, ça gâche un peu tout le plaisir de se moquer de lui quand tu es assises là avec toute cette bave qui te coule sur le menton."

Ginny émit un petit cri d'outrage horrifié. "_De la bave _?"

"Ecoute, ça n'a rien d'embarrassant. Bon, ok, si, parce que c'est Malefoy et c'est choquant, mais tu sais, il a vraiment, vraiment de la chance de te plaire et…"

Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, Ginny coupa son frère au milieu de ce discours extrêmement clair, quoique pauvre de vocabulaire, en bafouillant : "_Ron _! Ferme-_la _!"

Il la regarda. "Ferme-la ?" répéta-t-il. "Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que je n'ai jamais rien dit sur Drago – je n'ai jamais rien dit sur rien. Jamais ! Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! J'ai mal à la tête maintenant et je voudrais que tu sortes !"

Et sur ce, Ginny flanqua son frère étonné dans le couloir, claqua la porte derrière lui et, s'y adossa, se couvrant la face de ses mains. Elle espérait que peut-être Drago ne l'avait pas entendu, que l'échange avec Ron lui avait échappé. Il sortit alors du placard et la regarda solennellement. "De la bave, hein ?" fit-il, avec un regard légèrement interrogateur.

"Oh, tais-toi," dit Ginny avec lassitude, et à sa surprise, il se tut, mains dans les poches, la regardant par-dessous sa mèche de cheveux, qui étaient devenus terriblement longs ces derniers temps et dont elle retenait le besoin de les dégager de ses yeux. "Je crois que tu ferais mieux d'y aller," s'entendit-elle dire.

L'air saisi, Drago sort les mains de ses poches. "Ouais, ok, si tu veux," lança-t-il, un peu ankylosé.

"Je suis désolée. C'est juste qu'être complètement humiliée tend à jeter un froid sur mon humeur."

"Ginny…" commença-t-il, et elle vit une lueur de sympathie dans ses yeux d'argent sombre, "Ecoute…"

"Non !" le coupa-t-elle. "Juste... viens-là une minute."

Il traversa la pièce et s'arrêta devant elle, l'air curieux. Elle leva les yeux sur son visage, se demandant comment elle pouvait se sentir si attirée par quelqu'un en qui elle n'avait pas du tout confiance, et puis surtout, se demandant pourquoi elle n'avait pas confiance en lui. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était attirée par lui, ou même parce qu'elle le trouvait attirant ; après tout, le plus beau garçon qu'elle ait connu avait été Tom Jedusor. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait juste pas confiance dans les hommes de belle apparence. Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas ça non plus ; c'était le froid qui l'environnait, un frisson glacé qu'elle ressentait jusque dans ses os. Elle tendit le bras, réfléchissant difficilement à ce qu'elle faisait, et posa la main sur son visage, plongeant l'autre dans sa poche et sortant sa baguette.

Sa peau était si froide qu'elle en brûlait ses paumes. Il ne bougea pas quand elle leva sa baguette et en toucha légèrement sa peau avec l'extrémité. "_Asclepio_ !" dit-elle, et le bleu autour de son œil disparut.

Elle baissa sa baguette. "C'est mieux ?"

Drago parut inhabituellement mesuré. "Ouais. Merci."

"Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas avec toi, Drago," avoua-t-elle, disant finalement, ce qu'elle avait voulu dire toute la soirée. "Je ne sais pas ce qui est en toi, mais il y a quelque chose, et c'est quelque chose de sombre et démoniaque. C'est comme du poison dans ton sang. Tu _dois _aller voir Sirius ou quelqu'un et _tu dois avoir de l'aide ou…"_

Il la coupa. "Ou je mourrais. Ouais. Je sais."

"Rentre à la maison. S'il te plaît, n'essaie pas de faire ça par toi-même."

"Je ne peux pas."

"S'il te plait !" le supplia-t-elle. "Pour moi."

Il eut l'air stupéfait, comme si cette requête le choquait, et rapidement derrière la stupeur vint un air de regret. "Ginny…" Il tendit les bras et l'attrapa par les avant-bras. Ses mains étaient si froides que c'était comme deux bracelets de métal gelés serrant sa peau. "Je suis désolé," ajouta-t-il, "Je suis vraiment désolé." Et soudain la tension entre eux s'altéra d'une façon qu'elle ne pouvait nommer.. Elle vit son expression à demi-étonnée comme elle levait son visage vers le sien, vit ses yeux clos comme il baissait sa bouche vers la sienne. Elle sentit ses cheveux sur sa joue, et puis sa bouche froide sur la sienne. Ses lèvres étaient telles de la glace au début, se réchauffant rapidement à la température de son propre sang…

_Non_. Elle le repoussa avec tant de force qu'il fit un petit bruit de surprise, une sorte de croisement entre un hoquet et un "ooff." Il la regarda avec stupéfaction.

Elle avait l'impression de ne pouvoir reprendre sa respiration, mais essaya de parler normalement. "As-tu l'intention de rentrer à la maison ?"

"Ginny…" Il soupira. "Tu sais bien que non."

"Alors tu ne m'embrasseras pas," affirma-t-elle, et elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. "Ce n'est pas juste. Et n'espère pas que je te sois reconnaissante, non plus. Peut-être que je t'aime bien, mais cela ne me rend pas stupide."

Drago se contenta de la regarder. Finalement, il dit, d'une voix glaciale : "Si, cela te rend stupide." Il enfonça sa tête dans ses épaules comme si soudainement, il avait froid. "Et cela me rend encore plus stupide que toi. Stupide d'être venu ici."

"Drago…"

"Oublie ça !" ordonna-t-il, et il traversa la pièce jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il s'appuya contre le cadre, tendit la main, et elle l'entendit crier : "_Accio_ Eclair de Feu !"

Quelques secondes plus tard, le balai était dans sa main. Le soulevant, il monta sur le rebord de la fenêtre, passa ses jambes au dessus du balai et partit sans un mot de plus pour Ginny, disparaissant dans les ténèbres.

Hermione traversa la bibliothèque où Harry se tenait devant la fenêtre, regardant dehors. C'était le crépuscule maintenant, le soleil descendant en une fière balle sur un ciel aux ombres de sang et d'ambre. Dans la lumière rose-bronze, Harry avait l'air grave et pensif, les ombres sous ses yeux assombrissant la couleur de ses bleus.

"Harry, comment te sens-tu ?"

"Bizarre…" répondit-il, tournant son visage vers elle. "Comme quelqu'un dont on a rallumé la lumière à l'intérieur de la tête."

"Tu as l'air légèrement différent."

"Cool. Vais-je commencer à ressembler à Malefoy d'un seul coup ? Ne serait-ce pas ironique ?"

"Non, tu ne lui ressembles pas. Tu as l'air... d'être plus toi même que tu ne l'as été. Finalement, cela devient compréhensible."

Elle était consciente de Lupin et Sirius assis au bureau derrière eux, trop loin pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient, mais elle savait qu'ils étudiaient Harry anxieusement. Ca avait pris des heures de tentatives pour lancer correctement le sort avant qu'Harry claque brusquement ses mains sur ses tempes et dise : "Stop. _Stop_ ! Ca marche." Puis il s'était brusquement dressé, s'était posté à la fenêtre et avait regardé dehors.

"Ca n'a pas de sens, mais ça va," dit-il, décroisant les bras. Il posa un doigt sous son menton et leva son menton, la regardant dans les yeux. Hermione sentit son estomac tomber ; c'était à la fois plaisant et effrayant d'être étudié de si près, surtout par Harry, qui pouvait lire toutes ses expressions aussi facilement qu'il pouvait lire le Fourchelangue. "Tu veux que je te dise où il est, n'est-ce pas ?"

Hermione ne répondit rien, et Harry retira sa main de son menton. "Bon, je ne sais pas où il est. Je peux te dire qu'il ne se sent pas très bien, et je peux te dire qu'il a froid, et je peux te dire qu'il pense à..." et il sourit soudainement, sèchement. "Ginny. Tiens, ça c'est intéressant."

Hermione grimaça, faiblement, mais Harry le vit.

Il fronça les sourcils. "Tu n'aimes pas l'entendre dire, n'est-ce pas ?"

Elle sentit une poigne froide sur son estomac. C'était un sentiment familier, dont elle avait pris l'habitude durant ces derniers jours, une sorte de torsion glacée. _C'est bizarre_, pensa t-elle, l'amour forcé qu'elle ressentait pour Drago ne se manifestait pas dans sa tête ni dans ses pensées, mais dans son corps, les muscles de son estomac se nouaient, se resserrant comme un élastique autour de son cœur. C'était constant, comme si quelqu'un avait logé une ancre froide dans son ventre, si constant qu'elle était presque habituée, excepté dans des moments comme celui-ci, quand ça l'élançait. "Harry... tu _sais_..."

"Je sais," fit-il, et il ajouta brusquement : "et tu sais, n'est-ce pas, que si nous ne pouvons te libérer de ce maléfice, il n'y a pas moyen que notre relation perdure ?"

Hermione le dévisagea, prise de court. "Mais tu as dit…"

"Je sais ce que j'ai dit. Mais soyons réalistes. Je ne vais pas passer le reste de ma vie avec quelqu'un qui sera toujours amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. Je mérite mieux que ça, Seigneur, n'importe qui mérite mieux que ça."

"Personne n'a parlé du reste de ta vie," lança Hermione, et elle le regretta instantanément. "Je suis désolée." souffla-t-elle rapidement. "C'est juste que," et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, "on dirait tellement _lui, _tellement Drago, tu lui ressembles tellement de nouveau..."

"Quoi, et tu n'aimes pas ?" jeta-t-il. Il se détourna et se dirigea vers Lupin et Sirius, se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil et étendant les jambes. Ce qui, songea Hermione, était la façon dont s'asseyait Drago. _Argh_..

Elle suivit Harry vers le bureau, et s'assit près de lui. Sirius et Lupin, qui faisaient des messes basses, se tournèrent pour les regarder.

"Faisons-le !" exigea Harry.

"Maintenant, tout de suite ?" demanda Lupin, déposant les feuilles de papiers qu'il tenait et regardant Harry à travers ses lunettes.

"Pourquoi pas maintenant ?" reprit Harry d'un ton plat. "Tu as dit qu'il était en danger. Il ne sera pas moins en danger dans une heure ou deux."

Lupin et Sirius échangèrent un regard. Hermione savait exactement ce qu'il signifiait : _Harry agit bizarrement, tu ne trouves pas ?_

_Vous l'avez demandé_, pensa-t-elle sombrement. Les mots rudes d'Harry à la fenêtre l'avaient secoué. Elle savait que quand il était lié à Drago, comme il l'avait été sous le Polynectar, il tendait à dire des choses déplaisantes.

Il tendait aussi à dire des choses vraies.

"Très bien," dit Sirius, faisant le tour du bureau pour venir s'asseoir près d'Harry. "Nous avons résolu le second niveau du sort. Ca ne devrait pas être trop difficile à faire. Remus ?" ajouta-t-il, levant les yeux vers Lupin, qui semblait être perdu dans ses pensées.

"Oh... oui," fit Lupin, rassemblant lentement quelques papiers et rejoignant Harry de son côté du bureau. Quand il sortit sa baguette, Hermione vit avec surprise que sa main tremblait. Elle se demanda s'il s'inquiétait à propos d'Harry, et sentit soudain une froide lame de peur dans son cœur.

Il tendit sa baguette, et en posa l'extrémité sur le front d'Harry. Harry le regarda avec des yeux verts confiants. "Très bien," dit Lupin, "A présent, Patmol, tu es prêt toi aussi. _Imago moli…" _commença t-il, puis il s'arrêta, sembla hésiter, et recommença : "_imago moli…"_

Il y eut un cliquetis quand la baguette tomba de la main de Lupin et il tomba soudain lourdement en arrière, contre le bureau. Harry le regarda, alarmé. "Professeur, pourquoi…"

Sirius l'interrompit. "Remus ?" Il regarda son ami, la mimique de surprise sur son visage se transformant vite en panique. Il reposa le livre qu'il tenait et vint près de Lupin, posant une main sur son bras. "Remus, est-ce que tu…?"

Lupin leva la tête, et regarda Sirius, en disant : "La transformation."

"Quoi, _maintenant _?"

"Ca ne devrait pas être maintenant, pas d'après mes calculs, pas jusqu'à demain soir. Mais je sais ce que c'est, Sirius." Lupin leva les yeux, et Hermione put voir les lignes de tension aux coins de ses yeux et sa bouche. "Emmène-moi en bas et enferme-moi"

Sirius hésita.

"Nous en avons _parlé_," rappela Lupin, la voix tendue. "Les cachots..."

"Mais c'est trop tôt…"

"_Sirius_ !"

Sirius, coupé dans son élan, ferma le bec et regarda Lupin avec des yeux sombres, inquiets. Lupin lui renvoya son regard, fronça les sourcils et se redressa. Hermione se rappela plutôt bizarrement ses parents quand ils ne voulaient pas se disputer devant elle.

Sirius haussa les épaules. "Très bien, très bien. Ecoutez, vous deux, Je reviens dans dix minutes. Ne bougez pas."

"Ne pouvons nous pas réaliser le sortilège en premier?" demanda Harry brusquement. "Je pense…"

"Quand je reviens !" décréta Sirius d'une voix tranchante, et Harry fit silence. Après leur départ, cependant, il se tourna vers Hermione. Elle fut prise de court par son expression – ses yeux avaient une drôle de lueur, et sa mâchoire était contractée avec entêtement. "Je pense que nous devrions le faire."

"Quoi, juste là sur le bureau ?" demanda Hermione avec un pâle sourire. "Tu sais que Lupin a dit que ce n'était pas très robuste."

"_N'essaie _pas de me distraire." dit Harry, mais il souriait presque. "Tu sais de quoi je parle."

"Accomplir le sort ? T'envoyer là où est Drago ? Harry, ce n'est pas une bonne idée."

"Tu peux le faire, Hermione, je sais que tu peux le faire. La partie difficile du sortilège est déjà achevée, tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de dire ces mots et m'y envoyer. "

"Je peux t'y envoyer. Mais j'aurais besoin de Sirius pour te _ramener."_

"Sirius sera de retour dans dix minutes !"

"Alors pourquoi ne peux tu pas attendre ?"

"_Parce que je ne peux pas _!" cria Harry, et Hermione se tendit ; Harry n'avait pratiquement jamais crié sur personne. "C'est important, et nous ne sommes pas en train de parler de quelque chose en l'air, nous parlons du fait qu'il vive ou meurt."

L'hameçon glacé dans l'estomac d'Hermione fit un tour douloureux dans sa chair.

"Je te fait confiance. Je te fais confiance, malgré le fait que dernièrement, tu ne m'aies pas donné beaucoup de raisons de le faire. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas me faire confiance ?"

Hermione hésita, puis lentement, et avec la sensation de le faire à reculons, elle attrapa le parchemin que Sirius avait laissé sur le bureau.

_Il était de nouveau dans la salle d'escrime du Manoir Malefoy, face à son père qui se tenait de l'autre côté des dalles. Ils s'étaient entraînés pendant environ une heure et il se sentait mortellement fatigué, la sueur lui piquant les yeux et trempant ses vêtements. Il avait l'impression que ses muscles étaient des élastiques sur lesquels on aurait trop tiré. Son père, bien sûr, n'avait absolument pas l'air fatigué, mais d'un autre côté, pensait Drago avec ressentiment, son père n'était pas un garçon de treize ans utilisant une arme trop grande et trop lourde pour lui. Je veux juste que ça finisse, pensait désespérément Drago, mais il savait que son père n'arrêterait pas l'entraînement jusqu'à ce qu'il ait désarmé son fils ou l'ait fait saigner. Il n'était pas question que Drago désarme Lucius, évidemment, ses bras n'étaient pas assez longs et de plus, chaque manoeuvre d'attaque qu'il avait apprise lui avait été enseignée par son père._

_Mais je peux continuer à essayer, pensa-t-il… Il se souvenait d'un mouvement extrêmement fantaisiste qu'il avait appris de son père environ un an auparavant et sur lequel il s'était entraîné en secret, qui impliquait un battement, une feinte en quarte, une feinte en sixte, et une botte tournant en attaque dans la main d'épée de son adversaire. (2) Il se lança dans cette séquence et vit les yeux de Lucius battre de surprise ; il sentit un bref frissonnement de victoire alors que la pointe de son épée entaillait la main de Lucius… Avant que son père, promptement et avec sa plus grande portée, lui porte une botte en avant et vint frapper de la lame de son épée le poignet de Drago. Drago fixa d'un air consterné ses doigts engourdis qui laissaient tomber sa lame. Elle claqua sur les dagues alors que son père, pâle et furieux, saisissait son fils par le devant de sa chemise et le plaquait contre le mur. La tête de Drago frappa la pierre avec assez de force pour obscurcir sa vision. Lucius rabaissa son bras et plaça la pointe de son épée contre la gorge du garçon. "On essaie d'utiliser mes propres techniques contre moi, hein ?" demanda t-il d'une voix tranchante à l'oreille de Drago. "C'était stupide, vraiment stupide. Comme si j'allais t'enseigner un mouvement que je ne pourrais pas contrer, tu devrais me connaître mieux. Tu étais juste en train de frimer, petit, c'est ton péché mignon. Souviens toi juste d'une chose…" Le tranchant de la lame de Lucius entama la gorge de son fils et Drago sentit son sang commencer à couler. "Un érudit content de lui n'est qu'un fou, mais un homme d'épée content de lui est un homme mort." (3)_

_Drago ferma les yeux. "Oui, Père."_

_"Oui, Père, quoi ?"_

_"Oui, Père, je comprends."_

_Lucius écarta la lame, mais l'expression froide ne quitta pas ses yeux. "Vraiment ? Je me demande vraiment. Parfois, je me demande même si peut-être tu veux mourir."_

_"Non, Père. Je ne veux pas mourir."_

Drago ouvrit les yeux et fixa l'eau noire à quinze pieds en dessous de lui. Il se tenait au sommet d'un vieux roc équarri derrière la maison des Weasley. Il avait découvert celui-ci presque par accident ; en le survolant il avait vu le clair de lune se refléter dans l'eau et était descendu pour y jeter un coup d'œil. Depuis les airs, cela ressemblait assez aux douves ainsi que Mr Weasley prétendait que ça l'était. De plus prêt, cela ressemblait davantage à une longue fissure dans le sol, qui s'ouvrait brusquement sous ses pieds, parsemé de roches inégales. Le fond de la crevasse était rempli d'eau, lui renvoyant son reflet vague et brumeux, surmonté par la pleine lune blanche. De là où il était, Drago pensa qu'il ressemblait à son père : grand, froid, lointain…

"On va nager, Malefoy ?"

Drago se retourna, trébuchant presque, reprit son équilibre, et le fixa.

Harry se tenait à environ dix pas de lui, près de l'endroit où Drago avait laissé son Éclair de Feu, sous l'ombre d'un bouquet d'arbres. Drago avait toujours pensé que les personnes qui clamaient qu'elles ne pouvaient en croire leurs yeux exagéraient, mais à ce moment il ne pouvait vraiment pas, il ne voulait pas, croire qu'il voyait réellement Harry.

Mais il le voyait. Alors que Harry sortait de l'ombre, le clair de lune souligna les cernes sous ses yeux, la forme de son visage, son expression résolue et obstinée. Il avait ses mains dans ses poches, mais son attitude n'était pas détendue, il fixait Drago avec une expression de défi dans les yeux.

"Potter…" dit Drago d'un ton las. "Encore toi. Et non, je ne vais pas nager. Je ne sais pas nager, pour commencer, et les fringues de Charlie pèsent une tonne. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, de toute façon?"

Harry n'ouvrit pas la bouche, mais Drago entendit sa voix résonner dans sa tête._ Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais ici ?_

La mâchoire de Drago se décrocha. "Comment tu fais ça ?"

Harry eut l'air ravi. _Joli sort, pas vrai ? Lupin a rouvert ce lien mental que nous avions à cause du Polynectar… Je suppose que nous aurions pu faire ça tout du long si nous nous en étions donné la peine. T'inquiète pas_, ajouta-t-il, sa bouche se plissant aux coins, j_e ne peux pas plus lire ton esprit que toi le mien._

"Je ne m'inquiétais pas," mentit Drago.

La bouche de Harry se plissa encore plus. _Si, tu t'inquiétais. Mais ne crains rien, tes fantasmes sur le Professeur Flitwick dans un bikini en cuir sont complètement saufs avec moi._

Drago renifla._ Le Professeur Flitwick ?_

_Tu vois, tu y arrives. Tu peux le faire aussi. C'est un truc Magid, tu sais._

Drago soupira. "Ouais, je suppose que je peux, mais à quoi bon ?" dit-il à voix haute, et il vit une expression vaguement choquée sur le visage d'Harry. "Ecoute-moi, Potter. Ce n'est pas un bon endroit pour toi en ce moment. Transplane à la maison."

_Tu penses que je ne sais pas pourquoi tu veux que je m'en aille ? Tu veux te noyer en paix. Et bien, je ne partirai pas._

"Ce que je fais ne te concerne pas."

_Putain que ça me concerne…_

"Bon sang Potter, parle à voix haute!" hurla Drago, commençant à perdre patience. "Sors de ma tête!"

Harry descendit d'une marche, l'air un peu plus que vaguement blessé, mais pas moins borné. "Bien, mais…"

"Mais rien du tout !" rugit Drago. "Tu sais, c'est un mystère pour moi de savoir comment tu as pu rester en vie toutes ces années, marchant aveuglément au travers de tout un tas d'horribles dangers. Je parie que tu penses que c'est charmant, et amusant, et héroïque. Et bien, ça ne l'est pas. Tu es juste stupide, voilà ce que tu es. Tu es stupide, et tu vas mourir d'une stupide, dégoûtante façon. Et s'il n'y avait pas eu d'autres personnes, tu serais déjà mort des centaines de fois. Et tu le sais. Et c'est ce que je ne peux pas croire. Parce que ta vie ne signifie en fait rien, Potter, tu es venu sur terre pour une certaine raison, et tu veux juste gaspiller ça. Tu me rends malade."

Les yeux de Harry battirent avec colère. "Moi, gaspiller ma vie ? C'est intéressant, venant de toi. Il n'y avait pas de raisons d'être jaloux de moi quand…"

"Qui a dit que je suis jaloux de toi ?"

"Tu l'es !" affirma calmement Harry. "Tout comme je suis jaloux de toi."

"Hé, bien sûr que tu es jaloux de moi. Je m'habille bien, je parle admirablement, j'ai un grand sens de l'humour, je sais danser, je suis introspectif, amusant, créatif, joueur, et en plus j'ai une bonne connaissance des grands vins et je suis le terriblement bel héritier de millions."

Harry le regarda de ses yeux étrécis. "Merci, mais je suis déjà avec quelqu'un."

"Très drôle," dit sourdement Drago.

"On peut parler d'autre chose, Malefoy ? Comme le fait que tes mains tremblent et que tu penses à te tuer…"

"Je n'allais pas _faire ça_ !" grogna Drago. "Tout le monde pense…"

"Pas moi !" dit fermement Harry. "Jamais !"

Draco regarda Harry, qui avait ses mains fourrées dans ses poches et qui le fixait de ce même regard ferme qu'il avait lorsqu'il cherchait le Vif d'Or. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, quand il sentit un coup glacé dans son bras droit et, baissant les yeux, vit l'épée frémissant dans sa poigne. Il regarda de nouveau Harry, son cœur battant plus rapidement à présent. "Tu es toujours stupide." jeta-t-il durement. "Te jeter dans un piège…"

Harry le regarda avec étonnement. "Jeter dans un piège ? Quel piège ?"

"Moi," souffla Drago, et l'épée dans sa main se tordit contre sa main, comme si le métal était un puissant aimant. "Je suis le piège. Je pensais que tu le savais."

Harry fit un pas vers lui. _Tu ne me feras pas de mal._

"Oh, si !" L'épée tressauta de nouveau, avec plus d'insistance cette fois, comme un chien cherchant à se libérer de sa laisse. Drago lui jeta un regard, puis revint sur Harry avec une certitude froide coulant comme du poison dans ses veines."Oui, je le ferai. Je ne veux pas, mais je le ferai. Va-t'en, Potter. Je t'ai averti."

"Tu fais beaucoup de bruit pour rien," dit Harry, faisant un nouveau pas vers lui. Drago avait du mal à croire à quel point Harry pouvait être obtus. Il voulait en finir et courir, mais ses jambes étaient lourdes comme du plomb et il y avait un étrange et horriblement insistant bourdonnement à ses oreilles. _C'est la potion, _pensa-t-il_, la potion de Rogue, qui coule dans mes veines. Je suis en train de la perdre, de perdre ma poigne…_

Mais sa poigne sur l'épée, du moins, restait ferme. Il eut le sentiment soudain et sauvage qu'elle s'était soudée d'elle-même dans sa main et qu'il n'aurait pas pu la lâcher s'il l'avait voulu. Drago parla rapidement, sans regarder Harry. "Ecoute, je sais que je ne t'ai pas donné beaucoup de raisons de me faire confiance. Mais tu dois me croire. Ne t'approche pas de moi."

"Malefoy…"

"Je t'en supplie, Harry, et je ne supplie pas, Seigneur, je ne demande même pas, je t'en prie, _s'il te plaît _va t'en !"

Il entendit Harry rire. "Hé. Tu as enfin dit mon nom. C'est un début, pas vrai ?"

Drago rejeta sa tête en arrière, fixant Harry, qui se tenait à présent à moins d'un pied de lui, avec incrédulité - _comment peut-on être aussi stupide _- "Tu ne voudrais pas juste _arrêter de te conduire comme un crétin et te tirer de là_ !" hurla Drago, mais il était trop tard, il sentit son bras, qui s'était tendu à son côté, partant brutalement sans aucune volonté de sa part, l'épée étroitement tenue dans son poing. C'est ce qu'il avait craint et d'ailleurs absolument pas attendu. Il sentit son bras, totalement hors de contrôle, le tirer en avant, l'épée glaciale dans son poing alors que la lame plongeait violemment dans le côté gauche du torse d'Harry.

Ils étaient à mi-chemin du couloir souterrain qui menait aux donjons lorsque Sirius réalisa soudain qu'il marchait seul. Confus, il leva sa baguette, dirigeant sa lumière en direction du sombre corridor. "Remus ?" appela-t-il.

"Je suis là," fit une faible voix.

Sirius leva sa baguette plus haut et vit Lupin se tenant en plein milieu du corridor, légèrement penché en avant, les mains sur les genoux. Sirius se hâta vers son ami et posa une main sur son épaule. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Je ne sais pas," répondit Lupin sur un ton étonné. Il toussa et leva les yeux, regardant Sirius qui vit dans les habituels fermes yeux gris de son ami une sorte de panique sourde.

Sirius sentit une boule de peur dans son ventre. Lupin avait rarement peur, et ne paniquait certainement jamais. "Tu as mal ?" demanda-t-il. "A cause de la Transformation ?"

"Oui, mais c'est normal, tu le sais. Ce n'est pas la transformation, Sirius. C'est autre chose…" et sur ce, Lupin tomba soudain en avant, bousculant Sirius et envoyant sa baguette hors de sa main. Sirius saisit son ami par les épaules, l'étendit doucement sur le sol et s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

Le visage de Lupin était d'un gris de cendre, son souffle difficile. Ses yeux cherchèrent le visage de Sirius, alerté maintenant par quelque chose de plus que de la panique."Sirius…"

"Lunard, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Je ne sais pas." Lupin se tendit en un spasme de douleur, les yeux toujours écarquillés. "Quelque chose est arrivé." Il absorba une bouffée d'air, tendit ses mains et les observa. Sirius les regarda aussi, sachant ce qu'il allait voir : les mains de Lupin étaient toujours les premières choses à changer. Le processus était déjà commencé, les ongles s'allongeaient et devenaient vitreux, les doigts s'arquaient. "Sirius… je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. C'est la Transformation, mais ce n'est pas ça. Tu dois me mettre dans une cellule."

"Et t'enfermer ? Comme ça ? Pas moyen."

"Sirius… Je pense que je suis Appelé."

"Appelé ?" répéta Sirius.

"Le centaure," expliqua Lupin brièvement, "il m'a dit que Serpentard appellerait toutes les créatures qu'il a créé. Il m'a averti…"

"C'est ce qui te fais te Transformer ?"

"Oui, je crois."

"Mais tu n'es pas une Créature des Ténèbres…"

"Je le _suis, _Sirius !" et Lupin arqua soudain le dos et laissa échapper un cri – presque un hurlement, et puis encore, presque un hurlement de loup. Il saisit soudain le col de la chemise de Sirius, ses ongles aigus transperçant le tissu, écorchant presque le cou de Sirius.

Sirius tendit la main pour prendre celles de Lupin "Lunard…"

_"Mets-moi dans cette cellule, Sirius ! Fais-le !"_

Sirius se rappela soudain le garçon qu'il avait connu à l'école, toujours terrifié par sa propre habileté à se transformer, encore effrayé par l'angoissant processus. Il avait montré une fois à Sirius les cicatrices sur sa peau, le long de ses bras et de ses jambes. _"La Transformation me brise les os et les reforme. Si je m'énerve trop, parfois, les os me coupent la peau. Mes parents avaient l'habitude de m'attacher quand je me Transformais. Ca aidait un peu."_ Mais ça avait été quand Lupin était encore enfant, encore en pleine croissance ; avec les années, le processus était devenu plus aisé. Alors pourquoi cette agonie maintenant ?

Sirius passa son bras autour de Lupin et le mit sur ses pieds. "Très bien. Allons-y."

La lame s'enfonça dans la poitrine de Harry – et puis la garde de la lame – et puis le bras de Drago suivit, et tout son corps, il tomba _à travers _Harry et sur le sol, ses genoux heurtant douloureusement les rochers, l'épée claquant sur le sol devant lui. Il la regarda sauvagement, refusant de voir ce qu'il avait fait, ou ce qu'il n'avait pas fait. Il entendait son propre cœur battre à ses oreilles comme une locomotive; c'était assourdissant. Et puis, comme si cela était très loin de lui, il entendit quelqu'un s'éclaircir la gorge derrière lui.

"Hum... Malefoy…"

Drago fit un tour sur ses genoux et se retourna.

Harry se tenait devant lui. Il ne semblait pas blessé, ni même touché. S'il avait l'air de quoi que ce soit, il était apparemment embarrassé. Puis, Drago réalisa quelque chose – il pouvait, même à peine, voir _à travers _ Harry, voir la ligne des arbres derrière eux au travers de sa chemise, voir les étoiles semblables à des piqûres d'épingle au travers de ses yeux. Le cœur de Drago, qui jusque là résonnait comme une locomotive, semblait avoir totalement disparu, il y avait un grand vide dans sa poitrine. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air et s'entendit murmurer : "Es-tu un fantôme ? Es-tu mort ? T'aie-je tué ?"

Harry leva un sourcil. "Je ne suis pas mort, Malefoy. Et je me flatte de penser que si tu m'avais tué, je le saurais."

Drago ne pouvait pas trouver une seule remarque intelligente à faire. Il continua seulement à fixer Harry."Tu as _l'air_ mort."

"Tu as déjà eu l'air plus en forme toi-même."

"Tu es _transparent, _Potter," dit Drago d'une voix qui sonnait tremblante à ses propres oreilles. "Si tu n'es pas mort, tu ferais mieux d'avoir une vraiment très bonne explication à cela."

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux et sourit. "Je suis une Apparition."

"Ce n'est pas le mot que moi, j'aurais utilisé…"

"Je ne suis pas vraiment là. Il y avait un sort dans le livre de Salazard Serpentard qui expliquait comment faire ça et Lupin pensait que c'était une bonne idée. C'est presque comme Transplaner, excepté que mon corps est resté derrière, au Manoir. Tu peux me voir ici, je peux marcher et parler, mais je ne peux rien toucher et je n'ai aucune substance. Et je ne peux pas être tué." Il tendit une main vers Drago. "Tiens, prends ma main."

Drago tenta d'attraper la main de Harry et se sentit seulement un peu ralenti lorsque ses doigts passèrent au travers de ceux de Harry, comme si Harry n'avait pas plus de substance qu'un nuage. Harry retira son bras et Drago se redressa sur ses pieds. Ses jambes ressemblaient un peu à des spaghettis trop cuits, mais elles le soutenaient. Il regarda Harry. "J'ai du mal à croire que Sirius t'ai laissé faire ça, même si tu ne pouvais pas être blessé."

Harry eut l'air légèrement embarrassé. "Et bien, "laisser" n'est peut-être pas le terme approprié… Il aurait du venir avec moi, mais il n'était pas là et j'ai entendu ce que tu pensais…" Il leva le menton, jeta à Drago un regard obstiné. "Donc, j'ai laissé Hermione jeter le sort et m'envoyer ici."

"J'aurais pu me tuer juste maintenant et il n'y a absolument rien que tu aurais pu faire à propos de ça. Tu n'es même pas là, Garçon Transparent."

"Ca ne te ferait rien de ne _pas_ m'appeler comme ça ?"

"Désolé, c'est un peu déconcertant de te parler quand je peux voir à travers ta tête."

"Cela t'a-t-il traversé l'esprit que Serpentard puisse _vouloir _que tu meures ?" demanda abruptement Harry.

Drago le regarda. "Non. Il me veut vivant."

"Le Jeune Maître Malefoy a raison," déclara une voix derrière eux.

Harry et Drago aveint été si absorbés à se scruter l'un l'autre qu'aucun des deux n'avait vu la silhouette en robe noire s'approcher. Drago se retourna, ses yeux brillants lorsqu'il vit le petit homme dodu se tenant sur le chemin qui menait à la fosse, son capuchon rabattu, le clair de lune se reflétant sur sa tête chauve, sur son bras d'argent étincelant.

Près de lui, il entendit Harry émettre un petit hoquet de surprise. "_Queudver_ !"

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil lorsque Harry sursauta brusquement, sa tête roulant de haut en bas pendant un moment avant qu'il ne s'effondre. Elle laissa le livre posé sur ses genoux tomber sur le sol lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur le bras de son fauteuil.

Il était calme de nouveau, ainsi que le sort avait dit qu'il serait; il n'était pas supposé bouger. Il était étendu, immobile, respirant très superficiellement, mais elle pouvait voir ses yeux s'agiter derrière ses paupières closes comme s'il rêvait. _Où es-tu, Harry ? _pensa t-elle. _Que vois-tu ? L'as-tu trouvé ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? _Ce sentiment était de retour, ce sentiment que quelqu'un avait planté une ancre glaciale droit au milieu de son estomac ou comme si elle avait avalé de petits éclats de verre. C'était différent lorsque Drago était dans les alentours, près d'elle, alors elle avait l'impression d'avoir avalé des allumettes en flamme. Mais cela faisait tout aussi mal – il lui manquait avec une sorte d'acuité douloureuse, et en même temps, elle n'avait désespérément pas envie de le voir, parce qu'elle savait ce qui se passerait alors.

Elle tendit la main et repoussa doucement les cheveux de Harry de ses yeux. Il ne bougeait pas, il ne semblait pas sentir sa main, mais cela lui donnait un sentiment même éphémère de bien-être juste de le toucher. C'était une torture de s'inquiéter à propos de Drago. C'en était une bien pire de s'inquiéter à propos de Harry. Mais avoir à s'inquiéter à propos des deux en même temps était la pire sorte de torture qu'elle puisse imaginer. Si le filtre d'amour devait agir comme une punition, pensa t-elle, alors il était très efficace.

La porte de la cellule se ferma derrière Sirius, grinçant en se verrouillant. Son bras autours des épaules de Lupin, à moitié le portant, à moitié le tirant sur le sol de dalles polies, il finit par l'étendre dessus.

Lupin roula sur le dos, regarda Sirius et grogna. "Quand je t'ai dit de me mettre dans une cellule et de m'enfermer, je ne voulais pas dire que toi aussi tu devais t'enfermer dedans avec moi, Sirius."

"Je devais être avec toi avant la Transformation. Je le referai. Je peux toujours me transformer s'il le faut."

"Non..." Lupin tenta de s'asseoir, et Sirius fut alarmé de voir à quel point il avait l'air mal. Pâle et transpirant, Lupin se redressa, enleva ses lunettes, et pressa ses paumes sur ses yeux. "Je te l'ai dit, c'est différent."

"Il a raison," dit une voix derrière eux, et Sirius sursauta, son cœur frappant contre ses côtes comme un Cognard prit de folie. Il se retourna et vit un visage pressé contre les barreaux de la cellule opposée – un visage gris, ridé, sertit d'yeux rouges comme des joyaux scintillants. Le démon, pensa t-il. Apparemment, il avait récupéré de la garde-robe qui lui était tombée dessus. Il donnait l'impression de vouloir tendre une main au travers des barreaux, mais les sorts que Sirius avait jetés l'en empêchaient.

"Qu'est ce que toi, tu sais de ça ?" aboya-t-il.

"Le loup-garou a raison," répéta le démon, souriant comme un maniaque. "Il a été Appelé. Restez dans cette cellule avec lui, il vous mettra en pièces pour sortir."

"La ferme !" lui dit Sirius, et il se tourna vers Lupin qui était étendu sur le sol, ses mains sur son visage. Sirius frissonna. Tout autour d'eux, le donjon était mortellement froid et chaque ombre était peuplée de monstres.

"Il a raison ?" répéta Harry, fixant Queudever. "Que voulez-vous dire par il a raison ? Et comment nous avez-vous trouvés ?"

Queudever lui adressa un sourire froid. "Nous ?" répéta t-il. "Cela présupposerait que je vous cherchais tous les deux, non ? Et le fait est, jeune Mr Potter, que je suis aussi surpris de vous voir que vous. C'est Drago que je cherchais."

Harry jeta un œil à Drago, qui était devenu très pâle, mais n'avait pas l'air surpris. "Comment," demanda Drago d'une voix serrée, "m'avez-vous _trouvé ?"_

"Au début, mon Maître t'a observé à travers ce Portoloin qu'il t'a donné. Et puis, tu l'as très stupidement laissé derrière, et nous t'avons perdu brièvement. Heureusement," pouffa Queudever, et il leva quelque chose dans sa main de métal qui brilla comme un petit point de feu. Le Charme Epicyclique. "Ton père a été assez gentil pour offrir ceci à mon Maître en échange de…"

"De se faire exploser dans toute sa cellule comme une peinture de Jackson Pollock ?" claqua Drago, la voix tremblante. "Votre Maître n'a pas passé de marché très juste, pas vrai ?"

"Il est éminemment juste envers ceux qui le servent justement," rétorqua froidement Queudver.

Drago fit un pas en arrière. Harry éprouva le besoin bizarre de tendre la main et de la poser sur l'épaule de l'autre garçon, mais ne le fit pas, puisqu'il savait que sa main passerait seulement à travers Drago - une sensation qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement. Il était très étrange d'être présent et de se sentir réel, mais de ne pouvoir affecter son environnement de quelque façon que ce soit. Il se demanda si c'était ce que ça faisait d'être un fantôme.

"Donnez-moi le Charme," exigea Draco, fixant fermement Queudver.

Queudver le regarda durement, puis fit quelque chose de si bizarre qu'Harry pensa au début qu'il l'imaginait. Se déplaçant lentement et maladroitement, Queudver s'agenouilla sur l'herbe, fixant toujours Drago ce faisant.

Drago jeta un regard en coin à Harry, et Harry entendit la voix de Drago dans sa tête : _qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?_

Harry haussa mentalement des épaules. (Pas difficile d'imaginer si vous y pensez) _Pas idée._

_Peut-être qu'il veut jouer à saute-mouton ?_

_Théorie intéressante, mais je ne pense pas._

Harry sentit Draco sursauter à ses côtés, et leva les yeux pour voir qu'un cercle de feu étincelant s'était soudain dressé autour d'eux, encerclant leurs arbres dans un anneau d'herbe brûlante. Cela n'avait pas l'air d'un feu ordinaire, non plus, car il flambait brillamment comme de l'or, blessant comme un soleil vu à travers un verre. Harry vit Drago frémir, et détourner les yeux.

Queudver parla alors, et sa voix était sa voix, mais en même temps, elle ne l'était pas. "Drago Malefoy," dit-il, un léger bourdonnement assourdissait son discours. "Tu es l'Héritier de Serpentard. Le temps est venu pour toi d'accéder à ta juste place, qui est tienne par droit du sang et héritage. Le temps est venu pour toi d'accepter ton patrimoine."

Drago eut l'air alarmé._ J'ai pas d'enfants. Je ne pense pas que j'ai des enfants. Je me rappellerai un truc comme ça_.

_Patrimoine, idiot, pas paternité. Ca veut dire ton héritage, ta destinée... écoute, quoi que ce soit, tu n'en veux pas. Dis-lui non._

Drago se retourna vers Queudver. "Non."

Queudver le fixa. Le feu brûlant tout autour d'eux le rendait effrayant. Harry ne l'avait jamais trouvé particulièrement effrayant auparavant. "Mon Maître est préparé à t'offrir un pouvoir au-delà de ton imagination la plus folle…"

"C'est terriblement vague," souligna Drago. "Pourquoi est-ce toujours 'au-delà de ton imagination la plus folle' et jamais un truc spécifique, comme des tickets en première loge pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch et un an d'abonnement à Playwizard magazine ? Je veux dire, pourquoi pas un truc _utile ?"_

"…pouvoir sur l'eau," continua Queudver, le regardant comme s'il détestait être interrompu, "pouvoir sur l'esprit des autres hommes, sur les dragons et autres Pouvoirs Infernaux..."

_Les dragons _? Drago parut légèrement nostalgique. _Pouvoir sur les dragons..._

Malefoy !

_Oh, très bien._

"...Sur la Vie et la Mort. Il t'offre une chance de partager avec lui le Trône des Ténèbres et de t'asseoir à sa gauche."

"Et tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est quoi ?" claqua Drago, d'un ton coupant. "Donner mon âme ?"

"Oh, non !" dit Queudver. "Tu n'as pas à donner ton âme. Qu'est-ce que mon Maître ferait de ton âme ? Les âmes ne sont utiles qu'aux démons, qui n'en n'ont pas eux-mêmes. Non, mon Maître veut ta coopération et ta loyauté... c'est tout."

Drago se tourna vers Harry, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, et haussa un sourcil. "Je ne trouve pas ce type très crédible, Potter. Pourquoi, à ton avis ?"

Harry haussa pensivement les épaules. "Ben, il manque de crédibilité."

Drago se retourna vers Queudver et sourit. C'était le même sourire qui filait la chair de poule qui avait effrayé Charlie la nuit précédente. Harry ne pouvait le savoir, mais il sentit sa nuque picoter comme si quelque chose de froid l'avait touché. "Je dois dire que je suis d'accord avec Potter." dit-il désagréablement. "Je vous suggère de partir... et n'oubliez pas de laisser la porte cogner vos fesses en passant. Bien sûr, avec une cible de cette largeur..."

Queudver se raidit. "Pas besoin d'être insultant."

Drago renifla. "Je pense qu'il y a toutes les raisons d'être insultant. Vous avez kidnappé une de mes amies et lui avez dit que si elle ne buvait pas un philtre d'amour illégal, vous la tueriez. Vous avez contribué à la mort des parents d'Harry, essayer de le tuer, et oh, oui, y'a pas si longtemps vous avez aussi essayé de me tuer. Maintenant, vous me dites que soit je dois avec vous servir votre Maître, soit – bon vous n'avez pas dit quoi, mais vous connaissant ça implique probablement – quelle grande surprise - _tuer_. En fait, vous n'avez rien fait pour remonter dans mon estime, et en plus de ça, vous m'importunez profondément. En fait, de la façon dont je le vois, vous pouvez seulement dormir sur le canapé maintenant, parce que je ne pense pas que cette relation a de l'avenir."

L'expression de Queudver s'assombrit. "Es-tu en train de dire que tu ne viendra pas de ton plein gré ?"

Drago sourit poliment. "Je suis désolé, quelle partie de 'va te faire voir, espèce d'affreux gros con' vous ne comprenez pas ?"

Queudver fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu. Il regardait Drago, et il y avait un regard dans ses yeux qu'Harry n'aimait pas du tout. "Tu es l'Héritier," affirma-t-il à Drago. "Il n'y a personne d'autre que toi. A proprement parlé, tuas droit à un certain... traitement spécial."

Drago parut à la fois fasciné et dégoûté. "Quelle sorte de traitement spécial ?"

"Trois fois je dois te demander," révéla Queudver, comme si c'était quelque chose qu'il avait appris par coeur. "Trois fois je dois te demander si tu viendras librement avant que je puisse user de la force contre toi. Pour la dernière fois : viendras-tu avec moi pour servir mon Maître ?"

Drago regarda Harry, puis de nouveau Queudver, et secoua la tête. "Non, je ne viendrais pas."

La bouche de Queudver se tordit en un horrible sourire. "Alors je devrai te forcer."

"Me _forcer _?" Le visage de Drago prit l'air tendu, légèrement maniaque qu'Harry savait signifier qu'il n'était pas seulement très mais extrêmement en colère à présent. Il tendit la main gauche et l'épée vola de l'herbe jusque dans sa main. Il la balança en avant, la lame vers Queudver. "Ose _t'approcher_ de moi, et je te présenterai Clarence jusqu'à la pointe."

"Clarence ?" fit Queudver, clignant des yeux.

"Tu as donné un nom à ton _épée _?" s'étonna Harry.

"Et alors ?" fit Drago.

"Tu l'as appelé _Clarence _?"

"Ben, c'était ça ou lui donner un nom vraiment excédé comme Durendal ou Greyswandir ou Drynwyn et pourquoi on parle de ça maintenant ?" _(4)_

Queudver pouffait. "Ah, oui, la Lame Vivante. Faite de métal de démon, par les démons. Une arme plutôt importante pour un adolescent comme toi, ne penses-tu pas, jeune Drago ? Tu ne préférerais pas un lance-pierres ?"

Harry jeta un œil à Drago, et vit la confusion danser dans ses yeux. _Il est juste en train de te bluffer_, pensa Harry. _Gagne du temps. Sirius devrait être là dans une minute_. _Il est censé me suivre_.

Queudever souriait toujours alors qu'il se remettait lentement sur ses pieds. Le feu autour d'eux mourut soudainement alors qu'il se levait d'un bond et Harry frissonna – pas d'un vrai froid, puisqu'il ne pouvait sentir ni froid ni chaleur dans l'état où il était mais d'appréhension. "Tu dois savoir," dit Queudver, "qu'il y a eu trois Lames Vivantes à travers l'Histoire. La tienne, qui fut autrefois à mon Maître. Godric Gryffondor en avait une, bien qu'elle ne soit pas d'origine démoniaque. Et il y en avait une troisième. Qui n'existe plus. Elle a été fondue par le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour créer une autre arme." Il leva sa main droite, et Harry vit la lumière de la lune rayonner sur la surface polie de sa main de métal. "_Cette_ arme," précisa Queudver, et soudain il eut un sursaut, les doigts s'allongeant rapidement, se tressant ensemble, se mêlant et se reformant en une lame aiguisée comme un rasoir, rayonnante, _vivante_, l'image presque exacte de l'épée que tenait Drago, bien que sa garde soit le poignet de Queudever.

Harry sentit es yeux s'agrandir, et lança un regard à Drago, qui paraissait également stupéfait, mas se reprit bien vite, les yeux fixés sur Queudever. "Si tu voulais me tuer," dit-il les dents serrées, "tu n'aurais qu'à détruire le Charme. Serpentard me veut vivant. Vous ne me tuerez pas."

Queudver haussa les épaules, brandissant le bras-épée allongé, qui brillait comme la carapace d'un insecte métallique. "Il te veut vivant," concéda t-il. "Mais il n'a jamais dit te vouloir _intact_.Tu serviras ses desseins même s'il te manque tes bras ou tes jambes. Ou c'est ainsi que je l'ai compris."

Drago n'eut pas l'air effrayé, juste furieux. "Bien, viens donc par là, alors."

Queudver plongea sur lui juste alors que Drago levait son épée, et les deux lames sifflèrent au lieu d'émettre un son métallique quand elles se heurtèrent. Harry vit les yeux de Drago voler brièvement vers lui, le vit lui adresser un sourire infinitésimalement triste, comme pour dire _ne t'inquiète pas pour ça_, avant de se remettre au combat.

_Bon sang,_ ragea intérieurement Harry, _je me sens complètement inutile. Sirius, où es-tu ? _Et puis, alors qu'il regardait, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction..._ Sirius_..._ Tu devrais voir ça… Tu ne le croirais pas_...

Harry se rappela soudain la salle d'escrime du Manoir Malefoy, ses murs garnis d'armes terrifiantes, et Lucius Malefoy lui lançant une épée. _Teste ton courage, mon garçon_. Il détestait l'admettre, mais apparemment, l'entraînement de Lucius sur son fils avait donné des résultats. Drago savait combattre. Harry en savait très peu sur l'escrime, cela ne l'avait jamais particulièrement intéressé, mais le Quidditch lui avait donné un bon oeil pour l'adresse, et Drago avait de l'adresse. Il bougeait plus vite qu'Harry ne l'en aurait pensé possible, et autant que pouvait en dire Harry, il paraissait bien savoir ce qu'il faisait.

Queudver, de toute évidence, ne savait pas se battre, mais cela ne semblait pas importer. Sa main-épée faisait tout le travail pour lui, bondissant, coupant, frappant et se mouvant avec une vitesse éblouissante. Queudver suivait derrière la direction prise par l'épée comme une malheureuse boite de conserve accrochée au pare-choc d'une voiture. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand l'épée fit un large balaiement vers Drago – qui était bloqué – puis trébucha presque comme la lame allait vers la jambe de Drago. Drago sauta par-dessus la lame et se tourna face à Queudever, tenant l'épée de Serpentard devant lui. "Tu es _pathétique_,"siffla-t-il. "Et tu vas te fatiguer le premier. Et puis quoi ? Est-ce que ton bras peut s'arracher et venir après moi ?"

Les yeux de Queudever s'écarquillèrent comme si cela ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit.

"Voyons donc," dit Drago, et il l'entailla durement avec l'épée de Serpentard. Queudever hurla et sauta en arrière, saignant d'une coupure à l'épaule. Il apparut qu'il essayait de reculer mais l'épée ne le laissa pas faire ; elle sauta jusqu'à Drago, tentant de le couper avec une vigueur renouvelée. Drago évita, mais pas assez rapidement pour éviter entièrement le coup, et le bout de la lame de Queudever ouvrit une grande entaille sur sa joue. Le sang dégoulina sur son tee-shirt blanc.

_Ca va ? _lui lança rapidementHarry. _Tu peux le faire ?_

_Je peux le faire pendant un moment. Il ne sait pas se battre, mais l'épée sait. Où est Sirius ?_

Harry essaya de contenir le désespoir dans sa voix. _Je ne sais pas._

Queudver esquissa un autre coup, cette fois sur le bras de Drago. Il ne perça pas l'épais cuirde sa chemise, mais Drago paraissait tout de même irrité. "Salaud !" siffla t-il entre ses dents, et il abattit durement son épée. Queudver roula sur le côté, évitant le coup d'un pouce. Il était en sueur, à présent, son crâne chauve, ses petits yeux rondeletsemplis de peur. On aurait dit qu'il aurait voulu être n'importe où ailleurs, mais la Lame Vivante ne le laisserai pas partir. Harry regardait avec stupéfaction tandis que Queudver se tordait les pieds et hurlait encore versDrago, les yeux presque closde terreur. Drago fit un mouvement avec son épée qui sembla incroyablement bref et rapide à Harry, et Queudver eut un geste en arrière, saignant du poignet. Ils se tenaient tout près du bord de l'à-pic à présent. _Fais attention_, pensa Harry à Drago.

_Je fais toujours attention…_

Les pensées de Drago se brisèrent comme Queudver se jetait de nouveau sur lui, bras tendu. Drago frappasa lame et le choc fut puissant; Queudver tomba à moitié en arrière, la pointe de sa lame se coinça avec un bruit sec entre deux rochers. Harry le vit soulever les épaules, et il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser que la Lame Vivante de Queudver était si coincé qu'il ne pouvait bouger.

Drago se tourna, vit ce qui était arrivé, et leva son épée, la lame étincelant comme la lune dans un miroir. Queudver émit un son d'horreur étranglé ; sa main gauche était agrippée à son poignet droit, tirant fort, mais sans succès.

Drago leva les yeux vers Harry et Harry vit qu'il était très blanc dans la faible lumière. Ses yeux posèrent une question, et Harry y répondit, gardant le regard ferme : _Finis-le_ !

Harry put sentir le malaise de Drago quand il répliqua: _Tu veut dire le _tuer

_Oui_.

_Je n'ai jamais tué quelqu'un avant._

_Jamais ?_

Un bref flash de l'irritation de Drago éclata comme une bulle derrière les yeux d'Harry. _Merci pour le vote de confiance, Potter. Non, je n'ai jamais tué personne !_

_Désolé_...

Drago leva de nouveau l'épée, et Queudver hurla fort. Harry vit Drago frémir et reculer un peu, et Queudver, voyant son mouvement, tira sur son bras captif - et avec un son déchirant, le relâcha. Libéré, Queudever trébucha en arrière, repoussant ses mains

_Malefoy, attention !_ pensa brusquement Harry – mais il était trop tard, une des mains battant l'airde Queudver prit Drago dans le ventre. Avec un "Oof" surprise, il trébucha en arrière - et perdit son pied au-delà du roc.

Paralysé par le choc et l'horreur Harry vit les yeux de Drago s'écarquiller de surprise, ses mains battre l'air, et l'épée s'échapper de ses mains comme il tombait en arrière et disparaissait à sa vue.

Un moment après, Harry entendit un « splash » alors qu'il tombait dans l'eau.

Il entendit la voix de Drago dans sa tête. _Je ne sais pas nager, pour commencer_.

Harry commença à courir. Il était à peine conscient de Queudver, son visage contorsionné d'horreur par ce qu'il avait fait, qui Transplanait. Il n'était aucunement conscient qu'à quelques pas derrière lui, quelqu'un courrait aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Il était seulement conscient de la brillante lumière à l'arrière de sa tête, qui n'était plus ferme mais qui avait commencé à vaciller comme une flamme de bougie que l'on soufflait.

_Ca ne peut pas arriver_.

Il atteignit le bord de la falaise, se jeta à genoux, et baissa les yeux sur l'eau noire immobile. Il n'y avait aucun signe, d'aucune vie, pas même une ride à la surface.

"Malefoy !" hurla-t-il, sachant que c'était inutile, n'entendant que le silence. "_Malefoy _!" Il renversa la tête désespérément, regardant vers les étoiles. "_Sirius, où es-tu _?"

Dans la chambre du Manoir Malefoy, Hermione sentit soudain la main d'Harry serrer les mains, ses doigts agrippant si fort ses poignets que c'en était agonisant. "Harry," chuchota-t-elle, se pencha vers lui, "Harry…"

Ses muscles se tendirent brusquement, son dos s'arqua sur le lit, sa main s'arracha des siennes. Hermione posa une main sur sa bouche. "Harry… qu'est-ce qui se _passe_ ?" Elle se pencha vers lui, essaya de le prendre par les épaules, mais il s'écarta d'elle, battant l'air de ses bras. Elle saisit une de ses mains, la serrant étroitement, et tendit l'autre pour dégager les cheveux noirs humides de ses yeux. _Où est-il ? Que lui est-il arrivé?_ "Ca va, Harry," chuchota-t-elle. "Tu va bien, rien ne peut t'arriver…"

Harry tordit la tête vers le côté, et hurla – le premier son qu'elle lui entendait depuis qu'il était sous le coup du sortilège.

"_Sirius, où es-tu _?"

Hermione regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle. _Sirius… je dois aller chercher Sirius_, pensa-t-elle. _Mais je ne veux pas laisser Harry_. Elle se mit sur ses pieds, lâchant avec répugnance la main de Harry, et s'éloigna du lit à reculons, les yeux fixés sur Harry. Il s'agitait toujours comme s'il avait un cauchemar. _Oh, Seigneur, est-ce qu'il va bien ?_ _Rien ne peut le blesser ; Lupin a dit que rien ne pouvait le blesser._

Elle hésita, le regardant fixement – et puis elle le sentit disparaître.

_Ca_. Cette sensation dans le creux de son ventre, l'ancre froide qui s'était logé là, ce sentiment qui avait été là à chaque seconde de chaque minute de chaque jour depuis qu'elle avait avalé la potion que Queudver lui avait donné.

C'était parti.

_Parti_.

Hermione se tint le ventre un moment, n'osant y croire. _C'est fini_, songea-t-elle frénétiquement, _je suis libérée du sortilège_. Et puis, encore plus lentement. _C'est parti. Je suis libérée du sortilège_.

_Drago_...

Elle se rua vers la porte de la pièce, l'ouvrant avec tant de force qu'elle entendit les gonds craquer, et s'engouffra dans le couloir, criant à pleins poumons, criant pour Sirius, même si elle savait, sans l'ombre d'un doute, que si elle était libérée du sort, il était déjà trop tard.

**Références:**

1)"Ouais," l'interrompit-il avec un léger sourire. "Tu sais, je me fais juste passer pour 'Drago' maintenant." **Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

2) Un battement, une feinte en quarte, une feinte en sixte, et une botte tournant en attaque dans la main d'épée de son adversaire. **C'est l'extrêmement célèbre et classique mouvement de désarmement du Prince Corwin dans _Les Neuf Princes d'Ambre_.**

3) Un érudit content de lui n'est qu'un fou, mais un homme d'épée content de lui est un homme mort. **Je n'ai pas la plus petite idée. On dirait une citation. Si vous connaissez son origine, dites-le.**

4) Durendal, Greyswandir, Dyrnwyn -- **Durendal est l'épée de Roland dans la _Chanson de Roland, _Greyswandir, encore, appartient aux _Neuf Princes d'Ambre, _et Dyrnwyn était l'un des Treize Trésors de Grande-Bretagne collectés par Merlin.**


	9. La Rivière

_**Chapitre 9 : La rivière**_

_Le couloir de pierre était éclairé par les lueurs des torches sans fumée disposées à intervalles irréguliers et fichées dans des supportstaillés en forme de serpents. La femme aux yeux bleus ne leur prêta pas attention lorsqu'elle se pressa dans l'entrée. Ses pieds ne faisaient aucun bruit sur le sol de pierre nu._

_Elle s'arrêta face à une porte et y toqua une fois. Ce fut une femme aux cheveux rouges qui ouvrit la porte ; ses yeux étaient las, mais un éclat bleu foncé s'alluma dans son regard lorsqu'elle découvrit qui avait frappé._

_"Rowena," dit-elle. "Tu es venue…il te demandait justement."_

_"Est-il mourant, Helga ?"_

_"Je ne sais pas. Un des serpents avec lequel il jouait sans fin s'est retourné contre lui. Il l'a mordu au bras ; j'ai essayé les sorts anti-venin, mais rien ne semble le guérir."_

_"Je veux le voir."_

_Helga soupira. "Entre."_

_A l'intérieur de la pièce, Rowena regarda, pendant un long moment, le jeune homme étendu dans le lit. Ses paupières étaient closes, des ombres telles des demi-lunes noires sous ses yeux, sa tête reposant sur les oreillers. Elle pouvait voir la marque sombre de la morsure à l'intérieur de son avant bras, noire et d'aspect putride. Elle ne bougea pas, ne sachant s'il dormait vraiment._

_Enfin, il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda. "Tu peux venir à mes cotés. Ce venin de serpent n'est pas contagieux."_

_"Je ne savais pas si tu me voulais auprès de toi," répondit-elle et elle vint s'asseoir sur le tabouret près de son lit. Elle le scruta du coin des yeux. Ses cheveux argentés étaient plaqués sur sa tête par la transpiration, ses yeux gris brillaient de fièvre. La maladie le faisait paraître plus jeune, d'une manière ou d'une autre : vulnérable._

_"Qui t'aurais fait chercher, si ce n'est moi ?" demanda-t-il_

_"Personne ne m'a fait venir ; j'ai entendu dire que tu étais souffrant…"_

_"C'est vraiment louable de ta part de me prendre en pitié. Qu'a dit Godric de tout ceci ?"_

_Elle soupira : "Godric ne sait pas. Qu'en est t-il pour ta femme ?"_

_Il la fusilla du regard : "Ce n'est pas ma femme. Je te l'ai déjà dit."_

_"Non, juste une autre de ces créatures que tu as créées. Comment l'appelles-tu…?"_

_"Une Vélane," dit l'homme du lit, impatiemment. "Elle n'est pas ma femme, mais elle est obéissante et affectueuse. Elle est tout ce que tu n'es pas. Et elle m'a donné un héritier."_

_"Oui et quand tu la mets en colère, il lui pousse un énorme bec et elle essaie de te crever les yeux."_

_"Aucune expérience n'est parfaite," dit-il, amusé tout en tentant de se redresser sur les oreillers. "Les loups-garous, je suis extrêmement fier de ce que j'en ai fait !"_

_"Ne trouves-tu pas que c'est cruel ? Créer ces créatures qui ne sont ni humaines, ni animales, mais quelque chose entre les deux ? Que vont-elles devenir après ton décès ?"_

_"Je n'ai pas prévu de mourir."_

_"Oh Seigneur, pas encore ! Tu dois cesser cela, tout cela, ces horribles expériences sur les Arts Sombres. Tu ne peux pas faire appel aux puissances de l'Enfer sans subir aucune répercussion. Sois raisonnable !"_

_"Si tu es venue ici pour me sermonner, tu peux aussi bien repartir."_

_"Bien !" Rowena rassembla sa cape autour d'elle, mais il sortit soudainement sa main de dessous les draps et s'empara de son poignet, la faisant tressaillir. _

_"Ce n'est pas juste ! Depuis que nous sommes enfants, n'avons-nous pas été pleinement confiants l'un envers l'autre ?"_

_"Mais je n'ai plus confiance en toi désormais," répondit-elle, les larmes aux yeux et il desserra sa prise sur son poignet, faisant glisser sa main, entremêlant ses doigts aux siens. Sa peau était brûlante de fièvre. "Que me veux-tu Salazar ?"_

_"Je meurs. Mais, si tu désires que je vive, je le ferais. Poison, maladie, les blessures de n'importe quelle bataille - rien ne pourra me blesser. Je deviendrais immortel pour toi."_

_Son regard se fit lointain, elle cligna difficilement des yeux : "Les humains ne sont pas destinés à vivre éternellement. Pourquoi ne pas essayer de faire quelque chose de bien avec ton don, ton savoir-faire ? Tu pourrais être un guérisseur comme Helga, tu pourrais unir les gens au lieu de les démonter et de faire des expériences sur les morceaux…"_

_Il s'assit, alors, la fixant, les yeux gris étincelant d'une fièvre si intense qu'ils en paraissaient presque bleus._

_"Je pourrais… Je pourrais si tu voulais m'aider. Reste avec moi, Rowena et je te le jure, je promets, j'abandonnerai les Arts Sombres, je brûlerai mes livres, je détruirai mes expériences."_

_Il se tut, la tirant vers lui par leurs mains entrelacées. Elle se laissa attirer sur le lit à ses cotés et se serra contre lui, son visage dans le creux de son épaule. A travers le lien qui les avait liés, elle pouvait sentir que peser sur sa peau le faisait atrocement souffrir. Elle savait aussi qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'écarte. Le poison en lui était noir et ardent. Elle se trouvait alarmée pour lui et aussi, sur le moment, non effrayée par lui. "Je vais te dire une chose," avoua-t-il. "J'ai laissé ce serpent me mordre."_

_"Salazar, pourquoi ?"_

_"J'ai pensé que si je mourais, tu viendrais me voir. Ne ris pas, j'avais raison. Tu es ici."_

_"Je ne riais pas."_

_"Et je ne suis pas sur le point de mourir. Plus maintenant que tu es là. Ne me quitte pas !" implora-t-il et elle pouvait sentir les rapides battements de son cœur à travers ses vêtements de nuit._

_Il tendit sa main droite, toucha son visage et fit courir son pouce le long de ses pommettes jusqu'à sa bouche. _

_"Tu es la seule chose qui m'importe, la seule chose à laquelle je ne pourrais jamais renoncer."_

_"Oh si, tu voulais ! Tu voulais renoncer à moi, ainsi qu'au reste."_

_"Pas toi. Jamais."_

_"Nous verrons."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Sirius !" hurla Harry. "Sirius, où es-tu ?"

Il ne reçut aucune réponse, mais à ce moment, il prit conscience du bruit de pas courant derrière lui, et il se tourna pour voir Ron - encore dans son pyjama, pieds nus, mais courant aussi vite que ses longues jambes le lui permettaient. Il tenait sa baguette.

Il se précipita à coté de Harry au bord de la carrière. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda-t-il, essoufflé.

"Malefoy est tombé dedans," expliqua Harry laconiquement. "Je ne peux rien faire, Hermione m'a envoyé ici comme apparition. Ron, peux-tu…"

Mais Ron était déjà agenouillé, dirigeant sa baguette vers le bas dans la carrière. "_Accio_ !" dit-il fermement, et l'eau sembla s'ouvrir et former un tourbillon. Harry vit un flash d'eau noire puis argent, et alors le corps de Drago vola vers le haut, monta dans les airs, et vint se poser entre eux sur l'herbe, chiffonné comme un jouet abandonné.

Ron regarda Harry. Son visage était très pâle au clair de lune, chaque tache de rousseur se détachant comme une tache d'encre. "Prend son pouls."

"Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux rien toucher."

Ron jura, et se rapprocha de Drago pour le retourner. Le cœur de Harry se serra. La peau de Drago était d'un blanc bleuté, une couleur pas encourageante, et ses paupières étaient pourpres. Sur sa peau livide, la cicatrice de sa main gauche ressortait, noire comme si elle avait été encrée. _Malefoy_, tenta Harry, mais il ne pouvait lancer la pensée au-delà ; elle résonna dans le vide, comme s'il avait lancé une balle et avait découvert qu'il n'y avait personne pour la rattraper.

Ron pressa ses doigts contre le cou de Drago, chercha partout et secoua sa tête. "Pas de pouls."

"Pas de pouls?" fit écho Harry, incrédule. "Mais il ne peut pas être resté en bas si longtemps…"

"Pas de pouls, c'est ce que j'ai dit." A la surprise de Harry, Ron souleva sa baguette et la plaqua contre la poitrine de Drago. "_Suspiro !_" incanta-t-il sèchement.

La poitrine de Drago se souleva et s'affaissa.

Ron semblait inquiet. "_Suspiro !_" fit-il à nouveau, enfonçant le bout de sa baguette plus fort dans la cage thoracique de Drago. Cette fois, le corps de Drago ne bougea pas du tout. Il continua à rester allongé là, sa chevelure ruisselante de sang et d'eau, la poitrine immobile. Harry se rappela soudainement le premier corps mort qu'il ait vu – celui de Cédric. Il se rappela avoir regardé Cédric, avec la certitude qu'il était mort, ne sachant pas comment il le savait, mais le sachant. Et c'était la même chose à présent.

Aussi insubstantiel qu'il fut, il sentit le fond de son estomac l'abandonner. Il ressentit une étrange sorte de panique qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie avant. Non – il avait déjà ressenti ça avant quand, attaché à la tombe du père de Voldemort, il avait vu Queudever venir à lui avec son couteau, et Harry avait ressenti un moment de panique indéniable, primitif, la sensation qu'il était sur le point de perdre une part de lui-même – un bras, une main – qui ne pourrait jamais être remplacée, qu'une blessure était sur le point de lui être infligée, une blessure dont il ne guérirait jamais.

"Ron," gémit-il "_fait quelque chose…_"

L'air désespéré, Ron essaya encore. "_Suspiro vivicus !_" clama t-il, avec emphase. "_Suspiro vivicus totalus _!"

Rien ne se produisit. Drago était étendu là, l'air froid, vulnérable et très, très mort.

Ron regarda dans la direction de Harry, et Harry vit le choc dans ses yeux bleus. "Harry..." dit Ron d'une voix inégale, tremblant à l'air froid de la nuit. "Il est mort."

Harry secoua sa tête. "Essaie encore."

"Cela n'a aucun intérêt. Il est mort. S'il n'était pas mort, il réagirait au charme Son cœur ne bat plus…"

"Laisse tomber ta baguette, Ron. "

"Quoi ? "

"Pose-la par terre."

Ron obéit.

"Maintenant, fais exactement ce que je te demande." Ron regardait Harry comme s'il était fou, et Harry n'était pas sûr de ne pas l'être. Il avait l'impression de serrer très fort quelque chose de très glissant. Il sentait, en fait, qu'à tout moment il pouvait devenir hystérique, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. "Très bien," dit-il, énonçant chaque mot avec une précision parfaite. "Ouvre sa bouche."

Ron le fit, tout en jetant un regard douteux à Harry. "Berk. Il est gelé."

"Incline sa tête vers l'arrière. Droite. Comme ça. Maintenant pose ta bouche sur la sienne et souffle dans ses poumons."

Ron recula. "_Quoi _?"

"_FAIS-LE !_"

"Ok, ok."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose que je peux faire," s'exclama Sirius.

"Tu peux sortir de la cellule, Sirius," rétorqua Lupin, qui était allongé avec ses mains sur sa figure. Sans arrêt, il grognait et se recroquevillait sur lui-même, les bras serrés contre son buste. Sirius ne pouvait dire exactement d'où venait la douleur – de partout, il en avait le sentiment.

"Ecoute, Moony, je me transformerai juste si je le dois."

"Je ne suis pas sûr que ça aidera. Bon sang !" ajouta doucement Lupin, tressaillant en éloignant ses mains de son visage et en contemplant ses ongles, d'où des griffes aiguisées comme des rasoirs avaient surgies. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

"Est-ce que ça _ressemble_ à la Transformation ?"

Lupin secoua la tête. "Comme si quelqu'un saisissait la Transformation et l'étirait... l'étirait... l'étirait. Ca ne prend _jamais_ si longtemps, tu le sais…" Il s'interrompit dans un tremblement, levant les yeux vers Sirius."Sirius... et si je restais coincé comme ça ? Entre les deux ?"

"Ca va aller," dit Sirius, lui tapotant l'épaule d'une façon un peu pataude. "J'ai entendu dire que les dents et les ongles se portent longs cette saison."

Lupin parvint à rire, un court hoquet coupé par un autre spasme de souffrance. Il frémit et se détourna de Sirius pour faire face au mur.

"Ca vient," marmonna Sirius, et il fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche de sa baguette, ramenant son esprit vers Poudlard ; il avait été avec Lupin auparavant quand il se Transformait, mais d'habitude c'était – bien que douloureux - immédiat, et les sortilèges anti-douleur n'avaient jamais été…

Sirius s'arrêta.

Sa poche était vide.

Sirius poussa un juron. Il jurait même mieux que Drago, bien qu'il en dise moins.

Il entendit un ricanement, et tourna la tête pour voir la face jubilante du démon pressée contre les barreaux de sa cellule. "Seul un idiot s'enfermerait dans une cellule avec un loup-garou," dit-il. "Mais seul l'héritier d'un royaume d'idiots s'enfermerait dans une cellule avec un loup-garou Appelé par les Pouvoirs des Ténèbres."

Sirius le regardait, ne voulant rien de plus à cet instant que d'enjamber l'espace qui les séparait et lui cogner son visage ravi. "Si tu ne la fermes pas," menaça-t-il d'un ton mesuré, "je finirai ce que Harry a commencé sur toi."

Le démon lui montra ses dents et siffla. "Tu ne sais rien," cracha-t-il.

"Je sais que tu as essayé de tuer mon filleul."

Les yeux du démon tournoyèrent, cercles concentriques de rouge et de noir. "Je n'essayais pas de le _tuer_…" commença-t-il avec indignation, et puis ses yeux rouges s'écarquillèrent et Sirius se retourna brusquement pour voir le loup dans son dos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Harry_, essaya de dire Drago, mais sa voix n'émit aucun son. Il ouvrit les yeux et, pendant un instant, il se demanda s'il n'était pas devenu aveugle. Il ne pouvait rien voir sauf les ténèbres

Tendant les mains en avant, il se traîna, dans les ténèbres. Il n'y avait aucun son, aucun parfum, aucune sensation de chaleur ou de froid. Il s'était toujours demandé si la mort était synonyme de néant et avait trouvé réconfort à cette idée. Maintenant, il réalisait à quel point le néant pouvait être terrible.

"Harry !" appela-t-il. Cette fois, il entendit sa propre voix, un écho doux. Il suivit ce son jusqu'à en entendre un autre – un doux filet d'eau, comme de l'eau tombante.

Il tendit la main en avant, et cette fois elle cogna dans quelque chose de dur. Un mur. Suivant le mur, il se rapprocha de l'eau. Enfin, il vit une bande étroite de lumière et réalisa que c'était la fin du tunnel.

_Ils disent toujours qu'il y a une lumière au bout du tunnel, _pensa-t-il sombrement. _Mais****quelque chose me dit que c'est pas ce que j'escompte._

Il se fraya un chemin à travers l'ouverture étroite dans les pierres, et se retrouva debout sur le bord d'une rivière au court lent. La rive où il se tenait était verte et verdoyante, mais le coté opposé était gris et couvert de cendres.

Il fit un pas dans la rivière. L'eau glacée tourbillonna autour de ses chevilles. C'était comme barboter dans de la mélasse. Il baissa les yeux, et hurla de pure terreur ­– il y avait des _visages _sous l'eau. Des visages blancs qui le fixaient avec de grands yeux de crapauds, des yeux accusateurs.

Avec un hurlement enroué, il commença à reculer, mais il était trop tard. Une main humide saisit sa cheville, de longs doigts blancs tâtonnèrent pour s'accrocher à son pantalon. Une tête, sombre et lisse comme celle d'un phoque, brisa l'eau, et lentement, une femme se dressa devant lui. Ses cheveux étaient longs et sombres, trempés d'eau, et sa longue toge de velours lui collait en plis trempés.

"Salazar ?" demanda-t-elle.

Drago était gelé. Il regarda. Et comme elle le regardait, ses yeux bleus emplis d'une terrible sorte de nostalgie et de peur indéfinissable, il réalisa qu'il connaissait sa voix... C'était la voix qui avait crié dans sa tête quand les Détraqueurs s'approchaient de lui, pleurant, lui demandant ce qu'il avait fait. "Rowena," dit-il, sachant maintenant qui elle était. "Rowena Serdaigle ?"

Ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes. A ce moment, deux autres têtes surgirent de l'eau, et deux autres figures se levèrent pour se joindre à elle. Tous deux étaient aussi trempé qu'elle, et tous deux le regardaient de la même manière qu'elle. Il y avait un homme aux cheveux sombres, le regard plein de colère et de dégoût, tandis que la femme à son côté, petite et ronde avec des cheveux rouges tressés, paraissait triste. _Godric_, pensa Drago, _et_ _Helga_.

L'homme brun - Godric Gryffondor – fit un pas devant Rowena comme pour la protéger, les yeux fixés sur Drago. Ils étaient emplis de haine. "Alors tu as fini par mourir, remarqua-t-il. Nous avons attendu un millier d'années que quelqu'un te donne le châtiment que tu mérites et d'en finir avec ton existence inutile, volée…"

Godric avait plutôt l'air d'être parti sur ce thème pour un sacré bout de temps, alors Drago le coupa : "Je ne suis pas qui vous pensez que je suis. Je ne suis pas Salazar Serpentard."

Les trois semblaient douteux.

"Regardez-moi," insista Drago

Rowena, qui avait sa main sur sa bouche, l'abaissa lentement. "Godric... Il ne peut être Salazar. C'est juste un enfant."

Tous le regardaient fixement. Drago était indigné. "J'ai seize ans. Bientôt dix-sept ans, dans quelques semaines.

"Je ne parierais pas d'argent sur _cela_ !" fit Godric, plutôt désagréablement.

Drago le regarda. Il fut frappé de ne pas apprécier Godric. Il fut également frappé que pour se libérer du Tragique et Destructeur Cycle de l'Histoire Qui Se Répète, il serait sage _d'essayer _d'apprécier Godric.

Mais il ne voulait pas apprécier Godric. _Godric_, pensa-t-il, _est un connard_.

"Tu es mort, mon garçon," dit Godric avec une immense satisfaction, cimentant l'inimitié immédiate de Drago à son égard. "Admets-le, tu n'auras jamais dix-sept ans."

Il y avait quelque chose dans la façon suffisante dont il le dit qui rappela Harry à Drago. Il pouvait commencer à voir comment Godric ressemblait à Harry, un Harry adulte. Un Harry adulte qui passerait beaucoup de temps à travailler à l'extérieur avec de lourds poids. Ses bras étaient _énormes_. Drago était heureux que Godric ne semble pas être capable de traverser la rivière non plus. Il ne savait pas ce que ça ferait de se faire frapper en pleine face dans l'après-vie, et n'avait pas envie de le découvrir.

Rowena fixait toujours Drago avec un torrent d'émotions mêlées passant son visage. "Tu sembles être Salazard. Et tu lui ressemble..."

"Je suis son héritier," répondit Drago, ne voyant aucune raison de ne pas divulguer cette information.

"Alors tu es maudit," annonça Godric. "Et tu es chanceux d'être mort."

Drago le regarda, irrité. "Vous n'avez jamais une parole gentille ?

"_Godric_ !" fit Helga, sur un ton d'avertissement. Le regard de Godric passa de Rowena à Helga, et il fit une sorte de petit mouvement avec ses pieds. "Ben, il est maudit," murmura-t-il. "S'il est vraiment l'Héritier de Salazar..." Il se tourna vers Drago. "Comment sais-tu que tu es l'héritier de Serpentard ?"

"Parce que Serpentard l'a dit," répliqua sèchement Drago.

"Il l'a dit ainsi..." souffla Rowena, les yeux écarquillés. Tout comme Godric, une intense émotion semblait rendre sa forme plus claire, aussi. Drago pouvait maintenant voir combien elle ressemblait à Hermione. C'était très déconcertant. Il avait souvent joué avec des fantasmes dans sa tête où il lui arrivait de tomber inopinément sur Hermione en de nombreux endroits. L'après-vie, cependant, n'avait pas été un d'entre eux. "Vous voulez dire qu'il est vivant - ilse meut parmi vous, en tant qu'homme ?"

"Il est vivant. Je l'ai vu. Mais il n'est pas très puissant. Il n'a pas de Source."

L'esprit de Rowena avait commencé à marcher en cercle. "Cela ne finira pas. Salazar est intelligent. Il se trouvera une Source. A-t-il essayé de t'utiliser ?" Elle leva les yeux, et secoua la tête."Non, pas ça. Pas son Héritier... il essaiera de trouver quelqu'un d'autre." Elle se tourna brusquement et regarda Drago. "Il doit être empêché de retrouver ses pleins pouvoirs," annonça-t-elle. "Je tremble de songer à la destruction, au désespoir qu'il pourrait engendrer. C'est pourquoi nous l'avons emprisonné la première fois…"

"Il a dit à Hermione qu'il s'était lui-même retiré du monde…"

"Il ment," affirma catégoriquement Rowena. "Il ne voulait pas que tu penses qu'il est faible, ne voulait pas que tu saches comment son ancienne défaite fut accomplie. Helga et moi ne pouvions le tuer, mais nous l'avons privé de ses pouvoirs. "Elle leva les yeux sur Drago. "Comme tu dois le faire. Si je te révèle comment le vaincre, le feras-tu ?"

"Ecoutez, j'adorerais défaire Serpentard pour vous, mais il y a un léger problème avec ce plan, analysa Drago avec résignation. Je suis mort."

"Nous ne sommes _pas _morts jusqu'à ce que nous ayons traversé cette rivière," déclara férocement Rowena. "La rive verte est la rive des vivants, et la rive grise est celle où errent les esprits des morts assassinés et non vengés. Tu es entre les deux, ici, enfant."

Il la regarda."Mais _vous êtes _morte," souligna t-il. "Et n'est-ce pas la rivière supposée vous faire oublier...?"

"Ceci n'est point Léthé l'Oublieux," expliqua Rowena, "mais la rivière des esprits où résident ceux qui ne sont ni vraiment morts, ni vraiment vivants. Nous ne pouvons mourir entièrement sans que meure Salazar, mais nous ne sommes pas non plus en vie. C'est un terrible destin, auquel il nous a condamné par charmes et sortilèges."

Drago était curieux. "Est-ce qu'il vous a tous assassinés ?"

"Pas exactement. Salazar a en fait bel et bien assassiné Godric. Je suis désolée, Godric chéri, mais tu sais que c'est vrai…"

"Le vil," marmonna Godric. "Il m'a frappé par derrière."

"Et donc vous voulez sa mort," déduisit Drago.

Rowena secoua la tête. "S'il peut être tué, c'est au-delà de ma connaissance. Je peux seulement te dire comment l'emprisonner et lui enlever ses pouvoirs. Et pour cela, tu dois trouver les trois autres Héritiers, et leurs Clefs. Dis-moi, sont-il encore en vie, les autres Héritiers des Fondateurs?"

Drago hésita, tourna son regard vers la rive verte et la rive morte qui lui faisait face. "Vous ne savez pas ? Il doit y avoir sûrement d'autres... esprits qui sont morts depuis vous, qui pourraient vous dire…"

Rowena secoua la tête. "Je suppose que Salazar pensait que c'était de l'autodéfense, d'une certaine manière tordue," ajouta t-elle en direction de Drago. "Nous avons tous réalisé que nous devions faire en sorte de nous protéger de lui. Ensemble, nous avons forgé une arme magique, chaque partie œuvrée par l'un de nous. Salazar dût découvrir nos plans. Il s'en est d'abord pris à Godric. Puis il nous attaqua, Helga et moi. Nous l'attendions. Nous avons entamé le combat, mais il était trop puissant. Il a terrassé Helga en l'affrontant, et puis il est venu pour moi. Mais à la fin, il a hésité…" La voix de Rowena vibra légèrement. "Et j'ai pu lui jeter notre sort. Il a été rendu sans pouvoir, mais cela a tant drainé mes pouvoirs Magids que cela m'a tué. Ainsi nous voici tous ici."

Rowena secoua la tête. "Sans un vivant pour nous regarder, nous sommes sans forme, presque sans pensées. Le temps ne signifie rien ici, à ne parler à quasiment personne.

"Vous ne pouvez vous parlez les uns aux autres ?" s'étonna Drago, révolté. "Cette voix m'a dit que ce n'était pas l'Enfer... mais ça ressemble à l'Enfer pour moi."

A sa surprise, ce fut Godric qui répondit : "Il y a une différence," expliqua t-il. "L'enfer est pour toujours. Nous sommes ici seulement jusqu'à ce que nous soyons vengés."

"Il y a des esprits sur la rive qui souhaiteraient parler au garçon," annonça Helga, un pas à l'écart des autres, et se tournant vers yeux, les yeux écarquillés.

Drago regarda derrière elle avec surprise. La rive lui semblait vide, grise et stérile. "Il n'y a personne ici."

"Tu ne peux les voir," le détrompa Rowena. "Ils sont vraiment morts. Seul du sang vivant peut délier leur langues."

"Ils disent," intervint Helga, "que tu es le fils de Lucius Malefoy et qu'ils ont connu ton père."

Drago baissa les yeux sur lui-même. Sa chemise était tachée de sang, mais il avait séché. Il regarda Godric, qui portait à la hanche une épée qui était la jumelle de celle d'Harry. Un millénaire dans les eaux de la rivière morte ne semblait pas l'avoir rouillée. "Entaillez-moi la main," demanda Drago, et avec un sourire féroce et mauvais, Godric prit son épée et coupa une mince ligne irrégulière sur le dos des articulations de Drago. "Ca vous a beaucoup trop plu," remarqua Drago, retirant sa main.

Godric se contenta de grimacer.

Drago avança péniblement à travers l'eau pour rejoindre Helga près de la rive. Sa main saignait librement, à présent. Il la projeta, envoyant une pluie de gouttes écarlates voler sur la rive grise.

Il entendit du bruit, comme si mille soupirs avaient été poussés en même temps. La rive sembla déferler vers le haut, et y apparut un millier, une centaine de milliers, un millier de milliers de formes grises, translucides et floues. Il n'avait jamais imaginé une telle foule, un tel nombre de gens. La masse blottie par petits groupes qui se pressaient les uns contre les autres, s'étendait aussi loin que ses yeux pouvaient voir, et au-delà.

"Je n'avais jamais pensé que la mort en avait tellement perdu," dit-il.

"Perdus…" murmura une voix de femme. Grise et fantomatique comme tout les autres, elle****s'agenouilla au bord de la rivière. Là où son propre sang avait éclaboussé sa poitrine, la pigmentation se répandait, comme de la peinture d'aquarelle qui s'étale. Il regarda ses longs cheveux devenir rouges, ses yeux verts. Elle tendit la main pour saisir celle de la figure agenouillée près d'elle, étendant la couleur à lui aussi.

C'était un grand homme avec des cheveux noirs et désordonnés, des lunettes et des yeux noirs, aussi. Drago retint un halètement de surprise. Même si Drago n'avait pas vu les photos que Sirius gardait sur son bureau, même s'il n'avait pas vu leur visage sur de vieux agendas de Poudlard, il aurait su qui étaient ces deux-là.

Il regardait les parents d'Harry.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Croise tes mains. Pose-les sur son torse et pousse fort."

"Ok."

"Plus fort que ça !"

"Je vais casser ses côtes, en faisant ça…"

"Tu essaies de relancer son cœur, qui s'en soucie si tu lui casses les côtes ? Fais le encore."

Une autre voix intervint :"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Harry leva les yeux. "Oh, bon sang. Ginny…"

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Drago ?" Sa voix était hésitante. "Il est mort ?"

Ron leva les yeux. "Peut-être qu'elle devrait continuer ?"

"Non, tu es plus fort," dit franchement Harry. "Et ne _t'arrêtes pas, _Ron, tu es censé respirer pour lui, allez…"

"Tu l'as perdu, Harry. Il est _mort_ !"

"_Fais-le _!" crièrent simultanément Harry et Ginny. Ron s'exécuta à nouveau.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione parcourut les couloirs menant aux cachots, dérapant sur le sol irrégulier et heurtant les coins avec imprudence. En tournant à un angle, elle dérapa sur un objet posé au le sol et s'effondra de tout son long, se cognant les genoux par terre. La douleur fut fulgurante et elle roula sur elle-même en s'aidant de ses bras, puis se remit sur ses pieds et baissa les yeux pour voir sur quoi elle avait chuté.

Une baguette. Elle ressemblait à celle de Sirius. Elle s'abaissa pour la ramasser et faillit tomber à nouveau quand un hurlement à glacer le sang fendit l'air du souterrain. C'était comme être frappé de plein fouet par une vague glacée de vent ou d'eau ; comme si la nuit, le froid et la solitude étaient audibles, et terrifiants.

Lupin.

Oubliant la baguette, elle recommença à courir en boitant un peu jusqu'à l'origine du hurlement. Elle tourna à un autre coin, trébucha, et arriva à la porte qui barrait les cachots. Elle l'ouvrit violemment et courut à l'intérieur en appelant Sirius.

"Je suis là," déclara une voix brusque provenant d'une cellule au bout du couloir.

Hermione courut jusqu'à elle – et s'arrêta brusquement.

Sirius était dans la cellule, appuyé contre le mur opposé – et entre lui et la porte de la cellule se trouvait un loup. Un loup de la taille d'un petit poney, avec des reflets gris et argentés, les lèvres retroussés sur ses crocs, grognant, les oreilles plaquées contre sa tête.

_Pas un loup,_ se rappela-t-elle. _Lui. C'est Lupin. Tu l'as déjà vu transformé auparavant._

Mais elle était sûre que quand il s'était changé avant, il n'était pas si… grand ? Ou d'apparence si féroce ?

"Sirius, siffla-t-elle, prends ta forme animale – tu as dit qu'il n'était dangereux que pour les humains !"

"J'ai essayé. Ça ne marche pas. Hermione…"

"Ne me dis pas de partir, je ne vais pas m'en aller et te laisser te faire _bouffer_ !"

"Il ne me mangera pas…" commença Sirius, puis il s'arrêta tandis que le loup émettait un autre grognement à glacer les sangs. "Bon," corrigea-t-il en s'éloignant légèrement du loup, "s'il le fait, il sera vraiment désolé par la suite."

"Oh, bien sûr qu'il te mangera," l'interrompit le démon. "Aussitôt que l'Appel deviendra assez fort. Je te donne…cinq minutes."

Hermione l'ignora. "Sirius – il doit y avoir quelque chose…"

"Le Lycanthe," indiqua rapidement Sirius. "Cette chose argentée appartenant à Drago. C'était un Portoloin. J'en ai besoin. Peux-tu l'invoquer pour moi ?"

Hermione avait déjà sa baguette à la main. "_Accio Lycanthe_ !"

Il y eut un court silence. Elle attendit, le cœur battant, le grognement du loup à ses oreilles, le silence morbide de Sirius presque aussi sinistre. Une soudaine image mentale de Harry lui vint, se tenant dans le champ durant la Première Tâche, la main tendue vers son Eclair de Feu, et attendant, attendant…

_Clink_.

Le Lycanthe vola jusqu'à elle, ricochant sur les barreaux de la cellule opposée, et Hermione tendit le bras pour l'attraper. Ses doigts se refermèrent dessus, elle se tourna vers Sirius…

Une obscurité si intense qu'elle l'aveugla jaillit derrière ses yeux. Elle tituba et sentit son dos heurter le mur de pierre derrière elle. Les ténèbres noyèrent sa vue.

Puis la lumière vint.

En une rapide succession, une série d'images défila derrière ses paupières. Elle vit un château entouré d'épines, un grand verre d'orbe dans lequel une flamme tremblait, une table sur laquelle restait une coupe, un poignard et un fourreau, ainsi que la surface polie d'un miroir qui ne reflétait que les ténèbres.

Sa vision s'éclaircit et elle fut brusquement de retour dans les cachots, regardant à travers les barreaux de la cellule de Sirius et du loup-garou, toujours coincés dans leur affreuse posture. Elle sentit ses genoux faiblir et un bourdonnement résonna à ses oreilles, mais elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire.

Elle entendit Sirius crier son nom, mais elle l'ignora. Au lieu de cela, elle s'avança à grands pas vers la porte verrouillée de la cellule, l'ouvrit et entra. Elle ne se sentait pas effrayée, pas même lorsque le loup arrêta de grogner vers Sirius pour lui faire face, pas même lorsqu'il retroussa ses babines sur les crocs, les yeux plissés, les muscles tendus…

"Hermione, _dégage_ !"

Elle entendit Sirius crier désespérément, puis elle leva la main contenant le Lycanthe argenté et le tint devant le loup-garou.

Il recula et poussa un hurlement surnaturel et gémissant.

Hermione inspira profondément et leva le Lycanthe plus haut."_Tutamen mali intus,_" s'écria-t-elle en dirigeant la lumière du Lycanthe sur le loup-garou comme s'il s'agissait d'une baguette. "_Cum monstrum colloquor, repulsus ! Repulsus !_"

Le loup-garou se raidit, ses paupières s'affaissèrent, ses membres tremblèrent, puis il s'effondra sur le sol et resta là.

Hermione haleta, et la lumière brûlante dans le fond de son esprit disparût, comme éteinte d'une pichenette.

Tremblante, son bras retomba le long de son corps et elle regarda Sirius.

Il était blanc comme un linge, et la fixait. "Qu'as-tu _fait_ ? Et comment ..?

"Je ne sais pas," murmura-t-elle en lui rendant son regard, puis, se rappelant pourquoi elle était ici, elle tendit une main pour saisir la sienne, qui était glacée, et commença à le traîner jusqu'à la porte. "Sirius, tu dois venir. C'est à propos de Harry et Drago…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le cœur battant, Drago se tourna pour faire face aux parents de Harry, sentant que d'une manière ou d'une autre leur faire face était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le père de Harry qui, bien qu'il ressemblât à n'importe quel père, semblait si jeune, comme une version à peine plus âgée de Harry. Bien sûr, il n'avait que cinq ans de plus que Harry quand il était mort.

Drago sentit un froid le traverser.

James Potter leva les yeux vers ceux de Drago et ils n'étaient pas verts comme ceux de Harry, mais noirs. Il dit : "Je suis désolé, j'ai interrompu votre conversation."

"Oh, fit Drago. Oh. Ce… ce n'est rien."

La couleur et la vie emplissaient le visage des Potter même quand Drago les regardait, la femme se redressant, ses pommettes rougissantes, les yeux fixés sur Drago. Mais ce fut l'homme qui parla en premier : "Tu es la seconde personne vivante que nous voyons ici. Et ça devait être le fils de Lucius Malefoy… c'est une chose bien étrange. Je pense que je dois te dire que ton père et moi sommes de vieux ennemis."

"C'est très bien. Mon père et moi sommes tout autant de vieux ennemis."

L'esprit de Lily Potter tira sur la manche de son mari. James la regarda, puis revint à Drago, et Drago se prépara, sachant ce que James allait dire.

"Si tu es le fils de Lucius, tu dois aller à Poudlard. Et si tu vas à Poudlard… connais-tu notre fils ? Il s'appelle..."

"Harry, Harry Potter."

Lily le bouscula. Elle se tenait devant James désormais. "Alors tu le connais ?" Sa voix était lumineuse, hésitante et très jolie.

"Oui je… Tout le monde connaît Harry Potter," répondit Drago. _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _fit une petite voix dans son esprit. _Dis-leur en plus ; dis-leur que tu le connais bien, qu'il est comme ton frère, qu'il est ton ami – et plus que ça - il est ton ennemi - parce qu'il est tellement ça._

_Je ne peux pas_, dit-il en retour. _Je ne… peux simplement pas_

"Tout le monde le connaît, répéta Drago, défait. Il est célèbre.

"Oui," sourit James. "C'est ce que la dernière personne vivante nous a dit. Mais il en savait un peu plus." Il sembla soupirer. "Le temps n'existe pas ici. Une heure peut être une minute, un instant, une année. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire quand il nous a dit qu'Harry avait onze ans." Il leva ses yeux noirs vers Drago. "S'il est à l'école, il doit encore être un enfant… quel âge a-t-il à présent?"

Drago ne pouvait le regarder. "Mon âge. Seize ans."

"S'il te plaît," l'interrompit Lily. "Peux-tu nous parler de lui ? Juste un peu ?"

Drago la regarda et vit à quelque point son sang lui donnait un air de vie. Son visage était plus clair, ses cheveux, d'un rouge flamboyant, avait presque la même ombre adorable que ceux de Ginny. Les yeux verts qui étaient ceux de Harry le regardaient, suppliants, mendiant quelque chose qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir donner.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge."Que voulez-vous savoir ? "

"Tout," répondit-elle rapidement. "Est-il heureux ? Que fait-il d'habitude ? Qu'aime-t-il ?"

Drago baissa les yeux vers la limpide et rapide rivière en espérant pouvoir y disparaître.

"Je… et bien, je ne le connais pas aussi bien, et…"

Lily eut un pleur déçu et résonnant. "Mais tu vas à l'école avec lui – tu dois au moins savoir ce qu'il _aime _?"

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Lily, puis à James, ce qui fit que James devint plus distinct à son tour, ressemblant terriblement, étrangement à Harry, et les deux esprits le regardèrent dans une attente pleine d'espoir…

_Oh mon Dieu, c'est horrible, _pensa Drago. _Que puis-je dire ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas Ron ou Sirius, quelqu'un qui le connaît vraiment, quelqu'un qui s'inquiète pour lui, je suis la dernière personne qu'il voudrait voir parler avec ses parents. La DERNIERE personne._

"Harry est..." Il regarda ailleurs. "Il joue au Quidditch dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Il est le plus jeune Attrapeur depuis cent ans. Il était le capitaine de l'équipe l'année dernière, et..."

Drago se tut. Il pouvait voir à la manière dont les esprits le regardaient que ce n'était pas la sorte d'information qu'ils voulaient.

Il se sentit muet, ce qui arrivait rarement. _Si c'était moi, _pensa-t-il, _que voudrais-je entendre ? _Mais ça le consterna, n'ayant jamais été parent (heureusement, pensa-t-il), il ne pouvait pas vraiment imaginer. Alors à la place, il essaya de se remémorer Harry, pas ce à quoi Harry _ressemblait_, mais comment il _était_, le souvenir de comment c'était de penser comme lui, _d_'_être _presque lui.

Il ferma les yeux. "Mon père," déclara-t-il, entendant sa propre voix résonner par-dessus le murmure de l'eau vive, le froissement impatient des esprits, "parlait beaucoup de l'honneur, de l'honneur de notre famille, de l'honneur de notre sang et de notre nom. Mais au cours de ma vie, je n'ai jamais vu mon père faire quoique se soit d'honorable. Je pensais que l'honneur était juste un mot, comme lignée ou patrimoine, ce qui signifiait rouler sa bosse pendant quelques temps. Mais c'est une chose réelle que d'avoir de l'honneur. Et Harry l'a... Harry est la première personne que l'on veut avoir à ses côtés au combat, et la dernière personne qui ferait quelque chose de mensonger ou de sournois. Harry est la personne la plus intègre que j'ai jamais rencontré."

L'esprit de Lily Potter se détourna et enfouit son visage immatériel dans le torse immatériel de son mari. Se sentant comme s'il avait dit une chose atroce, Drago regarda James avec peur, qui le regarda en retour, vacillant et à demi transparent, et passa un bras autour de sa femme en pleurs. "Tu es un ami à lui, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Parfois," avoua Drago. "Je suis désolé," ajouta-t-il, pas vraiment sûr qu'il doive s'excuser ou seulement paraître chagriné.

"Ne le sois pas," dit James. "Je comprends."

Et Drago sentit que James comprenait vraiment.

"Tu disparais," continua James en regardant Drago de près. "Quelqu'un te rappelle."

"Je suis désolé," répéta-t-il.

"Non. C'est une bonne chose. Tu peux emporter un message avec toi ?"

"Je peux dire à Harry que vous…"

"Non. Ne dis pas à Harry que tu nous as vu. Ça ne lui causerait que de la douleur. Il y a un homme qui s'appelle Sirius Black ; c'est le parrain de Harry, tu dois l'avoir vu prendre Harry sur la voie 9 ¾ à la fin de l'année. Trouve-le. Dis-lui d'aller dans son coffre à Gringott's et d'y prendre ce que je lui avais donné avant de mourir, et qu'il le donne à Harry. Je ne lui ai jamais dit que c'était pour Harry, mais c'est le cas. Harry est l'Héritier de Gryffondor, il en aura bientôt besoin. Et dit à Sirius que…" mais le sol trembla sous Drago et une explosion molle lui projeta le monde autour de lui en pleine face comme s'il avait heurté une vitre. Il voulut lever les bras pour se protéger mais une douleur lancinante lui déchira la poitrine, le dédoublant, et il toussa, toussa d'une toux qui semblait arracher et fracasser sa poitrine. Il toussa et répandit de l'eau sur la pelouse sombre et humide du jardin des Weasley.

Il cligna des yeux. Il était allongé sur le dos, sur l'herbe, sous un ciel noir. Harry était courbé par-dessus son épaule, Ron à ses côtés, très pâle sous ses tâches de rousseur, le dos de sa main pressé sur sa bouche comme pour s'empêcher d'hurler ou de vomir. Et de l'autre côté se trouvait Ginny, avec des yeux énormes, l'air encore pire que son frère, pas seulement pâle mais avec des larmes striant ses joues.

Drago prit une inspiration. Il pu entendre sa poitrine gargouiller comme un chaudron qui fuit, et respirer lui fit mal, mais d'un autre côté…

"Tu es _vivant_," dit Ginny, l'air stupéfaite. Elle se tourna vers son frère. "Ron ! Tu _l'as fait _!

"Mmppph…" fit Ron, en regardant Drago comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

_Que se passe-t-il ?_ essaya de dire Drago, mais il se rendit compte qu'aspirer de l'air pour parler lui faisait encore plus mal. Il se concentra pour respirer lentement et posa les yeux sur Harry.

_Hey, Potter…_

Harry se retourna si rapidement qu'une de ses mains immatérielles traversa la poitrine de Drago. Drago le regarda.

Harry semblait contrit. _Désolé._

_Pas grave. Que s'est-il passé ?_

_Tu t'es noyé. Ron t'a ranimé_.

_Il a fait quoi ? Comment ?_

Harry grimaça. _Réanimation par bouche-à-bouche, Malefoy_.

_Quoi ?_ Les yeux de Drago se posèrent sur Ron et s'écarquillèrent. "Oh mon Dieu, c'est dégoûtant !" s'exclama-t-il le plus fort qu'il pouvait. Ce qui lui provoqua une nouvelle crise de toux. Quand il se rétablit, il vit que Ron le regardait.

"Et bien, ce n'était pas la joie pour moi non plus, sale con ingrat," dit-il. "Au moins tu serais mort plus que pour une expérience. Maintenant je souhaiterais juste que ce soit le cas."

Drago toussa encore. Il commençait à se sentir comme s'il allait cracher ses poumons. Il posa une main sur sa poitrine et s'assit, ce qui sembla alléger la pression sur sa cage thoracique.

"Tu peux respirer normalement ?" demanda Ginny anxieusement en s'asseyant à ses côtés, et en posant une main sur son front. "Tu es encore glacé." Elle retira sa main, mouillée d'eau et de sang à cause de la coupure sur sa joue.

"Je gèle," répondit Drago, et il tenta d'attraper sa veste, mais ses doigts refusèrent de lui obéir. Ils ne semblaient pas vouloir faire leur travail correctement ; ils tâtonnèrent sur le cuir de dragon humide et le laissèrent s'échapper.

"Laisse-moi faire." Elle l'aida à retirer sa veste, puis se tourna vers son frère. "Ron, donne-moi ton haut de pyjama."

Ron la dévisagea.

"Très bien, " claqua-t-elle. "Fais-le, ou je lui donne _mon _haut de pyjama."

"Je choisis la deuxième option," dit Drago en claquant des dents.

Ron soupira et retira son haut. Il le jeta à Ginny qui commença à s'en servir pour sécher les cheveux de Drago. "Il faut t'enlever ces vêtements humides," décréta-t-elle.

A ce moment, une autre crise de toux déchira Drago, et quand il se redressa, il eut beaucoup de mal à faire le point. Pendant un moment, il ne put distinguer Ron de Ginny, tous deux semblant être des silhouettes vacillantes, avec Harry en une sorte de tâche plus sombre à droite, ce qui était perturbant, pour dire le moins. "Merde," gémit-il, et sa voix sonna comme une bulle d'eau froide. "Je n'arrive pas à voir correctement."

Il fut vaguement conscient de la silhouette de Ron regardant d'un air alarmé la silhouette de Ginny, puis il y eut un doux 'pop' alors que quelqu'un transplanait dans le jardin.

"_Sirius!_" Drago entendit Ron marmonner dans sa barbe, semblant soulagé. "Merci mon Dieu!"

Sirius se mit à genoux sur l'herbe à côté de Drago qui recommençait à frissonner, et à chaque frisson, sa vision devenait de plus en plus sombre. _Je ne vais pas m'évanouir, _pensa-t-il avec force. _Je ne vais pas. _Il sentit les doigts de Sirius prendre son pouls, puis une main se posa sur son front, lui rappelant sa mère quand elle prenait sa fièvre.

"Choc thermique," entendit-il Sirius diagnostiquer calmement. "Il ira mieux si nous l'emmenons à l'intérieur."

Drago vit une tâche alors qu'il se tournait." Harry, je te renvoie."

Il entendit la voix de Harry de loin. "Très bien." Puis il y eut un halètement de Ron. Drago supposa que ça signifiait que Harry avait disparu.

C'était ça, ou alors le sort avait si horriblement mal tourné que Harry s'était transformé en triton. D'un autre côté, Drago n'était pas sûr qu'il pourrait s'en réjouir. Tout semblait avoir été aspiré très loin d'ici. Il sentit la main de Sirius sur son poignet, puis la voix de Ron disant quelque chose à propos de dégât aux poumons, et enfin celle de Ginny demandant s'il allait se remettre.

"Il se remettra. Je peux le soigner si nous allons à l'intérieur." Sirius se baissa vers Drago. "Je vais te porter. Accroche-toi, ok ?"

Drago lui fit signe que oui et il sentit la main de Sirius glisser sous son dos, l'autre main allant se placer sous ses genoux, le soulevant. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais été porté comme ça auparavant, pas par son père en tout cas, et il fut surpris de voir qu'il s'en fichait. Il passa un bras autour du cou de Sirius et, regardant de côté, vit le visage blanc et inquiet de Ginny, la lune derrière elle, puis tout se mélangea comme une aquarelle et Drago fit quelque chose qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais faire : il s'évanouit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Wham_.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, se sentant comme s'il s'était pris le Poudlard Express de plein fouet et avait volé cinquante pieds plus loin dans un buisson d'orties. Il cligna des yeux et, faisant le point, vit qu'il était de retour dans un fauteuil de la bibliothèque des Malefoy, regardant le plafond qui était décoré de constellations en feuilles d'or.

Il lui fallut plusieurs tentatives, mais il parvint à s'asseoir et à fléchir ses doigts. Son corps tout entier était comme piqué d'aiguilles. Prenant conscience qu'il était observé, il tourna la tête et vit Hermione s'agenouiller près du fauteuil, le regardant avec des yeux immenses.

"Salut," dit-il.

"Tu vas bien," dit-elle, et ce fut à la fois une question et un constat.

Il fit signe que oui.

"Je n'aurais jamais dû t'envoyer là-bas," remarqua-t-elle d'une voix acide. "Je n'aurais _jamais _dû. Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide."

"Hermione…"

"Je n'arrête pas de me dire que ce n'était pas vraiment moi," continua-t-elle de cette même voix fade. "Je _n'étais _pas moi durant toute la semaine dernière, ou plus. Je n'aurais jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi idiot. C'est mon boulot de t'empêcher de faire des choses stupides, pas de t'y aider et de t'encourager. Et si quelque chose t'était arrivé, ç'aurait été de ma faute et ça m'aurait tué, Harry, ça m'aurait tué."

Elle le regardait toujours avec ces yeux immenses et il se souvint brusquement de la façon dont elle l'avait regardé après qu'il ait fait face au Magyar à Pointes durant sa quatrième année, se rappelant comme elle s'était tenu le visage avec tant de force par peur pour lui qu'elle y avait laissé des traces d'ongles. Ça l'avait alarmé sur le moment de voir que quelqu'un s'inquiétait _autant _de ce qui pouvait lui arriver ; ça l'alarmait toujours. "Hermione… _arrête_ !" protesta-t-il de manière peu cohérente et il tendit le bras vers elle.

Elle se redressa et fut à genoux en moins d'une seconde, les bras autour de son cou. Il enfouit son visage contre elle, dans la courbure de son cou. Ses cheveux avaient la même odeur que d'habitude, une odeur qui lui rappelait le thé Marocain à la menthe. Il sentit sa poitrine se soulevé par à-coups et elle pleura contre lui, mais sans larmes et avec une sorte de désespoir muet qui l'inquiéta. Qu'est-ce que…?

"Oh, Harry, je ne peux pas y croire, et je suis sûre que tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu. Ce n'est pas ta faute."

Harry s'écarta et la regarda sans comprendre. "Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas de ma faute ?"

"Drago. Il est mort, n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry la dévisagea, choqué. "Comment as-tu…"

"Le philtre d'amour ne fonctionne plus," expliqua-t-elle simplement. "Je l'ai senti partir." Les larmes avaient commencé à couler sur ses joues, et Harry pensa qu'elle avait l'air d'essayer d'être calme pour lui, ce qui était très Hermione, en fait. "Que s'est-il passé ?" explosa-t-elle finalement, la voix brisée. "Comment est-il… non, peu importe, ne me le dis pas, je ne veux pas savoir. " Elle s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de main. "Harry, je me sens si coupable, ces derniers jours je n'ai fait qu'espérer que ce stupide enchantement parte, mais je n'ai jamais voulu que…"

"Hermione," dit Harry d'un ton bienveillant, "tais-toi une minute, ok ? Je dois te dire quelque chose, et tu ne vas pas le croire…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Ron ? _Ron _lui a sauvé la vie ? Tu te moques de moi. Je ne peux pas le croire. Je parie que Ron ne l'a pas fait. Il doit être de trop. Où est la Poudre de Cheminette ? On doit aller au Terrier. Oh, si seulement je pouvais transplaner. Où est cette foutue Poudre de Cheminette ?"

"Hermione, arrête de t'agiter comme ça. Il y a cinq minutes, tu pleurais comme une hystérique et maintenant tu me fais l'impression d'une Mc Gonagall sous pression. Ça me donne mal à la tête. Par contre, je pense que la Poudre de Cheminette est en bas dans la cuisine."

"Va la chercher alors."

"Ne sois pas idiote. _Accio Poudre de Cheminette_ !"

"Harry, tu n'es pas sensé faire de la magie sans baguette… Oooh, ça marche. Joli sortilège d'Attraction."

"Ma spécialité, grâce à toi."

"Toutes tes spécialités sont grâce à moi, crétin."

"Quelle petite amie prétentieuse ai-je là."

"N'essaie pas d'être intelligent, donne-moi simplement la Poudre de Cheminette."

"Non !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par non ?"

"Viens la chercher."

"Venir la chercher ? Et puis quoi encore ?"

"Tu as peur de ma force supérieure."

"Je n'ai pas peur de ta force supérieure. Tu as peur de mon intelligence supérieure. Ne me provoque _pas,_ Harry Potter. Très bien, tu l'auras cherché."

"Cherché quoi ? Ouille ! _Ouille _! Où as-tu appris à tacler comme ça ? Tu es comme un rugbyman américain, mais, bien sûr, en plus jolie et un peu moins costaud."

"La flatterie ne te sera d'aucun secours. Je resterai assise sur toi jusqu'à ce que tu me donnes la Poudre de Cheminette. Qu'aurais-tu fait avec de toute façon ?"

"Je l'aurais caché quelque part sur moi. Tu veux chercher ?"

"Tu me défies ?"

"Ça se pourrait..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_Enervatum_."

Drago reprit immédiatement conscience et ses yeux s'ouvrirent, fixant le visage de Sirius.

"Où suis-je ?"

"Dans la chambre de Percy Weasley. Désolé de te réveiller ; je voudrais que tu boives ça. C'est une Potion de Réchauffement. Tu as besoin d'aide pour t'asseoir ?"

Drago hésita, puis lui fit signe que oui. Sirius tendit le bras et l'aida à se mettre en position assise, grimaçant légèrement à la froideur de la peau de Drago. Il avait séché les vêtements du garçon grâce à un Sortilège Dessicarus et l'avait recouvert avec chaque couverture en trop qu'il avait trouvé. Mais ça ne semblait pas avoir fait beaucoup augmenter sa température corporelle.

Drago prit la tasse de Sirius, les yeux plein de sommeil, et avec la totale acceptation des grands épuisés. Il en but le contenu, serrant la tasse précautionneusement de ses deux mains, et la rendit à Sirius qui la posa sur la table de chevet tandis que Drago se recouchait, les mains pressées sur ses tempes. Sirius se souvint alors de la fois où il était à l'infirmerie avec Harry après la dernière tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ; combien Harry avait semblé épuisé, comment il avait poussé ses dernières forces dans un endroit que Sirius ne pouvait atteindre, bien plus qu'il pensait qu'il n'aurait dû, bien plus qu'il n'aurait voulu. Il eut soudain envie de se baisser et de donner une légère tape sur les épaules de Drago, ou de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, mais ne le fit pas.

"Où sont les autres ?" demanda Drago, ses yeux se fermant avec fatigue.

"Ils sont en bas. Mais tu n'en verras aucun jusqu'à demain. Je vais aller chercher ta mère dans un instant. Je ne peux lui envoyer de hiboux puisqu'elle est à l'enquête, mais je pense qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas si je vais la voir en personne. Pas si c'est à propos de toi."

Drago eut un mouvement énervé sous l'épaisse couche de couvertures le recouvrant. "Mais je veux voir…"

"Non !" dit fermement Sirius.

Drago le regarda avec de grands yeux. Enveloppé dans les couvertures, si pâle que chacun de ses cils semblait avoir été trempé dans de l'encre, il avait l'air d'avoir onze ans. "J'étais mort, Sirius," raconta-t-il. "J'ai vu les Fondateurs, tous excepté Serpentard, je leur ai parlé et…"

Sirius le prit fermement par les épaules. "Drago, tu as besoin de dormir. Ton corps a besoin de se reposer. Tu me diras ce que tu as… vu... demain. D'accord ?"

Les yeux de Drago se plissèrent. "Tu ne me crois pas."

Sirius soupira. "Honnêtement ? Non, bien sûr que je ne te crois pas. Tu étais proche de la mort, Drago. Ton corps a cessé de fonctionner. Qui sait ce que ton esprit pense avoir vu ? Mais si ça peut te faire plaisir, tu peux me dire tout ce que tu veux à propos de ça… demain."

Les yeux de Drago se fermèrent. "Je pensais que tout le monde voulait savoir ce qui se passait quand on mourrait, bredouilla-t-il avec fatigue. N'est-ce pas ? "

"Oui, mais contrairement à toi, on ne va pas en mission de reconnaissance pour le savoir. Et c'est tout ce que je dirais là-dessus. Dors, Drago."

Sirius se leva. Il était à la moitié de la chambre quand Drago parla à nouveau.

"J'ai également vu les parents de Harry."

La tasse échappa à Sirius et tomba par terre, cabossant le plancher. Il se retourna.

"_Tu veux dire Lily et James ?_"

"Ouais."

Sirius prit conscience que son coeur battait irrégulièrement dans sa poitrine."Que veux-tu dire, tu les as vu ? "

"C'est ce que j'ai dit," répondit Drago avec une voix à demi ensommeillée. "J'étais dans un endroit où il y avait plein de fantômes. Un millier d'entre eux. Et les parents de Harry étaient là ; James pensait que j'étais mon père au début, et il est venu à moi…"

"Tu ressembles vraiment à Lucius," murmura Sirius. "Qu'a-t-il _dit_ ?" Il entendit une angoisse pleine d'espoir dans sa voix et grimaça. "Peu importe !" ajouta-t-il d'un ton rude. "Tu étais à moitié mort, Drago, tu as eu une hallucination."

"Pourquoi aurais-je eu une hallucination des parents de Harry ?" demanda Drago avec raison.

Sirius pressa le bout de ses doigts sur ses yeux. "Je ne sais pas, Drago. Pourquoi chacun fait-il les rêves qu'il fait ?"

"C'était eux. Le père de Harry lui ressemblait, et sa mère…"

"Drago, je sais que tu as vu des photos d'eux, ça ne veut pas dire grand chose. Pour l'Amour du Ciel, ne te rends pas fou avec ça."

"Le père de Harry a dit qu'il y avait quelque chose dans ton coffre à Gringott's pour Harry, quelque chose qu'il t'a donné juste avant de mourir…"

"James ne m'a rien donné avant de mourir," déclara platement Sirius. "Dors, Drago."

Il entendit le garçon soupirer de défaite, puis il s'emmitoufla dans les couvertures. "Bonne nuit, Sirius."

"Bonne nuit. Et, Drago ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Ne dis rien de tout cela à Harry, d'accord ?"

Un court silence. "D'accord."

Sirius sortit de la chambre, ferma la porte derrière lui, et s'appuya contre elle, les mains pressées sur ses yeux. Pourquoi exactement avait-il menti à Drago sur le fait que James lui avait donné quelque chose, il n'en était pas sûr. Mais une chose était sûre en tout cas. Il irait à Gringott's demain.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ron et Ginny étaient assis avec Harry et Hermione (récemment arrivés par Poudre de Cheminette) à la table de la chaude et jaune cuisine des Weasley, à boire du thé et à manger des biscuits digestifs sortis du paquet.

"Il va vraiment bien ?" demanda Hermione pour la huitième fois, et pour la huitième fois, Ron acquiesça.

"Il va bien... malheureusement."

Hermione lui tendit un biscuit. "Karma, Ron."

Ron prit le biscuit et le donna à Ginny, qui lui sourit. "Je ne m'inquiète pas pour mon karma, affirma Ron avec suffisance. Malgré tout."

"Exact," appuya Harry. "Tu as sauvé la vie de Malefoy. "Bien que tu hésitais un peu au début..."

"Je n'ai pas hésité. Bon, un peu. Il avait juste l'air _mort_.Ça semblait inutile."

"Il _était_ mort," déclara Hermione en mangeant un biscuit. "Cliniquement, en tout cas, il devait être mort. Pas de pouls, pas de respiration... pas d'activité cérébrales, peut être..."

"Malefoy a t-il jamais eu d'activité cérébrale ?" demanda Ron, mais Hermione l'ignora.

"C'est intéressant," ajouta-t-elle, les yeux brillants, "que le fait que Drago soit cliniquement mort suffise à neutraliser la potion d'amour. C'est une intersection entre la magie et la science à laquelle je n'avais jamais pensé, et les implications possibles…"

"Prends un autre biscuit, Hermione !" dit fermement Harry en lui en fourrant un dans la main.

Elle lui sourit."Suis-je ennuyeuse ?"

Il l'embrassa sur l'oreille."Oui, mais d'une manière intéressante. "

"Ginny est intéressée," remarqua Hermione en montrant Ginny qui souriait, le menton sur la main.

"Non, je ne le suis pas," déclara candidement Ginny. "J'étais juste en train de penser que Ron avait fait plus de choses avec Drago que moi." Elle lança un sourire éblouissant à son frère. "Félicitations, Ron !"

Ron pâlit. "Je dois aller me laver les dents !" dit-il en se levant, mais Ginny attrapa son bras et le fit se rasseoir.

"Tu t'es déjà lavé les dents douze fois et ça n'a pas aidé," dit-elle. "Assume. Tu as embrassé Malefoy, et il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire contre ça !"

"Et bien, et bien," dit Harry avec un sourire démoniaque. "Il y avait une procédure médicale. Une procédure médicale qui se trouve être juste un peu comme une contraction."

"_Tu_ étais hystérique !" accusa Ron en pointant Harry d'un doigt tremblant. "Je l'aurais simplement laissé mourir !"

Harry roula des yeux. "Non, tu ne l'aurais pas fait, Ron, parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien et que les gens biens ne laissent pas les autres mourir, même si ce sont des abrutis comme Malefoy."

"Argh," gémit Ron, et il laissa tomber sa tête sur la table.

"Ron a des problèmes," chantonna Ginny en sautillant jusqu'au buffet pour y prendre du lait. "Ron a des problè-mes..."

"Je te déteste," dit Ron d'une voix étouffée.

"Oh, allez. On se moque juste de toi. Hé, comment as-tu appris ces trucs anti-noyade, au fait ?" ajouta Harry avec curiosité. Pas qu'ils aient fonctionnés, mais quand même, c'était impressionnant.

"Et bien, ils auraient marché s'il n'avait pas été si loin déjà," déclara Ron. Puis il leva les yeux vers Ginny, et soupira :

"Nous avions un frère," expliqua-t-il en regardant ses mains. "Entre Percy et Charlie. Il s'est noyé dans la carrière quand il avait trois ans. On ne l'a jamais connu, mais maman et papa ont insisté pour qu'on apprenne les sorts anti-noyade, juste au cas où quelque chose arriverait."

Hermione regarda Harry, qui semblait étonné. Apparemment aucun d'eux ne connaissait ce côté de la famille Weasley. Ils auraient pu, cependant, dire qu'ils ne voulaient pas répondre, pour ne pas se blesser. "Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas seulement bouché la carrière ?" demanda Hermione à la place.

Ron haussa les épaules. "Tu ne peux pas. Ils ont essayé. Il y a beaucoup de sorts de protection dessus. Bouche-la, elle réapparaîtra le lendemain. Alors, ils ont mis des barrières autour. Ils les ont enlevés seulement quand Ginny a eu douze ans, estimant qu'on était trop vieux pour tomber dedans, et on a pu y aller nager, alors… Harry, comment connaissais-tu cet autre truc ?"

"CPR ?" demanda Harry en grimaçant. "Je devais prendre des cours de natation avec Dudley, mais je n'ai jamais été autorisé à prendre des leçons avec lui, parce que ça coûtait trop cher. Alors j'ai assisté au cours de CPR. J'ai vu le même cours au moins quinze fois."

Hermione lui sourit. "Je suppose que tu as approfondi ça en regardant _Alerte à Malibu_."

Harry sembla indigné. "Je n'ai jamais regardé _Alerte à Malibu_ ! "

"Je parie que si ! "

"Je ne l'ai pas fait ! "

"De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?" demanda Ron en levant la tête de ses mains.

"De filles en bikinis," expliqua Hermione.

"Je ne suis même pas sûr que ça puisse me sauver de mon désespoir," déclara sombrement Ron.

"_Désespoir _?" Hermione se leva, fit le tour de la table, saisit Ron par les épaules et l'embrassa fermement sur les deux joues. "Tu as sauvé la vie de quelqu'un, Ron Weasley, annonça-t-elle. Je pense que ça fait de toi un héros. Et le fait que tu ne l'aimes pas rend la chose encore _plus_ héroïque. Voila !"

Ron rougit.

"C'est vrai !" approuva Ginny en sautant sur Ron pour l'étreindre. Hermione passa ses bras autour de Ron de l'autre côté. "Hé," protesta Ron faiblement, bien qu'il semblât passer un bon moment. "Les filles ! Vous me décoiffez !" Harry leva les yeux vers eux, sourit, se leva, et se jeta dans le groupe avec un tel enthousiasme que Ron s'écroula sur sa chaise et que les autres s'écroulèrent par terre en riant.

"Et bien, et bien," déclara une voix amusée venant de la porte. "Suis-je en retard pour l'orgie ou juste à l'heure ?"

Ginny leva les yeux, rouge d'avoir ri, et plaqua une main sur sa bouche de surprise. "_Charlie _!"

Les autres firent de même. C'était bel et bien Charlie Weasley, les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux fatigués. Il portait des vêtements de garde de dragon, et il avait un cartable poussiéreux jeté en travers du dos. "Bonjour tout le monde !" dit-il.

Ron se remit sur ses pieds. "Charlie! Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? Par dragon ?"

Charlie roula des yeux. "Je te l'ai déjà dit, Ron, les gens ne montent pas les dragons. Ce n'est qu'un foutu mythe. J'ai transplané, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?"

Ginny se leva et tendit une main à Hermione pour la relever après elle. "Tu es venu à cause de Drago ?" demanda-t-elle à Charlie avec curiosité.

Charlie resta sans expression. "A cause de Drago..?"

Il y eut un bruit de pas dans les escaliers et Sirius entra dans la cuisine, l'air ébouriffé et extrêmement fatigué. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent cependant quand il vit Charlie. "Charlie, s'exclama-t-il vivement en traversant la pièce pour lui serrer la main, tu as reçu mon hibou, n'est-ce pas ? Fantastique, j'ai vraiment besoin de retourner au Manoir et…"

Charlie secoua la tête. "Je n'ai reçu aucun hibou de toi. Je suis venu parce que ma mère m'a écrit à propos de l'élection de papa en tant que Ministre, et comme ils doivent rester à Londres pour quelques jours elle m'a demandé de…" Il jeta un coup d'œil alentour, comme s'il voyait Harry et Hermione pour la première fois. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, au fait ?"

Il y eut un court silence. Harry regarda Ron. Ron regarda Ginny. Ginny regarda Sirius. Sirius regarda Charlie, et soupira.

"Viens dans le salon un moment, Charlie. Je vais tout te raconter.

"Très bien," dit lentement Charlie en retirant son cartable de son dos.

Sirius se tourna vers les autres. "Je veux que l'un de vous reste avec Drago, juste au cas où… Rien ne se passera, il va bien, juste en tant que précaution.

"Je vais le faire," déclara immédiatement Ginny.

"Merci." Sirius se tourna vers Charlie. "Allons-y."

Tandis que Charlie suivait Sirius hors de la pièce, Hermione l'entendit dire : "J'ai pris une bouteille d'un vieux Whisky-Pur-Feu Odgen avec moi."

Sirius lui donna une tape dans le dos. "Sois béni, Charlie Weasley."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"C'est le livre dont je t'ai parlé," déclara Ron en entrant dans le salon où Hermione était assise sur le vieux sofa, une tasse de thé dans les mains. Harry était couché sur le dos, la tête sur les genoux d'Hermione, un bras en travers du visage.

Hermione posa sa tasse et prit le livre tendu, un ouvrage relié de cuir sentant la moisi avec de l'or marquant sur la couverture : _La vie des Fondateurs de Poudlard_. "Merci, Ron !"

Ron s'assit dans le fauteuil à côté d'elle. "Il dort ?" demanda-t-il en montrant Harry du menton.

"Mmmph," grogna Harry sans bouger.

"Ça doit vouloir dire oui," déclara Hermione en ouvrant le livre et en commençant d'en examiner les pages. "Je pense…"

"Qu'est-ce que tu cherches dans ce livre ?" demanda Ron avec curiosité.

"Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre. Des informations sur leur vie… Je veux vraiment en savoir plus sur la relation de Serpentard et Rowena."

"Il n'y avait rien dans le journal de Serpentard ?"

"Si, mais il était complètement flou sur la plupart des choses et fulminait encore et encore sur le destin et d'autres choses sur les lézards. Ce qui était intéressant à propos de Serpentard... bon, pour moi, c'étaient les parallèles avec Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Dois-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Je veux dire par là que Voldemort s'est beaucoup inspiré des idées de Serpentard, je pense : la Marque des Ténèbres, l'ensemble des procédés pour tenter d'atteindre l'immortalité. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais…"

"Ça veut dire qu'un démon est un démon, Hermione," déclara Ron avec amertume. "Peu importe l'époque à laquelle tu vis."

Hermione pencha la tête sur le côté, mais ne put lire son expression. "Tu vas bien ?"

Avant que Ron puisse répondre, la porte du salon s'ouvrit et Sirius et Narcissa entrèrent. Le visage de Narcissa était presque entièrement dissimulé sous la capuche de son manteau, mais Hermione put voir qu'elle semblait anxieuse. Sans avertissement, elle se pencha vers Ron et l'embrassa. Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, Ron devint écarlate.

"Sirius m'a dit ce que tu as fait pour Drago," lui dit-elle.

"Hum," déclara Ron en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil. "Ce n'était rien."

"Ce n'était rien ! C'était tout. Tu es une personne fantastique, courageuse, et stupéfiante, Ronald Weasley, et je te suis très reconnaissante."

Ron passa par toutes les teintes de rouge possibles et ne sembla pas trouver quoi répondre à ça.

Sirius ne semblait plus fatigué, il souriait même."Viens, chérie, dit-il. Drago est en haut avec Charlie et Ginny."

Libérant Ron après un dernier regard de gratitude, Narcissa suivit Sirius à l'étage.

Hermione sourit à Ron. "Tu as été beaucoup embrassé ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?"

Ron cligna des yeux, sa couleur redevenue normale. "Ok," dit-il à contrecœur. "Je n'aime toujours pas Malefoy. Mais sa mère, si."

Hermione essaya de ne pas rire, ne voulant pas déranger Harry."'Tu es une personne fantastique, courageuse, et stupéfiante, Ronald Weasley !'" répéta-t-elle d'une voix rauque. Ron lui fit une grimace. "Peut être qu'elle pourrait convaincre le Ministère de te donner une médaille. Ooh, ou ta propre carte de Chocogrenouille."

"Bah !" dit simplement Ron, mais il semblait soucieux. Il se leva de son fauteuil, se pencha et embrassa Hermione sur la tempe. "Je vais me coucher. À demain."

"A plus tard."

"Mpph," grogna encore Harry en bougeant faiblement un doigt dans la direction de Ron.

"Ça veut dire 'bonne nuit'," traduisit Hermione pour Ron. Il fit un petit signe et partit, fermant la porte derrière lui.

En caressant distraitement les cheveux de Harry, Hermione retourna au livre. "Hé, Harry, tu veux que je lise à haute voix ?"

"Mppphkay."

"Okay, alors. _Les légendes folkloriques assurent que le Lycanthe à été inventé par nul autre que Rowena Serdaigle en personne_," lut-elle, "_pour lutter contre les vagues de loups-garous envahissant les Iles Britanniques _– ça doit être grâce à Serpentard, je suis sûre – _et a été fabriqué entièrement en argent, un métal abhorré par les lycanthropes. Il peut être facilement enchanté pour devenir un Portoloin, il purifie l'eau, et… _il rend les vêtements des filles invisibles. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça, Harry ?"

Harry ne répondit pas.

"Tu dors, n'est-ce pas ?" soupira Hermione en baisant les yeux vers le sommet de sa tête.

C'était une question rhétorique. Harry était en effet endormi, les yeux fermés, sa main gauche serrant le bord de son cardigan. Elle soupira à nouveau et posa le livre.

"Harry..." Elle fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux, s'étonnant une fois de plus qu'en dépit de leur éternel désordre, ils soient si doux.

En faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller, elle mis sa main dans sa poche et prit sa baguette. "_Quiesce !_" murmura-t-elle doucement en caressant sa joue. "_Dulce somnolus_ !" et elle le sentit se relaxer contre elle. Elle avait inventé ce sort elle-même, un charme pour un sommeil reposant et calme, spécialement pour Harry. Elle l'avait vu s'endormir assez souvent, sur ses livres à la bibliothèque, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, pour savoir que son sommeil était rarement continu. Et elle l'avait souvent utilisé sur lui auparavant, bien qu'il ne le sache pas. C'était à cause de ses cauchemars : elle le savait parce que Ron le lui avait dit. En fait, il en avait tellement que Seamus Finnigan avait une fois suggéré à Ron qu'ils demandent à Harry s'il ne voulait pas changer de chambre, de manière à ne plus les réveiller. Ce sur quoi Ron avait dit, à Seamus, que s'il suggérait encore quelque chose comme ça, lui, Ron, le jetterait dans le lac.

Hermione soupira. Elle savait qu'elle ferait mieux de réveiller Harry, de l'envoyer se coucher dans la chambre de Ron et d'aller rejoindre celle de Ginny, mais c'était une sorte de privilège, pensa-t-elle, que de regarder celui qu'on aime dormir, et elle n'avait que rarement vu Harry dormir si détendu. Et c'était doublement précieux car au moment où il dormait, elle pouvait être sûre qu'il ne courait aucun risque, qu'il ne pouvait être soudainement en danger, blessé, tué ou déchiré. Elle posa le livre sur la table près du canapé se pencha, les bras autour de lui, et elle laissa ses cheveux tomber comme une rideau autour d'eux, les cachant au reste du monde.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Drago s'était réveillé, gardant les yeux fermés, se remettant du choc d'avoir dormi – et de ne pas avoir rêvé. Il se retourna, ouvrit les yeux et vit une masse de couleurs qui devinrent lentement la tapisserie jaune de la chambre de Percy, un carré de ciel bleu derrière la fenêtre, et le fauteuil mêlant du noir, du blanc et du vert vacillant pour devenir Harry.

Harry était assis dans le fauteuil, le menton appuyé sur la main, un de ses pieds posé sur le lit. Il semblait complètement réveillé et horriblement joyeux, et en travers de ses jambes, brillant fortement dans la lumière venant de la fenêtre, était placé l'épée de Serpentard.

Drago se redressa si vite que sa tête tourna. "Potter, qu'est-ce que tu penses que tu fais ?"

Harry le regarda étrangement."Je suis assis dans un fauteuil. C'est inhabituel ?"

"Tu es vraiment là ? Je veux dire, vraiment là ou seulement une projection de toi-même ?"

En guise de réponse, Harry frappa le bord du lit. "Ouaip."

"C'est sage ? Après les événements d'hier ? Je suis surpris que Sirius te laisse comme ça près de moi."

"Je n'ai rien dit à personne pour hier."

"Tu ne l'as pas _dit _? Que… pourquoi pas ?"

"Deux choses," déclara Harry en se penchant et en posant la pointe de l'épée sur le sol. "D'une : dans l'état dans lequel tu es, tu ne pourrais même pas m'attaquer avec un spaghetti parce que ça serait trop lourd pour toi. De deux : tu n'as pas rêvé cette nuit. N'est-ce pas ?"

"Non," répondit Drago en regardant Harry avec prudence. "Et alors ?"

"Alors peut être que le philtre d'amour n'est pas le seul sortilège à avoir été brisé par ta mort."

"Potter," dit Drago, hésitant. "C'est une belle hypothèse peu crédible."

"Bon, laisse-moi te demander quelque chose."

"Quoi ?"

"Est-ce que tu ressens l'envie de me tuer maintenant ?"

"Hum. Et bien non, à vrai dire."

Harry haussa les épaules."C'est parti." Il se leva pour poser l'épée contre le mur où elle brilla de manière incongrue contre le papier peint jaune de Percy, revint à sa place, prit un verre d'eau sur la table de chevet et le tendit à Drago. "Tiens. Bois ça. Et calme-toi."

Drago se redressa pour prendre l'eau et le regarda. Il était vêtu d'un pyjama marron. _De vieilles frusques de Weasley_, pensa-t-il d'un air morose. Le marron était une couleur qui semblait un peu moins horrible sur lui que le rose. "Combien de temps ai-je dormi, au fait ? Et qui a décidé que ton visage hideux serait la première chose que je verrai en me réveillant ? "

"Tu veux dire combien de temps es-tu resté évanoui ?" répondit Harry. "Environ seize heures. Et on s'est relayé pour te surveiller."

Drago le regarda avec suspicion. "Qui m'a mis ce pyjama ?"

"Ron. Oh, et il t'a lavé. Il s'attache vraiment à toi. C'est très mignon."

Drago recracha l'eau sur le lit. "Quoooooooi ?"

"Je plaisante," dit gaiement Harry. "Ne t'inquiète pas, Ron te déteste toujours vigoureusement. Et ta mère t'a mis ce pyjama. Elle est restée avec toi toute la nuit et toute la matinée, mais elle a dû retourner au Ministère cet après-midi. Elle t'envoie de l'amour et des baisers, que je me retiendrais de te donner personnellement."

"Bien," dit Drago en jeta à Harry un regard noir. "Tu es d'une humeur horriblement joyeuse ce matin, Potter. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?"

Harry s'allongea dans son fauteuil et sourit à Drago. Drago pensa qu'il n'avait jamais vu Harry aussi joyeux depuis des semaines. C'était légèrement déstabilisant. Il avait pris l'habitude de voir Harry avec un air renfrogné ou inquiet. "Et bien, Malefoy, c'est à propos du philtre d'amour."

Drago se sentit légèrement rougir. Il se pencha et remit le verre sur la table de chevet avec un léger bruit. "Oh. Oui ?"

"Tu savais qu'il n'était réversible que par la mort ?"

"Non. Et ?"

"Et bien, tu es mort."

"Donc je l'ai fait." Drago cligna des yeux de surprise. "Je l'ai fait," dit-il encore, essayant de réfléchir à comment il se sentait à propos de cette nouvelle.

Harry était silencieux. _Il est un peu comme Sirius_, pensa Drago avec respect. Il savait quand parler et quand se taire.

"Je peux lui parler, alors ?" demanda finalement Drago.

"Hermione ? Euh, ouais," dit Harry avec une légère hésitation. "Pourquoi pas ? Oh, il se tourna et prit un paquet enveloppé dans du papier kraft sur la table de chevet. J'ai presque oublié. Tu as reçu un hibou.

"Vraiment ? De qui ?"

"De Rogue, dit Harry en lui donnant le paquet comme si c'était une bombe. Malefoy, pourquoi est-ce que Rogue t'envoie un paquet ?"

"Je suis resté avec lui. Une longue histoire." Drago déchira la ficelle maintenant le paquet fermé, mais ses doigts ne voulaient pas faire ce qu'il voulait.

_Tiens_.

Drago leva les yeux alors que Harry prenait quelque chose dans sa poche et le lui lançait. Il l'attrapa par réflexe. C'était le couteau de Sirius, celui qui avait fait la cicatrice à la main de Drago. Et celle sur celle de Harry.

_Merci_.

Il sortit la lame et ouvrit le paquet. Une flasque emplie d'un liquide de couleur asphalte et une note pliée tombèrent sur ses cuisses. Il mit la note dans la poche de devant de son pyjama, ôta le couvercle de la flasque et but le liquide, grimaçant légèrement au goût désormais familier de la potion de Volonté.

Harry le regarda comme s'il s'attendait à ce que des cafards lui sortent des oreilles. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu boives ça. Tu sais ce que c'est ? Ça aurait pu être du poison. Tu es _resté _avec Rogue?"

Drago posa le canif sur la table de chevet et haussa les épaules."La différence entre nous, Potter – bon, une des nombreuses différences entre nous – est que Rogue m'apprécie. Il ne m'enverrait pas du poison. Et oui, il m'a laissé rester avec lui. D'une certaine manière. Je suis parti sans lui dire où j'allais.

"Ça m'étonne. Ce n'est tellement _pas _toi, Malefoy."

"N'essaie pas de me faire culpabiliser. J'en ai eu assez avec Sirius. Ecoute, je pense encore avoir fait le bon choix."

"Le bon choix ? Malefoy, tu es _mort_. Je pense que les mots 'Je te l'avais dit' sont un peu inutiles vu la conjoncture."

"Oh, très drôle."

"Je pensais juste que nous étions…"

"Quoi ? Amis ? Nous ne sommes _pas _amis."

"J'allais dire 'ensemble là-dedans' mais ok, comme tu veux."

Drago regarda Harry en clignant des yeux. Etait-ce son imagination ou Harry avait semblé blessé ? _Et alors ?_ pensa-t-il, et puis, plus contrit, _bon..._

"Nous ne pouvons être ensemble dans rien du tout," nota-t-il, légèrement moins d'accord. "La première fois que je t'ai vu hier, je t'ai poignardé. Je pense que ça élimine toute sorte de relation à la Batman et Robin."

"Ecoute, Malefoy, je pense que tu aurais dû poireauter assez longtemps pour calmer tes pulsions meurtrières à mon égard. Je pense que tu aurais dû nous parler de ton petit plan. Tu penses que Sirius t'aurais empêché de demander de l'aide à Rogue ? Il lui a écrit pour toi, tiré toutes les ficelles du Ministère ; Lupin aurait pu te donner des sorts de Volonté..."

"Ou ils auraient pu m'enchaîner dans les cachots avec les instruments de torture. _Comme mon père l'aurait fait_."

"Tu ne sais juste pas à qui faire confiance, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je ne me fais pas confiance," dit brièvement Drago. "C'est ce qui est important. "

"Et bien, je te fais confiance !" affirma Harry. Il se renfrogna, et sembla prêt à ajouter 'malgré tout…' mais il se retint.

"Et c'est stupide," dit platement Drago.

"Je ne suis pas le seul à faire des choses stupides. C'est ton domaine."

Drago croisa les bras et regarda Harry. "Je ne fais _pas_ de choses stupides."

"Oh, Je ne sais pas. Premièrement, tu insistes pour garder un objet dont tu sais parfaitement que c'est un Talisman du Mal le Plus Pur. Ensuite, tu ne dis à personne que l'épée te donne des cauchemars ou qu'elle te dit de tuer tes amis. Puis tu envoies balader Lupin quand il essaie de t'aider, tu es froid avec Sirius, et tu pars dans la nuit avec ton épée démoniaque et tu essaies de te donner en pâture à tout un groupe de dragon en colère. Qu'est-ce que tu avais prévu de faire ensuite ? Te tenir au sommet d'une colline pendant un orage, vêtu d'une armure et crier : 'Tous les dieux sont des bâtards !' de toute la force de tes poumons ?"

Drago éclata de rire et la tension entre eux, qui était monté en flèche, se brisa.

Harry sourit à contrecoeur.

"C'était vraiment drôle, Potter. J'ai toujours pensé que tu avais autant d'humour qu'un bol de tapioca."

"Donc, tu admets que tu peux avoir tort."

Drago regarda Harry.

Harry lui rendit son regard de ses yeux verts.

"Ok," déclara Drago. "Parfois, j'ai tort. Bien sûr," ajouta-t-il, "presque aussi souvent que le ciel devient vert et que la Terre commence à s'effondrer, mais, tu sais..."

"Je considère ça comme un aveu de culpabilité, excuses comprises. Maintenant, c'est à toi de faire quelque chose pour moi."

"Oh, ouais ? Quoi ?"

"Dis-moi un truc sur Rogue," fit Harry, de manière plutôt inattendue. "Quelque chose... de mauvais. Comme ça, quand il me regardera en cours de Potions avec ses petits yeux graisseux, je pourrais penser : 'ok, mon pote, avance et regarde, mais je sais que tu es vraiment un requin d'eau douce au Trois Balais où tout le monde t'appelle Jimbo'."

Drago s'étouffa de rire."Potter ! On dirait moi !"

"Pas tellement, allez, Malefoy, répond. Tu étais chez lui. Tu dois savoir quelque chose. Est-ce qu'il torture des petits animaux ? Est-ce qu'il garde une photo de Mc Gonagall sous son oreiller ? Est-ce qu'il s'habille comme une femme quand personne ne regarde ?"

Drago sourit. "Rogue ? Un travesti ? Avec ce nez ?"

"Allez, Malefoy, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose."

"Bon," admit Drago, "je l'ai entendu chanter '_Hooked On A Feeling_' sous la douche."

"Tu plaisantes."

"Il chante vraiment bien. Il atteint des hautes notes et tout."

Harry fronça les sourcils. "Ce n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi je pensais."

"Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire mieux."

"Invente quelque chose," suggéra Harry.

Drago lui jeta un regard noir.

"Oh, très bien. Tu ne mens pas. Est-ce que tu as toujours été comme ça ou c'est une partie du Nouveau et Imprévu Drago Malefoy ?"

Drago bailla et tendit la main vers un oreiller."Ne t'en fais pas, Potter, dit-il en mettant l'oreiller derrière sa tête. Je ne peux pas mentir, mais je suis toujours un fan des autres péchés : colère, sexe, musique forte... Tu peux juste rayer le menteur de la liste.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu as tous les péchés amusants ?"

"Parce que je suis un gars amusant ?"

"Si tu penses que…"

Harry s'arrêta alors qu'on toquait à la porte, tourna la tête sur le côté et sourit. "Hermione," annonça-t-il. "Ça doit être à son tour de te surveiller."

Drago le regarda curieusement. "Comment est-ce que tu sais que c'est elle ?"

Harry haussa légèrement les épaules.

"Tu connais sa _manière de frapper ?_"

Les oreilles de Harry rosirent, et il regarda Drago d'un air provocant. "Ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas ton cas."

Avant que Drago puisse répondre, la porte s'ouvrit et Hermione entra. Elle regarda Harry, puis derrière lui, et elle sourit avec hésitation. "Donc tu es réveillé. Comment tu te sens ?"

Drago eu un sourire angélique. "Je me sens bien."

_Elle a l'air vraiment mignonne_, pensa-t-il fadement à l'intention de Harry. _Et cette jupe. Très courte. Je ne peux pas croire que tu la laisses s'habiller comme ça._

Harry émit une sorte de bruit choqué. Hermione le regarda avec surprise. "Harry, quoi ?"

Harry fit un geste vague. "Rien. J'ai inhalé de la poussière."

_Prend ça, Malefoy._

Hermione souriait toujours à Drago. "Quand t'es-tu réveillé ?

"Oh, il y a seulement quelques minutes," répondit-il avec un bâillement exagéré. _Regarde comme elle me sourit. Elle est vraiment folle de moi. Oh, pas de cet amour immortel que vous avez, mais de cette sorte de vive attraction animale. Regarde, elle me déshabille du regard._

_Elle ne te déshabille pas du regard !_

Hermione était inquiète. "Harry, est-ce que ça va ? On dirait que tu as mal à la tête."

Drago sembla légèrement curieux. _T'as utilisé la vieille excuse du mal de tête récemment ?_

Harry émit un autre bruit bizarre. _La ferme, Malefoy. Ou il va y avoir un accident._

_Quelle sorte d'accident ?_

_La sorte où je t'éviscère accidentellement avec un épluche-carotte._

"Ahem," fit Hermione d'un air impatient. "Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes assis là à vous regarder l'un l'autre ? J'ai interrompu quelque chose ?

"Quoi ?"Harry se retourna et cligna des yeux. "Oh. Non. Tout va bien."

Derrière lui, Drago grogna. _Casse-toi, Potter, et laisse-nous seuls un peu, tu veux ? _

_Hors de question._

La réponse de Drago sonna comme un gémissement. _Mais tu as promis_...

Harry se tourna vers lui, puis s'arrêta et leva les yeux vers Hermione d'un air coupable, qui les regardait avec une expression vexée. "Vous avez fini d'être asociaux et bizarres ? demanda-t-elle vivement. Parce que Ron disait qu'il avait besoin de te parler, Harry."

Harry se leva à contrecoeur, traversa la chambre, s'arrêta au niveau d'Hermione, puis, sans avertissement, l'enlaça et l'embrassa. Pas un baiser insouciant, mais un de ces baisers à faire fondre l'acier. Quand il la lâcha, Hermione tituba contre le mur et le regarda avec de grands yeux. "_Harry _?"

Il lui rendit son regard d'un air innocent. "Oui ?"

Hermione lui prit le bras et l'attira à elle pour lui parler à l'oreille : "Ça ne te dérange pas, hum, que je parle seule avec Drago, n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Drago qui avait pris le verre d'eau sur la table de chevet et l'examinait avec grand intérêt. "Oh, dit Harry. Non. C'est bon. Passez une agréable... conversation."

Hermione embrassa Harry sur la joue . "Je t'aime."

Il l'embrassa en retour, son état distrait lui faisant manquer la joue pour l'embrasser sur le nez. "Et je t'aime. A plus tard !" ajouta-t-il en se tournant et en faisant signe à Drago. _Touche-la une fois, Malefoy, et ils ramasseront des morceaux de Malefoy sur le tapis pendant des années._

"Plus tard, Potter." Drago lui renvoya l'ascenseur. _Et si tu ne peux pas nous trouver quant tu reviendras, nous seront enfermés dans la salle de bain à jouer à la méchante écolière et au vilain directeur._

Harry donna un coup de tête à la porte alors qu'il la fermait._ Rappelle-moi pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai sauvé la vie déjà ?_

_Parce que tu es un type bien._

_On verra ça._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Quiconque l'appelle 'la Voie de la Mémoire' est un crétin_, pensait Sirius, regardant autour de lui. La voie évoquait l'image d'une jolie route de campagne parsemée de fleurs, le ciel bleu, les oiseaux pépiant. Peut être que ça l'était, quand on était chanceux. En ce qui le concernait, cependant, la mémoire était un chemin noir bordé de cruelles épines, pavé de pierres saillantes et bordé des pierres tombales de ses amis.

Sirius se retourna lentement. Il faisait froid dans le coffre n° 711 et son haleine exhalée sortait en nuages de vapeur. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'était pas descendu ici ; habituellement, ses retraits et dépôts étaient gérés par hiboux-postaux et il n'y avait aucun besoin de visite personnelle. Ni désir de sa contribution à voir les résidus de son ancienne vie.

Là, dans un coin, se trouvait sa moto, brillante et parfaite grâce à des sorts d'anti-rouille. Il y avait les coffres qui contenaient ses vieux vêtements, ses manuels scolaires, ses albums photos, son certificat d'Auror. Il y avait beaucoup d'or, l'argent versé par le Ministère lorsque la décision initiale qui l'avait fait envoyer à Azkaban avait été annulée. Une centaine de Gallions pour chaque année passée en prison. C'était une somme d'argent formidable. Sirius en avait très peu utilisé.

Ils'approcha d'un coin du coffre et s'agenouilla parmi les divers livres et papiers. Il lui fallut quelques instants de furetage parmi ceux-ci pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

Un livre. Vraiment volumineux, à la reliure de cuir,à la tranche renforcée d'argent. _Interprétations Dialectiques des Arts et Sciences de l'Arithmancie,_ par K. Fraser.

Sirius ferma ses yeux et entendit la voix de James, piquante et amusée, lui disant que c'était le titre à la sonorité la plus ennuyeuse qu'il pouvait imaginer.

Il ouvrit ses yeux, soupira et appuya fortement avec son pouce sur le F de Fraser.

-pop-

La couverture du livrelaissa placeà un espace évidé. Cela avait d'abord été la cachette de la Carte des Maraudeurs, avant sa confiscation. Maintenant, il renfermait quelque chose d'autre.

Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent. "James," chuchota-t-il, son souffle s'échappant de sa bouche en petites bouffées. "Mais qu'attends-tu qu'il fasse avec _ça_ ?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Au moment où Harry les laissa, fermant la porte derrière lui, un silence embarrassant s'abattit sur Drago et Hermione. Hermione fixa le sol. Drago regarda par la fenêtre.

Finalement, Drago poussa un soupir. "Salut !" dit-il.

Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge. "Salut !" répondit-elle avec hésitation.

Il s'assit à demi sur le lit, les couvertures s'éparpillant autour de lui, et bien qu'il portât un ridicule pyjama trop large, et bien que ses cheveux se redressassent en tous sens comme une version platine de Harry (soudain, Hermione eut la brusque vision d'un Harry avec des cheveux blond décolorés, et hurla presque), il se dégageait encore de lui une étrange sorte de dignité. "Tu peux venir à coté de moi, tu sais, dit-il. Je me noyais, ce n'est pas contagieux."

Elle essaya de lui sourire. "Je ne savais pas que tu voulais me voir," répliqua-t-elle et elle vint s'asseoir sur la chaise laissée récemment vacante par Harry.

Drago secoua sa tête. "Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi, si c'est ce que tu veux dire."

"Je pensais que tu le serais," commença t-elle, et elle hésita. Presque inconsciemment, elle tendit le bras et toucha le Lycanthe argenté qu'elle avait, accroché à une chaîne, autour de son cou ; d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle trouvait que cela lui donnait de la force. "Parce que j'ai été complètement affreuse avec toi et je suis si désolée. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire si ce n'est que ce n'était pas vraiment moi. Je n'aurais jamais voulu te traiter comme ça si j'avais été dans mon état normal. Je ne t'aurais jamais demandé de _mentir_."

"Bah, j'arrivais à surmonter ça en n'en disant que très peu," dit Drago avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

"Te connaissant, ce peu a du être presque aussi désastreux. Hermione lui rendit son sourire.

"C'est vrai. Je comprends pourquoi tu as fait ça," ajouta rapidement Drago, et son sourire s'évanouit. "De toute façon,c'est fini à présent."

Hermione s'inquiéta de son intonation. "Bien, dit elle aussi clairement qu'elle le put, au moins, maintenant, nous pouvons redevenir amis."

"Non," répliqua Drago sans la regarder. "Nous n'allons pas être amis, Hermione."

Elle lâcha le Lycanthe avecétonnement. "Quoi ? Pourquoi pas ?

"Parce que je le dis."

"Ce n'est pas une réponse."

Drago soupira. "Parce que quelqu'un m'a dit une fois, qu'il y a un équilibre naturel pour toutes choses. Et ceci… - Il désigna l'espace entre eux - Toi et moi, quoi que nous soyons, ça dérange cet équilibre."

"Quoi ? _Non !_ Ca n'a aucun sens, Drago. Tu le sais."

"Ca a du sens pour moi."

Elle mordit sa lèvre. "Je t'aime," avoua-t elle, d'une voix qui tremblait. "Je te l'ai déjà dit. Peut-être pas de la même façon que j'aime Harry, mais je t'aime. Est ce que tu sais ce qui m'est arrivé quand j'ai réalisé que tu mourais ? Tu sais comment je me suis sentie ?"

"_Arrête ça_ !" Drago rabattit les couvertures et se glissa jusqu'au bord du lit, lui faisant face. "Tu ne vois pas que c'est ce que je veux dire ?"

Elle secoua sa tête. "Je ne comprends pas."

Il tendit le bras en même temps qu'elle ; leurs mains se rencontrèrent, et elle la saisit bien fort, essayant de ne pas tressaillir à sa fraîcheur.

"Il y a quelque chose nous liant tous les deux,"expliqua Drago. "Comme je suis lié à l'épée, comme mon père était attaché à cette Marque Noire tatouée à sa peau. Tu te rappelles de ce que Serpentard a dit quand il t'a vu avec moi ? Il était ravi. Il était _satisfait_.Parce qu'il sentait que cet attachement, cet engagementquoi que nous fassions, fonctionnait."

"En quoi est-ce mal d'être liés ? Cela ne doit pas être nécessairement quelque chose de _mal_."

Drago hésita."Chaque nuit j'ai…"

"Des cauchemars. Je sais."

"Oui, des cauchemars. Sur _toi_. Bon, à propos d'autres choses aussi, mais tu es toujours là. Et je sais que ce ne sont pas forcement mes rêves, je crois qu'ils sont peut être ... envoyés à moi de quelque part ailleurs, mais tout de même. C'est toutes les nuits, Hermione, toutes les nuits et j'ai peur... Je ne veux pas faire de mal à Harry. Et je ne te parle pas d'une petite crise affective.Je veux dire, j'ai peur de le _blesser_. Et dans les rêves..."

Les oreilles d'Hermione bourdonnèrent. Elle le regarda, dans ses yeux gris, charbons aux bords mêlés d'argent des pupilles. "Qu'est ce que je fais ?

"Quoi ?

"Dans les _rêves_. Qu'est ce que je fais ?"

Drago la considéra avec une répugnance évidente. "Parfois nous sommes mariés. Ou, au moins, nous vivons ensemble et c'est toujours très familier et agréable. A d'autres moments, je... te blesse, nous nous chamaillons, et ce n'est pas aussi agréable. Une fois, nous chassions dans les bois ensemble. Il y a deux nuits, j'ai rêvé que j'étais malade et que tu venais me voir..."

"Et je t'ai dit que personne ne m'avait fait venir," l'interrompit Hermione doucement,sa voix chutant en une intonation rêveuse. "Et tu disais que tu avais laissé un serpent te mordre exprès."

Drago était devenu tout pâle. "Et je disais que je t'aime."

"J'ai dit que tu me sacrifieras comme tout le reste."

Drago secoua sa tête. "_Pas toi_..._ Jamais_ !"

Il y eut un moment de silence total.Drago l'examina avec l'expression de quelqu'un regardant le ciel la nuit pour apercevoir des étoiles filantes– perplexe, égaré, plein d'espoir.Finalement, il murmura : "Comment…?"

Elle tendit le bras et prit son autre main, couvrant les deux des siennesespérant que cela les lui réchaufferait. "C'est ce dont _j'ai_ rêvé la nuit _dernière_," expliqua-t-elle. "J'ai pensé que c'était juste parce que j'avais lu les vies des Fondateurs de Poudlard, et que Salazar Serpentard avait étémordu par un serpent un jour et qu'il en mourut presque... Mais c'était tellement réel…" Elle se pencha en avant, l'examinant attentivement. Le sang commençait à pigmenter son visage. Des plaques de couleur écarlate, coloraient ses pommettes et lui donnaient un air fiévreux. "Drago, tu dois _tout_ me dire. Tout ce qui a rapport avec toi…Je peux t'aider à résoudre ça, je te promets, je le peux. Je le jure. Tu me crois ?"

Il hésita."Tout ? "

"_Tout_. Les rêves, tout."

"Même celui que j'ai fait sur les filles de l'équipe de Quidditch Brésilienne ?"

"Ok. Pas celui là."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hé, Ron. Tu as vu Harry ?"

Ron, qui regardait, nerveusement, par la fenêtre avec attention, jeta un œil sur sa sœur. Elle venait d'entrer dans la salle de séjour et portait une paire de bottes. Il haussa les épaules. "Je pense qu'il est dans le jardin avec Charlie, évacuant ses émotions à coups de dégnomage. Pourquoi ?"

Ginny s'affala sur le sol et commença à lacer ses bottes. "Je voulais lui demander si je pouvais lui emprunter son couteau, mais ce n'est pas grave. Pourquoi rejette-t-il ses émotions ?"

Ron désigna l'escalier conduisant aux étages. "Drago. Hermione. Qui discutent. Ou autre…" dit-il succinctement.

Ginny parut contrariée. "Et Harry les laisse ? Il ne devrait pas."

"Ouais, et tu es totalement neutre. Franchement, cet endroit attire les histoires d'amours boiteuses. Tu ne peux pas _laisser_ les gens faire des choses, Ginny. Tu dois seulement leur faire confiance."

Ginny le regarda comme si elle pensait que c'était là l'argument extrêmement suspect d'un raisonnement. "Je ne vois pas pourquoi."

"Les relations sont _basées_ sur la confiance."

"Ne peuvent-elles pas être simplement fondées sur un intérêt commun et une folle attirance physique ?"

"Essaie de m'asticotercomme çaje t'ignorerais.C'est quoi ces bottes, au fait ?"

"Je vais à la cave pour enquêter."

Ron sembla déconcerté. "Enquêter sur quoi ?"

Ginny haussa les épaules. "Sur ce dont papa n'arrête pas de parler ! Notre ancêtre Poufsouffle. Voilà, Hermione a dit que Helga Poufsouffle, sur cette tapisserie qu'elle a vue, me ressemblait.Et si elle a un lien avec Serdaigle... Bon, ça prend un sens, s'il y a quelque chose qui nous relie à Poufsouffle, c'est à la cave que ça se trouve. Il y a des kilomètres de tunnels et dechoseslà-bas, que personne n'a pris la peine de visiterdepuis des centaines d'années. Tu te souviens quand George a trouvé cette chose pointue et que Papa a dit que ça datait de la première Révolte des Gobelins ?"

Ron secoua la tête. "Ça semble un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais fais comme tu veux."

"Pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ?On n'a pas besoin de nous pour le moment."

Ron frissonna. "Les araignées…" confessa-t-il doucement.

La porte claqua et Harry entra, l'air échevelé. Ses mains étaient couvertes de terre et il y avait de la boue partout sur son T-shirt blanc. Il passa son regard de Ginny à Ron. "Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez tous les deux ?"

"Ginny a décidé de fouiller notre cave," expliqua Ron avec un haussement d'épaules.

"Et je veux que Ron vienne avec moi, mais il refuse."

"Il ne peut pas,"reprit Harry,attrapant Ron par le pan de sa chemise. "J'ai besoin de lui pour autre chose pour l'instant."

Ginny fit la moue. "Faites comme vous voulez !" Elle ouvrit, d'un coup sec, la porte de la cave et descendit d'un pas lourd les escaliers.

Harry la suivit du regard, puis revint à Ron, une expression narquoise sur le visage. "Elle semble... différente ces derniers temps. Tu ne trouves pas ?

"Peut-être," se déroba Ron. "Harry, tu salis ma chemise."

"Oh. Désolé. Viens, monte avec moi."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Je ne peux pas croire que tu prennes des notes sur ce que je te dis."

"Et bien, tu ne sais jamais ce qui s'avère être important, non ?" Hermione jeta un coup d'œil àDrago et sourit,ramenant une mèche capricieuse de cheveux derrière son oreille. "Je ne peux pas croire que tu as parlé aux Fondateurs. En personne.Tu es comme...un bout d'histoire sur pattes maintenant."

Drago eut l'air sinistre. "Je préférerais être un sex-appeal sur jambes."

"L'Histoire est un sujet très sexy."

"C'est pourquoi le Professeur Binns est un enfer sur roues pour les dames aux Trois-Balais."

"Le Professeur Binns est mort, Drago."

"Tout comme moi, demain."

"Fais l'intéressant, va !" Le sourire d'Hermione adoucit ses mots.Elle mordilla le bout de sa plume et considéra Drago pensivement.Drago lui-même était assis dans son lit, les genoux dressés, ses mains les encerclant. Hermione était penché vers luidans son fauteuil, le bloc-note appuyé contre les jambes de Drago. "Maintenant, tu es sûr que ce que Rowena t'a dit était que tu as besoin des Héritiers et de leurs Clés."

"Oui. Est ce que ça signifie quelque chose pour toi ?"

"Pas encore. Bon, peut-être.Je ne sais pas pour les autres Clés mais je suppose que le Lycanthe en est une. J'ai besoin de finir ce livre sur les Fondateurs, et je demanderais à Sirius de m'apporter le journal de Serpentard. Il doit y avoir une explication quelque part."

Face à Hermione débordante d'énergie et enthousiaste,Drago se trouva mort de fatigue.Il bailla, descendit en glissant sous les couvertures. "As-tu l'intention de rester avec moi pendant que je dors ?"

"Si tu veux. Quoique je crois que c'est l'heure du tour de Ron."

"Ron ?Avoir sauvé ma vie ne le dispense pas de jouer les gardes-malades ?"

Hermione sourit. "Techniquement, si, mais nous avons pensé que ce serait une bonne idée pour vous deux de parler."

Drago gémit et ramena les couvertures sur sa tête. "C'est un coup monté."

"Peut-être," concéda sévèrement Hermione."Mais si nous devons bosser ensemble, et je crois qu'on devrait, c'est mieux si nous nous entendons tous. "

"Peut-être Weasley et moi sommes-nous parfaitement heureux de nous haïr."

Hermione le regarda durement. "Ron n'est pas une personne odieuse," affirma-t-elle. "Il ne _veut _pas te haïr, toi. Il est, au fond, la personne la plus douce que tu pouvais espérer rencontrer."

A ce moment, la voix de Ron dans le corridor, devint audible. "Pourquoi _je_ dois rester au chevet de ce bâtard de malade imaginaire ?"demandait-il vigoureusement à un compagnon inconnu, probablement Harry. "Tu _sais_ que je ne peux pas piffrer ce misérable Sang-Pur."

"Ce n'est pas un simulateur," répondit une autre voix - celle d'Harry - paraissant amusée.

"Bien ! S'il est vraiment malade, une de mes visites va l'expédier droit de l'autre coté. Je suppose que c'est à espérer !"

"Allez, Ron, tu ne veux pas t'excuser ?"

"Il ne me va pas me faire d'excuses, lui !"

"Je te parie que si."

"Je te parie que non."

Les yeux d'Hermione roulèrent avec exaspération. "On peut entendre tout ce que vous dites !" hurla-t-elle à pleins poumons.

Il y eut un court silence. Puis la porte s'ouvrit. Une main inconnue (celle de Harry) propulsa Ron dans la chambre, et claqua la porte derrière lui. Ron, ses cheveux redressés en tout sens, regarda Drago et Hermione d'un œil mauvais avec l'expression nerveuse d'un chat lâché dans une pièce plaine de fauteuils à bascule. "Quoi ?" demanda-t-il, un peu agressivement.

Hermione l'observa calmement. "Ron, personne n'a rien dit."

"Bien !" bougonna Ron.

Hermione se tourna vers Drago. "N'avais tu pas quelque chose à dire à Ron ?"

Il y eut un court silence. Drago prit une profonde inspiration, et dit : "Viens ici, Weasley."

Ron avança à petits pas, avec répugnance, dans la pièce jusqu'à qu'il s'immobilise à un pied du bout du lit de Drago.

"Weasley," dit Drago, parlant comme si chaque mot lui était arraché par un hameçon, "je… heu… je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été le meilleur type avec lequel on s'entend bien. Et je sais que dans un monde idéal, tu ne m'aurais jamais choisi pour ami, ou moi toi, pour cette raison. Mais étant donné ce que tu as fait pour moi, et tout ce que nous avons traversé de dur dernièrement, je veux juste que tu saches que j'en suis venu à te considérer comme quelqu'un… Quelqu'un… Quelqu'un que j'ai rencontré."

Ron le dévisagea : "_Ça_, des excuses ?"

Drago eut l'élégance de paraître embarrassé. "Je n'y peux rien. Les Malefoy ne s'excusent pas.Dans les temps anciens, mes ancêtres auraient simplement coupé un membre et l'auraient expédié à quiconque les auraient offensés, ou aurait commis un suicide rituel."

"Ça promet."

"Ce n'est pas ma faute, répéta Drago,paraissant chagriné. C'est juste ma personnalité."

"Ah, ouais ? Bien, si c'était ma personnalité, je demanderais une greffe."

"Ca SUFFIT !" tonna Hermione. Elle se leva et fusilla les garçons du regard avec un profond déplaisir. "Vous êtes deux idiots !" certifia-t-elle avec fermeté. Puis elle ferma son calepin et sortit d'un air digne de la pièce.

Ron lança un regard furieux à Drago. "Ainsi,"dit-il. "C'est le Garçon Qui Mourra."

Drago eut l'air ennuyé. "Je me demandais combien de temps cela prendrait avant que quelqu'un ne fasse cette plaisanterie bancale."

Ron agita sa tête. "Tu es vraiment un incroyable connard."

"Quoi ? Juste parce que tu m'as sauvé la vie je dois rire de tes blagues ? C'est en demander un peu trop, donner à un général les pleins pouvoirs."

Ron leva ses bras en l'air. "Tu sais quoi, Malefoy ?Ça m'est égal.Je ne veux rien de toi ; ni d'excuses, ni ta gratitude, rien ! Je n'ai pas sauvé ta vie parce que je pensais qu'elle valait la peine d'être sauvée. Tu dois le savoir assez bien, non ?"

Le silence se fit. Puis, Drago dit : "Ça ne change pas les choses."

"Quelles choses?"

"Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Il y a des règles dans le Code de Conduite de la Famille Malefoy à propos de ces sortes de choses. Je te dois ma vie.Ça signifie que je dois poireauter et attendre une occasion de _te_ sauver la vie, ou…"

"Je t'ai dit, je ne veux pas…"

"Ça n'a pas d'importance. Le protocole doit être observé." Dragopivota ses jambes sur le bord du lit, les testa et se redressa doucement.Il était plus petit que Percy, alors il dut faire attention à ne pas trébucher sur le bas de son pantalon.Il étendit le bras et repris le couteau de poche qu'Harry avait laissé sur la table de chevet. Il l'ouvrit d'une chiquenaude.Puis il le lança à Ron. "Weasley. Attrape."

Ron saisit le couteau et l'examina d'un air interrogateur. "Malefoy, Que...?"

Pour réponse, Drago commença à déboutonner le haut de son pyjama.

Ron leva le pied si vite qu'il se le prit dans la descente de lit. Il s'assit brutalement sur le sol, et regarda Drago, les yeux ronds comme des assiettes. "Qu'est ce que tu _fais _?"

"Juste une seconde." Drago, calmement, finit d'ôter les trois derniers boutons de son pyjama, et écarta le col de sa gorge. "Lève-toi !" ordonna t-il à Ron.

Et Ron, le dévisageant comme s'il avait surpris le Professeur McGonagall dans son bain, obéit. "Bon, mais garde tes vêtements, Malefoy."

Drago sourit largement. "Cela fait partie du protocole. Mais très bien, si tu préfères." Il se tint droit, les épaules en arrière et fixa Ron sans ciller. "Tu m'as sauvé la vie," déclara t-il. "Le Code de Conduite de la famille Malefoy, règle n°613, énonce clairement ceci : je te dois une dette de sang. Je te laisse une tentative avec ce couteau."

Ron, maintenant, le fixa comme s'il avait surpris le Professeur McGonagall prenant un bain avec Rogue. "Ah ouais ? Bien, le Code de Conduite de la famille Weasley, règle n°1, tout aussi clairement, stipule : 'Pas de chance, t'es un imbécile de psychopathe.'"

"Allez. Un essai sur moi. Mes ancêtresse servaient de ce genre de choses tout le temps.Lance-moi juste le couteau.Tu sais, vois s'il coupe.Tu n'as pas besoin de viser un organe vital ou quoi. Et ensuite, toute dette entre nous sera annulée. Je ne t'ennuierai plus jamais !"

Ron passa vaguement au vert. "Et pourquoi pas un essai avec, disons, ma baguette plutôt que de te ficher une raclée avec ce grand couteau ?"

Drago secoua sa tête. "Ce doit être sanglant."

Ron le dévisagea. Puis, un sourire léger retroussa le coin gauche de sa bouche. "Je dois le lancer? Je ne peux pas, simplement, m'approcher et planter le couteau dans ta gorge si je le veux?"

Drago ne sourcilla pas. "Si tu préfères. Mais, la courtoisie voulue du geste est manquée si tu fais ça."

"Tu es dérangé," affirma Ron, catégoriquement."Tu le sais, ça ?"

"Je suis un Malefoy."

Ronsoupesa le couteau, soupira, et prit le manche bien en main. "Bon," dit-il. "Si c'est la tradition..."

Drago ne put empêcher un léger tic d'anxiété.Ron semblaittenir le canif avec un certain degré... d'intention. Il n'aurait, certainement pas, sous-estimé Weasley _à ce point_.

D'un air résigné, Ron retourna le couteau, le prit par l'extrémité et visa Drago.

L'estomac de Drago fit un lent, salto arrière._Sûrement pas_...

Ron lança le couteau.

Il passa rapidement près de la tête de Drago, le manquant de quelques petits centimètres et se planta dans le mur derrière lui, en plein centre (d'une exposition des vieux badges de Préfets de Percy, pour être exact.)

Drago fixa Ron.

Ron regarda derrière lui.

"Il semblerait que j't'ai raté,"observa Ron.

"Bien," fit Drago,avec gentillesse."C'était une très bonne tentative."

"Mmm," dit Ron pensivement, et il se gratta l'oreille. "Est-ce que je pourrais essayer encore une fois ?"

"Non."

"Juste pour un…"

"Non !"

"Je t'ai sauvé la vie,"signala Ron, dans une tentative que Drago suspecta de ne pas être la dernière.

"Et après tu as lancé un canif sur moi !Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi, Weasley ?"

Mais Ron paraissait l'entendre difficilement. "Malefoy ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Il y a vraiment un Code de Conduite de la Famille Malefoy, règle n° 613 qui dit que j'ai gagné un essai sur toi avec ce couteau, ou c'était juste pour mon intérêt ?"

Drago le considéra.Et fit un grand sourire. "Maintenant que j'y repense," répondit il,"la Règle n° 613 décrète en fait que chaque membre de la Famille Malefoyqui ont des membres difformes ne devraient pas tenter de rapports sexuels dans les douves... Oups..."

Ron hocha sa tête. "J'avais un pressentiment."

Drago, s'occupant à reboutonner son pyjama, sursauta quand il leva les yeux et constata que Ron le dévisageait avec curiosité.Ron se tut, pris son souffle, et dit : "Hé. Malefoy."

"Quoi ?"

"Tu joues aux échecs ?"

"Non."

"Tu veux apprendre ?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de pouvoir vous aider, Mr. Black." Le Dr Branford jeta un regard à la sombre cellule, puis revint à Sirius."Ou d'aider votre chien," ajouta-t-il nerveusement.

"Ce n'est pas un chien."

"Non, je suppose que c'est plutôt un loup, n'est-ce pas ? Un grand loup, et d'apparence vicieuse."

"Il est inconscient."

"C'est malheureux. Remarquez, je ne suis pas exactement sûr de comprendre pourquoi vous m'avez convoqué ici."

"Mon ami John Walton de Sainte Mangouste m'a dit que vous étiez le meilleur pour soigner les maux dus à la Magie Noire."

"Oui, approuva le médecin. Je suis le meilleur en ce qui concerne les maux de Magie Noire. Chez les _gens_.Pas chez les animaux."

Sirius serra les dents."Ce n'est pas un animal. C'est un loup-garou."

"Ca ne peut être un loup-garou," affirma le Dr Branford avec une dignité admirable considérant le fait que Sirius le regardait avec une hostilité réprimée. "Il fait jour."

"Je le sais. C'est pourquoi je vous ai appelé. Il aurait dû se retransformer, mais il ne l'a pas fait."

"Je ne suis pas vétérinaire, Mr. Black. Je suis un Médicomage. Peut être qu'un Auror…"

"Pour ce qui est des Aurors, je suis Auror, et je peux vous dire que l'Université des Aurors ne vous sera d'aucun secours. Tout ce qu'ils voudront faire sera de l'emmener dans leurs laboratoires pour l'étudier."

"Simplement parce que c'est un loup-garou ?"

"Parce qu'on est en plein milieu de la journée et qu'il est toujours un loup. Parce qu'il souffre de quelque chose que je n'ai jamais vu auparavant."

"Je te l'ai dit, dit la voix tranchante du démon depuis l'autre cellule, il est Appelé. Quand il se réveillera, tu entendras des hurlements comme tu n'en as jamais entendu. Il tracera son chemin à travers ces barreaux pour s'enfuir, pour rejoindre son Maître."

Sirius considéra son petit visage jubilant avec répugnance, notant avec satisfaction que sa tête semblait aplatie à l'endroit où Harry avait fait tomber la garde-robe. "Je t'ai dit de la fermer, démon," commença-t-il, puis il se tut en voyant à l'expression du Dr. Branford que ce dernier commençait à penser que Sirius n'était pas si stable que ça. Le fait qu'il avait un démon et un loup-garou dans sa cave avait sans doute permis, en plus du fait que Sirius avait à peine eu le temps de se raser et de se coiffer depuis deux jours, qu'il commençait à ressembler beaucoup au poster de recherche d'Azkaban.

Sirius se tourna vers lui en soupirant. "Ecoutez... ce n'est pas un animal. Si c'en était un, j'aurais appelé un vétérinaire. Pourriez-vous juste… l'examiner ?"

Le docteur soupira. Puis, avec une grimace d'angoisse, s'agenouilla sur le sol humide du cachot et passa sa baguette à travers les barreaux pour toucher la fourrure du loup-garou avec le bout. Quand il retira sa baguette, celle-ci dégageait un rayon irrégulier de lumière violette."Et bien, il semble qu'il soit vraiment humain, déclara le médecin en levant sa baguette et en la faisant tourner entre ses doigts pour examiner le rayon de lumière. Et il a été frappé par un puissant Charme d'Etourdissement. Un Magid puissant, je dirais. Si vous ne le réveillez pas, il risque de rester ainsi au moins un jour de plus."

"Est-il en danger ? Est-il mourrant ?"

"Seulement inconscient. Je ne puis dire de manière sûre combien de temps il va rester sans connaissance, mais je vais vous donner quelques charmes pour la douleur au cas où il se réveillerait. Je ne peux en faire plus."

"Merci, docteur," dit Sirius en acceptant avec apathie le paquet de Sorts que le Dr. Branford venait de sortir de son sac et de lui donner. "Combien vous dois-je ?"

"Rien du tout," déclara le médecin en s'éloignant de Sirius. "Je vais juste aux nouvelles, d'accord? "

"Je vous enverrai un hibou s'il y a du changement…"

"Non, ne le faites pas, je vous en prie !" quémanda-t-il, et il s'enfuit.

Sirius soupira et appuyant sa tête contre les barreaux de la cellule, écouta les pas du docteur disparaître au loin. Lentement, il sortit sa baguette d'une manche de sa robe et en frappa le bout contre un des barreaux. "_Alter orbis attinge_ !" dit-il en utilisant un sort qu'il avait appris durant son entraînement d'Auror, de manière à être averti par un bourdonnement de sa baguette quand Lupin se réveillerait. Il baissa les yeux vers Lupin. "Mon vieil ami," murmura-t-il doucement. Dans quoi je t'ai embarqué ?"

Le loup ne répondit pas, il n'y avait en fait aucun son dans tout le cachot, à part la respiration dure du démon et le battement coupable du cœur de Sirius.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Je ne suis pas sûr que regarder cette chose te rendra plus perspicace, Hermione," déclara Harry.

Hermione leva les yeux de son examen du Lycanthe et lui jeta un coup d'œil. Ils étaient assis à la table de la cuisine, Hermione cernée par des livres et des notes, le Lycanthe reposant sur une assiette devant elle. Le Réseau Sorcier Sans Fil vibra légèrement sur le sol. _L'enquête sur la mort de Lucius Malefoy continue au Quartier Général du Ministère à Londres… Pendant ce temps, des rumeurs sur une vague de loups-garous nous ont été rapportées par des sorciers du sud…_

"D'un autre côté," ajouta précipitamment Harry, "si ça t'amuse, libre à toi."

Charlie leur jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus le poêle. Un tablier était attaché autour de sa taille et il remuait une casserole de légumes avec une longue cuillère en bois. Ron l'avait taquiné sans relâche sur son tablier, mais Hermione pensait secrètement qu'il avait l'air mignon. En fait, quelque chose à son propos lui avait fait se demander si Harry savait cuisiner quoi que se soit. Probablement non, car, trop occupé à sauver le monde et à tuer les démons comme il l'était, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'apprendre à faire cuire autre chose qu'un œuf. "De quoi parlez-vous ?" demanda Charlie.

"De ceci," répondit Hermione d'un ton découragé en levant le Lycanthe. "J'ai essayé de découvrir ce que c'était, ce que ça faisait, mais au final..."

"J'ai déjà vu cette forme," déclara Charlie en s'essuyant les mains avec un torchon et en s'approchant d'Hermione. "Gravé dans des troncs d'arbres dans la forêt. C'est vieux."

"C'est un Lycanthe," l'informa Hermione. "Ça protège les voyageurs des Loups-garous. Seulement, je pense que ça fait bien plus que ça. Quand je l'ai tenu…"

"Je peux voir ?" demanda Charlie en présentant sa main.

Avec un véritable sentiment de répugnance à l'idée de le lâcher, Hermione le lui donna. Charlie le fit tourner entre ses doigts avec curiosité."_Monitum ex quod audiri nequit !_" incanta-t-il, et une brusque lumière en jaillit, comme une étincelle. ""Ouille !" s'exclama Charlie, et il le rendit à Hermione d'un air penaud. "Je suppose que ça n'a pas marché."

Soulagé de l'avoir à nouveau, Hermione lui sourit."Ce n'est rien."

La porte de la cave claqua et Ginny entra, l'air poussiéreuse et irritable. Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil. "Quelque chose ?"

Ginny secoua la tête. "J'ai trouvé la collection de magazines de Fred et George sous un pavé. Et quand je dis collection, ça veut dire collection. C'est édifiant." Elle secoua la tête. "Cette cave est _immense,_" ajouta-t-elle. "Et il y a toutes sortes d'étroits couloirs partant dans toutes les directions."

Il y eut un bruit sourd, qui se révéla être Ron descendant les escaliers. Il entra dans la cuisine, ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur, prit une bouteille de lait, et la but au goulot.

"Ron," dit Charlie en tant qu'avertissement en faisant claquer son tablier.

"Désolé." Ron reposa le lait et se tourna pour faire face à Harry, Ginny et Hermione qui le regardaient avec la même expression de curiosité enragée. "Quoi ?"

"S'est-il excusé ?" demanda Harry.

"Pas tellement. Il a tapé un speech, je lui ai lancé un couteau dessus, j'ai commencé à lui apprendre à jouer aux échecs, puis il s'est endormi au milieu de notre deuxième partie et a renversé tous les pions."

Ils le regardèrent tous en clignant des yeux. "Tu plaisantes à propos du couteau, bien sûr," dit finalement Harry.

"Peut être…" répondit Ron avec un demi-sourire. Il mit la main dans sa poche et en sortit le couteau de poche qu'il jeta à Harry qui l'attrapa avec une expression confuse.

"Alors, Drago n'est plus l'affreux con qu'il était autrefois, pas vrai ?" demanda Hermione triomphalement.

Ron roula des yeux. "Non. C'est toujours un affreux con. Maintenant c'est juste un affreux con qui me doit trente Gallions.

"Tu as joué aux échecs avec lui pour de _l'argent _?"

Ron n'écoutait pas. "Si tu t'endors au milieu d'une partie, est-ce une défaite ?"

Charlie le regarda. "Il est endormi ? Quelqu'un n'est pas supposé être avec lui ?"

"Je ne vais _pas_," déclara fermement Ron, "aller m'asseoir et contempler Malefoy dormir. De toute façon, il s'est réveillé une seconde et m'a dit 'Casse-toi Weasley, tu pues'. Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille que je le regarde dormir non plus."

Ginny lui jeta un coup d'œil. "Je vais y aller et le surveiller. D'ailleurs, il n'a rien mangé depuis hier, je verrai s'il veut manger quelque chose."

Elle disparut, brossant précipitamment la poussière de son jeans alors qu'elle partait.

Ron la regarda et secoua la tête.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et il rêva.

_Il marchait sur un étroit pont étincelant entre l'obscurité et une plus grande obscurité. De chaque côté, le sentier tombait profondément, si profondément qu'il ne pouvait voir ni le fond des vastes abîmes qu'il traversait, ni sa fin la plus éloignée._

_Au centre du pont se tenait un homme. Quand il l'atteignit, Drago vit sans surprise que l'homme avait son visage, un peu plus âgé de quelques années peut être, mais pas beaucoup. Il aurait pu être son jumeau : mince, avec des cheveux argentés, ses yeux tels de pâles joyaux ne contenant ni passion ni compassion._

_Drago grogna et couvrit son visage de ses mains. "Je pensais que je m'étais débarrassé de toi."_

_L'autre lui sourit. "Je t'ai presque perdu, c'est vrai. Je pensais que j'aurais dû te suivre aux Endroits Gris, mais tu es revenu."_

_Drago trouva les mots qu'il voulait prononcer sans même les chercher. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que ça soit moi ? Il n'y en a aucun avec ton sang, d'autres comme toi ?"_

_"Peut être, mais il n'y en a aucun comme toi."_

_"Je n'ai rien de spécial."_

_"C'est une attitude défaitiste, mon garçon," dit l'autre, sa bouche se tordant en un sourire malveillant. "Sans surprise, tu fais retentir les ténèbres dans ta propre âme."_

_La voix de Drago se perdit en un gémissement. "Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour me débarrasser de toi ?"_

_"Essaie de me détruire si tu veux. Tu n'aboutiras à rien de plus que ta propre destruction."_

_"Je ne crois pas." Drago leva l'épée dans sa main – dans cet autre monde, elle était en plumes de lumière– et empala l'homme lui faisant face, l'enfonçant profondément, jusqu'à le trancher en deux._

_L'épée vola, connectée…_

_Il y eut un bruit de verre brisé. Drago se redressa tandis que les éclats du miroir auquel il faisait face tombaient autour de lui tels de la neige._

Il se redressa dans le lit, entendant son propre halètement comme s'il venait d'ailleurs. Il y avait une douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine et il pressa son poing contre, sentant que ça diminuait lentement. Son pyjama était trempé de transpiration, le rendant désagréable. Il sortit ses jambes du lit, retirant son haut de pyjama, et ses yeux captèrent la vision d'un éclat de lumière à travers la chambre.

L'épée, appuyée contre le mur, là où Harry l'avait laissé. La lumière se reflétant sur la lame avait une teinte rougeâtre.

Drago ferma les yeux. Ce sentiment était de retour, le sentiment d'avoir dormi sans repos, de se réveiller en étant encore plus fatigué que lorsqu'il s'était allongé. Il se demanda s'il devait écrire à Rogue pour lui demander une Potion de Sommeil pour aller avec la potion de renforcement de la volonté mais sur le moment, il n'en avait pas l'énergie. Il se sentit accablé par le désespoir, et plus encore, par une colère grandissante.

Et il était toujours épuisé.

Il se rallongea sur le lit, plaçant les couvertures sur sa tête, et retomba dans les cauchemars.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny ferma silencieusement la porte de la chambre de Percy derrière elle et cligna des yeux pour les ajuster. C'était presque le crépuscule, et la chambre était sombre, éclairée seulement par la lampe de chevet. Elle pouvait distinguer les contours des meubles, du lit, et la forme de Drago dormant sous les couvertures.

Silencieusement, elle s'avança jusqu'au lit. "Drago," dit-elle doucement. "Hé. Réveille-toi."

Drago ne répondit pas. En le regardant, elle inclina la tête, sa vision s'ajustant à la demi luminosité. Il était endormi sur le côté, torse nu, les draps emmêlés autour de sa taille. Sa tête reposait sur son poing, son autre bras étant sous la couverture. Elle pouvait voir la mince ligne de la cicatrice sous son œil causée par l'éclat de l'encrier que Harry avait brisé à l'endroit où son bronzage s'arrêtait. _La plupart des gens ont l'air différent quand ils dorment_, pensa-t-elle, _plus jeune, plus doux, sans défense_, mais Drago semblait comme il avait toujours été : maîtrisé, et sur ses gardes.

Elle tendit le bras et posa une main sur son épaule pour le secouer. Sa réaction fut immédiate. Sa main bougea si vite qu'elle eut à peine le temps de réagir ; il saisit son bras, la tira sur le lit et roula par-dessus elle, son bras placé en travers de sa gorge, l'autre levé comme s'il voulait la frapper. "_Que_ pensais-tu faire ?" siffla-t-il en la regardant.

"Ouille !" s'écria Ginny, indignée. "_Ouille _! Salaud, vire ton coude de ma gorge !"

Drago se glaça et abaissa son bras en clignant des yeux. Il avait air plus surpris qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le voir. "Oh, je... pensais que tu étais quelqu'un d'autre."

"Qui ? Voldemort ? Enlève-toi de sur moi, andouille," dit sèchement Ginny en se tortillant sous lui, puis réalisa quelque chose et s'arrêta. "Je, euh... "

"Quoi ?"

Ginny bégaya. "Je, euh, venais juste pour voir si tu voulais manger quelque chose. C'est presque l'heure du thé, tu sais. Charlie a fait à manger. C'est vraiment bon. Et, euh, nous pensions que tu voudrais manger quelque chose. J'ai déjà dit ça avant ? Je… euh… je pourrais t'en amener, ou tu pourrais descendre si tu en voulais."

Drago s'arrêta un instant, et un léger sourire voleta sur son visage. "J'en voudrais," dit-il d'une voix vide.

"Très bien. Bon, tu ferais mieux de t'enlever de sur moi pour que je me lève."

Drago hésita une seconde, sourit, et se retira. Ginny se leva, défroissa inutilement sa chemise, et, sans le regarder, demanda : "Dois-je leur dire que tu descendras dans quelques minutes ?"

"Bien sûr. Pourquoi ne le ferais-tu pas ?

"Ok. Et à propos de ta nudité..."

"Je mettrais des vêtements avant de descendre."

"Ça serait une bonne idée."

Il y eut une courte pause. Il la regarda curieusement.

"Bon et bien, dit-elle, je vais... m'en aller."

"A plus tard !" dit Drago d'un ton joyeux, et Ginny courut jusqu'à la porte, la claqua derrière elle et fila dans le couloir. _Il se moque de moi, _ragea-t-elle intérieurement en descendant dans le vestibule. _Il est le seul sans vêtements, et je me suis moquée. Ce n'est pas bien. _Elle shoota dans la grille quand elle atteignit les escaliers et fut récompensé par une écharde. _Prends ça, Drago Malefoy, _pensa-t-elle, _ta répugnante, souriante, petite personne à poil_.

Elle était à la moitié des escaliers quand elle entendit la porte de devant claquer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le coucher de soleil se teintait d'ombre roses et saphirs et transformait le ciel au-dessus du Terrier en une mosaïque de couleurs. Sirius, cependant, n'était pas d'humeur à admirer le ciel. Il s'était arrangé pour voir Narcissa loin des Weasley de manière à pouvoir discuter tranquillement. Quand il transplana au milieu d'un bosquet, Narcissa était déjà là. Elle vint jusqu'à lui, ses cheveux très argentés dans la semi-clarté, le crépuscule pris dans les plis de sa robe d'un rouge sombre. Elle inclina son visage ; il l'embrassa, et demanda : "Tout va bien ?"

"Non. L'enquête est horrible. Ils ne savent pas du tout ce qui a pu causer la mort de Lucius, et toute cette paperasse s'éternise et devient…" Elle s'interrompit. "Peu importe, comment va Remus ? As-tu appelé le docteur pour qu'il vienne l'examiner ?"

"Oui," répondit Sirius alors qu'ils marchaient le long du sentier menant au Terrier. "Mais il n'a pas pu faire grand-chose. En plus, il m'a regardé comme si j'étais cinglé. Ce qui était un peu décourageant."

"Sirius, je pense que nous ferions mieux de ramener Drago au Manoir. Tu ne peux pas continuer à aller et venir entre deux malades, tu vas te rendre dingue."

"Je sais, tu as raison. Tu sais, j'ai pensé à autre chose. Je ne voulais pas aller à l'Université des Aurors, mais avons-nous pensé au vieux Maugrey Fol-Œil ? Il est un peu iconoclaste, mais il en sait plus sur l'Histoire de le Magie Noire que n'importe qui. Je suis sûr qu'il ne se sentirait pas obligé de prévenir le Ministère pour Remus."

"Mmm. Peut être. Tu sais qui d'autre pourrait nous aider ?"

"Qui ?"

"Severus Rogue."

"Non."

"Sirius, ne sois pas têtu."

"Je ne suis pas têtu. Je dis simplement non, c'est tout. Parce que je hais ce bâtard de petit rat et je ne vais pas aller lui demander quoi que se soit."

Ils étaient désormais en vue du Terrier. Narcissa eu un soupir exaspéré. "Il sait plein de choses sur le fait d'être Appelé…"

"C'est la deuxième fois que tu proposes Rogue ; je commence à penser que tu le connais mieux que ce que tu laisses paraître."

"Et bien, c'est à cause de ce week-end de folie passé ensembles à Bora Bora."

"Je vais perdre ma santé mentale et ce sera entièrement de ta faute."

"Sirius, ne sois pas stupide. Je le connais parce que lui et Lucius étaient pratiquement inséparables des années avant de devenir Mangemorts. Il sait vraiment pleins de choses sur…"

Elle s'arrêta.

Sirius se retourna pour la regarder. Il eut une courte vue de son visage, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, le regard porté derrière lui, avant qu'elle ne crie.

"Narcissa ?"

Elle passa devant lui, ne le regardant même pas, dévalant le sentier jusqu'au Terrier. Sirius tomba dans l'étonnement – et se glaça.

_Non. Ce n'est pas possible._

Il se tenait où il était, trop abasourdi pour bouger, ou du moins physiquement. Son esprit était déjà revenu quinze ans auparavant, à une autre nuit comme celle-ci, une nuit qui n'était pas si noire mais emplie de la lumière de flammes orangées bondissantes – la maison à ses côtés s'effondra comme si elle avait été shootée par un pied géant, le nuage étouffant de poussière et de plâtre lui brûla la gorge, lui piquant les yeux alors qu'il rampait à travers les débris vers le son d'un bébé en pleurs – et par-dessus tout ça, un nuage d'un noir verdâtre à la forme facilement reconnaissable, comme si tout était facilement reconnaissable désormais :

Une tête de mort avec un serpent sortant de la bouche, ses yeux morts et noirs emplis d'étoiles.

La Marque des Ténèbres.

oOo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

oOo

**Références:**

1) Le passage commençant par "Harry_, essaya de dire Drago, mais il ne put produire le moindre son_"et se terminant par "_Il regarda les parents de Harry_"est inspiré par des passages du livre de Pamela Dean _The Hidden Land _(p. 144-46), _Le Miroir d'Ambre_ de Phillip Pullman, et _L'Odyssée_, chapitre onze : "Ulysse rencontre les Ombres des Morts."

2)"Tu es mort. Je pense que les mots "_Je te l'avais dit_" sont un peu inutiles vu la conjoncture"-- **Buffy**.

3)"Tu te tenais au somment d'une colline durant un orage lumineux, portais une armure humide et criais 'Tous les dieux sont des bâtards' de toute la force de tes poumons." – **Terry Prachett.**

4)"J'en suis venu à te regarder comme quelqu'un... comme quelqu'un… quelqu'un que j'ai rencontré" – **Red Dwarf.**

4) Le Lycanthe vient du livre de Tanith Lee sur les loups-garous, _Lycanthia._

0

000

0

**Notes des auteurs :**

Coucou ! Ce chapitre arrive enfin, mais pendant l'été, on a bien bossé, et le chapitre 10 va bientôt aller chez le beta ! Et le chapitre 11 est presque fini Hourra !

Il faut pour cela remercier en particulier **kya-the-viper**, qui traduit à une vitesse hallucinante, et qu'alana exploite sans vergogne. C'est d'ailleurs kya qui fait les réponses aux reviews !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Neyarchess : **Non c'est pas par favoritisme que je commence par toi lol ! Je te souhaite bien du courage si tu lis la fic en VO, personnellement je ne m'y risquerais pas vu la taille des chapitres (c'est long 50 pages word '). Merci pour les encouragements !

**Csame : **Ne t'en fais pas pour ta review, la longueur n'a pas d'importance. Merci pour les compliments, ça fait plaisir de voir que notre travail est apprécié

**Gilceleb : **Merci pour tes précisions sur le boomslang ! Et je pense qu'en effet on peut le laisse comme ça (je ne vois pas trop quoi mettre à la place à vrai dire lol). Boomslang était d'ailleurs le mot de passe des Gryffondors dans _Drago Dormiens_. _Note d'alana : ça veut dire serpent d'arbre, donc on le change, j'essaierai aussi de le changer sur DD._

**Girlinlove : **Tout à fait d'accord avec toi en ce qui concerne la longueur des chapitres. Pour tes questions, je ne sais pas si on traduira _Draco Veritas_, vu qu'on est loin d'avoir finit avec _Draco Sinister_De plus, les membres de l'équipe ne sont pas les mêmes au long des chapitres, donc je ne sais pas si nous serons encore tous là d'ici le quinzième chapitre. Peut être que ça se fera, seul le temps nous le dira ! Pour ta deuxième question (et je pense parler au nom de tout le monde en disant ça), publier la fic sur d'autres sites serait une surcharge de travail en plus, et nous ne travaillons pas spécialement pour recevoir des reviews.

**Paprika Star : **Merci pour les compliments :-) ! Pour ta question sur _Draco Veritas_, je te renvoie à la réponse ci-dessus. C'est vrai que ce serait dommage de s'arrêter comme ça, mais si c'était le cas, tu peux être sûr qu'on en serait les premiers déçus… Est-ce que Drago va mourir comme ça ? Ça tu le découvriras par toi-même !

**Syl2sy : **Merci pour ta review, ça fait chaud au cœur !


	10. Liens et Convovations

**Chapitre dix - Liens & Convocations**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_a fronte praecipitium a tergo lupi_

De devant l'abîme jusque derrière le louveteau

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_Enervate_."

Hermione parcourut des ténèbres aveugles, cligna des yeux, et vit plus de ténèbres. Elle cria d'une voix étouffée et l'obscurité se dissipa, remplacée par une pâle lumière jaune et un visage anxieux penché sur elle. C'était Sirius, un tissu humide à la main. "Hermione," demanda-t-il, "est-ce que ça va ? Est-ce que tu sais qui je suis ?"

Elle acquiesça, ressentant une vive douleur derrière les yeux alors qu'elle le faisait. Lentement, ses sens commencèrent à analyser les alentours : elle était allongée sur un canapé dans le salon des Weasley, et une couverture était placé sur elle. "_Harry_," murmura-t-elle. "Drago ? Les autres...?"

"Ron et Ginny sont toujours inconscients," expliqua Sirius, sans vraiment la regarder dans les yeux. "Ils ont été frappés par des Sorts d'Etourdissements, comme toi." Il hésita. "Ni Drago ni Harry ne sont là. Hermione, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. "Ils ne sont pas ici ? Où sont-ils ?"

"Je ne sais pas."

"Sirius, ils pourraient être -"

Sirius leva une main. "Ils ne sont pas morts. Harry, au moins, va bien, et je n'arrive pas à imaginer que celui qui les a enlevé tuerait Drago et garderait Harry en vie."

"Comment sais-tu que Harry va bien ?"

Sirius se pencha en avant et souleva sa manche droite. À son poignet se trouvait un bracelet plat en argent qu'Hermione se souvint vaguement avoir déjà vu. Dans ce bracelet se trouvait une pierre d'un rouge sombre qui brillait comme les yeux de Pattenrond quand la lumière les frappait. En s'approchant plus près, Hermione pu voir que cet effet provenait d'un point de lumière à l'intérieur de la pierre elle-même. "J'ai ensorcelé ce bracelet il y a longtemps, simplement en utilisant quelques cheveux que j'ai pris à Harry alors qu'il dormait. C'est un simple Charme de Vivicus. Aussi longtemps que la pierre brille, Harry est en vie et en bonne santé." Il sourit à Hermione – pas un vrai sourire, elle le savait, mais il le faisait pour la réconforter, et elle appréciait. "Il semblerait que ma formation d'Auror n'ait pas été inutile."

Hermione ferma les yeux, essayant de penser malgré la douleur dans sa tête, qui cognait fermement comme pour dire : _Harry-Drago-Harry_. "Où est Narcissa ?" murmura-t-elle. "Et pourquoi n'as-tu pas réveillé Ron et Ginny ?"

"Narcissa a Transplané au Ministère pour alerter les Weasley – ils devraient être ici d'une seconde à l'autre. Et je n'ai pas réveillé Ron et Ginny, Hermione, parce que - parce que Charlie est mort."

Hermione s'assit vivement, en dépit de la douleur lancinante à la tête. "_Mort _? _Charlie ?_"

Sirius acquiesça, le visage tiré et sombre. "On a trouvé son corps dans la cuisine. Quelqu'un lui a lancé le Sortilège de Mort." Il s'arrêta. "Hermione – qui était-ce ? Que s'est-il passé ?"

Hermione secoua la tête, ahurie. _Charlie n'était pas mort, il ne pouvait pas être mort, ça n'avait pas de sens ; il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, une pièce du puzzle qui ne s'encastrait pas – _La main droite d'Hermione se leva d'un geste automatique et entoura le Lycanthe. Elle se sentit immédiatement plus calme, plus capable de respirer normalement. Elle leva les yeux vers Sirius, vit le chagrin sur son visage, la terrible inquiétude.

"Sirius," commença-t-elle, "laisse-moi te raconter ce qui s'est passé."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Quatre heures plus tôt _

En regardant Ginny alors qu'elle sortait de la cuisine pour aller chercher Drago, Ron secoua la tête. "Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle lui trouve," dit-il sombrement en baissant les yeux vers son lait. "Je ne vois vraiment pas."

Hermione sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, puis retourna précipitamment à son livre.

"Ron, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre eux. Peut être qu'ils sont juste amis," suggéra Harry avec tact.

Ron regarda Charlie qui se tenait devant le poêle. "Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"

Charlie haussa les épaules. "Ce sont les affaires de Ginny, non ?"

Ron tapota impatiemment sur la table. "Allez, Hermione, tu es une fille. Elle doit t'avoir dit quelque chose sur Drago."

Hermione ne leva pas les yeux de son livre. "Elle a dit que c'était un Viking au lit."

Ron s'étouffa avec son lait.

Hermione le regarda et sourit. "Je plaisante." Elle retourna à _La vie des Fondateurs de Poudlard_. "Ginny ne m'a jamais rien dit sur Drago. Ouais, je pense qu'elle l'aime bien. Est-ce qu'il l'aime en retour ? Je ne sais pas. Il a été pas mal occupé ces derniers temps, donc je pense qu'il a d'autres choses à penser que les filles. D'un autre côté," ajouta-t-elle, "c'est de Drago dont on parle, donc peut être pas."

Les épaules de Harry étaient secouées d'un fou rire silencieux. Ron, cependant, la regardait. "Retourne à ta lecture, Hermione," s'exclama-t-il. "Tu n'es pas très utile."

"La connaissance est le pouvoir, Ron." dit-elle d'un ton pompeux. "D'ailleurs, ce truc est vraiment fascinant." Elle tapota une page. "_Serpentard était appelé le Seigneur Serpent, soit d'après son habilité à se transformer en serpent, soit d'après son habitude à avoir des serpents comme animaux domestiques, nul ne sait. D'autres maintiennent que le titre provient du fait qu'il a survécu à une morsure du mortel Diamant Vert, dont le venin est connu pour être fatal_."

"J'attends toujours que ça soit fascinant," dit Ron en venant se placer derrière sa chaise et en regardant son livre, avec grand intérêt.

Hermione grimaça. "Serpentard a survécu à une morsure de serpent," dit-elle avec suffisance. "Et ça a laissé une cicatrice sur son bras qui a été par la suite son inspiration pour la Marque des Ténèbres qu'il utilisait pour identifier ses partisans. Il aurait brûlé la marque dans sa chair grâce au Sortilège _Bruciatura_. Tu ne trouve pas que c'est intéressant ?"

"Au contraire," sourit Harry. "Je pense que je parle pour nous tous si je baille et m'endors."

Ron sourit. "Et bien, s'ils commencent un nouveau cours appelé 'Ecraser Les Méchants En Lisant Beaucoup', Herm, tu seras la meilleure de notre année."

"Ron, je suis déjà la meilleure de notre année."

"Je le savais," soupira Ron. "Qui est le second au fait ?"

Hermione sourit légèrement vers son livre. "Drago."

"Malefoy ?" répéta Ron, et même Harry parut surpris.

"Uh-huh," dit Hermione.

Hermione ferma son livre et sourit aux garçons. "Vous deux, "dit-elle, "pourriez être aussi les meilleurs de notre classe si vous travailliez. Et inventer des prédictions pour la Divination ne compte pas, comme vous le savez."

"Etudier ?" répéta Harry avec horreur. "Et perdre toute la joie d'être jeunes et stupides ?"

Hermione lui sourit. "Tu ne seras pas toujours jeune, tu sais," remarqua-t-elle.

"Non," approuva Ron. "Mais nous serons toujours stupides." Il s'arrêta. "Ok, que personne ne s'empresse de me contredire." _(1)_

Hermione bailla. "Je suis fatiguée de lire de toute façon." Elle repoussa le livre et s'appuya contre l'épaule de Harry. "En fait, je pourrais piquer un somme."

"Moi aussi," approuva Harry, et il l'embrassa sur le dessus de la tête.

"Le dîner est prêt," annonça Charlie, et alors qu'il tendait le bras pour prendre le couvercle de la casserole, la porte du porche s'ouvrit et Salazar Serpentard entra dans la maison.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sirius regarda Hermione avec incrédulité. "Quoi, juste comme ça ? Il est juste entré ?"

Hermione acquiesça inutilement. "Oui. Il est entré."

Sirius fronça les sourcils. "Continue."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La porte claqua. Le son résonna dans la tête d'Hermione, qui à ce moment ressemblait à une grotte vide suite au choc. C'était comme si un couteau était tombé, brisant le tissu de sa récente expérience en deux moitiés égales. Un instant, elle était assise à la confortable table des Weasley, sa main sur celle de Harry, Ron derrière elle. Et l'instant d'après, ce monde semblait s'être entièrement effondré et tout autour d'elle n'était qu'un vide noir éclairé par un crépitement de lumière.

Et là, leur faisant face à travers les ténèbres, se trouvait Serpentard.

Hermione le dévisagea, à peine consciente des réactions des autres dans la pièce – Charlie s'éloignant du poêle, Harry saisissant son bras, Ron gelé, rigide d'étonnement. Elle ne voyait que Serpentard.

Elle pouvait à peine se souvenir de lui comme elle l'avait vu auparavant, c'était trop difficile de rassembler les éclats d'épouvante, de révulsion et de terreur en un souvenir cohérent. Mais elle se souvint de ses yeux sombres, tristes et vides, se souvint de la sensation mêlant horreur et haine. Il avait semblé creux, une coquille vide. Mais maintenant... Maintenant, il était éclatant, chargé de menace et de pouvoir ténébreux, et les raisons pour lesquelles la communauté magique le craignait et avait peur de prononcer son nom devenaient évidentes. Même son visage était différent, il ressemblait à ce qu'il était quand elle rêvait de lui, vibrant d'énergie sombre, les yeux brillant de fièvre et de malveillance. Et _jeune_.Etait-ce possible qu'il ait l'air jeune ? Il ressemblait plus fortement à Drago désormais, dans les traits fins de son visage, la courbe furieuse de ses os

_Que s'est-il passé ? _pensa-t-elle, paniquée_. Qu'est-ce qui l'a changé ?_

Il portait une robe noire brodée d'étoiles, de lunes et de serpents sinueux, mais ses mains étaient nues. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens à travers la pièce. "Rowena," dit-il.

Harry fut sur ses pieds si vite qu'Hermione le vit à peine bouger ; il la poussa derrière lui, avec force, et son dos heurta le mur. Il saisit son bras avec une main derrière son dos, l'autre, sa main droite, était tendue devant lui. Hermione put voir par-dessus ses épaules l'horloge sur le mur des Weasley, dont les aiguilles de Ron et Ginny se déplacèrent pour indiquer "en danger de mort."

Une terreur glacée lui serra l'estomac et elle put sentir son coeur battre contre ses côtes comme un animal captif. Elle leva une main et serra le Lycanthe en fermant les yeux. _Je ne laisserai pas Serpentard me prendre, _pensa-t-elle_. Je le laisserai plutôt me tuer_.

Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, Harry parla. "Je ne te laisserai pas la prendre," dit-il, la voix étonnamment ferme. "Tu devras me passer sur le corps."

"Et sur le mien," dit Ron derrière elle.

Charlie, se tenant prêt du poêle, était silencieux. Ses mains étaient serrées en deux poings sur ses côtés et ses yeux verts suivirent la progression de Serpentard à travers la pièce avec un regard qu'Hermione ne parvint à déchiffrer.

C'était comme si Ron et Harry n'avaient pas parlé. Serpentard continua à marcher vers Harry et Hermione. _Il bouge comme un Détraqueur_, pensa-t-elle frénétiquement. _Comme une silencieuse ombre noire_. Son manteau était plus que noir, il y avait de nombreuses ombres plus sombres que le noir. Il semblait aspirer toute la lumière de la pièce. Au-dessus, sa peau était d'une pâleur cadavérique. Elle sentit la prise de Harry se resserrer insupportablement, et…

Un cri déchira la pièce !

La tête d'Hermione se tourna brusquement.

Ginny se tenait en bas des escaliers, les yeux écarquillés, une main sur la bouche, regardant Serpentard. Son visage avait une expression de pure horreur.

"_Ginny…_" Ron commença à s'avancer, mais un geste vif de Charlie le gela sur place.

Serpentard se tourna et commença à marcher vers Ginny. "Helga," dit-il, les yeux aussi sombres et noirs que des plaies sur son visage. "Tu étais la plus gentille. Et finalement, à la fin, tu m'as aussi trahie."

Ginny tendit la main et saisit une chaise, la tenant entre elle et le Seigneur Serpent. "Ne m'approchez pas !" siffla t-elle férocement.

"Ou quoi ? Tu vas me frapper avec ce meuble bon marché ? Avance. Tu ne peux me blesser."

Aussi silencieusement que possible, Hermione commença à fouiller dans ses poches à la recherche de sa baguette. Elle ne pouvait pas se tenir là et regarder Serpentard avancer vers Ginny…

"Elle t'a dit de ne pas l'approcher," déclara une voix calme derrière Ginny. "Mais je suppose que l'écoute n'est pas un des tes points forts."

Serpentard s'arrêta.

L'ombre partit, et Drago descendit les escaliers, bougeant lentement délibérément. Il avait changé de pyjama mais ses pieds étaient nus, et dans sa main se trouvait l'épée.

_Il est toujours faible_, pensa Hermione. _Il a toujours mal, et c'est pour ça qu'il se déplace si lentement_, mais il continua à descendre l'escalier comme si tout allait bien, comme si sa lenteur n'était rien d'autre qu'une marque d'insolence. "Je veux dire, je suis sûr que tu peux te transformer en un grand serpent et tout. Mais vraiment écouter, tu sais, c'est important aussi." Il se tenait en bas de l'escalier désormais, à côté de Ginny. Elle tenait toujours la chaise. Drago ne la regarda pas, bien qu'il soit de toute évidence conscient de sa présence. Mais ses yeux étaient fixés sur Serpentard. "Tu es venu pour moi," dit-il d'une voix claire et tranquille. "Pourquoi ne pas laisser les autres partir ?"

Serpentard sourit. C'était encore pire qu'Hermione l'aurait imaginé. "Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je suis venu pour toi ?" _(a)_

Drago pâlit légèrement. Ses yeux glissèrent imperceptiblement vers Harry et Hermione. Et elle bondit presque hors d'elle de surprise. Elle pouvait jurer que Drago n'avait pas bougé les lèvres, de même qu'elle pouvait jurer qu'il avait soudainement parlé, et qu'elle l'avait entendu dire d'urgence à Harry, _sors-la d'ici_

Et Harry - Harry _répondit_. _Distrais-le!_

Hermione sentit la main de Harry se glisser dans sa main – celle qui ne tenait pas le Lycanthe – ses doigts serrèrent les siens, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas regardé.

Les yeux pâles de Drago s'écarquillèrent, puis se plissèrent. Il regarda Serpentard. "Dois-je comprendre, alors," demanda-t-il froidement, "que l'offre de Queudver tient toujours ?"

À cela, Serpentard sembla se crisper. Hermione ne pouvait regarder ses mains. Elles étaient si longues et pâles et fines qu'elles ressemblaient à des pattes de tarentules. "Tu n'aimes pas qu'on te dise quoi faire," dit doucement le Seigneur Serpent. "Mais penses-y. Rejoins-moi, et personne ne pourra plus jamais te dire quoi faire. Ni ton père. Ni personne."

"Mon père est mort," déclara platement Drago. Il leva l'épée comme une barrière entre lui et le Seigneur Serpent. "Comme tu le sais."

"Honore la mémoire de ton père alors, et rejoins-moi. C'était ce qu'il voulait. Ce pourquoi tu es né. Ou n'as-tu aucune loyauté envers ton sang ?"

Drago resta silencieux. Il était devenu très pâle, et à ce moment Hermione pensa qu'il ressemblait bien plus à Lucius, et même plus à l'homme de son rêve, qui avait transpiré et crié à la douleur du venin dans ses veines. Mais quand il parla, sa voix était contrôlée et prudente. "Je n'ai pas de loyauté envers une lignée faible et corrompue," déclara-t-il. "Je veux plus que ça. Peux-tu m'offrir plus que ça ?"

Les sourcils de Serpentard se levèrent. Contrairement à Drago, il ne semblait pas contrôlé, simplement détaché. Mais toute son attention était focalisée sur Drago, c'était évident. La main de Harry serra celle d'Hermione, et elle sentit qu'il la tirait vers la porte. Ils bougèrent aussi silencieusement que possible, sans se regarder l'un l'autre, petit à petit, lentement, jusqu'à la porte qui menait au jardin.

"Peut-être que tu ne comprends pas ce que tes rêves te disent," dit Serpentard à Drago. "Peut-être que j'ai besoin de te raconter une histoire."

"Ooh, j'aime les histoires," dit Drago. "Spécialement si c'est une de ces histoires de filles séchant les cours et qui impliquent de la mélasse et une bataille d'oreillers."

Cette fois Serpentard sembla simplement ne pas avoir compris. Ses longs doigts d'araignées se serraient et se desserraient à ses côtés. Hermione voulait crier à Drago de ne pas le provoquer, même si elle savait qu'il en avait l'intention. Il avait dit à Harry de la faire sortir d'ici, et ils étaient presque à la porte désormais. Drago ne semblait regarder aucun d'eux, mais une fois encore elle entendit sa voix, comme elle l'avait entendu auparavant, parlant à Harry. _Magne-toi et sors-la de là_

_C'est ce que j'essaie de faire ! _

Drago retourna son attention sur Serpentard. "Tu sais, nous sommes des hôtes extrêmement malpolis. Pouvons-nous t'offrir quelque chose à boire ? Du café ? Du thé ? De l'acide chlorhydrique ?"

"Tu ne peux me tuer," déclara Serpentard.

"Il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne peux faire," dit Drago. "Je ne sais pas faire de danse de salon. Je ne peux pas voir l'intérêt des pantalons à pinces. Je ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi des gens ont des gerbilles. Je ne peux pas faire un soufflé au chocolat sans qu'il ne tombe. Je ne peux…"

"Tes tentatives d'être drôles sont simplement ennuyeuses," déclara froidement Serpentard. "Mais tes tentatives pour me distraire sont réellement dangereuses. Pas pour moi – pour toi."

Il leva la main.

Et plusieurs choses se passèrent immédiatement. Drago bougea rapidement en poussant Ginny derrière lui. Harry et Hermione atteignirent la porte et Harry tendit sa baguette vers la poignée. Et Charlie eut un mouvement brusque – comme un sursaut, peut être, Hermione n'était pas sûre – et cogna la casserole du poêle sur le sol avec un fracas retentissant.

Serpentard se retourna et vit Harry et Hermione à la porte. Sa main s'avança et un jet de lumière noire jaillit de sa paume. C'était comme se prendre une vague de plein fouet, et ils cognèrent le mur avec force. Hermione entendit plus qu'elle ne sentit le craquement de sa tête contre, et elle se plia en deux, entourant sa tête de ses bras, aveuglée par la douleur. Finalement sa vision s'éclaircit, et elle chassa les larmes de ses yeux, les leva…

Pour voir Serpentard se tenir au-dessus d'elle. Il avait les yeux baissés sur elle, et sur Harry à côté d'elle et son visage avait une étrange expression. Pas vraiment de satisfaction, pas vraiment de haine, pas vraiment de quelque chose d'autre.

"Levez-vous," ordonna-t-il.

Harry et Hermione se levèrent. Hermione vit Drago et Ginny immobiles dans les escaliers, regardant la scène. Drago avait sa main sur le bras de Ginny. Et Charlie avait traversé la pièce pour se rapprocher de Ron. Il tenait fermement le bras de Ron et semblait l'empêcher de bouger.

Serpentard fit un pas, pas vers Hermione mais vers Harry, qui était très calme, respirant fort, comme s'il avait couru. Serpentard leva une main blanche, et, à la surprise d'Hermione, fit courir le bout de ses doigts sur la joue de Harry. "Je t'ai tué," dit doucement le Seigneur Serpent. "J'ai regardé ton sang couler hors de toi et sur mes mains. Et ça _brûlait_. Mon cousin." Il fit un autre pas vers Harry, qui semblait trop choqué pour bouger. "Et tu m'as maudis avec tes pensées mourantes. Tu connaissais le pouvoir de la malédiction mourante de notre sang. Et j'ai toujours pensé que tu étais stupide." _(b)_

Harry grimaça au toucher de Serpentard, ses yeux verts devinrent sombres, presque noirs. "Je ne suis _pas _Godric."

Serpentard prit une respiration sifflante, et retira sa main. "Je sais qui tu es," dit-il. "Harry Potter. Tu as tué mon Basilic, le premier de mes enfants, ma création. Si tu penses que ma haine pour toi est plus faible que celle pour ton ancêtre, tu te trompes. Tu mourras comme lui, et tu seras avalé par les malédictions de l'Enfer."

Harry leva le menton. Et il parla, mais Hermione ne pu comprendre ce qu'il disait – sa voix s'éleva en un sifflement sonnant comme un milliers de serpents. Il parlait Fourchelang.

Peu importe ce qu'il dit, ça énerva Serpentard. Ses yeux se plissèrent, et pendant un moment, il ne bougea pas. Puis il leva la main et frappa Harry en plein visage.

Le son fut comme un coup de fouet dans la pièce silencieuse. Cela galvanisa Hermione ; elle bondit en avant, écarta Harry, le Lycanthe à la main, s'offrant elle-même à Serpentard – qui lui sourit, et leva la main à nouveau. Un éclair bleu clair jaillit de ses doigts, la frappa à la poitrine et lui cogna le dos contre le mur. Elle entendit Harry crier, et sut sans savoir comment qu'il parlait à Drago comme il l'avait fait avant : silencieusement.

_Donne-moi l'épée !_ appela Harry.

Et la voix de Drago. _Attrape-la_

Un éclair vert et argent. Harry leva la main, et soudain il tenait l'épée, un peu maladroitement, mais fermement, dans sa main droite. Elle vit Serpentard, son visage s'assombrissant, vit Harry lever la main avec l'épée – et s'arrêter.

Car Charlie Weasley se tint soudainement au milieu de la pièce, directement entre Serpentard et Harry. Ses bras étaient croisés ; il faisait face à Harry, presque comme si… comme s'il bloquait le Seigneur Serpent. "Pose l'épée, Harry !" exigea-t-il.

Harry semblait abasourdi. "Mais… _Charlie_…"

Charlie était pâle comme la mort, ses yeux brillant sombrement. "Harry," siffla-t-il, "tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais."

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Serpentard par-dessus son épaule, qui était immobile, les yeux pleins d'ombres mouvantes. "_Pose_ l'épée !"

Harry hésita. Ses yeux glissèrent sur le côté, sa prise sur l'épée se relâchant. Et une fois de plus Hermione put jurer que Drago l'appelait à travers la pièce, bien que sa bouche n'ait pas bougé, et que personne d'autre ne sembla entendre. _Ne fais pas ça_.

Et Harry répliqua. _Mais c'est Charlie…_

_Tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance._

_Bien sûr que si !_

La tête d'Hermione reçut soudain une secousse, et elle regarda l'horloge au mur. Elle avait neuf aiguilles qui indiquaient chaque membre de la famille Weasley – l'aiguille de Percy était sur "au travail", celle de Bill disait "en voyage" et les aiguilles de Ron et Ginny étaient groupées ensemble sur "en danger de mort." Mais celle de Charlie…

L'aiguille de Charlie indiquait juste "à la maison."

"Pose l'épée avant de tous nous tuer," répéta Charlie, sans quitter le visage de Harry des yeux. "Ne joues pas au héros, Harry. Est-ce plus important que la vie de Ron, et celle d'Hermione, et celle de Ginny ?"

Harry devint blanc.

"Non !" cria Hermione en se mettant à genoux, "_Ne l'écoute pas, Harry _!"

Harry haletait. Ses mains étaient livides sur la poignée de l'épée. "Charlie… Je ne peux pas…"

Et Charlie le poussa, cognant Harry contre le mur, la main tendue vers l'épée. Harry, l'air extrêmement surpris, bougea de côté…

Et Charlie bondit, serrant l'épée dans sa main droite. Hermione entendit Ron crier "_Charlie ! Non ! Ne la touche pas !_" alors qu'il s'avançait lui-même vers son frère, le projetant sur le sol, l'épée s'échappant de la prise de Charlie et glissant sur le sol de la cuisine. Charlie se souleva, repoussa Ron de sur lui, et marcha à quatre pattes, tendant la main pour atteindre l'épée. Il y eut un éclair de mouvement, et soudain Drago était là, se saisissant de l'épée. Mais Charlie, l'air paniqué, la saisit en premier. Il la leva dans sa main, pivota vers Serpentard, criant "Maître ! Elle est ici !", puis il y eut un éclair de lumière verte plus fort que toutes les lumières qu'Hermione avait pu voir jusque là, et elle entendit Ginny crier, et ce fut le silence.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione se couvrit le visage avec les mains. "C'est tout ce dont je me souviens."

Sirius oscilla sur ses talons, le visage désolé. "Seigneur," souffla-t-il. "Charlie ? Charlie Weasley ? Je ne peux pas le croire." Il regarda dans la direction de la cuisine, et elle put voir à travers la porte ouverte la couverture enveloppant une forme qui était le corps de Charlie. "Ça devait être l'Imperium."

Hermione hésita. "Je ne sais pas."

Les mains de Sirius tremblaient. Il regarda Charlie, puis revint à Hermione. "Il a offert l'épée à Serpentard ? Il l'a appelé 'Maître' ?"

Hermione acquiesça. "Je l'ai entendu. On l'a tous entendu. Et Sirius… plus tôt, quand Charlie m'a pris le Lycanthe, il a prononcé un sortilège bizarre."

"Peux-tu t'en souvenir ?"

Hermione acquiesça. "_Monitum ex quod audiri nequit_."

Sirius mit sa tête dans ses mains. Quand il la releva, ses yeux sombres étaient vides. "C'est un Sort de Clairaudience," expliqua-t-il. "Il ouvre une ligne de communication entre l'invocateur et quelqu'un d'éloigné."

Hermione acquiesça. "Je pense qu'il communiquait quelque chose à Serpentard," dit-elle.

Il grimaça. "Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée de les réveiller," et elle sut qu'il parlait de Ron et Ginny. "J'espère pour l'amour de Molly et Arthur qu'il s'agissait de l'Imperium."

Hermione s'assit lentement, sentant sa tête tourner. "Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas," s'entendit-elle dire.

Sirius leva les yeux vers elle. "Tu ne pense pas que Charlie…"

"Non !" l'interrompit Hermione. Elle se mit debout, refusant l'aide de Sirius, traversa la pièce et marcha à travers la porte ouverte de la cuisine. Elle entendit Sirius se mettre debout et la suivre, s'arrêtant sur le seuil de la porte pour voir alors qu'elle penchait la tête sur le côté pour regarder l'horloge sur le mur.

Les aiguilles de Ron et Ginny étaient revenues à la position 'à la maison'. Celle de Percy indiquait 'au travail', celles de Fred et George 'en voyage', et celle de Bill... celle de Bill disait 'à la maison.'" Et à côté, se trouvait celle de Charlie, aussi "à la maison."

Elle se mordit les lèvres et se tourna lentement vers la forme recouverte d'une couverture sur le sol. Puis elle s'agenouilla, et avec un geste vif, retira la couverture.

Sirius sursauta de surprise. "Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Mais elle examinait le corps de Charlie. Il était immobile, déjà froid, le visage détendu comme s'il dormait. Réprimant un frisson, elle tendit la main, prit sa main droite rigide, et la tourna, paume vers le haut.

Elle ne portait pas de marque.

Sirius la dévisageait. "Qu'est-ce donc ?"

Elle lâcha la main et se remit sur ses pieds. "Charlie a touché l'épée," expliqua-t-elle. "Ce n'est pas un Magid. Elle devrait l'avoir brûlé."

Sirius secoua la tête. "Hermione, je ne…"

Elle savait quoi faire désormais. Elle traversa précipitamment la pièce jusqu'à la cheminée. Rangés sur le manteau se trouvait sept pots identiques, chacun avec le nom d'un enfant Weasley : débutant par Bill à gauche et finissant avec Ginny à droite. Hermione prit une des bouteilles argentées, l'ouvrit avec le pouce, secoua un peu de poudre dans sa main, et jeta la poignée étincelante dans le feu magique qui brûlait toujours dans la cheminée des Weasley.

Les flammes devinrent oranges, puis bleues, et une note aiguë résonna dans la pièce. Hermione attendit, retenant sa respiration – les flammes s'assombrirent brusquement, et se solidifièrent, puis une tête et des épaules émergèrent du feu, un visage familier se tourna vers elle, clignant des yeux l'air surpris, rejetant les cheveux d'un rouge sombre qui lui tombait dans les yeux alors qu'il la regardait avec surprise. "Hermione," s'exclama-t-il. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Normalement, il n'y a que maman qui utilise ce moyen pour prendre contact avec moi. Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

Hermione relâcha la respiration qu'elle retenait.

"Salut, Charlie," dit-elle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La lumière revint en premier, chantant à l'arrière de ses paupières et la douleur - une souffrance atroce, dans ses épaules, son dos et ses jambes comme s'il s'était jeté violemment contre un mur. Peut être l'avait-il fait.Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux, et le monde dansa autour de lui dans un tourbillon de couleurs** - **bleu primaire, avec destaches mineuresde vertnoir et rouge.

Il s'appuya sur ses coudes et regarda autour de lui. Il était dans une pièce, assez grande ; les murs et le sol semblaient être constitués d'un marbre bleu et lisse. Des tapisseries de velours noir recouvraient les murs, les rehaussant de motifs brodés. Il y avait une assez grande quantité de choses, de lourds meubles en bois de rose sinistre étaient éparpillés dans la pièce – chaises, tables, longs bancs, et une immense armoire de chêne à l'aspect lugubre dont les deux portes imposantes étayaient un pan de mur entier. Le plafond était si haut qu'il disparaissait dans un sombre et caverneux vide.

Il ne voyait ni portes, ni fenêtres.

"Bonjour," fit une voix familière à son oreille. "Ou peut être bonne après-midi, ou nuit… C'est affreusement impossible à déterminer ici. Comment va ta tête ?"

Harry tourna la tête. Ça faisait mal. Drago était assis à ses cotés, adossé au mur de marbre bleu. Il paraissait sain et sauf. Il était toujours nu-pieds et Harry vit du sang sur sa chemise, en plus de raies noirâtres : des brûlures, comme s'il avait été traîné dans des cendres.

Harry se demandait toujours ce qui était arrivé après leur évanouissement. La dernière chose dont il se rappelait était une vive lumière verte.

Il frissonna. "Ma tête ? Amochée. Où sommes nous ?"

"Je ne suis pas sûr."

"Comment est-on arrivé ici ?"

Drago répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

Harry s'installa en position assise et sentit quelque chose de poisseux sur sa poitrine. Il jeta un coup d'œil de biais et constata que la manche de sa chemise blanche était ensanglantée - surtout de sang séché, mais pas uniquement.

_Soit nous n'avons pas été ici très longtemps,_ supputa-t-il, _soit je saigne encore_.Il releva sa manche, vit la longue entaille au bord de son bras. Du sang sombre suintait et il grimaça.

Comme si la vision de son propre sang agissait comme un déclencheur, la mémoire commença à lui revenir. Et avec elle... La peur. Il leva les yeux sur Drago. "Hermione," dit-il. "Ron… et Ginny. Ils sont…"

Drago détourna les yeux. "Je ne sais pas." Se soustrayant au regard d'Harry, il se leva. Ses pieds nus ne firent aucun bruit sur le sol de pierre quand il traversa la pièce, faisant courir ses mains le long du mur – recherchant une brèche ou une fente, imagina Harry. Il lui rappelait un chat, rodant, curieux, le long des frontières de son nouveau territoire.

_Peut être que tu ne sais pas,_ pensa Harry vers lui, _mais à quoi_ penses-tu ?

Drago ne se retourna pas. Il continua à se déplacer en direction du coté opposé de la pièce. _Hermione va bien_, affirma-t-il. _Je le sens_._ Je pense que Ron et Ginny vont bien aussi_. Drago pivota et le dévisagea. _Mais je ne peux rien te promettre_.

_Je sais_. Harry ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi, mais il sentait que Drago avait raison. Hermione allait bien. Peut être son esprit le lui disait, simplement, parce que, sinon, il serait anéanti… Mais il n'y pensait pas. _Malefoy - et Charlie ?_

Drago s'arrêta face à la garde robe, ses épaules tendues, grimaçant un peu de la douleur de son dos. Tressaillant de douleur lui aussi, Harry s'approcha et resta près de lui. "C'est mon imagination," demanda-t-il dans la nuque de Drago, "ou Charlie et Serpentard travaillent ensemble ? En équipe ?"

Drago se tourna et le regarda "Ouais," acquiesça t-il. Il y avait de l'irrévocabilité dans ses calmes yeux gris. "Je m'attendais presque à les voir tenir un comité de réunion."

"Mais ce n'est pas possible," réfuta Harry. "Charlie n'aurait pas fait ça."

"Je suis d'accord." Drago se retourna de nouveau vers la penderie, tira brusquement les portes et scruta l'intérieur du meuble. Il semblait y avoir des piles de vêtements sombres dedans en plus d'objets brillants qui devait être des bijoux. Drago commença à y fureter d'un doigt expert. "Je ne pense pas que c'était Charlie." Sa voix, un peu étouffée parvint clairement aux oreilles d'Harry.

Harry cligna des yeux. "Pas Charlie ?"

"Pas Charlie," répéta fortement Drago, et, après, il poussa un léger cri de surprise ou de stupéfaction et s'exclama : "Potter ! Tu devrais voir ça !" Il retira sa tête de la garde-robe, souriant avec un amusement entendu. "Regarde-ça. Quelqu'un t'a laissé un cadeau," dit-il et il sortit quelque chose qui lançait des éclairs rouges et argentés dans la lumière bleutée de la salle.

Harry le considéra avec stupeur. C'était une épée – celle de Godric Gryffondor pour être précis, paraissant semblable au souvenir qu'il en avait – sans doute un peu plus petite, ou c'était juste parce que lui avait grandi. Il tendit le bras, la prenant de la main de Drago, faisant courir ses doigts sur la lame lisse et les rubis de la garde qui dessinaient la forme d'un lion assoupi.

"Pourquoi voulait-il me laisser ça ?" s'interrogea-t-il à haute voix.

"Aucune idée.Mais je vais te dire une chose. Cet endroit est plus joli que ce que j'en attendais. D'ordinaire, le cachot standard est plutôt minable… Visqueux, remplis de vers de terre... On entend les hurlements effroyables d'un quelconque pauvre bâtard qui se fait torturer dans la cellule voisine…" Drago haussa les épaules. "La pire chose à laquelle nous allons devoir faire face ici, c'est cette combinaison de couleur quelque peu monochromatique… Ça et l'absence de nourriture."

Harry qui était ennuyé par les gargouillements de plus en plus nombreux de son estomac, était consterné. "Il n'y a rien à manger ?"

Drago secoua sa tête. "Pas à ce que j'ai vu. Et je suis dans cette pièce depuis un petit moment."

Harry soupira. "Je n'aurais pas confiance en la nourriture qu'_Il _nous distribuerait de toute façon." Tenant l'épée précautionneusement, il marcha jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce et se laissa choir sur un banc pour y réfléchir. Un moment plus tard, Drago le rejoignait, portant sa propre épée. "Hé, Potter ! J'ai trouvé une barre de Super Fondant au chocolat dans ma poche. T'en veux la moitié ?"

"B'sur," répondit Harry, morose. "Pourquoi pas." Il prit la moitié et regarda Drago de côté. Il avait déjà commencé à manger une part de sa sucrerie. "Je pense que ton petit esprit vif a du imaginer tout les plans d'évasion possibles, maintenant, non ?"

Drago avala et fit la moue. "Erf. Ecoute, Potter, il n'y a pas de sortie dans cette pièce."

"Comment tu peux en être sûr ?"

"Bien, il n'y a ni portes, ni fenêtres, pas de passages secrets, pas de fissures dans la roche et en plus de ça…"

"Je pensais que tu étais le Gars Aux Plans Rusés ! Qu'est-il arrivé au Gars Aux Plans Rusés ?"

"Je ne t'ai pas dit que je ne proposais pas de plan. J'en ai un. Je pense seulement que tu ne l'aimeras pas."

"Je pourrais l'aimer," dit Harry dans une bouchée de chocolat.

"Non," affirma Drago,"Tu ne l'apprécieras vraiment pas."

"Juste parce que je suis à Gryffondor !"maugréa Harry avec écœurement. "C'est pas comme si je ne pouvais pas apprécier les projets fourbes, Malefoy. Est ce que j'ai pas suivi au moins six de tes combines insensées, déjà ? N'ais-je pas été là pour toi, me rangeant de ton coté…"

Drago sourit comme un fou. "Ca se transforme presque en une ode à notre relation, Potter," dit-il. "Continue. J'ai des fourmillements."

Harry se décida à bouder. "C'est probablementles irritations restantes des pantalons de cuir."

"Ces putains de pantalons !" s'irrita Drago. "J'ai le pressentiment que personne ne va jamais me laisser les oublier. Même si je ne les ai portés qu'une fois et que c'était contre ma volonté…"

Harry grogna. "Maintenant, j'imagine Charlie te séquestrer et t'imposer ces pantalons de cuir."

"Hé ! C'est ton petit fantasme pervers, Potter, pas le mien !"

Harry le regarda d'un air mauvais. "Tu as l'intention de m'annoncer ton plan sanglant ou pas ?"

"Bon," dit Drago."Voilà mon plan. Nous attendons que Serpentard vienne et nous tue. Et quand il le fait, nous mourons. C'est horrible. On pousse des cris perçants. J'ai aussi pensé aux gouttes de sang qui s'écoulent peu à peu pendant que j'expire. T'en penses quoi ?"

Harry était furieux. "C'est ton idée de plan gagnant ?"

"Je pensais que c'était l'option la plus probable."

"Je ne peux pas croire que tu abandonnes."

"Je n'abandonne pas. Je suis réaliste."

"Tu abandonnes."

"Non. "

"Si."

"C'est une discussion inutile."

"Mais ça passe le temps."

"Je connais de meilleures façons de passer le temps."

"Je ne savais pas que tu étais de ce bord-là, Malefoy."

"Quoi ? Oh. Beurk.Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Même si j'étais de ce bord, tu serais à la fin de ma liste, tu es beaucoup trop petit et tu agis comme une mauviette."

"J'ai la même taille que toi. Je ne sais pas... Quelqu'un qui s'habille comme tu le fais… Et toute cette attention accordée à tes cheveux."

"Prêter attention à mes cheveux ne me rend pas gay. Prêter attention à _tes_ cheveux, ça ferait de moi un homo."

"Je parie que tu as dû prêter attention à mes cheveux," dit sereinement Harry.

"Je ne l'ai pas fait. Je ne pourrais pas même te dire de quelle couleur ils sont."

Harry posa la barre chocolatée qu'il grignotait et plaça ses mains sur les yeux de Drago. Drago sursauta et Harry sentit les cils de l'autre garçon chatouiller ses paumes. "Qu'est ce que tu fais, Potter ?"

"Dis-moi de quelle couleur sont mes cheveux," ordonna Harry.

"J'en ai aucune idée," répondit Drago, clignant furieusement des paupières.

"Dis-moi et je te donne le reste de ma demi-barre de chocolat. Tu es affamé, je le sais."

"Potter !" s'écria Drago. "T'es un sadique !"

"Mmmm," répondit Harry. "Chocolat... Allez Malefoy. Pense à ça comme un essai de perception et rappelle-toi."

"Oh, d'accord,"céda Drago avec irritation. "Tes cheveux sont bruns. Et ils ont besoin d'un coup de ciseaux."

"Ils en ont besoin ?" demanda Harry avec curiosité.

"Bien sur que oui !" La voix de Drago était agacée. "Je ne peux même pas savoir comment tu peux sortir avec quelqu'un avec des cheveux pareils ! Comme si tu avais fait neuf passages à travers un Filet de Buisson-Epines. Et tes cheveux ne sont pas raides en fait, tu sais, ou plutôt ils ne le seraient pas si tu les coupais. Ils sont trop longs. Et tout ce poids les étire ! Si tu les coupais, ce serait plus beau. Sûrement, ils boucleraient un peu. Et je peux sentir que tu me dévisages Potter ! Arrête ça !"

"Je ne te dévisage pas. Je pense juste que mes cheveux ne sont peut être pas la seule chose dans le coin qui ne soit pas actuellement raide."

"Peuh !" Drago ôta les mains d'Harry avec un grognement mécontent. "Tu es un Profane. Tu ne sais rien."

"Au moins, je ne refuse pas de l'admettre," rétorqua Harry et il tendit à Drago le dernier morceau de chocolat.

Drago l'accepta avec un regard dédaigneux. "Moi, Gay ? Drago Malefoy ? Follement aimé par toutes les femmes de plus de 12 ans ? Déjà paru six fois sur la liste du 'Plus beau parti' de _Sorcière Hebdo_ ? Auteur d'une autobiographie, un vrai best-seller : '_Pourquoi J'Aime Faire Ça Avec les Filles_' ? Je ne pense pas, non."

"Arrête. Tu me fais rire. Et ça me fait mal à l'estomac. Ça fait mal à mon _corps_ entier…"

"Bien fait !" répondit Drago, finissant le chocolat avec regret. "Serpentard t'as jeté contre un mur. Et tu as un œil au beurre noir, là. Très sportif."

"Tu as l'air indemne," dit Harry avec rancœur.

Pour réponse, Drago tendit le bras droit et remonta sa manche. Son poignet droit était enflé et teint de noir et de bleu. "Entorse," assura-t-il, catégorique.

Harry siffla. "Ça semble être douloureux."

"Non, ça va super."

"Boucle là, Malefoy. Tu veux que je t'arrange ça ?"

Harry aurait pu jurer que Drago avait hésité. Puis, il poussa un soupir : "Ouais. Vas-y. Essaie."

Harry tendit le bras et posa la paume de sa main contre le poignet de Drago."_Asclepio_," incanta-t-il.

Rien ne se produisit.

Harry essaya encore. "_Asclepio_."

Toujours rien ne se passait.Harry ferma les yeux et concentra toute son énergie et sa force magique. Il focalisait ses pensées sur la guérison, en pensant à la sensation que cela produisait, à sa réalisation. Il façonnait sa volonté._ "Asclepio_," tonna-t-ilet il ouvrit les yeux pour voir l'expression de stupeur de Drago. Il jeta un coup d'œil au poignet et vit que la couleur bleue-noire s'était légèrement atténuée. L'enflure se dégonflait, mais le poignet était toujours loin d'être guéri.

Drago ballotta sa mainet regarda curieusement son poignet."Ça a presque marché !" s'exclama-t-il, surpris.

"Laisse-moi encore essayer," suggéra Harry.

Drago secoua la tête, les yeux amusés. "Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une si bonne idée."

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester - et s'arrêta. Il pouvait sentir son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine comme s'il venait de courir des kilomètres et il se sentit soudain tremblant et épuisé."Il se passe quelque chose d'étrange ici," observa-t-il. Il observa Drago qui le regardait avec sympathie mais un manque total de surprise,dans ses yeux gris."Qu'est ce que tu sais, Malefoy ? Pourquoi c'est si difficile ?" L'anxiété rendait sa voix perçante."Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez moi ? Si c'est ça, dis-moi. J'aimerais savoir."

"S'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez toi, alors quelque chose ne va pas non plus chez moi. J'ai essayéprès de 60 sortsavant que tu ne te réveilles.Rien ne s'est passé. Ça m'a juste fatigué.C'était comme essayer de franchir un mur en béton." De biais, il regarda Harry ; la lumière de la salle faisait paraître ses yeux bleus et fit curieusement ressembler Harry à Ron."Ce n'est pas nous. C'est la salle."

"_Quoi _? Comment sais-tu ?"

Drago soupira."Parce que je sais où nous sommes.Oh, pas la moindre idée d'où nous sommes géographiquementmais je peux te dire une chose : cette pièce est une prison. Une prison bâtie pour retenir les Magids." Il considérait Harry qui le fixait, toujours déconcerté."Ce sont les murs. Regarde les murs."

Harry tendit le bras et posa sa main contre un mur. Il était frais et lisse et apparaissait vraiment comme le marbre qu'il avait imaginé. Parce que, bien sûr, ce n'était pas du marbre. Il regarda Drago. Une intuition se réveillant lentement dans son esprit.

Drago lui adressa un grand sourire, sans une once de gaieté. "Je pensais que tu envisagerais ça. Ce que nous a dit Lupin : la substance la plus dure du monde. Qui repousse la magie. Et ne peut ni être broyée, ni détruite…"

Harry ferma les yeux."Adamantine," soupira-t-il. "On est dans une cellule d'adamantine." _(d)_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny n'avait jamais vuLe Terrier dans une telle effervescence. M et Mme Weasley était à la maison, bien sur. Dans la cuisine, un Mr Weasley au visage blême faisait des messes basses avec un large groupe d'Auror. Mme Weasley avait embrassé et étreint, en pleurant, Ron et Ginny ainsi qu'Hermione, puis s'était retirée dans sa chambre pour se reposer. Narcissa était retournée au Manoir et Sirius était allé au Ministère pour aider à établir l'identité du faux Charlie Weasley.

"Je ne peux pas croire que ce n'était pas vraiment Charlie," dit Ronencoreengourdi par le choc.Il était assis dans la salle de séjour, sur le sofa, près d'Hermione,qui, pâle mais calme, ne trahissait sa tension que par le serrement convulsif de son poignet. Ginny s'assit près d'eux. "Je ne peux pas croire que nous n'avons pas _réalisé_ que ce n'était pas vraiment Charlie."

"Il a préparé le dîner," ajouta Ginny, écœurée. "Et nous avons failli manger. Et ça aurait pu être n'importe qui. Un Mangemort. Queudver. N'importe qui."Elle serra les poings."Je me sens si _stupide_."

"Quand on regarde quelqu'un, on suppose simplement qu'il est celui à qui il ressemble," dit Hermione, d'une voix morte. "Je veux dire… Je pensais connaître Harry sur le bout des doigts et il m'a fallu deux jours pour comprendre que Drago faisait semblant d'être lui."

Ron sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose quand la porte s'ouvrit et que Charlie entra. Il semblait fatigué - il y avait des ombres sous ses yeux verts d'ordinaire joyeux et ses cheveux rouges étaient ébouriffés en un désordre monstre. "Salut, tout le monde," tenta-t-il.

Personne ne bougea.

"Regardez, c'est vraiment moi cette fois," dit-il,d'un air légèrement ennuyé.

Ils le fixaient tous.Ronfronça des sourcils.Personne ne parla.

Charlie fit un bruit exaspérant. "Bon, alors… Demandez-moi n'importe quoi," exigea-t-il. "Demandez quelle est la couleur favorite de maman ou le bonbon préféré de Percy ou bien…"

"Comment je m'appelle ?" l'interrompit Ron, les yeux un rien hagard."On est en quelle année ?"

Charlie roula des yeux. "Ecoute. On vérifie si je suis Charlie, pas si j'ai subi un choc traumatique intense !"

"Quel est mon _deuxième _prénom ?" demanda Ron.

"Aurelius," répliqua aussitôt Charlie.

Il y eut des réactions, même d'Hermione."_Aurelius _?"demanda-t-elle, le fixant.

Ron se mit sur la défensive."Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec Aurelius ?"

"Bah, pour la seule raison que tes initiales s'épellent "RAW." _(e)_

Ça ne semblait lui être jamais venu à l'esprit."Je suppose que tu as raison..."

Charlie leur adressait maintenant un sourire las. "Ton deuxième prénom est Aurélius," dit-il à Ron. "Ta couleur préférée est le rouge mais tu détestes le bordeaux. Quand tu avais dix ans, tu as pleuré parce que maman ne voulait pas te laisser nous accompagner au gang de motos et changer ton nom en "Tueur Fou" et l'an dernier, tu m'as dit que la plus jolie fille de l'école était…"

"Très bien," le stoppa Ron,les oreilles rose vif. "Tu es Charlie.Maintenant, attache ta ceinture."

Charlie s'écroula dans le fauteuil en face de Ginny et étendit ses jambes. "Vous êtes sûrs ? Vous ne voulez pas que je m'en aille ?" Il souriait, mais son expression redevint sérieuse quand Mr Weasley entra dans la pièce, l'air grave.

"Je vais au ministère," lui dit il. "Il y a vingt Aurors dehors, qui entourent la maison et le QGm'en envoie vingt autres. Mais je veux que tu restes ici." Son regard balaya Ron, Hermione et Ginny. L'implication était évidente:_reste ici et surveille les enfants_.

"Vous autres," dit-il aux trois adolescents sur le canapé, essayant de garder une voix la plus nette possible. "Avec quarante Aurors dehors, ce doit être la maison de sorciers la plus sécurisée d'Angleterre. Mais je veux que vous trois restiez à l'intérieur. Ne sortez pas, quelle qu'en soit la raison ! Même dans le jardin. Jusqu'à ce que je revienne vous dire le contraire. Compris ?"

Ron se tourna vers lui et répondit pour tous : "Compris."

Mr Weasley avait l'air d'avaler pour décoincer sa gorge serrée. Il hocha la tête, brusquement. "Très bien, alors," dit-il. Et il Transplana.

Hermione se leva."Je suis fatiguée," dit-elle."Je pense que je vais aller me coucher et lire un peu."Elle pivota vers Ron."Tu peux me prêter un t-shirt ou un truc à porter ?"

Ron se mit sur pied, lui aussi. "Je te passerai un pyjama à l'étage."

Ginny suivit du regard son frère et Hermione monter les marches. Elle sentit soudain la pointe d'une jalousie qu'elle avait presque oubliée. Ron, Harry et Hermione avaient toujours constitué un parfait petit cercle où personne d'autre ne pouvait entrer. Puis Drago était survenu et il semblait s'être frayé un chemin, à coups de poings pour y pénétrer. Et, s'il n'était pas toujours le bienvenu, il n'était certainement pas question qu'il parte de sitôt. Pour le reste, la grande détermination d'Hermione le garantissait comme un membre du groupe et Ron et Harry, toujours, en définitive, agissait comme elle le voulait. Mais, elle, Ginny, souvent, se sentait mise de côté, comme une étrangère qui se détachait de l'équipe sans y être invitée.

"Ginny."Charlie lui parlait, l'interrogeant du regard. "As-tu vraiment pensé que cette personne était moi ? Que j'aurais fait une chose pareille ?"

Ginnymordilla sa lèvre, essayant de concentrer ses pensées. "Bah, d'abord tu… il semblait parfaitement normal, et, après, tout est arrivé tellement vite. Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu la chance de penser à quoique ce soit. Et encore après, nous étions inconscients." Elle leva les yeux sur ceux de son frère, vit la déception sur son expression et ces ombres dans ses pupilles. "Je suis désolée, Charlie," dit-elle et sa voix se fissura. " C'était pas juste d'y avoir cru, même une seule minute."

Mais Charlie, observant ses mains, prit un moment pour répondre. "C'est dur de dire ce dont les gens sont capables. On ne sait jamais. Les gens pensent parfois qu'ils font la bonne chose et puis, il s'avère que c'est une erreur. Et là, c'est trop tard. On ne peut rien changer…"

Ginny était confuse."De quoi tu parles ?"

Charlie sourit un peu. "Rien. Je divague, sans raison. Ne fais pas attention. Viens, allons dans la cuisine. Je vais te faire du thé."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"D'après son permis de Transplanageil s'appelle Alexander Taylor,"dit Maugrey Fol-Œil à Sirius,qui se tenait près du corps. Corps étendu sur un lit à roulettes. Sirius avait les mains dans les poches et une expression attentive se peignait sur son visageLa lumière lunaire entrait à flots par derrière un petit barreau d'un vasistas au dessus de sa tête, colorant les cheveux bruns de Sirius. "Et d'après son Enregistrement au Ministère,c'est un loup-garou."

"Un loup-garou ?"Sirius jeta un coup d'œil au cadavre de l'homme qui s'était déguisé en Charlie Weasley. Lesort sous lequel il étaitse flétrissait avec la mort. Les cheveux rouges devenaient noirs et les taches de rousseur propres aux Weasley s'effaçaient. "De ce fait, ça prend un sens."

"Vraiment ?" demanda Fol-Œil, neutre.

Sirius acquiesça sans répondre.Fol-Œil savait _à propos_ de Lupin** – **presque tout le monde sorcier savait - maisFol-Œil _connaissait_ Lupin.Il avait été un des enseignants de Sirius pendant ses jours de formations d'Auror, et ne l'avait pas rencontré irrégulièrement. Il connaissait leur relation amicale. "Ce que je ne saisis pas," ajouta pensivement le vieil Auror couvert de cicatrices, se grattant la tête,"c'est comment l'agresseur" (jusque là, personne n'avait mentionné Salazard par son nom. On faisait allusion à lui, simplement comme "l'agresseur" - pour ne pas paraître trop fou, supposa Sirius) "est arrivé à pénétrer dans la maison.Arthur Weasley n'est pas idiot ! Sa maison est bien protégée."

Sirius haussa les épaules."Les barrièress'habituent à reconnaître les membres de la famille de vue. Ce n'est donc pas un si grand mystère de savoir comment le faux Charlie est entré. En plus, Hermione Granger m'a dit que 'Charlie' avait passé l'après-midi 'à travailler dans le jardin'. Je suppose que ce qu'il travaillait, c'était les barrières,en fait.Ce ne devait pas être trop dur de les retirer de la propriété. Et après, une fois ce boulot fini, il a Convoqué son Maître."Sirius soupira, se sentant las. Il leva les yeux et considéra les alentours. Lui et Fol-Œil étaient seuls dans un couloir obscur. "Avait-il de la famille?"

"Qui ? Le loup-garou ?"

Sirius acquiesça.

"Pas que nous ayons trouvé. C'est sûrement bien mieux, considérant que..."

"Considérant quoi ?" demanda Sirius brusquement.

Fol-Œil ne le regardait pas, mais ce corps, sur le lit roulant. "Il avait des blessures," expliqua-t-il. "Sur ses mains. Pas des blessures défensives. Plutôt, comme s'il s'était extirpé de quelque chose. Une cage, cette sorte d'enclos de rétention...Le sortilègeles cache.Je suppose qu'il a été Appelé. Je suppose que tous les loups-garous d'Angleterre ont été Appelés. C'est la raison de cette épidémie de loups-garous aperçus qui figure dans la presse." Sirius se tendit. "C'est une théorie intéressante." Il n'avait jusque là pas parlé de l'Appel de Lupin et ne voulait pas le mentionner maintenant. Pas alors qu'il n'avait pas spécialement de données sur ces Appels, les loups-garous, Serpentard, ou toutes ces autres choses. Il pensait que cela n'avait pas de sens logique. Pas plus que moral. Mais ça lui était égal. Il n'était pas prêt à répondre aux questions sur Remus. C'est tout.

" Ce n'est pas une chose plaisante que d'être Appelé," dit Fol-Œil, évitant le regard de Sirius. "C'est une déchirure. C'est douloureux, et ça dure jusqu'à ce que celui qui est Appelé réponde à la convocation, ou meure."

Sirius baissa les yeux,ses mainscrispéessur la bordure métallique de la tablette à roulettes.La pierre rouge de son bracelet étincela quand il déplaça son poignet. "N'y a t'il rien qu'on puisse faire pour cet état ?"

"Il y a eu des débats sur la création d'une potion pour guérir ce mal, alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était encore au pouvoir, mais j'ignore si quelqu'un a réussi à la composer." Fol-Œil continuait de fuir Sirius du regard. Sirius lui en étaitreconnaissant.Fol-Œil s'éclaircit la gorge. "Et les s'en sortent-ils ?"

"Ils vont bien.Ils étaient furieux, d'abord, et le sont sans doute encoremais Le Terrierest envahi d'Aurors maintenant. Ils auront au moins une quarantaine d'Aurors dont le tour de garde est de 26 heures, amassés autour de la maison et dans le parc. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de maison de Sorcier plus sûre en Angleterre..."

"Et tu voudrais être l'un d'eux ?" l'interrogea Fol-Œil. Sirius supposa que Maugrey aurait aimé y être lui-même, mais vu son âge, (103 ans, d'après ses calculs) Fol-Œil, ces temps derniers, avait été limité à des fonctions oisives.

Sirius secoua sa tête,et coula son regard sur la dépouille étendue. De près, c'était facile de voir les traces révélatrices de sa condition de loup-Garou : les ongles lisses, la légère élongation de son index.Alexander Scroton n'était pas le premier loup-garou que Sirius ait jamais vu ; seulement, à ce moment, il pensait qu'il serait le dernier.

"Non,"dit Sirius. "Je rentre à la maison. J'ai quelque chose à faire."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Des heures avaient passé. La pièce d'adamantine était calme. Harry dormait sur un long banc de bois, les bras sur les yeux. Drago se tenait près de l'armoire, se regardant dans le miroir contenu dans la porte intérieure.

D'habitude, se regarder dans un miroir était l'activité préférée de Drago, mais à ce moment il se découvrit vaguement troublé par l'image qui rencontra son regard. Il avait pris certains vêtements de l'armoire et s'était changé, reconnaissant de se débarrasser du tee-shirt taché de sang. Il portait désormais une chemise faite de quelques matériaux résistants noirs inhabituels, des bottes noires (une taille trop grande, ses pieds nageaient dedans) et par-dessus ça, une longue cape noire qui s'attachait sur la poitrine avec une chaîne d'argent qui était faite de minuscules serpents entrelacés. Des broderies vert sombre bordaient le bout de la cape. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas belle allure dedans (bien sûr qu'il avait belle allure dedans! - brillant et mystérieux). C'était que c'étaient vers ces vêtements qu'il avait instinctivement tendu la main quand il avait ouvert l'armoire ; la cape était aussi la même qu'il avait porté dans ses rêves, debout au milieu d'un cercle de démons en train de vendre son âme. Il entendit de nouveau les voix des démons dans sa tête : _Il y a un équilibre naturel dans toute chose. Pour chaque profit tiré d'une chose, on paie dans un autre domaine_.Il leva la tête, vit son image lever la tête en réponse, la lumière bleue dans la chambre donnant à sa peau blême et à ses cheveux argentés un éclat sombre et métallique. _Quand aurai-je à payer ? Ou peut-être devrais-je demander : que devrai-je payer ?_

Il se détourna du miroir, et traversa la pièce pour examiner les tapisseries sur les murs. Elles étaient très belles à leur étrange manière : la plus grande était tissée de fils d'argent et d'or sur un fond de velours noir ; elle montrait la lune, les étoiles, les constellations, galaxies et univers, tournoyant et brillant et attirant l'œil jusqu'à ce que tu oublies ce que tu regardais et que tu t'égares à travers l'espace entre les étoiles. Le Manoir Malefoy avait toujours été rempli de choses de grande taille, mais peu étaient belles, et Drago trouva que regarder la tapisserie le touchait étrangement. Il leva la main et toucha le matériau qui était poussiéreux, rigide et presque aussi agréable à toucher qu'à regarder.

Les autres tapisseries montraient des scènes de vie de sorciers, de batailles et de chasses. Il y avait de nombreuses bêtes magiques dépeintes : dragons et basilics, hippogriffes et loups-garous, groupes de Vélanes chevauchant d'énormes bêtes avec des corps de lion, des têtes d'hommes, et des queues de scorpion. Drago ne savait pas ce qu'elles étaient, mais n'aurait pas voulu en rencontrer dans une allée obscure. La dernière tapisserie montrait un blason : un dragon d'argent, rampant, faisant face au sinistre. L'étendard tissé sous ses pieds portait la devise latin : IN HOC SIGNO VINCES. Drago la tâta du doigt et trouva la tapisserie aussi froide que la glace.

Il recula, jetant un œil à Harry, qui semblait toujours assoupi, et un léger sentiment de malaise voleta en lui. Il soupçonnait qu'Harry pouvait avoir une légère commotion : après que Serpentard ait Stupéfixié Hermione, Harry s'était jeté sur le Mage Noir. Serpentard l'avait rapidement soulevé comme s'il ne pesait pas plus qu'un chaton et l'avait projeté la tête la première contre le mur opposé. A partir de là, Drago ne pouvait se rappeler ce qui s'était passé. Il avait le sentiment que lui et Ron avaient attaqué Serpentard simultanément, mais sa mémoire à court terme semblait être hors de portée et il ne pouvait être sûr.

Il n'était pas non plus très sûr de ce qu'étaient les symptômes d'une commotion. Harry avait certainement paru assez lucide auparavant, et maintenant qu'il était assoupi, il dormait sans bruit, sa poitrine se levant et se rabaissant avec régularité, la respiration légère. Bien sûr, peut-être que dormir sans bruit _était_ un signe de commotion. Soudain mal à l'aise, Drago se mit sur ses pieds, s'approcha d'Harry, et planta un doigt dans son sternum.

"_Ouille _!" Harry se réveilla avec un cri indigné et tâtonna pour ses lunettes. "Malefoy, espèce d'enflure. C'était pour quoi ?" Il se redressa, l'air blessé, et frotta son plexus solaire.

"Rien. Retourne dormir, Potter."

"Je peux pas," rétorqua Harry avec irritation. "Je suis réveillé maintenant." Il posa ses lunettes et cligna des yeux vers Drago. "Qu'est-ce que tu portes, dis donc ?"

Drago haussa les épaules. "Je me suis changé avec quelques vêtements de l'armoire."

"Tu laisse Salazar Serpentard t'habiller maintenant ?"

"Dis ce que tu veux sur ce type, c'est peut-être un répugnant zombie inhumain et vampirique avec un goût bizarre pour les serpents, mais il a un goût impeccable pour les fringues."

Toute réponse qu'Harry aurait pu formuler fut coupée par un bruit sec provenant des alentours du mur opposé. Ils se retournèrent pour voir une ouverture obscure apparaître dans le mur, et une main passa à travers, tenant quelque chose de rond et plat. Il y eut un _clang_ quand elle lâcha ce qu'elle tenait, et avant que les garçons aient eu le temps de faire plus que regarder avec surprise, la main s'était retirée et l'ouverture sombre avait disparu aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue.

Drago s'avança et s'agenouilla devant l'objet abandonné, Harry le suivant de près et regardant avec curiosité. "C'est quoi ? Une bombe ?"

Drago secoua la tête. "Le dîner." Il sourit à ce qui se trouvait être un plateau d'allure ordinaire sur lequel reposait quelques sandwiches et un pichet d'eau. "Sandwiches au fromage, pour être précis."

Harry regarda sa nourriture avec méfiance. "Malefoy, je ne pense pas que tu devrais…"

"Oh, la ferme. S'il voulait notre mort, il aurait pu nous tuer quand on était inconscient. Tu as trente secondes, puis je vais manger la moitié des sandwiches."

Marmonnant, Harry se laissa tomber sur le sol à côté de Drago. Pendant les quelques minutes suivantes, ils mangèrent dans un silence presque sociable. Une petite querelle éclata pour savoir qui mangerait le dernier sandwich, qui se termina en une furieuse et silencieuse lutte qui s'acheva pour les deux parties à avoir plus de fromage sur leur robe que dans leur bouche. Drago était occupé à essayer de faire moitié-moitié avec le dernier sandwich quand Harry le regarda soudain avec des yeux ronds. "Malefoy, je viens juste d'avoir une idée."

"Ca fait mal ?" demanda gentiment Drago.

Harry se mit à genoux, balayant un morceau de sandwich au fromage de sa chemise. "Mets-moi en colère," demanda-t-il.

Drago toussa avec son sandwich. "Pardon ?"

"Tu m'as entendu. Comme la dernière fois, dans le bureau de Lupin. Mets-moi en colère, peut-être qu'on pourra abattre les murs. Je parie que tu as quelque chose dans ta manche qui m'énerverait vraiment ; tu le fais toujours."

Drago secoua la tête. "Ca ne marcherait pas. Tu t'y attends maintenant. Si je te dis quelque chose, tu penseras juste que je mens."

_Pas si tu me le dis comme ça. Tu ne peux pas mentir télépathiquement_. Harry souriait à présent, ses cheveux ébouriffés. Il rappela à Drago un joyeux Jeannot Lapin ou un autre petit animal pelucheux qui ne savait pas combien il était vulnérable. _Allez, c'est une idée brillante_.

"Non," s'entendit dire Drago.

_Sois pas con, Malefoy_.

Drago secoua la tête. "Je ne le ferai pas."

"Allez," insista Harry, tirant sur la manche de Drago. "Je parie même que ça sera marrant pour toi. Tu aimes me provoquer."

"Potter, ces murs pourraient faire dix pieds d'épaisseur pour ce qu'on en sait. Est-ce que tu sais combien tu devras être énervé ?"

"Ben, personne ne m'ennuie autant que toi," souligna Harry, ne plaisantant qu'à moitié.

Drago dégagea son bras de la prise de Harry et se tourna pour lui jeter un regard noir, la voix pareil à un sifflement. "_Tu ne sais pas ce que tu demandes."_

La férocité dans la voix de Drago fit reculer Harry. Un air blessé flotta sur son visage avant qu'il ne lève le menton avec entêtement. "Bon. Ecoute, je ne faisais que plaisanter. Ne retourne pas le couteau dans la plaie."

Harry se rassit contre le mur près de Drago, qui fixait à présent furieusement le demi-sandwich sur ses genoux. Après un moment de silence, il le ramassa et, avec un éclat d'irritation enfantine, le jeta à Harry.

Harry baissa les yeux de surprise sur le sandwich qui avait rebondit sur son bras. "_Ça_ c'est mature, Malefoy."

"Et alors ?" Drago avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et fixait le mur opposé. Il savait qu'il était puéril, mais il ne se sentait pas capable d'y faire quelque chose.

"J'ai une autre idée."

"Moi aussi, et c'est que tu devrais partir."

Harry ignora ceci. "Tu ne veux pas entendre mon idée ?"

"C'est une autre idée catastrophique comme ta dernière ?"

"Je veux que tu m'apprennes comment utiliser cette épée."

Cette fois, Drago se tourna et le regarda. "Quoi ?"

Harry désigna l'épée de Godric, qui était appuyée contre une table basse en bois de rose. "On a deux épées, et rien d'autre à faire. Je pourrais aussi bien apprendre."

Drago se mordit la lèvre. "Les épées ne sont pas mouchetées..."

"Mouchetées ?"

"Elles devraient avoir des perles sur les extrémités... pour les empêcher de couper. Si tu dois apprendre avec."

"Tu as appris avec des épées mouchetées ?"

"Non," admit Drago.

"Très bien alors." Harry s'avança, ramassa l'épée de Godric, et se tourna face à Drago. Il présentait une image bizarre avec son jean, son tee-shirt taché de sang, et ses baskets, le brillant joyau incrusté dans son épée serrée dans sa main droite.

Drago soupira. "Bien, mais on va aller lentement. Hermione ne me remerciera pas si je ruine ton apparence en te coupant le nez."

"Hermione m'aimerait même si je n'avait pas de nez," dit Harry, avec une enviable conviction.

"Comme ça serait marrant," fit Drago, qui se leva et tendit la main vers sa propre épée, "de découvrir si c'est vrai ou pas. On y va ?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny leva les yeux quand Ron entra dans la cuisine, portant un livre à la reliure bleue.

"Comment va Hermione ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Elle doit aller bien. Elle m'a donné des devoirs." Il montra le livre dans sa main (_Dictionnaire des Références Magiques de Tandy, Vol. S)_."Je suis censé chercher des sorts ayant un rapport avec le sommeil. Et les rêves."

"Rien jusqu'ici ?" demanda Charlie, en leur proposant un plat de biscuits.

Ron se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. "Rien à propos des sorts de sommeil, ni des rêves non plus, pour ce que ça importe. Mais si tu veux faire des pâtisseries invisibles ou Invoquer une troupe de danseuses de French can-can en sous-vêtements lumineux, je suis ton homme."

"Charlie ?" C'était Mme Weasley, se tenant à la porte, portant une de ses vieilles robes les plus rapiécées et l'air fatiguée. Elle sourit quand Ginny lui jeta un œil.

"'Lut, maman," fit Charlie. "Du thé ?"

"Non. Il y a juste quelque chose d'important que je veux te montrer. Je nettoyais la chambre de Percy, tu sais, pour me changer les idées, et j'ai trouvé ça dans la poche de son pyjama." Elle tendit un morceau de papier blanc froissé. "C'est adressé à Drago Malefoy."

Les yeux écarquillés, Charlie prit le papier. "Merci, Maman."

Mme Weasley sourit et partit. Charlie commença à déplier le papier. Ron tordit le cou pour avoir une meilleure vue. "Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?"

"La ferme, Ron," fit Charlie, sans méchanceté, et il commença à parcourir la lettre. En la lisant, son visage prit une étrange expression.

"Allez," implora Ron. "Qu'est-ce que dit Rogue? Il est mort ? Quoi ?"

Ginny renifla. "Oui, Ron, parce que si Rogue meurt, il va sûrement écrire à Drago et le lui dire."

"Ne soit pas ridicule," sourit Charlie. "Il serait trop occupé avec les funérailles pour écrire."

"_Charlie_," grogna Ron, mais Charlie, l'ignorant, se dressa, s'approcha de l'âtre, et s'agenouilla devant les flammes.

"_Auditori_ Manoir Malefoy," déclama-t-il, et après un moment, la tête et les épaules de Narcissa apparurent dans les faibles flammes. "Oui ?" dit-elle. Elle paraissait épuisée, ses yeux cerclés de cernes noirs. Quand elle reconnut Charlie, ses yeux sombres s'agrandirent. "Est-ce qu'il y a des…"

"Nouvelles ? Non," dit gentiment mais fermement Charlie. "Je suis désolé."

Elle se mordit la lèvre. "Tout va bien, alors ?"

"Aussi bien qu'on peut l'attendre. J'ai quelque chose ici qui pourrait vous intéresser vous et Sirius. Il est dans le coin ?"

"Il est rentré, mais il est allé droit aux cachots. Je pense qu'il s'occupe… et bien, de la situation."

"Ah," fit Charlie avec diplomatie, et il donna le morceau de papier blanc froissé. Narcissa tendit une main mince et pâle hors du feu et le lui prit. "C'est adressé à Drago," dit Charlie. "De la part de Rogue."

Les yeux de Narcissa s'égarèrent sur Charlie, puis revinrent sur la lettre.

"Apparemment Rogue a concocté une sorte de Potion de Volonté pour Drago," expliqua Charlie. "Pour l'aider à résister au pouvoir de Serpentard. Je pensais que Sirius pourrait être intéressé…"

Mais Narcissa, saisissant le parchemin, avait déjà disparu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Elle rêvait qu'elle se tenait dans une clairière au cœur d'une forêt, et au centre de la clairière, il y avait un arbre. C'était le plus grand qu'elle aurait pu imaginer, et plus que ça. Les racines géantes s'élevaient au-dessus de sa tête comme les chevrons d'un hall monstrueux. Au-dessus d'eux, elle put voir l'immense tronc tordu de l'arbre monter encore et encore, et loin au-dessus, si haut que les nuages et la distance lui donnaient du mal à voir, elle put juste apercevoir l'énorme ombre faite de feuilles et de branches. Un mince brin flottait entre elles. Alors qu'il se rapprochait, elle vit qu'il s'agissait d'une brillante chose volante ; pas un oiseau, mais un petit serpent ailé avec des écailles étincelantes. _

_Il atterrit à quelques pas d'elle, se tordit, ondula, et devint un homme, debout. Elle ne se sentait pas surprise ; elle savait déjà que ce serait lui. Il était pale, très pâle et il portait une robe vert sombre. Quelque chose était attaché à sa taille – une épée vit-elle. Il semblait à la fois se contenir et être terriblement tendu, la peau de son visage tendu sur ses os, ses yeux, jadis argentés, noirs dorénavant, fixés sur elle._

_"Tu m'as appelé ici," déclara-t-il, et sa voix était ferme. "Que veux-tu ?"_

_"Je voulais te donner ceci," répondit-elle, et elle brandit quelque chose qui étincelait comme une pierre brillante._

_Il ne fit pas un geste pour la prendre. "Alors, c'est la fin ?"_

_Elle hocha la tête. "C'est la fin. Je ne serai plus ta Source."_

_"C'est à cause de Godric," cracha-t-il avec fureur._

_"Godric n'a rien à voir avec ça."_

_"Je pourrais te forcer," rumina-t-il. "Il y a des moyens."_

_"Une Source forcée est inutile," déclara-t-elle. "Tu le sais."_

_"Et ça ne t'importe pas que je t'aime ?"_

_Elle leva le menton. Le regarda. "Tu ne m'aimes pas."_

_Il traversa la clairière, la saisit par les poignets, les yeux plantés dans les siens. Elle lui rendit son regard, sur son visage, si changé à présent. Elle avait jadis pensé qu'il était doux, une personne de sentiments, sensible, même. Et il y avait de la sensibilité dans ses yeux, mais seulement réduite – la sensibilité qui ne sentait que sa propre douleur, ne comprenait que ses propres besoins, ne souffrait que lorsque ses désirs étaient contrariés. "Comment peux-tu me dire ça ?" siffla-t-il._

_"Parce que c'est vrai. Tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu me veux simplement comme tu veux plus de pouvoir, plus de savoir, plus de monstrueuses créatures pour obéir à tes ordres. Et que j'aime Godric, cela seul te fait me désirer davantage. Ce n'est pas de l'amour, seulement de l'avarice…"_

_Il l'attrapa par les cheveux et la tira sèchement contre lui. Elle essaya de se dégager, le repoussant avec ses mains alors qu'il lui souriait. "Combat-moi, pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ?" lui siffla-t-il. "Mors-moi, griffe-moi. Mais non, tu ne peux me blesser. Pas même ici."_

_"Je peux te faire souffrir," siffla-t-elle. "Je le ferai."_

_Ce n'était pas la bonne chose à dire. Ses yeux se plissèrent. "Oui, tu prépares quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Toi et les autres. Godric, et Helga. Je le sais. J'ai entendu des choses."_

_"Nous ne faisons que nous protéger."_

_"Alors pourquoi faites-vous des Clefs pour une arme ?"_

_Son cœur sembla se glacer dans sa poitrine. Elle le fixa, son sang battant à ses tempes : _Comment sait-il ? Comment sait-il ?

_Son sourire s'élargit. "J'ai des informateurs," dit-il. "Ne pense pas pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit sans que je le sache. Et ne pense pas que parce que je t'ai perdue comme Source, je suis faible." Il sourit comme un crâne. "J'ai une autre Source de pouvoir à présent."_

_"Salazar, que…"_

_Ses mots furent coupés quand sa bouche vint sur la sienne. Au début, elle serra les dents pour l'éloigner, mais il avait aussi coupé sa respiration, et finalement ses lèvres s'ouvrirent pour avoir de l'air. Il avait un goût de métal froid. L'horreur l'assaillit, mais même alors que son sang battait durement à ses oreilles, elle se demanda désespérément comment la personne que vous aimiez le plus en ce monde pouvait devenir celle que vous haïssiez le plus._

_Elle détourna le visage. "Laisse moi partir…"_

_Mais il s'était déjà éloigné d'elle, l'avait relâchée, riant alors q'elle se tournait pour s'enfuir et son rire fut la dernière chose qu'elle entendit comme elle…_

Le rêve s'effaça.

_Elle était assise dans une pièce qu'elle reconnut : la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Face à elle, de l'autre coté de la table, il y avait un homme qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu en rêve, mais elle le reconnut immédiatement : des cheveux noirs, grand, de sombres sourcils plissés en un air renfrogné. Un visage inquiet, honnête. Des yeux vert sombre. Plusieurs objets étaient éparpillés sur la table : des livres, des parchemins, des plumes, un mortier et un pilon, le fourreau d'une épée, le Lycanthe, un objet qui ressemblait à un sablier ou au signe de l'infini._

_"Nous allons devoir le tuer, réalises-tu," dit-il._

_Elle secoua la tête avec véhémence. "Non. Je ne veux pas faire cela."_

_"Il n'y a point d'autre moyen, Rowena."_

_"Il y a un autre moyen. Helga et moi avons travaillé à des additions de la malédiction. Même s'il était capable d'y échapper, de se défaire de l'enchantement, il ne sera pas capable de quitter l'aire à laquelle nous l'avons enchaîné. Il tournera ses propres monstres contre lui et fera d'eux ses gardiens…"_

_"Tout cela juste pour le garder en vie ?"_

_"Je ne puis le tuer, Godric. Je ne puis. Il y a toujours du bon en lui, quelque chose qui peut être racheté, et pendant qu'il sera retenu je découvrirai comment ça peut être accompli…"_

_"Tant d'efforts dépensés pour préserver une vie qui en vaut si peu," dit Godric d'un ton amer. "Le Sortilège Dormiens ne le retiendra pas. Il enchaîne l'âme d'un homme. Et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait une âme à enchaîner."_

_"Il y a encore une chose," s'entendit-elle dire avec hésitation._

_Godric leva les yeux. "Quoi ?"_

_Elle rencontra son regard. "As-tu jamais entendu parlé du Charme Epicyclique ?"_

_Hermione sentit son propre corps endormi sursauter et, comme en écho à ce choc, l'expression de Godric vacilla et disparut. Elle essaya de s'accrocher aux lambeaux du rêve, mais entendit seulement des voix résonner dans sa tête, claires mais étouffées, comme des voix entendues depuis une autre pièce ; celle d'Helga, la sienne : "Nous devrons le préparer plus rapidement, c'est tout. Le Lycanthe est prêt, le Retourneur aussi, maintenant nous avons juste besoin de la Clef de Godric." Les voix devinrent des cris indissociables. "Quelle Source utilise-t-il, si ce n'est moi ? Où trouverait-il un autre Magid prêt à être sa Source ?" "Peut-être n'est-ce pas un Magid du tout. Un pouvoir démoniaque. Il pourrait avoir invoqué quelque chose…" "Nous devons cacher les Clefs." "Helga peut les cacher. Elle sait comment élever des barrières." "Nous avons si peu de temps…"_

"_Hermione_."

Quelqu'un l'avait saisie par le poignet, et disait un nom, mais ce n'était pas son nom, ou était-ce bien le sien ? Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et vit une masse sombre sans forme dans le noir, qui devint lentement un Ron en noir et blanc, assis au bord du lit et la regardant anxieusement.

"_Hermione_."

Prise de vertige, elle étendit le bras et l'attrapa de sa main libre, le tirant si fort qu'il tomba presque. "Comment…"elle comprit et, avec un halètement enragé, elle ferma les yeux, le coeur battant. "Je rêvais," dit-elle, moitié pour lui, moitié pour elle.

Ron recula légèrement, se levant mais sans lâcher son poignet. "Je m'en doutais. Tu hurlais. En fait, tu hurlais pour, hum, Godric. Est-ce que ce serait Godric Gryffondor, et est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je devrais dire à Harry, parce que je ne pense vraiment pas…"

Hermione frappa gentiment sa tête contre son épaule. "Tais-_toi_." Ron soupira, mais ne bougea pas. Elle pouvait entendre le doux son des battements de son cœur, solide comme un métronome, digne de confiance comme Ron lui-même. "J'entends toutes ces voix," chuchota-t-elle, levant les yeux vers lui. "Rowena et Godric… il étaient en train de parler de Clefs, et où elles étaient cachées. Je crois que Ginny a raison, je pense qu'il y a quelque chose enfoui ici, peut-être dans le cellier…"

"Hermione," la coupa Ron. "_Ce sont juste des rêves_."

"Non." Hermione parla avec fermeté. "Ce ne sont pas juste des rêves." Elle tendit la main, prit le Lycanthe, et le tint devant Ron. "Ceci me _connecte_ à eux. A Harry et spécialement à Drago. Je pourrais rêver ce qu'il rêve, peut-être que je peux voir ce qu'il voit. De toute façon, j'apprends des choses. Je commence à comprendre comment tout est relié, comment ce qui est arrivé dans le passé affecte ce qui arrive maintenant."

Elle s'arrêta. Ron la regardait fermement, et elle pensa voir du souci dans ses yeux bleu clair. "Hermione," dit-il lentement. "Ne le prends pas mal, mais… tu sembles un peu trop… concentrée sur tout ça. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est cette chose…" Il tendit le menton vers le Lycanthe. "Mais tu la regardes comme Drago regardait son épée. J'aime pas ça."

"Tous les pouvoirs ne sont pas mauvais, Ron."

"Peut-être pas," concéda-t-il, se détachant d'elle et se levant. "Mais comment peux-tu faire la différence ?"

Elle frissonna un peu, bien qu'il ne fasse pas froid dans la pièce, et tira sur sa manche. Ron lui avait donné une paire de vieux pyjamas de Fred, et par-dessus elle portait le pull que Mme Weasley avait tricoté pour Harry pour le Noël de leur quatrième année. Il était vert émeraude avec un dragon brodé qui se tordait sur l'avant. Harry l'avait porté au Terrier l'été dernier et il s'étaient tous moqué de lui : il avait tant grandi que les manches du pull tombaient sur ses poignets et un pouce de peau était dévoilé entre le bas du pull et la ceinture de son jeans. En riant, Harry avait caché le pull dans le fond du placard de Ron, où il était resté jusqu'à ce soir.

Elle aimait le porter. C'était chaud, c'était familier, ça avait l'odeur d'Harry. Elle avait toujours pensé que les gens sentait plutôt comme la lessive qu'ils utilisaient, mais elle en était venu à réaliser que ce n'était pas vrai : Ron sentait toujours une combinaison d'herbe coupée et de tartine beurrée, Drago comme du clou de girofle, du poivre et un zeste de citron, et Harry sentait la soupe et le chocolat et quelque autre odeur qui était juste uniquement Harry et quelque part, ça soulageait le sentiment malade du manque. Pas entièrement, bien sûr. Mais un peu.

"Je ne sais pas," énonça-t-elle enfin. "Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir." Elle leva la tête et regarda Ron, qui se tenait à la fenêtre à présent, regardant dans le jardin. "Et j'ai peur."

Ron se retourna vers elle. La faible lueur de la lune traça les ombres sous ses yeux, soulignant ses cils d'argent, assombrissant ses cheveux. "Viens là," dit-il.

Hermione se leva et vint le rejoindre à la fenêtre.

"Regarde dehors," ordonna-t-il.

Elle suivit son regard. Au-dehors, la lumière de la lune était d'un blanc si perçant que le jardin semblait presque enfoui sous la neige. Les arbres étaient bordés d'argent ; la lumière de la lune si brillante qu'elle mouchait les étoiles. Mais ce n'était pas ce que Ron avait désigné ; il indiquait la solide ligne de figures en capes noires qui se tenaient en cercle dans le jardin, dos à la maison. Des Aurors. Ils se tenaient si immobiles qu'ils ressemblaient à des pierres.

"Ca ne te fait pas te sentir un peu moins effrayée ?" demanda Ron, et Hermione le regarda, songeant qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas qu'elle n'avait pas tant peur de ce qu'il y avait au-dehors de ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. A l'intérieur d'elle, à l'intérieur de Drago, à l'intérieur de Harry et Ginny, ce qui gravait l'histoire, la génétique et la destinée qu'ils portaient peut-être en eux, inévitable, se répétant sans fin. Elle regarda derrière lui, au-delà de la fenêtre, vers le jardin où la lumière de la lune brillait sur l'eau de la carrière.

Soudain, elle se retourna violement, et fixa Ron intensément. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle serrait le Lycanthe dans sa main droite, si étroitement qu'elle pouvait sentir les pointes s'enfoncer dans sa paume. "Ron. Le _Terrier_."

"Quoi, le Terrier ?"

"Les barrières."

"Quoi, les barrières ?" demanda Ron, l'air vaguement exaspéré. "Ou est-ce un de ces jeux où tu dis un mot et je suis supposé te répondre avec la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit ?"

"Non, ce n'est pas un jeu. Ron, tu dis qu'à chaque fois que tes parents ont essayé de vider le Terrier, il se remplissait de nouveau, pas vrai ? Il y a des sortes de barrières magiques dessus, vraiment puissantes si tes parents n'ont pu les briser. Maintenant, et si ces barrières étaient posée pour protéger quelque chose qui était sous le Terrier ? Quelque chose enfoui là... il y a un millier d'années ?"

Ron la fixa un moment. Puis un sourire traversa son visage, éclairant ses yeux. "Et tout ce temps, je pensais que tu faisais juste semblant d'être intelligente."

Hermione sourit aussi. "Est-ce que tu as une pelle ?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sirius se tenait dans le cachot, le démon dans son dos, faisant face au loup-garou qui avait été Lupin à travers les barreaux de sa cellule. Il avait cessé de se jeter contre les barreaux depuis un moment déjà et était accroupi, les yeux plissés et gémissant par moment.

Sirius se tenait debout, un objet dans chaque main, et regardait le loup, la voix de Fol-Œil résonnant dans son esprit : _Ce n'est pas une chose plaisante que d'être Appelé_._ C'est douloureux, et ça dure jusqu'à ce que celui qui est Appelé réponde à la convocation, ou meure_.

Lentement, il leva sa main gauche, dans laquelle quelque chose étincelait à travers la sombre lumière du cachot. "Je l'ai trouvé dans mon coffre à Gringott's," dit-il doucement, non pas en regardant le loup, mais ce qu'il tenait dans la main. C'était une clé, faite de cuivre, avec un tête découpée dans de l'os dans laquelle se trouvait plusieurs sombres joyaux étincelants. "James me l'a donné pour Harry. Le problème étant, bien entendu, qu'Harry n'est pas dans le coin pour que je lui donne, et que James n'est pas dans le coin pour me dire ce pourquoi c'est fait. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire avec cette chose. C'est évidemment magique, mais une clé, même magique, ça ne vaut pas grand-chose sans une serrure, pas vrai ? Maintenant, je sais ce que tu aurais dit, Lunard : 'Sirius, c'est évident. Parfois une clé n'est pas seulement une clef.' Et parfois un garçon n'est pas seulement un garçon, parfois il est également un loup. C'est une chose que j'ai apprise de toi. Je t'ai toujours dit que ce n'était pas si important que ça. Mais j'avais peut être tort." Sirius s'arrêta, conscient qu'il faisait les cent pas, et appuya sa tête contre les barreaux froids de la cellule. "Oh, à quoi ça sert ? Tu ne comprends pas un mot de ce que je raconte."

Alors qu'il se penchait, le loup gémit, et recula

"Il te craint," déclara le démon derrière Sirius. "Il sait pourquoi tu es venu."

"Et comment est-ce que _tu _le sais ?" grogna Sirius sans se retourner.

"Je vois ce que tu tiens dans ta main droite. Tu penses pouvoir tuer un loup-garou avec une telle épée ? Elle n'est même pas en argent."

Sirius se retourna lentement et regarda le démon avec des yeux mornes. "Tu serais surpris de voir comment un couteau dans le cœur peut tuer."

"Le Sort de la Mort est plus net," observa le démon.

"Il mérite plus que ça," déclara Sirius. Il avait toujours les yeux baissés vers le couteau qu'il avait pris dans la réserve d'armes de Lucius parce que c'était la plus belle arme qu'il avait pu trouver, et parce que les opales dans la poignée lui faisait penser à des lunes, et semblaient appropriées. Dans le fond de son esprit, il se souvint de quelque chose que lui avait dit Lupin en regardant la demi lune : _Nous pensons que nous inventons des symboles, mais en réalité ce sont eux qui nous inventent. Nous sommes leurs créatures, façonnées par leur sévérité, délimitant des gouffres_._ (4)_

La vérité, c'est que ce n'était pas important avec quelle arme il tuerait son ami. Il serait quand même mort.

_Il le ferait pour moi_, pensa Sirius. Mais la pensée manquait de la résonance qu'elle avait avant.

Le démon ricana. "Tu ne peux pas faire ça."

Sirius l'ignora.

"Peut être," dit le démon, "qu'il y a un autre moyen ?"

Le démon haussa les épaules. "Très bien. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour marchander."

"Pourquoi _es-_tu venu ?" grogna Sirius. "Tu as dit ne pas être venu pour tuer Harry, mais tu as essayé de…"

"Je n'essayais pas de le tuer ! J'essayais de l'avertir !"

"Tu l'as attaqué !"

"J'ai essayé de le faire _écouter_.J'ai essayé de lui dire que sa vie était en danger à cause du Seigneur Serpent. Mais lui et l'autre, le septième fils, n'ont pas voulu m'écouter."

Sirius était immobile, son coeur battant fort. La créature était certainement en train de mentir… et déjà : "Pourquoi?" demanda-t-il. "Qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire de ce qui peut arriver à Harry?"

Le démon haussa les épaules. "On ne s'en inquiète pas. Tu poses les mauvaises questions."

Sirius fit un pas vers lui, ses yeux plantés dans ceux, rouges, du démon "Qui est 'nous' ? Quel est ton nom d'ailleurs ? En as-tu seulement un ?"

Le démon eu un air sournois. "Très bien. En signe de bonne volonté, je vais te donner mon nom. C'est Strygalldvir. Sers t'en pour me conjurer et je te mangerais le cœur et le foie." _(5)_

Sirius douta qu'il ferait plus qu'invoquer avec un nom qu'il ne pouvait même pas prononcer. "Alors que veut Serpentard à Harry ?" demanda Sirius, et par réflexe il regarda le joyau rouge dans son bracelet qui palpitait avec une lumière régulière. "Et quel est l'intérêt de l'Enfer dans ses procédés ?"

"Il nous doit une vie," déclara le démon. "Le marché conclu avec le Seigneur Serpent était le plus enchaînant des marchés : le cadeau du pouvoir démoniaque en échange de…"

"Sa vie," dit Sirius. "Au terme d'un certain nombre d'années. Je vois. "

Le démon pouffa. "Pas _sa_ vie," ricana-t-il. "Qui voudrait négocier quelque chose comme ça ?"

"Alors...?"

"La vie de son héritier. Plus précisément un descendant Magid de son sang. C'était ce qui était négocié. C'est pourquoi, quand Serpentard est revenu à la vie, il était désespéré de créer un héritier. Une fois qu'il nous donne la vie de son descendant, nous n'avons d'autre choix que considérer la dette comme payée."

"Drago," murmura Sirius, puis, après un moment, comme il prenait conscience de quelque chose, il leva la tête et le dévisagea. "_Harry _?"

"Pourquoi pas ?" Strygalldvir souriait largement, dévoilant plus d'une rangée de dents. Ce n'était pas un sourire aimable. "Les deux garçons sont des descendants Magid du sang de Serpentard. Mais l'enfant Potter a également le sang de Godric en lui. Le Seigneur Serpent a besoin de garder un garçon vivant et à ses côtés, mais l'autre sera sacrifié. La haine de Serpentard pour son cousin ne fait aucun doute. Il considérera le fait d'utiliser l'héritier de Godric en tant que libération comme une douce ironie. Ce serait comme si Godric lui-même l'avait libéré."

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire s'il utilise Harry pour remplir son marché ?" grogna Sirius. "Quelle différence est-ce que ça fait ?"

"Parce que," déclara le démon, ses yeux rouges tournoyant, "ce marché a été fait il y a mille ans, quand nous étions riches en objets de Véritable Magie et pauvres en Magids. L'art de créer la Lame Vivante est perdu depuis longtemps. Cette épée est une des deux seules restant dans le monde, et elle est plus précieuse que la vie d'un enfant Magid à nos yeux. Il y a assez," ajouta Strygalldvir, "de Magids de nos jours. Mais nous ne pouvons récupérer l'épée si Serpentard paie le marché. Et ça n'aura pas lieu tant que…"

Sirius s'interrompit en secouant la tête."En d'autres termes, tu aurais simplement préféré avoir l'épée plutôt que Harry. Charmant."

"Je suis un démon. Nous ne sommes pas intéressé par ce qui est bien. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il est trop tard pour l'héritier de Godric. Le Seigneur Serpent le tient désormais."

Sirius était en nage. _Pourquoi Serpentard aurait-il besoin d'un garçon vivant et à ses côtés ? _pensa-t-il, puis il se souvint de la voix de Remus prononçant les mots de la prophétie, _Quand l'épée sera à nouveau maniée par un descendant de Serpentard, Serpentard lui-même sera de retour, et lui et son descendant s'allieront pour répandre la terreur sur le monde sorcier_.

Remus. Il se tourna vers l'autre cellule, celle où se trouvait le loup-garou. Il montra les dents à son approche, ses yeux sombres emplis de férocité, de douleur, ou alors d'une combinaison des deux.

"Tu vas finalement le tuer ?" demanda le démon d'une voix traînante.

"Non," répondit Sirius en plaçant le couteau qu'il tenait dans la boucle de sa ceinture. "Je vais le laisser. S'il va vers Serpentard, alors je le suivrais."

"Il te déchirera," déclara le démon, étant impressionné soit par la bravoure de Sirius, soit par sa stupidité, Sirius n'était pas sûr.

"Peut-être," déclara Sirius. "Peut être que non."

Il tendit la main vers la porte de la cellule…

"_Sirius _!"

C'était Narcissa. Elle se tenait à l'entrée du cachot, très pâle dans sa robe blanche.

"Sirius," dit-elle encore en reprenant sa respiration, et il réalisa qu'elle avait couru. "Je pense que tu devrais lire ceci." et elle lui tendit un morceau de papier plié.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Ron, fais moins de bruit, tu vas réveiller tout le monde ! Arrête de taper des pieds."

"Je ne tape pas des pieds. Je ne fais que marcher."

"Et bien marche plus silencieusement."

Ron roula des yeux. Hermione, bien sûr, ne put le voir puisque la cuisine était plongée dans l'obscurité. "Allons, Hermione, tout le monde dort."

"Excepté nous, bien entendu," déclara une voix venue de l'obscurité

Ron et Hermione sursautèrent d'un même mouvement et se dévisagèrent. La cuisine fut soudain éclairée, révélant Charlie et Ginny assis à la table de la cuisine, les regardant de travers. Charlie tenait sa baguette, de laquelle émanait une puissante lumière.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites assis dans le noir ? " demanda Ron, indigné.

"On a entendu deux murmures pendant que vous descendiez les escaliers," déclara Ginny d'un air supérieur. "Alors, on a pensé qu'on allait vous faire un peu peur. Ron, pourquoi est-ce que tu portes une pelle ?"

Charlie haussa un sourcil avec un sourire suffisant."Qu'_alliez_-vous faire ? Descendre ici pour une séance de bécotage illégale ?"

Ron s'étrangla et rougit. Hermione semblait plutôt agacée. "Bien sûr que c'est pour ça," s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique. "C'est pourquoi on a pris la pelle. C'est _tellement _pratique pendant une séance de bécotage."

Ginny sourit. "Que _vouliez_-vous faire avec cette pelle ?"

"J'allais la planter dans le sol," dit Ron en faisant de grands gestes, "et après j'aurais commencé à creuser. Je t'en dirais bien plus, mais après, ça demande un minimum de technique." _(6)_

"Très bien," déclara Charlie en se levant. "Vous avez cinq minutes pour m'expliquer pourquoi vous êtes descendu en plein milieu de la nuit avec une pelle. Allez-y."

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent l'un l'autre. Ron haussa les épaules. Hermione soupira, se retourna vers Charlie et Ginny, et expliqua.

Quand elle eut terminé, Charlie se gratta la tête, l'air un peu triste. "Vous réalisez que vous ne pouvez pas aller dans la carrière ? Les Aurors ont donné des ordres stricts pour qu'on reste à l'intérieur."

Il y eu un silence sinistre qui fut brisé par Ginny. "Il y a peut-être un autre moyen," dit-elle doucement.

Ron n'en crut pas ses oreilles. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Quand j'étais dans la cave hier, j'ai remarqué que quand je descendais un couloir, le plafond devenait de plus en plus humide, et juste après, de l'eau a commencé à me couler dessus. Je pense que j'étais _sous _la carrière."

Hermione claqua des mains "Gin, tu es géniale. Allons-y."

Ron sembla vert. "Dans la cave ?" répéta-t-il faiblement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a la cave ?" demanda Hermione.

Ron gesticula faiblement. "Les araignées..."

"Je te protègerais, Ron," dit Charlie avec héroïsme."D'ailleurs," ajouta t-il en baissant la voix, "Je meurs d'envie de voir si Fred et George gardent toujours leur collection de magazines en bas."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il s'avéra que Drago n'était pas un mauvais professeur. Harry était surpris. Il aurait pensé que Drago serait… et bien, comme Rogue, grincheux, impatient et exigent. Il _était _impatient, mais il était aussi méticuleux et prévenant et avait insisté pour que Harry commence au tout début –comment se tenir, comment saluer, comment tenir son épée. Il avait insisté pour que Harry enlève ses chaussures afin de mieux lui montrer comment se tenir, et avait lui-même retiré ses chaussures pour qu'ils fassent la même taille quand ils combattraient.

Harry suspecta qu'il trichait. Pas d'une façon où il pouvait exactement mettre le doigt dessus, mais il semblait à Harry qu'il avait lui-même utilisé l'épée, des mouvements qu'il n'avait jamais appris vacillaient dans le fond de son esprit ; moins des noms que des séries d'impulsions électriques que son cerveau voulait suivre, et une seconde après, il se rendait compte que son bras avait agi comme sur leur ordre.

Il supposa qu'il était sûrement un élève apprenant étonnamment vite avec un savoir inné des techniques de combat à l'épée, mais il soupçonnait plutôt que ça n'était pas le cas. Chaque fois que ça se produisait, il levait les yeux et trouvait Drago en train de le regarder l'air de dire, "Oui ? Quoi ? Pourquoi me regardes-tu avec des yeux ronds, Potter ?"

Il avait donc décidé de ne pas s'en inquiéter. Drago voulait plutôt lui apprendre le combat à l'épée, plus de pouvoir pour lui. Ce n'était pas comme si ça le facilitait. C'était toujours difficile. L'épée de Godric était lourde, très lourde, et apprendre à bouger d'une nouvelle manière lui donnait des crampes. Il était en sueur – tout comme Drago – et sa chemise lui collait au corps.

"Ok," déclara soudainement Drago, en respirant fort et en faisant quelques pas. "Une fois de plus. Essaie de me passer."

Harry soupira, se retourna, et fit face à Drago, qui le salua. Se sentant stupide, Harry fit de même, mais moins maladroitement.

Au moment où Drago bougea, Harry bougea également. Il avait senti que Drago l'aidait une fois de plus, bien qu'il n'ait rien pu voir dans l'expression de Drago qui le laisse penser. Drago semblait calme, concentré, un peu ennuyé, même lorsque Harry le faisait reculer avec sa propre arme. Harry le suivit, écoutant le bruit métallique avec un plaisir prononcé. Drago leva sa lame, Harry la repoussa avec la sienne, se déplaça de côté, remarqua que ses pieds étaient mal placés, et les remit correctement. Avant qu'il ne finisse, Drago le frappa à l'épaule avec le plat de son épée. Ça faisait mal, aussi.

"Ouille !" ronchonna Harry en reculant.

Drago repoussa une mèche de cheveux humide de transpiration de ses yeux et fronça les sourcils. "Allez Potter, un hamster raisonnablement entraîné pourrait achever ce mouvement. Je t'ai laissé une ouverture plus grande que Milicent Bulstrode…"

"Mes pieds étaient mal mis," riposta Harry en ronchonnant encore plus.

Un large sourire étira les coins de la bouche de Drago. "Ouais, j'avais remarqué. Et bien, apprendre l'escrime demande une certaine grâce."

"J'ai de la grâce," dit Harry, vexé.

"Souviens-toi, Potter : je t'ai vu danser. L'école toute entière t'a vu danser en quatrième année. On ne peux pas dire que tu sois _particulièrement_ gracieux."

Indigné, Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer – et fut coupé par un grincement provenant du coin de la pièce. Les deux garçons se retournèrent en tenant leur épée. Cette fois, le sombre espace devint plus large qu'il ne l'avait été auparavant, juste assez pour qu'une personne le traverse. Harry et Drago se glacèrent, se regardant l'un l'autre.

Drago parla le premier. _Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?_

_Nous protéger. Nous tenir dos à dos. _

Drago mis ses mains sur ses hanches. _Et qu'est-ce que ça va faire ?_

Harry haussa les épaules. _Je ne sais pas. C'est ce qu'ils font dans les films. _

Il y eut un léger mouvement dans l'espace sombre, et une silhouette émergea soudainement dans la pièce. Harry et Drago ne bougèrent pas. Ils la regardèrent seulement. La silhouette portait une longue robe d'un bleu indigo, dont la capuche relevée ne laissait pas voir son visage. Il était possible de voir que l'intrus était petit, mais trop mince pour être Queudver, et les mains dépassant des manches de sa robe sombre étaient humaines.

Harry entendit la voix de Drago dans sa tête. _Ça ne peut pas être de bon augure_.

Il était d'accord. Soudain, le sombre espace disparut, le mur se reconstituant, et l'intrus se tourna pour faire face aux garçons ; il leva ses deux mains pâles jusqu'à sa capuche et la rejeta en arrière.

Des cheveux comme un nuage de fils argentés apparurent, encadrant un visage familier. Des yeux d'un bleu sombre les regardèrent hautainement, battant doucement des paupières. "J'aurais pensé," et la voix était glaciale, "que vous auriez trouvé des plans plus adroits jusqu'à maintenant, étant tous deux des Magids, et non pas désespérément stupides." La bouche rouge se fronça de dégoût. "_Les garçons_..."

Il y eut un claquement. Drago avait lâché son épée de surprise. "_Fleur _?" demanda-t-il, le choc ôtant tout accent à sa voix. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ils étaient descendus à la cave depuis à peu près trente minutes quand ils atteignirent la porte. Ginny ouvrait la voie, sa baguette sortie luisant faiblement, Charlie derrière elle. Puis venait Hermione, qui avait découvert qu'elle pouvait utiliser le Lycanthe comme une petite torche : il brillait quand elle le levait dans sa main. Puis venait Ron, marmonnant un peu, mais regardant autour de lui avec un grand intérêt. Ça ressemblait plus à un labyrinthe de tunnels et de passages qu'à une cave. C'était une bonne chose, pensa Hermione, que Ginny semblât savoir où elle allait ou ils se seraient tous perdu.

Hermione avait également remarqué que le sol semblait être de plus en plus boueux à mesure qu'ils avançaient, et que, comme Ginny l'avait dit, les murs étaient plus humides et plus couverts de mousse, l'air était plus frais et empli d'une brume blanchâtre et humide.

Ron poussa soudain un cri alarmé, et Hermione se retourna brusquement. "Ron ! Tu vas bien?"

Ron, le teint verdâtre dans la lumière du Lycanthe, avait les yeux baissés vers ses pieds avec une expression d'horreur. "Une araignée," dit-il d'une voix étouffée. "Elle escalade la jambe de mon pantalon."

Hermione roula des yeux. "Franchement, Ron !" s'exclama-t-elle et elle se mit à genoux. Elle secoua la jambe de son pantalon et enleva l'offensante arachnide de sa cheville. C'était une très petite araignée, gris pâle et plutôt mignonne. "Regarde," dit-elle en la montrant à Ron qui recula. "Ce n'est qu'une toute petite araignée ! Elle était probablement à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur."

Ron lui rendit son regard. "_Tu_ ne comprends pas. Tu n'as jamais été dans la Forêt Interdite et à deux doigts de te faire manger par une araignée de la taille d'une Mini, simplement parce qu'Harry est un idiot."

Hermione se leva et lui fit face. "Harry n'est pas un idiot."

Ron se contenta de la regarder.

Elle soupira. "Oh, très bien, c'en est un. Mais pas tout le temps."

"Hé !" La voix de Charlie leur parvint de plus loin dans le couloir. "Venez là et regardez ça !"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Hermione en rejoignant Ginny, et elle vit immédiatement quel était le problème : le passage se terminait par une immense porte de pierre. Pas une porte pratique, car elle n'avait pas de poignée ou quoi que ce soit d'autre pour l'ouvrir, mais c'était quand même, évidemment, une porte. Sur toute sa surface étaient gravées de profondes rainures et des griffures se joignant en un hypnotisant motif.

"Cul-de-sac," déclara Ron derrière elle d'un air triste.

"Pas nécessairement," dit Hermione. "Je ne pense pas que se soit un cul-de-sac. Je pense que c'est un obstacle."

"Et quelle différence est-ce que ça fait ?"

"Il y a un moyen de le passer."

"On dirait une écriture," l'interrompit Ginny en s'approchant d'avantage avec sa baguette. Hermione se pencha en suivant les sillons dans la pierre avec son doigt et plaça la lumière au pied du mur. C'était un motif, gravé dans le coin de la pierre : il ressemblait à une petite belette ou à un blaireau tenant une couronne dans ses petites pattes. _Poufsouffle,_ pensa-t-elle en reculant et en levant le Lycanthe. La lueur dorée se répandit dessus, illuminant la sculpture du petit animal, ainsi que plusieurs lignes dans une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Hermione baissa le Lycanthe en se mordant les lèvres.

Ginny roula des yeux avec irritation. "Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? J'étais en train de le lire."

"Mais Ginny, ça ne veut rien dire ! Ce ne sont que des traits et des gribouillis."

Ginny leva les yeux vers elle, choquée. "C'est parfaitement compréhensible. C'est une sorte de poème, ou d'énigme. Rapproche la lumière."

Alarmée, Hermione s'agenouilla à côté de Ginny, et Charlie se rapprocha d'elles. "Ça ressemble à du charabia pour moi," déclara Ron, incertain, et Charlie approuva.

Ginny secoua la tête, ses cheveux roux attrapant l'hésitante lumière de la baguette en des traits de feux. "Non. C'est un poème. Là !" Et elle le lut :

_Quand il y a un feu en moi je suis toujours froid. _

_Je possède le véritable visage de l'amour mais tu ne me verras pas. _

_De toutes les choses je ne donne pas plus que ce qu'on m'a donné._

_Je peux avoir toutes les choses dans le temps et n'en garder aucune. (7)_

Il y eut un long silence. Hermione souffla avec stupeur. "C'est une énigme," constata-t-elle.

"Quelle sorte d'énigme est-ce que c'est ?" demanda Ginny en s'asseyant sur ses talons. "Ce n'est même pas une question."

"La question est implicite," expliqua Charlie. "Ça décrit une chose ou une personne qu'on doit reconnaître."

Ron sourit. "Et ça ne pourrait pas juste demander 'qu'est-ce qui est vert et rouge et qui tourne en rond ?'" _(c)_

Hermione serra son bras avec impatience. "Shh. Que tout le monde réfléchisse. _De toutes les choses, je ne donne pas plus que ce qu'on m'a donné. Je peux avoir toutes les choses dans le temps et n'en garder aucune_... alors ce n'est pas une personne, mais..."

Ron la regarda avec inquiétude. "Herm, si tu donne la mauvaise réponse, tu ne sais pas ce qui va se passer. Ça pourrait être dangereux."

"Ron a raison," acquiesça Charlie, en regardant nerveusement les murs froides et humides.

Hermione les ignora. _Quand il y a un feu en moi je suis toujours froid. Je possède le véritable visage de l'amour mais tu ne me verras pas. _Aux mots 'véritable amour', elle eut une courte pensée pour Harry, et elle pensa à lui, à quand elle avait regardé dans le Miroir du Rised et qu'elle l'avait vu, les bras autour de son reflet, la regardant, leurs visages l'un contre l'autre…

"_Hermione_," dit Ron. "Est-ce que tu écoutes ?"

Hermione leva la tête. "Un miroir," dit-elle.

Pendant un moment, rien ne se passa. Puis, avec un grincement, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, révélant un long, étroit et profond passage serpentant dans les ténèbres.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?_ demanda Harry, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

Drago regardait toujours Fleur. Elle avait l'air d'être la même que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue ; si possible, elle était encore plus belle, et elle paraissait certainement plus en pétard. _Chais pas_, répondit-il en pensées. _C'est une Vélane, non ? Peut être qu'elle a été Appelée. Ou alors, elle est là parce qu'elle m'aime. _

_Elle est amoureuse de toi ?_

_Obsédée par moi serait plus exact. Elle ne peux pas passer cinq minutes sans essayer de poser ses mains sur mon…_

_J'ai compris, _l'interrompit rapidement Harry. _Pas besoin d'entrer dans les détails. Tu ne pense pas honnêtement qu'elle a fait tout ce trajet juste pour poser ses mains sur ton corps maigrichon ?_

Drago sembla insulté. _C'est si dur à croire ?_

"Oh !" Avec un cri qui sonnait comme une indignation, Fleur traversa la pièce et, avec un puissant _crack _, elle gifla Drago avec force. Si fort qu'il tituba et tomba presque.

Harry et Drago la regardèrent avec stupéfaction, Drago avec une main plaquée sur la joue sur laquelle le coup de Fleur était marqué par une trace de main écarlate. "C'était pour quoi ?" s'écria-t-il avec indignation.

Fleur se tint avec les mains sur les hanches, sa poitrine se soulevant (ce qui, d'après l'opinion de Drago, était considéré comme mauvais), ses yeux brillant de rage. "Toi !" cracha-t-elle en regardant Drago. "Pour une chose. Je peux entendre ce que vous vous dites ! Je suis une Magid, vous vous rappelez ?"

"Oh," dit Drago en échangeant un regard surpris avec Harry. "On ne savait pas…"

"Serpentard ne peut pas nous entendre," déclara Harry, alarmé. "N'est-ce pas ?"

Fleur l'ignora. Elle semblait avoir de la vapeur qui lui sortait des oreilles et regardait toujours Drago, ses yeux lançant des étincelles d'un bleu d'agate."Autre chose, ce n'est pas très gentil d'offrir un cadeau qui se contente de disparaître ! "

Les yeux de Drago lancèrent des éclairs. "Ce n'était pas un cadeau ! Tu me l'as extorqué !"

"Tu étais à moi ! Et tu l'es toujours !"

"Je suppose que personne ne veut m'éclairer sur ce qui se passe ?" marmonna Harry, mais Drago et Fleur étaient trop occupés à se dévisager pour faire attention à lui.

"Je t'ai donné ce que tu m'as demandé !"

Fleur sourit subitement. "Pas _exactement _ce que je t'avais demandé."

"Très bien. La deuxième chose que tu m'as demandée. Je t'ai donné l'épée. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle est revenue à moi."

"Tu savais qu'elle le ferait."

"Fleur. Tu es mieux sans elle."

"Ne me regarde pas de haut, Drago Malefoy, affreux personnage. Dès l'instant où j'ai vu l'épée, j'ai su à quel point elle était puissante. Mais tu ne m'as pas dit que tu y étais relié. Tout ce qu'elle a essayé de faire dès l'instant où tu me l'as remise fut de te rejoindre. J'ai dû dormir avec elle accrochée à mon bras ! Et même ça ne suffisait pas. J'ai dû la laisser te rejoindre. Mais pas avant de lui avoir pris ceci," et elle leur montra quelque chose dans sa main qui brillait d'un vert plus sombre que celui des yeux de Harry. Drago sut immédiatement ce que c'était ; l'émeraude manquant à la poignée de l'épée. "C'est comme ça que je t'ai trouvé," ajouta Fleur d'un air suffisant, et elle ouvrit la main. L'émeraude s'envola, et avec un faible _plonk_, rejoignit la poignée de l'épée. Un instant plus tard, elle semblait n'avoir jamais été perdue.

"Ça résout la question de comment tu es arrivée ici," ajouta Harry en regardant Fleur avec suspicion.

"Ce n'était pas difficile. Je suis une Vélane. Le Seigneur Serpent pensait que j'avais été Appelée ici. Il ne sait pas que je suis une Magid, et que par conséquent, je n'ai pu être Appelée. Il y a des centaines, des milliers de créatures des Ténèbres ici. Je n'ai pas été remarquée. Quand vous êtes arrivés ce matin, l'émeraude vous a senti. J'ai séduit le garde placé devant votre porte, et maintenant je suis là. Je suis venue," annonça-t-elle, "pour vous sauver."

Elle sourit avec fierté. Drago et Harry la dévisagèrent avec surprise.

"Fleur," dit enfin Drago. "J'hésite entre t'embrasser et m'enfuir en courant."

"Tu as eu ta chance avec le baiser," dit-elle sereinement. "Tu l'as laissé passer. Tu m'appartiens toujours, Drago," et sa voix était d'acier. "Je ne te laisserais pas mourir ici avant que tu m'aies remboursée."

"C'est terriblement intéressant," déclara Harry. "Mais est-ce que tu sais comment nous faire sortir de cette pièce ?"

Fleur acquiesça. "Dans cinq minutes, le garde ouvrira cette porte pour moi. On la traversera, et je vous ferais sortir d'ici. Le Seigneur Serpent ne viendra pas avant minuit. Nous avons le temps."

Harry la regarda, les yeux plissés. "Serpentard va venir ici pour nous ?"

Fleur hocha la tête.

Harry se tourna vers Drago. "Peut-être qu'on devrait rester."

Drago le dévisagea. "Rester ici ?"

Harry hocha la tête.

"Il nous a battu parce qu'on n'était pas prêts. Maintenant nous sommes prêts et armés. Je pense qu'on devrait rester là et quand il arrivera, on l'attaquera. Il ne peut utiliser la magie ici. On sera à égalité, et on sera plus nombreux. C'est la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendra. "

"Non," s'écria Drago, "la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendra, c'est qu'on se procure des chapeaux de fourrure et qu'on aille gambader dans les couloirs de sa forteresse, en proclamant l'arrivée de Noël. Et ton plan a à peu près autant de sens. Mais merci de nous le faire partager."

"'Arry," dit gentiment Fleur. "Ça n'a pas de sens. Il a des milliers de serviteurs ici. Même si tu peux le battre, tu devras les affronter. La meilleure chose qu'on puisse faire est de s'enfuir."

Harry regarda Drago, et Drago put voir à son expression qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas car peu importe ce qu'il dirait, peut importe la manière dont il le dirait, cela serait surpris par Fleur. "Potter…" commença Drago.

Un grincement l'interrompit. Derrière Fleur, une large porte sombre était apparue dans le mur. Elle rejeta ses cheveux argentés derrière son épaule et leur tendit une main d'un air impatient. "Venez," les pressa-t-elle en s'approchant de la "porte". "Nous devons partir."

Avec un dernier regard vers Harry, Drago la suivit. Puis, après un moment, Harry fit de même.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_Reparo_ "

Rogue regarda les morceaux de son rapport se rassembler d'eux-mêmes. En un moment, il redevint ce qu'il était avant que Drago Malefoy ne le mette en pièces

Rogue était assis à son bureau dans son salon poussiéreux. Les fenêtres étaient fermées contre l'air froid de la nuit, et la pièce était emplie d'une lumière terne. Il n'avait pas été là pendant plusieurs jours. Pas depuis que son étudiant préféré s'était tenu là, les yeux comme un miroir vide, écoutant les Variations de Bach Goldberg en faisant tourner un disque au-dessus de sa main.

Il se demandait s'il regrettait d'avoir dit si durement au garçon que son père était mort. Mais non, il devait ramener Drago à la réalité. Il avait eu l'air de dériver au loin, à la dérive. Rogue l'avait vu dans les yeux des serviteurs de Voldemort auparavant. Parfois, quelqu'un en revenait. Parfois non. Drago était revenu, mais pour combien de temps ?

Il savait que le garçon avait pris le paquet contenant la nouvelle potion de Volonté qu'il avait développé, et la note expliquant ce qu'elle faisait – qu'elle était plus forte, qu'elle durait plus longtemps - car son hibou était revenu. Mais il n'avait pas de lettre avec lui. Il réalisa avec un curieux pincement au cœur qu'il s'inquiétait pour le garçon. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était plus inquiété pour quelqu'un.

_Bang. Bang._

Il se passa un moment avant qu'il ne remarque que le bruit venait de la porte de devant, et pas de sa propre tête. Lentement, il se mit sur ses pieds, serrant ses robes autour de lui. Il faisait froid dans la maison. Il aimait ça.

Il marcha rapidement du vestibule jusqu'à la porte de devant, où le battement devenait de plus en plus fort. Il tendit la main vers la poignée…

Et il s'arrêta.

Il n'avait jamais aimé personne pour être capable de sentir sa présence, ou de le reconnaître dans la foule, et ce, peu importe la manière dont il aurait changé, simplement en entendant certaines choses. Mais il connaissait intimement la haine, et il sut alors qui était sous le porche alors qu'il tendait la main vers la poignée et qu'il ouvrait la porte, il sut au changement d'air autour de lui, il sut même à la manière de frapper du visiteur.

L'homme debout sous le porche semblait épuisé. Plus qu'épuisé. Ses yeux noirs étaient bordés de cernes noirs, ses cheveux noirs échevelés et en désordre, sa bouche serrée en une ligne tendue. Et pourtant, quelque chose ne le rendait pas plus vieux, mais plus jeune qu'il n'était, rappelant à Rogue le garçon qu'il avait connu à l'école. _Alors tu veux vraiment savoir où James, Remus, Peter et moi allons quand on se faufile dehors ? Ben viens, alors, Severus. Je te montrerai._

Sirius Black leva la tête, et pour la première fois en vingt ans, regarda Rogue droit dans les yeux, et Rogue vit que dans sa main Sirius tenait un morceau de papier blanc froissé couvert de sa propre écriture de Rogue.

"J'ai besoin de ton aide," dit-il.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Prochain chapitre... Rogue acceptera-t-il d'aider Sirius, ou le pointera-t-il du doigt et se moquera-t-il de lui ? Le démon a-t-il dit la vérité ? Fleur pourra-t-elle sauver Nos Garçons, et que va-t-elle demander à Drago cette fois ? Qu'est-ce qui est enterré sous le Terrier ? Quelle serrure la clé de Sirius ouvrira-t-elle ? Lupin restera-t-il en loup pour toujours, et si c'est le cas, Narcissa se rappellera-t-elle de le nourrir ? Et oui, il y aura du pelotage dans le prochain chapitre, seulement peut-être pas qui vous pensez.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Références: **

1) "Nous serons toujours stupides." Il fit une pause. "Ok, surtout ne vous empressez pas de me contredire." -- **Buffy**

2) " Scrumdidilyumptious Chocolate Bar." **Charlie et la Chocolaterie, Roald Dahl.**

3) Le best-seller autobiographique "Pourquoi J'Aime le Faire Avec Les Filles" - **Blackadder**

4) "Nous pensons que nous inventons des symboles, mais ce sont eux qui nous inventent. Nous sommes leurs créatures, façonnées par leur sévérité, définissant des gouffres." -- **Gene Wolfe, The Shadow of the Torturer.**

5) "C'est Strygalldvir. Sers-t'en pour me conjurer et je te mangerais le cœur et le foie." - **Roger Zelazny, _Les fusils d'Avalon (Cycle des Princes d'Ambre, encore)._**

6) "J'allais la planter dans le sol," déclara Ron en faisant de grands gestes, "et j'aurais commencé à creuser. Je t'en dirais bien plus, mais après, ça demande un minimum de technique..." **Aucune idée. Les amis de l'auteur sont sûrs que c'est une citation mais impossible de dire d'où elle vient. **

7)_Quand il y a un feu en moi je suis toujours froid. _

_Je possède le véritable visage de l'amour mais tu ne me verras pas. _

_De toutes les choses je ne donne pas plus que ce qu'on m'a donné._

_Je peux avoir toutes les choses dans le temps et n'en garder aucune. _

Cela vient d'un site d'énigmes. Il n'y a pas d'attribution à celle-là.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Notes de la DT-team**

(a) ici, je suis certaine que c'est piqué au 1er film d'X-Men.** (note d'alana)**

(b) encore un emprunt aux Princes d'Ambre : les malédictions des Princes d'Ambre se réalisent toujours si elles sont prononcées avec haine, souffrance, et surtout si la personne la prononce en mourant et en versant son sang. **(note d'alana)**

(c) encore un emprunt aux Prince d'Ambre, _Les atouts de la vengeance_ ou _Le sang de la Licorne_. Merlin, le fils de Corwin, se débarrasse d'un sphinx en lui posant une devinette à la con : « qu'est-ce qui est vert, qui tourne et devient rouge ? » Une grenouille dans un micro-onde… **(note d'alana)**

(d) peut-être encore une inspiration Princes d'Ambre, deuxième cycle, quand Merlin est enfermé dans une prison de pierre bleue qui l'empêche d'utiliser ses pouvoirs **(note de Fred)**

(e) RAW : peut se traduire par CRU **(note de Fred)**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Notes** :

Le chapitre 11 est corrigé, il ne me reste que 3 trucs en anglais qui m'embêtent. Quelqu'un connaît la trad de **gazebo** ? Je le posterai sûrement mi-novembre. Un nouveau coup de main est arrivé de la part de **Xque**… Il me manque des gens pour le chapitre 12, qui est volontaire ? La dernière ligne droite est en vue, les chapitres sont très gros à partir du 13e… venez nous rejoindre !

Sino, sachez que cette fic est réellement une des plus célèbres sur le net, Cassandra Claire s'est même vue offrir un contrat avec un éditeur pour écrire une trilogie fantastique… C'est le magazine _Lire_ qui l'a annoncé dans son dossier Harry Potter.

Voilà, encouragez-nous, soutenez-nous, reviewez-nous, aidez-nous... On en a besoin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Réponses aux reviews par alana** :

**Girlinlove** : Oui, Cassandra est une spécialiste de l'humour même dans le drame !

Pour ta question, tu as une bonne intuition je crois… car je sais que l'auteur avait idée d'un slash, et je crois qu'il y en a un dans _Draco Veritas_… mais je crois aussi que ça tourne court….

**Syl2Sy** : Merci ! aller, encore 3 GROS chapitres (ils font 2 chapitres normaux…)

**Fluffy-yama** : tiens, tu l'as lu en anglais ? N'hésite pas à nous critiquer sur les contresens, et si tu es une courageuse qui a lu la suite, tu peux me parler de _Draco Veritas_ par mail ? Hé oui, la honte, je l'ai pas lu…

**Paprika Star** : Draco est bien parti pour fricoter ave beaucoup de nanas… je ne sais pas quels sont les couples qui vont émerger de tout ça ! J'espère bien qu'il y a pas trop de fautes… N'hésitez pas à les signaler !

**Nevarchess** : ça fait chaud au cœur, des reviews comme ça (on en veut plus ! aller !) les conversations Harry/Ron/Draco sont effectivement de savoureux moments pleins de piques et de vannes !

**Hana2mars** : oui, il y a beaucoup « d'ombre » dans cette fic…Mais aussi beaucoup d'humour, non ? Et puis, y'a une suite qui s'appelle Draco Veritas, ne crois pas que Drago meurt comme ça…


	11. Le Sommeil de la Raison

Chapitre onze – Le sommeil de la Raison

_Le sommeil de la raison met en avant les monstres_.

oOo

oOoOoOoOo

oOo

"J'ai besoin de ton aide," dit Sirius Black.

Sans un mot, Rogue claqua fermement la porte au nez de Sirius.

oOo

oOoOoOoOo

oOo

Il faisait si humide dans les couloirs sous le Terrier qu'il semblait à Ginny que chacune de ses respirations emplissait ses poumons d'eau. Elle pouvait entendre Ron, Hermione et Charlie derrière elle, s'éclaboussant dans les flaques qui devenaient de plus en plus profondes, Ron marmonnant dans sa barbe alors qu'il avançait. Ils parlaient, mais elle ne se joignit pas à eux. Elle était concentrée pour suivre la très légère, très insistante sensation d'être tirée, nichée au centre de sa poitrine et qui la menait en avant.

"Donc, qu'est-il exactement arrivé à Helga Poufsouffle ?" demanda Charlie. Il tenait sa baguette en hauteur au-dessus de leurs têtes, éclairant ainsi le chemin devant eux. De tous, il était le plus sec, puisque son pantalon en cuir de dragon le protégeait de l'eau.

"Serpentard l'a tuée," dit Hermione, qui avait cessé d'essayer de rester sèche et qui s'éclaboussait avec les flaques d'eau comme si ça l'amusait. "Il a aussi tué Godric. Et Rowena, mais ce n'était pas prévu. Non pas," ajouta-t-elle précipitamment, "que ça soit bien. Je le dis juste."

"On dirait qu'il ne considère pas le meurtre comme un métier, mais comme un hobby," déclara Ron en gardant toujours un œil sur les araignées.

"Et bien, c'était un général," dit Hermione. "Il avait sa propre armée. Il tuait des gens tout le temps. Je suppose qu'il," elle frissonna, "aimait juste ça."

"Sans parler du fait," souligna Charlie, "que quand tu peux détruire des villes entières pour un simple caprice, une tendance pour une réflexion tranquille et voir-les-choses-du-point-de-vue-des-autres est rarement nécessaire." _(1)_

"C'est vrai," approuva Hermione.

Ginny s'arrêta brusquement, et les autres s'arrêtèrent avec elle. Ils se trouvaient à un endroit où le couloir se divisait en trois branches : à gauche, à droite, et tout droit.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gin ?" demanda Ron.

"Je ne sens pas de quel côté aller," dit Ginny, un peu anxieusement. La sensation d'être tirée semblait avoir disparu pour le moment, et elle se sentait soudain froide et moite.

"Bon, tu dois bien avoir une idée," dit Ron d'un ton maussade.

"Ron," l'avertit Charlie.

Ginny secoua la tête. "Non, je..."

"Bon, on va tout droit alors," annonça Ron en passant devant elle. Ginny hésita un moment, et s'apprêta à le suivre lorsque, n'ayant pas fait plus de vingt pas dans le couloir, Ron disparut brusquement.

"Et tu lui fais_ confiance _?"

oOo

oOoOoOoOo

oOo

Drago roula des yeux alors que Harry sifflait dans son oreille. Ils étaient côte à côte, aplatis contre le mur du large couloir de pierre à l'extérieur de leur cellule. Fleur était au bout du couloir, scrutant anxieusement les alentours.

Harry frissonna. Le Manoir Malefoy était vieux, tout comme Poudlard, mais ce lieu était ancien ; l'âge semblait suinter de chaque pierre, comme le froid. Il était sinistre aussi ; des torches brûlaient au mur, mais pas beaucoup et de manière pas très brillante. Il savait désormais grâce à Fleur qu'ils étaient dans le château dans la forêt où Hermione avait été faite prisonnière ; Drago avait même prétendu reconnaître le couloir où ils étaient, mais ensuite il s'était arrêté, avait cligné des yeux, secoué la tête, et annoncé : "C'est le même château, mais il a l'air... différent."

Harry avait décidé qu'il valait mieux l'ignorer s'il ne comptait pas dire quelque chose d'utile.

"Et pas toi ?" siffla Drago en retour.

"A peu près aussi loin que je peux jeter Hagrid. Allez, Malefoy. Elle est tête en l'air, elle est obsédée par les mecs, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'elle a pu mettre au point un tel plan d'évasion ?"

"C'était une championne du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers," souligna Drago avec raison.

"Moi aussi, et tu dis toujours que mes plans sont foireux."

"Tes plans _sont _foireux. Tu ne penses pas qu'elle pourrait être une bénédiction déguisée ?"

"Si c'est le cas, c'est un très bon déguisement."

"Tout déguisement impliquant un soutien-gorge avec des bonnets de taille D est ok pour moi. A moins qu'on parle d'Hagrid déguisé, bien sûr, et je viens juste d'avoir une très horrible image mentale... Distrais-moi, Potter. Dis quelque chose."

"Fleur revient," dit Harry en s'écartant du mur.

Fleur leur sourit alors qu'elle pressait le pas, ses cheveux argentés bondissant en d'épaisses vagues sur ses épaules. "_Allons-y_ " ordonna t-elle en leur faisant signe de la suivre. "Le vestibule est ok. Venez."

"Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour avoir la Cape d'Invisibilité de mon père," marmonna Harry alors qu'ils couraient le long du couloir en restant près du mur, se penchaient au coin et suivaient Fleur qui ouvrit une large porte vers laquelle ils se précipitèrent. Elle ferma la porte derrière eux et s'y appuya.

Ils étaient dans une étroite cage d'escalier dont les marches de pierre en spirale descendaient dans les ténèbres. Il faisait si sombre que Harry ne voyait de Drago et Fleur que de vagues silhouettes couronnées de chevelures d'argent qui luisaient comme des phares dans l'obscurité. Il mit la main dans sa poche et chercha sa baguette…

"Non," intervint immédiatement Fleur en saisissant son poignet. "Pas de magie."

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"Il y a des alarmes sur tout le château. On ne peut pas prendre le risque d'en déclencher une."

"Mais il fait sombre, Fleur. On va se rompre le cou."

Fleur dit quelque chose en français que Harry soupçonna fortement de signifier qu'il était une face de crapaud pleine de verrues, et elle descendit les escaliers. Hésitant légèrement, Harry et Drago la suivirent. Après avoir fait trois fois le tour de l'escalier, ils trouvèrent une torche brûlant au mur. Fleur la prit et ils descendirent les escaliers en ligne : Fleur en premier, puis Drago, puis Harry, la torche projetant leurs ombres allongées contre les murs de pierre.

Harry serra les dents. Il n'y avait bien sûr pas de rampe, et la pierre rugueuse le faisait trébucher. Il était quasiment certain qu'il allait finir par s'emmêler les pieds et tomber la tête la première sur Drago. Ils en étaient à leur dixième tour et il espérait que ça serait le dernier quand il entendit Fleur pousser un cri étouffé. Il tendit le cou mais ne parvint pas à voir par-dessus la tête de Drago ; Drago s'exclama brusquement : "Fleur, recule !"

Elle recula rapidement tandis que Harry descendait et regardait ce qui l'avait alarmé.

Ils avaient atteint le pied de la cage d'escalier, qui se terminait par une large porte de chêne couverte de complexes sculptures de feuilles, de fleurs et de vignes. Au centre de la porte se trouvait un visage sculpté : le nez crochu et taciturne, avec une étroite bouche relevée. Les yeux de la sculpture étaient vivants, ils se tournaient de tout côté, brillant d'un amusement sardonique.

Drago s'avança. "Ahem," fit-il. La porte le regarda. "Est-ce que tu parles ?"

La porte émit un faible craquement. Ça sonnait un peu comme des gonds rouillés, et un peu comme "Peut-être."

"Donc tu parle anglais ?"

"Oui," dit la porte d'un air irrité. "Maintenant qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"Je veux que tu nous laisses passer," répondit Drago en se tournant pour regarder Fleur, qui acquiesça.

"Es-tu sûr de vouloir sortir d'ici ?" demanda la porte avec malice. "Ce n'est pas très plaisant dehors. C'est plus sûr ici."

"On est sûr," intervint Harry qui avait atteint le pied des escaliers.

"Vous savez dans quoi vous vous mettez…" commença la porte, et Drago bougea, intentionnellement ou non, Harry ne pouvait le dire, de manière à ce que la lumière de la torche tombe sur l'épée attachée à sa ceinture. La porte sembla presque se reculer. "Je ne savais pas que c'était _vous_,"dit-elle à Drago, et elle s'ouvrit.

Le visage de Drago était devenu pâle de surprise, mais Harry n'y fit pas attention. A travers la porte ouverte, il pouvait voir une bande de ciel étoilé et une étroite étendue de pelouse – dehors, pensa-t-il, _enfin_. Il traversa la porte, et Drago et Fleur le suivirent.

oOo

oOoOoOoOo

oOo

_Bang_.

Rogue entendit la porte se fermer derrière lui et en ressentit une sauvage satisfaction. Alors que la porte se fermait, il avait vu quelque chose changer dans l'expression de Sirius, le choc devenant de l'incrédulité devenant du désespoir. Il avait été sûr que Rogue l'aiderait, peu importe quel petit problème sordide ça serait. Parce que Sirius a toujours été de ces gens qui parviennent à avoir ce qu'ils veulent sans combattre ou se priver ; la sorte de personne à qui on donnerait le monde sans poser de questions.

Mais ce n'était bien entendu pas totalement vrai.

Sans faire vraiment attention où il allait, Rogue alla dans la cuisine et regarda sans le voir le mur opposé.

_Azkaban_.

Ça avait fait cesser de rire Sirius, avait tu son rire à jamais. Parfois Rogue rêvait de Sirius à Azkaban, son rire se brisant en hurlements tels des éclats de verre. Et il éprouvait un certain plaisir à imaginer cela, mais aussi une sorte de ténèbre qui le rongeait. C'était étrange ; de tous, il avait détesté James le plus, détesté James pour ce qu'il était plus que pour ce qu'il avait fait, parce que pendant que Sirius aimait le tourmenter, aimait cacher ses livres et le distraire pendant les examens en fredonnant des chansons insultantes, James… l'ignorait seulement. Le regardait comme s'il était un moins que rien, comme quelqu'un qui n'avait pas d'importance.

Et ensuite, James lui avait sauvé la vie, et ça avait été pire. Il se souvint de James le traînant en dehors du Saule Cogneur, le jetant sur le sol, insultant Sirius dans sa barbe, et Rogue l'avait remercié, et ce n'était pas son genre de remercier les gens mais il était toujours secoué de peur, donc il avait remercié James pour lui avoir sauvé la vie même s'ils n'étaient pas amis, et James l'avait regardé de ses yeux gris et froids et avait dit : "Je l'aurais fait pour n'importe qui."

Et il avait haï James à ce moment plus qu'il n'avait jamais haï personne dans le monde ou n'haïrait plus jamais. Mais James était mort ; il n'y avait aucune raison de le haïr encore. James était mort, et Lupin était pitoyable ; il n'y avait que Sirius à haïr. Sirius, qui ne l'avait jamais regardé d'une manière disant qu'il n'avait pas d'importance ; Sirius, que James avait aimé d'une manière que Rogue ne pouvait même pas imaginer être aimé. Pas par un ami ; pas comme ça.

La Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras gauche le brûlait parfois quand il était agité, et ses mains tremblaient. Il s'assit à la table de la cuisine et alluma la radio. Les bruits secs de l'animateur de la RTM emplirent la pièce :

_De plus amples nouvelles sont venues du Ministère concernant la disparition de Harry Potter. Apparemment, il y aurait un autre garçon disparu avec lui, Drago Malefoy, fils de feu-Lucius Malefoy, de l'importante famille de sorciers. Les deux garçons ont désormais disparu depuis une journée, et le Ministère demande à toute personne ayant des informations sur l'un de ces garçons de se faire connaître aussi vite que possible. Pendant ce temps, le monde magique envisage l'horrible possibilité, "Avons-nous perdu Celui Qui A Survécu ?" Dans d'autres nouvelles…_

Rogue se mit sur ses pieds, éteignit la radio, et avant de comprendre ce qu'il faisait, il se retourna et sortit de la cuisine, parcourut en courant le couloir menant à la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit, laissant entrer l'air froid de la nuit.

Et à cet endroit se trouvait Sirius, toujours devant la porte, la tête baissée, moins comme quelqu'un qui attendait que comme quelqu'un qui n'avait nulle part d'autre où aller. Sa tête se leva quand Rogue ouvrit la porte, les yeux brillant de surprise, de colère et… d'espoir.

Rogue serra la poignée de la porte dans sa main et grogna, "Très bien, Black. Dis-moi pourquoi tu es ici en dix mots exactement, ou j'active le sort de Répulsion de ce porche et je t'expédie à mi-chemin de Pré-Au-Lard."

Sirius sembla compter jusqu'à dix et trouver cela insuffisant. "Parce que j'ai besoin de ton aide," grinça-t-il à travers ses dents serrées.

"Ça fait sept mots."

"Parce que j'ai besoin de ton aide espèce de bâtard," s'écria-t-il en s'énervant. "Tu veux que je te supplie ? C'est ça que tu veux ?"

"Je sais que tu préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de me supplier pour quoi que se soit," dit Rogue.

"Je préfèrerais," approuva Sirius. "Mais je ne suis pas celui qui va mourir."

Il y eut un court silence. Puis, Rogue s'avança sous le porche et croisa les bras sur son torse. "Parle !" ordonna-t-il.

En quelques courtes phrases, Sirius expliqua à Rogue pour Lupin, et ce qui était arrivé à Harry et Drago. "Si je peux aider Remus," finit-il, "il pourra nous en dire plus sur Serpentard : il est appelé à un emplacement, il doit savoir où il se trouve. N'aie pas l'air sceptique, j'ai cherché, personne n'a jamais été ramené de l'Appel auparavant. Ça pourrait marcher. Ça pourrait être ma seule chance d'aller chercher Harry avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et je peux dire à ton expression que tu ne me crois pas," la voix de Sirius s'éleva, "et je te dis, Rogue, que si tu me dégages d'ici sans même m'écouter, je jure que je vais te traquer et m'assurer que tu passes le reste de ta vie à manger avec une paille !"

"Ça ne sera pas nécessaire," dit Rogue.

Sirius s'arrêta, et cligna des yeux. "Quoi ?"

"Je me suis trompé sur toi une fois," expliqua Rogue en prenant un certain plaisir à l'expression ahurie de Sirius. "Je ne me trompe pas souvent." Il ouvrit en grand la porte derrière lui. "Je ne prévois pas de me tromper encore à l'avenir."

Sirius regarda alternativement Rogue, la porte, puis encore Rogue, comme s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Puis, avec une sèche contraction des épaules comme s'il se secouait pour se débarrasser d'ombres accrochées à lui, il passa le seuil et entra.

oOo

oOoOoOoOo

oOo

Harry ressentit une vive déception alors qu'ils traversaient la porte. Ils étaient en dehors du château dans un sens, mais pas vraiment dehors. Il se trouvait dans un espace entre deux murs très hauts qui s'élevaient de part et d'autre de lui, délimitant un couloir allant d'où ils étaient à une porte ouverte loin sur le mur opposé. Il était envahi d'un long gazon épineux. Il se tordit le cou et regarda en l'air et tout autour. Le château semblait plus grand que dans ses souvenirs, et beaucoup moins délabré. Les créneaux étaient vraiment effrayants dans l'obscurité, et de sombres formes se tenaient tout du long.

_Des gardes_, pensa-t-il, et Drago et Fleur suivirent son regard et acquiescèrent. Le visage de Fleur était pâle de peur dans la lumière de la lune. "On doit être très prudents," murmura-t-elle. "Ce sont des changeurs de forme. Ce sont des créatures de Serpentard. Chacun possède plusieurs formes, et il faut les tuer sous chacune de leurs formes avant qu'ils ne meurent." Puis elle désigna l'étroit chemin jusqu'à la porte dans le mur opposé. "On va aller là," murmura-t-elle. Elle regarda Harry. "Tu y vas en premier."

Ils avancèrent en une ligne : Harry, Fleur, et Drago. L'herbe s'accrochait à leurs habits. Elle était épineuse, molle, et étrangement accrocheuse. Harry frissonna, secoua la tête, leva les yeux… et hurla presque.

Trois Détraqueurs se dessinaient au-dessus de lui, leurs capes noires tournant au gris métallique dans la lumière de la lune, leurs mains mortes couvertes de croûtes tendues. Son cri s'étouffa en un souffle et il tomba en arrière sur les mains, son coeur battant furieusement contre sa cage thoracique, sa bouche devenant sèche. Il chercha Fleur et Drago du regard, mais ne les vit nulle part.

Les Détraqueurs avançaient lentement vers lui. Harry se dressa sur les genoux, pensant désespérément : _un souvenir heureux, un souvenir heureux_.Son esprit le ramena à la nuit précédente, étendue sur le canapé du Terrier, la tête sur les cuisses d'Hermione, ses cheveux tombant autour d'eux. L'écoutant respirer tranquillement. Il ferma les yeux. _Hermione _– et le noeud glacé enserrant sa poitrine se desserra un peu – mais ensuite il pensa à elle lorsqu'ils avaient été ensemble pour la dernière fois, dans la cuisine des Weasley, sa petite main dans la sienne, se glaçant avec sa terreur, et une vague noire de peur pour elle l'envahit comme une marrée étourdissante et…

Des mains se posèrent lourdement sur ses épaules et le tirèrent rudement en arrière.

_Le baiser_, pensa-t-il, _ils vont exécuter le baiser…_

_T'embrasser ? Je te connais à peine,_ déclara la voix amusée de Drago, coupant le brouillard glacé dans son esprit comme la lame aiguisée d'un poignard tranche un écheveau de laine. Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit Drago au-dessus de lui.

_Lève-toi_, lui dit Drago, l'air moins amusé cette fois, et Harry se remit sur ses pieds. Ses mains tremblaient toujours mais le brouillard froid semblait avoir diminué. _Viens,_ et Drago le prit par les épaules et le poussa en avant. Harry fit deux pas, et l'herbe s'enroula autour de ses jambes et suinta contre sa peau. Il hurla. La prise de Drago sur ses épaules se resserra. _Pense à autre chose_, intima-t-il précipitamment à Harry, _et continue à avancer_, et il poussa Harry, fortement, par les épaules, vers le mur, l'herbe s'accrochant mollement à eux.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ demanda Harry, haletant.

_De l'Herbe à Cauchemar_, répondit brièvement Drago. _Elle te fait voir ce qui t'effraie le plus. Le truc est de marcher droit devant et d'ignorer la douleur ; ça disparaît après un moment. Plus lentement tu iras, et plus de cauchemars tu auras.__ (2)_

_Et ça ne t'ennuie pas ? _demanda Harry avec incrédulité en pensant que c'était injuste.

_La potion de Rogue m'aide. D'ailleurs, je savais ce que c'était. Ça aide aussi. _

_Ne m'en parle pas. Ton père devait en faire pousser au Manoir. _

_Il en avait une_, répondit brièvement Drago.

_Ton père n'a jamais pensé à mettre un court de tennis ou un joli **gazebo** ?_

_Ne t'en plains pas : mon passé de Magie Noire vient de te sauver les fesses, Potter. Mais t'inquiète pas, je ferai certainement appel à ton expertise si nous devons affronter par exemple un problème avec des chiots._

Harry allait répliquer quand il vit Fleur, allongée dans l'herbe sur le côté. Elle semblait en plein combat avec ses propres cheveux, criant et battant l'air de ses bras. Drago s'agenouilla près d'elle et lui toucha gentiment l'épaule. Elle hurla et le frappa en criant en français.

Drago attrapa un de ses bras et Harry se saisit de l'autre. Ce ne fut pas évident de la tenir : elle frappait et criait et semblait prête à mordre. Ils la traînèrent rapidement de l'herbe jusqu'à la saleté au pied d'un des murs. Elle devint aussitôt tranquille, et s'écarta d'eux, haletante, les yeux écarquillés. Elle dévisagea Drago qui était le plus près. "Tu vas bien ?" dit-elle d'une voix tremblotante. "Tu n'es pas mort ?"

Drago cligna des yeux. "Non."

Fleur inspira en frissonnant. "Qu'est-ce que _c'était_ que ça ?"

"Peu importe," dit Harry, et il tendit le cou en désignant les sombres formes sur les créneaux argentés. Elles n'étaient plus calmes, mais se déplaçaient lentement, résolument, les torches levées... les gardes.

_Je pense qu'ils t'ont entendu crier_, pensa-t-il.

_Tu veux dire qu'ils _t'ont _entendu crier_.Drago leva les yeux, puis tendit une main à Fleur et l'aida à se relever. _Tu vas bien ?_

Elle fit signe que oui.

"Alors cours," dit-il, et il partit en courant, Fleur et Harry sur les talons. Ils traversèrent l'Herbe à Cauchemar, atteignirent la tour, et passèrent la porte en trombe en la claquant violemment derrière eux.

Ils se trouvaient dans une entrée faiblement éclairée. Il n'y avait qu'une fenêtre, et elle était presque envahie par le lierre. Un long couloir serpentait au loin dans les ténèbres à leur droite. Encore secoué par l'effort et l'adrénaline, Harry s'y engagea en courant, les autres à sa suite. Ou du moins le pensait-il. Ayant fait à peine cent pas, il tomba sur une grande porte en bois. Il saisit la poignée et tira ; c'était fermé.

"Fleur, est-ce que c'est le chemin…" commença-t-il en se retournant. Et il cligna des yeux. Drago se tenait derrière lui, l'air curieux, mais aucun signe de Fleur. "Malefoy ? Où est Fleur?"

Surpris, Drago se retourna. "Je pensais qu'elle était derrière moi."

Harry abaissa sa main. "On ferait mieux de faire demi-tour."

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose… et un cri résonna dans le couloir, en provenance d'où ils venaient. C'était un cri aigu, de détresse, et la voix était manifestement celle de Fleur.

Ils firent demi-tour à toute vitesse. Ils jaillirent dans l'entrée, et s'arrêtèrent net.

Fleur, tenant un poignard à lame étroite, était acculée au mur par un des gardes : un homme grand vêtu d'un lourd manteau, un courte épée à la main, et qui leur tournait le dos. Son ombre, dans la lumière palpitante de la torche, griffait le plafond. Les yeux de Fleur s'agrandirent quand elle vit ses compagnons, et elle eut un petit cri de soulagement.

Un petit cri, mais ce fut assez. Le garde se retourna en levant son épée et s'avança vers Harry et Drago.

oOo

oOoOoOoOo

oOo

L'estomac d'Hermione se retourna. "_Ron _?" cria-t-elle en se précipitant et en bousculant presque Ginny. Elle pouvait entendre Charlie juste derrière elle alors qu'ils approchaient de l'endroit où Ron avait disparu. "Ron ! Où es-tu ?"

Une voix irritée monta des ténèbres. "En bas."

À côté d'elle, Charlie leva sa baguette, inondant le couloir de lumière. Les murs inégaux surgirent soudain de l'ombre, ainsi que le sol boueux qui s'étendait devant eux… et s'achevait, plutôt soudainement, en un trou béant. Hermine s'avança jusqu'au bord du trou et baissa les yeux.

Le visage pâle et ennuyé de Ron leva les yeux vers elle. Il semblait totalement sain et sauf. Hermione s'inclina de soulagement. "Ron, tu vas bien ?"

Une expression de dégoût traversa son visage. "C'est boueux," dit-il brièvement. "Et sombre." Il regarda autour de lui en plissant les yeux. "Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'envoyer une baguette ? Je pense que j'ai fait tomber la mienne dans la boue et je voudrais la trouver."

Hermione jeta sa baguette à Ron, qui l'attrapa.

"_Lumos_ " incanta-t-il.

Une vive lumière émana de sa baguette, illuminant l'espace autour de Ron. Hermione le regarda alors que son expression laissait place à celle d'une agréable surprise. Au lieu de l'expression mécontente de quelqu'un qui est tombé de son balai en plein milieu d'un match important, Ron ressemblait désormais à quelqu'un qui est tombé de son balai en plein milieu d'un match important, juste pour atterrir dans une baignoire pleine de Vélanes.

"Vous _devez _descendre ici !" s'exclama-t-il.

Incertaine, Hermione regarda par-dessus le bord du trou. Avant qu'elle ne puisse bouger pour faire quoi que se soit, cependant, Charlie avait sauté dans le trou à côté de Ron, atterrissant sur ses pieds aussi souplement qu'un chat. Puis il se tourna et tendit les bras à Hermione. "A ton tour. Je vais te rattraper."

En prenant une profonde inspiration, elle sauta. Charlie l'attrapa facilement et la posa gentiment sur le sol. Elle étouffa un sourire : la sensation rugueuse du cuir de dragon contre sa peau lui faisait penser à Drago.

Elle entendit le bruit signifiant que Ginny avait sauté après elle, mais elle ne se tourna pas : elle était trop occupée à regarder autour d'elle. L'expression sur le visage de Ron prit soudain tout son sens.

C'était comme s'ils étaient dans une sorte de cachot souterrain. Le sol était couvert de boue, mais les étagères de pierre alignées le long des murs débordaient d'objets apparemment précieux – des joyaux, des pièces d'or, des morceaux de tapisserie, des assiettes d'argent, ainsi que des coupes et des bols. Bien sûr, la plupart étaient dévastés par l'âge – le tissu pourrissait, l'argent se ternissait – mais la majorité était étonnamment intacte.

Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil à Ron, qui regardait toujours autour de lui d'un air choqué. Elle pouvait lire sur son visage aussi clairement que dans un livre : _tout ça était ici pendant toutes ces années, et nous ne l'avons jamais su_.

Une brusque explosion de sympathie pour lui la propulsa à ses côtés. "Ron..."

Mais il examinait quelque chose dans sa main. "Regarde ça." Il lui tendit une pièce d'or ; elle la prit sans grand intérêt… puis la fixa. Le visage sur la pièce était... familier. "Ça ressemble à Harry," dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

"C'est Godric Gryffondor," expliqua Ron. "C'est un Gallion Gryffondor. Vraiment vieux. Ça vaut pas mal." Il la regarda avec envie. "J'espère qu'on pourra la montrer à Harry. Il pensera que c'est hilarant : lui sur une pièce."

"Il la verra," dit fermement Hermione. Elle la glissa dans la poche de devant de Ron, et ferma la poche. Une lueur du coin de l'œil attira son attention, et elle se tourna et ramassa un petit miroir arrondi, bordé d'argent. Il lui rappela fortement le Miroir du Rised, avec une petite différence…

"Je pense qu'on ne devrait rien prendre d'ici," dit Charlie derrière eux. Hermione se retourna et le regarda. Il affichait une expression de surprise mêlée à de la prudence. Il écarta une mèche de cheveux d'un rouge sombre de ses yeux et soupira. "Je sais que c'est tentant, mais on ne sait pas quelle sorte de sorts… Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? "

Hermione et Ron se tournèrent, et virent Ginny. Elle se tenait dans un coin de la pièce, regardant fixement le mur. Echangeant un regard, Hermione et Ron se précipitèrent vers elle. "Gin, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Ginny désigna quelque chose du doigt. Elle regardait un mur de pierres grises et régulières, ou ce qui en avait l'air d'après la distance. Plus près, il était possible de voir qu'une des briques dépassait. Elle était d'un gris pâle métallique. Tout autour le mur était couvert de poussière, mais elle était propre, non ternie. Sur son côté était gravée une phrase qui ressemblait à un poème en fines lettres gravées :

_Etre en or c'est être bon être en pierre c'est n'être rien être en verre c'est être fragile être froid c'est être cruel_.

Ron émit un léger grognement. "Une autre énigme ?"

"Ça y ressemble," dit Charlie, toujours la voix prudente de la raison. "Quelqu'un veut tenter de deviner ?"

Je connais la réponse, pensa Hermione en elle-même. Mais au lieu de parler, elle regarda Ginny.

Ginny hésita. Elle fit un pas en avant. Puis elle leva la main, et avec son index droit, elle dessina dans la poussière recouvrant le mur sous la brique argentée comme de la farine, la forme d'un cœur.

Hermione pensa avoir entendu un faible bruit de carillon, comme une musique éloignée, et la brique sortit du mur et tomba dans les mains tendues de Ginny.

Elle fut immédiatement prise par Charlie, qui voulait l'examiner. Ce n'était pas vraiment une brique mais une boîte d'argent scellée de forme rectangulaire. Le dessus était gravé d'un emblème : une créature magique avec un corps de lion, la tête d'un homme, et une queue de scorpion. La queue était courbée en un 8 couché. _L'infini_. Sous ses pieds s'étendait une ligne de mots latins.

"Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?" demanda Ron en regardant la boîte avec méfiance.

"Je pense que ça se traduit grossièrement par "Mon aéroglisseur est plein d'anguilles," dit Charlie avec prudence. _(3)_

"Ça ne veut pas dire ça," claqua Hermione en prenant la boîte des mains de Charlie. "Ça signifie 'Ceci appartient au temps et aux endroits sombres.´ Il y aussi un autre mot ici, qui ressemble, et bien, un peu au mot 'mort'... mais il se peut que non."

"Mort ?" déclara Ron. "Euh...ça sonne comme une sorte de traduction dont on doit être sûr avant de..."

"_Accio_ " l'interrompit fermement Ginny. La boîte quitta les mains d'Hermione et atterrit dans celles de Ginny. Elle leva les yeux, vit qu'ils la regardaient tous avec étonnement, et sourit sereinement. "C'est à moi," affirma-t-elle avec une conviction tranquille, et elle toucha le côté de sa main. La boîte émit une note de musique, et s'ouvrit comme une fleur, le couvercle glissant. Une vive lumière brilla de l'intérieur, illuminant le visage pâle de Ginny alors qu'elle y plongeait la main et en ressortait quelque chose qui se balançait et scintillait au bout d'une fine chaîne d'or ouvragé… quelque chose ayant la forme d'un sablier, quelque chose d'ouvragé et de sculpté…

"Oh," souffla Hermione en regardant alternativement le pendentif étincelant et le visage alarmé de Ginny. "C'est un Retourneur de Temps."

oOo

oOoOoOoOo

oOo

Alors que le gardien s'approchait d'eux, Harry découvrit, choqué, que ce n'était pas un humain. Pas plus qu'un Loup-garou… Non, c'était quelque chose d'autre... Totalement différent. Il avait une face porcine fripée et poursuivie de longues défenses qui dépassaient de chaque coté de sa gueule. Il avançait promptement, mais, avant que Harry n'ait eu le temps de faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas, Drago avait levé son épée et plongé la lame dans sa face. Il y eut un bruit semblable à celui d'un plein seau d'eau déversé sur un lopin de boue et la chose tituba, puis s'écroula, sur le sol, le sang coulant à flot de sa gueule.

Drago paraissait souffrant. Harry, qui avait empoigné sa propre épée prit une inspiration incertaine et le félicita d'une tape sur le bras. "Bien joué, Malefoy !"

"Non !" sanglotaFleurs'élançant du mur où elle s'était accolée. "Ce sont des Changeurs-de-forme,je vous ai dit…"

Elle avait Drago et Harry le considérait avec horreur, le garde, qui paraissait mort, vacilla, se brouilla et se métamorphosa en une créature courtaude et écailleuse qui bondit sur ses pieds et chargea Drago, de nouveau.Interloqué, Drago l'abattit une seconde fois et la créature se transforma en une chose aux multiples membres sinueux. Cette fois, Drago lui trancha la tête, utilisant une nouvelle feinte qu'aurait pu reconnaître Harry. Sauf que Harry avait cessé de regarder. Un second gardien était entré dans la salle et fonçait droit sur lui.

Il frappa de biais et réussit à lui sectionner la cage thoracique. Ce qui était très peu appréciable car la chose devint aussitôt un homme imposant portant lui aussi une longue épée. Il l'attaqua. Harry arrêta de penser et laissa l'épée dans sa main accomplir son rôle. Il avait découvert que s'il vidait son esprit, sa main semblait prendre vie, ou, plus exactement, que le savoir-faire sous-jacent de Drago était capable de fonctionner, là, en lui, et de diriger son bras. Mais, à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'analyser ses actes, il trébuchait ou ratait son assaut. Alors, il cessa de tenter de planifier et laissa son instinct le dominer, saisissant les noms peu familiers des mouvements qu'il effectuait alors qu'ils s'échappaient du plus profond de son esprit : _enveloppement, double liement, contre de quarte, riposte…_

Il abattit rapidement le Changeur-de-forme qui se convertit en loup. Loup qui se transforma en une lourde créature, genre renard, qui devint une belle et menue femme dans un bustier de cuir. La dernière incarnation surprit tant Harry qu'il tituba et perdit prise. Il eut tout juste la chance de cligner des yeux que quelque chose d'argenté pivota au dessus de sa tête et s'incrusta dans la poitrine du Changeur-de-forme. C'était le canif de Fleur.

La créature hurla, se troubla et se plia comme une poupée de chiffon. Quand elle se froissa sur le sol, le sang était d'un vert d'encre et coulait encore.

Le cœur palpitant, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Fleur. Elle considérait le corps mort du garde, avec une expression ahurie. "Merci," murmura-t-il, et il pivota vers Drago qui se tenait au dessus de l'autre cadavre, le visage blême. Semblant aussi secoué que Harry.

Sentant le regard de Harry sur lui, il leva les yeux et réarrangea vivement ses traits en air d'amusement terne. "Bien," dit-il "Est ce qu'une chose de ce genre s'est frotté à quelqu'un d'autre... Pour varier ?"

Il arborait le sourire suffisant sur lequel Harry voulait toujours frapper.

"Tais-toi, Malefoy,"répondit Harry d'un air las.

Fleur, pendant ce temps, cherchait à récupérer son canif planté dans la poitrine du gardien. "D'autres vont venir…" murmura t-elle, remettant sa tenue en ordre. Et elle pivota. Et puis, subitement, elle devint blême et se projeta en avant sur ses mains et genoux.

"_Fleur_…"Drago couvrit la longueur de la pièce en quelques grandes enjambées et s'accroupit à ses cotés. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

En réponse, elle s'accrocha à son bras. Normalement, Harry aurait pensé que c'était un stratagème quelconque, mais elle semblait cette fois réellement affligée. Elle était blanche comme du papier et avait le souffle court. Elle pressait sa main libre sur sa poitrine. Doucement, sa respiration se ralentit et elle leur jeta un coup d'œil. Son front perlait de sueur… Et Harry vit la peur dans ses prunelles.

Drago effleura son épaule. "Tu vas bien ?"

Elle acquiesça, presquemuette."Oui… donne-moi juste un petit moment."

Drago fixa Harry._Potter, va voir si tu peux ouvrir cette porte. Utilise la magie si nécessaire. Nous devons sortir le plus vite possible._

Harry approuvaet partit vers l'entrée, encore plein de cette étrange lueur de terreur dans les yeux de Fleur. Ils étaient dans une situation dangereuse, c'était logique de paniquer, mais tout de même… Quelque chose d'autre le troublait.

Que savait-elle qu'ils ignoraient ?

oOo

oOoOoOoOo

oOo

Sirius se trouvait dans le bureau de Rogue. D'étranges odeurs chatouillaient ses narines. Ce n'étaient pas de mauvaises odeurs. En fait, elle lui faisait penser au parfum de la Magie en œuvre : de la poix brumée, des pierres calcinées et des herbes mystérieuses. Une épaisse fumée grise s'élevait d'un chaudron au dessus duquel se tenait Rogue, s'enroulant vers le haut plafond chevronné et sentant, étrangement, la menthe et le chou. Le feu courait le long de la table, enfoui sous une multitude de gros chaudrons ventrus et flamboyants, rouge-sang, avec chaleur.

Ceci, associé à la tiédeur des vapeurs tourbillonnantes faisait transpirer Sirius dans ses lourds vêtements.

Rogue, par contraste, paraissait presque froid, voûté dans ses robes et grondant à coté de son chaudron. "Quelques ajustements sont nécessaires," marmonna t-il.

"Des ajustements ?"

Rogue lui jeta un regard et ratifia."La potion que j'ai préparé ne peut être administrée qu'aux humains. Un des ingrédients clés estle Tue-Loup. Manifestement, quelques changements pour le Tue-loup devraient être trouvés, dans ce cas. Comme je me doute que ton ami Lupin consentirait."

"Plutôt," agréa Sirius, se sentant perdu. Les Potions n'avaient jamais été un de ses sujets favoris. Il y préférait de beaucoup la Métamorphose. Matière où il excellait. Il se rappela, avec émotion,un de ses après-midi de printemps… Il avait transformé le chaudron de Rogue en un hamster gras et orange qui avait mordu Rogue à l'orteil. _Non_, se dit-il, _mieux vaut ne pas penser à ça… _

"Mais à cette époque, tu étais tellement plus intéressé par la Métamorphose," dit Rogue, ses yeux noirs de fouine errant vers Sirius qui sursauta.

"Hum," fit Sirius. "Oui, oui je l'étais,"et il commença à arpenter la pièce de long en large, essayant de paraître préoccupé. Ce n'était pas dur, il y avait suffisamment de distractions dans le bureau de Rogue pour intéresser quiconque. Chaudrons de toutes tailles, pots de Sang de Dragon trop chauds pour être touchés, flasques de larmes de Saules Pleureurs, coffrets de poudre de Mandragore, jarres argentées de poudre de Corne de licorne. Distraitement, Sirius s'arrêta pour examiner des livres empilés au hasard sur une table. Un, en particulier, accrocha son regard : un lourd volume bordeaux à la tranche renforcée d'or qui s'intitulait : _Démons, Démons, Démons_.Il le prit et le pressa pour l'ouvrir. _Tout Ce Que Vous Voulez Savoir Sur Les Habitants de L'Enfer, Et Plusieurs Choses Que Vous Ne Voulez Pas,_disait la feuille flottante.

"Qu'est ce que tu regardes, Black ?"voulut savoir Rogue.

Sirius brandit le livre en l'air. "_Démons, Démons, Démons_ – Quel titre !"

"C'est un livre sur les démons. Comment aurait-on pu l'appeler autrement ?" _(4)_

"_Le livre des Démons _?" suggéra Sirius, feuilletantnégligemment les pages.

"Un nom répétitif avec un seul terme."

"Ce n'était qu'une suggestion…"Sirius arrêta de survoler, dévorant une page du livre, yeux écarquillés. Il releva sa tête."Hé ! Je peux t'emprunter ce bouquin ?"

"Tu veux emprunter mon livre ?"

"Y a-t'il un écho ici ?" railla Sirius. Puis il ferma la bouche précipitamment. Quelque chose chez Rogue le réduisait à agir comme un gosse de treize ans, essayant de le disputer comme il pouvait. Il ne pouvait simplement pas être dans la même pièce que cet homme sans avoir la fantaisie de le suspendre par les chevilles, au dessus de la table des Gryffondors dans la Grande Salle, et de découvrir les mots"_Embrassez-moi, je suis Irlandais_"magiquement blasonnés sur son caleçon.

Non pas que Sirius ait déjà fait une chose pareille.

Certainement pas.

"Ouais, bon. J'aimerais te l'emprunter..."

Rogue claqua le gobelet qu'il tenait sur la table."Tu as un problème avec les démons ?"

"On peut dire ça."

"Typique," dit Roguesèchement,sans lever la tête. "Prends le livre si tu veux."

"Merci," dit Sirius.Il réalisa que c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il remerciait Rogue pour quelque chose. Ça semblait capital, mais, apparemment, Rogue n'avait rien remarqué. Il était penché, regard fixé sur le chaudron fumant devant lui, un air de satisfaction sur le visage. "C'est fait," annonça-t-il.

Plaçant le livre sous son bras, Sirius marcha à grand pas jusqu'au chaudron. Le liquide contenu ne faisait plus de bulles et s'était apaisé en une substance onctueuse et dense argentée quelque peu réfléchissante, comme du mercure ou le clair de lune. C'était presque joli.Sirius tendit une main…

"N'y touche pas !" l'avertit Rogue âprement.

Sirius retira sa main, piqué. "Oh, excuse-moi de vivre !"

Rogue le regarda par dessous ses sourcils sombres proéminents, ses yeux noirs ternes. "Personne ne devrait s'excuser de vivre," lui dit-il. "Pas même toi."

A ça, Sirius ne trouva rien à dire. Il regardait Rogue alors que le Maître des Potions remplissait un verre, une flasque de cuivreavec une mesure du pâle liquide tiré du chaudron. Il la tendit à Sirius qui s'approcha pour la saisir. A ce moment, à la lueur du feu, une pierre de son bracelet étincela et rougeoya.

"Le charmeVivicus," demanda Rogue, sourcil levé.

"Harry," dit Siriusbrusquement, attrapant la gourde et la mettant de cotéà l'intérieur d'une poche de sa robe.

"C'est bien que tu aies ça," remarqua alors Rogue.

_Bien pour moi ? _Se demanda Sirius. _Ou bien pour Harry ?_

Il considéra Rogue. Rogue regarda derrière lui. Sirius réalisa qu'ils avaient fini. Il se sentit légèrement perdu. _Maintenant quoi ?_

"Ecoute," commença t-il, assez hésitant,"Est ce que tu veux venir avec moi ?"

Rogue cligna des yeux."Quoi ?"

"Je pensais," continua Sirius, se demandant s'il pouvait devenir fou,"que tu aimerais constater des effets de ta potion. Pour savoir… si ça a fonctionné. C'est tout."

"Je l'ai faite. Cela fonctionnera," répondit le Professeur de Potions froidement.

"Oh." Sirius cilla"Bon, dans ce cas, il ne me reste qu'à te remer…"

"Ne me remercie pas !" le coupa Rogue."L'image de toi essayant de faire ingurgiter de force cette potion à un demi Loup-Garou furieux est vraiment le seul remerciement dont j'ai besoin."

Sirius jeta un oeil à la potion et revint sur Rogue qui ne souriait pas vraiment mais avait cette sorte d'air suffisant dans le regard. "Cette potion," risqua-t-il, "elle ne va pas faire pousser à Lupin des oreilles de Chauve-Souris ou des furoncles ou autre chose du même genre comme…"

"Oh ! Fous le camp, Black !" le coupa Rogue, exaspéré. Et Sirius, comprenant qu'il disputait une bataille perdue d'avance, Transplana, la flasque et le livre dans les mains.

oOo

oOoOoOoOo

oOo

Ron, Ginny et Hermione étaient assis dans le salon du Terrier.Ils attendaient que Charlie sorte de la cuisine où un des Aurors chargé de surveiller la maison testaient la présence de charmes malveillants sur le Retourneur.

Ginny attendait impatiemment Charlie. Hermione lisait un exemplaire de _Des Basilics_ _Aux Loups-garous : Le Bestiaire Magique de Anglin_. Enfin, Ron était occupé à examiner la collection de magazines de Fred et George qui avait été découverte sous un pavé de la cave.

Hermione secoua sa tête : "Je ne peux pas croire que tu lises ce genre de choses !"

Ron lui adressa un beau sourire. "Ce sont des publications de qualité."

"Ron, rien de ce que tu as lu jusqu'à présent n'est une publication de qualité."

"Tu sais, ces magasines sont vraiment vieux !" fit-il remarquer sur le ton de la conversation. "Pour tout te dire, je crois même qu'ici c'est le Professeur McGonagall !" ajouta-t-il, levant le papier vers Hermione qui jeta un bref coup d'œil à la page indiquée, sans y manifester un grand intérêt.

"On dirait," accorda t-elle. "Qui aurait imaginé qu'elle possédait un kimono ou qu'elle aimait tant la marmelade ?"

"Ou qu'elle était blonde ?" enchaîna Ginny, se penchant en avant.

Ron tira à la hâte le magazine."Ginny ! Tu n'as pas le droit de lire ça !"

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"Parce que t'es une fille ! Et tu es trop jeune."

"Hermione est une fille."

"Ouais, mais Hermione traîne avec Harry et moi depuis des années. Elle est déjà complètement corrompue !"

"Ron, j'ai six grands frères. Je suis tout aussi dépravée."

Hermione gloussa"Ginny, ne dit pas çaRon va en faire un anévrisme."

Ron lui sourit. Mais elle ne parvint pas à lui sourire en retour, elle sentit, au contraire, une vague de tristesse l'envahir. Le sourire de Ron, ses yeux bleus sombres plissés par l'amusement… ça la blessa un peu de le regarder. Parce que autant elle aimait être avec Ron, autant le son de sa voix lui rappelait la pénible absence de Harry. Une si grosse partie de sa vie, maintenant, était rattachée à eux deux, Ron et Harry, Harry et Ron, toujours flanqués à ses cotés, ses camarades de chaque instant. Quand elle voulait trouver Harry dans le Grand Hall, elle cherchait automatiquement après Ron. Sa taille imposante et ses cheveux enflammés la guidaient et à ses cotés, il y aurait à coup sûr Harry. Regarder Ron ramena à sa mémoire des images vives de Harry : Harry et Ron déballant furieusement leurs cadeaux, le matin de Noël, des bouts de papiers d'emballage voletant autour d'eux, Harry et Ron essayant de regarder ses notes à la dérobée dans la bibliothèque. Elle se rappela leur dire à tout deux que quelqu'un avait écrit "ENVOYEZ UN HIBOU A RON WEASLEY POUR UN BON COUP !" sur le mur de la Grande Salle de Bain des filles en lettres géantes, et Harry riait si fort que Ron avait dû le soutenir. C'était impossible de les séparer dans son esprit, de la même façon qu'on ne pouvait dissocier Harry de sa cicatrice ou Drago de son sens de l'humour acide.

Ron passa une main devant son visage et elle revint à la réalité dans un sursaut. Elle essaya de lui sourire, mais sa bouche n'était pas coopérative… Ron paraissait curieux de savoir : "Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Herm' ? Tu penses encore à tes rêves ?"

"Et quand bien même ? Les rêves ont un sens…" répondit-elle fermement.

"Parle nous-en !" l'encouragea Ginny de l'autre coté de la table. "L'autre nuit j'ai rêvé que Drago et moi..."Ellecapta le regard de Ron et se recroquevilla.

Ron usa de son ton d'avertissement. "_Ginny_. Je ne veux pas savoir."

"Voilà," annonça Hermione, les coupant. Ils la fixèrent d'un air absent et elle sourit, tournant le livre vers Ginny pour qu'elle puisse voir l'image qu'elle regardait."La gravure sur le couvercle de la boite est une Manticore." Elle lut à haute voix : « _L'effrayante Manticore a le corps d'un lion, le visage d'un homme et le dard piquant d'un scorpion. Sa mâchoire énorme est également unique. Elle est constituée de deux rangées, supérieure et inférieure, et les dents sont aussi tranchantes qu'un rasoir. Elles s'enclenchent comme les dents d'un peigne lorsque la bête ferme sa gueule. Les dents peuvent presque tout broyer en lambeaux et la Manticore se délecte des humains. Cependant, le plus grand danger est localisé dans son dard. Il n'y a pas d'antidote pour contrer le poison du Manticore et aucun secours à apporter à la victime qui est touché par cette piqûre mortelle._ » Hermione ferma le livre et considéra Ron, particulièrement impressionné. "Comme tu vois, il y a des choses pires que les araignées…"

Ginny paraissait étonnée. "Pourquoi cette chose est gravée sur le couvercle de ma boîte ?" chercha-t-elle à comprendre. "Est ce que tu penses que ça signifie qu'elle contient quelque chose de mal ?"

"Apparemment pas," dit Charlie,arrivant de la cuisine et tenant le Retourneur de Temps. "C'est en parfait état de fonctionnement, à ce qu'on m'a dit," ajouta-t-il, mais il continuait à regarder l'objet avec suspicion.

Ginny tendit une main, ses yeux s'illuminant. "Laisse-moi l'avoir, alors."

"Non !" refusa fermement Charlie. "Pas avant que je n'ai parlé à Maman et Papa."

"Mais il n'est pas ensorcelé !" La voix de Ginny se fêla en un petit cri aigu.

"Je sais,"répondit Charlie, désolé, mais résigné. "Gin, je ne peux pas. Ça ne serait pas sûr. Après ce qui est arrivé avec ce journal, si je te le passe sans leur avoir demandé avant, ils voudront…"

"_Charlie _!"Ginny était atterrée. Elle pivota vers Hermione qui palpait anxieusement le Lycanthe à son cou"Hermione, dis lui…"

"Ginny,"fit Hermione fermement."Il a raison."

Les yeux sombres de Ginny s'écarquillèrent, et, sans un mot de plus, elle bondit de derrière la table et fuit dans les escaliers. Hermione entendit sa porte de chambre claquer.

Charlie mordilla sa lèvre, regardant Ron et Hermione. "Tu sais, je ne peux pas simplement…" commença-t-il. Puis il soupira, pivota sur lui-même et quitta la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Il y eut un court silence.Hermione éloigna sa chaise de la table. "J'ai envie d'être seule un petit moment," dit-elle, mordillant sa lèvre.

Ron la regarda, sa bouche s'étirant pensivement. "Tu penses vraiment que le Retourneur est dangereux ?"

Elle évita ses yeux, "Tu es prêt à laisser Gin risquer ça ?"

Ron sursauta. "Quand tu dis ça _comme ça_… Non… ?"

Hermione passa le dos de sa main sur son front. "Je suis fatiguée. Je vais faire une sieste."

Elle pouvait sentir les pupilles inquiètes de Ron sur elle quand elle quitta la pièce. Mais, elle ne se retourna pas.

oOo

oOoOoOoOo

oOo

Drago s'assit, adossé contre le mur du corridor d'entrée. Fleur, à ses cotés, s'accrochait à son bras. Il avait poussé les corps morts des gardes dans un coin et essayait de ne pas les regarder. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais tué quelqu'un avant cela, ce n'était pas vrai qu'il n'avait jamais rien tué. Il était allé à la chasse avec son Père de nombreuses fois et avait tué toutes sortes d'animaux, magiques ou non. Mais, il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé ça. Il n'avait pas le goût de son Père pour. Il n'aimait pas tuer. Il était bon à ça. Mais il n'aimait pas.

Sans doute à cause de l'obscurité et de cette reconnaissance de la mort autour de lui, il fut soudainement visité par un souvenir bien trop vivant d'un paysage de désolation : la lumière trop faible pour permettre de distinguer les couleurs, les voix fantomatiques et angoissantes qui l'appelaient à travers une brume dense. L'horreur du lieu le frappa encore plus fortement encore maintenant qu'il réalisa qu'il était dedans et il se sentit encore légèrement coupable. Pourquoi les parents de Harry, qui n'avaient jamais nui à personne, étaient-ils tombés dans ce quelque chose pire que l'Enfer, pendant que lui, ne faisant aucun effort, n'ayant aucun mérite propre, revenait et marchait entre les vivants ?

Fleur interrompit ses sombres ruminations en roulant soucieusement sa tête contre son épaule. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil. Ses cheveux brillaient comme la face d'une pièce dans la demi- lumière, et un peu de rouge était revenu à ses joues. Elle était vraiment jolie, malgré le fait que la couleur de ses cheveux si semblable à la sienne le dérangeait toujours. C'était d'assez beaux cheveux et ils lui semblaient fantastiques bien sûr, mais il préférait vraiment les cheveux sombres.

"Drago," chuchota doucement Fleur.

"Oui ?"

"Je me sens mieux maintenant."

Il lui sourit dans le noir. "Génial. Alors, tu peux dégager ton poids mort de ma jambe…Je ne sens plus mon genou."

"Oh, c'est ta jambe ?"

"Ah, c'est justement là que c'est le plus marrant : "Es-tu vraiment content de me voir ou est-ce que tu as un balai dans ta poche ?" Vas-y. Ne m'en veux pas si je me suis assis juste là."

"Tu n'es plus drôle, cette fois," se plaignit-elle.

"L'ai-je jamais été ? Rappelle-moi une fois où j'ai plaisanté parce qu'il me semble que j'ai oublié…"

"Oh, voilà ! Tu es toujours amusant !" murmura-t-elle, glissant sur ses genoux. Comme elle levait un bras, une mèche de ses cheveux argentés chatouilla la joue de Drago et une douleur aiguë se réveilla à son flanc.

"Ouille…" jappa-t-il, la devançant.

Fleur baissa les bras, étonnée. "Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu es blessé ?"

"Ouais, cette chosem'a eu sur le coté avec son couteauavant que je ne la tue.Quoique ce n'est pas plus mal…"

"Ça saigne ? L'as-tu dit à 'Arry ?"

"Ouais,ça saigne, et non, je ne l'ai pas dit à HarryEt tu ne lui diras pas non plus. Il se plaindra et nous seront pris par le temps."

Fleur plissa sa bouche ronde en une ligne fermement désapprobatrice. "Bon, laisse moi voir ça, alors."

Dans un soupir résigné, Drago se pencha vers elle, ôta sa veste et sa chemise pour révéler l'entaille qui courait le long de son flanc, juste sous ses cotes. C'était peu profond, mais plutôt long et saignait encore doucement. Fort heureusement, la chemise noire qu'il portait avait absorbé le plus gros du sang, mais ce n'était pas moins désagréable à voir.

"Drago !" Les yeux de Fleur s'écarquillèrent. "Tu dois me laisser te soigner."

"Tu as dit "pas de magie"."

"Ça ne doit pas dire que tu dois rester là à te vider de ton sang !" Avec un surprenant empressement, elle se leva et commença à déchirer l'ourlet de sa robe de son petit canif. Après un petit moment, elle avait suffisamment de coupons de tissu pour l'emmailloter. "Penche toi," lui demanda-t-elle, et, agenouillée, un genou de chaque coté des jambes de Drago, elle se mit à enrouler les bandages de fortune autour de son torse. Elle noua le premier bien fort sur son coté, l'en entoura d'un autre et le lia en serrant tout aussi fort. Enfin, elle recula légèrement pour examiner son ouvrage. "Comment tu te sens, maintenant ?" s'inquiéta-t-elle.

"Comme un cadeau d'anniversaire enrubanné."

Elle coula vers lui un regard cinglant. Il avait pensé que lorsqu'elle en aurait fini avec ces bandages, elle descendrait de ses genoux… Mais, elle ne semblait pas encline à le faire... _Hmm_.

" Heu... Je voulais dire, merci," se corrigea-t-il, attrapant sa chemise.

"Je suppose que tu peux." Elle laissa tomber le canif qu'elle tenait, mais ne retira pas son autre main de son torse. "Je pense que tu apprécies ce que les autres gens font pour toi, malgré ton air d'indifférence."

"Tu dis ça comme si les gens faisaient constamment des choses pour moi," dit-il, piqué.

"Ils ne le font pas ?" Elle le fixa de ses yeux grand ouverts…" En fait, tu ne t'en rends pas compte, pas vrai ?"

"Ne pas me rendre compte de quoi ?"

Elle tendit un braset plaça sa main sous son menton, ramenant son visage à elle, personne ne lui avait fait ça depuis qu'il n'était plus un gosse. Elle le fixa, la lumière des torches nimbant sa peau de porcelaine tel un rayon de soleil à travers les nuages. Il commençait à se sentir pris de vertiges, probablement à cause de la douce fragrance qui émanait de ses cheveux et de ses mains. Ou, sinon, c'était le sang perdu…Il espéra avec ferveur que ce soit le sang perdu…

Elle se pencha en avant et le parfum capiteux de ses cheveux s'intensifia. Ses bras se glissèrent autour de son cou, envoyant une puissante décharge réchauffante le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Et elle inclina la tête et l'embrassa légèrement sur la bouche avant de semer une myriade de baisers papillons sur le coté de sa nuque.

Il savait que c'était exclu de bécoter une fille et de penser à une autre. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Hermione. A cette urgence de l'embrasser dans l'armoire, cette impression que s'il ne l'embrassait pas à ce moment précis, il pouvait en mourir. Et embrasser Ginny. C'était comme se trouver brusquement en plein soleil après un long moment d'enfermement dans le noir… Par contre, Fleur l'embrassait comme si elle essayait de découvrir quelque chose sur lui. Bien que, ce qu'elle pouvait trouver sur lui, exactement, en passant sa langue dans son oreille était plutôt obscur !

Il resserra sa prise sur ses bras, et, non sans regrets, la repoussa. "Fleur," l'avertit-il. "L'explosion.Tu te souviens ?"

Elle sourit à demi. Il la considéra. Ses joues étaient écarlates, mais elle le regardait impassible, comme s'il était une particule dans une boite de Pétri. C'était troublant.

"Tu parais... différent de ce que tu étais avant,"déclara-t-elle.

Drago était interloqué. "Différent comment ? En plus d'avoir grandi, je suis plus mignon, bien sûr."

"Drago... Tu aimes quelqu'un ?"

"Si j'aime quelqu'un ?" La question l'agaça légèrement. Et puis, il commençait à se sentir stupide, assis comme ça. Avec les mains de Fleur sous sa chemise, qui le fixait avec intensité, quoiqu'admirer ses yeux n'était pas si terrible.

"Qui ?"

"Moi," dit-il fermement.

"Je veux dire une personne pour qui tu mourrais pour la protéger. Quelqu'un sans qui tu ne pourrais pas vivre..."

"_Autre _que moi ?"

"Oui," insista-t-elle.

"Pas de la façon dont tu le vois," répondit Drago, catégorique, "non."

"Bien…" chuchota Fleur. "Peut être que tu devrais..."

"Hum, hum." Une voix émergea de l'ombre. Drago tourna la tête et vit que Harry était de retour et qu'il les observait, sourcils froncés. Drago lui adressa un large sourire, réalisant de quoi ils avaient l'air, Fleur pressée contre lui, ses mains passées sous sa chemisePas que ce soit les affaires de Harry, mais son regard, mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré, _était_ plutôt drôle."Hum, hum," fit de nouveau Harry. " Désolé d'interromprevos bécotages, vous deux, mais j'ai réussi à ouvrir la porte."

"Vraiment ?" répondit Drago de sa voix traînante, sans bouger. Fleur ne fit aucun mouvement non plus.

"Oui, ne me laissez pas tout faire ou ne me remerciez pas," riposta Harry d'un ton sec,boudeur.

"Merci," dit Drago. "Maintenant, repart et reviens dans dix minutes."

Harry parut écœuré. "Ok, souviens-toi quand tu étais Drago Malefoy, juste avant que tu ne sois Don Juan, et que tu as dit, je cite : 'Nous devons sortir d'ici le plus vite possible'.C'était de toi, pas vrai ?"

"Calme-toi, Potter, je plaisante," sourit Drago en se détachant de Fleur et en se levant. Fleur retira ses bras, un peu à contrecœur. Elle se courba pour récupérer son canif et, gracieusement, se dirigea dans le couloir. Et, maintenant, qu'elle avait découpé le bas de sa robe, Drago put voir davantage ses jambes, ce qui n'était pas forcément une chose fondamentalement mauvaise…

"La Terre à Malefoy," dit Harry, passant une main devant son visage. Drago leva un sourcil."Allons-y, fixe-là. Prend une grande inspiration… Bien ! Maintenant, peut être, que nous pouvons y aller ?"

"Tu sais, elle est vraiment... adorable pour une fille spéciale."

"Oui,"sourit Harry. "Surtout elle…"

Drago plaqua une main sur la bouche de Harry."Tu en a dis assez."

_J'ai dit surtout elle…_

"Je peux t'entendre!" chantonna Fleur, avancée dans le corridor. "Je peux t'entendre 'Arry Potter!"

Drago retira sa main de la bouche de Harry, souriant railleusement.

"Zut," lâcha Harry.

oOo

oOoOoOoOo

oOo

_Il se tenait devant les vitraux dont l'illustration de son armoire familiale projetait l'ombre d'un lion écarlate sur le sol de pierre, à ses pieds et, tachetait les épaulettes de sa robe rouge sombre d'or. Il avait d'abord fait les cent pas, mais, maintenant, il restait là, inerte, les mains nouées._

_Il s'était rarement senti aussi accablé._

_"Godric… Que se passe t-il ?"_

_Il s'arrêta et la regarda"Je suis allé sur le champ de bataille", expliqua-t-il. "Je ne voulais pas le dire à Rowena mais j'ai vu… Des choses horribles."_

_"La Guerre est horrible,tu l'as toujours dit. Et, quand Salazar agit, il ne le fait jamais à moitié."_

_"Il a levé une armée de monstres. Ni soldats, ni sorciers ne peuvent tenir contre lui." Godric se tut, rejetant une mèche de cheveux bruns de son front. "J'avais envoyé des espions auprès de lui, mais la plupart ne sont jamais revenus. Ceux qui l'ont pu m'ont dit que les signes du ciel et de la terre appelaient à un désastre. "Il greffa ses yeux aux siens. "Est-ce vrai qu'elle ne souhaite toujours pas sa mort ?"_

"_Elle l'aime."_

_Godric tressaillit."Toujours ?"_

_"Ces choses ne sont pas logiques." Helga s'assit."Mais ça n'a pas d'importance.Je doute, vraiment, qu'il puisse être tué. Il aurait fallu qu'il ait un cœur, pour que nous puissions en faire cesser les battements."_

_Godric secoua sa tête."Tu connais mes opinions."_

_"Il existe une autre façon. Nous devons retourner ses propres pouvoirs contre lui… Godric, tu dois me promettre quetu ne le suivras pas.Pas avant que nous ne soyons près.Qu'importe ce qu'il fait.Promets-moi."_

_Mais Godric regardait par la fenêtreun coucher de soleil que les vitres teintées rendaient plus flamboyant encore. _"_J'aurais aimé ne pas avoir à penser cela de lui," dit-il. _"_Où a-t-il développé une haine si profonde, ces vingt-sept dernières années ?"_

_"La Haine est simplement l'autre face de l'Amour," s'entendit-elle dire, mais Godric s'était tourné, comme s'il ne voulait pas en entendre davantage et il tendit ses mains. _

_"Viens," ordonna-t-il. "Que de temps de perdu ! C'est déjà bien assez…"_

Ginny se retourna dans son lit, nerveusementses mainsattrapantl'oreiller.Des motifs d'infini dansaient, pareils à des éclairs, derrière ses paupières closes.

oOo

oOoOoOoOo

oOo

"Je peux aussi me battre. J'ai tué ce garde."

"_Fleur_ a tué ce garde."

"Je l'ai tué les six premières fois !"

"Mais il n'était pas mort quand tu en as fini avec lui. Donc, elle l'a tué."

Harry, parcourant le couloir derrière Drago, bouda.

"Ne fais pas la tête. Pour quelqu'un ayant la grâce et la coordination d'une antilope enceinte, tu étais génial."

Harry bouda encore plus. "Je l'ai tué."

"Ta tête est tombé en panne, Potter. Tu as des illusions de grandeur."

"Je voudrais que vous vous taisiez," dit Fleur avec la voix rêveuse et pleine d'espoir de quelqu'un disant "Je voudrais gagner des vacances gratuites à Majorque." Elle secoua sa tête argentée. "Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas être ensemble. Pourquoi vous ennuyez-vous à parler ?"

"Un point pour la fille," dit Drago en sautant par-dessus un large trou entre deux pierres brisées, et en se tournant pour regarder Harry le suivre. Le couloir qu'ils suivaient devenait de plus en plus étroit à mesure qu'ils avançaient ; il y avait de quoi devenir claustrophobe.

"Je t'en prie. Tu adores me parler. Qui d'autre te supporterait ?"

"Tu me supportes simplement parce que tu n'as pas le choix," dit Drago, plus facilement qu'il ne le pensait. Il y eut un mouvement de gêne dans ses intestins, et le pire était qu'il n'était pas sûr de pourquoi. Il se demandait, pas négligemment, combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait pris la potion de Volonté que Rogue lui avait donné.

"On ne devrait pas être sortis du château maintenant ?" demanda Harry en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui alors qu'ils tournaient à un coin. Les murs étaient incroyablement sales, comme si personne n'avait emprunté ces couloirs depuis des années.

"On passe sous les jardins," déclara Fleur d'un air supérieur. "C'est mieux comme ça."

Harry secoua la tête. "Pourquoi est-ce que c'est mieux ?"

"'C'est mieux," dit Fleur, "parce qu'on émergera au cœur de la forêt, qui sera plus sûre. Harry! Quel geste grossier à faire à Drago derrière son dos. Oh, regarde, nous sommes là, et…"

Ils étaient arrivés au bout du couloir, un endroit bas et humide qui se terminait en une large porte en chêne bordée de fer munie d'une poignée en fer. Fleur la prit, la tira vers elle… et s'arrêta, une expression d'horreur envahissant son visage. Elle s'agenouilla en faisant courir ses doigts le long des joints où la porte rejoignait le mur. "Oh, non," souffla-t-elle.

Drago sentit un pincement d'anxiété parcourir sa colonne. "Quoi ?"

Fleur se tourna pour les regarder, le visage tel un masque de détresse. "Quelqu'un a scellé cette porte avec de l'adamantine."

"De l'adamantine ?" Drago s'agenouilla à ses côtés pour examiner la porte. Elle avait raison. Il reconnut le sceau autour des creux de la porte comme la désormais familière substance vitreuse blanc-gris qu'il avait commencé à haïr furieusement.

Fleur leva les yeux vers lui, ses yeux bleus écarquillés et horrifiés. "C'est la dernière porte," murmura-t-elle. "Elle mène dehors. Il doit l'avoir scellé !" Elle attrapa sa main. "Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?"

"La démolir," dit Harry derrière eux. Il était appuyé au mur, utilisant le côté de sa manche pour frotter les tâches de sang vert sur son épée. Il regarda Drago. "La démolir."

Drago se tourna vers Fleur. "Accroche-toi," dit-il et il la saisit et l'embrassa vigoureusement. Elle battit des bras pendant un moment, puis se relaxa dans son étreinte. Il tendit l'oreille dans l'attente d'une sorte d'explosion ou d'un bourdonnement, mais il n'y eut… rien. Il prolongea le baiser, dans l'esprit que si une chose en valait le coup, autant la faire bien, puis il la relâcha. Elle eu un petit cri aigu et recula en le dévisageant.

"Donc," dit Harry, les sourcils levés, "personne ne veut s'aventurer à deviner où Serpentard pourrait être ?"

Drago leva les yeux vers lui. "Pas vraiment ; pourquoi ?"

"Parce que si mon seul autre choix est de rester là à vous regarder vous embrasser, je pense que je préfèrerais passer quelques moments de qualité avec lui. Tu sais, je suis sûr qu'il m'aimait bien."

'Ne te lamente pas, Potter," dit Drago d'un ton abattu. "Ce que j'essayais de faire n'a pas fonctionné. On doit essayer autre chose." Il dévisagea Harry d'un air pensif pendant un moment.

Harry haussa un sourcil. "Tu ne vas pas m'embrasser_ moi_, n'est-ce pas ?"

Drago sourit lentement. "Je pourrais."

"Je pense vraiment que tu devrais," dit Fleur. "C'est un Magid bien plus puissant que moi."

"A situations désespérées," dit Drago, et il fit un pas vers Harry. "Ferme les yeux, Potter, tout sera fini dans une seconde."

"Je ne vais _pas _fermer les yeux," commença Harry avec indignation.

"Donc, tu préfères m'embrasser les yeux ouverts ? Pervers," dit joyeusement Drago, et il saisit Harry par le devant de sa chemise.

Harry roula des yeux. "Oh, très bien. Finissons-en."

Mais Drago s'était glacé. Un picotement familier avait commencé à se répandre à travers ses doigts là où il avait touché la chemise de Harry. Une sensation familière, bien connue, et redoutée. Il lâcha Harry et recula brusquement. "On doit faire demi-tour."

Ils le dévisagèrent.

"On doit faire demi-tour," dit-il encore, plus fermement cette fois.

"Demi-tour où ?" dit Harry. "Tu penses qu'il y a un autre chemin ?"

"Demi-tour d'où on vient, où d'autre ?" s'écria Drago.

"Drago, on ne peut _pas_," dit Fleur d'un air désespéré.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par : on ne peux pas ? Tu as traversé le château une fois. Tu peux revenir en arrière."

"Non je ne peux pas !" cria Fleur, visiblement bouleversée. "Avant, j'ai suivi _ça_ !" et elle pointa l'émeraude dans la poignée de l'épée. "J'ai jeté un Sortilège Pistant à mon balai et je l'ai laissé à l'extérieur de cette porte, de manière à pouvoir retrouver mon chemin jusqu'ici. Mais Drago, c'est un labyrinthe. Si on y retourne sans savoir où on va, on errera jusqu'à la mort. Tu n'as pas vu les squelettes dans les couloirs ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il leur est arrivé ?"

"Bon, est-ce que tu as une meilleure idée ?" demanda Drago.

"J'en ai une," dit Harry.

Drago haussa un sourcil. "Tu as un plan ? Excuse-moi si je ne bondis pas d'excitation, mais ton score dans cette catégorie n'est pas très élevé. Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Essayons de démolir cette porte ensemble – toi et moi – tu sais que notre pouvoir est plus grand quand il est combiné, et ça n'a pas d'importance si on fait de la magie désormais, nous sommes tellement près de la sortie. D'ailleurs, quel autre choix avons-nous ?"

Drago rumina. L'idée de tenir la main à Harry ne l'attirait pas spécialement en ce moment, surtout qu'il était de plus en plus sûr que la Potion de Volonté était épuisée. Une fois qu'ils seraient dehors, Fleur pourrait rapidement écarter Harry via son balai, mais en ce moment, pris au piège dans un petit couloir sans aucune sortie apparente – d'un autre côté, Harry avait raison, quel autre choix avaient-ils ?

Bon. Il n'y avait pas d'autre option. Mais il ne voulait pas avoir à le supporter.

Drago tendit la main vers Harry. "Allons-y."

Fleur les regarda lier leurs mains ensembles, les sourcils levés. Drago réfléchit au fait de lui demander de lier sa main avec les leurs, mais il abandonna l'idée, puisqu'ils n'avaient jamais essayé une telle expérience et il était hésitant quant aux effets secondaires. Il sentit l'éclair froid familier alors que la cicatrice de Harry touchait la sienne ; puis ils dirigèrent leurs mains liées vers la porte et…

"_Alohomora _!" cria Harry.

Un jet de lumière blanchâtre jaillit de leurs mains, frappa la porte… et rebondit, filant droit vers eux comme une balle de revolver. Drago se jeta à terre alors qu'il soufflait au-dessus de sa tête, lui brûlant presque les cheveux, et se tourna pour regarder alors que l'éclair de lumière, faisant le bruit sifflant d'une théière qui bout, parcourait le couloir, ricochant sur les murs en faisant un vacarme du tonnerre. Il s'assit lentement et regarda Harry, qui suivait l'éclair du regard, les yeux écarquillés et la mâchoire pendante.

"Super plan, Potter," dit-il. "Une autre catastrophe. Félicitations !"

Harry le regarda, et, au lieu de lui dire de la fermer, il sourit brusquement. Il était couvert de la saleté provenant du sol du couloir, et ses yeux verts étincelaient dans son visage sale. "Ha !" fit-il joyeusement. "Tu es juste énervé que ça ait sali tes cheveux."

Drago allait répondre quand une autre secousse de douleur parcourut son bras, et il réalisa soudainement qu'il tenait encore son épée. Il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir prise, d'ailleurs.

Il la lâcha rapidement et se leva, ignorant la main offerte de Fleur. Il baissa à nouveau les yeux vers Harry, qui essayait de brosser la saleté sur sa chemise – un combat perdu d'avance. Puis il regarda à nouveau la porte scellée, se rappelant les éclats de la boîte d'adamantine dans le bureau de Lupin, brisée par la colère de Harry, et il espéra pouvoir ressentir lui-même cette sorte de rage, ou de douleur, ou de chagrin, ou de quelque chose d'aussi fort, mais le contrôle émotionnel forgé en lui durant toute une vie d'après les enseignements de son père ne pouvait pas se dissiper aussi rapidement, peu importe la force avec laquelle il le souhaitait.

_Fais-le_, se dit-il. _Tu le dois. Tu n'as pas le choix._

"Harry," dit Drago, et Harry leva les yeux, ses yeux verts brillant d'amusement, sa bouche se courbant en un sourire.

"..._Drago _?" répondit-il, en imitant la façon dont Drago disait son prénom et son ton anxieux. "Quoi ?"

Drago pouvait entendre son propre sang battre à ses oreilles. _Pourquoi est-ce si dur ?_ Pensa-t-il furieusement en lui-même. S'il y avait une chose à laquelle il était bon, une chose qu'il avait pratiquée invariablement et avec dévouement depuis ses onze ans, c'était de rendre Harry Potter furieux. Peut être qu'il ne l'avait plus travaillé durant les deux derniers mois, mais toutes ces années à savoir exactement où frapper Harry pour lui faire le plus mal, ce n'était pas quelque qu'il pouvait oublier.

L'était-ce ?

"Quoi ?" dit encore Harry, toujours souriant, en se remettant sur ses pieds. "Est-ce que tu vas encore me dire que tu as couché avec Hermione, juste pour me rendre fou ? Tu te dis que ça ne marchera pas."

"Non," dit Drago. "Je n'allais pas dire ça."

Quelque chose dans le ton de Drago fit retomber le sourire de Harry. "Quoi, alors ?"

"Quand je suis mort," dit Drago, "J'ai vu les Fondateurs."

Harry haussa les épaules. "Je sais, Hermione me l'a dit."

"Ils n'étaient pas les seuls fantômes à cet endroit," dit Drago, et il attendit. Harry savait certainement ce qu'il voulait dire. Il leva les yeux vers Harry, vit son expression, qui était dépourvue de sourire et dont les yeux étaient vides ; Drago ne pouvait les lire.

Harry écarta les cheveux sombres qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. "Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Je veux dire que j'ai vu tes parents, Potter."

La couleur monta au visage de Harry comme s'il l'avait giflé. "_Quoi _?"

"Tu m'as entendu."

Très lentement, Harry prit l'épée de Gryffondor et la tourna pour l'appuyer contre le mur. Puis il se retourna pour faire face à Drago. Ses yeux verts étaient assombris par la confusion et une pointe de méfiance. "Ce n'est pas drôle."

"Je n'essaie pas d'être drôle."

"Tu es un menteur," dit brièvement Harry en secouant la tête. "Tu penses que je ne le sais pas?"

Drago redressa les épaules. Il était vaguement conscient de Fleur, quelque part sur sa gauche, les regardant tour à tour avec de grands yeux, mais le monde semblait s'être limité à lui et Harry – comme ça avait été pendant des années ; juste lui et Harry et ce qu'il y avait entre eux – appelez-le opposition ou haine ou ce que vous voulez. Le désir de blesser Harry aussi fort que possible pouvait l'avoir quitté, mais l'habilité à le faire non. Elle était, en fait, seulement devenue plus forte. Comme il aurait tué, l'année dernière, pour savoir les choses sur Harry qu'il savait désormais : comment il se sentait, comment il aimait, quelle était la chose la plus importante au monde pour lui. Blesser Harry avait toujours été comme frapper dans le noir, mais désormais ça pouvait être aussi explicite et précis qu'une opération chirurgicale ; il ne voulait pas le faire, et cependant il le devait, car son père lui avait toujours dit de considérer chaque option et de prendre la meilleure, et il se pourrait que ça ne soit pas la _meilleure _option, mais autant qu'il pouvait voir, c'était la seule.

_Je ne mens pas, Potter. C'est la vérité._

Aucune réponse immédiate ne vint de Harry, juste une vague de confusion et de douleur et d'étonnement. Finalement, il fit un sourire tremblant et peu convaincu. "Tu penses que je vais tomber dans le piège une deuxième fois ?"

Drago le dévisagea. "Tu pense que je mens à propos de _ça _?"

"Bien sûr que tu mens. Je te connais. Tu ne peux voir une cloche sans frapper dedans, n'est-ce pas Malefoy ? Mais je sais ce que tu essaies de faire. Bonne idée, mais tu avais raison avant : ça ne marchera pas."

Drago le fixa. _C'est comme tu m'avais dit auparavant, Potter. Tu ne peux mentir__ télépathiquement. Tu as oublié ?_

Harry devint blanc, et cette fois il semblait rien n'avoir à redire.

Drago ne le regarda pas, et continua simplement : _Quand je suis mort, ce n'était pas tout noir. Je suis arrivé dans un endroit entre la vie et la mort, où les meurtriers attendent de se venger. Ce n'est pas un endroit agréable. C'est gris et froid, et les fantômes ne peuvent parler entre eux, seulement aux gens vivants. J'ai parlé aux Fondateurs. Juste au moment où je leur parlais, quelqu'un d'autre vint pour moi et me demanda si j'étais le fils de Lucius Malefoy. C'était ton père._

Maintenant Drago leva les yeux, et vit Harry le regardant, les yeux immenses dans son visage pâle. Sa bouche bougea, silencieusement. _Non. Je ne peux pas le croire. Tu as parlé à mon père ? Toi ? _

Drago acquiesça. _Et à ta mère._

Harry mit ses mains en arrière et sentit le mur, s'y appuyant comme s'il n'arrivait pas à rester debout. _Tu mens. Tu dois mentir._

_Tu sais que non._

_Je ne comprends pas... _Harry semblait stupéfait. _Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit ?_

_J'ai parlé à ta mère. Elle voulait savoir à quoi tu ressemblais, ce qu'était ta vie. Et Sirius. Ils ont demandé à propos de Sirius. Ils pensaient que tu étais allé vivre chez lui quand ils sont morts. Ils ne savent pas pour Azkaban ou pour ton oncle et ta tante ou quoi que se soit ; ils pensent que tu as eu une enfance heureuse, à voler sur des motos volantes ou à courir dans les champs avec un chien noir. C'est pathétique, vraiment._

Quelque chose se brisa dans le visage de Harry, quelque chose de très basique et de très nécessaire, et ça, Drago le savait, montrait que Harry le croyait ; il ne ressemblerait pas à ça s'il ne le croyait pas. Et maintenant arrivait la partie difficile. Et _c'était _difficile. Plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait pensé ; c'était ce à quoi il était bon, après tout, et ça devrait vraiment être facile. Mais ça ne l'était pas. Mais il devait continuer. _Ils étaient là tout ce temps, tu sais… Tout le temps où tu grandissais et je parie que ton oncle et ta tante t'ont dit qu'ils étaient au Paradis ; et bien, ce n'était pas vrai, ils attendaient tout ce temps que quelqu'un vienne et les venge…_

"Tais-toi," dit Harry tout haut, la voix dangereusement basse. "Juste… tais-toi, Malefoy. Tu ne…"

_Mais ça n'arrivera sûrement jamais parce qu'à première vue, pour les venger il faudrait que quelqu'un tue le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et je ne pense pas que ça soit possible maintenant que…_

"_Sors _de ma tête," siffla Harry, et il s'écarta du mur, les poings serrés comme s'il allait frapper Drago. Drago se prépara, mais Harry ne se jeta pas sur lui. Il se tint simplement là, tremblant. Drago pouvait sentir la colère émaner de lui par vagues, mais c'était très différent de l'émotion qu'il avait senti venir de Harry lorsqu'il l'avait énervé pour briser la boîte dans le bureau de Lupin ; la colère n'était qu'une partie de ce que Harry ressentait maintenant : un mélange toxique de culpabilité, de confusion, de frustration, d'horreur, et un chagrin terrible. _Il ne me pardonnera jamais, _pensa Drago, _et Hermione non plus, pas pour ça, _et il appuya sur cette pensée à la façon dont il aurait pu serrer un éclat de verre dans sa main, le faisant entrer dans sa peau, laissant la douleur parcourir son bras et éclaircir son esprit et il entendit la voix de son père dans sa tête : _la douleur te rendra plus fort_.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, Malefoy ?" demanda Harry, la voix telle un halètement. "Pourquoi diable ne m'en as-tu pas parler avant ? Tu aurais dû m'en parler, tu m'as menti, tu es un _menteur. _Tel que tu as toujours été…"

_Quel bien est-ce que ça t'aurait fait ? Si ce que Queudver a dit à Hermione est vrai, et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est déjà mort, alors il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire, il n'y a aucun moyen de les venger et ils seront là à jamais et tu ne les verras plus jamais, même si tu meurs._

Harry se raidit, fixant Drago, les yeux agrandis par la fureur et quelque chose d'autre y ressemblant. "Je t'ai dit de sortir de ma tête," siffla-t-il. "Tu n'as pas _entendu_ ?"

_Et ils attendront que tu les venges et ils se demanderont pourquoi tu ne le fais pas, et ils penseront peut être que tu as tout oublié d'eux_…

"_La ferme _!" Et maintenant Harry se précipita sur Drago, et l'attrapa par le devant de sa chemise, le plaquant avec force contre le mur. Pendant un moment, Drago pensa que le craquement qu'il entendait était celui de sa propre tête contre la pierre. Puis il réalisa que ce n'était pas le cas : la porte d'adamantine derrière Harry se fendillait et se fissurait. _Juste un peu plus_, pensa-t-il._ Juste un peu_…

Les yeux de Harry étaient à quelques centimètres des siens, les pupilles si dilatées qu'ils semblaient noirs. "Qu'est-ce que tu leurs as dit ?" siffla-t-il. "_Qu'as-tu dit à mes parents _?"

"Lâche-moi, Potter."

"Est-ce que tu me l'aurais dit ? L'aurais-tu fait ?"

"Sirius m'a dit de ne pas te le dire…"

"_N'accuse pas Sirius !"_ cria Harry de toute la force de ses poumons, et avec un puissant craquement, la porte derrière eux fut soufflée vers l'intérieur. La force de l'explosion, comme une onde de choc, les souffla tous à terre ; Drago se sentit frapper le sol avec force, expulsant tout l'air de ses poumons. Il roula sur lui-même, se coupant les mains sur les éclats d'adamantine, et s'assit.

La porte pendait à moitié sur ses gonds, se balançant légèrement. Le sol de la chambre était recouvert de morceaux brillants d'adamantine, comme de la glace pillée. Fleur se tenait à quatre pattes, ses cheveux clairs pleins d'éclats étincelants. Et Harry… Harry était assis dos au mur, le visage enfoui dans ses mains. La porte s'ouvrait en grand derrière lui.

Drago regarda Harry, et il entendit la voix de son rêve dans sa tête. _Pour chaque profit sur une chose, tu dois payer pour une autre._

Drago se remit debout. Il fit un signe de tête à Fleur, et elle s'avança vers Harry. Vaguement, Drago put l'entendre lui murmurer quelque chose. Harry se remit sur ses pieds. Il enleva ses lunettes et commença à les frotter sur sa chemise, les yeux baissés, mais Drago put voir même de l'endroit où il était qu'il avait pleuré.

Drago baissa les yeux vers ses mains, puis mit une main sur l'épaule de Harry, qui regardait toujours le sol comme s'il contenait tous les secrets de l'univers.

"On ferait mieux d'y aller," dit-il, et sans un mot, Harry fit volte-face et traversa la porte comme ne se souciait pas de ce qui était de l'autre côté. Ramassant les épées, Drago le suivit.

oOo

oOoOoOoOo

oOo

Hermione parcourut du regard le couloir à l'extérieur de la chambre de Bill. La chambre de Ginny était fermée et celle de Charlie et Ron se trouvait en haut, au premier étage. Le vestibule était vide. Précautionneusement, elle mit la main dans la robe dénouée qu'elle avait passée par-dessus son pyjama, et en sortit le Lycanthe.

Un picotement parcourut immédiatement son bras et son épaule. Elle avait ressenti le même picotement provenant du Lycanthe plus tôt ce jour-là quand elle s'était tenue près du Retourneur de Temps. Au moins, c'était ce dont ça avait l'air, ce sur quoi comptait Hermione. C'était son instinct qui lui disait quoi faire, ce qui était rare en soi, puisque Harry était généralement le seul à travailler à l'instinct, alors qu'elle fonctionnait à la lumière de la recherche et de la rationalité. Mais avec Harry parti, les pensées rationnelles semblaient avoir disparues. L'instinct était resté, et elle commençait à découvrir quelle force il avait.

Elle leva la main, le Lycanthe à l'intérieur, et il trembla, presque d'excitation. Hermione commença à suivre ses tremblements, qui devenaient de plus en plus forts à mesure qu'elle approchait des escaliers. Elle les descendit rapidement, essayant d'être aussi silencieuse que possible – heureusement, elle était pieds nus – et elle arriva dans le sombre salon. C'était comme d'être tiré en avant pas un chiot très énergique et très enthousiaste. Le Lycanthe ne semblait pas se soucier de savoir s'il y avait un chemin pour Hermione, aussi longtemps que l'espace devant lui était libre, mais elle se débrouilla pour diriger ses pieds, se cognant seulement une fois, et très douloureusement, le bras sur le côté du sofa. Elle jura, mais continua d'avancer alors que le Lycanthe l'entraînait dans la cuisine, plongée dans l'obscurité à part le ferme éclat provenant de la cheminée, où elle s'agenouilla, et regarda l'âtre.

Il y avait la boîte argentée, à moitié coincée dans le conduit entre deux briques. En plaçant le Lycanthe, qui tremblait désormais comme un diapason frappé sur le coin d'une table, dans sa poche, elle tendit la main et prit la boîte, la posant sur ses cuisses.

"Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu penses que tu es en train de faire ?"

Elle sursauta si violemment qu'elle se cogna la tête dans le manteau de la cheminée. Il fallut une seconde pour que la douleur disparaisse ; quand elle le fit, et qu'elle ôta sa main de sa tête, elle vit Ron sur le seuil de la cuisine. Et il semblait _en colère._ Ses yeux bleus flamboyaient et ses cheveux roux étaient dressés sur sa tête comme de vives flammes rouges.

_Uh-oh, _pensa-t-elle en se remettant sur ses pieds. Elle se mordit la lèvre, fort, et sa voix trembla quand elle demanda : "Tu étais réveillé ?" Puis elle réalisa alors que c'était une question stupide, puisque Ron n'était pas en pyjama mais portait le jean et le sweat à col roulé qu'il portait plus tôt ce jour-là. Ses mains étaient enfoncées dans ses poches, mais même de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait voir qu'elles étaient serrées en des poings, ce qui signifiait qu'il était plus qu'en colère : il était furieux.

"Hermione," s'exclama-t-il. "A quoi est-ce que tu joues ?" Il traversa la pièce et lui arracha la boîte des mains. "Alors ?"

"J'étais juste…"

"En train de fouiner derrière notre dos ? En train de voir si tu pourrais utiliser le Retourneur de Temps pour toi, peu importe à quel point ça pourrait se révéler dangereux ?"

"Ron, je…"

"J'aurais pu dire rien qu'à ton expression cet après-midi que tu avais quelque chose derrière la tête, c'est pourquoi je te l'ai demandé. Mais la moindre des choses aurait été de me dire la vérité. Tu ne voulais pas que Charlie le cache parce qu'il pourrait être dangereux, tu voulais qu'il le cache de manière à ce que tu t'en serves toi-même !"

"Arrête de me crier après !"

"Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu agis comme ça !"

Hermione se dit qu'elle ne pleurerait pas, mais c'était inutile. Elle ferma les yeux fortement, mais ils se remplirent et débordèrent. Des larmes de colère dévalèrent ses joues. "Non," dit-elle. "Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, Ron."

Ron devint plus pâle de colère qu'il ne l'avait été. Furieusement, il ouvrit la boîte, et en sortit le Retourneur de Temps. Il jeta bruyamment la boîte sur le côté et tint le Retourneur de Temps par sa mince chaîne d'or, clignant et étincelant dans la lumière du feu. "Dis-moi ce que tu veux en faire," dit-il, "ou je jure que je le jette dans le feu."

"Non !"

"Si. Je le ferai."

Elle ne pouvait douter de sa conviction. Elle leva la tête, goûtant ses larmes dans sa bouche. "Il y a deux manières d'utiliser un Retourneur de Temps," dit-elle mécaniquement. "Tu peux le retourner jusqu'à ce que tu ailles aussi loin que tu voulais. Ou tu peux le programmer pour un moment précis. Celui-ci est programmé."

"Programmé?" Ron regarda le Retourneur de Temps, puis revint sur elle. "Programmé sur quoi?"

Elle haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas. Mais je vais y aller et le découvrir."

Ron secoua la tête. "Non. Pas toi. Nous. Tu penses que je vais te laisser y aller toute seule ?"

Hermione leva le menton, goûtant à nouveau ses larmes. "Ron," dit-elle. "_Je ne veux pas que tu viennes avec moi."_

Il serra les lèvres en une ligne. "Pourquoi pas ?"

Elle prit une inspiration frissonnante. "Le Professeur Mc Gonagall m'a dit durant notre troisième année" dit-elle hâtivement "de ne pas revenir en arrière de plus de quelques jours. Que plus loin tu iras, plus dur sera le retour." Elle pointa le Retourneur de Temps d'une main tremblante. "Ce Retourneur de Temps appartenait aux Fondateurs. Je les ai vu le fabriquer dans mon rêve. Je pense qu'il est programmé à mille ans en arrière. C'est… c'est ce que je crois."

"Quoi ?" Ron abaissa doucement sa main. "Et tu allais l'utiliser quand même ?"

"Je ferais n'importe quoi pour aider Harry. Les Fondateurs savaient que Serpentard reviendrait. Et ils savaient que quand il le ferait, leurs Héritiers devraient trouver comment le détruire. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser un livre d'instructions parce que quoiqu'ils feraient, c'était de la puissante magie noire et ils ne pouvaient pas risquer qu'elle tombe en de mauvaises mains. Alors ils ont laissé ça " et elle désigna le Retourneur de Temps "enfermé dans un endroit où seul un Héritier pourrait le trouver. Et il me mènera à eux et ils pourront alors me dire ce que nous devons faire."

"Tu ne le sais pas," dit Ron en la dévisageant.

"Non, je ne sais pas," admit Hermione. "Mais c'est une chance, donc je dois la saisir."

"Et comment as-tu prévu de revenir ? Est-ce que c'est calculé dans ton plan ?"

"Je trouverais un moyen," dit-elle avec entêtement en agitant une main "Je…"

Ron prit étroitement son poignet. "Tu trouveras un moyen ? _Ça _sonne comme une esquisse de plan. Est-ce que tu te soucies seulement de ce qui t'arrive ? Tu veux être coincé quelque part à jamais sans possibilité de revenir ?"

"Si ça doit me ramener à Harry alors _je reviendrai !" _cria-t-elle. "Tu ne comprends pas ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est…" elle s'arrêta à l'expression de son visage, douleur et colère mélangées.

"Tu pense que tu es la seule ?" cria-t-il en retour. "Tu penses que tu es la seule qui souffre ou se sente coupable de la disparition de Harry ? Tu penses que tu as toute la douleur, et que ça te donne le droit d'essayer de réparer tout ça toute seule ? Tout ce à quoi nous avons fait face, nous l'avons fait ensemble ! Est-ce que tu vas changer ça simplement parce que Harry et toi êtes _ensemble _? Je pense qu'on peut faire mieux que ça."

Il s'écarta comme s'il allait détruire la pièce, et, effrayée, elle lui attrapa la manche. "Ce n'est pas ça," protesta-t-elle rapidement. "C'est ça." Elle toucha la Lycanthe autour de son cou, et vit ses yeux suivre le geste. "Il me donne des pouvoirs, Ron, des pouvoirs d'un niveau Magid. S'il ne…"

"Oh, alors maintenant c'est parce que je ne suis pas un Magid," s'écria-t-il. "Si j'étais Malefoy, tu ne me laisserais pas derrière."

"Ron, tu n'es en rien comme Drago."

"Et je parie que tu voudrais que je le sois," dit-il avec amertume, et un éclair de vieille haine dans les yeux. "Tu penses que tu me connais bien. N'est-ce pas ?"

"Ce n'est pas une question de te laisser derrière," commença-t-elle, et sa voix se brisa, et elle s'arrêta, levant les yeux vers lui. Elle se demanda ce que ferait Drago à la place de Ron ; il dirait probablement quelque chose qui la ferait rire, ou alors il la duperait pour qu'il l'emmène avec elle. Mais Ron ne ferait pas ça. Ron ne dupait pas les gens, et contrairement à Drago, tout ce qu'il ressentait se voyait sur son visage. Même Harry cachait mieux que lui ce qu'il ressentait. Mais là encore, Harry et Drago avaient grandi en cachant ce qu'ils ressentaient aux adultes qui étaient au minimum dangereux et non affectueux ; Ron, d'un autre côté, avait grandi avec rien d'autre que de l'amour et n'aurait pu cacher un sentiment s'il y avait été obligé. Elle regardait maintenant dans ses yeux et elle y vit le naufrage de son plan, réalisant à ce moment à quel point elle avait été égoïste.

"Bien sûr que je te connais bien," dit-elle. "Tu es mon meilleur ami."

Il y eut un court silence. Ron se tenait les mains dans les poches, regardant le sol. Finalement, il leva les yeux vers elle. "Je le suis ?"

"Tu sais que tu l'es," dit-elle. "Et je suis la tienne… je pense… n'est-ce pas ?"

"Tu l'es. De même que Harry. Tu penses que je ne me sens pas coupable ? Je continue de penser que j'aurais pu… j'aurais dû… faire quelque chose. J'aurais dû voir plus tôt que Charlie n'était pas Charlie. Est-ce que je ne connais pas mon frère ? Mais, apparemment, non. J'étais trop occupé à penser à combien je haïssais Malefoy pour faire attention."

"Pourquoi détestes-tu encore tellement Drago ?"

"Je ne sais plus tellement," dit Ron avec hésitation. Il avait l'expression prudente de quelqu'un qui va se faire enlever un bandage et qui anticipe la douleur. "Mais je suppose que c'était parce que… j'étais jaloux."

"A cause de Harry ?"

Ron acquiesça

Hermione se pencha en avant pour le prendre par les épaules… ou essaya. Il était trop grand, donc elle le prit par le haut des bras. "Ron," dit-elle lentement. "Personne ne pourra jamais, jamais te remplacer. Pas pour moi. Pas pour Harry. Tu es le premier ami que Harry ait jamais eu. Il ne saurait même pas ce que c'est d'avoir un ami s'il ne t'avait pas. Il ne serait pas qui il est… et moi non plus… sans toi."

Ron baissa les yeux vers elle. "Mais tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi. Qu'est-ce qui le prouve ?"

"C'est juste que je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose," dit-elle sincèrement, en espérant qu'il la croirait. "Je me sens si impuissante," ajouta-t-elle, ses mots sortant avec une précipitation furieuse. "Je n'ai de contrôle sur rien. Il n'y a rien à faire, et le pire est que je ne sais pas ce qui se passe vraiment et je me sens comme si on fonçait tous vers un horrible désastre sans possibilité de s'arrêter. Je me sens comme… comme une pion dans un jeu immense que je ne comprends même pas." Elle leva la tête et le regarda, et vit son expression avec surprise. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris ?"

"Je pensais aux échecs," expliqua Ron. "Tu savais que si le pion traversait tout l'échiquier, il devenait le joueur le plus puissant du jeu ?"

Hermione renifla. "Tu sais que je suis nulle aux échecs." Elle tendit le bras et prit sa main. "J'avais tort… Je _veux _que tu viennes avec moi. Pas parce que je me sens coupable," ajouta-t-elle rapidement en voyant ses yeux se plisser, "simplement parce que je pourrais vraiment avoir besoin de ton aide."

Ses épaules se relâchèrent presque imperceptiblement. "Très bien."

Elle tendit la main vers le Retourneur de Temps, et après un moment, il le lui donna. Elle passa la chaîne autour de son propre cou, puis la jeta par-dessus la tête de Ron. Elle eut le vif souvenir d'avoir fait la même chose avec Harry trois ans auparavant. Elle leva les yeux vers Ron, la chaîne du Retourneur de Temps lui sciant le cou. "Prêt ?"

Nerveusement, il acquiesça.

Hermione prit le Retourneur de Temps entre le pouce et l'index, et le retourna.

Absolument rien ne se produisit.

oOo

oOoOoOoOo

oOo

La première chose qu'il remarqua fut à quel point c'était calme. Il avait été si longtemps dans les ténèbres et le bruit, ses oreilles ultra-sensibles de loup captant chaque vibration et l'interminable Appel métallique, que le silence vint comme un choc encore plus grand qu'une explosion ne l'aurait été. La dernière chose humaine dont il se souvenait fut d'avoir été dans les cachots, dans la cellule avec Sirius, lui disant qu'il ferait mieux de sortir, de sortir tant qu'il en était encore temps...

Les yeux de Lupin s'ouvrirent. Il était allongé sur le dos sur un banc de pierre, fixant le plafond de pierre humide. _Les cachots_.Tout le blessait, chaque partie de son corps, comme s'il avait été bombardé de pierres. Mais il était entier. Ça, il le savait.

Il tourna la tête sur le côté, lentement, essayant d'ignorer la douleur dans sa nuque.

Et il vit Sirius. Il était assis sur le sol à côté du banc, le dos contre le mur de pierre, les jambes étendues devant lui. Il semblait épuisé, encore plus qu'il ne l'était la nuit où il avait traversé l'Atlantique pour arriver à King's Cross avant que le Poudlard Express ne parte, mais ses yeux brillaient. "Lunard ?" l'interpella-t-il.

Lupin roula sur le côté, grimaçant à la douleur qui se répandait dans ses muscles courbaturés. "Sirius," essaya-t-il de dire et il entendit sa propre voix sortir rauque et presque méconnaissable, comme si elle avait été terriblement forcée. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. Ça faisait mal, aussi, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il s'assit et baissa les yeux sur lui-même. Il portait les vêtements qu'il portait… hier ? Combien de temps avait-il été un loup ?

"Sirius," dit-il encore, plus fort cette fois. "Qu'est-il arrivé ...?"

Mais Sirius était debout. Il tendit une main à Lupin, qui la prit, et l'aida à se mettre debout. Puis il l'étreignit, comme il l'avait étreint il y a trois ans dans la Cabane Hurlante, comme un frère, bien que ni Sirius ni Lupin n'ai jamais eu de frère, ou quoi que se soit dans ce genre, en dehors d'eux. D'eux, et de James.

"Tu vas bien," dit Sirius en frappant son ami dans le dos. "Tu vas bien."

Lupin le frappa en retour, grimaçant un peu. "Oui, je vais bien. J'ai mal partout comme si j'avais été piétiné par un hippogriffe, mais je vais bien. Sirius, combien ai-je..?"

"Deux jours," dit Sirius, et ses yeux noirs s'assombrirent davantage. "Environ deux jours."

"Est-ce que j'ai blessé quelqu'un ?" Lupin sentit sa main se serrer fort sur la couverture à ses côtés. "Est-ce que j'ai fait… quelque chose ?"

"J'ai appelé un docteur pour t'examiner," dit Sirius, l'air sombre. "Mais tu l'as mangé."

Lupin sentit ses yeux s'agrandirent, puis il rit, sa poitrine se serrant de douleur mais ça en valait la peine pour pouvoir rire. "Je suppose que ça veut dire non," dit-il. "Patmol… comment as-tu pu… comment m'as-tu ramené ?"

Sirius hésita, puis il se pencha et ramassa une petit flasque cerclée de cuivre. "Je ne l'ai pas fait. C'est Rogue. Il m'a donné une potion de Volonté pour toi."

Lupin le dévisagea. "Vraiment ?"

"Uh-huh."

"Et qu'est-ce que tu dois faire pour lui ? _Sirius_. Je ne plaisante pas. Il n'aurait pas fait ça sans raison."

"Et bien, j'ai dû accepter de courir nu dans les couloirs de Poudlard en criant : 'Severus Rogue au pouvoir !' de toute la force de mes poumons."

"Et bien, il est dommage que l'école soit fermée en ce moment, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y aura personne pour admirer ta nudité."

"Bon point." Sirius sourit à Lupin, ses yeux brillant comme ils l'avaient rarement fait, et pour si peu de gens. Lupin pouvait se souvenir d'un temps où Sirius souriait à tout le monde. Mais c'était il y a très longtemps. Il baissa à nouveau les yeux vers la flasque, et cligna des yeux… Sirius portait de lourds gants qui couvraient la moitié de ses avant-bras. Ils semblaient en cuir de dragon. Sa manche droite était déchirée, et ensanglantée. _J'ai fait ça_, pensa-t-il, son cœur sombrant dans sa poitrine.

"Patmol, comment m'as-tu donné la potion ?"

"Tu étais plutôt dans les vapes," dit platement Sirius. "Ce n'était pas si dur. Et j'ai emprunté les gants de jardinage de Narcissa." Il leva la main droite et sourit. "Elle les utilise normalement pour tailler les Plantes-piège-à-feu dans le jardin."

"Mais je ne t'ai pas mordu," dit anxieusement Lupin. "N'est-ce pas ?"

Sirius secoua la tête. "Non. Ce qui nous amène à une question intéressante. Si tu l'avais fait, serais-je devenu un chien-garou ?"

Lupin s'assit sur le banc, plus par fatigue qu'autre chose, et sourit. "Tais-toi, Sirius."

Sirius lui rendit son sourire. Puis celui-ci s'effaça. "Je dois te demander..." Il s'éclaircit la gorge. "Est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose ?"

Lupin ferma les yeux. Des éclairs dansèrent dans son champ de vision, et se pressèrent contre l'arrière de ses yeux. Nuit noire, lumière argentée de la lune, sentiers de forêt ; un château se dressant dans les ténèbres, noir contre le ciel blanc. Une voix à la base de son crâne. _Viens. Ici. Maintenant_. De nuit, les créneaux étaient de la couleur du mercure liquide. Des gardes s'y tenaient dans des robes argentées et noires il vit un visage familier, tourné vers lui, des cheveux et des yeux pâles, et sentit la trahison, l'obscurité.

Il ouvrit les yeux. "Je me rappelle," dit-il en levant les yeux vers ceux de Sirius. "Je me souviens de tout : l'Appel… tout."

Sirius se pencha en avant. "Je ferais mieux de te dire ce qui se passe."

oOo

oOoOoOoOo

oOo

La première chose que Drago vit de l'autre côté était qu'ils n'étaient pas, en fait, dehors. Ils se trouvaient dans ce qui était sûrement la plus grande pièce qu'il ait jamais vu : plus grande que la Grande Salle à Poudlard ou que la salle de bal du Manoir Malefoy. Les murs étaient veinés de marbre vert et s'élevaient encore et encore et encore – à quelle distance sous terre _étaient-_ils ? – se terminant pas un plafond si haut que ses détails étaient perdus dans l'obscurité, tout comme l'était la fin de la pièce. Le sol était de marbre, également, lisse et glissant. Le centre de la pièce se courbait en une immense dépression circulaire, pas assez profonde ou large pour être un amphithéâtre, bien que ça ne ressemblait à rien d'autre. Il était vide.

Harry marcha jusqu'au bord de la dépression circulaire et regarda dedans, le visage toujours sans expression. Drago le regarda, puis se tourna vers la porte qu'ils venaient de franchir. "Fleur…"

Il s'arrêta. Et regarda.

Fleur n'était pas là. Et la porte par laquelle ils étaient passés avait disparu.

Il ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit.

Le mur auquel il faisait face était lisse, plat et vierge de toute trace comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de porte ici.

L'estomac de Drago se retourna, avec force. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais il avait la sensation que peu importe ce que c'était, il n'allait pas aimer ça.

Il se retourna et vit que Harry se tenait toujours à la même place, immobile, regardant l'espace. Serrant les dents, il marcha jusqu'à lui et lui tendit l'épée de Gryffondor. Sans changer d'expression, Harry la prit.

"Potter, on a apparemment un problème."

Harry se tourna et lui jeta un regard vide découragé. "J'ai remarqué. Fleur a disparu, tout comme la porte. Il semblerait qu'on soit coincé dans une pièce ensemble. Encore," ajouta-t-il, comme si le concept était désagréable. "Je t'avais dit qu'on ne pouvait lui faire confiance."

"Potter…" Drago tendit la main.

Harry s'écarta violemment, les points serrés. "Ne me _touche _pas," siffla-t-il. "N'y pense même pas."

Drago retira vivement sa main.

"Je devais le faire," dit-il d'une voix plate. "Tu le _sais_."

"Ouais. Peu importe." Harry secoua la tête en regardant fermement Drago dans les yeux, et il y avait dans son expression quelque chose que Drago n'y avait plus vu depuis des mois : du mépris. "Tais-toi simplement, Malefoy. Je ne veux vraiment pas entendre ta voix maintenant."

"Est-ce que tu prévois de m'ignorer comme ça pour toujours ?" s'écria Drago.

"Oui," répondit platement Harry. "Oui, ça pourrait être le plan désormais. Puisque j'ai laissé tomber le plan de défoncer-ta-tronche comme impossible."

"Bon." Drago calma sa propre irritation grandissant. "Je suis… _désolé_."

Harry ne sembla pas impressionné. "Content pour toi."

Drago cligna des yeux, étonné. Etonné qu'il se soit excusé, et encore plus étonné que Harry ne l'ait pas accepté. N'était-ce pas des excuses ? D'autres personnes ne les auraient-elles pas accepté ? N'était-ce pas le _but _?

Apparemment non.

"Tu ne le penses pas, n'est-ce pas ?" ajouta Harry. "Je pensais que tu étais mon _ami_," et il y avait, à l'oreille de Drago, moins d'amertume dans sa voix que de dégoût.

"Je t'ai dit hier que je ne l'étais pas," répliqua Drago, sa propre colère refaisant brusquement surface. "Tu ne te souviens pas ? Pourquoi agis-tu comme si je t'avais poignardé dans le dos ? Je ne l'ai pas fait."

"Non, tu m'as poignardé par devant. C'est bon pour toi. Félicitations pour ne pas avoir menti pour une fois, _Malefoy_ !" cracha Harry

L'envie de frapper Harry très, très fort l'envahit brusquement. Drago inspira, essayant de calmer le tremblement de ses mains. Quand il était plus jeune, il tremblait surtout à cause de la tension des matchs de Quidditch… pas des petits frissons mais des forts tremblements prolongés qui secouaient tout le corps. Il tremblait comme ça désormais. S'il essayait de frapper Harry, il le manquerait sûrement. Non pas que ce serait nécessairement une mauvaise chose, considérant… il espéra qu'il y avait un moyen pour savoir exactement quelle dose de potion restait dans son sang. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passerait quand elle aurait disparu. Peut être rien. Peut être…

La voix de Harry le tira de ses pensées. "Malefoy..."

Drago ne se retourna pas, mais il sentit ses dents se serrer. "_Quoi _? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, Potter ?"

En guise de réponse, la main de Harry bondit et attrapa le dos de son manteau, le retournant durement. Il entendit la voix de Harry dire, "Okay, je voudrais vraiment que tu paniques."

_Paniquer ?_

Drago regarda. Quelque chose émergeait des ombres dans le mur éloigné de la pièce. Quelque chose d'immense. Quelque chose de si énorme que c'était irréel, un monstre sorti tout droit d'un cauchemar, d'une légende, quelque chose qui ne pouvait pas vraiment exister...

Mais il existait. Il était presque aussi grand qu'un dragon et l'ombre qu'il projetait sur le mur derrière lui était tordue et grotesque. Il avait le corps d'un lion, seulement plus large que n'importe quel lion que Drago aurait pu imaginer. De lourdes ailes de dragon étaient repliées le long de son corps, et son immense et contrefaite tête de lion était couronnée d'un visage d'homme de la taille d'un géant. Des serres étincelantes prolongeaient ses pattes, et sa queue n'était pas une queue du tout, mais un long et souple dard de scorpion qui fouettait l'air furieusement alors qu'il avançait lentement vers eux.

Pour une fois, Drago ne trouva rien d'absolument intelligent à dire.

"Qu'est-ce que," dit très lentement Harry, "c'est que ça... par l'enfer ?"

"Une Manticore," dit brièvement Drago, et il leva la main. "_Accio _!" Son épée vola dans sa main. Harry tenait déjà la sienne, mais pas avec beaucoup d'attention. Il regardait la Manticore qui s'approchait d'eux. Du coin de l'œil, Drago vit Harry lever la main, la pointer vers le montre…

"_Stupefix _!" cria-t-il.

Le jet de lumière qui jaillit de ses doigts frappa la Manticore droit dans la poitrine. Elle rugit et recula, et alors que son ombre immense tombait sur eux, Drago réalisa ce qu'était réellement l'étrange sensation dans son estomac. _Ah. Je suis complètement terrifié_

Il regarda Harry. "Bien joué, Potter. Tu as réussi à le faire chier. Tu savais que son dard contenait le poison le plus mortel connu de l'homme ? Je pensais l'avoir dit."

Harry l'ignora. Il regardait le monstre, les yeux plissés. _Il est trop grand pour être tué par un sort, n'est-ce pas. Bon, j'ai tué un Basilic avec cette épée. Je peux aussi le tuer._

Drago sentit sa mâchoire tomber. _Harry, quoi ?_

_Je vais le tuer._ Harry lui lança un dernier regard dégoûté. _Tu peux rester ici_, et sur ce, il resserra sa prise sur l'épée et courut vers la Manticore comme s'il avait complètement perdu l'esprit ce qui, d'après Drago, était fort possible. Même la Manticore sembla surprise, comme si elle ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. Drago ne l'en blâma pas. Les gens ne courent habituellement probablement pas vers elle avec enthousiasme. Ça expliquait sûrement pourquoi elle le laissa s'approcher autant. Drago regarda avec surprise alors que Harry finissait sa course jusqu'à la Manticore, et plantait son épée dans sa poitrine.

La Manticore rugit, un terrible et assourdissant hurlement comme si un millier de trains entraient en gare en même temps. Elle recula et battit des pattes, qui envoyèrent Harry dans les airs. Il s'écrasa dans un mur, tomba sur le sol, et resta immobile.

Saisissant la poignée de l'épée avec ses dents, la Manticore arracha la lame de sa poitrine, la jeta sur le sol, et avança vers Harry, son dard battant furieusement l'air. Drago sentit une froide secousse se répandre dans son bras qui tenait l'épée. Si elle avait pu parler, il savait ce qu'elle aurait dit, _Laisse-la le tuer_.

Harry lutta pour se redresser ; et Drago ne put voir son visage alors que la Manticore bougeait pour le bloquer...

Drago leva une main. "_Impedimenta _!"

Le sort frappa le monstre dans le flanc. Il se retourna, le regard furieux. Drago agita les bras. "Hé !" cria-t-il, bien que sa bouche soit très sèche. "Par ici ! Espèce de gros, chevelu, euh, plein de mauvaises herbes... écarte-toi de lui !" Il s'arrêta et cligna des yeux. _Ecarte-toi de lui? Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai dit ça._

La voix de Harry parla dans sa tête. _Et moi non plus_.

Mais la Manticore ne semblait pas avoir de tels problèmes d'incrédulité. Elle tournoya, rugit, et plongea vers Drago, ses serres cliquetant sur le marbre. Il regarda, trop effrayé pour même ressentir la moindre peur. Il ne pouvait imaginer que ses connaissances d'escrime lui seraient utile, elle était simplement trop grande et trop rapide et trop…

Elle le frappa avec une patte. Il se plaqua au sol et sentit les serres siffler au-dessus de sa tête. La Manticore émit un grondement bas venant des profondeurs de sa poitrine : un rire. _Elle joue avec moi_, pensa-t-il avec incrédulité. _Bâtarde_. Il s'assit, et le coup suivant le jeta à nouveau au sol, les serres déchirant sa chemise et l'éclaboussant de sang. Grimaçant, il roula sur le dos et leva les yeux… pour voir l'immense dard arqué qui s'abattit vers lui avec la vitesse d'un serpent qui bondit. Il eut le temps de mettre les bras devant son visage, le temps de penser à deux mots – _poison mortel_ – et quelque chose siffla au-dessus de sa tête, et il y eut un fort bruit alors que quelque chose d'autre frappait le sol à côté de lui.

_Elle m'a manqué_, pensa-t-il. _Elle m'a manqué…_ et il entendit un beuglement d'angoisse si fort qu'il lui écorcha les oreilles. Il se redressa, et vit Harry au-dessus de lui, son épée dégainée et couverte de sang, et derrière lui la Manticore, rugissant et crachant d'agonie, battant de la queue, qui déversait à présent du sang comme une fontaine. Harry l'avait tranchée à la moitié de sa longueur, et le bruit que Drago avait entendu était celui de la queue de scorpion coupée tombant sur le sol à côté de lui. Elle reposait sur le sol de pierre dans une large tâche de viscères rouges et de liquide noir, s'enroulant et se désenroulant un peu, spasmodiquement, d'environ un pied de long et aussi large que son bras.

Roulant sur lui-même, il saisit la queue, laissant tomber son épée alors qu'il le faisait, grimaçant au toucher visqueux sur sa main, en faisant attention à le pas le prendre près du bout empoisonné. Il se remit debout, vaguement conscient qu'il était trempé de sang de Manticore, vaguement conscient que Harry, tenant son épée et regardant le monstre comme s'il était une vague sur le point de l'engloutir, lui criait quelque chose, vaguement conscient des cris furieux de la Manticore alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle. Elle s'élança en claquant des mâchoires vers lui et il vit les deux rangées de dents aiguisées comme des rasoirs. Il arma son bras et aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, il _jeta _le dard dans la bouche grande ouverte du monstre.

Par réflexe, ses dents se serrèrent, sa gorge travailla pour avaler… puis le monstre se glaça sur place, choqué et gargouillant, balançant la tête furieusement de côté comme si ça pouvait le débarrasser de son propre poison. Ses genoux commencèrent à céder, et elle hurla. Non pas comme un animal pourrait hurler, mais un hurlement humain de douleur et d'agonie. Les cris du monstre entaillèrent les oreilles de Drago, le faisant chanceler, trébucher, et il sentit Harry le prendre fermement par le bras, le tirant. Harry lâcha presque immédiatement, et les deux garçons se tinrent là et regardèrent la Manticore pousser un autre hurlement et s'écraser sur le sol comme un arbre qui tombe, sa queue projetant toujours du sang, roulant sur le dos, la tête étendue, les membres aussi raides que des balais.

"Elle est morte ?" siffla Harry d'une voix dure.

"Pas encore," dit Drago, et comme si elle l'avait entendu, ses yeux grands comme des assiettes s'ouvrirent et le regardèrent. Et elle parla. "Vous," grogna-t-elle, et sa voix faisait penser à graviers sur du papier de verre. Son regard était fixé sur Drago, qui fit presque involontairement un pas en avant. Les yeux écarlates et noirs de la Manticore suivirent son mouvement, brillants. "Vous," dit-elle encore. "Je me meurs, et je vous connais tellement." Les yeux de la bête roulèrent, le blanc se montrant brièvement. Elle semblait se battre pour bouger. "Maître," gronda-t-elle. "Pourquoi me tuez-vous ? C'est vous qui m'avez fait tel que je suis."

Drago la regarda, sentant son coeur battre lentement, les battements irréguliers alors que l'adrénaline quittait ses veines, le laissant pris de vertiges et malade. "Non," dit-il, la voix dure. "Pas moi."

"Je vous connais," dit encore la Manticore, et un grand spasme ébranla son corps ; ses yeux se fermèrent, et elle mourut.

Après les hurlements et les sons assourdissants du combat, le silence qui s'abattit sur la pièce une fois la Manticore morte fut profond. Drago se tourna lentement, et regarda Harry. Et eut quelque chose comme un choc. Harry était trempé de sang… un peu du sien, probablement, mais surtout de celui du monstre. Sa chemise était écarlate, ses mains couvertes de sang, les cheveux collés à sa tête et des ruisseaux écarlates courant sur son visage et son cou. Sans regarder Drago, il dit platement, "Donne-moi ton manteau."

Machinalement, Drago l'enleva et lui tendit. Harry ôta ses lunettes, utilisa le bord du manteau pour les nettoyer, et rendit le manteau à Drago, remettant ses lunettes sur son nez. A travers les verres propres, il regarda le monstre mort avec des yeux étroits. Sa voix, quand il parla, était froide. "Je suppose qu'on a gagné."

"Elle est morte, si c'est ça que tu veux dire." Drago baissa les yeux sur lui-même. Il était aussi couvert de sang, mais pas vraiment aussi trempé que Harry. Il leva les yeux et vit l'autre garçon le regardant, le visage couvert de sang, les yeux brûlant d'un feu brûlant.

"Elle t'a dit quelque chose," dit Harry en faisant un geste vers la Manticore. "Qu'a-t-elle dit ?"

Drago cligna les yeux de surprise. "Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas compris ?"

Harry secoua la tête en plissant les yeux. "Non. Non, je n'ai pas compris."

_Elle m'a juste demander pourquoi je_…

"Reste _en dehors _de ma tête," s'écria Harry en se détournant comme si la distance pouvait briser la connexion entre eux. "On n'est pas amis. Est-ce quoi que ce soit t'a donné l'idée qu'on était amis ?"

"Tu m'as sauvé la vie," dit Drago, trop secoué pour prétendre ou feindre.

"Je l'aurais fait pour n'importe qui," déclara platement Harry.

Il y eut un court silence désagréable. Puis Drago commença, "Mais je…"

"_La ferme_, Malefoy," l'interrompit Harry avec une telle sauvagerie que Drago se tut vraiment. "Je pense qu'on devrait juste…" et alors ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa mâchoire tomba et Drago se retourna pour voir ce qu'il regardait, et il reçut un tel choc qu'il sentit son estomac s'effondrer.

Fleur se tenait à quelques pas d'eux, un air de curiosité intéressée sur le visage. Elle était entourée de six hautes silhouettes encapuchonnées qui ne pouvait être que des gardes, le visage à moitié caché par la capuche de leur robe. Et à côté d'elle se tenait Salazar Serpentard. Il avait une main sur son épaule, et souriait.

Derrière eux, la porte était réapparue dans le mur.

Drago se glaça, puis chercha son épée, mais c'était trop tard. "_Ligatus_," dit rapidement Serpentard en levant une main, et Drago sentit soudainement ses bras être attachés derrière son dos, les poignets liés ensemble par ce qui semblaient être des bandes de métal. Il tourna la tête et vit la même chose arriver à Harry ; ses poignets étaient étroitement liés derrière lui, et d'après l'éclat blanc-bleu dans son dos, Drago suspecta que les menottes étaient en adamantine.

Les ayant attachés, Serpentard sembla avoir brièvement perdu son intérêt pour les garçons. Il contourna le corps mort de la Manticore et s'agenouilla, semblant l'étudier, ses yeux sombres indéchiffrables. Finalement, il releva la tête et regarda Harry et Drago. "Vous l'avez tué, n'est-ce pas ?"

Aucun ne répondit.

"Vous n'avez pas de réponse pour moi ?" demanda le Seigneur Serpent.

"Oh, j'ai une réponse pour vous," dit Drago, "mais vous ne pouvez pas la voir parce que mes mains sont liés derrière mon dos."

Puis Harry parla. Sa voix était pleine de haine. "Oui, on a tué votre monstre. On l'a tué, et il est mort horriblement, et on est pas désolés."

"Comme vous ne devriez pas l'être," déclara Serpentard en se levant, un sourire commençant à se dessiner sur son visage. "Je vous ai amené ici pour le tuer. Merci beaucoup à vous deux."

oOo

oOoOoOoOo

oOo

"Je ne peux pas croire que vous ayez essayé de l'utiliser sans moi."

"_Ginny_..."

"Vous auriez dû savoir que ça ne marcherait pas. A quel point êtes-vous bouchés ?"

"Très bouchés," dit Ron avec ferveur. Il était assis au bout du lit de Ginny, Hermione à côté de lui, tous les deux semblant embarrassés et sincères. "Très, très bouchés. Spécialement Hermione."

Hermione le frappa sur l'épaule. "Je ne suis_ pas_ bouchée."

"Ouille !" cria Ron.

Ginny s'assit et sourit. Elle n'avait pas été surprise quand Ron et Hermione étaient venus dans sa chambre et l'avaient réveillée, pas plus qu'elle n'avait été surprise d'entendre ce qu'ils avaient essayé de faire. Et elle n'avait pas été particulièrement surprise que ça n'ait pas marché. Le Retourneur de Temps était à elle, après tout, elle l'avait su au moment où elle l'avait touché. Elle tendit la main pour l'avoir, et Hermione plaça le petit sablier étincelant dans sa paume. La lumière rebondit sur une vive étincelle d'or du Retourneur de Temps qui fila droit dans ses yeux. Elle les ferma rapidement, mais pas avant que la lumière d'un rouge sombre ait commencé à former une image contre ses paupières : elle vit un champ immense où hommes et bêtes se battaient ensemble, de la fumée s'élevant au-dessus, et…

Elle ouvrit les yeux avec le sentiment de commencer à comprendre exactement pourquoi Hermione pensait que son rêve était si important. L'homme du rêve qu'elle avait vu plus tôt ressemblait tellement à Harry, même avec ses cheveux en désordre si noirs qu'on aurait dit qu'on lui avait laissé des marques, comme peint ou couvert de suie, sur le visage où il brossait sa peau. Elle s'était sentie à son égard comme elle se sentait vis-à-vis de ses frères, sa chair et son sang. Et elle l'avait appelé Godric.

Elle leva les yeux et sourit à Hermione et à son frère. "Merci." Elle passa la chaîne autour de son cou, et leur fit signe de venir vers elle.

"Attends une seconde," dit Hermione en indiquant la robe de chambre blanche de Ginny. "Tu ne veux pas… te changer ?"

Ron sauta du lit. "Je dois aller faire quelque chose de toute façon," dit-il, et il quitta la chambre. Quand il revint, Ginny portait un jean et un pull-over, et elle et Hermione étaient assises sur le lit, la chaîne dorée du Retourneur de Temps passée autour de leurs cous, le regardant avec impatience.

"Qu'es-tu allé faire ?" demanda Hermione avec curiosité alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'elles sur le lit.

"Rien," dit Ron en agitant la main. "Juste quelque chose que j'ai pensé qu'on aurait besoin. Tu sais," ajouta-t-il en tendant le bras pour passer la chaîne autour de son cou, "il m'est venu à l'esprit que Charlie serait furieux quand il se réveillera et verra que nous sommes partis."

Hermione sourit. "Si ça marche comme prévu, il ne saura jamais que nous sommes partis. Nous serons de retour quand nous serons partis."

"Et si ça ne marche pas comme prévu ?"

"Alors nous aurons de plus gros problèmes que Charlie. Comme être coincé dans le passé pour toujours."

"Ça pourrait être pas mal. On peut inventer la roue et devenir riche."

"Ron. C'est il y a mille ans, pas un million. Ils _ont _la roue."

"Je le savais."

"Aussi loin que ça t'intéresse, le cours d'Histoire est juste quelque chose arrivé aux autres gens, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Et ça vient de la fille qui est déçue qu'on n'ait que sept ans d'études."

"Arrêtez de vous chamailler," dit fermement Ginny, "et accrochez-vous," et elle retourna le Retourneur de Temps.

Le monde se retrouva sans dessus dessous.

oOo

oOoOoOoOo

oOo

Harry le dévisagea, bouche bée. Même Drago semblait avoir une légère difficulté à contrôler son expression. Il sembla surpris pendant une milliseconde, avant de retrouver son habituel air de suffisance amusée. "Et bien, et bien," dit-il en regardant tour à tour Serpentard et Fleur. "Ça semble aboutir à une situation nettement ennuyeuse." _(5)_

Harry lui jeta un coup d'oeil. Est-ce qu'il ne savait jamais quand se taire ? Jamais ? Il devait admettre qu'il enviait plutôt la capacité de Drago à faire des remarques spirituelles même dans les circonstances les plus terribles. Maintenant, cependant, il voulait juste le frapper à la tête et le faire taire pour de bon.

Fleur semblait penser la même chose. "Drago, reste tranquille," dit-elle d'un ton d'avertissement.

"Reste tranquille ?" explosa Harry, bien qu'il soit plutôt d'accord avec elle. "_Reste tranquille?_ C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?"

Fleur leva le menton, ses yeux d'un bleu sombre grands ouverts. "Ce n'est pas à moi de dire quoi que se soit, c'est à mon Maître de parler."

Harry sentit sa mâchoire pendre sur ses gonds. "Ton _Maître _?"

Fleur sembla légèrement repentante. "Je suis sûre que tu n'es pas vraiment surpris. Je suis sûre que tu avais deviné." Elle se tourna vers Drago. "Quand tu n'as pas voulu me donner une source de pouvoir, j'ai dû en trouver une autre. Je le devais. Tu ne comprends pas…"

Drago tourna ses yeux gris et froids sur elle. "La ferme," dit-il platement, "sale chienne !" et Fleur sembla choquée.

"Voyons, voyons," dit Serpentard, toujours avec son sourire désagréable, "ce n'est pas une façon de parler à ma Source."

"Votre _Source _?" Maintenant même Drago semblait choqué, et quelque peu jeté. "Elle ?"

Serpentard fit un pas vers lui. Drago recula presque imperceptiblement. "As-tu pensé," dit le Seigneur Serpent, "que quand tu as refusé de me servir, je ne trouverais pas quelqu'un d'autre pour prendre ta place ? Et elle est presque aussi mignonne que toi..."

Drago ne dit rien. Il regarda le sol. Se tenant derrière lui, Harry put voir ses mains nouées ensemble. Il avait appuyé sur les menottes, mais s'était arrêté.

"Ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas d'autre utilité pour toi, Drago," déclara Serpentard. "Tu as dépassé mes attentes. Beaucoup ont fait face à la Manticore et beaucoup sont morts. Tu seras félicité."

Drago ne dit rien, ne regarda pas vers Harry, ne bougea pas. Harry avait commencé à penser qu'il aurait très bien pu ne pas être là puisque personne ne semblait faire attention à lui. Il aurait voulu profiter de cette occasion pour faire quelque chose de brave et d'héroïque, mais il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre, excepté courir et frapper Serpentard dans le tibia, ce qui semblait impossible. _Ce n'est pas si bien que ça d'être un Magid_, pensa-t-il amèrement, _si tu as toujours besoin de tes mains pour faire de la magie_.

"Personne d'autre n'aurait pu y parvenir," dit Serpentard. "C'est pourquoi ma Source vous a mené ici." Il sourit à Fleur. "Je dois la remercier, et vous aussi," et son regard dérapa brièvement sur Harry pour la première fois. "Mes ennemis ont placé ce monstre ici pour garder le seul objet qui pourrait me rendre mes pouvoirs. Seul un Héritier des Fondateurs aurait pu le vaincre. Vous deux sembliez être un choix évident. Spécialement l'Héritier de Gryffondor, puisqu'il s'imagine être lui-même un tueur de monstres," et son regard glacial tomba sur Harry. "Il a tué mon Basilic, essayé de détruire mon descendant. Je pensais que ce n'était que justice qu'il tue la Manticore pour moi." Son expression haineuse disparut alors qu'il se tournait vers Drago. "Vraiment, mon garçon, tu as fait un excellent travail. Je te remercie."

Il y eut un court silence. Harry se serait plutôt attendu à ce que Drago fasse une remarque intelligente. A la place, il déclara, platement : "J'ai seulement fait ce que je devais faire."

Harry cligna des yeux, se demandant ce que Drago voulait dire par là, exactement. Le Seigneur Serpent ne sembla pas si perplexe, cependant. Il marcha vers Drago, et comme il l'avait fait à Harry dans la cuisine des Weasley, plaça sa main sur le visage de Drago. Drago ne bougea pas ou ne recula pas ou même ne reconnut le geste.

Serpentard inclina la tête sur le côté, ses yeux sombres plongés dans ceux de Drago. "Comme ton ancêtre, mon garçon, je suis fier de toi. Je me demande ce que les autres diraient, s'ils vivaient en ce moment ?"

"Probablement 'Faites-moi sortir de cette crypte ! C'est sombre ici !'" suggéra Drago.

Serpentard rit, quelque chose qu'Harry ne l'aurait pas imaginé faire. Il devait être de bonne humeur à cause de la Manticore vaincue, réalisa-t-il, le cœur serré. Ils avaient été trompés durant tout le chemin, trompés par Fleur, les gardes avaient probablement été envoyés pour les convaincre qu'ils s'échappaient vraiment au lieu de s'enfoncer plus profondément dans le château. Fleur n'était jamais venu par la porte en adamantine, d'ailleurs. Elle avait dû être scellé ainsi depuis des siècles, protégeant ce que la Manticore gardait. Fleur les y avait seulement mené. Et ils avaient été dupés. Nous sommes trop stupides, pensa Harry, de tels _idiots_.

"Tu as gagné une récompense. Tu vas venir avec moi maintenant, et nous allons en discuter. Ceci," ajouta Serpentard, "si tu le veux."

Il avait prononcé le mot _veux _avec emphasece qui le faisait sonner totalement comme un autre mot. Un mot comme _mort_. Un mot comme _choix_.Un mot comme _dernière chance_.

Drago leva la tête. Ses yeux semblaient sombres, presque noirs, mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'un jeu de lumière. "Je suis fatigué de vous combattre," dit-il. "Je m'éloigne de vous, et je répands mon sang et je prends des potions pour me cacher de vous et je _meurs _même, et vous ne voulez toujours pas me lâcher."

"Non," dit le Seigneur Serpent en ôtant sa main du visage de Drago. "Et je ne le ferai jamais."

Drago ferma les yeux. Quand il les ouvrit à nouveau, il semblait déterminé. "Détachez-moi !" exigea-t-il.

Serpentard le regarda.

"Détachez-moi," dit encore Drago.

Serpentard jeta un coup d'œil à Fleur. Puis il leva une main et la tendit vers Drago. "_Liberas_," incanta t-il.

Les menottes tombèrent bruyamment des poignets de Drago sur le sol de marbre, et disparurent. Lentement, Drago ramena ses bras en avant, et commença à frictionner ses poignets pour faire revenir les sensations. Il regarda Serpentard. "Merci," dit-il.

Harry ressentit une très étrange et très froide sensation se répandre dans son estomac.

"Tu es mon descendant,"déclara le Seigneur Serpent. "Tu ne dois pas être attaché."

"Oh, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ça," répliqua Drago, et il sourit, à personne en particulier. Il semblait différent de ce qu'il était il y a quelques temps, l'attitude tendue, les yeux brillants de l'énergie de la colère. Il ressemblait à un animal pur-sang furieux, un animal que l'on ne voudrait pas approcher, par peur d'être mordu. "Alors j'ai une question," ajouta-t-il en se balançant sur ses talons. "Vous m'avez détaché. Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu de faire de Harry ?"

Une fois encore, Serpentard regarda Harry. Ses yeux étaient emplis d'une flamme glacée de haine. Fleur ne le regarda pas, elle semblait étudier assidûment le sol. "L'Héritier de Gryffondor a accompli sa mission," déclara le Seigneur Serpent. "Tu n'aurais pu vaincre la Manticore sans lui. Mais maintenant que c'est fait, mes pouvoirs peuvent m'être retournés ; désormais, il me sera plus utile mort que vivant. Gardes," et la bouche de Serpentard s'incurva en un sourire vicieux, "Amenez le garçon ici."

Deux gardes se détachèrent du groupe, marchèrent vers Harry, et le saisirent. Il se débattit, les pieds glissant dans le sang de la Manticore, mais c'était inutile – ils étaient plus forts que lui et sans ses mains, il était impuissant. Ils le traînèrent en avant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à moins d'un pied de Serpentard, presque face à face avec Drago.

"Alors," déclara Serpentard en regardant alternativement Drago et Harry. "L'Héritier de Gryffondor… que vais-je faire de lui ?"

Harry vit Fleur lever la tête et le regarder avec incrédulité ; Drago cependant, ne bougea pas du tout. Il se tenait avec le menton levé, ses yeux gris inébranlables, et il n'avait jamais autant ressemblé au fils de Lucius Malefoy qu'en ce moment. Même trempé de sang, les habits froissés et sales, il avait la même inclinaison défiante du menton, la même fierté et la même froideur ; il ressemblait plus à son père que Harry n'avait jamais ressemblé à James. Le regard glacé de Drago glissa sur Serpentard, sur les gardes qui entouraient le Seigneur Serpent, sur Fleur, et sur Harry lui-même. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent une seconde. Il n'y avait rien dans les yeux de Drago, pas d'expression, pas de peur ou de colère, de haine ou de désespoir, de passion ou de compassion. Rien. Il regarda Harry, puis revint sur Serpentard.

"Faites ce que vous voulez de lui," dit-il. "Peu m'importe !"

Les yeux de Serpentard s'agrandirent de surprise ; pendant un moment, il sembla presque humain. Puis il se tourna vers les gardes. "Mettez le garçon Gryffondor dans la cellule d'adamantine," ordonna-t-il, et il regarda brièvement Harry, ses yeux noirs l'estimant. "Enchaînez-le," ajouta-t-il, et les gardes s'avancèrent, entourant Harry, et commencèrent à le traîner. Il se débattit pour regarder en arrière, sans savoir pourquoi il le voulait, seulement qu'il le faisait, et il vit Serpentard et Drago se tenir ensemble près du corps mort de la Manticore, Fleur un peu plus loin. A cette distance, il était difficile de dire lequel des deux était Drago, et avant que Harry ne puisse faire la différence, les gardes le tirèrent à travers la porte et fermèrent fermement la porte derrière eux.

oOo

oOoOoOoOo

oOo

Hmm, c'est une fin plutôt déprimante. Du chapitre je veux dire, pas de l'histoire, évidemment. Prochain chapitre: Drago est-il devenu méchant, et si oui, est-il perma-démoniaque ou pas ? Où le Retourneur de Temps emmènera-t-il Ron, Hermione et Ginny ? Fleur, Salazar et Drago prouveront une fois pour toute que les blonds s'amusent plus ; Harry sera un bon moment enchaîné et sans chemise (ok, je plaisante pour le sans chemise, mais pas pour les chaînes), Sirius et Lupin trouveront à quoi sert la mystérieuse Clé et feront un petit voyage. Et Charlie, hum, portera du cuir. Et bien plus.

oOo

oOoOoOoOo

oOo

**Références:**

(1) "Quand tu peux détruire des villes entières pour un simple caprice, une tendance pour la réflexion tranquille et voir-les-choses-du-point-de-vue-des-autres est rarement nécessaire." **Terry Pratchett, 'Les Petits Dieux.'**

(2) L'Herbe à Cauchemar provient de _The Secret Country _de Pamela Dean. Tout comme l'idée des Changeurs de Forme qui doivent être tués dans chacune des formes qu'ils peuvent prendre.

(3) "Mon aéroglisseur est plein d'anguilles." **Les** **Monty Python.**

(4) Sirius brandit le livre en l'air. "_Démons, Démons, Démons_ – quel titre." "C'est un livre sur les démons. Comment l'aurais-tu appelé ?" -- **Angel.**

(5) " Ça semble aboutir à une situation nettement ennuyeuse." -- **Blackadder.**

oOo

oOoOoOoOo

oOo

**Notes :** Sachez que la deuxième partie du chap 13 de Draco Veritas et updaté, ET CASSANDRA CLAIRE ANNONCE QUE LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE SERA LE DERNIER !

La Draco Trilogie arrive à son terme, Cassandra Claire va debvenir auteur pour de bon !

**Réponses aux reviews **: Merci les quelques courageux ! Contiunuez, parce que là, je sens que ça coince pour le chapitre12. On a du retard. Encouragez l'équipe ! Il reste un sacré gros morceau à traduire !

**Paprika Star** : Voilà des encouragement comme on les aime... n'hésitez pas à nous signaler les oublis, les erreurs, les phrases moches ! On veut que ce soit parfait, notre trad !

**Violette** : Ouiiiii, une pompom girl ! C'est une bonne idée, ça !

**neyarchess** : Oui, je trouve aussi qu'Hermione est chiante. Je la préfère dans le tome 6, parce qu'elle agit enfin comme une adolescente ecervelée, ça change !

Moi, je m'y suis laissé prendre à la mort de Charlie... Mais j'avais pas lu le passage où on le voir trahir (c'est l'embetant quand vous ne relisez que les bouts que le groupe à traduit : vous lisez tout dans le désordre !Désormais, je lis d'abord le chap en anglais.)

L'humour est ce qui fait la fic de Cassandra si plaisante, elle ne perd pas el rythme entre drame, humour et coup de théâtre!

Et oui, meci mille fois à kya pour le super boulot des chaps 10 et 11.

**Csame** : Oui, cette fic est clairement désormais un UA. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'on a pas bcp de lecteurs. Merci de rester fidèle!

alana


	12. La Persistance de la Mémoire

_**Chapitre douze – La Persistance de la Mémoire**_

Charlie n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qui l'avait réveillé brusquement au milieu de la nuit. Il pensait que c'était une vague sensation de malaise… La sensation que rien n'était correct dans ce monde… ou alors, plus probablement, une envie folle de biscuits au chocolat.

Il se leva, sauta dans un pantalon de pyjama en flanelle et passa un tee-shirt. Il descendit, marchant à pas feutrés, les pieds nus. Il passa du salon à la cuisine et alluma le feu sous la théière sur la gazinière d'un petit mouvement de sa baguette et d'un murmure : "_Incendio_ " Il saisit un paquet de biscuits rangé dans le placard et commença à les grignoter, machinalement. De temps en temps, il jetait des coups d'œil absents à l'horloge murale. Peut-être car il était tard, ou tôt, tout dépend du point de vue, il pouvait distinguer le ciel gris par la fenêtre. On aurait dit qu'il allait pleuvoir.

La bouilloire commençait à siffloter. Il la prit, l'arrachant à la cuisinière, puis tout aussi brusquement, il s'arrêta et regarda l'horloge sur le mur, une nouvelle fois.

_Bang !_

La bouilloire tomba à terre alors que les doigts de Charlie, soudain paralysés, desserraient leur prise sur l'anse. L'eau bouillante éclaboussa ses pieds mais il le sentit à peine. Il se déplaçait déjà vivement à travers la pièce, vers ce mur où l'horloge à la charpente dorée était suspendue. Il tendait la tête et la fixait avec une incompréhension voisine du choc.

Il y avait bien chaque aiguille ambrée, gravée du nom des enfants et parents Weasley... Celle de Percy pointait sur « Au travail », celle de Bill sur « A la maison », et celles de Fred et George semblait indiquer : « A une fête de folie ! Vont faire nuit blanche ! ». Il y avait aussi la sienne, désignant fermement : « En visite à la maison ».

Et puis après, il y avait les aiguilles de Ron et Ginny. Aucune d'elles n'étaient sur « à la maison » ou « en voyage » ou encore « en danger mortel »… Non… Au lieu de ça, elles faisaient une chose que Charlie n'avait jamais vue. Elles tournaient. .. En des cercles fous. Balayant le cadran du pendule. Brutalement. Encore et encore. Sans direction et continuellement. Comme si, où que soient son petit frère et sa petite sœur, ce lieu, même la magie de l'horloge ne pouvait le trouver...

AaAaAaAaAaa

Quand Ginny remonta le Retourneur de Temps une nouvelle fois, le monde disparut sous les pieds d'Hermione. C'était comme utiliser le Retourneur de Temps que lui avait donné MacGonagall, mais pas tout à fait ça non plus… Comme si les perceptions qui s'y rattachaient avaient été multipliées par cent ! Elle se sentit propulsée, comme lancée de la gueule d'un canon. Tout tournoyait derrière ses yeux en un embrun grisâtre. Elle balança ses mains et attrapa quelque chose. Celles de Ron. Elle agrippa ses doigts et les serra fortement. Elle le sentait, lui aussi, tenir sa main fermement et un déluge pitoyable de soulagement la submergea. Ron était vivant ! Il retourna le fermoir dans sa main. Elle n'était pas seule ! Alors, elle soupira, soulagé, ou plus exactement, elle... Essaya…

Il n'y avait pas d'air. Elle haleta encore. Incrédule. Mais ses poumons brûlaient de vide. _Je meurs _pensa-t-elle et une peur amplifiée roula dans ses veines. La refoulant, elle pensa à Harry. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Elle devait rejoindre Harry, le protéger ! Sans elle, Harry mourrait ! Qu'Harry ait survécu à la seconde année de sa vie prouvait à tous qu'il était possible de garder quelqu'un en vie en l'aimant assez.

Sa vision fut soudain brouillée par des éclats de lumière bleue et, pendant une fraction de seconde, elle _vit_ Harry. Le vit vraiment. Aussi clairement que s'il se tenait devant elle. Il était adossé à un mur bleu, ses mains derrière lui. Ses habits étaient déchirés, comme mis en lambeaux par les griffes d'un animal sauvage. Son corps mince s'affaissait, brisé de fatigue, et elle ne pouvait pas distinguer son visage. Il l'inclinait et ses cheveux noirs le lui cachaient. Et il était... Couvert de sang.

Elle se jeta vers l'avant au moment même où la vison s'estompa. Le monde bascula surlui-même.Elle sentit la main de Ron tâtonner après la sienne, mais leurs doigts glissèrent, s'effleurant à peine maintenant. Et puis : rien. Il était parti ! _Non_ Elle battit l'air de ses mains vers Ron, mais elle ne put voir ou même toucher autre chose au-delà de cette brume décolorée et glacée et la chaîne du Retourneur de Temps contre sa gorge.

"Oh !" haleta-t-elle fortement comme la vapeur cendrée se dissipait soudainement. Et elle fut projetée en avant, violemment ; forcée à claquer ses mains sur le sol. Ses genoux flanchèrent et pendant un moment, elle dut juste rester allongée, reprenant haleine, plissant ses yeux fermés.

Quand elle les ouvrit, la première chose qu'elle découvrit fut l'éclatant ciel azur. C'était troublant. Ca ne l'était pourtant pas autant que de réaliser qu'elle n'était plus reliée à Ron et Ginny par la chaîne du Retourneur de Temps.

Elle s'assit et regarda autour d'elle avec affolement.

Des gravas. Elle était assise sur un tas de gravas. Dans les décombres d'une énorme structure ayant subi un assaut destructeur terrible : des pierres broyées et du verre brisé étaient éparpillés sur la terre maculée, ainsi que des troncs d'arbre déracinés, leurs racines pointant vers le ciel. L'air charriait une odeur de bois carbonisé : le bitume moite et l'odeur du cèdre brûlé, âcre. Il y avait aussi d'énormes morceaux d'une dalle gravée. Ou plutôt, d'un ancien mur. L'un des fragments était orné d'un bout râpé de tapisserie et un autre exhibait des marches qui montaient abruptement jusqu'au ciel.

Les yeux de Hermione découvrirent cela en scannant la scène. Mais elle l'intégra avec beaucoup de mal. Elle cherchait, le cœur battant…

Là. Un flash rouge.

Elle sauta sur ses pieds et se mit à courir, droit devant elle, titubant sur les pavés cassés et les barres tordues de métal comme fondus par une trop intense explosion. Chancelant sur un monceau de pierres fracassées, elle tourna à un renfoncement et vit Ron.

Il se tenait à genoux sur une pile de cailloux fracturés, regardant alentour avec une expression accablée. Hermione se précipita, jeta ses bras autour de lui et l'étreignit avec acharnement sans même lui laisser une seconde pour réagir.

"Oh… Mollo Hermione ! Pas la peine de me secouer. Je ne suis pas un martini !" s'exclama-t-il, la regardant pourtant d'un air très satisfait. "Je vais bien. Réceptionné juste comme il faut. Pendant une seconde, j'ai pensé que j'avais laissé tomber la Cape d'Invisibilité." ajouta-t-il en tirant le tissu argenté de sa poche et en le lui montrant brièvement avant de le ranger de nouveau. "J'ai eu une de ces frousses !"

Elle le lâcha et rit. Ron était si maculé de poussière et de cendre que ses cheveux rouge vif avaient virés au blanc. Il était indescriptiblement sale. Il sembla immédiatement comprendre pourquoi elle riait.

"Tu t'es vue ? Tu es dans le même état !" lui fit-il remarquer. Il frotta sa joue avec le dos de sa manche, ce qui, en réalité, n'enleva pas le moins du monde la saleté qui se déposa ailleurs. "Ne pense pas que c'est faux."

Mais Hermione se dégrisa rapidement "Ginny…"

Ron pâlit sous les couches de cendre."Elle n'est pas avec toi ?"

"Je suis ici," fit la voix de Ginny. Hermione pivota et découvrit la mince figure de la sœur de Ron. Elle escaladait un tronc d'arbre renversé. Comme son frère, elle était sale, son visage et ses mains étaient noirs de saleté. "Qu'est-ce qui c'est _passé_ ici ?" voulut-elle savoir d'un ton irrité, en écartant ses cheveux flamboyants. "C'est comme quand Fred et George font exploser le plus grand Feux d'artifice Fireboum du monde."

"Le résultat d'une bataille magique," répondit Hermione et elle frissonna. Il faisait _froid_, malgré la luminosité du soleil. Elle reconnut l'inclinaison comme celle de la lumière du soleil hivernal. Ca avait un sens : si le Retourneur de Temps pouvait les transporter à une année antérieure, il pourrait sûrement les envoyer vers n'importe quelle saison de cette même année. Elle regrettait juste de ne pas s'être habillée plus chaudement.

"Ca a dû être une bataille du tonnerre," commenta Ron, impressionné. "Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi ruiné. À ce niveau-là, un bâtiment touché de plein fouet par une météorite compterait comme de l'embourgeoisement."

"Mmm…" acquiesça Hermione, n'écoutant pas vraiment.

Ron tendit la main et lui effleura doucement la joue. "Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Hermione ?"

"Je me demandais juste où pouvaient être les gens. Pourquoi le Retourneur nous aurait envoyé dans un lieu où tout est saccagé ? On a dû arriver après la bataille avec Salazar..."

"Où sommes-nous ?" voulut savoir Ginny, regardant autour d'elle.

"Juste où nous étions," expliqua Hermione. "Le Retourneur de Temps nous déplace dans le temps, pas dans l'espace. Donc, il semble que votre père ait raison : le Terrier était un château autrefois. Seulement, les fondations ont été rasées. Mais il doit y avoir quelques survivants..."

"_Des Survivants !"_

Pendant un instant, Hermione pensa qu'elle entendait un écho. Alors, jetant un coup d'œil en haut, elle vit quelqu'un se balancer sur une inclinaison de la roche les surplombant, elle, Ron et Ginny. Instinctivement, elle recula, essayant de pousser Ron et Ginny derrière elle. De par la lumière du soleil derrière la personne debout sur le rocher, elle ne voyait, dans le contre-jour, que la silhouette d'un magicien vêtu d'une robe de sorcier et sa baguette magique. Elle baissa les yeux. "Survivants !" cria-t-il de nouveau - c'était la voix d'un jeune garçon - et Hermione réalisa qu'il parlait d'eux. "Tout va bien là-bas ?" les héla-t-il.

"On va bien." Hermione haussa la voix : "Mais nous ne sommes pas des survivants... Enfin... Pas au sens propre… Nous…"

Apparemment, le garçon décida que cette question méritait plus ample examen. En l'espace d'un moment, il sauta au bas de sa roche et atterrit souplement devant eux, stable. Il tenait toujours sa baguette magique.

La gorge de Hermione fit un léger son de gargouillement et elle le regarda fixement.

C'était Harry.

Seulement ce n'était pas Harry comme il était maintenant, pas celui de presque dix-sept ans. Le vieil Harry qui l'effrayait un peu avec sa maturité et le fait que, de temps en temps, il devait se raser. C'était Harry comme il avait été la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, petit et maigrelet. Harry à onze ans. Avec ses yeux vert foncé, la plus grande partie de son visage encore pleine des rondeurs de l'enfance. Seulement, les yeux de ce garçon n'étaient pas verts. Il ne portait pas de lunettes. Son front n'était ourlé d'aucune cicatrice. Comme un joueur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, sa robe de sorcier était écarlate, bien que d'une coupe très archaïque. Mais ce qui la surprit le plus, c'est qu'il les considérait sans aucune surprise.

"Vous êtes les Héritiers, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il, levant ses sourcils légèrement. "Je vous attendais."

AaAaAaAaAaa

"_Démons, Démons, Démons _?" lut Narcissa, en poussant sur la table, vers Sirius le lourd livre. "Quel titre !"

"C'est ce que _j'ai_ dit," sourit Sirius.Narcissa lui rendit son sourire. Il paraissait dix ans de moins qu'au matin, encore fatigué, les rides de tension autour de sa bouche et de ses yeux étaient toujours présentes et il vérifiait souvent le bracelet autour de son poignet pour s'assurer que le charme Vivicus rougeoyait toujours mais l'espoir du matin brillait dans ses yeux. Elle savait que c'était dû au rétablissement de Lupin et en était heureuse pour lui.

Elle effleura, légèrement, la couverture du livre qu'il avait ramenéde la paume de sa main. "Où as tu trouvé ça, au fait ?"

"Rogue !" répondit Sirius, assez satisfait de lui même.

"Tu lui as parlé du démon dans la cave ?" Narcissa était surprise.

"Et bien, c'est venu dans la conversation : 'Alors Sirius, comment tu vas ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Vous avez des Serviteurs de l'enfer en bas ? Tiens, j'ai ce livre pour toi.'" _(2)_

"Quelque chose me fait penser que Severus ne t'aurait pas parlé ainsi."

"Severus," répéta Sirius en imitant le ton de Narcissa, débordant d'humour. "Tonton Sevy. Je n'ai jamais entendu personne l'appeler Severus, sauf Dumbledore, et ça depuis des années. Non pas que je l'ai déjà aussi appelé comme…"

"Non," intervint Lupin, apparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte. "Si je me souviens bien, tu avais l'habitude de l'appeler 'Tête de truffe**'".**

"Dans les bons jours," admit Sirius, pivotant pour saluer son ami. Lupin avait mis des habits propres pour remplacer ceux déchirés pendant sa Transformation et, bien qu'il ne puisse être considéré comme totalement reposé et serein, on ne pouvait que constater l'amélioration de son état...

"Prêt à partir ?" demanda-t-il à Sirius.

Sirius acquiesça.

"Et où allez-vous tout les deux ?" intervint Narcissa, rudement.

"Godric's Hollow !" répondit Sirius en bondissant sur ses pieds. "Remus a une théorie. Il pense que la boîte que ma Clef ouvre est quelque part là bas. Et je pense qu'il a raison."

"Godric's Hollow ?" Narcissa regardait Sirius. "Ce ne serait pas cet..."

"Si !" la coupa-t-il brusquement en passant sa longue cape grise de voyage.

Le ton de Sirius dissuadait toute autre question. Alors, Narcissa se leva, passa ses mains sur les épaules de Sirius et l'embrassa en guise d'au revoir : "Reviens vite !"

"Ok ! Envoie-moi un hibou si tu trouves quelque chose d'intéressant dans ce livre."

"Je le ferai," accepta-t-elle et lui fit un signe de la main quand il Transplana suivant Lupin.

Narcissa resta là un bon moment à regarder** l'endroit** duquel Sirius avait disparu. Il commençait enfin à ressembler à un fiancé plutôt qu'à un invité éclair. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix et appréciait tout ce qu'il faisait pour aider Drago, sachant qu'il s'inquiétait pour son fils, partageant un peu de sa peine. Mais il lui manquait tant quand il s'en allait. Ce qui, elle devait l'admettre, était une expérience nouvelle. Lucius ne lui avait jamais manqué quand il partait. Sirius était un tas de choses que Lucius n'avait jamais été : drôle, tendre, généreux et généralement non violent.

Et bien sûr, ce qui ne faisait pas de mal : il était sexy à mourir !

AaAaAaAaAaa

Harry était assis sur le plancher de la cellule, ses bras attachés derrière lui. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix de toute façonIl ne pouvait pas voir ses liens, mais ses mains, cerclées de menottes, étaient attachées via une longue chaîne à un socled'adamantine coulé profondément dans le sol. Il ne pouvait ni se lever ni ne se déplacer de plus d'un pied du mur. Ce n'était pas confortable. Il éprouvait des démangeaisons un peu partout, ses vêtements étaient déchirés et raides de sang. Et son esprit cheminait.

La cellule semblait être tout comme l'ancienne. Le même désordre maladroit des meubles, la même garde-robe énorme.Les gardes qui l'avaient placé ici, avaient même jeté son épée dans le coin de la pièce. Il pouvait vaguement voir l'éclat chatoyant de la poignée ornée de rubis d'où il était assis.

Il entendit la voix de Drago dans sa tête, amusée, riante :"_Ce n'est pas suffisant de juste savoir comment saisir une épée, PotterTu dois connaître les parades qui font reculer ton ennemi_."Et la même voix parlant toujours, mais cette fois de sa voix traînante, à l'inflexion légèrement différente :_ "Faites ce que vous voulez de lui. Il ne m'importe pas_."

Il ferma les yeux, essayant d'empêcher son esprit de ressasser toutes ces choses que la voix avait dites.Des choses à propos de ses parents. Ce souvenir ne le mit pas plus en colère que ça. Non, car, au plus profond de lui, il y avait ce chagrin énorme, noir, qui menaçait de fissurer sa poitrine en deux. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi mal pour quoi que ce soit depuis…Etbien, en fait, depuis qu'il avait cru avoir perdu Hermione à jamais, au profit de Drago... A cause de sa stupidité et de son aveuglement.

Il se rappelait s'être tenu à l'extérieur de Poudlard, sous des cordes de pluie, tenant le stupide gros chat de Hermione, qui griffait et labourait son torse. Il se rappelait les avoir vu, elle et Drago, courant dans les escaliers. Il se rappelait sa haine. Pour eux deux... Et il avait réalisé ce qu'était la pire émotion qu'on puisse ressentir. Bien au delà de la peine, de la culpabilité, des souffrances physiques, il y avait la douleur de détester la personne qu'on aimait le plus sur terre. Il avait eu tort, cependant. Il n'avait pas perdu Hermione.Drago l'avait aimée autant qu'Harry. Ou presque autant. Et Harry sut, le comprenant maintenant,comme il l'aurait réalisé avant qu'il n'arrête de penser à ça,que s'il avait été à la place de Drago, il n'aurait jamais supporté sa perte avec la moitié de la grâce que l'autre garçon avait eu.Peut-être la fierté n'était-t-elle pas toujours un défaut, quand cela donnait la force de sacrifier ce que l'on aimait.

Un éclat léger de quelque chose de proche de la culpabilité s'enflamma et mourut dans sa poitrine. Il était toujours furieux des paroles de Drago sur ses parents.Beaucoup plus furieux contre lui de la véracité des mots qu'il ne l'aurait été pour un quelconque mensonge inventé pour le mettre hors de lui. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait donné le droit de lui dissimuler cette information comme ça ? Qu'il avait rencontré les parents d'Harry, leur avait parlé ? Bien sûr, pas ses parents réels, seulement leurs ombres,mais eux quand même ! Harry aurait donné n'importe quoi, juste pour voir les ombres de ses parents, pour voir comment ils étaient quand ils vivaient ! Il y avait une certaine ironie noire dans le fait que cela avait été Drago à qui ils avaient parlé, mais Harry n'était certainement pas d'humeur à l'apprécier.

Toujours, il y avait cette petite voix rébarbative dans sa tête, répétant que Drago avait seulement fait ce qu'il _avait dû_ faire.Il n'avait pas semblé particulièrement heureux de l'avoir fait… Voir même plutôt écœuré… Bien que Harry s'imaginait lui même l'être s'il en venait à blesser Hermione, ou Ron…

Par petites saccades, il secoua ses chaînes, alors que sa vision, soudainement, devenait obscure, se pelait comme le centre d'une orange… Comme appelé par ses pensées sur eux, il _vit_ soudainement Ron, et Hermione, aussi clairement que s'ils avaient été debout devant lui. Il entendit le fracas des rafales de vent, et vit que Hermione saisissait la main de Ron fermement et ses yeux cherchaient, fixaient, regardaient. Elle sembla tout à coup le voir; elle tira violemment sur la main de Ron et cria son prénom : "Harry !"

Le monde se referma et Ron et Hermione étaient partis, disparus comme s'il ne les avait jamais vus. Il ne restait que le son de sa propre respiration loqueteuse et le fracas des chaînes autour de ses poignets, dans cette chambre. Il cligna des yeux et se secoua durement. De minuscules diamants noirs d'épuisement mouchetèrent sa vision, mais autrement, il ne remarqua rien d'inhabituel. La pièce était vide, tout comme avant.Avec quelque chose ressemblant à un sourire, il se rappela la voix de Ron lui dire : _entendre des choses qui n'existent pas, n'est pas un bon signe, Harry, même chez les sorciers_.

AaAaAaAaAaa

_Cela n'avait pris au garde qu'un instant pour entraîner Harry hors de la pièce. Cela aurait été plus long s'ils avaient eu à se battre. Mais cela n'avait pas été le cas. Harry s'était laissé prendre et il avait considéré la porte… Et Drago. Mais Drago ne l'avait pas remarqué et Harry n'avait pas plus vu le regard de Fleur sur sa personne. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir voulu capter son regard. Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle savait de quelle façon il l'aurait dévisagée. Avec de la haine sur chaque courbe de son visage. C'est ainsi qu'il avait fixé Drago._

_Elle se dirigea vers Drago et son Maître. L'homme à qui elle était liée. L'homme qui aspirait hors d'elle tout son pouvoir à chaque respiration qu'il prenait, comme un fil s'enroule inlassablement autour d'une bobine d'argent.Serpentard se tenait, avec son héritier, près du corps mort de la Manticore. Comme elle observait, il tendit sa main et Drago lui permit de saisir l'épée par sa garde. Il l'éleva. Et l'abattit. Sèchement. Mais avec souplesse. La panse blindée de la Manticore fut tranchée, aussi facilement qu'un pain l'est par un couteau._

_Fleur sentit un tintement métallique bourdonner dans ses oreilles. Elle était fatiguée… Si fatiguée… Serpentard et Drago commencèrent à vaciller face à elle comme si elle les considérait à travers une vitre ondulée. Serpentard portait l'arme tranchante et le ventre de la Manticore bouillait, le sang s'en écoulant comme un torrent sur le sol, comme une fontaine. Puis elle vit Drago la regarder comme le sang venait jusqu'à ses pieds, et alors, le monde tournoya sous elle, et le sol se rapprocha brusquement. Et après cela : les ténèbres. _

Fleur se réveilla lentement, passant de l'inconscience à la lumière. Elle était allongée sur quelque chose de doux et, en roulant sur le coté, elle réalisa que c'était un lit. Vraiment doucement, elle se redressa et sentit, ce faisant, des picotements dans le cou, le dos et les épaules.

Elle reconnut aussitôt la pièce où elle se trouvait. La pièce où elle avait dormi la nuit précédente et celle d'avant encore. Bien que le lit y ait été récemment changé et qu'elle se trouvât sur la couverture. Une couverture d'un lourd tissu de velours noir.D'énormes pans de la même étoffe sombre étaient accrochés aux colonnes du lit et couvraient les fenêtres, laissant la pièce dans la lumière émanant de torches suspendues par des crochets métalliques aux murs. L'épée verte et argent de Drago était également accrochée au mur. Une tapisserie qui représentait un énorme serpent vert étouffant un lion mugissant était éclairée par les éclats flamboyants, or et rubis, du feu.

Assis près de l'âtre, à demi caché dans la profondeur d'un fantastique fauteuil, il y avait Drago.

Il avait manifestement eu le temps de se laver. Ses cheveux argentés brillaient, propres et lumineux, et frisaient en d'humides mèches contre ses tempes. Il avait aussi nettoyé le sang qui maculait ses mains et son visage. Il était très pâle. Ses yeux sombres étaient salis par un bleu ombrageux, mais il semblait entier. Elle se rappela l'avoir vu la première fois qu'elle était venue à Poudlard, s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards près de Viktor Krum. Elle ne le lui avait pas dit quand elle l'avait revu cet été, mais elle se souvenait de lui. Bien qu'il ait énormément changé. Au point d'en être presque méconnaissable. Pas qu'il paraissait tellement différent, il l_'était_. Il l'était, d'une façon bizarre et incohérente qu'elle ne parvenait pas à définir.

Il leva les yeux sur elle. "Tu es réveillée ? Tu as formidablement misé sur le coté dramatique; Bien joué."

Elle s'assit, serrant ses bras tout contre elle et frissonna: "Que fais tu ici, Drago ?"

"Je t'ai dit que c'était ma chambre."

"C'est _ma _chambre."

Il sourit. D'un sourire étroit, affilé comme la lame d'un couteau. "Apparemment, il va falloir partager…N'est-ce pas charmant ? J'aurais dû enregistrer une réclamation à propos de notre situation mais j'étais bien trop occupé à tenter de ne pas me faire tuer par ce Type Déjà Mort, vois-tu."

"Ne l'appelle pas comme cela."

Drago balança un bras par dessus l'accoudoir et s'y pencha. La lumière d'une torche, frappait, comme des étincelles, ses cheveux d'argent. "Je l'appelle comme bon me semble."Il dévia le regard, la dépassant, et sourit de nouveau sans plaisir. "N'est-ce pas vrai ?"

Fleur jeta un coup d'œil là où il avait fixé son attention et vit, sans en éprouver la moindre surprise, l'une des robes grises des serviteurs de Serpentard. Le domestique se tenait là, dans le coin de la chambre, silencieux, le visage caché par son capuchon. Ils étaient toujours là, ses vassaux. Elle n'avait jamais cessé de remarquer leurs présences.

Drago quitta soudainement sa place d'un saut sur ses pieds, puis traversa la chambre en d'infimes secondes.Elle avait toujours admiré sa grâce. Cela lui rappelait certains de ses cousins Vélans qui semblaient flotter plutôt que marcher sur le sol.

Il s'approcha du domestique vêtu de gris et se racla la gorge.

Le domestique leva les yeux, son visage toujours dissimulé dans l'ombre épaissedes plis de sa capuche. Il ne dit rien.

"Qu'est-ce que tu es ?" demanda Drago,avec une curiosité féline. Il bougea la tête, essayant de voir sous la cagoule."Un vampire ? Un Changeur-de-Forme ? Un triste petit loup-garou pathétique ?" Il leva la tête et cette fois, son capuchon recula.Fleur aperçut une lueur déplaisante de peau blanche et écailleuse et de grands yeux rougeâtres.Il regardait Drago avec effroi. "Ah ! Ah ! Voilà une créature désagréable, d'origine inconnue. Il semble y avoir beaucoup d'entre vous dans le coin. Avez vous étés Appelés ici ?" La créature était silencieuse."Je t'implore de partager… non ?" Drago recula de quelques pas, son regard de considération prenant un air meurtrier. "Bien. Alors, sors."

Le serviteur ne bougea pas.

"J'ai dit : sors !" ordonna Drago avec hauteur. Toutes ces années où il avait eu des Elfes de Maison cédant à chacun de ses caprices fous avaient modulé sa voix. "Je suis l'Héritier de Serpentard, tu sais ; je commanderai les armées du Lord Serpent. Il pourrait être sage d'être de mon côté."

"Sssseigneur ..." commença-t-il d'une voix sifflante plutôt peu attrayante.

"C'est l'idée," approuva Drago. "Sors maintenant. J'ai une commission pour toi. Rapporte moi un Mai Tai."

La créature le regarda abasourdi. "Un Mai Tai ?"

Drago inclina la tête énergiquement." Un Mai Tai. Avec une ombrelle. Et ne reviens pas jusqu'à ce que tu l'ais. Je me moque de savoir s'il te faut aller à Londres pour ça. Je suis l'Héritier de Serpentard et mes caprices sont des ordres."Il tendit le bras et ouvrit brusquement la porte, incitant la créature à sortir d'un geste vague de sa main libre. Il s'exécuta lentement, suspicieux. "C'est ça.Au trot, maintenant," dit Drago, fermant la porte après sa sortie. Puis il fit une pause, la rouvrit et jeta un coup d'œil. "N'oublie pas l'ombrelle!" hurla-t-il. "_Et assure-toi qu'elle soit verte_ !"

Il claqua la porte et se retourna vers Fleur. "Aurais-je dû commander une boisson pour toi ? Je suppose que oui. Mais tu ne le mérites pas. Enfin, bon, nous sommes enfin seuls…" et le regard qu'il lui adressa était désagréablement spéculatif. "Non ?"

"Tu n'es jamais vraiment seul, pas ici." Son cœur battait rudement vite. Elle respira à fond et il se calma légèrement. "Drago…"

"Quoi ?"Il s'appuya contre le chambranle, la fixant. Son expression n'était pas réjouissante.

"Est-ce que tu étais sérieux en disant que tu deviendrais le commandant de ses armées ?"

Drago haussa les épaules. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine."Il l'a dit, juste après que tu te sois évanouie, ce qui explique que tu ne te souviennes pas.Selon la prophétie, lui et moi sommes destinés à gouverner le monde ensemble.Je vais devenir général avec un petit uniforme tout propre. Je serais connu comme : le Chef Responsable De L'Exécution Des Gens Exécutants Dont Serpentard N'Aime Pas le Visage. Hmm, j'espère qu'il ne s'attend pas à ce que je me fasse à l'usage de ces robes grises. Elles sont d'un démodé."

"Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible. "Après que j'ai perdu connaissance ? Il a poignardé la Manticore... "

"Il l'a ouverte," expliqua Drago. Il déplia ses bras et retourna au fauteuil, s'y jetant. "Il l'a ouverte et il a pris quelques-uns de ses boyaux. Et ensuite, il a fait venir ses domestiques pour nous amener ici. Ils t'ont portée... attend une seconde," ajouta-t-il, et son expression s'obscurcit. "Je ne devrais pas être celui qui _te_ pose des questions? Suis-je supposé croire que tu ne sais rien de ce qui s'est passé ?" Il secoua la tête, la penchant en arrière. "Je ne te dois _aucune_ information."

Lentement, elle balança ses jambes sur le côté du lit et les testa. Elles semblaient la soutenir. Elle se mit sur piedset s'avança vers Drago pour s'agenouiller à côté de son fauteuil. Il sembla effrayé par cette soudaine proximité, mais ne s'éloigna pas.Il y avait une sorte de calme circonspect en lui, un calme assassin qui aurait pu devenir instable en d'autres circonstances.Mais elle était elle même trop effrayée par leur situation pour le sentir. "Je ne savais pas !" Les mots choqués sortirent de ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter.C'était devenu soudainement fondamentalement important pour elle qu'il sache la vérité. "Je ne savais pas… il m'a dit qu'il voulait que vous tuiez tous deux le monstre. C'est tout. Il n'a jamais rien dit de ses nouveaux plans, il ne m'a jamais parlé de Harry…"

"Je ne te crois pas," grondaDrago."Je pense qu'il t'a dit exactement ce qui allait se passer…"

"Non ! Je ne sa…"

"Et tu nous as traînés dans ce labyrinthe et ensuite tu nous as laissés là ! Avec cette Manticore ! Tu nous laissé à la _mort _! Pour mourir." Sa voix sortit dans un sifflement explosif, ses yeux gris flambant avec fureur.

"Non ! je ne savais pas que le monstre était là, je le jure."

"Mais tu savais que c'était un monstre, n'est-ce pas ? Et je suis sûr que tu dis la vérité. Non ! Attends une minute… Non ! Tu mens ! Parce que tu es une sale chienne menteuse ! Et tu es venue à l'Allée des Embrumes pour obtenir ta part de Gallions."

Fleur résista à la forte envie de lui dire qu'elle soupçonnait qu'il ait eu plus de Gallions que les autres réunis.

Au lieu de cela, elle dit : "Ce n'était pas pour moi que j'ai fait ça ! C'était pour ma petite sœur, pour Gabrielle…"

"Je ne veux plus entendre un seul de tes mensonges !"attaqua-t-il, la coupant. "Donne-moi des informations utiles ou sors d'ici. Tu choisis."

Elle se demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas même l'envie de lui frapper la face. Peut être parce qu'elle était si fatiguée ? Si fatiguée qu'elle pouvait à peine tenir droite ?Ou parce qu'elle ressentait le besoin de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour biffer le souvenir du regard d'Harry quand les gardes l'avaient emporté…

_Des informations utiles ?_ Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Drago. Son visage était dans l'ombre, la lueur du feu scintillant si vivement sur la chaîne du Charme Epicyclique que cela semblait brûler sa gorge. "Drago, tu dois te préparer. Il reviendra pour toi bientôt et ensuite ce sera... difficile."

"Difficile ?"

"Il va te tester. Ta valeur. Il va te montrer des choses... Des choses terribles. Des choses que tu ne peux imaginer."

"Je peux imaginer des tas de choses terribles." Dragohaussa de nouveau les épaules."Tiens, j'ai vu les pyjamas de Severus Rogue. Rien ne peut me terrifier."

Sans penser,elle leva la main et saisit son poignet."Je suis sérieuse."

"Moi aussi."Ses yeux noir-argent brillaient d'un amusement fiévreux et malveillant quand il la regarda. "Ces pyjamas ! Ils étaient décorés de petits cœurs ! C'était horrible !"

"Ces choses sont pires. Elles le sont tant que tu peux en mourir..."

Drago ne répondit rien pendant un long moment. Penché en avant,si près qu'elle pouvait sentir le souffle de sa respiration sur le haut de son crâne, il dit enfin : "Que t'importe si je meurs ?"

"Je me soucie…"

"Non, tu ne t'en soucies pas." Sa voix était calme, ses yeux sur elle, dubitatifs. "J'ai rarement tort à propos des gens." ajouta-t-il. "Mais j'ai eu tort à propos de toi. Je ne te le pardonnerai pas."

"Je t'ai dit. Ce n'est pas ma faute."

"Pas ta _faute_? Bien, alors un d'entre nous a bu et je suis affligé de dire que ce n'est pas moi."

Elle leva le bras nouveau, attrapant sa manche. "Laisse-moi expliquer, laisse-moi te dire pourquoi… ma sœur…"

Il jeta sa main loin de lui si violemment qu'elle cogna le bord de la table, propageant une douleur lancinante dans le haut de son bras. "Ne me touche pas."

"Je sais que tu te sens lié à…"

"Oui, et bien, ça aurait pu car toi aussi tu m'as menti. C'est drôle comme se machinent les choses."

Une flamme blanche de colère s'était embrasée en elle et elle pouvait sentir son souffle se réduire. Bien sûr, cela arrivait souvent, ces jours-ci. "Tu es bien placé pour parler du mensonge," grogna-t-elle. "D'après ce que je viens de voir, tu as tourné le dos à la seule personne qui ai jamais été un ami pour toi."

Drago devint blême. Elle vit sa main partir et se demanda un instant s'il allait la frapper. Elle résolut que s'il le faisait, elle le lui rendrait. Et puis une voix trancha le bourdonnement de colère et d'épuisement dans sa tête. Une voix qui les saisit tous les deux sur place, figés comme des papillons épinglés sous du verre.

"Les enfants…" dit Salazar Serpentard de l'embrasure. "Quand vous aurez fini... de vous disputer, j'exige votre attention !"

AaAaAaAaAaa

"Nous attendais ?" répéta faiblement Hermione, le fixant toujours.

Le garçon qui ressemblait à Harry hocha la tête. "On n'a pas beaucoup de temps. Vous feriez mieux de venir avec moi."

"Pas si vite !" s'exclama Ron, en essayant de pousser Ginny et Hermione derrière lui. En vain, car toutes deux résistèrent à ses efforts pour être protecteur avec des marmonnements indignés. "Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi devrait-on te suivre ?"

"Ron," le coupa Ginny en écartant son bras, "tu ne peux pas voir qu'il ressemble exactement à Harry ?"

"Et ça fait que tu lui fais automatiquement confiance ? Si c'était un doigt mort du Professeur Vector, tu le suivrais chez lui ?"

Le garçon les regardait comme s'ils étaient cinglés. "_A qui_ je ressemble ?"

"A un ami à nous," expliqua Hermione, appliquant sur la main de Ron un pincement d'avertissement avec ses ongles. "Tu as dit que tu nous attendais ? Comment sais-tu qui nous sommes, et comment savais-tu que nous serions là ? Et es-tu... tu dois être un Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le visage du garçon se contracta. "Godric Gryffondor était mon père." Il regarda les filles, et leur adressa un petit salut. "Je m'appelle Benjamin."

Ginny parut impressionnée. "Il s'est incliné," remarqua-t-elle, donnant un coup à Hermione. "Les mecs ne font plus ça."

"J'ai été élevé pour être poli envers les femmes," commenta Benjamin, leur jetant un œil douteux. "Même si elles sont vêtues comme des hommes Moldus."

Ron le fixait toujours avec suspicion. "Comment pouvons-nous savoir que tu es qui tu prétends ?"

Le garçon soupira, et tendit la main derrière son épaule. Il tira quelque chose qui scintilla dans la lumière perçante du soleil ; c'était une épée à longue lame dans un fourreau d'argent sombre et gâché, entièrement gravé de brillants dessins de fleurs, d'animaux et de feuilles étroitement entrelacés pour former le mot _Gryffondor_. La poignée de l'épée était sertie de pierres rouges qui prenaient la forme d'un lion.

Ginny retint son souffle, fixant la poignée. "Harry avait cette épée dans la Chambre des Secrets. C'est l'épée de Gryffondor."

"Oui, c'est elle," confirma Benjamin, et il la regarda attentivement. "Tu es l'Héritière d'Helga. On dirait tout à fait elle quand elle était plus jeune."

Elle hocha la tête. "Je suis Ginny."

"Et tu es l'Héritière de Serdaigle," continua-t-il, portent son regard sur Hermione. "Elle vous attend." Son regard glissa sur Ron. "Es-tu... l'Héritier de Gryffondor ? Je ne pensais pas que tu serais si..."

"Rouquin ?" plaça Ginny avec un sourire espiègle.

"Je suis l'Héritier de personne," dit Ron, d'un air patient. "Juste un type embarqué en cours de route, on dirait."

Benjamin parut peu convaincu. Hermione trancha vivement : "Tu le pensais vraiment quand tu disais que nous n'avions que peu de temps ?"

"On n'en a pas beaucoup." La voix de Benjamin était pressée. "Rowena..." Sa voix s'étrangla. "Vous verrez quand vous serez près d'elle."

Sa voix était serrée par le chagrin. Il s'emmitoufla dans sa cape rouge et se mit à marcher sans regarder en arrière. S'arrêtant seulement pour un coup d'oeil et un signe aux autres, Hermione le suivit, Ginny et Ron derrière elle.

Benjamin traça son chemin à travers les décombres. C'était un paysage familier. Hermione avança tant bien que mal pour le rattraper et marcha derrière lui. Elle brûlait de curiosité. "Que s'est-il passé ici ?"

Il la regarda avec incrédulité. Hermione ne put réprimer un petit frisson. C'était bizarre de voir des yeux si noirs sur le visage de Harry. "La _guerre_,"répondit-il.

"Entre qui ?" Hermione était presque sûre de connaître la réponse, mais elle voulait l'entendre le dire.

Dérapant sur une pente de rocs éboulés et de morceaux de pierre brisée, Benjamin secoua la tête. "Le Seigneur Serpent a levé une armée," expliqua-t-il. "Il a marché contre le Conseil des Sorciers et contre ceux qui furent jadis ses amis... vous ne savez point tout cela ? N'est-ce point une leçon d'Histoire pour vous ?"

"Fais-moi plaisir !" quémanda Hermione.

Le garçon haussa les épaules. "Très bien. Le Seigneur Serpent a créé une armée de gobelins, de Changeurs-de-Forme, et de créatures hybrides. Le monde magique entier a été précipité dans la bataille. De notre côté, nous avons les géants, les licornes et les nains…"

"Et les dragons ?" demanda Ginny, qui les rattrapa.

Benjamin renifla. "Les dragons ne choisissent pas de camps habituellement. Ils observent. Ils ont un étrange sens de l'humour, les dragons. Mais Serpentard a une certaine sorte de contrôle sur eux." Il fit une pause et regarda autour de lui parmi les décombres. "C'était le Château de Poufsouffle. Ce qui n'a pas été brûlé jusqu'au sol par le feu des dragons a été détruit par les conséquences du sortilège."

"Quel sortilège ?" interrogea Hermione. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au sort dont Sirius avait été accusé, qui avait dévasté une rue et tué douze Moldus. Combien ce sort avait dû être puissant.

"Rowena vous expliquera cela," répondit Benjamin alors qu'ils dépassaient un coin de mur abattu et retrouvaient la lumière du soleil et des espaces dégagés.

Hermione eut un hoquet. Le paysage qui entourait le Terrier et Loutry St Chaspoule était à peine reconnaissable. Un champ ouvert s'étendait devant eux, aussi loin que l'œil pouvait porter, le ciel bleu s'étendant au-dessus de leurs têtes. Parsemant le champ, en groupes et en lignes, des centaines, peut-être des milliers de tentes de sorciers, larges et petites, et de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. C'était comme la scène à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, avec juste un millier de plus. Des bannières magiques claquaient au-dessus de leurs têtes dans le vif vent d'hiver ; elle vit l'écarlate de Gryffondor, le bleu de Serdaigle, le doré de Poufsouffle. Les étincelles de feux de camps brillaient entre les tentes, et elle pouvait voir des douzaines de figures allant et venant, certaines clairement humaines, d'autres clairement pas.

"Mince, alors !" s'exclama Ron derrière elle, l'air impressionné. "J'ai vu des images de camps comme ça dans les livres, à propos de la rébellion des gobelins. Je n'aurai jamais pensé en voir en vrai."

Sur le chemin du camp, ils passèrent les restes de ce qui avait été un fossé et serait un jour la carrière des Weasley. Des marches de pierres y menaient tout droit, et une fine couche d'eau sale en couvrait le fond. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de regarder tandis qu'ils le traversaient sur une mince planche de bois. Quelque part là-dessous se trouverait un jour un formidable trésor, sans mentionner le Retourneur de Temps qui serait un jour celui de Ginny.

De près, le camp faisait une impression encore plus bizarre. Hermione, Ron et Ginny se tinrent tout derrière Benjamin qui avançait entre les tentes, essayant d'ignorer les regards étranges qu'ils déclenchaient. Hermione supposa qu'ils avaient l'air bizarre. Elle souhaita porter autre chose qu'un jeans et un pull-over, mais elle n'avait aucune robe de sorcier vieille de mille ans dans le coin. Et puis, les occupants du camp ne semblaient pas très normaux eux-mêmes. Elle regretta d'avoir laissé tomber les Soins Aux Créatures magiques après la cinquième année : il y avait toutes sortes de bêtes et d'hommes-bêtes allant et venant, certains qu'elle reconnut et d'autres qu'elle souhaita seulement pouvoir reconnaître. Il y avait des centaures qui trottaient ça et là, et des femmes aux oreilles pointues à l'air sévère et hautain en longues robes soyeuses qui ne pouvaient être que des elfes, et un bon nombre de très petites, très chevelues et colériques créatures qui étaient assises autour d'un des feux de camps, entrechoquant leurs chopes de cuivre et chantant faux.

Benjamin s'arrêta et, marmonnant un "Attendez-là !" à Hermione et aux autres, il plongea dans une petite tente bleue.

Ron tendit la main et frotta le bras d'Hermione. "On dirait que tu as froid."

"J'ai froid. Il fait froid. Et ces petits hommes chantant me rendent nerveuse."

"Des nains," marmonna Ron, à l'oreille d'Hermione. "J'ai lu des trucs sur eux en cours d'Histoire. De petits emmerdeurs mais de bons combattants. Ivres, ils courent partout en coupant les jambes de n'importe qui en dessous du genou."

"Ils sont terriblement chevelus," lança Ginny, regardant les nains avec suspicion.

"Et le genre semble être optionnel," observa Ron. Comme s'ils l'avaient entendu, les nains jetèrent un œil vers eux trois de leurs nombreuses paires de petits yeux rouges. Un instant plus tard, ils étaient retournés à chanter plus fort et avec des voix plus rauques qu'avant.

_Les cheminées étaient sales chez Mme. McFry's_

_Et j'admettrai qu'elles étaient pires chez Molly O'Clue's_

_Mais le ramoneur dit, avec une lueur dans les yeux :_

_"J'ai là un grand outil pour nettoyer les conduiiiiiiiiiiits !_

_Car je suis peut-être un tout petit ramoneur_

_Avec un petit visage encrassé_

_Mais je dispose d'un balai qui fait hurler les fortes filles_

_Ne me laisserez-vous pas monter, monter, monter dans votre cheminée ?_ _(1)_

Benjamin sortit la tête de la tente. "Elle a dit qu'elle voulait voir les Héritiers," indiqua-t-il, regardant vers Hermione et Ginny. "Juste les Héritiers." Il regarda Ron. "Tu devras attendre ici."

"Non." Hermione secoua la tête avant que Ron ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. "On ne vient pas sans Ron."

Benjamin la regarda comme s'il ne croyait pas l'avoir entendue correctement. "Vous ne quoi ?"

"On ne vient pas sans Ron," répéta Hermione. "Tu ne peux pas lui dire ça ?"

Benjamin fit un pas hors de la tente, faisant retomber la toile derrière lui. "Je ne crois pas que vous comprenez," déclara-t-il, la voix vibrante de colère. "Elle est _mourante_.Elle est la plus grande sorcière de notre époque, et elle est mourante. Elle a donné tout ce qu'elle avait pour défaire le Seigneur Serpent et ça la tue. Elle n'est restée en vie si longtemps que parce qu'elle voulait vous voir. Elle a attendu pour vous. Elle a été comme une mère pour moi toute ma vie et depuis deux jours, je dois la regarder souffrir et vous attendre, alors je suis désolé si j'ai l'air de ne pas vous aimez, mais pour autant que je le sache, vous êtes la seule raison pour laquelle elle est toujours là et qu'elle souffre, et…"

"_Benjamin _!" le coupa Hermione, choquée. "Je suis _désolée_. Nous ne savions pas."

Il hocha la tête, visiblement honteux de son éclat.

Hermione échangea un rapide regard avec Ron et Ginny, qui étaient tous deux aussi saisis qu'elle. Sans mentionner qu'il était difficile de regarder quelqu'un qui ressemblait tellement à Harry être en colère et malheureux, même s'ils savaient que ce n'était pas lui.

"J'attendrai dehors." fit doucement Ron. "Ca va."

Benjamin hocha la tête. L'air malheureux autour de ses yeux s'adoucit légèrement. "J'attendrai avec toi." Il tourna le dos à la tente, et rouvrit la toile pour Hermione et Ginny. Ginny hésita un instant, puis plongea dedans ; Hermione s'arrêta à l'entrée, et regarda Ron. Il lui rendit son regard anxieux, ses yeux bleus brillants sous ses cheveux noirs de suie, et fit un clin d'œil.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. "Ron, sois prudent. Ne va nulle part. Et ne part pas dans une querelle avec les nains. Et…"

"Et ne mange pas trop de chocolat ou je serais malade. Je vais pas me battre avec les nains, Hermione. Vas-y."

"C'est juste qu'ils ont l'air de pas mal... tu sais…" murmura Hermione, mimant le geste de quelqu'un levant une chope et l'abaissant.

"Sucer leur pouce ?" hasarda Ron, la regardant avec curiosité.

"_Boire_," siffla Hermione avec exaspération.

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça. C'est pas moi qui ait besoin de m'exprimer avec mes doigts." _(3)_

Hermione leva les bras au ciel et jeta un œil à Benjamin. "Veille sur lui," demanda-t-elle, ignorant le regard de Ron et assez consciente que ça semblait idiot, de dire à un garçon de douze ans d'en surveiller un autre de quatre ans plus âgé. Mais elle s'en moquait. Avec un dernier regard de réprimande à tous deux, elle plongea sous la tente à la suite de Ginny.

AaAaAaAaAaa

Comme les barrières autour de l'ancienne demeure de Lily et James empêchaient le Transplanage à moins d'un demi-mile, Lupin et Sirius Transplanèrent à la place dans la grande rue de Godric´s Hollow. C'était une petite et inoffensive bourgade sorcière du côté du Pays de Galles à la frontière avec l'Angleterre. "C'est vert, Remus, vraiment vert." Lupin se rappela James lui avoir dit à ça à l'école, et il avait d'abord pensé que James voulait dire que son luxuriant pays de Galles était vert. Mais non, il avait parlé de la ville elle-même, qui était en effet verte : les boutiques le long de la grand-rue étaient peintes dans des tons allant de l'émeraude au citron, agrémenté de touches de bleu, blanc et or. Un drapeau gallois écarlate claquait dans la brise frisquette au-dessus de leur tête, ses dragons dorés tourbillonnants au dessus des mots _Y Ddraig Goch Ddyry Cychwyn_.

D'étroites petites rues à pavés ronds serpentaient entre les boutiques et les maisons. Au loin, Lupin pouvait voir le sommet des collines derrière le village, verts sombre et grises. Bien que le temps ait été clair au Manoir, il était nuageux ici ; le ciel était bas et couleur d'ardoise. Lupin frissonna et tira le col de sa cape de voyage sur ses oreilles.

Si des habitants de Godric´s Hollow avaient remarqué les deux sorciers qui avaient soudainement Transplané parmi eux, ils ne le montrèrent pas. Nul ne regarda Sirius ou Lupin comme ils avançaient dans la rue qui sortait de la ville, dépassant une confiserie avec un étalage de _Chocolats Scrum !_ dans la vitrine, (une photographie d'un Viktor Krum au regard noir trônait sur la pile de sucreries aux emballages de couleurs vives. "_Scrum ! La nouvelle gamme de bonbons personnellement approuvés par le célèbre Attrapeur Bulgare_.") et un pub appelé La Limace et la Laitue.

"James et moi, on avait l'habitude de jouer aux fléchettes ici," se remémora Sirius, quand ils passèrent sous l'enseigne, qui semblait être faite de vraies feuilles de laitue, et sur laquelle une petite limace brillante prenait de joyeuses bouchées. "C'était le seul jeu où j'étais meilleur que lui."

"Tu aurais pu être décent au Quidditch s'ils t'avaient laissé voler avec une moto," sourit Lupin. "Qu'est-il arrive à ta moto, au fait ?"

"Hagrid l'a gardée pendant un moment. Il me l'a rendu après mon acquittement mais je n'ai pas eu le cœur de la réutiliser. Le dernier endroit où j'ai volé dessus était... et bien, ici, et… de toute façon, j'ai Buck à présent."

"Alors, où est-elle ?"

"J'ai du l'entreposer dans mon coffre chez Gringott´s. Pourquoi ? Tu veux l'emprunter ?"

"C'est pas vraiment mon mode de transport préféré, mais merci."

"C'est un aimant à filles, cette moto."

"C'est chouette."

"Ce qui me rappelle… Tu amènes quelqu'un au mariage ? Parce que Narcissa a cette amie qui n'a personne avec qui venir, et je pensais que tu pourrais être prêt à nous faire une faveur et lui servir d'escorte. Elle est Auror et elle aime vraiment les chiens, donc ce truc de loup ne sera probablement pas un problème..."

Lupin s'arrêta au milieu de la rue et regarda son ami avec une profonde suspicion. "Est-ce que tu essaies de me caser, Sirius ?"

"Quoi ? Non !" répliqua Sirius, l'air indescriptiblement louche. "Jamais..."

"_Sirius_..."

Sirius abandonna tout effort de prétention. "Oh, allons, Lunard. Tu as besoin de sortir davantage. De rencontrer quelqu'un. J'ai toujours pensé que _je_ serai le dernier célibataire, mais toi... bon, tu ne t'ennuies pas ?"

Lupin gronda. " Pour ton information, je mène une vie sociale riche et variée."

"Oh, je sais. Tous les soirs c'est Jeopardy Sorcier suivi par la lecture de tout tes vieux numéros de _l'Hebdo des Arithmanciens_, et une tasse de chocolat chaud..."

"Je _suis_ un loup-garou, Sirius."

"Et je suis un Gémeaux. Nous avons tous notre croix à porter."

"Tu me veux seulement dans le même bateau que toi, oh Monsieur-Le-Type-Qui-Va-Se-Marier. Ce qui arrivera quand, au fait ?"

"Narcissa a programmé ça pour le quinze août."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, le quinze août ?"

"Ce que j'ai dit. Le quinze août. Il y a un problème ?" Sirius se tourna et sourit à son ami, repoussant les cheveux noirs que le vent avait plaqué sur ses yeux. "As-tu quelque chose de prévu ? Ou est-ce..." La voix de Sirius faiblit soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillant. "Ce n'est pas..."

"La pleine lune," fit platement Lupin. "Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies programmé ton mariage pendant la pleine lune."

"_Lunard_ " s'exclama Sirius, s'arrêtant net dans sa course au milieu de la route qui les avait éloigné de la grand-rue et mené sur la colline vers la maison des Potter. On aurait dit qu'il ne savait s'il devait rire ou avoir l'air honteux. "J'ai arrêté de surveiller les pleines lunes après Poudlard... tu peux toujours venir au mariage, tu sais..."

"Non !" le coupa Lupin avec raideur, recommençant à marcher. Sirius se pressa derrière lui. "Je pense que je resterai à la maison et, oh, _ne mangerai pas _la réception de mariage."

"Je voulais dire qu'on changera la date." Sirius parut chagriné. "C'est pas comme s'il pouvait y avoir de mariage sans toi, je veux dire, tu es censé être le garçon d'honneur. Lunard, ne boude pas."

"Je ne boude pas."

"Tu boudes."

"Non."

"Tu boudes. Je peux le dire."

"Peut-être…" concéda Lupin, s'arrêtant brusquement en pleine marche et se tournant, mains dans les poches. "Mais ça t'a permis de ne pas penser où on allait, hein ? Nous y sommes, au fait."

Sirius s'arrêta aussi, son comportement nerveux disparaissant tout soudain pour laisser place à l'immobilité quand il regarda derrière l'épaule de son ami vers les ruines juste en haut de la colline.

Elle avait été brûlée jusqu'aux fondations la dernière fois que Lupin l'avait vue et n'avait jamais été reconstruite. Il doutait qu'elle puisse être vue de ceux qui ne savait pas déjà qu'elle était là. Cela aurait simplement l'air d'une parcelle de terre ruinée ou envahie de végétation : déplaisant et inhospitalier. C'était ainsi que marchait la magie.

Ils s'avancèrent, Sirius en premier, et Lupin derrière lui, regardant les épaules d'un Sirius rigide en arrivant en vue de la maison en ruine ; juste un terrain où ne restaient que les pierres à présent, qui indiquaient où s'étaient tenus les murs, les marches de pierre, la porte où il avait vu James et Lily pour la dernière fois, lui faisant au revoir...

Le vent froid s'accentua et balaya les cheveux de Lupin dans ses yeux. Il les repoussa, frissonnant, et releva le col de sa cape de voyage. Il jeta un regard de biais à Sirius.

Sirius fixait la maison, et bien, pas vraiment elle-même, mais au-delà, vers les collines grises s'élevant à distance. L'air de contrôle inquiétant avait quitté son visage et ses yeux étaient emplis de souvenirs et de douleur.

"Sirius... tu vas bien ?"

"Je vais bien." Sirius resserra sa cape autour de lui, et s'élança vers la maison. Lupin suivit, la curiosité tempérée par son souci pour Sirius. Cela, il le savait, serait plus dur pour son ami que pour lui. Il connaissait la maison de James des années après que Lily et James se soient mariés, mais Sirius la connaissait des étés passés là entre les périodes à Poudlard ; quand Sirius n'avait eu nulle part où aller, les Potter l'avaient pris avec eux. Il avait raconté à Lupin un jour, il n'y avait pas si longtemps, qu'il avait été heureux que les parents de James soient morts quand il avait vingt ans, qu'ils n'aient jamais vécu pour croire que lui, Sirius Black, qu'ils avaient traité comme un fils, avait trahi tous leurs actes de bonté de la pire des façons possible.

Ils se tenaient maintenant dans ce qui avait été l'arrière-cour des Potter. Ce n'était pas aussi envahi par les herbes qu'on aurait pu s'y attendre : le sortilège qui avait gardé la maison dissimulée avait eu pour effet secondaire de garder la propriété dans une sorte de stase partielle. L'herbe était haute, atteignant presque les genoux de Lupin se traînant après Sirius, qui se dirigeait pour une raison qui lui était propre en direction d'un angle de la cour. Il s'arrêta devant un très grand arbre à feuilles persistantes et le contempla.

Lupin le suivit, traînant ses pieds dans l'herbe. Le vent faisait murmurer les feuilles. Il regarda l'arbre, qui avait l'air assez ordinaire, bien que de toute évidence creux : il y avait un trou sombre dans le tronc à environ un demi-pied de sa tête. "C'est un arbre, Sirius."

"Je le sais."

"Cet arbre a t-il une signification pour toi, ou est-ce juste quelque intérêt naissant pour l'horticulture en général ?"

En réponse, Sirius sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur l'ouverture de l'arbre. "_Accio_ " incanta-t-il et, comme des oiseaux s'envolant d'un colombier, des objets commencèrent à sortir à toute allure de l'arbre : des objets petits, aux formes irrégulières. Lupin se baissa comme une petite boite sifflait à son oreille droite, et tourna un regard inquisiteur vers Sirius.

"Qu'est-ce que...?"

Sirius se tenait l'air pensif alors que le dernier objet volait vers lui, et il le prit dans sa main. "James et moi, on utilisait cet arbre comme une sorte de... cache au trésor. Pour garder des trucs qu'on ne voulait pas que ses parents voient. Il m'a dit une fois que cet arbre était là depuis des centaines d'années, et que des générations de Potter l'avait utilisé comme cachette secrète. Je pensais..." sa voix s'éteignit comme il s'agenouillait dans l'herbe, et Lupin s'agenouilla avec lui pour examiner la pile qu'il avait collecté à ses pieds.

Certains des objets étaient familiers. Lupin reconnut, avec un pincement au cœur, la boite de Pinceaux à Réalité Magique de Zonko "Faites venir à la vie vos croquis !" qui avaient été utilisés pour dessiner la Carte du Maraudeur. Un paquet de lettres. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué auparavant, mais il reconnut l'écriture de Lily. Sirius les caressa d'une main, et les mit de côté. Un sac de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochu blasonné d'arc-en-ciel. 'Le Pouvoir du Goût des Fleurs !' disait le côté du sac. Sirius en prit un et sourit. "Je me rappelle de ceux-là. On n'était pas censé manger les violets parce qu'ils étaient hallucinogènes, bien sûr ce n'était qu'une rumeur..."

"Oui, et toi et James avez vérifié la rumeur en en glissant trois dans les flocons d'avoine de Rogue au petit-déjeuner. C'était le jour où il s'est presque noyé dans le lac parce qu'il pensait que c'était un passage magique pour le Pays du Peuple en Sucre."

"Ouais, c'était plutôt marrant," sourit Sirius. Puis il sanglota rapidement. "Non, c'est pas vrai. C'était très insensible de notre part."

Lupin le regarda avec incrédulité. "Sirius, tu as avalé une dragée mauve pendant que je ne regardais pas ?"

Sirius sourit encore et jeta les bonbons de côté. Il saisit une boite de bois et en retira le couvercle. Lupin regarda à l'intérieur, et sentit son cœur rater un battement. Un livre à la reliure jaune. _Alors Vous Voulez Devenir un Canidé : Comment Devenir un Animagus en Douze Etapes Difficiles._ Un tas de parchemins annotés, tous de la main enfantine et précautionneuse de James. _Ingrédients Dont On Aura Besoin : peau de serpent en poudre, sang de dragon, lambeaux de peau de Serpent d'Arbre du Cap, crête de triton… Note : demander à Lily les clefs de la classe de Sortilèges pour qu'on puisse y travailler… devrait être presque complet pour le processus à la prochaine pleine lune…_

Et Lupin dut fermer les yeux à cause de la clarté de l'image de James qui surgit comme un spot de lumière contre ses paupières internes ; James debout dans la Forêt Interdite, attendant de se transformer, visage levé vers le ciel nocturne, les yeux emplis de sauvagerie et d'étoiles. Le temps se compressa comme un accordéon, et il entendit James rire ; Sirius avait toujours ri le plus longtemps, mais James était celui qui riait le premier ; il était, contrairement à Sirius, toujours prêt à être heureux, à être ravi. Lupin avait toujours pensé que c'était à cause de la différence entre l'enfance de Sirius et celle de James mais ensuite Harry, Harry avec sa terrible enfance et ses années passées enfermé sous l'escalier, s'arrangeait toujours pour ressembler à James en cet aspect : il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de la part de ses amis pour être heureux. Au contraire, Drago ressemblait plus à Sirius, dans ce qu'il était difficile de dire si _heureux_ était un mot qui pourrait jamais être appliqué de façon appropriée à l'un d'entre eux.

Il entendit Sirius s'éclaircir la gorge, fermer la boite, et la reposer à leurs pieds. Lupin regarda aux alentours ; il y avait un autre paquet de lettres qui, à en juger par la façon dont la plupart étaient décorées de petits cœurs brillants et d'étoiles et semblaient venir de personnes nommées Ashley, Carole et Amy, étaient sans aucun doute les lettres des anciennes petites amies de Sirius, qui les repoussa hâtivement de côté. Il y avait un paquet de vieilles cartes de Quidditch, incluant une de Ludo Verprey qui souriait et clignait joyeusement de l'œil, et une de Ivan Wronski qui devait très certainement valoir un joli paquet de Gallions ces temps-ci. Sirius les mit de côté. Enfin, il y avait un paquet de photographies sorcières liées par un ruban que Sirius glissa dans sa poche. Finalement, il se rassit sur ses talons, essuyant la poussière de ses mains, et secoua la tête.

"Pas ce que tu voulais ?" demanda Lupin, levant les sourcils.

"Non," répondit lentement Sirius, "non, c'était cette boite, James m'en avait parlé. J'aurais juré..." Il sauta soudain sur ses pieds, claquant des doigts. "Bien sûr !" s'exclama-t-il. "C'est enterré sous les racines. Recule une seconde, Lunard !"

Avec appréhension, Lupin s'exécuta.

Sirius retira sa baguette de sa poche. "_Accio_ pelle !" entonna-t-il.

Les yeux de Lupin lui sortirent de la tête. "Une pelle ? Venant _d'où, _Sirius ?"

"Du plus près," fit Sirius, pince-sans-rire. "Oh, et _à terre_ !" et Lupin se baissa comme une pelle de bonne taille sifflait par-dessus sa tête et achevait son vol dans la main de Sirius. Lupin croisa les bras et observa avec un mélange d'exaspération et d'amusement tandis que Sirius remontait les manches de sa robe et attaquait la base de l'arbre avec la pelle. Il ne voulait même pas penser à ce que les bons citoyens de Godric´s Hollow pourraient penser d'une pelle volant par-dessus leur tête.

Puisque les manières de Sirius décourageaient l'assistance, Lupin s'assit sur une souche d'arbre et contempla son ami attaquant le sol très dur avec le bord de la pelle. Finalement, Sirius se débarrassa de sa robe de sorcier et la jeta à terre, et puis son pull suivit. Lupin envisagea de lui donner un coup de main, mais ensuite pensa à mieux que ça. A la place, il sortit une barre de Super Fondant au Chocolat de sa poche et commença à la grignoter d'une manière résignée. De toute évidence, ils étaient là pour un bon moment.

AaAaAaAaAaa

Drago baissa lentement la main et rendit son regard à Serpentard.

Le Maître des Serpents se tenait sur le pas de la porte et Drago pouvait dire à la vue de la bordure de sang d'un rouge sombre au bas de ses robes qu'il n'avait pas encore changé de vêtements. Ses yeux étaient brillants, fiévreux, et deux tâches de couleur brûlaient haut sur ses pommettes. Il ne semblait pas véritablement vivant, pas plus qu'il n'avait l'air d'être mort, mais quelque part entre les deux, stimulé par la pensée.

Drago entendit Fleur se redresser sur ses pieds à côté de lui. La douce odeur qui émanait de ses cheveux et de ses vêtements semblait plus forte, peut-être à cause de la proximité du feu. Cela lui donnait un peu le vertige.

"Maître…" Fleur inclina la tête.

Drago ne bougea pas. Serpentard fit quelques pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve au centre de la pièce. "Mon garçon," dit-il à Drago, "ne me salueras-tu pas ?"

"Je ne vous appellerai pas Maître," énonça Drago d'un ton monocorde.

Serpentard semblait calme. "Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu le fasses."

Drago plissa les yeux. "Comment voulez-vous que je vous appelle ?"

"Bientôt, tu m'appelleras Père."

"Ben, vous savez que ce mot n'est pas vraiment associé à beaucoup de plaisir pour moi. Peut-être pourrais-je vous donner un autre nom ? Comme… Nigel ? Quelque chose d'amical."

Serpentard sourit. "Après ce soir, tu pourrais avoir des sentiments différents. Sais-tu ce que j'ai planifié ?"

"J'espérais une soirée à l'opéra, un dîner, peut-être quelques fleurs, puis nous pourrions nous promener sous les étoiles… vous faites erreur, je vous ai dit que je ne suis pas ce genre de type…"

"Je ne comprends pas ton sens de l'humour."

"J'avais le sentiment que vous alliez dire ça." Drago combattit un besoin malvenu de ricaner. "J'ai une idée. Nous pourrions aller nous prendre des sushis et ne pas payer." _(4)_

Derrière Drago, Fleur émit un petit cri effrayé.

Serpentard sourit de nouveau. C'était le même sourire sans gaîté ni humour, une sorte de réflexe musculaire plutôt que l'expression d'un plaisir quelconque. "Venez avec moi !" ordonna-t-il. "Tous les deux !" et il sortit de la pièce.

Fleur s'élança derrière lui.

Drago suivit plus lentement.

Ils traversèrent une série de corridors étroits et finirent par émerger dans une pièce plus large, de forme presque circulaire, les murs taillés dans la même pierre rugueuse que le reste de la maison. La pièce était presque vide mis à part un large cercle tracé à la craie sur le sol de pierre, et un ensemble de grands panneaux gravés de dessins inextricables appuyés contre l'ensemble du mur. Ils semblaient avoir été fait dans des os de dragon, plus blancs que l'ivoire, et les dessins dont ils étaient couverts étaient incrustés d'éclats de jade, d'argent et de malachite. Ils étaient beaux, et Drago se demanda immédiatement ce qu'ils cachaient.

Cela le poussa à lancer un regard à Fleur qui se tenait près de lui. Elle était pâle et semblait prête à défaillir.

Serpentard s'avança vers le centre de la pièce, jusqu'à se tenir dans le milieu exact du cercle de craie. Puis il tendit sa main gauche vers Drago.

"Viens ici !" exigea-t-il.

Avec beaucoup de répugnance, Drago le suivit. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir alors qu'il traversait la ligne de craie pour venir se placer au milieu du cercle avec Salazar Serpentard. L'air à l'intérieur du cercle lui semblait plus froid de dix bons degrés que le reste de la pièce. Drago se retrouva en train de frissonner, la chair de poule semblant venir de quelque part tout au fond de lui.

"Maintenant," dit le Seigneur Serpent, "préfères-tu souffrir debout ou à genoux ?"

Drago cligna des yeux, refusant de croire qu'il avait entendu correctement. "Souffrir ?"

"C'est ton choix. Je ne crois en rien d'autre qu'au libre arbitre," expliqua Serpentard, sa voix aussi froide et sèche qu'une peau de serpent. Ses mains se détendirent brusquement avec la vitesse d'un cobra, et saisirent le devant des robes de Drago. "Tu penses que je te fais confiance ?" demanda-t-il, pressant son visage contre celui de Drago, ses yeux noirs plongés dans l'argent. "Mise à part ta petite charade un peu plus tôt dans la journée, tu n'as fais que me combattre depuis le jour où je me suis relevé. Ne pense pas que je ne te connais pas. J'ai pris conscience de tes capacités, j'ai vu tes rêves. Je sais ce que tu peux faire, et ce que tu ne peux pas faire. Pourquoi penses-tu que je t'ai laissé partir le premier jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés ? Tu étais trop fort alors, tu m'aurais combattu trop durement. Maintenant, tu es affaibli. L'épée t'a vidé de ta magie aussi sûrement que ta bataille avec la Manticore t'a vidé de ta force et que ta blessure au côté t'a vidé de ton sang. Si je choisissais de rendre la charade réelle maintenant, tu ne pourrais pas m'arrêter."

La voix de Drago sortit avec difficulté de sa gorge. "Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que c'était une charade ?"

Serpentard raffermit sa prise sur les robes de Drago. "Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que cela a une quelconque importance ?" rétorqua-t-il presque gentiment, et il plaça ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Drago. Des élancements parcouraient les nerfs de Drago là où les doigts glacés le touchaient, traçant la ligne de ses pommettes juste sous ses yeux. "A ta façon, tu es presque innocent."

"Oh, non." La voix de Drago était dure. "C'est une chose que je ne suis pas."

"Vraiment ?" Serpentard ôta ses mains du visage de Drago. "Qu'as-tu fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a été fait à _toi _?"

"Tout."

Serpentard secoua la tête. "Non. Pas tout." Il tendit une main. "Maintenant, donne-moi ta main. Ta main _gauche_."

Engourdi, Drago la lui tendit. Il se sentait comme s'il avait quitté son corps et flottait quelque part au dessus de leurs têtes, regardant de haut le cercle et les deux personnes qui se tenaient en son milieu.

"Je te le demande encore une fois : préfères-tu souffrir debout, ou à genoux ?"

Il y eut un silence. Finalement, Drago répondit : "Debout."

"Je pensais bien que tu dirais ça," dit Serpentard, et il tourna la main de Drago paume vers le haut, repoussant sa manche au-dessus du coude, exposant la peau vierge de toute marque de ses avant-bras, seulement parsemée de fines veines bleues.

"_Potestatem patris nostrae in tenebris invoco_ " siffla Serpentard. Sa voix sonnait presque comme celle de Harry lorsqu'il parlait Fourchelangue. Soudain, le cercle de craie s'enflamma en un anneau de feu brûlant autour d'eux. Serpentard fit un grand sourire, et cette fois, il y avait de la gaîté dans son sourire, et de la lumière dans ses yeux, bien que cela ait pu être simplement le reflet du feu. "_Bruciatura_ " cria-t-il.

Une lame blanche de douleur s'enfonça en Drago comme si Serpentard lui avait planté un couteau dans le bras. Il hurla, et quoiqu'il voulut bouger de toutes ses forces, il découvrit qu'il ne le pouvait pas ; ses jambes étaient comme tranchées au niveau des genoux, et il heurta le sol de ses mains, Serpentard ayant desserré sa poigne. Il se tordit et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, uniquement conscient de la souffrance qui courait à l'intérieur de son bras, dans ses veines, menaçant d'arrêter son cœur. Des éclairs blancs étincelaient devant ses yeux : des étoiles, des constellations, des galaxies en explosion, des tâches argentées à l'intérieur de ses paupières.

Cela s'arrêta.

Drago resta étendu, les yeux fermés, attendant. Quand la douleur s'arrêta, il ouvrit les yeux et s'assit lentement, son corps douloureux, son bras le brûlant comme s'il avait été en feu. Il tourna la paume vers le haut, sachant déjà ce qu'il allait voir, brûlant d'un noir crû dans la peau de son avant bras. Le crâne avec sa mâchoire grimaçante, le serpent, les mêmes orbites vides se moquant de lui comme ils se moquaient à la même place sur le bras de son père. _Signo Serpens_.

La Marque des Ténèbres.

AaAaAaAaAaa

L'intérieur de la tente bleue, comme beaucoup de tentes de sorciers, était totalement différent de l'extérieur. Hermione et Ginny se retrouvèrent dans une chambre aux murs de pierre magnifiquement meublée. Un feu rouge et doré pétillait dans une cheminée, creusée dans le mur nord et entourée de pierres sculptées. Des tapisseries et des chenets disposés autour renvoyaient la lumière du feu, et flamboyaient en harmonie. Au bout de la chambre se trouvait un lit immense, aux rideaux tirés, et sur le lit une femme était étendue, disparaissant sous les couvertures. Ce n'était qu'une ombre surlignée de sombre tant qu'Hermione détournait son visage du feu, bien qu'elle sembla s'asseoir et bouger. Elle parla alors, sortant de l'ombre : "Venez plus prêt."

Hermione prit la main de Ginny, et ensemble, elles marchèrent vers le lit. Alors qu'elles s'approchaient, les ombres se dissipèrent et Hermione fut capable de voir clairement la femme sur le lit. Elle s'assit en s'appuyant sur les coussins, drapée dans des robes qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler à Hermione celles qu'elle avait elle-même choisie : pâles, d'un bleu pervenche. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux bruns tombant en désordre et la même peau de pêche que sur la tapisserie du château de Serpentard, mais sans les tâches d'encre sur ses joues. Elle semblait mortellement fatiguée tandis qu'elle tendait la main vers les jeunes filles. "Il y a donc un autre moi dans le monde à présent," dit-elle gentiment, et elle toucha avec douceur les cheveux d'Hermione. Ses yeux s'assombrirent de tristesse lorsqu'elle regarda Ginny. "Et une autre Helga. Aussi jolie qu'elle l'était."

Hermione et Ginny étaient toutes les deux sans voix. Rowena semblait le comprendre. "Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît," proposa-t-elle en faisant un geste vers le banc bas qui se trouvait sur un des côtés du lit, recouvert du même tissu d'aspect si doux.

Elles s'assirent. Hermione avait eu peur, lorsque Benjamin avait dit que Rowena était mourante, qu'elles allaient se retrouver face à une femme terriblement faible, ou délirante, mais Rowena avait simplement l'air très, très fatiguée, sa peau si pâle qu'Hermione avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait voir le sang couler en dessous.

"Vous avez l'air d'avoir froid," remarqua Rowena en observant Ginny et Hermione.

Hermione approuva. "C'était l'été, où nous étions. _Quand_ nous étions," se corrigea-t-elle.

Rowena lui sourit d'un air fatigué, se redressa, et toucha le Lycanthe sur sa chaîne autour du cou d'Hermione. "J'étais terrifiée à l'idée que cela puisse être détruit. Quand Salazar est parti, il le tenait dans sa main. Il s'était évanoui avec lui. Je suis heureuse qu'il ait trouvé son chemin jusqu'à toi. Puis-je l'utiliser juste pour un moment ?"

"Bien sûr. C'est le vôtre," répondit Hermione, et elle passa la chaîne au dessus de sa tête, et le tendit à la femme plus âgée sans ressentir le serrement de cœur habituel qu'elle éprouvait lorsqu'elle l'abandonnait même pour un instant.

Le serrant doucement dans sa main gauche, Rowena étendit son autre main au dessus des jeunes filles. "_Pectogarmentius_ " incanta-t-elle.

Une légère sensation de picotement parcourut Hermione, suivie par une surprenante sensation de chaleur. Baissant les yeux, elle vit que son jeans et son chandail léger avaient été métamorphosés en une longue robe de laine d'un bleu sombre. Elle jeta un regard surpris à Ginny, qui portait à présent des vêtements similaires d'un vert foncé. Hermione était impressionnée. Elle avait bien pensé à utiliser un sort de réchauffement sur leurs vêtements, mais en changer la substance et leur apparence en même temps était de la Transfiguration avancée, et elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle aurait réussi à le faire.

"Merci !" dit Rowena, comme si Hermione avait été celle qui lui avait fait une faveur, en lui rendant le Lycanthe.

Le regard d'Hermione alla du Lycanthe en argent à la sorcière plus âgée. "Vous êtes une Magid, vous n'avez pas besoin de ça."

"Mais je suis mourante," énonça doucement Rowena. "Je croyais que Benjamin vous l'avait dit. Il ne me reste que peu de forces. Non : tout va bien. Je voulais faire un peu de magie. Cela m'a manqué ces derniers jours. Et ne vous inquiétez pas. Les centaures m'ont concocté une potion pour me garder en vie aussi longtemps que ce sera nécessaire pour vous parler."

Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge, mais sa voix restait un peu rocailleuse. "Benjamin, c'était le premier héritier de Gryffondor ?"

Rowena hocha la tête. "Je peux voir à ton expression que tu l'as reconnu. Ressemble-t-il autant à l'Héritier de ton temps qu'il ressemble à son père ?"

Hermione approuva lentement. "Il ressemble beaucoup à Harry."

Rowena cligna des yeux. "Henry ? Comme le Roi ?"

Hermione secoua la tête. "Ce n'est pas un diminutif. C'est juste Harry. Il ressemble un peu à Godric. Mais c'est un Magid. Comme vous."

"J'aurais pensé qu'il viendrait avec vous. Si vous êtes là, c'est que Salazar s'est élevé de nouveau. Où est Harry ?"

_N'est-ce pas exactement ce que j'aimerais savoir ?_ pensa Hermione misérablement. Sa gorge s'était serrée. Ginny se redressa et lui serra la main.

"Serpentard l'a enlevé," dit-elle finalement, "nous ne savons pas où..."

"Il l'a _enlevé _? Enlevé l'Héritier de Godric ?" Rowena était plus pâle encore, si c'était possible. "Il l'a pris où ? Et comment ?"

Hermione raconta très rapidement l'histoire de son propre enlèvement par Serpentard, et leur rencontre avec lui au Terrier. Quand cela fut fait, Rowena exhala doucement.

"Il a dû trouver une Source," supposa-t-elle en se tournant vers Hermione. "Quand vous l'avez rencontré pour la première fois, il était faible. Il s'est seulement relevé. Il n'a pas de source de pouvoir. Il a dû trouver un Magid qui soit une Source pour lui."

"Donc il est de nouveau puissant ?" demanda Ginny.

"Seulement de façon temporaire. Une Source est utilisée comme amplificateur du pouvoir. Une Source ne peut pas être utilisée de façon à procurer de la magie à un sorcier qui en manque. Une telle connexion tue la Source lentement en l'aspirant. Il aura bientôt besoin d'une nouvelle Source, puis d'une autre, et encore une autre."

"C'est pour cela qu'il voulait Harry ?" demanda Hermione d'une voix engourdie.

"Non. Ce serait gaspiller l'Héritier de Gryffondor, et de plus, une Source doit être consentante. Il sait que cela ne peut durer. Cela ne fait que soutenir ses pouvoir le temps qu'il trouve l'Orbe."

Ginny avait l'air aussi déconcertée qu'Hermione. "L'Orbe ?"

"J'ai dépouillé Serpentard de ses pouvoirs avant de l'emprisonner," expliqua Rowena, un peu essoufflée. "Il ne pouvait pas être tué à cause de l'épée. J'ai donc fait la meilleure chose qui était en mon pouvoir, je l'ai emprisonné en le mettant en stase, j'ai caché son corps dans le château, ce qui revient à le cacher de tous mis à part ceux qui savent déjà où il est. J'ai déposé ses pouvoirs dans une Orbe et, ne pouvant les détruire, je les ai caché dans un endroit où ils seraient protégé par le monstre le plus terrible que Salazar lui-même ait jamais créé ; ainsi, s'il s'élevait de nouveau, il serait faible et sans pouvoirs. Cependant, il peut retrouver l'Orbe. On ne peut ni l'écraser ni la détruire, mais elle peut être ouverte. Puisse-t'il ne jamais y parvenir…" Elle secoua la tête. "Mais il ne peut pas tuer la Manticore. Pas alors qu'il est si faible. Ce serait fatal."

Hermione eut soudain un flash-back de la créature gravée sur la boîte qui contenait le Retourneur de Temps de Ginny. "Une Manticore ?"

Rowena hocha la tête. "Elle est cachée à l'intérieur de la Manticore, qui est elle-même immortelle et insensibilisée à la plupart des types de magie. Ce serait la mort pour tout ceux qui tenterait de prendre l'Orbe où elle est."

"Mais s'il y arrive," demanda Hermione, "si il tue la Manticore, et s'il obtient l'Orbe, alors que se passera-t-il ?"

"L'Orbe ne peut être ouverte qu'en présence des quatre Héritiers. Chacun doit la toucher et prononcer un Charme d'Ouverture, et ils doivent le faire par choix. Un sort prononcé sous l'effet d'un Imperius n'aurait aucun effet."

"Serpentard le sait-il ?"

"Non. Mais il est intelligent. Il me connaît, également. Il a entendu le Charme que j'ai prononcé lorsque je l'ai emprisonné la première fois. Avec le temps, il finira par le découvrir."

"Donc, il ne fera pas de mal à Harry," comprit Hermione avec soulagement. "Il ne peut pas, il a encore besoin de lui…"

Rowena la regarda, et Hermione réalisa que ses yeux bleus lui rappelaient ceux de Dumbledore. Ils étaient fermes et calmes, tellement perçants. "Tu l'aimes," constata-t-elle.

"Oui," avoua Hermione, se sentant incapable de mentir. "Plus que tout au monde."

"Que pouvez-vous me dire de l'Héritier de Salazar ?" dit Rowena avec douceur. "Qu'en est-il de lui ?"

Pendant un moment, Hermione pensa que Rowena lui demandait si elle aimait Drago également, et elle se contenta de la fixer. Ce fut Ginny qui répondit. "Il y a un Héritier de Serpentard, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir."

"Et a-t-il rejoint Serpentard ?"

"Non. Il a été kidnappé, tout comme Harry, sans quoi il serait avec nous. Il ne pourrait tout simplement pas rejoindre Serpentard. Il ne pourrait pas."

"Peut-être ne l'a-t-il pas encore rejoint," confia Rowena gentiment. "Mais c'est ce que la prophétie a dit qu'il arriverait. C'est inévitable. Je suis désolée, s'il compte parmi vos amis."

Ginny secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

Hermione acquiesça. "Drago ne ferait pas une telle chose."

Rowena tressaillit. "C'est son nom ?"

Hermione était déconcertée. "Oui," dit-elle lentement, "Drago Malefoy."

"_Malefoy_," répéta la femme étendue. "Cela ressemble à l'idée que Serpentard se fait d'une blague, ce nom. _Mal fait_, une mauvaise action. Et créer un héritier était la pire chose qu'il pouvait faire." Rowena regardait par la fenêtre. "J'aimerais pouvoir croire en sa bonté, pour votre salut." Elle se tourna vers Hermione. "Mais vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas ?"

Hermione fronça les sourcils et ne dit rien. Derrière elle, Ginny se tendit légèrement.

"L'amour est une force aveuglante. S'il est vraiment l'Héritier de Salazar, alors la magie noire coule dans son sang. Lorsque Salazar a créé les Vélanes pour porter ses enfants, il s'était déjà aventuré si loin dans les Forces du Mal que lorsqu'il se coupait, il ne coulait pas du sang mais du feu. Et je le savais, et je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait me faire du mal jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard." Elle leva les yeux vers Hermione et Ginny. "Il est possible de se tromper sur le compte de quelqu'un que vous avez aimé au point de penser que vous ne pourrez plus jamais faire confiance à vous-même de nouveau. J'espère, pour votre salut, que cela ne se produira pas. Pourriez-vous le tuer, si on en venait là ?"

Hermione sentit son sang palpiter dans ses veines. "Tuer Drago ?" Elle ferma les yeux, et se le figura derrière ses paupières closes, souriant de cette manière particulière qu'il n'avait que pour elle, ses yeux prenant une couleur gris ardoise, la bouche relevée aux coins. Elle ne s'imaginait pas capable de tuer qui que ce soit, encore moins un ami, encore moins Drago. C'était ridiculement impossible. "Bien sûr que non !"

Le corps de Ginny vibrait de tension derrière elle. "Aucun d'entre nous ne pourrait le blesser. Aucun d'entre nous ne le voudrait. Nous voulons savoir comment arrêter Serpentard, pas Drago. Je l'ai vu faire de bonnes choses, des choses héroïques. Il a sauvé la vie de Harry, et celle d'Hermione. Il a peut-être de la magie noire dans le sang, mais en fin de compte, c'est son choix, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Salazar a une manière," suggéra Rowena, "de ne laisser aucun choix. Qu'est-ce qui lui importe le plus… à Drago? Qu'est-ce qui est la chose la plus importante pour lui ?" demanda-t-elle à Hermione.

Hermione réussit presque à sourire. "En dehors de lui-même ?" Elle réfléchit un moment. "Harry." Des larmes perlèrent soudain à ses paupières. Résolument, elle les chassa. D'une voix haletante, elle ajouta : "Je dois vous dire quelque chose. Quand nous avons utilisé le Retourneur de Temps, je pense l'avoir vu, avoir vu Harry. Juste pendant une seconde. Il était dans une chambre bleue, ses bras étaient enchaînés derrière son dos. Ce n'était pas un endroit que j'avais jamais vu auparavant."

_Et je n'ai pas vu Drago avec _lui, pensa-t-elle, mais elle repoussa cette pensée. _Calme toi. Cela ne signifie rien._

"Je savais qu'il serait là," soupira Rowena en s'asseyant. "Si c'est un Magid, il n'y a qu'une prison sur cette terre où l'on puisse le retenir. Salazard l'a construit lui-même. C'était _moi _qu'il voulait y enfermer. Et l'adamantine, en quantité assez grande, est bleue." Elle se mordit la lèvre, l'air un peu distraite.

Hermione avait la tête qui tournait. "Harry est dans une prison d'adamantine ? Cela ne signifie-t-il pas qu'il est impossible de le délivrer ?"

"Je peux vous dire comment aller dans la cellule maintenant," suggéra Rowena, pensive. "En ce qui concerne le futur, je ne sais pas… Salazar pourrait avoir changé les serrures."

"Et bien, si j'y vais maintenant, et y utilise le Retourneur de Temps," dit Hermione d'un ton passionné, "cela pourrait nous emmener plus tard dans le temps… jusqu'à Harry."

Rowena s'assit. "Touchez ceci et dites _mobiliarus_, et cela fonctionnera comme un Portoloin qui vous emmènera à son château. Prenez Benjamin avec vous. Il pourra vous laisser dans la cellule et ramener le Portoloin…"

Il y eut un froissement à l'entrée de la tente. Benjamin passa la tête par l'ouverture. "M'avez-vous appelé ?"

"On espionne, Ben?" Rowena sourit. Puis son sourire s'évanouit. "Y a-t-il quelqu'un avec toi?"

"Et bien, oui, mais je n'allais pas…"

"Non." Rowena se redressa. "Laisse-le entrer."

Avec un regard étonné, Ben entra dans la tente et en releva un pan pour que Ron puisse le suivre. Il semblait qu'il avait commencé à neiger, car il y avait de petits flocons pris dans la chevelure écarlate de Ron. Il regarda avec curiosité l'intérieur de la tente, tout particulièrement les meubles raffinés et la collection d'armes blanches pendant sur le mur.

"Viens ici," lui demanda Rowena en tendant une main vers lui.

L'air encore plus curieux, il obéit. Hermione le regarda traverser la pièce jusqu'au lit, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, les sourcils froncés.

"Tu es un Devin," constata Rowena sans préambule en le regardant attentivement. "Un septième fils."

Ron sortit ses mains de ses poches avec stupeur. "Un quoi ?"

"Un Devin. Sont-ils courants, à votre époque ?"

Hermione sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir. "Mais Ron _déteste _la Divination…"

"Il ne devait pas avoir l'enseignement adapté, alors," dit Rowena sereinement.

"Ce n'est pas faux," approuva Ron avec un grand sourire, qui avait l'air surpris, mais pas non plus insatisfait d'être ainsi crédité d'un talent inattendu.

"Laisse-moi te regarder," exigea Rowena, et Ron se rapprocha encore d'un pas d'elle. Soudain, elle se redressa, attira sa tête à elle et l'embrassa doucement sur le front. "Sois très prudent. Promets-moi que tu le seras."

L'air très alarmé, Ron se redressa. "Je, euh, je le ferais. Je vous le promets."

Rowena approuva. "Merci." Elle se rassit contre les coussins. "Tu peux partir, à présent."

Ron hocha la tête avec difficulté. "Bien. Je… dois y aller."

Il se retourna, manqua de trébucher contre Benjamin, qui lui prit le bras et le guida hors de la tente, alors que Ron regardait par dessus son épaule jusqu'à ce que le pan de la tente se soit refermé derrière lui.

Ginny avait une expression étonnée sur le visage. "Pourquoi doit-il être prudent? Est-il en danger?"

"Etre un septième fils et un Devin est un don et, comme tous les dons, il est à double tranchant. Il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas été entraîné du tout, mais avec de l'entraînement, il pourrait être puissant. Et la puissance attire le danger."

"Comme si nous ne le savions pas…" souligna Ginny avec conviction.

Rowena ferma les yeux comme si elle était épuisée.

"Nous devrions y aller," fit gentiment Hermione. Elle se redressa, et impulsivement prit la main de Rowena dans la sienne. "Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous vouliez savoir à propos du futur ?"

Rowena secoua la tête. "Il vaut mieux que je ne sache rien, je pense." Elle leur sourit avec douceur. "Le futur ne doit pas être trop mauvais, puisque vous en êtes issues, vous deux, et votre ami Devin. Et votre Harry."

"Et Drago," ajouta Ginny fermement.

"Et lui aussi," reprit Rowena avec la même douceur. Elle jeta un regard par la fenêtre. "Vous feriez bien d'y aller."

Ginny les rejoignit et serra la main de Rowena comme si elle allait pleurer. Puis elle se retourna et s'enfuit.

Hermione regarda Ginny et hésita. Quelque chose lui trottait dans la tête. "Rowena…" commença-t-elle.

"Oui ?"

"Dans le passé… Je veux dire, votre passé… Est-ce que Helga et Salazar… N'ont-ils jamais…" Sa voix s'éteignit. Elle se sentait très stupide, et elle savait que ses oreilles avaient rosi. "Vous savez bien."

Les yeux bleus de Rowena brillèrent en dépit de la fatigue. Elle se redressa, et avec un air conspirateur, elle murmura : "Tu sais, je me suis toujours demandé ça moi-même. Nous avons tous grandis ensemble, et Helga… Helga était très jolie, et elle l'a toujours soigné quand il s'égratignait… J'ai toujours suspecté qu'il y avait quelque chose, mais je n'ai jamais eu aucune preuve. Mais je peux te dire quelque chose…" et pour la première fois, Rowena fit un vrai grand sourire, "elle était la seule personne au monde qui ait jamais pu lui dire quoi faire."

AaAaAaAaAaa

Un petit sanglot désespéré brisa le silence. Pendant un horrible instant, Drago pensa qu'il venait de lui. Puis il réalisa que ça avait été Fleur. Se tournant, il vit son visage. Elle était blanche comme du papier, et des larmes maculaient ses joues.

Serpentard laissa échapper un soupir impatient. "Fleur, si tu ne peux pas te contrôler, s'il te plait, sors. Sors, et va t'allonger. Tu as besoin de conserver tes forces."

Avec un bref et misérable hochement de tête, Fleur sortit de la pièce.

"Mais elle ne peut pas, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Drago, levant la tête.

"Elle ne peut pas quoi ?"

"Conserver ses forces. Elle va mourir." Ce n'était pas une question. "N'est-ce pas ?"

"Nous allons tous mourir." Serpentard ne semblait ni touché ni indifférent au tournant pris par la conversation, de par le fait qu'elle avait lieu avec un garçon étendu à ses pieds comme s'il ne pourrait jamais plus se lever. "Elle est juste en train de mourir un peu plus vite que d'autres. Il faut juste s'assurer qu'elle vive assez longtemps pour qu'elle puisse faire ce que j'attends d'elle."

"Et je pense que je sais ce que c'est. Tous deux seuls dans une pièce, un seul lit... qu'est-ce que vous essayez de faire ? Nous ne sommes pas des cockers, vous savez. Vous ne pouvez pas simplement nous faire nous accoupler."

"Mais ça m'amuserait de le faire. Bien sûr, ça m'amuserait aussi de vous pendre tous les deux la tête la première au-dessus d'une fosse emplie de scorpions."

"Sympathique," fit hâtivement Drago. Son esprit était seulement à moitié dans la conversation: l'autre partie était principalement occupée par l'immense effort que semblait demander l'acte de s'asseoir, une pensée plutôt pressante, _ça fait mal_. "Je vais juste aller là-bas alors, et voir si Fleur…"

"Tu vas rester là." La voix de Serpentard le frappa comme un fouet. "Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. Je viens seulement de commencer."

Serpentard fit un geste vague de sa main gauche, et Drago se retrouva sur ses pieds. Ses jambes le portaient, mais à peine. Il pouvait sentir une sueur froide couler dans le bas de son cou, puante et glacée.

"J'ai besoin de ta loyauté," expliqua le seigneur Serpent, "de ton obéissance. J'ai besoin de toi. Mais, juste parce que j'ai besoin de toi, je ne te permettrai pas de me donner des ordres. Je gouverne. Mon pouvoir est le plus grand."

"On m'a dit que vous étiez faible," insinua Drago. Dissimuler ses informations ne semblait plus si important. "Et si vous êtes si fort, pourquoi avez-vous eu besoin de nous pour affronter la Manticore ?"

"Question intelligente." Serpentard n'eut pas l'air le moins du monde décontenancé. "Je n'ai pas encore mes pouvoirs, c'est vrai. C'est pourquoi j'ai utilisé Fleur. Mais elle est presque vidée, elle ne me sera plus longtemps utile. Et quand j'ouvrirai l'Orbe, tous mes pouvoirs me seront rendus."

"Bon, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?" s'exclama Drago. Il supposait que l'Orbe était l'objet brillant que Serpentard avait retiré du corps de la Manticore. "Ouvrez-le !"

"D'abord, le garçon Gryffondor doit mourir."

Harry ! Drago se sentit comme quelqu'un qui porterait toute la misère du mondeet la tension de la pièce, et ça le broya au niveau du plexus solaire Puis il se rappela le visage de Harry quand il avait dit : "_Faites ce que vous voulez de lui, peu m'importe_." Et son visage quand il lui avait dit pour ses parents. Harry le haïssait désormais. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait.

"Qu'est-ce que la mort de Harry vient faire là-dedans ?"

"Tant que l'Orbe n'est pas ouverte, je n'ai pas mes pouvoirs. Tant que je n'ai pas mes pouvoirs, je ne suis pas vraiment moi-même, et les démons ne peuvent me trouver pour me réclamer le paiement de la dette que j'ai contracté il y a longtemps. Ils ne voient pas comme le font les gens ; ils sentent l'essence d'une personne, sa lumière de vie. Et la mienne est dans cette Orbe. D'abord, je dois apaiser les démons avec du sang, le sang d'un de mes Héritiers qui soit aussi Magid. Alors, mes pouvoirs me seront retournés, l'épée conservée. Et l'enfer sera satisfait."

_L'Enfer est à présent satisfait_. Ce que les démons lui avaient dit dans son rêve, en lui donnant l'épée. Le rêve avait été réalité, pas dans sa mémoire, mais dans celle de Serpentard, en faisant ce marché fatal.

"Vous ne pouvez pas tuer Harry !" protesta-t-il.

Le sourire de Serpentard s'affaiblit. "Tu le défends toujours ?"

"Je ne le défend pas." Drago se tendit. "Vous ne connaissez pas son histoire ? Il a défait le plus puissant Mage Noir _immortel_ de notre époque quand il était bébé. Sa vie est sous un charme, littéralement. Il y a une protection sur lui. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce serait une bonne idée pour vous de lui lancer l'Avada Kedavra. Le dernier type qui a essayé a passé treize années de sa vie à l'état d'une banane ramollie en Bulgarie avant de récupérer son corps."

"Fleur me l'a dit," confessa Serpentard, l'air pensif. "Elle m'a aussi dit que votre Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était arrangé pour recouvrer ses pouvoirs, et attaquer Harry. Il doit donc avoir trouvé un moyen de passer outre le charme."

"Ben, vous devriez savoir," s'exclama Drago. "Queudever a dit à Hermione que vous l'aviez tué. Voldemort, je veux dire."

Serpentard eut un reniflement de dédain. "Pas du tout. Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés, en fait. J'ai seulement dit à Queudever de le convaincre d'entrer à mon service. Pas que je ne le tuerai pas quand j'aurai récupéré mes pouvoirs."

"Pas d'honneur parmi les voleurs ?" s'enquit Drago.

"Il n'y a pas d'utilité pour un Mage Noir à être encombré de jouets vivants. Tu apprendras." Il eut un sourire froid. "Ce que tu me rappelles est très intéressant. J'aurais fait essayer le Sortilège de la Mort par Fleur sur ton ami, mais hélas, pour les desseins du rituel, ce doit être de mes amis que je prenne sa vie. Un simple Sortilège Sanguinus devrait suffire pour m'assurer que je puisse lui faire du mal sans répercussions."

Drago ferma les yeux. Il y avait un bourdonnement dans ses oreilles et son bras le lançaitcomme s'il avait été déchiqueté par des loups sauvages.

"Tu souffres," remarqua Serpentard, l'air distraitement curieux. "N'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui," répondit Drago entre ses dents serrées. "Vous le savez."

"Tu connais sûrement un sortilège simple contre la douleur. Pourquoi ne pas utiliser ta magie? N'es-tu pas Magid ? N'es-tu pas mon Héritier ? Tu pourrais te soigner d'une pensée, si tu me laissais te montrer comment."

Drago secoua la tête. "N'y pensez plus. Ca ne fait pas mal. Excepté quand c'est vraiment douloureux. Mais non, je ne suis pas intéressé."

"Drago," dit le Seigneur Serpent, et Drago sursauta un peu. Il était rare que Serpentard utilise son prénom. "Tu peux résister à l'utilisation de tes pouvoirs. Tu crains de perdre ton âme, ton identité. Mais quelle identité as-tu ? Celle donnée par ton père, forcé par ceux se disant tes amis. Tu ne te comprends même pas toi-même. Tu vois le monde trop simplement, entre Bien et Mal."

"J'ai vu les deux. Bien et Mal. Je _sais_ qu'ils existent."

"Bien sûr qu'ils existent. Les conventions qui maintiennent le monde ensemble font appel aux opposés : l'ombre et la lumière, l'uniformité et le chaos, incarné et désincarné. Chacun a besoin de l'autre pour survivre. Sans démons, il n'y aurait pas d'anges. Sans Serpentard, il n'y aurait pas de Gryffondor. Sans Drago Malefoy..." _(5)_

"Pas de Harry Potter-," termina platement Drago. "J'ai pigé. Je ne suis pas stupide."

"Alors n'agis pas comme si tu l'étais. Tu as des pouvoirs pour lesquels beaucoup tueraient. Utilise-les. Fais ce que tu veux avec."

"Bien essayé," fit amèrement Drago. "On ne peut rien faire de bien avec des pouvoirs de l'Enfer."

"Pourquoi pas ? Il y a des anges de la mort, comme des anges de destruction. Et tous les démons furent anges autrefois, et le seront de nouveau un jour. Peut-être n'es-tu ni l'un ni l'autre, ni ange ni démon, ni purement démoniaque ni purement bon, mais tu es l'Héritier de Serpentard et _tu m'appartiens_. Tu as les pouvoirs. Utilise-les."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Drago. Il pouvait sentir son visage rougir de fureur. "Pour que je puisse être comme vous ? Pourquoi, alors que cela ne me donne aucun plaisir de les utiliser ? Peut-être que vous aimez en appeler aux pouvoirs de l'Enfer, mais pas moi Je ne serai pas heureux d'être ce que vous êtes. Ca vous a traversé l'esprit ?"

"Et es-tu heureux à présent ?" La voix de Serpentard avait baissé de plusieurs octaves, devenant soyeuse et douce. "Je pourrai faire en sorte qu'elle t'aime," susurra-t-il, et Drago frémit. "Le philtre d'amour n'a pas été satisfaisant, je sais, puisqu'elle en connaissait la nature. C'était censé être une punition, après tout. Mais je pourrais la faire t'aimer et ne connaître aucune différence."

Drago ferma les yeux, voyant Hermione dans sa robe rouge alors qu'elle venait vers lui dans la clairière du camp des dragons, se rappelant son visage, la misère se mêlant au désir, et l'exaltation traîtresse qu'il avait ressenti en sachant que ces émotions étaient pour _lui, _ces larmes pour _lui, _non pour Harry cette fois.

"Non." Il ouvrit les yeux, effaçant le souvenir d'Hermione. "Il y a un prix pour un tel bonheur."

"Il y a un prix pour tout. Pour tout avantage qui t'a été donné, tu payeras. Pour ton apparence, un prix. Pour tes talents, un prix. Pour ta force, un prix. Pour ce second don de vie qui t'a ramené de la mort, un prix. Tu es débiteur dans la balance des choses, Drago Malefoy. Tu as reçu plus que tu ne mérites. Tu es voué à payer cette dette en service. A _mon_ service.C'est ce à quoi tu es destiné. Combat-le, et tu payeras d'une autre et pire manière. Que penses-tu qu'il arrivera aux dons qui t'ont été fait, Drago, si tu ne les utilises pas ?"

Drago entendit la voix de son père dans son esprit. _Qu'arrive-t-il à une montre quand tu la remontes à l'envers ? Elle casse_.

"La ferme !" Drago entendit sa propre voix comme si elle venait de très loin, forçant le chemin à travers ses dents serrées. "Je ne veux plus rien entendre."

"Alors n'écoute plus," dit froidement Serpentard. "Vois !"

Il se tourna et pointa la main vers le mur opposé où le lourd paravent sculpté se trouvait, ses dessins de dragons entrelacés si brillants que cela blessait les yeux de Drago, qui avait l'impression de les avoir frotté avec du papier de verre.

Un éclair jaillit de la main de Serpentard, et les paravents s'écartèrent pour révéler ce qui était caché derrière.

C'était un miroir. Drago fit quelques pas en avant, regardant avec curiosité. Comme il s'en approchait, le miroir sembla grandir en taille et en familiarité. Il était aussi grand que lui, en forme de diamant irrégulier et finement encadré d'or, et se tenait sur deux larges pieds griffus. Un grand travail artistique avait été fait sur le cadre, et il était décoré de feuilles et d'animaux. Au sommet du miroir étaient gravés les mots : _Nosce Te Ipsum_.

Il semblait, réalisa-t-il, très similaire au Miroir du Rised dans lequel il avait regardé une seule fois quand il l'avait vu à Poudlard, sachant ce que c'était et ce qu'il verrait dedans, et ce qu'Hermione ne verrait pas. Mais l'image en brûlait dans son cerveau.

_Comment_, se demanda-t-il, _pourrait-ce être un dispositif de torture ?_ "Vous savez, il y a un truc sur moi, en fait _j'aime_ regarder dans les miroirs. Traitez-moi de fou, mais…"

"Tu n'es pas fou. Juste très, très irritant." Serpentard attrapa Drago par le bras, le tirant en avant pour qu'il soit devant le miroir, fixant maintenant ses pieds.

"Ce n'est pas le Miroir auquel tu penses," remarqua Serpentard, derrière lui, son souffle froid sur la nuque de Drago le faisant frissonner. "Ce n'est pas le Miroir du Désir, qui montre aux hommes le souhait de leur cœur. Ce miroir a été fait en même temps que ce miroir-là, pour être son opposé. Ce miroir ne montre pas ce que tu veux. Exactement le contraire." Sa main se glissa autour du cou de Drago pour saisir son menton, et le forcer à lever la tête. "Ce miroir est appelé le Miroir du Jugement. Il montre ce que tu es vraiment."

_Ce que tu es vraimen_t.

Un frisson comme une décharge électrique traversa Drago, et il essaya de se dégager, mais Serpentard le tenait d'une poigne d'acier, son bras autour de la gorge de Drago. "_Non_. Je ne regarderai pas."

"Tu vas regarder."

"Je ne regarderai pas."

"Ouvre les yeux !" siffla le Seigneur Serpent, et il secoua violemment Drago.

Les yeux de Drago s'ouvrirent.

Et il regarda.

AaAaAaAaAaa

En sortant de la tente de Rowena, la dure brillance du froid ciel bleu agressa les yeux de Ginny. Elle jeta un regard ébloui aux alentours à la recherche de Ron, et le vit presque immédiatement. Comme toujours, ses cheveux de flammes rouges le distinguaient telle une balise. Il était assis sur un long banc de bois, parlant avec animation avec un grand groupe de…

"Des Vélanes ?" s'exclama Ginny, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. "Ici ?"

"Elles traînent aux alentours depuis que le seigneur Serpent a été défait," expliqua Benjamin, qui s'était glissé derrière elles en silence. Il y avait des flocons de neige blanche pris dans ses cheveux noirs. "Personne ne semble pouvoir les faire partir."

Hermione sortit de la tente derrière Ginny, rabattant la toile. Elle avait dû surprendre la dernière remarque de Benjamin, parce qu'elle soupira. "On ne dirait pas que Ron essaie très fort," soupira-t-elle. "Pas vrai ?"

Ginny était tentée d'approuver. Ron semblait passer le meilleur moment de sa vie, entouré de superbes filles qui le regardaient toutes avec admiration. Ses joues étaient rougies par le froid et il faisait de grands gestes en parlant avec animation, décrivant des paraboles élaborées dans les airs de ses mains couvertes de tâches de rousseur. "Il leur raconte probablement qu'il a inventé la ponctuation," ajouta Hermione avec irritation. "Ou la roue. Ou…"

Benjamin écarquilla ses yeux sombres. "Tu veux dire qu'il n'est pas vraiment le plus jeune Ministre de la Magie de tous les temps à votre époque ?"

Ginny pouffa tandis qu'Hermione s'étouffait d'indignation. "Quoi ! Ron ? _Franchement _!"

"Oh allons, Hermione, c'est inoffensif," sourit Ginny.

"Ca ne l'est _pas_," s'exclamaHermione, et elle attrapa Benjamin par l'épaule. "Va… ramène-le!"

Leur adressant un regard très "Pourquoi moi ?", Benjamin se traîna vers Ron.

Ginny rigola, mais cessa en réalisant qu'Hermione bouillait toujours comme un chat en colère. "Hermione, vraiment…" dit-elle, aussi diplomatiquement qu'elle pouvait. "Tu ne peux pas sortir de tes gonds chaque fois qu'une fille fait la cour à un de tes garçons, tu sais. Enfin, à moins que ce soit Harry."

"Je ne fais pas ça…" commença Hermione avec indignation, puis elle se coupa, et sourit avec regret. "Oh, très bien. Je sais ce que tu veux dire. C'est juste que... ben, c'est Ron. Et c'est mon meilleur ami, et il mérite mieux que quelques gourgandines vélanes à la tête vide." Elle sourit. "Pas qu'elles soient nécessairement toutes des gourgandines, mais tu sais... Je veux juste qu'il trouve quelqu'un d'aussi fantastique que lui. Je veux qu'il ait la _meilleure_."

"Oh." Ginny ressentit une bouffée d'affection pour Hermione. Avec toutes leurs chamailleries, il était parfois difficile de se rappeler combien Ron et Hermione se souciaient vraiment l'un de l'autre. Mais c'était le cas. "Ca s'étend à Drago aussi ?"

"Que veux-tu dire ?" demanda Hermione, et Ginny se tourna pour la regarder. Ses sombres sourcils étaient parsemés de blanc : cendre, et neige, et sa peau lumineuse et pâle rayonnait dans la lumière du soleil. Le Lycanthe d'argent étincelait à son cou. Elle avait l'air très jolie, et très maîtresse d'elle-même. Ginny se mordit la lèvre et déglutit. "Et bien, c'est juste que je veux dire que moi et Drago... s'il y a moi et Drago... et je ne dis pas qu'il y a quelque chose... mais s'il y avait..."

"Ginny," dit fermement Hermione, en se penchant en avant, et l'embrassant sur le front, "tu _es_ la meilleure."

"J'ai manqué quelque chose ?" fit Ron, Benjamin sur ses talons. "Tout le monde s'embrasse ? J'peux être embrassé aussi ?"

"Seulement si Benjamin veut t'embrasser," répondit Hermione avec sévérité.

Benjamin parut horrifié. Apparemment, il n'avait pas réalisé, qu'en tant qu'Héritier de Gryffondor, il serait appelé à faire d'énormes sacrifices.

"Je suis surprise que tu ne te sois pas fait embrassé par l'une d'entre elles," sourit Ginny, désignant les Vélanes du menton.

Ron eut l'air penaud. "J'étais juste en train d'expliquer le Quidditch..."

"Tu leur a dit que tu avais _inventé_ le Quidditch," souligna lugubrement Benjamin.

"Oui, bon..." Ron était maintenant rouge et pas de froid. "Je ne voulais rien dire avant, mais qu'est-ce que vous portez, vous deux ?"

Ginny baissa les yeux sur elle-même. Hermione fit de même. Elles portaient les robes d'hiver que Rowena avait créées pour elles. Ginny, pour sa part, avait été très heureuse d'avoir quelque chose à porter par-dessus son pyjama léger et couvert de cendre. Les robes étaient faites d'un fin tissu soyeux, et elle était sûre qu'elles étaient enchantées pour ne pas être rugueuses ou piquantes, mais plutôt douces et agréables. Elle adorait le vert profond de la sienne, aussi.

"Je trouve qu'elle sont très jolies," minauda Hermione, rejetant ses cheveux en arrière.

"_Tu_ as l'air super," lui dit Ron, et il lança un regard sévère à Ginny. "La_ tienne _est trop moulante. Elle aurait pas pu te donner quelque chose de plus... ample ?"

"C'est comme ça que c'est coupé," renifla Ginny. "Tu es seulement jaloux de n'avoir rien eu à porter."

Ron renifla avec dérision. "Comme quoi ? Des collants, ou ce qu'ils portent ici ?"

Benjamin le regarda.

"Non qu'il y ait quelque chose de mal avec les collants," ajouta hâtivement Ron.

"Ca suffit." Hermione roula des yeux. "Tout le monde me tient,_ maintenant !" _etGinny se précipita pour saisir le bras d'Hermione, voyant Ron et Benjamin faire de même. Hermione toucha le Lycanthe à son cou. "_Mobiliarus_ " incanta-t-elle, et le monde autour d'eux s'effaça dans les ténèbres.

AaAaAaAaAaa

Fleur leva les yeux à l'ouverture de la porte, et Drago entra.

Il avait l'air différent.

Pas d'une façon clairement visible. Mais il y avait une sauvagerie dans ses yeux, et sa peau était d'une pâleur mortelle. On aurait dit quelqu'un qui avait eu nombre de terribles cauchemars en une succession rapide et toujours pas certain de s'être complètement réveillé.

"Cette créature t'a amené ta boisson," dit-elle d'une petite voix, désignant du menton la table basse près du feu sur laquelle le jeune garçon vit, plutôt avec incrédulité, reposer des verres remplis d'alcool et décorés avec de petites ombrelles vertes. Les verres avaient clairement été enchantés pour que les glaçons restent froids.

"Et bien, je serai maudit," souligna Drago, les yeux fixes. Puis il rit. "Littéralement, aussi," ajouta-t-il, puis il marcha vers le feu, saisit un verre, jeta l'ombrelle de côté, et le vida.

Fleur s'assit, et le fixa. "Drago, que fais-tu ?"

"Me saoule…" répondit-il, et il claqua le verre sur la table. "De quoi ça à l'air ?"

"C'est une bonne idée ?"

"_'Z'est une bonne idée ?´_" répéta-t-il, plissant les yeux vers elle. "Quoi, tu ne penses pas que je mérite quelques moments de plaisir ? Ils seront si agréablement remplacés par des moments de mort et de pagaille."

"Il t'a montré le Miroir, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Fleur, le fixant avec dureté.

Drago éclata de rire. C'était un son cassant, explosif. "Quel miroir ? Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Il a brûlé un trou dans mon bras, puis il m'a traîné pour me montrer l'armée que je commanderai. Des Détraqueurs, des loups-garous, des vampires, des choses bizarres avec des cornes leur sortant des oreilles... C'est comme un club de rencontres pour vieux célibataires. 'Où les solitaires et les délaissés se rencontrent.'"

"Drago... est-ce que tu te sens bien ?"

"Comme si j'avais été frappé par la foudre après que le Poudlard Express me soit passé dessus. Mais laisse-moi boire encore un peu de ça, et je me sentirai formidable."

Il descendit un autre Mai Tai.

Fleur se mordit la lèvre, et tendit la main. "S'il te plait... viens t'asseoir."

"Près de toi ?" Drago jeta soudain le verre désormais vide dans la cheminée. Il se brisa, et le feu siffla comme les gouttes d'alcool éclaboussaient les bûches incandescentes "Je ne pense pas. Je préfèrerais embrasser un Détraqueur. Et de la façon dont ça se passe, on dirait que je pourrais avoir à le faire, paske c'est ce que je vais fréquenter pour le prochain millénaire."

"Millénaire ?"

"Ouais. Je vais vivre pour toujours. T'as pas entendu ? Je vais vivre pour toujours avec Serpentard. Ce qui, je suppose, est un prix assez élevé, mais comme je ne le connais que depuis une semaine et que déjà je ne peux pas le supporter, je suis moins qu'excité. Je ne désire pas exactement l'éternité avec ce type. Mais hé, au moins mon nouvel uniforme n'est pas gris. T'aimes ?"

Il écarta les bras. Fleur, qui n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il portait quelque chose de différent, le regarda paresseusement. "C'est noir. Tout ce que tu portes est noir. Tu as l'air le même."

"Bon, tu es déterminé à compliquer les choses." Il baissa les bras et s'avança vers elle. Elle pouvait se voir reflétée dans ses pupilles dilatées. Il leva la main et posa ses doigts sous son menton, lui levant la tête. Il sentait l'alcool et la colère, et ses mains tremblaient si violemment qu'après un moment, il la laissa. "Si tu te demandes si _tu_ va vivre pour toujours," murmura-t-il avec une douce malveillance, "ce n'est pas le cas."

Elle sentit des larmes perler dans ses yeux. "Je le sais."

"Bien. J'aurais détesté avoir une mauvaise surprise."

Elle ferma les yeux et sentit deux larmes dévaler ses joues. Normalement, elle aurait eu honte de pleurer devant quelqu'un d'autre, mais elle était trop fatiguée pour s'en soucier.

Il baissa la main de son menton. "Courage," dit-il, d'un ton qui lui fit penser à un poing de fer dans un gant de satin. "_Mariposus_," murmura-t-il entre ses dents, et elle leva des yeux écarquillés, pour voir un éclair de lumières multicolores jaillir de ses doigts. La lumière se divisa en une centaine de papillons brillants, voletant et plongeant, et elle tendit le cou pour les voir, se rappelant comment Drago était entré dans sa chambre à l'école et les papillons qu'elle avait conjuré s'étaient posés sur ses épaules et ses mains.

Elle le regarda durement, essayant de jauger s'il se rappelait, lui aussi, mais ses yeux étaient sombres et insondables. "_Incendio_," chuchota-t-il. Fleur se raidit d'horreur quand la douzaine de papillons colorés brûlèrent en de petites flammes, comme de minuscules étoiles mourantes. Drago baissa les yeux sur elle, le reflet des étincelles réchauffant ses yeux.

"C'était horrible !" souffla-t-elle, comme les flammes mouraient.

"Regardez qui parle." Sa cape s'était détachée. Il fit un pas en arrière et remit l'agrafe, qui était en bronze, et avait la forme de deux serpents avec leurs queues entrelacées. Il lui adressa un froid sourire. "Et avec ce charmant souvenir pour te réchauffer, je vais te laisser."

"Laisser ? Où vas-tu ?" Elle était stupéfaite du désespoir dans sa propre voix. Aussi malveillant que puisse parfois être Drago, elle ne voulait pas être seule.

"Offrir une petite visite à Harry. Collecter un peu de sang. Ton Maître en a besoin pour un sort. Certaines personnes collectionnent les pièces de monnaie, il collectionne le sang de prisonniers impuissants." En finissant avec sa cape, il abaissa les mains. "Maintenant, il y a un type qui sait vraiment rendre ça marrant."

"Ne pars pas." chuchota-t-elle, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle disait. L'épuisement lui donnait des difficultés à concentrer son regard.

"Rester ? Avec toi ? Comme c'est mignon." S'avançant vers la porte, il s'arrêta à côté d'elle, se pencha, et lui remit ses cheveux derrière son oreille, caressant gentiment sa joue du bout de ses doigts gelés. Elle sentit son souffle dans son cou quand il se pencha à son oreille et chuchota : "Le sang que je vais collecter... _il est sur tes mains, également_."

Elle frissonna sans dire mot quand il retira sa main, se détourna, et quitta la pièce, en claquant la porte derrière lui.

AaAaAaAaAaa

_Démons ! _se trouva être un livre si long, détaillé et presque incompréhensible que Narcissa désespéra bientôt d'y trouver quelque chose d'utile. Il était cinq heures et elle en était seulement à Abbadon, Roi des Abysses. _Abaddon est le chef des démons de la septième hiérarchie, le roi des sauterelles, ou des démons insectes (décrit comme ayant les corps de chevaux de guerre ailés et la queue recourbée et empoisonnée de scorpions). Comme décrit dans Révélations, Abbadon ouvrit les portes de l'abysse et lâcha sur terre ses hordes de démons sauterelles…_

Narcissa posa la tête sur la table. Pourquoi pas ? Il n'y avait personne pour la voir. "Des démons sauterelles…" grogna-t-elle. "Accordez-moi une pause."

"Les démons sauterelles ne sont pas une blague," fit une voix sèche derrière elle. "Ils peuvent vraiment ruiner un pique-nique."

Elle se retourna, les mains sur sa gorge, et vit une tête et des épaules familières flottant dans le feu. Des yeux sombres la regardaient étroitement.

"Severus ! Tu m'as effrayée."

"J'en suis désolé." Rogue inclina la tête. Il avait toujours possédé une sorte de courtoisie maniérée presque archaïque, se rappelait-elle du temps où lui et Lucius avait été proches. Il n'était pas un adepte du baisemain, mais il s'inclinait, et se levait quand une femme entrait dans une pièce. Ca l'avait toujours frappé comment cela contrastait bizarrement avec son comportement autrement plus sévère. "Je cherchais..."

"Sirius ?"

Rogue parut fuyant. "Oui."

"Et bien, il n'est pas là. Et je ne sais pas quand il reviendra. Je peux lui donner un message ?"

Rogue hésita un instant, puis eut un bref hochement de tête. "Je pensais qu'il pourrait vouloir savoir que j'ai traduit les lettres de feu sur les murs de la cellule où..." Sa voix s'éteignit.

"Où est mort Lucius ? Tu peux le dire, Severus."

"Où il a été assassiné." Rogue tendit un morceau de parchemin froissé. "C'est une incantation de bannissement de démon."

"Tu veux dire une incantation d'invocation de démon."

"Non, je veux dire ce que j'ai dit. Je pense qu'il a vu quelque chose, n'a pas aimé ce qu'il a vu, et essayé de le bannir. En vain. Je crois que le sort de bannissement est aussi spécifique au démons, mais puisque Sirius a emprunté mon livre de démonologie, je ne peux pas vérifier."

"Ah… Bien." Elle tendit la main vers le parchemin, et après un moment d'hésitation, Rogue le lui remit. "Je le donnerai à Sirius quand il reviendra."

"Très bien." Rogue hocha brièvement la tête, et disparut.

Narcissa resta assise un moment, fixant le parchemin dans sa main. Puis elle se leva, traversa le salon, et d'un rapide "_Alohomora !_" ouvrit la trappe qui menait aux cachots.

Elle n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé les couloirs sous le Manoir Malefoy, et ils étaient même pires quand elle était seule et dans l'état de tension dans lequel elle se trouvait actuellement. Elle tenait sa baguette haute, essayant de répandre la lumière. Elle prit une profonde inspiration quand elle atteignit la porte des cachots avant de l'ouvrir. Elle fit un bruit grinçant qui lui envoyait des frissons dans l'échine.

Le démon était éveillé, comme elle s'y attendait. Elle doutait que de telles créatures dorment, tout simplement. Il la regarda de ses yeux rouges tourbillonnants comme elle approchait de sa cellule.

Sans préambule, elle s'arrêta devant et dit : "Démon, que veux-tu ?"

Ses yeux tourbillonnants s'agrandirent. "Que veut tout prisonnier ? Etre libre."

"Je ne peux pas te libérer. Mais je peux te renvoyer en Enfer."

Son petit visage tordu refléta ses doutes. "Vous feriez ça ? Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que je veux passer un contrat avec toi. Je te renverrai en Enfer, en échange d'une faveur."

Le visage du démon s'étira en un horrible sourire qui ressemblait plus à un rictus. "Un contrat, hein ? Dites-m'en plus... Je suis tout ouïe."

AaAaAaAaAaa

Le voyage en avant dans le temps fut comme celui en arrière.

Le Portoloin déposa Ron, Ginny, Hermione et Benjamin sur les marches de devant du château de Serpentard. Hermione et Ron perdirent l'équilibre mais restèrent sur leurs pieds ; Benjamin et Ginny atterrirent avec plus de grâce, aussi légers que des chats.

Une fois à l'intérieur, le château avait un étrange air de Belle Au Bois Dormant, comme s'il était en dehors du temps. Pas un souffle de vent ne souleva les tapisseries alors qu'ils suivaient Benjamin le long d'étroits couloirs de pierre, pas un chant d'oiseaux ne vint à travers les fenêtres sans vitre. Il n'y avait nul besoin de lever les sorts sur la prison d'adamantine : la porte était ouverte.

Ils allèrent dans la cellule et Hermione en cria presque : les murs étaient exactement de la couleur bleue qu'elle avait vu dans sa vision de Harry. Elle voyait presque la chute d'étranges meubles lourds tout autour, les scintillantes tapisseries. L'idée qu'elle pouvait se tenir à seulement quelques pieds de l'endroit où Harry se tenait, bien qu'à un millier d'années, la désespéra. Elle poussa Ron et Ginny jusqu'à elle, enroulant ses bras avec les leurs, en oubliant presque de dire au revoir à Benjamin. Ce fut Ginny qui le tira à elle et l'embrassa sur les joues en remerciement. Il rougit, puis Ginny bascula le Retourneur de Temps et la pièce, les tapisseries, les murs éblouissants et l'héritier rougissant de Gryffondor disparurent dans un brouillard grisâtre.

Ce n'était pas si mauvais cette fois : froid et sans air et intense, mais Hermione se tint fortement à Ron et Ginny. Quand le monde redevint finalement lui-même, elle était toujours sur pieds, les bras liés aux leurs. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

La pièce était la même. Des murs bleus. Les mêmes tapisseries, désormais ternies par l'âge et les années. Les mêmes murs. Et là, contre le mur du fond, se trouvait Harry.

Il ressemblait exactement à ce qu'il était dans sa vision : les bras enchaînés derrière lui, couvert de sang, déchiré et écorché. Mais il était vivant, et les fixait avec ahurissement. Elle traversa la pièce et s'agenouilla devant lui, passant ses bras autour de lui. Sa chemise était déchirée, raidie par le sang, et elle lui écorcha les doigts. Elle sentit les muscles de son dos se contracter alors qu'il se débattait pour bouger les mains vers l'avant, pour passer ses bras autour d'elle, et sa poitrine rencontra la sienne. Son visage était pressé contre ses cheveux. "Hermione…" soupira-t-il, la voix cassée d'incrédulité et d'étonnement. "_Hermione_..."

"C'est moi," murmura-t-elle en le serrant un peu plus. Elle put voir par-dessus ses épaules les liens qui le retenaient : deux menottes claires autour de ses poignets attachées à une fine chaîne qui était elle-même attachée à ce qui semblait être une large agrafe d'adamantine plantée dans le sol. Cette vue la paniqua. Elle voulait, plus que tout au monde, être capable de le libérer, mais ne savait pas comment ce serait possible. Essayant de ne pas y penser, elle se recula et lui embrassa fortement le visage, bien qu'il soit couvert de sang et de saleté, et lui caressa les cheveux. "C'est moi… tu aurais dû savoir que je te trouverais."

"J'espérais que tu le ferais," dit-il, la voix sèche et tendue, enfouie dans ses cheveux. "Tu m'as tellement manqué. J'ai pensé entendre ta voix ce matin, disant mon nom, et j'ai pensé que ça voulait dire que j'étais en train de mourir, et que j'entendais ce que je voulais le plus entendre avant que je…"

"Shh." Elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres. "Harry, je t'aime."

"Je sais. Je t'aime aussi."

Ils se tinrent ainsi un long moment, les bras d'Hermione serrés autour de lui. Finalement, elle le lâcha et se recula.

"Il était temps que tu le laisses respirer, le pauvre," déclara la voix de Ron derrière elle.

Hermione leva les yeux, ainsi que Harry. Un énorme sourire étira les lèvres de ce dernier alors qu'il voyait Ron et Ginny. Il semblait ne pas savoir s'il devait pleurer ou rire. "Je ne peux pas _croire _que vous soyez là," déclara-t-il.

"Allons, tu savais qu'on te chercherait," dit amicalement Ron en souriant à Harry. "Nous sommes tes amis. On ne laisserait rien t'arriver. Enfin," ajouta-t-il devant l'état indéniablement sanglant de Harry, "à part l'emprisonnement et les horribles blessures, bien sûr."

Harry secoua la tête. "Ce n'est pas mon sang."

"Et bien je n'aimerais pas voir l'état de l'autre gars," affirma Ron, l'air impressionné. "Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Tu l'as dépecé ?" Il sourit. "Est-ce que c'était Malefoy ?"

Le sourire de Harry disparut comme s'il avait été effacé de son visage.

Ron sembla inquiet. "Tu n'as pas tué Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ? Ça risque d'être dur à expliquer quand on rentrera. Tu peux être sûr que tu auras une retenue."

"Où est Drago ?" demanda Ginny en s'agenouillant de l'autre côté de Harry et en lui touchant légèrement l'épaule.

"Il est probablement dans une autre cellule, pas vrai ?" suggéra Hermione en ressentant un désagréable picotement sous les côtes. "Pas vrai, Harry ?"

Harry soupira, et il pencha la tête en arrière. "Je n'ai pas tué Malefoy," déclara-t-il un peu amèrement.

Puis il se lança dans l'histoire de ces deux derniers jours, de leur réveil dans la cellule d'adamantine jusqu'à ce que Fleur vienne les secourir, point sur lequel il fut interrompu par Ginny et Hermione qui émettaient d'étranges sifflements. "Fleur ? Mais… elle est… elle n'est qu'une…" commença Hermione.

"Une quoi ?" demanda Ron, l'air hautement amusé.

"Une traînée !" annonça Ginny, les oreilles roses. "Et bien, c'en est une," ajouta-t-elle sur la défensive en captant le regard amusé de Ron. "Drago m'a dit qu'elle l'avait pratiquement kidnappé et l'avait supplié pour du sexe et ..." elle s'arrêta, réalisant comment cela sonnait.

"C'est _son _histoire," grogna Ron. "Le supplier pour du sexe…ouais, bien sûr !"

"Elle est maléfique," les coupa Harry.

Ils se tournèrent tous et le regardèrent. "Quoi ?" s'exclama Ron.

"Elle est maléfique," répéta Harry, et il continua à leur expliquer le voyage à travers le labyrinthe, les changeurs de formes, et ce qui se trouvait derrière la porte en adamantine. Quand il arriva au combat contre la Manticore, Hermione devint grisâtre et se sentit comme si elle allait être malade, se souvenant de l'image du Bestiaire Magique de l'animal avec ses deux rangées de dents comme des rasoirs et son dard mortel. "Elle était de mèche avec Serpentard. C'était un piège pour que l'on tue la Manticore pour lui. Une fois morte, ils sont apparus tous les deux et Serpentard a dit à ses gardes de m'emmener."

Hermione plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Si la Manticore était morte, alors Serpentard avait l'Orbe. Et s'il avait l'Orbe...

"Je ne peux pas croire que Fleur ait fait ça !" s'exclama Ginny. "Je veux dire, j'aurais pensé qu'elle aurait quand même _quelques _scrupules. Bien qu'apparemment non."

Ron semblait tout aussi choqué. "Oh, mec. J'espère que je pourrais poser la main sur elle. Pas de cette façon, bien sûr !" protesta-t-il hâtivement devant l'air d'Hermione.

"Et pour Drago ?" demanda Ginny. "Est-il dans une autre cellule ? Est-ce que Serpentard lui a fait du mal ?"

Harry baissa les yeux. "Pas exactement."

Il y eut un court silence. _Quelque chose ne va pas,_ pensa Hermione. Elle se pencha en avant et posa les mains sur les joues de Harry, lui tournant doucement le visage vers elle. "Harry, amour, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"C'est à propos de Malefoy." commença Harry. "Il…"

_Creak_.

Un soudain bruit de raclement emplit l'air de la cellule. Hermione se tourna rapidement vers l'origine du bruit, et vit qu'un large carré sombre commençait à apparaître dans le mur opposé.

"Oh, bordel !" Harry pâlit. "Quelqu'un arrive. Vous devez sortir d'ici."

Ginny se leva et prit le Retourneur de Temps, mais Ron se redressa rapidement et lui attrapa la main.

"Non. On ne peut pas laisser Harry."

"La Cape d'Invisibilité," dit Hermione d'un ton désespéré. "Ron…"

Mais Ron avait déjà pris la cape. Hermione se remit sur pieds alors que Ron se plaquait contre le mur. Elle et Ginny se blottirent contre lui et il la jeta autour d'eux trois au moment où le sombre espace dans le mur s'ouvrait en grand et que Serpentard entrait, vêtu de la robe verte et noire qu'il portait à leur première rencontre. Et après lui, vinrent deux gardes, enveloppés dans des robes grises.

Et derrière eux, Drago.

AaAaAaAaAaa

Plusieurs heures avaient passées, et Lupin s'ennuyait. Il avait mangé tout son chocolat, et joué plusieurs parties de morpion contre lui-même en gribouillant sur les cases vides. Et pendant ce temps, Sirius était quelque part avec sa pelle. Etant Sirius, bien sûr, il n'avait pas voulu admettre qu'il perdait son temps.

Finalement, Lupin jeta le bâton qu'il avait utilisé pour dessiner des images grossières et amusantes dans la saleté, et se leva. "Sirius !" cria-t-il. "Ça devient ridicule. Me laisserais-tu t'aider ?"

Sirius jeta la pelle avec irritation et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. "Très bien. Approche."

Lupin se mit sur pied. Avec une sombre détermination, il enleva la cape grise de voyage qu'il portait, la posa sur le sol, marcha vers l'arbre, et pressa ses mains contre le tronc.

Et poussa.

_Rrrrip_.

L'arbre s'arracha du sol comme s'il avait été un navet que Lupin aurait déraciné. Respirant avec difficulté, il le poussa sur le côté, et il tomba sur le sol avec un fort bruit de vent, son tronc allant se poser contre le sommet du mur. Les racines de l'arbre se dressaient comme des bras tendus, et le sombre espace en dessous était révélé.

Lupin se détourna en se frottant les mains pour voir Sirius le regarder en marmonnant quelque chose dans sa barbe. Lupin, avec son ouïe sensible, fut capable d'entendre plusieurs mots clairement : _frimeur, con,_ et _force surhumaine de loup-garou mon…_

"Ahem !" l'interrompit-il. "Ne sommes-nous pas limités dans le temps ? Ou juste limités en mauvaise humeur ?"

Sirius lui rendit son sourire, puis s'agenouilla. L'espace sombre sous l'arbre avait sans aucun doute été engendré par l'homme : il était peu profond et doublé avec de la pierre pour empêcher l'humidité. Alors que Lupin s'approchait, il capta un éclat vif de lumière provenant de quelque chose en métal dans le trou. C'était un long coffret, que Sirius ramassa et leva à la lumière. Trop transparent pour être de l'adamantine, Lupin suspecta qu'il était fait d'un dérivé de ce métal. Une expression anxieuse traversa la visage de Sirius alors qu'il retournait la boîte, posant son pouce sur le matériau lisse, et l'arrêtant sur un sombre et irrégulier trou de serrure. Plongeant la main dans sa poche, Sirius sortit la clé d'argent sertie de pierres rouges, et glissa le bout de la clé dans la serrure.

La boîte s'ouvrit aussi facilement que si elle avait été fermée la veille. La posant, Sirius ôta le verrou et sortit l'objet qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il était long, aussi long que son bras, et était fait d'argent. Le fourreau d'une épée, gravée de brillants dessins de fleurs et d'animaux qui se croisaient pour former le mot _Gryffondor_.

AaAaAaAaAaa

Drago semblait être le même, et ne pas l'être.

Ses habits étaient différents, mais ce n'était pas ça, pas exactement. Il était habillé de noir comme d'habitude : une chemise noire et un pantalon, des bottes noires, une cape noire, bien que la cape soit bordée d'argent blanc, et retenue sur la poitrine par des chaînes de bronze croisées en crochets de serpent. Le blanc bordant la cape contrastait avec la tenue noire et se fondait en elle pour lui donner un air irréel, plus comme une pièce d'échec que comme une personne. En fait, il semblait avoir été refait à partir de ses meilleurs éléments, comme si chaque chose inutile lui avait été enlevée. La peau blanche, les yeux noirs, des cheveux argentés, et la chaîne dorée du Charme Epicyclique brillant sur sa gorge.

Il se tenait épaule contre épaule avec le Seigneur Serpent et, avec ses bottes, ils faisaient presque la même taille. Serpentard posa sa main sur l'épaule de Drago, et Hermione, qui se souvenait de ce touché douloureux voulut crier, mais se retint.

"Drago, je vais te le laisser. Tu sais quoi faire."

Drago inclina la tête et s'avança, traversant la pièce vers Harry. Les gardes le suivirent aussi silencieusement que des fantômes. Harry leva la tête alors que Drago approchait, le regardant tranquillement, et il ne changea pas d'expression quand Drago s'agenouilla gracieusement devant lui, de manière à ce que leurs regards se croisent. Son visage était pâle et fixe, mais ses yeux étaient vivants ; ils rencontrèrent et retinrent ceux de Harry : des yeux gris et verts, les couleurs du Seigneur Serpent.

"Bon, Potter…" dit-il finalement, et sa voix traînante envoya des flèches gelées dans les veines d'Hermione. "On dirait que tu t'es trouvé un joli squat ici."

"Je ne l'ai pas trouvé, Malefoy," répondit calmement Harry. "Tu l'as fait."

"Tu n'aurais pas dû tuer ce basilic en deuxième année," continua Drago, sur le même ton de conversation, comme si Harry n'avait pas parlé. "Tu as vraiment énervé ce vieux Serpie. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, peut-être qu'il t'aurait laissé vivre, mais maintenant..." Drago sourit alors que Harry faisait un mouvement involontaire vers lui, et les menottes d'adamantine cliquetèrent. "Disons simplement que je n'aimerais pas être à _ta_ place."_ (6)_

"Hier, tu étais à ma place," remarqua calmement Harry. "Mais je suppose que tu vois les choses différemment, n'est-ce pas, Malefoy ? Espèce de sale traître," ajouta-t-il, sans intonation, comme s'il avait simplement dit Bonjour.

"Ne me dis pas que tu te sens trahi, Potter," sourit Drago. "C'est _adorable_."

Harry roula des yeux. "Bon, on ne pourrait pas éviter les railleries obligatoires et aller droit au but de cette petite visite ?"

"Peut être que les railleries _sont_ le but de cettevisite," suggéra Drago d'un ton égal. "C'est certainement la partie amusante. Bien que peut-être pas de ton point de vue. Dis-m'en un peu plus sur ton sentiment de trahison, veux-tu ? Les puissants liens de notre amitié brisée, et tout ça. Dis-moi à quel point je vais te manquer."

"Je ne peux pas. Je n'aurais pas le cours d'Arithmancie où on traite des nombres si petits qu'ils n'existent pas avant l'année prochaine."

"Ca, c'est en supposant qu'il y ait une année prochaine pour toi. Ou même une semaine suivante. Regarde la vérité en face, Potter, même le concept de _ce soir _ne semble pas t'offrir de chance de nouer des liens avec lui."

Les chaînes de Harry cliquetèrent alors qu'il se penchait en arrière avec un soupir d'exaspération. "Bon, qu'est-ce que tu _veux, _Malefoy ?"

"Ce que je veux ? Un monde de paix, Potter. Un manteau en daim que la pluie ne ruinerait pas. Un balai pour faire du Mach 2. Oh, et un peu de ton sang."

"Mon _sang _?"

Drago se tourna et regarda un des gardes masqués par-dessus son épaule. "Détachez son poignet !" ordonna-t-il, et comme le garde s'avançait vers Harry, Drago sourit encore. "Son poignet _gauche_."

Hermione sentit son coeur tomber dans son estomac. Ce sourire… elle n'avait plus vu ce sourire sur le visage de Drago depuis des mois. C'était une sorte de sourire enfantin et amusé, le même sourire qu'il avait eu quand il l'avait arrêté dans le hall en troisième année pour lui dire que ses dents étaient si grandes que les Druides auraient pu les utiliser comme lieu de culte, et tous les Serpentards avaient ri.

Elle se demanda s'ils riraient maintenant. Probablement.

Elle ne pouvait imaginer comment Harry parvenait à maintenir un tel air d'indifférence alors que le garde se penchait vers lui et, sans délicatesse, fit quelque chose pour libérer son poignet gauche de la menotte. Si ça avait été elle, elle aurait crié sur Drago, l'aurait frappé de ses pieds. Elle voulait le faire en cet instant, tout comme elle voulait courir vers lui et le prendre par les épaules et le forcer à admettre qu'il jouait la comédie.

Alors que le garde libérait Harry, Drago s'approcha et glissa une main dans la poche de chemise de Harry. Quand il l'ôta, il tenait le couteau de poche de Harry. Il baissa les yeux vers les gardes, et ils tinrent le poignet désormais libre de Harry. Harry ne lutta pas ou n'essaya de se libérer, il regarda juste Drago à travers ses yeux plissés ouvrir le couteau et tester la lame d'un doigt.

A côté d'elle, Hermione sentit Ron se tendre, et elle lui agrippa le bras.

Drago retourna la main de Harry pour la placer paume vers le haut, et plaça le bord de la lame contre l'intérieur du poignet de Harry. "Tu te souviens," dit-il, toujours sur le même ton de conversation, "quand tu m'as coupé la main avec ?"

"Je l'ai fait pour te sauver la vie," rappela Harry. Il ne bougea pas, mais Hermione, assez près de lui pour voir le sang battre dans sa gorge, sentit une faible et pénétrante peur. Comment Harry pouvait-il être si tranquille, si modéré ? Elle savait qu'il n'était pas calme : elle pouvait voir la sueur assombrir le dos de sa chemise, collant ses cheveux sombres contre son cou. Mais il ne changea pas d'expression. _Il l'a appris de Drago_, pensa-t-elle.

Drago baissa les yeux, et elle vit un éclair dans ses yeux. "Et que tu aurais fait pour n'importe qui."

"Je n'aurais pas partagé mon sang avec n'importe qui."

"Oh, vraiment ?" La voix de Drago était pleine de sarcasme et de quelque chose d'autre. "Je parie que tu regrettes de ne pas m'avoir laissé mourir quand tu en avais l'occasion."

"Non," dit Harry avec calme mais conviction. "Non. Je ferais encore la même chose."

La main de Drago qui tenait le couteau trembla imperceptiblement. Hermione, essayant désespérément de ne pas bouger, vit ses mains, et son cœur manqua un battement. Les mains de Drago avaient toujours été immaculées, bien faites, les ongles parfaits en demi-lune. Ils étaient désormais rongés jusqu'au sang et il y avait de profondes marques dans sa paume, à l'endroit où ses ongles s'étaient enfoncés. _Qu'a-t-il fait ? Que s'est-il fait ?_

Drago reprit ses esprits. "Bien essayé, Potter, mais c'est un peu tard pour me lécher les bottes. Et puis, je pensais que tu avais plus de cran que ça."

"Va te faire voir, Malefoy !"

"Comme toujours, mon ami."

"Si tu n'y arrive pas du premier coup, réessaie."

Drago pinça les lèvres et siffla. "Bon retour. Tu as pris des leçons auprès de gens plus doués que toi, Potter ? Sirius t'as donné des tuyaux ?"

Harry rit. C'était si inattendu qu'Hermione sursauta presque. Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent. "Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle, Potter ?"

"Je me demandais juste ce que Sirius dirait s'il savait ce que tu fais avec son couteau."

Cette fois, Drago sursauta, et la lame s'enfonça dans le bras de Harry. Drago retira le couteau alors que le sang s'échappait de la plaie et ruisselait, éclaboussant le sol.

Un des gardes s'avança et pressa un carré de tissu sur la coupure ensanglantée. En un instant, il devint écarlate. Le tissu fut retiré, et le garde s'éloigna après avoir rattaché Harry, retournant vers Serpentard, qui tendait une main vers lui.

Hermione détourna le regard, nauséeuse. _Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire avec le sang de Harry ?_

Harry ne semblait pas concerné par la chose. Il ignorait son bras ensanglanté, regardant Drago à la place, et l'expression de son visage était horrible. Hermione pensa que si Harry l'avait regardé comme ça, elle aurait voulu mourir.

Pendant ce temps Drago était devenu très pâle et donnait l'impression qu'il allait être malade. Il referma le couteau, et le remit dans la poche de Harry. Il avait du sang sur les mains désormais et sur le liseré blanc de sa cape.

"Malefoy," dit Harry, si tranquillement qu'Hermione dû se tendre pour l'entendre. "Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça."

"Je mourrais si je ne le fais pas." La voix de Drago était monotone, et Hermione fut surprise par son choix de mots, pas _il me tuera si je ne le fais pas,_ mais _je mourrais_. Comme s'il était hors de contrôle.

"Il y a pire que mourir. Je pense que tu dois le savoir."

Un souvenir de l'ancienne froideur de Drago traversa son visage. "Toi et tes amis m'avez ramené," souligna-t-il froidement. "Je pense que tu m'avais sous-estimé, Potter."

"Non. Je t'ai surestimé. Et maintenant, nous allons tous devoir le payer."

"Tout a un prix," récita Drago d'une voix absente, comme s'il répétait quelque chose qu'il avait appris par cœur.

"Et pour quoi suis-je en train de payer ?"

"Ce que tu m'as fait."

Harry sembla incrédule. "Ce que je t'ai _fait _? Je n'ai rien fait d'autre que sauver ta putain de vie, et te défendre, et te faire confiance ! Je te laisse traîner autour de ma petite amie alors que je sais ce que tu ressens pour elle…"

"Ma vie n'aurait jamais eu besoin d'être sauvée si ça n'avait pas été pour toi !" cria Drago. Des tâches écarlates de rage colorèrent ses joues. "Si ça n'avait pas été pour toi, j'aurais été un loyal serviteur de Voldemort et de mon père. Je ne les aurais jamais combattu, n'aurais jamais su ce que c'était de vouloir les combattre, de vouloir être différent." Et il prononça _différent_ comme si c'était un mot terrible. "Mon père serait _vivant_, si ça n'avait pas été pour toi !"

Harry pâlit, le choc et l'indignation assombrissant son expression. Hermione savait exactement comment il se sentait. Elle savait comment Drago se sentait à propos de Harry. Comment _pouvait-il _dire ces choses ?

Et déjà, il les disait. La colère dans ses yeux était réelle ; ils semblaient être deux joyaux argentés. "Je pense que tu sais ce que c'est que d'avoir une destinée, n'est-ce pas, Potter ?" grogna-t-il. "Mais sais-tu ce que c'est de la changer ? De la combattre et de la combattre chaque seconde de chaque jour jusqu'à ce qu'il ne te reste rien à part des lambeaux de rage et que tout ce que tu veuilles soit de mourir pour enfin trouver le repos ? Et puis tu arrives, jouant le héros, me disant que tu n'as jamais souhaité mourir. 'Pas moi. Jamais.' Ouais, _bien sûr_ que tu n'as jamais voulu. Je ne vis pas dans ton esprit comme tu vis dans le mien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça se passe, ça se passe juste. Je ne t'ai pas changé. Tu m'as changé. Et tu as rendu ma vie intolérable…"

Le choc apparut sur le visage de Harry, suivit par la rage ; il se débattait pour se mettre debout, et s'était jeté si loin en avant que les chaînes qui le retenaient étaient au maximum de leur capacité d'extension. Hermione pouvait voir les bandes de métal couper ses poignets. "Je n'y suis pour rien si ces choses ont eu lieu !" cria-t-il à Drago. "Je n'ai jamais choisi aucune d'entre elles ! Je ne peux changer ce que je suis !"

"_Et moi non plus !_" hurla Drago en retour, et il releva sa manche gauche brusquement, tendant son bras, le montrant à Harry. Il le ramena rapidement, mais pas avant que Hermione n'ait vu, tout comme Harry devait l'avoir vue, la forme noire de la Marque des Ténèbres gravée dans la chair de son avant-bras.

Et Harry resta silencieux. Il se pencha en arrière, et les chaînes cliquetèrent alors qu'elles cognaient la pierre. "Ça doit donc être ainsi…" dit-il lentement.

"C'est comme ça a toujours été. Vraiment, nous ne somme pas si différents, toi et moi : nous sommes tous les deux ce pourquoi on est nés. Nous sommes juste à des côtés opposés de la division, c'est tout. Je suis désolé pour ça, Potter. Et désolé pour toi."

Il semblait vraiment désolé. Hermione sentit son cœur battre très lentement, comme si son sang avait prit la consistance de la mélasse. _Ça ne peut arriver_.

"Ce sont des conneries," dit fermement Harry. "C'est à propos des choix, Malefoy. Il te faut faire un choix."

"J'ai fait mon choix, il y a bien longtemps."

"Alors vis-le. Puisque tu accordes tellement de valeur à ta vie."

Drago se leva. "J'en ai l'intention. Moi vivant avec ça… un point c'est tout."

Harry pencha la tête en arrière et leva les yeux vers Drago, qui détourna les siens.

"Dis-moi au moins comment je vais mourir," demanda-t-il tranquillement. "Tu me dois bien ça."

Drago le regarda un long moment. Ses yeux étaient noirs, presque vides d'expression : c'était juste des yeux humains, les yeux d'un garçon, et ils renfermaient déjà la mort en eux.

"Quand ça viendra, ce sera rapide."

Et il retourna vers Serpentard.

AaAaAaAaAaa

"Alors c'est votre marché ?" questionna le démon en regardant étroitement Narcissa. "Vous allez me renvoyer en Enfer en échange de cette information ?"

"Je sais que Serpentard va essayer de tuer l'un d'eux. Soit Harry, soit mon fils. Pour remplir le marché qu'il a fait avec vous. Je veux savoir s'il y a quelque chose qui prévoit que vous soyez forcé de le prendre à la place…"

"Les pouvoirs de l'Enfer ne peuvent être forcés." Les yeux du démon s'arrondirent en cercles concentriques rouges et or.

"Comment ce marché peut-il être accompli ? Explique."

Le démon secoua la tête. "Enlevez les sécurités de la cellule."

"Explique d'abord."

Le démon secoua la tête. "Je suis lié par le marché que nous avons fait, il ne peut être brisé par moi. C'est dans ma nature Les humains sont des menteurs. Otez les enchantements sur la cellule et prononcez la formule de Bannissement et alors, je vous dirais ce que vous voulez savoir."

"Jure d'abord. Jure que tu ne me feras pas de mal une fois que je t'aurais relâché. Et jure qu'il y a un moyen pour prendre Serpentard à la place de mon fils ou de Harry."

"Je le jure !" certifia le démon, et Narcissa s'avança vers les barreaux de la cellule et, comme Sirius le lui avait montré, ôta les enchantements. Ceci accompli, elle pointa sa baguette sur le démon et lut les mots du sort de Bannissement qu'elle tenait dans la main. Elle n'était pas contente d'utiliser un sort que Lucius avait utilisé, spécialement un qui avait (probablement) provoqué sa mort écœurante. Mais elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle aurait pu faire d'autre.

Alors qu'elle atteignait la fin de l'incantation, un éclair de flammes apparut et encercla le démon. Il rit, rejetant la tête en arrière et plongeant les mains dans le feu.

Narcissa jeta le parchemin qu'elle tenait. "Maintenant dis-moi !" exigea-t-elle par-dessus le craquement du feu et le rire du démon. "Dis-moi ce que je veux savoir !"

Le démon arrêta de rire et la regarda fixement. "Dans le marché original, Serpentard nous a promis un héritier Magid de son propre sang, et c'est ce que nous allons prendre. A moins que le Seigneur Serpent ne soit persuadé de nous offrir l'épée en main propre, auquel cas nous le prendrons à la place."

"En main propre ?" répéta faiblement Narcissa.

Le démon acquiesça.

"Mais il ne ferait jamais ça !" cria-t-elle furieusement, et elle se jeta contre les barreaux, mais le feu les avait rendu brûlants, et elle recula. "_Il ne fera jamais ça _!"

"Vraiment pas mon problème !" répliqua le démon, et il disparut avec un clin d'œil dans une explosion de flammes.

AaAaAaAaAaa

L'ouverture noire dans le mur venait tout juste de se refermer sur Serpentard et son entourage, quand Hermione ôta la cape d'invisibilité et se précipita sur Harry, Ron sur les talons.

Harry était assis comme il l'était quand Drago s'était levé : regardant son bras ensanglanté avec une très, très étrange expression. Hermione tomba à genoux à ses côtés. "Harry ! Tu vas bien ?"

Il acquiesça. Il avait un regard distant, comme s'il avait été dans un endroit très sombre. Elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules et lui massa gentiment le bas de la nuque. Il ne réagit pas.

"Il jouait la comédie, Harry. Il _jouait _juste."

"Je n'en suis pas si sûr…" remarqua Ron.

Elle posa un regard irrité sur lui. "Il _jouait_.Bien sûr que si."

"'Je suis Drago Malefoy, et voici mon expression de Psychopathe Complètement Dément'." fit Ron en une imitation plutôt grinçante de la voix de Drago. "Je ne _pense _pas, Hermione. Allons, il est totalement maléfique. Tu n'as pas vu ses vêtements ?"

"Ses _vêtements ? _Ron, si tu n'as rien d'utile à dire…"

"Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que s'il jouait la comédie, c'était incroyablement convaincant."

Hermione laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération. "Il est _bon _acteur. Nous le savons tous."

"Il n'est qu'une misérable petitefouine, nous le savons aussi," souligna Ron.

"Il n'aurait jamais fait de mal à Harry," martela Hermione, sa voix devenant un sifflement enragé.

"Il l'a _coupé_, Hermione," répliqua Ron qui commençait à avoir l'air furieux.

"Il devait le faire !" s'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers Harry. "Il essayait de te dire quelque chose, Harry, je pourrais dire…"

"En le poignardant dans le bras ?" Ron secoua la tête. "Certains le disent avec des fleurs." ajouta-t-il, pince-sans-rire, "Malefoy le dit avec des couteaux."

Hermione leva le menton et regarda Ron droit dans les yeux. "Tu le détestes toujours autant ?"

L'expression de Ron s'adoucit. "Non. Mais Hermione… _il n'a peut-être pas eu le choix_.Tu le sais, pas vrai ? Il aurait pu être sous Imperium. Personne ne peut le combattre comme Harry. Cette épée l'a peut-être finalement…"

"Ron…" dit Harry, parlant pour la première fois.

"…Lupin a dit qu'elle était vraiment puissante. Peut-être que Serpentard l'a menacé de quelque chose. Peut-être qu'il a fini sa Potion de Volonté ou je-ne-sais-pas-quoi. Peut-être que…"

"RON !" répéta Harry plus fermement. "_Où est ta soeur _?"

Ron s'arrêta en plein geste, et se tourna vers l'endroit où lui, Hermione et Ginny s'étaient tenu quelques minutes auparavant. "Ginny ?" appela-t-il, nerveusement. "Sors de sous la cape, tu veux ?"

Il n'y eut aucune réponse.

"Ginny ?" répéta encore Ron, plus faiblement cette fois.

Rien. Devenant très pâle, Ron s'appuya au mur comme si ses jambes l'avaient lâché.

"Oh mon Dieu !" gémit Hermione, les mains plaquées sur la bouche. "Elle les a suivi. La porte était encore ouverte. _Elle a suivi Drago_."

Ron glissa le long du mur et s'assit sur le sol. "Elle ne l'aurait pas suivi," dit-il mollement. "Elle ne pourrait pas faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide."

"Si ça avait été Hermione," remarqua doucement Harry, "je l'aurais suivie."

"Mais elle n'est pas amoureuse de Malefoy," interrogea Ron d'une voix blanche. "N'est-ce pas ?"

Hermione se contenta de le regarder.

"Merde !" s'écria-t-il, et il se couvrit le visage de ses mains.

Harry regarda Hermione. Elle acquiesça, se leva, et alla s'agenouiller près de Ron. "Ron," dit-elle doucement en lui touchant l'épaule, "elle a la cape et le Retourneur de Temps. Elle peut s'enfuir. Elle va s'en sortir."

Ron ne bougea pas. Hermione ne pouvait l'en blâmer. Elle n'avait ni frère ni soeur, Ron était la chose qui se rapprochait le plus d'un frère, et l'idée que quelque chose puisse lui arriver était trop horrible pour être envisagée.

"Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle ait suivi Malefoy," avoua finalement Ron d'une voix sèche. "Bon, je suppose que nous allons bientôt découvrir s'il est ou non digne de confiance, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ne _dis _pas ça !" commença désespérément Hermione, quand un hoquet de surprise venant de Harry l'interrompit. Elle se tourna avec surprise pour voir ce que Harry regardait.

Il semblait regarder le devant de sa propre chemise. Hermione fronça les sourcils de confusion. "Harry ?"

"Hermione, viens là !" appela-t-il avec urgence.

Elle se leva et alla vers Harry, suivit de Ron.

"Le couteau," expliqua Harry, regardant toujours sa chemise. "Sors-le de ma poche."

Elle se pencha pour toucher la joue de Harry, puis baissa la main et la plongea dans sa poche.

Elle sortit le couteau.

Et s'arrêta, le fixant.

Le couteau semblait être tel qu'il avait toujours été. Fermé, le bord de la lame brillant d'un argent sombre. La partie fixe était frappée aux initiales de Harry : HJP. Il y avait une fine ligne de sang sur le côté de la lame. Mais aucune de ces choses n'étaient à l'origine du regard fixe de Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Enroulé tout autour du couteau, comme un lierre autour d'un tronc et brillant d'or pâle dans la lumière bleu ciel de la pièce se trouvait le Charme Epicyclique de Drago sur sa fine chaîne dorée.

AaAaAaAaAaa

**Notes de l'auteur :** Prochain chapitre : Fans de Drago/Ginny, se sera votre moment. Attention à ce que vous espérer, ça pourrait se réaliser. Ne vous inquiétez pas si notre petit Ronniekins est un peu stupide au cours de l'aventure. Il a le truc, et il s'en servira finalement.Harry se fait déchaîner, Drago est un peu plus déséquilibré, des démons, des effusions de sang, des festins morbides, des plans Pas-Si-Rusés, la routine.

**Références:**

1) La chanson chantée par les nains est "Je Suis Peut Etre Un Petit Ramoneur Mais J'Ai Un Enorme Balai", de Rave. La chanson entière peut être trouvée ici.

2) "Vous avez des serviteurs de l'Enfer en bas ?" --** Angel.**

3)"Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai besoin de mes doigts pour m'exprimer." -- **Angel**.

4)"On pourrait commander des sushis et ne pas payer." -- **Repo Man.**

5) " Les conventions qui maintiennent le monde ensemble font appel aux opposés : l'ombre et la lumière, l'uniformité et le chaos, incarné et désincarné."** Neil Gaiman, The Books of Magic**.

6) "Disons simplement que je n'aimerais pas être à ta place." -- **Angel.**

AaAaAaAaAaa

On participé à la traduction de ce chapitre : Elyssia, valounette, kya-the-viper, Xque et alana !

**RAR chapitre 11 par kya-the-viper**

Csame : Merci ) Pour ce qui est des problèmes d'affichage, ce ne sont que des mauvais raccords lors de la mise en commun des parties. Rien de bien grave, on arrangera ça !

Micky : Mais de rien ! lol. Je ne peux rien te promettre pour _Draco Veritas_, mais je pense qu'on le fera (peut-être le commencera-t-on d'ici septembre-octobre si tout va bien, mais comme je l'ai dit, je préfère ne pas trop m'avancer ;)

May-yam : Merci à toi pour ta review )

Violette-Ceresse : lool mais non, tu n'es pas si mauvaise que ça ;) (avec un peu d'entraînement, ça ira, ne t'en fais pas !). Pour tes questions :

-le paragraphe de fin de chapitre est également une traduction, rien n'est de nous.

-je ne connais pas l'âge de Cassandra, peut-être que les autres membres de l'équipe oui, je me renseignerais.

-il y a des chances que l'on traduise la troisième partie (du moins je compte bien la faire, et je doute que les autres veuillent arrêter… courage !) mais tu devrais te mettre à l'anglais si tu veux la lire rapidement lol

Merci pour tes propositions de reviews, mais je ne pense pas que ça sera nécessaire :) Une petite de temps en temps, pourquoi pas, mais dans les limites du raisonnable lol. Nous sommes toujours contents de voir notre travail apprécié, mais il ne faut pas que ça vire en léchage de pompes non plus :p.

Neyarchess : Ma p'tite Ney ! Ahem... oui... calmons-nous (qui a crié au favoritisme ?). Contente que le chapitre t'aie plu ! (personnellement il m'arrive aussi de me marrer en traduisant les disputes Harry/Drago ;) Et il est vrai que Cassandra mérite ce qui lui arrive. Il était temps que son talent soit reconnu à sa juste valeur. Bisous !

Myhahou : Merci beaucoup ) Les chapitres sont longs, c'est vrai, mais c'est vraiment agréable à traduire.

Ahalya : Drago, méchant ? Hmmm... qui sait :p Le fait de savoir que l'on arrive à la fin de _Draco Sinister_ est très encourageant, je te l'accorde lol. Merci pour ta review !

Girlinlove : Merci pour ta pub, c'est encourageant de savoir qu'on est sponsorisés comme ça lol. Des gars dans l'équipe ? Euh... très bonne question. Ne connaissant pas tous les membres, je ne pourrais pas te répondre, mais je pense qu'il doit quand même en avoir un qui traîne quelque part lol.

Myrmeca : Ne t'en fais pas, on ne se décourage pas lol. C'est juste qu'on ne traduit pas tous au même rythme, et que donc les chapitres n'avancent pas à la même vitesse. Mais on fait de notre mieux (et on n'abandonne pas ! ;) Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements.

Kaguran-Chan : Pas besoin de nous remercier ) On prend beaucoup de plaisir à faire cette traduction. Merci pour ta review.

**Note d'alana** : Pour ma part, je rendrai mon tablier après DS. Mais si kya reprend le flambeau, ça serait super ! Je ne me sens pas le courage d'attaquer D. Ca fait quand même plus de 3 ans qu'on est dessus ! Sinon, il reste deux parties pour le chap 13 (je dois me grouiller…) je pense qu'on l'aura posté d'ici un mois.


	13. A Travers Un Verre Teinté

_**Chapitre treize – A travers un verre teinté**_

_Enroulé tout autour du couteau, comme un lierre autour d'un tronc et brillant d'or pâle dans la lumière bleu ciel de la pièce se trouvait le Charme Epicyclique de Drago sur sa fine chaîne dorée._

_L'alcool et le feu ne font pas bon ménage_, pensait Drago en fixant le foyer, où les flammes se consumaient les unes les autres dans un lit de braises rouges flamboyantes. Il avait maintenant bu trois Mai Tai de plus depuis qu'il était revenu dans la chambreet son environnement commençait à paraître un peu bizarre. La chaleur du feu, combinée aux vapeurs de l'alcool courait dans ses veines, le rendant hagard, et encore, c'était sans mentionner le trouble de sa vision. Il se demanda si c'était entièrement normal que la liqueur de son verre soit calme et stagnante tandis que le mobilier semblait tanguer.

Confus comme il l'était, la pièce avait commencé à rappeler à Drago le bureau de son père au manoir : les mêmes épais murs de pierres, les tapisseries inquiétantes pleines de serpents et d'araignées, les mêmes fauteuils lourds… Combien de fois avait-il vu son père installé dans un siège devant le feu, un verre de Whisky Pur Feu qualité Régal dans la main, regardant maussadement les flammes, exactement comme il le faisait maintenant ? Il se sentait presque de retour à la maison ou tout du moins, dans un lieu autre que cette forteresse : un lieu assez étranger et curieusement familier, où la réalité se confondait à la texture d'un rêve.

Dans ce silence, il entendit encore la voix de Serpentard dans sa tête. La voix qui lui parlait de l'engagement qui maintenait le monde, la nécessité des oppositions, l'obscurité et la lumière, le jour et la nuit, le bien et le mal. Le froid glacial et la chaleur brûlante, l'obscurité mortelle et la pétrifiante lumière. Il vit le visage de Harry et son expression quand il l'avait regardé dans la cellule. Ce n'était pas de la rage, ni même du dégoût, ou encore de la désillusion, mais une bien pire combinaison des trois.

_Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Pourquoi suis-je là à penser à ce genre de chose alors que ça ne mène à rien ? _Il leva les yeux et vit sa propre réflexion distordue sur le bord de la coupe d'argent qu'il tenait : la courbe lisse d'une joue, marquée seulement par la minuscule cicatrice de sa pommette, l'argent de ses yeux. _Ou peut être que je deviens réellement ivre ?_ Il posa la coupe sur une table près de son fauteuil avec précautions et fit un signe de la main vers la cheminée : "_Incendio_," soupira-t-il et les flammes s'étendirent de nouveau, comme revivifiées. La lueur ambrée du feu traversait le liquide vert de son verre, le changeant en or. Il laissa sa tête aller en arrière et se caler dans le fond du fauteuil, fermant très doucement ses paupières pour regarder le feu à travers ses cils, une frange d'herbe argentée.

Une ombre passa dans le feu. Il l'ignora. Les images qui dansaient devant ses paupières monopolisaient son attention. Le Miroir Du Jugement, sa surface argent reflétant vers lui, d'abord sa propre pâle figure effrayée... Et ensuite... D'autres choses…Après qu'il ait à peine résisté à Serpentard le conduisant examiner son " armée ". Qui était ridiculement immense. Des Détraqueurs, des Loups-garous, des Trolls et d'autres laides variétés s'étendant aussi loin qu'un œil puisse voir. Il n'avait pas fait suffisamment attention. Fleur lui avait dit que Serpentard lui montrerait des choses si terribles qu'il pourrait en mourir… Bon... Il n'était pas mort. Mais ce qu'il avait senti, laissait une piste blanche et chaude dans son âme. _Des choses dont tu ne te remettras pas._

Une autre ombre passa devant ses paupières. Cette fois, il sentit ses muscles se raidir. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans cette pièce. Il pivota dans son fauteuil, s'attendant à demi à trouver Fleur ou Serpentard ou un autre de ces sous-fifres… Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il découvrit.

Se tenant face à lui, ses cheveux de feu semblant étinceler comme un halo autour se son visage pâle, se trouvait Ginny.

oOoOoOo

Il avait commencé à pleuvoir. L'herbe sous les pieds de Sirius et Lupin était humide et trempait les revers de leurs pantalons comme ils attendaient sur le coteauLeurs têtes et épaules étaientsèches,cependant, grâce au charme Parapluie que Lupin avait lancé dès leur départ de la maison Potter.Sirius avait été si absorbé dans ses pensées, qu'il n'avait prêté que peu d'attention au temps** - **si absorbé dans ses pensées, et les yeux rivés sur le fourreau qui étaitsans aucun doute, la Clé de Gryffondor. C'était un bel objet, si bien fait que l'art qui était camouflé dans le cisaillement des fleurs et s'éloignait dessus et sur les cotés,n'aurait presque rien eu à donner. La seule idée que cet objet ait appartenu à des générations de PotterJames inclus, rendait Siriussi nerveuxqu'il craignait de le laisser tomber ou de l'abîmer. Lupin avait donc suggéré de lui jeter le sortilège "Reductus" ce qui permettrait de le rapetisser à la taille d'une main et de le cacher soigneusement dans la poche intérieure de son manteau, ce que Sirius s'était empressé de faire.

"Qu'attendons-nous encore, Sirius ?"questionna Lupin, sa voix se répercutant faiblement sous le vent violent. Toute la nature semblait se mêler à l'humeur morose et préoccupée de Sirius : d'argentés nuages orageuxfilaient dans un ciel à la teinte de fer mouillé et le vent faisait chanter lugubrement les branches d'arbres.

"Cela sera plus facile de nous faire nous élever ici," répondit Sirius, comme ils arrivaient au sommet de la colline derrière la vieille maison des Potter. Sirius sortit un petit sifflet d'argent de la poche de sa cape, et y souffla ; cela produisit un triste, mais perçant bruit. Sans davantage d'éclaircissements, il le remit en poche.

Aussi vite que Sirius s'y était attendu, ils entendirent des battements d'ailes et se retournèrent vivement pour voir…

Un hibou ?

Un petit hibou au plumage abricot.

Lupin cligna des yeux. "Un peu juste pour nous porter tous deux, ne crois-tu pas ?" demanda-t-il, alors que l'oiseau se posait délicatement sur l'épaule de Sirius et la lui becquetait. Il prit le parchemin qui était lié à sa patte, et le déroula tandis que le hibou prenait son envol, ses ailes blêmes battant durement contre le ciel obscur.

"C'est de Narcissa," expliqua Sirius et, quand il eut fini, il tendit la lettre à Lupin."Elle a soutiré quelques informations à ce démon, apparemment. Mais rien de très utile, cependant."

Lupin, ayant survolé la lettre, était sur le point de répondre quand une large ombre entachale peu de lumière que le faible soleil dispensait au parcheminIl leva les yeux et vit la formeronde d'un gigantesque animal descendant en vol circulaire jusqu'à eux : le corps d'un cheval, ornementé par les ailes et la tête d'un aigle et enfin la queue négligeable d'un lion.

"Buck ?" demanda-t-il, pivotant vers Sirius. Il reconnaissait l'hippogriffe, bien sûr, il avait déjà vu Sirius le monter auparavant, et se le rappelait,du temps où il vivait attaché à l'extérieur de la cabane de Hagrid à Poudlard. Il ne s'était jamais approché de lui, pour diverses excellentes raisons. "Sirius..."

L'hippogriffe atterrit sur l'herbe juste devant eux et se déplaça à grandes enjambées vers Sirius. Buck était un bel animal : son sombre pelage gris se mêlait à un plumage fauve au niveau des ailes, et ses yeux brillaient. Il baissa sa tête contre l'épaule de Sirius. Celui-ci était sur le point de se pencher et de caresser sa tête plumée lorsqu'il vit que l'hippogriffe s'était raidi et regardait derrière lui, les yeux plissés.

Un grondement sourd monta dans la gorge de Buck et il commença à reculer. "Bucky, que…?" commença Sirius, se tournant pour suivre le regard anxieux de l'hippogriffe.

Il vit Lupin, se tenant avec les bras croisés, sa robe tournoyant autour de lui dans le vent tenace comme de sombres ailes pliées en accordéons. Il secoua sa tête légèrement. "Sirius. C'est moi."

"_Ligatus !_" incanta Sirius, élevant sa baguette. Un cordage argenté jaillit de son extrémité. Une des extrémités s'enroula autour de l'encolure de Buck et l'autre se durcit et seréorganisaelle-même, se transformant en anse dans le poing de Sirius. Empoignant la laisse de l'hippogriffe fermement, il pivota pour considérer Lupin "Que veux-tu dire par 'C'est moi' ?"

"Il sent que je suis un loup-garou," expliqua Lupin, regardant avec tension Buck. "Il a peurde moi."

"Peur de toi ?Ne te vexe pas, mais si ça tournait à un combat mains contre bec, je pense qu'il aurait l'avantage."

"Ça n'a pas d'importance. Il est à demi équin. Les chevaux détestent les loups. C'est dans leur sang."

Sirius caressa d'une main la croupe de Buck. L'hippogriffe restait raide, chaque centimètre de son corps était tendu alors qu'il considérait fixement Lupin. "Les chevaux haïssent aussi les lions. Or, il est à demi lion ! On pourrait penser qu'il est d'avantage tolérant. Je sais que les animaux ne t'aiment pas mais je pensais… une créature magique telle que Buck… enfin, je pense que tu peux te débarrasser de Strangulots…"

"Ce sont des créatures du _mal_. Buck est un animal magique, né d'autres animaux, il a leur instinct. Il ne sait pas comment agir face à moi. Je ne parais être rien de plus qu'un homme.Mais je ne le suis pas, et il le sent."

Sirius secoua la tête. "Tu es humain."

"Je ne le suis pas et tu le sais," rétorqua Lupin avec patience.

Sirius le cueillit d'un regard dur.

"Ou peut être que je ne le veux pas, alors," ajouta-t-il.

"Sans doute."Sirius appuya sa tête un bref instant contre le flanc de Buck, puis releva les yeux. "Mais tu dois monter sur cet hippogriffe avec moi.Je ne vois pas d'autres chemins pour aller où nous devons nous rendre. On connaît le chemin mais on ne peut pas Transplaner. Je suis certain qu'il y a des sorts tout autour du châteaunous serions certainement repérés."

Lupin secoua sa têteet fit un pas vers Sirius.

Buck se dressa en arrière, frappant presque Sirius. Sirius esquiva en s'écartant de sa portée, évitant soigneusement de se faire gifler par l'une des ailes de l'hippogriffe battant d'une manière folle."Bucky!"Il essaya de mordre, tirant durement sur la corde."Buck ! Du calme!"

Buck ne semblait pas vouloir s'apaiser. Il continuait à plonger la tête et à se cabrer, ses yeux roulant avec fièvre et sauvagerie. Lupin n'approcha pas plus mais resta inerte, là où il se tenait.

"Buck !" répéta SiriusSa voix était basse et apaisante, alors qu'il tirait l'hippogriffe vers lui par la chaîne qu'il avait conjurée par magie. Lupin observait, sentant l'appréhension former une boule de glace dans son estomac.C'était simplement un fait qu'il avait fini par accepter : les animaux le détestaientAprès qu'il ait été mordu, sa famille avait dû se débarrasser de tous leurs animaux de compagnie, leurs chats et chiens, même les lapins dans leurs clapiers à l'extérieur tressaillaient et furetaient loin de lui quand il passait…

Il y avait toujours eu des clans de loup-garou dans les bois près desquels il vivait, enfant. C'était pour cela qu'il en était venu à se faire mordre en premier. Ilse rappelait un des aînés lui dire, à lui, l'enfant, ces mots : "_Tu es à l'extérieur du monde maintenant. Tu n'en fais plus partie. Les animaux t'éviteront, flairant ta nature, et l'argent, le sang de la terre, te rejettera. Partout où tu iras, la terreessaiera de te vomir de sa surface, car tu es une chose artificielle et la terre hait ce qui est extérieur à sa nature._"

"On pourrait juste Appeler nos balais." suggéra-t-il en les désignant. Il parlaittrès tranquillement, bien qu'il sache que ce soit inutile, comme s'il était possible de faire changer d'avis Sirius alors qu'il avait une idée fixe !

"Buck... est... plus rapide,"pantela Sirius, tenant toujours la laisse de l'hippogriffe fermement. Il tendit le bras et sèchement frôla le plumage au niveau du cou de l'animal, puis il caressa Buck sous le menton. Très lentement, après avoir répété cajoleries et caresses, Sirius vit Buck se calmer suffisamment pour laisser aller sa tête sur son épaule mais sa queue fouettait toujours l'air d'un coté à l'autre de son arrière train.

Sirius se retourna. Ses cheveux noirs lui collaient au front à cause de la pluie. Et il tendit une main à Lupin. "Viens, Remus," dit-il.

Lupin s'approcha doucement. Il se souvenait soudain, non sans un certain amusement, les pansements que Drago avait porté à son bras durant un temps ridiculement long lors de sa troisième année après que Buck l'ait attaquéBien, n'importe quel animal désirant mordre Drago en juste retour des choses ne pouvait être totalement mauvais. Il leva le bras et posa une main contre le flanc de Buck. L'hippogriffe tressaillit, sa peau se contractant au contact de Lupin, mais il ne s'éloigna pas.

Lupin leva ses yeux et vit Sirius, le regardant gravement mais lui souriant tout de même, ses yeux étincelant. "Tu vois ?" triompha-t-il,e xhalant son souffle."Facile."

Lupin ne répondit rien.Il laissa Sirius l'aider à grimper sur le dos de Buck et s'assit pour ne plus bouger tandis que son ami escaladait derrière lui. Il pouvait sentir la peau de l'hippogriffe onduler et se tordre nerveusement là où il le touchait et savait que Buck le subissait comme cavalier seulement par amour pour Sirius. Ce n'était pas la pire raison, supposait-il, de souffrir quoi que ce soit.

oOoOoOo

"Harry ?"

"Oui ?"

"Tu as l'intention de porter ce Charme ou non ? Ce n'est pas sécurisant de juste le tenir comme tu le fais."

Harry était silencieux. Hermione l'observait, pleine d'une curiosité anxieuse. Encore enchaîné au mur, Harry avait réussi à se tortiller de façon à ce que ses poignets attachés soient face à lui, au lieu d'être derrière.Il semblait toujours être inconfortablement installé mais légèrement moins tout de même. Elle baissa les yeux sur sa propre main mêlée à celle d'Harry et posée sur son genou. Son autre main tenait le Charme Epicyclique. Il le serrait dans son poing, la chaîne d'or passait en travers de ses doigts. Commes'il ne voulait jamais plus le laisser s'en aller. Ou encore ne savait quoi en faire.

Elle leva les yeux et regarda Ron, appuyé contre le mur près de l'entrée de la cellule, feuilletant un livre qu'il avait trouvé entre les coussins d'un des canapés accolés au mur. Cela avait tout l'air de s'intituler _Comment être Malfaisant_ par Steve Le Troisième. Ce ne pouvait être une excellente distraction vis à vis de son anxiété pour Ginny, pensait-elle. Elle aurait aimé le voir et lui offrir sa consolation ou simplement sa compagnie mais elle pouvait jurer qu'il préférait rester seul, et de toute manière, Harry avait d'avantage besoin d'elle pour le moment.

Elle se battit contre un sentiment de peur panique. A quoi _pensait _Ginny, se demandait-elle, désespérée. Elle essayait d'être charitable. Bon, si cela avait été Harry, elle aurait couru après lui sans réfléchir, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr, Ginny ne pouvait pas, c'était impossible, aimer Drago autant qu'Hermione aimait Harry.Elle le connaissait à peine. Elle ne le connaissait pas autant que Hermione, ne l'aimait pas comme…Bon, _c'était_ un raisonnement improductif. Et ça ne ramènerait pas non plus Ginny.

"Je ne sais pas," répondit Harry finalement.

"Tu me crois lorsque je te dis qu'il a juste simulé, n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry expira un souffle particulièrement lassé."Oui. Je te crois. Je te crois lorsque tu dis qu'il ne m'a pasdonné un coup de couteauvolontairement, bien queje pense qu'il a probablement échappé à un formidable coup de pied et que tu devrais l'admettre."

"Pourquoi ?" l'interrogea Hermione, rudement."L'aurais-tu blessé à coup de pieds si vos situations avaient été inversées ?"

Harry laissa aller sa tête contre le mur, fermant à demi ses yeux. "Ne commence pas."

Tant bien que mal, elle bascula sur ses genoux pour lu faire face. "Harry, je sais que cela a un rapport avec ce qu'il t'a dit pour te mettre suffisamment en colère et que tu en brises cette porte. N'est-ce pas ?"

"Peut être." Harry n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

"Veux-tu s'il te plaît me raconter ce qu'il t'a dit ?"

Un court silence. "Je ne préférerais vraiment pas."

Hermione se battit contre l'idée urgente de le secouer. Elle voulait protester qu'il ne devrait pas lui cacher ce genre de chose. Qu'ils s'étaient toujours parlés de tout. Mais ensuite, elle sut que ce n'était pas la vérité. C'était Ron qui lui disait toujours tout ; bien qu'elle pût lire les émotions de Harry assez facilement, Harry préférait bien plus garder en lui que de discuter de ses émotions, et plus une chose le déchirait de l'intérieur, plus il travaillait à la dissimuler.

"Ce n'était pas à ton sujet." ajouta Harry,après coup.

Une petite bouffée de culpabilité en elle se mua en soulagement."Je n'ai jamais pensé que c'était le cas," mentit-elle.

Un autre court silence.

"Harry, _s'il te plaît !" _supplia-t-elle.

Ses paupières se soulevèrent doucement, et il la regarda, ses iris s'assombrissant. "Je peux juste te dire que c'était quelque chose de vraiment, vraiment, terrible. Quelque chose que je n'oublierai pas. Jamais. Quelque chose d'impardonnable."

Elle secoua la tête. "Tu dois lui pardonner, Harry."

"_Pourquoi _?"

"Parce que quoi que ce soit qu'il ait pu te dire, il essayait juste de te sauver la vie. Et il avait du comprendre que tu devais le haïr pour ça ! Ne peux-tu pas comprendre à quel point cela a du être difficile pour lui de faire ce sacrifice ?"

"Tu _prends sa défense _?"

Hermione releva le menton."Est-ce que tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te dise ce que j'en pense véritablement ? Tu préfères que je ne te dise pas quand tu as tort ?"

"Il aurait pu faire ça d'une autre façon."

"_Quelle_autre façon ? Tout ce qui aurait pu te mettre dans une fureur pareille te l'aurait fait haïr, c'est comme ça et c'est tout."

Harry se taisait. Il paraissait stressé ; la peau de son visage semblait se tendre sur ses os.

"Harry, il n'aurait _jamais_ voulu te blesser volontairement. Pas comme ça. J'en suis certaine. Il aura planté ce couteau et essayé de te perturber, et ça, parce qu'il ne comprend pas véritablement ses sentiments à ton égard, simplement car tu représentes quelque chose pour lui, mais il ne sait pas quoi. Ça n'entre pas dans sa palette d'expériences. Il n'a jamais eu de frère, Harry. Il n'a jamais vraiment eu un amiJe ne te parle pas de quelqu'un qui pourrait le disputer intellectuellement.Ouquelqu'un de qui il aurait bonne opinion pour faire l'effort de le garderIl ne sait pas comment agir vis-à-vis toi. Alors, il prend le parti d'être sarcastique ou désagréable, et après lorsqu'il est aimable, tu n'as pas confiance en cette gentillesse et tu le rejettes. Pense à cela, il est, pour le moment, vraiment patient avec toi."

"_Patient _?" bredouillaHarry, dévisageant Hermione avec une telle incrédulité qu'elle en était presque comique. "Malefoy ?"

"Et voilà, tu te remets à l'appeler Malefoy," embraya Hermione, sereine. "A quoi bon ? Tu n'es plus capable de dire son nom ? Il est sur le point d'être lié à toi…" 

"Je ne suis pas lié à Malefoy ! Il ne fait pas partie de ma famille !"

"Si, dans un sens, Harry, il l'est. Que crois-tu qu'est une famille ? Des gens qui sont attachés à toi et tu ne les choisis pas et tu ne peux pas les changer et tu dois vivre avec eux et tu dois juste les aimer."

Harry lui jeta un regard de coté et elle réalisa combien c'était inapproprié à sa propre éducationElle se mordit la lèvre.

"C'est un peu gros," déclara-t-il, catégoriquement, " de me demander d'aimer Malefoy."

"Et bien, tu pourrais juste commencer par l'appeler par son prénom, et essayer."

Harry semblait peu convaincu."Il m'appelle Potter."

"Oui, c'est vrai."Hermione inclina sa tête,et, à la surprise de Harry, l'embrassa légèrement sur la tempe. "Parce que si quelque chose entre vous deux est sur le point de changer, c'est à toi d'amorcer ce changement. Tu as l'avantage sur lui, Harry. Tu as des amis. Tu sais comment les traiter. Lui, non. Il réagit instinctivement. Si tu le considères comme un ami, il sera le meilleur ami que tu auras jamais. Mais si tu le traites comme ton pire ennemi, c'est ce qu'il sera."

"Il ne pense pas à moi comme un ami,"affirma Harry agressivement, mais Hermione pouvait voir l'obstination s'effondrer derrière ses yeux, laissant place à une orageuse anxiété. Elle pouvait le lire avec une telle facilité, de la même façon, en fait, que chacune de ses autres expressions.

"Non," murmura-t-elle avec douceur," sûrement pas. Tu es moins un ami dans son esprit que tu n'es la meilleure partie de lui."

Harry la considéra. Elle leva le bras et ôta le Charme Epicyclique de sa main. Elle sentit son poids dans sa paume, si familier, et si léger finalement pour tout ce que ça représentait : l'essence d'une vie humaine, rendue palpable.Elle avait tant été habituée à ressentir sa pression contre sa gorge que, ces quelques derniers jours, elle se réveillait en le cherchant, puis sursautait et paniquait jusqu'à réaliser qu'il n'était pas là. Alors, elle ouvrit le fermoir de la chaîne et regarda Harry.

Il baissa la tête et elle passa la chaîne autour de sa nuque, déposant le Charme sous sa chemise. "C'est beaucoup de responsabilités," dit-il en le fixant.

"Pas pour toi," sourit Hermione. "C'est simplement... Ce que tu es."

oOoOoOo

Ginny restait immobile, la cape d'Invisibilité drapée autour d'elle, regardant Drago. Pendant un moment, lorsqu'elle était entrée pour la première fois, elle avait hésité, voulant à la fois lui parler et ne pas le faire. Il semblait que chaque fois qu'elle l'avait vu ces derniers jours, il était différent : un nouveau pas l'éloignant de ce lui connu et reconnu. Dans la cellule, il avait été si froid et si glacial qu'elle avait à peine pu le regarder. De même, elle s'était attendue à le trouver seul, mais à la place il avait l'air légèrement… soulagé, comme si un poids avait été ôté de ses épaules. Il était paisiblement étalé dans un fauteuil devant les vagues d'or rouge du feu, qui étendait sur toutes choses, y compris Drago, une lumière dorée transformant ses cheveux argentés en blond et réchauffant d'or sa peau pâle.

Elle laissa tomber la Cape d'Invisibilité à ses pieds, et attendit qu'il la regarde.

Il ne le fit pas. Ou du moins, il ne sembla pas le faire. Il continuait à fixer le feu, comme hypnotisé. Elle fit une autre pas vers lui, puis encore un autre. Elle était suffisamment à sa portée pour pouvoir toucher son bras lorsqu'il se retourna, ses yeux gris grand ouverts, fixés sur son visage.

Elle leva sa main vers lui. "Drago ?"

Le verre qu'il tenait glissa entre ses doigts. Il tomba sur le sol sans se briser et roula dans le feu. Ginny fixa un point derrière lui, clignant des yeux, refusant de voir son visage.

Il n'avait pas l'air heureux de la voir. Il avait l'air horrifié. "_Ginny ?_"

Elle pouvait sentir son cœur pulser dans sa gorger. "Tu vas bien ?" s'aventura-t-elle.

Il la fixa simplement avec la même expression étonnée et renfrognée. Finalement, il éclata de rire. L'espace d'un instant, elle se sentit déconcertée. Certainement, même Drago ne voyait rien d'amusant dans leur situation présente. "Tu es venue me chercher," dit-il, et il y avait une sorte de dureté dans sa voix, bien que sa bouche resta souriante. "N'est-ce pas mignon ? D'une manière stupide."

Elle sentit quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle se rétrécir. "Tu n'es pas heureux de me voir."

"Non. Pensais-tu vraiment que je le serais ?"

Elle redressa le menton. "Oui."

"Pourquoi ? Si tu rencontrais ton meilleur ami en Enfer, serais-tu contente de le voir ?"

Peu sûre de ce qu'il voulait dire, Ginny le fixa, sentant un frisson la traverser.

Il étira une de ses longues jambes, et poussa vers elle l'un des petits repose-pieds. "Et bien, si tu ne pars pas, pourquoi ne pas t'asseoir et prendre un verre avec moi ? Nous pourrions nous serrer dans nos bras. Raconter des blagues. Attendre l'apocalypse."

"Des blagues ?" fit faiblement écho Ginny.

Drago laissa reposer sa tête contre le dossier du fauteuil. La lumière du feu accentuait les creux sous ses yeux, l'angle de ses pommettes, ponctuant son visage de ses propres couleurs d'or et d'or sombre. Le rendant si beau qu'il était presque douloureux à regarder. Et certainement en elle, quelque chose lui faisait mal. " Bien sûr. Des blagues. Par exemple, combien faut-il de Malefoy pour changer une ampoule ?"

Elle le fixa tandis qu'il levait un doigt en l'air.

"Un seul. Mais au bon vieux temps, une centaine de serviteurs auraient changé une centaine d'ampoules à notre moindre désir." Il fit un grand sourire sans joie. "Celle-là, c'est une de celles de mon père. Peut-être faut-il être un Malefoy pour la trouver amusante."

Ginny plissa le nez. "Tu es saoul." constata-t-elle, la suspicion devenant certitude.

"Je ne le suis pas," nia-t-il d'un ton offensé, repoussant les cheveux argentés qui tombaient dans ses yeux. "Je n'ai pris que quatre Mai Tai, et cela ne m'a rien fait."

"Tu l'es !" répondit-elle d'un ton cassant. "Regarde-toi. Tu ne m'as même pas demandé comment j'étais venue ici."

"Cela présupposerait un univers alternatif dans lequel de tels détails me préoccuperaient."

"J'ai utilisé un Retourneur de Temps. C'est une longue histoire. Nous sommes venus en traversant le temps dans la cellule d'adamantine pour vous retrouver, toi et Harry."

"Seulement," remarqua-t-il doucement, "je n'étais pas dans la cellule."

"Oh si, tu y étais."

Il se redressa. Ses yeux adorables paresseusement à demi fermés étaient levés vers elle avec un air pensif. "Tu y étais ? Juste maintenant."

Elle approuva.

"Tu as dit _nous_ ?" remarqua-t-il.

"Je suis venue avec Ron. Et… Hermione," ajouta-t-elle avec un peu de réticence, sachant bien l'effet que cela aurait sur lui. Elle vit les pupilles de ses yeux se dilater légèrement, sa main se crisper sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Mais mis à part ça, sa réaction était plutôt minime. "Nous étions sous la Cape d'Invisibilité."

"Vraiment. " Il y avait dans son regard une sorte d'éclat caché qui la calma instantanément. "Une galerie d'admirateurs invisibles. Et je ne l'ai pas deviné. J'ai dû vous paraître plutôt stupide."

"Non." Elle réprima un frisson. "Stupide ? Tu n'en avais pas l'air."

"Donc, vous êtes venues secourir Harry. Alors, pourquoi n'es-tu pas occupée à le secourir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est la pause-café ? Tu passais par là et tu es venue dire bonjour ?"

"Nous sommes venus vous secourir tous les deux."

"Ainsi que tu peux le voir," et il se pencha, tentant d'indiquer d'un seul geste compact de la main l'ensemble de la pièce, le feu, les verres vides sur la table, "je n'ai pas besoin d'être secouru. Tout va bien pour moi."

"Tout va bien ? Tout ne m'a pas l'air d'aller bien pour toi."

Il se redressa avec une soudaine violence qui la surprit. "Est-ce que tu as _regardé_, quand tu étais dans la cellule ? Est-ce que tu m'as vu ?"

"Je t'ai vu."

"Est-ce que tu m'as vu découper Harry en tranche ? Ton bien-aimé Harry, pour qui tu as eu le coup de foudre il y a six ans maintenant ? As-tu entendu ce que je lui ai dit ?"

La voix de Ginny était assurée. "Je t'ai vu le couper par accident. Je t'ai entendu dire beaucoup de choses dans lesquelles tu ne croyais pas."

"Comment peux-tu dire que je ne croyais pas en elles ?"

"Je le sais, tout simplement." Cela, elle le savait, n'était pas très convainquant. Elle releva le menton d'un air provoquant. "J'en connais plus sur la Magie noire que tu ne le crois. Je peux sentir quand les gens n'agissent pas de leur propre volonté. Et c'était le cas pour toi."

"Vraiment ?"

"Pourquoi me réponds-tu par des questions ?"

"Je te réponds par des questions ?"

"Et maintenant, tu essaies simplement de m'ennuyer," répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec avec irritation.

"En effet. Et c'est plutôt un succès."

Elle le regarda. Il avait disparu dans les profondeurs du fauteuil, et la regardait avec une expression lasse et irritée.

"C'est facile de m'ennuyer, beaucoup trop facile pour toi. Comme arracher les ailes des mouches. Un peu comme tu le faisais avec Harry dans la cellule."

Maintenant, il regardait ailleurs.

"Je me suis figuré que c'était une part d'un plan plus grand pour toi. Je pouvais dire que tu jouais la comédie. Mais tu ne sembles pas avoir de plan. A moins que tu ne considères une bouderie continuelle comme tel."

"Mon plan présent est de devenir tout à fait saoul et d'attendre de voir si Harry décide de me tuer. Pour moi c'est le cas, mais je ne sais pas si c'est le sien. Si cela a du sens."

Ginny ne comprenait qu'une partie de sa diatribe. Elle lui fit face. "C'est ça ton plan ? C'est pathétique."

Ses yeux étincelèrent de nouveau, cette fois avec plus d'intensité qu'ils n'en avaient eu dans tout leur entretien. Il se redressa sur ses pieds, en oscillant très légèrement. Il était peut-être saoul, mais il n'en montrait presque aucun signe, contrairement à Fred et George lorsqu'ils revenaient à la maison après avoir bu plusieurs bouteilles de Whiskey de Feu. Il semblait articuler ses mots avec plus de précision, se concentrant plus qu'il n'en avait l'habitude.

"_Je_ suis pathétique ?" répéta-t-il d'un voix douce et dangereuse. "Je ne me lancerais pas dans cette compétition, Ginny. Pas si j'étais toi." Il s'avança encore d'un pas vers elle, et tendit le bras pour lui toucher les cheveux, enroulant une mèche égaré autour de son doigt. "Que pensais-tu qu'il allait arriver lorsque tu me verrais, Ginny ? Que je te tomberais dans les bras, que je te suivrais comme un petit chien jusqu'à la maison ? Pensais-tu que je te serais reconnaissant ? " Sa main quitta ses cheveux pour toucher sa joue, et glissa sur sa peau comme un rayon de lumière. Il était si proche qu'elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de l'alcool qu'il avait bu, mêlée à celle de sa propre odeur telle qu'elle s'en souvenait : des épices, du cuir, et la fumée du feu. "Peut-être as-tu moins d'imagination que je ne le croyais."

Elle entendit la voix de son frère dans sa tête. _Pour commencer, il faut déjà de l'imagination pour penser que tu as une âme, Malefoy._

"Je ne comprends pas." dit-elle en s'écartant de lui, de son toucher, et lui tourna le dos. C'était plus facile lorsqu'elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit les larmes dans ses yeux. "Es-tu en train de dire que tu ne viendras pas avec moi ? J'ai la Cape d'Invisibilité, ce ne sera pas dangereux…"

"_Dangereux _?" gronda-t-il. Elle frissonna ; bien qu'incapable de le voir, elle pouvait encore visualiser son expression sur son visage, sa colère. "C'est à ça que tu penses ? A de la couardise ?"

"C'est à cela que ça ressemble."

Pendant un moment, il resta silencieux. Elle manqua de se retourner. Puis elle sentit ses mains près de ses avant-bras, et il l'attira contre elle. Elle pouvait sentir les muscles de son torse et de ses épaules se presser contre son dos, et des lames couraient le long de ses nerfs là où il la touchait. "Laisse-moi te dire quelque chose," murmura-t-il à son oreille. "_Tu ne me connais pas_. Tu penses que c'est le cas, mais tu te trompes. Tu ne comprends pas ce que je suis vraiment."

"Et toi oui ?"

"Mon dieu oui. Je l'ai vu. Tu as entendu parler du Miroir du Rised ? Et bien, Serpentard a lui aussi un miroir comme ça. Seulement, celui-là ne montre pas ce qu'on veut. _Il montre ce que tu es vraiment_." Il prit Ginny par les épaules, et la retourna dans ses bras. Elle recula, et il la suivit jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve le dos au mur, Drago devant elle, si proche qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle ébouriffer ses cheveux. "Tu veux voir ce que je suis vraiment, Ginny ? Pense-tu que c'est quelque chose qui t'intéresserait ?"

Elle se retourna et regarda dans ses yeux avec fermeté. "Je pense pas que cela serait si mauvais."

Il éclata de rire, un rire qui se brisa au milieu, aussi cassant qu'un glaçon. "Tu sais ce que j'ai vu dans ce miroir ? "

Elle secoua la tête. Son souffle l'avait fui, mais ses yeux le suppliaient. _Dis-moi_.

"J'ai vu ma famille. J'ai regardé dans le miroir, et j'ai vu mon père me renvoyant mon regard, ses mains couvertes de sang, et des générations de Malefoy se tenaient derrière lui, inclinés devant Serpentard, qui a fait de nous ce que nous sommes, et leurs visages ressemblaient au visage du diable. Et je l'ai su… que c'était ce que j'étais. Même si je n'agis pas comme ça, c'est dans mon sang : la magie noire, le meurtre, la nécromancie. Le sang d'innocents est sur mes mains. Tout ce que j'ai jamais fais de bien n'est qu'un mensonge…"

"_Non !_" Elle plaça la paume de ses mains sur sa poitrine et le regarda fixement, tentant désespérément de lui communiquer une part de l'intensité de ce qu'elle ressentait. "Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu n'es pas responsable des actions des autres. Juste parce que tu es… Même si tu es l'Héritier de Serpentard… Cela ne fait pas de toi un être diabolique."

"C'est le cas à mes yeux," répliqua Drago d'une voix amère. "C'est le cas aux yeux d'Harry, et à ceux d'Hermione. C'est le cas aux yeux de n'importe qui _avec_ des yeux. C'est exactement ce que ça fait de moi."

Ginny secoua la tête. "Ce n'est pas ce que tu es qui importe, c'est ce que tu _fais_, ce que tu as fait. N'en as-tu pas déjà fait assez, n'as-tu pas prouvé que tu n'es pas comme ton père ? Ne lui as-tu pas tenu tête, n'as-tu pas sauvé la vie d'Hermione, tout comme Harry l'aurait…"

"Oh, au diable Harry !" cria-t-il tout d'un coup. Il était devenu d'un blanc de neige à cause de la rage, ses yeux brûlaient d'un feu gris étincelant effrayant à voir. Il criait si rarement que c'était, en fait, tout aussi alarmant. "Je ne suis pas Harry ! Je ne serai jamais Harry ! Si j'ai jamais été comme lui, c'était à cause d'un sort. Ne peux-tu pas te sortir ça de la tête ?"

"_Ecoute-moi_. Chaque parcelle de bonté en toi ne vient _pas_ de Harry. Si tu ne crois pas en toi, alors crois en moi. Je peux _sentir_ le mal dans les gens. Je l'ai senti dans Serpentard quand il est venu chez nous. Je ne l'ai jamais senti en toi. Tu as souvent été un misérable bâtard plein de haine, mais tu n'as jamais été mauvais. Donc tu peux juste… _arrêter_. Arrêter tout ce "Je suis le Prince du Mal ". Parce que tu ne l'es pas. Tu es juste une personne, Drago Malefoy, juste une personne comme n'importe qu'elle autre. Et ton problème n'est pas que tu sois maléfique, c'est que tu as peur. Tu t'enfuis sans arrêt. Tu t'es enfui du Manoir quand tu as cru que Harry et les autres ne te faisaient plus confiance, puis tu t'es enfui loin de moi quand je t'ai dit de rentrer à la maison. Tu as même fui Rogue. Tu as gardé l'épée parce que ça te donnait une raison de fuir loin de Harry et d'Hermione, et de toutes les choses dans la vie auxquelles tu refuses de faire face, et tu as essayé de t'enfuir loin des ténèbres que cela a conjuré, mais tu ne peux pas, et tout ce que tu fais, c'est t'enfuir loin de toi-même et t'enfoncer de plus en plus profondément loin de quiconque pourrait t'aider. Tu _as_ ce que tu voulais, tu sais ? Une famille, des gens qui s'inquiètent pour toi. Et tu les as fui ! 'Oh, il faut que je parte, je suis un danger pour tous les autres, je suis tellement maléfique, que quelqu'un me fracasse vite la tête, et blablabla.' Quel beau bouquet d'auto-indulgence !" Elle lui enfonçait si profondément ses doigts dans le torse qu'il roula de gros yeux dans sa direction avec stupeur. "Qui a dit que tu devais t'asseoir là pendant que les grands évènements pour lesquels tu étais tellement excité surviennent autour de toi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te _bats_ pas ? Parce que, je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je préfèrerais faire une erreur en faisant quelque chose plutôt que d'être terrifié en ne faisant rien !"

Elle prit une courte respiration comme si elle était en train de courir un marathon. Que diable avait-elle dit à l'instant ? Elle était en train de crier – sur Drago – ses oreilles résonnaient encore. Stupéfaite, elle leva la tête lentement et le vit, les yeux baissés vers elle, une expression extrêmement bizarre dans le regard. "Drago…" sa voix se fêla, "je suis tellement…"

_Désolée_ était ce qu'elle avait eu l'intention de dire, mais avant qu'elle ait eu la chance de dire un mot, avant même qu'elle ait eut le temps de le penser, Drago l'avait prise dans ses bras, attirée à lui, et l'avait embrassée avec dureté.

Il y eut quelque chose de lumineux et de frappant en elle. Et ce n'avait rien de commun avec le bref et glacial baiser qu'ils avaient échangé dans sa chambre. Peut-être à cause de la proximité du feu, peut-être à cause de l'alcool dans son sang, peut-être à cause de quelque chose d'autre, sa peau n'était plus froide, mais de la température de son propre sang brûlant. Elle sentait la chaleur de ses mains sur ses épaules, la brûlant lorsque ses doigts coururent le long de son dos, la brûlant au travers de sa robe. L'intérieur d'elle-même semblait être liquéfié, transformé en une sorte de métal en fusion, et la chaleur fluait et refluait en elle, enflammant ses veines, transformant ses os en glace.

Quand il ôta sa bouche de la sienne, elle se sentit perdue, et l'attrapa, un simple agrippement involontaire sur sa chemise, mais il n'avait bougé que pour l'attirer plus près (comme si, pensa-t-elle, ils pouvaient être encore plus proches, il lui semblait déjà que chaque centimètre de leur corps se touchaient) et sa main se glissa d'une manière ou d'une autre dans l'espace inexistant entre eux et commença à trafiquer quelque chose avec l'attache de ses vêtements. Ce quelque chose était très discret, mais tout de même notable, et plutôt sympathique. Cela signifiait qu'il était nerveux. Bien. Et il faisait bien de l'être.

Sa robe s'ouvrit et ses mains se glissèrent à l'intérieur et sous la fine soie de la camisole qu'elle portait en dessous, ce qui ne laissait plus aucune barrière du tout à son toucher. Il lui semblait exactement qu'il n'y avait plus de tissu du tout entre ses mains et sa propre peau nue tandis que le bout de ses doigts traçait des spirales sur son corps, le long de sa colonne vertébrale, sur l'os des ses clavicules, sur le creux au bas de son cou. Il lui sembla soudain extrêmement important qu'il y ait encore moins de vêtements entre eux, et c'est avec cet objectif en tête que ses mains se mirent à courir sur sa chemise et à tirer si fort qu'elle eut soudain une vision d'elle-même en train d'arracher complètement le devant de sa chemise, ne lui laissant plus rien que les manches.

Cela la fit glousser. Elle cessa de s'intéresser à sa chemise, et gloussa désespérément contre sa bouche, penchée contre lui. Il se décala un peu, et ses yeux gris se baissèrent vers elle, à demi fermés, paresseux et curieux. "Je n'ai jamais embrassé quiconque qui se soit mit à me rire à la figure." remarqua-t-il, amusé.

Ginny se révéla incapable de répondre. Elle continuait à s'étouffer à moitié. Ce n'était pas si amusant que ça, et pourtant, elle était incapable de s'arrêter. _Les nerfs_, pensa-t-elle, _ferme la !_ Mais c'était inutile.

"Voyons voir combien de temps tu continues si je fais _ça_ !" dit-il, avec une sorte de sourire étrange, et sa bouche monta jusqu'à son oreille, et fit quelque chose de très intéressant qui transforma ses genoux en eau. _Oh seigneur !_ Maintenant, elle se sentait prête à défaillir. Ses lèvres voyagèrent jusqu'à sa gorge et se lancèrent dans quelque chose de plus intéressant encore, et elle découvrit qu'elle ne gloussait plus et qu'elle était incapable de faire autre chose que de s'accrocher à lui, ses mains perdues dans ses cheveux, qui étaient follement fins, soyeux et doux, et sa bouche revint vers la sienne, et toute pensée disparut, ou du moins toute capacité à séparer les pensées en des traits de conscience cohérents. Tout ce qui importait, c'était sa bouche sur la sienne, son cœur battant contre le sien, et elle voulait se noyer dedans, se noyer en lui, dans la poigne solide de ses bras sur son dos, la douceur de sa bouche, la pression de son corps…

"Combien de temps planifiez-vous de continuer ceci, tous les deux ?" s'exclama une voix irritée qui provenait des profondeurs du lit. "Parce que j'essaie de dormir malgré ça, mais, honnêtement, vous faites beaucoup de bruit et c'est plutôt embarrassant."

Ginny se sentit exactement comme si quelqu'un venait de lui verser sur la tête un énorme baquet d'eau glacée. Elle repoussa Drago avec un petit cri et se retourna.

Fleur Delacour était assise sur le lit, les couvertures enroulées autour de ses épaules, bien qu'une longue jambe fuselée soit visible émergeant d'elles. Elle portait une chemise de nuit d'un blanc lumineux qui avait glissé partiellement de ses épaules, et ses cheveux argentés glissaient autour d'elle comme une masse de verre étincelant. Elle était d'une beauté surprenante et Ginny la fixa avec une passion si intense qu'elle se retrouva incapable de dire quoique ce soit. A la place, elle se contenta d'ouvrir la bouche.

Drago, bien sûr, n'était pas soumis à de telles restrictions. "Et zut !" soupira-t-il avec sentiment, "Fleur. Je t'avais totalement oubliée."

"Ceci," répondit Fleur d'un ton impérieux, "était évident."

Drago secoua la tête. En le regardant, Ginny s'aperçut qu'elle avait réussi à lui enlever davantage de vêtements qu'elle ne le pensait. Sa chemise était totalement déboutonnée, une chose qui ne semblait pas le déranger outre mesure tandis qu'il se tenait là, regardant Fleur d'un air irrité. "Et bien, tu aurais pu dire quelque chose !" aboya-t-il.

"Comme quoi ? _Voilà !_ Je t'en prie. Vous étiez occupés." Fleur balançait sa jambe d'avant en arrière d'un air impatient et la fine chaîne d'argent autour de sa cheville étincelait à la lumière du feu. "Je pensais que tu étais plutôt attiré par les brunes, Drago," ajouta-t-elle avec l'ombre d'un sourire. "Ceci est un passionnant nouveau développement. Elle a effectivement les plus mignonnes des tâches de rousseur, mais" et elle ouvrit les yeux tout grands, "est-ce qu'elle te fait faire Boum ?"

Ginny en avait vu suffisamment. Elle se tourna vers Fleur. "Tu ne devrais pas parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là !"

Fleur plissa ses yeux magnifiques. "Je suis désolée." ronronna-t-elle d'une voix tellement sirupeuse qu'on aurait pu écrire avec. "Je crois que j'ai oublié ton nom."

"Oh !" Ginny poussa un petit cri d'indignation. "Evidemment que tu l'as oublié. Tu n'es sortie avec mon grand frère Bill que pendant 2 ans _entiers _! Espèce de tarte française blonde !"

C'était au tour de Fleur de s'exclamer. "Je ne le suis pas !"

"Tu n'es pas quoi ? Pas une vraie blonde ? _Ca_, c'est un choc !"

Il y eut un son étouffé provenant du coin. Ginny réalisa qu'il s'agissait de Drago, plié de rire en deux. "Dis-moi maintenant," demanda-t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur sur Fleur, "que fait-elle dans ton lit ?"

Drago effaça le sourire de son visage, mais ses yeux brillaient encore. "Et bien, pour le moment, il semblerait qu'elle soit simplement assise là. Pourquoi ? Qu'en penses-tu ?"

"Moi," dit Ginny entre ses dents serrées, "il me semble que tu as fais ça avec Mademoiselle Yo-Yo Knickers. Ce qui est très bien, bien sûr. Tu peux faire ce qu'il te plaît. Mais tu aurais au moins pu me dire que _nous avions un public _!" Ces derniers mots furent prononcés d'une voix stridente.

Drago semblait imperturbable. Il était en train de reboutonner sa chemise avec des gestes paresseux. "J'ai oublié."

"Tu as _oublié ?_"

Il haussa les épaules. "J'ai oublié."

"Je te _déteste _!"

"Mais non." répondit-il avec le même sourire orgueilleux qu'elle avait jadis voulu frapper.

A la place, elle point sa baguette sur lui. "_Sobrietus_ !" incanta-t-elle.

oOoOoOo

Voler sembla calmer l'anxieux Buck. Une fois dans les airs, il paraissait capable d'ignorer la présence de Lupin sur son dos, et de répondre aux caresses rassurantes de Sirius avec de doux claquements de becs qu'on ne pouvait interpréter que comme étant affectueux.

Il s'énerva de nouveau lorsqu'ils survolèrent les sombres cimes d'une forêt. Lupin prit une profonde inspiration. La vue de la forêt agitait en lui le souvenir d'avoir été Appelé ; des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas des souvenirs de tout, mais quelque chose de plus primaire. Il _connaissait _la forêt, il connaissait les chemins qui la traversaient, il _savait_, alors qu'il levait le bras pour taper sur l'épaule de Sirius, où ils devaient atterrir pour trouver le château aux tours grises entouré par des arbres épais.

Frissonnant anxieusement, Buck dut être encouragé pour descendre juste à l'intérieur des murs qui entouraient le château. Aussitôt que Lupin et Sirius furent descendus, ils s'éleva dans les airs, les ailes battant vigoureusement tandis qu'il s'évanouissait au dessus de la cime des arbres. Sirius eut un sourire tordu et toucha le sifflet de cuivre autour de son cou : "Il me semble qu'il n'aime pas trop cet endroit…"

Lupin porta son attention sur les environs. Ils se tenaient juste à l'intérieur des hauts murs gris qui entouraient le château de Serpentard. Sans être jamais venu là auparavant, Lupin avait éprouvé un sentiment de reconnaissance poignant lorsqu'ils s'étaient approchés, comme s'il visitait un endroit qu'il aurait déjà vu en rêve. Les hauts murs étaient familiers, tout comme le jardin envahi de mauvaises herbes qui entourait le château proprement dit. Le ciel au dessus de leurs têtes était d'un bleu de perle, zébré du mauve pâle des derniers rayons de soleil.

Sirius baissa la tête et regarda autour de lui. "Alors, que faisons-nous, maintenant ?"

Lupin haussa les épaules. "J'en sais aussi peu que toi sur le sujet. Pourquoi me demander ?"

"Parce que. Tu résous les problèmes. Tu es le genre de personne à prendre un tuyau d'arrosage tout emmêlé et à passer un jour entier à le démêler. Tu aimes ce genre de choses."

"Ce n'est pas vrai."

"Si, c'est vrai."

"Non."

"Si. Des fois, j'essaie de t'imaginer assis sur une plage avec absolument rien à faire."

"Et ?"

"Et à chaque fois, ça se finit avec ta tête qui explose."

Lupin leva les mains au ciel. "J'aimerais que tu ne me connaisses pas aussi bien."

"On a du chemin derrière nous. Il faut t'y habituer," répondit Sirius avec un grand sourire.

"Je disais ça comme ça." Lupin tourna son attention vers le château et les environs. Les murs noirs étaient lisses et crénelés au-dessus d'eux, les rares fenêtres visibles étaient si hautes qu'il n'y avait aucune chance d'y accéder. La seule entrée qu'ils pouvaient voir dans la structure était les énormes portes de bronze bardées de bronze. "Sirius. Comment allons-nous entrer ? On ne peut pas marcher vers les portes et frapper."

"Ah non ?"

Lupin le fixa. Sirius avait ce _regard_. Le regard. "Qui a dit que je ne pouvais pas faire de la moto sur les pelouses de l'école ?" Le regard "Qui a dit que je ne pouvais pas descendre la Tour d'Astronomie en rappel en utilisant du fil dentaire à la menthe ?" Le regard "Qui a dit que je ne pouvais pas marcher vers les portes et frapper ?"

Sirius marcha vers la porte et frappa.

Lupin courut derrière lui. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi, mais il avait déjà une certaine expérience sur la manière d'empêcher Sirius de se faire tuer. En cas de nécessité, il se sentait capable de réitérer la chose.

La porte s'ouvrit, sans ce bruyant craquement de sinistre augure qu'on aurait pu attendre d'une porte à l'air aussi imposant. Une grande créature encapuchonnée se tenait dans l'entrée, enveloppée dans de longues robes grises.

Lupin vit Sirius pâlir, avant d'apparemment réaliser que ce n'était pas, en fait, un Détraqueur. Ce n'était pas assez grand, et les mains qui émergeaient des manches de la robe grise étaient longues et lisses, et non pas croûteuses et pourries. "Je suis le Gardien de la Porte," dit l'inconnu avec importance en raidissant ses épaules étroites. "Que voulez-vous ?"

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Lupin l'interrompit : "Je suis Rémus Lupin. Je suis un loup-garou, et, euh, c'est ma première fois ici." Il fit une pause. "J'ai été Appelé ici," ajouta-t-il en guise de clarification.

"Oui, très intéressant." La créature leva une longue main grise vers eux avec irritation. "Vous ne savez pas lire ?"

Lupin et Sirius regardèrent dans la direction indiquée. Une plaque de bronze était fixée sur le mur de pierre, à gauche de la porte. Il était écrit : _Créatures des Ténèbres Appelées : Prière d'utiliser l'entrée latérale._

"Oh…" dit Lupin en attrapant le bras de Sirius et en l'attirant loin de la porte. "Désolé. Nous allons passer par le côté."

"Vous devriez," grogna la créature, avant de claquer la porte.

L'entrée latérale était beaucoup plus modeste. Le haut portail en forme d'arche orné de sculptures inextricables était à demi dissimulé derrière la vigne vierge et les plantes grimpantes. Sirius les repoussa et frappa.

Un instant plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme de haute taille qui portait également les longues robes grises qui semblaient être l'uniforme des serviteurs de Serpentard. Cependant, les siennes étaient beaucoup plus étroites, dévoilant une impressionnante silhouette sculpturale. Elle était plutôt grande, presque aussi grande que Sirius, avec de longs cheveux noirs et lisses qui l'enveloppaient, descendant le long de ses épaules jusqu'à ses genoux. Ses yeux étaient grands et très sombres, ses lèvres d'un rouge sang, et ses dents blanches. Elle sourit en voyant Lupin et Sirius. "Tiens, bonjour," ronronna-t-elle. "Vous êtes juste passés nous faire un petit coucou, ou les trolls cannibales ont finalement trouvé un restaurant qui livre à domicile ?"

Sirius était trop occupé à la reluquer, et n'avait rien à dire. Lupin haussa les épaules. "Je suis Rémus Lupin, je suis un loup-garou et je réponds à l'Appel."

Elle haussa ses sourcils délicats avec curiosité. "La plupart des loups-garous sont arrivés il y a des jours," remarqua-t-elle.

"J'ai eu un problème"

"Un problème ?"

"Un problème," répéta Lupin fermement. "Vous êtes la Gardienne ? Y a-t-il quelqu'un à qui on doive parler ?"

"Vous pouvez vous adresser à moi. Je suis de garde. Mon nom est Raven." Il y eut dans ses yeux une étincelle brillante, qui pouvait être de la suspicion, ou peut-être quelque chose d'autre, lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Sirius. "Et vous êtes ?"

"Je suis…" commença Sirius.

"C'est un vampire," dit Lupin rapidement. "S'il nous a fallu tellement de temps pour arriver ici, c'est parce que… euh… nous ne pouvions voyager que de nuit."

Elle regarda Sirius avec intérêt. "Vous êtes un vampire ?"

"Il s'appelle William le Sanglant," broda Lupin. "Il est assez connu pour sa méchanceté et sa, euh, soif de sang." _(6)_

"Vous êtes tous les deux nés humains ? C'est inhabituel. Et un vampire et un loup-garou voyageant ensemble… Bon, je suppose que vous pouviez garder un œil sur les crucifix et les pieux, et qu'il pouvait vous protéger de l'argent. Tout de même, cela semble assez peu pratique." Elle s'adossa contre la porte. "Est-ce que votre ami le vampire parle ? Parce qu'il faut que je vous pose à tous les deux les Questions."

"Les Questions ?" demanda Sirius en écho, revenant soudain à la vie.

"Il y en a trois. La première devait être "Quelle sorte de créature des Ténèbres êtes-vous ?" mais je suppose que vous y avez déjà répondu. Ensuite il y a : "Etes-vous venu ici pour être nettoyés ?"

"Nettoyés ?" répéta Lupin, un peu déstabilisé.

"Vos âmes doivent être nettoyées," expliqua Raven avec sévérité.

"Bien sûr qu'elles doivent l'être !" s'exclama Sirius, "Je pensais justement que j'avais besoin d'un bon nettoyage d'âme. J'ai eu des pensées impures telles que vous n'oseriez même pas les _imaginer_.Des choses vraiment effrayantes. Et puis ce rêve que j'ai fait, où je dansais avec un groupe d'elfes de maison portant des trucs lumineux et moulants…"

"Vos âmes doivent être nettoyées de toute trace d'_humanité_," le corrigea Raven en fixant Sirius comme s'il venait d'une autre planète.

Lupin fit un pas devant lui. "C'est de l'humour Vampire," expliqua-t-il hâtivement. "Il s'est fait du mauvais sang aux Pays-Bas. Il est un peu bizarre depuis."

Elle haussa les sourcils. "Et désirez-vous accepter le Seigneur Serpent comme votre maître, et reconnaissez la supériorité des sorciers au sang pur ?"

Lupin agrippa fermement l'épaule de Sirius. "Nous le sommes," annonça-t-il.

Sans rien dire, elle s'appuya contre la porte ouverte, laissant assez d'espace pour les laisser passer, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'ils puissent passer sans l'effleurer. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle ferma la porte derrière eux et se saisit d'une petite lanterne brillant d'une intense lueur bleue. "Suivez moi !" intima-t-elle avant de descendre vers le hall.

"Qu'est-elle ?" murmura Sirius à Lupin tandis qu'ils suivaient le balancement des hanches plutôt charmant de Raven. "Une Vélane ? Non… Elle est trop sombre."

"Je crois que c'est une Banshee," chuchota Lupin en réponse. "Est-ce que je t'ai déjà mentionné le fait que tu déglutis à mort dès qu'il y a des jolies filles aux environs ? Maintenant, la ferme."

Raven ralentit un peu dans un tournant pour leur permettre de la rattraper. Lupin regardait les alentours avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Ainsi, c'était ça la place forte de Salazar Serpentard, un des plus grand sorciers noirs qui aient jamais vécu, qui avait inspiré tellement d'imitateurs, tels que Gridelwald, Voldemort et Steve le Troisième, qui n'avait pas eu autant de succès dans les Forces du Mal que les autres, mais avait écrit quelques livres célèbres sur l'auto accomplissement. Les murs étaient construits de pierres anciennes qui portaient la marque des outils qui avaient servi à les fabriquer, les rangements étaient construits en bois sombre et dur. Partout, il y avait des serpents, non pas des serpents vivants, mais des motifs clairement reptiliens : des serpents sculptés qui montaient et descendaient le long des arches, se retrouvaient dans les mosaïques sur le sol, ornaient les bras de bronze des torches. Il faisait de fait plutôt chaud dans le château – des feux étaient allumés dans presque toutes les pièces, dansant et rugissant lorsqu'ils passaient, pour certains aussi grands que des feux de joie. _Assez chaud pour des créatures au sang froid_, pensa Lupin.

Ils passèrent un nouveau tournant. Raven était de nouveau en train de regarder Sirius. "Il va falloir que nous vous gardions loin des Vélanes," dit-elle gentiment. "Ou elles vous dévoreront. Pas au sens littéral bien sûr. Bon, pas toutes non plus."

Sirius eut l'air alarmé. "Pourquoi moi particulièrement ?"

Raven le poussa gentiment de l'index. "Allons, vous n'avez pas regardé de miroir dernièrement ? Oh. Non, bien sûr, puisque vous êtes un vampire et ainsi de suite. Mais elles aiment bien les beaux garçons aux cheveux sombres."

Sirius fit un grand sourire. "Mais mon ami Remus sera là, il était plutôt aimé parmi les Vélanes, là d'où nous venons."

Raven sembla désapprouver. "Les relations entre les Vélanes et les Loups-garous ne marchent jamais," susurra-t-elle à Sirius dans un murmure discret. "Sinon, ils auraient les plus mignons bébés Vélanes-garous qu'on puisse imaginer. Oh, regardez, nous arrivons."

Elle s'arrêta en face d'une large porte d'ivoire – ou du moins, Lupin aurait pensé qu'il s'agissait d'ivoire s'il existait une créature vivante pour produire des feuilles blanches d'une telle taille. Il cligna des yeux et la porte s'ouvrit légèrement sous la poussée de Raven. Elle le regarda. "Vous allez là, pour le Test."

"Mais…" Il se tourna pour regarder Sirius.

Raven eut l'air ennuyée. "Que se passe-t-il avec vous deux ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous séparer juste une minute ?" aboya-t-elle. "Nous sommes séparés ici – les loups-garous des Vélanes, les banshees des trolls. A moins que vous ne teniez vraiment à dormir avec les Détraqueurs ?"

Lupin jeta un regard derrière la porte entrouverte. "Cette salle est pleine de loups-garous ?" demanda-t-il en se demandant, par extension, si Sirius allait se retrouver dans une salle pleine de vampires.

"Vous dites ça comme si c'était une mauvaise chose," remarqua Raven, et elle le poussa à l'intérieur. Il eut à peine le temps de jeter un dernier regard à Sirius avant que la porte ne les sépare en se refermant, cachant son ami à sa vue.

oOoOoOo

Drago s'assit très rudement dans la chaise près du feu et saisit à sa tête à pleines mains. Sa vision diminuée et embrumée ainsi que l'agréable sensation de dériver étaient parties,remplacées par une douleur. Une douleur assez semblable à celle d'un petit troll de montagne chantonnant, ayant élu domicile dans sa tête, et venant de décider d'ajouter une deuxième histoire et peut-être une fenêtre en saillie. "Ouille !" souffla t-il, touchant précautionneusement son visage et regardant Ginny d'un air accusateur. "Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?"

"Tu étais ivre." dit-elle sévèrement, rangeant sa baguette magique dans sa poche.La colère émanait d'elle par vagues, miroitant comme la chaleur d'un mirage ; son petit visage, constellé de taches de rousseur virait au rose et sa lèvre inférieure, ronde, tremblait.

"J'ai dû l'être," répliqua-t-il sèchement, pensant aussitôt qu'il avait dû être tout à fait soûl pour oublier que Fleur était toujours endormie dans le lit.

Le visage de Ginny se chiffonna. Drago la considéra, surpris encore, avant de réaliser la façon dont ses dernières paroles avaient dû sonner. Il sauta sur ses pieds, oubliant la douleur dans sa tête."Ginny…"

"Boucle-là !" Elle se recula, par sautillements de ces mains tendues, ses yeux brillant de soupçon."Ne me touche pas."

Drago les laissa tomber avec exaspération."Ecoute…"

Mais à ce moment Fleur fit diversion. Brutalement, sans même produire un son, elle tomba de son lit.

Drago s'élança vers elle, juste à temps pour éviter que sa tête ne heurte le sol de pierre. Il la souleva, la déposa sur le matelas et se pencha. Son cœur battait très fort. Trop fort. "Fleur ?"

Sa tête roula sur son bras, ses yeux toujours fermés, ses paupières tirant sur un bleu déplaisant.

"Fleur !"Il apposa sa main sur son front, le trouvant froid et moite. Au moins, elle respirait encore, même si sa poitrine ne se soulevait que par à-coups brefs et superficiels.

Une seconde plus tard, Ginny était à son coté et le bousculait. Elle se pencha tout en pointant sa baguette vers Fleur, marmonnant des choses que Drago ne pouvait entendre. Il y eut un faible éclat de lumière et Fleur bondit, yeux ouverts.Ginny se releva. Elle recula alors que les yeux de Fleur se remplissaient de larmes.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda-t-elle, luttant pour s'asseoir.

Avec une légère répugnance, Drago se pencha pour l'aider à se redresser. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Ginny sur eux deux. "Tu es tombée."

Elle tendit les bras et s'agrippa à lui. _Je suis en train de mourir._

Drago s'écarta brusquement._Que fais-tu ? Il peut nous entendre._

_Drago. Non. Il ne peut pas.Il n'a pas encore ses pleins pouvoirs. Il ne les aura pas avant que l'Orbe ne s'ouvre. Il ne peut pas entendre lorsque tu me parles ou lorsque tu parles à HarryJe sais que tu ne veux pas me croire, mais s'il te plait, s'il te reste un minimum de confiance en moi, malgré tout, je t'en prie… Crois ça..._

Il la crut. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait découvert sa trahison, il la crutet pas simplement car il savait qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvait mentir lorsqu'ils parlaient ainsi, d'esprit à esprit. Il était conscient des regards furieux de Ginny sur leurs deux personnes, il se rendait bien compte qu'il valait mieux la laisser croire que Fleur et lui fixaient silencieusement les yeux de l'autre. Ça n'aidait en rien, cependant.

_Je peux t'aider_, ditFleur. _S'il te plait, laisse moi le faire. Je veux… Je sais des choses… Je peux te dire…_

Elle se détacha de lui et regarda par-dessus son épaule, les yeux écarquillés. Il pivota brusquement pour voir ce qu'elle considérait et vit que la porte de la chambre à coucher était ouverte et que l'un des valets de Serpentard s'y tenait, austère et silencieux, encapuchonné dans sa robe grise.

Il se tourna immédiatement, son cœur cognant encore à grands coups dans sa cage thoracique, mais Ginny avait disparu. Elle avait dû se dissimuler sous sa cape. C'était une fille futée !

Il releva le menton et se redressant, se parant d'arrogance et d'assurance comme on s'emmitoufle dans une cape. Ses yeux se plissèrent quand il considéra le domestique : "Que fais-tu ici ?"

"J'apporte un messssage," répondit le serviteur, observant Drago.

"J´aurais vraiment besoin de davantage de Mai Tai," répliqua Drago.

"Le Lord Ssserpent dit que vous n'aurez pas plus de boisssson," refusa le domestique d'un ton sans humour. "Il sssouhaite vous voir. Il m'a envoyé à vous. Venez."

Drago lança un regard en arrière, à Fleur et à l'espace vide qui était (il l'espérait) Ginny. Il se pencha et saisit vivement sa cape échouée à terre."Très bien. Allons-y."

Le serviteur mena Drago à une pièce qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Le plafond en était haut et les murs semblaient avoir été creusé dans un seul et même bloc de pierre géant. Il ne s'y trouvait aucune fenêtre et les murs étaient tapissés de rayonnages lourds de livres et d'une variété d'objets magiques d'une rare beauté. Il ne paraissait y avoir aucune raison particulière à leur sélection hormis la décoration du lieu. Les Grimoires de Magie Noire étaient disposés côte à côte avec les livres de Charmes et Incantations pour l'entretien d'une maison. Un chat Egyptien à la silhouette linéaire et élongée contrastait avec une icône ornementale Russe rouge, noire et or. Un tableau miniaturisé d'un cavalier monté sur un cheval était suspendu au-dessus du bureau derrière lequel Serpentard était assis, ses mains croisées devant lui. Il se tenait dans l'ombre de façon à ce que Drago puisse à peine distinguer ses traits.

Le Serviteur s'esquiva sans un bruit, fermant la porte derrière lui. Drago avança jusqu'à la table de travail, se postant devant, les mains dans les poches, mal à l'aise. Un mal de tête lancinant pulsait régulièrement en lui."Vous vouliez me voir ?"

Serpentard le considérait. Et il ne souriait pas. Non pas que Drago ne s'y soit attendu. "En effet."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Drago,se sentant soudain nauséeux.

"Pourquoi penses-tu ?"

Drago hésita avant de répondre. "Et bien, vous ne me posez pas une question sans que vous n'en connaissiez déjà la réponse. Alors supposons simplement que vous m'avez questionné : je ne connaissais pas la réponse donc j'ai menti. Vous l'avez discerné, vous m'en avez réprimandé, et alors nous en arrivons enfin à être direct. Pourquoi voulez-vous me voir ?"

"Ne t'inquiètes-tu donc jamais," demanda Serpentard, écartant sa chaise du bureau et se levant, "de ce qu'avec un tel esprit aiguisé, un jour, tu ne te prennes toi-même à ton propre piège ?"

"J'ai assez d'inquiétude à être découragé par de _réel_s esprits aiguisés, merci."

Serpentard contourna le meuble et se plaça devant Drago. Celui-ci tressaillit quand sa main vint à se poser sur son épaule. "Viens à la lumière." lui ordonna le Lord serpent, et Drago le suivit à contrecœur jusqu'au feu devant lequel Serpentard s'arrêta, ses mains sur les épaules de Drago. "Lève tes yeux vers moi," le somma-t-il.

Drago leva ses yeux et vit, avec un effroi proche de l'écœurement, son propre visage réfléchi dans les yeux de Salazard,à quelques centimètres des siens. Le Lord Serpent le tint comme cela un instant, scrutant les traits du jeune homme. Drago rompit leur lien, désespérément, tentant de fixer autre chose et ses prunelles balayèrent le bureau de Serpentard. Il y avait les tas de parchemin blancs dessus, des piles de Livre de Magie Noire et près de ceux-ci…

Une vague de nausée déferla en lui. Entre deux piles de livres, se trouvait une épée. Ou tout du moins, une partie d'épée. La lame, pour être précis. Fine et miroitante, d'une couleur de clair de lune sur de l'eau, aussi longue que la lame de l'épée de Drago et avec la même rainure courant en son centre. Seulement, cette épée ne se finissait pas en une poignée. Non mais en un amas de tissu sanguinolent qui ressemblait fort à la section d'un poignet humain.

Pour ne pas l'aider, malheureusement, un haut-le-cœur étouffé s'échappa de sa gorge.

Serpentard pivota et regarda dessus son épaule. Ses yeux illuminés fixés sur la lame et il sourit. "Tu la reconnais."

Drago acquiesça malgré lui. "La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, c'était une part de Queudver."

"La Lame Vivante s'est avérée être plus utile que le domestique à qui elle était attachée." commenta Serpentard,effleurant, d'une main tendre la lame.Il la souleva, brièvement, observant la lumière faire étinceler sa surface comme de l'eau, puis la reposa."Sais-tu, Drago, comment une Lame Vivante est faite ?"

Drago secoua sa tête négativement. "Non, mais j'ai comme le sentiment que vous allez me l'apprendre."

"Bien sûr, je ne connais pas tous les secrets pour façonner un tel objet. Mais je sais que les lames, après leur refroidissement, sont lavées trois fois, dans les larmes d'un phœnix, dans le sang humain et ensuite dans le sang de licornes."

Drago sentit si violemment la secousse qu'il s'attendit presque à ce que son cœur s'arrête de battre. Les yeux de Serpentard se plantèrent de nouveau sur lui.

"Tu n'aimes pas ça." remarqua-t-il. "Quel passage, dis-moi ? Le sang de Licorne ? Le sang de Licorne est très pratique. Il peut prolonger la durée de vie, la sauver même."

"Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas en donner un peu à Fleur ?" siffla Drago entre ses dents.

"Le temps viendra bientôt où je n'aurais plus besoin d'elle."

"Et viendra-t-il un temps où je ne serais pas plus nécessaire ?"

"Cela dépend de toi. Qu'as-tu fais récemment, Drago ? Bouder dans ta chambre et boire suffisamment pour un régiment, du moins, selon ton domestiqueTu sembles être capable de tenir ton spiritueux, ce qui est certainement une qualité estimable, mais pas véritablement ce que je cherchais quand je t'ai nommé général de mes armées."

"Que c_herchie_z-vous ? Je n'ai pas d'expérience pour discourir. Je n'ai pas même d'expérience pour _ne pas_ discourir."

Pendant un moment, Serpentard se contenta de le regarder, fermement. Il ne semblait pas courroucé, ce qui constituait un changement d'apparence. "Quand j'avais ton âge, je désirais expérimenter la bataille. J'ai supposé que tu voudrais aussi voir comment se déroulait une guerre, très sauvage."

Drago s'abstint de répondre que si le plan de Serpentard était de se battre dans une guerre particulièrement sauvage, alors il ne voyait pas pourquoi le Lord Serpent avait besoin d'un général en première ligne. "C'est juste..."

"C'est juste que quoi ?"

"Le monde n'est pas comme cela était quand vous étiez... vivant, la première fois.Il y a des armes différentes, des lois différentes, même la magie a évolué, a changé…" Il cessa de parler, pourquoi diable disait-il cela à Serpentard ?

"J'y compte bien." s'exclama Serpentard, inclinant la tête. "Ils m'ont oublié. Je suis une légende maintenant, non pas réel, non pas une menace.Quand je tomberai sur eux avec mon armée, ils n'auront aucun moyen pour me contrerCela rendra mes précédentes réalisations fades par comparaison. Et de cette manière, je vivrais toujours.Et les milliers qui auront été assassinés pour acheter cette immortalité constitueront un monument à notre grandeur."

"Le meurtre. Vous dites que ce n'est rien."

"Les Moldus. Les sang-mêlés. Ceux qui résistent. Seulement eux mourront."

"Tous résisteront. Ce n'est plus comme jadis. Personne dans le monde sorcier ne s'attend à être _gouverné_. Personne."

"Si tous résistent, tous mourront."

"Pourquoi ne me tuez-vous donc pas simplement ?" demanda Drago, levant le menton, "Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi, qu'est ce qui nécessite que je vive lorsque vous savez…"

"Que je ne peux te faire confiance ? Tu ne peux me battre. Ce serait impossible.

"_Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi ?_"

"La prophétie stipule que je dois accéder au pouvoir avec mon descendant à mon coté et que, ensemble, nous apporterons destruction et chaos au Monde sorcier. Cependant, les prophéties ne sont pas fixées. Je sais cela. Pourtant, quand j'ai tracé la ligne qui résultait de ta naissance, mêlant mon sang à celui de créatures, j'ai crée des éléments de Magie Noire, j'ai façonné un chaos unique. J'ai toujours désiré ce moment. Lorsque j'ouvrirais l'Orbe, quand l'affaire sera achevée, alors je ferais de toi ma Source. Et quand cela adviendra, je commanderais ces pouvoirs. J'accomplirais des choses immenses. Alors je deviendrais l'épouvante de la planète."

Les yeux de Serpentard rougeoyaient avec, en leur centre, une lumière noire énigmatique. Drago ne pouvait presque plus supporter de le regarder."Vous n'avez pas peur ?" demanda Drago, d'une voix incertaine.

"Peur de quoi ?"

"Je ne sais pas." Drago baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures. "Du châtiment."

"Non." répondit Serpentard. "Je n'ai peur de rien."

"Personne ne peut avoir peur de rien. Il doit y avoir quelque chose... " commença Drago, pas vraiment impressionné, mais plutôt horrifié. Manquer de crainte à un tel degré lui semblait une qualité totalement inhumaine, comme le manque d'une capacité par étonnement ou stupéfaction.

"Non. La Crainte est née du souci. Je ne me soucie de rien."

"Vous n'avez jamais rien aimé ? "

"Non. Je n'ai jamais rien aimé, ni personne, ni lieu, ni objet. Seule Rowena était une partie de moi." Il tourna ses yeux sur Drago. Ils brillaient dans l'obscurité comme ceux d'un chat. "L'amour est une maladie. Guéris-en toi ou je t'en guérirai."

Drago baissa son regard vers le sol,un doigt froid glissant le long de son épine dorsale._L'amour est une maladie_Il avait pensé, alors qu'il était allongé, toute la nuit durant, dans le cachot de Serpentard comme lors de ses semaines dernières d'école, à regarder fixement le plafond, qu'il se sentait comme oppressé… Comme si un poids lourd s'appuyait sur sa poitrine. Se demandant s'il était possible de se sentir si mal et, cependant, de continuer à vivre. Il se sentait coupable que les pensées de la perte d'Hermione puissent évincer celles de son père derrière les barreaux, ce à quoi il aurait dû penser mais n'y parvenait pas.Sachant qu'il avait été stupide, puéril, que les gens aimaient dans leurs vies qu'à plusieurs reprises, leur cœur se brise puis se reconsolide. Et pourtant,il était effrayé. S'il était l'exception ? Si lui, parmi tous ces gens, avait rencontré la seule chose qu'il ne puisse acheter ou ignorer ou railler ? Et si cette chose, lui était arrivée, s'il l'avait laissé fuir, s'il ne pouvait jamais la reconquérir ? Il s'entêtait avec ses sentiments-là !Et puis qu'il sache que tout ceci ait un rapport avec Serpentard, que certaines de ces émotions qui déferlaient et brisaient tout en lui soient nées de cette vielle histoire sanglante de mille ans, n'importait presque pas.La douleur est la douleur, quelle qu'en soit son origine mystérieuse.

La réalité lui vint avec un soubresautet il se secoua mentalementalarmé par le fait que Serpentard ait pu dire _quoi que ce soit_ qui ait frappé une corde sensible en lui. Il déglutit difficilement et il jeta un coup d'œil alentour. Et il vit que la porte de la pièce était ouverte et qu'un domestique attendait, là, debout, parlant avec Serpentard. Apparemment, il s'y trouvait depuis un petit moment déjà, car leur conversation était fort animée.

"… avons fini de tester le sang que vous nous avez donné, Maître," disait la créature. "Nous n'y avons décelé aucun charme ni aucun sort, bien que nos résultats ne soient pas sans intérêt. Voudriez-vous venir voir ?"

Serpentard acquiesça. "Oui, assez." Il se tourna vers Drago. "Attends-moi ici."

Une fois Serpentard parti, Drago put se détendre très légèrement.Il commença à examiner les étagères de livres, arrangés sans aucun ordre particulier, dont la plupart semblaient traiter des Arts SombresSerpentard avait les exemplaires des _Élaborations Epicyclales de Sorcellerie,_ _le Necronomicon, Comment Diriger des Démons et les Morts_ et quelque chose intitulé _le Manuel Des Mauvais Chefs Suprêmes_,qui ne semblait pas beaucoup avoir été consultéAu hasard, Drago piocha un livre nommé : _Le Dragon de Verre_,qui s'ouvrit sur une illustration de dragons vermeils en vol.Il venait de commencer à le survoler quand la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit dans un doux clic et que quelqu'un passa sa tête dans la pièce.

Il se tourna et cligna des yeux. Il y avait une femme se tenant dans l'embrasure. Il la reconnut. Elle était présente parmi tous ces visages lors de son tour d'observation dans l'armée, le jour précédent.De longs cheveux bruns entourant une figure imposante et les yeux noirs profilés révélateurs de son appartenance aux fées. "Raven," dit-il lentement, extirpant son nom d'un quelconque recoin de sa mémoire."Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ?"

Elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur et avança dans la pièce, traînant un grand homme par son manteau de voyage noir. Un grand homme que Drago reconnut immédiatement avec un énorme choc bouillonnant, comme étant Sirius.

Il entendit à peine Raven lui parler, lui dire que deux des Appelés étaient arrivés au matin, que l'un, un loup-garou, avait été placé avec les autres lycanthropes, mais que le second était un vampire et que par conséquent il n'y avait aucune place pour lui. "Nous n'avons pas d'autres vampires," soupira-t-elle, le regardant d'un air tourmenté. "Alphabétiquement, je pourrais le mettre avec les Vélanes, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une si bonne idée, n'est ce pas ?"

Drago essaya de trouver sa voix, qui l'avait temporairement abandonné.Il regardait fixement Sirius qui, il pouvait le dire, était aussi choqué que lui, bien qu'il fasse un travail excellent sur lui-même pour le dissimuler. Toutes ces années de formation d'Auror, sans doute."Laisse-le ici avec moi," dit-il finalement, sa voix partant légèrement dans les aiguës.

Raven cligna des yeux. "Je vous demande pardon ?"

"J'ai dit : laisse-le ici avec moi. J'ai à lui poser quelques questions."

"Mais, Maitre…"

"_J'ai dit : laisse-le !_"

Elle sursauta, surprise,puis obtempéra, les quittant en fermant calmement la porte derrière elle. Le cœur martelant ses côtes comme un marteau-piqueur, Drago se tourna pour faire face à Sirius.

oOoOoOo

Ginny observait Fleur s'asseoir lentement dans le lit. Elle était aussi blanche qu'une feuille de papier mais sa respiration qui commençait juste à se stabiliser, semblait aller en s'améliorant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'endroit où Ginny se tenait immobile, enveloppée dans la cape d'Invisibilité.

"C'est vraiment impoli d'être invisible lorsque les gens savent que vous êtes là," remarqua-t-elle calmement.

Ginny laissa la cape glisser jusqu'à ses pieds et lui lança un regard furieux. "C'est tout aussi impoli de prétendre ne pas connaître le nom des gens quand on le connaît parfaitement." rétorqua-t-elle vivement.

Fleur sourit soudainement. "Cela va bientôt faire deux ans depuis notre dernière rencontre. Tu as changé. Enormément."

Ginny hésita, pas sûre de savoir si cette remarque correspondait à un compliment ou à une insulte.

"La Ginny Weasley que je connaissais n'aurait pas grondé Drago Malefoy avec de telles paroles. J'étais... impressionnée."

"Tu étais jalouse," répondit Ginny, vraiment méchamment.

"Je ne l'étais pas. J'étais un peu effrayée d'être traitée avec plus d'attentions que je ne le voulais. Je ne suis pas un _voyeuse_."

Ginny rougit furieusement. "Je ne voulais pas… nous n'avions pas…"

Fleur se cala contre les coussins et sourit. "Es-tu tout à fait certaine de ça ?"

Ginny leva son menton obstinément. "_Il_ ne l'aurait pas fait. Il ne me veut pas vraiment."

Fleur émit un reniflement peu distingué. "Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a semblé."

"Il était ivre," dit rapidement Ginny, se détestant elle-même pour la vulnérabilité que reflétait sa voix.Elle ne méritait rien de mieux, pensait-elle, pour être assez stupide de s'impliquer autant avec Drago. Pas qu'ils aient été, en soi, compromis. Mais plutôt pour avoir été sotte de se laisser aller à le prendre en pitié.Bien sûr, les sentiments ne pouvaient pas être contrôlésElle essaya de revenir à de vieilles pensées. Quel était ce moment particulier qui avait balayé sa vieille haine comme par un feu pour faire naître de ses cendres ce nouveau sentiment ? Ce n'était pas le même sentiment qu'elle avait ressenti pour Harry, compris entre l'admiration sincère et la sympathie. C'était plus basique, primitif même, comme si cela grandissait, en son cœur, émergeant d'une zone fort profonde qui ne pouvait être ni contrôlée, ni comprise, ni consolée dans ses déboires. À sa grande horreur, elle sentit des larmes jaillir de ses yeux.

Fleur se leva et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. "Il n'y a aucune raison de pleurer."

Ginny écarquilla les yeux, disposée à chasser ses larmes. "Tu ne comprends pas."

"Si, je comprends," lui rétorqua Fleur, et elle tapota son épaule. "C'est Drago. Il est spécial."

Ginny s'ébroua, ses larmes tarirent. "Et par spécial, tu entends sexy, pas vrai ?"

Fleur haussa les épaules. "C'est un fait. Ce garçon n'aura jamais à s'inquiéter d'être seul. On doit probablement lui proposer des séances de bécotage dans son courrier. Il peut avoir n'importe quelle fille."

Ginny sourit faiblement, et poussa un oreiller du bout de sa chaussure. "Sauf celle qu'il veut vraiment," murmura-t-elle, d'une voix plus attristée qu'elle ne l'eut voulu. "Il ne pourra jamais l'avoir."

Fleur la regarda attentivement. Quand elle parla, son ton était doux. "Drago n'a que seize ans," fit-elle remarquer. "C'est un peut tôt pour 'la seule' et 'jamais' et tout ce qui suit."

"Pas si tu es Drago Malefoy," rétorqua Ginny avec fermeté. "Mais tu sais probablement ça."

Fleur se laissa aller contre les oreillers. "Nous nous sommes uniquement embrassés, ça c'est arrêté là."

Le cœur de Ginny bondit contre sa cage thoracique, mais elle n'en fit rien paraître. "Tu veux dire que vous n'avez pas, tu n'as…"

Fleur secoua sa tête.

"Et comment se fait-il que vous ayez réfréné vos impulsions ?"

"Ce n'était que deux baisers et je pense bien qu'il ne désirait aucun des deux." sourit Fleur. Elle avait les confidences intimes d'une fille qui savait que, pour chaque Drago Malefoy qui ne souhaitait pas l'embrasser, il y aurait eu dix autres hommes qui l'auraient voulu. "Il n'est pas facile. Il a des secrets et une grande part d'ombre ; il pourrait être quelqu'un de vraiment spécial, mais ce n'est pas toujours une chose agréable."

Ginny hésita. Elle se représentait Drago maintenant. Dans sa tête. Quelquefois, quand elle fermait les yeux et le visualisait, elle voyait Tom à la place. Tom qu'elle n'avait jamais véritablement vu, seulement en rêve dans ces pages du journal intime, mais ces traits étaient gravés dans sa mémoire. Tom avec ses cheveux aussi brun que ceux d'Harry et ses yeux d'un bleu semblable à ceux de ses frères, bien plus beau que tous les autres garçons qu'elle ait connus, et plus effrayant aussi. Toute cette terrible beauté pourrissant dans le mal, cet esprit intelligent fermentant dans un égout, tant d'horreurs pour chacun de ses actes accomplis.

Elle baissa les yeux. " Fleur," la héla-t-elle. "Pourquoi es-tu gentille avec moi ? Harry m'a dit ce que tu avais fait, mais je ne peux pas croire… avait-il tort ? Les as-tu _vraiment _trahis ?"

"C'est une longue histoire." Fleur baissa les yeux à son tour, posant ses mains sur son genou. "Ma sœur." Elle se tut, un peu hésitante. "Gabrielle."

"La plus jeune ? Je l'ai rencontré. Est elle malade ou mourante… ?"

Fleur fit signe que non. "Non. Elle est née sans magie."

"Oh." Ginny ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. "Une Cracmole ?"

"Oui, c'est ainsi qu'on les appelle ici."

"Bien, c'est terrible, mais il y a pire…"

"Pas dans ma famille." Fleur dodelina de la tête. "Si un enfant ne montre pas de dispositions à la magie avant l'âge de quatorze ans, il est désavoué par la famille et envoyé dans un orphelinat Moldu. L'enfant ne peut rien hériter, et aucun membre de la famille ne peut alors avoir de contact avec lui."

Ginny frémit. "C'est monstrueux !"

"Ma famille est comme celle de Drago. Très ancienne, et fière de son sang pur. Les Cracmols n'y existent pas et, si cela arrive, tout est fait pour que cela ne dure pas." La voix de Fleur était amère. "Gabrielle est très fragile. Elle n'a pas de magie mais elle souffre de plusieurs affections que seule la magie guérit. J'ai la sensation, le pressentiment, que si elle est laissée dans le monde Moldu, bientôt, elle en… mourra."

"Fleur…" Elle leva la main pour la poser sur le bras de l'autre puis fit marche arrière. "Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi…"

"Je voulais obtenir une source de pouvoir," révéla âprement Fleur. "Je pensais que si je pouvais avoir ça, je pourrais en redistribuer à Gabrielle. L'aider... J'ai tenté d'en parler à l'école avec le professeur Lupin. Il m'a dit qu'il y avait plusieurs manières de transférer la magie d'objets vraiment puissants vers des gens. J'ai essayé d'utiliser l'épée, mais il n'y avait pas moyen de la garder en main... Cependant, cela a attiré pour un court instant l'attention du Lord Serpent sur moi. Il m'a contacté. Il m'a promis d'aider Gabrielle si j'acceptais de devenir sa source. Il a dit que ce serait bref."

"Il a menti, alors."

"Non. Il n'a pas menti. Ce sera bref. Je meurs." Elle greffa ses yeux à ceux de Ginny. "Tu comprends, maintenant ? Je pensais que j'aidais ma sœur. Tu aurais fait la même chose pour un de tes frères, non ?"

"Je l'aurais fait," murmura doucement Ginny . Puis elle fit une pause avant d'ajouter : "Bon... Certainement pas pour Percy."

Le sourire de Fleur embrasa son visage. Elle était toujours, même faible comme à cet instant, étonnamment jolie. Ginny aurait été jalouse, si seulement elle avait senti la terrible tâche de le gérer.

"Je comprends," dit Ginny, sérieuse à nouveau."Je ne sais pas si j'aurais fait la même chose. Je ne peux pas supporter de faire quoi que ce soit qui nuise à Harry ou Drago."

"Je ne savais pas. Je pensais qu'il voulait qu'ils se battent contre la Manticore. Uniquement ça. Je savais qu'ils en étaient capables.Ensemble, ils sont très puissants, bien plus qu'ils ne le pensent. Et 'Arry avait déjà tué des monstres avant."

Ginny secoua sa tête. "Que ferait Serpentard s'il pouvait t'entendre dire tout ça ?"

"Me tuer, je suis sûr. Cela me fait de la peine de dire de telles choses de lui," chuchota Fleur. "Mais il pense que je suis faible. Que je ne suis pas un danger. Il est si puissant, si fort, tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont il est capable. Il faudrait une armée pour lui résister."

Le cœur de Ginny se vida, puis donna alors un petit coup. "Une armée ?"

"Une armée," répéta fermement Fleur. "Tu n'as pas vu les pouvoirs qu'il commande. Les créatures quise sont rassembléespour le servir. Elles sont des centaines. Des milliers.Et quand il se déplace, d'autres se lèvent et le suivent. De son temps, il a détruit des armées entières en invoquant des bourrasques, les déracinant avec une lumière fulgurante, les noyant sous des flots maléfiques. Il a aussi fait disparaître une énorme armée qui combattait contre lui sans en laisser la moindre trace…Le Ministère n'est pas préparé à cela.Ils ne peuvent pas le comprendre. Ce n'est plus comme il y a mille ans, quand les gens croyaient encore aux miracles et au mal parfait. Ils ne peuvent pas s'attendre à ça !"

"A t'entendre on pourrait croire que tu es certaine de sa victoire ?" interrogea Ginny, d'une voix lente et appliquée.

"J'en suis certaine," répondit Fleur, regardant par-delà la fenêtre. "Je ne vois pas d'autres moyens…"

Il y eut un court silence. Puis, Ginny bondit sur ses pieds et saisit la cape d'Invisibilité pour la tendre à fleur. "Quant Drago sera de retour," chuchota-t-elle vivement, "donne-lui ça. Dis-lui de la rapporter à Harry."

Fleur la dévisagea."Mais pourquoi ? Où vas-tu ? Tu n'en as pas besoin ?"

Ginny prit en main le Retourneur de Temps passé autour de son cou, et secoua la tête. "Pas où je vais."

"Mais qu'est ce que va dire Drago quand il reviendra et que tu seras partie ?"

"Drago," murmura Ginny avec satisfaction,"sera vraiment ennuyé." Et sur ce, elle traversa la chambre et sortit. Passée la porte, elle s'y appuya un court moment, scrutant le couloir, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Puis elle regarda le Retourneur de Temps, hésita une infime seconde, et l'activa.

oOoOoOo

Pendant un moment, Sirius roula uniquement des yeux, puis, à grands pas, il traversa la pièce et empoigna brusquement Drago pour l'écraser contre lui durement. Il pouvait sentir la tension du garçon, les os de ses épaules s'enfonçaient à travers l'épais tissu de sa cape d'argent. Et durant un temps, Drago rendit l'étreinte, ses mains agrippées au dos de Sirius, tout aussi étroitement et maladroitement que si c'était la première fois qu'on l'étreignait, sa tête enfouie contre l'épaule de Sirius.

Puis, il le repoussa et recula, secouant la tête. "Ne fais pas ça."

"Nous pensions que tu étais _mort_," souffla Sirius en guise d'explication et reconnaissant qu'il agissait en maman poule.

Drago sourit sans plaisir. "Je l'étais. Je vais mieux."

"Drago…" Sirius fit un autre pas vers lui quand, à son étonnement grandissant, Drago se mit hors de portée, et décrocha une de ses longues armes élancées du mur pour la pointer sur lui.

"Ne t'approche pas aussi prêt !" gronda-t-il.

Sirius le dévisagea bouche bée. Une nouvelle fois, ses yeux embrassèrent la salle, cette fois plus doucement, s'arrêtant sur les riches tapisseries, le miroitement du feu sur les armes, et sur Drago lui-même, tout d'or et d'argent et de noir, semblant faire partie intégrante du décor, telle une pièce maîtresse.

"Qu'est ce que c'est ?" demanda Sirius. "Et pourquoi le pointes-tu sur moi ?"

Drago considéra l'objet métallique dans sa paume. "C'est une Pique. Fabriquée par les Géants. Suffisamment solide pour perforer une porte de pierre."

Sirius plissa ses yeux. "Raven a dit que je devais attendre ici pour rencontrer le Général de Serpentard. Est-ce que…"

"Tu l'as devant toi," dit Drago avec une sorte d'amusement désespéré. "Tu aimes l'uniforme ?"

"Pas vraimen,." répliqua Sirius. "Je n'aime pas les uniformes, ni ton statut de général, ni le fait que tu sembles ami-ami avec Serpentard. Qu'est ce qui t'es _arrivé_ ?"

"Qu'est ce qui ne m'est _pas_ arrivé ?" retourna Drago âprement.

"Et tu empestes l'alcool. Tu as bu ? Tu dois te sentir mieux."

"Je dois me sentir mieux ? Et toi ? Que fais-tu ici et comment cela se fait que tu n'aies pas sauvé Harry et que tu l'aies abandonné ? Tout, ici, est sur le point de s'effondrer. Est-ce que tu sais seulement où se trouve Harry ? L'as-tu trouvé ?"

Sirius tendit une main. "Non. Pas encore. Remus…"

"_Il_ est ici ? Hourra pour la grosse réunion ! Personne d'autre n'a quitté la maison ou tout le monde est-il déjà arrivé à la laissons-nous-tuer surprise partie ?"

"Drago…"

La voix de Drago baissa d'un octave. "Pour ce qu'on en sait, Harry pourrait déjà être mort."

"Non." Sirius montra son bras et le bracelet à la gemme sombre rayonnant. "Le charme Vivisius," expliqua-t-il brièvement.

Un peu de tension s'évacua des épaules de Drago. "Comment avez-vous pénétré le château ?"

Sirius expliqua, aussi rapidement que possible. Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent de confusion. "Un vampire ? Mais Le Test…"

"Oui. J'ai entendu parler d'un Test," continua Sirius. "Raven tenait à ce que je te rencontre d'abord."

Drago jura. Longuement. Sirius était impressionné. Il avait une certaine portée et influence pour quelqu'un de son âge, sans même parler de son adroite proportion à l'imagination.

"A l'entendre, on aurait juré que c'était douloureux," ajouta-t-il quand Drago en eut fini. "Elle assurait que tu pouvais t'y prêter."

"Tais-toi, Sirius. Laisse-moi réfléchir."

"J'ai mieux à faire, même si tu refuses et que tu me vises avec cette Pique. Est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire ?"

"Oui. Tu as dis que tu avais la Clé de Harry ?"

"Oui."

"Donne-la moi." Drago tendit sa main. "Vite."

"Tu sais," répondit Sirius dans le ton de la conversation, "si je le voulais vraiment, je pourrais écarter cette pique et te briser le bras."

Drago blêmit davantage mais garda le bras tendu. "Je sais ça."

"Alors peut-être souhaites-tu me dire ce que tu comptes faire de cette clé ?"

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour répondre… et s'arrêta. Sirius entendit le déclic alors que la porte commençait à s'entrouvrir derrière lui. Et Drago brandit la pique si rapidement que les yeux de Sirius suivirent difficilement son mouvement, et en planta l'extrémité dans son bras. Sirius considéra, avec un grand étonnement, le sang jaillir et tremper la manche de Drago. Et Sirius le fixa, ahuri. Drago, maintenant, souriait d'un sourire déplaisant et tendu, d'une chiquenaude, il retourna la pique dans sa main et le jeta l'extrémité émoussée en avant, vers Sirius.

Qui l'attrapa. Et reste là, alors que Raven, entrait dans la pièce au même moment, respirant avec peine et pointant sa baguette. "Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?"

Drago plaqua une main sur son bras sanguinolent, et affecta d'être furieux et blessé. "Raven," dit-il, désignant Sirius, "ce vampire a tenté de m'attaquer."

"_Attaquer_ ?" répétèrent Raven (menaçant maintenant Sirius de sa baguette) et Sirius en chœur.

"Oui. Il m'a blessé avec cette pique." Drago la désigna, et le visage de Raven prit une teinte terreuse. "C'est contraire à la loi de porter atteinte à Serpentard ou, par extension, à son Héritier. Un tel acte est passible de mort, bien sûr." Drago releva son menton. La lumière des torches teintait ses cheveux d'un halo argenté ironique. Sirius le dévisageait. Ses yeux lui disaient _fais-moi confiance_, mais ses actions allaient dans un autre sens.

"Il est peut être en manque de sang," l'interrompit Raven, concentrée. "Les vampires ont ce problème quelquefois, cela les rend étrange."

"C'est ce que je pensais," concéda Drago d'une voix onctueuse. "Puisqu'il n'y a pas d'autres vampires ici, qu'on pourrait consulter, je suggère que tu l'amènes au donjon et le gardes en confinement jusqu'à ce que cette faiblesse lui passe."

La grimace douloureuse de Drago était presque imperceptible, mais il l'ignora.

"Je dois lui retirer sa baguette, dans ce cas," fit Raven, les yeux posés sur Sirius. "Et le fouiller."

"Fais ce que tu as à faire," ordonna Drago. "Seulement… ne le blesse pas."

"Certainement," acquiesça Raven. "Je vous en laisse le soin, Maître."

"Merci," dit Drago et il y avait une sorte d'hystérie pitoyable dans sa voix, alors que rien ne se voyait dans ses yeux quand ils rencontrèrent ceux de Sirius à l'autre bout de la pièce. "Tu ferais mieux de l'emmener, Raven. Du travail m'attend."

"Tout de suite," répondit gentiment la Banshee, et elle posa sa main sur le bras de Sirius. Il la suivit sans protester.

oOoOoOo

La porte se rabattit derrière Lupin avec le fracas métallique d'une sarrasine s'effondrant. Il toussa et scruta les alentours d'un air un peu nerveux.

Il était dans une vaste salle voûtée d'arches de pierre qui rejoignaient un haut plafond évanoui dans la brume. Non. Il réalisa que ce n'était pas de la brume, mais de la fumée. Une fumée écœurante de douceur qui remplissait la pièce de vapeurs. Il loucha, essayant de voir au-delà de l'obscurité. La pièce semblait être un amphithéâtre, avec une basse estrade centrale encastrée au sol et encerclée de gradins sur lesquels étaient amassés des coussins. Affalés sur les coussins, il distinguait à peine un certain nombre de silhouettes, qui était manifestement humaines.

_Non pas humaines_, pensa-t-il. _Des Lycanthropes, d'autres loups-garous, comme moi…_ Cette pensée était troublante. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas été entouré d'autant d'autres loups. Vingt-cinq peut être trente ans.

"'Lut alors…" Une silhouette apparut à travers la fumée à son coté. Un loup-garou mâle d'environ trente-cinq ans, portant une robe d'un vert choquant et aux cheveux courts. Il l'appelait avec un accent américain. "Attrape !"

Quelque chose vola près de la tête de Lupin. Sans penser, il fouetta l'air de son bras pour l'attraper au vol et le tint pendant un moment. C'était une espèce de baguette magique avec une extrémité aiguisée tandis que l'autre était ornée d'une babiole de verre apparemment enchantée. Cela émit un bref flash de lumière quand il la toucha puis tout redevint sombre.

"Ok. Tu es l'un des nôtres," lui confirma le loup-garou, lui ôtant des mains la sorte de baguette et la faisant disparaître dans les plis de sa robe. "Tu as passé le Test. Félicitations ! C'est quoi ton nom ?"

Lupin se présenta, et d'un air entendu ajouta : "Et maintenant quoi ?"

"Que je sois pendu si je le sais," marmonna le Loup-garou d'une voix morne.

"Oh... Eh bien… Qui dirige, ici ?" demanda Lupin, se demandant s'il pourrait jeter un œil sur leurs plans ou leurs stratégies de batailles.

"Moi." répondit son compagnon, d'un air encore plus assombri.

"Et tu n'as pas… ?"

"Oh, et bien regarde avec qui je travaille !" Le loup-garou balaya d'un bras le reste de la pièce que Lupin était capable de voir plus nettement maintenant. Ils semblaient être trente ou quarante loups-garous dans la salle. Tous étaient reconnaissables uniquement à leurs formes opaques assises ou affalées, tout autour, sur les coussins, à ricaner ou à se chamailler les uns avec les autres. "Une bande de louveteaux apathiques, inutiles aux longs poils !" grommela le loup-garou. "Je te le dis… Tous les esprits combattants se sont reproduits au cours des siècles. Les plus violents d'entre nous se sont fait trucider ! Regarde un peu ce qui nous reste ! Un banc de mauviettes ! Hé, tu n'aurais rien à manger sur toi ?"

"Non," répondit Lupin, d'un air absent, scannant toujours la pièce du regard. "Tu veux dire que Serpentard… Le Lord Serpent vous laisse juste fainéanter ici, à ne rien faire ? Où sont vos plans de bataille, vos stratégies ?"

"J'ai noté quelques plans stratégiques au tableau mais personne n'y a prêté attention. Tu n'as pas à manger, vraiment ? De l'hippogriffe croquant, peut être ? De l'agneau sauté ? De la chèvre croustillante ? Des cacahouètes ?"

"J'ai dit que non." Lupin jeta un œil vers le tableau aux pieds de l'amphithéâtre. C'était un tableau blanc sur lequel avait été noté avec une encre vert-sombre _Plan Pour La Domination Du Monde _sous de minuscules gribouillis. A en juger de plus près, il semblait que quelqu'un avait joué au morpion. "Et c'est tout ?"

"Déjà pas mal. C'est Notre Conseil de Guerre ! J'ai entendu dire que les Trolls étaient un peu mieux organisés. Tu n'as vraiment pas de nourriture ? Tout ce qu'on a eu, c'était des œufs durs. Je mangerais bien des cookies."

"Non, je n'ai rien à man…" Lupin s'arrêta brusquement et fouilla dans sa poche. Il en sortit une poignée de Dragées Surprises 'Pouvoir des Fleurs'. Il vérifia s'il y en avait une au moins de violette (il y en avait deux) et les déposa dans la main tendue de son compagnon. "Ça ne ressemble pas à une assemblée de Conseil de Guerre," dit-il, irrité, "on se croirait plus à une réunion pour une lecture de poésie ! Quelle est la stratégie ? Tuer l'ennemi à coup de prose libre et de thé aux herbes ?"

Le loup-garou gloussa. "J'aime ta façon de penser !" s'exclama-t-il. "Est-ce que ça te plairait de devenir amiral ou peut être… Mieux : baron ? Tu peux m'aider à réveiller ces morveux ! Et pour le plan stratégique… T'en pense quoi ?"

"Je pense que 'amiral' est un terme naval, et que je ne suis pas prêt à devenir baron. Mais je peux être général."

Il tendit sa main au loup-garou, pas véritablement sûr que l'étiquette ne l'autorise, mais prenant le risque. Après un moment, l'autre la prit et la lui secoua. "Général Lupin, bienvenu à la guerre !"

oOoOoOo

Drago était là à regarder la porte de la chambre, imaginant Ginny et Fleur à l'intérieur, l'attendant, assises sur le lit. Elles lui demanderaient "Que veut-il ? Que s'est-il passé ?" et il devrait leur dire pour Sirius et Fleur s'en ficherait probablement, mais Ginny... Ginny le haïrait encore plus qu'elle ne le haïssait déjà.

Il soupira et inclina la tête un moment sur le bois froid de la porte. _J'ai mis mon père derrière les barreaux. Peut être pas directement, mais j'ai laissé faire. Maintenant j'ai mis mon beau-père en prison, et de ma propre main. Je m'améliore. Mais est-ce que ça importe vraiment? _Il entendit sa propre voix, parlant à Serpentard. _Tu ne peux faire le bien avec des pouvoirs venus de l'Enfer._

_Tu ne peux faire le bien._

Il ouvrit la porte et entra. Il vit Fleur, assise au bord du lit, et ses yeux parcoururent aussitôt la pièce à la recherche d'un signe d'une chevelure rouge feu, un éclair de robe verte.

Rien. Elle était partie.

Il fondit sur Fleur. "Où est-elle ? Où est-elle allée ?"

"Elle ne l'a pas dit." Fleur secoua la tête. "Elle est juste partie. Elle a même laissé la Cape d'Invisibilité pour toi. J'aurais imaginé qu'elle serait revenue pour Harry et les autres. Elle ne voulait probablement pas te voir, après la manière dont tu t'es comporté."

"La manière dont je _me _suis comporté ? Oh c'est un peu exagéré. Bordel de merde !" Drago se laissa tomber sur une chaise en la regardant.

"Ce n'est pas très gentil d'aller embrasser des gens à droite à gauche si tu ne le penses pas," dit Fleur d'une manière guindée.

Drago émit un son étranglé. "Et c'est toi qui dit ça."

Fleur sembla blessée. "_Les hommes_…"

Drago l'ignora. "C'est drôlement ennuyeux. Spécialement alors que j'espérais qu'elle reviendrait avec moi."

"Où ?"

"Je dois aller parler à Harry." Il commença à se mettre debout. "Et je dois le faire aussi vite que possible."

"Mais le Seigneur Serpent…"

"Ce qu'il ignore ne le blessera pas."

Fleur secoua la tête en le regardant. "Je ne comprends pas. Ne sens-tu pas la douleur ?"

"Je sens la douleur d'une gueule de bois, si c'est ce dont tu veux parler."

Fleur s'assit plus raidement, les épaules droites, et elle baissa la main pour relever la manche de sa chemise de nuit, montrant ainsi son bras. Drago aperçut brièvement la cicatrice défigurante de la Marque des Ténèbres brûler dans sa peau de crème avant qu'elle ne rabaisse sa manche. "Ça ne te fait pas mal ? "

"Elle me fait mal quand elle brûle dans mon bras. Mais ça à l'air d'avoir guéri. Je _n'aime _pas. Ça ne fait pas mal, par contre."

"Et bien ça devrait. Elle me lance chaque fois que je prononce son nom. Si je faisais quoi que se soit contre lui, comme tu le fais, la douleur serait aveuglante. Je ne comprends pas comment tu fais."

"Peut être parce que tu es sa Source."

Elle secoua la tête. "La Marque nous connecte à lui, comme les Créatures des Ténèbres qu'il commande sont liés à lui par l'Appel. Ça n'a aucun sens. Avec les sortilèges qui sont sur toi, et le lien de la Marque des Ténèbres, il ne devrait y avoir aucun moyen possible pour que tu puisses résister. Dans aucun cas. Ça n'a absolument aucun sens. Ça devrait être impossible. Il le sait. Je le sais."

"C'est peut être la Potion de Volonté," dit Drago, un peu distraitement mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas, il se souvenait de la sensation de la potion s'évanouissant alors qu'il se tenait devant la porte en adamantine, et puis…

Fleur le regarda, dubitative. "Je ne pense pas que tu le crois."

"Peu importe ce que je crois," dit-il rapidement en s'emparant de la Cape que Ginny avait laissé au pied du lit. "Nous n'avons pas le temps pour une grande étude ontologique sur ce qui se passe avec moi. Je dois rejoindre Harry et les autres."

"Qu'est-ce qui arrive à…"

"Non !" dit-il sèchement, et il la vit frémir. "Tu me pardonneras," ajouta-t-il, avec un peu d'acidité, "si je ne te dis pas mes plans en détail maintenant. Tu n'es pas exactement de retour dans mes bonnes grâces."

Il était à la porte quand Fleur parla encore.

"Sois prudent."

oOoOoOo

Il se tourna vers elle, acquiesça, et sortit.

"Deux heures," remarqua Ron.

C'était la première chose qu'il avait dit depuis qu'il avait réalisé que Ginny était partie. Il était revenu s'asseoir avec Harry et Hermione au moins ; ils étaient assis en ligne contre le mur, Harry au milieu, avec Hermione d'un côté et Ron de l'autre, leurs épaules se touchant. Elle pouvait sentir que Harry était joyeux d'avoir Ron de retour avec eux, même s'il était calme et silencieux. Harry était toujours une personne légèrement différente quand Ron était là, et certainement plus joyeuse ; la présence de Ron l'autorisait à faire une sorte de trêve avec le monde autour que rien d'autre ne semblait pouvoir provoquer.

"Elle va revenir," répondit Harry, ses chaînes cliquetant alors qu'il touchait l'épaule de Ron. "Ce n'est pas ta faute."

"Bien sûr que non. C'est celle de Malefoy."

"C'est l'idée," acquiesça Harry avec un demi-sourire.

Ron secoua simplement la tête, l'appuyant contre le mur. Alors qu'il le faisait, Hermione remarqua quelque chose de curieux. Elle se pencha en avant, cligna des yeux, et tendit le bras par-dessus Harry pour toucher l'épaule de Ron. Il leva les yeux vers elle, et elle le vit encore : il y avait une marque sur le côté de sa tempe, juste au dessus et sur le côté du sourcil, une faible marque argentée, juste à l'endroit où Rowena l'avait embrassé. Elle ressemblait presque à la cicatrice d'une vieille brûlure, sauf qu'elle savait qu'il n'avait pas cette marque ce matin. "Ron," dit-elle lentement, "tu ne… tu ne peux pas… _sentir _quelque chose à propos d'où elle pourrait être, n'est-ce pas ?"

Ron la regarda comme si elle était devenue complètement folle. "Je ne peux pas _quoi ?"_

"Rowena a dit que tu étais un Devin. Je pensais que tu pourrais peut-être prédire quelque chose."

"Et bien, je ne peux malheureusement pas," grogna Ron d'un ton irrité. "Je ne peux pas le faire sur demande. Je ne peux pas le faire de toute façon. Attends, ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça." Il passa le dos de sa main sur ses yeux fatigués. "Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais prédit quoique ce soit, je ne pense pas être capable de commencer maintenant."

Hermione soupira. "Peu importe."

Ron reprit du poil de la bête brièvement. "A moins de prédire d'horribles tortures pour Malefoy. Ça, je peux faire."

"Oh, Ron." Hermione laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré. "Pour une fois, j'aimerais qu'il soit là. Il pourrait expliquer ce qui se passe."

"Exact, car il a fait un sacré boulot d'explication quand il est venu plus tôt," souligna Harry, bien que sans rancœur.

"Je souhaite qu'il se montre," dit amèrement Ron. "Ainsi je pourrais le frapper."

L'ouverture sombre dans le mur s'ouvrit, et Drago entra.

Il y eut un court silence.

"Et maintenant je souhaite avoir un millions de Gallions," ajouta Ron, et il balaya la pièce du regard avec espoir.

Hermione le_ fixa_.

"J'ai juste deviné."

Elle retourna son attention sur Drago, qui traversait rapidement la pièce vers eux. Ginny n'était pas avec lui. Il portait son épée, sans fourreau, à la main, et son expression était si extraordinairement triste qu'elle en arrêta presque son cœur. Avant qu'elle ait pu formuler plus qu'une pensée, rapide comme la lumière, Ron s'était mis sur ses pieds et s'était déplacé de manière à se mettre entre Drago et Harry.

Drago s'arrêta, et le dévisagea. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Weasley ?"

Ron croisa les bras sur la poitrine. Il n'avait pas besoin de lever le menton – il dépassait déjà Drago – mais il le fit quand même. "Ne t'approche pas plus."

"Ecarte-toi !"

Ron secoua la tête.

"Tu vas bouger," dit Drago, les yeux plissés, "à moins que tu ne veuilles découvrir quel goût ont les bonnes chaussures de sport italiennes ?"

Ron cligna des yeux. "Quoi ?"

"Je pense qu'il veut dire qu'il va te frapper," traduisit Hermione.

Drago roula des yeux. "Je passe un sale moment. Mes menaces ne sont pas ce qu'elles pourraient être. Alors finissons-en. Ecarte-toi, Weasley."

"Non."

"Ecarte-toi, ou je te coupe une jambe et je te bats à mort avec."

"Oooh, c'est beaucoup mieux." affirma Hermione avec sollicitude. "Très bonne imagination."

"Je ne bouge toujours pas," dit Ron.

Hermione regarda alternativement Ron et Drago. Harry était derrière elle, elle ne pouvait voir son expression. Drago semblait pris entre la surprise et un amusement amer.

"Ecarte-toi. Je le pense."

"Pose d'abord cette épée."

"Weasley, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Dégage."

Ron ne bougea pas. Drago jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione, qui leva les yeux vers lui. Pendant un instant, leurs regards s'accrochèrent, et elle se rappela que ces yeux appartenaient à quelqu'un de son âge, qu'elle avait aimé et en qui elle avait eu confiance. Elle avait regardé en eux si souvent et vu son amour pour elle se refléter, sauf que désormais, ils étaient couverts par quelque chose d'autre, et avaient d'une manière ou d'une autre changés.

Ce fut Harry qui parla ensuite, et pour la première fois depuis que Drago était entré dans la pièce. "Ron. Tout va bien. Laisse-le approcher."

Avec un mélange de dégoût et de confusion, Ron fit un pas de côté, et Drago s'avança pour se prendre sa place. Hermione vit l'éclat de lumière bleue de la lame de l'épée alors qu'il la levait au-dessus de sa tête. Et Harry… Harry s'était mis à genoux, et tirait sur ses mains attachées de manière à placer les chaînes entre elles. Il avait les yeux levés vers Drago, et ses yeux verts étaient calmes.

"Fais-le !"

Drago abaissa l'épée, si vite et si fort qu'elle sembla siffler en coupant l'air. Elle s'abattit, tranchant les menottes d'adamantine qui retenaient les mains de Harry ensembles, les brisant presque en deux. Elles tombèrent sur le sol, pas avec un bruit claquant de métal, mais avec un son sifflant comme un serpent muant.

Hermione reprit sa respiration et commença à s'avancer, mais une main l'agrippant la retint. Elle savait sans regarder que c'était Ron, mais pas pourquoi il la retenait.

Harry se leva très lentement, s'aidant du mur pour se redresser. Elle vit Drago tendre la main comme pour l'aider, mais il retira sa main rapidement. Harry, qui avait les yeux baissés, ne remarqua rien.

Ron lâcha son bras. Elle courut vers Harry, et passa ses bras autour de lui, l'aidant à se lever. Elle le sentit s'accrocher à ses épaules, comme si se lever après être resté si longtemps enchaîné lui était douloureux. C'était probablement le cas. Il resta immobile un moment pour vérifier la solidité de ses jambes. Puis il fit un pas rapide en avant, attrapa un Drago très surpris par le devant de sa chemise, et le plaqua contre le mur. "Très bien, Malefoy. Où est Ginny ?"

oOoOoOo

"Vous voyez, une recherche de groupe n'était pas vraiment nécessaire."

"Oh, mais si, ça l'est," rétorqua Raven, qui se tenait les mains sur les hanches, regardant Sirius comme si elle mourrait d'envie de chocolat et que Sirius était la dernière truffe à la crème brûlée de sa boîte. "Maintenant, enlève tes vêtement."

"Pas sans un dîner et des fleurs avant."

Raven lui jeta un coup d'œil, et sourit. "Les prisonniers doivent être débarrassés de leur baguette ou toute autre arme, c'est le règlement. Tu pourrais avoir caché ta baguette quelque part sur ton corps. Tout ce que j'ai à faire est d'appeler, et cette pièce se remplira de Détraqueurs avides de m'aider. En clair, tu dois retirer des vêtements, ou je t'attache et le fait moi-même."

"Non, voyons, je vais simplement vous donner ma baguette. Regardez, elle est là." Il la tendit et Raven la prit pour l'empaqueter, un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres rouges. Il y avait une certaine faim sombre dans ses yeux qui rendait soudainement son héritage banshee très apparent. Sirius se sentit désolé d'avoir pensé qu'elle était attirante. Peut être à cause de son karma. Il envoya une excuse silencieuse à Narcissa, qui lui manqua soudainement beaucoup.

"Comment puis-je être sûre que tu n'as pas deux baguettes ?" demanda Raven. "Comment puis-je savoir que tu n'as pas un Sort Déclencheur ?"

Devant cette logique inéluctable, Sirius n'avait pas de réponse.

"Maintenant retire tes vêtements," redemanda-t-elle.

Il commença à ôter sa robe en se demandant comment tout cela allait se passer. Il devait secourir son filleul, et au lieu de ça, il faisait un strip-tease pour une très avide banshee dans un cachot glacial. Il se demanda si Drago savait que son incarcération incluait la nudité. Il valait peut être mieux ne pas y penser. Il s'attaqua à sa chemise alors que Raven se saisissait de sa robe et lui faisait les poches. Elle eut un petit rire devant les Dragée Surprises 'Pouvoir des Fleurs', et regarda d'un air interrogateur les Pinceaux à Réalité Magique de Zonko et la pile de vieilles lettres. "Je t'aime bien," dit-elle en faisant courir un doigt rouge noueux à travers son torse. "Je te laisserai récupérer ces choses."

"Si tu m'appréciais vraiment, tu ne voudrais pas me faire enlever mon pantalon," souligna-t-il en se retournant.

Elle lui sourit. "Ne t'en fais pas. Je sais qu'il fait très froid dans les cachots. Je ne porterai pas de jugement." _(5)_

Sirius soupira, et s'attaqua à ses chaussures.

oOoOoOo

"Je ne sais pas," dit Drago, sans quitter Harry du regard. "Je pensais qu'elle serait _là_. C'est pour ça que je suis venu. En partie, du moins."

"Tu ne _sais _pas ?"Cette fois ce fut Ron qui parla. Il était pâle de rage, ses tâches de rousseur ressortant très nettement. "Elle était partie après toi."

"Est-ce qu'elle t'as trouvé ?" ajouta Hermione anxieusement.

"Ouais," fit Drago. "Elle m'a trouvé."

Ils le regardèrent tous avec impatience.

"Me lâcheras-tu ?" demanda-t-il à Harry, presque plaintivement. "Tu es en train de ruiner ma chemise."

"C'est une honte," souligna sarcastiquement Ron, "spécialement quand il devrait être en train de ruiner ton visage."

Harry lâcha Drago et recula. "Parle !" ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Les yeux de Drago se posèrent sur Hermione. "J'étais dans ma chambre. Ginny m'a trouvé. Je l'y ai laissé avec Fleur quand j'ai été convoqué par Serpentard. Quand je suis revenu, elle était partie. Fleur a dit qu'elle n'avait pas dit où elle allait, qu'elle était simplement partie."

"Et pourquoi devrions-nous te croire ?" questionna Ron d'une voix basse et dangereuse.

"Tu as raison, Weasley. Elle m'a trouvé, je l'ai tué, et puis j'ai décidé de venir et de te le dire parce que je n'avais pas encore atteint mon quota personnel d'abus pour la journée et je pensais que tu pourrais m'aider à le remplir."

"Bon, je pense que tu mens," dit Ron. "Ce n'est que mon opinion."

Drago le regarda comme s'il avait atteint les limites de la patience. "C'est ton opinion ? Bon, comment veux-tu recevoir mon poing dans ton opinion ?"

"Ça suffit !" s'exclama Harry. "Vous deux, ayez un combat propre, ou taisez-vous. Mais ces… ces… sarcasmes ne sont _pas_ d'une grande aide. Ron, il n'aurait eu aucune raison de venir s'il était responsable de la disparition de Ginny. Malefoy, commence à parler dans les cinq prochaines secondes ou je te fait _avaler _cette épée."

Drago sourit. C'était un sourire fatigué, mais c'en était quand même un. "Bon, puisque que tu le demandes si gentiment." Le sourire disparut rapidement, et ses yeux s'assombrirent. "Elle a laissé ça," confia-t-il, et il lui tendit le carré de tissu argenté qu'était la Cape. Harry la prit sans faire de commentaire. "C'est vraiment le mauvais moment pour errer autour du château," ajouta Drago. "Des événements sont en cours. C'est en partie la raison pour laquelle je cherchais Ginny. Et une partie de la raison pour laquelle je devais la trouver est que si ce qu'elle m'a dit est vrai, elle est le moyen de vous faire sortir d'ici. Et tu dois partir _maintenant_."Il regardait à présent Harry. "Serpentard veut ta mort," ajouta-t-il abruptement. "Je l'ai fait patienter et l'ai empêcher de te tuer ; je lui ai dit qu'il y avait des sorts sur ta vie. C'est pour ça que je voulais ton sang. Maintenant qu'il l'a examiné, il va savoir que j'avais tort, ou que j'ai menti, et il va venir pour toi. Tu dois partir avant que ça n'arrive."

Hermione se sentit brusquement comme si son sang avait gelé. "Tu es entré dans la cellule," dit-elle à Drago. "Peux-tu nous laisser sortir ?"

Il secoua la tête en plissant les yeux. "Je peux te faire sortir, ou Ron. Mais les murs sont enchantés pour reconnaître Harry comme prisonnier. S'il sort, les alarmes se déclencheront comme une fusée. Nous serons submergés par les Détraqueurs en quelques secondes."

"Donc Harry reste ici," conclut fermement Ron. "Je vais aller chercher Ginny."

"Je viens avec toi," ajouta rapidement Hermione.

"Hermione, _non _!s'écria Harry, encore plus rapidement. Il était devenu très pâle.

Elle se tourna vers lui. "Harry, ça a du sens. Le Lycanthe peut sentir la présence d'autres objets magiques puissants. Il sera attiré par le Retourneur de Temps. Il nous aidera à trouver Ginny, mais ça ne marchera pas pour Ron, donc je dois le prendre et aller avec lui. D'un autre côté, il va errer et ne s'en sortira jamais. Nous prendrons la Cape ; ce sera sans danger."

"Il y a des tas d'objets magiques puissants dans le château…" commença Drago. Et il s'arrêta.

"Mais ces deux-là sont fait pour être ensemble," expliqua tranquillement Hermione. "Je ne veux pas plus errer que Ron. Mais ça a du sens."

Drago regarda par terre ; Ron semblait sûr et déterminé. Elle savait qu'elle irait chercher Ginny si elle ne revenait pas. Elle se tourna pour regarder Harry – et le trouva en train de la regarder intensément.

"Je dois te parler, Hermione," dit-il d'une voix basse. "Maintenant."

Elle le laissa prendre sa main et le suivit à travers la pièce, près de la garde-robe, où il y avait un minimum d'intimité. Bien sûr, elle pouvait toujours entendre la voix de Drago, disant à Ron de prendre la Cape, et lui donnant des instructions pour se retrouver dans le château. "Drago Malefoy, daignant nous aider…" répliqua Ron, irrité. "Finalement, je peux mourir heureux."

"Ça peut s'arranger," répliqua Drago d'une voix glaciale.

"Ecoute, Malefoy. Tu peux te garder tes instructions et te les mettre…"

"Hermione, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?" demanda Harry.

Elle se tourna, leva le visage vers lui, et prit une inspiration. Il était très pâle, aussi pâle que le jour où il avait regardé dans le Miroir du Rised et lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Elle savait à quel point ça avait été dur pour lui, certain qu'il était arrivé au moment où ce qu'il avait à dire était trop petit et trop en retard. Elle se demanda quelle chose terrible était équivalente à son esprit désormais ; ou peut être était-ce juste le danger qu'ils couraient...

Elle tendit la main et prit les siennes, baissant les yeux vers elles alors qu'elle le faisait. Les mains de Harry, si familières et si connues, même quand il avait onze ans et était maigrelet et petit, il avait ces mains belles et délicates. Elles étaient comme les mains de Drago, les mêmes doigts fins, l'index un peu plus long que les autres doigts, la même cicatrice dans la paume, mais elles, c'était celles de Harry, des mains qui lui passaient les flacons en cours de Potions, qui portaient ses livres, qui attrapaient le Vif d'Or, qui la serraient dans le noir.

"Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles," dit-il, avec une soudaine et surprenante intensité. "J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment à propos de tout ça, Hermione. Je veux que tu restes ici."

"Je _dois _y aller. Ginny…"

"Je sais." Il l'attira à lui par les poignets. "Je sais, mais…"

"Je ne t'ai jamais vu si effrayé," remarqua-t-elle avec un sourire chancelant. "Ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on est en danger, nous avons vu la mort de près auparavant, ça a été pire que ça…"

Les mains de Harry serrèrent les siennes. "Il y a des choses pires que mourir," répondit-il, la voix basse. "Je ne pourrais le supporter… si quelque chose t'arrivait… et si je devais me demander, si tu étais quelque part, m'attendant pour… pour…"

"_Harry _!" N'ayant aucune idée de quoi il parlait, mais répondant sans y penser à la douleur dans sa voix, Hermione le serra contre elle. Elle passa ses bras autour de lui et le serra fort, alors qu'il passait une main hésitante dans ses cheveux.

"J'ai toujours aimé tes cheveux."

"Oh sûrement _pas_ ! Ron et toi disiez qu'on avait l'impression que j'avais eu un chat enragé sur la tête !"

Harry sembla choqué. "Oui, quand nous avions _douze ans."_

"C'était quand même très blessant. Tu dois faire quelque chose pour te faire pardonner."

"Je ne suis pas sûre que nous ayons assez d'intimité pour ça," dit Harry, l'air solennel.

"Tu n'en as certainement pas !" appela Drago d'un ton irrité de l'autre côté de la garde robe. "Pitié, épargnez-nous."

Harry ferma les yeux. "Je vais juste faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu ça."

Hermione leva la tête et l'embrassa bruyamment. Ça l'avait toujours amusé, même maintenant, de devoir _lever la tête _vers Harry, qu'il soit devenu si grand et souple et… adulte. Non pas qu'adulte soit mauvais. Adulte était bon, spécialement quand ça allait à quelqu'un d'aussi grand et large d'épaule que l'était Harry.

Ce fut un court baiser, cependant. Elle le brisa, et laissa Harry la suivre au centre de la pièce, où Drago était appuyé contre le mur près de l'entrée de la cellule, jetant des regards noirs, les jambes et bras croisés. Elle le regarda. "Où est Ron ?"

"Je suis ici," fit la voix de Ron, quelque part à côté de Drago. "Pourquoi ?"

"J'ai jeté la Cape sur lui," expliqua Drago d'une voix vide. "J'en avais assez de sa tête."

Il y eut un bruit de toussotement, et Ron réapparut, ayant bougé sous la cape qu'apparemment, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il portait. Il fixa Drago encore, le rouge lui montant aux oreilles. "Espèce… de… misérable… salaud…"

Hermione le prit et le traîna vers la sortie.

oOoOoOo

Ayant actionné le Retourneur de Temps, Ginny tomba à travers les nuages d'un vide mauve, mais sans direction reconnaissable. Ça aurait aussi bien pu être vers le haut, vers le bas, ou un déplacement de côté. Tout avait disparu dans le néant violet. Elle eut un vertige et un sursaut, puis le vide étourdissant disparut en un souffle et elle se retrouva sur pieds sur un sol concret, cernée par les ténèbres.

Elle plissa les yeux pour voir, le cœur battant. Elle avait essayé de régler le Retourneur de Temps dans le passé un moment après son départ, mais elle n'était pas très apte à le régler. Elle s'était peut être trompé de quelques heures, et c'était la nuit.

Mais même dans la nuit la plus sombre, elle aurait dû être capable de voir ses mains devant elle.

Elle chercha sa baguette, et la sortit de sa poche. "_Lumos_ !" murmura-t-elle.

La lumière jaillit de l'extrémité de sa baguette, éclairant les alentours. Elle se tenait dans un couloir, exactement là où elle s'attendait à arriver. Il semblait tellement identique, bien que le sol ne soit pas recouvert de poussière, et que les torchères soient vides.

Elle courut, soudainement désespérée de sortir du château, avec un sentiment terrible de désertion. Ses pieds frappant le sol poussiéreux étaient le seul son audible : il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent, pas même un bruit d'insecte. Elle atteignit le bout du couloir, trouva une lourde cage d'escaliers en colimaçon, et la descendit aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait sans tomber. Quand elle atteignit le bas de l'escalier, elle se retrouva dans une haute antichambre dont le sol, comme un damier, était constitué de dalles vertes et blanches. Elle traversa la pièce jusqu'à la haute double porte, l'ouvrit, et sortit dehors.

Et cligna des yeux, incapable de distinguer ce qu'elle avait en face d'elle pendant un moment. Ici, il y avait plus de lumière, une faible lumière grise presque entièrement bloquée par un énorme mur entourant le château, poussé contre les murs extérieurs. Ginny le regarda avec surprise. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où le mur provenait : circulaire et haut, il semblait s'étendre dans toutes les directions autour du château, et encore et encore aussi loin que son œil pouvait voir, disparaissant dans un vague néant contre un carré de ciel bleu de la taille d'une bille d'enfant. Alors qu'elle descendait lentement les marches, elle prit conscience que le mur n'était pas lisse du tout, mais irrégulier, et constellé d'étranges fleurs rouges...

Des roses. Ce n'était pas un mur entier, mais une énorme haie d'épines. _Comme les ronces qui cernaient le château de la Belle au Bois Dormant_ pensa-t-elle, en riant presque nerveusement. Le Prince devait trouver son chemin à travers les ronces – elle pense très brièvement à Drago, et à son épée – mais il n'y avait aucun prince ici, elle était toute seule.

Poussée par une impulsion qu'elle ne saurait identifier, elle tendit la main et toucha gentiment le bord d'une feuille à l'aide du Retourneur de Temps.

Pendant un moment, rien ne se passa. Puis, avec une forte susurration, comme le bruit d'une eau agitée, les branches commencèrent à s'écarter d'elle, se repliant sur elles-mêmes, lui ouvrant un passage à travers elles. A travers l'espace de la haie elle aperçut une brillante herbe verte, constellée de fleurs blanches. Elle la traversa rapidement et la haie se referma derrière elle comme si elle ne s'était jamais ouverte.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif autour d'elle. Elle se tenait dans une clairière, et elle pouvait voir au loin la ligne sombre d'arbres marquant le début de la forêt. La forêt qui avait grandi tout au bord du château en son propre temps. Mais elle était très loin désormais, et devant elle s'étendait une grande et verdoyante clairière, au milieu de laquelle étaient dressées des tentes multicolores. Elle se souvint fortement du camp de guerre qu'elle avait visité avec Ron et Hermione.

Elle se mit presque à courir, soudainement emplie de l'espoir de revoir quelqu'un – n'importe qui, pensa-t-elle, aurait fait pareil. Le château avait été si silencieux, si vide. Elle atteignit le centre du camp, et regarda autour d'elle. Il y avait des tentes de plusieurs couleurs : bleues, vert clair, orange, et à sa gauche une grande tente écarlate portant un drapeau avec l'emblème d'un lion d'or.

_Gryffondor_.

Elle courut vers la tente, et s'arrêta à l'entrée. Il n'y avait nulle part où frapper, d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir. Avec précaution, elle tendit la main, souleva un coin de tissu, et pénétra dans les ténèbres à l'intérieur.

Comme la plupart des tentes de sorciers, l'intérieur n'avait aucune ressemblance avec l'extérieur. A l'intérieur, les murs étaient fait de panneaux de bois noir, il y avait une cheminée (vide – puisque la journée était chaude et éclairée), de nombreuses petites fenêtres, sans volets, et une large table ronde d'acajou au centre de la pièce, qui était décorée de dessins d'étoiles et de lunes en or. Appuyée contre une patte de la table se trouvait une longue épée d'argent dans un fourreau décoré de brillantes feuilles d'émail, de fleurs et d'animaux.

Un mouvement dans le coin de la pièce attira son regard. Elle se retourna et regarda.

Et vit quelqu'un la regarder en retour. Assis dans un coin de la tente, dans une chaise de bois, se tenait un homme grand aux cheveux indisciplinés, et aux brillants yeux verts. Il avait environ vingt ans, et plus intéressant, était torse nu, portant une paire de pantalons de cuir, et apparemment en train de faire ses lacets.

Il regarda Ginny.

Ginny le regarda.

Il retrouva sa voix le premier. Laissant sa botte tomber sur le sol, il se leva, et d'une voix plus profonde de plusieurs octaves que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait entendu, il dit : "Par l'enfer qui es-tu et que fais-tu dans ma tente ?"

Prise entre le choc et le désir fou de rire, Ginny ôta sa main de devant sa bouche. "_Ben ?_"

oOoOoOo

Le cachot était un cachot. Il avait une légère ressemblance avec les cachots dans lesquels Sirius s'étaient déjà trouvé. Les cachots des Malefoy, par exemple. Des murs de pierre épais couverts d'une déplaisante moisissure. D'épais barreaux gris renforcés par des défenses magiques. L'odeur de pourriture, de vieille transpiration et de peur. Les cachots étaient toujours les mêmes.

Au moins, il avait de nouveau ses vêtements. Raven l'avait autorisé à les reprendre, ainsi que toutes ses possessions, exceptée sa baguette. Il se demanda combien de temps une Fève Tout Goût pouvait survivre. Il se demanda s'il le découvrirait un jour.

Le silence du cachot semblait s'étirer encore et encore. Pour se distraire, Sirius fouilla dans ses poches et commença à étaler leur contenu sur le sol devant lui. Les pinceaux de Zonko. Les lettres de ses anciennes petites amies. Il en prit une ai hasard et l'ouvrit. _Cher Sirius, je suis assise en Histoire de la Magie – à penser que je devrais plutôt rattraper la nuit de sommeil que j'ai manqué la nuit dernière pendant que nous… humm… regardions les étoiles… D'ailleurs, c'est moi ou le Professeur Binns commence à ressembler au marchand de sable ?_

Sirius sourit et remit la lettre dans sa poche. Il y avait d'autres lettres, adressées à James, avec la délicate écriture de Lily, dont la vue lui serra le cœur. James Potter, 30 Gallping Drive, Godric's Hollow, Wales. La vue de l'adresse écrite de la main de Lily lui rappela le souvenir de la maison, souvenir que la vue des ruines n'avait pas effacé.

Il serra la main sur le parchemin, le froissant. _James_.Ils arrivaient, les souvenirs, nombreux et rapides : les sombres pensées de fantômes. James. Il n'avait pas du tout été capable de trouver Lily cette nuit-là. Elle avait été enterrée, disparue, les décombres l'ayant recouverte. Mais James. Il n'avait pas été écrasé, ou blessé de manière visible, mais c'était un mensonge.

_sentant la poussière sous ses mains alors qu'il rampait au milieu des éclats de bois et de pierres, sentant un goût métallique et amer là où il s'était mordu les lèvres _

Sirius pensait que la mort ressemblait à ce que nous étions, mais endormis. Il avait immédiatement su que James était mort. Il était étendu là où il était tombé, sur le dos, une main rejetée et serrant la baguette qui, à la fin, ne lui avait été d'aucune utilité, l'autre main sur la poitrine. Ses lunettes étaient tombées, brisées quelque part, et Sirius aurait voulu les retrouver et les lui rendre car James n'avait jamais été capable de voir clair sans ses lunettes, mais il n'aurait plus le temps pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? Se mettant à genoux, Sirius avait pris son ami par les épaules et l'avait remis droit. Il _semblait _réel sous les mains de Sirius – les mêmes mains qui avaient tenu ses plumes en cours, les mêmes bras qui l'avaient étreint au mariage de James, les mêmes épaules sur lesquelles il pleurait quand il était blessé – et déjà il avait changé pour toujours, comme si quelque chose lui disait que _James _était parti.

Alors dans la maison brisée, s'étouffant dans la poussière toxique, Sirius posa sa tête sur l'épaule de James et cria, un cri trop douloureux et profond pour être accompagné de larmes. Il murmura alors qu'il pleurait, demandant à James de revenir, le suppliant de revenir. Si James avait été vivant, il serait, peu importe la distance à laquelle il était, revenu vers son ami l'appelant si désespérément. Mais les morts sont des voyageurs égoïstes et réticents. Ils ne reviennent pas, peu importe qui a besoin d'eux, peu importe à quel point ils manquent. Peu importe si leur perte peut être surmontée par ceux qu'ils ont laissé derrière.

oOoOoOo

"Ça ne marche pas," dit Hermione avec incrédulité en tenant le Lycanthe.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ça ne marche pas ?" demanda Ron.

Ils étaient serrés ensemble, la cape les recouvrant, sous une cage d'escalier à la sortie de la cellule. Serrant le Lycanthe si fort qu'il lui rentrait dans la paume, Hermione le fixa. "Il ne sent rien," expliqua-t-elle, la voix teintée de panique.

"Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?" Elle pouvait sentir la tension dans l'épaule de Ron. "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"

Elle se redressa, laissant le Lycanthe pendre au bout de la chaîne autour de son cou. "Nous allons… de ce côté," annonça-t-elle au hasard en tirant Ron de sous la cage d'escalier et en prenant un couloir. Il ne protesta pas alors qu'il la suivait, ce qui était, d'après elle, inhabituel. Il était probablement dépassé par tout ça.

Le couloir s'acheva dans une cage d'escalier, dont les marches étaient si hautes que beaucoup d'entre elles ne semblaient être rien de plus que des irrégularités dans la pierre. Hermione se demandait quels pieds les avaient originellement montés alors qu'elle et Ron commençaient à les descendre. Un souvenir net d'avoir déjà descendu ces marches se forma dans son esprit, main dans la main avec quelqu'un. Quelqu'un d'autre que Ron. Quelqu'un avec des cheveux argentés.

Elle s'arrêta et tendit une main pour ne pas tomber. Elle entendit la voix de Ron dans son oreille. "Hermione, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Rien… je vais bien."

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ils tournèrent au coin et se retrouvèrent dans un large hall circulaire dont les murs étaient couverts d'innombrables portes. Le plafond au-dessus d'eux disparaissait dans une brume verdâtre. Les murs étaient nus, mais Hermione savait, de mémoire, qu'ils avaient été couverts de tapisseries en poils de licorne. Et le plafond avait été parsemé d'étoiles. Il y avait eu des divans le long des murs, de longs divans recouverts de coussins écarlates et émeraudes et bleus, et elle se souvint s'être allongée sur ces divans, et pas seule, d'ailleurs...

Hermione se sentit rougir et fut heureuse d'être invisible. _Oh mon Dieu_ Elle baissa les yeux, réalisant qu'elle serrait le Lycanthe, et le lâcha rapidement. La sensation du souvenir disparut peu à peu. Elle était sûre d'être toujours rouge, qui plus est. _Comment peut-on faire ça sur un divan sans en tomber ?_

"Hermione." C'était Ron, lui parlant encore à l'oreille, ou près de son oreille. Il ne pouvait la voir, donc il parlait plutôt dans son cou. "Est-ce que tu entends ça ?"

Elle leva la tête, un peu déboussolée. "Quoi ?"

"Ecoute. Quelqu'un pleure."

Hermione tourna la tête, écoutant. Et entendit. Le faible son de sanglots, provenant d'une des portes fermées. "On ne dirait pas Ginny," dit-elle positivement, mais Ron avait déjà saisi sa main et la traînait vers la porte. Elle le sentit regarder autour d'eux, puis il ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent.

Cette pièce était longue et nue, et n'évoqua aucun souvenir à Hermione. Du moins, elle semblait nue au premier regard, et était très sombre. Mais ensuite, alors qu'elle regardait, elle aperçut un endroit plus foncé, une forme recroquevillée comme une ombre dans un coin, et de laquelle provenait le son des pleurs. Alors qu'elle et Ron s'avançaient maladroitement vers elle, elle réalisa – elle _sut_ – que ce n'était pas Ginny, bien sûr. C'était un pleur faible et plaintif d'enfant, mais alors qu'ils s'approchaient, il devint clair qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un adulte. Un homme adulte, petit, recroquevillé, et enrobé, dont le crâne chauve luisait dans la faible lumière et dont les pleurs sifflants étaient très, très familiers...

"_Queudver !_" s'exclama Ron avec surprise.

Le corps de Queudver bondit de surprise avec un hoquet, et Hermione vit qu'il avait les jambes attachées au mur. Ce n'étaient pas des menottes d'adamantine, seulement en métal, mais il n'était pas Magid après tout. "Qui est là ?" aboya-t-il sèchement.

Hermione attrapa le bras de Ron, mais c'était trop tard. Il sortit de sous la cape et se tint, la baguette pointé sur Queudver, ses yeux bleus brûlant de rage. "Vous !" siffla-t-il. "_Meurtrier_."

"Je n'ai jamais tué personne !" couina Queudver en tirant sur ses chaînes dans l'espoir de s'éloigner de Ron. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et effrayés. "Qu'est-ce que vous _faites _ici ?"

Hermione ôta la cape et alla vers Ron, le saisissant par le bras. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Je vais le tuer," répondit Ron. "Quelqu'un aurait déjà dû le faire il y a bien longtemps."

"Ron! Tu ne sais pas jeter le Sortilège de la Mort…"

"Je peux essayer jusqu'à ce que ça marche," rétorqua-t-il, sa baguette toujours pointée sur le cœur de Queudver.

"Vas-y," dit Queudver d'une voix sifflante. "Il y a des sorts sur cette pièce. Un sortilège, et les gardes seront sur vous."

Ron semblait furieux. "Tu mens."

"Ron!" Hermione s'accrocha à lui, attrapant le bras tenant sa baguette et s'y agrippant. "Non!"

"Je ne vais pas le faire," céda-t-il, les yeux toujours fixés sur Queudver. "Mais je veux savoir ce qu'il sait. Et si je ne peux utiliser aucun sort, je briserai chaque os de son misérable corps."

"Est-ce que j'ai l'air de savoir quoi que ce soit ?" cracha Queudver. "Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être le plus grand confident de mon Maître ? Il a dit que je l'avais trahi – j'ai presque tué son Héritier. Il m'a laissé la vie sauve mais il m'a pris - _ça_."Et avec un hoquet, il releva sa manche droite et brandit son bras.

Hermione eut la nausée. Sa main avait disparue ; son pâle bras potelé se terminait en un moignon de tissu cicatriciel noir. Elle n'avait aucune compassion pour lui – s'il y avait quelqu'un au monde qu'elle haïssait avec si peu de retenue, c'était Queudver – mais la vue était écœurante.

"Est-ce que tu sais ce _qu'il _projette ?" demanda-t-elle, ses yeux volant rapidement sur son visage effrayé. Il suait abondamment, comme toujours quand il avait peur, la transpiration semblant venir d'un endroit plus profond que les pores, comme s'il transpirait la peur. "Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire de Harry ?"

Les yeux de Queudver s'écarquillèrent. "Il a Harry ?"

Ron sembla presque vibrer de rage. "Ne fais pas l'ignorant," grogna-t-il. "C'est ta faute – tout ce qui se passe est de ta faute."

En réponse, Queudver, le visage couvert de sueur et de saleté, rendit son regard à Ron, et frappa le sol du pied. "Allez-y et torturez-moi si vous le voulez," dit-il d'une voix suraiguë. "Je ne peux pas m'enfuir. Je ne peux pas vous arrêter. _Faites-le_."

Ron ne bougea pas, il se tint juste là, des vagues de fureur parcourant son corps. Hermione posa la main sur son bras. "Ron, viens," murmura-t-elle. "Il n'en vaut pas la peine. On ferait mieux d'y aller."

Ron l'autorisa à le tirer vers la porte, bien qu'il regarda toujours Queudver par-dessus son épaule alors qu'ils s'éloignaient. Son cœur lui faisait mal - elle savait qu'il avait senti que d'une manière ou d'une autre, Queudver était sa responsabilité, qu'il aurait dû savoir pour Croûtard et faire quelque chose. Et ça n'était pas dans la nature de Ron de torturer quelqu'un d'enchaîné qui ne pouvait pas s'enfuir, peu importe le mal qu'il a pu faire. Il devait s'en blâmer, d'ailleurs. Elle allait lui dire quelque chose de réconfortant, quand Queudver leur parla à nouveau.

"C'est l'Orbe que vous voulez."

Hermione se retourna, Ron à ses côtés. "Quoi ?"

"L'Orbe." Le menton de Queudver était noyé dans son large cou, les yeux brillant de ce qui devait être de la malice, ou de la peur. "Si vous la trouvez et l'ouvrez avant qu'il ne remplisse sa part du marché avec les démons - vous avez une chance. C'est la dernière chose qu'il désire."

La main de Ron était serrée sur le poignet d'Hermione. Elle se souvint de la voix calme de Rowena, lui parlant de l'Orbe et de ses pouvoirs. "Où est l'Orbe ?" demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante. "Où la garde-t-il ?"

"Quand vous êtes venu ici la première fois, vous souvenez-vous qu'il vous a amené dans une salle avec une tapisserie ? Elle est là. Trouvez-la, et ouvrez-la - si vous savez comment – vous pourriez avoir une chance."

"Et comment nous assurer que vous ne mentez pas ?" questionna-t-elle.

Les yeux de Queudver brillèrent l'espace d'un instant. "Vous ne pouvez pas."

"Salaud," Ron jura dans sa barbe, et Hermione commença à le traîner à nouveau vers la porte, le dos parcouru de frissons de dégoût et de peur. Quand la porte fut à nouveau close entre eux et Queudver, elle sortit la cape et la jeta sur Ron. Puis elle toucha sa gorge et sortit le Lycanthe. Elle le plaça dans la paume de sa main. "_Ultima thule_ !" incanta-t-elle, et le Lycanthe indiqua le nord.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda Ron.

"La pièce dont il parle est dans la partie ouest du château. Je me souviens d'avoir regardé le coucher de soleil par la fenêtre alors que je regardais la tapisserie."

"Hermione…" protesta Ron en secouant la tête si vite que ses cheveux volèrent dans ses yeux. "Tu ne le _crois _pas, n'est-ce pas ? Il nous pousse sûrement dans un piège. S'il nous dit d'aller à l'ouest, je propose qu'on aille à l'est. L'ouest est probablement plein de gardes ou je ne sais quoi."

"Nous avons la cape," souligna Hermione, un peu faiblement. "Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer."

Ron lui jeta un regard inquiet. À contrecœur, elle acquiesça et replaça le Lycanthe autour de son cou. "Très bien. Nous allons à l'est. Peut-être qu'on trouvera des signes de Ginny dans cette direction."

Ils resserrèrent la cape autour d'eux et prirent un couloir vers l'est. Il prirent vers la droite, puis vers la gauche, puis à nouveau à droite, et juste au moment où ils tournaient aveuglément au coin suivant, ils tombèrent sans autre préambule dans les bras d'un groupe de gardes en robes grises.

oOoOoOo

La sombre ouverture dans le mur se referma derrière Hermione et Ron, et Harry sentit une vague de peur le submerger. Il avait usé toutes ses réserves de self-control pour ne pas les retenir. La vue d'Hermione regardant brièvement par-dessus son épaule, les yeux plein d'inquiétude, l'avait vite calmé.

Il se détourna, retomba contre le mur, s'allongea contre, et ferma les yeux.

Quand il les ouvrit à nouveau, la première chose qu'il vit fut Drago, lui rendant son regard, ses yeux gris très larges et presque transparents dans la lumière bleue pâle.

Drago, tel un caméléon, avait habituellement la capacité à paraître partout chez lui. Mais là, par contre, il semblait mal à l'aise, comme s'il souhaitait être ailleurs et en fait _imaginait _être quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne semblait d'ailleurs pas voir Harry du tout, ou du moins ses yeux ne se focalisèrent pas sur lui quand Harry bougea, sa main allant à sa gorge, prenant le Charme Epicyclique par la chaîne, et le levant au-dessus de sa tête. Il le brandit devant les yeux de Drago, et demanda : "Pourquoi _diable _me l'as-tu donné, Malefoy ?"

Maintenant Drago réagit. Il sourit, les yeux posés sur le Charme. "Joyeux anniversaire ?" suggéra-t-il gentiment.

Harry cligna des yeux, surpris. Il avait oublié que c'était son anniversaire dans deux semaines. Le fait que Drago s'en soit souvenu était aussi gênant, mais pas dans le sens où il voulait déballer l'attirail à un moment pareil.

"Tu aurais peut-être pu m'offrir une montre ?" dit-il avec irritation à la place. "Ou, tu sais, _autre chose _qu'un gros trou dans le bras ? Pour l'occasion."

"Ce n'est pas un si gros trou que ça," souligna Drago.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était ? C'était une excuse ? Oh, attends, non, ce n'était que toi encore plus odieux que d'habitude."

"La dernière fois que je me suis excusé, tu m'as dit d'aller me faire voir."

Harry cligna des yeux. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de Drago s'excusant, en aucun point. Le seul souvenir qu'il avait était après que Drago lui ai dit pour ses parents, juste avant que Fleur et Serpentard n'arrivent, n'était qu'un grincement, une effusion de sang, et un vide blanc bourdonnant dans sa tête. "Tu t'es excusé ?"

"Abondamment." Le coin de la bouche de Drago se contracta nerveusement. Harry le regarda avec suspicion.

"Alors recommence."

"De quoi ? M'excuser ?"

"Ouais."

"Je me suis déjà excusé. Tu m'as envoyé balader. Le jour où je m'excuserai à nouveau, Satan ira bosser en patins à glace."

"Pourquoi ? Ton père ne t'a pas appris les bonnes manières ?"

Drago grimaça imperceptiblement, même si son expression n'avait pas changé. "Est-ce que ça voudrait dire quelque chose si je recommençais ? Si je m'excusais à nouveau ?"

"Tu crois que c'est si facile ?" Harry sentit sa colère augmenter à nouveau. "Un mot, et tout est effacé ?" Ses poings étaient serrés. "Et bien laisse-moi te dire que ça ne l'est _pas._"

"Je sais." Drago inspira profondément. "Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire alors ? Me frapper ?"

"Non." Harry s'arrêta. "Ça ne fait pas assez mal."

"Tu ne veux pas ?" Drago eu un sourire sans joie. "J'en doute. Si j'étais toi, je me frapperais. Parfois _j'ai _envie de me frapper."

"Vraiment ?"

"Ouais."

"Très bien alors," dit Harry, et il envoya son poing dans son estomac.

_- Quelques minutes plus tard -_

"Désolé, Malefoy."

"Urgh."

"Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne savais pas que tu étais blessé. Tu aurais dû le dire."

"Urgh," fit encore Drago, et il s'assit, le visage rouge. À l'instant où le poing de Harry était entré en contact avec lui, il avait pâli, s'était plié en deux et était tombé comme une pierre, les mains pressées sur l'estomac. Quand il les avait enlevé, il y avait du sang sur ses doigts. Harry avait été complètement surpris. Il ne l'avait pas frappé _si fort_ que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Il se mit à genoux à côté de Drago, qui l'attrapa par le devant de sa robe et lui dit en termes grossiers _exactement _à quel point ça faisait mal de se faire frapper à l'estomac à l'endroit où on s'était pris une épée, et comment, s'il pouvait se lever, à quel point il ferait Harry se sentir désolé. Des visions de tous les combats qu'ils avaient eus précédemment dansèrent dans l'esprit de Harry. Il n'avait jamais vraiment mis Drago hors-jeu en un seul coup. Il ne se sentit pas très fier de ça à ce moment, d'ailleurs.

"Tant pis pour "me frapper ne me blesse pas assez" !" dit Drago une fois qu'il eut repris son souffle, et il arrêta de jurer. "Après coup, ce n'est _pas _une si bonne théorie que ça."

"Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas guéri ?" demanda Harry d'un air absent en regardant le Charme Epicyclique autour de son cou parce que c'était trop dangereux de le tenir à la main. "Pour déambuler avec une énorme coupure si tu n'en as pas besoin ?"

"Ça me rappelle ce que j'ai fait." Drago s'assit, toucha son flanc avec précaution, grimaça, et secoua la tête. "Mon père disait..."

Il s'arrêta, s'appuyant au le mur comme s'il était très fatigué.

"Quoi ?" demanda Harry, curieux.

"Rien." Drago toucha son flanc à nouveau, et grimaça.

"Quelque chose à propos de la douleur ?"

Il ferma les yeux. _Oublie, Potter_.

Harry sursauta. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Malefoy ?"

_Ne parle pas à voix haute. Non pas que ça soit un problème, mais j'ai certaines choses à te dire._

Les yeux de Harry parcoururent la pièce. _Mais… il ne peut pas nous entendre ?_

_Pas d'après Fleur._

_Je pense avoir manqué la partie où je crois tout ce qu'elle dit. Dans un sens, j'ai peut-être manqué la partie où je crois tout ce que _tu _dis._

Drago ouvrit les yeux et regard Harry intensément. _Est-ce que je t'aurais donné le Charme, la manière de me tuer, si je n'étais pas digne de confiance ?_

_Tu sais que je ne l'utiliserais pas._

_Bien sûr que si._

Harry n'était pas sûr s'il devait être choqué ou non. _Même si je voulais te tuer – ce serait un moyen bien lâche de tuer quelqu'un._

Les yeux de Drago fixèrent Harry. _Tu le ferais si tu le devais. Et si je menaçais Hermione ? Tu ne croirais pas ce dont tu es capable, Potter, si tu y étais poussé. Tu n'es pas si différent de moi. Pas tellement._

_Laisse-moi éclaircir les choses. _Harry sentit sa tête commencer à lui faire mal_. Tu m'as donné le Charme pour me montrer que je pouvais te faire confiance. Tu n'avais pas un autre plan ?_

_J'avais un plan. Mais il y a eu un léger accro dans ce plan._

_Qui était ?_

_C'était une connerie._

Harry roula des yeux. _Est-ce que tu as un meilleur plan maintenant ?_

_Non. Je n'ai aucun plan. J'improvise. Mais il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir._

_Est-ce que c'est quelque chose qui va vraiment, vraiment me bouleverser ?_

Drago s'arrêta un moment. _Oui._

_C'est absolument nécessaire que je le sache ?_

Une autre pause._ Oui._

_Bien. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_Sirius est ici, dans le château._

Le cœur de Harry manqua un battement et résonna douloureusement dans sa cage thoracique. _Quoi ? Où ?_

_Dans les cachots._

_Serpentard l'a jeté aux cachots ?_

_Non._ Drago pencha la tête, et regarda Harry directement dans les yeux. Je _l'ai jeté aux cachots._

Un long moment de silence. Harry compta silencieusement jusqu'à dix, ce qui ne l'aida pas du tout. Quand il parla à nouveau, il pouvait entendre la glace dans sa propre voix. "Tu n'arrêtes jamais, n'est-ce pas ?"

Les yeux de Drago se rétrécirent. Il commença à se lever, appuyant ses bras contre le mur. Harry se leva, se tenant comme Drago, ne voulant pas être en dessous de l'autre garçon.

"Et tu m'as dit ça pourquoi ? Tu _veux _que je te haïsse ?"

"Je te l'ai dit parce que c'est la vérité et que tu dois le savoir," répondit Drago d'une voix monotone.

"Alors c'est une nouvelle attitude venant de toi," railla Harry. "Je pensais que tu n'utilisais cette idée que lorsqu'il fallait détruire un mur, et maintenant hé, oublions tout ça ! Voyons jusqu'où Harry va tenir ! Parlons-lui de ses parents morts ! Jetons son parrain en prison pour rigoler !"

Les yeux de Drago se rétrécirent à la taille de fentes. "Félicitations ! Tu t'es perfectionné dans l'art délicat du pleurnichage. Est-ce que tu n'as jamais pensé que ça pourrait n'avoir _rien_ à voir avec toi ?"

"C'est de Sirius dont nous parlons ! Le jeter en prison, ce n'est pas comme enfermer n'importe qui ! Il a passé douze ans de sa vie en prison, est-ce que tu…"

"J'essayais de lui sauver la vie !" cria Drago de toute la force de ses poumons, si furieusement que même ses cheveux semblaient animés par la rage désormais. "Il serait mort si je ne l'avais pas jeté en prison ! Tout comme toi, si je n'avais pas fait ce que j'ai fait pour toi !"

"Ouais, parce que tu m'aurais tué !" cria Harry. "C'est une logique circulaire pour toi ! Tu m'as sauvé de toi ! Félicitations ! Donnez une médaille à ce mec, c'est un héros. De quoi as-tu sauvé Sirius ?" Il criait si fort désormais que ses mots rebondissaient sur les murs de la cellule, se mêlant à l'écho de la voix de Drago. "Est-ce que tu allais l'écraser et as décidé que nan, jetons-le en prison à la place ?"

"Il est venu déguisé, pauvre tâche !" grogna Drago, les yeux brillants de rage comme ceux d'un chat. "Il s'est déguisé en vampire, mais toutes les créatures des ténèbres qui viennent au château sont Testées, et le Test est fatal aux humains. Alors je l'ai mis là où ils n'auraient pas à le passer, même pas maintenant, d'ailleurs. Et il est en sécurité. Et _j'essaie de m'expliquer, Potter ! _Je suis fatigué que tu ne me crois pas ! Si tu penses que je suis si indigne de ta confiance alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne mets pas le Charme en poussière ! Je ne t'arrêterais pas – en fait, je t'encouragerais, parce que je préfère mourir plutôt que passer une seconde de plus à t'écouter pleurnicher, sale face de rat, bâtard à quatre yeux

Drago se pencha en avant pour reprendre son souffle comme s'il venait de courir. Ses yeux étaient presque noirs de rage, ses poings serrés à ses côtés.

Harry le regarda avec surprise. D'habitude, Drago exprimait sa colère par des railleries. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu si enragé. C'était un peu choquant et, d'une certaine manière, une représentation de sa propre rage. Harry sentait sa propre colère couler hors de lui comme si quelqu'un avait enlevé le bouchon d'un bassin empli d'une eau noire et toxique. Il leva la tête et regarda gravement Drago.

"Est-ce que tu pourrais le répéter ?"

Drago cligna des yeux, la rage empêchant sa compréhension. Finalement, il grogna, presque en un murmure : "Quoi ?"

"C'était un discours impressionnant. J'aimerais l'entendre encore."

Les mains de Drago se desserrèrent très lentement à ses côtés. Sa voix était mal assurée. "Quelle... partie ?"

"Je pense que j'ai particulièrement un faible pour le passage où j'avais une face de rat," dit Harry, presque sincèrement.

Drago secoua la tête, lentement. "Tu es complètement à la masse, Potter."

_Je suis aussi désolé._

_Quoi ? _Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent. La faible lumière bleue brilla un instant dans ses yeux. _Pour quoi ?_

_Pour beaucoup de choses, mais surtout parce que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te dire que j'étais désolé pour la mort de ton père._

Le choc parcourut le visage de Drago, suivi par la suspicion. _Je pensais que c'était plutôt parce que tu n'étais pas désolé. Tu sais, pas une grosse perte pour l'humanité, et tout ça. Il n'était pas le gars le plus sympa du monde. Et il avait planifié de te tuer. Tu aurais pu être pardonné de ne pas t'être senti…_

_Je suis la dernière personne à souhaiter à quelqu'un de perdre ses parents_, répondit Harry.

Pendant un moment, cette phrase resta suspendue en l'air, si clairement que Harry aurait presque pu voir les mots peints dans l'air entre eux. Drago semblait chercher ses mots, ce qu'Harry n'aurait jamais cru possible. Finalement, ses épaules se tendirent et il regarda Harry gravement.

_A propos de tes parents, Potter… à propos de ce que j'ai dit_…

_Oublies ça_.

Oublies _ça ?_

Maintenant c'était au tour de Harry de prendre une profonde inspiration. _Je suppose que tu ne peux pas, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que moi je ne pourrai jamais. Je ne te pardonnerai pas pour ça._

Drago sembla, très brièvement, pâlir sous le choc. Quoiqu'il s'attendait à ce que Harry dise, ce n'était pas ça. Le choc disparut, et fut remplacé par quelque chose de pire. La tristesse dans son expression ressortit. Harry se sentit blessé comme s'il l'a ressentait lui-même. _Bien_.Même la voix intérieure de Drago était sèche et triste. _Je suppose que c'est ton droit_.

Il se détourna. Harry le regarda, et se sentit soudainement – contrit. Plus que contrit. Comme s'il avait blessé Ron, ou Hermione, ou quelqu'un assez proche de lui pour que sa peine, dans un sens, soit également devenu la sienne.

_Malefoy. Attends._

Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent un peu et il s'arrêta. _Quoi_

_Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Je peux te pardonner._

Drago se contenta de le regarder.

_Hermione. Je lui ai parlé aujourd'hui._

_Et ? Elle me hait aussi désormais ?_

_Non. Elle ne te hait pas. Elle ne te voit pas de la manière dont tu te vois, Malefoy, ou même de la manière dont je te vois. Elle ne me voit pas comme ça, d'ailleurs. Elle voit ce que l'on peut être, ce que l'on peut faire, et c'est ce qui compte pour elle. A ses yeux, nous sommes meilleurs que ce que l'on est, plus courageux qu'on ne l'est, plus honnêtes qu'on ne l'est. Et je ne vais pas nier qu'elle pourrait avoir raison. Elle a souvent raison. Donc je vais le faire –je veux dire, je le fais. Je te pardonne._

Un très faible sourire recourba le coin des lèvres de Drago. Quelque part dans son expression, Harry retrouva le souvenir du garçon du magasin de Madame Malkin, pâle et petit et d'une certaine manière perdu dans sa robe noire, qui le regardait d'un air supérieur et ne se conduisait pas comme les garçons de onze ans que Harry avait pu voir. Et ça a été la première et la dernière fois que Drago lui a sourit ainsi.

_Ça,_ et même la voix intérieure de Drago, pensa Harry, avait un peu de ce ton traînant, _c'était un putain de discours, Potter._

_Ouais_. Un sourire ironique toucha les lèvres de Harry. _Je l'avais répété._ Il baissa brièvement les yeux, vit le Charme Epicyclique briller autour de son cou, et, pris d'une impulsion, tendit la main, se sentant stupide alors qu'il le faisait. _Alors nous sommes amis._

_Je ne sais pas._ Drago regarda sa main avec un sourcil levé. _Tu penses toujours que je t'ai poignardé dans le dos ?_

_Peut être_, répondit Harry. _Mais j'ai décidé que, étant donné tout ce qu'on a traversé, tu t'es racheté. La prochaine fois, par contre, je t'arrache les yeux._

Drago se tint là un long moment, regardant la main tendue de Harry, ses yeux gris indéchiffrables. Harry se souvenait encore de Drago à onze ans, lui tendant la main dans le train. Et Harry ne l'avait pas serrée. Désormais, il tendait sa propre main, et attendait que Drago la serre, pensant que ce ne serait que justice qu'il la refuse.

Finalement, un sourire brisa le visage de Drago, un de ces rares _vrais _sourires qui étaient comme une musique ou un rayon de soleil et qui faisaient comprendre à Harry pourquoi Hermione l'aimait tant.

Drago tendit la main, et prit celle de Harry : sa main gauche, et la droite de Harry. Les cicatrices sur leurs paumes se touchèrent, et Harry sentit une décharge de chaleur courir à travers sa main.

_Je suis vraiment désolé pour ton père. Ce n'est pas juste._

Les yeux de Drago devinrent vagues, comme s'il regardait quelque chose derrière Harry. _C'est vrai_, dit-il, _mais pense à quel point ce serait pire si la vie était juste, et que toutes les choses qui se passent nous arrivent parce que nous le méritons vraiment. Pour une fois je remercie l'hostilité complètement aléatoire de l'univers._

_Wow. C'est une vision des choses vraiment déprimante, Malefoy._

_Merci. Donc tu me fais confiance ?_

_Je te fais confiance._

oOoOoOo

"Tu penses qu'on va mourir?" fit Ron, l'air curieux.

Hermione leva le visage de ses mains et le regarda bien en face. Comme elle, il était assis au sol, dos au mur. C'était probablement parce que la cellule où ils étaient n'avait pas de chaises, pas même un banc pour s'asseoir. C'était une pièce de pierre sans fenêtre, sans même de la paille sur le sol. Les murs étaient humides et froids au toucher. Elle commençait à souhaiter porter de nouveau des jeans, puisque le bas et les manches de sa robe bleue avaient été traînés dans la poussière et l'humidité, et un garde avait fait un trou dans sa manche quand il l'avait jeté en cellule. Ron s'en était un peu plus mal sorti : un des garde l'avait frappé quand il avait résisté à la confiscation de la Cape d'Invisibilité, et un bleu dramatique s'étendait sur une joue.

"Je ne sais pas," répondit-elle doucement, et elle baissa les yeux. Leur seul coup de chance était qu'aucun des gardes n'avait essayé de lui retirer le Lycanthe, s'imaginant probablement que ce n'était que quelque bijou sans importance. Cependant, aucun sortilège qu'elle essaya dans la cellule ne sembla fonctionner. Elle doit, décida-t-elle, être totalement protégée. "J'imagine qu'il vont rapporter à Serpentard qu'ils nous ont trouvé, et il viendra probablement... pour nous."

Ron regardait ailleurs maintenant. "On a perdu la cape de Harry," soupira-t-il après un moment.

"Je sais."

"Elle appartenait à son père."

"Je _sais _ça. Ne retourne pas le couteau dans la plaie, Ron."

"Il va…"

"Panique pour nous, et pas pour cette stupide cape. Oh, _Seigneur !_" soupira Hermione, avec un certain désespoir. Elle ne supportait pas de penser combien Harry serait inquiet. Elle ne pouvait effacer de sa mémoire l'expression du visage de Harry quand elle et Ron l'avaient laissé dans la cellule – blanc d'angoisse, essayant de sourire, pas parce qu'il en avait envie, mais pour elle. Elle se détourna de Ron, et, misérablement, commença à tapoter une brique au hasard dans le mur avec le bout du Lycanthe.

Ron resta silencieux pendant un moment. Puis le sentit, plutôt qu'elle ne l'entendit, se mettre sur ses pieds et venir près d'elle. Du coin de l'œil, elle pouvait voir un peu de cheveux roux, les genoux troués de son jeans, ses mains bronzées et couvertes de tâches de rousseur posées sur ses genoux. "Tu n'essayes pas de creuser un tunnel vers notre liberté, hein ?" lança-t-il, après un moment.

"Non. Pas du tout."

"Bon. Parce que je pense que tu es en train de creuser un tunnel dans la cellule d'à côté, de toute façon."

Hermione cessa de taper sur le mur, et se retourna, dos contre les pierres. A l'expression de Ron, elle se calma légèrement. "Nous avons été dans des situations où on pensait qu'on allait mourir, auparavant, pas vrai ?" dit-elle gentiment. "Et nous allons bien."

"Ouais." La voix de Ron était distante. "Mais d'habitude, on est avec Harry." Il resta tranquille un moment, les yeux dans le vide. "Hermione ?"

"Uh-huh ?"

"Si on mourait de toute façon..."

"Ne soit pas défaitiste !" l'apostropha-t-elle en frappant de nouveau le Lycanthe contre le mur.

"Ben, admet que ça va mal pour nous."

"Je n'admet rien du tout."

"Oui, tu ne le fais jamais."

"Je ne vais pas me disputer avec toi maintenant."

"Ecoute, je veux juste dire, que si on va mourir de toute façon..."

"_Ne dis pas ça _!"

"J'ai toujours pensé que je ferai l'amour avant de mourir." ajouta-t-il pensivement.

Hermione lâcha le Lycanthe. "Ron ! Ca fait trop d'informations !" Elle se baissa pour le ramasser, et enfonça accidentellement un des bouts du X dans son pouce. "Ouille !"

"Tu vas bien ?"

"Je vais bien." Elle mit la coupure dans sa bouche et la suça avec morosité pendant un instant.

"Bon."

"Pas grâce à to," ajouta-t-elle, un peu puérilement.

Ron ignora cela. "Comme c'est parti, nous allons, de toute évidence mourir, alors il y a quelque chose que je pense devoir te dire."

Elle regarda sa soudaine expression sérieuse avec grand étonnement. "_De quoi_ tu parles ?" Quelque chose la frappa, et elle se rapprocha plus près de lui, fixant anxieusement son visage. "Ron. Tu vas bien ? Est-ce que tout – tu n'es pas malade, ou mourant, ou…"

Il la coupa avec un rire court et sans joie. "Non. C'est pas ça." Il tendit le bras et prit ses mains, fermant ses doigts un peu bizarrement autour d'elles. Elle le regarda avec un total ahurissement, choquée par combien il paraissait pâle et déterminé, par le regard troublé, embrumé de ses yeux bleus. "J'espère que tu ne me haïras pas." commença-t-il, la voix basse et pressée, "parce que je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si tu me haïssais, mais je dois te dire que…"

_"Pssit !"_

La tête d'Hermione se tourna brusquement. "Tu as entendu ça ?"

Ron eut l'air rebelle. "Je n'ai rien entendu."

Le bruit se répéta. "Pssit ! _Hermione _! Ron !"

Hermione détacha sa main de celle de Ron et parcourut la cellule des yeux, cherchant la source du bruit. "Qui est-ce ?" murmura-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

Ron avait les yeux écarquillés lui aussi, à présent. "On aurait dit _Sirius_," chuchota-t-il.

"_C'est_ moi," fit de nouveau la voix, et cette fois, Hermione fut capable de juger d'où émanait la voix : le mur. "Je pense que vous avez réussi à bouger une brique du mur en le grattant, alors je l'ai ôté. Vous pouvez me voir ?"

Ron à son côté, Hermione explora le mur jusqu'à trouver l'ouverture sombre qu'avait effectué Sirius. Puis elle s'avança vers lui, s'agenouilla, et trouva les yeux sombres et brillants de Sirius la regardant de l'autre côté.

"Sirius !" s'étrangla-t-elle, à la fois follement soulagée et horrifiée de le voir en même temps. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"En fait," dit-il, et il y avait presque une note d'amusement dans sa voix, "je dessinais. Pour ce qui est de comment je suis arrivé ici, c'est en quelque sorte une longue histoire et je ne suis pas sûr que vous me croiriez si je vous le disais. La vraie question est : est-ce que vous allez bien ? Vous êtes blessés ?"

"Je vais bien," répondit-elle, une boule se formant dans sa gorge. "Je vais bien, pas de blessure…"

"Et Ron ?"

Hermione recula pour que Ron prenne sa place face au mur. Il parut aussi soulagé et choqué qu'elle se sentait. "Sirius !" s'exclama-t-il. "Je vais bien, moi aussi, mais et toi ? Depuis combien de temps tu es là ?"

"Quelques heures," dit brièvement Sirius, une note de je-ne-veux-pas-parler-de-ça dans la voix. "Je vous ai écouté parler un moment avant de réaliser que c'était vous. Et _aucun _de nous ne va mourir. Compris ?"

"Compris !" dit Ron, réussissant un demi-sourire.

"Et vous inquiétez pas pour la cape de Harry. On la récupérera."

Ron hocha la tête. "Ok."

"Oh, et Ron ?"

"Ouais ?"

"Ne t'inquiète pas de ne pas connaître les choses du sexe," déclara Sirius avec magnanimité. "Tu n'as que dix-sept ans. Les bonnes choses viennent pour qui sait attendre."

oOoOoOo

Ils étaient assis face à face autour d'une petite table ronde : Ginny d'un côté, Benjamin Gryffondor de l'autre. Il s'était habillé et la fixait, comme depuis qu'elle était arrivée, comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. L'épée de Gryffondor était toujours posée sur la table ; à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait, elle pensait à Harry, et aux autres, dans le futur où elle les avait laissés. C'était si calme et si paisible ici, avec toutes les jolies tentes multicolores sur l'herbe verte et la vue du château par-dessus la haie de ronce paraissait aussi charmante et inoffensive qu'une image dans un livre d'histoire.

"Donc, si j'ai bien compris," dit Ben, la fixant toujours avec de grands yeux "tu veux emprunter une _armée ?"_. C'était toujours un peu bizarre de voir des yeux si noirs dans un visage qui ressemblait tellement à celui de Harry.

Ginny soupira, et croisa les doigts sous son menton. "Ecoute…" commença-t-elle, essayant de trouver les mots pour expliquer. "Nous n'avons pas les ressources pour faire face à Serpentard dans le futur. Nous n'avons aucune armée comme toi, et le Ministère ne croit même pas à son retour, surtout parce qu'ils ne le veulent pas."

Ben la regarda d'un air interrogateur. "Le Ministère ? C'est comme le Conseil des Sorciers ?"

"Probablement. Attends, voyons si je me rappelle de mon Histoire. Le Conseil a été aboli en 1612 parce que…"

"Non. Ne m'en dis pas trop sur le futur. Je ne veux pas savoir." Il soupira, et secoua la tête. "Je dois te dire que je n'ai jamais pensé que je te reverrai. Je me rappelle bien de toi, même si j'avais seulement douze ans."

"Et bien, je me souviens de toi," sourit Ginny, "mais c'est parce que pour moi, c'était hier."

Ben hocha la tête. "Rowena a dit qu'elle t'avait donné l'information dont vous aviez besoin pour défaire - lui – à votre époque."

Ginny secoua la tête. "Ce n'était pas assez. Je ne sais pas si elle comprenait que dans le futur, la communauté magique ne serait tout simplement pas préparée à lutter contre une telle menace. Il a toutes ces créatures des Ténèbres de son côté – les loups-garous, les trolls et les Détraqueurs – il y en a _tellement_."

Il leva les sourcils. "Comment en sais-tu tant sur l'armée de Serpentard et les forces qu'il commande ?"

"De mes amis. C'est compliqué... mais..." Ginny s'interrompit. "Ben, où sont les Héritiers ?" demanda-t-elle abruptement.

Ben parut pris de court. "Qui ?"

"Les autres héritiers. A part toi."

"Et bien…" Ben compta sur ses doigts. "La fille de Rowena a onze ans ; elle vient juste d'entrer à Poudlard. Le reste de la lignée d'Helga est éparpillée en Irlande à présent. Et je suis là, gardant un œil sur les choses. Juste quelques mois par an, mais quelqu'un devait..."

"Et l'Héritier de Serpentard ?"

"Gareth ?" Les yeux de Ben se détournèrent des siens. "Il n'est pas souvent là."

"Tu le connais ? Vous êtes ennemis ?" demanda Ginny, soudain fascinée, en entrevoyant la possibilité d'un étrange écho de la relation compliquée et souvent déroutante de Harry et Drago.

"Pourquoi ? Il y a quelque chose avec l'héritier de Serpentard à votre époque ?" Ben tourna soigneusement la table et appuya son menton sur sa main. "Il est comment ?"

"Drago ? Il est... compliqué. Ce n'est pas une personne facile à connaître. C'est pas très facile d'être ami avec lui, bien qu'il soit loyal, et il ne ment jamais, même s'il fait des choses en douce. Oh seigneur. C'est dur à expliquer. Et il traite les filles façon épouvantable," ajouta-t-elle après coup, faisant une grimace.

Ben dressa ses sombres sourcils. "Il t'a traité d'une façon épouvantable ?"

"Pas encore. Mais je travaille dessus."

Ben toussa, ce qui sonnait comme un rire qu'il réprimait. A ce moment, la tente s'ouvrit et un elfe de Maison entra avec un plateau de pain, de fruits et de fromage. Se sentant soudain affamée, Ginny se jeta sur la nourriture. Quand elle leva de nouveau les yeux, Ben la fixait toujours, une légère ligne d'inquiétude entre les sourcils. "Je ne comprends pas cette histoire d'avoir besoin d'une armée. Je veux dire, oui, les soldats qui ont combattu durant la Guerre sont toujours dans le coin, et nous pourrions reformer une armée maintenant si nous en avions besoin, mais quel bien cela vous ferait ? Nous sommes ici, à notre époque."

"Je pensais que je pourrais les ramener," expliqua Ginny, les yeux fixés sur Ben. "Cette Clef d'Helga, ce Retourneur de Temps, est très puissant. Si je pouvais emprunter votre armée, je suis presque sûre que je pourrais tous les amener à ma propre époque. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer comment je pourrais le faire, mais je sais que je pourrais."

Mais Ben secouait la tête, et Ginny vit, avec une sensation de nausée, qu'il n'avait pas l'air intrigué par sa suggestion, mais consterné.

"Ginny, non…"

"Je sais que je suis arrivée ici huit ans plus tard que je ne le voulais, mais je pense que je sais où je me suis trompée, je peux l'arranger, faire que ça marche cette fois…"

"Ce n'est pas ça !" Ben se leva d'un bond, et posa ses mains sur la table, se penchant en avant. "C'est de la nature du temps dont je m'inquiète." expliqua-t-il, sans la regarder. "Ginny, si tu emmènes des gens dans le futur, tu les arraches à leur propre époque. Et s'ils meurent là-bas ? Et si, parce qu'ils meurent là-bas, des gens supposés naître ne naissent jamais ? Helga avait l'habitude de parler des paradoxes temporels. C'est exactement ce que tu créerais. Le résultat pourrait être un futur alternatif, un où toi, ou tes amis, ne seriez jamais nés."

Ben secoua la tête, ses yeux sombres emplis de regret et de chagrin. "Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne peux pas t'aider."

Ils étaient assis épaule contre épaule sur le sol de la cellule d'adamantine, comme Harry l'avait fait pluoOoOoOos tôt avec Hermione et Ron. Et à la surprise d'Harry, c'était tout aussi appréciable, d'une étrange façon, d'avoir Drago ici. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que la proximité de Drago Malefoy serait source de consolation. Les choses changeaient.

"Une Noise pour tes pensées, Potter," déclara Drago, qui avait les genoux relevés sous son menton, les bras enroulés autour d'eux.

"Je me demandais si tu avais toujours ces besoins soudain de me tuer. Non que je te jugerais si tu en avait, tu sais." Il sourit. "Mais je pourrais t'envoyer me chercher une veste en amiante, juste pour être sûr."

Une ligne de confusion apparut entre les yeux de Drago. "Une _quoi ?"_

"Rien. Mauvaise blague. Mais j'étais sérieux à propos du truc de me tuer."

Drago secoua la tête. "Non."

"Non ? Ca a simplement disparu ?"

"Uh-huh." Drago haussa les épaules, semblant peu enclin à développer. "Depuis qu'on a combattu la manticore. Je sais pas pourquoi. C'est juste un autre truc dans la longue liste des choses qui n'ont aucun sens."

Il y eut une pause introspective durant laquelle les deux garçons parurent perdus dans leurs pensées. Finalement, Harry soupira. "Tu sais, je commence à devenir un peu fatigué de tout ça, 'rester là, attendre le méchant qui viendra inévitablement et te tuera.' Pas que je sois encore mort, c'est juste un problème de temps. Je veux _faire _quelque chose"

"Allez, Potter. Où est ton sens du mystère et de l'aventure ? Je veux dire, je suis déjà mort. C'était pas si mal."

Harry regarda bizarrement Drago alors qu'il faisait tourner l'épée dans sa main, la lumière se reflétant sur sa surface gravée. "Tu essaies de me remonter le moral ?"

"Pas du tout. J'en rêverai pas."

"Bien. Parce que ça me déprime vraiment quand tu fais ça."

"En ce cas, laisse moi souligner que Serpentard a probablement programmé quelque chose de très moche à ton sujet. Je veux dire, il dit qu'il utilisera tous les moyens nécessaires pour effacer la lignée Gryffondor. Je pense que ça indique qu'il compte passer outre l'utilisation d'insultes et d'images dérangeantes."

Harry se redressa soudain. "Y'en a marre de rester assis et d'attendre. Faisons quelque chose. Entraînons-nous."

"S'entraîner à quoi ? Au sacrifice humain ?"

Harry se mit debout, et se dirigea vers la table où la lame de Godric était posée. Il la prit en main, étonné comme toujours de combien le métal de la poignée semblait se conformer à la forme de sa main. "Ça !"

Drago se redressa, les yeux interrogateurs. "Tu veux te battre ?"

"Je veux m'entraîner. J'ai été enchaîné pendant deux jours. Je veux de l'exercice."

Drago se leva lentement. "Très bien."

Drago ramassa son épée, et s'avança au centre de la pièce. Il se retourna, fit face à Harry, et salua. Harry lui rendit le geste si exactement que c'en était presque une moquerie, et leva son épée. Puis il lui fit fendre l'air, offrant à Drago une feinte très professionnelle, suivie par un coup outre sa garde qui aurait tranché le bras de Drago s'il ne s'était pas écarté. Il entendit le tissu de sa chemise se déchirer sous la lame avec un soupir, bien que l'épée n'ait pas touché sa peau. Il lança un regard de surprise à Harry.

Et Harry sourit. _Je me suis amélioré. Pas vrai?_

Il _s'était _amélioré. Cela, bien sûr, aurait du être impossible. Drago pouvait seulement présumer que c'était un résultat de leur connexion mentale renforcée. Il avait presque oublié le plaisir de sabrer avec quelqu'un qui était à sa mesure. Les épées frappaient l'une contre l'autre avec la rapidité légère et régulière des touches de piano et aux oreilles de Drago elles faisaient leur propre musique très plaisante. C'était intéressant, pensa t-il, que bien que Harry avait absorbé sa connaissance de l'escrime directement de Drago, il avait cependant développé son propre style. Il combattait comme il jouait au Quidditch, instinctivement et sans aucune peur. Ce qui était une bonne qualité pour le Quidditch ; moins en ce qui concernait l'escrime, où la compréhension du potentiel mortel d'une seule action était indispensable. Il se battait aussi directement, avec beaucoup de mouvements vers l'avant. Drago pour sa part combattait avec prudence, ayant appris à se battre contre les coups en traître de son père, bien qu'il ne les utilisât pas ici. Pas sur Harry.

Il ramena son épée de côté, et puis, juste quand Harry bougeait pour bloquer et répondre, il jeta un œil par dessus l'épaule de Harry et vit que Salazar Serpentard se tenait à l'entrée de la cellule, à les observer.

Il s'arrêta net. Il fut vaguement conscient d'un éclat d'argent du coin de l'œil, et puis la voix de Harry explosa dans son cerveau.

_Seigneur, Malefoy, je t'ai presque tué ! Bon sang pourquoi tu ne m'as pas bloqué…_

_Regarde derrière toi._

Harry se retourna lentement. Et frissonna. Et fit un pas en arrière. Ils étaient épaule contre épaule, à présent, faisant face à Serpentard. Qui se tenait avec ses longs bras croisés, un doigt blanc sur le menton, ses yeux noirs et insondables.

Enfin, Drago retrouva sa voix, ou du moins _une _voix. Elle sonnait un peu plus aigüe qu'il aurait aimé. "Vous m'avez suivi," lança-t-il à Serpentard.

"Non," rétorqua le Seigneur Serpent, décroisant les bras et se décollant du mur. "Je suis venu ici pour l'Héritier de Gryffondor. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir _toi_." Son regard passa de Harry à Drago et revint sur Harry. "Je dois avouer que je ne sais trop que penser." Serpentard s'avança, et sa voix était basse. "Voici mon Héritier, essayant, selon toute apparence, de tuer l'Héritier de Gryffondor. Ce qui est un comportement admirable de sa part, et devrait être applaudi. Et pourtant… Et pourtant je dois me poser la question. Pourquoi n'a t-il point tué l'ennemi pendant qu'il était enchaîné au mur? Pourquoi le relâcher, et non seulement le relâcher, mais l'armer ? Cela n'a point de sens."

Drago ne dit rien. Il se tint avec la main serrée sur la poignée de son épée. Il ne bougeait pas, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas.

Ce fut Harry qui parla, Harry qui regarda Serpentard avec deux pierres vertes incandescentes, et parla d'une voix mortelle. "Je lui ai dit que la seule raison pour laquelle vous avez pu tuer Godric, c'est que vous avez triché et frappé dans le dos. C'est dans les livres d'histoire. Vous êtes célèbre en fait – un célèbre lâche. Et je lui ai demandé s'il voulait que la lignée de Serpentard soit célèbre comme lâche pour toujours."

Les yeux de Serpentard se détournèrent de Harry. Drago eut le sentiment qu'il haïssait tellement Harry que cela faisait en fait mal à Serpentard de le regarder. A la place, il regarda Drago.

"Donc, il t'as défié. Et tu l'as relevé."

Drago s'éclaircit la gorge. "Je voulais un combat loyal."

"Un combat _loyal_. Ce n'est pas grand-chose." Serpentard secoua la tête. Mais ses yeux étaient amusés. "Très bien, alors. Des esprits si supérieurs que les vôtres se sont autorisés à être influencés par de telles stupidités. Je suppose que cela vous crédite, que vous souhaitiez défendre l'honneur de vos Maison. Bien. Continuez."

Drago eut un sursaut. "_Quoi _?"

"Tu m'as entendu. Continuez." Il s'adossa contre le mur. "C'est plutôt amusant."

Drago le fixa.

"Fais ce que j'ai dit," ordonna le Seigneur Serpent.

Drago regarda Harry. Qui leva son épée, et haussa les épaules. Il avait l'air pâle, mais pas de peur ou de consternation. Son visage était fermé et un peu distant. Ainsi le fantôme de son père l'avait-il regardé, quand il l'avait rencontré dans l'après vie. Harry rencontra fermement les yeux de Drago. _Combien de temps on peut tenir ?_

Automatiquement, Drago leva le bras, et salua. Harry rendit le geste. _Tenir ? Tu veux dire jusqu'à ce que les autres rappliquent ici ?_

Harry feinta vers lui. _C'est ce que je veux dire._

Cela prit un moment à Drago pour répondre, et le bloquer. Les épées cognèrent l'une contre l'autre, envoyant des étincelles. _Je peux pas croire qu'on est en train de faire ça_. Puis il recula, alors que l'épée de Harry venait vers lui, coupant par le dessus cette fois. Drago le bloqua, sans grand enthousiasme.

Les yeux de Harry rencontrèrent les siens par-dessus le métal étincelant. _Comme tu veux, Malefoy_.

_Bien._

La lame de Harry frappa bas, et Drago s'écarta d'elle, s'accroupissant comme le lui avait appris son père, et il envoya sa propre lame sous la garde de Harry. La pointe coupa légèrement la chemise de Harry avant de s'éloigner.

Harry cilla. _Peut-être pas comme _ça.

Drago lui jeta un rapide regard. _Je t'ai fait mal ?_

_Pas grave. _Un infime mouvement de tête de Harry. _Coupe moi si tu dois me couper_.

Du coin de l'œil, Drago pouvait voir Serpentard, qui les observait. Il souriait.

_Bon, _fit Drago, _si tu le prends comme ça…_ etavec un sourire il leva son épée, fort, de toute la force de son bras. Et Harry leva sa propre épée pour répondre. A mi-chemin elles se rencontrèrent. S'attendant au son des lames s'entrechoquant, le bruit de métal qui suivit prit complètement Drago par surprise. Il recula et baissa sa garde alors que sa Lame Vivante (malgré, il semblait, la sincérité de ses intentions) coupait l'épée de Gryffondor comme si elle avait été faite de verre. Sa lame brisée à mi-garde, Harry jura, stupéfait, et tendit sa main libre et saisit Drago au col.

Ils restèrent plantés là, les yeux baissés sur l'épée ruinée. La lame était désormais brisée en trois morceaux qui reposaient aux pieds de Harry. Elle était détruite.

"Bien," dit Serpentard, brisant le silence stupéfait avec un sifflement de délice. "Qui aurait pensé que la lame de Godric serait une chose si fragile ? Je lui avais dit que ces choses Tzyganes bon marché n'étaient pas bonnes, mais a-t-il écouté ? Et maintenant regardez." Sa voix avait atteint un niveau d'amusement qui tapa sur les nerfs de Drago comme un violon mal accordé. "Tue-le, Drago !" ajouta le Seigneur Serpent, agitant un bras impérieux.

Drago regarda Harry. Harry le regarda. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués sur son front par la sueur en mèches noires. Il ne paraissait pas le moins du monde inquiet. En fait, on aurait dit qu'il essayait de ne pas rire. _Maudit soit l'artisanat Tzygane._

Drago sentit ses mains trembler. L'adrénaline courait toujours en lui par bouffées explosives. _Oh la ferme, Potter !_

_Si seulement cette chose était vendue avec une garantie._

_J'ai DIT, la ferme !_

"Il est désarmé," remarqua Drago, élevant la voix pour que Serpentard puisse l'entendre.

"Oui, et cela n'est-il pas bien plus facile de le tuer ?" souligna Serpentard. "Considère ça comme un raccourci."

"C'est déshonorant. C'est le moment le plus intéressant."

"Il t'a affronté. Son arme était inférieure. C'était un combat loyal. Le combat est fini. Tue-le!"

Drago secoua la tête. "Donnez-lui une autre épée."

"Il n'y a pas d'autre épée qui puisse affronter une Lame Vivante." s'exclama Serpentard, l'air impatient.

"Alors, nous nous affronterons d'une autre manière. Donnez-moi une autre épée. Tout ce que nous avons à faire est de mener un combat loyal."

"On pourrait lutter à mains nues," suggéra Harry, l'air innocent.

Drago refréna le besoin de lui donner un coup de pied dans la cheville. "Je n'ai pas appris à profiter d'un adversaire désarmé…"

"Tu as appris à faire ce que tu devais !" rugit Serpentard, perdant enfin le contrôle de ses nerfs. "Tu t'attends à ce que je crois que ton père t'a appris à montrer de la pitié pour tes ennemis ? La famille Malefoy n'a pas perdu un millier d'année à cette philosophie !"

Le visage de Drago se tordit en un rictus. "Je ne le ferai pas," déclara t-il, la mâchoire serrée, les yeux implacables. "Je ne suis pas un lâche. Peut-être avez-vous dû tuer Godric en le poignardant dans le dos. Mais je ne suis pas comme vous."

"Toi," haleta Serpentard, ses yeux sur Drago, pleins de lumière et de haine. "Tu es exactement comme moi, et ton devoir est envers moi, et envers la lignée qui t'a fait ce que tu es."

"Qui êtes-vous pour penser savoir ce que je suis ?" rétorqua Drago, d'une voix aussi coupante que du cristal, et aussi transparente. Il y avait du mépris dedans, et de la rage, et de la peur, et un peu du délice sauvage de la rébellion.

"Tu me défies ?" Les yeux de Serpentard transperçaient Drago comme des couteaux. "Cela devrait être impossible." dit-il, clairement et un peu fiévreusement. "Les enchantements sur toi sont ce qu'ils sont, parfaits. Je ne peux que conclure que c'est toi qui est défectueux."

_Je te le dis depuis des années. _C'était la voix de Harry dans sa tête, amusée, détachée et gentille, et ce qu'il disait n'importait pas vraiment, juste qu'il dise _quelque chose_. Le son de cette voix était comme la santé, une ancre dans la réalité. Drago le regarda et vit qu'Harry avait abandonné son épée brisée et le fixait, ses yeux verts sombres, et derrière les épaules de Harry, il pouvait voir Serpentard qui les regardait tous deux.

"Vous ne savez pas ce que je suis," répéta Drago, la voix douce de menace. "_Je _ne sais même pas ce que je suis. Mais je sais ce que je ne suis pas. Je ne suis _pas_ votre Héritier." Alors que le Seigneur Serpent, le visage aussi blanc que des os à nu, faisait un pas vers lui, et puis un autre, Drago leva l'épée, la pointant vers Serpentard, ses pieds se balançant légèrement, comme son père le lui avait appris. "Je ne suis _pas _votre général. Je ne suis _rien_ qui vous appartienne," décréta-t-il, et il sentit quelque chose s'éclaircir en lui, un poids le quittant enfin.

Il était à peine conscient de Harry qui l'observait, à peine conscient même de ce qu'il disait, _il savait _qu'il ne pouvait tuer Serpentard, pas même avec son épée enchantée, mais en cet instant, il se sentait parfaitement heureux de mourir en essayant. Il agrippa plus fermement l'épée alors que Serpentard faisait un autre pas en sa direction, et un autre, et puis un dernier, de côté cette fois, et Drago réalisa en une fraction de seconde aveuglante et horrible que Serpentard n'avançait pas du tout vers _lui_.

Et il frissonna, en réalisant – mais à ce moment il était déjà trop tard, car, ayant fait plusieurs pas vifs en avant, Serpentard saisit fermement Harry par le dos de sa chemise et le poussa en avant aussi fort qu'il put sur la lame tendue de l'épée de Drago.

Et Drago sut ce que c'était, soudainement, horriblement et de manière impardonnable, de tuer un autre humain avec une Lame Vivante.

La lame transperça d'un coup le corps de Harry comme si elle était passée dans quelque chose sans plus de substance que du papier. Drago vit les yeux de Harry s'écarquiller et regarder droit dans les siens avant de reculer en chancelant, libérant la lame d'un coup sec, trop tard. Elle glissa sans un bruit du corps de Harry, empourprée jusqu'à la poignée.

Drago resta debout où il était, tenant l'épée, trop épouvanté pour bouger. Et face à lui se tenait Serpentard, ses mains pâles légèrement tâché de sang, tenant Harry contre lui comme s'il ne pouvait supporter d'être détaché de ce qu'il avait fait.

oOoOoOo

**Références:**

1)"Et voila ma réussite." **Buffy.**

2)"Pense à quel point ce serait pire si la vie était juste, et que toutes les choses qui se passent nous arrivent parce que nous le méritons vraiment. Pour une fois, je remercie l'hostilité complètement aléatoire de l'univers." **Babylon Five.**

3)"Ça sauterait aux yeux de n'importe qui ayant des yeux." -- **Red Dwarf.**

4) "Je vais faire de telles choses, je ne sais pas quoi, mais elles seront les terreurs de la terre."** Le Roi Lear.**

5) "Je sais qu'il fait très froid dans ce cachot. Je ne te jugerais pas." **The X-Files**.

6) Trouvé par Fred : "Il s'appelle William le Sanglant." **Buffy**, descriptif de Spike

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Réponses aux reviews par alana** : Oui, je sais, ce fut long… Le chapitre 14 est presque fini, on attend plus qu'Elyssia, et le 15… Ben manque que moi et Angharrad… On arrive au bout, oui !

**Kagura-chan** : en ce moment, nous ne sommes plus que 5 traductrices (kya, moi, angharrad, valounette et elyssia) + 1 beta. Mais beaucoup de gens ont participé, une quinzaine en tout. Cela dit, sur DS, ce sont surtout kya et valounnette qui ont donné de leur peine.

**Violette - Ceresse** : C'est pas nous qui nous arrêtons comme ça, c'est Cassandra. Pour des infos sur elle, ben il faudrait voir on site. Le site des fanarts de la saga a été refait, d'ailleurs. Ravie que tu sois si enthousiaste !

**Kisscool** : ah, les compliment, ça fait du bien…

**neyarchess** : mais nous aimons les reviews aussi bavardes, crois-moi ! Quant à la cruauté des chapitre, que dis-tu de celui-là ?

**Paprika Star** : Ginny m'a l'air décidée à jeter son dévolu sur Drago… Mais elle en sera pas une midinette à ses pieds, oh non !


	14. Le Sang des Fondateurs

**Chapitre 14 - Le sang des fondateurs**

Drago ne bougea pas alors que Serpentard reculait d'un autre pas, s'éloignant de l'endroit où Harry était étendu sur le sol, à son coté, sa tête pesant sur son bras.

Il portait toujours ses lunettes. Drago pensait que ce ne devait pas être particulièrement confortable et se serait bien agenouillé pour les lui retirer, sauf qu'il était entravé par l'unique fait qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il se tenait là où l'épée tachée de sang était tombée de ses doigts détendus en cliquetant sur le plancher propre d'adamantine. Drago ne l'avait pas entendu. Il regardait Harry.

_Il voyait Harry quand il avait onze ans, monté à califourchon sur son balai, tendant sa main après le Rapeltout, disant à Drago de le lui rendre, une lumière vive de dégoût et de défiance brillant dans le fond de ses yeux verts._

Serpentard fit un autre pas à l'opposé de Harry sur le sol, et se rapprocha de Drago. Il le prit par les bras et sembla lui dire quelque chose. Quoi que ce soit, il le disait très bruyamment. Drago lui jeta un regard sans expression. Au centre de ce tourbillon immobile dans lequel il était tombé, il n'y avait de place pour aucun mot. Il n'entendit pas un seul passage de ce qu'il lui dit, il n'essaya même pas. Cela n'avait pas d'importance.

_Il voyait Harry dans une cage dont les barreaux étaient faits de lumière. Et Harry s'entaillait la paume avec un canif, flamboyant d'argent dans l'obscurité. Puis il tendait sa main ensanglantée à travers les barreaux, son visage blême de douleur et de détermination. _

Serpentard le secouait, rudement, les mains sur ses épaules, et les mots suivants franchirent l'esprit inondé de confusion de Drago comme des galets frappant l'eau : "Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais souhaité qu'il meure !"

_Il voyait Harry dans un coin de la carrière, à demi transparent avec les étoiles éclairant le contour de son crâne, de sa tête et de ses mains, et Harry faisait un pas vers lui. Tu ne voulais pas me frapper, lui murmurait-il._

"Enfant ingrat !" siffla le Seigneur Serpent. Drago sentit la poigne de Serpentard sur ses bras se desserrer alors qu'il reculait et qu'il délaissait son Héritier, pour Harry. Reculant toujours, un sourire empreint de poison se profilait sur ses lèvres. "Où qu'il soit maintenant," déclara-t-il, désignant Harry d'une secousse du menton, ses yeux sur Drago, "souviens-toi que c'est ta main qui l'a envoyé là bas."

Et, l'ayant totalement relâché, il pivota et marcha vers le mur. L'ouverture sombre apparut et il disparut en elle.

Maintenant, Drago pouvait bouger. Ce n'était pas tant une question de volonté que le fait que ses jambes l'avaient soudain lâché. Il heurta le sol de la cellule de ses mains et de ses genoux, et rampa pour s'accroupir près de Harry. Il tendit la main pour toucher son épaule, pour réarranger ses cheveux sombres, et faire pivoter la tête de Harry face à lui. C'est pendant qu'il agissait qu'il remarqua que ses propres mains étaient éclaboussées de minuscules mouchetures de sang... Et que ce sang venait de là où il l'avait touché.

"Harry…" murmura-t-il. C'était un réflexe. Non pas qu'il ait à s'efforcer de l'accepter, il allait devoir assumer le fait qu'il soit mort. Et sur le moment, c'était impossible. Certainement que si Harry était réellement décédé, il l'aurait senti. Certainement que cette part de Harry qu'il avait porté en lui depuis son ingestion de la potion de Polynectar les ayant tous deux liés serait morte, elle aussi, qu'elle aurait été piétinée, soufflée et s'en serait retourné résider ailleurs… Sûrement, il aurait senti cette amputation à la façon d'une douleur vive, d'une blessure physique. Au lieu de ça, tout ce qu'il ressentait, c'était une sensation d'engourdissement meurtrière qui semblait aller et venir sans vouloir s'arrêter.

_"Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais souhaité qu'il meure !"_

Il se rappelait cette fois où il se trouvait sur le terrain de Quidditch, il y avait de cela cinq ans, et la foule hurlait dans les gradins alors que Harry se posait à terre. Le soleil frappait le Vif d'or étincelant dans sa main tendue et Harry souriait, regardant dans la direction de Ron et Hermione dans les estrades, tout fier de cette victoire. Il se souvenait de Flint lui disant : _"Tu es un excellent Attrapeur, Malefoy, le meilleur qu'on ait pu espérer. Mais Potter aura toujours ce petit plus qui le rend meilleur que toi."_ Et il se rappelait avoir haï Harry pour ça, et peut être, oui… avoir voulu sa mort. Pour une chose aussi stupide. Une chose si dérisoire et stupide que le Quidditch.

Un froid intense semblait se répandre hors de son estomac, agrémenté de nausées et il dut se rebeller pour dissiper ce malaise, _ne pas_ penser à la vision de Hermione courant sur l'herbe, face au château de Serpentard, filant vers Harry et jetant ses bras autour de lui, alors même que lui seul Drago l'avait sauvée… Harry n'avait rien fait de plus que de se trouver là, et même s'il y avait encore de la potion d'amour dans ses veines, ce n'était pas vraiment assez, ce n'était pas suffisant. Et là, l'avait-il haï ? Avait-il voulu le voir mort ? L'avait-il souhaité ?

Il sentit sa propre voix émerger, bouillonnante, de sa gorge, comme s'il ne la contrôlait plus. "_Harry_."

Et Harry _bougea_. Ses paupières papillonnèrent et doucement, se soulevèrent. Il écarquilla ses yeux et regarda tout autour de lui, comme s'il venait simplement de se réveiller d'un rêve.

Drago sentit sa main se refermer par à-coups sur l'épaule de Harry, ses doigts s'y enfouissant. Harry cilla des yeux. Ils les avaient grands ouverts, l'iris vert chatoyait distinctement, comme une eau lointaine, inaccessible… "Je ne sens rien," s'étonna Harry, alors que le sang s'écoulait hors de son corps jusqu'au plancher, plus écarlate que le Lion de Gryffondor, tel un bijou cramoisi posé sur le bleu de l'adamantine. " Est-ce que... Est-ce que ça m'a raté ? "

Drago se souvint de la sensation de son poing frappant le torse de Harry comme l'épée s'enfouissait, animée de sa propre volonté, dans sa poitrine. Il répondit violemment : "Oui. Oui, il semblerait."

Les yeux de Harry s'étrécirent. "Tu mens." Sa voix était étrangement régulière. "Je le sens, à ma poitrine…" Il toussa. "Tes mains sont pleines de sang," murmura-t-il.

Drago baissa les yeux sur ses mains, puis revint sur Harry. Une pression, comme un cri d'angoisse, cognait derrière ses yeux. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il se devait, c'était très important, de rester aussi calme que possible et de ne pas alarmer ou choquer Harry qui, peut-être, se trouvait dans un lieu où nulle douleur ne pouvait l'atteindre. La pensée qui s'imposait à lui était de préserver Harry, de ne pas lui faire connaître à quel point il allait mal. Il se rappela soudain la voix de Helga, qui était identique à celle de Ginny, lui parlant de cet endroit gris plein d'ombres. _Sois doux avec lui. C'est encore un enfant, et la mort l'a ceinturé_.

"C'est juste," répondit-il à Harry. Il ramena ses mains sur sa propre poitrine et décrocha l'épingle de bronze qui maintenait les pans de sa cape. Il s'en défit, la plia à plat et la glissa en dessous de la tête de Harry. Harry ne dit rien d'autre. Il ne bougeait pas. Seul ses yeux allaient de Drago à la pièce, comme si c'étaient des choses qu'il n'avait encore jamais vues. Il était vraiment pâle.

"Ne bouge pas," ordonna Drago.Il souhaitait désespérément qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre ici avec lui. Sirius ou Hermione ou quelqu'un, comme quand il avait fait face aux silhouettes des parents d'Harry.Pensant qu'alors qu'il avait des mots pour presque chaque occasion (des mots fragiles et des mots intelligents ou d'autres qui coupent comme l'acier), il n'avait aucun mot pour réconforter ou consoler, il ne les avait jamais appris pas plus qu'à mentir quand c'était nécessaire sur ces sujets-là ! Il pourrait dire_ Tout ira bien_. Ou _Accroche-toi, Potter_. Mais il n'y parvenait pas.

"Je meurs. Cette épée peut tuer n'importe quoi," dit alors Harry. Ses yeux agités cessèrent d'errer et fixèrent Drago. "Je _dois _mourir. Mais je ne me sens pas mourrant. J'ai juste froid."

"Je pourrais te trouver quelque chose… une couverture…"

La main d'Harry se referma sur le bras de Drago, au dessus de son poignet, juste sous la Marque Sombre brûlant sur son avant-bras comme un soleil noir. "Non. Reste ici." Il ferma à demi ses yeux. "Quelque chose est en train de se passer en moi."

D'un air hébété, et avec une certitude certaine, Drago pensait, _mais ça ne peut pas arriver maintenant, pas pendant que je suis là à regarder… _Comme si son anxieuse vigilance pouvait à elle seule empêcher l'inévitable de se produire, comme si son seul regard surnageait entre Harry et la mort. Il pouvait sentir un pouls battre faiblement dans la main qui enserrait son poignet, et se demandait vaguement s'il sentirait le moment où cela cesserait. Il voulait se dégager de l'étreinte de Harry, l'attraper par les épaules et le secouer, le secouer comme s'il s'était simplement assoupi et pouvait se réveiller en un tressaillement, secouer la vie qui restait dans son corps… Mais on ne peut décemment pas secouer des gens qui ont été poignardés au cœur. Il entendait sa propre respiration, fragmentée, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à capter suffisamment d'air. Et puis, il y avait aussi cette sensation de brûlure derrière les yeux, comme s'ils avaient été frottés au papier de verre... Et cette faible pulsation dans la main qui tenait son bras… Cette pulsation battait et battait, et battait encore et toujours, régulièrement, puis tout aussi irrégulièrement comme s'accélérant soudain à la manière d'un marteau-piqueur, et il bondit presque, choqué, alors que les yeux de Harry s'ouvraient en grand et qu'il inspirait une bouffée d'air brusquement, sa main s'accrochant convulsivement et avec une force incroyable au poignet de Drago, les ongles s'enfonçant dans la peau.

Drago le fixa. Au lieu de quitter le visage de Harry, les couleurs semblaient y affluer, un rouge profond et fiévreux, un retour à des nuances vivantes : les yeux vifs et le clair-obscur du teint. Son visage était tel qu'il était avant que ne l'épée ne le transperce : anxieux, frais… Vivant. Un frisson le traversa, ses épaules se soulevèrent du sol, il bondit comme si quelque chose le brûlait, et dans un halètement brutal… s'assit.

Drago l'attrapa par les épaules, cherchant à l'aider. Mais Harry n'avait besoin d'aucune aide. Drago sentait l'humidité des vêtements sous ses doigts là où le sang avait totalement trempé le dos de la chemise de Harry. Ce qui n'empêchait pas Harry de se tenir très droit, les yeux écarquillés, haletant un peu. Ils se considérèrent l'un l'autre, tout aussi incrédules sur l'impossibilité de ce qui venait de se produire. Harry ne pouvait pas s'être ainsi redressé, il ne le pouvait pas ! C'était carrément impossible ! En toute franchise, il devrait être mort et, d'après l'expression de ses traits, il le savait.

Harry fixa Drago. "Ça m'a transpercé. Ça m'a vraiment traversé…"

Drago renforça sa prise sur les vêtements de Harry, le sang qui les imbibait lui coulant entre les doigts. "Tu peux respirer ? Tu respires vraiment ?"

Harry était perplexe. "Je respire normalement." Il cligna des yeux vers Drago. Le regard fantomatique avait définitivement disparu de son regard. Il ne subsistait pas non plus de traces de ce regard fuyant découvrant quelque pays invisible que nul autre ne pouvait voir. Le teint de Harry était haut en couleurs vives comme s'il venait de jouer au Quidditch par temps froid, mais il y avait quelque chose qui manquait à son expression et Drago réalisa dans une secousse qu'il ne paraissait pas non plus sentir de douleur.

"Harry," s'entendit-il murmurer, "_qu'est ce qui s'est passé _?"

Harry secoua la tête puis cessa de serrer le bras de Drago. Il porta ses doigts à sa chemise, détachant les boutons, arrachant presque le tissu. Il l'ôta. Il avait un t-shirt dessous. Il y avait une déchirure dans la chemise, là où la lame était passée au travers, juste près du cœur, et la faille était couverte de sang. De ses mains tremblantes, Harry s'empara du bord de son maillot et le tira jusqu'au menton. Il baissa les yeux pour voir, l'incrédulité faisant s'écarquiller ses yeux et briller ses iris.

Le Charme Epicyclique scintillait sur sa poitrine, à l'extrémité de sa chaîne, en dessous de son cœur où une ligne rouge sombre était de toute évidence ce qui restait à voir du passage que la lame avait effectué, avec suffisamment de force pour percer sa cage thoracique et ressortir de l'autre coté dans son dos.

Et alors qu'il regardait et que Drago en faisait autant, dans une insurmontable et totale stupeur, la marque s'effaçait de plus en plus. Il n'en restait maintenant qu'une fine ligne rouge.

Harry se tortilla, tendant sa tête au-dessus de ses épaules. "Mon dos. Regarde mon dos."

Drago regarda. Le dos de Harry était entaillé et plein de sang, mais… "Rien." Sa voix s'étrangla en un timbre métallique à ses propres oreilles. "Tu n'as pas une seule marque du tout."

Harry pivota, faisant rouler son dos. Son visage exprimait l'étonnement le plus enfantin. "Ça n'a aucun sens." Il baissa les yeux sur son T-shirt et, de ses doigts, effleura la déchirure ensanglantée du vêtement. Puis il commença à se remettre sur pieds et vacilla. Drago bondit pour se lever et attrapa le bras de Harry. Celui-ci le laissa faire, apparemment bien trop perplexe et préoccupé pour remarquer ce contact.

"Peut être ne devrais-tu pas…"

"Je vais bien." Harry émit un léger bruit croisé entre le rire et l'essoufflement. "Je vais bien, tu le vois. Qu'est-ce qui s'est _passé_ ?" Il pivota et dévisagea Drago comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. "C'est quoi cette blague ? "

Drago le considéra, inquiet, étonné, méfiant. "Tu ne te souviens pas ?"

"Je me rappelle. C'est là le problème." Ses yeux soudain s'écarquillèrent. Il regardait au-dessus des épaules de Drago qui lui lâcha le bras et le regarda s'avancer de quelques pas et s'agenouiller près de l'épée de Serpentard. Elle était restée là où Drago l'avait laissé tomber, encore écarlate de sang. Harry leva une main, toucha la lame, puis rétracta ses doigts. Quand il se releva et se tourna de nouveau vers Drago, ses yeux brûlaient d'un intense feu vert. "Je l'ai sentie me passer à travers. Ça a traversé mon cœur mais ça ne m'a pas tué. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?"

Drago secoua sa tête. Il ne pouvait perdre ce sentiment qu'il voguait dans un de ses rêves loufoques et que Harry était réellement décédé. L'esprit des gens s'écroulait lorsque certains évènements devenaient trop durs à assimiler pour eux, n'est-ce-pas ? Peut-être le laisseraient-ils rejoindre son père et partager sa cellule à Ste Mangouste ? "Je ne sais pas," répondit-il, on ne peut plus honnête. "Tu es Le Garçon Qui A Survécu. Ce n'est pas la première fois… Que tu survis à quelque chose…"

"C'est _différent,_ cette fois !" reprit Harry, et l'ahurissement rendait ses yeux nuageux. "Je l'ai sentie en moi. Comme un feu." Brusquement, il se pencha et saisit l'arme par la garde. Il la tenait fermement, la tendant vers Drago, la pointe en avant.

"Refais-le !" ordonna-t-il.

Drago le fixa, totalement confus. "Refaire quoi ?"

Harry paraissait déterminé. Ses yeux brillaient avec une intensité émeraude sublime. "Je veux voir ce qui se passera."

"Ce qui se passera si…?" La voix de Drago s'estompa quand il scruta Harry. "Tu n'es pas sérieux."

"Si, parfaitement. Attaque-moi."

"Non !" refusa Drago en reculant. Il ne pouvait pas reculer beaucoup car il y avait un mur derrière lui. Il le sentit contre son dos, qui le retenait et il en fut soulagé.

"Allez. Si ça ne me tue pas cette fois encore… "

"Non. Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, tu n'es pas raisonnable." Drago se souvint avoir été à l'infirmerie quand Buck l'avait tailladé de ses griffes, la manche de sa robe était humide de sang et madame Pomfresh l'avait pressé de questions, très anxieuse. _Est-ce que tu te sens fatigué ? Faible ? Est-ce que tu vois des lumières devant tes yeux ? Des hallucinations ?_ "Harry... Tu devrais t'asseoir."

La poitrine de Harry se soulevait et se relevait comme s'il venait de courir. "Je ne veux pas m'asseoir. Je me sens en pleine forme. Je pourrais courir vingt miles sans m'arrêter ! Je ne me sens pas faible du tout !" Il leva les yeux et posa ces mêmes yeux légèrement ivres et abasourdis sur lui. "Rien ne peut me blesser."

"Tu n'en _sais_ rien," argumenta Drago, à moitié désespéré. Il s'avança et retira l'épée des mains de Harry. Harry ne fit aucun effort pour l'en empêcher et l'arme chut sur le sol entre eux.

"Ecoute, si ça ne m'a pas tué la première fois…"

"Et ça te perturbe tellement que tu veux réitérer l'expérience ?"

"Je veux savoir ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Je devrais être mort ! Cela aurait du me tuer ! Ça ne l'a pas fait ! Je veux savoir ce qui se passera si tu le refais."

"Tu l'as déjà vu une fois. Je suis navré si tu manques de distractions. Mais une fois m'a suffi. Je préfère ne pas répéter cette performance."

Harry se contenta de le fixer. Son maillot n'était pas encore sec et des traînées de sang telles des tiges effilées cramoisies coulaient le long de son bras droit. Et puis son visage était plein de couleurs et de vie, ses yeux brillaient. Ils brillaient trop. Il semblait avoir de la fièvre. Ce n'était pas Harry, le calme et sensible Harry qui, d'aussi loin que Drago l'ait connu, était la dernière personne à avoir le désir de mourir.

_Sa pensée suivante s'effilocha sans qu'il n'exerce aucun effort pour la contrôler ou même la retenir_. "Pense à ce que tu me demandes de faire."

Il fallut un moment à Harry pour réagir.Il cligna des yeux et sembla réprimer quelque chose : la colère ou la déception, la crainte ou encore des larmes, il était impossible de le dire avec certitude. "Je dois savoir," dit-il, sa voix grinçant dans sa gorge. "Si je peux mourir."

"Je peux répondre que dans votre cas, et sans aucune sorte de perforations malpropres," répondit une voix, soyeuse telle de l'acier poli, du coin de la pièce, "la réponse est oui."

Drago tourbillonna et considéra la scène fixement. Et il sentit sa mâchoire tomber, restant bouche bée.

Appuyées contre le mur reculé se trouvaient six grandes silhouettes, vêtues de robesceinturées. Ils avaient des têtes, des bras et des pieds, mais n'étaient pas humains.Leur peau était écaillée, d'une teinte gris foncée et dispersée comme dans un patchwork. Leurs yeux rouges tournoyaient, leurs têtes étaient protubérantes et rugueuses. Le plus grand d'entre eux était debout à l'avant des autres et, dans sa main, il tenait en une coupe une flamme unique, qui vacillait avec des éclats de feu vert. Il semblait sourire, à Harry ou à lui. Il était dur de savoir.Il sut, sans savoir comment, que c'était lui qui avait pris la parole et son idée fut confirmée quand il parla de nouveau, le ton de sa voix dure comme le fer, cette fois : "Tu peux mourir, Harry Potter. Et si tu laisses ton ami te poignarder encore, c'est ce qui arrivera."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Je suis désolé," répéta de nouveau Ben.

Ginny l'entendit à peine.Elle avait placé ses mains sur son visage et regardait fixement l'obscurité derrière ses paupières. Le néant. _Comment ai-je pu être si stupide ?_ pensait-elle.

"Je pourrais te donner quelque chose que tu puisses ramener avec toi," l'entendit-elle dire, de sa voix teintée de pitié et d'inquiétude. "Des armes... ?"

"Les armes ne sont pas fiables pour ceux qui ne savent pas les utiliser," répliqua Ginny en ôtant ses mains de son visage."Ne fais pas attention. Ce n'est pas ta faute." Elle respira un grand coup et le visage de Ben nagea dans son centre visuel.Elle ne pouvait pas tout à fait lire son expression. Ce qui ne l'étonnait pas, considérant qu'en fait, elle ne le connaissait pas du tout.Sa ressemblance physique avec Harry était si forte que, quelque part, elle avait pensé qu'il pourrait résoudre ces choses pour elle, comme Harry résolvait toujours des choses pour tous.Mais il n'était pas Harry. Il n'était même personne qu'elle connaissait. Elle bondit sur ses pieds, se sentant soudainement malheureuse et désespérée d'avoir à partir. "Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire, alors... Je vais repartir."

"Attends !" Ben s'accrocha à son bras comme elle s'écartait de la table. "Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a _rien_ que je puisse faire.Ça sonne comme si tu te rendais à une bataille perdue d'avance…"

"Ce n'est pas ta bataille." La déception battait derrière ses yeux comme un roulement de tambour.

"Si. Ça l'est. Serpentard a tué mon père, tu te souviens ?"

Ben avait parlé vraiment tranquillement et Ginny lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il avait un peu de l'expression de Harry quand celui-ci parlait de ses parents. Renfermé.

"Il y a une raison au fait que je sois là," lui apprit-il. "A attendre. Ici. Devant ce château."

"Je sais... Je suis désolé. Comment est-ce que... Et en ce qui concerne ta mère ?"

"J'étais si jeune quand elle est morte, que j'en sais seulement ce que les gens m'ont dit. C'était juste avant les débuts de la guerre. Le Seigneur Serpent venait d'arriver au pouvoir et faisait des ravages dans le monde Sorcier. Il recrutait des géants et des dragons pour le servir, détruisait des armées entières, les faisait disparaît…"

_Disparaître_.

Ginny se laissa tomber sur sa chaise si brusquement qu'elle la renversa avec fracas. Elle entendait la voix de Fleur dans sa tête.

"_Ben_ !"l'appela-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Il leva les yeux vers elle.

Elle empoignait le bord de la table si fortement qu'elle en avait mal aux mains. "Fleur… une de mes amies, m'a dit une fois que Serpentard avait fait se volatiliser une arméeentière. C'est vrai ? L'a-t'il fait plus d'une fois ?"

Ben répondit posément, comme s'il choisissait chacun de ses mots soigneusement. "Il ne l'a fait qu'une fois." raconta-t-il. "J'avais environ dix ans. Une armée a été envoyée par Serdaigle, un groupe d'environ deux cent cinquante hommes, guerriers et bêtes. Ils ne sont jamais parvenus à destination."

"Ben... Et si la raison pour laquelle ils ne sont jamais arrivés n'était pas que Serpentard les a fait disparaître… Mais… Et si c'était parce que _nous les avons catapultés dans l'avenir _?"

Ben la fixa, les yeux comme des boules de loto. Il la fixait vraiment. Ses yeux se dilatèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle l'avait vraiment surpris. Dans ce branle-bas du tourbillonnement de ses pensées, elle s'en sentit quelque peu fière.

"Mais..." commença-t-il, la regardant toujours fixement. "Nous ne pouvons pas... retourner... je veux dire... et... cela changerait l'histoire."

"Non, cela ne changera rien." révéla honnêtement Ginny. "Ça c'est déjà produit !"

Il y eut un autre long silence tandis que Ben regardait intensément l'autre bout de la table. Accentuant sa ressemblance avec Harry, ses cheveux s'ébouriffaient autour de sa tête comme s'ils reflétaient toute sa surprise, comme une couronne de feuilles ébène indisciplinées. C'était plutôt mignon, tout autant que ça l'était sur Harry.

"Quel âge as-tu ?" demanda-t-elle brusquement.

Ben retrouva sa voix. "Ca pourrait marcher," marmonna-t-il, encore abasourdi. "Ton idée. C'est totalement insensé. Mais aussi... Brillant ! Et j'ai vingt-deux ans."

"C'est le bon âge," fit-elle, sans réfléchir.

Ben la regarda d'un air narquois. "Le bon âge pour quoi ?"

"Je pensais juste..." balbutia-t-elle. "Que j'ai vraiment manqué mon but de quelques années quand j'ai essayé de revenir ici. D'au moins dix ans. Il va me falloir être encore plus prudente quand nous y retournerons pour aller chercher l'armée."

"Quand… et sinon ?" Ben souriait. "Tu n'es pas confiante, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je dois l'être," murmura Ginny. "C'est vraiment mon seul espoir. Et si je ne parviens pas être assez précise avec le Retourneur de temps, ça ne fonctionnera jamais."

"Régler l'amplitude d'un Retourneur de Temps n'est pas si difficile si on a les bons outils. Tout que l'on doit faire, c'est accentuer la conversion du synchronisme entre les infrastructures temporelles."

Là, ce fut le tour de Ginny de le fixer avec insistance.

"Comment en sais-tu autant sur les voyages dans le temps ?"

"Je tiens tout ça de Helga," révéla-t-il, reposant son menton dans sa main. "Elle et Rowena ont vraiment participé à mon éducation. Ma mère est morte quand je n'étais encore qu'un bébé. Et Helga n'avait jamais eu de fils, seulement des filles alors, je pense qu'elle m'a adopté, un peu comme si j'étais le sien. En fait, je devrais te montrer quelque chose."

Ginny le suivit des yeux quand il se leva et entra dans une autre pièce de la tente. Quand il revint, il portait une pile de livres.Elle l'observa avec curiosité alors qu'il s'asseyait et ouvrait le livre du haut de l'amoncellement. Il était bien plus gros que presque n'importe quel autre livre que Ginny ait vu auparavant,à l'exception de quelques-uns qui étaient coincés dans la section d'Antiquités de la bibliothèque et auxquels les étudiants ne pouvaient toucher car ils étaient protégés par de puissants Charmes de Sécurité.La couverture était en cuir sombre doré, rehaussé aussi avec de l'or le long de la tranche. "Tu connais les prophéties, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il.

"Je sais qu'il y a une prophétie qui dit que l'Héritier de Serpentard se lèvera et fera des ravages dans le monde sorcier," répondit Ginny à contrecœur.

"Oui. Il y a celle-ci. Mais il y a aussi une prophétie qui dit que l'Héritier de Gryffondor le conduira à sa propre destruction et que l'Héritier de Serpentard l'aidera."

"Est-ce qu'ils ne sont pas en conflit l'un avec l'autre, ces deux-là ?"

Ben hocha la tête. "D'habitude, cela sous-entend qu'il va y avoir un certain événement, une sorte de tournant, qui permet de bifurquer sur l'une ou l'autre voie. La conséquence de ce moment détermine si la prophétie est valide pour votre réalité.Cela s'est peut être déjà produit ou pas. On ne peut pas vraiment savoir. "

"Et peut-être que l'Héritier de Gryffondor qui mène à son anéantissement n'est pas Harry. Peut-être que c'est toi."

Ben cligna des paupières, comme si cette idée ne lui était pas venue à l'esprit. "Quand mon père est mort," dit-il lentement, "il a maudit son meurtrier. La malédiction mortelle d'un individu possédant le sang de Gryffondor est un charme puissant et elles se réalisent souvent."

"Quelle était la malédiction ?"

Ben secoua sa tête. Il avait ce regard fermé de nouveau.C'était presque comme voir l'expression de Drago sur le visage d'Harry. "Je ne sais pas… je pense pas que personne soit véritablement sûr de la nature de ses mots."

Ginny pensa que le mieux était de changer de sujet. Au cours des années, elle avait appris que les Héritiers de Gryffondor avaient tendance à ne pas être très causants dés qu'il s'agissait de discuter de comment leurs parents avaient été assassinés par des sorciers appartenant à la maison Serpentard"Donc, tu peux me montrer comment transformer le Retourneur de Temps, ou quoi que ce soit dont tu m'as parlé avant ?"

"Ce n'est probablement pas la meilleure approche," révéla-t-il en regardant la table. Le cœur de Ginny sombra de nouveau.Le plan qu'elle avait formé dans sa tête depuis que Ben avait mentionné ce qui aurait eu besoin d'être modifié sur le Retourneur de Temps tomba à terre. Elle l'observait porter sa main à sa bouche et claquer des doigts violemment.Il y eut un bruissement d'ailes et un petit hibou d'une couleur abricot s'envola de son perchoir, posé près de la porte, avec un léger hululement. Il vint se poser sur son bras. Ben prit un rouleau de parcheminattaché à la patte du hibou, l'aplanit, saisit un encrier sur la table et écrit plusieurs courtes lignes. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il roula sa lettre à l'envers, l'attacha à la patte de son hibou avant de claquer à nouveau des doigts. Il le regarda s'en aller, semblant perdu dans ses pensées.

Après un moment, Ginny se racla la gorge. "Que fais-tu ?"

"Bon, tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que je m'en retourne d'environ douze ans dans le passé avec toi sans avoir laissé à quiconque une note disant où je me rends, si ?"

Ginny sentit qu'un large sourire commençait à s'étendre sur son visage.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ces crayons Zonko, là ? Ceux avec lesquels vous avez dessiné la Carte du Maraudeur ?"Il y avait un accent douloureusement mélancolique dans la voix de Ron qui fit presque sourire Sirius. "Je ne peux pas le croire."

"Ils sont là. Tu peux les voir si tu veux."

Il poussa la petite boîte de crayons par la fente dans le mur et aperçut la petite main d'Hermione se présenter pour la récupérer. Comme il reculait sa propre main, un flash de lumière fit étinceler le bord de son bracelet d'argent et le charme Vivicus sembla se ternir pendant un instant.

Il saisit son poignet de son autre main, sautant sur ses pieds et le regardant fixement. Cela n'avait pas été une illusion d'optique, la pierre Vivicus avait scintillé. Il en était sûr. Il sentit son cœur bondir contre sa cage thoracique tandis qu'il examinait soigneusement la lumière rayonnante au cœur de la gemme. Cela ne scintillerait certainement plus, maintenant, si quoi que ce soit avait augmenté puis stabilisé l'intensité. La pierre rouge brillait comme un petit soleil. _Harry_.

La voix d'Hermione le tira partiellement de sa rêverie. "Sirius," l'appelait-elle d'une voix assourdie par le mur de pierre entre eux, "c'est toi qui a dessiné la Carte ?"

"Non," répondit Sirius distraitement. "C'était Remus. Peter l'a aidé. Ils étaient de bien meilleurs dessinateurs que James ou moi."

"Donc tu ne sais pas comment ils ont réussi à... Rendre ça… Vivant ?"

Sirius libéra son poignet et regarda par le trou de la cloison par lequel la voix d'Hermione lui était parvenue.Une idée commençait à germer au fin fond de son cerveau. "En fait, ils ont volé les plans d'architecture de l'école et les ont retracés avec les crayons de Zonko. Ils ont arrêté de produire ces crayons, vous savez ?Ils permettaient aux dessins réalisés de devenir vivants, mais ils avaient tendance à fonctionner encore un peu mieux. "

"Un peu mieux ?" Maintenant, la voix de Ron, était curieuse.

"Par exemple, ils donnaient vie à des choses, mais de plusieurs façons… Alors, on pouvait dessiner un bol de porridge qui pouvait éventuellement être mangé, si l'on se concentrait suffisamment… Mais ça vous donnait de ces maux d'estomacs. Humm… Pas bon... Je pourrais vous raconter une histoire avec James et un beignet à la confiture d'airelles, mais... Non.Ou vous pouviez dessiner un balai sur lequel vous pouviez voler, mais ils avaient assez fréquemment tendance à perdre de la vitesse à mi-parcours. Il y a eu quelques accidents désagréables. Pourquoi ?" ajouta-t-il et comme le mot franchissait ses lèvres, il entendit un son grinçant et une section du mur entre sa cellule et celle de Hermione et Ron disparut soudainement.En réalité, il n'avait pas disparu comme dans une oscillation extérieure avec un grincement comme cela aurait été le cas s'il avait été mis sur charnières. Cela, Sirius le réalisa un moment plus tard.Le bloc cloisonné du mur avait été transformé en une porte, et de l'autre coté de celle-ci se trouvait Ron, Hermione à ses cotés, un crayon Réalité Magique dans sa main et un air ahuri sur le visage.

"Je n'ai pas vraiment pensé que ça marcherait..." murmura-t-elle, regardant vers le haut.

"Tu as représenté une porte," balbutia Sirius, secouant sa tête, stupéfait bien qu'il ait accepté depuis fort longtemps que Hermione soit une de ses connaissances plus intelligente que la moyenne.

"C'est un peu courbe," estima Ron, marchant le long de la porte puis la franchissant, entrant dans la cellule de Sirius. Hermione en sembla légèrement vexée. "Hum… Quelle importance après tout ? Ca a fonctionné !" ajouta-t-il rapidement.

"Oui... Mais ça ne nous aide pas vraiment, cependant," embraya Hermione, un peu lugubrement. "Je veux dire, nous ne pouvons pas faire disparaître les barreaux. Ils sont bien trop loin."

Sirius les considéra tous deux, tour à tour, pensivement. "Lequel d'entre vous est le meilleur artiste ?" demanda-t-il.

Ils lui retournèrent leur regard incrédule pendant un instant, puis Hermione répondit : "C'est Ron."

"Dans ce cas, donne-lui les crayons," ordonna Sirius.

Hermione obéit. Ron se retrouva debout tenant la boîte de crayons et regardant Sirius comme s'il était juste un peu fou. "Tu veux… que je te dessine un beignet à la confiture d'airelles ?" demanda-t-il.

"Non. Je veux que tu me dessines la cellule où sont Harry et Drago. De mémoire. Tu t'en sens capable ? "

Ron jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius, puis à Hermione, qui le regardaient fixement avec espoir. "Je peux essayer. Quelqu'un a un parchemin ?"

Sirius secoua sa tête. "Si tu peux, le mieux serait que tu le dessines grandeur nature. Sur le mur, là-bas. Et..."

Ron le fixa. "Oui, quoi ?"

"Essaie de faire vite."

Il fallut presque à Ron la boîte entière de crayons pour achever le croquis. La mine des crayons était très douce et le mur plutôt dur. Ron travaillait lentement,rectifiant chaque coup de crayon de son œuvre, grattant des bouts du doigt contre la pierre jusqu'à en saigner. Sirius et Hermione l'observaient aussi calmement qu'ils le pouvaient alors qu'une image grossière de la cellule prenait forme : les hauts murs, le désordre des meubles, les tapisseries avec leurs dragons brodés et leur devise : _In Hoc Signo Vinces._

Finalement, Ron recula, serrant le mince bout du dernier crayon dans sa main. "C'est tout ce que je peux faire," murmura-t-il.

"Ça va. Le pouvoir est là. Je peux le sentir." Sirius était frappé par la sensation émanant du croquis de Ron, presque comme si le garçon avait mis un peu de sa propre essence magique dans le dessin.Cela lui rappelait tant ce sentiment qu'il avait ressenti quand Queudver lui avait tendu en premier la Carte du Maraudeur… Le sentiment que des choses grandes et épouvantables pourraient arriver juste en utilisant ces crayons.Il jeta un coup d'œil au croquis et sourit quand deux points étiquetés "_Harry Potter_" et "_Drago Malefoy_" apparurent à sa vue. Puis, il se sentit submergé par la contrariété quand six autres étiquettes comme Udrovad et Fenudeel apparurent sur le mur.

"Qui sont ceux là ?" demanda nerveusement Hermione

"Je n'en sais rien. Mais ils ne bougent pas," répondit Sirius. Il avait supposé que Harry serait seul dans sa cellule, ou peut être avec Drago. Mais certainement pas avec un contingent de serviteurs de Serpentard. En plus, ils n'avaient pas de baguette, ce qui ne leur laissait que l'élément de surprise si son plan fonctionnait. Il se tourna vers Ron et Hermione et demanda : "Vous êtes prêts ? Vous devez vous concentrer sur leur cellule, sur votre souvenir, la façon dont vous vous y êtes sentis et vous représenter les murs et le plafond. Ne pensez pas du tout au cachot."

"Mais toi ? Tu n'as pas été dedans, sur quoi peux-tu te concentrer ?" s'exclama Ron.

"Prenez mes mains," insista Sirius, mettant dans sa poche le dernier des crayons. "Je vais me focaliser sur Drago et Harry et je pense que combiner cette pensée et vos efforts nous y amènera."Tous trois se placèrent silencieusement devant le dessin et se concentrèrent sur la cellule, et sur Drago et Harry.Sirius pouvait presque sentir le poids de son Charme sur son poignet comme il se concentrait sur le dessin et les garçons. La magie des crayons était toujours présente car, comme ils regardaient le mur peint, ils avaient cette impression de passer en trois dimensions,dans la réalité.Sirius entendit des bruits de pas dont il ne connaissait pas l'origine et vit le bleu clair rougeoyer sur la peinture du mur.

Comme un seul homme, ils firent un pas en avant, fermant leurs yeux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ça ne s'arrêtera jamais, n'est-ce pas ?" questionna Drago d'un ton résigné en regardant les démons. "Que faites-vous tous ici ?"

"Nous avons été invités," le renseigna le démon de tête.

"Je ne vous ai pas invité," affirma Drago. Il se tourna vers Harry, qui semblait toujours abasourdi et un peu ivre. Drago soupira intérieurement. Soulagé comme il l'était de voir qu'Harry n'était pas mort, il aurait pu embrasser Harry à ce moment-là. "Est-ce que _tu _les as invité ?"

Harry secoua la tête. Drago se tourna vers les démons. "Je suppose que ça ne ferait aucune différence si je vous disais que la fête était à l'étage du dessous ?"

"Amusant petit mortel," sourit le démon de tête, et Drago décida qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas l'emphase qu'il mettait dans le mot _mortel_."Tu ne nous as pas convoqué, ou demandé notre présence. L'épée l'a fait."

Drago regarda l'épée. De même que Harry. Elle était à sa place, brillant faiblement sur le sol, tâchée de sang.

"L'épée l'a fait ?" reprit faiblement Drago.

_Peut-être qu'on devrait les faire sauter_, fit la voix de Harry dans sa tête.

Drago tourna la tête et regarda Harry avec une peur croissante. Il était désormais sûr que quelque chose de très curieux arrivait au brun. Il n'était juste pas sûr de quoi. _On devrait faire quoi ?_

_Les attaquer. Nous avons l'épée. Elle peut tuer n'importe quoi. Ils ne s'y attendront pas._

_On ne peut pas simplement les attaquer. _Même la voix mentale de Drago était glaciale. _Ce sont des démons de l'Enfer._

Harry ne sembla pas impressionné. _Et alors ?_

_Et alors ! Alors, ce sont des démons de l'Enfer !_

_Tu dis ça comme si ça voulait dire quelque chose._

_Okay, Potter. Ne le prends pas mal, mais la seule chose que tu peux faire pour nous deux est de t'asseoir par terre et de te mettre la tête dans un sac. Respire profondément et pense à un endroit tranquille où il ne se passe jamais rien. La chambre de Weasley, par exemple._

_Je parie qu'ils pensent qu'ils sont les plus forts parce que se sont des démons_, dit Harry, en regardant la pièce d'un air dégoûté. _Et bien, ils ne sont pas si forts._

_Ne te moque pas des démons, Potter._

_Pourquoi pas ? Tu penses qu'ils peuvent nous entendre ?_

_Non. C'est juste… que ce n'est pas très fair-play._

"As-tu enfin fini d'essayer de convaincre ton ami de ne pas nous mettre en pièces ?" demanda le démon de tête, sa voix brûlante coupant Drago dans ses pensées. "Je peux t'assurer que ce serait une perte de temps. Nous sommes des esprits, pas des êtres de chair et de sang."

"Connard !" dit Drago avec émotion. "Vous _pouvez _nous entendre."

"Votre télépathie ? Non, on ne peut pas. C'était une conclusion logique, étant donné l'effet de la magie guérisseuse sur un humain, spécialement un petit comme ton ami ici présent."

"Harry n'est _pas _petit," démentit Drago avec indignation, en partie pour défendre Harry, et en partie parce que, après tout, lui et Harry faisaient la même taille. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, ils n'auraient pas été de tels opposants au Quidditch. Un instant plus tard, toutes les pensées de Quidditch avaient été chassées par l'impact des mots du démon. "De la magie guérisseuse? Quelle magie guérisseuse ?"

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, et dut admettre qu'il avait vraiment l'air d'avoir été touché par une sorte de magie, comme si une lumière avait été allumée à l'intérieur de lui et luisait à travers la fine particule de chair recouvrant ses os, à travers ses yeux d'émeraude, à travers les tâches rouges brillantes assombrissant ses joues.

"La chair d'une Manticore soigne les blessures," expliqua le démon de tête. "Son sang, quand il est bu, peut ramener ceux qui sont proches de la mort. Quand un humain en touche, comme ton ami, il acquiert la capacité à survivre à un coup mortel. _Un _coup mortel," insista le démon. "Ça n'offre pas l'immortalité. Très peu de magies le permettent."

"Donc je ne suis _pas _immortel," comprit lentement Harry, comme si les mots commençaient seulement à l'atteindre.

"Loin de là," répliqua le démon. "Tu es un mortel ordinaire. Bon, il y a certaines choses à propos de toi qui contredisent cela. Cette cicatrice qui te connecte aux Royaumes des Ténèbres est très intéressante et j'adorerais y jeter un coup d'œil, mais nous ne le feront pas. Peut-être en aurons-nous le temps plus tard. Non, petit Harry Potter, tu es mortel, et si tu es poignardé à nouveau, tu saigneras, et tu mourras, comme le Seigneur Serpent le sait. Cette euphorie que tu ressens disparaîtra bientôt. C'est un effet secondaire du pouvoir curatif du sang de la Manticore qui agit sur toi."

"Mais la Manticore est une créature maléfique," objecta Drago, toujours abasourdi. "Comment son sang peut-il guérir ?"

"La Manticore n'est qu'un animal," répondit le démon, et sa voix était coupante. "Ce n'est qu'un être vivant. Bon ou maléfique sont les termes que vous les humains utilisez pour donner un nom à vos buts. Mais un animal n'est qu'un animal, un outil n'est qu'un outil, une épée n'est qu'une épée. C'est l'usage que tu en fais qui détermine sa nature. Il peut être dit que cette Manticore a sauvé la vie de ton ami avec son sang, et comment l'as-tu remercié pour cela ? Avec de l'acier et du poison."

"Elle nous aurait tué," tenta faiblement Drago, bien qu'à ses oreilles résonnaient les paroles de la Manticore agonisante : _Pourquoi me tuez-vous, Maître ? C'est vous qui m'avez faite telle que je suis_.

"Probablement," approuva le démon. "C'est pourquoi elle a été créé. Pour protéger l'Orbe en elle. Car avec l'Orbe, le Seigneur Serpent a de nouveau accès à ses pouvoirs. Si vous étiez mort, à la place de la Manticore, l'Orbe ne serait pas en sa possession. Dans un sens, on peut dire que vous le lui avez remis."

Drago sentit que cela compliquait les choses quelque peu. Et puis, personne n'avait jamais dit que les démons jouaient franc jeu. "Je ne comprends pas pourquoi l'épée vous a appelé," reprit-il avec irritation.

"Le sang de Serpentard," dévoila le démon, et il regarda l'épée, toujours écarlate au niveau de la poignée. "Nous devions être payés par le sang d'un Magid de la descendance de Serpentard, si ce n'était pas Serpentard lui-même. L'épée nous a alerté qu'elle avait pris la vie d'un d'eux. Mais elle avait tort." ajouta le démon en jetant un regard d'un bleu vaporeux au très vivant Harry. "Tu es vivant."

"Bien sûr que oui !" dit joyeusement Harry. "Vous savez, vous ressemblez beaucoup au démon qui m'a attaqué dans la chambre de Drago, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. C'est l'un des vôtres ? Grand, d'une camaraderie frappante, et sans oreilles ?"

"Vous parlez de Strygalldwir," répondit le démon, pas du tout amusé. "Il n'est pas l'un des nôtres. Il a été envoyé pour vous prévenir des projets de Serpentard mais, hélas, c'est un échec."

Drago s'assombrit. "Donc, quoi, vous êtes là pour finir le boulot ?" demanda-t-il.

"Pas exactement. Nous pourrions prendre la vie de l'héritier de Gryffondor, certainement. Mais l'échange perdrait beaucoup de son pouvoir si la vie n'est pas offerte gratuitement. Dans ce contexte, je préfèrerais vous proposer un marché."

"Un marché ? C'est amusant," marmonna Drago dans sa barbe.

Harry parla dans sa tête, toujours aussi excité. _Amusant ha-ha ou amusant d'une manière inquiétante ?_

_La ferme, Potter, ou je jure que je te frapperais comme un tam-tam_.

Harry sembla vexé. _Détends-toi, Malefoy_.

Drago décida de ne pas écouter Harry et de ne pas se détendre, étant donné qu'il faisait face à des démons demandant un sacrifice de sang. C'était nouveau qu'il se retrouve à être le seul sérieux tandis que Harry se marrait au milieu de leurs problèmes. Nouveau, mais se retrouver avec la jambe sectionnée en dessous du genoux par la suite serait aussi nouveau. Il voulait désespérément que le vieil Harry revienne, avec son influence tranquille. Ce Harry était aussi calme qu'un perroquet ayant dévoré un demi kilo de grains de café.

L'esprit de Drago bouillonnait, cherchant des chemins de secours. Il avait appris de son père que c'était une mauvaise idée de faire un marché avec des démons, ou avec qui que se soit. En fait, _les Malefoy ne font pas de marché _était une des règles de la famille Malefoy, depuis que l'un de ses ancêtres en 1630 avait vendu son âme au diable en échange de devenir le Chef Warlock, sans en mesurer les conséquences. Et n'était-ce pas comme ça que son père était mort ? Mis en pièce par un sort de Bannissement raté ; il l'avait lu dans la Gazette.

_Allez, Malefoy_.Harry encore._ Il vaut mieux vivre une heure comme un tigre que toute sa vie comme un ver. C'est un vieux Gryffondor qui te le dit_.

_Ah ouais ? Alors j'ai une vieille parole de Malefoy, aussi. Ça dit "Qui a jamais entendu parlé d'un tapis en peau de ver ?" (1)_

_Fais quelque chose, _dit Harry avec détermination._ Ou je le fais_.

Drago jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, éclaboussé de sang et fièrement déterminé, ses yeux vert brillant comme des soleils. C'était le Harry qui avait vaincu Voldemort en duel, le Harry qui avait tué un Basilic à l'aide d'une épée alors qu'il n'avait que douze ans, le Harry qui gagnait toujours au Quidditch parce qu'il était un peu moins effrayé. Seul ce Harry faisait face au danger parce qu'il le devait ; ce Harry semblait… le vouloir.

Drago se retourna vers les démons. "Quel sorte de marché ?"

Le démon expliqua le marché originel entre les forces de l'Enfer et le Seigneur Serpent. L'explication incluait un certain nombre de création de contrats avec copies si petites que Drago imaginait que des fourmis auraient eu du mal à les lire. La signature démoniaque en bas était enflammée, et à ses côtés se trouvait le sceau noir de Serpentard, la même tête de mort avec le serpent sortant de la bouche que Drago pouvait sentir dans son bras gauche.

"Regardez, il est écrit clairement ici que si nous devons faire plus que deux voyages pour reprendre l'épée, des pénalités s'ajouteront," pointa le démon alors que Drago essayait de lire les clauses. "Ensuite, il y a des paiements partiels, des conditions d'utilisations, une clause très privée qui nous a empêché de publier les termes de l'accord dans la_ Gazette du Sorcier,_ et vous voyez cela ?"

Drago loucha sur le texte. "L'avertissement ? Pourquoi quelqu'un signerait-il un marché avec l'Enfer sans même la garantie que ce pourquoi il signe un accord ne sera pas brisé à la première occasion ?"

"Il avait une période d'essai de trois jours, et il y a une belle clause d'indemnisation ici," insista le démon d'un ton vexé. Drago secoua la tête d'un air sceptique. "Mais tout ceci date de temps révolus, jeune mortel. _L'accomplissement _du marché est désormais le problème."

"Serpentard m'a dit que jusqu'à ce que l'Orbe soit ouverte et que ses éclats de vie lui soient rendus, vous ne pourrez pas le trouver, ni prendre l'épée pour remplir le marché originel, ni sa vie pour couvrir les intérêts et les pénalités."

"Il avait raison," admit froidement le démon.

"Il a aussi dit," continua lentement Drago, "qu'il était aussi libre de choisir et de vous présenter un héritier Magid qui aurait le sang de Serpentard, et qu'ensuite il pourrait retrouver ses pouvoirs grâce à l'Orbe et garder l'épée. Est-ce aussi juste ?" Le démon acquiesça, et Drago reconsidéra les termes du contrat. "Je sais que je peux mourir, je l'ai fait la semaine dernière. Et vous dites que Harry peut être tué désormais ?"

Le démon acquiesça à nouveau.

"Donc nous devons ouvrir l'Orbe," conclut lentement Drago.

"Si vous le ne faites pas, nous ne pourrons pas prendre le Seigneur Serpent, et si on ne peut le prendre, on ne pourra pas prendre l'épée," confirma le démon. "On ne peut même pas vous la prendre, ou crois-moi, nous l'aurions fait." Sa voix était amère. "Nous _voulons_ l'épée. C'est notre droit de la prendre et notre obligation de la réclamer. Nous n'avons que faire des Magids, et nous ne voulons ni vous ni votre ami. En échange de la bénédiction, votre mère a libéré notre camarade, nous avons accepté de vous offrir l'opportunité de remplir le marché de la manière que vous voudrez."

Drago regarda Harry qui était appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés, l'air boudeur, et n'était pas d'une grande aide. Drago se retourna vers les démons. "Si vous n'avez que faire des Magids, pourquoi voulez-vous Serpentard alors ?" demanda-t-il.

Le démon sourit, révélant qu'il possédait en réalité non pas deux, mais trois rangées de dents. "La vengeance. Elle nous guide. En Enfer, ses tourments seront atroces et très… divertissants."

"Bien," approuva Drago. "Si nous ouvrons l'Orbe, vous serez appelés pour venir le prendre ?"

"Immédiatement," répondirent les démons. "Si vous ouvrez l'Orbe, nous seront appelés. Nous vous révèlerons par la suite comment. Si vous le pouvez car Serpentard doit nous rendre l'épée en main propre, alors seulement le marché sera rempli, et nous prendrons le sacrifice que vous désirerez. Nous préfèrerions que vous nous autorisiez à prendre le Seigneur Serpent. Bien sûr, s'il atteignait l'Orbe avant vous… nous seront forcés de prendre le sacrifice qu'il nous offrira : soit ton sang, soit celui de Gryffondor."

Les mots du démon étaient froids, nets et précis. Drago les retourna dans son esprit. Les démons, il le savait, ne mentaient pas ; du moins pas quand cela concernait des marchés, mais il y avait souvent de nombreuses ombres dissimulées. Dans le cas présent, du moins, il n'y avait d'autre choix que de leur faire confiance.

"Marché conclu !" accepta-t-il.

Derrière lui, Harry marmonna quelque chose à propos des gens qui font des marchés avec des démons sans aucune raison. Il marmonnait tranquillement, cependant. Plus tôt, il avait fait une tentative pour s'avancer et Drago l'avait renvoyé contre le mur, lui coupant le souffle.

"Nous réalisons le caractère presque impossible de votre tâche," remarqua le démon en souriant de toutes ses dents. "Mais même une mince chance est meilleure qu'aucune."

Drago haussa les épaules. L'épée avait un poids réconfortant dans sa main. Il pouvait sentir le regard avide du démon sur elle. "Mon père disait : 'Si tu tombes d'une falaise, tu pourrais tout aussi bien essayer de voler jusqu'en bas.´"

"Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?" demanda le démon en clignant des yeux.

"Pas la moindre idée. J'espérais que vous me le diriez."

Le démon sourit à nouveau. "Vous vous donnez l'air de quelqu'un de malin, et vous l'êtes. Si nous devons prendre un Héritier à la fin, j'espère vraiment que ce sera vous," ajouta-t-il en regardant directement Drago. "Je pense que d'une manière ou d'une autre vous saurez distraire le Maître. Les couleurs de l'Enfer vous iraient à merveille d'ailleurs. Tout ce noir et ce rouge, avec votre beauté et vos cheveux argentés. Adorable !"

Drago se demande un court instant si le démon était en train de le draguer. Puis il décida que c'était très improbable. Il essayait simplement de l'effrayer, et c'était réussi, avec une vive et désagréable image mentale d'une terre derrière une porte noire, où le ciel était toujours rouge, un endroit bien pire que celui où il avait rencontré Lily et James Potter.

"Je doute que l'Enfer ait jamais souhaité la bienvenue à qui que ce soit," rétorqua-t-il avec gratitude. A côté de lui, Harry le regarda, et il vit un éclat de quelque chose passer dans ses yeux verts.

Le démon leva la tête, et gesticula en direction du mur. La sombre ouverture apparut encore comme elle l'avait fait pour Serpentard. "Quand nous seront appelés à nouveau, nous _serons _payés. Si ce n'est pas avec l'épée, ce sera avec votre sang."

Ils disparurent, sans même un pop de Disparition pour prolonger la féerie de la chose.

"Et bien, c'était instructif," remarqua Drago en regardant autour de lui pour voir Harry. Et il sursauta alors qu'un brusque reflet d'arc-en-ciel colorait le mur à l'opposé de la pièce. Il devint flou et, sans le moindre avertissement, Sirius, Ron et Hermione apparurent, marchant comme s'ils traversaient une porte.

Drago cligna des yeux, mais la vision ne s'évanouit pas. _C'était _Sirius, Ron et Hermione. Ils étaient entiers, mais pas indemnes. Il leur avait à peine jeté un coup d'œil que Harry avait surgi devant lui et courait vers eux. Sirius, avec un grand sourire, jeta ses bras autour de Harry et le serra si fort qu'il le décolla du sol. Quand Sirius le reposa, Hermione et Ron lui tombèrent dessus, et ils s'étreignirent les uns les autres dans un océan de bras.

Drago se tenait toujours au même endroit, mal à l'aise. Il regarda le sol et vit l'épée à ses pieds. Et cligna des yeux. La poignée était dépourvue de toute tâche, comme si le sang qui l'avait éclaboussée avait été aspiré. Il lâcha un soupir involontaire, se baissa, et prit la poignée dans sa main. Quand il se redressa, il vit que les autres étaient toujours ensemble. Sirius avait une main sur l'épaule de Harry, qui parlait d'une voix excitée, audible à travers toute la pièce, "La cape ? Ils ont pris la cape de mon père ? On doit la récupérer…"

"Ce qu'on doit faire, c'est sortir d'ici avant que ses serviteurs ne reviennent," le contredit Sirius en essayant de tourner Harry face à lui, mais il échappa à sa prise.

"C'est la seule chose que j'ai qui ait appartenu à mon _père…"_

Sirius sembla surpris. "Harry, ça ne te ressemble pas."

Drago traversa la pièce jusqu'à eux avant même de savoir exactement ce qu'il allait faire. "Il n'est pas très stable," lança-t-il en rencontrant les yeux de Sirius, qui étaient assombris de doute.

"Je vais _bien _!_" _siffla Harry avec colère.

"Tu _sais _que non."

Sirius tendit le bras et posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry, et cette fois celui-ci ne s'écarta pas. "Harry, je suis désolé pour la cape de James. Il y a d'autres choses ayant appartenues à ton père que je pourrais te donner, d'ailleurs." Harry se tourna et regarda son parrain mettre la main dans sa poche et en retirer quelque chose de la taille d'une main, qui ressemblait à un dé à coudre décoré de motifs argentés compliqués, et complété par une sangle.

Harry le regarda. "C'est un _dé à coudre _?"

Sirius sourit, les lignes au coin de ses yeux se creusant d'avantage, puis il tendit l'objet à son filleul. Au moment où il toucha la main de Harry, il sembla prendre vie, et commença subitement à grandir. Harry sursauta alors qu'il grandissait et grandissait jusqu'à devenir un fourreau, gravé de dessins compliqués et harmonieux de feuilles, d'oiseaux et d'animaux.

Drago ne le regardait pas vraiment ; il regardait le visage de Harry, qui était devenu très rouge, puis blanc, et maintenant que la couleur revenait, il semblait juste surpris. Quelque chose d'autre avait changé dans son expression : l'impatience dans ses yeux semblait être morte.

Hermione souriait nerveusement. "C'est ta Clé, Harry."

Harry ne dit rien. Il la regarda silencieusement, puis regarda Sirius. "C'est un fourreau pour une épée ?"

Sirius acquiesça. "Pour l'épée de Gryffondor."

"Mais l'épée est brisée," s'exclama Harry. Il s'écarta de quelques pas, se baissa, ramassa l'épée brisée, et revint vers le groupe. Il la montra silencieusement à Sirius, qui fixa la lame, brisée juste au-dessus de la garde. "Inutile…" constata platement Harry, "un fourreau sans épée."

"L'épée n'est qu'une épée," essaya de le consoler Hermione, "pas une Lame Vivante. On peut trouver une autre épée."

Sirius regardait toujours la lame en éclats. "Harry, que s'est-il passé ? Comment l'as-tu brisée ?"

Harry hésita. Il regarda Drago, qui lui rendit son regard tranquillement. "Dis-leur ce qui s'est passé."

"Quelle _partie _de ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda Harry en plaçant l'épée brisée dans le fourreau et en l'attachant à sa ceinture.

"Tout ! Allez, dis-leur. N'oublie rien."

Harry sembla un peu incertain, puis acquiesça, lentement. Alors Drago se détourna et s'éloigna, sans vraiment regarder où il allait. Il trouva le mur opposé et s'appuya contre. Il se laissa glisser doucement, graduellement, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis par terre, les mains sur les genoux, l'épée à ses côtés. Il ne pouvait entendre ce que Harry disait aux autres mais pouvait le voir et l'imaginer. Il les vit tous regarder Harry pendant qu'il parlait, fascinés et choqués. A un certain moment, Sirius pâlit, Ron jura, et Hermione eut un petit cri et plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche. Drago entendit Ron dire à voix haute, "Mais c'est _impossible !_"et il vit Harry hausser les épaules, puis Hermione entoura Harry de ses bras et Drago inclina la tête sur ses genoux et se perdit un instant dans l'obscurité apaisante derrière ses paupières.

Il souhaita vaguement que Ginny soit là. Il y avait quelque chose d'épuisant avec Harry, Ron et Hermione quand ils étaient ensemble. L'automatique conversation muette entre eux était presque comme la télépathie qu'il partageait avec Harry, et il était si fatigué de voir ça étalé devant lui qu'il se sentait aussitôt agressé et las quand il devait y faire face. La présence de Sirius n'aidait pas, d'ailleurs. D'habitude si, mais pas après ce que Drago avait fait.

"Drago."

La voix de Sirius. Drago leva la tête. Sirius était accroupi face à lui, les yeux très sombres. Derrière lui, Drago pouvait voir Harry, Hermione et Ron, toujours serrés en un petit groupe, comme ils le faisaient souvent à l'école, les têtes collées ensemble : rouge, brune, et noire. Il soupira : "Quoi ?"

"Est-ce que ça va ?"

Il le fixa. "Tu ne devrais pas demander si Harry va bien ?"

"Harry va très bien. Toi, par contre, tu as déjà été mieux."

Avec une petite voix : "Je pensais que tu en avais marre de moi."

"Marre ?" Sirius se rassit sur ses talons. Ses yeux étaient au niveau de ceux de Drago. "Je me suis rendu compte que tu avais dû faire pas mal de choix difficiles ces derniers jours. Des choix que personne ne devrait avoir à faire, et surtout pas un garçon à peine adulte. Je dois me demander si j'aurais fait ce que tu as fait, si j'aurais fait face quand j'avais ton âge."

"Et ?"

"Et je pense que oui. J'espère que oui. Tu as fait mieux que ce que quiconque aurait attendu ou exigé de toi. Je suis fier de toi."

Drago fixa Sirius un moment. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit cela auparavant. Pas une seule fois, jamais. "Je n'avais pas le choix," souligna-t-il.

"On a toujours le choix. Quand on dit que ce n'est pas le cas, on ne fait que se consoler des choix que l'on a fait." Sa voix fut un instant amère. "Même sous la menace ou la torture, il y a toujours un choix. Et tu as fait les bons. Drago..." Il posa la main sur l'épaule du garçon. "Etre quelqu'un de bien… ça ne veut pas dire adhérer au hasard à des règles que tu t'es imaginé, ou imposé. Ça veut dire faire chaque chose juste parce qu'elle est juste ; parce que ça protège les gens auxquels tu tiens. S'il y a une chose que j'ai apprise dans ma vie, c'est qu'il ne faut pas être effrayé par la responsabilité qui découle de l'attachement aux autres. Ce que l'on fait par amour : ces choses-là font mal." Et ses yeux s'assombrirent. "Même si les gens pour lesquels tu le fais ne le font pas."

La compassion arracha à Drago ce que la colère et la culpabilité n'avaient pas réussi à faire. Sa gorge se serra, et il craqua. "J'ai dit à Harry pour ses parents… J'ai eu tort !"

Sirius le fit taire d'un geste. "Je sais que tu préfèrerais te couper une main que le blesser. Tu as fait la mauvaise chose pour de bonnes raisons. Tu as peut-être sauvé sa vie. _J'ai _fait la mauvais chose ; j'aurais dû lui dire moi-même, avant."

"Alors, tu me pardonnes ?" demanda Drago en levant le menton et en regardant Sirius. Pour des raisons qu'il ne pouvait préciser, le pardon de Sirius pour avoir blessé Harry valait tout autant que celui de Harry.

"Je te pardonnerais si mon pardon était nécessaire. Mais ce n'est pas le cas."

Drago le regarda. L'arrière de ses yeux le brûlait, et sa gorge était trop serrée. Il se souvint de Sirius l'étreignant dans la bibliothèque de Serpentard, et à quel point ça avait été étrange ; les seules personnes qui l'avaient jamais étreint par sympathie étaient Sirius et Hermione, et chaque fois, il n'avait pas su comment répondre. Dans le silence, alors qu'il s'imaginait comment réagir, Drago entendit Ron à nouveau, parlant clairement.

"Le sang de la_ Manticore _? C'est la chose la plus bizarre que j'ai jamais entendu."

"Ce n'est pas si bizarre." La voix d'Hermione. "Je me souviens que le sang et la peau de Manticore ont des propriétés curatives d'après _Les Créatures Fantastiques et Où Les Trouver_."

"Ouais, mais bon, tout le monde ne mémorise pas les livres." bougonna Ron.

"Oui, certains se contentent juste de gribouiller dessus." le taquina Hermione, et le dédain dans sa voix était si évident que Drago leva les yeux et se sentit sourire, et Sirius sourit aussi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ben, avait décidé Ginny, était une personne adorable et c'était vraiment dommage qu'il soit si vieux, et aussi, si loin de son époque. Drago pourrait beaucoup apprendre de lui. Ben était d'une grande sollicitude pour elle, s'assurant qu'elle avait assez à manger, assez à boire, qu'elle ne s'ennuyait pas, pendant qu'il parcourait le camp. Il lui avait même apporté des vêtements quand il avait réalisé que l'armée qu'ils devaient emmener avec eux avait disparue au milieu de l'hiver. "Je n'ai que des vêtements d'homme," s'excusa-t-il en lui tendant un tas de vêtements. "Je suis désolé."

Ginny prit les vêtements en rougissant, et ricana. "Un pantalon en cuir ?"

"C'est une culotte. Elle sera peut-être un peu grande pour toi, mais… qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ?"

"Rien." Ginny s'étrangla, et le poussa hors de la tente pour pouvoir se changer.

Elle avait tout juste enlevé ses sous-vêtements qu'un doux pop se fit entendre et qu'une personne de toute évidence furieuse Transplana dans la tente.

Ginny cria, se recula, et réussit à s'enrouler dans l'épaisse couverture du lit pour se couvrir. Puis elle cria à nouveau, cette fois à l'aide. "Benjamin! _Ben _!"

L'intrus la regarda comme si elle, et non pas lui, était l'intrus dans la chambre de Ben. C'était un jeune homme, environ de l'âge de Ben. "Qui es-tu ?" demanda-t-il rudement, l'air pas très content de se retrouver face à une adolescente à demi-nue à l'endroit où il pensait trouver Ben. Ginny allait répondre avec la même impolitesse quand un pan de la tente s'ouvrit et que Ben entra. Il s'arrêta quand il vit l'intrus, l'air alarmé de son visage disparaissant pour faire place à la résignation.

"Gareth. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

Ginny regarda l'intrus avec un intérêt tout nouveau. Donc c'était le cousin de Ben, l'Héritier de Serpentard. Le fils de Salazar. Elle aurait dû le deviner. Il était grand, de la taille de Ben, mais aussi clair que Ben était foncé, et il semblait être plus jeune de quelques années. Il avait de fins cheveux clairs qui lui tombaient dans les yeux, la peau aussi pâle que celle de Drago ou Narcissa, des yeux aussi verts que ceux de Harry. Son beau visage arrogant était à ce moment tordu par la fureur. Il ne ressemblait certainement pas autant à Drago que Ben ressemblait à Harry, mais avait plutôt l'air d'un lointain cousin. Spécialement quand il lançait des regards noirs comme il était en train de faire.

"Ben," l'apostropha-t-il furieusement en agitant une main vers l'Héritier de Gryffondor. Ginny vit que dans cette main, il tenait un morceau de parchemin à demi froissé. Autour de son poignet se trouvait une fine bande de ce qui ressemblait à du verre rouge. Il brillait dans la lumière. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?"

Ben se plaça devant Ginny avec un air de martyr. "Gareth, tu ne dois pas Transplaner n'importe où comme tu le fais…"

"Je le fais si je veux !"

"Ginny, voici mon cousin Gareth," ajouta Ben, comme saisi d'une pensée soudaine, en poussant Ginny, tenant toujours la couverture autour d'elle, vers Gareth, qui lui jeta un regard noir. "Gareth, voici Ginny."

"Félicitations !" grogna-t-il à son attention.

"Je suis l'Héritière de Poufsouffle," lui dit-elle en guise d'introduction.

"Oui, je l'aurais deviné. Tu es aussi rousse et pleine de tâches de rousseur que le reste d'entre eux. Maintenant va-t'en, tu veux ? Je dois parler à Ben."

"Rousse ?" Ginny s'étrangla d'indignation. "_Pleine de tâches de rousseur _?"

Ben se plaça entre Gareth et Ginny, soit pour protéger Ginny de la colère de l'Héritier de Serpentard, soit l'inverse, c'était difficile à dire. "Gareth, ne soit pas stupide," le pria-t-il.

Deux tâches rouges de rage apparurent sur les pommettes de Gareth. "Oh, je suis celui qui se conduit comme un imbécile ? Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? Quelle sorte de lettre est-ce ?" Il baissa les yeux vers le parchemin, le déroula, et commença à le lire à voix haute. "_Et alors j'irai dans le futur pour mener une bataille comme nous n'en avons jamais vécu auparavant. Si je meurs là-bas et ne reviens pas, j'espère que tu prendras mon fils et l'élèvera comme si c'était le tien, et comme un frère pour ton futur enfant…"_

Ginny regarda Ben avec des yeux ronds. "Tu as un _enfant ?"_

"Juste un," répondit Ben distraitement.

"Ah…" fit Ginny, presque sans voix.

"Mis à part le fait que ça sonne comme un épître bourré de conneries, on dirait que tu prévois de te faire tuer ?" s'exclama Gareth, en regardant toujours son cousin. "Crétin !"

"Je ne suis pas un crétin !"

"Permets-moi d'en douter !"

"Très bien, comme tu veux," concéda Ben, qui saisit Gareth par le dos de sa cape, et commença à le traîner hors de la tente. Il regarda Ginny par-dessus son épaule, lança : "Accorde-nous juste une minute, tu veux ?" avant qu'ils ne disparaissent, et la tente se referma derrière eux.

Egale à elle-même, Ginny laissa tomber la couverture, ramassa ses vêtements et courut vers l'issue de la tente afin d'appuyer une oreille contre le tissu de la tente tout en s'habillant. Elle ne put entendre que quelques morceaux de conversation tels que : "pauvre con !", "va te faire tuer pour quoi, est-ce que tu ne…", "dois toujours te surveiller…" et "ne vais pas faire quelque chose simplement parce que _tu _le dis !"

Ginny soupira en elle-même. S'ils étaient vraiment comme Drago et Harry, ça pourrait prendre des heures sans arriver à rien de bon. Enfin présentable, elle s'avança, souleva un pan de la tente, et passa la tête à l'extérieur.

Ben et Gareth se tenaient à cinq pieds l'un de l'autre, tous les deux hurlant. Ben était écarlate ; Gareth, un peu comme Drago, montrait sa colère en étant plus froid que jamais. Il avait l'air si froid, en fait, que Ginny n'aurait pas été surprise si le bras qu'il pointait vers Ben s'était détaché de son épaule et avait éclaté par terre comme un glaçon. Il balaya les lieux du regard et regarda Ginny. "_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"_

"Et bonjour à toi aussi," répliqua-t-elle. "Allez, tu ne penses pas que c'est à Ben de décider ce qu'il veut faire ? Je comprends qu'étant son cousin…"

"Cousin au deuxième degré !" corrigèrent Ben et Gareth en chœur.

"Peu importe. L'important est que c'est son problème. Et je pense que c'est très courageux de sa part. Personne d'autre à mon époque ne sait ce qu'il sait, n'est équipé à combattre comme il l'est. Il pourrait être le moyen de détruire le Seigneur Serpent une bonne fois pour toute, ce qui serait une chose formidable…" Elle s'arrêta, réalisant soudain qu'elle parlait du père de Gareth.

"Ça n'a rien à avoir avec le fait qu'il soit _mon père_,"cracha Gareth, comme si ces mots était du poison. "Je le _déteste_ ! Le matin quand je me lève, je maudis son souvenir. Si son souvenir pouvait être effacé de la surface du monde magique, ça ne serait pas pour me déplaire."

Ginny resta bouche bée. "Et ensuite quoi ? Je ne comprends pas."

"Tu ne peux pas le vaincre. Il est trop puissant. Il a fallu les pouvoirs combinés des maisons de Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Poufsouffle pour le mettre à terre ; et même là, il ne pouvait être tué. Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire ? Tu n'es qu'une enfant. Il te détruira, massacrera tes armées, et sculptera des flûtes pour ses enfants Vélans dans tes os."

"Gareth…" dit Ben sur un ton d'avertissement.

"_Nous _avons quelque chose qu'ils n'ont pas," expliqua Ginny sur le ton de la confidence.

"Quoi ?"

"L'Héritier de Serpentard de notre côté."

Gareth la regarda légèrement. "Tu en es sûre ?"

"Oui," affirma Ginny, avec une certitude qu'elle ne ressentait pas.

Gareth regarda Ben, les yeux écarquillés et interrogateurs. Ben sembla exaspéré. "J'essayais de te le dire, Gareth. La prophétie, tu comprends maintenant ? Je dois partir."

"La _prophétie_ !" répéta Gareth avec dégoût. "Ce n'est qu'une prophétie, rien qu'un tas de mots. Ce n'est pas comme si elle venait d'ailleurs."

"En réalité, si," souligna gentiment Ben. "C'est ce qu'est une prophétie."

L'Héritier de Serpentard, qui semblait désormais légèrement abattu, regarda Ginny. "Il pourrait se faire tuer," souligna-t-il en désignant Ben d'un geste de main.

"Je serais là pour le protéger," assura fermement Ginny, et elle vit Ben sourire derrière sa main.

"Tu n'es qu'une fille," répondit Gareth avec dédain

Ginny sentit ses oreilles rougir. Elle allait dire à Gareth ce qu'elle pensait de sa vision des choses médiévale, quand elle réalisa que si sa vision des choses était médiévale, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison à ça. En fait, aussi loin que l'histoire était concernée, il y aurait une évolution.

"C'est une Héritière," rappela brièvement Ben.

Gareth dit farouchement : "Alors je viens avec vous."

"Tu ne peux pas. Tu n'as pas d'héritier," souligna Ben avec lassitude. "Si tu meurs, ce sera la fin de la lignée de Serpentard. Et _ça _changerait l'histoire."

"Donc, je vais être laissé derrière parce que je n'ai pas procréé ?" s'exclama Gareth.

"Oui," répondit Ben avec fatalisme.

"Ce n'est pas juste."

"Le monde est injuste," acquiesça Ben. "Il faudra t'y faire. Maintenant, tu vas nous aider, ou pas ? On joue avec de la magie instable ici, et franchement je pense qu'on ne devrait pas perdre de temps. On doit convaincre une armée de nous suivre dans un futur incertain pour combattre le plus maléfique des sorciers qui ait jamais vécu. Et nous n'avons même pas mangé."

Gareth grimaça. "Bon, puisque tu ne veux pas de mon aide..."

Les yeux de Ben se rétrécirent soudain. "Je n'ai pas dit qu'on ne voulais pas ton aide _du tout_.Tant qu'on en parle… est-ce qu'on peut t'emprunter un dragon?"

Gareth sembla indigné. "Un de mes _dragons ? _Tu _sais _comme ils sont chers !"

Ben prit un air têtu. Ginny soupira en elle-même. C'était une bonne chose, pensa-t-elle, en s'asseyant sur le lit, qu'ils aient tout le temps que la magie pouvait leur donner. Il semblerait qu'ils allaient en avoir besoin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione fut surprise de voir à quel point Drago semblait mal. Ses cheveux tombaient devant ses yeux en mèches argentés, ses yeux étaient noirs de fatigue et cernés d'ombres bleues, et il avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi correctement depuis des semaines. Elle aurait plutôt dit qu'il était celui qui avait été blessé mortellement, pas Harry. Harry semblait frais et rayonnant en comparaison, bien que ça ne veuille pas dire grand-chose.

Elle s'agenouilla à côté de Sirius et tendit la main pour toucher légèrement l'épaule de Drago. Elle voulait faire plus, mais elle faisait attention à ne pas être trop démonstrative à son égard quand Harry était aux alentours, même maintenant. "Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda-t-elle.

Il acquiesça, regarda vers Harry et Ron avec des yeux fatigués, et dit : "Nous devrions partir. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps pour trouver l'Orbe."

"Harry nous l'a dit." Elle se mordit la lèvre. "C'est vraiment dommage que nous n'ayons plus la Cape…"

"Le problème est que vous ne pouvez pas ouvrir l'Orbe sans Ginny," signala Sirius. "Et il semblerait qu'elle ne puisse être trouvée."

"J'ai réfléchi à ça," lui apprit Hermione. "Si le Lycanthe ne peux la localiser, c'est qu'elle est soit en dehors du château, soit dans une autre époque. Je propose que l'on prenne l'Orbe, qu'on parte du château, et qu'on essaie un Charme de Localisation. Si elle est retournée dans le temps, c'est probablement pour s'échapper, et elle n'a pas appris à régler correctement le Retourneur. Des heures s'étaient écoulées quand nous sommes revenus du passé. Elle expérimente sûrement la même chose en ce moment. Elle reviendra à un moment, et le Charme la trouvera."

Elle parlait avec plus d'assurance qu'elle n'en éprouvait. Elle était persuadée que Ginny _avait _utilisé le Retourneur comme il le fallait, et c'était déjà bon signe que ça n'ait pas conduit à un désastre. Mais ça ne voulait rien dire. S'ils ne pouvaient pas trouver Ginny à cette époque, peut-être qu'ils trouveraient un autre moyen de détruire l'Orbe. La magie avait évolué depuis le sortilège exigeant la présence des quatre Héritiers. Elle leur exposa son idée, et Drago la regarda d'un air interrogateur. "Les démons ont dit que nous aurions besoin d'une force égale à celle contenue dans l'Orbe pour la détruire," rappela-t-il.

"Qu'est-ce que ça signifie en termes amateurs ?" demanda nerveusement Ron.

"Je pense que ça veut dire qu'il y a peu de chance qu'on réunisse cette sorte de puissance," répondit Drago.

"Je pense que ça veut dire que si Dark Vador nous prête l'Etoile Noire, on aura peut-être une chance," plaisanta Harry.

Hermione rit ; personne d'autre ne le fit. Drago regarda Harry comme s'il lui était poussé une seconde tête. "Toujours aussi excité, pas vrai ?"

Harry eut l'air un peu honteux. "Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. J'étais..."

"Une plaie ?" suggéra Drago.

"Pas moi-même, je voulais dire."

"Qui étais-tu alors ?" demanda Drago en se mettant debout avec une légère grimace. "Dis-moi, que je puisse t'éviter dans l'avenir."

"J'ai dit que j'étais désolé," répéta Harry, l'air un peu irrité, mais Hermione remarqua qu'il avait fait un pas et avait posé une main sur le bras de Drago pour l'aider à se relever, sans même y penser. Il l'avait fait comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde ; seul le visage de Ron trahissait la surprise qu'Hermione ressentait, bien qu'il n'y ait aucun plaisir. _S'il vous plait, laissez-les être à nouveau amis, _pensa-t-elle avec force. _Je sais à quel point ils en ont besoin, alors je vous en prie, laissez cela se faire_.

Harry lâcha le coude de Drago, et grimaça légèrement. "Ça a disparu, c'est parti à la seconde où je l'ai touché," indiqua-t-il en touchant le fourreau à sa ceinture. "Je me sens vraiment stupide."

"Et bien," avoua Drago d'une voix égale. "Je sais comment tu te sens. Quand ça a commencé, il m'a fallu seulement quatre verres pour être totalement déchiré. Je pensais que j'avais une plus haute tolérance."

Harry haussa un sourcil. "Tu t'es bourré ?"

"Un verre de plus et j'aurais dansé en sous-vêtements."

"Merci pour _cette _image mentale," grogna Ron.

"Pas de problème, Weasley."

"Slip ou caleçon ?" demanda innocemment Hermione.

"_Hermione_ !"s'écria Harry.

Drago sourit.

"Je demandais juste…" dit-elle innocemment.

"Slip," répondit Ron distraitement.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui. Il les regarda en retour, surpris, puis rougit furieusement et jeta un regard implorant à Harry. "Cette fois-là, au Manoir, quand tu as saccagé sa chambre et que ses vêtements volaient en tout sens, tu te souviens ?"

"Pas du tout," prétendit Harry, l'air agité.

"Tu as saccagé ma _chambre _?"interrogea Drago en regardant Harry, choqué.

"Je voulais refaire la décoration," répliqua Harry d'un ton désinvolte.

"Je crois qu'on s'éloigne du sujet," remarqua tranquillement Sirius. "Le sujet de la fuite. Tout ce qu'il nous reste des crayons sont ces petites mines, et je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils fonctionneront sur toute cette adamantine."

"Qu'est-ce qu'on a à perdre ?" demanda Hermione en prenant un crayon des doigts de Sirius et en le tendant à Ron. Drago et Harry échangèrent un regard, et Hermione fut sûre à l'expression de Harry qu'il défendait Ron de Drago. Pour éviter une dispute, elle laissa Ron dessiner une simple porte, et expliqua à Harry et Ron les crayons de Zonko et les cartes.

Sirius se joignit à eux alors qu'elle finissait, et dit : "Harry, je veux que vous quittiez le château dès que possible. Je trouverais Remus et nous pourrons trouver l'Orbe et la sortir des murs du château.

"Mais je suis le seul à savoir où se trouve l'Orbe," l'interrompit Drago.

"Et j'ai le Lycanthe, et c'est la seule chose qui peut nous mener à Ginny," ajouta Hermione.

"Et puis, je ne vais pas te laisser partir toute seule à nouveau," l'avertit Harry.

"Je n'étais pas toute seule," riposta-t-elle.

"Tu n'es jamais seule avec Ron Weasley, mais tu peux tout aussi bien l'être, tu ne vois pas de différence," persifla Drago.

Ron dit quelque chose qui sonna comme "écorcher vif", et s'avança vers Drago. Harry le retint par le dos de sa chemise.

Sirius soupira. "Pour nous ramener au cœur du problème, quand nous sortirons d'ici, où irons-nous ?"

"Drago, Hermione et moi devrions trouver l'Orbe," suggéra Harry. "Sirius, tu prendras Ron et tu iras trouver Lupin. Ensuite, quand Ginny reviendra, on s'intéressera aux problèmes d'ouverture."

"Je veux rester avec vous," protesta Ron en regardant par-dessus son épaule. "Pendant que vous ouvrirez l'Orbe, vous aurez besoin de quelqu'un pour surveiller vos arrières. C'est un truc important. D'ailleurs, je ne suis peut-être pas un Héritier, mais j'ai du sang de Poufsouffle."

Drago pouffa. Hermione lui donna un coup de coude pour le faire taire.

"Très bien, vous irez ensemble," concéda Sirius. "Etre avec l'Héritier de Serpentard est probablement la chose la plus sûre, et je pourrais plus facilement me déplacer dans le château si je suis seul." Il regarda Drago. "Et quand vous aurez l'Orbe, protège-la de ta vie."

"Certainement pas," refusa Drago avec l'ombre d'un sourire moqueur. "Je la protègerais avec mon énorme épée."

"Très bien, alors," dit Harry. "Allons-y !"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

C'était le crépuscule, et le ciel était d'une couleur or entrecoupée de traînées argentées, comme des griffes dans une tapisserie. Ginny se tenait près du petit feu que Ben avait allumé dans l'après-midi. C'était l'automne à l'époque à laquelle ils se trouvaient. A cette distance, elle pouvait voir de nombreux petits feux de camps brûlant autour des tentes. Des nuages ornaient le ciel ambré comme de sombres roses rouges. L'air était parfumé de l'odeur du gel, et surtout de celle des dragons. En fait, du dragon, celui que Gareth leur avait prêté plus tôt dans la journée, même si ça semblait s'être passé il y a une décennie de la journée qu'elle voyait s'achever. Son nom était Feroluce, c'était un Vert Gallois, et il sentait désagréablement le mouton, même à la distance à laquelle il se trouvait.

Elle loucha légèrement, et vit une silhouette venir du camp vers elle. Elle espérait qu'il s'agissait de Ben. Il était parti presque toute la journée, parlant à l'armée, car ils avaient rencontré un obstacle auquel ils ne s'attendaient pas : elle ne pouvait parler aux soldats, et ils ne pouvaient lui parler. Il semblait que sa capacité à communiquer était limitée aux Héritiers, puisque seuls Ben et Gareth l'avaient parfaitement comprise, et quand ils parlaient, elle avait parfaitement entendu de l'anglais. Mais quand elle avait essayé de parler avec n'importe qui d'autre, elle avait entendu un bredouillement sonnant vaguement anglais. Elle avait donc abandonné, au grand amusement de Ben, elle en était sûre. Elle était partie attendre Ben et lisait le livre d'Helga sur les Retourneurs de Temps pendant que Ben utilisait tout son charisme et son statut d'Héritier de Gryffondor pour essayer de convaincre l'armée, et de leur assurer que s'il ne revenaient _pas _du futur, ils étaient quand même sûrs de se faire vaporiser par Serpentard.

"C'est le destin," leur avait-il dit, l'air très sérieux et important avec son statut de Gryffondor : cape rouge bordée d'or, tunique écarlate cousue de l'emblème du dragon, et, bien sûr, l'épée dans son fourreau gravé de fleurs et de feuilles. Ginny le trouvait plutôt mignon. Elle se demanda si Harry ressemblerait à ça plus tard. Puis elle se rappela pourquoi elle en avait pincé pour lui au premier coup d'œil.

La silhouette avançant vers elle devint plus reconnaissable à mesure qu'elle avançait. _C'était _Ben. Il s'approcha, l'air épuisé, et s'assit de l'autre côté du feu. "Gagné !" annonça-t-il. Puis il grimaça. "Ce dragon empeste," observa-t-il sombrement.

"J'avais remarqué," approuva Ginny.

"Tu es resté ici pendant tout ce temps ?"

"Je n'avais pas grand chose d'autre à faire. Et je ne pensais pas que c'était une bonne idée de commencer à inventer le Quidditch ou autre chose." Ben la regarda d'un air déconcerté. "D'après ton époque," ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

"Non, je pense que je connais ce mot. Il me rappelle ton frère dans un sens." Ben frissonna, probablement à cause du froid, et se rapprocha du feu.

Ginny réalisa soudain qu'elle ne savait rien de la famille de Ben. Les cours du Professeur Binns parlaient surtout de batailles et de dates, et si jamais il avait parlé des Héritiers, elle avait dû dormir durant ce cours. "Est-ce que tu as d'autres frères, ou est-ce qu'être l'Héritier signifie être le seul garçon, ou dans mon cas, la seule fille, de ta génération ? Harry, Hermione, Drago… ils sont enfants uniques, et je suis la seule fille dans ma famille. C'est comme ça que ces trucs d'Héritiers fonctionnent ?"

"Et bien, Helga a plusieurs filles, et la plus âgée est l'Héritière. Il n'y a qu'un enfant à porter le sang de Rowena, et j'ai quelques demi-frères et sœurs, mais..."

"Et pour Gareth ?"

"Je ne pense même pas qu'il sache combien d'enfants Serpentard a créé. Le Seigneur Serpent l'a choisi lui en tant qu'Héritier quand il avait aux environs de cinq ans, je pense. Gareth n'a jamais parlé de comment ça s'était passé. Nous jouions ensemble quand nous étions enfants. Je pense qu'il ressent toujours un incroyable sentiment de fardeau pour toutes les morts occasionnées par son père. Même si ce n'est pas comme s'il les avait tous connus."

"Je suis surprise que vous l'ayez tous laissé vivre," remarqua Ginny, et Ben la regarda avec surprise.

"Tuer Gareth ? J'admets qu'il est ennuyeux, mais..."

"Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste qu'il est l'Héritier de Serpentard, non ? Tuez-le, et vous pourrez éteindre la lignée. Serpentard pourrait ne jamais revenir. Je ne te dis pas de le faire, bien sûr," ajouta-t-elle hâtivement, "puisque ça changerait l'histoire, je suis juste surprise que ça n'arrive jamais. En fait, pourquoi le sort pour ouvrir l'Orbe requiert la présence des quatre Héritiers ? Pourquoi l'Héritier de Serpentard ? N'est-ce pas dans la prophétie que le dernier Héritier de Serpentard serait maléfique ?"

"Tu poses beaucoup de questions," souligna Ben, la voix assourdie de fatigue. "Pourquoi ?"

"Je suis une fille avec six frères plus vieux. J'ai toujours dû poser beaucoup de questions pour avoir un semblant de réponses."

Elle entendit Ben rouler sur le ventre, et soupirer. Quand elle baissa les yeux vers lui, elle le vit la regarder, le menton reposant sur ses mains jointes. "Mon père était allé voir Serpentard pour lui demander de cesser la bataille qu'il avait engagé," raconta-t-il. "Serpentard l'a invité dans sa bibliothèque et, quand mon père s'est retourné pour fermer la porte, il l'a transpercé de son épée. Il y avait des serviteurs qui ont été témoins de ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Serpentard s'est penché vers lui quand il était sur le sol, le regardant mourir, mais alors que mon père mourait, il a lancé sa malédiction. La malédiction d'un possesseur du sang de Gryffondor agonisant est toujours puissante. La malédiction fut que, comme Salazar, son propre cousin et autrefois son meilleur ami, l'avait tué, alors il maudit Serpentard de manière à ce qu'un jour, il soit détruit par son propre sang, sa propre chair." Il soupira encore, et mit ses mains sur son visage. Les mots qui suivirent étaient étouffés. "Rowena était consciente de ça quand elle a créé l'Orbe. Je pense qu'elle était aussi un peu protectrice envers Gareth. Il avait huit ans à l'époque, et elle devait chercher un moyen de s'assurer qu'il serait protégé une fois son père… détruit."

"Ça semble si compliqué, et reposant sur de si petites choses," dit Ginny d'un air sceptique. "Comment peux-tu baser un sort tout entier, une prophétie entière, sur les choix de quelqu'un qui n'est même pas né ?"

"Si ça semble complexe, c'est parce que ça l'est. Et même le rendre plus simple ne changerait pas le temps et ne rendrait pas toutes ces destinées plus faciles à manipuler. Helga m'a dit une fois : 'Le temps porte le destin jusqu'à son inévitable accomplissement. Tu ne peux ni lever la main pour le détourner, ni lever ton épée pour le retenir. Même l'homme le plus sage ne peut savoir quelle erreur tragique peut, à la fin, se révéler essentielle pour tous'" _(8)_

"Une erreur tragique ?" Ginny laissa sa tête tomber en arrière alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers le ciel, qui était devenu sombre comme du charbon. Elle pensait à Drago. Si quelqu'un était une erreur, c'était bien lui. Bon, pas physiquement.

Elle se sourit à elle-même dans le noir, et roula sur le ventre. "Ben ?" l'interpella-t-elle, et elle s'apprêta à lui demander s'ils devaient partir maintenant ou attendre les premières lueurs du jour, quand elle réalisa, au son de ses ronflements, qu'il s'était déjà endormi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione craignait qu'ils rencontrent des gardes sur le chemin pour trouver l'Orbe ; elle craignait que les monstres repoussants du château ne les trouvent, ou pire, qu'ils tombent sur Serpentard lui-même. Le plus grand obstacle à leur progression de toute manière, semblait être le fait que Ron et Drago refusaient tout bonnement d'avancer. À chaque pas, ils s'arrêtaient et s'insultaient. Ron marchait volontairement sur les orteils de Drago ; Drago dégageait son pied et lui faisait un croche-pied. Et ainsi de suite. Hermione leva les yeux vers Harry alors qu'ils tournaient à un coin, et roula des yeux. "Je pensais que Drago devait marcher devant, pour donner l'impression qu'on lui appartient ?" siffla-t-elle à Harry, qui soupira et se tourna vers eux.

"Okay, Drago, viens devant… qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Non, ça ne sert à rien de l'étrangler avec une cravate. Ouille, ça doit faire mal. Arrêtez ça."

Drago et Ron se séparèrent, se regardant l'un l'autre. Hermione soupira. Ils étaient dans un couloir sombre et étroit agrémenté d'armures alignées. Le plafond disparaissait dans l'obscurité et les toiles d'araignées. Drago avait raison : cette partie du château semblait totalement abandonnée. Leurs voix résonnaient doucement sur la pierre des murs.

"Pour_ quoi _vous disputez-vous ?" demanda Harry, les bras croisés sur son torse.

"Weasley affirmait que je n'étais pas digne de confiance," répondit mielleusement Drago en regardant Harry. "Puis il m'a marché sur le pied."

"Tu m'as fait un croche-pied," grogna Ron.

"_Après_ que tu m'aies marché sur le pied."

Ron changea de sujet. "Où nous emmènes-tu à la fin, Malefoy ? Dans un piège ?"

Drago renifla de dégoût. Les deux garçons s'étaient arrêtés dans l'embrasure d'une porte, se dévisageant l'un l'autre. Hermione vint se placer à côté de Harry en priant que personne ne les ait vus. "Ouais, c'est vrai, Weasley, c'est un piège," railla Drago, le sarcasme dans sa voix si épais qu'on aurait pu le couper au couteau. "C'est un piège et _tu _en es la cible. Parce que, tu sais, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu des tas d'opportunités pour te tuer. Ce n'est pas comme si Harry avait le moyen de trancher le fil de ma vie, s'il le désirait…"

Ron regarda Harry. "Fais-le! S'il te plaît, fais-le !"

Drago regarda Harry en battant des cils. "C'est vrai, _Harry_," dit-il, en une imitation ridicule de la voix de Ron. "Pourquoi ne me sauves-tu pas de l'affreux garçon ?"

Harry regarda Drago. "Tu n'aides pas," remarqua-t-il froidement.

Drago haussa les épaules. "L'ai-je jamais fait ?"

"J'aimerais ne t'avoir jamais sauvé la vie," jeta brusquement Ron. Puis il eut l'air surpris, comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait dit quelque chose d'aussi horrible. Hermione resta bouche bée, bien qu'elle pouvait voir à son expression qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot.

Drago voyait les choses différemment. Il fit à Ron un sourire angélique qui signifiait qu'il était en fait très agacé. "Comme c'est charmant, Weasley. Tu sais, tout ceci me rappelle quelque chose à propos d'hier quand j'embrassais ta sœur…"

Ron bondit sur lui, et fut retenu par Harry et Hermione, qui lui avaient difficilement attrapé chacun un bras. Ils ne pouvaient cependant pas empêcher Ron de le fusiller du regard. "Ne touche pas à ma sœur !" siffla-t-il furieusement.

Drago roula des yeux. "´Ne touche pas à ma soeur´? Qui _dit _ça ?"

"Vous deux, ça suffit !" s'écria Hermione, en retenant un bras de Ron. "Ce que l'on fait est plus important que ces… conneries !"

"Je n'irais nulle part tant que je n'aurais pas la garantie que l'on peut lui faire confiance," assura Ron en s'écartant d'Harry et Hermione, et en levant le menton vers Drago.

"Bien sûr, tu peux avoir une garantie," sourit Drago. Ce n'était pas un sourire agréable. "La même garantie que j'ai donné quand j'ai promis que je ne me glisserais jamais dans ta chambre la nuit pour te trancher la gorge."

"Tu n'as jamais promis ça," objecta Ron.

"Tu as raison, Weasley. Dors bien."

"Très bien, _ça suffit !_"s'écria Harry. Il s'était redressé de toute sa taille et ses yeux verts brûlaient. Ensanglanté, égratigné et meurtris comme il l'était, il conservait cette habilité à projeter une sorte de dignité comme une cape d'adamantine que rien ne pourrait pénétrer. Pour quelqu'un de dix-sept ans, il avait une présence impressionnante quand il voulait le montrer. Tout comme Drago, pensa Hermione, mais d'une manière différente. Drago était le genre de personne que les gens suivraient avec un mélange de peur et de respect pour son intelligence et son charme. Harry, les gens le suivraient parce qu'ils l'aimeraient. C'était très difficile de ne pas aimer Harry, même lorsqu'il avait cet air sévère. Ron et Drago se tortillaient d'un air gêné sous son regard. Ron le regardait d'un air rebelle de loin, et Drago regardait le sol.

"A partir de maintenant, vous allez la fermer et vous tenir tranquille l'un comme l'autre," ordonna froidement Harry

"Mais, Harry..." protesta Ron, bien que faiblement.

"J'ai dit la ferme !" répéta fermement Harry, et il saisit Drago par le bras, et l'entraîna malgré ses protestations plus loin, où il se tourna vers lui et le fixa avec une telle intensité qu'Hermione sut parfaitement qu'il lui parlait par l'esprit. Harry ne lui avait jamais dit qu'ils communiquaient ainsi, mais ce n'était pas difficile à deviner, surtout après les avoir entendu dans la cuisine des Weasley. Sa main se serra avec culpabilité autour du Lycanthe, et alors que ses doigts se refermaient autour, elle entendit leurs voix comme si elle avait allumé la station Harry-et-Drago.

..._aucune raison d'agir comme ça, _disait sévèrement Harry. _Tu n'es plus un gamin de onze ans_.

Drago sembla boudeur. _C'est lui qui a commencé._

Tu_ as commencé_.

_Non._

_Peu importe, _ajouta Harry, _Ron a raison_.

_Quoi ? _demanda Drago, donnant l'impression qu'il se retenait de lui arracher ses lunettes et de le frapper avec. _Tu essaies de me dire que tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Encore ? _

Harry sembla surpris. _Bien sûr que non_.

Drago continua à le regarder avec suspicion.

_Drago, je t'ai dit que je te faisais confiance, et c'est le cas._

Drago eut un air incrédule, puis sourit avec malice.

Harry rougit. _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_Toi. Disant mon nom comme ça. Allons, ne nous fait pas un infarctus. Ça sonne étrangement quand tu le dis, c'est tout. Tu peux arrêter et m'appeler Malefoy_.

Harry sembla déconcerté._ Tu m'appelles Harry_.

_Seulement quand je pensais que tu allais mourir_, révéla Drago avec franchise. Il s'adossa au mur et regarda Harry sous ses paupières à demi-fermées. _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par Weasley a raison ? J'admets qu'il a raison sur beaucoup de points, mais bizarrement je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est ce que tu voulais dire_.

_Non. Je pensais à ça_. Harry regarda la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras de Drago. _J'ai confiance en tes intentions, mais il y a des choses que tu ne contrôles pas. Serpentard le fait, lui. Cette Marque te lie à lui. Et s'il décidait soudainement de l'utiliser pour te contrôler ?_

_Donc, tu crains que je ne vous blesse ?_

_Pas autant que tu pourrais être blessé. Sirius m'a dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait contrôler les Mangemorts à distance. S'ils lui résistaient, ils pouvaient être brûlés vifs. _Les yeux de Harry s'assombrirent. _Il pourrait te brûler_.

Drago haussa les épaules, le regard tranquille. _Alors, laisse-moi brûler_.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, la ferma à nouveau, puis laissa sa tête aller contre le mur avec fatigue. _S'il y a quoique ce soit que je puisse dire qui_…

_Non_.

Harry soupira. _Très bien alors. Fais ce que tu veux, Malefoy, tu le fais toujours_.

"Ils le font encore," remarqua brusquement Ron en sortant Hermione de sa rêverie indiscrète. "Ils se tiennent là à se regarder l'un l'autre."

"Ils se parlent," expliqua sereinement Hermione. Elle lâcha le Lycanthe alors qu'elle parlait. "C'est comme ça qu'ils se parlent."

Ron la regarda avec suspicion. "Tu peux les entendre ?"

Elle sourit. "Peut-être," dit-elle, un peu distraitement. Harry et Drago avait fini leur conversation et revenaient vers eux.

Ron était toujours irrité. "Ça me fout des frissons. Harry ne devrait pas me cacher des choses comme ça."

"Ron, tout ne tourne pas autour de _toi_," soupira Hermione en s'avançant vers Harry. Drago recula, presque entre eux et Ron, et ils avancèrent le long des couloirs sinueux. Elle plissa les yeux et essaya de voir la fin du couloir, mais la main de Harry sur son bras la fit s'arrêter et se tourner pour regarder droit devant elle.

Ce n'était pas un miroir, elle le savait d'après les yeux bleus qui la regardaient en retour du mur. Non, elle avait déjà vu ce visage auparavant, décoré de cheveux comme les siens mais, d'une manière ou d'une autre, différents, portant une robe d'un bleu foncé presque identique à celle qu'elle portait en cet instant, celle que Rowena Serdaigle lui avait donné il y a mille ans de cela… ou hier. Elle entendit Drago jurer derrière elle, et réalisa qu'aucun d'eux ne l'avait vu auparavant. Elle l'avait déjà vu quand elle avait été kidnappée, le jour où elle avait pris le philtre d'amour, quand elle avait était amenée dans une pièce circulaire pleine de tapisseries. Elle se demanda vaguement pourquoi Serpentard l'avait déplacé dans le couloir, et sentit Harry tendre le bras à côté d'elle, comme pour toucher le visage de son ancêtre. Harry, qui avait si peu d'expérience avec ses ancêtres, était clairement transfiguré à la vue du visage de Godric Gryffondor ; elle doutait qu'il ait même vu les représentations des autres fondateurs. Elle prit son autre main dans la sienne, pour lui offrir un peu de réconfort, alors que ses doigts effleuraient la tapisserie, et...

Elle entendit Ron dire brusquement : "Ne touche pas ça ! C'est un piège !" mais c'était trop tard : avec un énorme grincement, le sol sembla s'ouvrir sous les pieds d'Hermione. Elle entendit Harry s'exclamer de surprise à ses côtés ; puis la terre trembla à nouveau et elle fut précipitée dans les ténèbres, Harry à ses côtés.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sirius parcourait les couloirs avec bien plus de confiance qu'il n'en éprouvait. Cela semblait marcher, cependant. Des soldats en robes grises étaient passés devant lui en grand nombre, mais aucun ne s'était arrêté pour le regarder. Il lui semblait, en fait, qu'ils allaient tous dans la même direction, bien qu'il ne sache pas ce que cela voulait dire. Rien de bon, supposa-t-il.

Il avait fait croire à Harry et aux autres qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait. En vérité, ce n'était pas le cas. Il pensait reconnaître le couloir dans lequel il se trouvait, avec ses nombreuses portes sombres, comme celui qu'il avait parcouru avec Lupin et la banshee, Raven. Oui, c'était sûrement le même couloir. Le sol dallé lui était familier, tout comme les torches en forme de serpents, et les portes de bois en forme d'arc, presque ovales. Et il y avait sûrement la porte que Raven avait montrée à Lupin. Il s'arrêta devant et, avant qu'il puisse bouger, la clenche de la porte se baissa brusquement, et s'ouvrit de l'intérieur. Sirius se plaqua contre le mur, et regarda.

Un trio de jeunes femmes passa la porte, deux d'entre elles portant des torches diffusant une pâle lueur, la plus grande jouant d'une harpe répandant une étrange et douce musique. Quand elles se rapprochèrent, Sirius les reconnut comme étant des vélanes. De près, leur ressemblance avec Narcissa l'énerva, comme s'il la regardait à travers une vitre déformante. Comme elle, elles étaient grandes et élancées, avec des cheveux argentés et des yeux bleu-gris. Elles s'arrêtèrent, leurs robes argentées voletant autour de leurs corps élancés, et rirent entre elles.

"Quel homme attirant. Que devrions-nous faire avec lui ?" sourit la première en langue vélane.

"Je pense que nous devrions le manger," proposa la seconde sur le même ton.

Elles s'avancèrent vers lui en masse, souriantes, et Sirius commença à reculer. Il n'aimait ni les airs sur leurs visages, ni les sourires froids et cruels ornant leurs bouches rouges, ni la façon qu'avait celle à sa droite de se lécher les lèvres en le regardant. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'elles avaient dit, mais il était certain que ce n'était pas bon.

Soudain, une autre voix féminine fendit l'air, étrangement familière. "Ouste ! Ouste ! Ecartez-vous de lui ! Laissez-le tranquille, bande de traînées !"

Sirius se retourna, et regarda. Se tenant devant lui, toutes dents dehors et vêtue d'une chemise de nuit blanche, se trouvait Fleur Delacour. Ses mains étaient fermement posées sur ses hanches et elle semblait furieuse. Elle avait tendu une main impérieusement et, à la surprise de Sirius, la vélane s'écarta.

Puis il se souvint. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'elles aient peur d'elle. Elle était la Source de Serpentard.

La plus grande vélane découvrit ses dents et dit d'une voix caressante. "Fleur… pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous laisses pas nous amuser seules ?"

"Parce que je l'ai décidé !" objecta Fleur en tapant du pied. "Parce que je le dis ! Maintenant, partez !"

Avec des sifflements furieux et des claquements de dents, les vélanes se détournèrent et disparurent dans le couloir comme si elles étaient poursuivies par la peste. Fleur les regarda partir, en ayant un peu l'air d'être elle-même la peste. Ses cheveux argentés volaient autour d'elle, et Sirius se souvint qu'elle était une Magid, et que sa colère était ainsi une puissante arme.

Il recula d'un pas, et le regard de Fleur se posa sur lui. "Vous allez bien ?" demanda-t-elle, sa voix devenant plus amicale. "Mes cousines, elles sont… un peu surexcitées."

Sirius acquiesça, pris de vertiges.

Ses sourcils se dressèrent. "Je vous ai déjà vu auparavant," dit-elle. "Je vous _connais_. Vous êtes un ami du Professeur Lupin. Je vous ai vu dans son bureau, dans la cheminée."

Sirius acquiesça. "Je suis Sirius Black."

"Le professeur... il va bien ?" demanda Fleur en écarquillant ses yeux bleus. "Il est ici ?"

"Il est ici… il est avec les autres loups-garous," répondit Sirius, sans laisser passer la chance d'obtenir des informations. Il savait de Harry ce que Fleur avait fait, mais il savait également de Drago que ce n'était qu'un morceau de l'histoire. Il espéra qu'elle était sincèrement consciente de ses erreurs. De toute manière, elle semblait bien trop faible pour être une menace. "Peux-tu m'y mener ?"

Elle acquiesça lentement. "Je peux. C'est dans le hall. Ce n'est pas loin." Elle parcourut le couloir du regard avec une inquiétude grandissante. "S'il m'attrape..."

"Je dirais que je t'ai menacé," proposa Sirius, avec plus de confiance qu'il n'en éprouvait. "Ils pensent que je suis un gros méchant vampire."

Fleur acquiesça lentement, comme si elle était trop fatiguée pour en demander plus, et partit en direction du hall. Il se révéla que cela faisait une courte distance jusqu'à la lourde porte d'acier dont il se souvenait ; Fleur frappa, puis l'ouvrit, laissant Sirius passer devant elle. Elle le suivit, refermant fermement la porte derrière elle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Drago, Ron à ses côtés, se précipita au bord du trou dans lequel Harry et Hermione avaient disparus, et se pencha.

Il vit un amas de ténèbres descendre encore et encore vers rien du tout, avec un faible éclat tout au fond qui aurait pu être la lumière du jour, ou simplement un reflet dans l'eau. "Harry!" cria-t-il, sa voix rebondissant sur les bords du trou. "_Hermione _!"

Ron ajouta sa voix à celle de Drago. "_Hermione ! Harry !_"

Un très faible son leur revint en écho. Drago écouta aussi fort qu'il pouvait, mais il ne savait pas si c'était une réponse ou juste l'écho de leurs propres voix. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ron, qui était aussi blanc que sa chemise. "Comment le savais-tu ?" siffla-t-il. "Que c'était un piège ?"

Ron secoua la tête. "Je le savais, c'est tout," dit-il, la voix plate et morte.

Drago sentit un brusque pincement à la cicatrice sur sa paume. Il baissa les yeux vers sa main au moment où la voix de Harry parlait dans sa tête : _Hé, Malefoy. Tu es là-haut ?_

_Ouais._ Les épaules de Drago s'affaissèrent de soulagement. _Hermione et toi allez bien ?_

_Nous allons bien. Trempés, mais en un seul morceau. Ron…?_

_N'a même pas perdu une tâche de rousseur_.

_Dis-lui qu'on va bien_.

Drago jeta un coup d'œil à Ron, et acquiesça. "Ils vont bien."

Ron le regarda en plissant des yeux. "Comment le sais-tu ?" Puis il secoua la tête. "Peu importe. Je crois que je sais."

_Comment savait-il que c'était un piège ? _demanda Harry, surpris et perplexe. _Ron, je veux dire_.

Drago haussa les épaules. _Je ne sais pas. Il dit qu'il le savait, c'est tout_.

Il y eut un court silence, puis Harry parla à nouveau. _Hermione dit que c'est un Devin_.

"Tu es un Devin ?" demanda Drago à Ron, incrédule. Il savait de son père à quel point les Devins étaient rares, et à quel point leurs compétences étaient recherchées. Ce professeur Trelawney, qui avait seulement une miette de pouvoir Divinatoire, s'était débrouillée pour sécuriser et maintenir un poste de professeur à Poudlard malgré son talent mineur, consciente de la rareté de ce don.

Le rouquin sembla sur la défensive. "Je suppose."

"C'est comme si tu avais un clairon pour prévenir de tout, Weasley," expliqua Drago avec respect, à contrecœur. "Et tu m'as empêché de tomber dans ce trou. Tu as attrapé mon bras. C'est plutôt une action surprenante de ta part."

"Je voulais attraper Harry," rétorqua Ron, l'air profondément dégoûté. "J'essayais d'attraper Harry, et je t'ai eu _toi_. Maintenant comment allons-nous les sortir de là ?"

"Des cordes. Nous avons besoin de cordes, ou de quelque chose…"

"Hermione a dit pas de magie," rappela Ron avec inquiétude. "Pas dans le château."

"Je sais. Crétin." Drago chercha une idée, et ses yeux tombèrent sur les lourdes tapisseries. "Et pour ça ?" suggéra-t-il lentement, en tendant un doigt vers elles. "Nous pourrions les couper en fines lanières et les nouer ensemble. Faire une corde de cette manière."

Ron acquiesça, un peu à contrecoeur. "Très pratique. Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas un Moldu ?"

"Très drôle." Drago se mit debout. _Accroche-toi, Potter. Nous allons vous envoyer une corde pour vous remonter_.

_Ok_.

Drago saisit le côté d'une tapisserie décorée d'une licorne dans un champ de fleurs colorées. C'était terriblement incongru parmi les portraits et les scènes de combat pendus dans le couloir, mais cependant, il tira dessus ; Ron le rejoignit de l'autre côté de la tapisserie et tira à son tour. Un immense nuage de poussière s'échappa de la tapisserie alors qu'ils la décrochaient, faisant reculer Drago, toussant. Quand il se redressa, il ôta la poussière de ses yeux. Puis frissonna.

Avançant vers eux, au bout du couloir, se tenaient trois hautes silhouettes drapées de gris, légèrement penchées, et dont les mains putréfiées dépassaient des manches de leurs robes. Avant qu'ils ne soufflent une intense vague d'un froid glacial.

_Des Détraqueurs_, pensa-t-il vivement.

Et Harry l'entendit. _Partez d'ici !_ _Courez_

_Mais tu…_

_COUREZ !_ cria Harry, avec une telle force qu'il fendit presque la tête de Drago en deux.

Ils s'élancèrent.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Des Détraqueurs !" jura Harry. "On a été pris en chasse par des Détraqueurs. On est dans leur territoire, Hermione."

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Hermione digéra l'information. "Alors, dans quoi sommes-nous tombés, exactement ?" demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, après ce qui semblait avoir été un long moment à s'éclabousser dans l'obscurité, mais qui n'avait probablement pas duré plus d'une minute.

"De l'eau," constata Harry, et le son de sa voix était vraiment réconfortant. "Juste… de l'eau ordinaire."

"Il fait si _sombre_," murmura-t-elle, essayant de garder une voix calme.

Elle sentit la main de Harry heurter la sienne sous l'eau, et il la lui pressa avec force. "_Lumos_ " l'entendit-elle incanter, et le lieu où ils se trouvaient fut inondé d'une lumière vive.

"Harry ! Pas de magie !" s'écria-t-elle, cherchant un moyen de renverser le sort lumineux. "Serpentard va savoir."

"Nous ne sommes, de toute façon, plus dans son château. Et comment nous rejoindrait-il ici, d'ailleurs ?"

A ce moment, tandis que l'eau les frigorifiait, Hermione se demanda si ce serait bien la pire chose pour eux que Serpentard les trouve. Combien de temps pourraient-ils survivre ici-bas ? Et, qu'est ce que c'était exactement, 'ici'? Elle s'interrogeait, pivotant sur elle-même. Elle pouvait juste conclure qu'ils étaient dans une sorte de lieu rocheux obscur, à flotter au centre d'une ténébreuse flaque ondulante qui s'étendait de murs en murs avec, au milieu d'un mur à environ cinq mètres d'eux, une énorme brèche circulaire.

"Je me demande si c'est une sortie," dit pensivement Harry.

"Ou une entrée," répliqua Hermione, avant qu'elle ne puisse s'arrêter.

"Une entrée ? Pour quoi ?"

Il y eut un silence. Hermione était quasiment sûre qu'ils pataugeaient dans le repère d'un monstre des mers baveur.

"Tu sais," reprit Harry. "Je suis quasiment certain qu'il y a un chemin par lequel on pourrait sortir, si on y réfléchit un peu."

Hermione cherchait désespéramment maintenant à ne pas penser à ce qui pouvait se trouver sous l'eau, se faufilant comme un serpent jusqu'à eux. Elle regarda autour d'elle, essayant de voir où ils étaient échoués. " Si je pouvais atteindre cette brique, cela pourrait me donner une prise. Si je grimpais sur toi, peut être que…"

"Je vais m'enfoncer et me noyer," soupira Harry avec regret. "Après, tu pourras me grimper dessus."

Hermione était sur le point de répondre quand elle remarqua que le trou du mur dégageait désormais une sorte de rayonnement argenté qui, elle l'aurait juré, n'était pas émise quelques instants plus tôt. Ou peut être qu'elle l'imaginait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Harry, qui semblait examiner très attentivement le mur de brique. "Je suis surprise que tu puisses plaisanter." remarqua-t-elle, essayant de paraître détendue.

"J'ai appris ça de Drago. Une leçon pour le prix de deux : des cours de plaisanteries et la science du sarcasme. Cela aide vraiment," fit-il, faisant des éclaboussures pour la dévisager. La lumière était presque indubitable maintenant. Cela se déversait de la brèche et se profilait en lacet sur l'eau. Harry avait levé une main et se cramponnait à l'inégale saillie rocheuse.

"Peut-être pourrait-on appliquer un charme qui t'_empêcherait_ de sombrer," marmonna Hermione désespérément, et alors, quelque chose sortit de la brèche et plana avec grâce vers eux.

L'espace d'un battement cardiaque, Hermione ne put distinguer clairement ce qui avait émergé dans le bassin. Puis elle vit : des sirènes. Trois adorables sirènes aux longs cheveux vert clair, de délicates ouies palpitaient juste sous leurs mentons et leurs queues d'un vert tirant sur le doré, miroitaient sous l'eau. L'une se percha sur un affleurement près de la cavité et fit la moue, mais les deux autres nageaient serrées l'une contre l'autre, bien qu'il y eut seulement peu de distances entre Harry et Hermione. L'éclat argentin provenait d'un globe blanchâtre que la première portait sur une chaîne passée à son cou. Elles considérèrent Harry et Hermione et rirent sottement. "Bonjour," les salua celle à leur gauche, et les deux autres repartirent à glousser.

Hermione eut l'impression de se trouver, vraiment étrangement, face à Parvati et Lavande, si on oubliait leur partie à moitié poison, quoique... La boudeuse ressemblait d'avantage à Pansy Parkinson.

"Qui êtes vous ?" questionna Harry, d'un air plus surpris qu'autre chose. "Et comment se fait-il que l'on vous comprenne ?"

"Nous sommes à demi Velanes," répondit d'une façon vexante la Sirène la plus à droite. "Et bien sûr, nous parlons anglais. Mais quelle importance, puisque nous allons vous manger quoiqu'il arrive ?"

Harry les fixa puis Hermione. Elle se déplaçait nerveusement dans l'eau. De plus près, elle pouvait voir que les demi-vélanes avaient de longues dents pointues et d'aussi longs ongles verdâtres. "Moi, je pense que non," rétorqua Harry.

"Oh, mon cher, je suis navré de te dire, que nous le devons," l'informa la demi-vélane. "C'est terriblement ennuyeux, je l'admets - spécialement pour vous - mais nous avons été envoyées ici par les gardes du château, et nous devons le garder. Nous ne sommes autorisées à laisser passer personne, sauf s'il s'agit de l'Héritier de Gryffondor, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il _était_ venu."

"Mais je suis l'Héritier de Gryffondor !" protesta Harry, crachant de l'eau.

La sirène ne paraissait pas convaincue. "Tout le monde dit ça, mais personne ne l'est réellement."

"C'est pourtant lui," intervint Hermione. "Montre-leur l'étui, Harry."

Se tenant d'une main au roc derrière lui, Harry tâtonna, sortit le fourreau de sa ceinture et le tendit devant lui.

Les Ondines en restèrent toutes bouche bée. La première d'entre elle s'en empara par le milieu et la secoua avec excitation. "C'est elle. L'épée dont parle la prophétie ! Celle de l'Héritier ! Nous pouvons lui dire le Secret !"

"Attends, et pour _elle_ ?" demanda la seconde, désignant, méfiante, Hermione.

"Elle n'est personne."

"Je ne suis _pas_ personne !" les rabroua Hermione. "Je suis l'Héritière de Serdaigle."

"Peut-être, mais la Prophétie ne te mentionne pas," lui rétorqua la première sirène d'un ton supérieur.

"C'est unracontar sexiste bourré de boniment !" fit Hermione avec force.

"Tous les secrets qui peuvent m'être confiés peuvent être confiés à Hermione," dit fermement Harry

Les sirènes levèrent leurs délicats sourcils olivâtres. "Oh bon, d'accord," s'inclina la première, saisissant l'orbe rougeoyant passé à son cou et l'offrant à Harry. "Ceci est pour toi," ajouta-t-elle.

"Qu'est ce que c'est ?" demanda-t-il, pris de doutes.

"Je n'en suis pas vraiment sûre," répondit gaiement l'ondine. "Je sais que c'est très puissant, et aussi très ancien. J'en suis la gardienne depuis maintenant près de cent ans. Et ma mère l'était avant ça. Cela venait du corps d'un sorcier déposé ici il y a de ça des centaines d'années. Il était déjà mort, alors, nous n'avons pu le manger. Les aînées l'ont enterré et ont gardé ça. Cela devait être offert à l'Héritier de Gryffondor." Elle le tendit à nouveau à Harry.

Harry secoua sa tête. "Je ne peux pas le prendre."

La demi-vélane parut vexée. "Et pourquoi cela ?"

"Parce que je suis en train de me noyer."

"Oh." La demi-vélane eut la grâce de rougir. "Dans ce cas, suis-nous. Nous allons vous mener à une sortie. Ce n'est pas très loin," précisa-t-elle et, se laissant tomber de son rocher, elle les remorqua avec ses compagnes. Harry regarda Hermione, haussa les épaules, puis les suivit. Ils trouvèrent bientôt que l'eau n'était plus si profonde que cela et même qu'ils pouvaient marcher. Ils heurtaient la queue des sirènes de temps à autres. Bien qu'ayant froid et se sentant misérable, il n'y avait plus le moindre danger de noyade.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à une petite plate-forme de pierre accolée à un mur. Au-dessus de l'esplanade, une série de marches en galets s'élevaient dans l'obscurité. Harry se hissa sur la plate-forme puis y tira Hermione. Sur les pierres, ils pataugeaient dans leurs vêtements trempés. La demi-vélane chercha son orbe et la détacha pour la donner à Harry. Il le prit et, à la grande contrariété des sirènes, le tendit immédiatement à Hermione qui l'examina avec curiosité. Le rayonnement avait disparu mais une petite flamme animée dansait toujours à l'intérieur. Et même, quand elle y regardait de plus près, Hermione pouvait distinguer trois minuscules flammèches qui vacillaient côte à côte puis ensembles. Une rainure d'argent courait au milieu de l'Orbe, recouverte par une inscription en latin à peine lisible. Hermione ne put déchiffrer qu'un mot :_ Adunatio_.

"Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?" l'interrogea Harry, ses cheveux lui chatouillant la joue alors qu'il regardait par-dessus son épaule. "Ça désigne une unité, un regroupement…" répondit Hermione et elle lui passa le petit globe. " C'est peut être une amulette d'amour ou…"

"Faites attention avec ça !" l'interrompit sévèrement la première des demi-vélanes. "C'est dangereux ! Ne le cassez pas ! Ça ne doit pas être brisé ! Des choses terribles pourraient se produire !"

"Peut être que nous n'en voulons pas, finalement," marmonna Harry.

Les demi-vélanes en furent indignées. "Humpf !" fit celle à leur gauche en désignant l'escalier. "Cela vous conduira au château." les informa-t-elle, reniflant avec hauteur. "Et bonne chance à vous deux : vous allez en avoir besoin."

Là dessus, elle disparut sous l'eau, promptement suivie de ses compagnes. Après un regard inquiet, Hermione prit la main de Harry et ensemble, ils gravirent l'escalier qui s'évanouissait dans le noir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Okay, mais combien d'entre vous sont présents ?" demanda Lupin, saisissant d'un air absent un Croquant d'Hippogriffe, puis le reposant. " Je veux dire : combien en dénombre-t-on dans l'armée du lord Serpent, _au total_ ? Cela aiderait vraiment d'avoir un ordre de grandeur pour ébaucher ce planning de stratégies."

"Euh…" répondit le chef des loups-garous (qui se nommait apparemment Peter Whitstone, et qui, dans sa vie normale, était un agent comptable d'Ipswich qui avait été mordu par un loup-garou quand il avait seize ans) en mastiquant une dragée. "Il y a nous, les loups-garous, et aussi, il y a environ deux cents Détraqueurs, les Vélanes, peut être une centaine de Trolls, une poignée de Fées, Les Gentilshommes, quelques Oggrings, et aussi quelques Guerriers-squelettes."

"Des Oggrings?" Lupin était stupéfait. "Des Guerriers-squelettes? Mais, ça n'existe pas ! Ce sont des mythes !"

Peter le regarda avec surprise. "Bien sûr que non !"

Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en lui était extrêmement intéressé. Le résistant en lui était légèrement horrifié." Les Oggrings sont des Changeurs-de-Forme." Puis, il ajouta, pensivement : "Je n'ai pas entendu parler de Guerriers-squelettesdepuis..."

"Ils vivent de squelettes," le renseigna une jolie louve-garou sur sa droite. Elle s'était présentée plus tôt comme étant Isabel. "Ils sont très durs à tuer."

La plupart des loups-garous avaient pris un intérêt passif aux propos de Lupin après son arrivée et la semi-adoption de Pete, et étaient alors venus en haut pour saluer et croquer une dragée. Isabel était la seule, mis à part Pete, qui était restée, s'était investie. Les autres étaient maintenant engagés dans un jeu de petits chevaux dans le coin. _Alors voilà le groupe de bêtes corrompues duquel je me suis éloigné toute ma vie. J'ai honte. Profondément honte._

"De telles choses n'existent pas !" aboya Lupin.

"Je te sens un peu tendu, mon ami. Je pense qu'il est temps pour un peu de relaxation," annonça Pete.

Lupin leva un sourcil. "De la relaxation ? Tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire, c'est nous relaxer !"

Mais Pete et Isabel ne devaient pas vouloir être dissuadés. La jolie louve-garou applaudit gaiement. "Apportez les flûtes, allez chercher des tambours, les instruments de musique faits des omoplates d'un porc et de la peau de l'estomac d'un rat d'eau, nous allons faire entendre à certains de très vilains sons !"

Les autres loups-garous se précipitèrent pour réaliser sa proposition.

Lupin, qui était familier avec la musique rock de loup-garou par la série _Sorcier-du-Temps_ que Sirius lui avait commandé pour son dernier anniversaire, savait qu'elle impliquait beaucoup de bruits discordants. Il gémit et se tint la tête. "Non. Attendez, nous avons du travail à faire, nous avons…"

La porte s'ouvrit alors et Sirius la franchit, suivi par Fleur Delacour très pâle et très mince dans une longue robe blanche. Lupin était si choqué que pendant un instant, il réagit à peine. Puis il vit que Pete avait bondi sur ses pieds et levé la même baguette magique qu'il avait remué vers Lupin quand il était lui aussi entré. Alors, il tendit le bras vers Pete et lui prit la baguette.

"Laisse-moi faire !" dit-il grossièrement et il marcha rapidement jusqu'à Sirius et Fleur. Se plaçant face à eux de sorte que nulle autre personne dans la pièce ne les voit, il murmura "Fleur, attrape," et jeta la baguette magique vers eux. Fleur l'attrapa en l'air et Lupin recula. "Ils passent," les informa-t-il par-dessus son épaule et il constata que Pete, qui n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention, approuvait d'un vague signe de tête.

Lupin pivota vers Sirius, et étreignit sa main durement. "Tu vas bien ? Et Harry ?"

Sirius lui relata brièvement les événements du jour, tandis que Lupin le fixait, stupéfait. Il jeta un œil fugace à Fleur quand son rôle fut mentionné, mais elle fixait résolument le vide, ses yeux remplis de larmes. Il décida de ne pas lui demander quoi que ce soit.

"Donc, nous allons les rencontrer à l'extérieur," conclut Sirius. "Je suis juste venu pour vous chercher. Même si on dirait que tu allais faire de même. Et je pense que le loup-garou là-bas a le béguin pour toi."

Lupin était déconcerté. "Quoi ? Pete ?"

Sirius sourit. "Non, la mignonne en bleu."

Lupin roula des yeux. "Incroyable, même au milieu d'une situation trouble, tu essaies de me dénicher un rencard. Ça me touche, vraiment."

Sirius sourit encore ; Fleur fronça les sourcils et dit : "Ca pourrait ne pas être aussi facile que vous le pensez."

"Pour obtenir un rendez-vous à Lupin ?" demanda Sirius. "Tu y vas un peu fort pour le pauvre homme, non ? Il n'est pas _que peu_ attrayant."

"Non, pour sortir du château," répliqua Fleur, nettoyant le haut de ses pommettes d'ivoire pâle ruisselantes d'eau. "Il y a très peu de sorties et celles-là sont dangereusement gardées. Alors, nous allons avoir besoin d'une carte."

"Nous ?" releva Sirius légèrement, essayant de ne pas donner trop d'accent au mot.

Fleur baissa les yeux. "Je voudrais venir avec vous, si je peux vous être utile."

"Bien sûr que tu le peux. Tu pourras nous assister hors du château," répondit Lupin, touché par son air malheureux. Il ressentait aussi une légère inquiétude lui rongeant le cœur quand il se rappelait lui avoir entendu exprimer son désir d'obtenir une source de pouvoir.

Peut-être que s'il avait été un peu plus compétent, elle n'en serait pas si vite arrivée là. Mais cette ligne de pensée était sans utilité... "Nous avons des cartes ici," ajouta-t-il rapidement, faisant un geste en arrière vers la table où Pete et Isabel se tenaient, observant une sorte de diagramme.

"Comment savez-vous que les autres loups-garous ne vont pas se retourner contre vous ?" siffla Sirius dans un chuchotement comme ils cheminaient vers la table. "Ne sont-ils pas esclaves du Seigneur Des Ténèbres ?"

"J'ai mis du Breuvage Magique Fortifiant dans toutes les Dragées Surprises," expliqua Lupin, dans un souffle. "Ils ne le savent pas encore."

Sirius sourit. Une idée soudaine frappa Lupin. Il lança un bref regard à son ami. "Est-ce qu'il te reste encore un crayon de chez Zonko, Sirius ?"

"Seulement un." Sirius le sortit de sa poche et le tendit à Lupin. Cela faisait bizarre de tenir un de ces crayons dans sa poigne après vingt ans. Il s'en rappela la sensation, le goût de la magie qui en sortait lorsqu'il avait tracé la carte de Poudlard que Peter avait arraché d'une copie de _L'Histoire de Poudlard_. La première carte du Maraudeur. Maintenant, il courbait le morceau du crayon doux vers la carte du château de Serpentard, bien qu'à la suggestion de Fleur, il dessinât seulement le rez-de-chaussée. C'étaient là que se trouvaient les sorties. Il sentit, dans sa main, le crayon étinceler avec énergie alors qu'il suivait les lignes dont les contours indiquaient des couloirs, des portes, des escaliers et des sorties. Il observait les points minuscules qui témoignaient de l'emplacement des occupants du château apparaissant brusquement et leur mouvement. Ce fut seulement quand il eut fini de tracer les jardins et les murs qui le délimitaient qu'il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange.

"Sirius," appela-t-il son ami, "regarde ça."

Sirius regarda par-dessus son épaule, observa et poussa un juron. Lupin ne le blâma pas. À l'extérieur des murs du château, une multitude de points formaient comme une masse de soulèvement. Cela ressemblait fort à l'indication de centaines, peut-être de milliers d'individus réunis à l'extérieur du domaine. Et comme si ce n'était pas assez surprenant, il y avait deux étiquettes en amont de la nuée de points. Deux étiquettes qui portaient les noms de _Virginia Weasley et_... _Benjamin Gryffondor_.

"Qu'est ce que... ?" murmura Sirius, mais Fleur, à ce moment, l'interrompit en traversant rapidement la pièce et tira sur le côté une des lourdes draperies de velours couvrant les fenêtres. Les loups-garous glapirent, indignés, comme le clair de lune argenté brillant entrait à flots dans la pièce, mais Fleur les ignora, gesticulant d'une manière extravagante pour enjoindre Lupin et Sirius de la rejoindre. Ils s'empressèrent de se poster devant la fenêtre et Lupin soutint la lourde tapisserie tandis qu'ils regardaient vers les jardins. Et au-delà.

Au-delà des murets, ils pouvaient voir un bloc conséquent de silhouettes à l'arrêt : des douzaines, des centaines de silhouettes. Le clair de lune étincelait sur les armures brillantes et les armes argentées. Les fanions vivement colorés dispensaient leur propre éclat comme essayant de mordre dans la brise, chacun orné d'un étendard rouge foncé portant un lion d'or. Gryffondor.

"C'est une armée," chuchota Sirius, stupéfait. "Ginny est retournée dans le temps et en est revenu avec une armée. Comment a-t-elle fait ça ? Quelle fille étonnante !"

Lupin secoua sa tête. "Ils sont immobiles, cependant. Qu'attendent-ils ? Pourquoi n'attaquent-ils pas ?"

"Ils ne peuvent pas entrer," expliqua Fleur. "Il y a des gardes en haut tout autour du château qui empêchent toute offensive pour entrer. Ils ne seront jamais capables de passer. Le Seigneur Serpent le sait. Il ne s'en inquiète sûrement même pas. "

Lupin lui jeta un coup d'œil. "Y a-t-il une façon de nous débarrasser des sentinelles ?"

Fleur inclina la tête lentement. "Seul Serpentard le peut. Ou..."

"Ou quoi ?" demanda à Sirius, pivotant pour la regarder. "Ou toi peut être ?"

Elle secoua sa tête, tremblant comme une feuille. "Je peux essayer. Mais quand j'essaie de désobéir à un ordre formel... vous ne connaissez pas la douleur. Ça m'aveugle, tout devient rouge." Elle baissa les yeux sur le sol. "Je _voudrai_s vous aider. Je tiens tellement à me rattraper."

Sirius considéra la tête inclinée de Fleur, puis fixa Lupin, qui affichait une expression pensive. "Remus," dit-il lentement. "Est-ce qu'il te reste encore des Dragées Toutes Saveurs violettes ?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Drago fit ce que Harry avait suggéré : il courut. Il était tout à fait conscient que Ron courait derrière lui ; le rouquin avait de très longues jambes et Drago était impressionné par la vitesse avec laquelle il passait comme un éclair dans les couloirs. Ou l'aurait été, s'il avait eu du souffle et de l'énergie pour être impressionné par quoi que ce soit.

Ils se précipitèrent derrière un coin et Drago s'y jeta de façon à faire face à un imposant escalier à la couleur d'os poli. Alors, il sentit la main de Ron tirer sa manche. "_Sais_-tu où nous allons ?" L'autre garçon haletait.

"Bien sur que je sais," rétorqua Drago et il courut vers l'escalier. Ron suivit. A cause du froid qui se répandait derrière eux, Drago pouvait dire que les Détraqueurs n'étaient pas bien loin. Ils grimpèrent en haut de l'escalier, tournèrent à un angle, suivirent une autre volée de marches et foncèrent jusqu'à une porte close.

Ron jura, avec une sorte de résignation désespérée et gronda : "Je pensais que tu m'avais dit que tu savais où nous allions !"

"Tais-toi une minute." Drago considérait la porte, qui ne ressemblait pas vraiment à toutes les portes qu'il avait déjà vu. Elle semblait être faite d'un ivoire sombre. Il y avait sept verrous enclenchés et, sur son coté, sept barres la condamnaient. Frénétiquement, de ses doigts, Drago essaya de tirer les verrous. Mais c'était inutile. Ils étaient bloqués. Le fait que ses doigts étaient moites et que ses cheveux lui tombaient devant les yeux ne l'aidait pas non plus. Un vent glacial se répandait dans le couloir et il savait, malheureusement, quelle en était la raison.

"Utilise ton épée, imbécile," lui intima Ron, s'effondrant contre le mur et le regardant fixement.

"Quoi ?"

"Utilise ton épée ! Elle peut tout couper. _Réfléchis _!"

Drago tira l'épée du fourreau passé derrière son dos. Il la regarda. Puis regarda la porte à l'aspect massif. Alors, il haussa les épaules et balança durement la lame.

Comme elle avait coupé les chaînes d'adamantine qui retenaient Harry, la lame transperça la porte, tranchant de grosses sections comme s'il s'agissait de beurre. Drago recula et entreprit de fracasser les verrous. L'épée les brisa net et ils tombèrent en cliquetant à ses pieds. Ron agrippa la poignée de la porte et tira violemment. La porte s'ouvrit en grand et ils se précipitèrent dans le passage. Drago essaya de la claquer derrière eux, mais il l'avait trop broyé pour qu'elle se ferme correctement. Le panneau pendait sur ses charnières.

"Laisse ça !" aboya Ron, et Drago pivota pour voir où ils se trouvaient.

Ils étaient sur un large balcon de pierre qui semblait s'étendre tout autour de la grande tour osseuse colorée comme un cerceau. Le balcon était muré. Quoique les murs ne montaient pas plus haut que leur poitrine, ils étaient parachevés de remparts crénelés. Drago fila vers le bord du balcon pour regarder en bas. Loin dessous et tout autour, il pouvait distinguer la cime des arbres d'une forêt qui s'étirait loin à l'horizon. Au-dessus d'eux, les étoiles et une demi-lune les considéraient et nimbaient les flancs abrupts de la tour d'un frais éclat laiteux. Drago observait. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'était pas sorti depuis des jours.

Il n'y avait aucune façon de descendre. Il le voyait bien. Il n'y avait d'autre sortie que celle par laquelle ils étaient entrés.

Ron ne jura pas cette fois. Il était vraiment pâle au clair de lune. Ses taches de rousseur se détachaient comme des taches d'encre. "Nous sommes pris au piège." Il regarda Drago. "Est-ce que tu peux faire quelque chose ? Ils ont pris ma baguette magique."

C'était un effort remarquable pour lui de demander une telle chose, mais Drago ne répondit rien. Il était en train de penser que c'était vraiment bien et intense d'être un Magid, mais qu'il ne savait pas qu'en faire en temps de crise. Tout ce qu'il était capable de faire, c'était des charmes sans baguette. Et il ne pouvait penser à aucun sort qu'il pourrait lancer, même s'il _avait _une baguette. Il avait juste appris comment faire Apparaître Expérimentalement. Il leva une main et saisit cette leçon sur les charmes au vol. "_Catedra !_" incanta-t-il.

Il y eut un bref éclair de lumière et un imposant canapé rembourré apparut à quelques pas d'eux, calé contre les remparts. Il paraissait vraiment confortable et était assorti joliment à une ottomane.

Ron le regarda, écœuré. "Malefoy…"

Drago lui lança un regard furieux et refit une tentative. "_Cerrucha_ " articula-t-il. Cette fois, jaillirent de ses mains de fines cordelettes qui roulèrent en spirale à ses pieds comme des serpents. Il en saisit une. "On peut descendre…" commença-t-il, lançant une extrémité de la corde à Ron.

Ron le fixa d'un air hésitant. "Au moins, ce n'est pas un rideau."

"Tu me casses les nerfs, Weasley," répondit Drago, se tournant pour voir s'il pouvait coincer l'épée entre les créneaux du balcon. S'il pouvait y attacher une corde, après peut être pourraient-ils…

"Malefoy !" fit Ron, d'une voix étranglée.

Drago virevolta et vit Ron le fixer de ses yeux écarquillés. Il se retourna, sentant le sang s'écouler hors de son cœur.

Les trois Détraqueurs se tenaient à l'entrée de la tour, immenses, flous et terrifiants. Le clair de lune les glaçait d'argent, projetant de terribles ombres allongées contre les dalles, les rendant dix fois plus grands qu'ils ne l'étaient vraiment. Ils s'immobilisèrent près d'eux, leurs capuchons délimitant un trou vierge de néant.

Puis, doucement, ils commencèrent à avancer et une vague de froid glacial s'abattit sur Drago, glaçant ses nerfs, changeant son sang en eau gelée. _Non… Non pas ça… Non, pas maintenant…_

Il lui semblait que Ron n'était pas aussi affecté que lui. Jurant, le jeune Weasley se courba, saisit l'ottomane à ses pieds et la lança vers les Détraqueurs en marche. Le plus grand d'entre eux l'attrapa habilement dans les airs, l'écrasa d'une large et forte main et la jeta par delà le balcon.

"Je ne pense pas qu'il aime ton ottomane, Malefoy," remarqua Ron d'une voix étouffée.

Drago était dans l'incapacité totale de penser à une réponse adéquate. "Dégage !" dit-il à la place. Il bouscula Ron, violemment et se plaça devant lui. Le rouquin trébucha et le considéra avec surprise. "C'est moi qu'ils veulent ! Va-t-en d'ici !"

Il avait la vague idée que Ron continuait à le fixer, incrédule, balbutiant "Malefoy…" et ensuite les mots pétillèrent comme lorsqu'on parle sous de l'eau tandis que les Détraqueurs recommençaient à progresser, flottant et non marchant, et dispensant ce _froid_. Un froid si intense qu'il tranchait sa chair comme des coups de couteau, comme s'il était dans une forêt, et comme si, dans le bois, le froid amenait avec lui le poids agonisant d'une mémoire inconnue, un écho en crescendo de cris et d'appels aigus qui bouchait ses oreilles et aveuglait ses yeux. Le souvenir du sang maculant ses mains s'infiltra dans son crâne. Et cette fois, Harry n'était pas là pour les faire fuir.

Il heurta le sol de son dos, les pierres inégales s'enfonçant dans son épaule. Pendant un moment, la douleur brouilla sa vue. A quelques pas de lui, pourtant, les Détraqueurs cheminaient. Il voyait Ron face à l'entrée de la tour, qui se retournait pour le voir. Tout semblait se passer vraiment très vite et très lentement à la fois et il réalisa soudain qu'il avait laissé son épée sur le balcon. Il voyait l'éclat de la lune miroiter sur le fourreau d'argent, juste derrière Ron. Il tendit une main, pour y faire sauter l'épée.

Rien ne se produisit.

Il essaya encore. Pas tout à fait certain de savoir _comment_ essayer, cela n'avait jamais nécessité d'efforts avant. Il tira sur son bras, étendant ses doigts et _supplia _l'épée de venir à lui.

Rien. Rien n'arriva. Il entendit sonner dans ses oreilles sa propre exclamation désespérée, et même ça fut chassé par la brume glacée qui tombait rapidement sur son regard. Il pouvait essayer le sort du Patronus, pensa-t-il. Mais il ne l'avait jamais essayé avant pour contrer un _vrai_ Détraqueur. Il n'avait jamais eu à se battre contre cette force glaciale qui semblait aspirer toute sa volonté, son énergie et son espoir et…

La voix de Ron perça dans le brouillard. Il lui criait quelque chose à s'en enrouer la voix. Le nom de Drago. Celui-ci regarda lentement et vit Ron courir vers le balcon. Il s'empara de l'épée et tournoya en la tenant dans sa main. Son visage chiffonné par la douleur, il abaissa son bras et jeta violemment l'épée dans les airs. Il y eut un éblouissant éclat de lumière et, pendant cette illumination, Drago vit l'épée arriver vers lui, fendant l'air. Il se releva et l'attrapa par la garde. Il la contrebalança, en bas, puis sur le coté, la soupesant et s'en absorbant, comme son père le lui avait appris puis la jeta brutalement sur le corps du Détraqueur qui se tenait face à lui. Juste à l'endroit où le cœur aurait été situé s'il en avait eu un.

Il y eut un nouvel éclair de lumière, cette fois, moins billant et d'une teinte verdâtre. Drago recula, à demi aveuglé, alors que le Détraqueur hurlait. Et hurlait. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait une de ces silencieuses créatures tristement célèbres produire un son. Et quel son ! Un long cri broyé, sans aucun cœur, fait de douleur et de rage. Se cramponnant à la garde de l'épée plantée dans son corps, le Détraqueur fit un pas en arrière et s'écroula sur le sol, mort, comme le découvrit Drago dans une sorte de fascination macabre.

Aussitôt, les deux autres Détraqueurs pivotèrent. Ils ne firent aucun bruit, mais reprirent leur route vers lui, plus rapidement. Et il vit, tandis qu'ils avançaient, une autre silhouette allongée sur le sol derrière eux.

Ron.

Il se précipita pour s'emparer de l'épée enfoncée dans le cadavre du Détraqueur mort mais les deux autres créatures étaient plus rapides. Elles dévièrent, se placèrent devant le corps de leur compagnon, lui coupant la route et, glissant toujours, ils propageaient ces rouleaux silencieux de froideur. Il prit une inspiration. Et une autre. Et se retrouva accolé au mur, le son de sa respiration parvenant durement à ses oreilles et ses mains tremblantes. Il se tourna et sauta en haut du muret. Il pouvait voir la progression complète des Détraqueurs maintenant, et, sous lui, le mur tomber à pic comme une falaise ou la cime d'un arbre. Les étoiles et la lune brillaient toujours de cet éclat argenté éblouissant, et tout semblait être retenu, une seconde, par cet éclat, épinglé entre la terre et le ciel.

Il ferma les yeux et chercha désespéramment à se rappeler la courte leçon sur le Patronus que Harry lui avait donné dans la forêt. _Un souvenir heureux !_ Il n'en avait plus aucun souvenir et se demandait si un, un seul, allait lui revenir, là, maintenant. Il entendit la voix de Harry dans sa tête. _Après, imagine quelque chose, Malefoy_. Il essaya de forcer son esprit à recréer ce rêve qu'il s'était imaginé dans la forêt, mais les visages qu'il essayait de conjurer – celui de Harry, celui de Hermione, celui de Sirius – semblaient prendre bien trop de temps à se former et à se solidifier et le froid devenait de plus en plus intense. Il tendit sa main. _Expecto Patronum, _exhala-t-il, bruyamment._ "Expecto Patronum !"_

Il ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'il distingua fut des ailes. Des énormes ailes d'un vert doré étendues devant lui. Pendant un instant, il crut que son sort avait fonctionné et ensuite, il se rappela que le Patronus conjuré était d'une teinte argentée. Puis les ailes saillirent en éventail vers l'arrière et il vit complètement la créature.

Et il en tomba presque du mur.

Un dragon planait, juste à son niveau, face à lui. Ses ailes battaient avec une force incroyable. Il était vert et noir, avec des yeux très vivants d'une couleur dorée et il portait des ornements verts et argentés. Et sur son dos, était assise Ginny. Il ne la reconnut pas tout d'abord, elle paraissait si féroce et concentrée. La brise que dégageaient les mouvements d'ailes du Dragon faisait voleter ses cheveux de feu derrière elle comme une bannière rouge. Elle tenait dans sa main gauche une paire de rênes ambrées et, à la façon dont elle les tenait, elle semblait savoir parfaitement comment faire.

Elle lui tendit une main. "Attrape-la !" l'appela-t-elle, le vent faisant découler les mots de sa bouche."_Drago !_"

Il bondit sans hésiter et, attrapant sa main, grimpa sur le dos du Dragon. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle, ce qui aurait pu être beaucoup plus plaisant en une autre situation et hurla dans son oreille : "_Ton frère ! On doit y retourner pour ton frère !_"

Ginny pivota d'un quart de tour, le visage blême."_Je n'ai vu que toi ! Ron ? Où est-il _?"

En réponse, Drago entoura sa main qui maintenait les rênes. Il espéra ardemment que le voyage à dos de dragon ressemble à une chevauchée. Dans ce cas, il saurait comment agir. Il tira les rênes durement vers la droite et le dragon, à son grand soulagement, répondit en déviant et plongea brusquement.

Ginny cria, mais resta droite comme un piquet alors qu'ils survolaient la tour bien plus bas. Le dragon mugit - colère ou répugnance, Drago ne pouvait pas le dire - quand ses ailes se frottèrent aux remparts crénelés. Il se pencha en avant, tenant toujours Ginny fermement, et baissa les yeux, parcourant le secteur de la tour des yeux, cherchant après Ron.

Il le trouva. Il n'était plus allongé sur les dalles. Il était debout, berçant son bras contre sa poitrine et reculait lentement face aux deux Détraqueurs. Il leva les yeux quand l'ombre du dragon s'étendit sur lui.

Ginny fixait son frère, horrifiée : "_Ron _!" hurla-t-elle.

Drago se jeta de côté et tendit sa main. "_Wingardium leviosa _!" incanta-t-il et les pieds de Ron quittèrent terre. Drago n'avait pas été aussi adroit avec le sort que la fois où il l'avait utilisé sur Hermione au manoir : Ron fila dans l'air comme une flèche d'un arc. Drago fit ralentir le dragon pour attraper le dos de la veste de Ron. Il le tenait. Ron atterrit maladroitement sur le dos du dragon, entre Drago et Ginny et étouffa un hurlement de douleur. La manche droite de sa chemise était imbibée de sang.

Quand il sentit le poids supplémentaire, le dragon beugla en signe de protestation, ce qui donna une idée à Drago. "_Ginny !_" brailla-t-il. "_Est-ce que tu saurais lui faire cracher du feu _?"

"_Oui _!" cria-t-elle vers l'arrière, sa blanche main gauche agrippée aux rênes, sa main droite derrière elle, maintenant sur son frère. "_Je crois que oui _!"

"_Fais-le !_" brama-t-il. Ginny fouetta les rênes de côté, faisant effectuer un demi-tour au dragon pour qu'ils aient la tour dans leur axe de vision. Ensuite, elle lui dit quelque chose d'inintelligible à l'oreille.

Il se cabra en arrière et Drago dut saisir la veste de Ron pour l'empêcher de glisser. Des flammes jaillirent de la bouche du dragon, d'une couleur de lave fondue, un jet extrêmement puissant ruisselant en cascade brûlante qui recouvrit le toit de la tour, le purifiant de tout et le détruisant. C'était discret, impitoyable et presque instantané. Comme une vague, le feu s'abattit sur la surface du toit, obscurcissant toute la vue… et tout aussi rapidement, disparut.

Drago regarda fixement. Dans le silence mortel qui suivit la détonation enflammée, un calme épouvantable sembla descendre, comme la conséquence d'une explosion qui à tout fait voler en éclats. Lentement, il reprit conscience du battement rythmé des ailes du dragon, de la respiration haletante de Ginny et de celle, saccadée, de Ron. Ils regardaient tous deux fixement au-dessous d'eux et n'étaient pas étonnés. Le toit de la tour était nu, brûlé par la flambée du dragon. Le sofa très laid n'était plus, les Détraqueurs partis. C'était comme si le sommet de la tour avait été balayé proprement par un événement cosmique. Tout ce qui restait était l'épée qui scintillait, indemne, non brûlée, au milieu de l'étendue vide et glabre des dalles roussies.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Et en ce qui concerne Serpentard ?" demanda Sirius tout en suivant rapidement Fleur qui les conduisait à travers un étroit et torsadé couloir obscurci. Le long vestibule menait dans de nombreuses directions, voûte après voûte disparaissant dans des brumes teintées de vert. Des créatures y avançaient lentement : des Trolls brandissant de lourdes massues, des fées gémissant tout bas, des Sépulcraux les suivant, des Vélanes au regard de rapace criaillant avec assurance. Sirius se rendit alors compte que les nombreuses créatures des Ténèbres qu'il avait vues ne se précipitaient pas vers lui mais se dirigeaient vers l'extérieur, Appelées à la bataille. Seuls les loups-garous, libérés de l'Appel par le breuvage magique que Lupin leur avaient administré à la dérobée, étaient restés dans leurs quartiers, béatement inconscients de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur du château. Quand lui, Lupin et Fleur étaient partis, ils avaient cessé leur tissage de panier et s'étaient tournés vers une autre séance créative : la peinture avec les doigts.

"Où est-il ?" murmura Lupin dans l'oreille de Fleur comme ils continuaient d'avancer dans le couloir. Fleur passa devant, une lueur décidée dans ses yeux. "Où est Serpentard ?"

"Je ne sais pas," répondit-elle fermement. "Personne ne le sait. Il a laissé des instructions comme quoi il ne devait pas être dérangé et personne n'oserait lui désobéir, même s'ils le pouvaient."

"Tu veux dire qu'il ne se sent pas concerné par l'attaque extérieure ?" insista Sirius.

Fleur secoua sa tête. "Non. Quoiqu'ils fassent, ça ne le concerne pas. "

"A mon avis, c'est qu'il est sur le point de faire une dernière offre et de réclamer ses pouvoirs," supposa Lupin, comme ils tournaient à un coin et débouchaient dans une grande pièce circulaire. "Il sait parfaitement bien qu'avec son plein pouvoir, il pourrait aplanir une telle armée avec une pensée... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?"

Sirius s'immobilisa à côté de son ami et regarda intensément. Au lieu d'un toit, cette pièce était ouverte au ciel, sauf là où elle était traversée par quatre chaînes de métal jointes ensembles en son centre. Et du milieu, une cinquième chaîne de laiton, dont chaque maillon était aussi grand qu'une roue de charrette, pendait vers le bas, connectée par une liaison en forme de S à la pierre angulaire de la pièce : un serpent énorme, aussi grand qu'une maison, fait de plaques de cuivre et de verre se chevauchant. Il était enroulé autour d'un grand pilier de marbre, dont l'extrémité ciselée représentait un serpent sortant de sa bouche : une Marque Des Ténèbres sculptée. Sirius pourrait voir par delà les parties transparentes du corps du serpent de métal un système complexe de dents de cuivre et de mécanismes à l'intérieur, tournant dans un rythme régulier. Une vapeur noire sortait de ses narines de cuivre et le feu vacillait derrière ses énormes yeux vides.

Avec un regard déterminé, Fleur marcha à grands jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, très rapidement. Alors qu'elle avançait, le serpent commença à lentement se dérouler. Doucement, sa queue se déplaça, s'étendant vers elle, progressant rapidement sur le plancher. Fleur l'enjamba, remonta sa manche - Sirius vit sur son bras mince, la laiteuse peau pâle souillée par la Marque noire juste au-dessus du coude - et ensuite elle leva son bras et le pointa vers le serpent, son visage tendu par la concentration.

"_Delenda _!" gémit-elle, et une boule de feu vert jaillit de la Marque Des Ténèbres sur son bras pour frapper directement le serpent mécanique et disparaître dans sa gorge.

Sirius la dévisageait, paralysé par la stupéfaction : le feu vert de la Marque de Fleur disparut et elle s'effondra silencieusement sur le plancher. Il lança un regard oblique à Lupin, mais son ami s'était déjà précipité en avant, sautant avec hâte par-dessus la queue enroulée du serpent pour arriver jusqu'à Fleur. Le serpent n'ébaucha aucun mouvement pour l'arrêter. Il souleva la fille inconsciente dans ses bras puis sembla se figer sur place. Sirius pouvait même voir qu'il affichait une expression étonnée. Soudain, la tête du serpent s'inclina et il y eut un bruit sourd à l'intérieur, comme si quelque chose avait éclaté. Une grosse quantité de fumée blanche se déversa de ses joints et des flashs brillants jaillirent de ses yeux. Avec un bruit déchirant, il s'écroula sur lui-même, dispersant des copeaux sur le sol comme autant de confettis éblouissants.

Les yeux de Fleur s'ouvrirent et quand Lupin passa la porte avec Sirius, elle dit d'une voix faible : "Posez-moi à terre, s'il vous plait." Sirius l'aida à se remettre sur pieds (il aurait pu jurer qu'elle avait joliment rougi). Debout, elle considéra la machinerie détruite du dragon. Alors, d'une petite voix apaisée, elle dit : "Ecoutez !".

Ils écoutèrent. Sirius imagina que Lupin, avec son audition extra-sensible, avait probablement entendu ce bruit avant lui.

"Les gardes ont fui," commenta Fleur. "Les murs sont tombés et le château est ouvert à toute attaque."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Est-ce que je peux le voir ? Juste une minute ?" supplia Ginny.

Ben acquiesça. "Si tu veux, mais il n'est pas réveillé ; le Médicomage lui a donné une potion de verveine rouge pour la douleur. Il ne se réveillera pas d'ici un bon moment. Ton frère est hors-course pour la guerre, pour le moment, du moins." Ben lui toucha légèrement l'épaule. "Vas-y ; je t'attends ici."

Ginny acquiesça, écarta le pan de la tente, et entra. L'intérieur était une petite pièce propre et bien éclairée avec des murs de bois sombre, et en son centre se trouvait un lit. Et sur le lit se trouvait Ron.

Elle marcha jusqu'au bord du lit et regarda son frère un moment. Il était allongé sur le dos, la main gauche lourdement bandée et étendue contre son flanc. Elle se mordit la lèvre. À l'instant où ils avaient atterri en dragon à l'entrée du camp, Ron avait glissé de son dos, était tombé sur le sol et s'était immédiatement évanoui à cause de la douleur à son bras. Ginny était restée bouche bée quand elle avait vu l'étendue de la blessure, et avait appelé Ben à grands cris.

Si elle s'était jamais demandée ce qui se passait quand une personne ordinaire touchait une Lame Vivante, elle avait sa réponse désormais. C'était comme si son frère avait serré un charbon brûlant : sa paume et son poignet étaient marqués d'une brûlure ensanglantée de la forme de la poignée de l'épée, et l'empreinte des serpents gravés dans le métal s'était fondue dans sa peau, presque jusqu'à l'os. Il s'était convulsé de douleur jusqu'à ce que le Médicomage lui administre des potions calmantes. Il était maintenant allongé calmement, rougi par le sommeil et la fièvre, ses cheveux roux collés à son front par la transpiration.

Ginny se pencha et l'embrassa rapidement sur la tempe, juste à l'endroit où la marque laissée par Rowena brillait. Puis elle se redressa et sortit de la tente.

Ses yeux étaient brouillés par les larmes, et il lui fallut un moment avant de réaliser que la personne qui l'attendait dehors était non pas Ben, mais Drago. Il était appuyé contre un montant de la tente, l'air vaguement espiègle, comme l'ont parfois les chats quand ils sont mal à l'aise à un endroit mais refusent de bouger. Son visage était tâché de sueur et de saleté et la pâleur de ses yeux gris n'en étaient que plus accentuée. Un petit frisson lui parcourut la colonne au souvenir de s'être assise devant lui sur le dragon, d'avoir senti ses bras autour d'elle et les muscles de son torse contre son dos, ses mains posées par-dessus les siennes sur les rênes.

"Ron va bien," indiqua-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de main. "Si c'est ce que tu te demandais."

"Je me le _demandais_." Les yeux de Drago étaient froids et distants. "Je lui suis redevable. Encore."

"Tu lui as aussi sauvé la vie."

"Ça fait toujours deux contre un."

"Ouais, ouais, et aucun Malefoy ne doit être redevable à un Weasley, honneur familial, blablabla…" dit Ginny avec irritation. "Où est Ben ? Je veux lui parler."

Drago décroisa un bras et tendit un doigt avec élégance et dédain en direction de la tente d'à côté. "Il est allé par là. Il a dit qu'il reviendrait bientôt."

"Bientôt ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, bientôt ?"

Drago haussa un sourcil, chose qu'elle avait toujours souhaité savoir faire. "Plus tard que tout de suite et plus tôt que jamais."

"Merci. Ça m'avance beaucoup."

Le vent se leva et fit tomber une mèche de cheveux dans les yeux de Drago ; il l'écarta d'une main impatiente. "Je voulais aider."

"Peut-être que tu devrais vouloir un peu moins, et essayer d'être un peu plus supportable."

"Ouille !" Drago se redressa, les yeux étincelants. "On est grincheuse, Weasley ? Après notre séance de pelotage la nuit dernière, j'aurais plutôt pensé que tu avais des sentiments pour moi."

"J'ai des sentiments pour toi," avoua fermement Ginny. "Des sentiments de dégoût et de _grande _irritation."

"Alors tu as décidé de mettre le grappin sur Mr. Connard vêtu de cuir moulant ?"

"C'est un pantalon," le corrigea Ginny. "Et Ben n'est pas un connard, c'est l'Héritier de Gryffondor."

"_Harry_ est l'Héritier de Gryffondor !" s'écria Drago. Le vent froid avait coloré ses joues. Soit ça, soit la colère. "Est-ce qu'on a besoin de plus qu'un ? Est-ce qu'ils doivent venir par pack de six?"

"Ce sont les soldats de Ben !" dit Ginny avec passion en montrant le camp autour d'eux. "Je n'aurais rien pu faire de tout ça sans lui."

"Bon, si j'avais su que tu cherchais un homme avec une vraiment grande…"

"Pas besoin d'être vulgaire !"

"... force armée, allais-je dire." Drago sourit, un sourire qui se transforma soudain en réflexion. "Laisse-moi éclaircir les choses. Tu es retournée dans le temps pour aller chercher Mr. Connard et son armée, et tu es revenue ?"

Ginny acquiesça.

"Tu aurais pu passer plusieurs mois dans le passé avec ce type. Devenant plus proche de lui. _Beaucoup _plus proche. Comment pouvons-nous savoir que tu ne l'as pas fait ?"

"Tu ne peux pas," dit sereinement Ginny.

"Et est-ce que tu comptes donner plus d'explications à ce sujet ?"

"Nan."

"Et là tu _essaies _simplement de m'ennuyer."

"Oui. Et à première vue, ça fonctionne."

"Je pensais que tous les Weasley étaient censé être des gens gentils," gémit Drago.

Ginny refoula un nouveau sourire. "Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores à mon sujet."

Drago la regarda longuement. "Apparemment." Ginny eut le sentiment qu'il n'était, après tout, pas vraiment en colère, et qu'il jouait avec elle comme il le faisait souvent. D'habitude, d'ailleurs, il gagnait. Cette fois, elle avait le sentiment qu'ils étaient à égalité. Elle sentit son regard sur elle et réalisa qu'elle frissonnait dans la brise nocturne.

"Tu as froid," observa-t-il, et il ôta le pull noir qu'il portait. L'électricité statique qui en résulta dressa ses cheveux autour de sa tête. Il portait une chemise noire en dessous, dont une manche était déchirée. _Toujours noir, _pensa-t-elle. "Prends-le !" dit-il.

"Je vais vraiment bien, Drago."

"Allez. Tu m'as donné ton pull l'autre fois."

Elle cligna des yeux. Il lui fallut un moment pour se souvenir qu'elle lui avait donné son cardigan pour lui sécher les cheveux au Manoir la semaine dernière. Un peu à contrecœur, elle tendit la main et prit le pull. Elle allait le remercier quand une voix s'éleva derrière eux. "D'après Feroluce, il a passé un bon moment avec vous deux." C'était Ben, les mains dans les poches, l'air amusé. "Vous l'avez laissé cracher du feu."

Ginny se sentit rougir. "Juste une fois."

Ben sourit. "Pas de problème." Ginny remarqua quelque chose qu'elle avait déjà remarqué auparavant, et qui était qu'il semblait éviter de regarder Drago. Quand il l'avait vu pour la première fois, agenouillé auprès de Ron, il avait été plus que surpris, et en avait presque fait tomber la civière qu'il venait d'invoquer. Tout comme Drago, qui avait presque réagi comme lui. Il l'avait d'abord regardé, fixement, et Ginny l'avait presque vu penser, _ce n'est pas Harry_.Pour autant qu'elle pouvait dire, il avait plus répondu aux atours de Gryffondor – cape, épée et fourreau – qu'au Ben qui ressemblait à Harry. Elle avait l'impression que Drago avait une manière de reconnaître Harry qui passait au-delà de son apparence physique. Il aurait probablement reconnu Harry dans le noir.

Elle avait déjà raconté à Ben ce qui s'était passé au sommet de la tour pendant qu'ils attendaient à l'extérieur de la tente du Médicomage ; il entreprenait maintenant de les faire entrer dans le château de Serpentard grâce à son armée. Ils marchèrent en parlant, regagnant les tentes au pied des murs du château, où l'armée était regroupée. Ils virent une masse de silhouettes encapuchonnées dans l'obscurité, ponctuée par des éclats de lumière provenant de baguettes. Un bourdonnement de mécontentement parvint jusqu'à eux, comme un essaim de guêpes.

"Ils n'ont pas l'air très heureux," observa sèchement Drago.

Ben secoua la tête. "Ce n'est pas étonnant," répondit-il, l'air irrité. "Il y a des sortilèges tout autour du château qui empêchent un tel nombre de personnes d'entrer. Nous pouvons essayer d'escalader les murs un par un, mais ce serait se jeter tout droit dans l'armée de créatures des Ténèbres de Serpentard. Vous avez déjà vu des Vélanes en colère ? Je ne veux pas envoyer mes hommes là-dedans tant que je n'y serais pas obligé. Si nous attaquons, nous devons attaquer en nombre, nous devons attaquer…"

"On doit les attaquer vêtus de cuir moulant," l'interrompit Drago.

"Tu voudrais en porter ?" lui demanda Ben sans se laisser démonter.

"Drago, ferme-la !"ordonna Ginny.

"Il n'y a aucun procédé magique pour ôter les sorts ?" demanda Drago.

"Nous avons essayé, bien sûr," répondit Ben. "Je pensais que tu aurais certaines connaissances de tout ça, étant l'Héritier de Serpentard. Et je vois qu'il t'a marqué de la _signa serpens_."

Ben parlait avec légèreté, mais ses yeux sur Drago étaient durs et inquisiteurs.

Drago baissa les yeux vers la Marque des Ténèbres sur son avant-bras, révélée par sa manche déchirée juste en dessous du coude. "Oui," reconnut-il d'un air tendu.

"Ça ne t'effraie pas ?" demanda Ben.

"Je ne suis pas facilement effrayé."

"Tu veux te battre ?" interrogea Ben, l'air incrédule. "Tu veux utiliser cette Lame Vivante pour déchirer les ténèbres ? Sachant qui tu es ?"

Ginny rencontra les yeux de Drago. Elle pouvait voir les étoiles se refléter dans ses yeux, d'un argent clair contre les iris plus sombres. Il semblait déterminé, et il hésita longuement avant de répondre. "Peut-être que je ne sais pas qui est l'ennemi depuis assez longtemps." dit-il lentement. "Peut-être que c'est moi. Je ne sais pas. Mais je sais où sont mes amis. Je veux me battre avec eux. Si tu me laisses combattre, je combattrais à tes côtés. Si tu ne me laisses pas combattre…"

"Alors quoi ?"

"Je combattrai à tes côtés quand même." Drago pointa un doigt en direction du château, énorme et noir contre le ciel sombre. "Il y a là-dedans tout ce qui me dérange dans ma vie. Je veux retrouver ma vie."

Ginny sentit l'irritation grandir en elle, mais elle la réprima. Elle savait que Drago parlait de manière figurative, après tout, sa mère n'était pas dans le château, et elle l'ennuyait certainement. D'ailleurs, c'était assez vrai qu'il était déraisonnable puisque Harry et Hermione étaient concernés, bien plus qu'ils ne l'étaient eux-mêmes. Elle avait été, en fait, surprise par son féroce désir de retourner chercher Ron et s'était par la suite sentie coupable pour cela. Quelle sorte de personne serait-il s'il _n'avait pas _voulu sauver la vie de son frère ? Et quel genre de personne avait-elle pensé qu'il était, et comment pouvait-elle aimer une personne comme ça, et _était-elle _amoureuse de lui ? Tout ceci était très confus. Elle refoula fermement ses pensées et regarda Ben.

"Est-ce qu'il utilisait déjà ces sorts autour du château de ton temps ? Est-ce que tu le sais ?"

Ben secoua la tête. "Les armées ne parvenaient jamais à attaquer Serpentard ; il attaquait toujours en premier. La seule force jamais envoyée contre lui a disparue."

"Et bien, ils y sont arrivés," releva Drago. "Ça leur a seulement pris mille ans."

"Il doit bien y avoir des moyens d'ôter les sorts," insista Ginny. "Si cela demande des pouvoirs de Magid, c'est bon. Drago est un Magid, même s'il ne connaît pas tous les enchantements…"

"Merci pour ton fervent soutien !" sourit Drago.

Ben ignora ces chamailleries. Il regardait le ciel, les pouces accrochés au fourreau à sa ceinture. "De grandes sortes de magie sont en jeu ici," expliqua-t-il, l'air sombre. "D'étranges signes et présages ; il y a d'étranges lumières dans le ciel. Sans parler d'un de mes meilleurs archers qui a été assommé par une ottomane tombée du ciel. Quelque chose approche," dit-il fermement et à peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'une gigantesque cacophonie se fit entendre ; les soldats autour d'eux hurlèrent et s'éloignèrent tandis que les murs autour du château s'effondraient avec un bruit de tonnerre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Harry, à quoi est-ce que tu penses ?"

"Tu sais." Harry leva les yeux vers Hermione et eut un sourire ironique. Ils étaient tout deux un peu essoufflés alors qu'ils montaient ce qui leur semblait être un millier de marches. Les murs de l'escalier étroit devenaient de plus en plus secs alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de l'eau, et étaient couverts de lichen et de mousses multicolores aux reflets gris, verts et mauves. Harry et Hermione étaient toujours mouillés ; Harry aurait voulu utiliser un sortilège séchant sur leurs vêtements, mais Hermione avait balayé l'idée : "Pas de magie tant que l'on sera dans le château." Ils dégoulinaient donc, et pataugeaient à chaque pas. Les vêtements de Harry lui collaient à la peau, le fourreau à sa ceinture semblait peser une tonne, et des mèches trempées lui tombaient dans les yeux. Mais cette gêne n'était rien comparée à l'ennui qui remuait dans son esprit.

"Ron et Drago ?" supposa Hermione. "Je pense que le plus grand danger est qu'ils s'entretuent."

Harry lui jeta un regard de côté. Il pouvait parfaitement dire qu'elle essayait d'avoir l'air joyeuse pour lui. Il savait toujours ce qu'elle pensait quand ça le concernait. Ce qu'elle pensait quand Drago était concerné était un autre problème, évidemment. Elle était alors comme un livre fermé. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment inquiété de ce qu'elle ressentait pour leur ex-ennemi aux cheveux argentés, et il n'était pas sûr de le vouloir. Il savait qu'il l'aimait ; il savait qu'elle l'aimait. Et Drago… Drago était une partie de lui comme l'était sa main droite. Parfois une main douloureuse et pleine d'arthrose, mais toujours une part de lui. Certaines pensées devaient simplement rester cachées.

"Très bien !" La voix d'Hermione l'arracha à ses rêveries. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que quoi ?" répéta Harry en revenant brusquement sur terre.

"Toi. Tu te sens coupable pour quelque chose, Harry Potter. Je te _connais. _Il n'y a rien que tu aurais pu faire, qui plus est. Le sol a disparu sous nos pieds, si tu te souviens bien."

"Je sais. Je ne me sentais pas coupable pour ça."

"Et bien, on dirait que le bus de la culpabilité t'a roulé dessus." Elle le frappa d'un air joueur avec un doigt. "A propos de qui est-ce que tu te sens mal ? Ron, Drago ou les deux ?"

"Les deux," admit Harry, en descendant silencieusement un autre escalier. "Je n'aurais pas dû crier sur Ron : il fait simplement attention à moi. Je peux voir ce que Drago pense d'une certaine façon. Ron ne peut pas. J'ai des raisons pour lui faire confiance. Pas Ron. Je n'aurais pas dû lui faire croire que je ne comprenais pas. Et Drago… et bien, c'est mon ami…"

Hermione sourit. "Ouille. Ça fait mal ?"

"Silence, femme ! J'ai de la chance. J'ai dit que c'était mon ami et, étant donné que c'est Malefoy, c'en est un bon. Et je réalise que je serais vraiment touché s'il venait à mourir."

"Oh, Harry, pour l'amour de dieu. Si tu meurs…" elle frissonna. "_Il _mourra," acheva-t-elle doucement ; si doucement qu'elle n'était pas sûre que Harry l'ait entendue.

Et il semblait que c'était le cas. "Je ne peux pas arrêter de me dire que si j'avais été un meilleur ami pour lui au départ, si je lui avais donné une raison de me faire confiance à propos de tout ça, il ne se serait pas enfui et rien de tout cela ne se serait passé."

Hermione soupira. "Il s'est éloigné de toi, tu sais. De nous tous. C'était son choix."

"Je ne sais pas. Parfois les gens s'éloignent parce qu'ils veulent être tranquille ; parfois ils s'éloignent pour voir si l'on tient assez à eux pour les suivre jusqu'en Enfer. Je pense que j'ai mal agi."

"Ne dis pas ça. Tu es un bon ami, Harry. Le meilleur que l'on puisse avoir."

"Ouais." Harry savait qu'il n'avait pas l'air convaincu. "Peut-être."

Il aurait pu en dire plus, mais ils avaient atteint le sommet de l'escalier. Il s'achevait sur une lourde porte d'acajou recouverte de laiton. La poignée de la porte était sculptée en forme de grenouille. Harry la prit, poussa, et la porte s'ouvrit sans même un grincement.

Il entra et Hermione le suivit, une main sur le Lycanthe autour de son cou. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une large pièce, vide de tout occupant. Le sol était fait de pierres polies, alternant des carrés sombres et clairs comme un échiquier. Le plafond était haut, comme celui de la Grande Salle, et semblait être aussi enchanté pour refléter le ciel. A cet instant, il représentait un vaste champ noir parsemé d'étoiles tels des diamants. De lourdes tapisseries couvraient les murs, décrivant des scènes toutes droit sorties de rêves : dans l'une, un château d'os s'élevait dans une sombre décharge, dans une autre, un char argenté en forme de fleur parcourait le ciel, tiré par des chevaux fougueux qui rappelèrent les chevaux de Beauxbâtons à Harry.

"C'est magnifique !" s'exclama Hermione en regardant autour d'elle. "Et horrible."

Mais Harry regardait quelque chose sur le sol. "Hermione... qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?"

Elle regarda à l'endroit qu'il indiquait. Peint sur le sol dans ce qui ressemblait désagréablement – mais qui n'en était certainement pas – à du sang se trouvait un cercle à l'intérieur duquel reposait une étoile à cinq branches. Entre les sommets de l'étoile se trouvaient divers symboles dessinés : un point, une croix, un carré, un rectangle, et quelque chose qui ressemblait à la lettre "H."

"C'est un Draxagramme," expliqua Hermione, l'air mécontente. "C'est un Cercle Magique. Celui-ci comprend un pentagramme, donc il a quelque chose à voir avec les forces obscures. Les sorciers l'utilisent pour invoquer des créatures magiques, spécialement des puissantes dont tu ne voudrais pas perdre le contrôle. Elles ne peuvent quitter le cercle quand elles apparaissent."

"Et si tu vas dans le cercle ?" demanda Harry, avec une fascination morbide.

Hermione frissonna. "Ne me le demande pas."

Elle se détourna du pentagramme, tout comme Harry. Il la suivit jusqu'à l'estrade dressée au centre de la pièce, qui constituait le seul ameublement de la pièce, en estimant qu'une telle collection d'objets pouvait être considérée comme un ameublement.

Au centre de la pièce se trouvaient quatre fins piliers dorés, alignés sur une même ligne. Harry ne pouvait imaginer à quoi ils pouvaient servir. Ils ressemblaient aux supports d'une tente massive, tous séparés d'environ deux mètres. A quelques pas des piliers se tenait une sphère de cristal, posée sur une spirale verte translucide de la forme d'un serpent. Au centre de la sphère brûlait une flamme animée d'une vie si étrange que Harry la fixa avec une horrible fascination. C'était une chose qu'il sentait être vivante, même si elle ne pouvait l'être. La flamme au cœur du globe clair jetait de violentes ombres sur les murs, les tapisseries et le sol de pierres nu.

"C'est ça," dit Hermione, à côté de lui, d'une voix douce. "L'Orbe."

Il s'avança et posa la main dessus. Quelque chose en elle était horriblement fascinant. Il ressentit un étrange besoin de la toucher. Hermione arriva à côté de lui et posa sa propre main sur l'Orbe. Il était extrêmement conscient de sa présence à ses côtés, sa manche mouillée contre son bras nu, ses longues boucles caressant sa gorge. Il se tourna et la regarda, la ligne de son profil pâle et sérieuse dans la lumière de l'Orbe. Ses joues étaient rosies par l'excitation ; elle avait cette expression qu'elle arborait quand elle résolvait un difficile problème d'Arithmancie.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda-t-il, la voix légèrement rauque à cause de l'humidité et peut-être de quelque chose d'autre.

"Je pense que nous devrions essayer de l'ouvrir. Je veux dire, je suis l'Héritière de Serdaigle, tu as du sang de Gryffondor et Serpentard… il manque simplement Ginny, mais peut-être que si on peut l'ouvrir ne serait-ce qu'un peu, ce serait déjà mieux que rien. Et il n'y a rien qui dit que l'on doit la toucher en même temps."

Harry acquiesça et plaça sa main par-dessus la sienne à la surface de l'Orbe. "_Alohomora !_" dirent-ils, sa voix douce presque noyée dans la sienne.

Il y eut un éclair de lumière provenant de l'intérieur de l'Orbe : un puissant éclair de lumière rouge, suivit par une pulsation d'un bleu profond. Quelque chose se tendit presque douloureusement en lui, il attendit…

Rien ne se passa.

Hermione semblait déçue. "Ça n'a pas marché," constata-t-elle en enlevant sa main de l'Orbe, mais en gardant ses doigts enlacés dans ceux de Harry.

Il se tourna et la regarda. Ses cheveux mouillés se courbaient en de lourdes boucles autour de son visage, frisant aux extrémités, et sa robe humide suivait les courbes de son corps. L'Orbe projetait des éclats de lumières rouges sur sa robe, sa peau ; on aurait dit qu'elle avait été éclaboussée de sang, et il sentit son esprit se souvenir de quelque chose, bien que le souvenir qui lui venait n'était rien qu'il avait vécu. Il vit la même pièce que celle où il se trouvait, et une femme dans une robe bleue tâchée de sang tenait un homme aux cheveux noirs sur ses cuisses, pleurant d'une manière déchirante.

C'était Hermione qu'il entendait pleurer, mais ce n'était cependant pas Hermione du tout. Son visage familier était brouillé de toute reconnaissance alors qu'il s'adossait à un des piliers d'or, se sentant soudain très faible. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il ressentit la sensation de l'acier traversant son torse, cette fois enfoncée par-derrière, avant que son meurtrier le retourne, l'allonge sur le sol, s'accroupisse à ses côtés et lui sourit même alors qu'il se penchait et embrassait le sang coulant de sa bouche. _Cousin. Meilleur ami. Ennemi. Meurtrier._

"Harry ?" La voix d'Hermione lui parvint de très loin. Il s'appuya contre le mur, perdu dans le voile sombre du souvenir, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente ses mains sur sa taille, ôtant le fourreau qui tomba par terre, et le brouillard quitta ses yeux comme si le vent les en avait chassé. Il s'entendit respirer profondément, haletant, et il leva les yeux.

Le visage d'Hermione devint peu à peu plus clair. Elle semblait très anxieuse. "Harry ?"

"Je vais bien." Il s'écarta du mur, sentant sa chemise collée à son dos par la transpiration et l'eau. "J'étais juste..."

"C'est la Clé," affirma Hermione, l'anxiété dans ses yeux se transformant en sympathie. "Ça te fait… te souvenir de choses." A son regard anxieux, elle se hâta de le rassurer. "Pas tout le temps. Dans des rêves, et dans certaines situations."

"Quel genre de situations ?" demanda Harry, bien qu'il ait l'impression de savoir. Il regarda la pièce, puis revint à Hermione. "Je pense que Godric est mort ici." dit-il.

Elle acquiesça sans parler, et l'attira à elle. Elle posa les mains sur ses épaules, levant le visage vers lui. "Je sais. Je le sens. Quelque chose d'affreux s'est passé ici ; quelque chose de bouleversant."

Il ne dit rien. Il y avait une féroce douleur en lui, faite de restes de cauchemars, des effets secondaires de tant de stress et de tourments, de la peur constante pour sa propre vie et pour celles des gens qu'il aimait. Il baissa les yeux vers elle, presque aveuglément, et vit son visage, très pâle dans la lumière de l'Orbe. "Harry !" Ses yeux cherchèrent les siens. "Je t'aime, tu le sais." dit-elle doucement. "Je t'aimerai toujours."

Il acquiesça, le nœud d'émotions dans sa poitrine se resserrant alors qu'il la regardait, les yeux sombres et sérieux, bordés de cils perlés d'eau. Il se rappela la première fois qu'il l'avait embrassé, tous deux trempés par la pluie, et une pointe d'envie et de douleur frappa son cœur. Sans réfléchir, il se pencha et l'embrassa, comme il n'en avait pas été capable depuis des jours, même des semaines : avec force et fierté, comme affamé de quelque chose dont il n'avait pas vraiment réalisé le manque.

Elle répondit immédiatement, ses mains se croisant dans son dos, ses lèvres s'ouvrant sous les siennes. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, le dos contre le pilier, et pressa son corps contre lui, la tête rejetée en arrière, murmurant contre sa bouche, répétant son nom, _Harry, Harry, Harry_.Ses yeux étaient fermés, et elle pouvait sentir les battements de son coeur dans sa gorge, martelant alors qu'il la touchait, ses mains trouvant leur chemin à travers les vêtements humides comme si elles écartaient des feuilles humides. Il sentit son corps trembler alors qu'il la touchait et sa bouche sur la sienne trembla et il vit une autre pièce et un autre homme, avec des cheveux indomptables et habillé de rouge, et une femme en bleu, et la lumière de bougies tremblotantes et, derrière eux, une porte ouverte, et un autre homme entra, et celui-ci était habillé de noir et d'argent...

Hermione haleta.

Réalisant que le deuxième homme était bien réel, Harry ramassa brusquement son épée et se plaça devant son amie. Mais c'était trop tard. Salazar Serpentard se tenait devant l'Orbe brillante, et sa main serrait quelque chose d'argenté et de léger, que Harry reconnut avec un tel choc qu'il en tomba presque.

La cape d'invisibilité de James Potter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le château était un vrai chaos ; Sirius n'avait jamais vu quoi que ce soit de tel. Il avait insisté pour que Lupin emmène la faible Fleur dans l'antre des loups-garous, afin qu'elle soit en sécurité. Lupin avait autorisé Sirius à lui emprunter sa baguette en bois de Paw paw _(9)_ et contenant un crin de queue de licorne et le parrain de Harry rasait précautionneusement les murs, carte en main, essayant de s'orienter pour rester le plus près possible des points marqués _Virginia Weasley, Benjamin Gryffondor, _et _Drago Malefoy._

Hurlant plus bas dans le couloir se trouvaient des créatures de tous horizons en plein combat mortel avec des régiments de sorciers. Un troll haut de dix pieds leva sa hache au-dessus d'une sorcière habillée d'or de Poufsouffle ; une Vélane cria et se jeta sur une sorcière en tenue rouge de Gyrffondor, qui la tua rapidement à l'aide d'un sort de _Combustis_.Un sorcier portant une robe bleu de Serdaigle se battait en haut de la cage d'escalier avec Raven, la banshee, qui brandissait une pique géante. Partout des Oggrings étaient tués sous leurs différentes formes, et d'horribles choses noires volantes regardaient la scène avec des yeux féroces, mordant tout ce qui bougeait. _Et où était Serpentard ? _Il devait être quelque part plus haut dans le château, puisqu'il n'apparaissait pas sur la Carte abrégée. Cela rendait Sirius encore plus nerveux. Qu'est-ce qu'il préparait ?

Ses pensées furent interrompues alors qu'il passait une double porte ; elles s'ouvrirent, et une vingtaine de squelettes en armures de bronze et armés de lourdes haches en sortirent. Des Guerriers-squelettes. Ils jacassèrent et cliquetèrent sur le sol. Sirius recula contre le mur, mais l'un d'eux (le capitaine, probablement, puisqu'il portait une plume écarlate au sommet de son casque) se retourna et regarda Sirius de ses sombres yeux rouges. Avec un sifflement, il chargea Sirius, qui sortit sa baguette et hurla une rapide succession de sorts, qui rebondirent sur l'armure de la créature. Sirius dut se baisser pour ne pas recevoir un _Impedimenta_.Il entendit le sifflement de la hache du Guerrier-squelette fendre l'air au-dessus de sa tête ; il se baissa, sachant que c'était inutile, et…

Une main attrapa le dos de sa robe et le tira en arrière alors qu'une épée fendait l'air, laissant une traînée de flammes dans son sillage. Elle toucha le Guerrier-squelette à l'épaule, et il s'embrasa dans une explosion de flammes. Silencieusement, les autres squelettes reculèrent, puis se détournèrent et s'enfuirent dans le hall. Sirius vit les pierres rouges dans la poignée de l'épée alors qu'elle se retirait, et il pensa, avec un mélange de choc et de soulagement, _Harry?_

Il se retourna et vit, le regardant en retour avec une expression d'inquiétude, James Potter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ginny saisit le bras de Drago si fort qu'il en grimaça. "_Sirius !"_ s'écria-t-elle, et elle pointa quelque chose du doigt.

Drago regarda dans la direction indiquée et vit Sirius, appuyé contre un mur plus loin dans le couloir et, debout devant lui, Ben. A leurs pieds se trouvait une pile d'os de Guerrier-squelette. Drago venait d'en tuer plusieurs lui-même, et Ginny en avait tué un en shootant dedans d'une manière impressionnante. Sirius était blanc comme de la craie ; Drago ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il ne pouvait sûrement pas être si mal à cause du Guerrier-squelette ; il était Auror, après tout. Puis il comprit. _Ben_.Sans protester, il laissa Ginny prendre sa main et ils coururent ensemble jusqu'à Sirius.

Ginny attrapa le bras du parrain de Harry. "Sirius," haleta-t-elle, "c'est Ben… Benjamin Gryffondor. _L'ancêtre _de Harry."

Ben, en abaissant son épée, avait tendu une main à Sirius et semblait extrêmement confus. "Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?"

La couleur revint lentement au visage de Sirius. Drago le regarda, et ressentit de l'empathie. Jusqu'à maintenant, ça ne l'avait jamais effleuré qu'un homme d'une trentaine d'années aux yeux noirs et sans cicatrice ressemblant à Harry ressemblait à James au moment de sa mort. Et derrière la compréhension naissant dans les yeux de Sirius, il y avait autre chose. De la déception.

Péniblement, Sirius tendit sa propre main. "Rien. Je pensais que tu étais quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis Sirius Black."

Une autre horrible créature volante les frôla. Drago la tua à l'aide de son épée, projetant du sang vert sur Ben, qui le fixait.

"Nous pouvons continuer à rester là à échanger d'inutiles politesses et par conséquent se faire tuer, ou nous pouvons aller chercher l'Orbe," déclara Drago. "Une suggestion ?"

Ginny tendit un doigt. "A l'étage," indiqua-t-elle brièvement en triturant le Retourneur à son poignet.

Ils montèrent l'escalier en se baissant. La bataille faisait rage autour d'eux, mais quelque chose (probablement le fait qu'ils étaient avec l'Héritier de Serpentard) éloignait le pire d'eux. Ils coururent dans l'escalier de marbre en spirale, Drago à leur tête, tournèrent dans plusieurs couloirs, et se retrouvèrent devant de hautes portes sculptées en malachite. Les gravures décrivaient des scènes de bataille et des procès.

Légèrement à bout de souffle, Drago désigna la porte. "L'Orbe est ici."

"Et peut-être Serpentard et des douzaines de sous-fifres," souligna Ben en triturant la poignée de son épée.

Drago regarda Ben, puis Sirius, puis, avec un léger haussement d'épaules, tendit la main, prit la poignée de la porte, et l'ouvrit.

Ils regardèrent tous dans l'espace offert par la porte. Ils virent une vaste pièce vide, au centre de laquelle se trouvait l'Orbe couleur de jade sur son piédestal en serpentine. Il n'y avait aucun signe d'autres aménagement, à part une série d'étranges marques sur le sol.

"Je vais entrer et la prendre," décida Drago en tirant son épée et en regardant Sirius. "Vous, faites le guet et assurez-vous que personne ne vienne."

"Je viens avec toi," déclara Ginny. Elle secoua la tête à l'air revêche de Drago.

"Peut-être que l'on peut l'ouvrir. Je suis Poufsouffle, et tu as du sang de Serpentard et Gryffondor. Si ça ne marche pas, nous prendrons l'Orbe à la place, mais on peut toujours essayer. De toute manière, c'est plus prudent ici qu'à l'extérieur." Elle lui fit un demi-sourire plutôt mignon.

Sirius avait sorti sa baguette et une expression déterminée animait son visage. "Vous deux, allez-y ! Nous retiendrons quoi que ce soit qui pourrait vous suivre."

Drago lui fit un signe de tête, ainsi qu'à Ben, qui regardait le sombre couloir, son épée brillant dans la semi clarté. Puis il prit la main de Ginny, et passa les portes de malachite ouvertes. Ils entrèrent dans la vaste pièce circulaire et, alors qu'ils le faisaient, Drago entendit distinctement les portes de malachite se refermer et se verrouiller avec un bruit sec.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione savait de quoi étaient fait les piliers dorés, désormais. Elle se tenait le dos contre l'un d'eux, poignets et chevilles étroitement liés par de fines cordes. Harry, à côté d'elle, était attaché de la même façon, sauf que sa main droite était également enserrée dans une menotte d'adamantine. Tous deux avaient été trop surpris pour réagir quand Serpentard s'était révélé à eux, et avaient perdu de précieuses secondes à se remettre du choc. Harry avait placé Hermione derrière lui et par conséquent n'avait pas vu Serpentard lui jeter un _Stupéfix_. Il s'était effondré devant elle, et elle était allé chercher son Lycanthe, mais c'était trop tard : Serpentard lui avait jeté un _Impedimenta_ avec tant de force qu'elle s'était cogné au sol. Elle avait perdu connaissance un moment et, quand elle avait repris ses esprits, pas plus de quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'était retrouvée attachée magiquement à un pilier, Harry à côté d'elle.

Elle pouvait simplement apercevoir Harry par-dessus l'épaule de Serpentard. Il semblait toujours abasourdi par le _Stupéfix_, et il y avait une ecchymose sur sa joue à l'endroit où le sort l'avait frappé. Son cœur lui fit mal en le regardant. Comme s'il n'avait pas traversé assez d'épreuves comme ça, il fallait qu'ils en traversent encore ensemble. Mais pourquoi Harry, pourquoi toujours Harry ?

Puis Serpentard bougea, lui cachant la vue. "Je suis désolée d'avoir interrompu ce tendre moment que vous passiez," dit-il en la regardant de ses yeux noirs de lézard. "Me croiras-tu si je te disais que j'avais déjà interrompu ma Rowena et mon mécréant de cousin Godric dans cette même pièce, dans la même... situation ?" Il pencha la tête, ses yeux parcourant son visage et son corps. Elle voulut bouger, mais les cordes l'en empêchèrent. "J'imagine que tu le croirais, n'est-ce pas ?" murmura-t-il. "Une trahison comme celle-là laisse des traces même après mille ans. Et tu sembles avoir la même propension répugnante qu'elle. Quelle malchance, une jolie chose comme toi. Et j'avais presque prévu de te laisser vivre. Quelle déception."

Hermione ferma les yeux et détourna le visage. Son coeur battait fort dans sa poitrine, empli de tant de dégoût qu'elle aurait pu en exploser. Sa seule consolation était que sans Ginny et Drago, il ne pourrait ouvrir l'Orbe. Elle espéra qu'ils étaient loin, très loin d'ici.

"Que vois-tu quand tu fermes les yeux ?" murmura-t-il en posant ses longs doigts froids sur sa joue. "Tu te souviens, n'est-ce pas ? Comment c'était, avec nous. Les pièces de ce château, quand nous étions ensemble…"

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent. "Je ne me souviens de rien." cracha-t-elle. "Vous êtes écœurant. Ne me touchez pas."

"_Je _suis écœurant ?" grogna-t-il, et ses lèvres se retroussèrent sur ses dents pointues. Son estomac se retourna. Il s'éloigna, ôtant sa main de son visage. "Toi. Je pensais que tu étais comme _elle_.Je t'ai vu à travers ses yeux et j'ai vu qu'il t'aimait comme je l'aimais elle. Alors je t'ai prise. J'aurais pu faire de toi ma Source. Mais des années à se reproduire avec des Moldus ont corrompu la pureté de son sang. Tu n'es pas comme ma Rowena. Tu t'es tenue à côté de mon Héritier dans l'escalier et j'ai vu comme l'épée t'as brûlée, et j'ai compris. Tu n'es rien. Une fille ordinaire, _née de Moldus, _d'après mes serviteurs. Tu ne mérites pas d'être ma Source. Tu ne mérites pas de porter son visage, d'avoir son sang dans tes veines. Tu n'es rien !"

Hermione le regarda avec un profond dégoût. "Elle ne vous aimait pas," siffla-t-elle. "J'ai ses souvenirs, et je le _sais_.Tout ce qu'elle a jamais voulu de vous était quelque chose à posséder et à contrôler. Elle a compris cela, et elle ne vous aimait pas. Elle aimait Godric. Tout ce que vous étiez pour elle était quelque chose de maléfique, quelque chose de…"

Il la frappa. Son poing heurta sa mâchoire et ses dents rencontrèrent ses lèvres dans une explosion de douleur. Elle haleta et, à travers le voile de douleur qui lui obscurcissait la vue, elle aperçut Harry se jeter en avant, les cordes le retenant au pilier tendues au maximum, mais ce n'était pas assez pour qu'il puisse atteindre Serpentard.

Serpentard se retourna et le regarda. Et il sourit. Un sourire aussi terrible qu'on peut l'imaginer. "Petit Héritier de Gryffondor. Tu lui ressembles tellement, mais il n'était pas aussi maigrichon que toi, ou aussi fragile. Mais comme toi, je pense, la plus fragile partie de Godric était son cœur. Tu n'aurais jamais pensé cela en le regardant, mais c'était le cas. Maintenant… _regarde_-moi !" Il sourit, et Hermione entendit avec horreur le plaisir sadique dans sa voix. Ça lui rappelait étrangement la voix de Drago, qui sonnait de la même manière il y a des années quand son seul but dans la vie était de blesser Harry aussi souvent que possible. Elle se tendit, sentant instinctivement que Serpentard allait utiliser à travers elle le moyen le plus direct pour blesser Harry. Mais il ne le fit pas.

Il leva la Cape d'Invisibilité qu'il portait autour de son poignet droit et sortit un couteau à longue lame d'une poche de sa robe. Il regarda Harry. Et il plongea la lame dans la Cape, la déchirant. Le couteau la traversa avec le bruit de vêtement que l'on déchire, qui ressemblait à un hurlement. Hermione haleta, mais il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire ; en quelques secondes la Cape – qui avait été celle de James Potter, qui avait accompagné Harry, Hermione et Ron dans tant d'aventures, qui leur avait sauvé la vie, qui était la seule chose que Harry possédait de son père – était en morceaux au pied de Serpentard.

Et Harry ne bougea pas, ni ne parla. Il inclina la tête, comme s'il était incapable de regarder, mais elle vit ses épaules trembler. Et c'était insupportable, la pire douleur dans le monde, que de voir Harry souffrir et de le voir vaincu. Elle voulait hurler de rage et de désespoir, et si elle avait pu se libérer, elle était sûre qu'elle aurait tué Serpentard à mains nues. Il n'y avait aucun son dans la pièce, excepté la respiration irrégulière de Harry, le tintement de sa propre rage à ses oreilles et le son de la porte s'ouvrant.

La _porte !_ Hermione lutta contre les cordes qui la maintenaient et vit avec horreur et surprise la double porte s'ouvrir comme ils l'avaient ouverte avec Harry, et Drago et Ginny entrèrent dans la pièce.

Drago entra le premier, Ginny juste après lui. Il tenait son épée dans une main, et Ginny avait sa baguette sortie et prête. Leurs yeux parcoururent la pièce, traversant les murs, le pentagramme au sol, l'Orbe, Harry, Hermione et Serpentard… _et avancèrent comme s'ils ne voyaient rien de tout ça. _

Une exclamation incontrôlable franchit les lèvres d'Hermione. "_Drago _!" cria-t-elle. "Ginny !"

Ni Drago ni Ginny ne réagirent, comme s'ils n'avaient rien entendu du tout. Le regard d'Hermione alla sur Harry, et son cœur manqua un battement à la vue de son expression. Il regardait fixement Drago avec une expression de choc, comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire ce qui se passait. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il essayait de lui parler comme ils le faisaient souvent, d'esprit à esprit, et que ça ne donnait… rien.

Serpentard, pendant ce temps, riait. Et ne prêtait aucune attention au bruit qu'il faisait. "Ils ne peuvent vous entendre. Ils ne peuvent vous voir. Ils sont derrière un charme d'_Obfuscatus_ ; simple, mais efficace. Regardez."

Hermione regarda, incapable de détourner les yeux. Elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas entendre ce que disaient Drago et Ginny. Ginny s'était arrêtée et parlait sérieusement à Drago, une main sur son torse, le regardant avec des yeux noirs et sérieux. Elle portait un pantalon plutôt archaïque et un pull noir trop grand qui était probablement celui de Drago ; il soulignait sa taille délicate. Hermione pouvait voir la chaîne dorée du Retourneur de Temps à son poignet. Et Drago : mince dans ses vêtements noirs, avec une manche de sa chemise déchirée; elle pouvait voir la tâche sombre que faisait la Marque des Ténèbres sur son avant-bras. Il leva une main et repoussa des mèches de son front en regardant la pièce, et elle le supplia silencieusement, _vois-moi, vois-moi_.Mais il le ne fit pas. Il haussa finalement les épaules, et il tendit une main qu'il posa à la surface de l'Orbe.

"Non," murmura Hermione, puis plus fort : "Non, NON !"

Mais ils ne pouvaient l'entendre. Elle vit Ginny parler, et un éclair de lumière surgit du centre de l'Orbe, d'une couleur dorée, suivit par une impulsion d'un vert profond. Drago recula, les yeux écarquillés, puis il attrapa Ginny et la poussa alors que l'Orbe commençait à trembler. A l'intérieur du globe, la flamme animée étincelait. Hermione entendit sa propre respiration douloureuse dans le silence. La flamme trembla encore. Puis, brusquement, elle sortit. Il y eut un bruit sec, et le cristal de l'Orbe se fissura et tomba en morceaux comme une coquille d'œuf. Une volute de fumée verdâtre s'éleva des éclats restants, et flotta dans l'air, où elle oscilla un instant. Puis, telle une flèche lancée à pleine puissance, elle plongea sur Serpentard et s'enfonça dans son torse.

Serpentard hurla, comme s'il avait été transpercé par une dague, et se cambra alors que la fumée verte entrait en lui. Son corps tout entier sembla briller d'un halo émeraude pendant un moment. Puis le halo disparut.

Il se redressa et commença à sourire.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?" Hermione entendit vaguement la voix de Drago, comme si elle venait de très très loin. Il semblait abasourdi. Elle ne pouvait l'en blâmer. "Comment est-ce que… ?"

Ginny sembla sur le point de lui répondre, relevant la tête… puis elle haleta, et regarda Hermione et Harry. Hermione mit une fraction de seconde à réaliser que Ginny pouvait désormais les voir, quand Serpentard leva une main. Il la pointa vers Ginny, et prononça tendrement : "_Wingardium everriculum !"_ et Ginny cria alors que ses pieds quittaient le sol et qu'elle volait à travers la pièce à la vitesse de la lumière, frappant de plein fouet le pilier à côté de celui de Harry. Les mêmes cordes apparurent et l'entourèrent, lui liant bras et jambes, la ligotant étroitement.

Drago regarda autour de lui. "Ginny… ?"

Il s'arrêta, et regarda. Il était évident qu'il pouvait désormais les voir clairement. Ses yeux allèrent de Harry à Hermione, et pour finir à Serpentard, où ils se figèrent avec répugnance… et peur. Hermione avait rarement vu Drago effrayé. Furieux, oui, plaintif parfois, souvent odieux ; mais il était rarement effrayé.

Il avait l'air effrayé désormais.

C'était peut-être que Serpentard semblait différent maintenant ; c'était comme s'il avait grandi de plusieurs pieds. Il irradiait de pouvoir, un sombre et chatoyant pouvoir. Elle avait pensé au Terrier, quand il se nourrissait de la magie de Fleur, qu'il avait semblé plus puissant que ce dont elle se souvenait, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ça. Une sombre lumière animait ses yeux, et un halo d'intense énergie pulsatile semblait l'entourer. Il se tenait là, grand, sûr de lui et terrifiant, et ses yeux étaient noirs comme des puits dans son visage blanc comme l'arsenic. Il tendit une main vers Drago. "Viens. Donne-moi cette épée."

Drago secoua la tête, mais ce fut Ginny qui répondit. "Non."

Serpentard leva une main et la posa à la base de la gorge de Harry, la faisant gentiment glisser jusqu'à reposer sur son cœur. Harry frissonna, mais ne dit rien. Hermione regardait la scène avec une telle horreur qu'elle en sortait presque de son corps. Aux expressions de Drago et Ginny, ils devaient ressentir à peu près la même chose. "Fais ce que je te dis !" ordonna-t-il.

"Vous n'allez pas tuer Harry," lança finalement Ginny d'une voix tremblante. "Vous avez besoin de lui."

"Je n'ai pas besoin du tout de lui," rétorqua Serpentard, la voix très calme. Il se pencha pour ramasser le fourreau de Harry, et en sortit l'épée brisée. Harry et Drago le regardèrent – ensemble d'un seul bloc – mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de réfléchir à pourquoi ou comment avant que Serpentard ne brandissent le tronçon vers Harry. "Je peux commencer par lui trancher les doigts, un à un. Je m'assurerais qu'il ne saigne pas trop, pour le moment du moins." Puis il sourit et jeta l'arme au sol. "Ou pas. Je n'ai pas besoin de méthodes Moldues pour le faire crier." Il tourna la tête et regarda Harry. "Tu as déjà ressenti la douleur du _Doloris_. Mais jamais avec une puissance telle que celle que je possède désormais."

"Non !" cria Hermione, et elle se jeta si fort en avant que ses liens lui entaillèrent les poignets jusqu'au sang. Elle ne regardait pas Harry, ne pouvant le voir dans le dos de Serpentard, regardant à la place Drago, qui était pâle comme la mort, bien que ses yeux soient pratiquement noirs. Il leva l'épée dans sa main, et la jeta avec force par terre. Elle frappa le sol avec un bruit métallique. Puis il posa son pied dessus, et la poussa jusqu'à Serpentard.

Elle glissa sur le sol de pierre en projetant des étincelles.

Les yeux de Drago étaient noirs de haine. "Prenez-la, alors !" cracha-t-il.

"Tu ne la méritais pas," dit Serpentard et, ôtant sa main de la gorge de Harry, il se retourna et tendit la main. L'épée y bondit et il lui sourit amoureusement. Puis il se tourna vers Drago, et tendit sa main gauche. "Viens !" ordonna-t-il, et Drago obéit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Drago sentit ses pieds bouger contre sa volonté, le portant en avant comme un fétu de paille pris dans un tourbillon. Il lutta, mordant ses lèvres, goûtant le sang sur sa langue, mais c'était inutile. L'orbe s'était ouverte et, par conséquent, Serpentard avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs, et avec eux, le pouvoir de s'affranchir de son pacte avec l'enfer. Drago se sentit attiré vers l'avant, puis il trébucha et tomba à genoux devant le Seigneur des Serpents.

Il leva les yeux. Harry, Hermione et Ginny le dévisageaient de leurs prisons de cordes. Ginny avait l'air désespérément furieuse, Hermione désespérée et paniquée et le visage de Harry était blanc de toute expression, posé et impossible à décrypter. Drago vit qu'il luttait, avec un effort aussi peu visible que possible, pour libérer sa main gauche des liens qui l'attachaient. Drago ne pouvait imaginer pourquoi il se donnait cette peine : la main gauche de Harry était inefficace quand il s'agissait de faire de la magie, tout comme sa main droite l'était pour lui. Mais il sentit Harry tendre son esprit vers lui, et sa voix murmurer tout doucement dans l'esprit de Drago : _distrais-le_.

Les yeux de Drago revinrent sur Serpentard qui dévisageait Drago avec l'étincelle d'un appétit furieux. "Nous sommes arrivé à une fin," déclara-t-il, la voix basse, égale et résignée. "A la fin de toute chose, je les rencontre à nouveau et toi, qui fut créé pour moi. J'ai planifié ta création, il y a mille ans." Il tendit la main en un geste qui aurait presque pu être tendre, passa sa main sous le menton de Drago et le releva. Ses yeux analysaient le visage du garçon et, d'une certaine manière, Drago savait ce qu'il voyait : des traits réguliers de la joue au menton et à la mâchoire, de longs yeux gris argenté légèrement inclinés sur les extrémités, les cheveux platines, trop fins pour s'emmêler ; et que Serpentard reconnaissait tout cela comme il reconnaîtrait un dessin réalisé mille ans plus tôt. Il n'y avait pas d'amour dans ce regard, pas plus que de haine, mais quelque chose de plus froid et plus éloigné encore que cela. Son pouce courut sous le menton de Drago jusqu'à sa clavicule, et il fallut à Drago toute sa force de contrôle sur lui-même pour ne pas s'écarter, retenant la nausée. Il conserva son regard figé au-dessus de l'épaule de Serpentard, fixé, de fait, sur Harry, qui avait réussi à libérer sa main d'une boucle de corde, et travaillait à libérer la seconde.

"Un maître artisan t'a fait," raconta Serpentard, et sa voix était contrôlée. "Ou du moins, je l'ai cru. Mais tu as des défauts, tu es cassé quelque part, à l'intérieur. Ton sang est corrompu. Je le vois comme quelque chose qui va croître avec le temps. Je ne crois pas que tu puisses être réparé." Il pencha la tête de côté. "Dis-moi !" demanda-t-il.

Drago entendit sa propre voix, sèche et effritée, comme si elle venait du lointain : "Vous dire quoi ?"

"Ce que tu vois en eux. Ces trois-là, que tu aimes, chacun de manière différente. J'ai aimé une fois, comme toi, trois comme eux. Et puis ils m'écartèrent, comme on écarte ses jeux d'enfants. Mais tu ne les abandonneras pas. Que peuvent-ils t'offrir que moi, qui peut tout t'offrir, n'ai-je pas ?"

Drago ferma les yeux. En impression sur ses paupières, il les vit. Ginny, à l'esprit si brillant, Hermione, qu'il avait aimée, et Harry, qu'il connaissait mieux que lui-même.

_Que te donnent-ils que je ne puisse t'offrir?_

Il leva le menton et dévisagea Serpentard.

"L'espoir."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

L'inspiration soudaine et rapide de Serpentard masqua le soupir de soulagement de Harry et le bruit de la corde tombant sur le sol alors qu'il libérait sa main gauche. Sa main droite resta attachée à l'anneau derrière lui, le filin coupant sa chair. Mais il avait une main libre. Lentement, il leva la main à sa bouche, et cracha ce qu'il y avait caché depuis qu'il avait été attaché près d'Hermione. Le petit orbe blanc brillant.

Ce fut un effort insoutenable que de ne pas parler, et un effort encore plus terrible de ne pas crier de fureur quand Serpentard avait frappé Hermione. Il tremblait encore du contrecoup des efforts terribles qu'il avait dû faire pour ne pas réagir. Il referma sa main sur le petit orbe, et dévisagea la scène face à lui. Serpentard debout devant Drago, son visage devenu celui de la rage à peine contrôlée, et Drago, agenouillé sur le sol. Même à genoux, il n'y avait rien de soumis dans son attitude. Il rappelait à Harry un animal féroce qui serrait les dents tout en montrant ses crocs au Seigneur des Serpents. Harry avait à peine entendu le dernier mot prononcé par Drago. « _L'Espoir, _»pensa-t-il reconnaître.

"Lève-toi !" aboya Serpentard et Drago se remit sur pieds, si lentement que le mouvement débordait d'insolence. Debout, il était aussi grand que Serpentard, et pourtant semblait beaucoup plus petit que lui, peut-être parce qu'il était plus mince, peut-être à cause de l'aura d'intense pouvoir qui semblait entourer Serpentard comme un manteau d'Adamantine. "Toi, mon jeune Héritier, tu as été une pierre dans ma chaussure, une aiguille piquant mes doigts. Une irritation. Tu n'as rien fait de ce que j'attendais de toi. Mais maintenant, tu feras exactement ce que je dirai, et tu verras à quel point ta pitoyable rébellion est faible."

"Va vers l'Héritier de Gryffondor. Coupe ses liens et libère-le."

Harry vit les yeux de Drago s'ouvrir grands sous la surprise, de même que ses lèvres.

Serpentard ordonna : "Amène-le au centre du pentagramme, et laisse-le là. Les démons sauront alors qu'il est l'offrande." La bouche de Drago se transforma en une ligne pincée sous le choc, vide de tout son sang, et Serpentard commença à sourire. "Puis reviens, et tue les deux autres. Après cela, je pourrai peut-être te laisser en vie."

Drago ne bougea pas. Il restait là où il était, sa tête baissée et ses cheveux argent couvrant son visage, cachant son expression. Serpentard tendit la main et pointa avec paresse un doigt vers son Héritier. Harry vit l'air entre eux trembler, comme s'il avait été déplacé, et Drago s'élança un peu vers l'avant, perdant pied. Ce fut la seconde chose absente de toute grâce qu'il vit Drago faire. Il tomba presque, mais le Seigneur des Serpents l'attrapa, et le soutint péniblement par les bras. "Je vais maintenant t'envoyer ailleurs," annonça-t-il d'un sifflement murmuré dans les oreilles de Drago. "Une petite punition que j'ai créée pour mes adversaires, il y a un millénaire quand je pouvais encore incliner le temps selon mes caprices. Tu resteras prisonnier de ton propre esprit, Drago Malefoy, alors que ton corps restera à mon service. _Mementorius _!" cria Serpentard, et un pulsar de lumière verte éclata entre Drago et lui comme un feu d'artifice vert. Puis le Seigneur des Serpents libéra son Héritier et le laissa debout, clignant des yeux et ayant l'air déséquilibré, au centre de la pièce.

Il fallut un moment pour que Drago retrouve l'équilibre. Il bougea alors, avançant lentement vers Harry à travers la pièce, et quand il l'atteignit, il resta face à lui et leva la tête, Harry vit alors, son cœur se serrant, le regard vide qu'il soutint. Il tendit son esprit, mais c'était comme essayer de passer son poing à travers un mur de pierres massives. Il n'y avait rien. Le corps de Drago se tenait devant lui, mais son esprit était parti, lui semblait-il, très loin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il se trouvait dans un endroit gris, mais il ne s'agissait pas de l'endroit où il s'était trouvé lorsqu'il était mort. Tout autour de Drago s'étendaient des plaines infinies, terrifiantes par leur immensité. Il semblait au centre du motif d'un immense dessin, gravé dans la terre à ses pieds et courant sur des kilomètres dans toutes les directions. Il réalisa que c'était le motif de sa propre vie, rencontrant celle des vies de tous ceux gravitant autour de lui. Quelque part derrière lui se trouvait chaque moment de son enfance, et devant lui son futur.

Il recula d'un pas. Il était à peine conscient que son corps se trouvait autre part, faisant autre chose, sentant ses doigts sur les cordes, les détachant, mais il n'en avait que faire, parce que l'endroit où il se trouvait réellement, c'était ici.

Ses pieds touchèrent le motif. Et, en un éclair, un souvenir remonta à la surface : il était dans un espace ensoleillé, montant à cheval avec son père. Il était âgé de huit ans et son père venait de briser la nuque de son oiseau de compagnie, et lui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. C'était la dernière fois qu'il avait pleuré. Il avança, déplaçant son pied vers d'autres souvenirs, d'autres scènes. Il se vit voler, dans ses robes vertes ; il jouait au Quidditch et essayait de désarçonner Harry de son balai. Il se vit insulter la mémoire de Cédric Diggory, se vit dans le train qui le ramenait chez lui, chahutant Harry et ses amis, surtout culpabilisant Harry qui s'attribuait la mort de Cédric, observant son visage tout en parlant, enfonçant le couteau et le tournant. Le goût de ces souvenirs était amer dans sa bouche. C'était sa vie, étalée toute nue devant lui comme un corps écorché, chaque moment de cruauté pitoyable, chaque perte, chaque défaite, chaque manque et chaque méchanceté plus grande l'une que l'autre.

Il avança. Il était arrivé à une autre partie du dessin à présent, où le trait de sa vie s'enroulait encore un peu plus autour d'un trait si sombre, toujours plus sombre, et il sut que sa vie s'était inexorablement mêlée à celle de Harry. Ceci devait être le moment où il avait pris le Polynectar. Il vit les deux lignes avancer ensemble, parfois très proche, d'autres fois s'écartant légèrement et, avec elles, beaucoup d'autres lignes les entourant puis se dispersant au loin, comme les fils d'une tapisserie, bien qu'il ne puisse voir où s'achevaient les fils, ni où ils commençaient. Il fit un pas en avant, et les voix s'élevèrent à nouveau dans sa tête, clamant comme le tonnerre.

Il pleuvait, et la pluie se resserrait autour de lui comme les barres argentées d'une cage. Hermione disait : _Drago, je suis désolée_. Son père dans la cellule de l'asile, sa voix telle un fouet. _Tu es né à l'image qu'il avait dessiné, avec certaines qualités : le pouvoir des Magids, le charme et la ruse. Un manque d'empathie. Esprit compétitif, cruauté. _Fleur lui sourit, ébouriffant ses cheveux. _Oh les démons, il n'en existe pas._ Et Harry : _Je pensais que tu étais mon ami. Vis avec tes choix, puisque ta vie t'est si précieuse. _La voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres : _Est-ce ton fils, Lucius ?_ Il secoua la tête comme pour se libérer de l'écho, et entendit la voix de son père à nouveau :_ Tu n'es, finalement, que ce que je t'ai créé pour être._

Il se figea à l'endroit où il se tenait, espérant que s'il ne bougeait pas, ces souvenirs disparaîtraient. Mais ils demeurèrent, déferlants dans sa tête en une cacophonie assourdissante, le coupant de toute autre perception sonore.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione avait le regard figé d'horreur. Drago s'agenouillait à nouveau, ses doigts défaisant les nœuds qui retenaient les chevilles de Harry. Elle savait, bien sûr, qu'il était contrôlé, qu'autrement il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, mais c'était un piètre réconfort considérant le danger que courait Harry. Ses yeux glissèrent vers le pentagramme au cœur de la pièce. Il continuait à briller, et l'aura s'était développée en une étrange et mortelle pulsation. Comme s'il s'agissait d'une porte, secouée par quelqu'un (ou quelque chose) de l'autre coté, essayant de la faire tomber. Elle repoussa cette image violemment, et fixa son regard sur Harry. Il la regardait également, et alors que leurs regards se croisaient, il lui offrit le sourire le plus tendre qu'elle ait jamais vu, puis regarda Serpentard, et à nouveau elle, dessinant de ses yeux une ligne de signification. Elle savait ce qu'il disait – _distrais-le – _et elle avala péniblement sa salive.

"Vous n'êtes pas aussi fort que vous le pensez," dit-elle fortement, fusillant du regard le dos de Serpentard. Il se retourna, comme elle savait qu'il le ferait. Un millénaire ne l'avait pas rendu moins susceptible aux petites attaques verbales.

Il la dévisagea, ses yeux interrogateurs et soupçonneux. "Ah, vraiment ?"

"Vous croyez que ce petit pentagramme peut retenir les forces de l'Enfer ?" rétorqua Hermione. "Regardez. Il commence déjà à s'éroder. Le contour s'efface. Ils seront là dans quelques secondes, et ils ne seront pas contents que vous ayez essayé de les laisser dehors. Même avec tous _vos_ pouvoirs, vous ne pourrez les retenir. J'ai lu des choses sur les sorciers qui se lient à des démons…"

D'un mouvement rapide, Serpentard se tourna pour la fusiller du regard. "Silence, stupide Sang-de-Bourbe !" aboya-t-il, avant de lui montrer son dos pour traverser la pièce vers le pentagramme. Le cœur battant, elle le regarda utiliser sa main gauche pour redessiner le périmètre du dessin magique, des raies de lumière verte étincelante sortant de ses doigts, alors qu'il les bougeait au dessus du sol.

Elle tourna la tête vers Harry, et le vit lever la main, et jeter quelque chose violemment sur le sol. La petite orbe blanche. Elle frappa la pierre plate et éclata, et de son explosion s'échappa une lumière blanche aveuglante. La lumière s'élança, se réfracta et se sépara en trois flèches blanches. Une flèche vola vers Hermione et frappa sur le Lycanthe à sa gorge. Elle le sentit devenir brûlant, puis froid. La seconde flèche s'élança vers Ginny, et la frappa au poignet où le Retourneur de temps était attaché : la troisième se dirigea vers Harry, et le fourreau à ses pieds brilla alors que la lumière le frappait. Harry leva la tête et lui sourit à nouveau, cette fois avec exultation.

_Ça a marché, _dit-il, et il fallut un moment pour qu'elle réalise qu'il n'avait pas parlé à haute voix, mais que sa voix résonnait dans sa tête. Elle regarda rapidement vers Serpentard, qui se tenait toujours au dessus du pentagramme, ses yeux sur le dessin ; Drago, perdu dans son propre monde, avait l'air de ne rien remarquer.

_Qu'est-ce que C'ETAIT ? _La voix de Ginny à présent, étonnée.

_La dernière pièce du puzzle,_ répondit Harry.

_Les clés sont toutes connectées à présent, _déclara Hermione, dans la passion de l'émerveillement. _Sans que nous ayons à les toucher ou nous toucher entre nous. Du très bon travail Harry !_

_Je pensais que lorsqu'elles étaient connectées, elles créaient une arme, _fit observer Ginny.

_Elles le font, elles le font, _répliqua Hermione, une légère étincelle de confiance grandissant dans sa poitrine. _Il s'agit de nous. Nous sommes les armes. Tous ensemble réunis, nous avons la force qu'aucun d'entre nous seul ne peut posséder._

_Mais nous ne sommes pas tous ensemble, _déclara Ginny, et ses yeux se posèrent sur Drago.

_Ça, _dit Harry, et ses yeux brillaient d'un feu vert constant, _ça va changer. Maintenant._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il resta où il se tenait, ses mains sur le visage, les ténèbres de ce semi-oubli tout autour de lui. Les souvenirs et les voix dans sa tête avaient cessé de s'exprimer de manière cohérente et avaient perdu tout sens et des chants terribles résonnaient dans la caverne qu'était devenu son crâne. Il se souvint d'être mort. Mourir avait été plus agréable que ça.

_Drago. _Une autre voix dans sa tête, celle-ci s'élevant et le séparant de la cacophonie des autres choix. _Où es-tu ?_

Cela avait l'air d'être la voix de Ginny. Mais peut-être imaginait-il des choses. Peut-être son esprit s'était il déconnecté. C'était, après tout, le but de l'exercice, n'est-ce pas ? De le détruire. Pourtant, c'était la première voix qu'il avait entendu en ce lieu qui n'était pas accusatrice ou furieuse ou rappel d'une grande peine. Peut-être…

_Drago. _Cette fois il était sûr du propriétaire de la voix : c'était la voix d'Hermione. _Tu dois combattre ce sortilège, secoue-toi. Nous avons besoin de toi. S'il te plaît !_

Il leva le menton, et redressa les épaules. Il regarda autour de lui. Il ne vit rien ; mais peut-être étaient-ce les ténèbres qui commençaient à disparaître, juste un petit peu. Il pouvait voir les lignes brillantes de lumière, fracassant la pénombre devant lui. Et si ce n'était pas son imagination, la clameur des voix dans sa tête semblait être morte à présent.

_Es-tu là ? _appelaHermione_. Dis quelque chose, dis-moi que tu vas bien, s'il te plaît._

_Je suis là._ Les mots vinrent dans un premier temps avec difficulté, puis plus aisément. _Mais je ne peux quitter cet endroit. Il n'y a pas de haut, pas de bas, pas de sortie. Faîtes ce que vous avez à faire sans moi._

_Nous ne pouvons pas._ C'était la voix de Ginny cette fois. _Nous avons besoin de toi, et de plus…_

_De plus quoi ? _Chaque mot prononcé rendait ses pensées plus claires._ Que suis-je en train de faire ?_

_Tu détaches Harry, _expliqua Hermione avec hésitation. _Serpentard va te faire l'amener au pentagramme et tu dois combattre sa volonté, Drago, tu dois la briser, ça ne peut pas être pire que de résister à l'Imperio…_

_C'est impossible._ Le désespoir lourd et immuable s'était abattu sur lui. _Tuez-moi alors. J'abandonne._

_Te tuer ? _Les pensées de Ginny sursautèrent sous le choc.

_Tuez-moi. Vous êtes les Clés, l'arme. Détruisez-moi si vous le devez. La mort sera meilleure que l'endroit où je me trouve maintenant._

_Oh voyons, Malefoy. Tu peux faire mieux que ça,_ et cette fois c'était Harry qui parlait. Aucun d'entre eux ne parlait réellement, mais il sentit la forme des pensées de Harry dans sa tête, chaleureuse et familière._ Tu ne vas même pas essayer ?_

_Laissez-moi seul,_ répliqua Drago avec acidité. _Partez…_

_Tu sais, Malefoy, _dit Harry, sonnant comme s'il n'avait aucune envie de partir et de le laisser seul, _tu es un très bon joueur de Quidditch._

_Quoi ? Qu'essaies-tu de faire Potter ?_

_Peut-être as-tu acheté ton entrée dans l'équipe, mais tu es un bon Attrapeur, le meilleur contre qui j'ai pu jouer. Tu me forces à rester sur mes gardes. Aucun autre ne l'a jamais fait. J'apprécie même la détermination que tu affiches toujours à essayer de me battre. Je pensais que cela signifiait que la détermination était un de tes traits de caractère. Fort. Un adversaire digne de ce nom. Pas le genre à abandonner._

_Je n'abandonne pas._

_Vraiment ? Je suis désolé, je crois que j'ai dû confondre au moment où tu as dit 'j'abandonne'._

Drago sentit son estomac se serrer, et pendant un instant la pénombre oscilla follement autour de lui. _Mais tuez-moi et terminez cela maintenant, _grogna-t-il, détournant le visage.

_Non. Tu sais ce qu'ils disent. Si quelqu'un parvient à le faire tomber, il va falloir que ce soit toi. Si tu ne pensais pas pouvoir le faire, Malefoy, tu aurais du le dire avant ; si tu savais que tu allais être trop faible et effrayé et convaincu que tu ne méritais pas mieux que ça._

Il entendit à nouveau la voix de Ginny. _Tu penses que c'est ce que tu es, mais ça ne l'est pas._

Puis Harry lui coupa la parole. _Laisse-moi te dire quelque chose, Malefoy, il n'y a rien d'autre que _ce que tu es._ Tu veux croire en cela parce que cela signifie que tu n'as pas eu à faire un seul choix. Chaque seconde de ta vie, tu choisis d'être une chose ou l'autre. Et c'est ce qui fait de toi ce que tu es. Alors qui es-tu, Malefoy ?_

Drago parla à haute voix, et entendit sa voix à peine plus haute qu'un soupir. "Je ne sais pas."

Hermione avait l'air accusatrice, et non plus rassurante ou amicale. _Tu ne sais pas ? Et bien tu devrais de dépêcher de te décider._

_Tu ne peux pas te contenter de baisser les bras. _La voix de Harry était acerbe de désespoir et de fureur. _J'avais une meilleure opinion de toi. Même quand tu n'étais pas mon ami, tu étais au moins un ennemi digne de ce nom. Et maintenant quoi ? Tu vas juste le laisser te contrôler et te briser, sans même essayer de le combattre ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Quand es-tu devenu aussi lâche ?_

Les yeux de Drago s'ouvrirent, et il fixa son regard sur le tunnel de lumière et d'ombres. Quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui, lui faisait mal de manière insupportable. Il ne pouvait mettre le doigt sur ce dont il s'agissait précisément, mais il entendait sa propre respiration à ses oreilles, haletante sous l'effort ; il sentait son cœur accélérer dans sa poitrine…

_Je ne suis pas un lâche, _affirma-t-il.

_Tu ne l'es pas ? Si c'était moi, je combattrais. Mais je suppose qu'il ne s'agit que de moi. J'ai toujours eu à me battre pour toute chose. Je ne suis pas un petit garçon riche pourri gâté qui a tout eu tendu sur un plateau d'argent depuis sa naissance. Tu n'as jamais rien eu à accomplir par toi même. Je suppose que c'est pour ça que tu n'es qu'un mollusque._

Ceci était si monstrueusement injuste que cela fit éclater le brouillard dans le cerveau de Drago. _Gâté ?_ Il pouvait entendre la fureur dans sa propre voix mentale. _Tu sais très bien pour l'amour de Merlin que ce n'est pas ça, Potter. Si tu me le disais en face, tu sais que je te briserais les doigts._

_Tu le ferais ?_ Il y avait un rire légèrement réprimé dans la voix de Harry. Faites confiance à Harry pour rire à un tel moment. _Tu as toujours eu une grande gueule, Malefoy._

_Va en Enfer, Potter, _dit-il furieux.

_Et visiblement, c'est là que je vais me diriger dans à peine cinq minutes si tu ne brises pas ce sortilège. Et tu seras celui qui m'y enverras. Si ce n'est pas de l'ironie ?_

Drago sentit son estomac se serrer, et il vit à travers les ténèbres, comme à travers les fissures d'une vitre brisée, la pièce qu'il venait de quitter, le sorcier debout au dessus du pentagramme, Hermione et Ginny attachées à leur place, et lui-même devant Harry, défaisant les derniers tours de cordes qui retenaient sa main droite à l'anneau derrière lui. Le visage d'Hermione était empli d'inquiétude quand elle regardait Drago, de même que Ginny, ses yeux grand ouverts et sombres, et à sa recherche, et il savait qu'ils ressentaient tous les mots que lui et Harry échangeaient. Et Harry avait le visage penché, ses yeux cherchant de l'avant, de l'arrière, comme si ainsi il allait pouvoir trouver Drago, où qu'il soit, et son visage était tordu de rage, et de désespoir, et de tout ce que Drago ressentait comme s'il était en train de se regarder dans un miroir.

Drago ferma les yeux, les visages de ses amis imprimés de manière aveuglante sur ses paupières internes, et quelque chose étincelait à l'intérieur de ses yeux et surgit bientôt tel un pilier blanc de flammes. C'était une émotion trop grande pour être nommée, pas l'amour ou la haine ou le désespoir, pas l'hésitation ou la fierté ou le ressentiment, rien d'autre que de la _fureur_ pure. Fureur contre lui même pour une telle lâcheté. Fureur contre son père pour l'avoir vendu pour un tel destin avant même qu'il soit né. Il était Drago Malefoy et il ne se laisserait _pas_ contrôler, il ne serait _pas_ possédé, et il ne serait _pas_ enfermé contre sa volonté.

Il y eut un bruit éclatant. Les fils invisibles de marionnette qui l'avaient contrôlé se déchirèrent, et il se sentit tomber, vraiment chuter, à travers un long espace vide. Quelque chose le frappa, fort, et il ouvrit les yeux. Il réalisa qu'il avait senti son âme regagner son corps. Il se tenait directement en face de Harry, qui le regardait le regard ferme, ses yeux verts sombres. Il n'y avait aucune peur en eux et, alors que Drago réapparaissait, ils s'allumèrent d'une satisfaction maligne et brillante. Il entendit la voix de Harry dans sa tête, claire et forte :

_Bienvenue, Malefoy. Je savais que tu pouvais le faire._

Hermione et Ginny de chaque coté de Harry le regardaient également, avec la même satisfaction sur leurs visages. Il sentit l'émotion des trois qui se dirigeait vers lui, amplifiée par le pouvoir des Clés, tous les quatre ensembles, les Héritiers, comme il avait toujours été prévu. Et il comprit que, associé à sa rage, c'était ce pouvoir qui l'avait libéré du sortilège qui l'emprisonnait, et il comprit également ce qu'il devait faire.

Il se tourna et tendit sa main. Il sentit le pouvoir des trois autres en lui, courant dans le passage ouvert par les Clés comme de l'électricité à travers un réseau. Il vit Serpentard le dévisager avec étonnement et surprise, un regard furieux se répandant dans son visage empoisonné. Drago se mit à rire, et alors que Serpentard faisait un pas tremblant de rage en avant, Drago murmura « _Accio »_ et vit avec plaisir les doigts de Serpentard s'écarter un par un de la garde de l'épée. Drago ouvrit sa main et l'épée, libérée de l'emprise de Serpentard vola vers celle-ci. Le triomphe alimentant ses veines, Drago avança vers le Seigneur Serpent, pointant l'épée devant lui, entourée d'une flamme verte étincelante.

Dans l'instant où Serpentard comprit ce qu'il allait faire, la terreur balaya tout contrôle qu'il avait pu avoir sur les expressions de son visage. Ce fut la première expression humaine que Drago vit sur ce visage. Un cri inarticulé jaillit de sa gorge et il commença à reculer, alors que ses doigts s'agitaient frénétiquement, agrippant l'air devant lui. "Non, non !" hurlait-il. "Attendez !"

Drago baissa son épée, dans une vague de lumière verte. La lame frappa le poignet de Serpentard, coupant nettement sa main. Il hurla de plus belle alors que du feu jaillissait de son bras blessé, un indescriptible hurlement de rage et d'horreur, et sa main tranchée tomba aux pieds de Drago. Au delà du dégoût, au delà de toute autre sentiment que le triomphe, Drago attrapa la main mutilée du Seigneur des Serpent et la jeta dans le pentagramme peint sur le sol.

Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et, sa voix vibrante de rage et portant loin, cria aux forces invisibles de l'enfer. « _Nous y sommes ! Votre partie du marché ! Donné par ses propres mains, la main du Seigneur Serpent lui même ! Prenez-le, maudits et utilisez le ! »_

Il y eut un terrible silence. Le Seigneur des Serpent était tombé à genoux, serrant le reste de sa main d'où de petites langues de feu s'échappaient entre ses doigts. Il n'y avait pas de sang. Ses halètements sonnaient comme le tonnerre dans ce silence stupéfié.

Et puis…

Un rugissement faible et atténué jaillit de cette immobilité. Il gonfla, devenant plus fort et profond jusqu'à en faire vibrer la salle avec lui. Au-dessus du rugissement, un bruit acéré jaillit, et les murs autour d'eux se mirent à trembler et se fissurèrent, faisant entrer la lumière du clair de lune. Le château magique de Serpentard se dissolvait.

Drago se tourna à nouveau, et vit les autres debout derrière lui, les yeux grands ouverts, libres de leurs cordes. Les liens avaient simplement disparus. Ils avaient tous le regard fixe et pour une bonne raison. Du milieu du pentagramme dessiné, plusieurs formes sombres étaient apparues, d'abord agenouillées puis se redressant. Drago entendit Serpentard crier d'une terreur absolue, mais seulement à la limite de son esprit conscient. Il était trop occupé à regarder. Les formes n'étaient pas des démons tels qu'il les avait attendus, mais de larges créatures, à peine visible dans les ténèbres, bien plus grandes que les hommes, avec des yeux comme du charbon ardent et les ailes noires striées d'or.

Ils étaient tous horribles et beaux alors qu'ils quittaient le cercle et entouraient Serpentard, qui se recroquevillait sur le sol. Drago le vit lever sa tête argentée alors qu'ils soufflaient quelque chose d'inintelligible… Bien qu'il ait pu s'agir d'un nom…

Drago ne sut jamais ce dont il s'agit. Il aurait aimé savoir que dans ses derniers moments, le sorcier avait eu un sursaut d'humanité, et pleuré pour Rowena. Mais il était plus certainement à lancer une dernière de ses odieuses malédictions.

Drago sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Le château tombait en pièce. Quelque chose l'attrapa par le bras. Harry, probablement. Les ténèbres se répandaient du centre du pentagramme comme un brouillard qui ne pourrait être illuminé. Il déferla sur Serpentard, par dessus les démons, triomphant sur le sol de pierre ancienne, puis sur eux. La dernière chose dont se souvint Drago alors que les ténèbres les submergeaient, fut le hurlement du Seigneur Serpent.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quand Drago retrouva ses esprits, il sentit qu'il était allongé, sa tête reposant sur les genoux de quelqu'un. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux et leva la tête. Le contre-jour de la lune lui cachait le visage qui se penchait sur lui. Il vit de longs cheveux ondulés sur un visage pâle ovale, des yeux sombres et une bouche soucieuse. Hermione. Elle sourit en voyant qu'il était réveillé.

"Bon retour parmi nous !" le salua-t-elle.

Il lutta pour se remettre dans une position assise. "Harry… Ginny…"

"Chut ! Tout le monde va bien." Elle toucha légèrement son visage, puis elle tourna la tête. "Harry !" appela-t-elle. "_Ginny _!"

"Ne crie pas !" supplia Drago. "Ma tête va exploser."

Elle lui fit un sourire ironique. "Pauvre bébé. Tiens." Elle s'écarta et l'aida à se mettre en position assise. C'était vrai que sa tête lui cognait, mais ça ne faisait rien. Il se sentait léger, comme si un lourd fardeau avait été retiré de ses épaules, comme s'il avait passé des semaines dans une petite boite noire enfermé, et que maintenant le couvercle en avait été retiré et qu'il pouvait regarder les étoiles. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, il n'avait pas froid.

Il s'appuya sur les mains et regarda autour d'eux. Il était assis dans l'herbe, et l'herbe s'étendait tout autour de lui, vierge de toute trace au milieu d'un cercle d'arbres. Du château qui s'était tenu là, avec ses murs, ses fortifications et ses tours, il ne restait rien. Le ciel au dessus d'eux était illuminé de couleurs explosives : bleu, vert, rouge et or, lumineuses comme les aurores boréales et, à travers les vagues de lumière, les étoiles brillaient comme les feux d'une cité céleste. Loin sur la droite, une forme étincelante les surplombait : Feroluce le dragon et, juste à coté de Feroluce, deux petites formes : une en robe rouge sombre, l'autre avec des cheveux auburn. Ben et Ginny.

"Hé ! Malefoy !" Il y eut un bruissement alors que Harry tombait sur ses genoux à coté de Drago. Il était, si possible, encore plus indécent, recouvert de crasse et de taches de sang, mais il souriait de tout son soûl. Il attrapa avec force l'épaule de Drago pour une demi-seconde, et Drago leva les yeux lui donnant un sourire à moitié surpris. "Tu as loupé le meilleur." annonça Harry.

"Merde !" dit Drago amusé. "Parce que je me suis tellement amusé juste avant de tomber dans les pommes."

"Ce n'était pas cool," admit Hermione, qui semblait légèrement malade. "Serpentard a pris feu, et il… a brûlé sans vraiment brûler. Et les démons l'ont attiré dans le pentagramme pendant qu'il criait et puis ils ont tous disparus dans le sol avec cet énorme bruit de succion, et toute la pièce a commencé à disparaître par le trou, et tu t'es évanoui et es presque tombé dans le trou, mais Harry t'a attrapé. Et Sirius et Ben ont pris d'assaut la porte qui a cédé. Sirius t'a porté dehors. Le château entier est tombé en morceau, pièce par pièce, et toutes les créatures maléfiques ont fui dans les bois, de même que les Détraqueurs. Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose comme ça. Lupin a dit que c'était dû à l'effondrement rétro-dimensionnel du temps. Il est là bas avec Fleur. Elle va bien au fait. "

"On dirait bien que j'ai manqué quelques bons moments," soupira Drago.

"Et moi je dis que tu as tort," _(3)_ le contredit Hermione avec ferveur. "C'était franchement horrible. Et Harry qui pensait que tu étais mort et nous a fait tout un show."

"Même pas vrai !" protesta Harry, mais il n'avait pas l'air de particulièrement s'en cacher. Il leva la tête et demanda "Où est Sirius ?"

Hermione se mit sur ses pieds. "Je vais le chercher. Il parlait avec Ben de ce qu'ils allaient faire de l'armée." Elle sourit à Drago. "Ron lui a dit que tu avais tué un Détraqueur, alors il veut connaître toute l'histoire dans les détails."

Drago acquiesça, trop épuisé pour parler. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise fatigue. Même si c'était une nuit froide, et qu'il était assis sur une herbe humide, et que son corps lui semblait n'être qu'une immense plaie, il sentait ses yeux se baisser, comme s'il glissait dans le bienheureux confort du premier vrai sommeil qu'il se souvint avoir touché depuis des semaines.

_Malefoy_. La voix de Harry parlait dans la tête de Drago. Drago était reconnaissant qu'il n'ait pas à ouvrir les yeux ou bouger pour répondre._ Je pense qu'il est temps que je te rende ça._

Là, Drago ouvrit les yeux et vit Harry qui tenait quelque chose qui brillait comme un soleil dans sa main. Le Charme Epicyclique.

Il secoua faiblement la tête. _Je n'en veux pas._

Harry sembla surpris._ Mais c'est ta vie._

_Je sais. _Drago laissa reposer sa tête sur le tronc de l'arbre. _Je ne veux pas la responsabilité de ma vie. Pas maintenant. Garde là encore un peu._

_Très bien_. Harry passa la chaîne autour de son cou, sombre. Mais pas malheureux cependant. _Merci alors._

Drago ferma à nouveau ses yeux. L'épuisement le réchauffait comme une couverture. Il entendit vaguement arriver d'autres personnes. Ils vinrent s'asseoir autour de lui en cercle, et il reconnut la voix de Sirius, celle de Harry saluant joyeusement Ron (à nouveau réveillé), celle de Lupin, le rire d'Hermione, et la voix douce de Ginny y répondant. Il y eut un toucher léger sur son bras ; il entendit Lupin demander comment il allait, et Harry dire que tout allait bien, simplement fatigué, et qu'on devait le laisser dormir ; il entendit Sirius annoncer que le Ministère était en route : il entendit Ginny annoncer, avec de la tristesse dans la voix, que Ben était parti, et son armée avec lui. Les voix devinrent de plus en plus faibles, comme la musique entendue d'une pièce voisine de plus en plus lointaine, et puis une dernière voix, proche de lui murmura dans ses oreilles.

"Drago." C'était Ginny. Sa voix à peine plus qu'un murmure. "Il y a une chose que tu dois voir avant de tomber de sommeil." Elle se pencha, et il sentit sa main sur son bras gauche, relevant sa manche avec beaucoup de tendresse. Il ouvrit à moitié les yeux et regarda lui aussi, et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il ne regardait pas un signe, mais l'absence de ce quelque chose : sur la peau immaculée de son avant-bras interne, qui avait porté le crâne et le serpent, symbole du Seigneur Serpent, il n'y avait plus aucune marque.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Notes de l'Auteur : Prochain chapitre : LA fin. Les énigmes se résolvent, les questions trouvent leurs réponses, et la plus grande fête d'anniversaire jamais vue. Apparitions spéciales de Rogue, la Famille Weasley (toute la famille, dont Bill, Charlie et les jumeaux), Dumbledore, Neville, Krum, les Gryffondor girls, la famille Malefoy des quatre coins du monde, et beaucoup d'autres ; Remus a un rancard, Ron devient chanceux, Drago reçoit des nouvelles déstabilisantes ; signes, divinités, faits étranges, séances de pelotage contre les murs et Drago offre à Harry un cadeau d'anniversaire. (Branchez vous si Harry meurt du choc, Ginny et Drago résolvent leur… relation, et puis au fait, Sirius porte un costume Armani.) Et s'il vous semble que le retour de Ben était un peu précipité, il y'en aura plus plus tard.

**Références**:

1)"Qui a jamais entendu parlé d'un tapis en peau de ver ?"** - Red Dwarf.**

2) "Ce n'est pas comme si ça venait de là haut." "En fait, si. C'est ce qu'est une prophétie." -- **Angel**.

3) "On dirait bien que j'ai manqué quelques bons moments," dit Drago. "Et moi je te dis que tu as tort." --** Buffy.**

4) "Tu ne m'as jamais promis ça." "Comme tu as raison." -- **Red Dwarf.**

5) Oggrings, Guerriers-squelettes et Draxagrams : tous ces symboles viennent du livre de Tanith Lee nommé « Prince sur son cheval blanc ». Un livre très amusant, mais je crois qu'il est épuisé actuellement.

6) Le passage où Sirius, Ron et Hermione s'échappent de la cellule, utilisant les crayons de Zonko est inspiré des « **Neuf Princes d'Ambres **» de Zelazny, dans lequel Corwin s'échappe de sa cellule à l'aide d'une peinture enchantée.

7) Feroluce: est le nom du Roi des Vampires dans une nouvelle de Tanith Lee « Fleur de Fourrure »

8) Ici, c'est évidemment une référence au Seigneur des Anneaux. C'est ce que déclare Gandalf à propos de Gollum.

9) Le paw paw est un arbre originaire d'Amérique.

**Commentaires** **d'alana** :

C'est avec une grande joie et une grande fierté que je vous annonce que nous avons terminé la traduction de Draco Sinister. Je fais les dernières vérifications au chapitre final, que je posterai à mon retour de vacances, le 27 ou le 28 août. Je remercie chaleureusement Fred, notre beta, qui a fait vite pour ces deux chapitres !

Je remercie également kya qui a toujours été là pour pallier à mes propres défaillance (c'est elle qui a fait le plus gros du boulot sur les derniers chapitre) et valounette pour avoir relu bien qu'elle ait eut moins de temps pour nous aider.

Enfin, ce projet n'aurai pas vu le jour sans cette chère Angharrad !

Pour Draco Véritas, désormais, il faut se tourner vers kya, car je rends mon tablier. DS a été très long à traduire (plus de 3 ans !) et DV est encore plus long, alors je suis découragé à l'avance ! Mais je souhaite bon courage à ceux qui veulent s'y mettre, et je n'hésiterai pas à donner un coup de main de temps en temps.

**Réponses aux review** (y'en avait pas beaucoup…) par alana :

**Csame **: heureuse que tu sois fidèle à cette fic ! En effet, c'est assez cinématographique dans l'accélération de l'action… Ce chapitre ci c'est pareil, même si le début est encore longuet avec pas mal de faux-départs.

**Nevarchess **: L'humour décalé marche vraiment fort chez Cassandra Claire, c'est un fait ! Son Serpentard est complètement mégalo et chtarbé, il semble difficile d'imaginer qu'il ait été ami avec Godric ! Merci de nous suivre ! Ron fera encore des siennes dans le dernier chapitre, tu verras !

**Caella **: Nous sommes tous très fier d'être arrivé à la fin de cette fic. Nous préparerons un dernier chapitre avec tristesse et joie ! Je vais demander aux ttraducteurs d'écrire un mot pour cette fin.

**Yepa** : « presque fini », ça voulait dire qu'il ne restait qu'une partie et la relecture à faire… Mais ave les exams et les vacances, ça a traîné… comme d'hab… Le dernier chapitre est pour fin août JURE !


	15. Mastress of Wire

**Attention, attention !**

C'est avec un grand roulement de tambour, chers lecteurs, que je vous annonce la grande nouvelle : Voici le dernier chapitre de Draco Sinister !

Applaudissez bien fort !

Sachez donc qu'il y a y une suite en anglais, au cas où on ne l'aurait pas assez répété : Draco Veritas, qui est deux dois plus longue que Draco Dormiens et Draco Sinister réunis…

Sera t-elle traduite ? Pas par moi en tout cas, mais kya-the-viper se lancera peut-être dans l'aventure… Le maximum de traducteur est requis pour un projet d'une telle envergure, donc n'hésitez pas à vous proposer !

Sachez aussi que Cassandra Claire est désormais un véritable auteur ! Voici son message lorsque je lui ai annoncé la fin de la traduction :

_Thank you for your work, Amelie. I hope you will tell people who ask_

_about my original books that they will come out in France, in French,_

_from Univers Poche! So they should look for them._

_a bientot,_

_cassie_

Sa série de fantasy sortira donc chez Univers Poche en français! Le premier à pour titre _City of Bones_… Ca promet !

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_**Chapitre 15: Mattress of Wire **_

_**(le matelas aux fils métalliques)**_

_So say goodbye to all those ne'er do wells_

_Smile in religion and then smile farewell_

_Your magic doesn't need the failing spells_

_Of those that never understand_

_And manners, they will find no place_

_With those that have no saving grace_

_With you I see the irony_

_Of anyone who has no faith._

Aztec Camera, "Mattress of Wire"

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

La soirée précédant l'anniversaire de Harry Potter, à peine deux semaines après la dernière apparition de Salazar Serpentard, Drago quitta le manoir où Harry, Hermione, Sirius et Narcissa jouaient une partie de bataille explosive près de l'âtre. Il alla s'asseoir sur la colline surplombant la maison, là où étaient enterrés les restes de son père. La nuit était claire, comme si quelqu'un avait étendu une feuille de verre sur le ciel, à travers laquelle les étoiles brillaient de leur lumière de pierres précieuses. Il avait plu, ce jour là et, tout autour de lui, la pelouse était humide. Chaque branche brillait comme une griffe plantée dans le sol. A coté de lui était érigé le mausolée à la mémoire de son père. Il était décoré d'onyx noir et l'absence de reflet semblait aspirer les ténèbres de la nuit.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait voulu accomplir en restant assis là toute la nuit ; s'il lui disait au revoir, ou s'il avait espéré communiquer avec le fantôme de son père, et ce qu'il aurait dit à ce fantôme s'il était apparu. Personne n'avait essayé de l'empêcher d'y aller ; ils étaient tous tellement _prudents _avec lui ces derniers jours, comme s'il était quelque chose de terriblement fragile qui allait se briser. Non pas que tous ceux qui résidaient pour le moment au manoir – lui-même, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Sirius, Lupin et sa propre mère – n'aient pas vécu le même cauchemar, mais _il_ en avait été le point focal. Les ténèbres les avaient tous touchés, mais seul Drago avait failli être avalé, s'y était aventuré, avait _été_ ces ténèbres. La marque des ténèbres avait disparu de son bras, mais les souvenirs de tout ce qui s'était passé lui brûlait encore l'intérieur des paupières. Il y avait tellement de choses à analyser, à comprendre, à pardonner et puis, il fallait essayer d'oublier. Il était épuisé sans que le repos lui apporte aucune satisfaction. Il errait dans les couloirs sombres du manoir la nuit, surpris par son propre reflet dans les miroirs, à la recherche de réponses et n'en trouvait aucune.

L'anniversaire de Harry aurait lieu demain, et une fête l'accompagnerait.

Il ne voulait pas y aller. Sirius voulait faire un anniversaire commun, mais Drago avait refusé. Il ne voulait pas de fête. Il y avait donc eu un dîner tranquille pour lui la semaine précédente, où il avait reçu les présents dont il ne voulait pas non plus. De nouvelles robes par sa mère, un **Filoparch** (?) de cuir noir par Hermione, et Ginny lui avait offert un livre. Charlie Weasley lui avait envoyé les figurines de verre d'un dragon crachant des flammes à chaque heure nouvelle. Et Sirius lui avait offert une épée pour remplacer celle que les Démons avaient reprise. Ce n'était pas une lame vivante, bien sûr, mais de fait, aucune ne l'était réellement. Harry lui avait offert un fourreau pour aller avec. Cet étui était enchanté d'un sortilège de protection qui empêchait le porteur de saigner s'il était blessé. Il supposait que Harry avait vu assez de sang couler, le sien et celui des autres, pour toute une vie.

Drago se mit sur pieds et regarda vers le manoir, gris dans la lumière faible. Familier. La gigantesque terrasse suivant tout le long de la maison carrée au toit mansardé. A chaque coin se trouvait une tourelle avec de petites fenêtres. Les ombres se mouvaient derrière elles. Il pensa que les autres, assis devant le feu, étaient en paix. Le feu des cheveux de Ginny, les rires d'Hermione, et Harry discret comme toujours.

Il suffit.

Drago nettoya l'herbe humide accrochée aux genoux de son pantalon, et descendit vers le mausolée. Sur une face de ce bloc étaient gravées en lettres argentées et ciselées : **Lucius Malefoy 1958-1997. _Arte Perire Sua._**

"Salut Père !" dit Drago doucement, posant le plat de la main sur la pierre glacée. Il resta ainsi un moment à écouter le son de sa propre voix et à trembler dans le silence, ressentant les battements de son propre cœur. "Cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas parlés. Du moins, c'est l'impression que j'ai..."

Le silence et la nuit glacée lui répondirent. Il se tourna lentement jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le mur de marbre. Il fixait le vide des ténèbres, ponctuellement perturbé par les lumières scintillantes du manoir au loin.

"J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi dernièrement, Père. Tu dois être surpris de l'entendre, mais c'est vrai. Peut-être pas consciemment, mais tu es toujours quelque part dans mes pensées. Je pense _qu'il_ voulait être une sorte de père pour moi. Serpentard. Seulement, il n'était pas meilleur que toi. Il voulait la même chose que toi : un outil, quelque chose à utiliser pour magnifier sa propre puissance. Vous avez joué aux dieux, me faisant à l'image que souhaitait le seigneur ténébreux. Tu n'as jamais réellement voulu de fils. Et puis, tu n'es pas dieu, Père." Il entendit sa propre voix, glaciale et acérée, tranchant l'air chaud de l'été. "Et je ne suis pas faible. Tu m'as dit que je me briserai comme une horloge dont on essaie de faire remonter le temps. Mais je ne me suis pas brisé." Il ferma les yeux et laissa les images déferler comme les cartes d'un jeu abattues d'un seul coup : il se vit devant la cellule de son père à l'asile, coincé contre le mur, il vit le sommet de la tour de Serpentard envahie par les flammes, il vit Harry allongé comme mort alors que le sang coulait sous lui, il vit les démons noirs qui s'élevaient de l'Enfer pour réclamer leur dû. De l'Enfer. _L'Enfer, où tu te trouves, Père. L'Enfer, où vous m'enverrez._

Il entendit la voix de Lucius. _Tu n'es après tout, que la créature que j'ai fabriquée._

Les mots semblaient venir de l'intérieur de son crâne. Il les entendit pourtant. Et puis vint ce qu'il attendait, l'espérant à moitié, le craignant aussi : la peine. Comme des vagues noires déferlantes. Elle le submergea : il ne sentait plus le mur contre lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe à nouveau sur celui-ci, et seulement devina-t-il la forme de gros chien noir sur la colline, le regard de ses merveilleux yeux aussi pâles que des joyaux dans l'obscurité.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sirius vit Drago tomber contre le mur de la crypte, et hésita. Les mains de Drago couvraient son visage, ses épaules étaient tendues et tremblaient. Sans en connaître exactement la cause, la raison, Sirius reconnut cette sorte d'affliction, ces aspirations entrecoupées qui semblaient pousser le garçon un peu plus vers le sol, comme frappé d'un énorme poing. Et finalement, il s'assit à terre, dans une étreinte avec lui même, cachant sa tête dans ses mains. Sirius avait lui même pleurniché ainsi quand il était prisonnier d'Azkaban, sèchement, de peine et de rage.

Cela suffisait. Il reprit forme humaine et s'avança. Il n'avait jamais fait quelque chose comme cela avant, pas même pour Harry, bien qu'il l'aurait fait si on lui en avait laissé l'occasion. Il s'approcha de Drago, s'agenouilla à coté de lui, l'installa mieux contre le mur, puis le prit dans ses bras comme s'il était un garçon de six ans et non un jeune homme de dix-sept.

Drago ne se défendit pas. Il attrapa juste Sirius et le serra très fort, et Sirius réalisa à sa grande surprise que Drago n'était en fait _pas en train _de pleurer. Quelque chose d'autre était en train de lui arriver ; quelque chose de plus complexe et déchirant que les larmes. Son corps oscillait, les aspirations qu'il parvenait à arracher le déchiraient, mais aucune larme ne venait. Mais c'était impossible… Tout le monde pleure. Il tint Drago alors que le garçon était pris de spasmes, lui frottant le dos un peu maladroitement, mais pourtant le rassurant, comme il aurait tenu et réconforté un animal blessé. "Pleure," lui conseilla-t-il. "Pleure si tu en as besoin, si tu le peux." Mais Drago s'écarta de lui et s'assit à nouveau contre le marbre sombre et glacial du mausolée, secouant sa tête blonde. Son visage était blanc et vide de larmes.

"Non, je ne peux pas."

"Il n'y a rien de mal à pleurer," expliqua gentiment Sirius. "Avec tout ce qui t'es arrivé, tu as toutes les raisons du monde pour le faire."

"Non," répéta Drago, cette fois avec plus de force. "Je ne _peux_ pas !"Il tourna la tête à nouveau vers le mausolée, et le silence retomba. Sirius s'assit silencieusement, avec lui, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève et que la lumière illumine le manoir. Et ce fut l'anniversaire de Harry.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Où _sont _Drago et Harry ?" demanda Sirius, alors que le sixième passage des chouettes postales du jour se posait sur le bureau de la bibliothèque, déposant une bonne partie du courrier libellés _H Potter _et_ D Malefoy_ sur le bois rose poli. "Ça devient ridicule… des cadeaux… Des lettres de fans…_ encore plus_ de pantalons de cuir…"

"Ils sont en haut," répondit Ginny, qui était assise dans l'alcôve de la fenêtre avec Hermione. Des robes de soirée pour toutes les deux avaient été livrées par l'arrivage de chouettes précédent, et elles étaient en grande conversation sur ce qu'elles allaient porter ce soir. "Il sont en train de devenir tout suintants."

"Ils font de _l'escrime_,"la corrigea Hermione, en la regardant d'un air fâché.

"Je m'en tiendrai à mon vocabulaire," rétorqua Ginny dédaigneuse, tapotant du bout de sa baguette le taffetas brillant d'une robe et la changeant de bleu-vert à écarlate. "Là, elle est vraiment mieux."

Hermione émit un bruit approbateur. "Une bonne couleur pour toi, Ginny."

Les portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas et Drago entra, suivi de Harry. Les deux garçons avaient les joues rouges et étaient couverts de sueur, tous les deux affichant leur fameux sourire en coin. Harry avait les bras croisés sur son torse et argumentait quelques uns des point les plus classes (?) de l'étiquette de l'escrimeur avec Drago, dont les cheveux argentés, remarqua Ginny, étaient décoiffés d'une façon charmante tout autour de sa tête. Drago lui disait qu'il devait se considérer comme béni des dieux, d'avoir enfin maîtrisé la connaissance du côté par lequel il fallait tenir l'épée pour frapper l'ennemi.

"Ennemi ?" répéta Harry, souriant de façon carnassière à Drago.

La bouche de Drago se déforma en une grimace. Il baissa les yeux sur lui-même (il portait un jeans plus qu'usé et un T-shirt qui collait à ses épaules à cause de la sueur) et puis il regarda à nouveau Harry. "Opposant," se corrigea-t-il lui même.

"Connard," jeta Harry, déterminé à avoir le dernier mot, en lançant un clin d'œil à Sirius. Il alla s'asseoir à coté de Ron et Hermione, qui fit rapidement rétrécir la robe sur ses genoux à la taille d'une main avec un sort de _Reductus_, pour la cacher derrière elle. Elle sourit à Harry, qui se baissa et l'embrassa.

"Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas la réplique parfaite à ça Potter," déclara Drago avec hauteur, se posant au coin du bureau et tapant avec curiosité dans la pile de paquets. "Oh, oui je l'ai. Et ce jour viendra. Mais je vais te laisser t'en sortir aujourd'hui du fait que c'est ton anniversaire."

"Ecoutez ça !" suggéra Ron, roulant sur le dos et tenant la gazette des sorciers au dessus de sa tête. "_´Joyeux Anniversaire Harry _: suscitant l'intérêt du monde magique, l'affaire longtemps cachée de la disparition du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, qui sera ce soir au cœur d'un événement beaucoup plus heureux : la fête de son dix-septième anniversaire, tenue ce soir au Manoir Malefoy, l'ancienne demeure ancestrale du puissant Clan des Malefoy, à présent demeure de Sirius Black… Ok c'est un peu barbant sur ce passage alors je passe … Une liste énorme d'invités, incluant Arthur Weasley et le Directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, miraculeusement guéri de son état de Stase induite par magie… "Un miracle de la médecine Sorcière," déclare le Dr. Simon Branford…"

"Ce N'était PAS un miracle," rétorqua Ginny irritée. "C'est parce que Drago a tué Salazar Serpentard, donc sa malédiction a été levée."

"Branford est un peu prétentieux," releva Sirius d'un air absent. Il était occupé à ouvrir les diverses boites couvrant son bureau à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Drago, appuyé contre le bureau le regardait faire avec peu d'intérêt, ses yeux n'étant plus que des fentes.

"Mais tu l'as de toute façon invité à la soirée," fit remarquer Narcissa. "Y'a-t-il une seule personne que tu _n'as pas _invitée, Sirius ?"

Sirius haussa les épaules. "Je voulais faire une très belle fête pour l'anniversaire de Harry," dit-il, clignant de l'œil en direction de son filleul. "Pour me rattraper de tous ces anniversaires manqués."

"Je préfère avoir un gros cadeau qu'une grosse fête," sourit Harry, se glissant près de Ron pour s'asseoir par terre, son dos appuyé sur les jambes d'Hermione.

"La taille n'a pas d'importance, Harry," déclara Ginny, avec un sourire malicieux.

"Oooh, un trait d'esprit de mademoiselle Weasley," s'exclama Drago, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. "Et moi qui étais inquiet que tu sois déprimée depuis que nous avons renvoyé ton petit ami à l'âge de pierre."

"Il n'était pas mon petit ami, et c'était à l'Age des Ténèbres," répondit Ginny, tout en semblant être distraite par quelque chose qui bougeait au bord du bureau de Sirius. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Sirius ?"

Sirius regarda dans la direction indiquée. "Oh, des prototypes pour des figurines articulées."

"Des QUOI ?" demanda Ron.

Harry avait l'air pris en flagrant délit, Drago fier et moqueur.

Sirius haussa les épaules. "Les mêmes personnes qui fabriquent les cartes pour les Chocogrenouilles voulaient savoir si elle pouvaient produire des figurines articulées de Harry et Drago… A titre promotionnel. Alors, ils ont envoyé des prototypes pour l'approbation."

"Et vous les avez approuvés ?" les interrogea Ginny, fascinée. Elle s'était mise sur pied juste au moment où la figurine de Drago avait frappé celle de Harry d'un coup violent dans le dos, l'envoyant valser hors du bureau. La figurine de Drago se replia sur elle même puis fit une danse de la victoire malveillante. Ginny se baissa pour ramasser le petit Harry (qui lui ressemblait exactement, dans sa robe écarlate de Quidditch) et le remit sur pieds. "Pauvre Harry !"

"Non, elles n'ont pas notre approbation," déclara Sirius. "Les cartes de Chocogrenouille sont suffisantes. Drago et Harry n'ont pas besoin d'avoir leur visages placardés sur toutes les affiches du monde des sorciers, d'ici à Loutry St Chaspoule, vendant n'importe quoi, de la brosse à dent aux balais de compétitions. "

"De plus, je n'aimais pas la mienne," ajouta Drago, regardant de haut la figurine, qui semblait pourtant une réplique conforme de lui même, jusqu'au sourire en coin. "Elle ne me ressemble pas… Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire."

Harry leva les yeux vers lui. Manifestement _il_ savait ce que voulait dire Drago. "Tu l'as déshabillée, pas vrai, Malefoy ?"

Maintenant, Drago avait légèrement rosi. "Et bien, je…"

Les sourcils de Harry se rejoignirent. "Tu n'as pas déshabillée _ma _figurine articulée ?"

"Vous avez vu l'heure ?" demanda Drago, et il se glissa vers la porte. "Je dois aller m'habiller."

Ginny et Hermione explosèrent de rire alors que Harry sautait sur ses pieds, se dressant au dessus de Ron, les mains sur les hanches, le foudroyant du regard. "Malefoy !" hurla-t-il alors que Drago disparaissait derrière la porte. "Reviens ici tout de suite !"

A ce moment, un POP sonore se fit entendre, et les épaules et la tête d'Arthur Weasley apparurent dans la cheminée. Drago réapparut. "Salut, Sirius !" lança joyeusement Arthur, bien que haletant.

"Vous êtes en avance," remarqua Sirius, regardant l'horloge sur la cheminée.

"´Lut, P'pa !" lança Ron, le saluant de la main sans se lever.

"Je ne reste pas," dit Arthur. "Je voulais juste vous prévenir que j'ai des nouvelles de Charlie au camp : il va finalement pouvoir se libérer. Je sais que c'est à la dernière minute…"

"C'est très bien," l'interrompit Sirius, sincèrement ravi. "Ce n'est pas un problème, Arthur. Je t'ai dit d'amener la famille entière."

Hermione dévisagea Drago. Son visage n'était pas aussi expressif que celui de Sirius, mais elle pouvait dire, à l'éclair qui avait traversé son regard, que lui aussi était très heureux de la venue de Charlie. Comme s'il avait senti son regard se poser sur lui, ses yeux glissèrent vers Hermione, et s'arrêtèrent sur les siens quelques instants. Elle y lut clairement le message et se leva à son tour.

"Je ferais mieux d'aller me préparer," dit-elle, touchant légèrement l'épaule de Harry.

Il leva les yeux vers elle. "Nous avons encore des heures devant nous."

Ron renifla. "Tu _sais_ combien de temps ça lui a pris pour se préparer pour le bal de Noël !"

"Bon point !" acquiesça Harry.

"Peut-être que toi aussi, si tu passais autant de temps sur _tes _cheveux, Harry…" déclara Hermione tout en esquivant la petite attaque joueuse qu'il lançait vers sa cheville. Elle sentit à nouveau les yeux de Drago sur elle alors qu'elle quittait la pièce, et espéra que Harry ne remarquerait rien, et que Drago attendrait un temps suffisamment long avant de la suivre dehors.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Elle venait juste d'étendre sa robe sur le lit lorsqu'elle l'entendit frapper à la porte.

Portant une longue robe de soie noire chinoise, Hermione traversa la chambre et ouvrit la porte. Pendant un instant, alors qu'elle dévisageait Drago dans le corridor, seulement éclairé par la lumière des torches derrière lui, entourant sa chevelure d'un halo argenté, elle ressentit près de son cœur une douleur aigre-douce, et avala péniblement sa salive. Il portait une robe noire et ses cheveux étaient humides, comme s'il sortait à peine de la douche. Il sentait faiblement le savon et le zeste de citron. "Drago. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Le dernier des ingrédients," déclara-t-il, et il tendit la main vers elle. Il tenait un panier d'un brun foncé bien emballé, et Hermione sourit en tendant la main pour l'accepter.

"Romarin, toile d'araignée, pensées séchés," énuméra-t-elle, ouvrant l'emballage du panier et regardant l'intérieur. "Tout est là. Enfin presque tout."

Drago s'appuya contre le cadre de la porte. Il semblait vouloir entrer dans la chambre, tout en semblant de manière égale vouloir quitter sa présence. "De quoi as-tu encore besoin ?"

"De toi !" répondit-elle sans réfléchir.

Il leva les yeux sur elle, et elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues face au tintement du presque rire qui illumina son visage avant de l'assombrir totalement. Il était parfois trop simple d'oublier, avec Drago, que derrière son expression calme se cachait cette férocité menaçante.

Il tendit les bras, croisa ses poignets, et lui fit un sourire vide. "Quoi que ce soit dont tu aies besoin…"

Elle ne lui prit pas la main. "Va t'asseoir sur le lit."

Il obéit et s'assit à l'endroit où il jurait le plus affreusement avec la couverture rose et couverte de fleurs. Hermione ramassa les restes des ingrédients de la Pensine de son bureau et alla s'asseoir à l'opposé du lit. Elle déposa le bol blanc entre eux, y laissa tomber les ingrédient que Drago lui avait amenés, les mélangea avec une potion de mémoire et quelques racines diverses. La préparation se mit à fumer, et de la vapeur s'éleva entre eux avant que le mélange ne prenne une teinte verdâtre.

Elle regarda, au dessus du bol, Drago, qui avait l'air légèrement anxieux, comme si on allait lui faire une prise de sang. "Maintenant, c'est à toi de jouer." dit-elle. "Normalement, nous avons besoin d'une baguette magique pour cette étape, mais je suppose que tu peux le faire sans. Concentre-toi sur les souvenirs que nous préserverons dans cette Pensine, puis retire-les de ton esprit et dépose-les dans ce bol."

"Merci," répondit-il, ses yeux argentés insondables. Elle sentit qu'il voulait être seul un moment. Elle se leva donc, prit sa robe, son étole et ses chaussures, et alla se changer dans la salle de bain voisine, fermant la porte avec précaution derrière elle.

La robe qu'elle avait choisi de porter était faite pour ressembler aussi précisément que sa mémoire le lui permettait à la robe que Narcissa lui avait prêtée au manoir, il y avait déjà tant de mois. C'était toujours le vêtement favori qu'elle ait possédé, même si ce fut brièvement. Seule la couleur était différente, un sombre brun cannelle à la place du lilas. La robe avait le même ajustement, les lacets dans le dos, la jupe longue et le décolleté large montrant beaucoup plus de ses épaules et sa poitrine que ce qu'elle montrait généralement. Avec elle, allaient une étole de soie et de hautes chaussures à talon lacées. Elle regarda son reflet dans le petit miroir, rassembla sa jupe dans une main, et retourna à la chambre.

Drago était toujours assis sur le lit, le regard fixé sur la Pensine, dans laquelle à présent flottaient des volutes de fumée argentées. Quand il la vit, ses yeux se dilatèrent puis s'assombrirent. "Alors, toute prête ?" Elle savait qu'il admirait son allure et, plus que ça, qu'il se souvenait de la robe originale qui avait servi de modèle à la présente. Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait. Drago remarquait ce genre de choses.

"Tu as fini ?" demanda-t elle, indiquant la Pensine du menton.

Drago acquiesça. "Moui. C'était facile."

Elle se dirigea vers le large miroir qui trônait au dessus de la table de maquillage. Elle regarda brièvement sa réflexion, puis prit le collier qu'elle avait décidé de porter ce soir (une topaze au bout d'une chaîne d'argent) et leva les bras pour l'attacher. Se sentant nerveuse, elle n'arrivait pas à faire fonctionner l'attache.

Drago se leva, déposant la Pensine sur le lit. "Veux-tu de l'aide ?"

"Oh. Oui si ça ne te dérange pas." Elle hésita un instant, puis tendit la main et déposa le collier dans la sienne. Il souleva la fine chaîne, se courbant sous le poids de la topaze fumée, et s'arrêta, ses mains effleurant la courbe où son épaule rejoignait son cou. Elle avait la chair de poule alors qu'il posait le regard sur elle, ses yeux devenus sombres et sérieux, et soudain elle se vit comme il la voyait : les courbes douces de cette peau pêche soulevant le corset de soie cannelle, les boucles sombres de ses cheveux arrangés avec tant d'attention, tombant comme les fleurs de jacinthe autour de son visage, ses larges yeux sombres, sa lèvre inférieure pleine, tremblante de nervosité. Le toucher de sa main sur sa peau était à la fois familier et inconnu ; il était tellement semblable à celui de Harry, bien qu'il ait l'air si différent. Si elle fermait les yeux, elle devait se sermonner pour se rappeler à qui appartenaient ces mains. Cheveux argentés, non pas noir, yeux gris et non verts. Elle se retourna dans le cercle de ses bras et entendit le clap de l'attache du collier. Il fit un pas en arrière et s'écarta d'elle.

Il respirait rapidement. "Fini," annonça-t-il avec légèreté.

"Drago…"

"Ne dis rien !" l'interrompit-il, puis il continua : "Tu es merveilleuse."

Elle savait qu'elle l'était, peut-être plus qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'être. Elle parla sans même y penser : "Y a-t-il quelque chose entre toi et Ginny ?"

Les mots restèrent dans l'air quelques instants, et elle le vit vulnérable. Il avait repris un peu du poids qu'il avait perdu avec les événements des derniers mois, mais ses épaules étaient toujours pointues sous la fine épaisseur de sa chemise, les arêtes de son visage étaient bien dessinées. Il répondit, pesant chacun de ses mots avec précaution : "Pour qu'il y ait quelque chose entre Ginny et moi, il faudrait qu'il y ait quelque chose que je puisse lui offrir. Et je ne pense pas qu'il reste grand-chose de moi à donner à quelqu'un en cet instant."

"Drago. Tu es la personne la plus entière que je connaisse."

"Plus que Harry ?"

"Vous êtes pareil."

Il secoua la tête. "Je vais donc devoir attendre."

Elle se mordit les lèvres. "N'attends pas pour être heureux," conseilla-t-elle la voix tendue.

"Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux pour moi ?" interrogea-t-il, et il mit dans cette question le tranchant du rasoir. "Etre heureux ?"

"Plus que tout !" affirma-t-elle, et il y avait beaucoup de vérité, avec un peu de mensonge.

Il resta ainsi un moment, tendu. Puis il se tourna et reprit la Pensine achevée qui reposait sur le lit. "Merci pour ça. Je n'aurais pas pu… Pas sans toi."

"Drago," commença-t-elle, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle allait dire, "si les choses étaient différentes…"

"Stop !" fit-il, et elle s'arrêta. Il la regarda un moment de plus, toujours tendu et immobile, comme s'il essayait de faire passer ses autres crises de froideur et distance pour de la rigolade. Finalement, il parla et elle ferma les yeux alors qu'il parlait, n'écoutant que la cadence de sa voix douce, et les mots qu'elle formait. "J'ai longtemps attendu pour t'entendre dire que s'il n'y avait pas Harry dans ta vie, tu serais avec moi. J'ai attendu, mais tu ne l'as jamais dit, et j'ai enfin réalisé que tu ne le seras jamais. Pas parce que tu ne veux pas de moi. Juste parce que cela n'a pas d'importance. Parce que tu ne peux pas imaginer une vie dont Harry serait absent."

Elle le dévisagea, profondément secouée. Sa voix lorsqu'elle parla n'était à peine plus qu'un souffle. "Tu peux aimer plus d'une personne à la fois, tu sais."

"Oh, oui, je sais !"

"Mais tu dois faire des choix."

Il se détourna d'elle. La lumière des flambeaux teintait ses cheveux d'une aura dorée. "Nous n'avons qu'une seule vie. Je m'en souviens."

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra. "Drago…"

"Je te verrai à la soirée," lança-t-il, se retirant vers la porte. Elle le suivit des yeux alors qu'il quittait la chambre, laissant la porte se refermer derrière lui. Puis Hermione resta debout et fixa l'endroit où il avait disparu un long moment.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sirius regardait autour de lui, émerveillé. Narcissa avait transformé le Manoir en une immense salle de bal, là où précédemment se tenait un vaste espace vide et caverneux, devenu le pays des merveilles. Sur la terrasse de l'ouest, le groupe de Sibby Malone et les Elfes Soûlards Electriques installaient leurs instruments. Les lourds rideaux de velours avaient été repliés le long des portes fenêtres qui éclairaient le mur de l'ouest ; par delà les fenêtres, on pouvait voir le jardin, descendant jusqu'au lac qui avait la couleur sombre de la malachite, et la distante frontière d'arbres. Au delà de la lisière, le soleil se couchait dans un lit de lumière topaze et rouge sang, éclairant la salle de bal d'une lumière rosée et éthérée.

Non pas que la pièce ait nécessité plus de lumière. Partout brillaient des lanternes multicolores. Leurs formes changeaient à mesure qu'elles se balançaient paresseusement au bout de leurs cordes ; une lampe pouvait être une abeille brillant un instant, puis une étoile filante l'autre. Les lanternes recouvraient le marbre pâle du sol de motifs d'un brillant doré dessinant les constellations familières. Narcissa avait même consulté un astrologue professionnel pour s'assurer que la configuration des étoiles serait la plus prometteuse d'amour, de chance et de bénéfice pour l'anniversaire du garçon. De longues tables de bois rose étaient alignées contre les murs, sur lesquelles s'entassaient bien haut les délices culinaires et un bar merveilleusement fourni, préparés par madame Rosmerta, qui avait sauté sur l'occasion de quitter Pré-Au-Lard. Dessus, s'alignait une quantité impressionnante de boissons multicolores qui fumaient et bullaient.

"C'est magnifique !" déclara Sirius, se tournant vers Narcissa, qui lui sourit. Elle avait l'air particulièrement adorable dans sa robe de soie lilas, avec son corset. "Tout comme toi."

Narcissa rayonnait. Comme son fils, elle souriait rarement, c'est pourquoi ses sourires avaient l'effet des plus spectaculaire de rayons lasers dans l'obscurité. "Tu n'es pas mal non plus." Elle tira du bout du doigt l'étiquette de l'ensemble noir si élégant de Sirius. "Kenneth Troll ?"

"Armani pour Sorciers. Narcissa… J'apprécie que tu fasses tout cela pour Harry. Surtout que Drago ne voulait lui-même pas de fête."

Son sourire devint légèrement triste. "Je suppose que c'est aussi pour lui d'une certaine manière, même si je ne l'admets pas. Peut-être suis-je en train de faire une erreur…"

"Non. Si cela rend Harry heureux, Drago saura apprécier. Même s'il préférerait être torturé par des lutins frappeurs morts que de l'admettre."

"Ouille, ne me parle pas de lutins. Mauvais présage !" Narcissa pinça légèrement Sirius sur l'épaule, puis se tourna vers Anton, le maître d'hôtel fantôme qui flottait non loin de là près du mur. Il portait un tablier fleuri transparent pour l'occasion.

"Le premier invité est arrivé Ma Dame." annonça-t-il.

Le premier invité se révéla être Charlie Weasley, toujours aussi beau et heureux d'avoir quitté ses vêtements de travail pour une fois. Il portait un élégant costume noir sur lequel ses cheveux rouge Weasley faisaient merveille. "Je suis en avance, je sais," dit-il avec entrain, tirant de ses poches une petite bouteille dorée qu'il tendit à Sirius. "Tiens, j'ai amené quelque chose."

"Une bouteille de vin ?" demanda Narcissa, les sourcils froncés.

"Du vin de Géant," précisa Sirius, lisant l'étiquette. "Du bon : un demi verre vous assomme, un verre entier et vous ne retrouvez la vue que dans trois mois. Un peu fort pour le jeune Harry, tu ne crois pas ? "

Charlie secoua la tête. "C'est pour toi, Sirius. J'ai quelque chose d'autre pour Harry."

Charlie semblait tout à coup solennel, ce qui piqua la curiosité de Sirius. "Qu'est-ce que tu lui as trouvé ?"

Mais Charlie refusa d'aborder le sujet et Sirius cessa rapidement de lui mettre la pression car les invités commençaient à arriver et l'antichambre se remplissait d'amis, de famille et même de Rogue, tous présents pour célébrer l'anniversaire de Harry.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Oh Drago, allez…" susurra Ginny d'une voix caressante. Elle sourit discrètement à Harry, assis à côté d'elle sur le lit dans la chambre de Drago. Harry était déjà habillé pour la fête, avec un pantalon noir et une chemise émeraude Calvin Klein Wizardwear. Il sentait agréablement bon et, comme à leur habitude, ses cheveux partaient en tout sens sur sa tête. Elle savait qu'Hermione finissait de se préparer dans l'autre chambre (elle était aussi attentive et méthodique vis-à-vis de son apparence que de n'importe quelle potion) et elle n'avait elle-même pas commencé à s'habiller, processus dont elle savait qu'il ne prendrait pas moins de plusieurs heures. Quand elle entrerait dans la salle de bal du Manoir, elle voulait faire sensation. Elle voulait tous les yeux fixés sur elle ; et une paire d'yeux gris en particulier. "Drago ! On ne rira pas, promis."

"Je ne porterai PAS ça, point final !" déclara fermement Drago. Il se tenait derrière le rideau chinois qui séparait sa cabine d'essayage du reste de la chambre et tout ce qu'ils pouvaient voir de lui étaient ses pieds, serrés dans des bottes noires. "Ma mère doit être folle."

"Un trait de famille, je dirais," releva aimablement Harry.

Drago écarta le rideau et regarda Harry. "Potter…"

Harry éclata de rire, et Ginny dut mettre sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas le suivre. Drago rougit, puis se regarda. L'ensemble que sa mère lui avait choisi était indescriptible, bien que 'blanc' et 'à volants' et même 'brillant' étaient certainement les mots qui traversèrent l'esprit de Ginny quand elle le regarda. D'ailleurs… était-ce un col de paysan ? Sûrement que non… et… étaient-ce des faux diamants ?

"C'est un cauchemar," gémit Drago. Il semblait horriblement affligé.

Harry s'étouffa de rire. "On dirait un pingouin albinos."

"Je dirais qu'il est plutôt sexy," dit sincèrement Ginny.

"Bien sûr, il peut avoir l'air sexy," abonda généreusement Harry. "Pour un autre pingouin albinos. Si c'était un pingouin albinos aveugle et qui n'avait plus beaucoup d'années devant lui."

"C'en est assez, Potter !" rugit Drago, et il retourna derrière le rideau. Il y eut un bref éclair d'étincelles colorées et, pendant un moment, Ginny craignit que ce soit dû à du feu, ce qui la fit presque succomber à un nouvel éclat de rire. Harry roula des yeux. "J'en ai appris assez sur la mode, je vais aller retrouver Ron," annonça-t-il, et il fit comme s'il allait se lever, mais Ginny l'attrapa et le ramena sur le lit par la manche. Pour certaines raisons qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier, la pensée de rester seule avec Drago la rendait nerveuse. "Attends !" demanda-t-elle et Harry se rassit sur le lit en s'ébouriffant les cheveux.

Quand Drago sortit à nouveau, Ginny perdit toute envie de rire. Il portait un pantalon anthracite qui semblait fait pour lui et une douce chemise blanche qui accentuait les reflets gris de ses yeux. Ses chaussures étaient d'un cuir brun foncé, le genre de chaussures dont un lacet coûte cent Gallions. Il semblait un peu plus vieux, beaucoup plus élégant et très, très riche. Il était un peu intimidant.

Il regarda Ginny et sourit. Ses cheveux étaient devenus assez longs pour boucler au niveau de son col et sur sa peau bronzée, la faible cicatrice à sa pommette brillait du même blanc argenté que ses cheveux. Elle se souvint l'avoir caressé du pouce alors qu'ils s'embrassaient dans la chambre du château de Serpentard. Soudain, elle souhaita que Harry s'en aille, finalement.

Drago haussa un sourcil, et d'après le ton de sa voix elle devina qu'il répétait la question : "Je disais, est-ce mieux ?"

Ginny acquiesça, incapable de parler.

"D'une certaine façon, moins dégoûtant," répondit Harry, ce qui, dans un dialogue Harry-Drago, était un compliment.

"Je devrais aller m'habiller," remarqua Ginny, effrayée d'avoir commencé à rougir. Elle sauta du lit et alla vers la porte, mais celle-ci s'ouvrit avant qu'elle ait pu l'atteindre. Hermione se tenait là, radieuse dans une robe de satin d'un brun foncé, les cheveux lâchés et encadrant son visage d'une cascade de boucles. Hermione faisait si rarement attention à son apparence que Ginny oubliait souvent à quel point elle était belle quand elle le faisait. Les yeux d'Hermione allèrent immédiatement sur Harry, qui s'était levé du lit et la regardait, un peu surpris. "Tu es très belle !" la complimenta-t-il.

Hermione ne dit rien et se contenta de rougir. Harry s'avança et l'embrassa gentiment sur la joue en écartant une mèche de cheveux. Ginny sentit un pincement d'envie la traverser quand elle vit l'expression de son visage ; pas tellement parce que c'était Harry en particulier, mais elle souhaitait que quelqu'un, qu'un garçon, la regarde un jour comme ça, avec cette expression dans les yeux.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Drago, qui semblait s'ennuyer, les mains dans les poches. Elle se demanda s'il pouvait même regarder quelqu'un comme ça, avec son cœur dans les yeux. Des yeux gris étaient tellement plus froids que des yeux verts.

"Peut-être n'ai-je pas précisé que c'était _ma _chambre…" remarqua-t-il en regardant Harry et Hermione d'un œil glacial. "Si certains comptent se bécoter, soit je devrai être de la partie, soit ils devront continuer ailleurs. Et comme que je ne suis pas si intéressé que ça par une partie à trois…"

Hermione rougit. "Je venais juste dire que les gens commençaient à arriver," dit-elle d'une manière guindée. "Ginny, tous tes frères sont là…"

"Bill et Charlie aussi ?" l'interrompit avidement Ginny.

"Oui, et tu ne devineras jamais avec qui Bill sort : Fleur."

"Elle a pris un sacré virage !" remarqua Harry, l'air impressionné.

"A 360 degrés," approuva Drago. "Elle n'était pas sortie avec Bill auparavant ?"

Ginny le regarda intensément, essayant de juger au ton de sa voix ce qu'il pensait de ce nouvel attachement de Fleur. Peu importe ce que diraient les autres, elle croyait toujours que Fleur fantasmait sur Drago, du haut de sa tête argentée jusqu'à ses fameuses chaussettes à canards.

"Si !" confirma Hermione en hochant la tête. "Percy et les jumeaux sont là avec leurs petites amies également. Charlie est venu seul, cependant."

"C'est étonnant," sourit Ginny. "Charlie est un aimant à filles quand il veut."

"Ça doit être le pantalon en cuir," supposa Harry en grimaçant.

"Tout le monde dehors !" s'exclama Drago, dont la patience pour les blagues sur les pantalons en cuir était très limitée. "Je dois finir de me préparer. Cassez-vous, tous autant que vous êtes!"

Harry et Hermione disparurent rapidement, et Ginny allait les suivre. Mais une touche légère sur son bras l'arrêta. Elle se retourna et vit Drago la regarder, une lueur espiègle dans les yeux. "Attends une seconde, Weasley. Je voudrais te parler."

_Flip_. Elle sentit son cœur se retourner dans sa poitrine et fronça mentalement ses sourcils. C'était juste Drago. Il n'y avait aucune raison de se faire des films simplement parce qu'il lui avait touché le bras. Bon, d'accord, tout le monde se faisait des films sur Drago, ce qui était une raison de plus pour qu'elle ne le fasse pas. Ce n'était pas juste qu'il soit si parfait quoi qu'il fasse, d'ailleurs, comme si les vêtements qu'il portait avaient été faits spécialement pour lui. Oh, bien sûr, ils avaient probablement _été faits _spécialement pour lui. N'était-ce pas ce qu'avoir beaucoup d'argent permettait ? Bien sûr, aucun argent ne pouvait acheter des cheveux comme les siens, ou des yeux de cette couleur, ou des pommettes avec lesquelles on aurait pu couper du papier… c'était seulement de la chance, ou de la génétique, ou un terrible mélange des deux...

Drago bougeait quelque chose devant ses yeux. Avec une certaine difficulté, elle se concentra dessus. C'était un petit livre relié de rouge. En fait, c'était le livre qu'elle lui avait donné la semaine passée, pour son anniversaire. _Une Généalogie et l'Histoire des Fondateurs de Poudlard_, par Fabianna Patters-Brown.

"Un cadeau intéressant," remarqua Drago. "Je n'étais pas sûr de pourquoi tu me l'avais donné jusqu'à ce que j'arrive au passage sur Benjamin Gryffondor (d'un ennui incroyable) et j'ai trouvé quelques références à une mystérieuse rousse qui serait apparue et aurait disparu dans son camp. Ça n'aurait pas été _toi,_ par le plus grand des hasards, lors d'une de tes oh-si-secrètes-missions à travers le temps ? Retourner dans le temps pour trouver le parfait petit ami ?"

Ginny hoqueta inélégamment. "Ben ? Le parfait petit ami ?"

"Pourquoi pas ? Grand, brun, mignon, mort depuis un millier d'années de manière à ce qu'il ne critique pas ton style et, comme le reste des Gryffondors, il se déplace comme s'il avait une pique de Géant de dix pieds de long dans…"

"Drago, c'est absurde !"

"Je ne suis pas d'accord. C'est très intéressant."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Et bien," dit Drago en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit, "il m'est apparu qu'il y avait un peu de mystère autour de ce Ben Gryffondor. Il a eu un Héritier, bien sûr, mais pas de femme, et pas… de liaisons connues. Pas de filles du tout durant sa vie, juste des choses à propos de son cousin Gareth. Il avait l'air pas mal, également. Mais il y a eu cette rousse qui a déboulé dans la tente du jeune Benjamin comme si elle y vivait… et combien de temps y es-tu restée _d'ailleurs ?_"

"Attends une minute. Est-ce que tu es en train de me demander si je suis l'arrière-arrière-_grand-mère _de Harry ?"demanda Ginny, trop surprise pour rire.

"Bon, si tu le prends comme ça..." Drago avait un don pour paraître légèrement honteux.

"Comment sais-tu que je ne suis pas _ton _arrière-arrière-grand-mère ? Gareth était très mignon également."

Drago sembla saisi. Ginny prit quelques secondes pour savourer ce moment. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle pouvait rendre Drago sans voix. Finalement, elle éclata de rire. "Très bien, d'accord," admit-elle. "Aussi amusant que ça serait… Je ne suis _pas _ton arrière-grand-mère. Ni celle de Harry. Je n'ai jamais rencontré le fils de Ben, _ou _n'importe quelle femme qui aurait pu être la mère de son fils, et tant qu'on en parle..." Point pour lequel elle se pencha et murmura doucement quelque chose dans l'oreille droite de Drago, quelque chose qui fit décoller ses sourcils et ourler sa bouche en un sourire espiègle.

"Tu plaisantes !"

Elle secoua la tête. "Non."

"Bien, bien." Il se dressa sur ses pieds, le sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres. "Les choses qu'on n'apprend pas dans la classe du Professeur..." Ses sourcils se levèrent ensemble. "Tant qu'on y est, il y a autre chose que je me demandais."

"Quoi ?"

"Et bien, je pense que tu as eu la géniale idée de retourner dans le passé parce que l'armée de Gryffondor avait disparu. Mais quand Ben revint, il prit l'armée avec lui. Où sont-ils tous _allés _?"

Ginny secoua la tête. "Oh, Drago... C'est une longue histoire, et je dois y aller… à ce rythme je serai à moitié habillée quand la soirée commencera."

Drago s'appuya sur ses coudes. "Je n'y vois aucun problème."

Ginny plissa les yeux vers lui et se détourna, mais il la retint.

"Est-ce que je pourrai descendre l'escalier avec toi ?" demanda-t-il.

"Quoi ?"

"C'est la tradition. Les invités entrent dans la salle de bal par paires et sont annoncés en haut de l'escalier. Ça a toujours été comme ça. Harry descendra avec Hermione, Sirius avec ma mère, Bill avec Fleur, et ainsi de suite."

Elle le regarda tranquillement, bien loin de l'endroit où un adolescent ordinaire aurait commencé à s'aventurer pas à pas. Drago la regardait en retour, impassible, un léger sourire soulevant les coins de sa bouche, les yeux bleus-gris indéchiffrables comme à son habitude. C'était étrange, pensa-t-elle, qu'il ne lui rappelle pas tellement Gareth ou Ben, d'une certaine manière ; ils avaient la même tranquillité intérieure, les mêmes expressions légères qui venaient et repartaient sans laisser de trace, comme le vent sur l'eau.

"C'est la tradition," insista Drago.

"Tu l'as déjà dit."

"Et bien, l'essence de la tradition est la répétition."

"Très bien."

"Quoi ?"

"Très bien. Je te retrouverai en haut des escaliers dans…"

"Quinze minutes."

"Je ne pourrais pas me faire belle en quinze minutes !"

"Tu es déjà belle." dit-il calmement en s'appuyant contre la tête de lit et en ouvrant le livre. Elle le regarda rapidement, c'était difficile de dire s'il mentait, mais bien sûr, Drago ne mentait pas. N'était-ce pas l'une des choses qu'il a dit qu'il ne faisait pas ? _Je ne mens pas… ou peu…et je ne danse pas._

"Je serais là dans quinze minutes. _Si _tu promets de danser."

Drago leva les yeux. "Avec toi, ou juste en général ?"

"Ça pourrait être amusant si tu ne dansais qu'avec moi."

"Très bien," accepta Drago d'un ton conciliant en reportant son attention sur le livre. "Je promets. Je danserai."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bien sûr que ça prendrait plus de quinze minutes ! Ginny s'inquiéta, parcourant sa chambre dans un grand état d'agitation. Elle était, dans l'ensemble, prête. Elle se souvint d'un sort qui lissa ses boucles en une rivière de flammes, et qui les décora rapidement de barrettes en forme de petits papillons multicolores. Sa robe était parfaite : du satin d'une couleur rouge sang, avec des rangées de flots noirs sur le devant et des bretelles qui se croisaient dans le dos, dévoilant ses fines épaules tachetées. Le problème ? Ses chaussures. Elle chercha tant qu'elle put, dans toute la chambre, elle ne put trouver celles qui allaient avec sa robe. Elle aurait pu les avoir laissé dans la bibliothèque, avec sa baguette. La seule autre option était une paire de baskets. Pas vraiment une option dans le fond. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle était supposée pouvoir trouver une autre paire de chaussures à l'heure qu'il était. Elle souhaita, avec ferveur, avoir à nouveau le Retourneur de Temps de manière à se donner deux heures de plus pour se préparer, puis sourit tristement alors qu'elle réalisait que c'était exactement la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore avait pris leurs Clés. Elles étaient supposées être utilisées à des fins exceptionnelles, et certainement pas pour compléter une tenue.

Ginny jura, et shoota dans le bord du lit.

"Ce n'est pas très féminin," remarqua une voix à la porte.

C'était Drago, bien sûr. Il avait passé une élégante veste couleur caramel par-dessus son pull, et semblait, si c'était possible, encore plus beau qu'avant. Il était appuyé contre la rambarde de la porte, irradiant d'ironie et de confiance. Ginny le regarda avec mauvaise humeur.

"Les gens polis toquent," souligna-t-elle froidement.

"Je garde ça à l'esprit au cas où j'en rencontrerais." Il lui tendit une main. "Tu n'es pas prête ? Tu sembles prête."

Ginny ignora la main tendue, et pointa un doigt accusateur vers lui. "Tu m'énerves," lança-t-elle avec irritation. "J'ai perdu mes chaussures, et je ne les trouve plus."

Drago sourit. Ça illuminait son visage.

"Ce n'est pas drôle !" s'exclama-t-elle.

"Au contraire. Mais je ne débattrais pas sur ce point. _Accio !" _murmura-t-il en levant la main gauche comme il le faisait habituellement. Un instant plus tard, il attrapa quelque chose en l'air, et le lui jeta. Par réflexe, elle l'attrapa, et regarda…

"Des chaussettes à canards ?" dit-elle en baissant les yeux vers elles. En coton, blanches avec des dessins de canards jaunes, et un petit trou à l'orteil gauche.

"Elles sont propres," souligna Drago.

"Ce sont des _chaussettes ! _Avec des _canards."_

"Mets-les," dit Drago si calmement que Ginny s'assit sur le lit et les passa. Aussitôt qu'elles furent passées, Drago agita la main et… il y eut un éclair de lumière et, à l'endroit où se trouvaient les canards, il y avait une paire de chaussures en cristal transparent, délicates et d'une forme parfaite, comme si elles avaient été moulées sur ses pieds.

Le regard de Ginny passa des chaussures étincelantes à Drago, puis revint sur ses pieds, puis à Drago dont l'expression était indéchiffrable. Dont la personnalité était souvent aussi illisible qu'un livre écrit en Fourchelangue : un garçon qui pouvait conjurer des papillons pour les brûler vifs, mais qui sacrifierait sa vie pour quelqu'un d'autre, dont la langue acérée pouvait flatter un ami ou déstabiliser un ennemi avec la même facilité, qui aimait aussi fièrement qu'il haïssait, et qui haïssait aussi fièrement qu'il aimait. Un tas de contradictions reposait sur Drago Malefoy, mais c'est le cas pour tout le monde... N'est-ce pas ?

"Des souliers de verre," dit-elle finalement. "Mignon, bien que pas original."

"J'ai pensé que c'était mieux de rester dans les vieux modèles."

"Mais ce sont vraiment des chaussettes à canards !"

"Personne n'a besoin de le savoir, hormis toi et moi."

Il lui tendit à nouveau la main, et cette fois, elle la prit.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_"Harry Potter et Hermione Granger !"_

_"Rubeus Hagrid et Madame Olympe Maxime !"_

_"Arthur et Molly Weasley !"_

_"Bill Weasley et Fleur Delacour !"_

_"Remus Lupin et Heidi Howard !"_

_"Angelina Johnson et Fred Weasley !"_

_"George Weasley et… c'est un peu puéril monsieur Weasley, non ?"_

Anton, le fantôme maître d'hôtel, qui avait élégamment annoncé le nom de chaque couple qui descendait l'escalier de marbre, balbutia un moment et s'arrêta. Ce qui n'était pas surprenant, puisque George avait saisi l'occasion pour faire une démonstration du nouveau produit de leur boutique : les Pingouins à la Menthe Poivrée.

Jana, sa jolie et pauvre petite amie, écarta sa main gantée de la bestiole au regard vide qui se tenait à ses côtés sur les marches. "Pourquoi, George ?" gémit-elle d'un ton désespéré. "_Pourquoi _?"

Avec un pop le pingouin redevint George, l'air impeccable dans un costume de velours noir Kenneth Troll. "Je suis désolée, chérie," s'excusa-t-il d'un ton repentant. "Ça semblait une bonne idée sur le moment."

"Hum…" fit Jana, et elle descendit les marches, traînant derrière elle sa robe du soir de satin vert. George courut après elle.

En haut des escaliers, Honoria, la fiancée de Percy, se tourna vers lui avec une expression sévère sur ses traits délicats.

"Honnêtement, Percy. Je ne peux pas _supporter _tes frères."

"Oui," approuva Percy, resplendissant dans un costume rayé Armani. Il semblait se retenir de rire. "Très fatigants, les jumeaux."

"_Tu _ne te changeras jamais en pingouin à un dîner, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Certainement pas, chérie. En loutre, probablement. Jamais en pingouin."

Peu importe ce que Honoria aurait pu vouloir répondre, ce fut coupé par l'annonce d'Anton :

_"Percival Weasley et Honoria Glossop !"_

Ils descendirent, et rejoignirent Harry, Hermione, et le reste des Weasley au bas de l'escalier. Bill et Fleur se tenaient la main ; Angelina, dans une robe argentée, regardait Fred donner son cadeau d'anniversaire à Harry. Celui-ci ouvrit la boîte et regarda suspicieusement son contenu.

"De nouvelles lunettes ?" s'étonna-t-il en en sortant une paire de la boîte. "C'est votre manière de me dire que mes lunettes ne sont pas flatteuses ? Parce que je le sais déjà."

"Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu les portes ?" demanda Honoria, son petit nez en l'air, comme toujours. "Pourquoi ne pas te donner un nouveau style ? Tu peux certainement te le permettre."

"Parce qu'Hermione adore celui-là. N'est-ce pas, Hermione ?"

"Passionnément," confirma Hermione d'un air absent. Elle regardait la professeur Lupin à travers la pièce, qui semblait plutôt mal à l'aise avec la partenaire que lui avait assignée Narcissa : son ancienne amie d'école Heidi, attirante mais pas très discrète dans sa robe dorée. "Tu penses que le Professeur Lupin a besoin d'aide ?"

Harry leva les yeux et sourit. "Nan…" répondit-il d'un ton sadique, alors que Heidi essayait de convaincre Lupin de se joindre à une file de danseurs qui se formait à l'autre bout de la salle. Lupin, qui semblait avoir avalé du tue-loup, secoua la tête. "C'est bon pour lui."

"Regarde," l'interpella Fred en bougeant une main pour attirer l'attention de Harry. "Ce ne sont pas n'importe quelles lunettes, Harry, ce sont les Lunettes à Rayons X Weasley. Tu peux les utiliser pour voir à travers n'importe quoi."

"Comme Maugrey Fol'Œil ?" demanda Ron, l'air fasciné.

"Exact," assura George en les enfilant. "Par exemple, en ce moment, je peux voir que Honoria porte des sous-vêtements léopards."

Honoria sembla outragée. "Non !"

"Oh, si !" insista George.

"Maintenant, oui," confirma Percy, l'air absolument pas affecté.

"Non !" répéta Honoria en se tournant vers Fleur. "_Non _!"

Fleur haussa les épaules. "Il n'y a rien de mal avec les sous-vêtements léopards," remarqua-t-elle d'un ton désinvolte. "J'en porte moi-même."

"Argh !" gémit Honoria, et elle partit, suivit par Percy.

Harry regarda suspicieusement George. "Est-ce que ces choses marchent réellement ?"

George sourit. "_Je _pense qu'elles fonctionnent extrêmement bien."

Hermione pouffa. Fleur poussa un petit cri. Ça prit un moment pour que tout le monde comprenne qu'elle ne criait pas à cause de la blague des jumeaux, mais à l'attention d'une fille qui venait tout juste de se joindre à eux. Elle était petite, avec des cheveux sombres, très jolie dans une longue robe blanche décorée de petits oiseaux bleus et d'étourneaux.

"Monique !" s'exclama Fleur en saisissant la jeune fille et en l'embrassant sur les deux joues. Puis elle se tourna vers le reste du groupe avec un sourire. "Voici ma cousine, Monique. Monique, tu connais Bill, et voici Harry Potter bien sûr, et Ron Weasley et…"

"Je peux voir ta cicatrice ?" demanda Monique, si soudainement que tout le monde sursauta et regarda Harry.

"Hum..." commença Harry. Et il s'arrêta. Parce qu'elle ne le regardait pas ; elle regardait Ron, et plutôt impatiemment.

Ron sembla alarmé. "Quoi ?"

Monique pointa sa main. "Ta cicatrice. Je peux la voir ?"

Très lentement, Ron tendit sa main droite. C'était certainement une impressionnante cicatrice, malgré le fait qu'elle ait été très rapidement guérie. Tout le long de sa paume le dessin de la poignée de l'épée de Serpentard y avait été brûlé : un serpent courait entre son poignet et le bas de son pouce, entouré par la faible empreinte d'un cercle.

"Oooooh !" s'extasia Monique en prenant sa main. "Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. Fleur m'a dit comme tu avais été brave, pour prendre l'épée de Serpentard comme ça. Tu as pratiquement battu un Détraqueur tout seul !"

"Et bien, je, euh…" bredouilla Ron, qui était rouge au niveau des oreilles. "Je veux dire, je n'ai pas…"

Harry lui marcha fermement sur le pied.

"Il y avait trois Détraqueurs en fait…" finit faiblement Ron.

Les yeux bleus de Monique s'agrandirent. "Danse avec moi !" souffla-t-elle, et elle emporta Ron avec une telle force et une telle rapidité que les autres se demandèrent si elle n'avait pas utilisé un _Accio Ron_.

Hermione les regarda partir, l'air choquée. "Et bien, vraiment…" souffla-t-elle, l'air un peu indignée, alors que Monique traînait Ron sur la piste de danse. "Je ne peux pas croire qu'il soit tombé dans le panneau."

"Quel panneau ?" sourit Angelina. "Le fait de porter une robe courte et de se conduire comme s'il était la chose la plus merveilleuse que le monde ait porté ? Parce que tu serais choquée de voir le nombre de gars qui tombent dans ce panneau."

"Je n'apprécie pas du tout cette généralisation," remarqua Fred en apparaissant, puis il s'arrêta et siffla. Il regardait en direction du haut de l'escalier, et les autres suivirent son regard au moment où Anton annonçait,

_"Charlie Weasley et Rhysenn Malefoy !"_

Hermione cligna des yeux de surprise. Charlie Weasley, large d'épaules et élégant dans un ensemble soigné noir descendait l'escalier avec une jeune femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas à son bras : une beauté aux cheveux noirs dans une robe écarlate, qui le tenait si étroitement qu'il semblait presque la porter comme un bracelet. A peine avaient-ils atteint le bas de l'escalier qu'elle l'embrassa sur la joue et disparut dans la foule.

"Qui _était-_ce, vieux frère ?" demanda George aussitôt que Charlie les eut rejoint, les sourcils levés. "Elle était vraiment…"

Jana le frappa dans les côtes.

"... Personne que j'avais vu auparavant," finit George plutôt lamentablement.

"Pas plus que moi," dit Charlie en haussant les épaules. "Elle m'a attrapé en haut des escaliers et m'a supplié de descendre avec elle. D'ailleurs, j'avais peur que si je ne le faisais pas, je doive descendre avec Rogue. Il se tenait derrière nous et n'avait pas de partenaire."

"Elle n'avait probablement pas d'invitation," supposa Hermione en cherchant la jeune femme, mais sans pouvoir la retrouver dans la foule.

"Elle a dit qu'elle était une Malefoy," souligna Charlie. "Elle _a l'air_ d'une Malefoy."

"Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle est invitée," rétorqua Hermione, qui savait à quel point les liens de la famille Malefoy étaient compliqués et étendus.

"C'est fait maintenant," conclut Charlie d'un ton qui indiquait que la conversation ne l'intéressait plus. Il se détourna d'Hermione pour Harry, et lui dit quelque chose à voix basse. Harry acquiesça, l'air surpris, puis se pencha vers Hermione et l'embrassa sur l'oreille. "Je dois parler à Charlie. Je reviens."

Hermione acquiesça, et le regarda suivre Charlie plus loin. Elle vit avec une drôle de sensation dans l'estomac que les têtes de Harry et Charlie étaient au même niveau désormais. Harry était aussi grand que Charlie ? Quand cela s'était-il produit ? Une faible sensation de froid l'envahit. Une part d'elle désirait penser que Harry n'était qu'un enfant, désirait le garder en sûreté, loin des forces qui avaient pris la vie du père de Harry alors qu'il n'avait que cinq ans de plus que le Harry actuel.

Ses yeux passèrent de Harry à Ron, enlacé sur la piste de danse avec la cousine en partie vélane de Fleur. Oh _mon Dieu_.Elle revint hâtivement aux jumeaux, qui regardaient tous deux le grand escalier avec une expression étrange. Tout comme Angelina et Jana. Hermione suivit leurs regards au moment où Anton annonçait :

"_Virginia Weasley et Drago Malefoy !"_

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Je suis heureux que tu aies décidé de venir à la fête, Charlie."

Harry tendit une main vers Charlie et celui-ci la prit. C'était un geste presque étrange et très adulte de la part de Harry et Charlie sentit quelque chose le brûler au fond des yeux alors qu'il regardait le garçon en face de lui. Il se souvint la première fois qu'il avait vu Harry : petit, pâle et presque perdu dans sa robe noire, regardant anxieusement les dragons avec Hagrid. Charlie se souvint avoir pensé à quel point ce petit garçon semblait brave, têtu et à quel point ses yeux verts étaient brillants derrière ses lunettes. Il pouvait presque lui pardonner pour la manière dont le professeur Mc Gonagall avait évalué sa première performance à balai : _Même_ _Charlie Weasley n'aurait jamais fait ça !_

Hmmph. Et bien, qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait ?

Charlie serra fermement la main de Harry, et la relâcha. "Bon anniversaire, Harry !"

Harry sourit. "Merci." Il semblait content, relaxé et beau, le vert sombre de son pull faisant ressortir ses yeux.

"J'ai bien failli ne pas venir." Charlie mit la main dans sa poche. "Mais je voulais te donner ton cadeau d'anniversaire."

Harry sembla surpris. "Hé, Charlie, tu n'avais pas à… je veux dire, après tout ce que tu as fait pour nous… je ne sais pas combien de dragons… payer, mais…"

"Détends-toi, Harry. Je n'ai pas vraiment dépensé tant d'argent pour ça. A vrai dire, je n'en ai pas dépensé du tout. C'est un peu une histoire étrange, mais j'ai dû…. Est-ce que tu as un moment ?"

Harry acquiesça, curieux. "Bien sûr."

Charlie inspira profondément, sans retirer sa main de sa poche. "Tu sais à quel point le camp de dragons est proche, ou l'était, du château de Serpentard. Ce qui n'était pas surprenant, puisque les Héritiers de Serpentard ont pris les dragons, donc il était normal qu'il y en ait beaucoup à cet endroit. Peu importe. Je savais que tu étais là la nuit où le château a disparu… sans laisser de trace, n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry acquiesça. "Sans rien laisser, juste une sorte de cercle, plat, gazonneux et quelques pierres."

"Oui. Et bien, environ une semaine après ce qui… ce qui vous est arrivé, j'ai vu de drôles de lumières dans le ciel au-dessus de la forêt, alors j'ai pris un dragon et je suis allé voir."

"Tu as monté un dragon jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait le château ?"

Charlie acquiesça.

"Et il y avait quelque chose là-bas ?"

"Il n'y avait pas quelque chose," répondit nerveusement Charlie. "Mais _quelqu'un_."

Les sourcils de Harry se levèrent, et sa question vint en même temps qu'une profonde expiration : "_Qui ?"_

"Je ne sais pas," répondit Charlie, un peu misérablement. "Un homme, je pense. Grand, portant une longue robe à capuche et des gants ; il devait avoir un charme _Obscurus_ sur son visage, car je ne pouvais pas distinguer ses traits. Il envoyait des signaux verts dans le ciel avec sa baguette, mais quand je suis arrivé, il s'est arrêté et m'a salué amicalement. M'a appelé 'Chevaucheur de Dragon'. Il m'a demandé si je pensais être un homme courageux."

"Et tu as dit...?"

"J'ai dit que j'essayais d'en être un. Alors, il a mis sa main dans sa poche et en a sorti _ça _et me l'a tendu." Charlie sortit enfin sa main de sa poche et avec elle, l'objet qu'il tenait. "Il a dit 'Chevaucheur de Dragon, donne ceci à l'Héritier de Gryffondor, Celui Qui A Survécu. Cela le gardera en sûreté quand tout le reste tombera, quand les charmes et les sorts se révèleront inutiles, et que ses pouvoirs de Magid l'auront abandonnés. Donne-lui, si tu tiens à sa vie.´"

"Merde !" jura Harry, et il regarda la chose dans la main de Charlie. C'était une sorte de cercle rugueux, forgé dans un métal sombre noir et rouge qui brillait comme du rubis liquide mélangé à du charbon. On aurait dit du verre, mais quand Harry le prit dans sa main, il trouva que c'était plus lourd et plus dense que du verre, plus flexible aussi, comme un fin câble d'acier. Il semblait usé et il y avait des griffures sur tout le bord. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?"

"Aucune idée !" avoua Charlie, misérable. "Et j'ai eu le temps, je peux te le dire, de décider si je devais ou non te le donner. J'ai pensé que c'était peut être dangereux, quelque chose venant de Tu-Sais-Qui. Je veux dire, ce satané type encagoulé apparaît d'entre les morts en pleine nuit et disparaît. Ça n'inspire pas confiance. Mais ce qu'il a dit… j'avais peur de mal faire en ne te le donnant _pas_." Il haussa les épaules. "Alors, j'ai décidé de te laisser faire ton choix. Tu es assez grand, Harry."

Harry leva les yeux vers lui, ses yeux verts tranquilles. "Merci, Charlie."

"Ce n'est pas vraiment un cadeau," remarqua Charlie, avec un petit sourire plein de regrets.

"Non," corrigea Harry en refermant sa main sur le cercle écarlate. "Je veux dire merci de me faire confiance et de me traiter comme un adulte."

"Oh !" émit Charlie avec une désagréable sensation de froid dans l'estomac. "Bien sûr, Harry. Bien sûr."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une étrange sensation naquit dans l'estomac d'Hermione alors qu'elle regardait Drago et Ginny descendre les escaliers. Elle ne le fit pas exprès mais remarqua qu'ils se tenaient par la main. Le visage de Ginny était levé vers celui de Drago qui regardait droit devant lui, mais souriait. Ils avaient l'air glorieux, bien habillés et comme s'ils étaient nés pour descendre des escaliers de marbre dans de gigantesques demeures ancestrales devant une foule admirative. Ce qui, dans le cas de Drago était vrai, mais Ginny…

"Gin est belle, pas vrai ?" dit George avec sa fierté de grand frère dans la voix.

_Ginny est vraiment belle_, pensa Hermione. Comme Hermione l'avait prédit, le rouge profond qu'elle portait allait parfaitement à Ginny, faisant ressortir l'éclat de ses cheveux de feu. La coupe délicate de la robe soulignait sa taille fine et ses hautes épaules. Elle semblait presque fragile, bien que la lumière dans ses yeux rappelait la fière jeune femme qui avait chevauché un dragon pour sauver Drago et Ron au sommet de la tour de Serpentard.

"Elle est superbe. La chose horrible attachée à son bras mise à part," acquiesça joyeusement Fred.

Percy cligna des yeux. "Ah. Tu veux dire Malefoy." Il sourit, et plaça ses lunettes au bout de son nez. "Il est devenu presque aussi célèbre que Harry ces temps-ci, non ? _Sorcière Ado Magazine _a organisé un concours l'autre jour : le premier prix était une photo de Drago."

"Le second prix," plaisanta George, "était deux photos de Drago."

"Maintenant soyez gentils," intima Honoria, et elle tendit la main alors que Drago et Ginny atteignaient le bas de l'escalier et se joignaient à eux. "Ginny ! Heureuse de te voir. Drago Malefoy, tu ne te souviens probablement pas de moi, mais…"

"Honoria Glossop," réfuta Drago en la regardant pensivement. "Serdaigle. Tu étais en septième année quand j'étais en troisième. Tu appartiens à la famille des Glossops du Dorchester, n'est-ce pas ? Les Tours Totleigh ?"

Honoria acquiesça, rose de plaisir. "Tu as une mémoire remarquable."

Le reste du groupe se montra moins facile à séduire. Angelina, qui se souvenait de Drago à la suite d'un match amer de Quidditch, le regarda comme s'il était une saleté sur un pare-brise, Jana semblait nerveuse, et Fred et George semblaient revêches. Hermione se sentit incapable de dire quoique ce soit, comme si un sentiment de confusion l'empêchait de parler. Elle souhaita que Harry soit là, mais il avait disparu pour aller parler à Charlie. Il sembla s'écouler une éternité avant que Harry et Charlie reviennent. Ils étaient désormais accompagnés de deux autres invités : Viktor Krum, et un grand homme inconnu aux cheveux noirs avec de brillants yeux bleus, que Charlie présenta comme Aidan Lynch.

"Tu étais Attrapeur pour l'Irlande !" s'exclama Angelina en le reconnaissant immédiatement.

"Je le suis toujours," répondit Lynch avec une voix agréablement accentuée. "J'ai arrêté un an. Mais je suis de retour."

"Et on peut tous dormir tranquille," souligna Drago avec un peu d'amertume. Hermione lui jeta un regard de côté. Elle pouvait dire que le fait de passer du temps en compagnie des Weasley qui le détestaient commençait à peser. Quand Drago était stressé, il était sarcastique. Il regardait Harry, mais celui-ci, pour une quelconque raison, l'ignorait et parlait à Charlie.

"J'ai vu que tu avais un terrain de Quidditch dehors," dit Aidan à Drago, toujours aimable. "Nous devrions jouer demain. Viktor et moi, nous restons en ville, et…"

"Quoi, toi et Viktor contre moi et Harry ?" demanda Drago. "Un jeu d'Attrapeurs ? Oh ça va être ridicule, à voler en attendant une éternité que le Vif se montre."

"Drago, ne soit pas déplaisant," le réprimanda Ginny

Les sourcils de Drago se levèrent. "Et ne me dis pas quoi faire, Weasley."

Harry leva les yeux, son attention enfin captée. "Je pense que ce serait relaxant," convint-il avec un demi-sourire. "Un jeu d'Attrapeurs, je veux dire."

Drago ne dit rien.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Ginny semblait tendue et agacée. Drago semblait tendu et agacé. Une partie d'elle-même était heureuse de voir ça et ça la faisait se sentir horrible. Elle regarda Harry, qui lui sourit, et ça la fit aller encore moins bien.

Ce fut Aidan qui brisa le silence, avec une requête plutôt surprenante. Il tendit la main à Ginny et, avec un sourire qui illumina ses yeux bleus, il demanda : "Tu veux danser ?"

Ginny le regarda, puis Drago. Il la regarda avec une expression vide qu'Hermione connaissait pour être de la colère et haussa les épaules. Ginny se tourna alors vers Aidan avec un sourire rayonnant.

"J'adorerais."

Aidan prit sa main et l'entraîna dans la foule de danseurs. Ils foncèrent presque dans Ron et la Française, qui se bécotaient d'une manière que Hermione ne pensait pas légale en Angleterre. _Aidan est un excellent danseur_, eut le temps de remarquer Hermione, avant qu'ils disparaissent dans la foule.

Harry regarda Drago et haussa un sourcil.

"La ferme, Potter !" intima Drago sans bouger. Il se tenait les bras croisés et semblait très agacé.

Harry sourit. "Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors Malefoy ?"

Drago décroisa lentement les bras. "J'ai promis à Ginny que je danserai. Je vais danser." Il se tourna et regarda Angelina, qui se tenait près de lui.

Elle secoua la tête. "Je ne vais PAS danser avec toi. Je préfèrerais manger un Cognard."

"Très bien alors," accepta Drago, et il tendit une main à Jana. Elle le regarda un moment sans expression, eut un drôle de sourire puis, sans plus d'hésitation, saisit la main de Drago et le suivit sur la piste.

"Jana !" protesta George en regardant sa petite amie disparaître avec Drago d'un air horrifié.

Harry sourit. "Tu ferais mieux de t'acheter un pantalon en cuir, George. Tu as de la concurrence."

George sembla irrité. "C'est juste à cause de cette histoire de pingouin."

"Ou peut-être tous ces articles de _Sorcière Ado Magazine _qui tournent en boucle dans sa tête," suggéra Fred. "Elle est abonnée, tu sais."

"N'importe quoi !" grommela George.

Harry prit la main d'Hermione. Il ne souriait plus, mais ses yeux brillaient fortement. "Allons danser."

"Mais tu détestes danser, Harry."

"C'est vrai. Mais je veux voir ce qui va se passer. Pas toi ?"

Hermione se sentit sourire. "Tu sais que oui," admit-elle et elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou alors qu'ils gagnaient la piste.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Et comme il l'avait promis à Ginny, Drago dansa. Il dansa avec Jana, la tenant légèrement par la taille, jusqu'à ce que George arrive et arrête tout avec un regard meurtrier ; il dansa avec Pansy Parkinson dont les cheveux étaient coiffés en de si grosses boucles qu'elles menaçaient de lui crever un œil chaque fois qu'elle tournait la tête ; il dansa avec Blaise Zabini, qui avec ses grands yeux verts étaient probablement la plus belle fille de Serpentard ; mais cependant, il ne dansa pas avec Ginny. Elle semblait complètement captivé par Aidan Lynch et dansa chaque valse avec lui. Drago était conscient du sentiment d'irritation qui commençait à devenir dur à contrôler. Pour se détendre, il dansa avec Fleur, qui était éblouissante dans sa robe d'un blanc pur. La Marque des Ténèbres avait disparu de son bras comme pour lui, et la couleur était de retour sur son visage.

"Tu es de nouveau avec Bill ?" demanda-t-il alors qu'elle exécutait un tour sur elle-même.

Fleur choisit de ne pas répondre à ça. "Tu sais, tu me dois toujours une faveur," rappela-t-elle d'un ton aussi acéré que sa robe.

Drago secoua la tête. Fleur était impossible. "Je suppose que tu veux que je te fasse passionnément l'amour immédiatement sur la piste de danse ?"

Elle écarquilla ses yeux indigo. "Pas du tout. J'espérais que tu m'achèterais une maison."

"Une maison ?"

"Dans le Sud de la France, je pense."

"Fleur ! Oublie ça ! Ce n'était pas une si grosse faveur que ça !"

"Alors ce ne sera pas une si grosse maison," raisonna-t-elle.

Parler avec Fleur était comme courir très vite dans un très petit cercle et n'arriver nulle part, pour Drago. Aussitôt que la musique s'arrêta, il s'excusa et alla à la table des boissons, où une domestique à la peau verte dans un tablier blanc mélangeait quelques intéressants cocktails. Il prit juste un Mai Tai et le but à longues gorgées quand il entendit une voix derrière lui : "Pas d'ombrelle verte cette fois ?"

C'était Hermione. Il haussa un sourcil. "Qui t'a parlé de ça ?"

"Ginny, qui d'autre ?" répondit Hermione. Elle soupira, et ôta une boucle errante de son visage.

"Où est Harry ?"

Hermione roula des yeux. "Il danse avec Cho."

"La chasse est ouverte ?"

"Non, je pense qu'elle vaut mieux que ça." Hermione haussa les épaules. "D'ailleurs, je suis sûr qu'il reviendra dès que possible. Drago… je voulais te dire quelque chose."

"Quoi ?"

En réponse, elle tendit un doigt et l'enfonça durement dans sa clavicule. "Ginny-n'aime-pas-Aidan-Lynch !" martela-t-elle en détachant chaque mot clairement. "Elle essaie de te pousser à bout. Tu es quelqu'un de très jaloux même si tu n'aimes pas l'admettre, et c'est quelqu'un de très têtu, alors pour l'amour du ciel, va l'inviter à danser, ou alors on va tous te tomber dessus et te teindre les cheveux en jaune poussin et tu devras commencer la septième année en ressemblant à une jonquille et tu n'aimeras pas ça."

Drago inclina la tête. "Original !"

"La ferme, Malefoy !"

"Ginny et moi ne sortons pas ensemble."

"Tu n'iras bien avec personne d'autre." Hermione tendit la main et le frappa à la joue et il vit l'éclat sombre dans ses yeux qui montrait que ce n'était pas facile pour elle. "Vas-y simplement et fais-le !" insista-t-elle, et elle partit.

Drago se retourna et se retrouva face à Ginny et Aidan qui bougeaient en rythme sur la musique. Ce n'était pas une coïncidence, pensa-t-il, et c'était probablement la raison pour laquelle Hermione avait filé. Il se tint là un moment, le temps de prendre de l'assurance. Ce qui ne prit pas longtemps ; il était bien connu qu'il était naturellement arrogant.

Il s'avança, et tapota Aidan sur l'épaule. "J'aimerais m'interposer," annonça-t-il d'un ton égal.

Aidan sembla surpris et Ginny encore plus. Mais pas mécontente, cependant. Drago ignora ce qu'Aidan marmonna alors qu'il cédait sa place et s'avança pour passer ses bras autour de Ginny, poser ses mains sur sa taille, sentir sa chaleur contre son torse. Il baissa les yeux vers son visage, qui était rosi par la danse, les yeux brillants. Ses cheveux, de la couleur du feu à travers un verre de vin rouge, cascadaient sur ses épaules, parcourues de fils d'or. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle. Même si ça ne marchait pas avec Ginny, songea-t-il, il développerait une certaine préférence pour les rousses.

Après un long moment, elle lui sourit. "Je t'ai vu danser."

"Oui. Merci de m'y avoir incité."

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te dérange tellement. Tu danses bien, vraiment bien. Regarde Harry : il écrase les pieds d'Hermione."

"Hermione s'en fiche si Harry lui marche sur les pieds toute la soirée."

"Et t'en ficherais-tu," demanda-t-elle contre son oreille, "si je marchais sur tes pieds toute la soirée ?"

"J'ai peur que non."

La bouche de Ginny s'étira en un sourire; il le sentit contre sa nuque. "Et pourquoi ?"

"Ce sont les cheveux roux. J'ai l'impression d'être impuissant face à eux."

"Je pense que Ron est libre pour danser. Si ce sont des cheveux roux que tu cherches…"

"J'ai bien peur que Ron ne soit parti avec cette tarte française," répliqua Drago d'un ton égal. "Tu vas devoir le faire."

Ginny s'écarta un petit peu, levant la tête vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts et brillants d'espièglerie. Ils avaient arrêté de danser désormais et il sentait ce battement, cette sensation dans son sang comme à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait ainsi. "Je vais devoir faire_ quoi _?"

"Ça," dit Drago, et il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Mais ses lèvres n'eurent le temps que d'effleurer les siennes, envoyant un flot d'étincelles le long de ses nerfs, avant qu'une main apparaisse et tapote fermement Drago sur l'épaule. S'écartant, il se redressa et regarda autour de lui, prêt à démolir son interlocuteur, peu importe qui il était.

Mais c'était un 'elle'. Devant lui se tenait une jeune femme élancée avec de longs cheveux noirs tombant sur ses épaules nues et le corsage extrêmement court de sa robe couleur rubis. Une fine chaîne d'or serrait sa taille étroite et tombait sur ses hanches, chacune décorée d'un coquelicot d'or avec à son centre un rubis. "Hello, Drago," salua-t-elle. "Tu te souviens de moi ?"

Drago la dévisagea. Il voulait la démolir, mais il y avait quelque chose dans son comportement qui le retenait. Elle semblait étrangement familière et cependant il ne la reconnaissait pas du tout. "Qui es-tu ?" demanda-t-il, conscient de l'impolitesse de la question, mais c'était plutôt impoli de sa part d'interrompre un moment privé comme celui-là.

"Je suis Rhysenn Malefoy," répondit-elle, un sourire soulevant les coins de sa bouche maquillée. "Ta cousine."

Drago plissa les yeux. "Tu es de la branche de la famille de Singapour, n'est-ce pas ?" réfléchit-il en se rappelant que le coquelicot d'or et le rubis avait été le symbole adopté par les Malefoy qui était parti à l'est vers Singapour en 1800 après avoir été pris à exporter illégalement des Boules de Feu Chinoises au sang de dragon.

"Tu te souviens de moi," souffla-t-elle. "Voudrais-tu danser ?"

Drago sentit Ginny se tendre dans ses bras. "Je suis déjà pris pour cette danse. Ça semble évident."

Le sourire de Rhysenn s'agrandit. "Oh non," refusa-t-elle, et elle tendit une main fine. "Je ne pense pas que tu le sois."

Pendant un moment, il la regarda simplement avec surprise. Puis son regard se posa sur sa main tendue et il se raidit.

Sur le quatrième doigt de sa main droite se trouvait une chevalière en forme d'un griffon. Le sceau était le dos du griffon, sur lequel était gravé un M, entouré de fins serpents. Les ailes du griffon formaient le bord de l'anneau, qui était gravé entièrement dans de l'onyx. Il connaissait cet anneau ; c'était celui de son père. Son père le portait le jour où il était mort.

Drago eut une respiration sifflante ; il n'avait pas conscience de sa main serrant celle de Ginny, ou de ses yeux fixés sur son visage.

"Danse avec moi !" intima Rhysenn, et ses yeux lançaient un avertissement.

Pendant un long moment, il hésita. Puis, prenant sur lui-même, il se tourna vers Ginny. "Gin, je…"

Sans le laisser finir, Ginny reprit sa main d'un geste vif. "Très bien !" dit-elle fermement. "Aidan doit se demander où je suis, de toute façon."

Elle s'en alla. Drago la regarda partir avec déception et agacement. _Pourquoi _prenait-elle ses grands airs et pensait le pire de lui immédiatement ? Est-ce que les explications ne valaient rien ?

Se sentant rebelle, il prit la main de Rhysenn. Ses fins doigts se refermèrent fermement sur lui et il pouvait sentir l'empreinte de ses ongles acérés sur sa peau. "Dansons," grogna-t-il.

Il la laissa le mener sur la piste, où elle passa aussitôt ses bras autour de lui et se serra contre lui, pressant leurs corps si étroitement qu'il aurait été surpris qu'un souffle d'air puisse passer dans l'espace inexistant entre eux. Elle portait un parfum très doux et très lourd qui lui fit penser à du jasmin et du bois de santal et qui lui picota les yeux. Il essaya de se concentrer sur son visage, ce qui était un peu difficile et lui donnait mal à la tête. Avec ses cheveux noirs et ses lèvres rouges, elle ressemblait à une banshee, mais ses yeux gris étaient purement Malefoy.

Elle inclina la tête et ses lèvres effleurèrent son oreille. "Drago," murmura-t-elle, "es-tu prêt à entendre ce que je dois te dire ?"

Il essaya de s'écarter, mais elle le retenait comme un aimant. "Ça dépend de ce que c'est."

Elle fit la moue. "Tu n'es pas drôle," se plaignit-elle. "Où est le célèbre charme de Drago Malefoy dont j'ai tant entendu parler ?"

"Je trouve généralement qu'il vaut mieux le dissimuler lors de grands rassemblements," répliqua-t-il sèchement. "Ça peut être dangereux."

"Pour les femmes spécialement, j'imagine."

"Oui. Parfois elles se battent entre elles pour m'avoir."

"Comme cette petite rouquine que tu embrassais ?"

Drago s'arrêta net au milieu du pas de danse, et resserra sa prise sur ses mains. Elle grimaça, mais souriait toujours. "Je pense qu'il est temps que tu me dises ce que tu as à me dire," déclara-t-il fermement. "Tu parles, ou je m'en vais."

Elle secoua la tête. "C'est un message. Tu pourrais ne pas l'aimer."

Il haussa les sourcils. "Pas encore une menace de mort ?" demanda-t-il légèrement. "Harry et moi en avons reçu pas mal ces derniers temps. 'Meurs, meurs, fils du diable', toutes de ce genre, c'est vraiment ennuyeux."

"Non," sourit-elle. "C'est un message que tu as _besoin _de recevoir."

Drago commença à s'écarter poliment. "Je ne pense pas…"

"Le message," continua-t-elle, "est caché dans mon corsage, si tu as le courage de le chercher."

Drago lui jeta un regard de côté. Son corsage était si étroit qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer comment elle pouvait cacher quelque chose à l'intérieur, encore moins un morceau de parchemin.

"Je sais que j'ai une réputation. Mais je ne pelote pas d'étranges jeunes femmes en public sur les pistes de danse, même si elles me sont apparentées. Surtout si elles me sont apparentées, en fait."

Elle sourit froidement, et prit sa main. Un instant plus tard, il sentait quelque chose de froid, lourd et dur pressé contre sa paume. Elle referma ses doigts autour ; il sut sans regarder que c'était la chevalière. "Ton père voulait que tu aies ceci."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Il était étonné de la froideur dans sa propre voix. "A quoi est-ce que tu joues, Rhysenn?"

"Je ne peux pas te le dire. Je dois te donner le message écrit. Ce sont mes instructions."

"Instructions de _qui ?"_

En réponse, elle sourit simplement, et saisit son poignet. Il la laissa le mener dans l'ombre d'une alcôve à rideaux. Elle le poussa dedans et le suivit, fermant le rideau derrière eux. Dans la demi lumière, elle lui sourit, lâcha sa main et commença à dénouer le devant de son corsage.

Drago recula involontairement d'un pas, bien qu'il ne détachât pas ses yeux d'elle. (Il avait, après tout, dix-sept ans) "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Elle sourit à nouveau et rejeta ses cheveux de manière à ce qu'il coule dans son dos comme une rivière d'encre. Elle inspira, ce qui, étant donné l'état de sa tenue, était impressionnant. "Je te fais de la place. Le message. Viens et prends-le."

Et il le fit.

Quelqu'un passant devant l'alcôve, bien que fermée comme elle l'était, aurait entendu le son d'une légère échauffourée, d'un ricanement et de la voix essoufflée de Drago disant : "Ça n'aurait pas été plus simple de simplement sortir nue de mon gâteau d'anniversaire, si c'est ça que tu cherches ?"

"C'est si ringard." répliqua Rhysenn, amusée. "J'aime faire les choses moi-même. D'ailleurs, ne me regarde pas. Je suis juste le service de livraison."

La voix de Drago était aussi coupante qu'une lame de rasoir. "Quelque chose me dit que tu ne travailles _pas _pour le Service Officiel des Postes du Ministère. A moins que ce ne soit quelque chose d'accordé aux meilleurs clients ?" Il retint sa respiration puis : "Ah !" dit-il un peu faiblement. "Peu importe."

Un moment plus tard, le rideau s'écartait et la belle Rhysenn Malefoy sortait de l'alcôve, suivie par un très rougissant et confus Drago, qui serrait un morceau de parchemin dans sa main gauche. Avec un clin d'œil, elle disparut dans la foule. Drago la chercha un moment, puis se détourna et marcha rapidement vers le grand escalier de marbre à l'autre bout du hall. Il prit un second escalier ensuite, parcourut le long hall du second étage jusqu'à la bibliothèque où il entra.

Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée, projetant une lumière bleue et pourpre en honneur de la fête. Il n'y avait pas d'autre lumière, exceptée la froide lueur de la lune entrant par les hautes fenêtres arquées, projetant de petites tâches claires sur le sol. Le bureau en bois de cerisier qui avait été à son père, recouvert de cadeaux pour Harry, luisait comme un fantôme dans le coin. Avec un mauvais pressentiment, Drago traversa la pièce jusqu'à la cheminée, déroula le parchemin qu'il tenait, et commença à lire. C'était une lettre, et elle lui était adressée.

_Drago,_

_C'était très amusant de te voir l'autre nuit, pester et délirer sur ma tombe. (_A cette lecture, le papier trembla violemment dans les mains de Drago.) _La plupart des choses dont tu m'as parlé n'étaient que de ridicules réflexions d'adolescent, mais je suis d'accord avec toi sur un point : je ne suis pas Dieu, ni n'ai jamais prétendu l'être. Et contrairement à Dieu, je n'ai aucun moyen d'empêcher mon seul fils de traîner avec de la racaille : les Potter, les Black et les Weasley et le reste de la vermine de ce monde. Tu m'appartiens Drago, tu m'as toujours appartenu, ainsi qu'à ce sombre pouvoir grâce auquel nous sommes liés. Tu sais de qui je parle. Il te remercie d'avoir éjecté de ce monde le seul sorcier qui pouvait se mettre en travers de sa route et empêcher sa montée au pouvoir. Je dois avouer que j'ai moi-même du mal à croire que tu aies réussi, mais sa confiance en toi ne se dément pas. Peu importe les pouvoirs qu'il t'a donné durant ton enfance quand il t'a passé le statut d'Héritier de Serpentard, ils sont au-delà de ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Ta nature rebelle me trouble, mais il m'assure que cela peut être arrangé par de vrais… encouragements. Dans tous les cas, pour la première fois, tu m'as rendu fier de toi. Je te donne notre chevalière familiale comme preuve que je te considère désormais comme un vrai Malefoy ; porte-la, et attends de mes nouvelles. Je devrais venir pour ton véritable anniversaire. Attends-moi. Sache que je te regarde. Et que je suis, comme toujours,_

_Ton père,_

_Lucius Neron Malefoy_

Aussitôt que ses yeux eurent parcouru la signature étendue de son père, le papier tomba en cendres des mains tremblantes de Drago, glissant sur ses doigts, ne laissant que ce qu'il serrait dans son poing : la chevalière qui captait la lumière du feu et la rejetait dans les ténèbres comme du charbon.

_Mon père_, pensa t-il. _Mon père… est vivant_.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry se tenait dans l'ombre d'une tapisserie et avait les yeux baissés sur son poignet. Il s'était débarrassé de Cho, pour être ensuite capturé par Lavande et Parvati. Il était heureux de les voir, mais généralement, il n'était à l'aise que lorsqu'il dansait avec Hermione, qui savait à quel point il dansait mal et s'en fichait. Il y avait aussi autre chose qui le troublait : le cercle que Charlie lui avait donné, qui reposait maladroitement à son poignet. Il avait remarqué que lorsqu'il dansait au milieu des autres danseurs sur la piste, le cercle devenait brûlant par moment, et glacial l'instant d'après. Il regarda son poignet irrité et rougi et se demanda ce que tout cela voulait bien dire.

"Ça a l'air d'être un bijou coûteux," remarqua une voix douce à l'oreille de Harry.

Il se retourna pour voir la jeune femme qui avait descendu l'escalier avec Charlie lui sourire. Il ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. De près, elle était clairement une Malefoy, avec ses pommettes saillantes et ses yeux gris. Yeux qui étaient fixés sur le cercle à son poignet.

"Certains voleurs t'arracheraient la main pour se l'approprier," ajouta-t-elle

Harry plissa les yeux vers elle. Quelque chose en elle le mettait toutes dents dehors. Elle n'était pas naturelle. "Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde."

"Je suppose que tu t'en fiches," sourit-elle. "Mais tu devrais le porter au poignet gauche. Comme ça, si tu le perdais, tu aurais toujours ta main droite pour faire de la magie. Et pour attraper le Vif, bien sûr."

"Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir demandé le moindre conseil," observa froidement Harry.

"Ce n'est pas un bijou, tu sais," l'informa-t-elle, et elle sourit. "Ce n'est pas un bracelet. C'est un cercle runique. Mais peut être que tu ferais mieux de continuer à le traiter comme un bijou et laisser un voleur te le prendre."

Harry sentit un picotement froid le long de sa colonne, et il secoua la tête pour se l'éclaircir. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?"

"Je peux lire les écritures runiques," expliqua-t-elle en regardant le cercle. Harry suivit son regard, regardant à nouveau les marques qui ressemblaient à des griffures pour lui. "Le peux-tu?"

Harry secoua la tête lentement. Un sentiment glacial de méfiance remontait le long de sa colonne, se répandant à la base de con crâne. "Non. Mais ma petite amie oui."

"Vraiment ?" La jeune femme plaça une longue main froide sur sa joue et tourna son visage vers elle. Il n'y avait aucun désir dans ce toucher, aucune envie ; Harry sentait plutôt que son regard fouillait en lui, examinant l'intérieur de son esprit. "Alors, elle pourra te dire que ces runes sont un présage de trahison. Ceux à qui tu penses pouvoir faire confiance n'en sont pas dignes. Ceux auprès de qui tu chercheras conseil t'offriront de faux avis. Tes ennemis te trouveront et tes amis arriveront trop tard pour t'aider."

"C'est ta prédiction ?" demanda Harry en essayant de conserver une voix légère, bien que son cœur batte la chamade.

"C'est une certitude," affirma la jeune femme, les yeux indéchiffrables.

"Et y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour l'empêcher ?"

"Probablement non." Elle pointa un long doigt vers le cercle à son poignet. "Mais si j'étais toi, je l'attacherais comme une boucle de ceinture, je ne le porterais pas au poignet, invitant ainsi les ennuis. Si tu es déterminé à le garder, fais-le."

"Je suis déterminé."

"Oui. Oui, tu l'es, n'est-ce pas ?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione trouva Harry se tenant solitaire contre un mur de la salle de bal, paraissant extraordinairement sérieux. Malgré le fait que ce soit son anniversaire et sa soirée, il semblait se tenir loin du reste de la foule, tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'elle eut l'impression qu'il aurait fallu une canne à pêche pour l'en sortir.

Elle posa une main sur son épaule, et il sursauta. "Hermione !"

"Je t'ai surpris ?"

"Oui… juste un peu."

"A quoi pensais-tu ?"

Ses yeux semblèrent se reconcentrer comme il étudiait son visage, le vert s'approfondissant à en devenir presque noir. "A rien. Tu veux aller quelque part ? Discuter peut-être ?"

"Oui." Hermione sauta sur la chance d'être seule avec lui. "On pourrait aller sur le balcon."

Ils s'éclipsèrent sans que personne ne les remarque, bien que les portes-fenêtres soient en partie dissimulées par un pilier décoré de guirlandes lumineuses. Dehors, l'air frais frappa le visage d'Hermione et ses épaules dénudées, la faisant frissonner, bien que la nuit soit légèrement chaude. La lumière de la lune se répandait sur les pierres pâles du balcon, éclairant le jardin et le gazon vide, décorés de lanternes blanches projetant leur éclat sur les verres des lunettes de Harry.

Hermione prit sa main. "Par ici."

Elle le tira jusqu'à l'ombre d'une arche, contre le haut mur du Manoir. Il la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

"Je voulais te donner ton cadeau d'anniversaire," dit-elle.

"Je croyais que les cadeaux devaient être donnés à minuit," répliqua Harry, à moitié curieux.

"Je voulais te donner ce cadeau en privé."

Les sourcils de Harry se redressèrent. "Est-ce que ça implique des danses exotiques et de la sauce au chocolat ?"

"Non," répondit fermement Hermione. "Pour ça, tu devras attendre jusqu'à Noël."

Harry sourit. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Hermione sortit la petite boite qu'elle avait si précautionneusement emballé d'une poche de sa robe et la tendit à Harry. Elle l'observa lui prendre la boite et arracher l'emballage, ses mains rapides et intelligentes ôtant l'emballage et ouvrant la boite aussi facilement qu'il avait si souvent attrapé le Vif d'or. Elle retint son souffle, le fixant ; ses yeux verts sombres s'écarquillèrent derrière ses lunettes, l'air incertain sur son visage comme il levait ces mêmes yeux sur elle… et son cœur manqua un battement, comme toujours quand il la regardait trop directement. Tout était direct chez Harry, son regard, sa démarche, ses mouvements, ses paroles, la façon dont il l'aimait. Il dit, posant les yeux sur la boite puis les relevant sur elle : "Ca a l'air… cher. Hermione, je…"

"Ce n'était pas cher," répliqua-t-elle, levant le menton. Elle pouvait voir son reflet dans les cercles sombres de ses pupilles.

"Elle a dû l'être. C'est une très belle montre." Harry tendit la main, prit la montre d'un air incertain par son bracelet en argent, et la sortit de la boite. La lumière de la lune frappa le verre de la montre, telle un feu de glace. "J'ai besoin d'une montre depuis quatre ans, mais je ne peux pas…"

"Retourne-la, Harry !" conseilla-t-elle. Il s'exécuta et elle vit ses yeux s'agrandir alors qu'il découvrait l'inscription gravée là.

"Sirius me l'a donnée," expliqua-t-elle, les mots se bousculant dans sa hâte et sa nervosité. "Pour que je te la donne. Il a dit que c'était celle de ton père, ta mère la lui a donné quand il a eu dix-sept ans et elle n'a jamais quitté son poignet jusqu'à la nuit où il… jusqu'à ce que Sirius les trouve, et il l'a prise au poignet de ton père mais elle était cassée. Il l'a mise dans la sacoche de sa moto et quand Hagrid la lui a rendue cette année, il a essayé de la faire remarcher, il a fait le tour du Chemin de Traverse avec mais personne n'a pu la réparer, alors il ne savait pas quoi faire avec et il me l'a donnée pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose à laquelle je pouvais penser. Je l'ai emmenée à Londres, dans une boutique de réparation de montres Moldue et ils l'ont immédiatement réparé. C'est pour ça que les boutiques sorcières n'ont pas pu la réparer et j'ai fait mettre cette inscription sous l'originale… Harry, j'espère que ça ne t'embête pas…"

Elle se tut en voyant le regard dans ses yeux. Très lentement, il baissa les yeux et relut les inscriptions, celle très ancienne, élimée et un peu effacée :

_Pour James, avec amour, de la part de Lily, ta meilleure amie._

et celle flambant neuve en dessous :

_Pour Harry, avec amour, de la part d'Hermione, ta meilleure amie._

"J'espère que ça ne t'embête pas ?" répéta-t-elle, et les yeux de Harry papillonnèrent, sombres et un peu incrédules.

"M'embêter ?" répéta-t-il, la voix un peu cassée. Les mots semblaient lui faire défaut ; il écarta les bras et elle alla s'y enfouir avec un sentiment de soulagement, comme si on lui ôtait un fardeau. Ses mains caressèrent son dos et elle put l'entendre murmurer contre le satin de sa robe, avant d'aller se poser sur sa peau nue et elle rejeta la tête en arrière et lui ôta ses lunettes afin qu'il puisse l'embrasser.

Au début, elle ne fut consciente que de la bouche de Harry sur la sienne, de ses mains enserrant sa taille pour la presser un peu plus contre lui, de son goût délicat et du battement régulier de son cœur. Embrasser Viktor, embrasser Ron, n'avait jamais été bien. Embrasser Drago, c'était comme visiter quelque pays beau et lointain terrifiant dans son étrangeté. Embrasser Harry, c'était rentrer à la maison.

Ce fut la musique qu'elle entendit d'abord. S'élevant autour d'eux, percutant de douceur et de beauté : le chant du phénix. Elle s'écarta de Harry, murmurant contre ses lèvres : "Tu entends ça ?" Il hocha la tête et resserra ses bras autour d'elle.

"Comme la première fois," dit-elle, un peu émerveillée, et elle leva les yeux quand quelque chose fouetta son visage. Il ne neigeait pas cette fois ; au lieu de ça, levant les yeux, elle vit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant ou aurait pu imaginer : les étoiles, brillant telles des diamants, semblaient, tandis qu'elle observait, se détacher du velours noir du ciel nocturne et descendre lentement, les entourant elle et Harry d'une cage de lueurs étincelantes. Elle savait que c'était une illusion d'optique, tout comme elle savait que ce n'était pas de la vraie neige, mais c'était quand même magnifique à vous en couper le souffle. Les étoiles, chacune de la taille d'un ongle et brillant d'or et d'argent, s'empilèrent à ses pieds, se déposèrent sur ses épaules, se mêlèrent aux cheveux noir de nuit de Harry. Elle le regarda, ses yeux comme du jade vert, suivant son regard levé.

"Comment tu fais ça, Harry ?" murmura-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête. "Je ne sais pas. C'est juste ce que je ressens."

Il paraissait plus jeune sans lunettes ; plus beau, mais moins familier. Elle les lui tendit. "Tu peux voir correctement ?" souffla-t-elle d'une voix qui tremblait un peu. "C'est beau."

Il lui sourit alors. "Je peux te voir. C'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de voir." Il lui prit de nouveau la main et l'attira contre lui, et cette fois, elle s'abandonna complètement à embrasser et être embrassée par Harry et elle ne remarqua même pas quand les étoiles filantes furent remplacées par des bébés hiboux hululant, des bonbons colorés, des feux d'artifice, des boîtes de chocolat et plusieurs paires de dés duveteux roses.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Drago ne sut pas combien de temps il resta debout devant le feu mourant, silencieux et aveugle à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Quand il leva enfin les yeux de la cheminée, des tâches dorées dansaient devant ses yeux.

Lucius était vivant. Non seulement il était vivant mais il était tout près, il avait vu Drago près de sa tombe, avait entendu ses paroles coléreuses et rebelles et avait probablement bien rigolé durant tout ce temps. Aveuglément, Drago traversa la pièce et s'appuya contre le bureau qui avait été celui de son père, où Sirius s'était assis plus tôt dans la journée. Appuyé contre le coin du bureau, il y avait l'épée que Sirius lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire. Il tendit le bras et serra légèrement le pommeau argenté dans sa main. Le travail sur l'épée était délicat et fin, comme il n'en avait jamais vu de tel : la lame était étonnamment forte et ne semblait pourtant faire que deux millimètres d'épaisseur ; ses bords étaient gravés de roses noires, qui se trouvaient également sur le fourreau, complétées d'épines compliquées. Le long de la poignée étaient gravés deux mots en Latin : _Terminus Est_. Hermione lui avait dit que cela signifiait _Ceci Est La Ligne de Division_.C'était une chose incroyablement chère et belle à regarder et Sirius avait refusé de lui dire où il l'avait eu ; il avait seulement haussé les épaules, et souri.

Il laissa sa main parcourir le fourreau que Harry lui avait donné. Le fourreau qui était censé empêcher l'épanchement de son sang. Et ça pouvait fonctionner ; mais cela ne le protègerait jamais de son père. Rien ne le pouvait.

Un bruit à la porte le tira de sa transe. Il leva les yeux, étonné, et vit sa mère qui se tenait dans l'entrebâillement, la lumière du feu inondant les perles colorées sur le devant de sa robe. Elle le fixait, les yeux emplis d'inquiétude.

"Drago. Tu es en train de manquer la fête. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?"

"Je vais bien, Mère," répondit-il d'une voix sans timbre et, relâchant sa poigne sur l'épée, il la suivit hors de la pièce et descendit les escaliers.

La soirée battait son plein et il y avança comme perdu dans un rêve. Des visages, étrangers et familiers, mélangés dans la foule, ce qui avait commencé à lui rappeler les masses se tenant sur la rive opposée dans l'au-delà. Il s'arrêta là et capta des morceaux d'une conversation proche. Adossés à une alcôve, verres en main, Sirius et Arthur Weasley discutaient.

"Arthur, je ne t'ai jamais félicité pour ta nomination au poste de Ministre. On n'aurait pu trouver homme plus méritant."

La voix d'Arthur Weasley était troublée quand il répondit. "Je ne suis pas sûr, Sirius. Au début j'étais flatté, mais dernièrement, il semblerait que beaucoup de personnalités du Ministère auxquels j'ai parlé étaient en quelque sort effrayées de ne PAS voter pour moi. C'est du moins l'impression que ça donnait quand…"

"Arthur, tu deviens paranoïaque."

"Non, Sirius. Je ne pense pas. Je me demandais en fait si peut-être… et bien, avec ta formation d'Auror…"

Leurs voix s'effacèrent comme Drago traversait la foule. Il passa devant Ginny, qui lui tournait le dos près d'Aidan Lynch, au milieu d'un tas de Weasley, identifiables à leurs chevelures de feu. Ginny se tourna quand il passa, ses boucles caressant sa joue et elle détourna sombrement les yeux, mais il ne regarda pas vers elle. Il passa devant Fleur, l'air ridiculement belle, son bras autour de celui de Bill Weasley tandis qu'ils discutaient avec animation avec Maugrey Fol'Œil, dont le visage balafré était tordu en une expression renfrognée. Il regardait avec colère par-dessus la petite installation de karaoké qui avait été placé sur la table à petits fours. Où Severus Rogue (qui, se rappelait Drago de son bref séjour chez le Professeur, était un baryton très plaisant) s'époumonait surses chansons préférées avec un quatuor d'Elfes de Maison comme choristes.

Maugrey grogna. "S'il y a une chose que je déteste," grogna t-il, "c'est un Mangemort qui connaît toutes les paroles de '_Brandy, tu es une chic fille_.'"

Fleur éclata de rire ; tout comme Bill, et Drago les dépassa sans s'arrêter. Il passa devant Pansy Parkinson, dansant un étrange pas de deux avec Ron, qui paraissait irrité alors qu'elle lui marchait sur les orteils ; il y avait Lavande et Parvati, gloussant comme d'habitude ; Hagrid, rayonnant et montrant à tous ceux qu'il pouvait attraper la photo de leur jeune fils à lui et Madame Maxime, Rubeus Jr. Il passa devant sa mère dans une conversation animée avec Molly Weasley et puis devant Dumbledore, qui semblait être en train d'essayer de convaincre un Charlie un peu éméché d'accepter le poste de Soins aux Créatures Magiques à Poudlard pour la prochaine année, puisque Hagrid prenait le temps d'être avec sa famille. Bien qu'il gardât l'œil ouvert pour des cheveux noirs et un tourbillon de jupes écarlates, Drago ne vit nulle part Rhysenn Malefoy, un fait qui le consterna mais qui ne le surprit pas. Après avoir délivré un tel message, il se doutait qu'il serait improbable qu'elle reste dans le coin.

Il quitta la partie la plus dense de la foule et s'arrêta un moment pour reprendre son souffle. Il regarda en arrière vers les gens qui riaient, criaient (et, dans le cas de Rogue, qui chantait) et soudain, tout cela lui sembla de trop : le bruit, la pression des gens autour de lui, son propre épuisement et la confusion qui vibrait dans sa tête. Il se tourna à l'aveuglette et tâtonna pour trouver la poignée des portes-fenêtres derrière lui. Il les ouvrit et se glissa dehors.

Il se retrouva sur le large balcon de pierre qui courait à l'extérieur du Manoir. La froide lumière argentée de la lune se répandait comme autant de pièces de monnaie sur le sol de pierre, se reflétant sur l'eau des douves en dessous. La soirée était parfaitement calme, l'horizon bleu-gris était immobile et calme, le silence d'or…

Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un son. Un rire, ponctué par un soufflé doux et inspiré. Il se retourna et vit deux silhouettes se tenant dans une alcôve sombre : les deux personnes qu'il cherchait, en fait. Harry et Hermione, se tenant si serrés que presque aucune lumière n'était visible entre eux, leurs mains entremêlées, son visage levé vers le sien. La lumière de la lune offrait un jeu de contrastes, les cheveux noirs et la peau blanche de Harry, la ligne de sa main contre sa joue à elle, ses pâles épaules nues s'élevant de l'obscurité de sa robe, les boucles ombragées qui couraient le long de son cou. Il les avait reconnu comme il l'avait toujours fait, mais dans la lumière pâle, il était difficile de dire où il finissait et où elle commençait, ou s'ils étaient un homme et une femme ou un garçon et une fille ensemble, ou s'ils étaient réels ou fantômes. Ils auraient pu être les propres parents de Harry. Ils auraient pu être n'importe quel couple d'amoureux.

Drago se détourna, réalisant que, comme il devrait le savoir depuis longtemps, il ne pouvait aller les voir quand… pas ce soir, pas pendant l'anniversaire de Harry, pas quand…

Le contact d'une main sur son épaule le fit presque bondir. Instinctivement, il tendit la main en avant… mais son épée enchantée était bien sûr partie. Il se retourna vivement et vit, se tenant devant lui avec un regard sérieux dans ses yeux bleus, Albus Dumbledore.

"Monsieur Malefoy," dit doucement Dumbledore, "je me demandais si je pouvais abuser un peu de votre temps."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Encore hébété, Drago suivit Dumbledore dans le couloir puis dans un salon qui ne contenait aucun autre invité et brillait d'une myriade de lumières colorées suspendues. Un faible feu brûlait dans l'âtre. Il pouvait se voir dans le miroir au-dessus du manteau de la cheminée : il avait l'air tendu, froid et fatigué. Par-dessus son épaule, il pouvait voir le reflet de Dumbledore qui se tenait derrière lui, l'air distant et un peu sévère, le pétillement habituel ayant quitté ses yeux.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait le Directeur depuis la fin des cours. Dumbledore était venu au Manoir quelques jours après le retour de Drago et Harry et avait discuté avec chacun d'eux (Harry et Drago, Sirius et Narcissa) séparément et ensemble. Il savait mieux que personne les événements qu'il avait traversé, jusqu'aux moindres détails. Il avait même observé avec un certain amusement qu'il n'y avait aucune divergence entre les histoires racontées par Harry et Drago, absolument aucune. "D'habitude, à moins que des personnes se soient mis d'accord au préalable sur une histoire, certains détails diffèrent dans le souvenir. Mais pas vous."

Harry avait haussé les épaules. "Peut-être qu'on voit juste les choses de la même façon."

Dumbledore avait secoué la tête. "Non. Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça," avait-il dit, mais il avait refusé d'élaborer davantage.

"Ainsi, Drago, vous ne semblez pas apprécier la soirée," disait à présent Dumbledore. Drago pouvait sentir son regard sur sa nuque.

"Je suis seulement fatigué, Professeur."

"Oui. Certains le penseraient sûrement." Dumbledore s'approcha pour se tenir près du feu ; Drago s'écarta pour lui laisser de la place. Il entendit Dumbledore soupirer. "Donc, qui était la fille et quel était le message qu'elle vous a donné ?"

Drago se tourna légèrement et vit les yeux bleus perçants du Directeur sur lui. "Vous l'avez vue ?"

Dumbledore hocha la tête. "Une des Malefoy de Singapour, si je ne fais pas erreur. J'ai reconnu les pupilles dorées."

"Comment savez-vous qu'elle m'a laissé un message ?"

"Il était évident qu'elle était à la soirée seulement à cause de vous. Elle vous a traîné sur la piste de danse, et dès qu'elle a ... dansé avec vous, elle a disparu."

"Des filles me courent après tout le temps," se força à souligner Drago. "Ça ne fait pas d'aujourd'hui un jour exceptionnel."

"Il est rafraîchissant de voir que votre vanité est intacte, Drago. Je suis sûr que des filles vous courent après, comme vous dites, mais... des filles qui portent la Marque des Ténèbres ?"

Drago le regarda légèrement. "Vraiment ? Je ne l'ai pas vue."

"Vous ne portiez pas une paire de Lunettes à Rayons X de Fred et George Weasley."

Drago sourit presque. "Est-ce que ces trucs marchent vraiment ?"

Maintenant les yeux de Dumbledore pétillaient. "_Je_ pense qu'ils marchent très bien." Il redevint sérieux, et son expression s'assombrit. "Drago... quel message a-t-elle délivré ?"

Drago baissa les yeux. "La vérité. Et probablement quelques mensonges. Monsieur le Directeur..." Il prit une profonde inspiration. "Mon père est en vie."

Drago sentit son corps se tendre à l'attente de la réaction du Directeur, mais il n'y en eut aucune.

"Oui, je pensais qu'il pouvait l'être." fit doucement Dumbledore.

Il y eut alors un silence ; seul le craquement d'une bûche l'interrompit. "Il y a plus que ça," avoua enfin Drago. Il se tourna et rencontra de nouveau son reflet dans le miroir. Par dessus son épaule, il pouvait voir le Directeur l'observer. "Il est au service de Voldemort... et il était _content _que j'ai tué Serpentard. Il dit que j'ai écarté le seul sorcier qui aurait pu empêcher l'ascension du Seigneur des Ténèbres."

"C'est ce qu'il a fait." Dumbledore fixait le feu, le visage impassible. "Qu'est-ce que cela signifie pour vous, Drago ?"

"Que rien de ce que je fais n'est bien." Drago se pencha jusqu'à ce que sa tête repose sur le rebord du manteau. "Peu importe quelle partie de Harry est en moi… peu importe quelle voix me dit de combattre et de ne pas hésiter à faire ce qui est _bien…_ ça ne marche pas, pas en moi. J'ai dit une fois à Serpentard qu'on ne peut pas être bon avec des pouvoirs qui viennent de l'Enfer. Je pensais faire la bonne chose et tout ce que j'ai fait n'a fait que faciliter l'ascension du Seigneur des Ténèbres."

"Seulement si vous choisissez de le voir ainsi." La voix du Directeur était claire et ferme. "Ou vous pouvez le voir de cette manière : Salazar Serpentard _était _un sorcier immensément maléfique, immensément puissant. Sans opposition, il aurait sans doute conquis le monde magique, et le glas de la mort et de la destruction aurait été immense. _Cela_, vous l'avez empêché. Nous nous occuperons de Voldemort à un autre moment. Dans tous les cas, la bataille contre Serpentard, c'était à vous de la mener. La bataille contre Voldemort... c'est celle de Harry."

"Mais si j'avais su..."

"Qu'auriez-vous fait de différent ? A quel moment auriez-vous dû agir autrement ? La vie n'est pas facile, Drago. Le passé nous tente, le présent nous embrouille et le futur nous effraie. Aucun choix n'est simple et nul ne peut savoir ce que réserve le futur. Pensez-vous que Harry, quand il a choisi de partager le Trophée du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avec Cédric, savait que cela conduirait à la mort de son camarade ? Sirius savait-il qu'en faisant confiance à Peter Pettigrew, cela scellerait la mort de James et Lily ? Peu importe à quel point ce moment est fragile, le moment du choix. Si ce que vous choisissez est bon, personne et rien ne peux vous l'enlever, pas même l'incertitude du futur."

Drago ne leva pas la tête, mais il sentit un léger soulagement en lui, comme si un poids lui avait été enlevé. "Il y a autre chose. Quelque chose que je ne comprend pas."

Le Directeur leva la main, et le tisonnier vola jusqu'à lui. Drago regarda du coin de l'œil Dumbledore remuer tranquillement le feu, projetant des étincelles colorées. "Qu'est-ce donc, Drago ?"

"Serpentard a dit que je n'aurais pas dû être capable de le défier… et pendant un moment, je n'ai pas pu. Je n'ai pas pu lutter contre l'influence de l'épée, je n'ai pas pu agir contre elle. Et puis, soudain, j'ai découvert que je pouvais, juste après avoir tué la Manticore… quelque chose est arrivé qui m'a rendu capable de lutter contre lui. Même après qu'il m'ait apposé la Marque des Ténèbres. Cela aurait du être impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Serpentard a dit que j'étais… que je devais être... défectueux, quelque part."

"Seulement si l'amour est un défaut."

Drago tourna la tête. "Que voulez-vous dire ?"

"Ce que vous avez... dit à Harry sur ses parents…"

Drago frémit légèrement.

"Ne faites pas cette tête. Ce que vous avez fait à Harry, vous l'avez fait pour sauver sa vie, en sachant que cela pouvait vous coûter votre meilleur ami," (à cela, Drago parut légèrement vert) "la seule autre personne au monde qui détienne une partie de votre âme, tout comme vous détenez une partie de la sienne. Vous n'êtes pas vous-même sans Harry, et Harry, qu'il le sache ou non, n'est pas lui même sans vous. Risquer cela était un acte d'une grande générosité. Un mal comme celui de Serpentard, un mal comme celui qui donnait vie à l'épée ne pouvait comprendre cela, ne pouvait le saisir. Et en perdant prise, il a perdu son pouvoir sur vous. Si Serpentard dit que vous êtes défectueux, c'était parce que vous étiez créé pour être ce qu'il était : une pièce sans fenêtre. Ce qui est arrivé entre vous et Harry, le lien qui a été forgé par la Potion, a taillé une fenêtre dans les ténèbres. Désormais, vous pouvez regardez dehors et voir les étoiles. Considérez cela défectueux, si vous le souhaitez. Pas moi."

"Mais je me suis vu..." chuchota Drago, sa voix ferme mais âpre. "J'ai vu dans le Miroir du Jugement... ce que je suis vraiment. Je _suis _défectueux."

"Ce n'était pas le Miroir du Jugement." La voix de Dumbledore coupait à présent avec ce qui semblait être de la colère. "Pour le fils d'une famille cynique, vous êtes terriblement crédule. Serpentard vous a menti. Il y _a eu_ un miroir élaboré en même temps que le Miroir du Rised, pour être son jumeau. Quand vous regardez dedans, vous ne voyez pas ce que vous désirez le plus, mais ce que vous craignez le plus. Ce n'est pas la réalité. Ce sont les noires terreurs de votre esprit." Dumbledore secoua la tête. "Vous avez vécu une courte vie, Drago Malefoy. Dans cette courte vie, vous avez accompli de nombreuses choses. Avec rancune parfois, stupidement à d'autres moments ; vous avez menti pour causer du tort aux autres et êtes resté silencieux quand vous auriez dû vous confier. Mais vous avez changé. Aucun miroir ne peut refléter un tel changement. C'est un vrai reflet de ce que vous êtes. Si vous ne pouvez pas le voir, alors faites confiance au reflet que vous voyez dans les yeux de vos amis... que voient-ils quand ils vous regardent ? Ce que Sirius voit, ce que Hermione voit, ce que _Harry_ voit ? Je pense que vous connaissez la réponse à cela."

Drago avala avec difficulté quelque chose qui obstruait sa gorge depuis ce qui semblait un long moment. Déglutissant avec peine, il se tourna et sentit ses épaules se tendre. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains, où la chevalière brillait contre sa peau pâle. Des mains tellement semblables à celles d'Harry, la même articulation fine des os, les mêmes ongles carrés, le seul rappel physique que, des générations plus tôt, leurs ancêtres avaient été cousins. Il dit : "Je voulais dire à Harry pour mon père, mais c'est son anniversaire… je ne peux pas le faire maintenant. Si je le dis à Sirius et à ma mère, cela pourrait briser leurs plans de mariage. Mais je devrais…"

"Drago." Le Directeur posa une main sur son épaule. "Vous me l'avez dit. C'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de faire. Les problèmes viendront en leur temps, il n'y a pas besoin de se jeter dedans. Pour l'instant, il y a une fête juste à côté de cette pièce. Allez-y. Faites-vous plaisir. Restez avec vos amis."

Drago hocha la tête, et se dirigea vers la porte. Le Directeur regarda le garçon traverser la pièce, la lumière du feu projetant des reflets chauds sur ses cheveux argentés, la même tenue d'épaules qu'un autre garçon auquel Dumbledore avait enseigné, un autre garçon aux cheveux d'argent et aux yeux gris comme la lumière du matin. Lucius. Qui, comme son fils, avait été touché par le destin ; la marque de quelque chose de spécial avait été sur lui, comme elle l'était sur son fils Drago. Que Drago soit voué à un plus grand bien ou de plus grandes ténèbres, Dumbledore ne pouvait en être sûr. Il n'y avait nul moyen _d'être_ sûr. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Merci tout le monde !" déclara Harry, et il étouffa un bâillement. Hermione enroula ses bras autour de lui et l'attira contre son épaule. "Ce sont les plus beaux cadeaux que j'ai jamais reçus."

On était juste après minuit et Harry était assis au milieu d'une pile de papier cadeaux déchirés en bas des marches du salon. La soirée continuait toujours dans la salle de bal, bien que le volume sonore soit bien moins important qu'auparavant. Seuls quelques invités étaient partis : Percy et Honoria s'embrassaient à une table près de la fenêtre et Angelina et Jana paraissaient ennuyées alors qu'elles observaient Fred et George sauter dans et à l'extérieur d'une fontaine magique que Maugrey Fol'Œil avait fait apparaître pendant un bref moment de bonne humeur. Fleur et Bill avaient disparus. Lupin avait été forcé par Sirius de raccompagner Heidi à son appartement londonien. Hagrid était profondément assoupi et ronflait dans un coin. Les parents Weasley avaient depuis longtemps transplané chez eux et désormais, seuls restaient ceux que Drago considérait personnellement comme "la famille" : Narcissa et Sirius, Ron et Ginny, et Harry et Hermione, regroupés autour du feu mourant, s'extasiant sur les cadeaux d'anniversaire de Harry. Ginny avait donné à Harry un ancien Gallion Gryffondor des caves Weasley et Sirius lui avait offert une Cape d'Invisibilité pour remplacer celle détruite par Serpentard. "Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que je suis en train de te donner quelque chose qui te fera avoir des ennuis." Sirius sourit aux protestations de Harry. "Mais ton père voulait que tu aies la sienne, alors… voilà." Hermione lui avait donné une montre, Narcissa un nouveau nécessaire à balai et Ron lui avait donné un objet qui fit hurler de rire Hermione quand il fut déballé : une boule noire avec une fenêtre de verre dedans. On était censé lui poser une question et la secouer, et des mots apparaissaient en réponse à la requête formulée. "Un _vrai _Magic 8-Ball." gloussa Hermione. "Pose une question, Harry."

Harry parut un instant hésitant et sérieux ; puis son visage se détendit en un sourire, et il demanda : "Est-ce que j'aurai des problèmes avec la Cape d'Invisibilité que Sirius m'a donnée?"

Tout le monde se pressa autour pour voir les mots se former sur la fenêtre de verre : _Bien sûr que tu en auras, Harry_.

Hermione éclata de rire. Ron l'arracha de la main de Harry et l'examina pensivement. "Est-ce que Honoria porte vraiment des sous-vêtement léopard ?" demanda-t-il.

_Pas pour le moment, _répondit la boule.

"Elégant…" remarqua Ginny. "Ca marche vraiment, hein ?" Elle la frappa avec un doigt. "Est-ce que Drago portera de nouveau des pantalons de cuir ?"

Alors que tout le monde se rassemblait en rigolant, Drago leva les yeux vers Harry. _Potter, _pensa-t-il, _je pourrai te parler une seconde ?_

Harry leva les yeux, par dessus la tête baissée de Ron. _Quoi, ici ?_

Drago se leva aussi doucement qu'un chat et s'éloigna du groupe. Il traversa la pièce jusqu'au mur opposé, où se trouvait une série de fenêtres, et se tourna face à Harry. _Par ici. Juste une seconde_.

Harry se mit sur ses pieds, s'extirpant sans problème du groupe qui gloussait, souffla doucement quelque chose à l'oreille d'Hermione et vint près de Drago. Drago l'observa tandis qu'il traversait la pièce et se dit non sans une petite surprise que Harry semblait différent, quelque part, d'une façon subtile. Il avait tellement réfléchi à combien les événements l'avaient changé et il n'avait pas songé comment ils avaient pu changer Harry. Il semblait à la fois plus confiant et plus calme, comme s'il avait trouvé un équilibre en lui qu'il n'avait pas su posséder précédemment. Il avait aussi un air de tristesse, un chagrin mélancolique qui faisaient compatir Drago et dont il se sentait responsable. _C'est ma faute_.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est, Malefoy ?" demanda Harry d'un ton neutre, une fois qu'il fut à portée de voix. Il s'adossa contre la vitre près de Drago, mains dans les poches, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. "T'as l'air un peu désespéré."

Quel que fut le discours soigneusement préparé que Drago avait en tête, il fondit comme de la neige en juin grâce à une perte inattendue du contrôle de ses nerfs. "Cadeau d'anniversaire !" croassa-t-il et il tendit la main et l'objet dedans à Harry.

"C'est quoi ?" demanda Harry, baissant les yeux, le sourire sur son visage s'effaçant pour être remplacé par un regard de curiosité neutre. "C'est une Pensine ?"

Drago hocha la tête. Il semblait avoir du mal à trouver ses mots. "Oui," dit-il enfin. "Ce sont mes souvenirs dedans. Mes souvenirs de… la mort. Mes souvenirs de tes parents. Leurs fantômes, quoi."

Harry se renfrogna. Sa figure devint neutre, lisse et insondable. Sentant qu'il avait fait une horrible erreur, Drago ne dit rien. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres, qui jouaient toujours avec le 8-Ball et ne prêtaient aucune attention aux deux garçons. Hermione ne l'aurait sûrement pas laissé partir si elle avait pensé que Harry…

"Tes _souvenirs ?_" répéta enfinHarry. "Mes... parents ?"

Les mains de Drago étaient humides de sueur. Il déclara : "Je sais que ce n'est pas un cadeau d'anniversaire ordinaire. Bon sang, c'est pas un cadeau ordinaire du tout. Je te l'aurais donné, quand même, même si ça n'avait pas été ton anniversaire. Tu en as le droit, Potter. C'est toi qui aurais dû y être, pas moi."

"Ah…" fit Harry, et un fantôme de sourire flotta sur son visage. "Donc c'est moi qui aurais dû mourir, alors ?"

Drago desserra les mains. "Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire." Il regarda Harry plus intensément. "Mais je sais que si tu pouvais y aller et revenir et si tu savais que tu pouvais revenir, tu irais."

"Je sais." Harry tendit le bras et prit le présent de Drago, les yeux sombres. "Je le ferais, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Potter…"

"Je ne sais pas quand je serai capable de regarder dedans," ajouta Harry, avec une parfaite honnêteté, sa main serrée sur le bord de la Pensine.

"Non," dit Drago, et il regarda son reflet dans la fenêtre sombre. L'image dans le verre était ombrée : il ne pouvait voir que les contours de son visage, la courbe des joues et des pommettes, le creux de ses tempes. Il semblait que Harry et lui n'avaient pas l'air si différents. "Mais tu as le _droit_."

"Ouais. Je suppose que oui."

"Tu n'aimeras pas tout ce que tu entendras et verras."

"Non. Je ne m'y attends pas."

"Je ne voulais pas te faire plus de mal." La voix de Drago était rauque. "J'le veux toujours pas. Mais d'un autre côté…"

"J'étais jaloux," énonça calmement Harry.

Drago cilla. "Tu étais quoi ?"

"J'étais jaloux," répéta Harry. Ses yeux étaient couleur malachite dans la demi-lumière. "Tu as vu mes parents et pas moi. J'étais jaloux et ça me déchirait à l'intérieur." Il éleva légèrement la Pensine. "Ça rend les choses plus simples."

"Rien ne peut réparer ce que je t'ai fait."

"Peut-être. Peut-être pas."

Drago baissa les yeux sur sa main qui reposait sur le montant de la fenêtre. Harry suivit son regard. Il remarqua avec une légère surprise le lourd anneau d'onyx qui enserrait le fin doigt de Drago. C'était nouveau ; il ne s'en rappelait pas. Un cadeau d'anniversaire peut-être.

"Et pour l'année prochaine ?" fit soudain Drago.

"L'année prochaine ?" Harry était perdu.

"La prochaine année _scolaire_. Retour à Poudlard. Sommes-nous amis, ou pas ? Est-ce qu'on se parlera ? S'ignorera ? Passera dans les couloirs sans se parler ?"

"Euh..." Harry était toujours un peu perdu. "C'est ce que tu _veux ?"_

"Non."

"Tout le monde sait qu'on est frères, désormais." Harry dit cela très simplement, sans aucune emphase sur le mot _frères_.Il vit Drago toutefois y réagir ; ses yeux luirent d'un gris plus sombre pour un instant.

"Je soupçonne qu'ils présument tous que nous en souffrons assez horriblement."

Harry médita un moment. "Nous serons capitaines d'équipe l'un contre l'autre l'an prochain," fit-il pensivement. "La rivalité Gryffondor-Serpentard est très importante pour les deux maisons et, regardons-le en face, nous sommes les figures de proue pour ça. De plus, tout le monde dans ma Maison me regardera bizarrement si je commence à traîner avec toi. Quant à toi, je ne veux même pas penser à ce que les Serpentards te feront si tu commences à traîner avec moi."

"Ça provoquera peut-être une espèce de lynchage."

"J'ai peur qu'il n'y ait rien pour ça."

"Oh…" la voix de Drago sonnait un peu cassante. "Alors on n'est pas amis, alors ? Bon, alors, je pensais juste qu'on devait éclaircir ça et…"

"On n'aura qu'à faire semblant," acheva Harry.

"Faire semblant ? Semblant de quoi ?" Maintenant, Drago avait l'air perdu.

"Se haïr l'un l'autre, bien sûr. On ne peut pas décevoir tout le monde, non ?"

"Mais _nous _saurons que nous ne nous haïssons pas ?"

"Exact !" fit Harry, avec un sourire.

"T'es dingue, Potter."

"C'est ce que dit _La Gazette du Sorcier_," approuva Harry. "Bien sûr, c'est parce que tu leur a dis que je bave."

"Oh, bon." A présent Drago souriait, avec rancune. "Je suppose que ce ne sera pas difficile de faire semblant, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Horriblement facile, je pense."

"Est-ce qu'on va toujours se détester ? Je veux que les règles soient claires."

"Retiens tes poings, Malefoy. C'est tout ce que je demande. Et pas de Sortilèges Impardonnables."

Drago sourit. "C'est un joli petit plan rusé, Potter..."

"... pour un Gryffondor. Je sais." termina Harry à sa place.

Drago ne dit rien. Harry le regarda et vit que ses yeux étaient accrochés à un point à travers la pièce. Il suivit le regard de Drago vers la cheminée, où le reste de leurs compagnons étaient regroupés près du feu. Sirius était assis près de Narcissa sur le long canapé, la lumière du feu accentuant l'amusement dans les yeux sombres de celui-ci et brillant sur les perles de sa robe. Sur le tapis près du feu se trouvait Hermione, la tête penchée sur la boule magique, sa main droite jouant tranquillement avec l'amulette en topaze autour de sa gorge. Elle n'était pas belle de la façon flamboyante dont l'était Fleur, ou Narcissa, mais la ligne de son profil était pure et claire et adorable dans la demi-lumière, et sa bouche était incurvée en un sourire. Près d'elle était assis Ron, et la cicatrice sur sa main était très noire dans la lumière, mais ses yeux étaient bleus et pleins de rire. Ginny étaient assise à ses pieds, ses cheveux devenant ambré à la lueur du feu, sa main sur l'épaule de Hermione alors qu'elle gloussait. Harry ne pouvait dire ce que faisaient les autres, de quoi ils riaient, mais ça n'importait pas ; ils étaient heureux, et le bonheur irradiait d'eux comme une vague, touchant Drago et Harry où ils se tenaient, à l'écart, entrant en eux.

Alors qu'ils regardaient tous les deux, Hermione leva les yeux de la boule qu'elle étudiait, souriant comme si cela était parfaitement naturel de les voir debout à regarder comme ça et ses yeux retournèrent à la petite boule de verre.

Harry se tourna de côté, regarda Drago, et vit un petit demi-sourire jouer aux coins de sa bouche. Harry tendit le bras et posa une main sur l'épaule de Drago. C'était un geste aussi fraternel qu'il savait le faire. Cela lui fit bizarre un moment ; et puis l'étrangeté disparut, remplacé par une sensation encore plus bizarre de bien. "Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu vois comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu _regardes _?"

Pendant un moment, Drago ne répondit pas. Ses yeux étaient calmes, mais cependant emplis d'une émotion puissante, indéfinissable et familière. Cela aurait pu être de la joie ou de la tristesse, de la colère ou de l'agonie, du regret ou du remord ou un mélange de tout cela. Puis le regard s'effaça. Il se tourna vers Harry et sourit ; un sourire coupable, le sourire d'un garçon de dix-sept ans, plein de bonheur et espiègle.

"Mes souvenirs heureux !" répondit-il.

FIN

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Notes de l'auteur :** et nous y voilà ! Et avant que vous commenciez à lancer des tomates en hurlant "On n'a jamais découvert ce que Ron allait dire à Hermione dans la cellule ! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Ben et son armée ? Où est Voldemort ? Quelle est cette baliverne à propos de Lucius vivant et comment osez-vous ne pas éclaircir les relations entre les personnages !", gardez juste à l'esprit que ce n'est pas vraiment la fin de Drago Sinister... c'est le début de Drago Veritas ! La troisième partie de la Trilogie de Drago, dans laquelle nous suivrons nos héros durant leur septième année à Poudlard, des ruptures et des mises en ménage à profusion, le mal menace le Monde Magique, Harry et Drago devront jouer au Quidditch l'un contre l'autre, Ron aura une romance torride, Charlie enseignera les Soins aux Créatures Magiques, et Drago embrassera Harry. Ou est-ce bien lui ?

---------------

**REFERENCES :**

L'épée Terminus Est et ses pouvoirs appartiennent à _Gene Wolfe's Books of the New Sun_, spécialement _Shadow of the Torturer_.

"Ils deviennent suants" et "Je m'en tiens à ma terminologie." -- **BtVS (Buffy.)**

**"It's entirely pointy."** -- **Buffy**.

Honoria Glossop est un personnage de la série PG Wodehouse des livres de Jeeves et Wooster. Elle réside en effet aux Totleigh Towers.

"Si c'était un pingouin albinos aveugle et qui n'avait plus beaucoup d'années devant lui." -- **Blackadder**, Saison Deux, "Head."

"Le passé nous tente, le présent nous embrouille, et le futur nous effraie. Aucun choix n'est simple et personne ne peut savoir ce que nous réserve le futur." -- **Babylon Five**.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà, c'est la fin…. Voici un petit commentaire de Fred le béta, pour vous, lecteurs :

_Je suis arrivé en cours de route, dans le rôle du relecteur / correcteur de français. Autrement dit, toutes les fautes de français que vous pouvez trouver sont de ma responsabilité ;-)_

_C'est grâce à Alana que je me suis joint à l'équipe durant la traduction de Draco Dormiens et je n'ai jamais eu à le regretter. Cette fanfic est de qualité, imaginative et bien écrite. Et toute l'équipe de traduction a abattu un boulot impressionnant pour en faire profiter les malheureux comme moi, totalement imperméables aux subtilités de la langue de Shakespeare !_

_Bref, j'ai pris grand-plaisir à cette activité et j'espère bien pouvoir continuer sur Draco Veritas !  
Vive nous !_

_Cordialement  
Frédéric Bonneville_

_"Une bonne chose de faite :) Je ne suis pas mécontente qu'on ai enfin finit _

_(bien que je sois arrivée trop tard dans l'intrigue pour vraiment mesurer _

_l'ampleur du travail parcourut). Je serais très heureuse de reprendre la _

_Team pour le dernier volet, donc s'il y a des intéressés, contactez-moi ;) _

_Un grand merci aux gens qui nous ont suivit et encouragés, et tout _

_particulièrement à Alana qui a fait un super boulot sur DS ! "_

_Bises_

_Kya_

Les autres n'ayant pas répondu à mon appel de petit mot, j'updaterai ce chapitre s'ils m'en envoient…

Pour ma part, je suis soulagée et fière d'avoir mené ce projet à terme, car même si on a avancé comme des escargots neurasthéniques, on l'a fini ! Comme dit Fred, Vive Nous !

Et merci à tous ceux qui nous ont soutenus. Vos reviews font chaud au cœur !

Au revoir !

alana


End file.
